Nueve Dedos
by Realhunter
Summary: ...Un cálido tributo a los heroes anonimos Robotech...sin ellos muchas cosas sencillamente no podrían haber pasado como pasaron...
1. El Jardin Perfumado

_**NUEVE DEDOS**_

**por Realhunter**

**Nota del Autor:**

Este relato es un tributo a los personajes anonimos que muchas veces hacen trabajos que nunca lucen en el diario vivir, pero son necesarios para que la vida de todos siga su marcha.

Dedicado con todo cariño al amor de mi vida, una esposita que a pesar de todo sigue a mi lado y sigue y sera siempre mi faro, mi norte, mi luz en la oscuridad...

Dedicado tambien a Evi...Leer_ Horizontes de Luz_ definitivamente me abrió los ojos y permitió que yo retomara despues de muchos años el aparentemente simple ejercicio de escribir...tomándome la libertad que espero aceptes de buen grado, de basar en tu trabajo lo que tuve desde siempre deseos de relatar...

Disclaimer: Robotech y Macross, sus personajes y argumento, son propiedad de sus respectivos licenciatarios. Esta historia ha sido creada sin animo de vulnerar sus respectivos derechos, solo con propositos de diversión.

* * *

_**I.-El jardín perfumado**_

Atardece sobre Ciudad Monumento. El verano había sido caluroso como pocas veces el podía recordar, y su cesped, sus rosales, sus helechos y todo el lujuriante verdor de su jardin, su orgullo, no toleraban bien ese clima, el primero relativamente normal en tantos años...con un quejido apagado para no alarmar a su esposa con su incipiente reumatismo, se agachó tan lentamente como pudo para girar la llave de los aspersores, y mientras el fino rocío mojaba la tierra firme y bendita, que despedia su cálidamente aspero aroma tan grato a sus sentidos, se quedó mirando el atardecer, mientras algunos muchachos pasaban asombrados por fuera de su reja baja, embobados por ese paisaje tan distinto de las lineas duras y graniticas de la ciudad, apurando el paso para regresar a sus hogares desde la cercana Secundaria Benjamin Dixon, a apenas dos manzanas de su casa. Colocando su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su gastada casaca no pudo evitar los recuerdos: _"Quien sabe que diria él si pudiera ver en qué terminó todo, y principalmente como se conservó su memoria" _La perentoria llamada de su esposa a cenar lo sacó momentaneamente de sus pensamientos, y despacio y con decisión colocó el temporizador de su sistema de riego en diez minutos, lo suficiente para aliviar del seco calor a sus sedientas plantas, para luego, satisfecho, retornar con lento paso al interior de su hogar.

Luca Bron y Johathan Elwes eran los investigadores y cazanoticias principales del _Dixie Chronicle_, el periodico de la Secundaria Dixon, tanto porque era su gusto, como por que con ese proyecto mejoraban sus puntuaciones con vista a los examenes finales y su graduación, en el cercano mes de agosto, y por ello no se negaban a nada que su Profesor Supervisor y Editor en Jefe del periodico les sugiriera...pero ese dia había sido testigo del increible pedido que les puso en las manos...algo que aún para ellos, que llevaban colgados como condecoraciones los dos pequeños escandalillos develados por sus crónicas, que eran la comidilla del año en la Secundaria, les pareció que Ellison Mifune estaba fuera de sus cabales.

"_Se bien que el Día de la Remenbranza se volvió a reinstalar en la agenda, y en su momento hicimos una nota contenida y respetuosa...ahora quiero de ustedes algo más dificil...quiero una historia distinta, inspiradora y veridica...de modo que ¡bon voyage, señor bron y señor Elwes! busquen por ahi un sobreviviente importante de las Guerras Robotech, y una entrevista fotográfica bien documentada! cronología, recuerdos particulares y su marco historico...sera toda una aventura chicos...de modo que confiaré en su olfato, y no espero nada menos que un buen resultado" _habia dicho Mifune al dejarlos en la puerta principal del complejo...y ellos ahora, camino de la casa de Elwes, se tomaban la cabeza pensando en cómo le harían esta vez para satisfacer el rígido apetito noticioso de su supervisor.

-¡Santo cielo, Luca!-Jonathan sostenía los tirantes de su mochila casi con rabia mientras caminaban lado a lado por la acera- A _Micifuz_ hoy sí que se le zafó un tornillo...

-No hace falta que me lo digas-Bron y su mestizaje Zentraedi le honraron con una de sus duras miradas tan propias de esa raza a pesar de los diluidos genes que portaba en la sangre-y sé demasiado bien que nos está mandando por el tiradero por la _gracia inocente-_dijo otra vez mirando a Jonathan con dureza-de haber puesto esos sonetos eróticos TUYOS en la compilación de Shakespeare de su clase...no sé de donde obtuve el valor de intervenir ese texto en la computadora central de la biblioteca.

-Esta bién, está bien, no me lo recuerdes -Jonathan bajo la cabeza avergonzado...para luego reir suavemente y con mayor fuerza cada vez, hasta que ambos no pudieron contener las sonoras carcajadas que como volcan hirviente les nacían desde el fondo de su ser travieso y adolescente...aunque no podía negarse que aquellos versos candentes estaban buenos y sonaban como el famoso dramaturgo británico...

-En fin-retomó Bron una vez que sus risas se hubieron calmado-Ahora tenemos que decidir por donde empezar...Dios, va a ser agotador...Podríamos preguntarle a cualquier abuelo aquí en monumento...

-Si, claro -le atajó Jonathan-y obtener respuestas del tipo _"Mmm, para lo de la lluvia de la muerte yo me estaba rascando el culo en el baño..." _No, Gracias, Luca. Sería inutil y para cuando nos hubieramos dado cuenta estariamos llenos de abuelos y situaciones absurdas...no...tiene que ser algo importante...no olvides que somos del _Dixie Chronicle..._El patrocinio del periodico nos tendrá que ayudar.

-Te refieres a...

-Llegamos-Dijo Jonathan al ver la puerta de su casa, sin dejarlo terminar la frase- mejor vamos a mi cuarto y luego donde Mamá Elwes a que nos mate la solitaria ¿que opinas? -Echándose a correr hacia su hogar le gritó-¡El último es una rata reseca!

-¡Ya verás cuando te alcance!-con una sonrisa Luca tambien echó a correr en persecución de su amigo y compañero-¡No cambiarás nunca, tramposo!

Luego de Cenar, en la agradable y conciliadora mesa de los Elwes, ambos muchachos subieron a su cuarto...Podrían estar muy cerca de su graduación, pero los deberes y la temprana preparación de sus exámenes finales eran una constante que no podía descuidarse, como también la elección de su futuro. Ambos esperaban dedicarse al periodismo de investigación, que era su pasión, y ojalá -pensaban- llegar a ser una dupla tan mortífera como Bernstein y Woodward hace ya tanto tiempo, pero que en el mundillo periodistico al que ellos recién asomaban era una leyenda con todas sus letras. Finalmente pudieron dedicarle algunos momentos al problema que tenían entre manos...

-Antes de llegar a tu casa no me dejaste terminar-Luca retomaba la conversación- y me refería al hecho que si pedimos patrocinio,es por algo de veras importante...¿no pensarás...?

-Exacto. Vamos a mandar una carta a las autoridades, para que ellos nos ayuden...

Bron se mostró en desacuerdo. Jonathan se empecinó, y la discusión comenzó a subir de tono tan perceptiblemente, que hasta los Elwes en el primer piso pudieron darse cuenta.

-Cariño-Yelena Elwes miro a su esposo con cariño pero firmemente, mientras ambos compartían quedamente como pareja en el sofá de la sala-¿tendrías la amabilidad de evitar tú esta vez la masacre en el piso de arriba?

Bernard Elwes solo sonrió. dejando muy a su pesar el cálido nicho de los brazos de su esposa rumbo a las escaleras, mientras iba poniendo atención en la discusión de los muchachos para preparar bien las razones de por qué no les convenía degollarse en esta oportunidad. Tanto los Bron como los Elwes eran vecinos de manzana y los muchachos durante sus ultimos años habian reforzado su amistad al punto que eran un verdadero equipo, poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del señor Elwes. Sabía que su hijo no iba a andar solo por este nuevo mundo que les estaba tocando vivir.

-¡Alto al fuego muchachos!-El Señor Elwes, parado en el marco de la puerta abierta del cuarto, tuvo que contener su risa al ver que tanto Luca como Jonathan, con las frentes casi juntas seguían atacandose verbalmente: Nunca se habían tocado un pelo en sus controversias, y él en verdad lo agradecía-La casa se va a venir abajo con su discusión...¿ahora me pueden explicar su motivo?-sonrió enigmáticamente-Tal vez pueda echarles una mano...

Ambos suspendieron casi automáticamente su furioso round verbal, para luego ponerse firmes apuntando el uno al otro y viceversa, y dejar escapar perfectamente a coro un _"¡EL EMPEZÓ!" _El Señor Elwes, entrando el el cuarto, volteó la silla del escritorio de Jonathan y sentándose con el respaldo contra su pecho, los invitó mudamente a sentarse en la cama, lo que ambos hicieron, en silencio, lado a lado y con rostro avergonzado.

-Dejenme entender-Les dijo mirándolos a los ojos-De lo que alcancé a escuchar, es una asignación del periodico de la escuela ¿No es así?-ambos asintieron mudamente-Y la decisión es si apoyarse o no en una solicitud a las autoridades para poder cumplir con esa asignación.

-Es un poco mas complicado que eso, Papá-Jonathan suspiró mientras lo decía- _Micifuz_... Perdon, el Profesor Mifune nos encargó una crónica sobre un sobreviviente de las Guerras Robotech...Entrevista, fotos...en fin...Yo sostengo que enviando una carta a las autoridades para que nos den una lista de veteranos aquí en Monumento nos facilita la tarea de ir y ver si quieren hablar...

-Y yo-Dijo quedamente Luca-...Señor E, casi todos tenemos a alguien que vivió ese periodo...Es menos trabajo formar un mosaico histórico con la crónica, entrevistar a mas de una persona nos sirve igualmente sin perder tiempo en esperar una respuesta...

Hay un punto intermedio...-El Señor Elwes sonrió suavemente- Y la solución está mas cerca de lo que imaginan-Los muchachos levantaron la vista casi ansiosamente en espera de esa revelación que sentían casi como el secreto del universo ante sus ojos-Tu estabas pequeño pero no tanto, y debes recordar al abuelo Elwes, que en paz descanse-Jonathan asintió- Y debes recordar los relatos que te hacía cuando tú le pedías que te contara algo de sus años en la RDF...haz un poco de memoria...cómo empezaba sus relatos...

Jonathan cerró sus ojos...y se vio nuevamente en las piernas de su abuelo, ese seco, duro y atlético veterano que era su abuelo, al que se le licuaban los ojos de ternura cuando, teniendole en sus brazos, lo entretenía contándole esas viejas historias de Guerra...esos relatos arrebatados de cuando sonaba la alarma y debían montarse en sus Valkyries para ir a la pista..._"...Los disparos volaban como hojas al viento afuera, pero el Jefe Nuevededos no permitía que ni Dios lo interrumpiera cuando estaba lanzando Varitechs desde su cubierta, ese era su reino y nosotros se lo agradeciamos..." _La luz de la idea le estalló en el cerebro como una bengala Lepus...¿Sería posible tanta buena suerte?

-¡Claro!-Dijo ante el asombro de Luca que no entendía nada-¡el Jefe Nuevededos! pero ¿Esta vivo?

-Asi es-El Señor Elwes sonreía-Vivito y Coleando...

-¿Y vive aquí en Monumento?-su padre asintio-Diablos, ¿y supongo que sabrás donde vive...?

-Mmm...-De verdad el Señor Elwes estaba disfrutando con torturar la ansiosa mirada de los muchachos, que esperaban como de oráculo todo lo que el les dijera-Veamos...Cada vez que vienen de la Escuela siguen el mismo camino, ¿no es asi? ese que les enseñamos para ir y volver cuando nos establecimos aquí -ambos asintieron- ¿no habrán visto por casualidad una caja buzón muy antigua en el antepatio de una casa...una que tiene pintado en sus costados el apellido Steinhauser...?

-Pero, pero...-Luca temblaba mientras sumaba las pistas- Ese buzón...ese buzón está afuera del...

-Del...del...-Jonathan estaba casi mudo-¿estás seguro que es él?

-Completamente-Terció su padre-Bien, creo que este asunto de mi parte ya está solucionado, ahora lo demás depende de su pericia y paciencia como futuros periodistas, ¿No lo creen? -Se puso de pie-¿Que les parece ahora si vamos por un vaso de leche y unas galletas? y luego Jonathan y yo te acompañaremos a casa, Luca, es de noche y tu madre de un momento a otro va a llamar.

-¡Encantado, Señor E!

La mañana del siguiente dia en la escuela fue eterna para ambos, tal era el ansia que tenían de despejar sus dudas, pero de una forma u otra se obligaron a seguir el programa que se habían trazado para la ocasión...En cuanto hubieron salido de la Secundaria, eludiendo tácticamente la embestida del profesor Mifune, intentaron calmar sus corazones que casi se les salían del pecho por la emoción, mientras caminaban lado a lado en silencio...su estado no les hubiera permitido tener una conversación coherente, y de haber dejado que sus emociones les ganaran, seguramente hubieran corrido hacia ese lugar que ahora les representaba tanto...no solo por lo de su asignación, sino en historia viva, que de ser posible y si hacían las cosas bien, sería no solo un buen reportaje para el periodico escolar, sino un trocito de memoria que sabían intuitivamente que valía la pena conservar. Sin darse cuenta estuvieron frente al sitio, ese que habían visto tantas veces, que tantas veces habían comentado...Cierto, era la casa del Señor Steinhauser, su posible entrevistado...pero ellos la nombraban de otra manera... En el colegio al referirse a ese sitio, ellos y sus compañeros siempre lo habían llamado _"El Jardín Perfumado"_


	2. Asi empezo todo

**_II.-Asi empezo todo_**

* * *

Los dedos de Jonathan estaban temblando mientras su mano se acercaba al timbre de la casa...Luca lo miraba con la respiración contenida, tal como si estuvieran desactivando un artefacto explosivo y no tratando de llamar. Finalmente su dedo se posó en el boton, pudiendo escuchar la suave llamada desde el interior de la vivienda. _"Espero que ser nieto de Conrad Elwes me abra un poco la puerta_-penso jonathan-_De lo contrario estamos fritos..."_

-¿Si muchachos, que se les ofrece?-Un hombre de edad avanzada, pero aparentemente en excelente estado fisico por su enorme porte, se asomó a la puerta. Sus gafas redondas suavizaban su rostro curtido y sus cabellos blancos casi cortados al estilo militar le daban paso a una frente amplia que le daba aun mas consistencia a lo que ellos suponían debía ser la apariencia de un militar retirado-...Espero que no estén tratando de venderme nada...

-Estee...no, Señor Steinhauser...¿el señor Steinhauser, verdad?-Jonathan se retorcía tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas-Mi padre me sugirió que hablara con usted.

-A ver...-El salió al patio y caminando por el sendero de la entrada-Hasta este instante sigo siendo yo, de modo que puedes estar seguro que soy el Señor Steinhauser...y tu padre te dijo que hablaras conmigo...mmm...y ya que estoy plenamente identificado ¿puede este viejo soldado saber quien pregunta por el?

-Esteee, si, Señor-Jonathan estaba a cada momento mas nervioso, y Luca casi no respiraba- Mi nombre es Jonathan Elwes, y mi amigo es Luca Bron, y somos del...

-¿Elwes dijiste?-El le interrumpió entrecerrando sus ojos, como si tratara de capturar un recuerdo-Elwes...¿No serás por casualidad algo de Conrad Elwes?

-Estee, si, Señor, era mi abuelo...por eso estoy aquí...

-Ay, el viejo y salvaje Connie Elwes...-Seguía hurgando en su memoria casi sin tomar en cuenta a los dos muchachos-Pocos había como él...y dijiste "Era"...¿es que el buen Connie fue llamado a la base?

-...Si, Señor...-Contestó mientras el mudo Luca pensaba en lo irreal de la situación...-En septiembre serán cuatro años de su partida...

-...Vaya-Su rostro se ensombreció por una fracción de segundo-Qué pocos vamos quedando...¿Ytú debes ser Bron,¿verdad? ¿Tienes algo que ver con...?

-Si, Señor-Luca pudo sacar la voz pero Jonathan casi pudo ver el dolor que le causó hablar luego de toda esa respiración contenida- Era mi Abuelo... uno de los tres primeros...

-¡Vaya, Vaya!-Ya mas relajado, El señor Steinhauser colocó su mano izquierda en la puerta de la reja, regocijado por la situación-¡Qué cantidad de historia se juntó en solo un instante ¿No lo creen?-Con decidido gesto abrió la reja-Vamos, muchachos, pasen, pasen...no voy a atenderles aquí en la calle...vamos a la casa...pasen...Adentro me contarán que los trajo hasta acá...pero solo un instante...hoy tengo visitas importantes y no es mucho el tiempo que puedo darles...Joni está preparando la cena pero supongo que alcanzaremos a tomar el té antes que se haga demasiado tarde...¡vamos, entren, muchachos!

Luca y Jonathan siguieron al Señor Steinhauser al interior de la casa, y una vez en la sala, bendiciendo su buena suerte y el oportuno soplo del Señor Elwes, quedaron simplemente sin aliento ante la belleza, la simplicidad...y las flores frescas que decoraban cada rincon de ese hogar...Sin quebrar el equilibrio de la estancia, fotografías, recuerdos y algunos diplomas de educación y de la RDF se veían por todos lados. Entonces una mujer morena, con los cabellos castaños casi blancos delicadamente tomados en una ordenada cola de caballo, y secándose las manos en su delantal hizo su entrada en la sala.

-Sentí la puerta, Cariño...-Se detuvo al ver a su esposo con dos jovenes en la sala-Vaya, tienes visitas, creo que estaremos concurridos el dia de hoy-le dijo sonriendo- Estamos más famosos que nunca.

-Joni-Le dijo, palmeando suavemente el hombro de Jonathan-El muchacho es nieto de Connie. Vinieron a hablar conmigo y justamente ibamos a empezar cuando entraste.

-Señores Steinhauser-Jonathan se Aclaró la garganta-Mi padre dijo que probablemente podrían ayudarnos a Luca y a mí...-Ambos esposos les invitaron a sentarse-...Estamos estudiando en la Secundaria Dixon y somos reporteros del _Dixie Chronicle_...Estee...Nos han encargado un reportaje a un sobreviviente de las Guerras Robotech, y mi padre sugirió que ese alguien podría ser usted-el nerviosismo de Jonathan se hizo patente, retorciendose en el sofá como si algo efectivamente le estuviese quemando el trasero-...Eso siempre y cuando usted esté de acuerdo, y no sea molestia talvez desenterrar algun recuerdo...solo un poco de crónica, algunas preguntas y fotos...nada mas...

Se quedó en silencio...talvez había dicho demasiado...miró a Luca y su mudo gesto le gritaba en el rostro _"¡¡Cállate!!" _En tanto, aquel matrimonio veterano los quedo mirando sin saber bien que pensar de todo aquello...Luca vio entonces el casi visible chispazo de entendimento entre ellos, y como el Señor Steinhauser levantaba la muñeca para mostrar a su esposa su reloj...ella asintió. _"Será mucho mas de lo que piden...¿no crees? -_Su esposa lo miró con una ancha sonrisa_- así...tendrán una edición especial"_ disculpandose se puso de pie para volver a la cocina. El corazón les dió un salto a ambos... ¡iban a tener su entrevista!

-Cielo ¿puede ser un poco de té y galletas para atender a los muchachos?

-¡Las galletas son para tí, sinvergüenza!-le gritó ella divertida desde la cocina-¡Ya el doctor te dijo que no abusaras del azúcar!-Jonathan y Luca quedaron asombrados por lo que vino despues, pues mientras el Señor Steinhauser ponía cara de desaliento, su esposa remachó-¡Y no pongas cara de víctima, Andy Steinhauser, que bien te conozco..! Enseguida va el Té, Goloso...

-No puedo ocultarlo, muchachos...-los miró con una ancha sonrisa-...Joni me conoce...creo que mejor que yo mismo...Bien -Se acomodó en el sofá- Disparen, veamos en que puedo ayudarles con su reportaje...

-Creo que por lo básico, señor... -Jonathan tragó saliva- Sé un poco de cómo mi abuelo se enlistó...me dijo que en aquella epoca fue todo extraordinario... asi que... ¿Como se enlistó en la RDF?

-Mejor enciendan su grabadora...No es muy largo de contar, pero puede que verlos escribir me distraiga...Pues, la cosa fue mas o menos asi...

* * *

La primavera se batía rápidamente en retirada para dar paso al verano en el sur del estado de Texas.

Aquel año 2007 prometía ser especialmente caluroso por las altas temperaturas que ya se habían dejado sentir en aquel mes de junio, y Crystal City, en el sur del estado, no había sido la excepción, y justamente en ese día martes en especial el calor se estaba dejando sentir, en plena ceremonia de graduación de la Secundaria Somerset. El Decano, El profesorado y los Alumnos, todos muy correctos en togas y birretes, daban paso a los rituales acostumbrados en esta clase de ceremonias: los discursos del Decano y el primer puntaje de la promoción, el homenaje de la banda de la escuela, y finalmente las palabras tan esperadas: "Señores, con ustedes, la Clase de 2007 de la Escuela Secundaria Somerset" El Decano Phillips fue entregando uno a uno los diplomas a sus esforzados muchachos que, uno por uno, con ese gesto, iban tomando camino hacia la vida del trabajo, las fuerzas armadas, o los estudios superiores.Uno a uno el Vicedecano iba diciendo sus nombres a medida que pasaban por el escenario dispuesto al aire libre para la ocasión...

-¡Andrew Steinhauser!

Un muchacho espigado pero fornido, con los cabellos castaños casi rubios y ojos soñadores, se puso de pie entre aplausos y vitores de sus compañeros, y fue con paso decidido a recibir su diploma, y luego de recibirlo, levantó sus dos brazos en el gesto del vencedor. finalizada la ceremonia con el tradicional lanzamiento de birretes al aire, y la foto oficial, Los padres de Andrew salieron de entre el público presente a saludarle efusivamente por haber alcanzado la meta. Lothar y Linda Steinhauser no podrían haberse sentido mas orgullosos de su hijo, del que tenían tantas esperanzas, luego de todo el dolor por el que habían pasado...

-¡Papá,Mamá! -Abrió sus enormes brazos para alcanzarlos a ambos- ¡Gracias por todo!

-No, Hijo -Su padre estaba emocionado fuera de toda duda- Gracias a tí por darnos esta alegria.

-¿Y que sigue ahora? -Su madre intervenía-¿Ya nos vamos a casa?

-Estee, no todavía -Andrew decidió que ya no valían los fingimientos- si quieren, pueden acompañarme al ultimo patio... -quitandose el birrete y la toga delante de sus padres dio paso a un elegante uniforme verde oscuro con botones dorados y raya negra al costado del pantalón...sus padres quedaron momentaneamente helados- Falta una ceremonia mas a la que debo asistir.

-¡Corre, Andy! -Le gritó un compañero al pasar, vestido igual que él,lanzándole al pasar su gorra- ¡El toque de reunión es a las 1400 horas!

-¡Voy! -Se volvio para acariciar los hombros de sus paralogizados padres, y luego se puso la gorra, cuya visera practicamente le escondia los ojos- Sé que estuvo mal no decirles nada, pero si de verdad quieren ver esto, los espero en el ultimo patio -Besó a sus dos progenitores en la frente, y luego partió a la carrera- ¡Nos vemos luego!

Lothar Steinhauser y Linda Stachowiak jamás en su vida recordaban haberse sentido más aterrados que entonces...Se les hacía muy dificil comprender motivos cuando toda su vida había estado marcada por los desastres que las guerras imponían, incluso mas Allá de su propia generación...Los Abuelos de Lothar habían emigrado a los Estados Unidos a finales de la decada del 30 del pasado siglo, mientras el régimen nazi aún no ponía trabas para viajar fuera de Alemania. Siendo Jardineros de nota, tanto que algunos de sus antepasados habían trabajado para el Canciller Bismarck, buscaban en la joven nación una oportunidad para surgir, hasta que el ataque japonés a Pearl Harbor puso fin a su sueño. Fueron Internados en el Campo establecido en Crystal City, y allí se mantuvieron por toda la extensión de la guerra, para luego entablar una batalla judicial y burocrática de proporciones junto con otros ex-internados, buscando evitar su deportación, lo que finalmente consiguieron, quedándose a vivir en el mismo sitio donde tantos lazos los unían. Linda, Proveniente de una familia Judíopolaca que había alcanzado a escapar del infierno de Varsovia antes del establecimiento del _Ghetto_, sacrificando hasta su último bien material para conseguirlo, había vivido toda su vida renegando de su pasado, no comprendiendo hasta que se hizo adulta que el problema no era la religión o el origen racial, sino la guerra en sí. Ya como matrimonio habían sufrido la terrible pena de perder a su hijo primogénito, Vladimir, o Vladek, como siempre lo llamaron, peleando como oficial en la guerra global, y pese a todos los cuidados y enseñanzas dadas a Andrew, la historia al parecer iba a repetirse.

-Ven -Le dijo Lothar a su esposa- Vamos, creo que Andrew necesita de nosotros ahora.

-...Pero, pero...-Su esposa se resistía, y su mirada pedía desesperadamente respuestas que él no podía darle-Lothar, Dios santo...¡otra vez no!

-Cariño -La miró consciente de lo que iba a decir- Andy ya es grande...tiene derecho a decidir...

-...Como Vladek... -Remachó su esposa tristemente, antes de abrazarlo y recostar la cabeza contra su pecho y dejar escapar un suave sollozo que le partió el alma a su esposo- ...que decidió por sí mismo y la guerra nos lo quitó...

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé tan bien como tú -Lothar Steinhauser acariciaba las rubias guedejas del cabello de su esposa, y luego, levantándole el rostro, secó con sus dedos las dos lágrimas fugitivas que surcaban sus mejillas- Vladek tenía fé en el futuro y en que nosotros sabríamos entender su decisión, la de defender a aquellos que amaba...nosotros tuvimos su misma fé para tener a Andy porque creemos aun hoy en lo mismo que él. Ahora nuestro hijo reafirma a su manera ese mismo compromiso...y necesita que nosotros estemos ahí para verlo crecer y convertirse en hombre asumiendo esta obligación. ¿quieres acompañarme entonces?

Su esposa asintió mudamente...y entonces comenzaron a caminar sin apuro, estrechamente abrazados, hacia el último patio.

-¡Compañía, atención, FIRMES!

La graduación de la Clase de Enseñanza Militar JROTC de la Escuela Somerset había comenzado, con ese perfecto cuadrilatero de verde oscuro, negro y dorado, erguida y duramente formado mientras saludaba al pabellón. Luego del Discurso oficial, los graduados comenzaron a recibir sus diplomas de acuerdo a la etiqueta militar, quedando solamente los mas altos puntajes, que serían a su vez las primeras antiguedades de la promoción. Ya mas relajados, Los Steinhauser pudieron sentir un orgullo solo comparable a la graduación de Vladek, cuando le tocó el turno a su hijo.

-¡Cadete Mayor Andrew Steinhauser!

Sin miedo ni nerviosismo, sus padres le vieron dar un paso al frente,mientras el instructor del curso, acompañado de las visitas militares de la graduación, se acercaban con paso marcial hasta donde el se encontraba, para luego de entregarle su diploma, engancharle ceremonialmente un brillante espadín del lado izquierdo de su cinturón, mientras podían escuchar por los altavoces los meritos de su hijo "_Por su aprovechamiento en los estudios, con demerito cero en su paso por la clase, y por sus altas virtudes militares, de compañerismo y sana camaraderia, se honra al Cadete Mayor Andrew Paul Steinhauser Stachowiak con el espadín de honor JROTC. Felicitaciones, Cadete Mayor_" Luego del enganche de la insignia, las visitas y el instructor en jefe le saludaron, al tiempo que les respondía el saludo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. El público rompió en aplausos espontaneos...y los mismos Steinhauser, sin darse cuenta cómo, lo estaban haciendo tambien. El instructor mayor se colocó delante de la clase...se acercaba el final de la ceremonia...

-¡Clase de enseñanza militar de la Somerset High School! ¡ROMPAN FILAS!

Las gorras volaron por el aire, y los emocionados muchachos se abrazaban entre sí, mientras los aplausos les envolvían. Pronto Andrew, entre abrazos y felicitaciones, y muchas caricias a su espadín, notó con sorpresa que sus padres si habían ido a verlo graduarse ahí tambien.No perdió tiempo en acercarseles y abrazarlos nuevamente, pidiendoles visiblemente emocionado que comprendieran su decisión,y tambien su perdón por haber hecho así todo su paso por la secundaria sin que ellos se enteraran.

-¿Toda la Secundaria? -Su madre estaba atónita-¡Toda la Secundaria, Andy! ¿ como fue que le hiciste para hacer el JROTC sin que nos enteraramos?

-Si, sería conveniente, jovencito -Su padre le miraba circunspecto, con esa fría e inquisidora mirada germánica que él tan bien conocía- que nos dijera como logró burlarnos todo este tiempo...

-Eehh...no es muy largo de contar -Estaba azorado, y sus padres gozaban como nunca el haberlo puesto en aprietos para ver como salía de ello- En la semana no habia problema, pues podía disfrazarlo con actividades extracurriculares...

-Ah, si...que el grupo ecológico, el de debate, el periodico -Su madre lo miraba con los brazos en jarra, un poco escandalizada, pero admirada de la sangre fria de su hijo- Siempre me pregunté como hacías para sobrevivir a tanta actividad.

-Un momento -Lothar seguía sin convencerse- Eso es de lunes a viernes...pero el sábado...tú...

-Sip, el empleo en la tienda del buen señor Baker...Era una tapadera, Papá...muchas veces fuiste a dejarme ahí los sábados, pero yo pasaba por el interior de la tienda y salía para acá por la puerta posterior...

-Viejo demonio de Gerald... -Su padre reía suavemente- ¿y tu uniforme? tu madre ni yo jamás lo vimos, y lo hubieramos encontrado de estar escondido...

-Lo guardaba en la trastienda, y me cambiaba allí de ida y vuelta... -una ancha sonrisa le decoró la cara- ¡Son unos padres taan sagaces! por eso nunca lo llevé a casa...lo hubieran encontrado tarde o temprano.

Se dió cuenta entonces que sus padres le miraban de una manera que él no había sentido jamás, era como si aparte de verlo como su hijo, vieran de pronto emerger al hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo; lo miraban como un igual y no como un chiquillo: de pronto se percató que la altura o la fortaleza física ya no tenía importancia frente a la estatura que su paso por la vida y las cosas que deseaba y esperaba de ella le habían dado en todo ese tiempo. Respiró con fuerza mientras los volvía a abrazar envolviendolos a ambos, sintiendo perceptiblemente que las cosas habían cambiado...

-...Vamos a casa ¿sí? Me muero de hambre...

-De Acuerdo, Muchachote -Su madre con gran cariño le quitó la gorra y le revolvió los cabellos- Vamos a casa...

"_Hace tan solo dos semanas...y me parece una vida entera..." _Andrew miraba sin mirar realmente el paisaje a través del ventanal del autobús, mientras sus ojos se posaban distraidamente en el letrero_"Límites de la Ciudad de Pearsall"_, sin saber cuanto iba a cambiar su vida después de haberlo dejado atrás en el camino. Pocos días habían pasado desde su graduación, y aunque había rogado con toda su alma que ninguna carta llegase para poder darle forma final a su sueño más ambicioso, una sí llegó: La Escuela de Ingeniería Cockrell de la Universidad de Texas en Austin había aceptado una forma de solicitud suya, una forma que se había encargado de hacer lo más insipida posible ante los ojos de los examinadores y cazatalentos en busca de diamantes en bruto para presumirlos y aumentar las donaciones de los ricos y poderosos del estado. Mientras sostenía el sobre en su mano preguntándose que fue lo que vieron que les hizo aceptarlo, y sus padres bailaban muertos de alivio y alegría por toda la sala, tanto por la noticia, como porque la universidad iba a tenerlo suficientemente ocupado como para pensar en la milicia como profesión, su mente voló a la realidad que enfrentaba: TENÍA que presentarse en la Universidad en tres semanas para su proceso de matricula, activar su beca y obtener su agujero personal en el dormitorio del campus, pero tambien TENÍA que presentarse en la Estación de la RDFN en San Antonio para su proceso selectivo para la Oficialidad Naval; tenía la esperanza de alcanzar el logro de su desaparecido hermano mayor, y obtener un lugar en la línea de vuelo. Su citación había llegado, otra vez oportunamente, a la tienda del buen señor Barker, y allí permanecía desde su llegada, tal como si se tratara de un secreto de estado, esperando tan solo que él la tomara y partiera en pos de su sueño.

-¡Felicidades, hijo! -El inesperado abrazo de oso de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos-¡vas a la universidad, a la mejor del estado! ¿no es maravilloso?

-¡Es fantástico! -Andrew tuvo la enorme fortaleza de responder con tan enorme dilema en la mente y no despertar sospecha en sus padres- solo tenemos dos semanas para planear el viaje y que tanto voy a poder llevar...

-¿Cómo es eso? -Su padre le soltó y le miraba con el rostro cargado de interrogantes, lo mismo que su madre- ¿No quieres que te llevemos? Podemos echar todo tu mundo en una de las camionetas del negocio y así no te faltaría nada...

-Lo sé bien, papá, y no sabes cuanto te agradezco que te tomes la molestia -Su mente trabajaba a todo lo que sus ya extenuadas neuronas podían darle- Pero el negocio no se detiene, y los rosales de la alcaldía, el campo de futbol, el parque botánico y todo lo demás, no espera por una semana porque vas a ir a dejarme...Yo voy a la universidad, pero un Steinhauser tiene que quedarse aquí para que el verde que mis abuelos repartieron por toda la ciudad no se marchite.

Su padre le miró impresionado de la respuesta, y su madre solo atinó a taparse la boca en un gesto de sorpresa. Andrew sintió entonces, aún más poderosamente que esa vez en los jardines de la secundaria, que sus padres lo miraban cada vez menos como un chiquillo y lo tomaban cada vez más en consideración como un hombre capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. El brillo de orgullo en los ojos de sus progenitores era inocultable para el, y la mezcla de sentimientos entre la alegría y la pena por lo que tenía en mente sencillamente lo dejó sin habla.

-¡Bien dicho, hijo! -La palmada nada suave de su padre en su espalda lo sacó momentaneamente de balance y volvió a traerlo a la realidad- No digo que no me tomaste por sorpresa con esa respuesta, pero voy a respetar tu decisión...irás solo, pero en cuanto llegues y te instales nosotros te llevaremos todo lo que cuando partas no te puedas llevar, y cualquier cosa que pienses que necesites para hacer tu dormitorio en el campus un lugar mas agradable.

-Es un trato entonces -Dijo Andrew, con una ancha sonrisa surcándole el rostro- Tendré que ir a la estación de autobuses a ver los itinerarios y precios para saber de cuanto debo disponer, y si no les incomoda, quisiera ir de inmediato -tomó el camino de la puerta y se despidió con el brazo en alto- ¡Nos vemos en una hora para almorzar!

El resto fue un torbellino de dos semanas hasta el inicio de su viaje: preparar dos juegos de equipaje, uno para su supuesto viaje a la universidad, y el otro, mucho mas liviano y fundamental, para su presentacion a filas. Siguiendo la misma metodología inflexible que se había impuesto durante todo el tiempo de su encubierto JROTC, pidió nuevamente la ayuda del señor Barker, quien le ayudó poniendo ese pequeño saco ropero perteneciente al cargo militar de su hermano mayor, y que tenía su apellido estarcido en una de sus caras, en los casilleros de la estación de buses. Allí aprovecharía algún momento de confusión para cambiar sus cosas. En alguna parada mas adelante le mandaría la llave por correo a sus padres con la carta que había escrito para pedirles perdón.

Las cosas finalmente habían salido como el las había planificado,y su sobre conteniendo llave y carta fue matasellado en la oficina de correos de San Antonio, siendo apenas las ocho de la mañana. Un económico y ligero desayuno en un Starbuck' s, y una nueva lectura a su citación al selectivo para hacer tiempo en la parada de autobuses hasta la base de la RDFN lograron que recuperara la calma en medio de su nerviosismo porque cada minuto que pasaba lo acercaba un poco más a su sueño. Momentos más tarde se unió al rebaño que esperaba arremolinandose frente a las puertas de la estación, hasta que dieron las nueve de la mañana, y los centinelas en la puerta les dejaron pasar...o al menos eso creían ellos. De la nada un enorme Sargento Instructor acompañado de dos cabos de PM los detuvieron en seco.

-¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO, HATAJO DE BORREGOS CIEGOS!? -El grito imprevisto, tan enorme y ensordecedor que el grupo de jovenes se cimbró y agitó como juncos al viento, los detuvo, mientras una palidez temblorosa, y uno que otro par de mejillas ruborizadas decoró los rostros de todos, excepto uno, que reía suavemente porque algo sabía de lo que le esperaba- ¡QUIERO UNA PERFECTA FILA DE SEIS EN FONDO! ¡AHORA, SEÑORITAS, QUE NO TENGO TODA LA MAÑANA PARA ESCUCHAR SUS LLORIQUEOS, MUEVANSE!

Los PM ayudaron a los atolondrados muchachos, que aún no repuestos de esa aterradora primera impresión habían olvidado hasta contar, como para darse cuenta de qué significaba una fila de seis en fondo, a formarse debidamente. cuando el cuadrilatero estuvo formado el sargento se colocó delante de ellos, y esta vez sin su voz atronadora, pero graniticamente firme les volvió a hablar...si por hablar podía entenderse la brusca y deslenguada etiqueta que el sargento tenía para expresar sus pensamientos a los allí congregados. Sostenía en una de sus manos un sujetapapeles, y luego de echarle una ojeada se encaró al grupo.

-Escuchen con atención, Borregos, porque ustedes no son mi única preocupación esta mañana. Tengo en mis manos la citación al selectivo de ¡Dios me libre! Oficiales para la RDFN. -Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa irónica al expresar esa frase- Voy a leer una sola vez la lista de los citados hoy...y al que estaba citado y no escuchó, y al que no estaba citado y se equivocó, y al que intente pasarse de listo conmigo, le van a suceder dos cosas: Va a conocer un mundo de dolor y mi bota en su trasero mientras lo invito a abandonar la base, por sordo, vivaracho o imbécil...¿De acuerdo? -un silencio espeso le dió contestación a la poco elegante y sentenciosa frase- Bien. al Contestar a su nombre nada de "Presente", o "aquí" -Dijo remedando con voz y gesto infantil- solo quiero escuchar un "Firme, Mi Sargento" despues de su apellido y nombre, o van a sufrir el mismo tratamiento de los sordos, imbéciles o vivos...Empezamos...¡Anderson, Alan!

-¡Firme, Mi Sargento!

-¡Anderson, Charles!

-¡Firme, Mi Sargento!

Con Precisión Militar, la escrupulosamente alfabética lista de candidatos fue leida y contestada, y a medida que pasaba, Andrew, se permitió darse un momento de relajo al descubrir que era o estaba entre los últimos de ella, y trató inútilmente de leer su citación frente a la feroz mirada de los PM, cuando se dió cuenta que talvez si se había equivocado de día...

-¡Steinhauser, Andrew!

-¡Firme, Mi Sargento!

Un mental suspiro de alivio escapó en su mente -pues no quiso atreverse a hacerlo real, y arriesgarse a conocer de cerca las medidas de la bota del Sargento- luego de haber contestado a su nombre. Estaba entre los llamados y eso lo ponía alerta como nunca. La lista terminó, y el sargento sin ceremonia alguna los hizo marchar hacia la barraca principal de la base, donde sin romper filas, les explicó las fases del proceso de selección. Partirían con los examenes medicos y físicos, y aquellos que aprobaran, darían su prueba de conocimientos. Los candidatos con un resultado índice de 8.0 o superior saldrían esa misma tarde a la RDFNAS de San Diego para iniciar su Entrenamiento, y los que fallaran esa última valla desde 7.5 hacía arriba tenían quince dias para presentar nuevamente el examen y ser seleccionados. Ello no hizo más que reafirmar su confianza. Tenía una salud envidiable, había practicado atletismo en la secundaria y se había vuelto un notable pentatleta militar en la JROTC...Sin contar el hecho que sus cuatro últimos controles estandarizados, casi identicos a las pruebas de suficiencia académica de la RDF, le habían dado un no despreciable promedio de 9.1 _"Ahora nada va a detenerme_ -Pensó- _Voy directo al cielo en las alas de la RDFN"_

_-_¡Apellidos de la A a la F, A examen de Conocimientos, G a la P a Físico y Q a Z a Médico...MUEVANSE, BORREGOS!

Tan solo media hora mas tarde, un abrumado y lloroso Andrew Steinhauser, caminaba por el sendero principal de la Base rumbo a la Entrada, tan ensimismado y abatido que hasta uno de los centinelas allí apostados comprendió sus pensamientos y su estado de ánimo y prescindiendo del chequeo de rigor, levantó la barrera para verlo pasar, casi como un zombi, por la arcada que custodiaba, y sentarse a la orilla de la calle principal, para luego poner su cabeza casi entre sus piernas y tomarla entre sus manos.

"_Lo Siento, hijo, hasta aquí llega tu camino..."_ Las frías frases del médico que exáminó sus ojos luego de haber pasado brillantemente todos los demás apartados físicos le taladraban la cabeza y el corazón...Cual Icaro cegado por el sol, las alas de sus sueños se hicieron trizas en tan solo unos segundos y unas pocas frases que por un buen tiempo iban a atormentarlo _"Tienes Astigmatismo Mixto Míope, muchacho, y eso es totalmente incompatible con la Línea de Vuelo. tienes una pérdida de 0,25 en el ojo derecho y de 0,75 en el izquierdo, consecuencia del 3 de Astigmatismo que ya presentas y que puede incrementarse sin correción. La acomodación natural de mitigación del ojo por ahora ha cubierto las deficiencias, pero a menos que intentaras una corrección visual total por láser sin que nosotros nos enteraramos, ello me obliga a cerrarte las puertas a volar. puedo recomendar tu admisión a la Oficialidad Administrativa, eso si realmente sigues queriendo quedarte con nosotros"_ Mientras dos imprevistas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas recordando lo sucedido, casi pudo oirse suplicar por una oportunidad _"Pero, ¿es que nada puede hacerse? estoy perfecto, Doctor, no diga tonterías, deme un par de sus lentes de corrección de reglamento y listo...yo TENGO que ser oficial de la RDFN, yo TENGO que volar...no tengo ni existe otro camino que la Naval...se lo suplico, Doctor, no corte mis sueños de raíz"_ El implacable y frío razonamiento del médico, y esa casi invitación a hacer la vista gorda con su caso terminaron por exasperarlo; le ordenó que abandonara el cubículo donde se practicaban los examenes, no sin antes poner un grueso y enorme timbre rojo en su hasta entonces perfecto expediente de admisión... "Rechazado"

-¡Maldita sea mi suerte! -pateó el suelo con rabia y desesperación- ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?

-Existe otro camino, amigo...

Una mano firme se posó en su hombro con calidez...al alzar su vista se encontró a boca de jarro con el centinela que había levantado la barrera a su paso. sus aniñados ojos almendrados le dieron por un instante un atisbo de esperanza. Sin importarle mucho el lugar donde estaban se sentó al lado de Andrew y le palmeo la rodilla dándole un poco de ese ánimo que tanto necesitaba.

-Cabo Stephen Chang, Crystal City, Texas -Se presentó- y no voy a dejar de ayudar a un coterraneo cuando lo necesita...

-¿Como supiste...?

-Nadie que haya nacido en Crystal puede decir que no conoce a los Steinhauser, amigo...han regado flores y parques por toda la ciudad...Mi Sargento Burke puede ser un dolor en el trasero, pero cuando grita toda la base lo oye...por supuesto que escuche llamarte...creo que escucharon todos los nombres hasta desde el otro lado de la calle.

-Gracias -Estiró una sonrisa cansada- Pero creo que esto es el fin del camino para mí... -Andrew bajó la cabeza abatido- Después de haber intentado que el médico se metiera el reglamento por el trasero nadie me querría aquí...ni siquiera como Oficial Administrativo.

-¡Vaya cojones que tienes, Steinhauser! -Se rió sinceramente- ¡Intentaste sobornar al médico! Entonces tienes todo lo que se necesita...

-...Tengo todo lo que necesito... -Repitió como autómata, sin saber bien que estaba intentando decirle el Cabo Chang- Tengo todo lo que necesito ¿para qué?

-Voy a contarte un secreto -Dijo mientras daba una ojeada a su reloj- Nunca se lo decimos a los candidatos, porque en general dejamos que lo descubran solos...solo los que tienen madera para el hacha de la RDFN merecen ese honor, y ciertamente conmigo dio resultado...

-No sé a que te refieres -Andrew estaba intrigado, y su ceño se frunció un poco, tratando de olfatear sus sospechas de algo reñido con la legalidad- Si es algún pase mágico para pasar colado la selección no me interesa...no tengo intenciones que me lancen por la borda por ser un fraude...

-Nada de eso, Steinhauser...Escucha atentamente...Ve ahora mismo al edificio principal, pero no entres...rodealo por el lado del estacionamiento hasta su parte posterior...Allí hay un autobús oficial con un Cabo que tiene la misma lista que les leyó el Sargento Burke cuando llegaron esta mañana... pero con los rechazados en destacado. Oficialmente es un Bus de Cortesía, puesto allí para devolver a los candidatos al centro de San Antonio, pero la verdad es otra...cuando están arriba todos los que lograron encontrarlo, el Cabo sube y ofrece a todos los que están allí un contrato de enganche por cuatro años en la RDFN como soldados y marinería...pero es libre de escalafón y si haces bien las cosas podrás subir hasta Sargento mayor si decides quedarte por muchos años...Extraoficialmente le llamamos "El Tren de los Rechazados" Saliendo de aquí deja en el centro a todos los que se negaron y los demás siguen derechito hasta la RDFNS de Ingleside en Corpus Christi para comenzar su entrenamiento básico...¿Te animas? -El Cabo Chang lo miró interrogativamente- ...y no pienses tanto...así fué como yo logré quedarme en la RDFN...

-...Vaya... -Una decidida sonrisa asomó al rostro de Andrew, que se puso inmediatamente de pie- ¿Edificio principal dijiste? ¿Cuanto me queda? -sintiendo interiormente que no era mucho tiempo- Mejor empiezo a correr...¡Gracias, Cabo Chang!

-¡De nada, Steinhauser...y corre como el viento...te quedan cinco minutos!

Una hora más tarde el autobús devoraba kilometros en la carretera hacia Ingleside, y luego de haber puesto su firma en el enganche, Andrew Steinhauser sentía con cada metro avanzado hacia su destino, como renacían sus sueños y su confianza _"...No va a ser igual que tú, Vladek, hermano, pero será mi propio camino_ -Suspiró con la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento que ocupaba mientras no dejaba de tener ese intimo dialogo mental con él- _...y ten por seguro, hermano mayor, que el sacrificio de quedarme como me quedo no será en vano...sé que en alguna parte del cielo que tanto amaste me estás mirando, y sé que encuentras que esto que hago es lo correcto...y lo haremos tan correcto, que si llegó a encontrarme contigo allá arriba, solo espero que no desees darme una felpa por matar de susto a mis padres_ -sonrió un tanto inquieto por lo que acababa de formular- _...Oficialidad Subalterna de la RDFN... ¡Allá vamos!"_

* * *

** NOTAS:**

-Investigar y escribir al mismo tiempo no es un buen ejercicio literario... ahora que tengo el material necesario para los capítulos que siguen intentaré ser mas consistente al publicar las actualizaciones.

-Muchas gracias Reeven...igual tu breve review renueva mis animos de seguir esta historia hasta el final...

-Los sitios geográficos que aparecen en este y en los capitulos siguientes son reales, (Excepción hecha de la Estación de la RDFN en San Antonio) lo mismo que las situaciones históricas de fondo que aparecen en el


	3. Ingleside

**3.- INGLESIDE**

* * *

-¿Sólo por la vista llegó a ser subalterno? -Luca no pudo evitar la frase- Creía que esas cosas eran del pasado, Señor S...

-Bueno, Muchacho -el Señor Steinhauser soltó una risita- Efectivamente era el pasado en esa época. Tenías que estar al 120 por ciento de tu capacidad o no servías en el aire. Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que, por ejemplo, un demonio del aire como Max Sterling pudiera subirse a la cabina de un VT...con miserables tres semanas de entrenamiento básico en el cuerpo... pero creo que me estoy adelantando en la historia, chicos...

-...Increible... -Jonathan exclamó admirado, con una galleta a medio camino entre la bandeja y su boca- Entonces, se subió al _"Tren de los Rechazados"_ y se fue a Ingleside a entrenamiento básico...¿que sucedió entonces?

-Vaya, muchas cosas sucedieron entonces -El Señor Steinhauser se acomodó en el sillón- Pensaba que era un honor subirse a ese bus, y adolescente como era en esa época, no entendía para nada lo que podía esperar por usarlo para entrar a la RDFN...

* * *

Era aún noche cerrada, y no sabía, ni quería enterarse de la hora. El paso del tiempo y el suave ronroneo del bus en su marcha le habían dejado profundamente dormido primero, y luego en un estado de duermevela en que su cuerpo respondía tan perezosamente, que ni siquiera tenía deseos de hacer el esfuerzo de levantar la muñeca para ver su reloj...hasta que de pronto multitud de cosas empezaron a pasar a su alrededor...luces brillantes, gritos y ordenes acompasadas pero fuertes, y el rítmico trotar de las botas militares que como por encanto, parecian llenar con su sordo ruido hasta el último rincón de su mente...hasta que de pronto el dolor y el terror se apoderaron de el en una fracción de segundo...

-¡QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO, VACA GRASIENTA! ¿UNA INVITACIÓN? ¡ESTO NO ES EL TRANSCONTINENTAL, ES LA NAVAL, VALGAME DIOS! -No veía el rostro, pero si la insignia de cabo: eso bastó para saber que el viaje había terminado. Su equipaje cayó con fuerza sobre él- ¡BAJANDO DEL BUS, COSA, ANTES QUE MI BOTA APLANE TU TRASERO!

Se unió sin tardanza al resto de los ya asustados muchachos que iban con él en el bus, ya formados en dos filas de veinte en fondo, separados 50 centimetros la delantera de la trasera: una formación de revista, mientras el cabo que se había entretenido en lacerarle los oídos con ordenes e insultos para bajarlo tomaba colocación al frente del sargento instructor y le informaba que la orden de limpiar el bus estaba cumplida; simultaneamente saludó y luego se colocó a su derecha.

-¡Aa-TENCIÓN! ¡FIRMES! -Tronó el Sargento, un musculoso gigante de raza negra, con una espantable cara de pocos amigos y un fino bigote surcándole el labio superior. A pesar de la hora llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol de antiguo modelo y marco brillantemente metálico, llevando en su cabeza el característico sombrero que antiguamente usaban los instructores de las fuerzas armadas de USA. Al levantar la vista una sonrisa malvada le asomó al rostro al ver cómo esos reclutas novatos trataban desesperadamente de interpretar con sus cuerpos allí formados la orden de firmes...la que se esfumó instantaneamente, como llevada por la fria brisa de Corpus Christi a las 0500 de ese día- ¡DIJE FIRMES, DESGRACIAS DE LA RAZA HUMANA!¡PIES JUNTOS,LIGERAMENTE SEPARADOS EN LAS PUNTAS, BRAZOS AL COSTADO, PULGARES ADENTRO, PECHO LEVANTADO Y VISTA AL FRENTE! -Sus ojos escrutaron toda la fila para cerciorarse que sus indicaciones habían sido cumplidas, y cuando se sintió satisfecho volvió a alzar la voz, pero esta vez sin gritarles- ¡Sean bienvenidos a la RDFNS de Ingleside, a la RDFN ...y a la tortura más lacerante que en sus pobres vidas hallan podido sufrir o imaginar, desechos de la fabriquita de chocolates de la Escuela de Oficialidad...! -Andy se preguntó mentalmente mientras tragaba saliva si realmente había escogido bien al estar ahí- ...Antes de terminar este día uno de cada dos de ustedes me suplicará que le aporree el trasero a patadas para que lo saque de aquí...cosa que haré con el mayor de los placeres...¡Esta es la RDFN, señoritas, y hay que tener los cojones blindados con el mejor acero al tungsteno que en este planeta se pueda fabricar para tener la osadía que querer ser miembro de ella viniendo como vinieron! ¡Soy el Sargento Artillero Samuel J. Lay, pero para ustedes soy Dios... y su UNICO camino para obtener todo en este lugar! ...y además -su mirada siniestra recorrió toda la fila- A aquel recluta que tenga la desvergüenza de agregar el apodo _"Frito", _al honorable apellido que mi muy querido y adorado padre me dió en recompensa por hacerme junto con mi respetada madre, y que yo personalmente oiga mentarme así, quedará exactamente como se atrevió a llamarme: Frito y listo para los tiburones...¿Entendido? -Un silencio espeso se hizo casi audible- ¡Virgen santísima! ¡CUANDO LES PREGUNTE ALGO SACOS DE ESTIERCOL, CONTESTAN SEÑOR, SI, SEÑOR, O SEÑOR, NO, SEÑOR ¿QUEDÓ ENTENDIDO?!

-¡SEÑOR, SI, SEÑOR!

-¡MEDIA VUELTA!¡DERECHA!¡AL PASO, SEÑORITAS! -ayudados por los cabos, los muchachos empezaron a marchar por la explanada, a medida que el sol comenzaba a salir-¡Cabos Rospigliosi y Ullrich, lleven estos despojos al Centro de Reclutas, vestuario, médico y barracas, no quiero que ensucien mi campo de ejercicios con esas piltrafas civiles!

-¡A su orden, Mi Sargento!

-¡y cuando estén listos, en formación, tenida de combate, a la playa para el Tour de Iniciación!

-¡Entendido mi sargento!

-Vaya -comentó uno de los muchachos a espaldas de Steinhauser- Por como contestan, parecen Gemelos...

-¡Silencio en la fila, Borregos! -El Cabo Rospigliosi siseó exásperado- ¡Al proximo que sorprenda hablando pagará en lagartijas hasta que se me acaben los números!

El Centro de Reclutas no había resultado tan malo despues de todo: el corte de pelo, sus uniformes y equipo, que sin que se dieran cuenta iba creciendo sin parar mientras los Cabos los apuraban despiadadamente y ellos trataban de equilibrarlos y no dejarlos caer _"Maldita sea, gusano, esto no es tuyo, sino de la RDFN y tienes que cuidarlo con tu trasero si es preciso ¿me oíste?... ¡paga cincuenta, adefesio, y no me mires con cara de puchero que soy tu superior, no tu madre!"_ Esas eran razones de sobra...no había nada mas efectivo que una bota en el trasero para recuperar a la velocidad de la luz el vago y siempre esquivo sentido del equilibrio...50 minutos mas tarde, ya había pasado por el médico a toda velocidad para recibir sus dos pares de gafas correctivas: las de diario y sus lentes de seguridad de policarbonato para maniobras. Habiendo reconocido su barraca, armario y litera, salio, junto con el resto del pelotón a formarse en las afueras, despiadadamente aguijoneados por los insultos y gritos de los cabos Rospligliosi y Ullrich. El uniforme estaba tieso y raspaba en cuellos y puños, las botas nuevas apretaban sin misericordia los pies, pero eso a Andy no le importaba mayormente: ¡Estaba en la Naval, y nada iba a echarle a perder su sueño! Excepto...

-¿Y estos adefesios en uniforme? -A los reclutas allí formados les pareció que el Sargento Lay se había materializado demoniácamente en frente de ellos- Todavía no veo soldados, que desgracia -El tono de lamento del Sargento no tenía interpretación posible- Pero enseguida vamos a arreglar eso... -Comenzó a pasearse por la fila leyendo la lista del pelotón, deteniéndose frente a uno de los reclutas -¡Nombre!

-Señor, Quiñones, Alfredo, Señor

-Bien, "Cojones" ¿que te trajo a la Naval?

-¡Señor, Servir a mi Planeta, Señor!

-Si, como no -El tono de mofa era genuino- y mi trasero huele a rosas luego de vaciarme...-Siguió leyendo la lista a medida que paseaba por la larga fila, hasta detenerse frente a Andy -¡Nombre!

-Señor, Steinhauser, Andrew, Señor

-Ste...¿Cómo dijiste, Adefesio? -el Sargento Lay tartajeó miserablemente, y tuvo que leer su lista, para toparse a boca de jarro con los apellidos de andy- Dios Bendito, que montón de letras tienes por apellidos, borrego -La mofa, ahora que a Andrew le tocó sufrirla, era casi insoportable- ¡Repite tu nombre completo en voz alta al pelotón!

-¡Señor, Andrew Paul Steinhauser Stachowiak, Señor!

-Muy largo, gusano -El Sargento Lay sonrió Maquiavelicamente- Digame, Recluta "Largo", ¿Cual es el motivo generoso que hizo que un cadete Mayor, Espadín de Honor de la JROTC terminara en nuestra humilde base?

-¡Señor -Andy decidió que, ya que estaba jugando con él le dijera la verdad o no, iba a contestarle lo primero que se le ocurriera- ¡Tenía que sobrevivir a mi Madre o a Usted, Mi Sargento, y elegí a Mi Sargento, Señor!

-¡Tienes la boca muy Grande, Largo! -El Sargento Lay lo encaró casi nariz con nariz- ¡Pidele a todos los dioses que conozcas que tus cojones estén a la altura, porque como que me llamo Samuel Jonás Lay, y Por gracia de Dios y la Todopoderosa RDFN soy Sargento Artillero, y me crié mamando Napalm y comiendo munición del 16 como cereal por las mañanas, mi bota misericordiosa te va a poner antes que el dia termine en las anclas de la entrada, Señor sabelotodo, vas a suplicar, vas a llorar, vas a conocer un mundo de dolor donde tu única salida será renunciar...¡Renuncia, Largo, ahora que todavía no ha pasado nada!

-¡Señor, Prefiero que me saquen de aquí con los pies hacia adelante que renunciar, Señor!

-Asi lo has querido, Largo...¡Un paso al frente, recluta! -Andy obedeció marcialmente a la orden, y oyó en un susurro la fúnebre cuña del Cabo Ullrich _"Estás jodido, Steinhauser"_ -¡Cabos, lleven el pelotón a la playa para el inicio del plan de adiestramiento, que yo me quedo a cargo de este boquiflojo!

Fueron 26 largas horas...horas interminables en las que el no vió cómo efectivamente en el _"Tour de Iniciación"_ cayeron, caminando en estado lamentable hacia las anclas de la entrada de la base, los integrantes de la mitad de su pelotón...El no vio ni sintió el trote eterno de sus compañeros por la atormentadora arena de la playa, las lagartijas en la orilla de las olas en 30 centímetros de agua fría y salada, los vómitos incontrolados, las pequeñas heridas que ardían como hierros candentes al mojarse, las ampollas que destrozaban los pies, el cansancio que se había convertido en un estado permanente desde que iniciaran el adiestramiento...encerrado en un mundo de dolor y cansancio físico y mental, un estrés galopante al que su Sargento lo había sometido nada más retirarse sus compañeros...lagartijas, abdominales, convirtiendo de paso en zona de arrastre cada centímetro cuadrado de la base, y la marcha repetida por todos sus senderos, con el Sargento al estribo de un M-299, conducido por un marinero, mientras él marchaba al trote con un pesado y enorme fúsil Mauser alzado sobre su cabeza, que el Sargento había desenterrado de Dios sabía donde, sin descanso, sin pausa, sin cuartel...Cada hora el Sargento Lay le hacía la pregunta de rigor _"¿Renuncia, Largo? ¡Señor, no, Señor!" _Luego, un paso aterrador por el campo de ejercicios, recitando párrafo por párrafo la ordenanza general militar mientras el sargento le lanzaba una tras otra granadas de ruido para entrenamiento de un cajón, al parecer, interminable _"Titulo uno, capítulo uno, de los fines, propósito y servicio de las Fuerzas de Defensa, Artículo uno... ¡Más alto, Largo, que mi oído izquierdo está algo sordo por las explosiones!"_ El repentino chubasco que cayó durante la noche lo recibió casi como una bendición...pero cuando el agua helada comenzó a entumecer sus maltratados músculos comenzó a pensar seriamente en la renuncia...hasta que pasó lo increible... Estaba mojado, aterido, y no dejaba de hacer sentadillas con ese fúsil sobre su cabeza...llevando su mente al rincón más alejado del dolor...

-¡Renuncia, Largo!

-¡Señor, no voy a renunciar, Señor! -Una súplica casi en un susurro escapó de sus labios- Vamos, Smooth, no me dejes ahora...

-¡Alto, Largo, Fúsil en descanso! -Andy nunca supo como llevó a cabo la maniobra de armas, solo supo que lo había hecho cuando sintio la dura y helada culata en su tobillo derecho- ¡Repite palabra por palabra lo que susurraste!

-¡Señor, pedi la ayuda de mi hermano, donde sea que él esté, Señor!

-¿Tu hermano? -La voz del Sargento Lay se suavizó- ¿Quien es tu hermano?

-¡Señor, Teniente Comandante Vladimir Steinhauser, piloto naval, perdió la vida en las guerras de reunificación, su llamada de combate era "Smooth", Señor!

-¿Ah, si? -Los ojos del Sargento brillaron de una manera especial. aún en su cansancio Andy pudo notarlo-¿y volaba F-14 por alguna casualidad?

-¡Señor, sí, Señor!

-¿Y sabes, Largo, quien era el "Mago" que volaba con él?

-¡Señor, solo sé que su llamada de combate era "Letal", Señor!

-Así es, Largo -Los ojos del Sargento se perdieron en una mirada que Andy no pudo identificar- Letal...El Teniente Franklin "Letal" Lay...Mi hijo... -Andy se quedó petrificado ante lo irreal de la situación...ni en sus mas alocados sueños hubiera podido imaginar una cosa semejante- ¡Recluta Steinhauser, deme ese fúsil...Tiene un año para volver a su barraca! ¡y ya van dos meses, Al trote rápido, Largo, si quiere dormir antes de la diana!

-¡Señor, a la orden, Señor!

Quizás fueron los 34 minutos más gloriosos de toda su vida, aquellos 34 minutos en que pudo echarse, enlodado, sucio, apestando a tierra y a pólvora, mojado hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, en su litera de reglamento, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de soltar de sus maltratados pies los cordones de sus botas...pensando mientras quedaba inconsciente de sueño y cansancio en que la Tierra podía ser muy grande en extensión, pero redonda como era, permitía que asombrosas coincidencias como la que acababa de vivir tuvieran lugar.

Fueron 34 minutos exactos, pero de verdad los sintió como 34 segundos, hasta que las luces se encendieron...

-¡ARRIBA, ARRIBA, ARRIBA! -El cabo Ullrich, divertido, apretaba con toda su alma la chicharra de aire comprimido que llevaba en la mano- ¡DESPIERTEN, BAZOFIAS!

-¡MUEVANSE, BORREGOS! -El Cabo Rospigliosi pateaba y sacudía con sus manos todas las literas, sin piedad ni pudor -¡ESTO NO ES EL RITZ, ADEFESIOS! -Entonces, la enorme figura del Sargento Lay bloqueo la entrada de la barraca, siendo notado solo por el adormilado Andy, que sin perdida de tiempo se formó al pie de la litera soltando un fuerte y marcial _"¡Atención en Cubierta!" _Lo que hizo que los otros 19 muchachos allí presentes imitaran su ejemplo, orgullosos de haber resistido esa primera y torturante prueba...y aun más orgullosos de presenciar como el número 20 no se dio por vencido pese a sufrir mucho más allá del doble que ellos...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya -El Sargento paseó la mirada sintiendo como se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca al notar como, pese al tremendo aporreo sufrido, esos muchachos se formaban rectos como robles, llevando cada verdugón y cortada como si fuera una medalla- Parece que después de todo, sí había algo parecido a soldados debajo de toda esa mugre civil que traían...¡Tres noticias! ¡El pelotón 0607 tiene 24 horas de pausa!¡Eso no significa permiso, sino que tiempo para ir al médico si lo necesitan, ordenar sus baúles y dejar todo como lamido de gato para la inspección mañana a las 0600 horas!¡Además han sido ascendidos: ya no son borregos, bazofias, gusanos, cosas o adefesios...desde hoy y hasta que me canse o mejoren lo suficiente, son patanes!¡y por último...Largo, un paso al frente! -Un sorprendido Andy Steinhauser hizo lo que se le ordenaba, mientras el Sargento se paraba en perpendicular a él siguiendo la revista de pasillo- ¡Te has ganado el peor honor que existe en la Naval, Largo. Quedas nombrado desde este instante Brigadier!¡Si aciertas, todo el Pelotón gana...y si fallas, todo el Pelotón se jode contigo! -Dijo todo esto al tiempo que metía su mano al bolsillo, y tras haber sacado un pequeño galon plateado se lo colocó al reves en el cuello de su enlodado traje de faena- ¿Quedó bien entendido?

-¡Señor, sí, Señor!

-De acuerdo, Largo, Patán -Dando media vuelta, el Sargento Lay sin siquiera mirarlo se dirigió a la entrada- ¡Cabos, Siganme! ¡Pelotón, Continuar!

-¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!

En cuanto el Sargento y los cabos dejaron la barraca, los muchachos se derrumbaron como castillos de naipes mal equilibrados...6 horas no serían suficiente tiempo para eliminar el enorme cansancio y dolor que traían en el cuerpo, ni ahora ni durante seis semanas completas, pero era su gusto estar ahí y se sometían, lo que no implicaba necesariamente que no se pudieran quejar...

-¡Dios Bendito, me duele todo! ¡En la playa pensé que iba a morir!

-¿y yo? ¡Ya no tengo trasero desde que el desgraciado de Rospigliosi me lo empujara con su bota para sumergirme en el agua mientras hacía lagartijas!

-Por lo menos pueden moverse -Andy giró hacia la voz quejumbrosa mientras los veía sentado desde su baúl- Porque mis pies no van a llevarme a ninguna parte ni hoy ni en un año por lo menos...¡ouch, maldita sea!

-¡Silencio todos! -Andy sintió renacer ese instinto que le habían metido en cabeza de forma tan completa en la JROTC, y que lo había hecho el Cadete Mayor más jóven en toda la historia de la clase. poniéndose de pie en el final del pasillo se encaró a sus compañeros-¡Sientense sobre los baúles ahora, descalzos!¡Revista de pies, Muevanse!

Aún no repuestos de la sorpresa ellos hicieron lo que Andy les pedía. Pasó por cada uno de sus compañeros, revisando atentamente sus pies y las heridas en el cuerpo o rostro. Al grupo más dañado lo condujo despaciosamente, en sandalias y con las botas cruzadas sobre el cuello, a la bahía médica de la base, de donde volverían una hora después, mientras el resto se ocupaba de limpiar y dejar perfectamente ordenada la barraca para la inspección...ordenando según las instrucciones de Andy todos los baúles y literas...sin distinción alguna... _"Somos hermanos en esto, y los traseros de todos son responsabilidad de todos -_Miró hacia todos lados_- Que "Frito" me haya puesto al frente es solo una anecdota del momento...pudo haber escogido a cualquiera de nosotros. Cuando volvamos, haremos lo siguiente: Todos estamos cansados a morir, de modo que estableceremos una guardia permanente en la barraca, y dormiremos por turnos un poco más todos ¿De acuerdo?"_ Ellos habían aplaudido esa pequeña arenga...sintiendo agradecidos que alguien como Steinhauser, que había pasado por un infierno muchísimo peor que ellos, se olvidara de si mismo para preocuparse de sus personas...si había alguien que pudiera ser brigadier en ese momento, ese era él.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, el Sargento Lay y los Cabos Rospigliosi y Ullrich entraron en la barraca preparados para armar un desbarajuste apocalíptico en la inspección, encendieron las luces...y el espectáculo fue tan fantástico, que incluso Ullrich quedó como una fotografía deportiva en su punto cúlmine, con la chicharra de aire comprimido en alto... Rospigliosi tenía los ojos como platos, y el Sargento Lay, a cubierto de ellos, se permitió por un segundo una sonrisa de satisfacción...El Pelotón de Adiestramiento 0607, en una inmaculada barraca, permanecía formado al pie de las literas, correcta e impecablemente uniformado. Andy lanzó el reglamentario _"¡Atención en Cubierta!"_ y todos se pusieron firmes...si hasta el techo y las luminarias brillaban, y las literas aparecían como ladrillos pardos perfectamente armados...en silencio y aún atónitos, los cabos abrieron baúles, lanzaron monedas a las literas, husmearon los retretes...no había nada que no estuviera en su sitio, no había tierra,ni manchas, ni polvo acumulado...ni siquiera huellas digitales en la grifería...

-Nada que reportar, mi Sargento -Ambos Cabos estaban tan impresionados, que su tono de voz denotaba que al parecer jamás habían proferido esas palabras- Barraca del Pelotón de Adiestramiento 0607, Sin Novedad.

-¡Descansen, patanes! -El Sargento Lay se encaró al Pelotón- ¡Creo que poco a poco comienza a emerger algo parecido a soldados de ustedes! ¡Les quedan aún catorce días hasta su primer permiso, y como su Dios, hoy me siento magnánimo... Acaban de ganar 8 horas más de descanso...pero si llegan a cometer cualquier error, por mínimo que sea...la diferencia de un centímetro, un segundo...lo pierden todo, y se quedarán en la base sometidos a los tiernos cuidados de los Cabos Ullrich y Rospigliosi, que, como comprenderán, en esos días se quedarán sin ver a sus familias...solo imaginen, Patanes! ¡Y ahora, Fuera con todos esos miriñaques, Tenida de ejercicios en 1 minuto y van 30 segundos, vamos a pasear por la playa, Patanes, MUEVANSE!

-¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!

Fueron largos catorce días, pero con cada ejercicio, con cada marcha y con cada inspección, el espíritu de cuerpo de ese reducido pelotón crecía más y más. Ya se conocían todos por sus nombres: Quiñones, Johanssen, Willard, Bokomo...Siempre encabezados por el Brigadier Steinhauser, que primero y antes que nadie estaba allí para dar el ejemplo, guíar y educar, y llevar la paz al grupo cuando una discusión tenía lugar...Todos reconocían su don de mando innato, y su capacidad, y además, si alguíen merecía la promoción extraordinaria que se otorgaba al final del adiestramiento, ese era él y nadie mas que él...era una lástima que la decisión perteneciera a la planta de instructores y no a ellos, que no habrían vacilado en ascenderlo. La mañana del decimoquinto día se formaron impecablemente en las afueras de su barraca, vestidos con su uniforme de salida, el negro reglamentario de la Naval, a esperar a su Sargento, quien no tardó en llegar, esta vez solo...pensaron que su suerte era grande: eso solo significaba que sí iban a salir..._"¡Atención en Cubierta!"_ soltó alto y marcial Andy al verlo.

-¡Pelotón de Adiestramiento 0607! -El Sargento Lay se paró recto y seco frente a ellos-¡En consideración que han cumplido su tiempo de campaña inicial satisfactoriamente y sin deméritos de importancia, la superioridad autoriza su salida de permiso hoy 30 de junio de 2007 a las 1130 horas, con hora de recogida en sus cuarteles a las 1930 horas del primero de julio de 2007! -Hizo una pausa deliberada-¡Se ganaron todo su permiso, patanes, y algunas consideraciones y consejos finales de parte de su Dios Sargento Lay! ¡Saliendo de aquí van a la ventanilla del oficial pagador, y luego todos, y me refiero a TODOS, pasarán por la Bahía Médica por su cuota de preservativos...La RDFN tanto los cuida, patanes, que no quiere que por divertirse a lo loco sus armas terminen oxidadas o con herrumbre, así que no olviden ponérselos antes de entrar en combate...Y ESO ES UNA ORDEN DIRECTA ¿FUI CLARO?!

-¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!

-Bien -Prosiguió lo mas serio y formal que pudo, pero no pudo evitar reírse en mente al ver las caras de idiota alegría de todos sus esforzados muchachos ante el insólito consejo- Otra cosa ¡todos sus nombres y horarios de permiso están en poder de los destacamentos de Policía Militar de Corpus Christi y Kingsville! aunque su Dios Sargento Lay les recomienda que no vayan a este último pueblo...Porque allí hay una Estación de la SPACY, y estarían en inferioridad de condiciones...en Corpus están seguros, pero si deciden hacer alguna trastada, todo el pelotón pagará con calabozo y sin permiso hasta el final del adiestramiento ¡QUEDO CLARO, PATANES!

-¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!

-Bien...¡Pelotón de Adiestramiento 0607, ROMPAN FILAS!

-¡UH, RRAH!

Se sintieron decididamente como si fuera el día de su graduación...y ciertamente algo de eso había...en tan solo seis semanas más...

Siendo las 1400 horas, mientras terminaba de almorzar en un café en el centro de Corpus, El Recluta Andrew Steinhauser daba los toques finales a la carta que iba a despachar a sus padres. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, volvió a leerla. No era Larga, pero si muy reveladora de su estado de ánimo.

* * *

_Queridos Papá y Mamá:_

_Se que en mi primera carta ya me disculpé con ustedes por, aparentemente, echar mi futuro por la borda al entrar a la Naval...aunque no sé todavía si merezco su perdón...Finalmente no pude entrar a los cursos de oficialidad, mi vista no estaba todo lo bien que ustedes y yo siempre supusimos que estaba, de modo que me uni a la RDFN para ser subalterno... Sé mucho mejor que ustedes, que esto aparentemente es un retroceso para un Cadete Mayor premiado con el Espadín de Honor de la JROTC, pero yo lo considero el mayor honor que pudiera haber deseado, sudando, maldiciendo y aprendiendo entre el lodo y las bombas de ruido que nos lanzan como arroz en boda en el campo de ejercicios, junto a mis compañeros de pelotón._

_Ahora soy su Brigadier, y los muchachos han sudado como nunca por estar a la altura de las circunstancias, entrenando duro para estar lo mejor preparados posible para nuestro futuro servicio...donde sea que este tenga lugar... Nuestro Sargento está, dentro de lo que podríamos llamar "Normalidad Militar", bastante satisfecho de nosotros, y nosotros estamos haciendo lo posible para llenar los enormes zapatos que ahora comienzo a descubrir, resultan de intentar volverse Tripulante de la RDFN._

_Estoy apostado en la Base Naval de Ingleside, muy cerca de Corpus Christi en la costa del Golfo, y dentro de seis semanas más, aquellos que sobrevivamos al entrenamiento nos graduaremos como Tripulantes...y disfrutaremos de tres semanas de permiso antes de cumplir nuestras ordenes y presentarnos en nuestros destinos asignados...mi sueño sigue siendo llegar tan cerca como me sea posible de la Línea de Vuelo, y según he averiguado, lo más cerca es ir al Curso de Operaciones Aéreas Navales en la RDFNAS de San Diego...Más adelante habrá tiempo para alcanzar ese objetivo...aunque no creo que sea fácil...Al curso se llega por recomendación superior y es sólo para Terceros Contramaestres, y ya graduado, me restan al menos dos años para ello...a menos que gane la promoción extraordinaria al fin del Adiestramiento, pero habiendo 12 pelotones solo aquí en busca de lo mismo, me parece díficil aunque estoy haciendo todos los meritos posibles para conseguirlo._

_Por ahora, es cuanto puedo contarles...En cuanto sea mi permiso largo volaré hasta Crystal para visitarlos...y por favor...intenten perdonarme...tan solo voy en busca de algo que siempre quise, aunque no de la manera en que Vladek lo hizo...Este es mi propio camino..._

_Besos y abrazos_

_con amor_

_Andy_

_Corpus Christi, Junio 30 de 2007_

* * *

Andy cerró la carta, y pagando su cuenta, cruzó hasta la Oficina de Correos de Corpus, al otro lado de la calle, para hacer que la matasellaran y la despacharan hasta la casa de sus padres, casi al otro lado del estado...saliendo de la oficina se topó a boca de jarro con Johanssen y Willard, que nada más verlo se cuadraron automáticamente ante él.

-¡Brigadier, Señor, Permiso para continuar, Señor!

-Dejense de payasadas -Andy se rió sinceramente- Oigan...Thomas, Eddie Dee...son las 1500 horas y ustedes ya están alegres...cuidado con la PM, muchachos, ya oyeron lo que "Frito" dijo...

-Tranquilo, Andy -Thomas Johanssen y su enorme corpachón lo llevaron por la calle tomado por los hombros- solo hemos azotado con billetes algunos traseros de desnudistas y tomado 2 o 3 cervezas...nada grave...aún...

-Y que siga así, Tommy... -al ver que lo estaban llevando casi en andas, protestó- ¡Oigan, ¿adonde creen que me llevan?!

-A conocer un sitio histórico, Andy -Eddie Dee Willard le regaló una sonrisa de picardía pura- Le llaman "El Soldado Viejo", y es el bar oficial de los Subalternos de la RDFN, y durante tres Guerras Mundiales, de la USN...¡Hay que conocerlo!

-¡Vamos, Andy! -El corpachón de Johanssen era imposible de desafiar- ¡Una Cerveza no te va a matar!

Cinco horas más tarde, en medio del colorido e histórico ambiente de "El Soldado Viejo", repleto de banderas de señales, viejos estandartes de combate, recortes periodisticos y fotos enmarcadas hasta el último de sus rincones, pensaba cuan caro le estaba costando haber aceptado la invitación...ya eran varias más que una cerveza las que traía en el cuerpo, y sus compañeros ya estaban bastante más que alegres...Las campanadas navales sonaron en el bar indicando que comenzaba _"La Hora Feliz"_, y fue entonces que se dió cuenta que TODO su pelotón estaba ahí, abalanzandose hacia la barra, al tiempo que hacía su aparición como un acorazado entrando en batalla, la mismísima dueña del sitio, Marge Williamson, colocando vasos cortos a todo lo largo de la barra...

-¡Acerquense, Muchachotes! -Gritó con voz de mando- ¡el primer Tequila va por cuenta de la casa, sin limón ni sal...¿Somos marinos o no?!

-¡¡UH. RRAH!!

-Vaya -Dijo,mientras los vasos chocaban contra la barra completamente vacios, al ver el numero de pelotón en el pecho de sus compañeros- _"Frito"_ sacó su sartén y otra vez está arrojando pescaditos al agua...¡Van a ser los mejores, hijitos, porque entrenan con el mejor! -Alzó su vaso, dirigiendo su mirada hacia un rincón del bar- ¡Salud por tí, Samuel "Frito" Lay, que dejaste abastecimientos y volviste al sitio de donde nunca debiste irte!

Andy miró en la dirección en que la dueña había brindado...para ver a un encorvado Sargento Artillero devolverle el brindis con una media sonrisa, y continuar con sus cavilaciones, completamente ajeno al festivo ambiente. Se acercó a la barra y le pidió una cerveza a Marge.

-¿Solo Cerveza, Brigadier querido? -Marge, aún a sus años, le sonrió con coquetería- Me parece que es tiempo de emociones más fuertes, ¿No, Hijito?

-Prefiero conservar la conciencia, Marge, alguien tiene que sacar al Pelotón por la puerta trasera si la cosa se encrespa...

-Así es como habla, aconseja y guia un Brigadier -Marge lo miró satisfecha- Vas a llegar lejos, hijito...y no te preocupes, tengo a willie y a Frank olfateando la peste PM en la puerta, y cualquier otra cosa que nos pueda molestar...¡Bebe tu cerveza tranquilo, Hijito!

-En tu nombre, Marge -Enseguida se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde estaba sentado el Sargento Lay...En todos esos días no se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra...en parte por miedo y en parte por que aún no podía procesar esa noticia que lo había paralizado mientras le aplicaba el _"Tratamiento de Renuncia"_ el primer día...Su hijo había volado con su hermano, hasta el día de su desaparición...solo el fin de la guerra global trajo la confirmación de sus muertes. -¿Puedo sentarme, Sargento?

-Como quieras, Steinhauser...

Iba a abrir la boca, cuando diez o doce hombres entraron al bar...sus gabardinas de color gris palido no le decían absolutamente nada...tal vez civiles queriendo conocer el ambiente militar...Hasta que vió la cara del Sargento Lay...

-Muevete rápido cuando yo diga, Steinhauser, porque se va a armar una gorda...

Andy se alzó e hizo contacto visual con cuanto miembro de su pelotón quedara a su alcance..._"Preparense por que viene algo feo"_ dijeron sus ojos, recibiendo respuestas afirmativas de todos los rincones del bar.

-Oye, Roy, esto, mas que bar, parece un estanque de patos de agua salada...

-Cierra tu bocota, Mick, solo quiero tomarme un trago en paz...

-No sé tú, Roy, pero nosotros tenemos mucho calor...

Las gabardinas dieron paso a los elegantes y estilizados uniformes de los pilotos de la Espacial...Marge puso una evidente cara de_ "Estamos jodidos, esto es pelea segura ¿Que diablos estaban haciendo Willie y Frank que no los vieron?", _y todos los allí presentes arriscaron la nariz con asco, como si un repentino mal olor invadiera el lugar...expresiones tales como_ "astronautas de segunda", "monos de pruebas" "hijos de mala perra de la Espacial" _se escucharon en susurros...susurros siniestros que Marge no dejó de notar.

-...Comandante...

-Fokker, Roy Fokker, a sus pies, hermosa dama...

-Me encantaría recibir más atenciones de su parte, Comandante Fokker... -Se inclinó confidencialmente hacia él- Pero creo que este no es el lugar ni el momento...Este sitio está lleno de marinos que han sido torturados por quince días completos de Campaña inicial...y su escuadrón es el blanco perfecto para que liberen el exceso de testosterona que han acumulado...una chica sería lo ideal, pero una pelea es más fácil y no cuesta dinero...¿Me entiendes, verdad, hijito?

-Por supuesto, hermosa dama- Le sonrió con galanteria- Solo un Tequila para cada uno, y nos volvemos por donde vinimos, nada más -Estaba por remachar la frase con un gesto galante, cuando se dio cuenta con horror que sus compañeros se habían quitado las gabardinas, que todo el bar lo miraba siniestramente, y que la omnipresente bocota de Mick McNelly iba a poner el fósforo encendido en la mecha...

-¡Vamos, Roy, dile a esa vieja foca que nos sirva de una vez!

-¡A quien le estás diciendo vieja foca, Monigote del Espacio! -El Contramaestre Mayor Bart Estévez se levantó hecho una furia de su mesa, alcanzando con un preciso recto de derecha el mentón de McNelly-¡Más respeto con tus mayores, Estiercol de marciano!

La Trifulca que se desencadenó entonces no tenía precedente alguno en la memoria de Andy...y de verdad era una monumental...sillas, mesas, pilotos y marinos volaban por los aires...y el rumor sordo de la golpiza casi podía sentirse vibrándole en el cuerpo...

-Empieza a sacar al Pelotón, Largo -La orden del Sargento fue perentoria-No me importa cómo, y no te mezcles en la pelea, yo voy a abrir la puerta trasera...Tenemos dos minutos y no más antes que llegue la PM

-Enseguida, Sargento.

18 pasaron sin mayores daños por la puerta, hiperventilados y felices de poder haber dado algo de lo que merecían a esos pilotos...Andy notó que faltaba Johanssen, y cuando iba a ir por él, pudo ver el enorme cuerpo de Thomas, traido en andas por la no menos imponente figura de su Sargento.

-Está más Borracho que golpeado, Largo -Le dijo en cuanto salió al callejón- Y nunca olvides esto, Steinhauser, nunca, JAMÁS, se deja un compañero atrás...-Comenzó a sentir los odiosos silbatos de la PM cada vez más cerca- Rápido, Largo, Ayudame con este cachalote, corremos derecho hasta el final del callejón y a la derecha, alcanzaremos la calle más alejada de aquí...¿Tienes donde quedarte?

-Alquilé una habitación en el Square por esta noche...

-Perfecto...¡Vamonos de aquí ahora mismo!

Llegar al Square, un discreto y nada lujoso hotelucho de habitaciones por horas, no les tomó mucho tiempo, mientras ambos hombres trataban de devolverle la vertical a Johanssen, que de tanto en tanto vomitaba copiosamente, para luego balbucear algunas palabras sin sentido...Apenas entrados a la recepción, los lamentos de la chica que la atendía fueron acallados por un puñado de billetes dejados en el mesón por el Sargento... la habitación quedaba en el segundo piso, y el ascensor no funcionaba, lo que a ambos hombres ya no les importaba después de haber remolcado ese enorme corpachón por cuatro manzanas...avanzaron por el corredor, sintiendo a su alrededor apagados crujidos, suspiros, y hasta algunas palmadas y groserias, venidos de todas las habitaciones _"Por lo menos algunos sí se están divirtiendo esta noche"_ penso Andy divertido. Johanssen fue depósitado como un costal de patatas en la cama, y ambos estaban seguros de que ya iba profundamente dormido antes que su cuerpo tocara el colchón. El Sargento Lay, sin mediar palabra, se apoderó del sofá que había en una esquina, para tenderse y musitar un cortante _"Pon tu reloj a las 0700, Largo"_ y quedarse profundamente dormido. A Andy no le quedaba más que un pequeño trozo de alfombra del otro lado de la cama, de modo que abriendo la pequeña cajonera, sacó una cobija desgastada, y tendiendose en ese nicho, cayó casi inconsciente de sueño _"En fin...Después de la Campaña, esto es el Ritz..."_

A la mañana siguiente el sueño reparador de Andy fue interrumpido por los roncos y desesperados gemidos de Johanssen, que tal vez por vez primera sufría una resaca tan monumental como su cuerpo...quejándose y maldiciendo en todos los tonos, en inglés y en sueco, aun antes de las 0700 horas... al levantar su cabeza por sobre el nivel del colchon, vio pasar la figura de su Sargento rumbo al baño, el que se limitó a susurrar _"Sueco, Largo, arriba los dos...tenemos una cita"_

En el fresco amanecer de Corpus Christi los tres hombres siguieron a su Sargento por las calles de la ciudad, y fue Andrew el primero en darse cuenta que estaban desandando el camino hacia "El Soldado Viejo". Tomando el mismo callejón por el que salieran a todo escape la noche anterior, se hallaron nuevamente frente a la puerta trasera del local. Allí el Sargento Tocó el timbre medio oculto a un costado de la puerta, y Andy pudo darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo en Morse..."Frito", pudo descifrar, tocado impecablemente dos veces.

-¡Samuelito, pasa, hombre! -Marge, en bata de levantarse, les abrió la puerta-¡no vienes solo! No importa, La Tía Marge siempre esta preparada para las eventualidades...pasen, muchachos...

El Reparador desayuno que Marge había preparado para los tres fue devorado y agradecido con precisión militar, y mucho más la sugerencia de pasar los uniformes de Andy y Thomas por el caño de vapor de la cocina, para desapestarlos y darles un poco de plancha, mientras ellos tomaban una ducha. Aquella mujer se les aparecia como el hada madrina de los reclutas por la infinita reserva de trucos y disposiciones que manejaba tan bien...Andy, mientras el Sargento Lay tomaba a su tiempo la ducha, no resistió la tentación de preguntar...

-Ah, hijo... -Encendió un cigarrillo y luego de darle una breve aspirada miró soñadoramente hacia el fondo del local- El Contramaestre Mayor Stewie Williamson, mi esposo, era Jefe Aereo de cubierta en el Truman durante la Unificación...El Portaaviones fue hundido en medio del atlántico y solo siete chiquillos salvaron con vida de aquello...Yo ya había heredado el Bar de mi abuela, y no me quedó otro camino que vivir sobre la tienda y llenarme de los sueños y alegría que los reclutas traen a este lugar...por eso los quiero tanto, hijito...

-Vaya, Marge -Andy le regaló una ancha sonrisa, y luego se puso serio- Entonces ¿Como conoció a Frito?... Es decir, el Sargento Lay...

-Frito es nacido y criado aquí, hermoso -Marge se acomodó en la barra y quitó la ceniza de su cigarrillo- Se enlistó a los 16 años con una licencia de conducir falsa en la Infantería de Marina, y se convirtió en uno de los pocos RECON que prefirió permanecer en el servicio tras cuatro solicitaciones SEAL...nunca quiso cambiar de rama...hasta que una desgraciada emergencia de salto le provocó una hiperextensión lumbar que lo sacó para siempre de la linea de fuego...Ya que le daban a elegir destino, prefirió volver con los suyos y aceptar el puesto de Sargento Instructor en la planta de la base...Luego vino la muerte de su hijo... -hizo una pausa, y al notar los brillantes ojos de Steinhauser, colocó su mano sobre la de él- Si, hijo, yo lo sé, era tu hermano quien volaba con Frankie...Y Frito nunca va a terminar de agradecer todo lo que el Comandante Steinhauser hizo por él, aunque a ambos les llegara la hora y tuvieran que reportarse ante el generalísimo allá arriba...-hizo una pausa para toser, pero estaba emocionada- Decia...La pena lo traspasó tanto que no quiso enseñar más reclutas...enseñarles lo suficiente para que los mataran...El Cambio de la USMC a la RDFN le dió la oportunidad que esperaba de largarse, asi fue que pasó años fuera contando calzoncillos y camisetas en abastecimientos...hasta que descubrió donde quería él terminar su carrera en las armas...y volvio aquí, que es donde debe estar...

-¿Ya les estas llenando la cabeza de historietas a mis reclutas, Marge?

-Vaya, Frito, recien duchado te ves hasta más blanco, hombre...

Nadie pudo contener la risa ante semejante salida de la Señora Williamson...luego de agradecerle efusivamente por sus atenciones, los tres salieron por donde habían entrado, y cuando el Sargento Lay iba a despedirse, andy no pudo contenerse _"Señor, Permiso para hablar libremente, Señor"_

-Habla, Largo.

-No importa lo pasado, Sargento, solo el presente...pero igual es un honor ser adiestrado por usted...Mi hermano, donde quiera que esté, estaría satisfecho de ver lo que me ha hecho conseguir...

-...Y mi hijo estaría orgulloso de ver lo que aún puedo hacer por ustedes -Los ojos del Sargento brillaron de lagrimas- ¡Ahora salgan de mi vista, Patanes! ¡Los quiero a ustedes y al resto formados en la entrada de la base a las 1930 horas, y pobre del que se atrase un minuto, porque no verán el sol hasta la ceremonia final...QUEDÓ CLARO!

-¡Señor, sí, Señor!

-¡Fuera de aquí!

Siendo exactamente las 1929 horas de la tarde de ese primero de julio de 2007, el Sargento Artillero Samuel J. Lay, se paró tieso y seco unos metros pasada la barrera de la entrada...a esperar... Hacía solo unos cuantos minutos que los buses de la RDFN que hacían su recogida desde la plaza principal de Corpus Christi para devolverlos a la base, estaban estacionados ya en las afueras depositando su cargamento de reclutas...de pronto sintio un rumor extraño...un pelotón ¿Marchando?

-¡Uno, dos, izquierda, derecha...oooooph! ¡Pelotón, Cantando!

_¡Tripulante quiero ser!_

_¡TRIPULANTE QUIERO SER!_

_¡Frito nos lo va a enseñar!_

_¡FRITO NOS LO VA A ENSEÑAR!_

_¡Mi Sargento es un campeón!_

_¡MI SARGENTO ES UN CAMPEÓN!_

_¡Y sé que lo va a lograr!_

_¡Y SÉ QUE LO VA A LOGRAR!_

Lay estaba emocionado como jamás lo había estado en su vida...aquellos veinte locos, marchando como un perfecto cuadrilátero negro, formados de 4 en fondo, le estaban dedicando una canción...

_¡Soldado de profesion!_

_¡SOLDADO DE PROFESIÓN!_

_¡De bebé mamó napalm!_

_¡DE BEBE MAMÓ NAPALM!_

_¡Munición del 16!_

_¡MUNICIÓN DEL 16!_

_¡Fue siempre su cereal!_

_¡FUE SIEMPRE SU CEREAL!_

Los centinelas de la entrada, tan sorprendidos como el mismo Sargento, levantaron la barrera como si se tratara de un desfile, uno privado y personal en honor del hombre que los estaba sacando adelante en el escaño mas dificil de su carrera militar...

_¡Y ahora que el es mi instructor!_

_¡Y AHORA QUE EL ES MI INSTRUCTOR! _

_¡No lo voy a defraudar!_

_¡NO LO VOY A DEFRAUDAR!_

_¡Tripulantes nos hará!_

_¡TRIPULANTES NOS HARÁ!_

_¡Soldados del bravo Mar!_

_¡SOLDADOS DEL BRAVO MAR! _

Los vió venir, marchando gallardos por la via principal "¡Pelotón...Alto! ¡Media vuelta, Derecha!" y no pudo mas que sentir orgullo por sus muchachos...uno que le ensanchaba el pecho a un kilómetro a la redonda..."Señor, Pelotón de adiestramiento 0607 presentándose a servicio, permiso finalizado, Señor" Andy Steinhauser, en toda su altura como Brigadier, saludó a su sargento...y todo el pelotón le siguio al tiempo...Lay, por primera vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras...

-Señor, Permiso para continuar, Señor...

-Continue, Brigadier...

Los vio alejarse en la misma formación...sabiendo que a pesar de haber tenido en sus manos a tantos reclutas, ese pelotón y su fuerte vida interna le habían cambiado la vida justo en el momento en que lo necesitaba...y sabía mejor aún lo mucho que Steinhauser había tenido que ver en todo aquello...

Seis semanas más tarde, los recién graduados Tripulantes de la Clase 2007-A de la RDFNS de Ingleside, efectuaban su primer desfile frente a las autoridades, y encabezando el pelotón 0607, marchaba orgulloso el Contramaestre Tercero Andrew Steinhauser...promoción extraordinaria de toda la clase. Tan solo 50 minutos más tarde, mientras vaciaba su baúl y ordenaba su saco ropero, una figura bien conocida bloqueó la luz veraniega que entraba por la puerta de la barraca...

-Felicidades, Contramaestre...

-¡Señor!

-Bah, Andy -Lay entró con relajado paso a la barraca- Ya no soy tu instructor...ahora, por virtud del ejercicio de las armas, somos hermanos...no hagas quedar mal a Smooth, viejo,ni a ti mismo...

-tenga por seguro que así será, Sargento...Gracias nuevamente, por todo...

-Otra cosa -metió la mano en el bolsillo inferior de su uniforme- No es lo que deseabas...pero te pone un paso más cerca de tu meta, Andy -Le extendió un sobre oficial- Tus nuevas ordenes...Dentro de tres semanas deberás presentarte al depósito de personal en la RDFNAS de San Diego...Y el ANOC está ahí, a la vuelta de la esquina...

-¡Muchas gracias, Sargento Lay!

-Agradécelo a tu fuerza y persistencia...de verdad eres todo un marino, y me siento orgulloso de haber tenido parte en tu formación -Le Saludó, y luego le estrechó cordialmente la mano. Andy respondio emocionado a ambos saludos- ¡Ahora desaparece de aquí, Contramaestre Tercero, el Vuelo oficial sale dentro de una hora desde Kingsville hacia Laredo, y estás en la lista de pasajeros!

-¡Como el viento, Mi Sargento, Hasta siempre! ¡y dele un beso y un abrazo a Marge en mi nombre!

-¡Tú así lo quisiste, Steinhauser, ahora corre!

Mientras el enorme VC-27 "Tunny" se elevaba sobre el cielo Texano, llevando 4 VF-1 y a un silencioso contramaestre Tercero Andrew Steinhauser, rumbo a la estación de la SPACY en Laredo, sus pensamientos otra vez volvieron a hablarle en el centro de su cabeza _"Bien, un paso más cerca de la meta...y de mis padres...ahora veremos qué es lo que resulta más fácil...si obtener su perdón, o un lugar en el ANOC" _Como si el generalísimo quisiera recordarle algo, en cuanto formuló esa frase, una perceptible turbulencia sacudió el inmenso avión. Andy no pudo mas que elevar los ojos al cielo.

-No estás haciendo nada fáciles las cosas ¿Sabes?

En el aire los kilómetros no se sentían...y aún menos en el corazón...volvía a casa...pero ya felizmente aprisionado en la maquinaria de la RDFN...hacia su sueño...

* * *

**NOTAS:**

-No me gustó mucho hacer sufrir de la manera en que lo hice a mi personaje...pero para crecer, Andy Steinhauser se mereció todo lo que le pasó...

-Agradecimientos especiales al Escuadrón Skull del Teniente Comandante Roy Fokker...Su merecida fama de vividor,mujeriego y peleonero me ayudaron invaluablemente a la hora de montar la pelea en el bar.

-Infinitos agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus reviews...han sido combustible invaluable a la hora de continuar con la historia...aún con este rebelde resfrío que me mantuvo toda la semana alejado del laptop, de la historia, y de todos ustedes que me están leyendo...

-Y finalmente, agradecimientos a cuatro grandes actores, cuyos talentos y personajes me ayudaron a armar al  
sempiterno Sargento Samuel "Frito" Lay

-Louis Gosset Jr. con el Sargento Foley de "An Officer and Gentleman"  
-Clint Eastwood con su Sargento Artillero Tom Highway de "Heartbreak Ridge"  
-Gregory Hines y su Sargento Cass de "Renaissance Man"  
-Robert de Niro y el Jefe Contramaestre Sunday de "Hombres de Honor"


	4. Prometheus

**_IV.- PROMETHEUS_**

* * *

_-_Vaya -La Señora Steinhauser entró a la sala, y viendo que la conversación seguía animadísima, retiró las cosas del té discretamente de la mesita al centro de la sala- No han parado de hablar -Sonrió a los dos muchachos- Espero que no los esté aburriendo con su cháchara del adiestramiento...

-Que te dió un apuestísimo esposo- remachó el Señor Steinhauser- que aún tiene fuerzas para cargarte los libros, o la bolsa de la compra ¿O no?

-¡Por supuesto, Jefe Contramaestre Mayor, Señor! -La Señora Steinhauser hizo un gesto divertido y le sacó la lengua a su esposo antes de volver a la cocina- ¡Termina luego tu historia que la cena no tarda y nuestros invitados menos, cielo!

-Uh, así que eso es estar casado -Luca exhibió una amplia sonrisa, lo que hizo que a su vez el Señor Steinhauser tambien lo hiciera- ...Ya han pasado muchos años, ¿Pero que fué de su Sargento y de Marge?

-Marge murió en la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza -Repuso sombríamente- Aunque tengo entendido que una de sus nietas resucitó "El Soldado Viejo" en alguna parte de Onogi. En cuanto a Frito, Sobrevivió a la Primera Guerra Robotech, pero su espalda finalmente lo tumbó en una silla de ruedas hasta su muerte hace doce años. En cuanto se pudo lo enterramos con todos los honores en el Cementerio Militar de Corpus Christi, y 6 sobrevivientes del 0607, Bokomo, Johanssen, Willard, Sturgies, Hettie y yo, le rendimos honores, logrando, pese a las distinciones de rango, que descansara junto a Frankie, su hijo...

-Lo sentimos -Dijo Jonathan- Tal vez fue demasiado desenterrar eso, Señor...si quiere nosotros...

-No -dijo- Está bien muchachos, continuemos, De verdad ahora creo que viene la mejor parte...Esa que le gusta a todos los que alguna vez han escuchado mis historias...

* * *

Dió cuatro vueltas completas a su manzana, intentando enhebrar alguna frase coherente para saludar a sus padres luego de esos casi dos meses de ausencia...y no encontraba ninguna...ya muchos de sus vecinos le habían saludado con enorme sorpresa, tanto de tenerlo ahí como de verlo en el elegante uniforme blanco con su galón arrimado a las anclas cruzadas, sostenidas por el escudo de la RDF de Contramaestre Tercero...lo que hizo sospechar momentaneamente a Andy que no iba a ser tan fácil tocar el timbre de la puerta, pasar y saludar... _"Ah, que diablos, si me dieron los cojones para soportar a Frito por 6 semanas, ¿que tan dificil puede ser enfrentar a mis padres? Al mal paso darle apuro..."_ dando media vuelta se encaró decidido hacia la puerta de su casa...soltó su saco de equipaje y toco el timbre...

-¿Quien será a estas horas de la mañana? -Sintió la voz ronca y apagada de su padre, y sus pasos hacia la puerta, que luego se abrió un poco violentamente- Quien... -Con los ojos redondos y muy abiertos de la sorpresa se encontró a boca de jarro con su hijo- ¡Mein Gott, Andy!

-Buenos Dias, Papá, siento haberlos despertado...

-¡Linda, Cariño! -Su padre estaba fuera de sí, y llamaba a su esposa, tal vez para asegurarse que no estaba viendo visiones- ¡Andy está aquí!

Su madre salió entonces a la puerta, donde su padre y Andy seguían clavados, como negándose a creer en la escena que estaba teniendo lugar...y sus instintos pudieron más, lanzándose sin miramientos a abrazar a su hijo -¡Oh, Cielos!-Dijo en un sollozo que le quebró la voz- ¡Gran costal de porfía polaca y determinación alemana, volviste, hijo, por todos los santos de la corte celestial!

-Sí, Mamá -No pudo evitar que dos gruesas lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos, mientras la apretaba estrechando ese abrazo- Tu hijo que te ama como a nada ya está aquí...

Su padre no pudo menos que quebrarse, y tosiendo roncamente para no llorar abrazó al tiempo a esas dos prendas de su cariño, y las hizo entrar en la casa...

-...Así que después de salir de la base, me subí al _"Atuncito"_, y luego en bus desde Laredo hasta Crystal...llegué a las 0630...y era muy temprano para simplemente tomar un taxi hasta casa, así que hice tiempo caminando desde la estación...

Andy, mientras el primer desayuno de familia en meses transcurría con una languidez inusitada para ser día de semana, había contado toda su historia...todas las aventuras y desventuras en la milicia desde el día que lo rechazaran por su vista en la oficialidad, sentía otra vez la mirada de sus padres distinta...cierto era que estaba más grande y tostado por el entrenamiento, que su cuerpo se había endurecido y acostumbrado a las privaciones, y que detrás de sus discretas gafas de reglamento, privilegio del rango por haber ascendido, muy distintas de los lentes de marciano de los reclutas, que él usó al principio, ardía el fuego de su decisión...hasta que cayó en cuenta del porqué.

-Bien -Dijo su padre seriamente, dejando al mismo tiempo su taza de café de trigo sobre el platillo- Ahora que ya demostraste lo mucho que querías alcanzar este logro, sería bueno que retomaras tu beca en Cockrell...Aún es tiempo, y aunque pierdas el semestre estoy dispuesto a costear la perdida de la mitad por ello -Andy se impresionó abriendo mucho la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella- ...Antes que me digas nada, jovencito, aún sigo siendo tu padre...Sé muy bien que, a pesar de las disputas que tuve con tu madre, siempre te dejé en libertad de acción y que esto no es lo que esperabas de mis labios, pero...

-¡Pero Andy! -Su madre, con los ojos brillantes no pudo evitar intervenir- ¿Santo cielo, es que no lo entiendes? Si eres ingeniero como alguna vez quisiste ser, te dedicarás a construir...Siendo soldado todo tu empeño estará puesto en destruir, como pudo haberse destruido esta familia por la guerra y por..por... -escondió la cara en las manos mientras un sollozo escapaba de su garganta- ...Vladek...

Casi instantaneamente se puso de pie y se movió hacia ella para abrazarla...y aunque sus brazos demostraban sin lugar a dudas la ternura y el cariño que sentía por ella y por los dos su voz, aunque suave, se fue endureciendo con el tono de su decisión...

-Mamá, Papá...Tal vez sea esta la única vez que toque este tema de esta manera, y espero de verdad que me entiendan...Ahora soy Marino, soy miembro de la RDFN, soy un orgulloso Contramaestre Tercero que se ganó con su cansancio, su sudor y su sangre su promoción pasando por encima de mas de 400 reclutas solo en la RDFNS de Ingleside, siendo que esto que llevo en el hombro es casi una condecoración que se otorga UNA sola vez por sector de servicio...no voy a defraudar la confianza que en mí pusieron mis instructores, Mi Comandante de Servicios de instrucción, e incluso Mi Comandante del Sector...No voy a defraudar la confianza que mi pelotón de adiestramiento puso en mí para ayudarme a alcanzar este logro...La ingeniería estará muy bien para otros, pero siempre...incluso antes que Vladek entrara al servicio, mi deseo fue ingresar a filas...El enorme sacrificio de mi hermano solo justificó una decisión que ya tenía tomada desde muy pequeño -Hizo una pequeña pausa, y en vez de tomar aire resonó un fuerte suspiro- Estando donde estoy no voy a destruir...entiendanme...voy a defender...si se presenta el caso voy a tomar mi fúsil, o manejar una batería naval, o lo que el servicio me tenga destinado, para defenderlos a ustedes, por que los amo tanto que no temo poner mi vida en riesgo, e incluso ofrendarla por amor a ustedes, si para que ustedes, que son la luz y el amor que me dio la vida...puedan vivir... -Un helado silencio solo roto por los sollozos que ya abiertamente quebraban a su madre se posó en la habitación- Lo siento de una manera que no lograrían imaginar por haber hecho lo que hice de la forma que lo hice, pero luchar contra sus propias ideas sobre mi futuro me habrían provocado dolor, y a ustedes también. Si a pesar de esto la idea que acabo de escuchar no ha cambiado en sus mentes, es mejor para todos que yo no esté aquí... -saliendo de la cocina con paso decidido, se volvió levemente hacia ellos- voy al centro por algunas cosas que necesito...cuando vuelva conversaremos calmados, y si no hay solución, pasaré mi permiso alojado en el Depósito de Personal en San Antonio...Papá, Mamá, si me disculpan...

Si bien era cierto que necesitaba algunos árticulos con vista a su viaje a San Diego, necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar, tomar aire fresco y tomarle peso a las decisiones que habían cambiado tan radicalmente su vida y todavía lo seguían haciendo desde hace casi dos meses atrás. Decidió, tal como se lo había dicho a sus padres, que estaba bien, que era lo que ahora quería, y que se sentía satisfecho de su actual vida. Por más que trató de hallarse aunque fuera en su imaginación en Cockrell, nunca estuvo al alcance de su mente. No hizo más intentos, y mientras masticaba meditabundamente su hamburguesa en un local del centro, comprendió que solo el tiempo iba a decidir si es que acaso sus padres habían encajado en sus mentes y corazones que él ya era un ave con vuelo propio, y que ya no necesitaba que lo convencieran o lo empujaran del nido para extender sus alas. Caminando sin prisas con sus bolsas de compras relajadamente echadas sobre su espalda, miró su reloj y comprendió que era el momento de regresar a casa e intentar arreglar las cosas.

El llegar a casa y notarla con claras señas de estar cerrada y sin moradores, lo alarmó un poco...era natural que la camioneta de la jardineria no estuviera, pues su padre por la hora ya estaría en el negocio...pero el ver los cubreventanas del segundo piso cerrados, excepto el de su habitación, le dijeron que su madre tampoco se encontraba. _"Veamos si recuerdo bien -Sonrió para sí mismo- Si la llave de emergencia está en la jardinera colgante de las gardenias, es seguro que está con la Señora Berríos, a la vuelta...si está bajo el felpudo es porque fue a la tienda del buen señor Baker -Hizo una nota mental de visitarlo antes que pasara mucho- ...y si en el helecho...en la iglesia..." _Consciente de todo lo que había pasado ese día, metió decididamente la mano entre la maceta y el receptáculo de agua del helecho...encontrando la llave casi de inmediato. Una nube de preocupación le surcó el rostro al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en su familia. sacudiendo la cabeza para borrarse esa impresión, pero sintiendo el amargo desaliento de no haber conseguido hacer entender a sus progenitores, voló a su habitación a dejar sus cosas, para salir instantes mas tarde en busca de su madre.

-...Mamá...

No pudo evitar que ese suspiro escapara de sus labios al verla silenciosa y arrodillada, sintiéndose el peor de los hombres por hacer sufrir a su madre, mientras se sacaba la gorra y con respeto y en silencio entraba a la pequeña capilla luterana de Crystal. A pesar de ser de origen judío, su amor y respeto hacia las tradiciones y creencias de su esposo, la hicieron abrazar la fé luterana en el tiempo más temprano de su noviazgo. Tratando con todo su ser que sus fuertes pisadas militares no quebraran la silenciosa oración, se sentó en la banca, y como si su sexto sentido le avisara quien era, Linda Stachowiak se volvió hacia su hijo, y con los ojos aún brillantes de lagrimas, se sentó a su lado...

-...Mamá...

-Shhh -Linda puso un dedo tiernamente sobre los labios de su hijo- No tienes que decirme nada o pedirme disculpas por lo que pasó esta mañana -susurró- Soy tu madre y sufro, es cierto, pero soy mujer y soy adulta y entiendo que cada cual tiene un destino que cumplir en la vida, y Dios, por lo mismo, pone pruebas, a padres y a hijos, que debemos superar queramoslo o no.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, hijo -lo interrumpió- Tu elegiste tu camino en la vida aún cuando no tenías la posibilidad de elegir, pues eramos nosotros los que buscabamos tu bienestar...cuando pudiste hacerlo, no dudaste, hijo, y aunque me destroce la pena, te veo tan feliz y realizado que en tus ojos yo solo veo tu futuro...el futuro que empezaste a labrarte en el adiestramiento, y el que te vayan dando tus destinos y funciones dentro de las filas...me muero de la pena y la angustia de pensar en lo que pueda pasarte, pero debo ser fuerte, y pedirle su consejo y consuelo, porque Él solo te puso en este mundo prestado a nosotros, y solo Él sabe cuanto más permanezcas de este lado del paraíso...De acuerdo hijo...Yo te disculpo, te perdono y te amo como solo una madre puede amar al fruto de su vientre...

Andy no pudo evitar el llanto, y menos el estrecho abrazo en el que envolvió a su madre...Ella fue capaz de tragarse y controlar todos sus temores y angustias solo por ver a su hijo feliz. Era cierto que el futuro la aterraba, y con esa herida abierta que aún suponía haber perdido a su hijo mayor, se le hacía más difícil de lo que Andy jamás podría saber, pero a la vez entendía que ya había enseñado a su cría a volar...debía dejarla extender sus alas y verla elevarse más allá del nido, en pos de su futuro...

-Gracias, Mamá -Le dijo con los ojos llenos de amor y gratitud- Voy a hacer que nunca te arrepientas de haberme dado la vida, voy a compensarte como sea todo el dolor y el calvario que en estas semanas te haya hecho pasar, voy a...

-Hijo, Andy, no necesitas hacer grandes cosas, o complicarte la existencia intentando agradar a tu madre, porque por el solo hecho de haberte dado a luz, ya estoy agradecida de la vida hasta la eternidad. Solo te pido que cuando ya estés en tu destino escribas cuantas veces puedas para hacerme -Se corrigió con una sonrisa- Hacernos saber que estás bien...

-¿Y papá?

-Se enfadó un poco por tu postura, pero ya lo conoces -Su madre le sonrió traviesamente- Sus enojos son tan lavables que ya se le debe haber pasado, además que eso siempre lo ha hecho sufrir más a él que a ti. -Se puso de pie, y Andy pudo sentir casi en forma física como el peso de la pena, las dudas y la angustia hubieran desaparecido de los hombros de su madre- Ahora será mejor que vayamos a casa a que cambies las sabanas de tu cuarto, me hagas una perfecta tendida de cuartel, y que luego te duches y hagas desaparecer ese uniforme por tres semanas, para yo poder pasarlas con mi hijo y no con un marino curtido y maldiciente...

-¡Yo no maldigo, Mamá!

-Andy... -Su madre le miro seriamente-¿Podrías tener la consideración de recordar donde estamos?

-je...Lo siento, Mamá...

-Asi está mejor...

-¿Y que voy a hacer con Papá? – Apenas cruzada la puerta de la capilla alzó la voz, sintiéndose ya en libertad de hablar con su tono normal- Debería ir por él al negocio...

-No, hijo -su madre le tomó del brazo mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa- Dale su tiempo y su espacio, deja que el trabajo y el contacto con la tierra y las plantas lo relajen y lo renueven...durante la cena harán las paces y ya podrás aprovecharnos todo lo que quieras durante estos días ¿Te parece?

-Es perfecto...de acuerdo...¿necesitamos algo para la cena?

-Igual que tu padre -Reía genuinamente complacida- Hambre por sobre todas las cosas...aunque sí, si puedes hacer algo...faltaría algo como...

-¿Un Riesling del 2005, por ejemplo? -Andy sonreía complacido- ¿uno que ya está reposando en la heladera desde hace 45 minutos por lo menos, para acompañar el salmón al ajillo que tienes marinando en la cocina, Mamá?

-¡Eres un demonio, Andy Steinhauser! -Soltó a reir con esa risa cristalina que a su hijo le encantaba oir- ¡Y yo soy la orgullosa madre de ese demonio!

* * *

Tres semanas de vida normal con sus padres, lejos del uniforme y sus obligaciones militares fueron un bálsamo sobre su vida que años más tarde consideraría como el mayor de los tesoros que pudieron dejarle...aparte de otras cosas que serían decisivas mas adelante... en el anden de la parada de autobuses de Crystal, los tres esperaban el directo a Laredo, donde Andy tomaría según sus detalladas ordenes un vuelo hasta el Aeropuerto Militar de Fort Worth. Allí haría una combinación con el vuelo de personal de la RDFN que ya lo tenía en su lista de pasajeros, hasta la RDFNAS de San Diego...para empezar la parte culminatoria de su entrenamiento militar, el servicio o el curso especializado de servicio que determinaría sus obligaciones por una parte importante de su vida en la Naval.

-Cuidate, hijo, y haznos saber por carta, teléfono o correo electrónico que llegaste bien -Su padre lo miraba seriamente, intentando parecer seco y duro, pero a punto de quebrarse- Que Dios te Acompañe...Hasta ahora eres el último de los Steinhauser, así que vive tu vida plenamente...y si el bendito servicio te deja, hazme abuelo tan pronto como puedas...

-¡Y eso es una orden, Contramaestre Tercero! -Le espetó su madre con los brazos en jarra, lanzándose a sus brazos en cuanto él se puso firme, para luego abrazarla con cariño- _Vaya con Dios_(1)Hijito, sabes bien cuanto te amo...no lo olvides, nuestras oraciones van contigo...cuidate y buen viaje..

-Gracias, Mamá, van en mi corazón y mi pensamiento...siempre... -El bus se detuvo en el andén, y con un gesto doloroso se separó del abrazo de sus padres, para subir a el...parado en el estribo, cedió a un gesto espontáneo y dando la media vuelta se cuadro ante ellos- ¡No olviden que los quiero!¡Que Dios les acompañe!

Subió al bus, y tomando su asiento luego de acomodar su saco de equipaje, vio por la ventanilla como sus padres, con el brazo en alto se despedían mientras la máquina tomaba velocidad...quizás su último adiós...hacia un nuevo destino...

Había visto fotos y leído descripciones detalladas de la Estación San Diego mientras había durado su licencia...pero al enfrentar una de las cuatro barreras de acceso, se sintió sencillamente empequeñecido por el colosal tamaño de aquella Estación...sin duda una de las más grandes de la Naval en la Costa Oeste...

-Vaya que asusta -Dijo el Tripulante que guardaba la barrera- En tamaño, solo Pearl la supera, pero es una isla donde hay un puerto militar, Señor. Esto es realmente una ciudad dentro de otra...¿Me permite sus ordenes, Señor?

-Tome, Tripulante -Le dijo, susurrando casi para si mismo- Me van a crecer los callos al doble en este sitio, voy a tener que cambiar mis botas y zapatos por un número más grande.

-Nunca se ha dicho mayor verdad, Señor -Dijo el Marinero- Eso sí, para el _Extra_ de la Costa del Golfo tenemos esta mañana tratamiento especial -se volvió con una media sonrisa a la caseta de la entrada y tomó el radio- ¡Ronnie, te necesitamos en la B-03, un transporte hasta el Edificio de Comandancia!

-¡Roger, Bob! ETA, dos minutos...

El Marinero aludido llegó en el tiempo previsto, al volante de un impecable M-299 Azul oscuro de la naval, y se lo llevó por el intrincado laberinto de calles hasta Edificio de comandancia. Ya allí, y con ayuda de la señalética, se allegó hasta la oficina de Ayudantía de la base, donde luego de anunciar su llegada y visar sus ordenes, le hicieron pasar a la oficina del Jefe Contramaestre Mayor.

-¡Contramaestre Tercero Andrew Steinhauser, reportándose para servicio, Señor!

-Descanse -Con gesto cansino, y acercando su silla al escritorio, el Jefe Contramaestre Mayor Morgan Beecher, jefe del Servicio de Ayudantía le dio la orden, para luego estirar la mano sin mayor ceremonia pidiéndole sus ordenes. Con firme gesto Andy se las entregó, y se quedó en suspenso mientras comparaba los visados originales con la busqueda de archivos en la computadora- Aha, Steinhauser, Andrew, Promoción extraordinaria, RDFNS Ingleside, Destinado sin servicio...-entrecerró los ojos y los acercó como un búho a la pantalla, como tratando de leer letra muy pequeña- Pues aquí ya te encontramos utilidad, Steinhauser, pidele al tripulante en la entrada que te lleve a la oficina del Capitán Tamahori. Él te dará tus ordenes finales. Ahora retírate.

Andy hizo la venia, y dando la media vuelta se retiró del lugar. Momentos más tarde era recibido calurosamente por el Capitán de Corbeta Lewis Tamahori. El Ancho y Adusto Hawaiano no perdió tiempo en detalles. Como jefe de Servicios Generales tenía sobrado derecho a meter sus narices en los archivos del Depósito de Personal, y el nombre, ficha militar y legajo personal de Andy cayeron bajo sus perspicaces ojos, sabiendo de inmediato cual era el destino.

-Contramaestre Steinhauser, que gusto tenerlo por acá. Cuando leí su ficha y su legajo no pude creer los que mis ojos me decían. Estabamos esperando por alguien con un talento como el suyo...

"_Estabamos esperando alguien con un talento como el suyo...sí como no..."_ Mientras daba los toques finales al diseño de anclas cruzadas hecho con flores blancas sobre el inmaculado pasto verde de la entrada principal, no pudo evitar dejar salir ese refunfuño _"Estaba emocionado cuando supe que había sido destinado acá, contramaestre -Sentía aún en su mente el discurso del capitán cuando lo recibió- Los trabajos de su padre fortaleciendo las orquídeas nativas en Oahu las trajeron de vuelta mejores que nunca...Desde ahora se hará cargo de la jardineria ornamental de toda la base, Contramaestre, deleitenos por favor con el talento sin par de su familia...mi trasero, mi capitán, ni siquiera Frito pudo joderme tanto como usted...daba lo mismo quedarme en Crystal atendiendo el negocio ¡Demonios!"_ Llevaba ya casi un mes en San Diego, y lo más cerca que había podido llegar de la línea de vuelo era haber recuperado el conjunto ornamental que presidia la entrada al muelle de portaaviones, en recuerdo del Truman y el Kennedy, pérdidos en el Atlántico en el curso de las operaciones de la Fuerza de Tareas 55 durante las guerras de unificación. Remachada al fondo de su cerebro, el adiestramiento le había dejado la impronta de la obediencia como virtud cardinal de su servicio, y por lo mismo se sometía...y no solo eso, sino que poco a poco iba redescubriendo el placer de la jardinería, haciendo memoria y recordando casi palabra por palabra las sabias lecciones prácticas acerca de tratar con plantas, flores y arbustos que su padre le había legado. Sabía obviamente que el talento genético de la familia de su padre era una realidad que ni siguiera Vladek había omitido en su vida. Era raro ver fotos de la "Isla" del _Reagan_, que él le habia mandado mientras estaba embarcado, decoradas con elegantes macetas pletóricas de lujuriantes helechos y hiedras, cultivadas con amor y persistencia en sus horas de descanso...Vladek, en un permiso, le había contado,sin saber bien si acaso su hermano de cinco años le entendería, que cuidar sus plantas, aunque fuera en esas condiciones, lo relajaba y limpiaba su mente de aquellas visiones y pensamientos que le gritaban en la cara los horrores de la guerra. Pese a todo, una suerte de sorda rabía le estaba carcomiendo su valía hasta lo mas profundo de si, sin válvula de escape alguna para tanta tensión...el primer día había sido un infierno, tratando de encarrilar a su equipo, compuesto de Tripulantes de cuatro nacionalidades, que poco y nada sabían de plantas. Agobiado, solo pudo al final de esa jornada regresar a su barraca asignada, para recordar fastidiado, que aún no recibía su equipo, y que su Saco de equipaje permanecía cerrado.

Al abrirlo, un enorme suspiro, en el que iban mezcladas la sorpresa y el amor sin trabas que su madre le inspiraba, le dejó casi sin aire en los pulmones: Coronando la ordenada pila que dentro del saco ocupaban sus efectos personales, descansaba su biblia luterana, esa misma que su padre le regaló el día de su conversión. con dedos trémulos, y mucho respeto, abrió delicadamente la tapa del libro, para encontrar en la primera hoja una nota, un saludo escrito por la clara caligrafía de su madre _"Hijo mío, Dios, Alá, Manitú, Buda, son, cada cual en su idioma y a su gente y credo, todas expresiones de lo grande y poderoso que es el Padre Celestial. Que este libro tan valioso para mi te aliente como a mí me alentó, que en los momentos de dolor o desaliento te anime y aconseje como lo hizo conmigo...cuidala mucho, porque es y será en tus manos parte de mi vida, parte de la mujer, madre y esposa que soy ante tus ojos...cuidala como si fuera yo misma. Besos, amor y suerte, hijo. Con amor y fé en los hombres y en Dios. Tu madre" _La pura y simple impresión lo dejó sentado en su litera... _"No importa que tan lejos o perdido en la inmensidad del mundo pueda llegar a estar...ella siempre llega con la palabra oportuna en el momento justo...Dios, Mamá...jamás voy a sospechar siquiera como es que le haces para confortarme aunque haya mil kilómetros de distancia entre nosotros..." _Se quedó pensando,mientras sostenía amorosamente el volumen entre sus manos, que aquello era un silencioso regalo de despedida, y se amargó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que era el único contenido ajeno en su bolsa...nada había recibido de su padre...eso...hasta tres semanas mas tarde.

Apenas había terminado de sonar la diana, cuando ya Andy estaba en pie listo con su uniforme de faena, para iniciar el nuevo día. Tenía bastante que hacer, puesto que una infección por esporas estaba destrozando los jardines de la comandancia...la batalla había sido dura, e incluso el Capitán Tamahori lo urgía a que renovara el aspecto tan poco halagador del sitio con un cambio total de vegetación, pero él no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido...eran buenos arbustos, que se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir sin grandes cuidados en ese ambiente salino, y no iba a permitir que murieran...para su equipo a cargo de ese sector y para el mismo Andy, aunque sonara algo exagerado y cursi, salvar esos jardines se había convertido en algo personal. Había reunido a todo su equipo de cada vez más experimentados Marinos metidos a jardineros para la orden del día. Al formarse para la lista, cayó en cuenta que una compañía completa de Tripulantes se hallaba ante él...No cabía en su mente que pasado tan poco tiempo iba a estar a cargo de tanta gente.

-¡Johnson y Andreanu!

-¡Señor!

-Sus equipos están encargados de los monumentos y memoriales...verifiquen con los invernaderos que ya estén a disposición los reemplazos de flores para el cambio de estación. Mientras tanto, arranquen ya los macizos secos, piquen la tierra y rieguenla con suficiente turba y agua para prepararlos. Si están listos, comiencen a plantar, pero despues de las 1600 horas, para que no les dé el sol directo. si no, aireen la tierra y mantengan la forma de los paños para que despues el replantado no los demore

-¡Si, Señor!

-¡Ferrand, Klausen, Taegu y Singh! Tienen los cuatro bloqueos a su disposición...son la cara de la base asi que no la jodan...ya yo les di una mano con las edelweis blancas, que pese a todo lo que les dije, plantaron con el sol alto para formar las anclas...ahora pueden respirar porque no se marchitaron...y ojo con los pastos, mantenerlos cortos no significa que casi no se vean, y recuerden que el corte es alternado siguiendo la forma del macizo principal, nada de cruzar los cortes porque se verá horrible ¿Entendido?

-¡Si Señor! -Rawaniyah Singh se puso firme-¿Orillamos ya los paños de cesped, Señor?

-Negativo, Singh. Necesito que eso lo hagan a pala y que me traigan todo el material retirado sin desmoronarlo para armar como napa hidropónica. Necesito esos tallos brotados intactos para cultivarlos y tener semilla para el resembrado al fin del verano -Hizo una pausa deliberada- El equipo del edificio de Comandancia irá conmigo desde ahora. Vamos a salvar esos jardines aunque Mi Capitán Tamahori tenga deseos de fusilarme. ¡Rompan filas!

Mientras sus hombres se distribuian en los camiones y cargaban lo necesario para su labor del día, un tripulante entró con paso raudo al patio central del pañol de jardineria, donde había tenido lugar la formación, y mientras veía aquel babel que más parecía un apresto de combate que una misión de servicio, sus ojos se posaron en Andy, y decidiéndose, se acercó.

-Señor,¿El Contramaestre Steinhauser, Señor?

-Hasta esta hora sigo siéndolo, Tripulante...

-Correo para usted, Señor, Recibí orden de entregarlo en sus manos.

-Gracias, Tripulante -Recibió el paquete con mirada ceñuda- puede retirarse

Preocupado como estaba que su gente no olvidara ninguna herramienta o detalle, se quedó en el centro del patio con el paquete en la mano, hasta que al moverlo un poco notó que sonaba sordamente, casi como un sonajero...curioso, se lo acercó a los ojos para leer...y una ancha sonrisa le iluminó el rostro...la cuadrada y firme caligrafía de su padre era inconfundible en la cara matasellada del paquete. _"Veo que no te olvidaste, Papá, y de nuevo mi madre resultó más rápida que tú"_

Después de un agotador día pasado entre los jardines e invernaderos de la sección de mantención y parques de la base, revisando los almácigos que se proponía plantar con arbustos y plantas resistentes al invierno en el cambio de estación, y con la satisfacción pintada en el rostro luego de haber comprobado que el cambio de producto de fumigación había controlado la propagación de la infección, y sería cosa de semanas que el jardín principal de la comandancia recuperara su aspecto anterior al episodio, e incluso mejor que antes, Andy Steinhauser se echó sobre su litera, recordando en ese preciso instante el paquete que había recibido. Se sentó bruscamente, y tomándolo despedazó el envoltorio, visiblemente ansioso. encontró una cajita pequeña y dos cartas...una de ellas sin ninguna identificación. Dejando caja y carta anónima a un lado, tomó el sobre escrito y se puso de pie para leer la carta que sin duda contenía...

* * *

_Hijo:_

_Cuando los primeros de los Steinhauser se dedicaron a la jardinería en el siglo XIX, cayeron bajo la mirada perspicaz del Canciller Bismarck, quien de acuerdo a su muy temperamental y ejecutiva forma de ser, apenas les dio tiempo de mover sus escasos bienes hacia la mansión familiar...quería que convirtieran sus jardines en un estuche de preciosidad y potencia natural. Cuando aquellos muy bienvenidos y remunerados esfuerzos fueron concluidos, él no tenía deseo algunno de que abandonaran su labor...Así que les dio una tarea más díficil. Johanna Von Puttkamer, su segunda esposa, quería una planta especial, algo que distinguiera su jardín de los otros y que causara envidia a los visitantes de su casa, y Friedrich Steinhauser, tu Tatarabuelo, no se negó al desafío. Con paciencia y metódico trabajo, él, su esposa y sus ayudantes, se dedicaron durante meses a la polinización cruzada en su invernadero, luego de recorrer Europa entera buscando los mejores ejemplares de rosas, seleccionándolas por su textura, forma y color. De sus esfuerzos brotó la rosa terciopelo que de pequeño te honró con el doloroso pinchazo de sus espinas en los rosales de la alcaldía de Crystal ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Yo quiero creer que no lo has olvidado, hijo... Pero hubo algo más. Una de las cruzas dió por fruto un ejemplar excepcional, tan único que Friedrich Steinhauser decidió que había llegado para cumplir su propósito en la mansión Bismarck...en el centro del macizo principal, destacaba una rosa nunca antes vista...La rosa negro terciopelo Steinhauser, la primera y única en su tipo. Tan especial llegó a ser, que en la familia desde entonces esa semilla solo fue plantada y cultivada por el primogénito, y nunca fue vendida o subastada, sino solo regalada a alguien tan especial como ella...el último ejemplar, cultivado por mí y supervisado por tu abuelo, decoró el ramo nupcial de tu madre el día en que me casé con ella...Vladek, por desgracia, no alcanzó a plantar la semilla que le correspondía por derecho, así que yo honrosamente te la entrego a tí, Andy, y a tu decisión...desde ahora y hasta tu muerte, o hasta que un nieto mío tome su lugar en la sangre de la familia, la rosa negra es tuya, hijo... No olvides que eres un Steinhauser, y así como tu tatarabuelo y todos los que le seguimos desde entonces, toma la mejor decisión, para que cuando esta semilla brote, avive el recuerdo, congratule una buena acción, o premie el heroismo, o el altruismo y convicción de alguien especial...La Rosa Negra es un premio de vida, que en la vida de la persona que lo recibe no se apagará jamás..._

_Que Dios te acompañe,_

_Así como mis oraciones y mi amor van contigo, hijo._

_Un abrazo_

_Tu Padre _

_P.S.: Hijo, como notarás al abrir la caja, encontrarás otros tipos de semillas, que seleccioné pensando en los vaivenes que puedan azotar tu servicio en las filas...son fáciles de plantar y requieren poco cuidado, aunque no falta ahí una selección de terciopelos rojos...por si llegas a necesitarla... Además, una carta sin remitente acompaña este paquete...no pongas cara de interrogante, pues aunque esto es solo una carta sé bien que la pusiste...sin mentir puedo asegurar que tu meta ya está a las puertas de tus esfuerzos.Cariños y suerte. Tu Padre._

* * *

Andy quedó frío de la impresión. Sentándose nuevamente en la litera, abrió la caja, encontrándose a boca de jarro con la vasta colección de pequeñas semillas que contenía, y allí, en una esquina, le miraba, consciente de su responsabilidad, la semilla de la Rosa Negra. cerrando la caja con gran respeto la puso a un lado, y tomando el sobre sin remitente lo abrió...sacando de su interior una pequeña nota y un sobre oficial con los escudos de la RDF y la RDFN...dirigido al Director de Curso ANOC en San Diego _"Oh, Rayos, que sea lo que estoy pensando -_Se sentía feliz y confuso como nunca antes_- ...pero veamos que dice la nota..."_ Nuevamente se quedó frío al comenzar a leer.

_Andy:_

_Soy un militar y muchas veces he debido poner el corazón duro que no te imaginas, así que ser contactado por tu padre me ha dado la oportunidad nunca esperada de poder devolverle algo a tu hermano que siento que le debo desde siempre. Presenta estas ordenes en el cuartel General de Servicios de Instrucción antes de las 1200 horas del 23 de septiembre, y tu admisión en el ANOC será un hecho. Buen curso y buen viaje, Contramaestre._

_RADM. Padraig S. Cahill, RDFN_

"_Santos de toda la corte celestial...Paddy Cahill, el CAG de mi hermano en el Reagan, es ahora Contralmirante...¡y escribió mi recomendación al ANOC!"_ Andy no cabía en sí de gozo.

Aquella noche casi no pudo dormir...el último de los requisitos de ese largo camino que se había iniciado el dia que entró en el JROTC de la Somerset High, estaba dado...aunque no sabía que lo mejor estaba por empezar...

* * *

-¿No es una Belleza, Andy? Si no fuera tan grande, fria, dura y poco condescendiente, hasta me casaría con ella...

Andy no pudo contener la volcánica carcajada que le brotó de lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

-Tú sabes que aunque así sea, siempre le han gustado los marineros, Bennie, de otro modo explícame como es que deja que le entremos por todos lados ¿Eh?

Ahora fue el turno de reirse violentamente del Contramaestre Tercero Benjamín Tinoco, parado como él frente a la escala real que daba la entrada a la enorme nave. En la pasarela de servicio podía leerse claramente "CVS-101 – PROMETHEUS". Haciéndose un imperceptible gesto que signficaba _"Vamos"_ comenzaron a caminar por ella para presentar sus ordenes al oficial de guardia en la escala.

tres meses exactos habían pasado desde que recibiera aquella carta de recomendación que por fin había cambiado su existencia en la dirección que ambicionaba. Por fortuna para él, su ANOC había tenido lugar integramente embarcado, teniendo lugar paralelamente el curso de aterrizaje para los oficiales de la linea de vuelo de la academia naval de la RDF en Annapolis, y el ANOC para los subalternos encargados de las divisiones de cubierta, todos metidos en una nave que tenía tantos recuerdos para él, pues se trataba del _Reagan._.. La nave desde que la que su hermano despegara por última vez... Allí no solo se había acostumbrado y empezado a amar con toda su alma al mar, sino tambien a convivir en la estrecha incomodidad de una nave de guerra. Todavía resonaban en su mente los gritos de algarabía de su curso cuando, a apenas un día escaso de atracar de vuelta en San Diego, tuvo lugar la espartana ceremonia de graduación para ellos. Formados en el hangar principal de popa, recibieron sus distinciones y el diminuto botón con el escudo de la RDF entre las anclas cruzadas y las alas levantadas, que certificaba su calidad de especialistas en Operaciones Aéreas Navales...luego de eso...los pases... El Jefe Contramaestre Mayor a cargo de las tareas del curso, su _Air Boss_ durante su desarrollo, quien de verdad les había enseñado todo lo que sabían acerca de vivir, sobrevivir y operar con naves embarcadas, para decorar con suspenso su tarea, cambió deliberadamente el orden de lectura de las asignaciones...solo tres portaaviones en servicio atracaban en San Diego esos días, y todos obviamente querían ser destinados a ellos, para no tener que perder viajando los cinco escasos días de licencia con que les premiaban...De modo que partió asignando a su gente primero por las naves de ultramar, leyendo primero el nombre de la nave, y luego los especialistas asignados a ellas...hasta que finalmente llegó a la parte que a todos les interesaba _"CVS-105 Phoebe, Especialistas Langrin, Stolle, Fernández, Ito, Whitney, DiMeglio y DuPuis...CVS-107 Epimetheus, Especialistas Irkkonen, Santamaría, Guinnard, Rahmani y Merckx...Y por último, CVS-101 Prometheus, Especialistas Tinoco y Steinhauser... -Se sintió un abucheo que fue casi general, mientras el Contramaestre Mayor alzaba los brazos pidiendo clemencia- Ya está bien, no se agiten, patanes, yo no hago las asignaciones...los que no han sido nombrados tendrán en San Diego algo más que cinco días de licencia...Esperarán aquí al CVS-110 Plutón, que ya viene en viaje luego de haber sido botado en Newport...Serán integramente su División de Cubierta...y tienen el descaro de reclamarme...¡Especialistas, AA-TENCIÓN, ROMPAN FILAS!"_ Ahora sí la algarabía había sido general, y un buen motivo para celebrar las fiestas...al menos para Andy solo la navidad, pues su nave asignada recalaría solo por 48 horas, lo justo para aprovisionarse, y retomar su crucero asignado.

Luego de presentar sus ordenes y recibir el obligado plano de ubicación para los novatos, ambos contramaestres buscaron sus camarotes dentro de la sección de la división de cubierta, y sin cuidarse siquiera de sus compañeros de guardia que dormían pesadamente su pausa entre turnos, buscaron un casillero vacío y le colocaron su placa identificatoria...una gran ventaja de haber sido embarcados para su curso residía en que conocían la modalidad de operación, y sabían que la división de cubierta trabajaba las 24 horas los 365 días del año, dividida en dos turnos, que ocupaban las mismas instalaciones cada vez, de modo que salvo su casillero, no tenían ni siquiera litera asignada dentro de la nave, salvo que por urgencia se decidiera armar los coys(2) en el entrepuente por si repentinamente tuvieran un aumento desmedido de población en la nave, como en el caso de una evacuación. Estaban ordenando sus pertenencias y se disponían a cambiar sus uniformes de diario por su traje de faena, cuando una gélida voz llamó su atención.

-Bienvenidos al Prometheus, Señores. espero que nuestras instalaciones tipo Ritz sean de su agrado...

Voltear y quedar literalmente clavados al piso en posición de firmes fue solo un reflejo condicionado por el adiestramiento, mientras quedaban mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al dueño de esa voz. Con gesto relajado, el Jefe Contramaestre Mayor Charles Dorkman, Jefe Aéreo de Cubierta de la nave, es decir, la máxima autoridad en la cubierta de vuelo, les dio la orden de descanso.

-Contramaestres Terceros Especialistas Benjamín Tinoco y Andrew Steinhauser, Me parece que es necesario que apresuren su instalación acá, pues si están despiertos, se debe a que hay trabajo que hacer para ustedes dos allá arriba...Tinoco, estás asignado al equipo blanco-1...cada nave que suba a cubierta deberá ir tan impecable y segura como una virgen camino al altar, pero mientras no estemos en alta mar, te ocuparás de lo mismo en Alerta-1 de la zona de helicópteros...Steinhauser, estás asignado a Verde-1, y no necesito decirte lo mismo que al Tamal con patas de tu compañero...tu turno de catapultaje ya empezó hace una hora y media, asi que fuera de esos miriñaques y siganme, patanes,tienen que recoger su equipo antes de subir a cubierta...

Fueron sus primeras palabras...y bastó...seguirían a su jefe hasta el mismo infierno, y lanzarían aviones de papel desde la cubierta si él se los ordenara. Con extrema rápidez se uniformaron y salieron al trote en pos de él por los corredores de la nave.

Apenas 48 horas más tarde, mientras la costa de San Diego se encendía con las luces de los hogares y las luminarias públicas, más los insistentes y coloridos foquitos de las luces de los arreglos navideños, el _Prometheus_ se alejaba de ella rumbo al norte...Antes de dejar la cubierta, luego de su turno de servicio, bastante pesado dado que mucho del aprovisionamiento de la nave había sido aerotransportado, Y Andy, feliz pero cansado había estado lanzando helicópteros todo el día, notó en el pizarrón de anuncios de la división una orden clavada en el, que solicitaba que todos los tripulantes pasaran por el pañol de vestuario al termino de su turno, para recoger sus tenidas invernales. Obediente al hecho que las ordenes no estaban ahí para decorar sino para informar, se acercó al pizarrón para leer mejor.

-¿Curioso, no, _Guey_? -Andy solo sonrió al escuchar la expresión, y no necesitó mirar al lado para saber que se trataba de Bennie. Siendo un Texano que nació y se crió cerca de la frontera con México, el trato con los chicanos y los mexicanos de pura cepa, y el parloteo en _"Spanglish"_ que los caracterizaba, no le eran ajenos, y se desenvolvía además muy decentemente en español- ...Con tal que no se trate de una _Pinche cabrona misión..._

_-Andale, Bennie, no nos metimos a la naval por que era chido ¿no, carnal? -_Le respondió en español con un leve acento texano_- Lo que venga nos toca. Total...en la cubierta todos los dias pueden ser una pinche cabrona misión ¿O no, Guey?_

-Mira que Mexicanote me saliste, Andy -Tinoco se reía genuinamente complacido- Ni que vinieras del D.F. como yo...vamos por esos abrigotes de invierno, al comedor y luego a dormir...estoy muerto...

-Eso siempre y cuando Magnussen ya se haya puesto sus botas... -Andy arriscó la nariz con genuino asco- en el último descanso la maldita fetidez no me dejó pegar un ojo...¿es que acaso se le murieron los pies al sueco y no se ha enterado?

-Bueno, eso en parte esta solucionado -Ambos, cascos bajo el brazo, llegaban ya al pañol de vestuario, donde un sulfurado Ingwie Magnussen descalzo gesticulaba como loco frente al pañolero. Tinoco sonrió traviesamente mientras le cerraba un ojo- Arrojé todo su calzado maloliente por la borda cuando tomamos el turno y subimos a cubierta hoy en la mañana...

-Oh, Bennie -Andy hacía un desesperado esfuerzo por no reirse- ¡Eres un animal!

-Al menos dormiremos sin que el maldito olor nos persiga hasta en sueños...

Luego de haber recogido sus tenidas, y haciendo una retirada estratégica para evitar caer bajo las sospechas del gigantesco Sueco Magnussen, Operador de grúa de cubierta en Azul-2, se dirigieron al comedor de suboficiales, que paulatinamente comenzaba a llenarse con personal saliente de los primeros turnos. Ya sentados en amena sobremesa, Bennie Tinoco se acercó a Andy con aire conspirador.

-No te lo dije en el hangar de popa, Andy, pero tengo una sospecha de a donde vamos...

-Bennie... -Andy le reconvino suavemente- Llevamos apenas dos días aquí...no metas tus narices mexicanas en nada...o terminarás caminando la plancha...

-No es para tanto, Andy -Bennie se rió suavemente- Es solo que escuché que vamos a Seattle, y que se trata de un movimiento de Aviones...como parte del Blanco-1 estuvimos buena parte del día revisando las cornamusas de trincado...si no quieren que vuelen, solo puede deberse al hecho de que en Seattle está el muelle de la Northom Industries... -Andy empezó a abrir los ojos y la boca al darse cuenta de lo que el comentario de Bennie implicaba- Si mi viejo, vamos a cambiar de aviones y vamos a transportar Valkirias VF-1...si seguimos más al norte, pueden ser las Aleutianas, pero me inclino por la famosa base de armas secreta que se supone se está montando en Alaska...eso no lo escuchaste de mí ¿Entendido?

_La Base Alaska_...El mito más grande que circundara a la Naval y a toda la RDF, parecía ser una realidad...Desde que Andy iniciara el adiestramiento el rumor había corrido insistente pero con discreción, sobre una base ultrasecreta en el norte, donde se estaban llevando a cabo proyectos increibles, y que además cobijaría en caso de emergencia a todo el gobierno en instalaciones a prueba de toda cosa capaz de matar sobre la faz de la tierra...y que el Gran Jefe Almirante Donald Hayes en persona estaba al frente de los trabajos...Andy solo soltó un significativo silbido de sorpresa a su amigo...Igualmente era una misión atractiva...que no tardaría en convertirse en una _Pinche cabrona misión..._

* * *

Habían salido de Seattle a toda máquina, y todos en cubierta se preguntaban el porqué. Después de cuatro días cargando VF-1 con alas y timones plegados, cubiertos convenientemente con lonas, hasta el último rincón del hangar de popa, y buena parte de los hangares de proa a estribor y babor, mas los que estaban firmemente trincados y cubiertos en alerta-1 y Alerta-2 de la cubierta de vuelo, sin una miserable pausa para estirar las piernas bajando a tierra, pues se habían suspendido todos los permisos, el _Prometheus_ salió a mar abierto, y de pronto llegó la orden de poner proa a sotavento... Todos en cubierta supieron de que se trataba... iban a recuperar naves...

-...Quisiera que alguien me explicara que diablos está pasando aquí -Henry Usher, jefe del Turno de catapultaje de Verde-1, estaba iracundo, y todos podían oirlo por los auriculares- No nos cabe un dedo en el culo con tanto avión embarcado y vamos a recibir más...

-No te quejes, Henry -El Jefe de Enganche de Aeronaves Amarillo-1, Toshihiro Kano, intervino sonriente- Mientras no nos envíen un _"Atuncito"_ como para hacer una prueba...y si viene le sacamos el felpudo de los pies...imagina como está Alfie en la Isla...encantado les pone a todos la bola baja aunque vengan bien...está furioso como nadie lo había visto...

-¡Ah, callense, viejas chismosas! - El Teniente Alfred Duquesne, LSO de la nave impuso su voz- mejor metan su mugre debajo de la alfombra y hagan espacio para la maniobra.

Andy entendió bien a sus jefes. No les gustaba la sobrepoblación de naves en cubierta, ni menos en hangares...ello aumentaba de manera exponencial los riesgos de la operación, tanto para las naves como para el personal...no olvidaba que durante el curso les habían remachado hasta el cansancio que para operar en cubierta de vuelo había que tener cien ojos, doscientas orejas y veinte cerebros...como cada especialista tenía nada mas que lo que Dios le había humanamente concedido, los accidentes estúpidos pasaban, y con el estado de absoluto caos que reinaba ahora en cubierta, todo les decía a los más antiguos que la colección de _"Tiernas Escenas"_ del SFS(3) iba a incrementarse en esos días. Él mismo durante el curso vió muchas de esas cintas de accidentes, dejándole un amargo sabor de boca cada vez que las pasaban.

-De acuerdo, Equipo verde -Usher ordenó a sus hombres- sean 1 o 100, vamos a traer esos pajarracos a salvo...Cable 1, Steinhauser, al 2 Gerard,al 3 Flanders, al 4 Harrison y al 5 Thomas...

-Roger, Verde-1 -El Jefe Dorkman tomaba la posta- Equipos Azul y Marrón listos a intervenir en cada aterrizaje...LSO, Favor Confirmar Aeronaves en progreso...

-Roger, Jefe Dorkman. Confirmo un eco sobre Patrón Marshall...VC-33, Aguila-1, Repito, Aguila-1, una aeronave confirmada...¡Santo cielo, Charlie, esto a cada rato se pone mejor!

-Pues habrá que darle un gran espectáculo al Gran Jefe, Alfie...como sabes si acaso reparte algunos ascensos y Chatarra...a nadie le viene mal que el uniforme pese más del lado izquierdo...

La charla era absurda, y ponía a todos de buen humor, bajando la tensión del momento, pero Andy comprendió de inmediato la gravedad de su misión. En la Naval Aguila es una llamada radial que indica a un oficial de rango...Pero Aguila-1 había solo uno en toda la extensión planetaria...El VC-33 se posó impecablemente en cubierta, tomando precisamente con el gancho el cable 1, y luego de detenerse, un auxiliar de pista de Azul-1 lo llevó balizando sus indicaciones hasta lo que quedaba libre de Alerta-1. En cuanto cayó la escalerilla, bajó con paso marcial, mirando ceñudo hacia todos lados, el Comandante Supremo de la RDF, Almirante Donald Wadsworth Hayes.

Tan sólo 45 minutos después que el avión del Almirante hubiera sido aprovisionado y catapultado de vuelta a su base, los murmullos nerviosos de toda la tripulación comenzaron a dar cuenta de la visita del Almirante _"Oh, Casi me ensucié en los pantalones cuando casi choco con él a la salida de Radio-3...Apenas me dió tiempo de cuadrarme cuando leyó mi nombre en la chapa y me preguntó de donde venía...Si lo hubieras visto, Frantisek, el maldito parecía un Dios bajado del olimpo..." "Estaba reajustando los trincados de las Valkirias en el hangar cuando al lado de mis ojos veo un par de zapatos negros brillantes, y una voz me pedía que levantara las lonas... Estaba a punto de mandar al diablo al intruso cuando al elevarme veo al Almirante Hayes haciendome el gesto de que continuara...oh, Diablos, que poco me faltó para quedar como una mancha en la cubierta por boquiflojo" "Increible, el maldito Almirante podría comer todos los días en el Ritz si quisiera...¡y se sentó con nosotros en el comedor de tropa a tragar la bazofia que los camellos de la cocina tienen el atrevimiento de llamar comida!"_ A medida que el _Prometheus_ avanzaba paso a paso hacia el norte, Andy se daba cuenta, leyendo por debajo de las frases de sus compañeros, de la profunda valía militar de su Supremo Comandante...de su rectitud y de su cercanía con todos sin distinción, fueran Oficiales, suboficiales o tropa...Aquello retrataba muy fielmente al Almirante Hayes...haciendo que fuera un honor servir bajo su mando...era duro, no cabía duda, y las historietas que lo mostraban como un tipo capaz de congelar el agua con la mirada, o matar del susto al mismísimo Demonio, tenían un asidero mucho más que respetable...como lo comprobaría en persona casi al final de aquel accidentado crucero.

* * *

Habían avanzado a toda máquina durante 72 horas, siendo cada vez mayor el frío a medida que se adentraban en el norte...La misión era de alta prioridad a los ojos de todos sin distinción, y ajenos a lo que se cocinaba en la Isla entre el Almirante Hayes y el Cápitán de Navío Lucius Cromwell, Comandante de la Nave, los miembros de la División de Cubierta maldecían en voz baja y se envolvían lo más estrechamente posible en sus tenidas invernales...eso hasta que a mediodía del noveno día de travesía contados desde su salida de Seattle, todo el primer turno fue bajado de las cubiertas.

-¿Alguién sabe que diablos está pasando? -Andy elevo los ojos al cielo y pensó en voz alta. El descenso del elevador de popa estribor depositó a todo su equipo en el atestado hangar de popa de la nave- Cómo sé que no es así, Gracias, Dios...no aguantaba un minuto más allá arriba...Traigo hasta el culo congelado...si me siento en un retrete capaz que quede ahi pegado hasta el deshielo...

Sus compañeros, y su propio Jefe de Equipo se deshicieron en un mar de carcajadas, que se cortaron de golpe al toparse a boca de jarro con el _Air Boss_ Dorkman.

Señores -Andy pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro- Tal vez el flaco trasero de Steinhauser pueda ser interesante en este minuto, pero la situación es crítica...Las operaciones de vuelo están desde este minuto totalmente suspendidas -Ante el gesto de desconcierto de su gente, prosiguió- Las fotos del Satélite se ven cada vez mas negras y feas, el Barómetro se volvió loco y el mar de fondo se intensifica con cada minuto que pasa -Los subalternos más antiguos asintieron con la cabeza...marinos curtidos como eran, habían aprendido a reconocer las señales atmosféricas- El Diablo se decidió a agitar sus grilletes, y como que hay Dios en el cielo, se esta armando una Tormenta tan gorda como sus vergas cuando bajan a tierra a ablandarlas con las chicas... -Sonrió fugazmente al hacer la poco elegante comparación- Con tanta nave trincada en cubierta no podemos sumergirnos para evadirla, asi que nos vamos a aguantar el jaleo en superficie con los cojones bien sujetos en las manos hasta que pase...Verdes-1 y 2, y Blancos-1 y 2 han sido designados para que cumplan guardias de emergencia en cubierta...en grupos de cuatro revisaran todos los trincados en Alerta-1 y 2 de Helicópteros...Deberan asegurarse con cables salvavidas durante la operación, y tendrán cambio de guardia cada 4 horas mientras dure el mal tiempo...esas naves son una prioridad y no podemos darnos el lujo que una de ellas se vaya por la borda...en caso contrario, iremos todos a parar a la oficina del Almirante, y que nos acoja con sentidas palabras de aliento mientras nos arranca la cabeza de los hombros...¡Primer turno a las 2000 Horas, Steinhauser, Botero, Percy y Tinoco! Pueden continuar...

Tan solo media hora después de ser informados del cambio, el cielo encapotado y frio se convirtió en una noche espesa y La tormenta, una verdadera furia de la naturaleza, ya se estaba mostrando en todo su aterrorizante esplendor. Siendo las 2000 Horas, los designados esperaban en la escotilla principal de la Isla, con la ropa impermeable sobre su equipo de vuelo, cascos y gafas firmemente ajustados en sus cabezas y rostros, revisando inquietos las líneas salvavidas que iban a usar, cerciorandose que funcionaran sin reparos y que no tuvieran daños. _"Es hora muchachos, vayan con Dios, solo cerciorense del estado de los trincados, y no intenten retensarlos solos...necesito a mi equipo completo, y ni piensen en jugar al heroe, o terminarán congelados derivando hacia el Polo Norte, o con el culo destrozado por mi bota justiciera -Los Muchachos sonrieron ante la salida del Jefe Dorkman- ¡Vamos!"_

Andy recordaría por eso y muchas cosas la larga y aterradora noche de esa tormenta boreal. la imagen indescriptible de las montañas de agua que barrían la cubierta en todas direcciones, convirtiéndose el rocío en hielo en cada embate...los truenos y los relámpagos que lo llenaban todo con su sordo eco y cadencia, mientras las nubes bajas se arremolinaban dándole el aspecto de agua hirviente, que mareaba de solo mirarla con detenimiento. El frío azote del agua de mar fue lo primero que sintieron al pisar cubierta, y pese al colosal tamaño del Portaaviones, el cabeceo producía vértigo, mientras el viento rugía y silbaba ensordecedoramente, Casi como la maldición del Diablo Mientras agitaba sus grilletes...fueron agotadoras cuatro horas de lucha contra los elementos, el trincado de los VF-1, y el instinto de conservación que les decía que debían abandonar la cubierta cuanto antes...mojados, congelados...y orgullosamente conscientes de su misión...hasta que...

-¡Andy! -Steinhauser sintió en los auriculares la cansada voz de Bennie- Necesito ayuda...estoy al final de la línea de Alerta-2...hay... aquí una nave casi destrincada... y no... puedo yo solo...se mueve demasiado y la vamos a perder...

-Allá voy, Bennie...

-Steinhauser -Andy sintió una voz completamente desconocida en los auriculares, y sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho, supo quien le estaba hablando- Esos Varitech son vitales...no ahorren esfuerzos en asegurarlos...Guardia de emergencia, asistan a los contramaestres en su labor...

Con gran esfuerzo, Andy, y el resto de la guardia varios pasos más atrás, reasegurándose a cada paso que las lineas salvavidas se tensaban a su máximo, bamboleados a cada momento por el cabeceo de la nave, se fueron acercando al sitio...Y Andy vio con escalofríos al llegar, que Bennie se hallaba en auténtico peligro...el Varitech se movia de un lado a otro con los cabeceos, había cortado dos líneas, y una de ellas, sin duda con la fuerza que se corta una cuerda de piano, le había provocado un profundo corte en el rostro a su amigo, que sangraba profusamente, aunque no podía verse a simple vista por la lluvia que misericordiosamente lavaba constantemente la herida... Bennie había tratado de no asustarlo y que cometiera una torpeza en su afan de ayudarle...

-Maldición Bennie -Andy sonaba enojado como nunca- Debiste avisar esto antes, ahora hay que sacarte de aquí.

-Primero la nave, viejo

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Pedazo de enchilada, aseguremos la nave.

Con la fuerza nacida del deber y las ganas de dejar todo aquello y refugiarse en el interior de la nave lo antes posible, y ayudados por Claudio Botero y Jack Percy, sus compañeros de guardia, comenzaron la lenta tarea de capturar la nave y volver a trincarla con las líneas de reemplazo que llevaban en previsión de aquello. Sobreponiendose a su cansancio, Bennie trató de enganchar la última línea en el morro de la nave, y decidiéndose, soltó su línea salvavidas para poder arrimarse mejor a ella, y entonces una enorme ola dió con todo su poder por estribor de la nave...justo donde se hallaban...todos se vieron immersos en un vendaval de agua helada y enfurecida, pero las muy tensadas líneas salvavidas los habían mantenido razonablemente en su lugar, todos excepto bennie...que lanzaba gritos de auxilio, sujeto desesperadamente en una cornamusa casi al llegar a los imbornales del otro lado de la cubierta...Andy miró con desesperación a la nave, a sus compañeros y a su amigo...

-¡Contramaestre Steinhauser! -Sintió la voz congelada hablando en sus auriculares-¡Asegure la nave!¡Es una orden! ¿Oyó, Contramaestre? ¡Asegure la nave!

-Lo siento, Almirante -Dijo con una calmada decisión que lo tenía electrizado- ...Pero nunca, jamás, se deja a un compañero atrás...Claudio, Jack, aseguren la nave y vuelvan a la isla...yo voy por Bennie...

-¡vuelva, Steinhauser, vuelva!

-Ha sido un honor ser parte del _Prometheus_ y servir bajo su mando, Almirante...

Decidido, cerró sus auriculares, soltó su línea salvavidas, y tratando de mantener la vertical, avanzó en linea recta por la cubierta hasta donde estaba su amigo...asi como estaba no podía oir nada, y desesperado se quitó el casco y las antiparras...que volaron junto con sus lentes de servicio de reglamento...ahora veia borroso por el agua y su vista, pero la mancha amarilla que con cada minuto que pasaba se iba convirtiendo cada vez más en su amigo se le iba acercando cada vez mas...por alguna razón la nave se veía talvez imposibilitada de dar frente a las olas, y el balanceo era cada vez mas espantoso...Otra ola gigantesca casi los cubrió...y las ganas de salvar a Bennie y su instinto de supervivencia funcionaron al mismo tiempo...quien sabe como, pero, arrastrado por esa muralla de agua en la misma dirección de Tinoco, en el último instante había logrado engancharse en su línea, y sostener con su brazo extendido la mano de Bennie, que por la fuerza del agua tambien había perdido casco y antiparras, con medio cuerpo fuera de la nave.

-Pedazo de animal ¡Viniste por mí!

-Necesito practicar mi español, Bennie, y eres el único que aguanta mis chapurreos...

-Sacame de aquí, _Gringo, _-Dijo con una sonrisa histéricamente agotada- Ya me bañé lo suficiente, ahora necesito un tequila...

Tirando con todas sus fuerzas, ambos hombres fueron arrastrándose como gusanos por la cubierta, recibiendo una y otra vez los embates del agua...hasta que vieron acercarse con precauciones a casi toda la división de cubierta, que enganchada y haciendo calle doble con sus cuerpos finalmente los alcanzó y comenzó a llevarlos hacia la isla. Ya adentro y a salvo pudo Andy relajar la adrenalina que había corrido desordenadamente por su cuerpo, notando con sorpresa el angulo inaudito en el que su pierna izquierda había quedado "_Diablos, me la rompí y no siento nada_" vio también su brazo derecho extendido y laxo "_Ja, me lo disloqué..._" Solo entonces notó que estaba mareado y a punto de desmayarse...solo pudo oír casi como en un tunel la voz del Jefe Dorkman _"Maldición, Steinhauser, mereces que te destroce el culo a patadas...pero hiciste algo hermoso, Contramaestre..., buen trabajo, Andy, buen traba..._" y la noche se le vino encima...

* * *

Definitivamente era un comodo despertar...no había sentido ni la sorda alarma del cambio de turno, ni menos los gritos e insultos de Bennie por haberse quedado dormido...aún menos la aterradora peste del calzado de Magnussen...si, definitivamente esto era el paraiso...hasta que su sola mención hizo vibrar como cuerdas de violín hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, y al tratar de levantarse un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho, y la cegadora blancura que lo rodeaba al tratar de abrir los ojos lo dejaron atontado...

-¿Donde diablos estoy? -Sintió de pronto como una sombra blanca entre sus ojos entrecerrados presionaba gentilmente pero en forma decidida sobre su pecho para que volviera a acostarse- Supongo que no me he muerto, al menos eso creo...

-No, Contramaestre, no se ha muerto pero anduvo cerca -sintió una cálida risa baja cerca suyo- Vamos a ir por partes para que no se agite. Está ahora internado en el ala militar del Hospital de Anchorage, Alaska, Mi nombre es enfermera Cabo Lucille Kirima, y si la luz le hirió los ojos es por el efecto de las medicinas que se le dieron mientras estuvo inconsciente para combatir la hipotermia de caballo que se ganó durante la tormenta de hace cinco días atrás, y para disminuir el dolor de sus heridas, así que si quiere abrálos, pero lentamente...

Andy hizo lo que se le ordenó, acostumbrando poco a poco su vista a la luz ambiente, se vió en un cuarto de hospital, solo, al costado de un enorme ventanal que le mostraha el azul horizonte veteado de nubes algodonosas, vestigio de la tormenta horrenda que viviera en alta mar. Al girar sus ojos vio a la dueña de la voz que lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad con tan pocas palabras, una esbelta y sonriente enfermera militar de tez cobriza y claros rasgos esquimales. un cabestrillo sujetaba su brazo derecho, y su pierna enyesada sobresalía de las sabanas...ahora recordaba todo...la tormenta, Bennie, el Almirante...Ella percibió su confusión y le habló nuevamente.

-Tranquilo, Contramaestre -volvió a sonreirle- En cuanto lo sacaron de la cubierta el shock de sus heridas y la hipotermia que lo estaba consumiendo lo hicieron caer inconsciente. El Almirante Hayes puso al _Prometheus_ a toda máquina en cuanto disminuyó la tormenta y al estar Anchorage al alcance de un VC-33 lo hizo trasladar hasta acá para que lo atendieramos junto con su amigo. El Contramaestre Tinoco ya fue dado de alta y volvió a su nave que ahora está atracada acá, así que ahora es su turno de irse en cuanto los medicos lo evaluen y lo den de alta...

-Gracias, Enfermera Kirima -Andy estaba sinceramente conmovido de sus atenciones- Ahora quisiera saber si...

-Su amigo no ha dejado de visitarlo, y en unos cuantos minutos va a estar acá, lo mismo que el Almirante, que incluso viajó con usted cuando lo trajeron. Los dos primeros días -Hizo una pausa y soltó algo que sonaba sospechosamente a un suspiro de alivio- Tuvo al hospital con los nervios de punta exigiendo las mejores atenciones posibles para su subalterno...menos mal que se estabilizó, _Señor Rescate Imposible_... -Sonrió luego de soltarle el insólito mote, mientras Andy le miraba sin entender nada- No se admire, Contramaestre, su acción ha puesto por las nubes a la RDF, y aunque no se han dado mayores detalles a la prensa del incidente por lo delicado de la misión que llevaban, Relaciones Públicas ha hecho todo un caso el suyo...Capaz que pronto lo veamos de figura en un comercial de reclutamiento...

-No soy fotogénico, Enfermera Kirima -Dijo con Murria- Oh, yo solo quiero volver a mi nave y seguir con mi comisión de servicio. Catapultar aeronaves es lo mío, no andar haciendo caritas en TV.

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un sonriente Benjamín Tinoco, con un muy correcto ramo de claveles blancos en la mano izquierda, y una muy incorrecta botella de Tequila en la otra. seis diminutas mariposas color piel sostenían su mejilla en el lugar donde los puntos marcaban el paso del latigazo del acero que lo había cortado.

-_¡Quiubo, Gringo!_ -Le saludó alegremente en español, y al ver su gesto amurrado, levantó la ceja- Mira nada mas...¿te consigo una enfermera 90-60-90 para que te cuide y te mime y esa es la cara que pones?

-Con su permiso -La Enfermera Kirima, visiblemente ofendida, abandonaba la sala. al pasar al lado de Bennie, susurró cortante, mientras un gesto de desprecio le surcaba el rostro- Soy enfermera y soldado, Bennie, y eso no te da derecho a tratarme como una de esas._..Misses Cabeza Hueca..._

-Oh, Rayos, Bennie_ -_Pudo soltar Andy en cuanto la enfermera cerró la puerta del cuarto- ¿Que fue eso, Gran machote conquistador?

-Que quieres que te diga, Andy -Una ancha sonrisa decoraba su rostro mientras acercaba una silla a la cama- Tenía que ocupar mi tiempo en algo interesante mientras te despertabas, viejo...Ahora que estás de vuelta, es mi hora de darte las gracias, _Mano_...De no ser por tí yo sería alimento de sardinas a esta hora...En serio viejo, muchas gracias.

-Hice lo que debia bennie -Andy se puso serio hasta que una ancha sonrisa le surcó el rostro- Aunque de la manera que lo hice, dudo que alguien se atreviera...

La sincera carcajada brotó de ambos hombres, ahora definitivamente hermanados no solo por la devoción de servir a una causa común, sino por la confianza que sentían en que sus palabras siempre iban a estar respaldadas con acciones...ahora y hasta el final, sabían que podían confiarse hasta sus vidas el uno al otro.

-Bueno -Dijo con gesto conspirador, mientras dos vasos cortos aparecian como por arte de magia en sus manos- En cuanto supe por Lucille que ya te habían quitado los medicamentos, decidí que era el momento de cobrar la deuda de la que te hablé en cubierta... -Con rápidez destapó la botella de tequila y sirvió los dos vasos- Sin limon ni sal...¿somos marinos o no?

-¡UH – RRAH!

Andy quedó petrificado con el vaso en alto, y Bennie se puso de pie, poniendose firme y cambiandose el vaso de mano para poder hacer la venia...Andy, por el cabestrillo no podía hacerla, y el vaso de tequila se sentía sumamente incorrecto y poco militar en su mano. Un sonriente y apaciguador Almirante Hayes entro en la habitación.

-Descansen, Contramaestres -dijo, y acercándose al borde de la cama, miró los claveles, y luego su vista fue de la botella a los vasos- Supongo que sus medicamentos no resultarán nocivos para mi persona, Contramaestre Steinhauser, asi que, si no les importa, sería altamente conveniente compartir su dosis -Miró circunspectamente a Bennie- Supongo que habrá por ahí otro vaso para mí, ¿O me equivoco, Contramaestre Tinoco?

-Estee, no, Señor, Enseguida Señor -Bennie extrajo otro vaso del bolsillo de su guerrera, y andy comprendió que su brindis era solo el principio...la botella tenía aún una misión que cumplir con la enfermera Kirima. El vaso del Almirante fue servido, y los tres hombres, ya relajados los unos en presencia del otro, alzaron sus vasos en un brindis- Por los grandes amigos...

-Por una gran misión cumplida -Terció el Almirante

-Por los Hombres bajo los cuales es un privilegio Servir...¡UH -RRAH!

Luego del Brindis, Bennie se apresuró a retirar los vasos y cerrar la botella. con un _"Permiso para retirarme, Señor, Debo ir a la Estación de Enfermeras para que me quiten los puntos" _y una enorme sonrisa, dejó al Almirante y a Andy solos en la habitación.

-Gracias por venir, Señor, y respecto a mi insubordinación, Señor, Yo...

-No diga nada, Steinhauser -El Almirante lo apaciguó con la mirada y le regaló una cómplice sonrisa- Por alguna razón que desconozco, sus transmisiones se llenaron de estática y no se le oía nada desde cubierta -Una sonrisa sorprendida decoró el rostro de Andy- De verdad siento que lo que podía hacer en ese momento por un buen soldado, un excepcional Marino y hombre de claros principios, era brindarle la mejor atención posible para su restablecimiento, Además... -Su mirada se puso soñadora y sombría al mismo tiempo- Consideré que era una justa retribución por el remojón injustificado que cierto chiquillo de ocho años recibió una vez en el estanque de mi casa en Woodland...

-Almirante...yo...Usted...entonces...

-No te atropelles, Andy. Esa noche reconocí tu apellido, pero no estaba seguro si eras tú sino hasta que leí tu legajo. En esa época estabas muy pequeño y no sabía si lo recordabas, pero al parecer sí...

_¿Como olvidar una cosa semejante?_ Andy se sumergió por un momento en sus recuerdos infantiles, y Ahí encontró lo que buscaba...Mientras el Almirante seguía hablándole...

-Mi esposa había enfermado de gravedad, y por desgracia yo estaba en el frente de combate y sin muchas posibilidades de regresar a su lado...quería darle algo y no sabía que hacer...hasta que un Teniente de Texas me habló de los rosales de tu padre...hice los arreglos para que viajara hasta Woodland y se hiciera cargo del rosal especial que se montaría a la vista del ventanal de la recámara para distraer la vista de mi mujer...

"_Y aquella fue la primera vez que yo viaje con mi padre, la primera vez que me sentí como un adulto que iba a viajar por trabajo en su compañía...Mi padre estaba tan orgulloso que decidió que en aquella salida yo iba a ser su único ayudante...y hasta mandó a hacer un juego de herramientas de jardineria de mi tamaño...La casa era grande y bonita, y todos los días al alba nos levantabamos a trabajar en ese jardín, dándole forma al paño, plantando los arbustos y colocando el rosal en su sitio, para luego podarlo y darle la forma y tiraje al vigor de sus ganchos para que dieran todas las rosas posibles...y si no hubiera sido por esa chiquilla insufrible..."_

_-_Tuve la fortuna de alcanzar a llegar antes que concluyera su trabajo, y gracias a Dios mi hija Lisa, que había salido de St. Albans, también estaba allí para acompañar a su madre...

"_Y todavía recuerdo todo lo que pasó cuando el Almirante llegó..._

_-Hizo un gran trabajo, Señor Steinhauser, de verdad se lo agradezco..._

_-Por Favor, Almirante, llameme Lothar...y fue un placer no solo armar este rosal, sino ayudar a su esposa a recuperarse..._

_-De lo que estoy agradecido mucho más allá de lo que el dinero pueda significar por esta belleza que su trabajo produce...y llameme Donald, hoy soy un esposo agradecido, Lothar, no un militar ocupado...-se volteó hacia la entrada de la mansión y alzó su brazo-¡Lisa, Hija, Ven acá!_

_-Tiene una hermosa hija, Donald..._

_-Y es la luz en los ojos de su madre y míos, Lothar...¿Es tu hijo quien poda los arbustos?_

_-Si, Es mi cachorrillo...mi hijo menor...¡Andy, así está bien, cierra con cuidado la tijera y ven acá!"_

_-_Cuando les dimos licencia para que se fueran a jugar, ni tu padre ni yo pensamos por un momento que tres años de diferencia significaran gran cosa, menos aún cuando comenzaron a hacerse caras raras mientras conversabamos en el mismo momento en que se encontraron, así que reimos por lo bajo cuando de pronto poco les importamos y salieron a la carrera hacia el estanque que Lisa quería mostrarte...

"_Oh, sí, fue un grato momento ver el agua, y los patos que nadaban en ella...hasta que decidió que sabía más de plantas que yo..._

_-¿Quieres ver algo raro? ¡Ven, sigueme hasta ese olmo que se ve allá!_

_-No es un olmo, es un Roble Americano..._

_-¡Que es un Olmo!_

_-¡Es un Roble Americano, niñita! Mi papá es el jardinero y el me enseñó todo, y eso es un..._

_-¡Es un Olmo, y la casa es mía, asi que es un Olmo y punto!_

_-¡ES UN ROBLE AMERICANO!_

_-¡ES MI CASA Y ES UN OLMO, NIÑITO!_

_Lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en el agua manoteando y llorando al mismo tiempo, a mi padre sacándome del agua, y a la hija del Almirante llorando silenciosamente con la cabeza baja y las manos empuñadas mientras él la enviaba castigada a su habitación...¿Que será de ella ahora?"_

_-_Veo que recordaste, hijo -El Almirante Hayes sonreía- Bueno, Lisa ya es toda una oficial seria y responsable, pero no me pidas que me disculpe por ese empujón...si llegas a verla, será ella misma quien lo haga -hizo una pausa significativa- Y talvez eso pase mucho antes de lo que imaginas...

48 horas después de haber sido dado de alta, y a haber vuelto a su nave en unas muy poco militares muletas, El almirante Hayes en persona lo condecoró en una ceremonia sobre la cubierta del portaaviones, donde se le otorgó la Medalla Titanio al valor, y la Cruz Naval por servicios distinguidos en su rama de servicio...lo que le otorgaba automáticamente el Grado de Segundo Contramaestre... Mientras la costa de Alaska y el Almirante Hayes se despedían de ellos, El Prometheus aceleraba sus máquinas rumbo a un nuevo destino...

-Tú que todo lo sabes, Gran mentalista chismoso -Bennie y Andy se hallaban en el mirador de la nave, sobre el costado de estribor- ¿Sabes adonde vamos ahora?

_-...Oh, poderoso cojón de cristal, dejame ver mas allá de lo evidente... _-Bennie se agarraba la entrepierna literalmente doblado de la risa- A Yokosuka, Japón...Kirima vino con nosotros porque su pase para la bahía médica llegó justo en estos días... desde Yokosuka a maniobras combinadas con el SLV-67_ Daedalus_ en las Salomón... y...

-¿Qué pasa Bennie?

-No nos han querido decir donde, y los oficiales están más silenciosos que nunca...pero se supone que los dos buques vamos a una PAC de perímetro cerrado permanente en algún sitio del pacifico...no sé mas...o ya estaría caminando la plancha...

Entonces recordó la última frase del Almirante en el Hospital...

* * *

_** NOTAS:**_

(1) Marcado y en cursiva por que es una expresión en español...Esta escena transcurre en Texas.

(2)Hamaca de los marineros en la Armada de Chile. Lo puse así pero desconozco si es una expresión marinera universal.

(3)Siglas de Security Flight System. Circuito cerrado que graba todas las operaciones aereas, y por ende, registra los accidentes.

-Mis sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que me leen. No olviden dejar su Review

-Un inoportuno dedo cortado me ha impedido esta vez avanzar más rápido...pero ahora sí nos vamos a la parte medular de este relato...mas adelante verán como lo narrado antes se enlazará como es debido...


	5. El Silbato del Contramaestre

_**V.- EL SILBATO DEL CONTRAMAESTRE**_

* * *

_**"**__...El Instructor finalmente me dijo al final del curso: Eres notable, hijo, vas a sobrevivir al combate... Por lo mismo, te doy este consejo: No metas la pata en el Tacnet ni en la cubierta de vuelo...Arriba, La Reina del Hielo puede cortarte la cabeza con la mirada...Abajo, el Jefe Largo puede hacerlo con sus propias manos..."_

**( Extractado del Epistolario de Maximilian Sterling)**

* * *

_-_Tiene que haber sido un crucero emocionante -Dijo Jonathan-Digo, atravesar todo el Pacífico hasta Japón e ir a maniobras...

-La verdad, Jonathan -Steinhauser reía suavemente- Fue una tortura...Imagina nada más esto: 80 por ciento de humedad, 39 grados Celsius de calor, enfundados en nuestros trajes de faena durante 9 horas seguidas, lanzando y recuperando naves sobre una cubierta que mas parecía una parrilla. Entre los pilotos del Grupo Aéreo y el personal de la división de cubierta, adelgazamos un promedio de tres a cuatro kilos durante esas semanas, y los desmayos por deshidratación no eran raros...mientras el Jefe Dorkman nos repetía cada medio segundo, como un disco rayado _"Tomen agua, maldición, tomen agua..."_ Haber llegado a Yokosuka antes de las maniobras fue el último respiro decente que todos tuvimos hasta el fin de la Primera Guerra Robotech...así de movido fue...hasta para mí, que al llegar al muelle ya me esperaba una sorpresa...

* * *

Yokosuka nunca les había parecido más encantadora a los viejos marinos que ya la habían visitado en ocasiones anteriores...para los nuevos, era sencillamente espectacular...aún se podían admirar los cerezos florecidos en esa epoca del año, la tecnología, aunque un poco cara, era sencillamente espectacular, y jamás habían parecido mas bellas sus mujeres...a pesar de la advertencia repetida en todas las divisiones de la nave, que tuvieran cuidado al elegir donde divertirse...Igualmente la dotación de preservativos de la bahía médica de la nave había bajado sensiblemente, provocando la ira de Lucille, que con Bennie literalmente amarrado a su mano había manifestado furiosa que los marinos parecían desconocer la capacidad de guardarsela en los pantalones...

-Vamos, Kirima, amor, sabes que te soy fiel...

-Déjalo salir un rato, Lucille -Dijo Andy apaciguador- ...irá conmigo y nada malo va a pasar...

-No, no y no...Hay suficientes hispanos en esta nave como para que yo me relaje...ustedes no dejan pasar ni al viento si pueden...esperará conmigo hasta las 1400...entonces saldremos juntos...

-¡Pero si yo te amo, Cielo, no voy a hacer nada! ¡Y seré hispano pero yo nunca he cuestionado esos cambalaches de mujeres que hacen en tu tribu!

-¡No te metas con mi gente!

-¡Y tú no te metas con la mía!

-¡A callar, par de Cotorras! -Andy exasperado, y viendo que con amistad no solucionaba mucho, decidió apoyarse en su grado-¡Firmes los dos, Caramba! -Kirima y Bennie, sorprendidos, se pusieron firmes sin dudar un instante. La impronta del adiestramiento prevalecía pese a todo- Cabo Kirima, comprendo su preocupación, pero el Contramaestre Tinoco ya es grandecito, y ha dado prueba sobrada en estas semanas que usted le enseñó por su bien a guardarsela en los pantalones -Giró con mirada siniestra hasta enfocar los ojos de Bennie- Contramaestre Tinoco, Usted va a hacer en este instante la promesa de honor de acuerdo a los Estatutos y reglamentos de la fuerza, que en estas 72 horas de permiso su cuerpo no rozará ni en pensamiento a otra mujer que no sea la Cabo Kirima... y la va a cumplir so pena de calabozo en las condiciones prescritas en la ordenanza para caso de quebrantamiento de palabra empeñada...¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-¡Si, Señor! -Respondieron al unísono, pero con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios- ¡Comprendido, Señor!

-Estoy esperando, Contramaestre Tercero...

-...Por mi honor prometo, que pondré de mi parte todos los medios a mi alcance, incluyendo al sano, sabio y esclarecedor consejo de mi superior y amigo de verdad, Segundo Contramaestre Andy Steinhauser, para mantenerme fiel, feliz y contento, al lado de la más maravillosa mujer, enfermera y soldado que haya conocido jamás en mi vida, y que tanto ha cambiado de ella -Kirima lo miró con ojos brillantes de amor...aquella promesa se estaba convirtiendo en una extraña pero hermosa declaración- y que en las siguientes 72 horas y el resto de mi vida, la amaré con orgullo y ternura crecientes, para hacerla feliz como solo ella lo merece...

-¡Te amo, Mi C_harro! -_Kirima olvidó todo el protocolo militar, y ante las risas indisimuladas de Andy, se lanzó sobre su pareja y la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento- ...Puedes ir, vayan los dos, antes que me arrepienta...Andy, cuida a este bandido por mí...

-Tranquila, Lucille...vendremos por tí a las 1400 y saldremos a comer los tres...hasta que sea necesario que yo busque por mi cuenta donde divertirme...

Aquellos tres días fueron verdaderamente relajantes para todos en la nave...después de Alaska y atravesar el pacífico, siguiendo casi cable por cable la famosa "_Ruta Fantasma_" que la Armada Imperial de Yamamoto había usado para su ataque a Pearl Harbor...pero la vida continuaba y antes que siquiera pudieran acostumbrarse a la sensación del merecido descanso, ya estaban listos nuevamente para zarpar...Andy tuvo tiempo de echar una carta al correo para sus padres, y correr a la pasarela para tomar su puesto. Al entrar al hangar principal de popa, una alta figura rubia de uniforme gris llamó su atención...se le hacía extrañamente conocido, pero su archivo de recuerdos estaba ligeramente descompaginado...Hasta que oyó el nombre y todo cobró sentido...

-Es un honor que esté con nosotros a bordo, Comandante Fokker...

-No, Jefe Dorkman, el honor es mío...y los agradecimientos tambien...ahorrarme esperas y dinero para llegar a destino no tiene precio...

-Será un rodeo algo extenso, comandante -Dorkman vio con el rabillo del ojo a Andy y le hizo una seña para que se acercara- Pero se compensa con compartir a bordo con la estrella del momento del _RDF News_...Comandante Fokker, le presento al Contramaestre Segundo Andrew Steinhauser.

Andy ya sabía quien era Fokker...aunque el tipo finalmente hubiera decidido traicionar a la Naval por la Espacial, era sin duda alguna un gran militar y un estupendo y terrorifico piloto de combate, que siendo duros, tenía tras de sí una aterradora y larga lista de victorias aéreas sobre sus hombros. Eso...y su incapacidad congénita de dejar de sentir sed en cada bar de puerto o base que visitara, y de guardarsela en los pantalones, habían formado una leyenda que sin duda lo hacía uno de los miembros mas populares y reconocidos en las fuerzas de defensa. Andy, sin embargo, recordando el incidente de su primer permiso, se dijo a sí mismo que debía dejarle saber de ello...y ponerlo en evidencia...

-¡Es un honor conocerlo, Comandante! -Andy se puso firme e hizo la venia-Permiso para hablar libremente, Señor...

-Adelante, Contramaestre -Roy Esbozo una pícara sonrisa- ¿O talvez debiera decir _Señor Rescate imposible_?

-Con todo respeto, Señor, creo que lo que hizo que me ganara el apodo, no tiene ni la mas remota altura con su capacidad de meter la cabeza en las fauces del león y sacarla intacta... en el "Soldado Viejo" de Corpus Christi todavía están recogiendo los vidrios rotos, Gentileza de su temeridad y la de su escuadrón, Comandante Fokker...

-Mmmm -Roy buscó afanosamente en su archivo de trastadas, hasta que encontró el recuerdo- ¡Cierto ...McNelly y su bocota me tuvieron a un pelo de pasar la noche en el calabozo! ¿Usted estaba allí, Contramaestre? Es cierto que ese bar estaba lleno, pero recuerdo cada puñetazo como si hubiera sido ayer...

-Estaba, Comandante...sacando a mi pelotón por la puerta trasera para evitar a la PM...y que los muchachos terminaran lo que habían empezado...Es, creo, la primera persona no Marino que sobrevive a una pelea en "El Soldado Viejo" y vive para contarlo...

-Y si no hubieran dejado abierta esa puerta, seguramente habría terminado en el calabozo, Contramaestre...aunque esa no hubiera sido la intención, Gracias de todas maneras...

-Fue un honor... "La peste" es mala para la salud del soldado, cualquiera sea su rama, Comandante...

-Lamento interrumpir su paseo por el callejón de los recuerdos -El Jefe Dorkman intervino- Pero con su permiso, debo hablar con este muchacho...

-Adelante, Jefe, es todo suyo...

Dorkman y Andy caminaron entre las naves estacionadas hasta la diminuta oficina que en calidad de Jefe Aéreo de Cubierta tenía el primero. Apenas cerrada la puerta, Dorkman no perdió tiempo en preámbulos.

-Verde-1 es todo tuyo, Andy...

-¿Como dijo, Señor? -El tono de Andy sonó como si le hubieran hablado en otro idioma- El Primero Usher es el Jefe de Verde-1.

-Así era hasta el segundo día de permiso -Dorkman le habló firmemente- Usher estaba tramitando una última destinación antes de su retiro...pero recibió noticias de su esposa... enfermó en gravedad en los Estados Unidos y eso no hizo más que empeorar las cosas. Pidió a Mi Capitán Cromwell licencia para hacer efectivo su retiro aquí mismo, pero el se limitó a darle el licenciamiento temporal hasta que pudiera arreglarlo todo...Tengo un equipo sin jefe y tú el grado y la experiencia para liderarlo...

-...Señor, yo... Tengo 19 años apenas...

-Por lo mismo, Andy -Dorkman endureció aún más su voz- Necesito gente joven y comprometida en la cubierta, y tu ejemplo habla sobradamente de ello -Suavizó el tono, casi como un padre hablándole a su hijo- Sé que puedes con este puesto...sino mira tu hoja de servicio...has liderado unidades desde siempre, hasta en el inicio de tu servicio en la naval...nadie que yo conozca ha demostrado sus condiciones y don de mando tan tempranamente, y eso no tiene nada que ver con la edad.

-¡Señor! -Andy se puso firme- Es un honor y responsabilidad hacerme cargo del equipo Verde-1, a sus ordenes estamos para lo que sea necesario, Señor.

-Eso es lo que quería oír, Andy -Dorkman lo miraba con gesto satisfecho- Ahora, sal de mi oficina y presentate a tus hombres...en menos de una hora comienza su guardia de cubierta...Otra cosa, Andy -Le arrojó un grueso manual- Lo considero una tontería, pero debes aprenderte esto...a algún idiota del Estado Mayor Combinado tiene que habérsele ocurrido...

Salió de la oficina con el manual entre las manos...sin entender bien el porqué debía leer el _Protocolo de Operaciones Espaciales_ si su elemento era el mar...

El bochornoso clima de las Salomón forjó la reputación de Andy en la cubierta de vuelo...tres semanas al final de febrero de 2008, durante los ejercicios combinados "_Pacific Burn_", efectuando PAC(2) y apoyos de desembarco a las unidades de la RDFMC acantonadas en el _Daedalus_. Estaba en todo, en todas partes, y era el primero, poniendo el ejemplo y una nota de orgullo en sus hombres...Recordando entonces aquel incidente, decidió que era tiempo que lo conocieran como era debido, y sobre el indicativo de jefe sobre el nombre de su equipo que lucía la espalda de su chaleco de faena, hizo coser un nuevo paño, que en simples palabras rezaba "Largo", y el personalmente pintó esas letras en la plancha cubrenuca de su casco de cubierta...

-Atencion, Jefe Largo -la voz de Duquesne sonaba alterada- acabo de recibir ordenes de apresurar el patrón marshall, debe colocar a su equipo en puestos de emergencia...

-¿que está pasando, Alfie?

-Hubo un choque de naves sobre Tulagi durante las operaciones nocturnas, Andy, la tripulación del _Daedalus_ salvó a uno de los pilotos, pero la otra nave aún está en el aire y el control aéreo la trae de vuelta.

-Es suficiente para mí -intervino el Jefe Dorkman-¡Ya saben como funciona, muchachos, hay que traer los pajarracos buenos primero! ¡Cubierta de vuelo, a protocolo de emergencias, muevanse!

La cubierta se convulsionó con ese anuncio...Ante una emergencia de vuelo, la prioridad, al contrario que en tierra, era bajar las naves en buenas condiciones...una aeronave destrozada en cubierta, en pleno océano, dejaba sin oportunidad a las demás, escasas de combustible y sin armamento. El equipo Blanco-1 en su totalidad subió a cubierta, y el equipo paramédico, con Kirima encabezándolo, se aprestó en sus posiciones a la salida de la Isla...todo estaba preparado. como en una exhalación, todo el grupo aéreo tomó pista en la nave, enganchando a la buena de Dios el cable que les cupiera... "Más aprisa, Rayos, Más aprisa...¡Tensen esos cables!" mascullaba andy, hasta que escuchó la voz de Duquesne en sus auriculares "Esa fue la última, Jefe, Queda solamente el pajarraco malo" Supo entonces que era su turno, y sin esperar, vociferando ordenes, el Verde-1 levantó en un movimiento rápido y coordinado las cuatro mallas barreras de contención de naves.

-Estamos listos, Jefe.

-Bien, Andy, Ahora a esperar...

No necesitaron hacerlo mucho...a lo lejos comenzó a aparecer una fina linea negra que a ratos se cortaba, hasta que por efecto de las velocidades combinadas, se fue acercando el Varitech dañado _"Qué cojones los de ese piloto -Pensó- pudo haberse eyectado sobre el Daedalus y no arriesgar su vida tratando de volver, el tipo definitivamente está loco de atar...como todos ellos"_ La charla de Duquesne con el piloto lo trajo a la realidad "menos, potencia, menos potencia.." Venía demasiado rápido y lo entendió al instante ...El VF-1 era más pesado que los VF-0, y si no aceleraba perdería sustentación y en vez de tomar pista caería al mar o se estrellaría con la popa de la nave. Miró a las barreras y supo que no servirían de nada...tuvo entonces una inspiración...

-¡Johann!

-Andy, dime...

-Dile a tu hombre en el "Camello" que lo atraviese inmediatamente después de la última barrera...

-¡Debes estar bromeando, Andy!-Sonó sorprendida la voz de Johann Kunstler, jefe de Azul-1-¡Estamos tratando de bajar a ese piloto, no matarlo!

-¡Hazlo, Johann! -Sonó la voz del jefe Dorkman- Muy buena idea, Andy, el desgraciado viene como rayo y las barreras no lo van a detener. Espero que entienda lo que tratamos de hacer...

-Ya lo sabe -Intervino Duquesne- Se lo acabo de comunicar, y respondió "Denle un ascenso al hijo de perra que tuvo la idea"

El "Camello", una grúa para naves con forma de araña por el espacio entre sus cuatro ruedas que permitía levantar un avión dañado y depositarlo en los elevadores, se colocó en posición, cerrando solo ligeramente el espacio entre ellas, para garantizar que la nave no escapara de su abrazo. El operador saltó y se puso a cubierto justo en el momento que el Varitech tomó pista...el estrepito del metal rasgado, los cables que se fueron cortando a medida que la dañada nave se arrastraba de panza por la cubierta, el agudo silbido que hacían las barreras al cortarse por la fuerza del descenso...toda una sinfonía de ruidos, que se interrumpio cuando la nave, ya desacelerada pero muy rápido igualmente , entro en contacto con la grúa, encajando precisamente la cabina de la nave en el espacio entre las ruedas...la pesada grúa se movio un par de metros, haciendo chillar los neumáticos en el proceso...hasta que se detuvo...

-¡Equipo Blanco, Adelante! -Tronó Dorkman-¡Control de Fuego y extracción! ¡Paramedicos a Cubierta!

En medio de la algarabía que había suscitado el incidente, todos corrieron a sus obligaciones, mientras Andy y su equipo comenzaban, hasta donde era posible, a retirar los destrozos de la pista de aterrizaje. Se volteó solo un instante a ver como sacaban al piloto, y una sonrisa inigualable le surcó los labios...

-Ya lo ven, A Roy Fokker nadie lo derriba...nadie ¿Oyeron?

-Tiendase en la camilla, Comandante -Kirima se estaba exasperando- Tiendase en la camilla y cierre la boca para revisarlo...

-Esta bien, esta bien -Se puso repentinamente pálido- Pero por favor, no le digan a Claudia, Por Favor, que nadie le diga a Claudia de esto...

-Descuide, Comandante -El preciso pinchazo de la Jeringa de Kirima lo silenció -...Pilotos...Solo un poco más temerarios y cabeza dura que los marinos...

¿Qué hacía Fokker volando una misión nocturna con la Naval? Andy ni siquiera se quiso meter en aquel asunto...los privilegios del rango tenían sus bemoles. Aunque sonrió de solo pensar que el invencible talvez había caído en las redes de cúpido...lo que le daba aún más material para mortificarlo. Nadie llamaba hijo de perra a Andy Steinhauser y vivía para contarlo...y menos por tener una buena idea y salvar una vida en el proceso...

Cuando los Ejercicios terminaron, La fuerza de Tareas 87, compuesta por el _Prometheus_ y el _Daedalus_, puso finalmente proa hacia su destino final, ese destino secreto del que nadie hablaba y muy pocos conocían...Todos menos...

-Despierta, Andy, ¡Despierta!

-Maldición, Bennie, he pasado tres semanas infernales en cubierta, dejame dormir, ¡Demonios!

-Sé adonde vamos.

-¡Qué! -Andy abrió los ojos y de un salto se sentó en la litera- Debes estar bromeando, Bennie, eso es información clasificada...

-No totalmente -La sonrisa traviesa de Bennie lo desarmó- Vengo del Camarote de Kirima...

-Me he cansado de decirles, Tortolos, que no fuercen su suerte...El día que los sorprendan ambos caminarán la plancha...y yo mismo voy a asegurarla a los imbornales...

-¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de la Isla Macross?

-Ni borracho, Bennie...y eso no sucede mucho que digamos...

-¿Recuerdas el fin de la guerra, el famoso asteroide que chocó con la tierra?

-Si, como olvidarlo -Inconscientemente Andy pensó en Vladek- Después de eso todo cambió...

-Y vaya si cambió -Bennie bajó aún más la voz- Kirima tuvo que atender al Capitán Brubaker...y lo aisló...es el fin de la línea para él, al menos por el momento...

Andy había oído del incidente...El Capitán, Oficial de Informaciones de la Nave, había estado en tierra durante las maniobras combinadas, y la picadura de un mosquito aparentemente inofensiva se había transformado en una espantable malaria que a esas horas lo tenía con delirios, fiebre y sudor frío, en el sector de aislamiento de la Bahía Médica.

-¿Y?

-Durante un acceso de delirio, le contó todo a Lucille...ella, asustada, me lo contó, pero no sabe si es delirio puro o le dijo la verdad...

-¿Y que dijo el Capitán que asustó tanto a Lucille? -La curiosidad comenzó a devorarlo- Kirima no se asusta de muchas cosas...

-No fue un asteroide lo que cayó a la tierra -Le espetó Bennie sin anestesia- Fue una nave extraterrestre de algo más de un kilómetro de largo, llena de tecnología increible, y el sitio donde cayó, la Isla Macross, se volvió tan secreto que desapareció de los mapas. Han estado reconstruyendo la nave durante 9 años sin pausa, el sitio es todo un cuartel y ciudad militar, sellado y a prueba de agua, y nos necesitan de recambio para mantenerlo así.

-Diablos, Bennie -Andy estaba sinceramente impresionado. Despues del impacto todo cobraba sentido...y su mente militar formulaba dos pensamientos insistentes "_Nos estamos preparando para algo"_ y _"Ahí está la hija del Almirante"_-Si fuera cierto todos los cambios tienen un sentido...

-...Que no me voy a quedar a discutir contigo -Le dijo Bennie-...Estoy muerto...

-Kirima te derritió el iglú...¿Eh, Gran machote?

-_No jodas, Gringo_ -Bennie, a punto de tumbarse en la litera, lanzó con precisión su bota de lado a lado del camarote, pero Andy prevenido, la esquivó entre risas- Duermete, demonios...

* * *

Cuando finalmente los cabrestantes de puerto adosaron el costado del _Prometheus_ a las defensas en el muelle principal del puerto de Ciudad Macross, Casi toda la tripulación (Exceptuando uno o dos en la sala de máquinas que aprovecharon de dormir), admiraba la enorme instalación desde cualquier punto con visibilidad de la nave, desde los miradores a la Isla...En el centro mismo de la ciudad, como presidiendola, una enorme nave, que suponían espacial, pues nada hubiera podido mover semejante armatoste al agua, descontado el hecho que los rieles para la tarea, aparte de no existir, hubieran debido ser tan robustos y gigantescos que su sola masa ahogaría el diminuto enclave en el proceso. Cuando se instaló la pasarela, Andy corrió al pizarrón de la división de cubierta, a leer la orden del día..._."Gracias, Dios, Puedo bajar a tierra...Espero que haya una oficina de correos en este sitio...Los señores Steinhauser reclamarían ante todas las autoridades de la Tierra Unida si no reciben de su hijo la carta de destino de rigor..."_ Corrió a su camarote por su uniforme de salida, como rezaba la orden, una ducha rápida, y sus lentes de reglamento, y en cuanto se sintió satisfecho de su apariencia, caminó alegremente por los corredores de la nave hacia el portalón de la escala real...para ver desde la altura una escena, por decirlo menos, curiosa...

-Vamos, Lisa, se mujer por un momento...

-No sé cómo es que dejé que me convencieras de venir aquí...

-Ah, es que cuando Tía Claudia dice "Vamos"

-Sí, lo sé, no me lo repitas, vamos es vamos -Hizo un leve puchero que a Andy le pareció glorioso- Tú vienes a recibir al Comandante Fokker...¿Y yo que hago aquí, Claudia?

-Pues viniste a comprobar el potencial de más de dos mil ochocientos hombres solteros y en la flor de la juventud que esta nave trae, Lisa Hayes...El Trío Está en el puente con catalejos de artillero pero esas tres matarían por ver esto en vivo y en directo como ahora lo haces tú ¿Que te parece? Mira solamente al que está por bajar...para que te hagas una idea...

-¡Es un Suboficial, Claudia!

-Es un hombre, Lisa, por Dios ¿Conoces la palabra? H-O-M-B-R-E... Hombre, lo que vengo diciendo hace rato que hace falta en tu vida, mujer...

"_La Teniente Claudia Grant y la Teniente Comandante Lisa Hayes...La novia del Comandante Fokker y la Hija del Almirante Hayes...ja, Bien lo decía mi madre, eso de que el mundo es un pañuelo..."_ Andy sonrió por un instante antes de ponerse serio y hacer la venia ante el palo de respeto con los estandartes de la nave y de la Tierra, para bajar...cuando como una tromba pasó a su lado el Comandante Fokker con un _"Permiso, Jefe, Me están esperando"_ hacer una venia rapida y bajar en tres saltos la pasarela a los brazos de su novia...

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te demoró, Cariño? - Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras mantenían el abrazo- No te habrás metido en problemas ¿O sí?

-Nah, Cielo, solo un poco de entrenamiento para los pilotos navales...

"_¿Entrenamiento, Eh? tendremos un pequeño mástil del capitán entonces, mi querido comandante..._" Andy bajó decididamente por la pasarela, y al pasar al lado de los tres, saludó amistosamente.

- Fue un gusto navegar con usted, Comandante Fokker -Y mirando a Claudia, remarcó- Después de todo, Se lo ve con la salud de un..._Camello_...La enfermera Kirima hace milagros...

-Gra...Gracias, Jefe -Roy se puso intensamente pálido, pero recobró al instante la soltura- ¿o debo decir _Señor Rescate Imposible_?

-¡Fue usted! -Lisa, que había permanecido muda, y sintiéndose incomoda por demás, encontró por fin una salida en esa información- Leí del Salvataje en el _RDF News..._Una actuación encomiable sin duda, lo felicito...

-Cumplí con mi deber...y salvé a mi mejor amigo, Comandante -Hizo una pausa, la venia ante los tres, y al retirarse agregó misteriosamente-...Es algo tan instintivo como reconocer las diferencias entre un Olmo y un Roble Americano...Si me disculpan...

Mientras seguía caminando por el muelle rumbo a la salida, alcanzó a escuchar el ensordecedor regaño de la Teniente Grant _"¿Camellos, Enfermeras? ...Roy Fokker, tienes cinco segundos para explicarme que demonios sucedió a bordo de ese Portaaviones, o no respondo de mis actos ...Lisa, Prepara mi Corte Marcial porque Fokker de esta noche no pasa si no dice la verdad..."_ y no pudo contener una sonrisa silenciosa y completa. Al voltear discretamente para verlos antes de tomar la salida, pudo ver los ojos intensamente verdes y el cabello color miel al viento que recordaba de la entonces pequeña Lisa Hayes, ahora convertida en oficial y mujer, que caminaba silenciosa al lado de sus amigos, hurgando intensamente en sus recuerdos...

Las obligaciones de la PAC mantenían al _Prometheus_ permanentemente mar Afuera, y Cada diez dias, podían darse un respiro viniendo a tierra, mientras los Helicópteros de Combate del _Daedalus_ tomaban la posta en su misión de mantener sellado el perimetro, sin contar con las naves de patrulla que constantemente salían desde el aeropuerto militar a complementar ese paraguas protector...Por eso extrañó a todos en la cubierta de vuelo que un VC-33 sin pasajeros llegara a la nave, y que se pusiera en la zona de alerta, como para despegar otra vez... y más extrañeza causó además en Verde-1, que los dejaran sin jefe a mitad de su turno...

-¡Contramaestre Segundo Especialista Steinhauser, Reportándose, Señor!

-Descanse, Contramaestre -El Capitán de Navío Lucius Cromwell lo miró desde la silla de su despacho- Es un hecho que los politicastros y sus jueguecitos me irritan tanto que apenas puedo descansar mi trasero en la silla cuando tratan de meterme en ellos...Pero ordenes son ordenes...Tome, Contramaestre...

-Señor -Abrió el sobre, y sus manos, de ira o nerviosismo, comenzaron a temblar al leer el contenido de la nota oficial- Permiso para hablar libremente, Señor.

-Adelante, Andy -El Capitán Cromwell se mostró comprensivo- Sé que no es agradable, pero nada pude hacer porque pulsaron las teclas más agudas del piano...

-¡Es una porqueria, Señor! -Andy estaba iracundo- Comprendo que la herencia de mi familia me honre como lo hace...¡pero eso no es motivo suficiente para ¿Esto?!

Volvió a leer la nota, sin creer aún lo que sus ojos le mostraban _"Se ordena que el Contramaestre Segundo Especialista Andrew Steinhauser, a pedido del Senador Alfonso Napoleón Russo, se presente a la brevedad posible ante el Jefe de servicios Generales de la Comandancia Militar de Ciudad Macross, quien le hará entrega de su comisión como adjunto a la sección de Parques y Jardines por un Período de dos meses, contados desde el recibo de la presente"_

-Señor ¿Y quien diablos tuvo la genial idea?

-Adivina, Andy, quien es el Jefe actual de Servicios Generales en la Comandancia Militar...

-Diablos, no... -Andy sintió un repentino escalofrío- ¿El Capitán Tamahori está aquí?

-El _Mayor_ Tamahori, Andy -El capitán reía entre apesadumbrado y divertido- Los Jardineros que formaste en San Diego resultaron tan buenos, que el ascenso y el cambio de destino estaban por descontado...

-Así que él le fué con el cuento al Senador, El Senador se informó y descubrió que yo estaba aquí...y entre los dos me jodieron sin preguntar si yo estaba de acuerdo...

-No pudiste ponerlo de manera más gráfica, Andy -El Capitán Cromwell se puso de pie, ya de manera oficial- Tómelo como un respiro de sus obligaciones, Contramaestre, Reúna sus cosas y aborde cuanto antes el VC-33 que lo espera en cubierta. Puede Retirarse.

Andy salió dolido y cabizbajo del despacho del capitán...las cosas se le estaban dando increiblemente bien, estaba haciendo un trabajo que le gustaba a rabiar, y estaba a escasas seis semanas de su cumpleaños número 20...Mientras el VC-33, con un perfecto empujón de la catapulta uno, abandonaba la pista del _Prometheus_ hacia tierra firme, se permitió un último pensamiento antes de pensar en la clase de obligaciones que le esperaban _"En fin...Al menos voy a pasar mi cumpleaños en tierra – sintió escalofrios al darse cuenta- ...completamente solo..."_

* * *

"_Qué estupidez la suya, Steinhauser, de meterse a Operaciones Aéreas Navales...su lugar siempre ha estado aquí, en Parques y Jardines...un talento remarcable como el suyo no se ve todos los días..." _Como aquella vez en San Diego, sintió sinceros deseos de estrangular al Hawaiano hasta que los ojos se le salieran de las órbitas...pero era su superior, y sabía que buena parte de su trabajo le había proporcionado los méritos para el ascenso "_A la vista de los festejos que van a preceder al despegue para la entrada en operaciones del SDF-1, se nos ha encargado de revitalicemos el entorno natural de Ciudad Macross, junto con trabajo de hermoseamiento de los sectores ornamentales de la Comandancia Militar...Ese es su trabajo, Contramaestre, hacer que todo esto se vea como lo mejor desde el jardín del eden para el día del Despegue...Tiene a su disposición una compañía de soldados del Ejercito y Fuerza Aérea para ejecutar su labor...después del fin de su comisión de servicio, ellos seguirán a cargo de las tareas de mantención según sus instrucciones y la capacitación en manejo de parques y jardines que pueda darles en tan breve tiempo...¿Por qué no se queda con nosotros, Steinhauser? Yo gustoso recomendaría su ascenso a Contramaestre Primero..."_ Aún traía grabada en la memoria esa conversación, y la desverguenza del mayor de tentarlo con un ascenso para que siguiera a su lado "_Con chantajes nada vas a lograr, Tamahori...Acabemos luego con esto y de vuelta a la Cubierta de despegue...es ahí de donde soy..."_

Nada le quitaba, sin embargo, ese gusto cálido que sentía cada vez que sus manos volvían a la tierra y a las plantas que todos en su familia veían como su hogar y su sustento desde hacía casi cuatro generaciones. Aquel día, el segundo desde que pisara tierra firme, había tratado de contener el caos que sabía iba a producirse cuando soldados con casi nulo conocimiento de jardines, intentaran seguir sus instrucciones. Tuvo que esperar hasta mediodia, mientras les daba un improvisado y muy militar cursillo práctico para poder desenvolverse con un poco más de soltura. Seleccionando a los más aplicados y que habían entendido mejor, los destinó a que trabajaran en los jardines y sectores ornamentales de la Base propiamente dicha...ahi no se notaría demasiado si cometían algún error. Para los más lentos, y que necesariamente tendrían que partir bajo su supervisión, pensó que era una buena idea llevarlos ya al Parque de Ciudad Macross, y que se acostumbraran a trabajar en el, algo un poco más dificil que tratar con un jardín ornamental muy acotado. Cuando lo vió por primera vez, se dió cuenta que era un lugar hermoso, pero pesimanente mal distribuido y aún más mal administrado.

-¡Cabo Reyes!

-¡Señor!

-Tome nota -El Cabo Segundo del Ejército sacó sin dilación del bolsillo delantero de su traje de faena una libreta y lapiz- Quiero que tome el camión, vaya al vivero de la Ciudad y me traiga lo siguiente... Seis sacos de Compost, seis de Turba...12 macizos de Azaleas, 12 de Hibiscos, 12 de lirios Cardenos,12 de Violetas Africanas, y 60 setos de Boj de al menos 10 centímetros de alto...

-¿Tendrán tanto, Señor?

-¡Oh, si que lo tienen, Cabo! -Rio suavemente- Yo mismo azoté ayer unas espaldas para que lo tuvieran en caso de necesitarlo...Llevese dos Ayudantes y no me joda con problemas, retirese...

No podía abarcar todo en un solo día, asi que siguiendo el sabio consejo de su padre, decidió trabajar alrededor de la fuente...el sitio más visitado del parque tenía que ser necesariamente el más hermoso...Sacando su libreta de anotaciones, y teniendo en cuenta mentalmente todo lo que había pedido, comenzó a hacer un croquis de la plaza circular, disponiendo los macizos de flores y setos en armonía y color alrededor de ella. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, llamó al resto de su equipo para comenzar a cortar los paños de cesped en la forma requerida para completar su creación.

"_No sé para qué diablos hice calzar los turnos cuando en realidad me correspondían días libres... Claudia ahora mismo está en turno en el puente y tú tienes dos días sin nada que hacer...Lisa Hayes, vas a tener que hacer algo con tu adicción al trabajo...¡pero que tonta eres! Hace tanto tiempo que el trabajo es lo único que tienes..."_ Las tristes cavilaciones de la Comandante se vieron interrumpidas por algo que para ella estaba totalmente fuera de lugar...No sabía bien como, pero luego de finalizar su turno, desistió de ir al alojamiento que compartía con Claudia desde que llegara a la isla, y aún en su uniforme blanco, terminó paseando sin rumbo por la ciudad. Sus pasos la llevaron sin querer hasta el parque, y al enfrentar la fuente, se quedó muda de asombro...una sinfonía de color y verde intenso la circundaba...la tierra recién regada desprendía su cálido y acogedor aroma...casi como si invitara a la contemplación y a la tranquilidad. Sentada en una de las bancas alrededor de la fuente, notó el diligente trabajo de soldados y aviadores, que terminaban de regar y dar los últimos toques al hermoso conjunto, mientras su mente poco a poco se iba limpiando de sus preocupaciones profesionales...aunque no bastaba ni bastaría para alejar sus demonios personales... _"El que planeó e hizo todo esto, es...especial...no, es sensacional..."_ No dejaba de repetirse en su mente...lo que no evitó que un pensamiento escapara de su boca en alta voz...

-Qué Hermosas Azaleas...

-¡Bingo, Comandante! -Una voz raramente conocida habló desde unos verdes setos atrás y a su izquierda- Ha aprendido bastante desde aquella época en que no sabía distinguir un Olmo de un Roble Americano...

-¿Qué? -Lisa se sobresaltó al oir la voz y no ver a nadie. Con voz de mando ordenó-¿Quien está ahí? ¡Salga enseguida!

-Tranquila, Comandante -Un sonriente Andy se alzó en toda su estatura desde los setos donde había estado trabajando, entresacando patillas para producir más sin sobrecargar al vivero, con la tijera de podar aún en su mano-Disculpeme si la asusté...no fue mi intención, Señora.

-¡Usted otra vez! -Lisa no supo que pensar. En otro momento o lugar habría sido una situación odiosa para ella, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Además ¿Qué hacía un marino trabajando en un jardín?- Contramaestre...mis disculpas, no fue mi intención ser tan imperiosa...

-No se agite, Comandante...En el muelle no le dije mi nombre, y en el _RDF News_ tampoco aparecía por cuestiones de seguridad...Contramaestre Segundo Andrew Steinhauser, a sus ordenes, Comandante Hayes...

-¿Como sabe mi nombre? -Lisa estaba extrañada. Oficialmente no era muy popular...pero los perennes rumores que sabía andaban sueltos sobre su padre y ella tampoco mejoraban las cosas...-No creo haberselo dicho aquel día...

-No era necesario -Andy sonreía satisfecho...la conversación estaba yendo al punto que él quería aclarar- Lo sabía desde mucho antes...

-...Por mi padre -Se aventuró Lisa- Eso es obvio...

-En parte -le respondió Andy traviesamente, con una ancha sonrisa- Yo creo que lo sé desde que tenía ocho años, y una chiquilla insufrible me empujó al estanque de su casa en Woodland sin yo saber nadar...y todo por que se negó a reconocer que un Olmo es distinto a un Roble americano...

Lisa quedó helada...abriendo mucho los ojos y tapándose la boca para sujetar el _¡Oh!_ de sorpresa que sin querer escapó de ella...Andy reía ahora abiertamente...comprendía que ese recuerdo por fin había sido encontrado en la mente de la Comandante...

-Santo cielo...Dios... -Ahora estaba profundamente avergonzada, y se tapó los ojos, intentando ocultar el rubor que repentinamente asomó en sus mejillas-...Ahora recuerdo... por eso lo del Olmo en el muelle y ahora aquí...¿Eras tú? ¿el hijo del Jardinero? -Bajando las manos al pecho esbozó una tímida sonrisa- Supongo que no es demasiado pedir después de tantos años que me disculpes...

-No... De hecho...Lo estaba esperando...aunque para ser sincero, Comandante...

-Lisa... Estoy fuera de servicio, Contramaestre... -Sintió que era justo...que era lo correcto- ¿Puedo llamarte Andy?

-Lo hacías cuando pequeños...-Sonrió agradado-...no veo por qué no ahora, Lisa...

-¿Decías?

-Gracias a tu empujón, ya a los nueve nadaba como un pez...pensaba que si volvía a encontrarme contigo no ibas a tomarme desprevenido nuevamente...

Ambos rieron suavemente...No solo de la ocurrencia de Andy, sino de toda aquella increible situación...Encontrar ese trozo perdido de su infancia no fue lo prioritario para Lisa...por aquel fugaz instante volvió a sentirse persona, alguien vivo e importante en el engranaje de las cosas...La conversación, que recorrió una parte importante de sus vidas luego de aquel incidente, podría haber sido mucho mas larga a no ser que Andy notara que todo su equipo lo miraba desde los lugares en que habían estado trabajando, apoyados en las palas y azadones,siendo testigos de algo para ellos increible...supo de inmediato que el pensamiento más santo de aquellos rudos soldados no podía siquiera vertirse en palabras decentes delante de Lisa, porque obviamente la comprometía, de modo que, muy a su pesar, tuvo que empezar a despedirse de ella...

-Lo siento, Lisa, ya es hora de volver con mi equipo al cuartel de servicio...ha sido un día agotador...

-Comprendo, Andy, te entretuve mas de lo tolerable...

-No, está bien, creo que a ambos nos hacía falta conversar...

-De acuerdo... -Se sorprendió a si misma de decirlo- ¿Cuanto más permanecerás en tierra?

-Ocho enormes semanas, Lisa...hasta que los monos que ves apoyados en las herramientas sepan manejar esto sin mi -Rió de su ocurrencia, y ella rió con él- En todo caso...¿Ves el sector despejado ahí, cerca del roble? Mañana voy a instalar un vivero provisional para trabajar con brotes del mismo parque y lo que vaya entresacando de los plantíos...Ven cuando quieras...El equipo permanecerá acá solo de las 0800 a las 1700...de ahí hasta el toque de silencio, solo yo y las plantas, y tú, si quieres venir a llevarte algunos brotes, o quieras simplemente conversar...o aprender a distinguir una azalea de un lirio cardeno...

-¡No me digas que de nuevo no acerté!

-¡Noooop!

-¡Mereces que te estrangule, Steinhauser!

-...Al menos ahora no terminé en el agua...

-La fuente está mas cerca de lo que imaginas ¿Sabes?

-Ya me voy, ya me voy... ¿Que están mirando, patanes? ¡Tienen un año para volver al camión, y ya van tres meses!¡Paso redoblado!¡Cabo Reyes, muevame a esos monos con palas ahora mismo, mi cena se enfría y si me enfermo, pagarán con lagartijas hasta que se me acaben los números!

Lisa rió quedamente mientras se alejaba del parque, escuchando cada vez mas lejos los gritos y maldiciones subalternas de Andy mientras arreaba a su equipo de vuelta a su cuartel. Aquellos destinos cruzados por azar, se habían encontrado en el lugar más imposible del mundo...y mientras tanto ella como Andy retomaban el camino de su vida luego de esa imprevista detención, no dejaban de pensar en la soledad que los había acompañado hasta ese momento..._"Cielos, que agradable es conversar como un ser humano nuevamente"_ fue un pensamiento repetido en sus mentes a medida que la distancia física y de sus obligaciones militares los ponían nuevamente en el rumbo que sus destinos estaban marcando...

* * *

El Turno del Puente en el SDF-1 había comenzado sin novedad esa mañana...contra todo pronóstico, Vanessa Leeds, Kim Young y Sammie Porter estaban en sus puestos primero que sus jefas...En los ùltimos días el trabajo no había dejado tiempo de dedicarse a su pasatiempo favorito...y al ver lo que decoraba la consola de la comandante Hayes, comprendieron que debían empezar cuanto antes...

-¿Y eso?-Dijo Vanessa mirando hacia la consola- Menos mal que no soy alérgica, o ya habría desaparecido de aquí...Pero...

-Pero qué –Devolvió Kim- ¿Tiene alguna importancia?

-Oh, si, chicas –Sonrió y se acomodó sus lentes con gesto travieso- Eso lo Explica todo...

-¿Explicar qué, Vanessa? – La voz inocente de Sammie puso una sonrisa en las otras dos- Es solo una...

-Una buena razón –Interrumpió Vanessa- De porqué la Comandante normalizó sus turnos de la noche a la mañana...

-Debes estar bromeando, Vanessa- Kim Young se veía completamente escéptica- ¿La comandante Hayes tomándose sus permisos como corresponde? ¿No está haciendo sus turnos extras de costumbre?

-Nop –Se limitó a decir Leeds- ...Y suena fuerte que se la ha visto muy seguido en los jardines del Parque Macross desde hace dos semanas...

-¡Es que está hermoso como nunca! –Se oyó la voz de Sammie Porter desde su estación- Dicen que trajeron a un Contramaestre del _Prometheus_ que sabe de jardines para que hiciera el trabajo...

Kim y Vanessa se miraron, incrédulas.

-¿Uno alto, rubio ceniza, de anteojos, Especialista de Operaciones Aereas Navales?

-Ese mismo, chicas...

-¿No pensarás...? –Vanessa hizo un claro gesto de sorpresa-¿Recuerdas cuando arribó el _Prometheus_ la primera vez, cuando montamos el Catalejo de Artillero para poder ver a los muchachos? ¿El Suboficial que bajó primero por la pasarela?

-...Es un autentico bombón –Dijo Kim- Solo que se me vino el alma al suelo cuando lo vi hablar con la Comandante...¡¡ESO ES COMPETENCIA DESLEAL!! –Vociferó- ¡Los mejores siempre se van antes que llegue yo! De solo pensar que la Comandante Hayes y...

-...El Contramaestre Segundo Especialista Andrew Steinhauser...Somos amigos de la infancia, Teniente Young –Lisa entraba en el Puente con paso seguro. Hizo un estudiado silencio mirándolas a las tres, y todas sintieron como se congelaba el aire a su alrededor-...Buenos Días...

-¡¡Buenos Días Comandante Hayes!!

Al girar para enfrentar su consola, sonrió por lo bajo...Había permanecido unos minutos tras la escotilla del puente, escuchando la charla del trío...y lejos de enojarse, se dio cuenta de cuan encerrada se hallaba en si misma casi desde que había llegado a la Isla... Y que el cambio suscitado por encontrar a Steinhauser allí había logrado el gran milagro de lograr sacudir su caparazón y asomarse al mundo que esperaba por ella...Tan evidente, que hasta el trío se había dado cuenta...y otra vez equivocando sus hipótesis chismosas sobre ella y él. Al levantar la vista para tratar de enfocarse en su trabajo del día, una luminosa sonrisa lenta asomó a su rostro... Una pequeña maceta, conteniendo una azalea primorosamente arreglada, y una nota en ella, descansaba sobre su consola...

_Lección de Jardinería Nº1_

_La Azalea (Rhododendrum Indicum) es una planta de climas benignos. Manténla en un régimen de sol – Sombra, a no más de 21 grados. Riégala por aspersión tocando pétalos y ramas lo menos tres veces al día, o lo que requieras para que el aspecto de la tierra sea siempre oscuro y húmedo... Y por favor, Lisa, si algo llega a ocurrirle a la planta...Decaimiento, cambio de color...tráemela de inmediato al vivero. No es que desconfíe de tu responsabilidad... Sólo cuido tu ego de jardinera principiante... y me proporciono valiosos y sanos minutos en tu compañía..._

_P.S. : Si te portas bien y renuncias a ahogarme en la fuente... Te daré otra Planta..._

_Contramaestre Segundo _

_Andrew Steinhauser_

_Jardinero_

-Vaya, Flores por la mañana –Claudia Grant entraba alegremente en el Puente- ¿Y quién es el adorable caballero? –Le sonrió pícaramente a Lisa, que se sobresaltó al oírla, sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿O debería decir _Adorable Jardinero?_

-¡¡ Claudia !!

-Vamos, Lisa –Claudia descartaba con su mano en alto el terror que sentía Lisa de que siguiera hablando, casi a punto de ruborizarse- Ya te he visto dejarme sola desde hace dos semanas... Te has tomado tus libres... Y en todas esas veces has corrido al vivero que instalaron en el parque Macross... Vas a contarle todo a Tia Claudia ¿Sí?

-No es nada del otro mundo–Dijo Bajando la Cabeza hacia su consola, haciendo que los recuerdos brotaran. Prosiguió aún más seria- Cuando mi Madre enfermó mi padre contrató un jardinero texano que montaba unos rosales espectaculares, para que hiciera uno a la vista del ventanal de su recámara...Su hijo, Andy, lo acompañaba. Yo estaba recién llegada del internado, y fue agradable tener un compañero de juegos, aunque él era muy serio en lo que tocaba a ayudar a su padre en el jardín. Igualmente jugabamos al final del día, y por una diferencia infantil –rió quedamente- Lo hice caer al estanque de la casa...y andy no sabía nadar...

-¿Tú siempre tan discreta, seria y contenida, empujando a un chico al agua? –Claudia abrió los ojos, sorprendida- ...Te desconozco, Lisa Hayes...

-¡Tenía solo once años, Claudia! –Se defendió Lisa- ...Y Andy apenas ocho...

-Hum...No sabía que te gustaran menores, Lisa –Le palmeó afectuosamente el hombro- En gustos no hay nada escrito...

-¡Es solo un amigo!- Su boca se tensó levemente, la temperatura comenzó a bajar en picada en el puente, y todas supieron que Lisa estaba dando paso a su oficial Superior- Ahora, si no tienen inconveniente, Señoritas, esto NO es un club de tejido, de modo que ¿Tendrían la amabilidad de volver a sus obligaciones? –Tomando planta y nota muy resueltamente, comenzó a caminar hacia la escotilla- ...Si me disculpan...

-¿Dónde vas, Lisa? –Claudia intentaba parecer escandalizada y no reírse en el proceso- Su turno recién comienza, Señorita.

-Voy a dejar mi planta en mi despacho, Claudia –Sin dejar de caminar sonrió abiertamente, fuera de la vista de todas- ...Voy a darle un poco de cuidado... Si me porto bien, Me darán otra...

En cuanto se cerró la escotilla del puente, las miradas incrédulas del trío se cruzaron una y otra vez...sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos y oídos...

-Debo estar soñando...pellizcame, Kim que yo...¡Ouch!

-Tú lo pediste Vanessa...pe... pero...¿Viste eso, Sammie?

-¿Ver qué, Kim?

-Ay, Dios, chiquilla inocente...¡A la Comandante Hayes! ¡Haciendo chistes! ¡Y en medio de su turno de servicio!

-Uh-oh...-Vanessa sonrió, aún masajeandose el brazo adolorido- Eso solo significa que el Jardinero Bombón descongeló a la _Reina del Hielo_...

-Basta de parloteo, Señoritas, sus pantallas y consolas están hablando en todos los tonos...¡A trabajar!

Después de llamar al orden a la tripulación del puente, Claudia se permitió un fugaz suspiro satisfecho _"Bendito seas, Andy Steinhauser...Gracias a las dichosas plantas, Tú no te sientes solo y desamparado lejos de tu nave...y Lisa volvió a sentirse humana..."_

El día había sido sencillamente agotador para Andy...Corriendo de la mañana a la noche entre la base, el parque y los otros puntos verdes de la ciudad... A medida que sus improvisados jardineros aprendían más y más, e incluso se atrevían con originales ideas ornamentales para aquellos lugares, iba siendo cada vez menos necesario meter las manos en cada uno de ellos... A la vez que la necesidad de su asesoría crecía en forma exponencial... Abril se le escurría del calendario, y el momento de volver al _Prometheus_ se acercaba... Tenía sentimientos encontrados con ello... Por un lado concedía que aquella comisión había sido un respiro de sus obligaciones en la cubierta de vuelo, reasegurando sus capacidades como jardinero... Pero por otra, volver no se le hacía algo demasiado agradable...Porque Ahora dos mujeres en su cabeza lo ponían a pensar...De Lisa no sentía inquietud alguna...Por razones que bendecía en silencio, ahora ninguno de los dos abrigaba dudas de los alcances de su cercanía... Y en el momento en que esas dudas se hicieron presentes, en una larga conversación que habían sostenido seriamente en el vivero, habían puesto en la balanza todas las cosas que habían vivido en común desde que se encontraran...y llegado a la conclusión que, dejando de lado las distinciones de rango, que en la Naval pesaban por tradición mucho más que en la Espacial (Andy le dijo que _Oficialmente_ un romance de ese tipo le estaba absolutamente vedado), Habían cimentado una seria y estrecha amistad...Cosa que agradecían por sobre todo...Incluso, luego de tan seria sesión verbal, Andy le había dado una última Lección de Jardinería: Uno de los secretos profesionales más dificiles de aprender...como, donde y cuando despatillar un arbusto o una flor para reproducirla... Lo otro, era mas serio, y había empezado justamente como todas las cosas que en verdad valen en la vida...por una simple y sencilla coincidencia...

Había descubierto una plaga de pulgones en el macizo ornamental principal de la Base Aérea, que literalmente se estaba comiendo vivo al seto alto de boj que había hecho plantar para darle resguardo a las flores del viento marino, y permitir que el ciclo luz-sombra se cumpliera a cabalidad. Fastidiado, había hecho que sus hombres atacaran la plaga con fumigación, que había tenido que ser nocturna para garantizar la seguridad del personal de la base...aunque el producto era ecológico, no quería correr riesgos con un oficial alérgico que lo mandara todo al demonio. Como aquello no funcionara, cambió el producto, pero antes de hacerlo quiso ejecutar unas pruebas en el ambiente resguardado del vivero del parque...mientras examinaba la mortandad que se había producido,sintió descorrerse la cortina plástica que resguardaba la entrada...

-Lisa, pasa...no te esperaba tan temprano -No se molestó en levantar la vista de las ramas tratadas- ...Para hoy tendrás una experiencia religiosa con unas mimosas que me llegaron desde Sudamérica...Sé que te van a gustar...pones la mano y...

-¿Perdón?

"_¿Perdón? Esa no es la voz de Lisa..."_ Con el ceño fruncido levantó la vista para encararse con la voz intrusa en sus dominios...y sus ojos literalmente se llenaron con la figura que aparecía junto a la entrada del vivero...una hermosa y menuda mujer ligeramente morena, con los cabellos claros suavemente ondulados, tomados en una discreta y suelta cola de caballo y fino y esbelto perfil, lo miraba con extrañeza...

-Creo que interrumpo...si no tiene tiempo puedo venir más tarde...

-No, por favor, disculpeme a mí por mi falta de tacto -No supo porque quería que ahora no se fuera...de verdad lo estaba interrumpiendo- Pensé que era otra persona...Contramaestre Segundo Steinhauser, a sus ordenes, Señorita...

-Camps, Joanna Camps...

-Pues, Señorita Camps ¿A que debo el honor de su visita?

-Oh, Cierto -Sintió los ojos de ella clavados en los suyos- Soy Maestra de Preescolar en el anexo de la Escuela Central de Macross...y como ahora mis párvulos están en un módulo de conocimiento de la naturaleza, pensé que...

-...Sería bueno para ellos tener una visita a los jardines y al vivero -Completó la frase complacido,y la Ancha sonrisa de la maestra le erizó el cabello de la nuca- Bueno, Hoy es un poco tarde, y el vivero está un poco revuelto pues estoy lidiando con una plaga...Hagamos algo, Maestra Camps ¿Puede reagendar la visita para pasado mañana en la mañana? Tendré todo listo -Se sorprendió a si mismo de hacer tan rápido ese ofrecimiento...ya estaba demasiado ocupado con todas sus obligaciones y llenar el parque y el vivero de párvulos no era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera- Habrá hasta semillas y algunas flores y plantas de regalo...¿Le parece?

-¡Es estupendo! -Dijo ella con ojos brillantes de alegría- Tendré tiempo de preparar a mis chiquillos para la visita, y que no le causen destrozos con su curiosidad...¿Está bien si los traigo pasadas las once de la mañana?

-Si, Maestra, No hay ningun problema, puedo conducir la visita desde las 1100 a las 1200 horas del jueves.

-Es un trato entonces, hasta el jueves...

-Hasta el jueves, Maestra Camps...

Al salir del vivero la maestra Camps, su mirada, brillante de satisfacción, y, por que no decirlo, de gusto por haber conocido a aquel apuesto militar dedicado a la jardinería, se cruzó repentinamente con la de una joven oficial que se acercaba en sentido contrario rumbo al vivero. Ambas, por una fracción de segundo, compartieron algo en su mirada... Curiosidad... Extrañeza... ¿Celos? Ni Lisa ni Joanna pudieron ahondar mucho en ese brevísimo instante, preocupadas como estaban ambas de llegar a su destino...Al paso apurado de la maestra, y el resuelto e imperial de la oficial... Mientras se alejaba hacia la escuela parte de la conversación que supo iba a tener lugar luego de su encuentro se coló en sus oídos _"¿Qué estabas haciendo Steinhauser? ¿Lisa? ¿hacer qué? ¡yo no estaba haciendo nada, lo juro, soy inocente, ella me obligó!..." _seguido de una salvaje carcajada, y la voz ofendida de ella replicando_ "¡Oh, todos ustedes los marinos son imposibles! ¡TÚ ERES IMPOSIBLE, ANDY!"_ Seguido de sus propia risa... _"Bueno, Joni, no ibas a esperar que semejante hombre pudiera estar verdaderamente solo...pero ¿Una oficial? Cosas como estas son las que me alimentan la codicia..."_ Curiosamente iba pensando con una profunda decepción en ello, hasta que sus niños y las actividades pendientes del día se encargaron de apartar de la mente ese episodio...

-Ni siquiera supiste de donde te vino el golpe, Andy –Lisa sonrió levemente mientras trabajaba con gran cuidado transplantando un hermoso ejemplar de crisantemo a un contenedor de papel para plantar- ¿Alguien que yo conozca?

-Oh –dijo Andy distraido, con sus manos despatillando un gomero, pero con su mente puesta en Joanna - ¿Te refieres a Joanna...perdon, a la Maestra Camps?

-Eres transparente como un vidrio, Andy Steinhauser...ni siquiera te dije que se trataba de ella... –Se rio suavemente y Andy la miró con cara de no entender nada- Vamos, Andy, no pongas esa cara, te gustó ¿No es así?

-Ss.. sí, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Puso una cara de ensoñación tan extrema que Lisa se sorprendió a sí misma sintiendo envidia de la situación- Hermosa, dedicada, inteligente, instruida...¿Sabes? Ella y sus párvulos van a venir el jueves a una visita educativa a los jardines y al vivero...si se da la oportunidad voy a invitarla a salir...

-Pero el jueves...yo...ese día...

Lisa puso gesto de desconsuelo, se mordió el labio inferior, y Andy supo al instante que estaba a milímetros de meter la pata _"Estás en la orilla Steinhauser, no la jodas por tu bien..." _se dijo a sí mismo.

-Ese día es mi cumpleaños, Lisa, no lo he olvidado...¿O acaso pensabas que iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tirar el uniforme por la ventana y apagar las velitas en compañía de la jardinera estrella del SDF-1? –Una alegre y luminosa sonrisa y un no menos luminoso par de ojos verdes le respondió desde el crisantemo- Sé que trabajaste duro y adelantaste mucho trabajo para poder calzar tu permiso para el jueves, y no sabes cuanto te agradezco ese gesto...Si tan solo Bennie pudiera bajar a tierra esa noche...

-Lo hará –Afirmó tajantemente Lisa, mirándolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la actitud corporal de oficial avinagrada que tan bien le conocía- Él y toda la caterva de marinos cavernícolas convencidos que el Tequila es agua del grifo que llamas "Equipo Verde-1"

-¡Santo cielo, Lisa! -Se puso violentamente de pie, y al hacerlo casi arruina el gomero en el que estaba trabajando-¡oh, diablos!...lo siento pequeño, no quise hacerte daño... -Lisa comenzó a reirse suavemente de su atolondramiento-¿Ves lo que me haces hacer?

-No te estoy sujetando ni empujando, Steinhauser...

-Oh, Dios...-Suspiró con fuerza-¿Bennie? ¿Todos mis muchachos? ¿Como le hiciste, Lisa Hayes?

-Una pequeña charla de oficial a oficial con el Capitán Cromwell...Estuvo de acuerdo que la fecha era especial, que tú estabas lejos de tu nave...y una que otra concesión con Abastecimientos...Aunque luego me tendrás que ayudar a subirlos a la lancha...tienen solo un _Permiso de Cenicienta_...Ese es tu primer regalo...

Andy conocía bien esos permisos...se extendían de forma muy extraordinaria, y duraban solo doce horas, de mediodía a medianoche...Con los ojos brillantes de emoción, se acercó decididamente a ella, que sonreía luminosamente al ver su reacción, y al comenzar a extender sus brazos comprendió que jamás desde que se reencontraran había llegado tan lejos en su confianza...Lisa lo miraba algo inquieta ante lo que iba a hacer ...y entonces se dijo a si mismo que no forzaría una situación que la incomodara...

-¡Señora! -Se irguió en toda su estatura, y se cuadró impecablemente mientras hacía la venia- ¡Estoy muy emocionado por la información que me acaba de proporcionar!¡Permiso para abrazar a mi Teniente Comandante Hayes, Señora!

-Permiso Concedido, Contramaestre -Dijo, comprendiendo cuanta nobleza albergaba el corazón de Andy- Puede continuar...

Aquel sería el primer y último abrazo entre los dos amigos en mucho tiempo... Con una caballerosa, sana e inocente cálidez, el muchacho texano envolvió con sus brazos a Lisa, que más menuda, trató de responder al gesto lo mejor que pudo...un par de breves segundos silenciosos, y él, seguro que no quería dar la más mímima señal equivocada, se desprendió de ella...y recordó algo que ciertamente iba a significar su muerte en cuanto abriera la boca...

-¿Tienes más uniformes, Lisa?

-Si, por supuesto ¿Porqué preguntas eso, Andy?

-Porque vas a matarme -Dijo él con gesto compungido-Antes que llegaras, estaba trabajando con los pesticidas que voy a usar en un rato más en la Base Aérea...

-Bueno, si se contaminó no es algo de que deba preocuparse la lavandería ¿o sí?

-Es algo más complicado que eso...Estos pesticidas no son contaminantes para el ser humano...pero manchan los tejidos...

-Entonces no pasó nada, Andy -Lo miró comprensiva- Después que me quité el mandíl y los guantes solo me abrazaste... Y yo no veo ninguna mancha...

-No ahora, Lisa... -Replicó- En cuanto te lo quites, va a enfriarse...y ahí apareceran las manchas, aureólas pardas o cafés como estas -dijo al tiempo que apuntaba a zonas de su traje de faena- ...No salen, lo siento mu...

-¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO, ANDY STEINHAUSER!

Lo último que recordaba luego de ese grito que pareció clavarlo a la tierra era estar corriendo a todo lo que daban sus largas piernas fuera del vivero...y sin saber bien como...hacia la fuente...Lisa, mucho más pequeña, era inmensamente ágil, y pese a la aparente desventaja, le respiraba en la nuca de una manera tan predadora que en un momento de verdad temió por su vida... subiendo al antepecho de la fuente intentaba disculparse...

-¡En serio, Lisa, lo siento...no era mi intención...lo juro...!

-¿Y cuando pensabas decirmelo, Steinhauser, cuando ya no estuvieras en tierra para pagar por tu crimen? -Manoteaba tratando de derribarlo, haciéndolo saltar como si estuviera bailando una Polka- Ah, no, Señor Jardinero, usted va a proporcionarme otro uniforme a como dé lugar ¡Y eso es una orden directa!

Estratega balanceada y precisa, Lisa vió su oportunidad y no gastó tiempo y explicaciones...En cuanto lo vió en un pie, dió un pequeño salto y empujó ...un levísimo empujón...que dejó a Andy paralizado, cayendo lentamente hacia atrás... hacia el agua...

-¡Lisa, no, otra vez nooooooo...!

El enorme chapuzón levantó una buena cortina de agua...Entonces Lisa se acercó al borde de la fuente, con los ojos brillantes de satisfaccion... Mirando fijamente hacia el agua dió el toque final a su venganza...

-Es un Olmo...Niñito...

Andy no salía...no sacaba la cabeza del agua...y entonces comenzó a preocuparse... apoyándose con gesto preocupado en el borde, iba a quitarse sus zapatos para entrar a la fuente, cuando vió salir la cabeza de Andy justo frente a ella...Él iba a jugarle una broma...pero cuando vió con los ojos muy abiertos bajo el agua su rostro preocupado se dijo que ya había sido suficiente.

-¡Dos noticias, Lisa!

-¡Andy! -Se sorprendió al verlo aparecer- Ya lo sé, me salí con la mía y estás mojado...

-Nop...-dijo, intentando que no castañetearan sus dientes-Gracias a tí, descubrí que el agua está muy fría,y además caí blando...pero me quedé sin trasero...

La sincera carcajada que brotó de ambos era un gran augurio para Andy...Después de sus padres, sabía muy bien que no andaría solo por el mundo...Tenía Amigos...Bennie...Kirima...Lisa... Y Lisa, Mientras se reía a la par que él, descubría que luego de tantas amarguras y demonios personales por exorcizar, tampoco estaba sola...El puente comenzaba a convertirse en su familia...y había ganado un gran amigo de alma y corazón...

* * *

El _Old Admiral _de la segunda avenida en el tercer sector, cercano al Puerto, fue el sitio elegido por Lisa para el cumpleaños de Andy...Mas por consejo del Trío que por ella misma...No estaba habituada en absoluto a dedicarle tiempo a celebraciones...que nunca habían tenido lugar, al punto que su cumpleaños, de no ser por el gesto de Claudia, habría sido una fecha más en el calendario. A pesar de los tropiezos, el segundo regalo de Andy ya había llegado por correo expreso desde una exclusiva tienda naval en Londres y estaba en sus manos...y el tercero no tardaría mucho en aparecer...La torta, con la forma del _Prometheus_, había sido traida y cantado el Cumpleaños feliz de rigor...salvo por un detalle, pues _"Feliz, cumpleaños, maldito seas por dejarnos solos, Jefe Largo"_ definitivamente no estaba en la letra de la canción, haciendo que Lisa se ruborizara...y atraido sobre todos la mirada admonitoria del Contramaestre Steinhauser _"Ya la pagarán en cubierta, Patanes"_ susurró y solo Lisa pudo oírlo...El apagado de las velas de rigor...y un gesto que puso una sonrisa en su boca y ojos...por primera vez iba a presenciar el brindis de rigor de los marinos...y maravillada se puso de pie para verlo mejor...

¿Están listos, Patanes del Mar? -Grito Eddie Mackinney en la barra, donde todo el equipo se acodó, copándola por completo-¡Ajusten las escotas, Marinos, porque este brindis es de verdad!

Lisa se quedó helada cuando vio aparecer en la mano del dueño una Botella, no de tequila, sino de Calvás...El aguardiente de manzana que bebían los Vikingos en sus ceremonias antes de entrar en combate para darse vigor y valor...puso los vasos cortos frente a cada uno, los llenó en fila sin levantar la botella... y luego, sacando un cerillo, lo encendió con un chasquido de dedos, y poniéndolo en la punta de la barra, encendió todos los vasos en un solo toque...Bennie alzó la voz para el Brindis...

-¡Por mi amigo, Andy Steinhauser, que buen viento le lleve adonde quiera, que buen mar le acompañe, y de una buena vez por todas, que buen puerto le cobije!...¿Somos Marinos o no?

En un solo movimiento todos tomaron sus vasos, se los llevaron a los labios sin apagar el fuego azulado que aún ardía en ellos, y los vaciaron de una vez, golpeándolos de vuelta en la barra con un sonoro...

-¡¡UH-RRAH!!

"_¿No tienen otra celebración más cavernícola, por casualidad?_ Le preguntó Lisa a Andy al volver a la mesa _"Oh, hay muchas más...pero no son aptas para niñas"_ le contestó él, haciendo que ella lo golperara sin advertencia en el brazo...Y empezaron a caer los regalos...Dos de los cuales lo emocionaron hasta las lágrimas _"Vuelva pronto, Jefe, se le echa menos en cubierta"_ dijo sencillamente su segundo en el equipo, entregandole una caja...conteniendo su casco de cubierta, cuidadosamente limpio, y con su apodo artisticamente pintado en la plancha de la nuca...y en la frontal, un hermoso ejemplar de rosa negra...Antes que cesaran los aplausos...Lisa sacó su cajita, y sin decirle palabra se la alargó arrastrándola por la mesa...Andy la tomó tembloroso, ante el silencioso respeto de los allí reunidos...encontrando al abrirla un brillante silbato naval de Contramaestre, que en vez de la cadena de rigor para el cuello, llevaba enganchado una corta cadenita que remataba en un diminuto salvavidas circular en blanco y rojo...Andy le dio gracias silenciosas con sus ojos por ese gesto tan personal entre los dos...Bennie Comprendió que era el momento de cumplir lo pactado con la Comandante Hayes, y hacer acto de presencia en otro sitio...

-¡Equipo Verde-1!

-¡Oooooph!

-¡De dos en fondo, paso regular!¡La Cenicienta no espera!

No tardaron mucho en quedar solos, y ya los mozos retiraban las cosas del cumpleaños...arreglando en cambio una mesa para dos en el mismo sitio...

-¿Qué estás tramando, Lisa Hayes?

-Mi tercer regalo, Andy Steinhauser -Dijo poniéndose de pie- Voy detrás de tu equipo, Jardinero...o "La Peste" tendrá trabajo esta noche...Feliz cumpleaños...

La vio a punto de salir por la puerta del Bar, cuando se encontró con otra figura que no pudo reconocer...Vió el brazo extendido de Lisa hacia donde él estaba...Y entonces volvió a erizarsele el cabello corto de la nuca...A la tenue luz del sitio pudo reconocer la figura, la sonrisa y el cabello claro ondulado de la Maestra Joanna Camps..._"No puedes quejarte, Steinhauser, no soy adivina, pero puedo asegurar que este va a ser el cumpleaños de tu vida, jardinero..."_ Pensó Lisa para sí misma mientras con rostro y gesto satisfecho, iba en busca de su cuarto en la colonia militar...

* * *

-¿Ya se fué, Lisa?

-...Si, Claudia, el VC-33 del Prometheus vino por él a las 0900...

Ambas compartían un agradable y necesario café en su cuarto antes de tomar su turno intermedio en el puente del SDF-1

-¿Y no te despediste?

-No tuve corazón de hacerlo, Claudia...Hubiera soltado el trapo a llorar...y una oficial no debe llorar...preferí verlo desde la explanada de la torre de control Macross...

-Son lágrimas sinceras, pequeña...-Claudia se levantó de la silla y fue hasta el sofá a sentarse con ella- Mira cuanto bien te hizo y cuanto te enseñó... ¡Esto mas que cuarto parece una selva, y ninguna planta se te murió!

-Bueno, eso es cierto... -Esbozó una sonrisa triste- pero además...

-No te quejes, Lisa Hayes -Claudia levantó el dedo- Tú te propusiste juntar a la Maestra de preescolar con el jardinero...

-Y no me arrepiento, se ven felices de estar juntos, sé que hice bien...Es que me hubiera sentido una intrusa estando ahí mientras se despedían...

-Ya no eres una intrusa, Lisa...¿O crees que ese par no te considera parte de su vida misma?

-Yo...yo...no lo sé...

-Epa -Claudia la miró comprensiva- No me vengas con inseguridades ahora...Cuando encontré a Roy aquí mi felicidad no pudo ser más completa...Es cierto que tuvimos baches, peleas y desencuentros...pero el que llegaras tú no cambió nada, Lisa...es a eso a lo que me refiero... No ibas a estar robándote o compartiendo a Andy con su Maestra...ibas a estar con ellos como su amiga...

Lisa había estado presente en la Base Aérea cuando Andy llegó para su vuelo de vuelta a su nave, tomado muy firmemente de la mano de Joni, como ya la llamaba...La relación había sido un torbellino desde el momento mismo que se sentaran frente a frente en la mesa del _Old Admiral_...Desde la explanada había visto el apretado abrazo y el tierno beso que ambos habían compartido antes que él se separara casi con dolor de ella, y caminara resueltamente hacia la nave...parado en la escalerilla, la vio, y comprendiendo más allá de toda comprensión lo que Lisa estaba sintiendo, soltó su saco de equipaje, se cuadró...y al hacer la venia, colocó su mano izquierda sobre el corazón...

-¿Eso hizo?

-Si...demoré cinco exasperantes minutos en encontrar un baño que no tuviera ocupantes para esconderme a llorar, Claudia...

-¿Ves? -Claudia sonreía genuinamente complacida- Tanto te estima y te considera que ni siquiera te reprochó que no estuvieras al lado de él en ese momento...Cuida a tu amigo jardinero, Hayes, no encontrarás otro como él en todo el universo...

Ya casi al llegar por el corredor que conducía al puente principal del SDF-1, Lisa recordó que necesitaba algo de su despacho...Claudia siguió su camino, y ella entró en la diminuta oficina...era un buen pretexto para cambiar la orientación de su Azalea, y darle una breve y copiosa regada con el aspersor manual que siempre estaba cargado con agua y a su disposición...Al cerrar la puerta y levantar la vista la impresión hizo que pasara inmediatamente el seguro...supo que iba a llorar no importaba cuanto quisiera contenerlo...Colgado en una percha al lado de su escritorio...un impecable uniforme blanco de Primera Oficial de su talla, y sobre su escritorio una pequeña cajita y una nota...con lagrimas en los ojos y manos temblorosas la abrió para leerla...

_Lisa:_

_Talvez fuí un intruso por colarme en tu despacho a dejar estas cosas...pero algo me decía que el momento más duro por el que ibamos a pasar desde que nos reencontramos aquí en la Isla Macross, iba a ser el de la despedida al final de mi comisión de servicio...No más plantas o lecciones de jardineria, no mas paseos de horas conversando de mil temas diferentes...no quiero hacerte llorar, aunque supongo que ya lo estas haciendo...Ahora que, gracias a tí y a tu corazón del tamaño de Texas, encontré a Joni, quiero decirte que nada ha cambiado, ni cambiará. Poco pesan la diferencia del grado o la rama de servicio. Que la mujer de mi vida ocupe buena parte de mi corazón y sentimientos no es tema tampoco porque Joni comprende lo que eres para mí y lo comparte plenamente... Porque detrás de nuestros uniformes...hay personas...Lisa y Andy...el par de amigos que reforzó lo que ya tenían incluso desde pequeños...Siempre serás mi amiga mas personal y cercana, Lisa, y espero que no lo olvides cuando estés en el espacio...cuando puedas, mira hacia la tierra, y ve el mar...en alguna parte de él habrá un portaaviones chiquito, lleno de almas y corazones humanos, pero ninguno tan grande como el mío, lleno de amor por Joni, y de sincero y enorme cariño por la más estupenda, genial y comprometida oficial de toda la RDF..._

_Gracias, Lisa._

_Con sincera, fiel y eterna amistad a traves de mares y espacios_

_Andy Steinhauser_

_P.S: Abre la cajita...vamos, no tengas miedo que no te va a estallar en la cara...dentro de ella solo un pequeño recuerdo de lo que somos como amigos...un artesano de Macross me lo hizo...es un llavero que podrás utilizar para lo que quieras...la pieza que lo decora, si lo miras bien, es la figura de un Roble...hecho con madera de Olmo..._

A pesar de las toneladas de acero de aleaciones especiales que formaban parte de los mamparos del SDF-1, todas en el puente pudieron escuchar un sollozo leve y amortiguado...Claudia sonrio imperceptiblemente _"Pagarás por haberme hecho tu complice, Jardinero...pero tú y yo sabemos que Lisa merece eso y más...ahora es tu turno al bate, Steinhauser..._"

* * *

Mayo, Junio y Julio fueron meses excesivamente movidos a bordo de la nave, y Andy agradeció el respiro que Lisa y Joni le habían dado en tierra durante marzo y abril. Supuestas facciones de pacifistas y Terroristas Anti-Unificación habían, según un informe de inteligencia, montado operaciones en buques fletados o de alquiler para tratar de acercarse a la Isla, y ante eso, se decidió declarar zona de exclusión a 100 millas marinas a la redonda de Macross...se habían acabado las recaladas cada diez días por un buen tiempo...e incluso un buque sin identificación y que no respondía a las señales de radio, había huido de la zona, lo que había obligado a una persecución "en caliente" de cuatro semanas, hasta que los Aviones del Grupo Aéreo descubrieran que se trataba de un "Trawler" filipino lleno de pescadores borrachos...Se habían ganado un merecido descanso, y la superioridad también lo entendía así: casi al estar a la cuadra de la Isla, llegó la confirmación de ordenes: Permanecerían cinco gloriosos días en puerto.

-Oh, Dios, Bennie –La voz de Andy sonaba cansada pero expectante por los auriculares- ¡Tres meses! No hallo las horas de tocar tierra...

-¿Quién te entiende, _Guey_? –Contestó Bennie entre risas- Primero te mueres por volver a la nave y ahora te tirarías por la borda y nadarías a puerto por bajar...Hay alguien que necesita que su maestra lo castigue ¿_No, Guey_?

-No abuses de tu suerte, _Charro_ –Andy lo reconvenía con un enfado que estaba lejos de sentir- Tu no lo haces nada de mal armando iglús...La plancha todavía está esperando por ti...

-Ya esta bien, Grandes Amantes de la Cubierta, dejen de lucir sus condecoraciones, patanes con suerte –Dorkman estaba de buenísimo humor, y dijo eso en frecuencia abierta...la isla completa reía con toda su alma de la salida de su _Air Boss_- Mejor recobremos los Sea Sergeant y larguémonos cuanto antes de aquí. Todos necesitamos descansar...

Cuando finalmente el portalón de la escala real fue colocado, Los elegantes uniformes negros de los tripulantes ya esperaban su turno de bajar: Era una tradición que los oficiales de la nave tuvieran primero su espacio y su ceremonia para descender...Ellos eran más prácticos. Saliendo en formación a la cámara que desembocaba al portalón, se formaron de tres en fondo, y a la voz de ¡Atención! Se cuadraron e hicieron una venia colectiva hacia el palo de respeto... para luego avanzar y saludar protocolarmente y al paso al oficial de guardia al pie de la escala... Desde que llegaran a la isla, hace cinco meses, muchas relaciones se habían establecido entre aquellos marinos y la población...al contrario que en su primer arribo, el muelle de cortesía estaba repleto de personas que venían a recibir a alguien querido, cobrar una deuda o simplemente reencontrarse con sus compañeros de juerga...Andy, forzando su vista ante el mar humano que se le presentaba al bajar, dio finalmente con ella...y exactamente igual que el Comandante Fokker en su primer arribo, en tres saltos cubrió la distancia de la pasarela, y se fundió en un estrecho abrazo que no fue menos respondido por la muy enamorada maestra Camps...

-Gracias al cielo, mi vida...¡Al fin! –Joanna acurrucaba su menudo cuerpo en Andy- Un día más de tres meses y me largaba nadando hasta encontrarte...

-Y yo, Cielo –Andy se separó un poco y la miró con los pardos ojos licuados de ternura- A mi _de verdad_ tuvieron que sujetarme para no lanzarme por la borda y nadar hasta ti... – Estiró su cuello y miró en todas direcciones, con gestó ceñudo, y Joanna comprendió que tendría que decirle todo- ...La multitud no me deja ver nada...

-No está aquí, Cielo, no la busques –Joanna hizo un silencio significativo- vamos a casa y hablaremos...

Fue una agradable caminata que ambos sentían que debían hacer, por muchos motivos...el principal, reencontrarse y hablar de lo que se les ocurriera, luego de la primera separación fuerte que enfrentaban luego de declararse apasionadamente sus sentimientos tan solo un día después de la cena romántica que Lisa había organizado a sus espaldas para juntarlos aquel día de su cumpleaños en el _Old Admiral. _Tras una breve pasada por el parque de Ciudad Macross, para que Andy pudiera comprobar que sus Jardineros-Soldados no habían arruinado su trabajo, llegaron al piso que Joanna compartía con su asistente en su nivel de preescolar...Asombrándose de verlo vacío en cuanto entró...

-¿Joni?

-Evelyn no está –Joanna le sonrió pícaramente- Se fue de campamento con su novio a las alturas de la isla...por cinco días...

-Joni...

-¿No te gustó? –Sonrió sensualmente mientras lo abrazaba- Puedo decirle que vuelva entonces...

-Ni lo sueñes, Joni -El respondió riendo entre dientes mientras la besaba, y sus manos atrevidas bajaban hasta sus caderas para apretarla contra su cuerpo- ...Hoy y por cinco días soy todo tuyo...asi que no pierdas tiempo...por que yo no pienso perderlo...El reloj corre, mi vida...

* * *

El, desde el principio, y por sobre todos los atributos que ella sabía que le gustaban, había adorado su cabello claro...lo acariciaba con paciencia infinita, se lo acomodaba cuando el viento marino la despeinaba un poco...y después de tan volcánicos momentos de pasión y amor finamente destilado como los que habían pasado luego de tres meses separados, gustaba de oler la suave esencia de hierbas que desprendían..._"Tendre que hacer provisión de por vida de ese shampoo herbal que compré de emergencia para pasar por la ducha en nuestra primera cita...nunca pensé que le gustaría tanto...¿Qué estoy diciendo? Andy es jardinero por sangre...adora el aroma de las plantas...si seré..."_ No pudo evitar sonreir y ese gesto no pudo pasar desapercibido para él...

-¿En qué estás pensando, Bandida?

-En nada importante, cielo... Bueno, en todo el tiempo que le dedicas a mi cabello...

-Es que me encanta -Acariciando a todo lo largo la sinuosa silueta que su cuerpo bajo la sabana dibujaba sobre la cama, hundió aún más profundamente su rostro en el cabello de Joni-...Podría quedarme así para siempre...

-Nada de eso -Se apartó un poco y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos- Ahora nos vamos a levantar, a ducharnos y a ir al supermercado...

-Pero, pero...¡Joni! ¿Acabo de llegar y ya tengo que trabajar?

-La vida es asi de dura, Contramaestre Segundo -Se sostuvo sobre su codo sin dejar de mirarlo-¿Que prefieres?¿morirte de hambre ahora o ayudarme con la cena...para que lleguemos luego al postre?

-¡Voy Volando! -Se puso inmediatamente de pie y partió desnudo hacia el baño-¡Tendrá todos sus ingredientes entregados en tiempo y forma, Señorita!

-¡Indecente, cúbrete! -Con una malevola sonrisa le lanzó una de las almohadas directo a su zona baja- ¿Qué clase de modales son esos con una dama?

-Que yo sepa no estamos en lugar público, Evelyn tampoco está, y las cortinas estan corridas, Amor -Intentó un movimiento de caderas, que resultó tan patético que Joni empezó a reirse a gritos-¿Es que acaso no te pasa nada al admirar a esta potente y sensual máquina humana de un metro con ochenta y nueve y 86 kilos de puro músculo y fibra que se mueven como un autentico salsero cubano, Eh?

-Oh, Dios, Perdónalo -No paraba de reírse- Celia Cruz debe estar revolcándose en su tumba...

-Y para que veas, buscaremos algo a propósito en tu colección -Se acercó al escritorio de Joni en su dormitorio y levantó la pantalla de su laptop. La ventana de archivos apareció al instante- A ver...si, este...

-Oh, Cielos -Joni se levantó a su vez de la cama, y acercandose a él, mientras la musica sonaba, comenzó a guiarlo en el baile...La clase mas extraña de todas las que le diera...bailando salsa desnudos en medio de su habitación- Dios, Andy, sigueme por favor, qué ejemplar de _Gringo tieso como una tabla_ me saliste...

Habían terminado de cenar, y mientras Joni servía café y galletas en la mesita del centro de la sala, y al ver el rostro de Andy, serio y pensativo luego de dejar salir por fin todo lo que llevaba dentro luego de ese fatigoso crucero, decidió que era el momento de hablarle de las cosas que habían pasado mientras él no estuvo en la Isla.

-Cielo -Dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá-Te dije en el muelle hoy en la tarde que hablaríamos acá, y si sientes que no te incomoda...pues...este sería un buen momento...

-Me adivinaste el pensamiento -Andy dijo esto sin mirarla, y eso tambien le dijo a ella que estaba listo para escuchar- ¿Qué pasó con Lisa?¿Fue transferida acaso? Estaba feliz de encontrarte en el muelle, mi vida, pero pensé que aunque me encontrara con ella en la salida era suficiente para mí -Se quedó en silencio, midiendo los alcances de lo que acababa de decir- Dios, Joni, eso fue injustificado, perdoname, sonó a todo menos lo que en realidad es...

-Sabes que te entiendo, y aunque pudiera sentir celos, amor, no me pasa por la cabeza algo semejante...Lisa es tu amiga y tienes derecho a preocuparte por ella...incluso a no reprocharla por esto...pero talvez...

-¿Talvez qué?-La voz de Andy sonó preocupada-Oh, cielos, no me digas...sé lo que me vas a decir...

-...Todo lo que habías construido con ella se derrumbó en dos semanas...sencillamente no lo pudo resistir, Cariño -bajó la vista, apesadumbrada- Al mes y medio de tu crucero, me encontré en la feria Dominical del Parque Macross con la Teniente Grant y el Comandante Fokker...No me conocían, pero seguramente escucharon mi nombre porque había muchos de mis chiquillos con sus padres y no paraban de saludarme...

-¿Que te dijeron? -Se volteó para mirarla a los ojos- Claudia es como la hermana mayor de Lisa...Si se acercaron a tí, no es nada bueno...

-No lo es -Prosiguió- Fuimos al _Variations_ al otro lado del parque, y allí me dijeron que Lisa no resistió no tener salida a la presión del trabajo...Ya llegó el Comandante de la Nave a la Isla, el Capitán Gloval...Un tipo muy decente, Marino como tú, Cielo, y con un apetito de información y apego al deber muy grande...cielos, va a dirigir todo ese armatoste en el espacio y no es una tarea menor, sin ser militar me doy cuenta...

-No me digas más, se volvió un tornado alimentandose de información y protocolos de operación, inspeccionó toda la maldita nave hasta el último tornillo, y Lisa debía estar medio paso detrás de él explicando y tomando ordenes una tras otra...Es el trabajo del Oficial Ejecutivo...Eso lo comprendo...pero, Cielo ¿Qué la hizo derrumbarse?

-Que no estuvieras tú, Amor, eso fue lo que pasó...

-¡Diablos, lo sabía, Oh, Steinhauser, que bruto eres! -Se tomó la cabeza, molesto al punto que sintió por primera vez en su vida que iba a darle una jaqueca- ¿Se derrumbó por que yo no estaba a su lado? -Se puso de pie, nervioso y agitado- ¡Maldición, Maldicion, Maldición! ¡Tú y yo le dimos el tiro de gracia, Joni, y ella misma nos puso el arma en las manos! ...Ah, que gran porquería...Yo solo quería una amiga...Pensaba que estaba haciendo las cosas bien...y me comporté como un maldito señalero borracho ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí, Lisa Hayes? no era mi intención...

-¿Enamorarse? -Joni lo miró, impactada de su monologo, pero con el corazón ancho de amor al comprobar que los sentimientos de Andy por ella estaban más firmes que nunca- Creo, cielo, que no estamos hablando de lo mismo -Haciendo el mismo gesto que con sus parvulos en sala, lo invitó a sentarse-¿Quieres venir aquí por favor, y tranquilizarte un poco?

-...Lo siento, Joni, yo...

-Shhh -colocó tiernamente su dedo índice sobre los labios de Andy- Escúchame en silencio y dejame terminar, amor...Claudia me contó cosas de Lisa que yo creo que ni tú sabes...Dos años después que tu padre y tú montaran el rosal en la Residencia Hayes la madre de Lisa murió...Su padre, el Almirante, viajaba por todo el mundo como Comandante de la RDF, y ella pasó de internado en internado hasta que entró a los catorce a la academia militar...se enamoró, y su novio murió tiempo despues en la Base Marciana Sara...¿Lo entiendes, Cielo? Todas las personas que ella ha querido o amado se han ido de su lado...Tú te fuiste tres meses, pero esas primeras dos semanas sin tí y con la tremenda carga de trabajo que supone poner en capacidad de despegue al SDF-1, fueron para ella una vida del más espantoso sufrimiento ...Claudia me contó que, ya quebrada como estaba, regaló todas las plantas que tú le diste al vivero de Ciudad Macross...ella solo pudo salvar la Azalea, que ahora está en mi salón de clases...Se encerró en sí misma más que nunca, se volvió mas reconcentrada, ultramilitar e inflexible, y no tiene un solo día libre desde ese tiempo hasta ahora...según dijo el Comandante Fokker, que tuvo un mes de guardias dominicales, no dejó de encontrarse una sola vez con ella al frente del puente en esos días...¿Sabías que la llamaban _La Reina del Hielo_? -Andy Asintió- Pues ahora hay cuarteles dentro de la nave donde ya comienzan a llamarla _Hayes, La Bruja del Hielo..._

-Oh, Diablos -Andy estaba impresionado, y Joanna vió en sus ojos muy abiertos el dolor que sentía de escuchar todo aquello-¿Así de mal está?

-Así de mal, Cielo -Joanna bajó la vista- La conversación me dejó tan apesadumbrada, que intenté por varios medios encontrarme con ella...y no lo conseguí. Había decidido que aunque tú no estuvieras, talvez mi compañía te trajera de vuelta a ella a través de mí. No me preguntes cómo, pero logré descifrar tras varios intentos, su correo electrónico...es un secreto que un compañero de universidad medio _Hacker _me había enseñado...Le envié tus saludos y los míos, preguntándole si acaso estaba bien, si necesitaba conversar, y ofreciéndole mi compañía -Se acercó a la mesa de café y tomó una hoja- Esto fue lo que me contestó...

"_Señorita Camps: Si intenta nuevamente hacer uso de un canal militar protegido para asuntos personales, me veré en la obligación de reportar sus actividades como una clara violación de la seguridad de esta instalación. Me extraña que una maestra que guia los pasos de los niños viole tan flagramentemente los principios que enseña y dice proteger. Teniente Comandante Elizabeth Hayes, Oficial Ejecutivo, SDF-1" _Andy leyó con los ojos salidos de las órbitas aquellas breves, duras y frías líneas una y otra vez...sin poder convencerse del oscuro vacío que su ausencia le había dejado a su amiga...

-Lo siento Tanto, Joni...No te merecías esto...

-No es ella misma, lo comprendo...vivió muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo...

-¿Vas a poder perdonarme, Joni? -Le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos- Puede que me tome los cuatro días de licencia que me quedan antes de volver a la zona de exclusión, pero debo entrar a la nave y hablar con ella...o esto jamás tendrá solución...

-Lo entiendo, Amor, descuida...Yo sé que tienes las mejores intenciones, pero me pregunto si no hemos perdido a Lisa definitivamente...

-No será asi, y aunque lo fuera, Si los Steinhauser lograron que la Filoxera no se comiera vivos los viñedos alemanes al final del siglo xix a fuerza de pura determinación, Lisa Hayes me va a escuchar, y aunque me mande arrestado al mismo demonio...seguirá siendo mi amiga...

* * *

Como se había convertido en su costumbre desde casi tres meses atrás, entró al solitario puente del SDF-1 a las 0730 horas, anticipándose casi en una hora al inicio del turno principal de la nave. No le sorprendió sin embargo, al traspasar la escotilla automática, ver una gorra blanca asomando por el borde del apoya cabeza de la silla de comando: No le extrañaba que el Capitán Gloval estuviera tan tempranamente en su puesto; Era un oficial serio y comprometido con su labor, y comprendía la enorme tarea que significaba dirigir la Fortaleza aún cuando estuviera en tierra por el momento.

-Buenos Días, Capitán Gloval...

-...No creo que mis galones alcancen para la capitanía, Lisa...

La cabeza tocada con la gorra giró para verla, y Lisa, Estática, solo abrió mucho los ojos...Andy vio en seguida que las cosas no estaban para nada bien, como Joanna le había dicho. En tan solo un fugaz instante pudo ver alegría en esos ojos verdes que sabía más comunicativos que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera hacer o decir...Luego, vio terror, temor...y una llamarada de furia tan espantosa que relamapaguearon, al punto que tuvo que pestañear un par de veces, como si aquel destello lo hubiera encandilado...Todo el cuerpo de Lisa se tensó...y ante sus ojos lo nunca esperado...vió emerger de la negrura de su corazón revuelto y roto a la _Reina del Hielo..._

-¿Se puede Saber qué es lo que hace aquí, Contramaestre Steinhauser?

-Viniéndote a ver, Lisa... -Tragó saliva, y se sentía intimidado pese a al tono de confianza en sus palabras- ¿O acaso eso es un crimen? Fueron tres meses demasiado largos, Hayes...

-¡Salga inmediatamente de ese sillón de comando, Contramaestre!-La gélida voz de mando de Lisa lo hizo palidecer. Y pese a todo trataba de mantener la serenidad- ¡Salga de este puente ahora mismo, es una orden directa, suboficial! –Sus ojos se achicaron hasta parecer dos rendijas- Abuso de confianza con su Oficial superior, violación del protocolo de ingreso a sectores restringidos del SDF-1...Con eso ya tiene suficiente para una Corte Marcial, Contramaestre...

-¡Vamos, Lisa, soy yo, Andy Steinhauser, no el diablo!

-...No abuse de su suerte, Contramaestre...

-¡No me vengas ahora con la cháchara de oficial ofendida Lisa! –Sintió que comenzaba a perder los estribos con la actitud de ella...y de pronto dejó de importarle...Su dolor de verla así también contaba- ¡Fueron solo tres meses, Demonios, Lisa! ¡Vengo aquí porque me preocupas, me importas! –Bajó la cabeza, estremecido de dolor- ...Eres mi amiga y me duele espantosamente verte así...

-¡Suficiente, Contramaestre! –Ahora Lisa estaba furiosa...Casi le gritaba- ¡Tiene cinco segundos para salir de este puente antes que levante cargos por asalto a oficial superior y lo mande arrestar! ...Si no se retira pronto, y cuente que tendré clemencia si sólo informo de este incidente a su Oficial Comandante...-Acercó su vista a la de él, y andy literalmente vio los puñales clavándose en su cuerpo, mientras susurraba gélida y cortante- De lo contrario...va a conocer un mundo de dolor en mis manos...

-¡¡Oh, demonios, Basta ya, Lisa Hayes!! -El grito de Andy era mas desgarrador y lleno de dolor que de furia- ¿Quieres mandar todo al infierno y consumirte en él? ¡Pues yo no te voy a detener! ¡¡húndete si quieres, yo no voy a hacerlo contigo!! ¡¡tengo una vida por delante y no pienso arruinarla por tratar de recomponer cosas que parece nunca existieron!! –Metió la mano al bolsillo de su guerrera y sacándola casi inmediatamente la dejó caer con fuerza sobre la consola de Lisa- ..._Vaya con Dios_, Comandante Hayes...

Se encasquetó la gorra hasta cubrirle los ojos, y dando un rápido saludo mientras pasaba a su lado se perdió tras la escotilla que comunicaba al puente con el resto de la nave. Lisa estaba estática, resollando con fuerza como si en vez de discutir hubiera estado corriendo una carrera...los puños cerrados y la vista baja, tratando de contener sus emociones...hasta que vió algo destellar sobre su consola. Se acercó a mirarlo mas detenidamente, y cuando quedó bajo su vista...una imprevista lágrima cayó al lado del brillante silbato naval de Contramaestre rematado por aquel diminuto salvavidas..."_Oh, Dios ¿Qué he hecho...?"_

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar al puente, cuando Claudia vió venir en dirección contraria a la de ella a un Contramaestre Segundo, Encarnación viva del dolor y el desconsuelo caminando a grandes y bruscas zancadas...pese a que la gorra muy baja le ocultaba los ojos, le pareció ver el brillo de una lágrima...con una desabrida venia pasó raudo a su lado con un grave y seco _"Buenos Días, Teniente Grant". _Más allá topó con el trío, que viéndolo venir como venía, prudentemente se apartó para dejarlo pasar... Al trasponer la escotilla del puente alcanzó a ver la rápida sucesión de gestos que la Comandante hacía con sus manos sobre su rostro... sin duda para serenarse y quitar las lágrimas...

-Buenos Días, Lisa...¿Todo bien?

-Todo Bien, Teniente Grant...¿Qué es lo que tanto miran? ¿No tienen nada que hacer? ¡Hay una nave que dirigir, Señoritas!

-Vamos chicas, a sus labores que no es poco por hacer el día de hoy –Intervino Claudia en tono conciliador _"Mala pata, Jardinero...Strike uno...pero no te rindas...aún quedan dos bolas por jugar..."_

* * *

Las despedidas, tal como el arribo, fueron con mucha gente en el muelle...Andy, Triste y algo desencajado, no solo por separarse de Joanna, sino por lo acontecido durante su permiso, se permitió un momento de quietud entre los brazos de la mujer que tras cinco días de paciencia, amor, comprensión y consuelo, se convirtió en piedra angular de su existencia.

-Cuidate ¿Quieres? –Se permitió una sonrisa triste al mirarla- Que tus enanos no quemen tu Salón de Clases...

-Y tu, Grandote –Lo miro igualmente triste- Trata que no te pase un Jet por Encima –Andy la abrazó con fuerza, sin soltar ni una palabra- y no te preocupes por...

-¡Ni siquiera me la nombres! –susurró cortante al oído de ella- ¡Lisa Hayes está muerta y enterrada para mí! ¡No existe y nunca existió! –Su voz se serenó- Ahora mi vida se resume en solo cuatro palabras...Joanna Daphne Camps Ruz...Mi ensalada de nacionalidades favorita...La mujer que, si ella me deja hacerlo, voy a amar por toda la eternidad...

Joanna se abrazó histéricamente a Andy al escuchar esa declaración...lo besó queriendo perder hasta su aliento...dejárselo todo a él...y él solo quería lo mismo...La sirena de niebla del _Prometheus_ cortó a medio abrazo, medio beso y media lágrima todas las despedidas...Muchos pañuelos se agitaron en última despedida, mientras los remolcadores comenzaban a retirar la enorme nave de la poza para ponerla en el rumbo correcto para salir a mar abierto...Andy, deseando cuanto antes llenar sus penas personales con trabajo, se había cambiado y subido a la cubierta de vuelo, seguido solo del Tripulante Flake, un novato apodado cariñosamente "Corn", que se había integrado al Verde-1 en Japón...

-Mire, Señor...

-¿Llegaron los marcianos, Corn? –Andy bromeó- ...Si es una de tus bromas, despídete de tus cojones...

-No es broma, Señor, Mire a estribor...parece haber una persona vestida de blanco de pie en la última escollera...parece una mujer...no tengo binoculares pero eso que se mueve parece cabello rubio o miel al viento...

-Hmmm –Andy miró en la dirección indicada...y su gesto se endureció al instante. Se volteó con mirada torva y triste hacia su subordinado-,...Es solo una gaviota...Vamos, patán...ayúdame a revisar las Catapultas...

* * *

¡Casi cinco meses de ausencia! Joni miraba el calendario de su sala de clases, mientras, distraía la frustración que sentía de no saber casi nada de Andy revisando las anotaciones finales de sus párvulos en sus agendas personales, con algunas tareas relativas a las festividades de fin de año antes de devolverlas a sus bolsas de materiales...se iban a sus pequeñas vacaciones de fin de año y no volvería a tenerlos alborotando su corazón hasta después de año nuevo...19 de diciembre de 2008, y al _Prometheus_ parecia haberselo tragado el mar. Un desgraciado accidente de vuelo, afortunadamente sin consecuencias fatales, se había llevado una parte importante de la cubierta de aterrizaje, de modo que tuvo que ir en busca de cura para sus males en el astillero de Yokohama, Japón...vencida en sus pensamientos, entregó las agendas a su asistente y compañera de piso, Evelyn Parker, que con gran diligencia las fué poniendo en las bolsas de cada pequeño...hasta que el melodioso timbre de finalización de actividades sonó por toda la escuela central...provocando una algarabía estudiantil comprensible, mas aún en los mínimos estudiantes de su clase, que se abalanzaron como uno solo hacia su maestra, llenándola de abrazos y húmedos besos, pasando a continuacion por los brazos de Evelyn, que gratamente emocionada los fue respondiendo uno por uno...

-¿Evelyn?

-¿Sí, Joni?

-¿Puedes entregarlos por mí? necesito completar el libro de clases...

-Será un placer...y tranquilizate...Andy va a llegar antes de la nochebuena, sé que lo hará...

-_Dios te oiga y el Diablo se haga el sordo -_Soltó en español sin siquiera pensarlo-Llévatelos ya, o sus padres nos van a linchar...

Salieron en tropel tras de Evelyn, que con gran paciencia los iba ordenando para entregarlos a sus padres en la zona de espera más allá del patio de juegos...Joni se dejo caer vencida de cansancio sobre su escritorio, con su cabeza mirando hacia la puerta...y trás el ultimo párvulo, una menuda figura en blanco uniforme, aun más deslumbrante por el sol de mediodía, se paró a la entrada del Aula.

-¿Puedo pasar, Maestra Camps?

Joanna Camps se irguió como tocada por un rayo al verla y sentir su voz...y sus ojos casi inmediatamente se oscurecieron _"Qué agallas que tiene esta chica...pero no le voy a perdonar lo que hizo con Andy...eso, al menos hasta que escuche lo que tengo que decir..." _Con mudo gesto la invitó a entrar al aula, y sin palabras le ofreció la silla del otro lado de su escritorio.

-¿No es un poco temprano para estar fuera del puente, Comandante Hayes?-Soltó la frase sin piedad, acompañada de un sonoro suspiro, sus ojos firmemente clavados en los de Lisa- Es una auténtica sorpresa que se haya dignado dejar su nave para visitar a una humilde y poco enfocada maestra de Preescolar...

Lisa se tambaleó en su silla ante el devastador y finamente irónico ataque verbal. Hubiera podido contestarle en seguida con igual fuerza...pero se contuvo...sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido...

-...Una tregua, Joanna, por favor...

-¿Tregua, Comandante Hayes? -El tono de desprecio le taladró los oídos- ¡Tregua es precisamente lo que no nos dió a Andy y a mí! ¡Usted y su insufrible y frío carácter me ofendieron, y dejaron a Andy destrozado al punto que desde hace cinco meses que no sé de él...No llama, no escribe correos electrónicos...nada! ...¡Nada, Comandante! -Lisa tragó saliva. Se consideraba dura, pero Joni era una auténtica leona defendiendo su territorio...Estaba logrando asustarla...-Bennie Tinoco, su mejor amigo a bordo, me escribió hace un mes -Tomando su cartera sacó una ajada hoja impresa, y leyó...Lisa vio al traves un pasaje furiosamente marcado con destacador- Escuche el resultado de su manera de conducirse "Joanna, ya no sé que hacer...La noche del accidente Andy estaba como loco...no quería dejar la cubierta de vuelo...llevaba ya 36 horas seguidas en turno, y pese a que el Capitán Cromwell le advirtió que dejara la cubierta so pena de calabozo...no lo hizo...El VT dañado casi le cae encima...Dios me perdone, Joanna, pero parecía casi como si hubiera ido al encuentro de la nave..." -Levantó la vista con los ojos brillantes de ira- ¿Tenía alguna idea, Comandante, de lo que su fría y dura arrogancia puede hacerle a una persona? -Sus manos soltaron la hoja, que planeó suavemente hasta caer bajo los ojos de Lisa- Lea el pasaje marcado y me comprenderá...

Lisa se puso pálida en cuanto sus ojos llegaron al parrafo "...Se metió entre las llamas y sacó al piloto antes que llegaramos nosotros...Eso no fue valiente, fue estúpido, y en cuanto logré convencerlo que volvieramos al camarote, no aguanté más y se lo dije. Me respondió, con la pena mas profunda que había visto alguna vez en sus ojos _"Bennie...cuando Vladek se fué, yo lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas...Nada nunca ha cubierto esa pena, mi viejo...nada excepto encontrar a Lisa allá en Macross...Sentí como jamás había sentido que tenía un hermano nuevamente...un amigo, un confidente, un depósito de confianza y ánimo para los momentos malos, los fracasos... ¡qué sé yo! Y cuando finalmente se fué todo Al Carajo, Tenía el amor de Joni...mi corazón estaba lleno...y otra vez las manos vacías...Por eso intento llenarlas con tanto trabajo, Bennie, no quiero pensar, me da miedo pensar..." _Tuve que acostarlo y hacerlo dormir...Nunca lo vi más vencido que aquella noche...Te ama como a nadie en este universo, Joanna, y durante estos meses, en los momentos buenos ha dado pruebas sobradas que así es. La única sombra en su alma, es esa máldita mujer... entró en su vida y pudo haber conseguido algo hermoso, ser el hermano que Andy perdió para siempre, que siempre quiso disfrutar y no pudo por ser tan pequeño...Luego la pequeña bruja lo echó a patadas y le llenó de mierda el corazón..." Lisa apenas reprimió el gemido de dolor, pero sus ojos brillaron con las lágrimas que pugnaba tercamente en no dejar salir.

-Lisa...-Sintió la tibias manos de Joanna sobre las suyas, que sostenían la hoja con tanta fuerza, que sus uñas ya estaban blancas de tanta presión- Dame acá y tranquilizate...

-Joanna, yo...

-Tranquila -El rostro de Joanna se suavizó-Ambos estaban, cada uno a su tiempo, emberrinchados como buenos hermanos, más allá de lo sanamente tolerable, y por eso ahora están distanciados -Esbozó una triste sonrisa- El problema ahora es que Andy, Salvo el freno de Bennie, no cuenta ni con _su hermana -_dijo remarcando su voz- ni conmigo para evitar que cometa alguna estupidez de marino machote y cavernícola...Ansío y temo al mismo tiempo el momento en que el _Prometheus_ vuelva a puerto, porque no sé con qué me voy a encontrar ¿Entiendes, Lisa? Cada cual a su modo tenía y tiene sus demonios personales por vencer...juntos encontraron un camino para resolver sus problemas...y aquel fatal crucero les pasó la cuenta...a ambos...

-Joanna, yo...yo...no sabía...yo...Lo eché todo a perder ¿Verdad?

-Y vaya que lo hiciste, Lisa -Le palmeó las manos suavemente, y eso la tranquilizó- Cuando volvió del SDF-1, venía tocado por la _Reina del Hielo_... no tenía ni hambre...aquella noche se tiró en la cama y se quedó dormido sin decir ni pío...no quiso contarme que había pasado entre ustedes, pero supe que había sido grave en cuanto tomé su uniforme para devolverlo a su percha y noté que la guerrera pesaba menos de un lado...

-...Porque me devolvió el silbato... -Dijo Lisa, apesadumbrada- Cuando lo ví sobre mi estación no supe si morirme de pena o de rabia, Joanna...

-¿Sabes? ...Llevaba aquel cachivache a todos lados con él...Me contó que un viejo jefe a bordo le enseñó a tocarlo, y muchas veces dirigió su equipo en la cubierta de vuelo con él en vez de usar la radio...ahora...que ambas abrimos el corazón por este nene tan díficil -Al fin relajada, Joanna, liberada de aquel peso, sonreía abiertamente, y a Lisa le brincó el corazón en el pecho- ¿Qué te hizo abrir los ojos...?

-Encontrarlo de nuevo -Le dijo sinceramente- Aquel día, en cuanto pude dejar por un momento mi puesto, escapé hasta mi despacho con el en la mano y lo lancé con rabia adonde buenamente cayera...y dos dias después, el día del zarpe, frustrada con unos problemas en el cuarto de energía del sistema de...bueno, no puedo decirte, pero era un problema grave...-sonrió levemente- ...Me encerré en mi despacho, y al sol que entraba por mi pequeño ventanal blindado algo brillaba y me molestaba los ojos...al alzar la vista hacia el librero, lo vi...-Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes, pero no soltó una lágrima-...enganchado en la esquina de un portarretratos...La foto que nos tomamos Andy y yo en el parque de los crisantemos, el día que se descubrió el paño de cesped y me dejó plantar el primero... Entonces entró en mí la enormidad de lo que había hecho...Corrí como no te imaginas, a riesgo de quebrarme una pierna, por toda la nave hasta salir de ella, y amenacé de muerte a un conductor de vehículos si no me llevaba ya al puerto...No me preguntes cómo, ni yo lo sé...corrí por las últimas defensas planas del puerto hasta la escollera...El _Prometheus_ ya estaba en mar abierto y nada podía hacer...Salvo echarme a llorar como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo...

-Ya, Lisa, está bien de lágrimas y penas...-La miró con cariño- Ahora tenemos una misión, y te digo que es una grande, diría que más grande que el SDF-1...Andy es medio polaco y medio alemán...la peor combinación posible en lo que a berrinches se refiere...Te lo digo, no va a ser fácil, no va a ser inmediato y al principio será frustrante...pero van a hacer las paces...como dice mi gente en mi patria larga y angosta del sur _"No hay mal que dure cien años...ni tonto capaz de resistirlo..." -_Reaccionó cuando se dió cuenta que había hablado en su idioma Materno- Lisa, lo siento...me deje llevar...No sabes español...

-Cierto...pero lo que sea que hayas dicho, te lo creo...

-Tranquila, Lisa...Yo te voy a ayudar...cuenta conmigo...

-Gracias, Joni...en serio...y podrías partir dentro de unas horas -Sonrió abiertamente- El _Prometheus_ atraca esta noche a la medianoche...Tú y yo...

-Juntas no, Lisa, al menos inmediatamente no -Le previno- No sabemos que clase de Andy Steinhauser va a descender de ese buque...Tú eres la militar y vas a entenderme...dejame primero _Reconocer el terreno... -_Lisa asintió- Por mientras...-Dijo elevando su vista hasta el tope del gabinete que pegado a la pared remataba su escritorio-...Podrías llevarte eso...Soy maestra, no jardinera...hice lo que mejor pude...

-¡Mi Azalea! -Lisa se puso de pie, y asombrada recorrió con la vista algo que creía perdido para siempre-Dios, cuando la dejé fuera de mi despacho para devolverla al vivero...

-¡Shhht! -El gesto de silencio de Joanna fue clarísimo- No te la robaron..."Alguien" la puso en mis manos...

-¡Claudia Grant! Quien otra... -Tomando la maceta con su mano izquierda, miró a Joanna, y le extendió fraternalmente la derecha- ...Muchas gracias, Joni...

-¡Oh, que clase de saludo es ese..._Cuñada_! -Se pusó de pie y le dió un calido abrazo...que Lisa, para nada acostumbrada a la efusividad latina, tardó un par de segundos en responder- Ve tranquila...hablaremos por teléfono o nos encontraremos en cuanto sea posible...¿o prefieres que te escriba un correo electrónico...?

-Todos los que quieras -sonrió, consciente de aquel episodio- En cuanto tenga una pausa te enviaré mi número móvil, haz tú lo mismo ¿Sí? -Ahora fue ella la que correspondió con un corto abrazo- Ahora debo correr al puente...Se suponía que esto era mi almuerzo...

-Por tu bien no te comas la planta...

-Graciosa... -salió con ágil paso de la sala, agitando la mano alegremente- ¡Nos Vemos!

"_Este par de mulas tercas y con carácter es muy especial...Aunque la sangre no los una, son hermanos más allá de toda duda razonable..."_ Sonriente como nunca, Joanna volvió a sus anotaciones en el libro...contando con el látido de su corazón los minutos antes de encontrarse con el hombre que ya llevaba pegado a su piel y sentimientos...

* * *

El puerto, oscuro y silencioso, albergó nuevamente luego de cinco meses de ausencia al _Prometheus_, que traìa al ser humano quizás más tensamente esperado por dos personas en ciudad Macross. Mientras bajaban la pasarela desde el portalón de la escala real, dos teléfonos móviles intercambiaron mensajes de texto a través de la noche _"¿Llegó?"_ preguntó uno _"Si, no tardan en bajar a tierra."_ Contestó a su vez el otro...Pero los minutos pasaban, y nadie bajaba...Eso comenzó a asustar a Joni...que sin conocer más que lo que Andy le contaba de las costumbres navales, notó de inmediato que las cosas podían estar mal...Hasta que la solitaria figura de un subalterno se destacó por el portalón, en el sencillo uniforme de diario, y bajando por la pasarela, se encaminó hacia donde estaba ella...

-¿Joanna? –Preguntó cautelosamente- ¿Eres tú?

-¿Bennie? –Respondío con igual cautela- ¿Bennie Tinoco?

-Sí, Joanna...Lo siento mucho pero no traigo buenas noticias...

-¡Andy!-Se llevó las manos al pecho, muy agitada y pálida-...Dime que no paso nada grave, Bennie...¿No está herido, o...?

-No, Joanna –Bajó la vista entre rabioso y apenado- No está herido, pero se metió en problemas, en los más endemoniados y gordos problemas en que pudo haberse podido meter...

En ese momento, las botas del destacamento de la RDFMC a cargo de la seguridad de la nave, comenzaron a resonar en su metálico vientre, cada vez con más fuerza...Al muelle llegó entonces un M-299 con una escolta de PM, y cuando la guardia del destacamento enfrentó el portalón, traía un prisionero...

-¡Andy! –Gritó impresionada, mientras el destacamento bajaba y lo entregaba...se olvidó de todas las prevenciones y corrió hacia él- ¡Oh, Dios, pedazo de animal adorable! ¿Te espero cinco meses y así es como llegas?

-¡Apártese, señora! –Le espetó el PM cortésmente pero con firmeza. Andy estaba con la vista perdida...ni siquiera la miró- ¡El jefe solo está arrestado, mañana podrá verlo!

-Tienen razón, Joanna –Sintió las manos de Bennie sujetándole los hombros- Andy está arrestado, no confinado...podrás verlo mañana en el Cuartel de Policía Militar de Macross...

-Pero... –Bajó la cabeza, vencida por lo que acababa de presenciar- ¡Bennie, Por todos los Cielos! ¿Qué pasó?

-Ay, Joanna –El gesto de dolor de Bennie fue elocuente- Nuestro _querido Gringo_, literalmente, _Se echó el bote encima..._

Lisa y Claudia estaban dormidas cuando el móvil de la primera comenzó a sonar furiosamente...Claudia entre sueños lo escuchaba, manoteando por reflejo para apagar el suyo en la mesita de noche, hasta que los gritos destemplados de Lisa literalmente la tiraron de la cama... ¡¡ARRESTADO!! ¡¡POR QUÉ, SANTO DIOS!! ¿¿ESO HIZO?? ¡OH, STEINHAUSER, CABEZA DURA, MERECE QUE LE ARRANQUEMOS LA CABEZA...!

-¿Estás bien, Lisa? –Una Claudia Grant con rostro adormilado asomó su cabeza en la habitación- Te oí gritar...¿Todo bien en la nave?

-No es la nave, Claudia, lo siento si te desperté – miraba el celular como queriendo incinerarlo con la mirada- Es solo que mi _Hermanito _se metió en un gordo problema...-Suspiró sin hacer caso del gesto de extrañeza de Claudia- Joanna viene para acá...¿Tienes de tu mágico Té todavía en existencia...?

-¡Seguro, Lisa!

-Acuestate –Le dijo ya serena- ya no voy a gritar más...

-¡Sueña, Lisa! –Le respondió mientras su voz se perdía hacia la cocina- Yo misma prepararé el Té...Esto tengo que escucharlo, amiga...

Mientras hacía tiempo esperando el agua hervir sobre la cocina, Claudia trataba de procesar, con una sonrisa en los labios, aquella minima conversación _"...Steinhauser, su ¿Hermanito? ¿y La maestra Camps viene acá a conversar con Lisa? ...Bola uno, Jardinero...y con ayuda del Umpire..."_

* * *

Las Tres mujeres, sentadas en la pequeña sala, compartían una agradable taza de té caliente, disfrutando en silencio de su calidez y sabor...dejando que Joanna, aún impactada y algo nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado ese día, trataba de recuperar la calma y el enfoque para hablar del incidente, y a la vez juntar fuerzas para pedir ayuda en lo que suponía un predicamento grave para Andy...

-¿Mejor?

-Mejor, Lisa, Gracias...yo...no sabía donde ir, o que hacer...Gracias por recibirme, les estoy quitando horas preciosas de sueño...

-No es nada -Dijo Claudia sinceramente- Pero ¿Viniste sola hasta acá? ¿y el Amigo de Andy?

-Bennie no pudo venir conmigo, lo dejaron bajar solo porque yo estaba ahí...me dijo que los permisos están suspendidos, y algo como que la lista de procedimientos disciplinarios es enorme...No sabía a Andy capaz de armar tal desbarajuste...

-¿Pero...Qué pudo haber sido tan grave? -Claudia estaba teniendo una idea de lo que pasaba...Siendo Roy un piloto naval en sus inicios, sabía de la estrecha vida interior que necesitaba una Nave como un Portaaviones para funcionar- Así como lo dices, casi parece un motín...

-Y de hecho casi lo fue... -Dijo Joanna, decidida-...No apoyo sus métodos...pero igualmente lo justifico...

-¿Y porqué lo arrestaron entonces, Joanna? -Dijo Lisa- Me confundes, primero me dices que lo arrestaron por una pelea...¿Y ahora lo justificas? No te entiendo...

-Mejor voy a contarles todo tal como Bennie me lo contó...y talvez no vaya muy rápido, porque voy a tener que traducirles mucho desde el español...solo para que entiendan la realidad de lo que paso...

* * *

Volver a casa era un alivio para todos en la nave...luego del accidente y las semanas pasadas en el astillero, todos estaban un poco hartos del Japón...ya tenían, luego de los meses pasados en sus costas defendiéndola tan estrechamente, un sitio a donde llegar en la Isla Macross...Andy, recuperado de su estupidez en la cubierta de vuelo, había sido duramente reconvenido por el capitán Cromwell, quien, midiendo el calibre de su hombre, solo le quitó el estatus de operación completo por dos semanas...tiempo de descansar, dormir, y leer su famoso manual de operaciones espaciales (con todo lo que Lisa había rayado y comentado en él las veces en que pudo explicarle algo), tratando de entender su sentido...pero físicamente impedido de escribir siquiera un correo eléctronico a casa, a Joanna...O Lisa...Le costaba admitir que tenía vergüenza, una enorme vergüenza de lo que había pasado barriendo los cimientos de su alma en aquellos cinco días de licencia...Ella se había dolido, él intentó arreglarlo, perdió los estribos en vez de intentar otro camino...y terminaron gritándose el uno al otro como si ambos se hubieran abierto las puertas del infierno mostrándose su furia...La noche del accidente, cuando Bennie lo acostó en la litera y lo hizo hablar, abrir su alma para ver el estado de sus cicatrices...fue el amargo catalizador que lo sacó de su estupor...Pero aún sentía esa paralizante vergüenza...Hasta que finalmente se hizo la luz en su cerebro _"¡DEMONIOS! pudo haberse matado corriendo por la escollera...y la adorable mula terca, independiente, mandona e inflexible Reina del Hielo Hayes...Me fue a despedir...Después de todas las cosas horribles que nos lanzamos a la cara...si hubieramos salido del otro lado de la poza, juraría que se hubiera lanzado al agua para alcanzar la nave..." _Decidido al fin, se puso de pie y salió de su zona de cuarteles, rumbo a la sala de recreación de la nave.

El sitio, amplio y bien dispuesto con algunos entretenimientos sencillos, era el oasis donde, sin distinciones, al contrario de los comedores de la nave, Oficiales, subalternos y tropa, podían compartir manteniendo la debida distancia y cortesía debida al rango...por el simple hecho que la delicada operación de un Portaaviones depende estrechamente de las relaciones de equipo que se forman en su interior...De todos modos, una especie de división por sectores de servicio era evidente para quien entrara en ese lugar...Los pilotos departían amablemente con los miembros de la división de cubierta, por la estrecha cadena de operación que los unía, el cuerpo de señales desgranaba sus cuitas estrechamente con los cerebros grises de informática militar, en razón que la salud de los equipos de comunicaciones que manejaban los primeros dependía de los notables talentos de los segundos...En cuanto encontró un computador disponible y con señal abierta y clara a la red pública, comenzó por envíar un sentido correo electrónico a su padre, dando disculpas a él y a su madre por la demora del correo...y aprovechar de hacerle una consulta técnica y personal respecto de cierta flor que se proponía plantar... Después de enviarlo, respiró hondo y se concentró en el segundo...dirigido a Joni...iba a empezar a escribir, cuando algo no cuadro en sus oídos...aguzando sus sentidos, dejó las manos en el teclado...mientras la temperatura de su ira comenzaba a subir, cada vez con mayor impetú...

_-Por fin a la isla...ya estaba aburrido de los frios y flacos traseros de las japonesas...solo les falta un asa con instrucciones de cómo tomarse de ellos cuando las jodes..._

_-Vamos, León...¿Tienes que ser tan gráfico? -otra voz intervenía en la conversación- Igualmente dejabas tu porción de créditos sobre la mesilla para que te apagaran el volcán..._

¡Y tenían la desverguenza y poca honorabilidad de hablar de esa manera en español para que el resto de los allí reunidos, compuesto solo de angloparlantes, no se diera cuenta de ello!

_-...Solo lo apaciguaban, muchachos...no hay muchas en este mundo que le apaguen el volcán al Teniente Eduardo León... -_Reconoció el nombre...Oficial supervisor de Radar de Largo Alcance en la Sala de Guerra Aérea de la nave-_ ...La lista es corta, y ya está muy tachada...quedan pocas, y no muchas entran a ella..._

_-¿Entonces, Teniente León? -_Otro oficial, un Teniente Comandante, lo retaba-_ ¿Alguien que conozcamos para que pueda poner en juego sus habilidades, Gran amante latino?_

_-Dos ¡Y que par es ese!_ -El Teniente sonrió con lascivia, y la ira de Andy, que vió el gesto al girar levemente en su dirección, comenzó a arder como una espantosa hoguera- _Y pronto vamos a verlas en cuanto volvamos a la isla..._

_-¡Vamos, León, no te lo guardes! Si no sales con alguna mentira gigantesca, capaz que armemos una apuesta...a ver si tu mentado fúsil de largo alcance -_...el comandante se rió con indecente sorna-_ ...da finalmente en el blanco...¡Y las elegidas son...!_

_-...La Oficial de Armamento del SDF-1...Teniente Grant..._

_-¡Oye, saco de mentiras, la Teniente Grant Tiene novio!_

_-¿Y eso ha sido alguna vez un problema, Benítez? El tonto del culo de Fokker vive arriba de sus avioncitos, o borracho hasta perder la conciencia...y ese bombón de chocolate con curvas debe ser un fuego de ébano cuando te metes entre sus piernas...¡Miren y babeen de envidia! A León nadie se le resiste..._

...Andy, ya pálido de ira, bajó las manos del teclado...y las empuñó hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos...

_-¿Y la otra?_

_-Oh, la otra es mucho más fácil...tan fácil, que hasta el boquiabierto de Steinhauser tuvo su rato de sudor y cariño con ella..._

_-¿No me dirás qué...?_

_-Ella misma, Benítez...La comandante Lisa Hayes..._

...Andy sintió una puñalada en el corazón...su ira desbordaba ya casi sin poder contenerla...y sin embargo, decidió aguantar unos segundos lo que ya sabía que iba a hacer...quería de verdad comprobar qué tan lejos podía llegar ese animal...

_-...¡Qué cuerpo, hijitos! un poco menuda para mí, pero ¡Qué tetas! ¡Qué culo...! Si el tonto que ven ahí atrás pudo echar su inmundo cuerpo con galones de contramaestre sobre ese primor todas las tardes sobre la hierba del vivero...Estas barras de Teniente la llevarán a la gloria..._

_-¡¡DATE POR MUERTO, MALDITO SACO DE MIERDA!!_

En un movimiento tan fugaz, que León nunca pudo discurrir si Steinhauser corrió o se materializó ante él, el enorme Texano lo tomó con una sola mano de las solapas de su uniforme...haciendo que los pies del Teniente no tocaran el suelo, y lo hicieran palidecer y hasta ponerse verde cadaver, con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta que su agresor, aunque angloparlante...hablaba un correcto español...

-...Vas a retractarte ahora mismo de tus mentiras y sandeces, _Teniente León, desgraciado hijo de puta..._has insultado a dos damas que son mis amigas...-Su tono se volvió oscuramente siniestro-...y si no lo haces...no respondo de mí...

-¡Suelteme, Steinhauser! ¡Se lo ordeno!

Los oficiales se pusieron inmediatamente de pie, escandalizados y furiosos ante el ultraje al rango que estaban presenciando, dispuestos a hacer pagar con sangre al agresor...pero el escudo protector de los subalternos presentes allí, al grito de "_¡¡No se mueva nadie, es entre dos y es la sala de recreo...no hay rangos, solo personas...!!"_ impidió que intentaran tal ajusticiamiento...

-¿Se lo ordeno? -Steinhauser no soltaba su presa, y la miraba con desprecio y rabia profunda- Necesitas mas que las barras, desgraciado, para que te suelte...Ni siquiera las conoces como para decir semejante montón de mentiras...¡No te metas con ellas, León! ¡Ni siquiera te les acerques! porque si lo haces, ni "La Peste" va a salvarte de que termines con los cojones en la boca...

-¿O si no qué? -Con la adrenalina derramada, pálido, pero rabioso y desafiante, León le contestó- ¿Temes acaso que le cuenten de tu aventura a la puta de tu noviecita?

...El puñal le entró hasta el mango en su corazón...Con un alarido salvaje, tomó a León con las dos manos, y lo arrojó por el aire hasta chocar con la pared y el piso, derribando la mesa de computación que había estado usando...La pugna entre subalternos y oficiales se enconaba aún más y ya volaban algunos manotazos queriendo romper el cerco... Andy se fué sobre León hecho una furia, lo levantó de las solapas, y un sonoro puñetazo de su derecha hizo saltar sangre de narices y labios...

-¡Eso fue por la Teniente Grant, Desgraciado!

El segundo puñetazo abrió aún más las heridas...

-¡Ese otro, pedazo de mierda, fue por la Comandante Hayes!

El tercero lo dejó definitivamente inconsciente...

-¡Y eso fue por Joni, hijo de puta!

Entonces, Lo soltó...El Teniente León, herido y noqueado, cayó como un muñeco desarticulado al suelo...y un alarido salvaje y siniestro brotó de las gargantas de los oficiales...ya no había diques capaces de contener ni la más leve etiqueta militar...durante cinco largos minutos la sala de recreación fue metódicamente destrozada por el sordo rumor de la batalla campal que allí estaba teniendo lugar...Hasta que los Infantes de Marina de la guarnición permanente llegaron para acallar a bastonazo limpio aquella locura...mientras Andy, resoplando como un gigantesco fuelle, seguía clavado en el mismo sitio donde había quedado...con el desmayado ofensor aún a sus pies...

* * *

-...Después de eso, se lo llevaron a los calabozos...El capitán lo visitó allí...pero según Bennie, no ha despegado los labios desde que terminó la pelea en la sala...El resto, Lisa, ya lo sabes...

Ambas mujeres estaban mudas, y con los rostros desencajados...Joni no podía identificar que emoción predominaba más en ellas...si orgullo, pena, o temor por la suerte de alguien al que no habían pedido que las defendiera como lo hizo...Hasta que Lisa se quebró...Claudia se impresionó mucho...nunca habia visto que lo hiciera en su presencia...

-¡Dios Santo, Joni! ¿Por qué lo hizo? -Escondió la cara entre las manos mientras los sollozos la sacudían levemente- ¿Que va a ser de él...Andy, Dios, Porque lo hiciste?

-...Lisa...

-¿¡Por qué no habla!? -Levantó su cabeza y sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas-¿¡Por qué no dice el motivo!? ¿¡Por qué no repite aquellas cosas horribles que dijeron de nosotras y de tí!? Esos...engendros... -Intentaba tranquilizarse, sorbiendo sus lágrimas y respirando a toda fuerza-...Ellos deberían estar en arresto...No Andy...¡Asalto y agresión!¡Pueden echarlo de la Naval! ...eso lo matará, Joni...

-...Calmate, Niña -Claudia la Abrazaba, y Joni, con gran cariño, acariciaba su rostro mientras le hablaba- ...Deberías saber que tu _Hermanito_ es así...Ama a su nave y sus compañeros...Y a nosotras...Manteniendo silencio, no toca a sus compañeros, no echa ninguna nube negra sobre nosotras y nuestras vidas personales...Andy puede a veces ser así de desprendido...¿Recuerdas tu uniforme de regalo? -Lisa asintió, y supo que no le iba a gustar oir lo que venía a continuación- Pues no lo sacó del depósito, Lisa...Te lo mandó a hacer...y sólo cuando llegó a Yokohama, pudo terminar de pagarlo...Tú mejor que yo sabes cuanto gana un subalterno...y aún así quiso hacerlo...

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre la sala...Lisa estaba resoplando con fuerza, sus manos se estaban empuñando cada vez más...Claudia y Joni comprendieron que algo muy pálidamente parecido a un huracán estaba por desatarse...y no sabían si iban a ser capaces de detenerlo...

* * *

_** NOTAS:**_

(1)PAC: Sigla de Patrulla Aérea de Combate.

- Gracias a todos por sus reviews...como mi dedo ya mejoró, podre contestarles en el mejor tiempo posible.

-No se sientan atacados, Fanáticos de los H2...Ya no pasó nada comprometedor con nuestra heroína, Porque Lisa solo es para Rick...aunque la tentación fue muuuy fuerte...Y Andy es tan leal hermano, que puede que hasta se les aparezca...ojo con eso...

-Si han sentido alguna inconsistencia, por favor haganmelo saber. estoy trabajando con el Canon Robotech, y trataré hasta donde voy de no pisarme con las fechas...

- Y no pierdan el próximo capítulo...Se viene el Huracán Hayes...

¡Nos vemos en el seis!


	6. No hay amor mas grande

**_VI.- NO HAY AMOR MAS GRANDE..._**

* * *

"_¿Por qué me entregó un Suboficial en la Capilla, en vez del General? Él no es cualquier Suboficial...es más importante para Rick y para mí de lo que imagina...Y tenía la prioridad si lograba atravesar el continente para estar a tiempo..._

_**-¿Porqué esa prioridad para un subalterno, Almirante? ¿Corrección política?**_

_Nada de eso. Cabeza de Piedra y su esposa son parte de mi familia... Son depositarios de nuestro amor y amistad más sinceros...Gracias al cielo que lograron llegar y estar conmigo y con Rick en el día más importante y feliz de nuestras vidas..."_

_**(Almirante Elizabeth Hayes, En entrevista a Revista Helmantike, Octubre de 2012)**_

* * *

-¿De verdad hizo todo eso? -Luca estaba asombrado- ¡Defendió el honor de la Almirante Hayes!

-Bueno -Dijo mirando su reloj- En aquella época era solo Comandante... Y se nos está acabando el tiempo...aún debo poner la mesa...¿me ayudan? Mientras ponemos los platos no les hablaré de lo que hice por ella...sino de lo que ella hizo por mí...

* * *

Aquellas fiestas de fin de año iban amargamente en camino de convertirse en una fecha más en el calendario para Andy, Joanna y Lisa. Aunque las aguas se habían aquietado a bordo del _Prometheus_, y parte de su tripulación pudo bajar a tierra con _permisos de cenicienta_ a contar del 21 de diciembre, él seguía arrestado en los calabozos del Cuartel Central de Policía Militar de Ciudad Macross, mudo e impermeable a cualquier clase de intento de que diera su versión de los hechos. Debido a su persistente silencio, el caso se estaba inflando mas allá de toda proporción. Una Indagatoria o Audiencia de Descargo se veía a cada hora más lejana. Tres días completos habían pasado desde que desembarcara esposado de la nave, y solo el empuje persistente de Lisa estaba logrando que las cosas se movieran en la dirección que ella deseaba

-¡Buenos días, Teniente Grant!

-Tomen sus puestos, chicas, no pierdan tiempo...

El Trío quedó impresionado por la respuesta. Claudia, una mujer de chispeante carácter y muy dificil de enojar o frustrar, estaba parca y silenciosa como pocas veces la habían visto, y sabían demasiado bien los motivos. Ya convertidas en todas unas chismosas profesionales, habían hecho un tácito pacto de silencio: No iban a despegar los labios en nada que tuviera que ver en el incidente del Portaaviones...Hasta ellas ya habían llegado en susurros los motivos y las consecuencias de los actos que habían tenido lugar a bordo de esa nave...y asqueadas de los hechos y admiradas de la sangre fria del _Jardinero Bombón_, se dijeron a si mismas que iban a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto...y aquella cuasi operación de inteligencia ya estaba en marcha...

-¿Qué hay de Lisa? -Dijo Vanessa, en el tono más neutro que pudo conjugar- ¿No vendrá hoy?

-Esta tomándose días de licencia -Dijo Claudia- No vendrá pronto al puente si eso es lo que estás preguntando, Vanessa...

-¿No es Tierno? -La inocente voz de Sammie desde su puesto puso vivo terror en los rostros de Kim y Vanessa...iba a meter la pata irremediablemente- ...La Comandante Hayes salió a defender a su jardinero...

-¡Tú no sabes nada de eso, Sammie! -Estalló Claudia, Enojada- Andy Steinhauser se está dejando cortar la cabeza por ella...¡Y lo habría hecho por cada una de nosotras! de hecho, eso es lo que está haciendo ¡Así que nada, ningún chisme sobre eso, o yo personalmente me encargaré que sus lenguas jamás vuelvan a funcionar! ¿Fui Clara?

El Trío prefirió guardar cauteloso silencio...sin palabras giraron sus butacas hacia sus consolas y se sumergieron en su trabajo...Claudia, con la vista baja, intentaba a su vez meterse como mejor pudiera en el suyo _"Ay, Jardinero...¿Porqué te empeñaste en batear ese foul?...La parte alta de la entrada se acaba y ahora sí que puedes perder el partido..." _A pesar de la colosal y robusta estructura de la fortaleza, ella pudo sentir un criminal portazo a sus espaldas, y sabiendo bien a quien pertenecía, decidió jugarse la carta. El trío podría hacerse cargo por algunos instantes...Como el Capitán no entraria -Supuestamente- en el puente hasta unas horas más...

-Sammie -Dijo imperiosamente- Toma el puesto de Lisa y pasa lista, no alcancé a hacerlo. Kim, baja dos monitores de sistema, los que estén sin novedad, y mete comunicaciones en ellos, yo vuelvo enseguida, el puente queda a su cargo...

-...Pero, Claudia...

-¡Haz lo que te digo, Kim! -Puso sus brazos en jarra...ahora si estaba enojada- Vuelvo enseguida...

Voló por los corredores del puente hasta el despacho de la Primera Oficial, y al tratar de abrir la puerta...estaba con seguro...Olvidada de todo protocolo, pues sabía qué estaba pasando adentro, tocó breve aunque desesperadamente.

-¡Lisa!¡Abreme, soy Claudia!

-¡Déjame sola!

-Vamos, Chiquilla -Suavizó el tono- Nos incumbe a las dos...solo quiero saber qué está pasando...

Sintió el seguro descorrerse, se tomó unos instantes para serenarse, y entró...Lo que vió la dejó sorprendida...El escritorio de Lisa estaba literalmente desaparecido sobre un rimero de libros abiertos...El Código de Justicia Militar, Las Ordenanzas, Libros de Jurisprudencia Militar...y sobre ellos Lisa...sostenida sobre sus codos, tapándose el rostro con las manos, en un gesto elocuente de desconsuelo y desesperación que no le había visto jamás.

-...Santo Dios, Lisa...¿Qué pasó?

-No quiere hablar...no habrá ni audiencia ni investigación...-Dijo casi sollozando sin apartar las manos del rostro-...Hoy llegó la notificación...Van a juzgarlo...

Claudia solo se tapó la boca con las manos. De todos los escenarios posibles para la resolución del incidente...Ese era el peor...Una investigación o una audiencia de descargo eran escenarios favorables, pues, apegado a la Etiqueta militar como ya lo sabía, Andy necesariamente iba a tener que hablar en ellos, y todo tendría sentido y una resolución favorable...Un Juicio era distinto...El podía acogerse a su derecho de guardar silencio...y el fiscal lo destrozaría con placer anticipado... Pensó qué desperdicio habían sido esos días de pesadilla para Lisa...desde la madrugada de aquel 20 de diciembre...

* * *

-...No pienso dejar que lo destrocen por mi culpa...

Aquella frase salió tan gélidamente de sus labios (incluso Claudia y Joanna alucinaron creyendo ver vaho frío e invernal escapando de ellos), que apagó hasta las lágrimas que, pese a verla ya más serena, no habían dejado de brotar.

-Joanna -Dijo soltándose del abrazo de Claudia al ponerse de pie- No eres militar, y eso podría ser una desventaja, pero eso es JUSTAMENTE lo que necesito ahora. -Comenzó a caminar en círculos por la sala, tal como lo hacía en el puente cuando una idea, enojo o frustración la alcanzaban- Necesito que por la mañana vayas a hablar con el Contramaestre Tinoco al _Prometheus_...No te preocupes del permiso, yo hablaré con el Capitán Cromwell...Quiero saber de sus labios los nombres, grados y comisiones de servicio de los animales que provocaron todo esto...Claudia, Llama a Fokker, lo necesito aquí AHORA...

-Lisa, Roy Tiene Patrullaje nocturno esta noche -Sonrió-¿Porqué crees que estaba durmiendo en la habitación contigua a la tuya?

-No importa -Siguió sin tomar en cuenta la confesión de Claudia- Iremos al Puente y hablaré con él por el TACNET...Quiero que me dé contactos por nombre y grado de todo aquel que conozca del Grupo Aéreo en el_ Prometheus..._

-¡Son las tres de la mañana, Lisa!

-Andy no miró ni la hora, ni el grado, ni las consecuencias al momento de acallar a esos desgraciados y sus mentiras, Claudia -Miró a las dos mujeres, y ambas pudieron ver el abrasador fuego de decisión que ardía en sus ojos- Y yo no voy a dormir, ni descansar, ni siquiera poner el trasero que esas bestias tanto me ponderaron en una silla, hasta sacar a mi _Hermanito_ con su grado, nave y comisión de servicio, de ese maldito calabozo...

El _"Huracán Hayes" _se había desatado...y no habría dique lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerlo...En cuanto el sol comenzó su lento camino por el cielo sobre Isla Macross, la vió despierta, aún en el puente al que había ido para hablar con Roy en el Canal Privado del TACNET...con la agenda electrónica aún en su mano, registrando los datos y contactos de las personas con las que debería entrevistarse...Recordó entonces su turno, y se dió cuenta que desde el puente, atada a sus obligaciones, no iba a alcanzarle el tiempo...Sin siquiera pensar en el alcance de sus actos salió resueltamente del puente rumbo al camarote del Capitán Gloval.

-¿Capitán? -Golpeo respetuosamente la puerta del camarote- Comandante Hayes ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Lisa -El capitán, con la guerrera abierta y una taza de Té en la mano, abrió la puerta-¿No es un poco temprano para iniciar sus labores?

-Es personal, Señor... -Gloval miró estudiadamente el rostro cansado y tenso de la comandante, y se dijo que tendría que acostumbrarse a cosas como esta por mandar mujeres en el puente-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante, Comandante -Se corrigió- Lisa, pase -El estrecho trabajo que había tenido con su Primera Oficial desde que llegara para tomar el mando del SDF-1 les había dado rápida familiaridad, tal como si fueran padre e hija trabajando lado a lado-Tome Asiento por favor ¿Un Té, Lisa?

-Gracias, Señor -Al ver al Capitán acercarse al primoroso juego de Té ruso en vidrio y plata que decoraba una esquina de la sala, se puso de pie, incomoda-¡Espere, Señor! Yo me lo serviré...

-Lisa -La miró comprensivamente- Me dijo que era personal ¿No es así? De modo que ahora está hablando con Henry Gloval, no con su Capitán -Sirvió la taza humeante, y caminando por la sala, la puso en sus manos. Seguidamente se sentó cerca de ella en el otro sillón- Ahora cuenteme ¿Qué clase de problema la trae hasta mí a las siete de la mañana?

-Es un poco largo de contar, Señor...

-Soy todo oídos, Lisa...

Ella se lo contó todo...desde el principio...Henry Gloval era un marino de pura cepa, que había tenido un paso brillante por la Marina Rusa hasta que el fin de las guerras de unificación lo había metido dentro de la RDF...y el ambicioso proyecto que ahora encabezaba...Su ascenso al puesto que ostentaba no había sido vano, aunque todavía no veía mucha consistencia en haber nombrado a un marino para mandar una nave espacial. El incidente relatado por Lisa había llegado a sus oídos, lo que lo hizo recordar aquella multitudinaria pelea en Vladivostok la vez que los hombres de su submarino entraron en colisión con los aguerridos tripulantes del _Almirante Kuztnezov_ por causa de unas faldas. Admiró entonces a sus esforzados muchachos y admiraba ahora la sangre fría de Steinhauser de no pensar en su propio pellejo y no comprometer a su nave en un conflicto multiracial y de rango al mantener silencio...pero los buenos hombres, los que contaban a la hora de meter las manos al fuego, no servían sacrificados como mártires, sino en los puestos y funciones que les habían dado esa calidad...Por otro lado, le sorprendía la cálida y emocional decisión de su Primera Oficial de defender a aquel Suboficial a toda costa...

-Voy a hacer algo por usted, Lisa -Dijo poniéndose de pie, desapareciendo tras el tabique que separaba la Sala de su Despacho- Lo que voy a entregarle...úselo con cuidado...-Volvió a la sala con una pequeña libreta negra en la mano-...Los nombres, grados, números de teléfono y correos electrónicos de las personas que ahí aparecen, fueron cultivados con gran amistad y cuidado...y todos me deben algún favor en el leal y legal sentido de la palabra...Gaste esas municiones sabiamente, Comandante...veremos pronto a su Suboficial de vuelta en la cubierta de vuelo, se lo aseguro...Tómese los días que requiera, Comandante Hayes...Desde este momento le retiro su estatus de servicio hasta nueva orden...puede retirarse...

-Gracias, Capitán, pero Andy Steinhauser no es _mi Suboficial_ -Le dijo sonriendo al recibir la libreta- Es algo más que eso: Aquí en Macross, y sin mentirle puedo afirmarlo, ese hombre es mi _Hermanito_...mi familia más querida...

Salió Rauda del camarote del Capitán...rumbo a la biblioteca de la Base. No se iba a quedar quieta mientras las gestiones que estaba empezando a llevar tomaban su curso. A pesar de ser su padre un Almirante, y ella una militar brillantísima que se había graduado con los mas altos honores...no conocía lo suficiente de Ley militar para entender los alcances del arresto. Estuvo más de una hora y media en la biblioteca, y al salir con un enorme rimero de libros, tuvo que pedir un taxi que la llevara hasta su despacho en la nave...ese sería...al menos en lo tocante a la investigación que iba a llevar a cabo, su centro de operaciones. Con ayuda de un Cabo depositó los pesados volumenes sobre su escritorio, y sin más comenzó a tomar notas furiosamente de los parrafos que había alcanzado a marcar en algunos de ellos...Vino a sacarla de su concentración una llamada telefónica a su línea fija.

-Comandante Hayes, Diga...

-Comandante, Habla con el Teniente primero Elwes, Conrad Elwes. El Comandante Fokker habló conmigo durante la noche...El CAG(1) está fuera de la nave y rumbo a japón por asuntos personales, y yo lo estoy sustituyendo...Me dijo lo que está haciendo...Cuente conmigo, venga cuando quiera y hablaremos. Estoy de guardia así que no puedo moverme del bote.

-¿Puede ser ahora mismo? -Emocionada y algo imperiosa, Lisa casi no lo dejó terminar- Eso, si..,

-Venga, Comandante...

Lisa no perdió tiempo con la léctura: El deseo acuciante de saber que había pasado en verdad, no cuando Andy entró a la sala de recreación, ni después, sino antes, puso alas en sus pies...No pasaban de las diez de la mañana y ya iba camino del muelle principal. Mientras conducía, la forma final de ese pensamiento que le había brotado mientras leía las leyes y reglamentos llegó finalmente a su mente_ "Andy ama a la milicia, La naval en particular...y su cumplimiento de reglamentos y regulaciones muchas veces raya en la devoción...Yo pensaba que era inflexible, y Andy me supera en muchos ámbitos...solo cuando lo acorralan las circunstancias recurre al AIO(2) como último asidero para hacer lo correcto...En Alaska pudo haber muerto pero su deseo de salvar a Bennie Tinoco fue más fuerte...Tanto que hasta desafió a mi padre...y ahora sé que él lo quiere como si fuera otro hijo...siento que hubo algo más ¿Pero qué puede ser tan importante como para desafiar a Andy? Se pusieron a hablar en español solo cuando él entró...Nos trataron como a unas cualquieras sabiendo que lo iban a enojar, y se encargaron que todo degenerara en una pelea...Sé que hay algo más, pero ¿Qué? Daría hasta mis barras por saberlo..."_

La conversación con Elwes y los lideres de equipo del grupo aéreo con Lisa transcurrió sin incidentes, en el salón de pilotos de la nave...contestaron todo lo que ella les preguntó...no se guardaron nada...El Teniente Elwes le había dicho antes de reunirlos para hablar con ella _"Descuide, Comandante. Todo el Grupo Aéreo está de parte de Andy. Él es quien nos catapulta y se preocupa de nosotros en cada despegue y aterrizaje...no le vamos a dar la espalda. Si hay un procedimiento, el que sea...iremos todos a testificar en su favor..." _Cuando estaba por darles las gracias por su tiempo, un Teniente Tercero levantó timidamente su brazo...Quería hacer una pregunta...

-¿Si, Teniente?

-Señora, entiendo que nos haya reunido, y lo que voy a decir lo hago con el mayor de los respetos...El grupo ya le dijo que apoyariamos a Andy...Pero usted, Comandante, Señora ¿Qué interés personal tiene en esto?

-Teniente...Cuando está en el aire... -Sonrió levemente. El muchacho merecía una respuesta, y una lección- Su hombre ala se preocupa de su _Seis _y usted del suyo ¿No es así?

-Sí, Señora.

-Bien. Desde el día que esta nave atracó por primera vez en Macross, El Segundo Steinhauser...Andy...Se preocupó por el mío -Se oyó un murmullo de risas- Pero no como imaginan...Se convirtió en mi familia, en mi Hermanito menor...Ahora es mi turno de evitar que algo malo le pase.

Los pilotos son seres especiales de vida intensa y muchas veces corta. En el aire un error cuesta la vida, y las relaciones que se establecen entre ellos son casi juramentos inquebrantables. Entendieron como solo ellos podían hacerlo, del amor especial entre ellos y de la indomable voluntad de ella de devolverlo a donde por derecho pertenecía. El Teniente se puso de pie y le saludó. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo...era un pequeño tributo al cariño y la lealtad.

-Descansen -Dijo el Teniente Elwes, y miró a Lisa- ¿Ve lo que le decía? Ya tiene aliados, Comandante...No está sola en esto...

Mientras hacía la venia ante el palo de respeto para bajar a tierra, sus dudas comenzaron a aclararse _"No fueron todos los oficiales, y les creí a los pilotos cuando me dijeron que entraron a la pelea por defender a Andy y no por seguir con el linchamiento que algunos oficiales estaban propiciando...Esto no viene de la cubierta, ni de los pilotos...Es la oficialidad del interior de la nave la que tiene que darme respuestas..._" Había dado dos pasos fuera de la pasarela, cuando sintió pasos a sus espaldas...Al voltearse descubrió a Joanna, casi sin resuello por haber intentado darle alcance.

-¡Lisa!

-¡Joni!

-Lisa, Menos mal que te encuentro aquí...Hablé con Bennie...

-Te mueves rápido, Joni -Lisa sabía que no había alcanzado a hablar con el Capitán Cromwell, y Joanna igualmente se las había arreglado para subir al Portaaviones. Su corazón dió gracias silenciosas por ese ferreo apoyo y decisión- ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-¿Y para qué? Mis chiquillos no vuelven hasta el 5 de enero...y la planificación semestral la está haciendo Evelyn...no tengo cabeza para eso ahora...

-Hablé con los pilotos -Le dijo escueta- Ellos me confirmaron que la pelea parece provocada a propósito...

-No solo parece, Lisa -La ira comenzó a tensionarle el rostro- Fue una sucia emboscada...

-¿Qué dijiste? -Lisa estaba sorprendida- ...Esto no está pasando, Joni...

-Sí está pasando, Lisa...-La miró con dureza- Y por el motivo más increible que imaginas...

-¿Cual, por Dios, Joni? -Sintió enfríarse su sangre- ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para querer arruinarle la vida?

-Aquí, no,Lisa -La miró con gesto inquisidor- Vamos al Secièle a desayunar...

-Tomé un Latte en el puente y un Té en el despacho del Capitán...

-Si, como no -La tomó del brazo para hacer que caminara- Y Fidel dormía abrazado a un osito de peluche...eso no es desayuno...y te necesito sentada para que oigas lo que Bennie me dijo...

* * *

-¿Qué te dijo Bennie? –Lisa preguntó a quemarropa, sin siquiera esperar que el mozo del Secièle retirara las cosas del desayuno- Supongo que no hubo problemas para él por conseguir lo que te pedí.

-Para nada. Bennie es un experto en enterarse de lo que se quiere enterar a bordo del _Prometheus _. Me pediste nombres y grados y eso es lo que te conseguí...

-¿Cuáles?

-Esaú Bénitez, Teniente Tercero, Cuarto de Señales...

Lisa entrecerró los ojos.

-...Eduardo León, Teniente Segundo, Supervisor de Radar...

Aquellas rendijas verdes comenzaron a despedir llamaradas de ira...

-...Y el Teniente Comandante Gustavo Larrañaga, Control de Combate Aeronaval...

La sorpresa de la revelación hizo que los ojos de Lisa se abrieran de improviso...Un oficial de sus responsabilidades, casi idénticas a las de ella ¿Instigando una pelea de taberna?

-No puede ser...

-Lo es, Lisa –Ahora era Joanna quien tenía los ojos oscuros entrecerrados de ira- Y por la razón más increible de todas las posibles –Ante el mudo gesto interrogativo de Lisa, le soltó sin ceremonias- ...El Comandante Larrañaga se enamoró de Ti, Lisa...

-¿Pero, Cómo? –Lisa estaba sinceramente sorprendida- ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es!

-Subestimas la emocionalidad del hispano, Lisa –Joni esbozó una sonrisa triste- Eres _Gringa_ y medio irlandesa, por tus apellidos, digo... Es natural que no lo entiendas –Hizo una pausa intencionada- ¿Recuerdas "La guerra de la Turba"?

Aquel era uno de los recuerdos más felices de Lisa, de aquel tiempo no tan lejano en que Andy estaba en tierra a cargo del Parque Macross...Y también el más perturbador... _"Era el Domingo que siguió a su cumpleaños...yo me había desaparecido prudentemente, para darle espacio a Andy y Joni con lo suyo...y Andy me llamó el viernes en la noche...quería que salieramos juntos el Domingo...vinieron a buscarme al departamento justo cuando estaba a un paso de morirme del aburrimiento...Quería ir allá y enseñarle el Parque de los Crisantemos a Joni, y me quería enseñar a abonar en esqueje...me pidió que no usara falda porque no me vería bonita haciendo ese trabajo así...Las dos tenidas civiles que había entonces en mi guardarropa eran con falda, de modo que tuve que comprar unos pantalones de emergencia el sábado en la noche, recién salida del turno...eran los únicos de mi talla...un poco ajustados...pero eran cómodos y cumplían con su propósito..."_

_-_Veo que recordaste...Te veías estupenda en esos Jeans...Destrozaste un centenar de corazones aquella tarde en los jardines de la fuente...

"_Regañé a Andy porque me hizo caer sentada en la tierra húmeda cuando estabamos abonando, y le arrojé un puñado de turba en el rostro... Cuando el contenido de todo el Saco me cayó encima en respuesta...empezamos una auténtica guerra..."_

-¡Oh, Dios! –Joni reía complacida- ¡Qué par de niños revoltosos! ¡Se arrojaron turba por todo el parque! ¡Hasta a mí me tocó y yo no tenía culpa de nada!

"_De vuelta en mi departamento para ducharme y cambiarme, Andy se quedó dormido en el sofá de la sala... Con una taza de Té aún en sus manos..._

_-Lisa, ponle una buena voz de mando a ese remolón y despiértalo... Ambos tienen que trabajar mañana y se hace tarde..._

_-Será un placer..._

_Le quité la taza de las manos, y cuando me acerqué a su oído para decirle con la voz más ronca que pude "¡__**Arriba, Arriba, Arriba, Contramaestre!**__" Él se volteó hacia mí...Me rodeó los hombros con su brazo... Me dijo algo en español que no entendí... Y me besó...Ni siquiera Riber se acercó un poco a eso...a cómo me sentí en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos...Me tomó de sorpresa, me confundí...Me paralicé... Me sentí extraña...me estaba haciendo un lío con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza... y yo...yo...Entonces se volteó del otro lado y siguió durmiendo...No sé donde saqué la calma de decirle a Joni que no había despertado y que me ayudara..." _

_-_Lisa...¡¡LISA!!

Joni vió entonces el terror, la vergüenza y la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos de Lisa...Que sacada con ese grito de sus pensamientos, bajó la vista sintiéndose la peor de las mujeres. Pensaba que si levantaba los ojos iban a descubrirla...con las manos en la masa...

-...Lo Sabía...

Ahora se sintió peor...Quería huir de ahí a como diera lugar...queria correr...perderse y no volver nunca...Trató de articular algo para despedirse, y las frases no salieron de su boca...estaba muda y ya no le importó...simplemente se puso de pie...y las manos de Joni la sujetaron con firmeza por las suyas.

-Siéntate, Lisa Hayes...-Se limitó a decirle con firmeza, y luego sonreirle- ...Y tranquilizate...no pasó nada malo, no estoy enojada ¡Deja de temblar, mujer!

-Yo...Yo...¡Me siento la peor de las Brujas! ¡Te lo juro, Joni! ...No era mi intención... -Estaba tan sinceramente apenada que no podía hilar las frases- ...Quizas estés pensando que soy una enorme mosquita muerta en este momento...¿Como lo supiste?

-Soy mujer y tengo ojos, Lisa -Ella no podía entender que estuviera tan tranquila ante esa enorme revelación- Yo pensé en el momento en que te sugerí despertar a Andy, que ibas a gritarle de pie en la sala...cuando salía de la cocina noté que le estabas hablando al oído...Entonces te dijo en español _"Buenas noches, Chiquita"_ y te besó...

Lisa escondió la cara entre las manos...Se sentía miserable...

-...Oh Dios, Joni, no he hecho sino generar desastres...Yo soy un desastre ambulante...

-Eres una buena mujer -Joni la tomó de las manos y se las quitó del rostro para verla- ...Una hermana para Andy que no supo qué pensar o esperar...cuando este enorme cabeza de piedra todavía dormido te confundió conmigo...Lo que le dijiste se lo dije yo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, y las buenas noches con esa frase y un beso son su marca distintiva...

-...Joni...

-...Andy no lo sabe...Al referirse a ese domingo, siempre dice que fuí yo la que trató de despertarlo...Yo respeto su juicio y versión de la historia...¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo?

-¡Dios, Mujer! -Estalló nerviosa- ¡Fue a mí a la que besó! ¿No sientes deseos de quemarme en la hoguera?

-...Mentiría si te dijera que no se me clavó la aguja de los celos por un instante en el corazón -Le dijo tranquila- pero tuve la gran fortuna de presenciar el incidente con mis propios ojos...Y amo tanto a ese hombre, y desde que lo conozco que sé de la impecable pureza de sus sentimientos, que sencillamente descubrí que no tenía nada que temer...Menos aún de tí ¿Como podría verte como rival, Lisa, si desde que viniste al colegio a invitarme al cumpleaños de Andy no has hecho sino allanar el camino para que estuvieramos juntos? ...Una rival seria e inteligente no hace eso...Esas son cosas que hacen los amigos, los amigos sinceros, del alma, del corazón, de los huesos...Los hermanos más allá de la sangre como Andy y tú...Asi que fuera esa vergüenza y concentremos en sacar a Andy de ese maloliente calabozo...¡Ven acá! -La abrazó con fuerza y Lisa le respondió, aliviada de ese peso que la había estado agobiando...Y suspiró agradecida- Ahora, a lo nuestro...

-...De acuerdo...-Lisa le sonrió anchamente, y su gesto se apagó casi al instante-...Necesito entender que se le pasó por la mente a ese Comandante...

-Te decía que ese día...El estaba en tierra y los vió jugando...Según Bennie, para el que cada subalterno y tripulante es un oído o un par de ojos en ese buque...volvió del permiso echando pestes contra Andy, que sometía a esos juegos sucios y tontos a una oficial destacada y de linaje militar como él...Le parecía indigno que tú posaras tus ojos en Andy...Aún piensa que tú eres su pareja y yo la amiga...Para él no era correcto ni se veía bien...Además, había quedado prendado de tí desde el día que bajó a tierra en la primera recalada del _Prometheus..._Tú estabas allí ¿Recuerdas?

-...Como si fuera ayer, Joni...Ahí nos encontramos de adultos Andy y yo por primera vez...Yo no recordaba a Andy, pero él no había olvidado jamás ese chapuzón criminal que le dí cuando pequeños...

-Ni lo olvidará...Creeme -Joni la estaba haciendo hablar...y sentirse mejor y enfocada en la misión que se había impuesto- El caso es que el Comandante Larrañaga se puso tan ferozmente celoso de Andy y su cercanía contigo...que dijo basta...y buscó aliados para quitar a Andy de enmedio...

-¿Y no pudo ocurrírsele sino esta tamaña estupidez que puede arruinarle la vida a Andy para siempre?-Los ojos de Lisa volvieron a arder con una ira impetuosa- Ah, no...Ese comandante me va a escuchar, y lo que le diga le va a quedar remachado del otro lado del cerebro en cuanto lo tenga al alcance...

-Entonces vas a tener que acompañarme...pero no hoy...sino mañana -Le dijo misteriosamente- Debo ir a casa y dejar todo listo para la tarde...Tengo visita...

-Joni...yo...

-Chiquilla -Le dijo con dulzura- Ten paciencia...somos casi de la misma edad...Pero mi paso por esta vida ha tenido tantas cosas duras...que a veces me siento como si tuviera el doble...Quisiera hacer tanto por ese hombre silencioso en esos calabozos...pero solo puedo correr a su lado...

-Y esa es tu misión, Joni...Acompañarlo... -Le dijo Lisa, decidida, pero apesadumbrada. Ella hubiera corrido con Joni al Cuartel de Policia Militar de haberselo pedido- ...La mía es sacarlo de ahí...y no voy a rendirme ni me voy a detener...Iré al UJAG(3) ahora...Quiero ver quien está formalizando los procedimientos de Andy...Si esto degenera en un juicio...Va a tener el mejor defensor de todo el mundo a su lado...y si no quieren darmelo...Pues yo misma pagaré al mejor...

-¡Lisa!

-Despreocupate, Joni -Le dijo con rostro duro- Es solo dinero...Disculpame el atrevimiento...pero si yo sentí el uno por ciento de lo que sus labios te provocan...Valió la pena por haber descubierto la clase de hombre que mi _Hermanito_ es -Su orgullo era inocultable- ...Dejaremos que el Comandante siga pensando que las cosas son al revés de la realidad...puede servirme más adelante para arrancarle una confesión...

-Descuida, Lisa...Y ten fé.. -La miró con profunda ternura- Tanto Andy como yo pensamos que no pasará mucho antes que alguién tan valiente como él...Se atreva a descubrir a la mujer hermosa y de sentimientos que hay detrás de ese uniforme...

Joni no sabía cuando, cuanto y qué tan pronto...Había profetizado el futuro de esa mujer que ya consideraba como su amiga...

Lisa pasó buena parte del resto de ese día en el UJAG indagando el estado de la causa de Andy...No se sabía mucho...pero todo indicaba que la Justicia Militar en Macross quería dar un corte rápido al asunto, y los Altos oficiales navales no se apresuraban en tomar la decisión de una Audiencia de descargo...Mediando la tarde volvió a su despacho...y dedicó un par de horas a tratar de sacar provecho telefónico de la libreta negra.._. _Con poco provecho inicial..._"El Almirante está fuera de su oficina ¿Algún mensaje?" "Comandante, no llame a esta oficina por esos asuntos...La justicia militar es la encargada de dar solución al incidente?" "¿Qué clase de hombre es ese que envía a su novia a hacer su trabajo por un par de soplamocos durante la navegación?" _y hasta un descortés y vulgar _"Si lo quiere de vuelta en su cama, Comandante, digale que abra su boca para que usted pueda volver a abrir sus piernas..."_

-¡¡Insolente!! ¡¡Deme su nombre y grado, pagará con carcel por este ultraje!!

-Soy sordo, Comandante...buenas tardes...

Aún resoplaba indignada por esa última conversación...

-Lisa- vió asomarse el rostro de Vanessa Leeds por la puerta entreabierta- ¿Sabes como se llama el Amigo del _Jardinero Bombón_ en el _Prometheus_?

-Tinoco -Respondió casi sin mirarla, distraido su mal humor por el curioso mote que aquellos tres desastres le habían puesto a Andy,... Y algo había llamado su atención en los libros- Benjamín Tinoco...

-¿Y el nombre de la novia?

-Lucille Kirima...

-Gracias. Hasta pronto...

-De nada, Vanessa...

Para cuando reaccionó a la información que había dado, no había nadie en la puerta de su despacho _"¿Para qué Vanessa querría saber eso? ¿En qué clase de embrollo se están metiendo esas Tres...?"_

Siguió pacientemente al teléfono por algunas horas más, hasta que comprendió que no iba a conseguir mucho por la hora...muchos contactos estarían fuera de sus despachos...y seguir llamando solo le traería sinsabores y discusiones sin sentido...comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, pero, resistiendose a tomarse una pausa, se sumergió de nuevo en los libros que había traído, buscando alguna clave en las dos líneas de conducta que preveía para el procedimiento disciplinario de Andy: Qué pasaría si hablaba...y que era lo peor que podía pasarle si no lo hacía...

Cuando los nudos en su espalda comenzaron a parecerle y sentirlos enormes balones, decidió buscar alivio a sus males físicos en el camarote que hacía poco le había sido entregado en calidad de

Primera Oficial a bordo de la Nave...pero recordó que aún no había allí nada suyo que pudiera utilizar siquiera como pijama...Y la pudorosa y friolenta Lisa Hayes no iba a echarse en una litera solo quitándose el uniforme...Tomando el Libro de Jurisprudencia que había estado estudiando, lo cerró pulcramente con un marcador de páginas en donde había quedado...Suspiró resignada..._"De vuelta al departamento...Cielos, es tardísimo...no voy a encontrar vehículo...tendré que caminar un poco por un taxi..."_ Cuando salió finalmente del SDF-1, con su cartera reglamentaria al hombro y el grueso volumen de jurisprudencia sostenido contra su pecho, empezó a caminar entre saludos de la guardia nocturna, fuera de la zona restringida de la nave hacía la entrada principal...Notó entonces una sombra que caminando evitaba deliberadamente las luminarias fuera de la alambrada...esperando...y mirando ansiosamente hacia la Fortaleza...de pronto, al parecer tras haberla visto o reconocido...se detuvo en seco...No se sintió inquieta. Era una mujer decidida y autosuficiente desde hacía mucho, y además se hallaba dentro del radio de alcance de la guardia militar... Pero ¿Y más allá? En ese momento sintió escalofríos...pero su decisión fue más fuerte...siguió impertérrita su camino. Salió a las calles de Ciudad Macross espántosamente alerta a todo a su alrededor, notando que aquella sombra la seguía insistentemente...Tenía tan claro que todo aquello no era un ataque, sino que estaba íntimamente conectado al incidente del _Prometheus_, que olvidándose de toda prevención decidió seguir hasta el final.

-...Tiene las manos ocupadas, Comandante...¿Llamo un Taxi por usted?

Lisa miró sin demasiada fijeza al militar que se había puesto a su lado en mitad de la calle...pero al notar las insignias de grado y el uniforme naval supo enseguida de quien se trataba...era su perseguidor...y por fin lo tenía a su alcance...no tenía nada preparado, y ni siquiera eso la arredró...Claudia estaba de permiso con Roy, de modo que no habría nadie en el departamento... _"Diablos, si lo dejo ir talvez no pueda hablar otra vez con él o arrancarle una confesión...pero...Lisa Hayes, te estás metiendo en un modelo de embrollo... espero que nada que un poco de Karate bien aplicado no pueda solucionar..."_ Todo eso pasó en un segundo por su mente, pero ya había tomado la decisión y seguiría hasta el final...

-¿Sería usted tan amable?

-Por supuesto, Comandante...

-Hayes, Lisa Hayes, SDF-1...

-Permitame presentarme...Teniente Comandante Gustavo Larrañaga, CVS-101 _Prometheus_... -Le sonrió abiertamente, apuntando con la vista al libro- ¿Procedimiento de Operación? Lo supongo por el tamaño de su nave, Comandante...

-No, Comandante... -Lisa suspiró mentalmente, _"Ahi vamos", _ se dijo ya decidida-...Es algo más triste que me tiene destrozada...Mi novio está en el Ala Prisión de la Policía Militar...-Vió tratando de parecer impasible la nube de ira que surcó en segundos el rostro de Larrañaga- Busco la manera de sacarlo de ahí...

-Es extraño -Le dijo el Comandante. Lisa lo notó dispuesto a seguir con su charada- Que un Procedimiento Disciplinario que afecte a un oficial termine con un arresto en el Ala Prisión...Generalmente se nos aplica confinamiento en la unidad de servicio...

-Mi novio no es oficial, Comandante... -Le contestó Lisa tratando de llevar rubor a sus mejillas- ...Es subalterno...Contramaestre Segundo de su nave, Comandante...Sé que es un poco extraño, pero el corazón no sabe de grados...Nos enamoramos desde chicos...es el hijo del jardinero de mi casa...

Las aparentemente sinceras declaraciones de la Comandante Hayes estaban volviendo calmadamente frenético al Comandante Larrañaga...que vio la oportunidad de detener aquella tortura al ver un Taxi libre venir hacia ellos...Mientras él extendía la mano para llamarlo, Lisa supo entonces el juego que debía seguir...debería hacer que esa supuesta relación pareciese un capricho de niña consentida para hacerlo hablar...Decidió jugar una segunda carta...al poner pie en la banqueta, con el Comandante aún muy cerca suyo, fingió torcerse el tobillo y trastabilló...El Solicito Comandante se apresuró a sostenerla. _"Espero sinceramente que toda esta endiablada situación no me lleve demasiado lejos..._"

-¿Se hizo daño, Lisa?

-No... -Sintió como la ira le ardía el pecho al sentirse llamar por su nombre, pero se contuvo- ¡Andy, voy a matarte por lo que me haces hacer! -El sentimiento era auténtico- ¡Y este Libro pesa mucho!

-¿Puedo ayudarle con el entonces? Sería un honor acompañarla hasta su casa...

-¿Tendría usted la amabilidad de hacerlo?

-Por supuesto, Lisa...Y si no tiene inconveniente, puede llamarme Gustavo...

-Muchas, Gracias -Hizo una pausa deliberada-...Gustavo...

El Abrió la puerta del vehiculo y la ayudó a subir, para luego dar la vuelta y subir henchido de orgullo y contento por el otro lado. El auto partió raudo en la dirección indicada por Lisa... Que estaba empezando a sentir mucho más temor por aquel arriesgado y peligroso juego que había decidido jugar... Que el que ella misma se estaba permitiendo admitir... _"Dios, Necesito a la Caballería con urgencia...¿Pero quién? ¿Quién a esta criminal hora de la noche...?"_

Joanna esperaba impaciente desde hacía más de treinta minutos en las afueras del piso que Claudia compartía con Lisa...La noticia que telefónicamente le había dado Bennie durante la tarde de ese 20 de Diciembre era buena: Bajaría a tierra el 21 a mediodia con Permiso de Cenicienta...lo mismo que Kirima y los tres autores de la deshonrosa conjura...Ella sabía lo que había que hacer a ese respecto. Lisa quería hablar con ellos, obtener alguna clase de testimonio...ser ella protagonista y lograr que la llamaran a testificar o ir voluntariamente a ello, fuese cual fuese el procedimiento disciplinario que tuviera lugar por Andy. No obstante, algo que no podía definir la estaba atormentando, tanto, que decidió acallar sus dudas, y a pesar de la hora, tomó sus cosas y salió de su departamento rumbo al de Lisa. Al no encontrarla en su casa, decidió esperar...La sensación de incomodidad no la había dejado "..._No te vayas...no te vayas..._" Le decía la voz interior. Su abuelo materno siempre le había dicho que cuando Elewá(4) hablaba al oído marcaba o prevenía el destino de la persona...El ruido de un auto al detenerse la hizo voltear...Las puertas del Taxi a unos metros de ella se abrieron, y vió con los ojos dilatados de sorpresa, bajar de él al Comandante Larrañaga...que dió la vuelta para Ayudar a hacerlo a una cojeante Lisa Hayes... _"¡¡Qué gran carajo está pasando !! ...Lisa y el Comandante Larrañaga... Juntos... ¿Aquí...?" _

-¿Joni? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? -Joanna miró a Lisa a los ojos y leyó en ellos como neones destellantes el _"Gracias, Dios, ayúdame con esto"_ que le estaban casi gritando- ...Es tardísimo...

-Arriba te contaré -Puso cara de enfado-...Y el señor es...

-Oh -Lisa dió gracias silenciosas por la rápida reacción mental de su amiga, y puso cara de niña sorprendida en travesura- El Comandante...Yo...

-Gustavo Larrañaga -Se apresuro a presentarse- A pesar de la hora es un gusto conocerla, Señorita...

-Joanna Camps, Comandante...-le dijo con fría cortesía- Muchas gracias por haberla traído, si nos disculpa...

-Vamos, Joni... -Ahora que veía que no estaba sola, Lisa cobró bríos y confianza con su actuación- ...El Comandante se tomó la molestía de venir hasta acá acompañándome...no pretenderás que se vaya sin haberle ofrecido al menos un café...

-...De acuerdo... -Joanna estaba admirada de la sangre fría de Lisa, y entonces supo cuales eran sus intenciones...seguiría el juego a como diera lugar. Manteniendo su gesto distante habló de nuevo- ¿Puede llevar las Cosas de Lisa, Comandante? Yo la ayudaré a subir...Vamos...

Camino de su piso, Lisa había ido poco a poco "Recuperando la movilidad", de modo que cuando los tres estuvieron dentro de él, Lisa lo invitó a tomar asiento en la Sala...Larrañaga se sentía en el cielo... Se dirigió a la cocina seguida por Joanna...Fuera de la vista de él en el fondo, lisa puso gesto de enojo y le indicó con un clárisimo gesto de sus manos que hablara...de modo que él alcanzara a oír...paralelamente tomó lápiz y papel, que la práctica Lisa Hayes siempre tenía a mano, adosados con imanes a la puerta del refrigerador...

-¿Qué hace él aquí, Lisa? -La misma frase escribió en el papel- ¿Andy desaparece cinco meses, vuelve arrestado, y tú ya estás saliendo con oficiales?

-No eres mi madre, Joanna – Lisa Escribió _"Confesión"_- Y Andy no está aquí...cinco meses sola y su estupidez me tiene más sola y desesperada...¿qué querías que hiciera?

-Guardarle un poco de fidelidad ¿Es mucho pedirte? - Lisa pudo leer con alegría en el pecho _"Puedo grabarlo"_- Tu padre casi lo mató la primera vez...cuando se entere que están juntos de nuevo no volverás a verlo...

-A él no le incumbe...y si no le hablo ahora es por eso – Meditando un segundo, Joanna escribió _"Motivo para desaparecerme"_- Lo que yo haga es asunto mío y no de él.

-Pero sigue siendo tu Padre y tu Jefe Máximo, Lisa -_ "Uniforme Andy en mi Guardarropa"_ Escribio Lisa. Agradeció a todos los santos que un uniforme de faena de él estuviera aún ahí. Había quedado desde el día del cumpleaños, cuando le pidió permiso para cambiárselo por el de diario antes de salir en esa ocasión- En fin, tu sabrás...yo solo soy su amiga...Mañana tienes turno ¿no es así?

-Sí -_"Ahora dejanos solos"_ Escribió finalmente, y Joni garrapateo en respuesta _"Te toca un cabello y lo mato_" Lisa solo sonrío- ¿porqué lo dices?

-Porque ni siquiera has ido a verlo...por eso...yo solo vine por unas mudas de ropa...

-En el guardarropa de mi recámara...pasa...El último cajón es el de Andy...

Joanna salió con gesto ofendido de la Cocina, y tomando sus cosas, pasó al lado del Comandante con un frío y distante _"Con su permiso"_, yendo seguidamente hasta la cercana habitación de Lisa. Estudió por breves instantes el rostro del Comandante mientras pasaba y vió en ellos desagrado, alivio...y ese gesto satisfecho del macho latino que gritaba _"Un paso más y es mía" _Con la puerta de la habitación apenas entreabierta, buscó rápidamente el uniforme, y lo encontró, aún en el saco de equipaje de su dueño, en un cajón sin uso en la parte más baja del guardarropa de Lisa. _"Dios, es mujer, pero qué cojones que tiene...y está haciendo esto por Andy..." _No perdió tiempo. Sacando de su Bolso la grabadora digital que solía usar para tomar testimonio de las clases de vocalización de sus párvulos, apuntó desde la rendija su sensible microfono hacia la sala...En el preciso momento que Lisa hacía su ingreso con una pequeña bandeja conteniendo dos tazas de café...y con un teatral gesto de mortificación en el rostro _"Cielos, Chica...un poco más de eso...y juro que te postulo a un Oscar..."_

_-Siento lo ocurrido, Gustavo...espero no haberlo incomodado..._

_-...Para nada, Lisa...Disculpeme, pero ¿Lo que dijo su amiga es verdad? ¿Que el Almirante Hayes casi mató a su novio?_

_-Mas o menos...Tuvo que salir huyendo de mi casa ese día...No habiamos podido estar juntos hasta que llegó con su nave a Macross...pero ahora es distinto...casi nunca lo veo...y como ahora...me siento sola... Aburrida... Abandonada..._

_-¡Déjeme entonces que yo la acompañe, Lisa! ¡Déjeme ser esa persona que Steinhauser no ha podido ser! _

_-¡Gustavo!_

_-¡Es un subalterno, Lisa! Yo soy un oficial...con tanto linaje familiar y militar en mi país como tú en el tuyo...Yo quiero llegar hasta tu corazón, Lisa...déjame intentarlo..._

_-Pero...Gustavo...esto no es fácil...el Carácter de Andy...yo...no sé como reaccionaría...por menos ha hecho...cosas..._

_-¿Ese imbécil te golpeó? ¡¡Dime que no ha sido así, Lisa!! ...Yo sabía que no era la primera vez que reaccionaba así...por eso..._

_-...Por eso ¿Qué, Gustavo?_

_-¿Puedes perdonarme por sufrir por tí, Lisa? ¿Por intentar por todos los medios estar a tu lado? Lo que te voy a decir...no es..._

_-¿Qué, Gustavo?_

_-...Busqué la ayuda de dos oficiales de la Sala de Guerra... Tenía que mostrarte la clase de hombre tosco y violento que Steinhauser es en realidad...desde aquel día que los ví en el Parque Macross, tratándote de esa manera...arrojandote tierra ¡Mereces que te arrojen flores, Lisa! Yo...La pelea en la Sala de Recreación...Yo tuve la idea...Por eso el imbécil violento de tu...¡El no es ya nada tuyo, Lisa...! por eso está arrestado...¡Déjame entrar a tu corazón, Lisa Hayes!_

"_Suficiente. Estás acabado, Desgraciado..." _Joanna, guardando la grabadora en su bolso, tomó el saco de equipaje de Andy, y haciendo gran aspaviento con la puerta al cerrarla salió rumbo a la sala...encontrando inauditamente al Comandante de rodillas ante Lisa, que aún sentada en el sofá, intentaba por todos los medios no traslucir el gesto de horror que se dibujaba lentamente en su rostro luego de haber oído esa revelación.

-Lisa...es mejor que tanto el Comandante como yo nos retiremos para que puedas descansar -Su fría cortesía hizo que el Comandante Larrañaga reaccionara poniéndose atolondradamente de pie- ¿Comandante?

-Estee...sí, Señorita Camps...Lisa...

-...Gustavo...

-Hablaremos mañana, después de la visita, Lisa -Joanna hablaba sin detenerse, abriendo con decisión la puerta del departamento...invitando con gesto firme a Larrañaga para que saliera...

-¿Podré verla nuevamente, Lisa? -El gesto implorante del Comandante no pasó desapercibido para Lisa...Sentía deseos de estrangular ahí mismo a aquel patético idiota arribista...pero hizo un esfuerzo más por seguir con la comedia- ...Sería un honor para mí...

-No es seguro, Gustavo...Estamos a semanas del despegue y tengo mucho trabajo... No se preocupe, yo entiendo...y me ha gustado estar en su compañía...

-...Comandante...Es tarde y no se ve bien que un hombre salga de la casa de una dama a esta hora de la noche... -Conocedora de la engorrosa Psiquis latina, Joanna atacó la honorabilidad del Comandante sin compasión- ...permitame que lo acompañe...

-...Estee...Sí, Señorita Camps...Buenas Noches, Lisa...

-Buenas noches, Gustavo...

En cuanto la puerta del departamento se cerró...Lisa cayó literalmente derrumbada en el sofa... Física, Emocional y Anímicamente extenuada por todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que había escuchado...tres o cuatro minutos mas tarde escuchó el desesperado toque de los nudillos de Joanna en su puerta...casi a trastabillones llegó hasta ella para abrirla...y se arrojó a sus brazos en cuanto la tuvo enfrente suyo...

-¡Dios, Santo, Joni! -No pudo ya contener los sollozos- ¡Qué estúpida y horrorosa maldad! ¡No puedo siquiera dimensionarlo...! ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡¡Andy en nada lo afectaba y lo condenó sin mirar!!

-Ya pasó, Chiquilla Valiente -Joanna acariciaba sus cabellos apaciguadoramente y con infinita ternura- Ya pasó... Calmate...Ya tenemos lo que queríamos...

En cuanto ambas se calmaron un poco de la emoción del incidente, que las había tenido con el corazón latiendo desbocado durante tantos minutos, Joanna tomó con desprecio la taza de café que había tomado el Comandante...e indignada y sin tomar en cuenta que no era ni su vajilla ni su casa la hizo añicos en el fregadero. Juntas tomaron un poco de Té sentadas y casi mudas lado a lado en el sofá de la sala, y luego Joanna llevó a la exhausta Lisa hasta su Dormitorio y la hizo cambiarse y acostarse. En cuanto Joanna se retiró...no sin antes cerrar bajo clave electrónica y alarma la puerta del departamento según las instrucciones de Lisa...Ella abrió los ojos...Durante todas esas horas había estado buscando sin saber bien qué debía encontrar. Ahora lo sabía. Poniéndose su bata sobre la Pijama de franela salió en pantuflas hacia la sala por el Libro de Jurisprudencia, y encendiendo la luz de lectura del pequeño escritorio en un rincón de la sala empezó nuevamente a tomar notas...con un gesto de absoluta decisión en su rostro...

Apenas pasadas las doce del mediodia del 21 de Diciembre, La oficialidad, y luego los subalternos y tripulantes, comenzaron su bajada por la Escala Real del _Prometheus_. Desde la cuspide de la capitanía de puerto, lejos de miradas indiscretas, Una Lisa Hayes de civil esperaba junto a Joanna la bajada del Contramaestre Tinoco...Momentos más tarde un muchacho hispano de esbelto cuerpo y mirada ardiente, no mayor que el mismo Andy llegó hasta ellas...

-¡Jonita! – Se detuvo en seco al notar quien acompañaba a la novia de su amigo- ...Comandante Hayes...

-¡Qué Alegría verte en tierra, Bennie! Lisa...El Contramaestre Tercero Benjamín Tinoco, amigo de nuestro mutuo cabeza de piedra Steinhauser.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, Bennie...

-Gracias, Comandante -Bennie estaba algo incomodo en presencia de la persona a la que había tratado con tanta dureza en su correo electrónico a Joanna tiempo atrás...pero igualmente estaba sorprendido de todo lo que aquella indomable mujer y oficial estaba haciendo por su amigo...por boca de los pilotos del Grupo Aéreo ya se había enterado de sus primeros actos en ese sentido. Pese a todo eso seguía con reservas...-El gusto es mío...Y los agradecimientos por todo lo que está haciendo por el _Gringo_ Steinhauser.

-Benjamín -Lisa se relajó finalmente, ya roto el hielo de la primera impresión- Nada de lo que yo haga puede suplir la falta que Andy nos haría si esto llega a resultar mal...y yo no pienso darme por vencida...volverá a la cubierta de vuelo, lo garantizo... -Lo miró y Bennie literalmente sintió como la llamarada de decisión de sus ojos verdes lo incineraba- Y espero que me ayudes, Tinoco...

-Estoy a su disposición, Comandante -No resistió la tentación, y se dirigió en español a Joni -_ ¿Sabe lo de esta noche?_

_-No tiene idea...ya se enterará en un rato más..._

-¿Tendrían la amabilidad de hablar en un idioma que yo entienda, por favor? -Lisa comenzaba a sentir casi un _Dejà Vu_...cada vez que alguien del entorno de Andy o él mismo hablaba en español, a ella le pasaba algo- ...A veces no los entiendo...

-Somos algo dificiles de entender..._La mera verdad, Huerita_ -Bennie se tapó la boca. Por un breve instante había olvidado a quién y en qué idioma le estaba dirigiendo la palabra, y se cuadró haciendo la venia-¡Señora!¡Mis disculpas, Señora!

-Tranquilicese, Contramaestre, la pequeña bruja no va a hechizarlo -Le dijo apaciguadora, mirándolos a los dos. Bennie sintió deseos que se lo tragara la tierra-Lo único que les pido es que no me hablen en español...O si lo hacen, traduzcanme con la verdad¿Sí?

-De Acuerdo, de acuerdo -Le dijo Joni- Ahora vamos a mi casa...

-Pero...

-Pero nada, Lisa Hayes...-Joni la miró firmemente- Anoche no dormiste pese a que yo misma te acosté...Llevas despierta desde la madrugada del 20, tu cara me lo está gritando. Estás tensionada como jamás había visto a un ser humano,y tu panza grita y patalea como si la estuvieran matando, asi que vas a comer y descansar un rato...

-¡No voy a descansar, Joni!¿Cómo quieres que descanse, si...

-¡Momento, Señorita!-Joni alzó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos...tal como hacía con sus párvulos desobedientes. Lisa se encogió- Cuando la Maestra está hablando los demás se callan -Se volvió hacia Bennie- ¿Vas a esperar a Kirima?

-Afirmativo, Joni. Pasaremos por ustedes a las seis...

-De acuerdo -Tomó la mano de Lisa, que aún transportada a la infancia, se resistía a caminar -Si te portas bien, voy a contarte qué vamos a hacer a las seis...esto te va a interesar...

"_Joni, yo no voy a dormir" "Silencio, Lisa, ya está bien de berrinches, estás molida y te necesito alerta para la noche" "¡Pero que va a pasar en la noche!" "Si no te duermes no te cuento, mula terca...Oh, Dios, Andy y tú son astillas del mismo palo..."_ Aquel curioso round verbal se interrumpió cuando ambas mujeres entraron a la casa...Y Lisa quedó extasiada por la decoración...Pese a que no había viajado nunca al sur, se sintió transportada al ver la cantidad de artesanía de todos lados de iberoamérica que decoraban cada rincón...

-Vaya, Veo que te gustó... -Dijo Joni, Satisfecha- Deberías ver el departamento de mi Tía en Santiago...eso es un museo comparado con este piso...

-¿Santiago? -Lisa repasó mentalmente sus lecciones de Geografía del Internado- ¿Santiago de Chile? Pensé que eras Cubana, Joni...

-¿Oiste alguna vez a Andy referirse a mí como su _"Ensalada de Nacionalidades"?_ -Lisa asintió- Ahora, mientras vamos a la cocina, por que me vas a ayudar...te voy a contar el motivo...Mientras, Te contaré que pasó entre anoche y hoy...El Comandante está en las nubes, Lisa...Según los miles de ojos y oídos que tiene Bennie dentro del bote, anda contándoles a todos los oficiales que la Primera Oficial del SDF-1 cayó redondita en sus brazos...Fue una gran actuación...

-No entiendo, Joni...Podría tratar toda mi vida y no voy a entender a los hispanos...los latinos...

-El hombre latino, mi querida Lisa, es, después de un toro de lidia español, el ser más machista y territorial que pisa la tierra...Larrañaga ya te considera suya, Benítez es un tonto útil con aires de grandeza, Y el Teniente León...un boquiflojo como no hay dos a bordo de la nave, solo fue una herramienta...

-Cielos ...No sé si sentirme halagada o estallar de rabia...Andy no se merecía esa increíble maldad...

-Deja de pensar, Mujer, y ayudame con esto...A propósito ¿Trajiste tus Jeans?

-Si, Joni, pero no sé a donde vas con eso...

-A tu tiempo te vas a enterar...

Después de almorzar, ambas mujeres fueron a la sala provistas de sendas tazas de Té...porque el Café estaba depositado bajo llave en la alacena...Fuera del alcance de Lisa, que aún se resistía a tomarse una pausa _"Hasta los huracanes tienen ojos de calma, Lisa"_ Fue el argumento definitivo y el que la convenció que tenía que estar en excelente estado para los días que estuvieran por venir.

-Ahora -Dijo poniendose de pie y acercando una silla -Vas a tenderte, arroparte y a escuchar mi historia de amor favorita...

-Yo...Joni...

-Salvar a Andy puede esperar un par de horas, Lisa. Mejor relájate y escucha -Hizo que lisa se tendiera en el sofá, y tomando la orilla del _Chamanto _Mapuche tejido que decoraba el respaldo del sofá, Recuerdo de su época universitaria, Regalo de los indios durante unos trabajos voluntarios en una escuelita indigena rural, la cubrió con el- Hace muchos años, Un joven Franco - chileno que vivía en París, leyó en un periódico, tomando su café en Montparnasse, las primeras noticias del fracaso del Asalto al Cuartel Moncada, y del exilio de los hermanos Castro a México. Se llamaba Didier Camps Errázuriz...Mi Abuelo...Tomar un vuelo hasta allá y ponerse a las ordenes de Fidel fue un solo movimiento...Peleó toda la Revolución con los Barbudos de Sierra Maestra y llegó a Comandante en las filas rebeldes. Los cubanos muy difícilmente podían pronunciar su apellido, así que le pusieron _Campi. _Por su educación, Fidel consideraba indispensable al _Comandante Campi_, de modo que en cuanto obtuvo reconocimiento del gobierno francés, lo envió de vuelta a París como embajador. Llegó allá con su esposa Omaira, camarada y compañera de sus días revolucionarios, y su hijo, Gabriel...mi Padre. Aquel niño que ya cargaba tres nacionalidades se hizo hombre, y no queriendo perder su herencia hispana en la turbulenta vida social y política de la Francia de finales de los 60 y principios de los 70, Eligió por cercanía, ir a la universidad en España...

-Vaya -Lisa ya estaba adormilada,y Joni se relajó. Recordar a los suyos y su peregrinaje le agradaba- Tienen que haber sido años agitados...

-De hecho lo fueron tanto que estuve a punto de no nacer -Le dijo Joni- Cuando las Tropas cubanas entraron en Angola mi abuelo comenzó a albergar serias dudas del Lider que siguió toda la vida. Por el obvio bienestar de su familia se mantuvo en silencio en esos años turbulentos en los que él como embajador se vió forzado a representar una posición oficial que no compartía. Finalmente su conciencia no pudo más y se manifestó públicamente en contra de esa decisión y otras no menos polémicas...La orden de regresar a La Habana fue terminante...Debían volver todos...Incluso mi Padre...Pero había un problema...Se había enamorado perdidamente en la Universidad de Madrid de una compañera hija de Cubano e Inglesa que estudiaba pedagogía igual que él...Se llamaba Carmen Ruz Williams, Mi Madre... Más tarde, ya graduados y enseñando en escuelas públicas en Madrid, sus deseos pudieron mas que la orden superior. Se casaron a escondidas de todos...Luego de la repatriación de mis abuelos, transcurrieron cuatro tensas semanas con mi padre y mi madre, ya embarazada de mí, jugando al escondite con la DGI cubana, hasta que finalmente las autoridades españolas les concedieron el Asilo definitivo...Mi Abuelo, por su posición, pudo salvarse de un destino parecido al del Comandante Huber Matos, y aunque perdió toda posibilidad de salir de la Isla, vivió con mi abuela entre el pueblo por el que había luchado hasta el día de su muerte...

-¿Y tus padres? -Dijo Lisa con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿pudieron ir a la isla?

-Nunca -Dijo Joni con acento amargo- Se quedaron en España, y yo crecí yendo y viniendo entre Londres, París y Madrid, con mis padres, abuelos y parientes, pero bañada en la cultura de la isla como si estuviera en La Habana. Venía de vuelta de Londres, a donde había ido a ver mi matrícula en Cambrigde, cuando nos enteramos todos en el tren del bombazo en la estación de Atocha...Mis padres murieron casi instantaneamente...Ya nada me ataba a Europa, y estaba harta del Terrorismo. Mi Tía Haydee Errázuriz me llamó esa misma noche y me dijo que iba saliendo para Madrid, y que no pensara nada de nada _"Te vienes a Chile y estudias Acá" _Fueron sus escuetas palabras. De modo que me vine a mi tierrita del sur, me hice maestra de niños...y aquí me tienes...toda una ensalada de vidas cruzadas, nacionalidades y costumbres... -Miró a Lisa, Completamente dormida, respirando ritmicamente- ...Duerme, Lisa, lo necesitas...Despues de este sueñecito, el huracán podra bramar con toda su fuerza...

Lisa empezó a moverse inquieta en el sofá... escuchaba voces...realmente no sabía si estaba soñando o no...Pues aunque escuchaba, no entendía absolutamente nada...Le parecían, a lo lejos, las voces de Joanna y el Contramaestre Tinoco...

_-¡Te digo que no va a pasar, Morocha!_

_-¡Te digo que sí, Porfiado!_

_-¡Es gringa hasta las uñas, Joni! ¡No entiende una jota de español!_

_-...Es El Canalla, Bennie...Una Gringa que eche unas pocas y adorables frases chapurreadas y nadie va a notarlo, es más, a Beto le va a encantar...Con Andy la vez que fue pasó lo mismo...Le tomamos el cabello en dos trenzas, se pondrá mi blusa de algodón crudo bordada, un Chamal, unas sandalias, mis aros de plata peruana... y unos jeans que te dejarán con hipo...No será ella misma ¿Te parece poco?_

_-Yo no pienso tomarme dos horas para enseñarle español..._

_-Tú olvida eso...no necesita maldecir, solo unas palabras cortas, las justas... Y la maestra soy yo ¿Estamos?_

_-De acuerdo...Puede que hasta le guste..._

_-¡Que buey te has vuelto, Bennie...! Le va a encantar...¿Parrish va a estar?_

_-Seguro...Vez que baja a tierra termina en El Canalla..._

-Callense los dos...Parece que va a despertar...

Lisa despertó bruscamente y se sentó en el sofá...estaba mortificada más allá de lo posible, de que tanta gente la hubiera contemplado dormir...Miró hacia la barra de la cocina, aun adormilada y restregandose los ojos...Allí estaban Joni, Bennie y Kirima, que al notarla despierta salió en su dirección...

-Veo que despertó, Comandante -Le sonrió- Cabo Lucille Kirima, la novia de Bennie...¿Durmió bien? Joni me dijo que desde que todo esto empezó que no pegaba los ojos.

-ss...Sí -Aún estaba incomoda y avergonzada-¿Cuanto me dormí?

-Unas cuatro horas -Le confirmó en tono tranquilizador-Joni me dijo que se quedó dormida cerca de las 1400...ahora son las 1800...

-Qué bien, Lisa, despertaste -Joni llegó hasta ella- Es hora que te quites esa ropa y te des una ducha, ven, acompañame...

-Pero, pero...yo...¡Joni!

-Calmate -le dijo mientras la arrastraba hacia la habitación-Dije que te iba a contar que iba a pasar esta noche...mientras te duchas y te cambias te lo voy a decir...

Bennie y Lucille no habían perdido tiempo, demostrándose tiernamente su amor sentados en el sofa, hasta que sintieron unas voces apagadas que muy rápidamente subieron de tono...Y sonrieron _"¡No voy a ponerme eso!" " ¡Si te lo vas a poner, Lisa, es necesario!" " ¿Es que acaso no puedo hablar con él en la nave?" " ¡No, mula terca con uniforme! allí es donde menos va a hablar...tienes que venir y tienes que ponerte esto..." "Oh, Joni, eres imposible ¡Entre Andy y tú me van a volver loca!"_ Las voces se apagaron...Y tanto Bennie como Kirima se pusieron de pie...Con la expectación grabada en sus rostros por ver aparecer el resultado del empuje y creatividad de Joanna...

-Con ustedes, Señor y Señorita..._Doña Isabelita Hayes..._

_-¡Diantres, Morocha! ¡Es un Sol! -_Bennie no pudo contener la frase- ...Permitame que se lo diga con todo respeto, Comandante...Se ve usted estupenda...

Lisa sintió físicamente como acudía el rubor a sus mejillas.

-Comandante, se ve sencillamente genial -Le dijo kirima igualmente complacida- Nadie diría que es usted en verdad...y se ve hermosa...¡Andy mataría por verla así!

Joanna en verdad había hecho un trabajo de calidad profesional. Tomando la blusa en Blanco crudo con bordados en el pecho por la cintura, con una faja Diaguita tejida, ciñó solo lo justo la estrecha cintura de la Comandante Hayes...Las sandalias de cuero crudo abrazaban sus delicados pies perfectamente...ayudaba mucho que Tanto Lisa como Joni compartieran muchas medidas anatómicas...aunque no todas...Para disimular y cubrir sus hombros, aparte de resguardarla del frío nocturno, Joanna le había echado sobre ellos un _Chamal _Quechua de vivos colores, largo, que envolvia sus brazos. Las dos brillantes luces de los Aros de plata enmarcaban su rostro, y de su cabello habían desaparecido aquellos rizos recogidos que insistía en hacerse para no recortarlo...ahora ese mar de color miel estaba tomado en dos delicadas trenzas sueltas decoradas con cintas de colores, al estilo de los indios ecuatorianos, iniciadas y rematadas por prendedores en cuero y madera, que reposaban como plácidos reptiles en sus hombros. Un discreto rosario de cuentas de madera al cuello y dos pequeñas pulseras de plata con motivos étnicos en cada muñeca completaban el atuendo...complementado por aquellos jeans que dibujaban su atlética y cuidada figura... _"Rediablos -_Pensó Bennie_- El Gringo pudo haberse enamorado de ella...Pero eligió a Jonita cuando las tuvo al frente a las dos... Qué correcto se siente que ella ahora luche por él... Como su hermana..."_

-...Gracias... -suspiró resignada...aunque con su vanidad femenina tan poco recurrente plenamente satisfecha- Entiendan...yo no sé nada de sus costumbres...¡Joni, voy a arrancarte la cabeza! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Kirima lo dijo -Joni sonreía satisfecha...con la cámara dígital aún en su mano- Andy debería verte...¡Te queda mejor que a mí! Debería sentir envidia...

-Está bien...Ya me admiraron lo suficiente -Dijo Lisa Decidida- Ahora expliquenme bien por qué estoy vestida así y a donde Vamos.

-Seré Breve -Le dijo Bennie- Gerald Parrish es Tercer Teniente y trabaja en la Sala de Guerra Aerea del _Prometheus_...Estaba en la Sala de Recreo durante el incidente, y lo vió y escuchó todo...

-¿Qué importancia tiene? -Dijo Lisa, Algo impaciente-...Había mucha gente ahí con él...

-Pero ninguno se cambió el nombre -Contestó Bennie secamente- En realidad se llama Gerardo Pérez y viene de Costa Rica, Comandante...Es hispano hasta la médula de los huesos...Es el único aparte de los tres idiotas que lo sabe todo sobre la pelea...Estaba ahí antes que llegara Andy y los escuchó ponerse de acuerdo...

-¿Pero cómo? -Dijo Lisa- Las regulaciones sobre identidad en la RDF son demasiado meticulosas para haber dejado pasar algo así...

-¿Donde deja entonces a la Legión Extranjera, Comandante?

Lisa abrió los ojos sorprendida..._La Legiòn Etrângere..._La única unidad militar en el mundo antes de la unificación donde un hombre de cualquier origen o nacionalidad podía renunciar a su identidad y olvidar su pasado...Todos esos hombres en sus filas pasaron a la RDF con sus archivos originales, y al parecer nadie se había acordado de normalizarlos...

- Déjenme entender... -Lisa, olvidada de su atuendo, comenzó a dar un suave paseo en círculos-...El sabe que su identidad es garantía de anonimato...no quiere que lo molesten y es casi invisible...Pero es hispano y ya veo como todos ustedes son incapaces de renunciar a su herencia...- Sonrió levemente-...Ahora vamos a un sitio de reunión para hispanos...porque allí se siente bien y seguro...Y trataremos de convencerlo de que sea un testigo en caso de una audiencia o investigación del incidente...

-Hay algo más que debo decirte, Lisa -Joni apuntó seriamente-...Sabes bien que Macross, aunque es una ciudad, es en realidad un sofisticado campamento militar muy, pero muy regulado...El sitio a donde vamos...es total y absolutamente clandestino...

-¿Pero Cómo...?

- Aprendimos a ser discretos a punta de gobiernos totalitarios y dictaduras militares la última mitad del siglo XX, Lisa -Le respondió- Todos los hispanos tenemos la idea que somos tan cosmopolitas, que no importa a donde vayamos a parar en el mundo...allí siempre encontraremos a un coterráneo ...Hay un Chileno acá en Macross...Se llama Alberto Méndez y las autoridades le negaron el permiso para poner su Bar...Como ya tenía todo comprado y listo para echarlo a andar, se cambió de sitio, y lo instaló igual...Recordando nuestro pasado, le puso por nombre "El Canalla"...el sitio de reunión vital para muchos perseguidos y clandestinos en su tiempo...ahora ya no existe allá en el Sur, pero "Beto" lo resucitó...-Apuntó una sonrisa- ...Al sitio se entra con contraseña, y todos deben repetirla, aunque sea un invitado...Lisa, lo siento mucho, pero en las siguientes dos horas...Te voy a enseñar Español...

-¡Debes estar bromeando, Joni!

-_Para nada, Chiquilla_ -Su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha -...Repite conmigo...

Durante dos horas completas, Lisa luchó cuerpo a cuerpo con las pocas y necesarias frases que debería pronunciar _"¡Esto es imposible! ¡Jamás lo voy a lograr!"_ Se repitió mentalmente mientras practicaba, para recibir como roción la advertencia de Joni _"¡Deja el switch cambiado, Lisa, o te va a costar el doble!"..._Sin embargo, su alto espiritú de competitividad y la molesta sensación de que algo o alguien la venciera, la hicieron persistir hasta el final...

-Veamos -Dijo finalmente Joanna- El golpe... Vamos, Lisa...

Lisa golpeó decidida con sus nudillos la mesa de café de la sala...dos golpes...un golpe...tres golpes... y la primera frase...

_-Cahnaia iamando a cahnaia..._

Joanna sonrió...de verdad era persistente...y le contestó...

_-¡Quien vive, Canalla!_

_-Otroh Cahnaia..._

-La puerta se abre y..._¡Bienvenida, Canalla, Buenas Noches!_

_-Buehnahs nohchies y grahciahs, Cahnaia.._.

-¡Perfecto, Genial! ¡Eres una maestra increíble, Joni! -Bennie estaba sorprendido y alegre- ...Comandante...De aquí a un año más ya va a estar hablando perfecto español...¡Lo consiguió!

-Contramaestre Tinoco...-Lisa lo miró satisfecha-...Toda una vida en la milicia no se va a comparar con el sufrimiento de estas dos horas..._¿Ehstamohs?_

"_¿Estamos?¡Yo no le enseñé eso!... Fue puro instinto... ¡Simplemente le sonó! Bennie Tiene razón"_ Joanna estaba igualmente sorprendida y satisfecha...

-Es hora de irnos -Dijo Kirima-Pasan de las nueve y si no apresuramos nos vamos a quedar sin mesa.

-¿Tú no necesitas practicar? -Lisa la miró dudosa-...No te ví hacerlo, Lucille...

-Oh, no, Comandante -Kirima le sonrió radiante y pícara- Bennie es un buen maestro tambien...y me enseñó frases no aptas para menores...

-¡No quiero saberlo! -Lisa se Tapó las orejas con sus manos- ¡No estoy escuchando!

Los tres amigos se rieron sinceramente...contagiando a Lisa, que al fin, y pese a la tremenda carga que para ella y Joni significaba la prisión de Andy, se sintió relajada y en paz...

* * *

Dieron tantas y tan variadas vueltas por la ciudad, que incluso el sentido de la orientación de Lisa se embotó. Deseó con toda su alma tener a mano un GPS para cerciorarse de adonde se dirigían...Aunque tenía el vago presentimiento que el Chofer del Taxi -Hispano otra vez para desgracia de ella- Seguía las instrucciones de Bennie con el expreso propósito de evitar que conociera la verdadera localización de aquel Bar clandestino...Pasaron incluso por sitios que ella jamás había visitado dentro de la ciudad, lo que le decía además cuan poco había emergido de su coraza de oficial dura, fría y apegada al deber y sus obligaciones en aquel año y medio que llevaba en Macross...eso...Hasta que conoció y aprendió a valorar, apreciar y cobrar cariño inmenso por el corazón gigantesco de ese enorme Texano llamado Andy Steinhauser... Y sin dudar hubiera dado hasta sus barras en ese momento por que estuviera con ellos, y aquello fuera una sana escapada de fin de semana y no parte de los esfuerzos por salvar su carrera en la Naval...Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento del Vehículo, silenciosa _"En qué estarás ahora, Hermanito Cabeza de Piedra..."_

_-..._Haciendo ejercicio en las barras del calabozo, Lisa... -Ella miro a Joanna, incrédula-...Ya puedo leer en tu cara como en un libro, Chiquilla...Eso distrae su mente y lo mantiene físicamente apto...si lo vieras...Sin mentir podría asegurar que ahora fácilmente podría sostener tu peso con un dedo...

-Vaya -Lisa estaba sorprendida. Aquella mujer era una ruleta de capacidades...pero casi clarividente no estaba entre las que le atribuía- Varias veces me alzó en los jardines del parque para evitar que pisara el lodo las veces que fuí a verlo en uniforme... Y si en esas veces ni chistó...No quiero ni pensarlo ahora...

-¿Puedo contar una infidencia? -Bennie sin voltearse alzó la voz desde el asiento delantero – Durante los ejercicios en las Salomón, el cabrestante del cable uno se averió durante una recuperación...Y Andy primero se tiraba al mar que operar con solo cuatro...desenganchó el cabrestante y mandó traer la palanca manual...solo imaginen, temperatura, humedad, recogiendo en cada enganche de nave ese acero a mano...y aquel _Pinche día _Todo el Grupo Aéreo andaba con buen pulso...el 80 por ciento de los pilotos le acertaron al primer cable...¡Y el _Gringo_ dale a la palanca! Uno de los muchachos intentó lo mismo dos veces...y al otro día terminó en la bahía médica con un dolor lumbar de los demonios...¡Y el bruto de Andy durmió a pierna suelta como si nada esa noche!

Aquel cuento arrancó carcajadas de todos...incluido el chofer...Y Lisa se sintió śubitamente agradada...por un breve instante de paz se había asomado a un episodio desconocido de la vida de su voluntarioso _Hermanito Menor._

-...Llegamos -Anunció Bennie, y Lisa miró en todas direcciones. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba- Ustedes bajen, Yo me entiendo con el chofer -Usando su natural acento mexicano le dirigió la palabra-_ Quiubo, Guey, ¿Cuanto fue...? ...Me lo vale... Ahí tienes..._ -Joanna, Lisa y Lucille vieron como Bennie, ya fuera del taxi, se acodó en la portezuela del conductor - _...Y te vuelves por acá como a las once...habrá mas lana, bro...Vaya con Dios...¡Y que no se te corte la chamba! -_Se volvió hacia las mujeres con una ancha sonrisa- ...Que buen espectaculo voy a dar esta noche...Voy a entrar con tres hermosas mujeres del brazo al Canalla...De seguro Beto me va a pedir la receta...

-...Que no le vas a dar por que no la conoces, _Charro_ -Kirima lo tomó del brazo haciendose divertidamente la ofendida- Mejor entremos...

-Sí -Dijo Joanna, decidida- Iré primero, Luego Lisa, Kirima y tu cierras, Bennie...

-De acuerdo.

Comenzaron a caminar cruzando la calle hasta lo que parecía un viejo almacén, solo aparentemente abandonado...a su lado, en un edificio mas bajo y chato, una puerta sin ningun distintivo destacaba en una muralla completamente limpia de ventanas o resquicios de ventilación. Lisa, nerviosa, iba repitiendo las frases en español que le habían enseñado, casi como un mantra...Joni le apretó cálidamente la mano _"Nos vemos adentro" _Le dijo antes de soltarla e ir decididamente hasta la puerta...los toques convenidos, las frases de rigor...la puerta se abrió rápidamente y Joni desapareció en un suspiro, casi tragada por ella...Lisa empezó a temblar...Sintió un leve toque en sus hombros...kirima mudamente le invitaba a avanzar...con un guiño amable y su mano con el pulgar arriba se lo estaba diciendo todo..._"Vamos Lisa...De esto dependen los Galones de Hermanito...Respira profundo...solo respira profundo..."_ Fue lo último que pensó antes de cambiar el switch del idioma mientras daba los golpes convenidos en esa puerta...

_-Cahnaia iamando a cahnaia..._

Una voz ronca respondió desde el interior, con un cortante susurro...Lisa se encogió, temblando...

_-¡Quien vive, Canalla!_

Lisa inspiró profundamente...Y contestó con voz firme...

_-Otroh Cahnaia..._

La puerta se abrió bruscamente...un gigantesco hombre Negro con sus músculos casi reventando por la estrecha camiseta de ejercicio le habló, ahora con un dulce y músical acento...mientras la tomaba delicada pero firmemente por el brazo...haciéndola entrar...

-_¡Bienvenida, Canalla, Buenas Noches!_

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas...y un poco más allá, de pie en el estrecho pasillo pintado de negro...Joanna...El suspiro de alivio de Lisa literalmente la desarmó...

_-Buehnahs nohchies y grahciahs, Cahnaia.._.

Caminó al encuentro de Joanna...que la vió extasiada pasar la prueba sin mas daño que su nerviosismo previo...

-_¡Pasaste, Gringa, Felicitaciones!_

_..._Había estado escuchando hablar en ese endiablado idioma durante dos horas seguidas...más todos los equivocos y situaciones penosas que Andy, Bennie y Joanna le habían hecho pasar desde que los conociera...Y por fin se sintió capaz de responder algo que realmente la representara...

-_¡Mi no Gringa! -_Alzó el dedo frente a Joanna admonitoriamente-_ ¡Yo Lisa!_

La sincera carcajada de Joanna mientras la invitaba a caminar por el pasillo la hizo reír también...

-Vamos, Lisa...Mejor busquemos una mesa para cuatro...bien cerca del escenario...

El colorido y bullicioso ambiente de aquel sitio de reunión clandestino principió por aturdir un poco a Lisa...Ella, que siempre había pasado de internado en internado,y aún en sus años adolescentes e independientes en la Academia Militar, cuando prefería el silencio del estudio serio y reconcentrado (Tanto, que muchos de sus permisos fueron otro día más dentro de sus cuarteles), no había pasado nunca antes que ahora por aquel desordenado babel de luces, música y conversación animada y enrevesada...otra vez casi exclusivamente en español... Siempre se había dicho que odiaba el tumulto...pero después de unos minutos, comenzó a tomarle la mano a aquel ambiente, hasta que pudo concentrarse nuevamente en su misión...

-¿Donde está? -Miró en todas direcciones, intentando saber donde se hallaba Parrish- Necesito hablar con él, Joni...

-¿Quieres relajarte un poco, Lisa? -Joni la miró comprensivamente- Ya tendrás tu oportunidad...Ahora, una última lección de urbanidad latina...eso, si realmente quieres salir con nosotros de aquí...o del brazo de otra persona...

-¡Joni!

-Tranquila -Le palmeó suavemente la mano con la suya- Uno...Nunca mires a un hombre aquí a los ojos...Con tu belleza anglosajona, se dejarán caer como moscas a la miel... Y dos...Ya has demostrado sola que puedes valerte con palabras cortas...Cuando alguno caiga...y de hecho ya te he espantado a dos... -Lisa miró asustada en todas direcciones...sin ver realmente a nadie-...Calma...Si alguno logra pasar el cerco...Solo tres palabras que ya conoces _"No, Muchas Gracias" ._..Podría enseñarte una excusa mas encantadora...pero se trata de alejarlos...no de darles animo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo...

-...Y todavía no ha llegado el zapato que falta para tu par, Lisa Hayes... -Joanna rió complacida- ...Kirima te apoyará...mientras Bennie patrulla las mesas para encontrarlo...

-¿No será...?

-Nah, Comandante...-Bennie apareció en la mesa, y tras de él un mozo con una bandeja- Peligro ¡Para nada! Además -Miró en varias direcciones- La cofradía hispana del _Prometheus_ está toda aquí...tenemos más resguardo que las joyas de la corona... Y los hispanos del Verde-1 y 2 saltarían como perros rabiosos si le tocan un cabello a la _Hermanita_ del Jefe -Bennie rió de su chiste, mientras el mozo se retiraba-Veamos si recuerdo bien...Joanna, tu Mojito...Kirima, Tequila Sunrise...Un Tequila que hará que me salga pelo en las orejas para mí, y -Miró con cariño a Lisa- ...Un margarita sin alcohol para usted, Lisa...

"_Solo Claudia y Andy saben de mi casi nula tolerancia al alcohol...¿Como pudo Bennie enterarse?"_ Lisa estaba perpleja...

-Veo que la sorpresa resultó -Dijo entonces- Fui a visitarlo, Lisa...No quiso hablar de lo otro...pero pudimos entendernos como en la nave...Sin dejarle saber que iba a estar realmente aquí esta noche, se lo conté como sugerencia...y casi me colgó del techo... _"Si llegas a ir Tinoco, y llegas a llevarla, que vaya con Joni...Y si le ofreces alcohol tus cojones ondearán junto al gallardete de guerra del portaaviones...¿Quedó claro, enchilada con patas?" ..._Con una recomendación así no podía hacerme el desentendido...

Ahora Lisa rió, pero con una risa suave y relajada después de todo lo pasado ese día, y sintiendose además orgullosa del cariño y cuidado permanentes que Andy le prodigaba, aún desde su celda en la prisión... _"Ya falta menos, Cabeza de Piedra...nos enojamos a morir...y tu no cejaste...pusiste tu cabeza en la guillotina por mí...y no has cejado...yo no puedo sino hacer lo mismo para sacarte de ese horrible sitio..."_

_-¡Jonita, hija, que gusto!_

_-¿Don Catalino? ¿Van a tocar esta noche?_

_-Por supuesto, negrita...¿Te animas con el cuatro entonces? Dariego se nos resfrió y estamos con tripas menos...¿Le entramos o no? El cuatro que Barbarito le regaló a dariego te está esperando... ¡Hasta el gringo Hemingway va a bailar arriba esta noche!_

_-¡Cuando usted diga, Don Catalino! ¡Pero solo una! No puedo dejar a mis invitados..._

_-Una o las que quieras, niña...sube al escenario cuando quieras...voy a quitarles los habanos y el ron al resto de los viejos..._

Lisa no entendía nada...menos aún cuando su guardiana se puso de pie y con un_ "Tranquila, Ya vuelvo"_ caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban del escenario, y subiendo tomó asiento en uno de los puestos de la banda que se estaba instalando...y tomando una pequeña guitarra de un estuche cercano, comenzó a poner oreja sobre la curva de su caja mientras afinaba a su acomodo el instrumento.

-Joni es nieta de una de las glorias vivas de la Isla, Lisa -Bennie se apresuró a explicar mientras tomaba el puesto de Joanna, viendo como se había sentido de vulnerable-Su Abuelo materno es Barbarito Ruz, uno de los más grandes ejecutantes cubanos del cuatro, que es esa pequeña guitarra de cuatro cuerdas...esa que ella va a tocar en un rato más, le perteneció...hasta que salió huyendo de la isla en una gira de conciertos en el 72...Es el mayor tesoro del viejo cubano que no pudo venir esta noche...

-Esta mujer es toda una caja de sorpresas -Lisa admirada seguía con su vista pegada en la concentración de Joni...que manejaba el instrumento como si se tratara de una cosa viva- Bennie...oí hablar de Hemingway ¿O fué mi idea?

-No...Tienes razón...El abuelo de Jonita se hizo ejecutante desde niño en el bar favorito de Ernest Hemingway en La Habana..._"La Bodeguita de Enmedio" _Más de una vez tocó para él...y hasta por encargo en alguna serenata clandestina si mal no recuerdo...

La conversación se interrumpió...lo mismo que la música de fondo..._"Buenas noches, compañeros y hermanos...El Canalla recibe a todos sus iguales de la cofradía, y les agradece su clandestina presencia...Soy Alberto Méndez, el Beto Canalla para todos ustedes...y tengo el absoluto placer de presentarles al montón de años cubano con más ritmo y ganas de vivir que he conocido...con ustedes señores, señoritas y gringos y gringas colados...La vieja Guardia..."_

Las luces se levantaron hacia el escenario... Y comenzaron a sentirse los primeros compases de los bronces, percusiones y cuerdas de la banda...un Son Cubano grato y rítmico...tanto, que Sin darse cuenta siquiera, Lisa se notó llevando el ritmo con sus pies...

_En el barrio La Cachimba se ha formado  
la corredera. _

_En el barrio La Cachimba se ha formado  
la corredera.  
Allá fueron los bomberos con sus campanas,  
sus sirenas.  
Allá fueron los bomberos con sus campanas,  
sus sirenas.  
Ay mamá, qué pasó... Ay mamá, qué pasó? _

_En el barrio La Cachimba se ha formado  
la corredera. _

_En el barrio La Cachimba se ha formado  
la corredera.  
Allá fueron los bomberos con sus campanas,  
sus sirenas.  
Allá fueron los bomberos con sus campanas,  
sus sirenas. _

_Ay mamá, qué pasó... Ay mamá, qué pasó?  
El cuarto de Tula, le cogió candela  
Se quedó dormida y no apagó la vela... _

_**(Ibrahim Ferrer -Buena Vista Social Club – El Cuarto de Tula)**_

Todos los presentes comenzaron a llevar el ritmo con las palmas... Mientras ella miraba con sorpresa y alegría mezcladas la transfiguración de su amiga en ejecutante...Durante su extenso solo al Cuatro, los aplausos, silbidos y aullidos aprobatorios la ensordecieron...De pronto Joanna levantó la vista e hizo un movimiento indicativo con el clavijero del instrumento en una dirección definida del Bar...sin dejar de pulsar las cuerdas...

-Joni lo encontró, Lisa -Bennie le dijo acercandose, y apuntando discretamente desde el hombro de Lisa- Allá...

En una mesa medio escondida en la esquina más lejana del bar...un hombre solo escuchaba moviendo la cabeza, sin soltar ni el vaso ni la botella de Ron en sus manos.

-Voy por él -Dijo resuelta, comenzando a ponerse de pie- Es ahora o nunca...

-Lisa, no, -Bennie, cortés pero firmemente intentó tomarla del brazo- ...espera a Joni...

-Andy no puede esperar...

Caminó entre las mesas intentando no perder su camino...mientras mantenía la vista fija en la mesa y no demasiado alzada, para evitar entrar en contacto con los ojos brillantes de los hombres ahí reunidos...Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mirada como en aquellos breves pasos...Le pareció incluso sentir físicamente como todas las miradas resbalaban por su silueta. Cuando llegó hasta la mesa no lo pensó dos veces...y se sentó silenciosa al frente y un poco a la derecha del Teniente Gerald Parrish.

-...Su amiga toca muy bien, Comandante...

-¿Cómo supo que era yo?

-En un sitio como este -Parrish habló con voz apagada al tiempo que tomaba un buche de Ron de la botella- Casi todos nos conocemos...y por más que se pinte la cara con betún, señora...seguirá siendo _Gringa_...Destaca como una gota de chocolate en un vaso de leche...Supe que tarde o temprano me encontraría...

-...Usted estaba ahí...

-Sí, Comandante...Le contaré todo lo que quiera saber...pero yo no voy a hablar en un tribunal...

-Teniente, por favor... -Lisa lo miró a los ojos,intentando escrutar en sus motivos- ...Talvez usted sea la única oportunidad de Andy para evitar una desafectación...Yo...Yo solo puedo pedirle que me ayude...

-Talvez... -Parrish desvió la mirada- ¿Usted lo ama?

-¿Yo? -Lisa tambaleó ante la imprevista pregunta- ¿Porqué me pregunta eso?

-Si me contesta con la verdad, Comandante...Quizá pueda convencerme...

-...En un momento pensé que sí... -Lisa contestó decidida, y ni siquiera afectada por ese fino guiño a su vida personal- ...Pero luego me dí cuenta que no podía amar a un amigo y compañero de su calibre...a mi _Hermanito Menor_...Ese es todo el amor que hay entre nosotros...su corazón en realidad le pertenece a la mujer que está en el escenario, Teniente...yo solo ocupo un lugar destacado en él...

-Le creo, comandante...

-...Entonces testifique, Teniente, por favor...

-...No puedo, Comandante...si pudiera, creame que lo haría...

-¿Es por su ligazón a la Legión?

Parrish Miró a Lisa, impresionado...al punto que hasta su semblante embotado por el alcohol desapareció en segundos...

-¿Usted como sabe eso?

-Tengo mis fuentes...No quiere que sepan su verdadera identidad...

-Las_ Maras_ son terribles, Comandante...usted viene del primer mundo y no sabe nada de sus medios o su ferocidad...Yo salí de mi país huyendo de ellas por intentar hacerles frente...pero mi familia sigue ahí...Entré en la legión intentando desaparecer...y afortunadamente la RDF no puso reparo alguno con mi transferencia del Ejército a la Naval...Llegué a oficial y estoy seguro...Un exámen de antecedentes me pondría a la vista de todos...para que me maten...o a mi familia...No voy a ir a un tribunal, Comandante...

-¿Las _Maras_?

-Como sus pandillas, Comandante...pero violentas en exceso, desprovistas de toda compasión y cerradas como la puerta de este sitio...Un testimonio abierto, con la posibilidad para el Fiscal de hurgar mi expediente y dejarme en evidencia es una invitación a que me maten...

-Garantizaré su anonimato, Teniente -Lisa dijo eso, sin saber si es que acaso era posible- Haré su testimonio privado...Testificará bajo cubierta...No lo sé en este momento...Ayudeme por favor...¡Andy no se merece lo que le está pasando!

-¿Pondría su vida o su carrera en riesgo por él?

-Las veces que fuese necesario, Teniente -Lisa le dijo decidida- Todas las que se requieran si con ello logro que esté donde debe estar...

-Aún sin haber sangre de por medio... -Le dijo Parrish con mirada triste- ...usted es su hermana, Comandante...No permita que nadie le diga lo contrario... Y digale a su abogado que se ponga en contacto conmigo... Así vale la pena... -Dijo casi para sí mismo- ...Dar la vida por un amigo...Ahora dejeme solo...

Lisa se puso de pie con su corazón agitado más allá de lo posible...Con una sonrisa tan ancha que el mundo no bastaba para contenerla ¡Era el Argumento decisivo! No solo podía con ese testimonio certificar que el incidente había sido preparado...sino la mala fe de los instigadores...Conspiración...El cargo era tan fuerte que la reacción de Andy quedaría sin duda asentada en su expediente...pero sin consecuencias para su carrera...Volvió con la cabeza levantada y orgullosa, sin siquiera mirar a los lados, con la vista puesta en Joanna, que ya había regresado a la mesa...Serían sin duda buenas noticias para ella...

-Va a testificar... -El gestó impresionado de los demás en la mesa la hizo sonreír aún más- ¡Dios, Apenas puedo creerlo!

-¿Qué le dijiste, Lisa? -Joanna estaba igualmente contenta y emocionada-¡Qué hiciste! ¿Lo amenazaste?

-No... -Sus ojos se volvieron repentinamente soñadores- ...Le dije solo la verdad...

* * *

Así transcurrieron aquellas extenuantes y desesperadas 72 horas. Ahora muy poco de todo aquel gigantesco esfuerzo sin pausa valía ya algo...porque un juicio al hombre silencioso sería su ruina final...

-¿Cuando?

-Ya no puedo hacer más de lo que hice, y este viernes 26 se abre la vista -Dijo Lisa, y estalló-¡¡Andy Steinhauser, eres imposible!! ¡¡ POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ABRES TU BOCA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!! ¡¡SOLO FALTAS TÚ!! -Se quedó en silencio mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-...A menos que alguien te abra la boca... -Se quedó absorta por breves segundos...y se decidió...Abriendo el Cajón de su escritorio sacó la pequeña libreta negra- Gloval me dijo que solo en caso de emergencia, usara la primera hoja...Ahora es una emergencia...

Lisa volteó la pequeña hoja de la libreta y poniendo el teléfono en altavoz marcó el primer número...llamando...espera...

-Estado Mayor Combinado, Sargento Macowan, Buenos Días...

-Buenos días, Sargento, Comandante Lisa Hayes por encargo del Capitán Henry Gloval en Isla Macross ¿Me comunica con el Almirante Piotr Pagodin, por favor?

-Un momento, Comandante...manténgase en espera mientras le comunico...

"_¡¡Santo cielo, el Jefe de Operaciones Navales!!"_ Claudia se puso pálida de sólo pensar los nombres que faltaban por llamar en esa lista...el pináculo de la jerarquia militar de la RDF hasta llegar al único que ella sabía no iba a llamar...hasta que las cosas se pusieran feas de verdad...

-Debo...yo...voy a volver al puente...-Claudia se enredó con su lengua mientras abría la puerta del despacho-...el capitán no tarda en llegar...

-Hazlo, Claudia -El auricular en su oreja y el gesto duro de Lisa le dijeron cuan alto se proponía llegar por Andy- Debo hacer esto sola ...Buenos días desde Isla Macross, Almirante...si...gracias...¿Podria tratar con usted una situación algo enojosa que se ha producido por acá...?

Joanna miraba en todas direcciones, parada y algo confundida frente al Cuartel Central de Policía Militar de Ciudad Macross...Esperaba al Defensor de Andy, que la había citado para las tres de la tarde en ese sitio para ir juntos a la visita...Le había dicho que prefería siempre hacer la primera visita solo con su cliente, pero debido al hecho del persistente silencio de este, la compañía de su novia iba a darle la suficiente confianza como para hablar por fin con entera libertad. Cuando el Tercer Teniente Logan Rabb Mackenzie llegó hasta ella y le saludó...Joanna comenzó a sentir un miedo paralizante... Su deseo inmediato fue llamar a Lisa y pedirle a gritos que consiguiera un defensor de verdad... Este, era... ¡¡Era un chiquillo recién salido de la secundaria!! Sintió todo perdido a pesar de los antecedentes que lo respaldaban. Que sus padres, notables abogados y jueces militares estadounidenses de fines del siglo XX le hubieran heredado sus genes y su sagacidad leguleya era una ventaja, pero su corta edad y su aparente inexperiencia no contribuían a tranquilizarla. Inesperadamente, segundos después del Teniente, vió venir a Lisa...Lo que la intranquilizó aún más.

-Lisa...Creí decirte que...

-No me digas nada, Joanna...si no venía ahora te juro que me moría de impaciencia o de rabia por el cabeza de piedra...Teniente...

-¡Señora! -Rabb se cuadró como una estaca- A sus ordenes, señora...Escuché en la oficina de su interés por este procedimiento de justicia naval...¿Es parte de su posición participar de esto, Señora?

-No, Teniente -Se llevó la mano al corazón- En realidad es parte de esta posición... –Decidida metió su mano en el bolso que traía, y alargándole al Teniente una carpeta documental llena de papeles y un disco compacto pegado en su cara interior, lo miró con gesto duro- Traje municiones para su caso, Teniente...úselas bien... –Entrecerró los ojos con un leve destello de ira- ...Y despreocúpese de su cliente...Si no puede hacerlo hablar...lo aterrorizaré de manera tan completa, que pedirá de rodillas que le preste atención...

Rabb entró con las dos mujeres al cuartel _"Yo quisiera tener la suerte de este Contramaestre...Dos hermosas mujeres ocupan en él su corazón...y han peleado con dientes y muelas para sacarlo del problema...Viejo, Mamá...¡Ustedes más que yo debieran tener este caso!" _Ahora su maletín pesaba el doble que cuando le asignaron la causa...Sonrió confiado...La Comandante Hayes y la Novia de Steinhauser habían hecho en días una investigación que en circunstancias normales y debido a los vaivenes del servicio, hubiera durado meses...Ahora tenía gran cantidad de armamento legal y testimonial...solo faltaba que el Contramaestre Segundo cargara los cañones...

Era definitivamente una situación curiosa: Mientras el Teniente Rabb se ajustaba su guerrera y abría su serio maletín para revisar la minuta del caso que le habían asignado, Joanna, a su lado, se mordía las uñas de la mano izquierda, mientras su derecha llevaba el ritmo del son cubano que solía tararear para relajarse...y un poco más atrás, Lisa, de pie, muda y reconcentrada, caminando en círculos con el celular en su mano _"Espero sinceramente que el alboroto que armé en la jefatura de estado mayor de la RDF haga el suficiente ruido para que él escuche...¿Ves cuanto me importas, Steinhauser?...acabo de quebrar la promesa más firme de mi vida por salvar tu cabeza..."_

Sintieron los cerrojos de la reja que comunicaba el sector de visitas con los pasillos de la zona de prisión...y levantaron la cabeza al tiempo de ver a un PM escoltando a Andy...Esposado...Rabb miró su reloj para contar el tiempo de la visita...Joanna se tapó la boca intentando cazar el gemido de dolor que salió de ella...Y Lisa sintió tan perceptiblemente que las piernas se le volvían de papel, que tuvo que sentarse al lado de la Maestra Camps para no caer ahí mismo de la impresión. Andy había visto al abogado sin presentar ninguna emoción en particular...Al ver a Joanna se encogió de dolor...y bajó la cabeza vencido en cuanto notó que Lisa se sentaba junto a ella...El PM le quitó las esposas, y con voz neutra lanzó antes de retirarse _"Treinta minutos las visitas, abogado 60 minutos, el tiempo corre, señor y señoritas..."_

-Buenas Tardes, Contramaestre Steinhauser, Mi nombre es Logan Rabb, su Defen...

-Al grano, Señor... -Andy estaba inexpresivo y no respondía a las miradas ansiosas de Joanna y Lisa-...Me declaro culpable...no me voy a defender, si quiere pida arreglo pero yo al juicio voy por mi senten...

-¡¡BASTA YA, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, ANDY, PEDAZO DE CABEZA DURA!! -Golpeó con sus manos sobre la mesa. El grito de Lisa fue tan destemplado que Andy literalmente tambaleó en su silla. Bruscamente se puso de pie y caminando alrededor de la mesa se sentó a su lado...Joanna y Rabb estaban desencajados-...Mírame, Andy...-Él solo bajó la cabeza, y ella bruscamente la tomó en sus manos y la giró a su rostro- ¡¡Mírame, Andy, por todos los Diablos!! -El abrió los ojos con terror e impresión...Ella nunca había maldecido en su presencia-...Sé exactamente lo que hiciste, y por qué lo hiciste -Suavizó su tono con una dulzura tan grande, que Andy empezó a temblar...parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar-...Pero no basta con que yo lo sepa, que Claudia lo sepa, que Joanna lo sepa...Tiene que saberlo el defensor...tienen que saberlo todos los miembros del jurado -Sus lágrimas serenas brotaron abiertamente. Semanas de sinsabores y frustración comenzaron a vaciarse de sus ojos a los ojos de Steinhauser- ¿Ves mis lágrimas? ¿Ves del otro lado de la mesa las de la mujer que amas? -Joanna no soportó más, y tomando su silla, la acercó del otro lado, y sentándose junto a Andy, Le tomó la mano...eso era demasiado...las lágrimas amenazaban aún más fuerte con brotarle...pero no hablaba...- ¡Yo te quiero, Andy Steinhauser! ¡Dios, eres mi _Hermanito_! ¡Yo soy y quiero ser tu...! -Sintió cosquillas en la piel...por primera vez sentía sinceras ganas de aplicarse tal término- ..._Hermanita Mayor_... Pero si no hablas, me voy a quedar sin tí...

-Amor...por favor...-Joanna descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Andy- Tienes que hablar...tienes que hacer tus descargos...Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Andy, pero ya no necesitamos que nos defiendas...eso ya lo hiciste y no sabes el orgullo que Lisa y yo sentimos por tí...Ahora eres tú el que tiene que gritarle al panel del juicio lo que tu honor y tu amor por nosotras te hizo hacer...

El Celular de Lisa comenzó a llamar con un tono personalizado que ni Andy ni Joanna habían escuchado jamás _"Gracias, Dios"_ susurró Lisa...y Abriendo el Celular lo puso en modo Altavoz...Ante el gesto sorprendido de Rabb y Joanna.

-¿Lisa?

-Si, Almirante...

-Ya me enteré...¿Estás con el Cabeza de piedra?

-A mi lado, Almirante...

Escuchar esa voz definitivamente le metió el temor de Dios en el cuerpo a Andy Steinhauser...y Lisa lo sabía...ella misma lo había experimentado...desde que literalmente empezara a caminar...

-¿Está llorando mi hija, Steinhauser?

-Ss...Sí, Señor...

-...Debería cortarte los cojones y metértelos por las orejas, Contramaestre -El Gélido tono enojado comenzó a hacer temblar a Andy- ¡¡Escúcheme bien, Steinhauser !!

-¡Señor!

-¡Las lágrimas de la mujer y oficial que tienes al lado, Steinhauser, no tienen precio!

-¡Sí, Señor!

-¡Y las está gastando en un cabeza dura que no quiere defenderse!

-¡Si, Señor!

-¡Entonces qué está esperando, Zopenco! ¡Defiéndase!

-¡Sí, Señor!

-¡¡Maldición, Steinhauser!! AIO...Lo hablamos en el hospital de Anchorage ¿Lo recuerdas? Usa la valentía que mostraste para sacar a tu amigo de enmedio de las olas en el mar polar, condenación...Menos que eso para poner una sonrisa en el rostro de mi hija...y yo personalmente te arrancaré el corazón con las manos...¿Quedo Claro?

-¡¡Sí, Señor!!

-Ya está...debo tomar un vuelo...aunque no es la mejor situación, hija, fue un gusto escucharte...nos vemos en algún momento...Hasta pronto, Comandante...

-Gracias, Almirante...

La comunicación se cortó...Andy estaba impresionado _"...Santos de toda la enorme Corte Celestial...Sabe Dios cuantas puertas tuvo esta mujer...Mi Hermanita Mayor... que tocar para lograr esto...por mí...Lisa y Joni han removido cielo y tierra para defenderme...y mi silencio las estaba matando...Diablos, Steinhauser, qué Estúpido Demonio con suerte eres..." _Sintió las manos de Lisa y Joanna sobre las suyas...y se dijo que ya había sido suficiente...

-Encienda su grabadora, Abogado...-Las luminosas sonrisas y los apretones de mano que ambas mujeres le prodigaban lo hicieron sentir por fin en paz. Las miró a ambas y soltando un enorme suspiro agregó- ...Tengo una historia que contarle...

* * *

-¿Está completamente segura, Cabo Kirima?

Lucille Kirima no se había sentido inquieta por la visita de aquellas oficiales del puente del SDF-1...Ya en su primera recalada la ensalada ambulante de chismes que aquellas chicas eran se había divertido a su costilla con su celo en defender a Bennie de las inusitadamente desesperadas mujeres de la Isla...Lo que consideraba perfectamente natural en un entorno cerrado donde después de casi diez años ininterrumpidos de trabajo, el material masculino comenzaba a escasear...Pero la sorpresa que la golpeó cuando vinieron a proponerle aquello...tan reñido con su ética profesional...terminó por hacerla unirse alegremente a la conspiración...Andy Steinhauser era su amigo más cercano, le había hecho conocer a Bennie, y haría lo que fuera por él.

-Como que dos y dos son cuatro, Teniente Young...Annabelle Stewart me confirmó que aún sigue ahí... es la jefa de enfermeras, hizo conmigo el curso de Enfermeras de Combate...Ah, diablos, mejor que lo sepan por mí...me debe una...sino, un par de pantaletas de reglamento con su nombre aún estarían colgadas de la alambrada principal de Fort Bragg desde la noche que se portó mal...

Kim Young odió no tener una libreta para anotar algo tan sabroso en ese momento...pero al mirar al lado notó que su descuido había sido subsanado prontamente por la Teniente Leeds...Sammie, como siempre que ingeniaban alguna trastada, estaba cuidando el Jeep...

-Es perfecto...-Kim sonrió malevolamente- ¿Podremos pasar?

-Ahora mismo es el mejor momento...A los cobardes que quedan en cuidados intermedios los asean dentro de una hora mas o menos...será todo suyo por treinta a cuarenta minutos...suficiente, creo yo...Ponerlo en evidencia...-Lucille sonrió con sorna-...Ese es asunto mío...

"_Más que suficiente -_Pensó Kim_- Esta va por tí, Lisa...y por el Jardinero Bombón"_ Mientras subían todas al jeep para dirigirse al hospital Vanessa pensó divertida_ "...O esto resulta como queremos o dejamos de llamarnos el Trío Terrible...O vamos a dar a un tierno calabozo..." _El jeep partió con un brinco desusado desde el muelle donde estaba atracado el _Prometheus_ en demanda del Hospital militar de Ciudad Macross.

"_El maldito pedazo de camión texano me pasó por encima...pero este pechito terminó en el mejor sitio del mundo gracias a él...sueño, comida y redondos traseros de enfermeras gratis y al alcance de la mano...qué más podría desear..."_ Eduardo Léon había sido bajado a tierra y derivado al ala militar del Hospital General de Macross por consejo del Cirujano Jefe de la Bahía Médica del _Prometheus_ (La realidad más dura era que las Enfermeras y Paramédicos de Combate a sus ordenes se negaron terminantemente a atenderlo...y el Cirujano no quería otro circo en su Bahía que replicara el de la Sala de Juegos), y desde entonces se hallaba, más por seguridad que por gravedad, internado en la sala de cuidados intermedios. De allí saldría el viernes directamente a la Corte Militar...donde esperaba sin duda alguna escupir todo el veneno, la ira y el odio que llevaba guardado y el que le restaba por acumular para tener su venganza...Ya había hablado con el Fiscal al respecto, pues era el testigo clave del caso...y bien aleccionado, y aparentemente no rozado por el interrogatorio al que lo había sometido el defensor, solo contaba las horas hasta ponerse frente a frente con el hombre que lo había golpeado _"Nunca te pagaron para pensar, Steinhauser, baboso enfermo mental...ese es trabajo mío...ahora que pensaste, saborea tu fracaso, imbécil...haré que te echen de la Naval...y adivina quién va a consolar a la puta primera oficial que tanto defiendes...Cuando me canse de su cuerpito de colegiala, el otro pobre infeliz de Larrañaga podrá casarse con ella si quiere y tener los hijos de linaje que tanto desea..." _Vino a interrumpir el hilo de sus pensamientos la entrada de una enfermera que no había visto nunca...

-...Hora de su aseo, Señor... –Tomó el historial desde los pies del lecho y lo leyó brevemente - ...Eche hacia abajo sus sabanas, por favor... – León hizo lo que ella le pedía...sin despegar sus ojos de su espalda _"Eduardo León, Te presento a mi culo...y hay que ver que redondo y prieto lo tiene esta condenada..."-_ ...Quítese el camisón y voltéese sobre su derecha...

Sin soltar el hilo de sus pensamientos, León hizo lo que la enfermera le pedía...pero sin aviso alguno, ella le pasó la esponja enjabonada por la cara...escupiendo jabón iba a protestar, cuando sintió que lo volteaban...y privado de reacción ante tamaña sorpresa...se vió completamente desnudo, atado con las argollas de restricción por tobillos y muñecas a los barrotes de su cama...Con horror vio que dos jóvenes y hermosas oficiales de sistemas de la Espacial lo miraban de pie a su costado, con algo que identificó con asco, desprecio... Y odio...

- Así que _Esto... –_Dijo Kim con insoportable tono de burla- Es lo que iba a encender el Fuego de Ébano de la Teniente Grant...

-...Lo dudo... – Dijo Vanessa en el mismo tono, mientras comenzaba a tomar una fotografía tras otra - ...Ni la cocina del departamento podría encender con algo así...

- ¿Y crees tú –Prosiguió- que tal vez podría llevar a la gloria a la Comandante Hayes?

- ¡Menos todavía!

-¡Perra! –Chilló León, avergonzado y rabioso, forcejeando con las argollas- ¡Espera que ...!

-¡¡Es _Teniente Perra_ para usted, Teniente _Gatito_, que de León no tienes nada, patético psicópata cobarde!! –Vociferó Kim, casi perdiendo los estribos, al punto que el teniente casi sintió estallar sus tímpanos- ¡¡Escúchame bien, despojo humano, y por tu bien espero que me hagas caso!! Tras la puerta de esta sala hay una Teniente de solo 16 años ¿Entiendes? –Hizo una breve pausa- Esa Teniente le va a mandar una muy atenta cartita a su Comandante Supremo, acompañada de estas fotos, explicándole que un feo y cargoso oficial la ha estado acosando con ellas...A menos que...

-¡A menos que qué, Maldita...! –León estaba pálido...pero aún se defendia- Ja...Tengo de mi parte al fiscal, no pueden chantajearme...

-¿Qué no? –El tono frio y burlón de Vanessa le taladró los oídos casi tanto como los alaridos de Kim- Si no coopera y dice la verdad, TODA LA VERDAD, Teniente León...Estas fotos se irán por la red hasta todos los burdeles, alojamientos femeninos de oficiales y maridos engañados que su malnacida presencia ha ofendido...De todas las bases de la RDF desde Anchorage hasta Rota, en España...que será su próximo destino...Y primero que eso...Su fiscal ya viene para acá a hablar con nuestra Teniente menor de edad...es su decisión...

León derrumbó su cabeza, vencido...

-Está bien...Denme las fotos...

-No hasta que se anule la causa, Teniente...-Le dijo Kim, ya calmada- ...Mientras tanto, Carta y fotos serán nuestro seguro...Nos vemos en la corte, Teniente...Lu...Duérmelo, hasta mañana si es posible...

Kirima no perdió tiempo... La dosis doble de somnífero le entró con un certero pinchazo en la vena...solo segundos mas tarde el Teniente, ya devuelto a su estado original, roncaba plácidamente en su habitación...Cuando las cuatro mujeres pasaron por la estación de enfermeras se vieron detenidas por la Enfermera Stewart.

-¡Espero por tu bien que no hayas hecho nada malo, Kirima! ¡Oí gritos! ¡Esto es un hospital!

-No pasó nada, Annie...solo recordábamos viejos tiempos... –Kirima sonrió mientras reanudaba su camino seguida del Trío- A propósito... ¿Sigues siendo talla S, Annie? A mí no me lo parece...

-¡Si has hecho alguna de tus barrabasadas, Kirima, lo vas a pagar con sangre...!

-Tú sigue jugando a la jefa, lo haces bien, Annie...Chicas ¿Nos Vamos?

* * *

Sentadas en un escaño inmediatamente afuera de la puerta que daba a la sala de tribunal, Lisa y Joanna esperaban... Sentadas una al lado de la otra, no se atrevían a dirigirse la palabra...mudas, impactadas y sobrepasadas por todo lo sucedido ahí adentro a contar de las nueve de la mañana de aquel 26 de diciembre...Lo que se había iniciado como un serio y correcto juicio militar...se había convertido de pronto en un babel de murmullos y gestos de sorpresa...Ni en sus sueños más imposibles Lisa llegó a pensar que aquel increible episodio podía llegar a tener lugar...Los instigadores de la pelea echándose la culpa a gritos en el estrado...haciendo declaraciones ante el Juez...Al Trío en cierto momento agitando misteriosa y discretamente un sobre...A Andy...que tan impresionado como todo el mundo, no sabía como reaccionar...

-...No puedo creerlo... -Soltó al fin Joanna- Nosotras no hicimos esto ¿O sí?

-No lo sé, Joni... -Lisa seguía pensando en qué iba a venir ahora-...No lo sé...

El Sargento que custodiaba la puerta la abrió de par en par...lo que significaba que el receso había terminado y el Juez volvía a la sala...Ambas se pusieron de pie y no perdieron tiempo en entrar...

-¡Que el acusado se ponga de Pie!

Toda la mesa de la defensa y la fiscalía se pusieron de pie...Y el Juez habló...

-...Contramaestre Segundo Andrew Steinhauser...Puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que su caso es lo más extraño y hermoso que haya pasado jamás por mi corte...Usted no hizo sino defender el honor militar y personal de personas para usted muy queridas...y la mala fe de los instigadores de esta situación deshonrosa y vergonzosa para la Naval de la RDF y la RDF en general, ha quedado patentemente registrada en las declaraciones precedentes...Sus Métodos no fueron correctos, Contramaestre Segundo...fueron los naturales...y por haber descuidado la elemental etiqueta militar, esta corte lo condena a la pérdida de la mitad de su salario durante el periodo de dos meses...Su proceder quedará estampado con los debidos descargos en su historial de servicio. Queda usted en libertad, Contramaestre... -Tomando el mazo lo dejó caer con fuerza- Caso cerrado...

Lisa y Joanna se abrazaron llorando...La sala se llenó de gritos de algarabía...Los gritos de una sala llena de voluntarios, testigos, La silenciosa logística de aquella carrera desesperada contra la maldad y la mentira, Gente del _Prometheus_, del SDF-1, una masa enorme de personas diversas tocadas por el mágico corazón del jardinero fiel, que se había reunido allí con un solo fin...ayudar a un amigo...

Joanna esperaba tensa junto a Lisa en la puerta lateral del Cuartel Central...Cuando vieron aparecer a Andy, ya sin esposas y aún con el uniforme de desfile que había usado en el juicio, que lo hacía parecer tan imponente como un Almirante. Se despidió cortés y formalmente de su custodio de la PM en la misma puerta de salida. Al voltear para bajar por las escalinatas, vió a ambas mujeres presa de la incertidumbre, el temor y la emoción, esperar por él. Tomando su saco de equipaje, bajó con lento paso hacia ellas, y con cada paso que daba, Lisa sentía patentemente que algo malo estaba pasando...levantaba los ojos hacia Joanna...pero no hacia ella...Cuando abrazó finalmente a Joni...comenzó a sentirse una intrusa...y girando silenciosamente comenzó a alejarse de ellos...

-¡LISA!

Ella se volteó casi con desesperación...y el abrazo de oso de Andy Steinhauser cayó como una avalancha sobre ella...

-¿...Creíste que podrías escapar de mí, Hermanita...?

-¡Oh, Gran tonto cabeza dura! -Su sonrisa desmentía las lágrimas que escapaban suavemente, y sus puños golpeaban la espalda de Andy-¡No vuelvas nunca a hacerme pasar por esto otra vez, Hermanito! ¡Es una orden directa, Steinhauser!

-Señora, A sus ordenes, señora -Joanna se unió imprevistamente al abrazo- Ahora, Señoritas...¿podrían dejar de mojar mi uniforme y soltarme? Tengo hambre...necesito algo casero...mis botas huelen mejor que las raciones de prisión...

Ellas lo soltaron...con sus luminosas sonrisas aún surcadas de lágrimas...Comenzaron a caminar lado a lado rumbo al parque de vehiculos del cuartel, hombro con hombro junto a Lisa...firmemente de la mano de Joanna...

.-...Lisa...

-¿Sí, Andy?

-Supe algo por ahi...-Andy comenzó a sonreír traviesamente- ._..Me dijeron que te las traes, Gringa..._

_-_¡¡Arrrgh!! -Lisa lo miró sorprendida... Y alzó los brazos con falsa indignación- ¡Basta, por favor! _¡No más gringa! ¡No más gringa!_

Las risas de los tres sonaron como un canto de buen augurio_..._El año nuevo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina...y ahora había buenos y serios motivos para celebrar...

* * *

_**Notas:**_

(1)**CAG**: Siglas en Ingles de Comandante de Grupo Aéreo.

(2)**AIO**: Acrónimo de la USMC. Significa** "Adapt, Improvise, Overcome"** Adaptar, Improvisar, Sobreponerse.

(3)**UJAG**: Un pequeño y modificado guiño televisivo. Significaria **"Unificated Justice Advocate General"** Abogado General de Justicia Unificada.

(4)**Elewá o Elegguá:** Es uno de los cuatro guerreros en la tradición santera Yoruba. Es el Orisha que tiene las llaves del destino y abre las puertas a la desgracia o la felicidad.

-Fue duro escribir este capítulo...El trabajo y la atención de esposita son prioritarios...Me di el gusto algo extraño de hacer pasar a nuestra queridisima Lisa Hayes por el choque racial de interactuar con latinos desde su algo más frio carisma anglosajón. Además fue un agrado hacer un guiño personal a las costumbres y cosas de mi patria a traves de la multiracial Joanna Camps. El Bar mostrado aquí existió realmente en Chile y se llamó "El Rincón de los Canallas", Parte integral de nuestra vida nocturna. Y la historia contada aquí sucedió hasta el día de su real cierre hace un par de meses atrás. Yo mismo alguna vez estuve frente a su puerta dando la contraseña...

-No olviden dejar sus reviews...En preparación el siete ¡Nos Vemos!


	7. Rumbo al Oceano Negro

**_VII.-RUMBO AL OCÉANO NEGRO_**

* * *

"_...Aquel día fatal todo cambió. Y para siempre... Muchas vidas cambiaron para siempre. Incluso nosotros, acostumbrados al rocío de las olas golpeando nuestros rostros, tuvimos que cambiarlo por la fría y vacía vastedad del Espacio Exterior... Sobrevivimos, pero fué un precio demasiado duro de pagar... Y a pesar de eso, el amor y la vida en todas sus formas, encontraron la manera de abrirse paso en medio de la destrucción..."_

_**(MCC (Ret.) Benjamín Tinoco(REFN), Citado de "Los Tigres de la Cubierta: Recuerdos del Prometheus 2009-2012")**_

* * *

-Fue algo increíble -Jonathan, con gran cuidado, puso el último cubierto sobre la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha- ¡Cuanta gente lo ayudó! ¡Hasta mi abuelo anduvo metido en el esfuerzo de sacarlo libre!

-¿Cuanta gente trabajó por usted entonces? -Luca y su mente lógica pusieron una sonrisa en el rostro del Señor Steinhauser- ...Por cómo lo cuenta, no ha de haber sido poca...

-Nunca lo sabré a ciencia cierta, Muchachos -Contó los puestos de la mesa...y luego de un momento de duda, fue hasta la galería vidriada y sacó dos platos más. Ambos muchachos completaron los cubiertos y las copas- Lo único que sé es que casi toda ella no habría estado dispuesta a ayudar desde su posición de no haber sido por Lisa...La Almirante Hayes... Ella se lleva todo el crédito sin duda alguna.

-¿Entonces pudo volver a su nave? -Luca puso sus manos en el respaldo de una silla- Después de todo...

-Si te refieres a aquellos idiotas, lo pagaron caro. Ni Bénitez, Ni León y menos Larrañaga, volvieron jamás al _Prometheus_ -El Señor Steinhauser puso gesto triste- Ni siquiera vieron el sol de febrero en la isla... -Hizo una pausa y recompuso su rostro- Y sí, Muchachos, pude volver a mi nave, gracias al cielo...

-¿Y que pasó entonces con usted, Señor S?

-Entonces vino la guerra, hijo... Pero un poco antes, tuvimos que marcharnos de Macross a completar con el _Daedalus_ la misión que nos habían encomendado. Estuvimos un mes completo fuera de la isla sellando la zona de exclusión...Como nota alegre de aquel período, todos los oficiales angloparlantes de la nave andaban desesperados tras los hispanos para que les enseñaran español...Frases cortas, insultos y frases galantes...Se suponía que después de la partida del SDF-1, nos íbamos a España en un nuevo crucero, aún como Fuerza de Tareas... Pero el destino dijo otra cosa...

-Al menos -Dijo Jonathan- Siguió en contacto con la Almirante ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto -Dijo saliendo del comedor- Acompañenme.

Salieron de vuelta a la sala, hasta el librero que, en una de sus esquinas, guardaba al parecer toda su memorabilia. Fotos, y algunos discretos estuches de medallas, se hallaban pulcramente ordenados en sus estantes. Decorado con una hermosa hiedra en su estante superior, en el inmediatamente siguiente se hallaban ordenados varios delgados volumenes, algunos de color Azul, y otros de color rojo. Sus lomos ostentaban la sencilla frase "Correo" con las fechas y años respectivos. Mientras el Señor Steinhauser, entrecerrando los ojos a través de sus gafas, recorría con la vista los volumenes, los muchachos expandieron su vista discretamente, y vieron que efectivamente en algunas de aquellas fotos, El señor Steinhauser -Un muchacho alto, rubio y musculoso- aparecía trabajando con plantas, o en fraternal abrazo con la en aquella época Teniente Comandante Lisa Hayes.

-Sí, Aquí está -Dijo extrayendo uno de aquellos libros, de color azul. Los muchachos supusieron acertadamente que los rojos contenían correspondencia privada con su esposa- Tomen muchachos, Yo... -El Teléfono comenzó a repicar, y en el mismo instante su esposa solicitó su ayuda desde la cocina- Voy a contestar, y luego a darle una mano a Joni... Lean, Muchachos, Vuelvo enseguida...

Jonathan y Luca comenzaron por ver el volumen. En su lomo podía leerse claramente "Correo 2009". Suspirando se sentaron lado a lado en el Sofá de la sala, y abriéndolo pusieron sus ojos en la primera página...

* * *

_From: "Steinhauser. Andrew",  
_

_To: "Hayes, Lisa",  
_

_Date: 03/01/2009_

_Subject: Saludos_

_¿Qué mundo te está corriendo, Hermanita?_

_Yo aquí aburriéndome a morir pese al trabajo que tengo, después de los gratos días pasados. Fue un gran año nuevo, Lisa... Y otra vez tengo que agradecerte. Por todo. Si no hubiera sido por tu bendita terquedad de mula irlandesa, yo no estaría de vuelta en mi nave y con mis compañeros. Navegamos rumbo a nuestra zona de guardia en el perímetro de exclusión, de modo que en unas horas entraremos en APO(1)... Para garantizar que nadie te toque un cabello o a tu nave...No quise decir esto antes, pero pronto partirás... Y sin embargo no estoy triste. Sé como no imaginas que, aunque un universo nos separe seguirás siendo la persona que aprendí a estimar, comprender, tolerar...en suma, que quiero como la hermana que es...y que ocupa con justicia ese lugar en mi corazón..._

_Un abrazo_

_Andy _

_P.S. : Espero que a ti te pase lo mismo. Otro abrazo apretado de tu hermanito Cabeza de Piedra._

_From: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_To: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_Date: 04/01/2009_

_Subject: ¡ZZZZZZZ!_

_Espero por tu bien, Lisa Hayes, que ni se te ocurra contestar este correo escrito a una hora tan criminal. Es domingo, es tu libre que te ganaste con trabajo y refunfuños contra los ineptos de la nave...Acabo hace poco de soltar mi consabido turno uno e intermedio sobre la cubierta de vuelo, pero volver al camarote de la división no fue agradable...Bennie está roncando como si le pagasen por ello, de modo que mejor me vine a la sala recreativa a escribir unas líneas para Joni y para tí, mientras el Charro se voltea solo y en paz. Luego de las dos últimas persecuciones "Calientes" que realizó el Grupo Aéreo para espantar intrusos, estoy molido. El APO no es bueno para la salud de nadie, y varios de mis muchachos están teniendo la prueba de fuego de su resistencia en estas condiciones. Sin mas que agregar, Lisa, que tengas dulces sueños...y si alguno de los angelitos que te revoloteen tiene vagamente mi rostro... ¡destrúyelo, Hayes! ... Ese no es un angelito..._

_Un abrazo y buenas noches_

_Andy_

_From: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_To: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_Date: 06/01/2009_

_Subject: Breve reporte_

_¿Quién te entiende, Hermanito?_

_¿...Me dices Mula Terca, Regañona, Trabajólica...Y después que me quieres, me estimas y me vas a echar de menos...? Hay sicólogo en la nave ¿Cierto? ¡Pues te quiero allí de inmediato pidiendo cita!_

_Si logré hacerte reír para espantar tu cansancio con estas líneas, no sabes cuanto me alegro... Porque las tuyas tuvieron el mismo valioso efecto...Claudia y yo ya dejamos el piso por nuestros camarotes en el SDF-1...Y bien sabes lo que implica mudarse para una mujer...sino, mira a joni y piensa en cuando les toque a ustedes dos mudarse...¡¡No te tomes la cabeza, exagerado!! Solo necesitas paciencia –Y en el caso de Joni- Amor. Nada más por hoy...Dos líneas más y llegaré tarde al turno...ya son las 0725 de la mañana..._

_Cuídate_

_Lisa_

_From: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_To: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_Date: 07/01/2009_

_Subject: Confesión_

_Gracias por acordarte de Cabeza de Piedra, Lisa. Sé bien que entre mudanza y cuenta regresiva para el despegue debes estar presionada y con trabajo a manos llenas. Ahora que tu nave ya está plenamente operativa y lista para partir...no debe ser poco tomando en cuenta su tamaño. Y en cuanto al sicólogo...ahora está en la zona de aislamiento de la bahía médica...con doble camisa de fuerza después de haber hablado conmigo. Nada más por hoy... Me voy a cubierta a jugar con mis pajarracos..._

_Tú también cuídate, y no exageres con la entrada en turno._

_Andy_

_From: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_To: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_Date: 09/01/2009_

_Subject: Aclaraciones_

_¿A quién le estás diciendo exagerada, Andy Steinhauser?_

_Media hora no es una exageración...Si entrara en turno justo a las 0800, no podría ordenar mi trabajo sino hasta las 0900...y viviría corriendo y pisando obligaciones una tras otra para alcanzar la agenda perfecta que todo Oficial Ejecutivo debiera tener. ¿Te imaginas subiendo naves a sus zonas de alerta sin haber leído el ATO(2) y recibido el menú del día para las catapultas? ¿Sería una pesadilla, no es así? Así que no me vengas con esas, Hermanito, que el siempre informado Bennie ya me dijo cuando le consulté por correo a que horas de la mañana subías tú a la Cubierta de Vuelo para recibir el Turno...Exactamente media hora antes... ¿Soy astuta, no?_

_Un gran abrazo y trata de que uno de tus pajarracos no te azote la cabeza...Sería una lástima perder una nave tan valiosa..._

_Lisa_

_From: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_To: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_Date: 11/01/2009_

_Subject: Terca y adorable_

_¿De cuando acá que te escribes con otros hombres, Hermanita? No te conocía esa faceta..._

_Veo que mis prevenciones no sirven de nada...estás volviéndote una mujer incorregible, Lisa Hayes...Y es una lástima también que te hayas perdido el espectáculo que dió Bennie cuando lo perseguí por todo el hangar de popa por haberte revelado mi más sucio secreto...Terminar colgado de los pies fuera de la borda es un bonito espectáculo cuando no eres tú el que cuelga cabeza abajo. ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer, __**Bandida**__? _

_Hasta ahora no me ha golpeado ningún VT...A medio sueldo tardaría un par de millones de años como para pagar una reparación..._

_Cariños y suerte_

_Andy_

_From: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_To: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_Date: 12/01/2009_

_Subject: Hablando de Terquedad_

_¿Qué culpa tenía Bennie?_

_Esta controversia de horas más y horas menos es entre nosotros, Steinhauser...Te sobrepasaste, Admítelo, serio cumplidor de reglamentos...Aunque de verdad me hubiera gustado ver al __**Charro**__ colgando cabeza abajo... Y conozco bien de tus segundas intenciones. ¿Lo mandaste a la Bahía Médica, no es así? Sé que ahora Kirima está encantada de tenerlo a su merced._

_...Y un VT no es tan caro... A medio sueldo tardarías unos 350 años en pagarlo..._

_Somos un par muy especial, Hermanito...Leer estas cosas absurdas que escribimos por saber de cada cual, es un gran modo de empezar el día y terminarlo..._

_Cuidate ¿Si?_

_Lisa_

_From: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_To: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_Date: 13/01/2009_

_Subject: Paz otra vez_

_Está bien, Comandante "Agenda Perfecta" Hayes...Bandera blanca...¿Sí? Tienes razón en lo de las horas...Yo mismo en estos días, con el APO que no nos suelta, me he quedado dormido con el menú del ATO sobre el pecho... y si no subo a cubierta temprano, no podría ni enterarme del estado de las catapultas...Las EMALS(3) son mucho más confiables que las de vapor, pero eso no es menos trabajo...El computador del __**Agujero de Topo**__ no hace milagros y no puede evaluar todo el estado de las lanzaderas...Imagina nada más si se torcieran aunque fuera un poquito. Menos de medio milímetro y Tendríamos un gran desastre en la cubierta._

_Estoy molido a muerte por primera vez desde las Salomón...necesito mi litera con urgencia...pero me falta el intermedio, asi que voy por mi casco de cubierta...en el interior del forro acolchado hay dos fotos que van siempre conmigo: una de Joni y otra... De cierta hermanita mía que se vistió con algunas de las mejores galas étnicas de mi Novia...Te veías estupenda...No sabes el orgullo que me daría pasear por las calles de la ciudad contigo así vestida...solo para ver la cara de envidia idiota que pongan los hombres al verte caminar a mi lado..._

_Hazme saber con tiempo si tienes permiso para un par de días más...Bennie no lo asegura, pero dice que para el 15 en la noche volveríamos a puerto. Sería bonito que volvieras conmigo y con Joni a "Aquel sitio", para divertirte y practicar tu español._

_Debo subir ya a cubierta, Hermanita...El menú del ATO pesa como un pecado y debo azotar zonas sensibles de varios personajes para que se cumpla._

_Dando infinitas gracias a la clarividencia y buen sentido de la Naval por tenerme al borde del colapso...Un gran abrazo..._

_Andy_

_P.S.: Finalmente acabé el manual de operaciones que tuviste la gentileza de explicarme...pero tengo preguntas...Vienen adjuntas en hoja separada ¿Podrías contestar desde tu experiencia y conocimiento, Lisa? Sería inapreciable para mí._

_From: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_To: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_Date: 16/01/2009_

_Subject: ¿Qué pasó?_

_¿Donde te metiste, Cabeza de Piedra?_

_Ya me había acostumbrado a recibir noticias tuyas diariamente, y te desapareces dos días... De acuerdo, fue una decepción que decidieran aprovisionarlos por vía aérea y no vinieran a puerto el 15, pero eso no es motivo para que no des señales de vida. Levanta la mano bien alto ¿Quieres? Talvez desde el puente pueda verla._

_Responde lo antes posible_

_Lisa_

_P.S.: Tus dudas vienen respondidas en el adjunto...Realmente pusiste tus cinco sentidos en aprenderte ese manual, Contramaestre Segundo "Expliquenme Todo" Steinhauser. Otro motivo más para sentirme orgullosa de tí._

_From: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_To: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_Date: 18/01/2009_

_Subject: Decirte la verdad_

_Hola Hermanita:_

_Te escribo con alguna dificultad...Pues estoy guardando cama en la Bahía Médica...Alfie Duquesne tuvo la gentileza de traer su laptop hasta acá para poder escribirte. Yo sabía que ibas a inquietarte al no recibir noticias mías, así que al grano con la verdad: Por intentar tratar de estar en todos lados, olvidé que solo tengo cinco sentidos...y tuve un pequeño accidente en la cubierta. Para como voy a describirlo, tuve suerte en realidad. Uno de los VT se dió un panzazo sin consecuencias para la cubierta o el piloto justo el día de tu último correo, el 16. Cortó el cable dos que estaba sobretensado por gracia de Flake, uno de mis polluelos, y el reventón del cable me alcanzó de lleno...no me cortó ni me hirió, pero el golpe me lanzó por el aire un par de metros y mis costillas crujieron sin romperse...me quedé sin aliento y con dolor en el pecho. En un suspiro llegó Kirima, me retiraron de cubierta y me trajeron hasta acá. No hubo más consecuencias que una contusión multicolor que ya fue evaluada y no es gran daño. Me retiraron de operaciones hasta el 20, así que por fin podré dormir...Despreocúpate ¿Quieres? no pasó nada grave... Son los riesgos que se corren por trabajar en la Cubierta de Vuelo...Ah, Y muchas gracias, Comandante "Supermaestra" Hayes...Ahora está todo claro...no intentes quitarle el puesto a Joni ¿Si?_

_Un ¡OUCH! doloroso abrazo, Hermanita_

_Andy_

_From: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_To: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_Date: 20/01/2009_

_Subject: Alivio_

_¿Pequeño accidente? _

_¡¡Pequeño accidente!!_

_¿¡A quién crees que estás engañando, Steinhauser!? Ese cable en tensión pudo haberte...no quiero ni pensarlo "...Son los riesgos que se corren por trabajar en la Cubierta de Vuelo..." Sí, cómo no, tú y tu pose de marino machote cavernícola...Empieza a tener cuidado con lo que haces, Andy...Ya no andas solo por esta vida. Considera que Joni no tiene más atisbo de la vida militar que el que tú le has dado. Yo puedo ser más comprensiva porque estamos en la misma trinchera, Contramaestre, pero solo un poco más ¿Imaginas un poco el porqué no te contesté de vuelta sino hasta hoy? Me hice el tiempo para ir a ver a Joni, Cabeza de piedra, y cerciorarme que no solo le hayas informado, sino tambien dicho la verdad. Otra como esta y juro que yo misma voy a matarte, Steinhauser... No vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto, te lo dije claramente ese 26 de diciembre. Odio hacer que te sientas orgulloso luego de haberme asustado, pero se me haría díficil contemplar esta vida sin Hermanito a mi lado..._

_Sé que estás en la Cubierta de Vuelo a esta hora, hombre insensible, Asi que cuidate ¿Quieres?_

_un abrazo... Con fuerza aunque te duela, para que te acuerdes bien de lo que te dije..._

_Lisa_

_From: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_To: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_Date: 22/01/2009_

_Subject: Gracias y dudas_

_¡Vaya reprimenda la que me diste!_

_Y encima soy el blanco principal de las bromas de Toooda la nave...por un pequeño descuido, salí del cliente de Correo sin cerrar la cuenta...y cuando Alfie encendió su laptop, tus refunfuños electrónicos del último correo quedaron a la vista de todo el que quisiera leerlos. ¿Cómo era que me pusieron...? Ah "Andrew __**Stereo**__ Steinhauser, el hombre castigado por partida doble" Pues si consideras que tu correo estuvo duro...No leíste el de Joni...A ese sí que me costó sobrevivir._

_En todo caso, Lisa, tengo que admitir que tienes la razón. Ya no puedo hacerme el desentendido y andar poniendo en juego mi vida tan livianamente. Ahora tengo mucha más gente que antes por la cual sobrevivir...Y eso me lleva a la duda principal que comenzó a molestar como una comezón insoportable en un lugar díficil de alcanzar. Quiero casarme con Joni, Lisa...Estoy comenzando a desearlo de una manera tan abrumadora, que muchos pensamientos alocados, como salirme de la Naval para estar a su lado, han venido a rondar esta cabeza de piedra que conoces tan bien. No lo sé...Dios, no sabes cuanto necesito que conversemos como antes, cuando estaba en tierra._

_Me haría mucho bien que me dieras tu opinión femenina de esta historia._

_Un abrazo_

_Andy_

_From: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_To: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_Date: 24/01/2009_

_Subject: Sorpresa_

_Si, ya lo sé, no me regañes... Es domingo, es mi libre que me gané con mi trabajo y los problemas que me hicieron enojar y que solucioné satisfactoriamente. Dentro de unos minutos más Claudia y el trío vendrán por mí. Y de aquí en busca de Joni para una tarde de chicas. ¿Sabías que su clarividencia es contagiosa? Tuve el impulso de abrir la cuenta de correo para ver si habías escrito, y cuando comencé a leer tu último correo... Me dejaste muda el tiempo preciso para salir corriendo por un pañuelo, secar mis lágrimas y volver al monitor ¡¡Mi hermanito se quiere casar!!_

_Ahora, que la seria y centrada Lisa ya retornó, déjame darte mi opinión. Es fantástico, no es descabellado si me lo preguntas, pero sí tienes que resolver algunas cuestiones logísticas fundamentales. Eres Marino, Andy, y dentro del Ejército en general, tal vez tengas uno de los empleos que aún en tiempo de paz te mantienen alejado de casa por más tiempo, mas del sanamente tolerable...sino pregúntame cuanto ví a mi padre cuando era niña antes de la Guerra Global... Sin embargo la intención de tu parte es evidente, mas las ganas y el amor de que las cosas con Joanna resulten. El corazón más que la mente me dicen que ella esta tanto o más dispuesta que tú en ese sentido...pero que ella sepa bien los costos y ganancias de estar a tu lado, y que tú sepas también lo mismo en lo que se refiere a su trabajo. Puede suceder que la escuela en que esté enseñando no coincida en nada con tu nave o Base de Operaciones. Son cuestiones que con amor (¡Mira quién lo dice!) Son superables, negociables, y lo principal, aceptables para ambos. Pero no renuncies, Andy, Ni se te pase por la cabeza. Esto es tu vida, es lo que desde niño quisiste hacer, ser un soldado, el mejor que hasta ahora he conocido por su rectitud, devoto cumplimiento del deber y el corazón (que conozco muy bien ahora) que pone en cada cosa que hace, lo que se hace extensivo a su vida personal, a la que compartes con Joanna, y el tiempo que con gentileza te tomas conmigo..._

_¿Tienes idea de cuando volverás a tierra para poner en marcha tu malévolo plan? Ayudaría que tu mentalista méxicano me diera alguna pista al respecto, porque las estatuas de la Capitanía de Puerto están con los labios sellados y no dan ni un humano "buenos días" cuando les pregunto por el Prometheus. _

_Felicidades, Hermanito, un gran abrazo_

_Lisa_

_From: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_To: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_Date: 25/01/2009_

_Subject: Agradecimientos_

_No fue una conversación en el literal sentido de la palabra hablada, Lisa, pero ¡Dios, como me ayudó! Ahora tengo muchas cosas claras, hermanita, y la más importante es que la mujer que amo y que me espera en tierra será mi esposa ¡Y no sabes la urgencia que tengo de volver a puerto para decírselo! Imprimí tu correo para tenerlo a mano, releerlo y estudiarlo, y tratar de arrancarle las cosas que bien sé que son tu pensamiento y reposaban entre sus líneas. No niego que será duro para ambos, que tendremos que usar de todo nuestro amor, nuestra paciencia y tolerancia para salir adelante, pero entiendo mucho mejor que antes que el amor tiene precios y sacrificios que deben ser satisfechos para poder concretarse. Gracias por recordármelo. Y no te mortifiques...Algo me dice que tu zapato faltante ya te está buscando por todo el armario...Tarde o temprano te va a encontrar y tú a él..._

_Pasando al otro tema que te interesa (Y a los casi tres mil desesperados de a bordo) Vamos a volver...pero no a puerto. Quedaremos a la gira frente a la isla a partir del 06 de febrero en espera del despegue. Los chicos del "Impulso Azul" vinieron desde Japón para participar en la muestra acrobática que se verá en los festejos. Por el momento somos sus ocasionales caseros...Tu cuenta regresiva ya está en marcha, Hayes..._

_Un sincero y cariñoso abrazo de oso_

_Andy_

_P.S: Según Bennie, van a autorizar permisos de cenicienta. Una Lancha por día. Quebraremos algunas reglas básicas para estar en tierra lo antes posible..._

_From: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_To: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_Date: 28/01/2009_

_Subject: Tratando de no volverme loca_

_¡Yo no soy un Zapato, Cabeza de Piedra!_

_No sé si alabar o enojarme del día que Joanna hizo esa comparación a costa de mi olvidada y casi nula vida personal. Unas pocas líneas para tí antes de correr al turno. Estoy sobrepasada por la cantidad de cosas que no solo yo, sino Claudia y las chicas, hemos tenido que tomar a cargo. Espero sinceramente que vengas en la primera lancha ese dia de febrero, Steinhauser...Aunque ya no nos podamos ver. Embarque y acuartelamiento estrictos para todas las tripulaciones regirán desde el 30 de enero a la medianoche...Lo siento, Hermanito, habrá que conformarse con el correo como hasta ahora. Dejé con Joanna una pequeña misiva y un recuerdo...que te explico claramente en ella._

_Un apretado abrazo, hermanito_

_Lisa_

_P.S.: Entre las miles de cosas que me agregaron, tengo a mi cargo el control aéreo de los invitados que llegarán por esa vía...¿Recuerdas por casualidad cual era el nombre del chico que invitó Roy, al que nombraba como su Hermano? Durante aquella fiesta de año nuevo no dejaba de repetirlo... Y ahora con la lista en mis manos no he podido recordarlo..._

_From: "Steinhauser. Andrew", _

_To: "Hayes, Lisa", __  
_

_Date: 30/01/2009_

_Subject: Hasta la vista_

_¡Qué le vamos a hacer, Hermanita!_

_Los vaivenes de la vida militar son así, aunque nos duela son ordenes y hay que aguantárselas con una sonrisa en los labios. Igualmente voy a estar en tierra el día del despegue para ver a mi hermanita salir al espacio en ese baguette doble de queso manchego lleno de robotecnología que llamas nave... El APO está suspendido y vamos a toda máquina de vuelta a Macross... Conseguí la primera lancha, y no se te ocurra preguntar cómo lo logré._

_Leeré tu carta y recibiré tu recuerdo con calma y cariño._

_Vaya con Dios, Hermanita._

_Un fuerte Abrazo_

_Andy_

_P.S.: Es entendible que tengas la cabeza algo embrollada, pero tu hermanito te va a ayudar...El chico del que hablaba Roy se llama Hunter, Rick Hunter..._

* * *

El músical sonido del timbre de la casa los sacó de la lectura...Todo indicaba que la entrevista, aunque no completa, ya había llegado a su fin. Los invitados de los Steinhauser habían llegado. Mudamente se pusieron de pie, y recogiendo la grabadora, tomaron sus mochilas...Vieron pasar raudamente al Señor Steinhauser hacia la puerta... El sonido de su suave apertura... Y sentir voces hablando con genuina alegría y calma familiaridad _"¡Ya llegamos, Steinhauser!" "No sabes el gusto que me da verte, Hermanita, estás mas hermosa que nunca...¡Qué bien que viniste, Zopenco!" "Es __**Almirante Zopenco**__ para usted, Señor Jefe Contramaestre Mayor __**Atormentador**__" "Oh, Vamos Andy, han pasado treinta años ¿No puedes decirle a Rick de otra manera?" "¿Lo ves, Lisa?, él es quien empieza siempre" "Van a faltarte años para pagar las rabias que me hiciste pasar en cubierta, Hunter, pero el tiempo todo lo cura... Lisa, Rick...Pasen, por favor, esta es su casa..." _entonces sus caras de terror y sorpresa no tuvieron límites...quisieron salir corriendo de allí a toda prisa, pero la puerta y el recibidor estaban ocupados. Se miraron al mismo tiempo y sus ojos no desmentían lo que estaban pensando _"¡¡Qué demonios hacemos aquí!! ¡¡Larguémonos cuanto antes!!"_

Joanna salió presurosa de la cocina hacia la puerta quitándose su mandil _"Andy, Sigues siendo el mismo cavernícola cabeza de piedra de siempre, no se te quitará jamás...podrías haberme avisado que eran Lisa y Rick..." _

Cuando aquellos dos matrimonios veteranos de la guerra y de la vida entraron en la sala, no demostraron ninguna emoción en especial al ver a aquellos dos muchachos aterrorizados... Con las mochilas a medio camino de sus hombros...

-Así que ellos son...-Rick rió divertido- Vamos, muchachos, suelten esas mochilas y relájense...no somos ni apariciones ni nada fantasmal, gracias a Dios...

-No están soñando, chicos, somos tan humanos como ustedes -Lisa sonreía- Sé que no es común ver en la casa de Andy a los Almirantes de la Flota...pero tampoco es extraordinario. Sabíamos que estaban aquí hablando por su trabajo escolar...

-Almirantes... Nosotros... Nosotros... Es que.. -Luca y Jonathan hablaban entrecortado y atropellándose entre ellos- Esto es algo privado...no, no es conveniente...la hora...

-Luca, Jonathan...Suelten inmediatamente esas mochilas y sientense -Joanna abrió sus ojos y levantó las cejas- Vamos...fuera con ellas...

-Uh-Oh...Hagánle caso, chicos -Lisa los miró dándoles ánimo con una sonrisa- ...No hagan enojar a la maestra...se los digo por experiencia propia...

Luca y Jonathan se derrumbaron en el sofá...

-Bien -Joanna los miró, ahora con dulzura- Sé que debimos haberlos prevenido...pero se notaban con tantas ganas de hacer su trabajo, que ni Andy ni yo quisimos defraudarlos. Mientras Andy hablaba con ustedes, llamé a Bernard para decirle que se quedaban hasta tarde...Y luego a Lisa y Rick para preguntarles si no tenían inconveniente...La última llamada que escucharon fue su respuesta afirmativa...Así que aquí los tienen...

-Ahora, Si el Jefe no sale en portada y primera plana, se las verán conmigo...-Intervino Rick, recibiendo un poco cálido codazo de parte de Lisa- ¡OUCH! ¡LISA! ¡ESO DOLIÓ! No...En serio chicos...si les servimos de algo para salir adelante con su asignación...Nos sentiremos genuinamente satisfechos...y agradecidos...Creo que nadie entrevistó a Andy nunca...Y creanme que merece todo el crédito y los honores por las cosas que hizo por su planeta, por Lisa y por mí.

-...Y tú siempre has dicho que no eres elocuente, Hunter -Lisa lo tomó amorosamente del brazo- Vamos, Cariño, la bolsa...

-Estee, sí...la bolsa -Extendió la bolsa hacia Joanna sin palabras, pero Lisa fue más rápida y la tomó en sus manos- Vaya, sigues siendo rápida...

-Y tú no has ganado modales, Amor -Retrucó Lisa al instante- Vamos, Joni, llevemos esto a la cocina...Dejemos a los cavernícolas solos para que presuman de sus juguetes...

Andy y Rick se sentaron con una sonrisa satisfecha en los dos sitiales frente al sofá...Jonathan fue el primero en reaccionar _"Es la entrevista de nuestras vidas, y no pienso dejarla pasar"_ Tomó decidido la mochila de Luca, sacó la grabadora, y sin temblor alguno en las manos la volvió a encender, ubicándola en la mesilla de café...Luca aún estaba paralogizado... Pero poco a poco iba recuperando la conciencia...

-¿Leyeron los correos? -Andy los invitaba a preguntar- En eso los había dejado...

-Tus libros de correo...-Rick miró a Andy- Hay que ver qué dolores de cabeza me dieron. Tuve que darle mi garantía personal a la Seguridad Militar de la REF que no eran material clasificado para que no te los quitaran... O mi queridísima esposa me asesinaba...

-Siguen conmigo, y eso se agradece, Rick -Sonrió traviesamente- ...Ah, Lisa tambien lo agradece... -Andy se volvió a Jonathan- ¿Donde se quedaron?

-Veamos -Luca, que ya estaba consciente, tomó el libro azul de su lado y lo abrió- Sí...Aquí...30 de enero de 2009...Le contestó a la Almirante que aunque no pudiera verla, iba a recibir de su esposa el regalo que había dejado...y que vería el despegue desde tierra...

-¿Entonces estuvo en tierra para cuando...?

-Sí, Jonathan – le contestó Andy- Llegué a tierra, pero eso no fué sino hasta el 9 de febrero...Perdí las primeras lanchas y tuve que esperar... De haber sido un día antes, talvez no estaría con vida...

-Ni yo -Repuso Rick- El Mocking Bird hizo de las suyas en Yokohama, y eso también me demoró un día...aunque me permitió brindar un gran espectáculo sobre la isla, cuando llegué ...Y un rato después...

-¡Entonces es cierto lo de la...!

-No hagas ni el intento de pensarlo -Rick se encogió y bajó la voz- Esa expresión está absolutamente prohibida en mi familia y en la de Andy...Es pena de muerte segura para...

-¿Lo ves, Joni? -Lisa y Joanna entraban en la sala con un falso gesto ofendido, provistas de sendas bandejas de bocadillos y el suave licor de frutas que Lisa había traído, que depositaron en la mesilla de café- ¿No te lo dije? Nos desaparecemos un instante, y ya salieron con lo de la _Comadreja Parlanchina..._

Jonathan y Luca quedaron tan perplejos que no supieron si reír o guardar silencio... Rick y Andy mantuvieron prudentemente cerradas sus bocas...

-En fin...No es nuestra historia, Chicos -Repuso Lisa con una media sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sillón inmediato al de Rick, quien pedía compasión con sus ojos. Ella lo tomó de la mano- Es la de Andy...El día nueve llegaste a tierra, justo a tiempo de alcanzar a Joni, que despachaba a sus párvulos temprano para presenciar el despegue...

-Así es. En cuanto desembarqué, busqué el primer Taxi que pude encontrar libre y me largué a la escuela... Pero antes...

-...Yo estaba emocionada más allá de lo posible, porque Lisa -Joanna la miró con cariño- Aunque no me dijo nada de las intenciones de Andy, no pudo callarse el rostro en la última videoconferencia que sostuvimos el 8 en la noche...supo que Andy tampoco había podido bajar aquel día y me contactó en el departamento...Yo sabía a qué venía este grandote cuando bajó a tierra...

* * *

En cuanto sus pies se hallaron firmemente en el muelle menor del puerto, Andy agradeció al patrón de la lancha, se acomodó brevemente su uniforme de salida...y metiendo su mano al bolsillo derecho de la guerrera, sacó el correo electrónico que había impreso antes de abandonar la nave _"Según sus instrucciones, el anillo de compromiso de plata y lapizlázuli que nos encargó elaborar se encuentra a su disposición en la joyeria. podrá retirarlo hasta la una de la tarde. Un empleado esperará por usted para completar las formalidades. Joyería Ethnos"_ Aquella era la única joyería de la isla que confeccionaba piezas con materiales en bruto y según las costumbres y cultura de quien encargara una. No había sido barato pero lo valía...Era para la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Caminó con largas y presurosas zancadas hacia el aparcadero de taxis del puerto...Y lo encontró vacío...Hasta que de prontó vio, como una aparición celestial, un M-299 de la policía militar...y al volante, su custodio en la prisión.

-Cabo Guimaraës -Se acercó presuroso- Contramaestre Steinhauser...un minuto, por favor...

-No me diga nada, Contramaestre -Le sonrió- Es el cuarto que saco de aquí...Esto es un caos por lo del despegue...tendría que ser brujo para encontrar un Taxi...están todos en el centro llevando gente hasta la zona de seguridad...suba...

-...Gracias, Cabo...

A pesar del lógico caos vial, el Cabo lo llevo por calles laterales y poco transitadas hasta casi el mismo centro. Descendió del vehículo y agradeció efusivamente al Cabo...para luego salir casi corriendo en demanda de la joyería.

-Qué alegría que llegó, señor... -El empleado lo miró con ansiedad-...yo pensaba que iba a...

-Le entiendo, no se preocupe -le dijo Andy- Yo tampoco me perdería el despegue por nada del mundo...pero retirar esto -Dijo mirando el delicado anillo que sostenía entre su pulgar e índice derecho- Es igualmente importante... ¿Donde firmo?

Cuando salió de la joyería, con la cajita de raso azul profundamente sepultada en el bolsillo izquierdo de la guerrera, sintió sordos estallidos... y miró brevemente al cielo sobre la isla _"Los fuegos artificiales...Ya va faltando menos...Los chicos del __**Impulso Azul**__ deben estar despegando para tomar posición..."_ Mañosamente logró apoderarse de un taxi, gritándole medio en serio y medio en broma a su conductor _"¡A la escuela Central de Macross, es de vida o muerte!"_ a lo que el taxista, un tipo de aspecto tranquilo retrucó _"Cuando el cliente pide rápido... Pues que es rápido..."_ y comenzó entonces uno de los más espeluznantes recorridos en automóvil que Andy viviera y recordaría por siempre...Por calles laterales, principales... ¡Por más de cuatro manzanas a contramano! hasta que tras exactos diez minutos de carrera precipitada a traves del atestado centro de la ciudad, el vehículo de alquiler llegó finalmente a la escuela. Andy, con mano temblorosa, pero profundamente agradecido, pagó el traslado...y agregó una generosa propina... _"Esto es por la carrera -Le dijo- pero su pericia al volante no se paga con nada, amigo..._"

-¿Maestra Camps?

-Menos mal que apareció, Señorita Lynn...Jason es el último...Ya empezaban a cerrar la escuela...

-¡Quiero ir al despegue! ¡Quiero ver los aviones! ¡Y quiero una Petite Cola!

-Mis disculpas, Maestra, no vi la hora, Mis tíos están muy ocupados...y yo todavía tengo que llevar a este pequeño demonio al despegue...

Cuando bajaba del taxi, la mirada de Andy se posó en su novia...que en la puerta de la escuela hablaba con una chica... que tenía de la mano un pequeño, perfectamente uniformado con un diminuto traje de vuelo. Andy no pudo dejar de reparar en su generoso y firme cuerpo, y la provocativa actitud que desprendía..._"No...No es su madre...no con ese cuerpo y esa actitud...debe ser su hermano menor o su sobrino... Es apenas una niña... Pero qué niña..."_ Joanna se sintió mirada, y al voltear la vista...una enorme sonrisa asomó a su rostro...Andy, con su mano levantada, le saludaba mientras cruzaba la calle.

-Vaya, ¡que apuesto militar es el que viene ahí!

-Es _Mi_ apuesto militar, Señorita Lynn...Con su permiso...

Al sentirse gastando aire que no le correspondía, la chica hizo un maleducado mohín de desprecio y se alejó con el niño.

-¡Llegaste, Mi vida!

-No me perdería esto por nada del mundo, Cielo -Andy la miró embobado mientras la abrazaba- Dios, casi saco los remos para ayudarle a ir mas rápido al patrón de la lancha...

-¿Y que te detuvo, grandote? -Joanna lo besó a boca llena por un breve instante. Andy sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas- son la una menos cuarto...¿Qué te demoró tanto?

-Joni, mi vida -Intentó parecer impasible- El puerto está vacío, el centro es un caos...no encontré taxi...no imaginas lo que tuve que hacer para llegar... Y casi me castigan...

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Cabeza de Piedra? -Joanna lo soltó, mirándolo con los ojos oscurecidos- La última vez casi no la cuentas...

-El capitán me sorprendió en persona tratando de hacer que el patrón de la lancha soltara amarras antes de la hora... _"Contramaestre Steinhauser, debiera hacerlo arrestar por incitar a la sedición al personal de la nave..."_

-¿Y?

-Luego me miró y me dijo _"Que demonios, uno se enamora una vez en la vida...¡Vete de aquí, Zopenco, no hagas que me arrepienta!"_

-Diablos ¿Con qué clase de demonio tentador me vine a emparejar? -Joni reía genuinamente complacida- Ahora me acompañas...Traje tantas cosas a la clase que ni sé cómo llevarmelas de vuelta...Vamos a casa ¿Quieres?

-Pero, pero... -Andy miraba hacia el sector de la nave y a Joni, algo perplejo- Yo, tú...

-Tranquilo, Grandote, alcanzaremos a ver partir a tu hermanita... -Le acarició la mejilla tiernamente- Vamos...¡Ayúdame con las cosas, hombre inconsciente!

Caminaron sin grandes prisas hacia el departamento...Andy ya mucho más relajado, y pensando ya no en las frases adecuadas de la proposición que traía en mente...sino más bien en el momento adecuado de decirlas _"Tendrá que ser hasta que volvamos a casa luego del despegue..y si todo esto resulta...volveré a mi nave felizmente comprometido..."_

Mientras Joni dejaba sus cosas en su habitación, Andy salió al ventanal que daba hacia la nave. Tomando unos prismáticos que había traído del _Prometheus_ hacía un mes atrás, antes de salir en crucero (Había tomado esa previsión por si no alcanzaba a llegar hasta la zona de seguridad en el día del despegue) Comenzó a seguir las evoluciones del grupo acrobático con ellos...hasta que de pronto...una sombra pequeñísima en brillantes colores blanco y naranja, comenzó a seguir el ascenso directo de los VT hacía el cielo, en preparación para una "Bomba"...Parecía algo increible que una nave tan pequeña hiciera el intento de seguir con su potencia a los VT... _"Definitivamente el tipo está loco... Podría servir sin problemas con los del grupo Aéreo de la nave...y qué cojones que tiene..."_ la navecita soltó su humo de exhibición y los alcanzó...Terminando la figura con ellos. Entonces sintió el cálido abrazo de la mujer que amaba a sus espaldas...

-Es una pena que la potencia de ese aparato no te permita ver el puente... -Dijo sincera- Sé que se escribieron durante todo el mes...

-Joni, Mi vida...

-También sé que se echan de menos...pero todos los cruceros terminan...y hasta los soldados tienen vacaciones de vez en cuando...ya se van a encontrar de nuevo...

-...¿Como podría pagarte tu comprensión y paciencia, Amor? -Andy estaba conmovido- Yo solo quiero estar contigo ahora...porque...

-Shhht! -Joanna le hizo silencio tiernamente- Antes que nos vayamos a la zona de seguridad... Creo conveniente que abras el regalo de despedida que Lisa te dejó...

Andy se volteó hacia Joanna, quien sin dejar de abrazarlo lo miró a los ojos...y él, siguiendo su vista dió finalmente con una carta y una pequeña cajita sobre la mesilla de la sala...

* * *

_Andy:_

_Ahora es mi momento de darte las gracias. Sabes bien que hubiera querido dártelas en persona, pero como tú mismo apuntaste en uno de tus últimos correos, ordenes son ordenes, y hay que acatarlas con una sonrisa en los labios. Obviamente no estoy sonriendo mientras te escribo... Pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo..._

_Por si no lo has olvidado...Hay algo tuyo que aún está en mi poder. Es cierto que hicimos las paces de una forma muy poco militar y bastante irregular... Pero el tiempo y tu compañía me han enseñado que cosas como el AIO también valen en las relaciones personales...Abre la caja... Dentro encontrarás mi llavero de madera. Nada que yo te escriba puede describirte lo que sentí mientras desenganchaba mis llaves para ponerlo donde ahora lo ves. Pero aún tengo tu silbato... Ese mismo que me dejaste aquel funesto día en el puente para hacerme ver que las cosas tienen significado, que yo lo había olvidado, y que aquel gesto rabioso me hizo reconocer... Hagamos un trato, Andy. Conserva con tu vida ese llavero, que yo haré lo mismo con tu silbato... Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar nos los devolveremos... y cada cual tendrá lo que nuestros recuerdos y vivencias le hayan agregado...será para mí como espero sea para tí... Una memoria viva de lo que somos ambos y el lugar que cada cual ocupa en la mente y el corazón del otro. ¿Es un trato, Steinhauser?_

_Yo sé que sí_

_Vaya con Dios, Hermanito_

_Esto no es una separación... Solo una pausa temporal..._

_Un Abrazo_

_Lisa_

* * *

Andy miró el interior de la caja sin saber bien que sentir...tomando con gran cuidado el llavero en su mano izquierda...lo guardó en el mismo bolsillo de la guerrera donde reposaba el anillo de compromiso...y doblando con respeto la nota, la guardó en el bolsillo interior de la guerrera...del lado del corazón...Soltando un enorme suspiro, le ofreció su mano a Joanna.

-...Vamos a la Zona de Seguridad, Amor...

-Sí, mi vida, Vamos...

En cuanto salieron, dispuestos a caminar hasta la zona de seguridad, Andy comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, inquieto...Algo no le estaba cuadrando...Tomando sus prismáticos al llegar a una avenida que dejaba ver la torre de comando del SDF-1, notó alarmado que la sección de Señales y detección de la nave estaba trabajando...Las Alas de radar giraban locas _"Pasaron las alas de radar de pasivo a activo... ¿Qué diablos está pasando?" _

hasta que de pronto...comenzaron a sonar por todas partes las alarmas de combate aéreo...Y un brillante fogonazo los cegó a ambos, mientras el estruendo los ensordecía...Andy tomó a Joanna y se lanzó al suelo con ella... El aire se sentía caliente y arremolinado a su alrededor...Cuando la turbulencia se calmó un poco, Andy volvió a levantar los prismáticos hacia la nave...Y vio sorprendido como su sección de proa volvía a su posición normal desde una configuración vagamente parecida a un diapasón... Lisa había cometido una infidencia con él al contarle que la nave poseía un arma de alta energía...Y al parecer un disparo de ella era lo que habían presenciado... Miró sorprendido más allá...y una sección completa de las montañas de la isla había desaparecido...vaporizada por ese disparo _"¿Estamos bajo ataque? ¿Pero de quién?" _Su pensamiento inmediato fue alcanzar su nave y cumplir con su deber.._._

-Joni, Busquemos un Sierra lo más cerca de aquí -Le dijo pálido pero decidido-...Tengo que volver a mi nave...Esto es un ataque...no sé de quien...pero tengo que estar en mi puesto ahora...

-¡Andy, no, por favor! -Joanna con ojos de terror por ella y por Andy, lo tomó de las manos con ojos suplicantes-¡No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, estoy asustada, no me dejes!

-Busquemos un refugio primero, Cielo...Dejame pensar...

-En la siguiente manzana, cariño...

corrieron por la calle desierta, y mientras lo hacían Andy volvio a mirar el cielo, y vio como nubes de langostas a los VT de la guarnición aerea y del Prometheus, salir hacia un punto definido del cielo...y pronto los estallidos y luces lejanos de las explosiones comenzaron a iluminarlo todo...El deseo de volver a su nave se hacía cada vez más incontenible... Al llegar vieron como la gente, pese a todo lo que había pasado, entraba ordenadamente en el refugio, mientras los encargados daban las instrucciones del caso...Andy puso a Joni en la fila... y él se quedó a su lado...no tras ella...

-Entra, Joni -Le dijo- Yo voy a mi nave...

-Andy, no -Le dijo con mirada suplicante y brillante de lágrimas-...Quedate conmigo...

-No puedo -Le contestó con la garganta apretada- ¡Soy soldado, Cielo! Esto es mi deber...Lo siento...

-...Y yo lo entiendo, aunque me estoy destrozando de miedo por tí, Andy...Ten cuidado... Y vuelve a mí completo...

-Hasta del otro lado volvería si me llamaras, Joni, mi vida...Nos veremos pronto, confía en mí...

Dando un rápido saludo, la besó, y dando la vuelta echó a correr hacia el puerto...Al que nunca alcanzaría a llegar. No había que ni pensar en encontrar un Taxi en el caos que se había producido con aquellos eventos...Su formación militar le decía que no estaba todo dicho... El ataque aereo era una cobertura para algo más... y pronto comprendió que faltaba algo básico en aquel ataque. Cuando los rayos de las armas de energía traspasaron el cielo parcialmente nuboso sobre la isla, él todavía tenía la esperanza de llegar hasta su puesto.

Las alarmas de SDF-1 seguían con su lúgubre cántico mientras corría, y ante sus ojos todo el potencial aéreo de la Isla y del _Prometheus _se desplegaba hacia el cielo sobre la nave y a los hostiles que sin duda tenían como objetivo alcanzarla con su fuego... Inconscientemente apresuró su carrera... cuando la lluvia mortal de la artillería enemiga comenzó a castigar la ciudad, supo que solo una suerte muy grande iba a mantenerlo con vida delante de toda esa destrucción. La defensa aérea de la nave respondía al ataque con fiereza, aunque aún no podía ver al enemigo, solo sentirlo en las cegadoras luces azuladas como relámpagos que lo destruían todo a su alrededor... _"No te detengas, patán, no te detengas... o será tu fin... Dales lo que se merecen, Hermanita... Joni, perdóname por abandonarte en cuerpo, mi vida... porque mi corazón va contigo..." _Una ráfaga de aquellos rayos azulados pareció cobrar vida propia y ponerse casi en sus talones... El último de los disparos solo dio un par de metros escasos detrás de él, y la explosión subsiguiente lo elevó por los aires _"Joni... Lisa... Las quiero, no me olviden... Adiós..."_ y después sólo la noche...

_-¡Contramaestre! ¡Despierte, Contramaestre!_

_-¿Qué diablos hago en el camarote de la división? Yo estaba en la ciudad... -Pensó- ...¿ Y a quién demonios se le ocurrió traerme hasta acá?... Debo estar en cubierta, no durmiendo... ¿Qué habrá sido de Lisa y Joni?_

-¡¡Lisa!! !!Joni!! -Cuando recobró la conciencia los ruidos de la batalla rugían más intensos que nunca... Le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, estaba sucio y magullado, su uniforme desgarrado en varios puntos... Y dos pequeños hilillos de sangre escurrían por los adoloridos pabellones de sus oídos... Al voltearse vió casi como una aparición al cabo Guimaraës, que lo ayudaba a levantarse...- ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué no es obvio, Jefe? Estamos bajo ataque...Hay que salir de aquí...

-...Lléveme a mi nave, Cabo...

-No se puede... -Le dijo Guimaraës- El _Prometheus_ es inalcanzable... el Ataque de artillería arrasó el puerto...no hay ni un miserable remo para salir de aquí...y encima las cucarachas blindadas del enemigo no dejan que crezcan ni las flores...vamos, salgamos de aquí...

-¿Cucarachas Blindadas?

-Pronto las verá con sus propios ojos, jefe...

Caminando trabajosamente el cabo Guimaraës puso el corpachon de Steinhauser dentro de su jeep, y partió raudo ente los escombros rumbo al refugio principal en la playa, adonde estaban evacuando a la mayoría de las personas que no alcanzaron a acogerse a los Sierra que estratégicamente habían sido distribuidos por toda la ciudad. Recién entonces pudo darse cuenta que el SDF-1 aún no despegaba... _"¿Qué hace Gloval que no se larga de aquí...? Si se queda como gansa echada solo conseguirá que lo destruyan"_

-Intentó despegar la cosa esa –Le dijo el Cabo, leyendo en su rostro- Pero a medio camino empezó a desprender cosas y cayó como un piano al suelo...

-¡Santo Cielo! -Su pensamiento inconscientemente saltaba de Joni a Lisa y viceversa- Entonces ya no hay nada que hacer ¡Vamos de vuelta al Sierra-14!

-Ni pensarlo, Señor -Guimaraës se puso serio- lo peor de la lucha es en ese sector ahora, Contramaestre...Mejor vamos a la playa...

"_Oh, Dios, que no me haya equivocado... Que no le pase nada... Por favor, Dios..."_ Se derrumbó sobre el asiento del Jeep mientras que el Cabo, Interpretando a su modo ese gesto, pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, saltando y esquivando los escombros que la lucha y el bombardeo habían regado destructoramente por casi toda la ciudad

-¿¿Qué diablos es eso??

Al llegar a un cruce de calles, a escasas cinco manzanas de la costa y el camino al Sierra-1 en la playa, algo...un algo enorme y con aspecto aterrador y mortífero, les bloqueó el paso... Aquella mezcla extraña entre langosta y cucaracha les apuntaba con sus cuatro cañones...Guimaraës hizo lo único que podía en aquellas circunstancias...Pasó el cambio y aceleró aún más. Sin apenas creerlo, habían pasado por enmedio de las patas monstruosas de aquél aparato infernal, pero este, con una agilidad sorprendente, comenzó a seguir tras de ellos disparando a discreción.

-¡Acelera, Dios bendito, que la cosa esa en cualquier minuto nos manda al infierno!

-¡Eso trato, Steinhauser, eso trato, el máldito cacharro es más rápido que nosotros!

Los disparos del Pod enemigo se les estaban acercando peligrosamente... Cada vez más cerca, a pesar de las maniobras suicidas que el Cabo intentaba en su afan de despistarlo. Pronto Guimaraës comprendió que seguir en línea recta sería su fin, de modo que en el siguiente cruce viró decididamente a su izquierda...Pasando bajo las patas de otro gigantesco ente mecánico... un altavoz dejo oir un _"Siga hasta el Sierra, Jefe, me hago cargo de la cucaracha..."_ Andy sonrió. Una expresión de ese tipo, con el caracteristico sonsonete arrastrado de los nativos del estado de la estrella solitaria, solo podría venir de Conrad Elwes... Los visos amarillos en alas, timones y aletas de cola agregados a los tonos gris humo reglamentarios de sus insignias sobre el mas claro de su nave delataban a aquel Battloid inusual para un grupo aereo naval... Elwes esperó pacientemente hasta tener el pod a tiro... y lo despedazó limpiamente con dos ráfagas cortas y precisas del GU-11 en sus manos mecánicas...

-Esos son de los buenos, aunque no sé de donde salieron -Dijo Guimaraës aliviado- De pronto todos los aviones se hicieron humo...

-Cabo -Le dijo Andy con agrado- Esos _SON_ los aviones...

-¡Esos son cuentos de viejas, Jefe! -Sin apartar los ojos del camino, el cabo se mostraba escéptico- ...Un avión que se transforma en robot...Ja...

-Creáme, Cabo...No acostumbro mentir...

Andy nada iba a sacar tratando de explicarle aquello que desde hacía seis meses a el mismo se le hacía extraño. En el silencio apartado de la zona de exclusión, los VF-1 del Grupo Aéreo de la nave habían recibido autorización para efectuar pruebas de suficiencia sobre cubierta en modos Guardián y Battloid, y desde esa fecha el grupo había efectuado su entrenamiento de combate final en aquellas configuraciones. También había sido el momento que la División de cubierta se acostumbrara a trabajar de acuerdo a los protocolos Robotech en pista y hangares con aquellas increibles naves...Lo que le había dado a todos un vislumbre de sus verdaderas capacidades... Y en aquel amargo momento, de su utilidad. Sin embargo ahora entendía como muchos que estaban al corriente de ese enorme secreto, que su construcción y desarrollo no habían sido vanos _"Las malditas cucarachas miden mas de 15 metros...o son así de grandes por disuasi__ón...o quien va dentro de ellas mide más o menos lo mismo..." _No tuvo tiempo de temblar ante aquella pavorosa perspectiva...Otro grupo de aquellos blindados los descubrió, y les disparó con todo lo que tenía a su disposicion. Entonces pasaron dos cosas casi simultaneamente: Andy vio con el blanco del ojo un Sierra abierto a su derecha, y los misiles y rayos de energía comenzaron a picotear con sus explosiones alrededor del Jeep.

-¡A la derecha, Cabo! -Gritó al tiempo que cargaba con sus propias manos el volante del Jeep-¡A la derecha o nos Fríen!

-¡Cristo, Jefe!

Las salvajes explosiones levantaron en vilo al Jeep en el preciso momento que enfrentaban la entrada del refugio... Aparentemente dañado el mecanismo de seguridad, en cuanto el vehículo pasó volando por su estrecha entrada, la puerta comenzó a cerrarse y a expulsar aire de su mecanismo de presurización...Humeante y abollado, el M-299 se estrelló en el suelo y víctima de la inercia siguió su camino hasta el fondo de su espacio de acomodación, hasta chocar con la pared. Andy y el Cabo Guimaraës quedaron inconscientes y golpeados sobre sus asientos, mientras la escena final de aquel drama tenía lugar...

* * *

En cuanto el Capitán abandonó el puente rumbo a la sección Científica de la nave en busca del Doctor Lang, después de toda aquella increíble sucesión de eventos, Lisa encontró finalmente un espacio de tranquilidad para poder procesar un poco todo aquello que había sucedido... El despegue, el Ataque, la transposición que ahora los había dejado casi fuera del sistema solar, y a Isla Macross con ellos...Se tomó la cabeza, sintiendo que de un momento a otro iba a darle jaqueca... _"¡Santo Cielo! ¡Joni y Andy!"_ No había posibilidad alguna de obtener de los Sierra listas detalladas de sobrevivientes por el momento... Pero del _Prometheus_ sí...Obteniendo la información de su consola comenzó a buscar... Y era doloroso leer... _" Steinhauser S., Andrew P. ...2ndCM ...PKIA(4)"_ Bajó la cabeza estremecida... Y su mano acarició inconscientemente el Silbato de Contramaestre que antireglamentariamente decoraba la llave de cancelación de procedimientos de su estación_ "Es solo un preliminar...Que no sea cierto, que no sea cierto..."_ Kim vió desde su estación el gesto abatido de su superior, y puesto que a pesar de todo el trabajo que Tenían, no había nada más valido que hacer, comenzó su metódica busqueda de los amigos de su jefa. Poniéndose la diadema que odiaba usar porque arruinaba su peinado, y para que Lisa no se enterara de sus intenciones, empezó por ponerse en contacto con los equipos de recuperación...

-Por favor, Confirme estado de Sierra-14, repito, Confirme estado de Sierra-14...

_-Aqui Reco-3, Teniente Young, Confirmando Charlie-Alfa-Mike-Papa-Sierra...¡Es un Fox y está Victor, Teniente!_

-¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo, Teniente Young? -Lisa, que escuchó en el silencio pesado del puente el grito excitado del interlocutor de Kim, que se había colado a traves de sus auriculares, se acercó con decidido paso hacia su estación-...No forma parte de sus obligaciones hablar con los equipos de operación de la nave...

-Yo creo que sí, Comandante...-Kim le sonrió ampliamente-...La Maestra Camps está con vida...Apareció en el Sierra-14...

-Al menos una noticia buena en todo este caos -Apuntó Claudia, pero se dió cuenta que la alegría de Lisa no era completa... Sus hombros seguían caidos y su vista baja- Vamos, Lisa, despreocúpate... El Jardinero está lleno de recursos, ya va a aparecer...

-...Un momento -Kim levantó la mano y puso la otra sobre su auricular, como para escuchar mejor- Reco-5, un momento...-Se quitó la diadema y conectó el altavoz de su estación-...Mejor escuchen...Repita nuevamente, Reco-5

_-...Las veces que quiera, Teniente...El Sierra-4 no registraba ocupantes, pero estaba cerrado...Cuando lo abrimos no podíamos creerlo...Encontramos un Jeep destrozado con dos militares todavía en los asientos...Un Policía Militar y un Contramaestre -_Lisa levantó la vista, y su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse_-...Cuando nos acercamos para comprobar su estado uno de ellos se movió...y Cuando le pregunté su nombre solo me dijo "LARGO" ¡ESTABAN VIVOS LOS DOS! Ahora van camino al sector de atención medica..._

Lisa ya no oía más, sumida en la dicha de sus pensamientos... _"Quien sabe como lo lograste, hermanito, pero Joni y tú están vivos y nada es mas importante para mí que eso ahora ...Dios, sabes que no soy muy afecta a elevar oraciones por nadie... Pero no sabes cuanto agradezco que esta vez hayas escuchado la mía... No sabes cuanto en realidad lo agradezco..."_

-Ya lo ves, Amiga...-Claudia puso su brazo cariñosamente sobre sus hombros- Steinhauser es duro y terco como una hiedra...Ahora estamos todos de nuevo en el mismo barco ¿No es así? -Sonrió- Ahora que sabes que el silbato todavía tiene dueño...

-...Tenemos mucho que hacer... -Lisa levantó la vista, decidida- Claudia, Quiero estado de armas al momento, Vanessa, Quiero perimetro de detección completo para la nave...pasa de alerta blanco operaciones aéreas a amarillo... Sammie, intenta comunicarte con los cuarteles de la tierra, y abre una frecuencia libre como radiobáliza por si hay Varitech dando vueltas perdidos allá fuera... Kim...

-¿Sí?

-Gracias

-De nada, Comandante...

-Ahora, si no es mucha la molestia ¿Podrías volver a tus obligaciones y darme reporte detallado de cuarteles y sistemas en la nave? -La mirada de Lisa se enfrió en segundos...Pero una sonrisa seguía decorando su rostro-...Ahora...

-¡Al momento, Comandante!

Las largas filas de sobrevivientes ilesos seguían llegando desde todas las esclusas abiertas en uno de los receptáculos interiores de la nave...a su derecha corrían los jeeps con civiles y militares tendidos en camillas, heridos de diversa consideración, a cargo de paramédicos. En uno de ellos venían, aún aturdidos y sin saber bien que era todo lo que había pasado con ellos, el Cabo Guimaraës y Andy... A pesar de todo aquello, no podía apartar la mente de su novia... _"Dios, que esté viva, no pido más, solo que esté viva..."_ De pronto el Jeep se detuvo...Habían llegado a un campamento que al parecer estaba funcionando como Zona Médica de Campaña... y un rostro conocido bloqueó las brillantes luces y lo miró como quien mira un virus a través del microscopio...

-Esto ya es un problema, Jefe...En cada ocasión lo recibo más magullado...

-¡Kirima!

-La misma, Jefe...Chicos, Bajen las camillas que este pescadito se queda conmigo... -En cuanto Andy se vió acostado en la litera de campaña Kirima se le acercó nuevamente- ¿Cómo es que le haces para hacerte daño de esta manera, Andy? -Tomó la tarjeta de identificación de emergencia que el equipo de recuperación había pegado a su uniforme- Veamos... Trauma acústico de grado 2, cortaduras y magulladuras varias, un poco de trauma cervical, contusiones en las rodillas...Estás hecho un desastre...

-¿Y Bennie?

-Con vida, pero casi no la contamos... -Sonrió traviesa- Nos aprovechamos del caos del despegue para escondernos un rato en un estanco cerca de la bahía médica...Salir al espacio no nos mató de milagro por la descompresión...Pero el frío era tan endiablado, que...Tuvimos que derretir un Iglú completo para no perecer...

-Debes ¡OUCH! -Sintió el preciso pinchazo de Kirima en su vena- Haberlo pasado tan bien que sobreviviste, Chica... -Terminó de procesar la frase de ella...y abrió los ojos desórbitadamente- ¡Espacio!¿Dijiste espacio, Lucille? -Comenzó a sentir la cabeza pesada- ...Esto no está pasando...

-Oh, sí, Andy... -Los ojos de Steinhauser se cerraron pesadamente- ...Y aún te falta lo mejor...

Cuando volvió en sí, ya no se hallaba donde lo había encontrado Kirima...De seguro era la Bahía médica del SDF-1. La Cama de hospital, las sabanas y su camisón eran propios de un sitio así. Sus oídos ya no le molestaban, pero el silencio era tan persistente que temió haber perdido la audición...dió una palmada, y el sonido seco le llegó sin problemas. _"Una menos...Ahora las rodillas, bien, algo crujientes pero funcionan...Si ahora puedo caminar, seré feliz..."_ Estaba ya sentado con las sabanas levantadas, concentrado en el movimiento de poner sus pies en el suelo...

-¿A donde crees que vas, Steinhauser?

Levantó la vista sobresaltado, Tal como un niño sorprendido en travesura...Y sus ojos se encontraron con el duro y oscurecido verde de los de la Comandante Hayes, que con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, le regalaba su más completa pose de fría oficial ofendida con un insubordinado...

-¿Yo? ¡A ninguna parte! Solo...

-Si, Como no...Vamos, vuelve a las sabanas...Es una orden...

-Lisa, yo...

-Lisa, Nada, Cabeza de Piedra...Kirima me previno que algo como esto iba a suceder...-Se acercó sin despegarle los ojos al borde de la cama- Vamos, ya te lo dije, vuelve a acostarte, Steinhauser...

-De acuerdo, No me regañes -Volvió a meterse de mala gana bajo las sabanas- Nunca voy a saber como es que una orden tuya me hace tanto efecto...Solo...

-...Joni y yo logramos que obedezcas, Tonto -Su pose mutó en un instante al luminoso rostro que él le conocía, y echándose sobre el lo abrazó- ...Matarme del susto se te está volviendo una costumbre, Andy Steinhauser... Pero me alegro que sigas vivo...

-A mi también me alegra verte, hermanita -Cuando ella se separó él sonreía anchamente... y aquel gesto se esfumó de inmediato en una nube de amargura- ...Si tan solo...

-...Ella está viva, Andy... -Colocó su mano sobre su hombro, y aquel gesto lo calmó- ...Tomaste las mejores decisiones del mundo... Y salvaste dos vidas con ellas.

-¿Y porqué no está aquí? -Lo miró implorante- ...Debo levantarme, debo encontrarla, Lisa... -Comenzó a erguirse – Si no la veo no me voy a convencer y me voy a volver loco...

-¡¿Quieres calmarte, por favor?! -Lisa extendió sus manos y cargando su cuerpo sobre ellas devolvió a Andy sobre las almohadas- Supuse que algo de esto iba a pasar, por eso Joni y Kirima prefirieron que fuera yo quien estuviera aquí cuando despertaras... -Fue por la silla en una esquina, y trayéndola hacia el borde de la cama se sentó a su lado- Vas a quedarte muy quieto, y vas a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir ¿De acuerdo? -Andy asintió mudamente- ...Cuando comenzaron a activarse los sistemas de la nave sin aviso...

Lisa se tomó el tiempo de explicarle toda la situación desde el momento del fallido despegue... Desde el punto de vista de la ciudad y su situación como Primera Oficial...Aquel era un breve permiso para ella, y en realidad debería haber descansado... Pero por nada del mundo iba a perderse la oportunidad de hablar y estar con Andy... Más todavía después de todo ese increíble caos que habían vivido, y que a escasas 96 horas de su ocurrencia, no había bajado de intensidad...

-Entonces -Dijo-¿Me durmieron por cuatro dias?

-No exactamente -Le contestó- El maltrato que sufriste mas la adrenalina derramada hicieron el resto... Pero en unos minutos más el medico va a evaluarte, y de seguro te dará el alta, y como nadie pretende que salgas desnudo a la calle -Dijo esto poniendose de pie y yendo hacia el pequeño armario al costado de la cama- Joni se tomó la molestia de traer un uniforme tuyo desde su casa...

-¿Desde su casa? -Dijo él incrédulo, mientras miraba la percha que Lisa sostenía en su mano, con un uniforme de salida suyo- Debes estar bromeando, Lisa...Estamos en medio de la nada, quien sabe a donde fue a parar el edificio de Joni...

-Dentro de la nave, hermanito -Dijo como si nada-¿donde querías que estuviera?- Ante el mudo gesto de Andy, Prosiguió- Hemos estado haciendo una recuperación completa de todo el material de la Isla en estos días, y todavía proseguimos en ello...Todo lo servible...hasta las viviendas... El capitán mandó a habilitar el receptáculo principal de la nave, que nunca nadie supo para que servía antes, y dispuso que la ciudad se reconstruyera completa ahí...Hay algunos sectores medianamente completos y habitables a estas horas, pero para tu suerte la zona de Joni fue una de las primeras...Ella ahora está allá habilitando el piso para luego venir por tí...

-Increible -Andy estaba casi privado del habla luego de todas esas revelaciones- Entonces, Mi nave...

-Ah, reaccionaste -Dijo Ella complacida- Te dejé lo mejor para el final...El Capitán mandó recuperar al _Prometheus_ y al _Daedalus_ que también arrastramos con nosotros en la transposición...El Doctor Lang está ahora con los de Ingenieria para ver la forma de adosarlos a la nave...El capitan pretende usarlos como plataformas de combate...

-Entonces si mi nave va a combatir, yo debo estar ahi -Dijo decidido- No sirvo para estar en una cama, y menos de espectador...Puede que sea el espacio pero son mis catapultas, Lisa... Si un Solo Varitech pretende despegar de ahí, Seré yo y no otro quien lo lance...

-Pero Andy...

-Andy, nada, Lisa... Es nuestra nave, nadie la conoce como nosotros...y no le gusta que los que no son marinos le metan mano...

-¡No tienen entrenamiento Espacial, Andy! -Lisa comenzó a fastidiarse y una fina arruga surcó su frente- ¡Nadie los va a dejar subirse a esa nave en el espacio!

-¿Que no? -Dijo Andy apasionadamente- Lisa, Los Marinos no abandonan su nave hasta que el capitán lo ordena...Yo no he recibido orden alguna, de modo que mis compañeros y yo vamos a habilitarla...El _Prometheus_ sigue a flote y nosotros seremos quienes lo mantengan así...

-_¿Quiubo, Mano?_ -Bennie entró presuroso al cuarto sorprendiendo a Lisa- ¿Ya te enteraste? ...Mis disculpas, Comandante...

-Si, Bennie. Lisa me lo acaba de decir...

-¿Y no vamos a hacer nada? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí cocinándote los cojones mientras nos quitan nuestra nave?

-De ninguna manera -Dijo, volviendo a levantarse y sentarse en la cama -Trae mi uniforme, Bennie, en el armario...

-¡Andy! -lisa intentó nuevamente devolverlo al lecho... Pero se detuvo aterrorizada...Andy, con brazos levantados, tenía en sus manos el borde del camisón...-...No irás a...

-Comandante Hayes -Andy la miró seriamente, pero con ojos brillantes de maldad traviesa- Si no tiene ninguna intención de faltar a su sacrosanto deber como íntima amiga de mi novia, le recomiendo que haga abandono ahora de esta habitación... O dentro de cinco segundos va a contemplarme completamente desnudo...Cinco...

-¡No estás hablando en serio!

-Cuatro...

-¡No te atrevas, Steinhauser!

-Tres...

-¡Oh, Dios, si se va a atrever! -Salió corriendo de la habitación, gritando-¡Pagarás por esto, Contramaestre!

En cuanto la puerta se cerró violentamente, sacó los brazos del borde del camisón, se puso de pie, y probando sus rodillas, tomó la percha de manos de Bennie, quien rapidamente arrojó sobre la cama una muda de ropa interior hecha bolas- Así está mejor... -Abrió por las dudas el cajón de su mesa de noche, y ahí encontró sus pertenencias, entre ellas sus placas, la nota de Lisa, el llavero y la cajita de raso. Con gesto alegre las echó al bolsillo del pantalón y comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior- Ahora si mejor todavía...

-Andy...

-¿Si, Bennie?

-¿De verdad ibas a desnudarte delante de Lisa?

-¡Cómo se te ocurre, _Charro_! -Sonrió mientras sus piernas entraban en sus pantalones- Simplemente recordé una de las primeras lecciones de estrategia que me dió _"Se trata de jugar gallina y ver quien es más persistente jugando..."_

Cuando Joni y Kirima aparecieron por el corredor, encontraron a Lisa, agitada y ruborizada como un señal de tránsito justo fuera de la puerta de la sala donde Andy reposaba...Ambas pusieron gesto alarmado...

-¿Qué pasó, Lisa?-Dijo Joanna, ansiosa -¿Le pasó algo a Andy?

-El... -Resollaba avergonzada- Insensible... Cavernícola ...Me amenazó...Con...Desnudarse...Si no...Salía...

-¡¿ESO HIZO?! -Soltaron sorprendidas la Enfermera y la maestra, y entonces Joanna asomó su gesto más decidido- No se preocupen...Conmigo eso no funciona...Esto se arregla enseguida...

No alcanzó a entrar a la sala...Cuando la puerta se abrió y vió salir como una tromba a dos contramaestres perfectamente uniformados...Andy y Bennie pasaron a su lado hablando a todas luces molestos sin tomar a ninguna de las tres mujeres en cuenta...

-¿Con quien hablamos entonces, _Charro_?

-Todavía con nadie, _Gringo_, hay que ir al pase de lista de la nave...Los oficiales sobrevivientes lo están organizando...

-Vamos entonces...¿Noticias de los equipos?

-En el camino te contaré...

-¿No vas a detenerlo, Joni? -Lisa aún estaba a medio camino entre la estupefacción y la verguenza- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí viendo como se da el alta solo?

-...Cuando una idea se le mete en cabeza al grandote, Lisa -Joni suspiró complacida- Ni tú ni yo podemos hacer mucho por quitársela... ¿Le dijiste que iban a habilitar el _Prometheus_, no es así? -Lisa asintió mudamente, ya recuperada su compostura- ...Ahí está el motivo...No se preocupen, Yo ahora voy a casa...Gracias, por todo, Kirima...

-Cuando quieras, Joni...

-¿Vienes conmigo, Lisa, o vuelves a tu camarote? -Joanna reía suavemente- Voy a tener que cocinar algo de las raciones que están repartiendo...

-¿Cocinar dices?¿Está todo bien en tu cabeza,Joni? ¡No es momento de cocinar sino de detenerlo!

-Eso es culpa de tu zapato faltante, Lisa -Joanna soltó una carcajada que confundió aún más a la Comandante- Andy es un niño grande...Volverá cuando le dé hambre...Ya te tocará a tí vivirlo, chiquilla...

Aquello tenía visos de ser una ceremonia...Y en cierto sentido sí lo era. El enorme cuadrilátero negro se hallaba silenciosamente formado en espera del pase de lista. ordenados por divisiones de servicio y oficialidad esperaba silencioso a su primera antigüedad para realizar ese aparentemente frío procedimiento. Cuando finalmente el recientemente ascendido Capitán de Corbeta Alfred Duquesne, Acompañado del Capitán Gloval y el Coronel Stanislav Maistroff, quién a la sazón ejercía temporariamente como Jefe de Personal de la nave, hicieron su entrada en el enorme cuarto, casi tan ancho y alto como un hangar de naves, todos reprimieron el suspiro de sorpresa. Duquesne llevaba en su rostro y en su cuerpo las señales de aquellas fatídicas horas que había pasado en la nave desde la batalla y la posterior transposición. Su cara surcada de verdugones y parches y el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo hablaban de su lucha por sobrevivir en el control de aterrizaje junto con su reducido personal. Desde el Subalterno mas viejo hasta el marino más joven comprendieron que si casi nadie de la Isla estaba con él, El pase de Lista iba a ser más piadoso con los que ya no estaban que con los que habían sobrevivido...

-¡Atención en Cubierta!

Todos los hombres y mujeres allí reunidos se pusieron firmes en un solo movimiento...

-¡Personal del Portaaviones CVS-101 Prometheus! ¡Firmes todos al paso de Lista!

Con gesto trémulo, El Capitán Duquesne tomó en sus manos el Rol de la Nave, y Comenzó a Leer...

-Capitán de Navío Lucius Cromwell -Hizo una pausa deliberada, y tragando saliva prosiguió -¡...Muerto en Acto de Servicio...!

-Teniente de Navío, Oficial Ejecutivo Frederick Parsell...¡Muerto en Acto de Servicio!

La lista era aterradora, y a cada nombre, el destino final de la persona iba golpeando como un martillo a oficiales y subalternos. Maistroff miraba impaciente en todas direcciones, casi como diciendo _"Acabemos luego con esto"_, Mientras que Gloval, tan marino como ellos, mantenía la cabeza baja y abatida porque comprendía..._Muerto en acto de servicio, Desaparecido en acción_...El rol era interminable como una tortura...y lo fue aún más para Andy en cuanto se llegó al escalón de suboficiales y a la división de cubierta...el 50 por ciento de su personal había muerto durante la batalla y la transposición...Incluyendo a su jefe, Charles Dorkman. Aquello fue tan doloroso como una puñalada, y Andy, formado con los restos del equipo verde en una de las esquinas, pudo sentir el suave llanto del Contramaestre Tercero Flake a sus espaldas...El chico lo había hecho bien en esos meses, y Andy había solicitado que se revisara su antigüedad para ascenderlo...La recomendación final había sido de Dorkman, y el Capitán la había aprobado económicamente. Al igual que él, todos llevaban marcas en su carrera y su vida hechas por esos hombres para su bien y crecimiento personal y profesional, y perderlos tan cruelmente parecía injusto luego de tanto tiempo a su lado _"Ahora es distinto -Pensó- Si ellos se sacrificaron, no queda otra que honrar su memoria dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo y hasta la última gota de sudor o de sangre...Charlie...Sabes que dejaría mi pellejo afuera por tí...Y ahora todos vamos a mostrarte lo mismo, para que veas lo bien que enseñaste a tus Tigres de la Cubierta y todo lo bien que lo pueden hacer..." _

Cuando el pase de lista terminó...El dolor era patente en todos esos hombres... De su último Rol vigente a la salida de Yokohama seis meses atrás, en el que constaban dos mil ochocientos noventa y seis hombres de capitán a tripulante, habían perdido a casi la mitad, todos ellos muertos o desaparecidos en batalla, o por hallarse desprotegidos o en zonas no estancas de la nave al momento de salir de la transposicion y quedar expuestos al vacío cruel del espacio exterior. El Capitán Duquesne retrocedió hasta tomar su puesto con la reducida oficialidad ejecutiva que quedaba de la nave, y entonces, dando un paso al frente, tomó la palabra el Capitán Gloval.

-Oficiales y Tripulantes del _Prometheus_... No es el momento todavía de llorar a aquellos que hemos perdido... Estamos en guerra y en la guerra todos los viejos soldados saben que nunca queda suficiente tiempo o lágrimas para vivir nuestros duelos por los compañeros caídos. Ahora es el momento de ponernos de pie, y dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para salir de nuestra situación. Desde ahora tomarán posiciones dentro del SDF-1 en afinidad con las que llevaban dentro del _Prometheus_...Su nave seguirá dando ahora valioso servicio para los grupos aereos de Macross, SDF-1 y de su propia nave, hasta que lleguemos nuevamente a casa...¿Preguntas?

-¡Contramaestre Segundo Andrew Steinhauser, Verde-1, División de Cubierta, reportándose, Señor! -Andy, decidido, dió un paso al frente y se puso firme delante del Capitán- ¡Permiso para hablar libremente, Señor!

-Adelante, Contramaestre -Gloval había recordado el nombre, asociado a aquel incidente que le contara su Primera Oficial durante diciembre del año recien pasado- Creo saber qué va a decirme... Veamos si puede convencerme...

-Señor, es nuestra nave...nadie como nosotros conoce sus entresijos y particularidades. Es cierto que el espacio no es el mar y las máquinas y los ingenieros no serán totalmente necesarios, pero el resto de nosotros sí somos útiles y tenemos la capacidad de hacernos cargo...

-No tienen entrenamiento espacial, Contramaestre... Y me parece que ya he resuelto sobre eso...

-Cierto, Señor -Repuso Andy- Pero...

-¡Capitán Gloval! -La voz impaciente de Maistroff cortó su frase- ¿Va usted a seguir escuchando a este Contramaestre con tan pésimo historial? ¿No es el mismo que se metió en problemas con la justicia militar por golpear a un oficial?

Andy sintió que los colores le subían a la cara junto con la temperatura de su ira...

-Coronel -Repuso Gloval ásperamente mirando hacia atrás- He dado mi palabra a este subalterno de que lo escucharía, y le dí una oportunidad de convencerme... Si lo interrumpe, será su culpa si no lo consigue... -Se volvió hacia Andy en tanto el Coronel refunfuñaba en voz baja... Mientras le regalaba una mirada teñida de puro veneno- Adelante, Contramaestre, sigo escuchando...

-Esta nave es un prototipo, Señor. Fue pensada en principio para operar en todo clima... Incluso el espacio. Con pequeñas modificaciones puede ser habilitada sin gran entrenamiento, salvo el que implica una prueba de suficiencia en ambiente espacial para el personal de cubierta de vuelo... ¡Contramaestre Tercero Flake!

-¡Firme, Señor!

-¡¿Cuanto pesa un Varitech en seco puesto en catapulta?!

-¡Señor, 18, 50 Toneladas, Señor!

-¡¿Y cuanto debe tirar la EMALS a la nave en un despegue atmosférico?!

-¡Señor, 200 libras de presión por tonelada, 3700 libras totales, Señor!

-¡¿Y cuanto debe modificarse eso con el factor de 1, 02 de gravedad artificial en el espacio?!

-¡Señor, La EMALS debe graduarse a 3666,2 libras de presión, Señor!

-¿Cómo su gente de cubierta llegó a enterarse de eso, Contramaestre? -Gloval estaba sorprendido- ...Va por buen camino, Continue...

-Como primera nave de su clase, es obligación para todos los equipos y divisiones del _Prometheus_ mantener al día en sus protocolos de operación el Manual de Operaciones Espaciales, Señor...Yo solo me lo aprendí y lo enseñé a mis subordinados...Venía con la nave y había que trabajar con el...

-¿Y quién le enseñó a trabajar con los protocolos del Manual, Contramaestre...? Hay ahí algunas cosas nada fáciles de entender...

- Señor, con el mayor orgullo puedo decir que todo fue gracias a la paciencia y gentileza de su Primera Oficial, Señor...

-...Mmmm... -Poniendo las manos en la espalda, el Capitán bajó la vista sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que sus ojos casi desaparecieron cubiertos por la visera de la gorra. La Comandante Hayes seguía sorprendiendolo con sus capacidades... Y aquella propuesta en apariencia descabellada indudablemente le iba a servir... Levantó entonces su mirada decidida hacia Andy- Me ha convencido, Contramaestre. Tripulación del _Prometheus_...Les devuelvo su nave... y tendré el absoluto honor de ser su capitán de ahora en adelante...Capitán Duquesne, Acompañeme... -Hizo una pausa y se volvió nuevamente hacia Andy- ¿Cual es su actual rango, Contramaestre?

-¡Señor, Contramaestre Segundo, Señor!

-Es extraño... Yo veo en sus Anclas dos galones más, Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser, Jefe Aéreo de Cubierta del _Prometheus_... Tiene pista libre, Jefe...

El grito de algarabía de toda la tripulación no se hizo esperar... y no estaba fuera de lugar pese al terrible espectaculo anterior. Sencillamente todos comprendieron que iban a tener su oportunidad de demostrar lo que valían, y de paso, honrar la memoria de todos aquellos que solo les acompañarían de ahora en adelante en sus mentes y corazones.._."Los Tigres volverán a rugir, Charlie...Y bendita sea tu paciencia e inteligencia, Lisa Hayes..."_

El control ambiental del SDF-1 obraba milagros como nadie en la isla supuso jamás que podía ser. Tanto la temperatura como la luminosidad del receptáculo principal de la nave y los adyacentes, ayudaban a regular los tiempos de luz y oscuridad como un perfecto reloj, sincronizado con singular fineza con el tiempo de la Tierra. A pesar de la tenue luz de tarde noche que iluminaba las antiguas calles aún en proceso de reconstrucción, lo mismo que los andamiajes que sostenían casi intactas algunas edificaciones no reparadas todavía, el sitio ofrecía casi el mismo aspecto, incluso en el trazado, que llevaba en la isla, obviamente no el exacto, dado que dentro de esa nave que se había convertido en su inopinado salvavidas no todo era posible por una elemental cuestión de espacio. Iba ahora, luego de un agotador día tanto en lo físico como en lo anímico, de vuelta al piso de Joni, que ahora había quedado para ella sola...Evelyn Parker, que también había sobrevivido a la catástrofe, había decidido que apartarse de su novio tambien militar, un joven Teniente de la Fuerza Aérea, era lo menos que tenía en mente luego que el muchacho le salvara la vida durante la batalla. _"Ahora tengo donde volver... Pero como quisiera quedarme... Veré que puedo hacer para no irme a dormir a una barricada... Por nada del mundo me privaría ahora de descansar al lado de la mujer que amo y casi pierdo..._"

El trabajo había sido intenso desde el momento mismo del pase de lista, y aún no se interrumpía luego que él pidiera licencia temporal para ver a Joanna. Su nuevo par de lentes, la apresurada y económicamente breve ceremonia donde, además de recibir de un tirón los dos galones faltantes en sus anclas, fué galardonado nuevamente con otra medalla titanio por su valor en la reciente batalla, más la medalla de recomendación naval por su heroismo bajo fuego en su rama de servicio. Su pecho comenzaba a llenarse de "Chatarra", pero a Andy eso no le importaba... Nunca olvidaría lo que Dorkman le había dicho sobre cubierta luego que el Almirante Hayes lo condecorara en Alaska _"Tigre, lo que importa no es la chatarra... son las vidas salvadas que esas cintas y ese metal representan...ese es tu orgullo, no el brillo que decora tu pecho..." _Luego había pasado buena parte de la tarde reorganizando al personal de cubierta de acuerdo al nuevo protocolo de servicio que usarían hasta volver a casa, y poniéndose de acuerdo con los oficiales para regular el paso de la tripulación que operaría directamente dentro de la nave, por la prueba de suficiencia en ambiente espacial... Eso lo había tenido preocupado... Él era astigmático, y pese a la corrección que usaba permanentemente, sabía que en el espacio la agudeza visual podía reducirse hasta en un 20 por ciento dependiendo del caso. Había hablado con el Médico Jefe del SDF-1, y este desechó sus temores y lo disuadió de que usara lentes de contacto con una graduación más alta para compensar la pérdida, porque solo arruinaría sus ojos. Recomendó por tanto, que la protección de su casco espacial de trabajo fuera de color ambar para potenciar su vista, y eso era algo que estaba en los planes y procedimientos de la nave espacial en la que se encontraba.

Iba pensando en todas esas cosas y en la agenda mental que restaba por cubrir en su trabajo, mientras conducía casi alegremente pese a todas las emociones sufridas, rumbo al departamento. Trató de no sentirse deprimido, pero las emociones violentas vividas durante el caos del despegue, sumado a las increibles noticias que supo por boca de Lisa, el pase de lista aterrador que había vivido toda la tripulación... y las caras de desconsuelo y estupefacción que veía en todos los habitantes de la isla que iba encontrando en su camino, tal como zombies sin sentimientos, no dejaban de acosarlo. Solo el recuerdo de Joanna disipaba en parte toda esa mezcla de sentimientos, lo que lo hacía ansiar tanto su presencia y su cariño, que sin darse cuenta realmente, pisaba más y más a fondo el acelerador.

Mientras subía en silencio las escaleras del edificio, alabó lo notablemente bien asentado y conservado que se veía pese a los daños que habían afectado a casi toda la manzana donde estaba. Era esa la capacidad que habían demostrado los equipos de recuperación del SDF-1 con todas aquellas edificaciones, al punto que solo algunos vidrios quebrados en los ventanales que daban a la calle en cada piso daban cuenta del furor de la batalla que había rugido sin pausa durante el despegue. Por el momento no había luz directa para toda la ciudad, pero el efecto de las luces interiores de la nave lo compensaba largamente. En cuanto enfrentó la puerta del departamento en el cuarto piso, inconscientemente se estiró la guerrera, se ajustó la gorra, y decididamente golpeó tres veces sobre la puerta...Odió no tener flores a mano para llegar como a él le hubiera gustado... Pero tenía una traviesa idea en mente, que en cuanto las cosas se calmaran vería de conseguir. La puerta se abrió lentamente... y la energía casi luminosa que se estableció entonces entre los ojos grises como limaduras de acero de Andy, y los marrón claro de Joanna, no necesitaba palabras para describirse... El silencio no parecía silencio delante de aquellos ojos que frente a frente hablaban y juramentaban su amor con las mas ruidosas protestas posibles, como si compitieran por saber cuales eran las más tiernas, sentidas y ardientes. Ambos estaban casi paralizados sosteniéndose la mirada, pues pese a saber ya el uno del otro, y tener la certeza gigantesca y feliz de que habían salido con vida de aquel caos destructor, seguían clavados en el mismo sitio, sin atreverse siquiera a romper con una palabra o un gesto, la magia curativa del amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

-...Ya vine, Mi vida...volví...

Fueron solo cinco palabras... Y fue suficiente para Joanna... Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas se lanzó sobre él sin siquiera medir la diferencia notable de estatura, y con los pies sin tocar el suelo lo abrazaba con toda la fuerza que podía... Andy, no menos emocionado que ella, hundía con desesperación su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello, llenándose los pulmones con el grato y acariciador perfume de su cabello, mientras sus brazos se cerraban como una enredadera a la estrecha y enloquecedora curva de su cintura...

-¡Gran pedazo de animal, Te amo! ¿Me oiste? ¡Te amo!

-...Y yo a tí, mi vida, no sabes cuanto...

Andy la fué soltando despaciosa y cuidadosamente, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo... sin soltar el abrazo se separaron un poco para volver a verse... y la visión de sus ojos brillantes fue lo que finalmente decidió a Andy... No había tiempo para elaboradas ceremonias o preparativos... Su urgencia de sentirse seguro fue mayor que la prudencia o el sentido de la circunstancia... Se separó con un gran suspiro de Joanna, y poniendose con una rodilla en tierra, metió su mano al bolsillo de su guerrera.

-Joanna, Joni, mi cielo – la mano izquierda comenzaba a salir del bolsillo- He pasado por demasiadas cosas en estos días que aún ahora que las sé y las entiendo, no dejan de sorprenderme, asustarme o ponerme triste o rabioso... Ya no puedo seguir de esa manera solo por la vida -La cajita de raso azul, sucia, abollada y rota en algunas partes, salio finalmente en su mano. Joanna abrió los ojos, sorprendida- Te necesito a mi lado, vida, te quiero, te amo como jamás pensé que podría amarse a alguien alguna vez. Me has tenido paciencia, me has ayudado... has sido no solo mi amante sino mi amiga, mi compañera, mi complemento... Yo no tengo la vida comprada, cielo, soy militar, y en los tiempos que empezamos a correr, nadie sabe que puede suceder al día siguiente...

-...Andy...

-...Sin embargo, te has tragado tus temores y dudas y me has amado como sólo tú puedes hacerlo con este cabeza dura tan grande... -Abrió la cajita y el lapizlázuli relampagueó en su engarce de plata- ...Yo solo puedo darte todo lo que soy y lo poco que tengo mientras pueda, para vivirlo a tu lado tanto como pueda, mi vida... es por eso que te pregunto ahora, sin esperar tiempos ni ceremonias que para mi no pueden esperar ¿Te casarías conmigo, Joanna Camps?

-...Andy... -Joanna estaba trémula de emoción, y solo atinó a tomarlo de la muñeca que sostenía el anillo para que se pusiera de pie. Andy siguió el movimiento... y vio como ella le ofrecía con un leve temblor su derecha. El anillo entró en su dedo hasta ajustar perfectamente - ...Ya lo has dicho todo, y a mi no me queda mucho más que lo que ya expresaste. Tengo temor, es cierto, mi vida, pero sin temor y sin fé en la bondad de las cosas, la vida no es vida...y sean treinta años o treinta segundos, amor, valdrá absolutamente la pena si son a tu lado... Si, mi gringo enorme, ahora y por el tiempo que el de arriba disponga... Sí... Quiero ser tu esposa...

El abrazo y el beso sentido que siguieron a esa sencilla declaración no tuvieron el carácter desesperado e incontenible de su primer encuentro... fue algo delicadamente tierno, tanto que incluso su beso pareció mas un roce cariñoso de labios que llevaba mucho más significado en él, que todos los que habían dado y recibido desde que se declararan sus sentimientos aquel abril de 2008...

-...Amor...

-¿Sí, Andy?

-Pienso -Esbozó una traviesa sonrisa- Que si nos quedamos un minuto más en el pasillo, nos van a empezar a aplaudir... y además tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de cenar?

-...No sé que va primero en tu cuerpo, Andy Steinhauser... -Joanna lo tomó con ambas manos y con un gesto de enfado que su ancha sonrisa desmentía, lo remolcaba al interior del departamento- ...Si tu corazón o tu estómago...

-...Hay otras _Cositas_ que estás olvidando...

-¡Cierra de una vez la puerta, _Gringo_!

El pie de Andy enganchó con elegancia la puerta y la cerró limpiamente... Siguió caminando por la sala remolcado por su maestra... sin mirar atrás... Hacia un sitio que no era la cocina _"Bueno...El postre antes de la cena es algo irregular...pero en estos días locos nada es como debiera... Al menos no me tocó cocinar..."_

Sentados lado a lado en la barra de la cocina, envueltos en las batas de baño que Joanna había comprado para ambos mientras Andy patrullaba la Zona de Exclusión en enero, ambos daban cuenta con desusado ímpetu de las raciones del Ejército que constituían su cena, cosa entendible luego del _desgaste calórico_ que habían experimentado hasta hacía algunos instantes atrás. Joanna, de tanto en tanto, miraba con inocultable orgullo la guerrera de Andy, que con sus nuevos galones y condecoraciones había quedado arrimada contra el respaldo del sofá de la sala.

-...Otro catapultaje como ese y tendré que irme al dique de carena, mi amor...

-...Creí que tu EMALS tenía más fortaleza, cielo...-Los ojos de Joanna destilaban picardía- Aún quedan algunas navecitas que lanzar ¿No es así?

-Oh, sí, Cielo... no te preocupes... -Andy puso un jocoso tonito oficial- En el agujero de topo están trabajando a full para ponerla operativa -sonrió malvadamente- ...El trabajo en cubierta nunca se detiene, mi vida...

-¡Eres un pervertido! -Lo golpeó afectuosamente en la nuca- ¡Y yo lo soy más por seguirte tus juegos, Andy! - El se rió abiertamente, y ella le tomó la mano, y en un gesto instantaneo sus dedos se entrelazaron - ¿Que sigue para nosotros ahora?

-Supongo que intentar llevar una vida normal, amor – Repuso- Lisa me dijo que iban a tratar de normalizar hasta donde se pudiera la vida interior de la ciudad. Yo quiero quedarme aquí y voy a luchar con uñas y dientes por lograrlo... Y sería bueno que hablaras con el Alcalde Luan y ver de reabrir la escuela... En cuanto a la fecha de la boda, si por mi fuese sería mañana mismo... pero prefiero esperar hasta recibirme de la cubierta de vuelo...

-Estoy de acuerdo en lo de la boda, cielo -Apuntó Joanna - ...Es lo de la Escuela lo que no me termina de convencer, Andy...

-Mis abuelos paternos fueron internados durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial -prosiguió- y aún dentro del campo montaron un invernadero y vendieron sus flores y plantas a través de la alambrada, amor... no me parece nada de raro que vuelvas a enseñar...además ¿En que otra cosa podrías entretener a los niños? Ellos van primero en todo, y podría jurar sobre la biblia de mi madre que todos tus chiquillos están a salvo ¿qué mejor que volver con su maestra?

-...Tienes razón... Hablaré con Evelyn y contactaremos a los demás maestros mañana a mas tardar... -Lo miró fijamente - ¿Y tú, Cielo? Lisa estallará como arma nuclear en el puente cuando sepa que te saliste con la tuya de volver al _Prometheus_ ¿No es así, Contramaestre en Jefe?

-...Jefe y _Air Boss _de la nave, mi cielo... Oh, si el viejo Dorkman pudiera verme...

-...Descuida, Cielo...Lo está haciendo... Y por el momento te conviene una retirada estratégica mientras se le pasa el berrinche a tu _Hermanita Mayor_... Ahora que ya aprendieron a limar sus asperezas me quedo tranquila...

-Lo sé mi vida... Sé que va a pesarle pero va a tener que acostumbrarse, aún más cuando sepa que el entrenamiento para pruebas de suficiencia espacial ya comenzó... me programé para pasado mañana, pues debo hablar con la sección de ingenieria de la nave... vamos a remodelar los hangares para crear una zona de transferencia de presurizado a ambiente espacial... Van a desaparecer mas de veinte mamparos para ello. Eso permitirá además, que todo el espacio habitable de naves quede disponible en toda la cubierta inferior... A máxima capacidad, los tres grupos aéreos podrán estacionarse, repararse y despegar desde la nave...

-...Estás corriendo, mi vida...ve despacio y no te fatigues, no puedes hacerlo todo solo, ni en un día...

-Estoy consciente, Joni... Pedí a Bennie como mi segundo a bordo y me lo aceptaron... Ahora está con Kirima, de seguro derritiendo el iglú, celebrando el ascenso -Rió suavemente de su ocurrencia- ...Contramaestre Primero Tinoco... El _Charro_ sí que lo merecía...

-Ahora -Dijo Joanna con el ceño fruncido, habiendo recordado repentinamente que tenía una cuenta pendiente con su prometido- ¿Podrías explicarme como es que tuviste el atrevimiento de amenazar a Lisa con desnudarte si no salía de tu cuarto en la Bahía medica...?

-Con todo respeto, querida -Dijo con sonrisa malvada poniéndose de pie, y levantando a su prometida rumbo a la habitación- ...si me acompañas al cuarto, puedo hacerte una reconstitución de escena...

-¡Oh, cállate y llévame a la cama, pervertido!

A Andy solo le quedaba esperar por la solución técnica y de ingenieria que el Doctor Lang diera finalmente para adosar al _Daedalus_ y al _Prometheus_ al SDF-1. Cuando la tarea estuviera completada, él se haría cargo de la que ya consideraba como _su_ cubierta...Allí donde los Tigres volverían a rugir tan fuerte, que incluso en el vacío inaudible del espacio exterior, el desconocido enemigo que enfrentaban sentiría perceptiblemente su presencia...

* * *

_** NOTAS:**_

(1) **APO**: Siglas de **Aircraft Permanent Operation**, Operación permanente de Aeronaves.

(2) **ATO**: Siglas de **Air Tasks Orde**r, Orden de Misiones Aéreas.

(3) **EMALS**: Siglas de **Electro Magnetic Aircraft Launching System**, Sistema Electromagnético de Lanzamiento de Aeronaves. El Portaaviones Harry Truman de la naval de los Estados Unidos será este año el primero de su clase en reemplazar las catapultas de vapor por este sistema.

(4) **PKIA**: Siglas de **Presume Killed In Action**, Se presume Muerto en Acción.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews... Especialmente a Reeven. Tus acertados comentarios son oxigeno para la inspiración que mantiene en el aire esta historia. Gracias por todo.

Por motivos personales, es decir, dedicarle tiempo a esposita en sus vacaciones...suspenderé por breve tiempo la actualización de esta historia. Cada Capítulo me ha demorado en promedio 2 semanas por actualización...Tengan paciencia. El ocho en preparación, pero demorará un poco más de lo esperado en subir.

¡Nos vemos!


	8. El Jefe

**_VIII.- EL JEFE_**

* * *

"_Lisa y Andy siempre manejaron su especialísima amistad que los convertía en hermanos más allá de la sangre muy discreta e inteligentemente, y para ellos y quienes sabíamos cuanto era el cariño inmenso que los unía, siempre hubo dos tratamientos: El de la intimidad amistosa que los ponía a veces durante horas sobre el tablero de ajedrez protestando las jugadas y haciéndose divertidos gestos para sacar de concentración al otro... Y el trato de rango seco y respetuoso de dos militares intentando hacer su trabajo en tiempo de guerra...lo que hacía frecuentemente que como preliminar de las confrontaciones Hunter Vs. Hayes, estuviera un imperdible episodio más de Steinhauser Vs. Hayes..."_

_**(Decano Joanna Steinhauser, en la presentación de "Los Tigres de la Cubierta: Recuerdos del Prometheus 2009 – 2012")**_

* * *

Jonathan y Luca quedaron momentáneamente en silencio... Rick y Lisa los imitaban... Y Joanna y Andy Steinhauser solo seguían mirándose con aquellos mismos ojos que no habían perdido brillo ni las protestas amorosas de la juventud...

-...Ya está bien, no se aprovechen... -Lisa asomó una sonrisa- ...Ya sabemos que todavía siguen locos el uno por el otro...

-¡Ehem! Hay niños presentes...-Rick tosió para ir en ayuda de los muchachos, que aún estaban algo boquiabiertos por el relato- ...Realmente yo no sabía esa parte de la historia, Andy...

-En verdad, amor -Lisa rodó los ojos- No tenías porqué saberla... eso fue al cuarto día...tú todavía estabas perdido en las entrañas de la nave con la Señorita _Auxilio, que un joven apuesto y soltero me rescate..._

-Vamos, princesa... ¿Cuanto es que llevamos de casados? -Rick la miró divertido- y todavía apenas sale a colación, a tí te dan celos...

-...No voy a ventilar nuestras batallas matrimoniales aquí, Hunter -Lisa achicó los ojos- Tú mismo lo dijiste... Hay niños presentes...

Jonathan y Luca decidieron mudamente que si aquellos matrimonios los iban a echar de la casa por algo...tendría que ser ahora y por lo que iban a hacer...en perfecta sincronía se echaron a reír...

-¿Qué es lo tan gracioso? -Lisa se volteó hacia ellos con mirada inquisitiva- ¿Sería posible que me lo dijeran?

-...Muchachos... -La voz admonitoria de Andy salió en defensa de Lisa- ...Considero sano para sus humanidades que se expliquen...

-...Nuestras disculpas, Almirantes y Señores Steinhauser.. -Jonathan los miró ya sereno luego de su risa- Es que no pueden llegar a saber cuan fieles son las descripciones de los participantes en la Primera Guerra Robotech que aparecen en los libros de historia...

-Hum...Los libros son algo parciales - Dijo Andy- Joni ha luchado desde la Universidad para que los criterios historiográficos no distorsionen la realidad que vivimos...

-¿Y qué es lo que dicen los libros de nosotros? -Dijo Lisa, interesada- ...Treinta años siendo Almirante, Esposa y Madre no me dejaron mucho tiempo para leer por mero placer...

-De usted, Almirante -Dijo Luca en tono solemne- Que ha sido la mayor estratega de la RDF y la REF durante las guerras interestelares, pero que frecuentemente su fortaleza de carácter la traicionaba, lo que a pesar de sus buenas decisiones de campo, no le traían buenas relaciones con sus subordinados y pares en la línea de mando...

-¿Y de mí? -Dijo Rick, repentinamente ansioso- ...Tú salvaste sin un rasguño, amor, nada que no se supiera ya... Veamos como me fué delante de los serios historiadores...

-A usted no lo dejan muy bien parado, Almirante Hunter -Dijo Jonathan casi en tono de confesión- Lo nombran como Heroe de Guerra, Almirante de la flota, como un hombre que se hizo a si mismo, y aunque alcanzó honores y condecoraciones durante la guerra, y finalmente cimento su vida personal con la Almirante Hayes-Hunter, cuestionan los alcances de algunas de sus decisiones argumentando que se debió a su falta de preparación formal como militar...

-Me rindo, Lisa, eso me va a perseguir toda mi vida -Rick se tomó la cabeza- No que yo me inquiete, pero algún día me voy a morir, tendré un pomposo funeral de Almirante... Y al final seguiré siendo un piloto de Circo...

-_Mi_ piloto de Circo -Dijo Lisa con dulzura, poniéndose de pie y posando sus manos en las sienes de Rick. El efecto calmante fue evidente aún para los muchachos- ...Y digan lo que digan sigues siendo el mejor...

- Eso es para que vean -Dijo Andy satisfecho- La realidad de los libros no se compara con lo que sus ojos ahora ven...

-Es verdad, Chicos -Intervino Joanna- Lo que ven ahora es La Lisa Hayes que nadie, salvo Andy y yo en aquella época, sabíamos que existía... La de los libros, bueno...

-Esa era la _Reina del Hielo_ del Puente... -Dijo Lisa- No lo niego, levanté murallas para protegerme de que me hicieran daño... Pero hacía mucho tiempo que Andy había bajado todos mis puentes levadizos uno tras otro y llegado hasta donde se veía la Lisa Hayes detrás del uniforme...

-...Pero –Dijo Jonathan- ¿Entonces efectivamente estalló como arma nuclear en el puente cuando se enteró que el señor Steinhauser iba a hacerse cargo de la cubierta del _Prometheus_?

-Que el mismo Andy te lo diga – Dijo Lisa mirando sonriente a Andy, sin dejar de masajear las sienes de Rick- solo puedo decirte...

-...Que un solo estallido definitivamente no fue... –Andy exhibió una sonrisa triunfal-...Ese fue solo el inaugural...

* * *

Dió un cálido beso en la frente a la que era desde el día anterior su prometida, que con el cabello revuelto y aún adormilada respondió entre gruñidos y frases mezcladas con español a aquella muestra de cariño. El la contempló extasiado por un breve instante, y frunciendo el ceño salió de las sabanas rumbo a la ducha. Su reloj de muñeca lo había despertado con militar precisión a las cinco y media de la mañana. Andy había tomado por costumbre levantarse a aquella hora inaudita desde la secundaria. Vivir y estudiar encubierto a medias entre la secundaria formal y la clase de enseñanza militar requería preparativos adicionales cada vez que salía de su casa, y aquella impronta permanecía indeleble en su reloj biológico. Luego de ducharse se puso frente al espejo...aquellos cuatro días habían dejado huella en su cara...y la barba, no espesa pero sí tupida, sombreaba de rubio ceniza su rostro. Permaneció unos minutos pensativo frente al espejo, y decidiendose finalmente, enjabonó su rostro y comenzó a afeitarse. Para cuando salio de la ducha, envuelto en su bata de baño, sintió el acariciador aroma del café recién hecho _"No debiste levantarte, chiquita...Pero por Dios que esos gestos me enloquecen de tí..."_

-¡Andy!-Joanna, vestida apenas con la camisa de su uniforme, lo miraba desde la barra de la cocina- ¡Te levantaste medio dormido y te afeitaste mal, amor!

-No, mi vida...Es solo un bigote ¿No me veo bien?

-Mmmm... -Joanna se rascó la cabeza, pensativa, y luego, acercándose sensualmente a él, le plantó un beso devorador que convirtió sus piernas en tiras de papel- No... Está bien, te queda perfecto...ven a desayunar, grandote...

Un último beso en la puerta del departamento, y ya vestido con su uniforme de diario y su nuevo bigote, bajó alegremente a saltos las escalas hasta la calle. Subiendo al jeep, hundió el acelerador a fondo en camino hasta lo que ya llamaban el "_Cuartel Aguila_", en referencia al mítico castigo del Semidios Prometeo. Llegando se presentó ante el Capitán Duquesne, que desde el pase de lista había sido nombrado Comandante de Operaciones Aéreas de la Nave. Estaría a cargo de todas las operaciones del Portaaviones una vez que fuera adosado y se convirtiera oficialmente en plataforma de combate Aeroespacial del SDF-1.

-¡Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser, reportándose, Señor, a sus ordenes, Señor!

-Deja las formalidades, Andy, -Le dijo Duquesne con una sonrisa- Nunca jamás te portaste tan respetuoso del rango conmigo. Te tengo noticias. Lang ya descubrió como adosar las naves. Los antiguos canales de abastecimiento, los portalones de la fortaleza, son como brazos. El _Daedalus _y el _Prometheus_ serán adosados allí, presurizados y dotados de gravedad artificial. En tres días tenemos que estar listos para ocuparlo...

-¿Ocuparlo? -Andy se mostró dudoso- Entonces...

-Ni lo pienses, Andy -Duquesne le sonrió satisfecho- No se van a quedar tres días más rascándose los cojones... en cuanto los adosen, los equipos de la nave que ya estén listos para el espacio van a empezar a habilitarla... De hecho, ya estan trayendo el _Prometheus_ hasta acá... Así que para evitarte la vergüenza de no ser el primero en entrar, te reprogramé para exactamente...10 minutos. Corre, Jefe, o te vas a quedar abajo del bote...

-¡Como el viento, Mi Capitán! -Andy partió casi a la carrera por su jeep- ¡No me detiene ni la parca ahora!

-¡Y llevate contigo a los equipos verde y marrón, Steinhauser!

-¡Como ordenes, Alfie!

-...Andy...

-¡Capitán, Señor, Voy volando!

-¡Ah, Jardinero del Demonio, fuera de aquí!

El convoy formado por dos camiones llenos de sus queridos muchachos, y el Jeep que encabezaba la marcha, con él al volante y de acompañante el Primero Tinoco, se enfiló por los corredores de la fortaleza hasta la sección de medicina espacial de la nave. Allí tendrían su examen medico especializado para ver si sus condiciones físicas y otros valores vitales los hacían aptos para el ambiente espacial. Luego, a simuladores de alta y baja presión, y finalmente, el paso por la esclusa de aire habilitada en la zona, que del tamaño de un fuselaje grande de avión, los pondría en contacto directo con el ambiente espacial para probar sus capacidades y sentido del cuerpo y orientación en gravedad cero. Era bastante gente, y el personal de la sección, repentinamente atareado con tanto examen de suficiencia, y los horarios de entrenamiento que ya tenían agendados para todo el personal no afecto a la fortaleza, estaba algo tenso y propenso al mal humor.

-Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser, al frente de los equipos verde y marrón para la prueba de suficiencia, se presentan, señor...

-¡Que su gente se desnude y quede solo en calzoncillos, Contramaestre! ¡Los iremos llamando de cinco en cinco por orden alfabético!

-A su orden, Señor...

Andy decidió que no valía la pena ponerse sensible bajo esas circunstancias. El Médico Jefe de la Sección, un Capitán, ya estaba lo suficientemente estresado como para que él le agregara más leña al fuego contestándole algo que sonara fuera de lugar. Retornó donde su gente, y les dió las ordenes que había recibido... Marinos acostumbrados a enfrentar situaciones de todo tipo durante la navegación y sobre cubierta, los suboficiales y tripulantes comenzaron ordenadamente a quitarse la ropa... hasta que saltó la primera broma... y la tensión se quebró como un vidrio de gran tamaño con las risas y gestos de sus hombres

-¡Oh, Dios, Corn, Qué pantorrillas! ¡Comienzo a mirarte con otros ojos!

-¡Qué es esa peste! ¡Baja los brazos, Percy, me estás matando!

-Es agua de rosas en comparación con lo que te espera mas abajo, Bennie...

-¡Maldicion, Magnussen, hoy estás más tóxico que nunca!

-¡Podríamos usarte como arma contra el enemigo, Yngwie! ¡En cuanto te huelan no volverán nunca más!

Para desgracia de Andy, ocurrió lo que menos esperaba... Mientras el alboroto de sus hombres quebraba incluso la tensión entre los medicos y paramedicos de la sección, acertó a pasar por ahí el flamante jefe del Estado Mayor del SDF-1, Coronel Maistroff, que no bien hizo su entrada formal en aquella bahía, vociferó, con el rostro demudado de ira _"¡DETENGAN DE INMEDIATO ESTE CIRCO! ¡ESTO ES UNA NAVE DE COMBATE, NO LA SECUNDARIA!"_ Andy no alcanzó a verlo a tiempo, y solo le quedó el recurso reglamentario de gritar a todo pulmón _"¡ATENCIÓN EN CUBIERTA!"_ Mientras sus hombres y él mismo se ponían firmes, pensaba con desaliento que le tocaría ser reprendido por aquel tipo que por más que cargara estrellas y barras en su uniforme, tenía mucho más de intrigante que de militar... En cuanto lo vió, se acercó hecho una furia hasta él, mientras mantenía la posición y su gesto más marcial.

-¡Sabía que usted estaba mezclado en esto, Steinhauser! -Maistroff era más bajo que él, y su rostro no imponía presencia ni temor _"Este tipo no es nadie _-Pensó-_ Lisa me achica los ojos y a mí se me caen hasta los pantalones..._" - ¡Su legajo habla por usted, Contramaestre! ¡En que diablos estaría pensando Donald Hayes el día que decidió condecorarlo, Patán violento e indisciplinado! -Andy se puso seco y tieso en cuanto lo invadió la ira. El no merecía llamar al Comandante Supremo por su nombre...- ¿Esta enojado? ¿No siente deseos de golpearme? -Su tono de mofa parecía cultivado con verdadero arte- ...Escucheme bien, Steinhauser... No me importa que tenga buena llegada y esté en buenos terminos con la tripulación y oficialidad de su nave, con el personal del puente o con Gloval... Yo sé quien es en realidad... Tenga cuidado, mucho cuidado, porque voy a estar auditando todo lo que haga, y al primer error voy a tener el placer de quitarle sus galones y echarlo a patadas de vuelta con los civiles, de donde nunca debió salir, maldito vaquero... Soy el Jefe de Estado Mayor, el personal de la nave es mi responsabilidad, y su trasero es mío hasta que me canse o decida que ya no me sirve...¿Fuí Claro?

-¡Sí, señor!

-¡Esto es una situación seria, señores! -Se volteó hacia todo el personal presente en la sala- ¡Y exijo que las normas y protocolos se lleven de acuerdo a la etiqueta militar! ¡Eso es una orden...! -Liberar su arrebato pareció tranquilizarlo, y volviendo a salir por el ancho pasillo que conducía a la sección, movió su mano en un gesto imperial incomprensible- ...Continuen...

-...Maldita víbora... -Masculló Andy en cuanto tuvo la certeza que no lo escucharía- ...Con qué gusto lo catapultaría fuera de la nave... sin avión ni traje espacial...

-_Ah, Caray, Gringo_ -Bennie se puso a su lado, ambos ya relajados y fuera de la posición de firmes- ...Te acabas de ganar tu primer enemigo a bordo, _Guey._..

-¿No ves mi impresionante gesto de alegría, Bennie? -Se permitió una sonrisa preocupada y luego se concentró en lo suyo-¡Ya está bien, monos lampiños, formarse en orden alfabético, y separarse de cinco en cinco para la prueba!

Mientras sus hombres se colocaban pacientemente en fila para sus primeras tomas de muestras, Pensó abatido que nada podía hacer contra la animadversión que ya abiertamente demostraba el Coronel por su persona... Tuvo que admitir que debería tener cuidado de cruzar proas con él en el futuro, y concentrarse en el trabajo que le esperaba. Ya había llegado lo suficientemente lejos para tener un retroceso por aquella querella a la que no le hallaba sentido. Luego ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en aquello, pues ya la fila se movía, y fueron pasando en grupos de a cinco por todas las etapas del examen... y aquellos que después del último obstáculo, que suponía su habilidad de combatir la fatiga y dominar su sentido de la orientación en estado de ingravidez, volvían al sitio donde habían desembarcado para vestirse de nuevo. Solo allí notó Andy, que en todo ese tiempo el Contramaestre Tercero Robert "Corn" Flake habia estado trabajando con gran concentración, absorbido por lo que parecía ser un dibujo en su libreta de boceto.

-¿Qué haces, Corn? -Le llamó Andy acercándose a la caja de uno de los Camiones, donde este se había acomododado- ...Espero que no sea una carta a los marcianos...

-No, Jefe. Dibujaba, o mas bien recordaba como se hacía. Durante la secundaria fuí ilustrador del periodico escolar, y ya enlistado, envié algunas colaboraciones al _RDF News_...

-¿Y que es lo que dibujas entonces?

-Algo que se me ocurrió cuando el Capitán Gloval nos dejó volver a la nave. Las agrupaciones de Ataque del Grupo Aéreo Naval tienen todas su escudo y emblema, pero la división de cubierta no. Así que comencé a jugar con la idea de que tuvieramos nuestros escudos tambien...

-Dejame ver lo que ya tienes hecho- Dijo Andy... y en cuanto comenzó a ver los primeros bocetos salidos de la mano del muchacho, vió incluso en aquel vistazo no profesional, un talento poderoso y mucha imaginación... Acompañado de sonrisas entendibles al ver las ideas que a Flake le había sugerido la situación en que se encontraban. Aquello no merecía perderse, y ciertamente Andy no dejaría pasar la oportunidad...

-...Termínalos y colorealos, Flake. Luego los llevarás a taller cuando ya esté habilitado. Los Tigres y los equipos colgarán sus insignias en la entrada a la nave...

Acababa de volver a su cuartel, con la inmensa satisfacción de llevar el legajo de sus equipos impecablemente rotulado como "APROBADOS". No iba a faltarle nadie en aquellas secciones delicadas para la operación de cubierta. Tener expertos en el manejo de las EMALS y buenos capitanes de nave que guiaran con mano firme tanto a pilotos como tripulaciones de mantenimiento era fundamental para que el paso de la operación atmosférica a la espacial fuera lo más suave posible y con una curva de aprendizaje minima para todos los pilotos que no fueran del grupo aereo del SDF-1

-¡Jefe Steinhauser!

-¡Capitán, a sus ordenes, Capitán!

-¿Cual es el estado de sus equipos?

-Los equipos reformados estan al 100, señor...No me va a faltar ninguno...

-Pues me alegro, Andy -Duquesne lo miró con una ancha sonrisa de contento- Porque ya se completó la maniobra. el _Prometheus_ fue adosado hace menos de 25 minutos, Andy.

-¡Excelente noticia, Alfie!

-Reunete con los de ingenieria que ya están listos, y se me largan a la nave. En 72 horas máximo debemos tenerla en estado operativo...de modo que en cuanto te lleves a tu Equipo de Cubierta hacia la esclusa, yo tomaré al resto de la gente y nos iremos a armar la Barricada en el sitio más cercano a la entrada del Prometheus.

-De acuerdo, Señor.

-Otra cosa, Andy -Dijo Duquesne- Intenten recuperar todo cuanto se pueda de todo el personal, los pañoles de vestuario y la sección de claves, entre otros. No nos permitieron que durmieramos en la nave, de modo que deberemos confiar en que todo lo servible venga a dar a la barricada... no te preocupes por las identificaciones... Saquea todo lo que más puedas... -Hizo una pausa- ...Y si puedes, rescata el gallardete de guerra. Instalaremos un palo de respeto a la salida de la esclusa. Esta nave esta viajando pero seguimos en puerto... y al que no haga la venia me lo comeré en la cena...

-Me llevaré entonces a todos los que esten listos... voy a necesitar manos en esto, y la división de cubierta no bastará si hacemos la barrida...

-De acuerdo, Jefe.

-Señor -Andy recordó ese pensamiento enredado que lo perseguía desde el día anterior- Permiso para hablar libremente, Señor.

-Adelante, Andy...

-Sabes bien, Alfie, que Joanna está conmigo desde el 24 de abril del año pasado...Desde ayer es mi prometida...Vamos a casarnos tan pronto como se pueda...

-¡Vaya, felicidades, Andy!

-...Por eso quiero pedirte el único regalo de bodas que ahora recibiría de tí... Autorizame a vivir fuera de la base como casado... pero desde ahora...

-Es dificil, Andy -Le respondió- No porque no se pueda, sino porque la ojeriza que te tomó Maistroff tambien me alcanzó hasta hace poco. Me llamó furioso exigiendo tu destitución y tu baja... Hagamos algo... Dejaremos que se le pase el Berrinche al Zar Maistroff... y mientras tanto yo te asignaré un turno brujo de patrulla en el rol de la barricada... Irás todas las noches a hacer tu tarea con la maestra ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Oh, Alfie, no sabes como te lo agradezco!

-Yo creo -Le contestó Duquesne con una sonrisa socarrona- Que la más agradecida va a ser la Maestra Camps, Gran amante conquistador... -Andy iba a replicar, pero Duquesne no se lo permitió- ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo, Jefe! ¡En el espacio el venenoso de Maistroff no podrá alcanzarte!

Hizo la venia de rigor y el solo pensamiento de encontrarse otra vez con aquel tan poco grato superior puso alas en sus pies. Una hora mas tarde, en condiciones de gravedad cero absoluta, pudo entrar nuevamente en su nave. Tal como el médico le había dicho, el casco con visor ambar agudizaba su vista y mejoraba los contrastes de manera tan satisfactoria, que necesitaba mucha menos luz que el resto de sus hombres para encontrar su camino en la oscuridad fria y absoluta de la nave. Agradeció con toda su alma que ya hubiera sido visitada por los equipos de recuperación del SDF-1, y que se hubieran recuperado todos sus cuerpos posibles. Interiormente sentía que, lejos de asustarse o sentir asco o vértigo por ver un cadaver, iba a dolerle mas que el cuerpo sin vida perteneciera a algun compañero suyo que hubiera compartido su trabajo en todo el tiempo que llevaba embarcado. las botas magnetizadas del traje le permitían un comodo aunque algo pesado desplazamiento,y se dijo que lograr la meta en 72 horas bajo esas condiciones iba a ser duro, pero alcanzable.

-Jefe Largo a equipo de ingenieria ¿Tenemos las Lineas del generador operativas?

-Positivo, jefe, podemos dar servicio en cuanto conectemos...

-Perfecto. Vamos dandole vida entonces a nuestro _Prometheus_... el resto, pasamos a Saqueo legal...todo lo servible fuera de la nave...tomen sacos de equipaje de todos los camarotes y apoderense de todo lo útil... Hay que hacer la barrida y pasarle la lengua al plato, caballeros... no nos vamos a detener hasta que esta nave esté operativa, y no esperen relevos...

Andy, en cuanto sus hombres, dirigidos por radio por él y por Bennie, se desbandaron por las cubiertas interiores, tomó su camino hacia la isla, y provisto de una linea de seguridad, sin usar las botas, tal como se lo habían enseñado en la zona de gravedad, fue ascendiendo paso a paso por la isla hacia su cúspide... al llegar a la zona de mando... Se quedó en silencio casi solemnemente... y sin pensarlo siquiera, se puso de pie y se aseguró. Se quedó mirando fijamente con gesto triste la vacia silla de mando _"Ningun homenaje que haga nadie puede pagar todo lo bien que nos guió y enseñó, Mi Capitán... Mis respetos, Señor, hasta siempre..."_ Hizo una venia correcta y viril, y tomando dirección hacia la escotilla de la torre, salió directamente al espacio... El espectaculo conmovió hasta la última fibra de su ser. Aquello era sobrecogedor, tan inmenso y vasto que sencillamente no cabía en su cabeza algo tan impresionante. Las estrellas parecían llenarlo todo, y aún a la inmensa distancia a la que estaban de la tierra, el sol aún les regalaba con su intensa luminosidad. Aquello duró solo un instante, pero le hizo recordar nostálgico la anchura del mar que amaba como desde el primer día que entró en contacto con el agua salada. Tomando el camino de las crucetas donde iban los estandartes, reminiscencias de las antiguas arboladuras navales del siglo XVIII, se fue enganchando con cuidado, vigilando su respiración y ritmo para poder moverse sin fatigarse y eventualmente marearse si sus movimientos eran muy violentos.

La intensa actividad del Puente del SDF-1 no se detenía... Extrañamente el enemigo parecía haberlos dejado tranquilos...hasta que se dieron cuenta que en la última batalla que había culminado con aquella increible serie de eventos, los restos del destacamento de asalto tambien habían sido transportados con ellos, y pese a todo, siguieron peleando hasta el último hombre. Lisa no se hacía ilusiones _"No es una perspectiva agradable luchar contra un enemigo fanatizado que prescinde de su vida para lograr un objetivo... No sé si esto ya es una guerra, pero de serlo, va a ser larga, desagradable y cruel para todos los que queden con vida..."_ vino a interrrumpir sus pensamientos la voz excitada de Kim desde su puesto...

-¡No es posible!

-¿Qué sucede, Kim?

-...Hace menos de dos horas que el equipo del Doctor Lang adosó al _Prometheus_ a la nave...¡Y ya están trabajando en él!

-No sé por que te es tan extraño... Nuestros equipos son buenos, lo demostraron con la recuperación de Ciudad Macross...

-Comandante... ¡Nuestros equipos de recuperación estan trabajando para habilitar el _Daedalus_!

-¡¿Qué?!

La risa quieta y baja que sacudió al Capitán Gloval en ese momento, hizo que todo su personal lo mirara con asombro y duda mezclados... El seguía riéndose sin parar en mientes en la actitud de sus oficiales...

-...No se equivocó con su Contramaestre, Lisa... -Murmuró- Ni yo tampoco...

-¿Señor?

Kim volvio a interrumpirlos... Interesada y justamente preocupada por saber quien estaba ya en la nave, hizo enfocar todas las camaras exteriores hacia ese punto... para notar impresionada a la larga figura blanca que paso a paso iba ascendiendo por el exterior de la isla hacia la cúspide,muy cerca de las antenas de comunicación de la nave...

-¡Ya hay alguien afuera!

Lisa tuvo un presentimiento...

-Sammie, registra todas las comunicaciones de la nave... quiero saber qué frecuencia de servicio está utilizando ese equipo...

-Enseguida, Comandante... -Sammie se inclinó sobre su consola, y luego del registro exhaustivo, entregó los resultados -...Canal 6 de su Estación, Comandante...

-Gracias, Sammie -Lisa, impaciente por entrar en comunicación, no se calzó la diadema, pues tambien odiaba deshacer su peinado, de modo que dejó el canal abierto, y ante el asombro de todos en el puente, se escucharon las melodiosas notas de _Fly me to the moon, _silbadas quedamente en el canal... -Atención, equipo desconocido, Aquí la Comandante Hayes del SDF-1, quiero nombre y rango del jefe de equipo...

-...Ah, me preguntaba cuanto te tardarías en llamarme...Es un gusto oirla, Comandante Hayes...Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser, a cargo del primario de operación del _Prometheus_...

-¡Vuelve inmediatamente al SDF-1, insensato! -Por un breve instante Lisa olvidó que no estaba sola en el puente-¿Qué haces allá afuera? Te dije que...

-¿Que acaso no puedo salir a estirar las piernas un momento, Comandante?

-¡Jefe Steinhauser, le estoy dando una orden directa!

-...Hay algo de estatica por aquí, Coman...te..no...bien... -Andy, traviesamente, estaba haciendo ruidos de corte y estatica con su boca- me...dre...cacion...un ...mento...

-Cambió de canal, Comandante -le informó Sammie- Yo pensaba...

-Oh, si...yo tambien pensaba -Lisa estaba iracunda- ¡ARGHH, QUE TIPO!

-Lisa -Claudia, conciliadora, intentó descomprimir la situacion- ...Nos hacen falta todos...

-¡Todos menos un puñado de marinos cabeza dura que no entienden que el espacio no es el mar!¡Partiendo por el cabeza de piedra allá afuera...Argh! ¡Merece que lo envie sin retorno a Corte Marcial!

-¡Lisa!

-¡Señor! -Solo entonces Lisa recordó donde estaba y quien había presenciado su arrebato. volteó hacia su Capitán, avergonzada pero aún furiosa por dentro- ...Mis disculpas, Señor...Yo... Eso fue totalmente fuera de lugar...

-Yo la entiendo, Comandante... -Gloval la miró comprensivo- Tengo ojos, Lisa, sé la relación que tienen...son camaradas, hermanos...Es normal que se preocupe...

-...Señor...

-Pero soy el Capitán de esta nave -Prosiguió- Y sé con quien puedo contar, y en quien puedo confiar...Puede estar enojada con el Jefe Steinhauser, Lisa, pero no demasiado... Porque usted misma le dió las armas para convencerme que podía hacerse cargo del trabajo...

-¡Santo Cielo, el Manual!

-Si, el manual... -Volvió a reirse suavemente- Y aún así, si yo estuviera en su lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo...

-¿Qué está haciendo entonces allá afuera? -Preguntó el lado lógico de la Teniente Leeds- La nave no sufrió mayores daños que requieran un EVA(1) por el momento.

-Va por el Gallardete de Guerra de la Nave, Vanessa -Respondió el Capitán- Para un marino, esa tela es tan santa como una mortaja, y debe recuperarse a toda costa...En cuanto lo tenga volverá al interior...

Lisa tuvo una inspiración...Andy había cambiado de canal...Tratando de parecer impasible y profesional, se calzó en sus oídos la odiosa diadema, y con gran decisión cambió al canal cinco...

-¿Ya lo tienes? -Susurró- Por favor...

-Tranquila, Hermanita... Ya lo tengo. voy de vuelta hacia la torre de mando...¿Sigues enojada? ¿Vas a congelarme?

-Esta cuenta la solucionaremos en privado, Jefe... Todavía no te salvas...

-...Vamos a conversar en cuanto se pueda, hermanita... y disculpame si te asusté...

-Tienes formas extrañas de ganarte mi perdón, Steinhauser... Sigues haciendo méritos para que te arranque el corazón... si no fuera por que Joni me mataría en un suspiro si lo hiciera...Tienes suerte, Andy... Mucha suerte...

-Conforme... En cuanto nos veamos de vuelta vendrás a casa a cenar... y no te escondas ni huyas... Tú también tienes que descansar...

-De acuerdo, Cabeza de Piedra, Hayes fuera...

-Steinhauser, fuera...

-¿Todo bien con el jardinero? -La voz de Claudia sobresaltó a Lisa mientras se quitaba la diadema- ...No engañas a nadie, Lisa... Hasta el Capitán se dió cuenta que estabas hablando con él...

-Oh, Claudia... Te juro que un día de estos Cabeza de Piedra va a lograr que lo asesine...

Pese a las restricciones que imponía la operación espacial, la actividad de aquellos denodados marinos mudados en astronautas por el imperio de las circunstancias, no se había detenido en todas aquellas horas. Presionados por los plazos, y por las ganas de volver a ser operativos para su nueva situación en aquel conflicto, ponían todo su empeño pese al cansancio que comenzaba a ganarles lentamente. Consciente que era su primera exposición al ambiente espacial en una situación de operación real, Andy se había dosificado todo lo que cabía en esa situación... Ya llevaba diez horas seguidas entrando y saliendo de la nave, ocupando esas pausas en consultar con la sección de ingeniería que tan avanzados iban los trabajos para la ampliación del hangar. El progreso era lento, pero en unas cuantas horas más se aceleraría. Aún faltaban por instalar las líneas de los generadores de gravedad artificial, que Lang estaba preparando junto con sus equipos, y la prueba preliminar de las lineas primarias de los generadores de energía de la nave. se necesitaba que tanto la zona de transferencia como la gravedad estuvieran tan operativas como la energía base, para comenzar a presurizar la nave. Ya con atmósfera, y con los seguros de todas las secciones no viables bien cerrados, o condenados en algunos casos puntuales, podría él pensar en salir a la cubierta y prepararla para los lanzamientos de prueba. Había, además, que reubicar muchos controles que en la tierra estaban directamente en los agujeros de topo de la pista, que en el espacio no serían útiles, y por demás, con demasiado compromiso para sus servidores. La pista de Aterrizaje también sufriría cambios fundamentales. Debido a que estaban adosados al SDF-1 desde el mirador de Popa, aquella zona, ya destinada entre otras cosas, como corredor final para las naves que tuvieran su servicio y mantenimiento en la Base Prometheus, que Duquesne y el resto de la tripulación construían a toda prisa en el interior de la fortaleza, la mole misma de la nave impediría a los pilotos en modo caza al menos, tomar pista como se hacía anteriormente cada vez que estuvieran en perpendicular o con las proas alineadas. En todo caso estaba previsto alinear el portaaviones ya adosado en forma inversa...Pero en un cambio de posicion el control de aterrizaje sería nuevamente inútil. En una decisión muy propia de los marinos y tripulantes, decidieron improvisar, sugiriendo que el control de aterrizaje y sus sistemas, fueran trasladados más arriba de su ubicación original, a la torre de combate, y "La Bola" y los cables de retención fueran dobles, para que en caso de no ser viable un aterrizaje normal, los VT tomaran pista por donde racionalmente en la tierra, iniciaban sus despegues en la Catapulta Larga, que servía como auxiliar en caso de emergencia, y para lanzar los aviones más pesados en sus existencias, como el VC-33, y los Ojo de Gato ES-11D. Ello no preocupaba a Andy, quien ya tenía en mente destinar la cuarta catapulta del sector de Proa estribor para esos fines, asignando un Agujero de topo en forma integra a recalibrarla según el tipo de nave que se pusiera en posición de despegue.

-...Jefe...

-Adelante, Alfie...

-Ya fue suficiente para tí el día de hoy... Llevas 12 horas en ambiente espacial... Los médicos me advirtieron que no más de 6 para los tripulantes... 8 a lo mas para los más fuertes...Sal ahora mismo...

-Pero aún falta por hacer aquí, Alfie...

-No me desobedezcas, Andy, lo puedo hacer a la buena...¿O prefieres que llame a la Comandante Hayes?

-¡No te atrevas, Duquesne, Señor Capitán!¡Ni por broma! que si se entera que aún sigo aquí...

-...No vivirías un segundo más, Steinhauser... -El susurro cortante de la voz de Lisa en sus auriculares casi lo dejó sin aire en los pulmones- ¡Sal inmediatamente de ese Portaaviones, Jefe Largo! ¡Es una orden directa, Cabeza de Piedra!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...¡Jefe Estévez!

-¡Señor!

-Hagase cargo de los equipos... y usted no oyó nada ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Soy sordo y mudo, Jefe Largo!

-Bien...Pasando por la zona de transferencia... Steinhauser, fuera...

En cuanto salió de la zona de transferencia temporal, que se hallaba instalada casi al final del corredor de servicio que conectaba a ambas naves, Lisa, que lo esperaba contra todo pronóstico, vió preocupada las profundas ojeras y el aspecto exhausto de su amigo... y el bigote rubio la sorprendió aún más...

-...Tienes pelusa en el rostro, hermanito...

-¿Tú también vas a burlarte de mi bigote, Lisa?

-¿Porqué te lo dejaste? Ahora pareces más viejo...

-Sicología barata de subalterno, Lisa -Estiró una sonrisa cansada- Si me veo mayor, los nuevos, y los que no me conocen, verán mi aspecto terrible y me harán más caso...

-¡Oh, sí, y qué terrible aspecto presentas ahora! -Se burló- Pareces a un paso de caer en la fosa, hermanito...Vamonos de aquí ¿Quieres? Joni espera por nosotros...

-Pero...

-¿Me ofreciste una cena, no es así? -la luminosa sonrisa de Lisa devolvió en algo sus gastadas energías- De modo que en cuanto pude zafarme del puente, la llamé para decirle...

-¿La llamaste? -Se quedó perplejo- ¿Como?

-¿Crees ser el único que trabaja sin descanso aquí? -Le dijo- Ya se restablecieron todos los servicios básicos, y la central troncal de Macross conecta ahora todos los telefonos con sus numeraciones originales...

-Vaya -Andy suspiró sonoramente- Creo que es suficiente para mí hoy...

-Menos mal -Dijo ella- El Capitán Duquesne te sacó de operaciones hasta mañana a las 1000 horas... Tienes un patrullaje pendiente ¿Lo olvidaste?

-¡Es verdad! -Andy sonrió con alegría- Vamonos cuanto antes de aquí.

-Un momento, Señor Contramaestre -Lisa estiró la mano decidida- ...Las llaves, Jefe...

-¡Lisa! ¡Es mi vehiculo asignado, yo lo conduzco!

-OL-VI-DA-LO, Jefe...Estás de pie por pura voluntad...No voy a dejar que conduzcas...Vamos, Las llaves... -Lo miró con sus ojos brillantes de decisión- ¿Por las buenas o le cuento todo a Joni?

-Chantajista -Le dijo por lo bajo Andy, mientras metía su mano al bolsillo y le pasaba las llaves- ...Las dos mujeres más cerca de mi corazón hacen lo que quieren conmigo...

-Y gracias a eso podrás mover tu trasero mañana, Steinhauser -Comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento- Si nosotras no te cuidaramos, Cabeza de Piedra ¿Quien lo haría?

Momentos mas tarde...mientra Lisa, al volante, hablaba con Andy sobre su día, notó que se había quedado en silencio, y en una breve pausa entre semáforos, giró la cabeza para verlo... y lo halló profundamente dormido_ "Ay, Hermanito, estás seco de cansancio... Y no te culpo. Me matas del susto cada vez que se te mete una idea en la cabeza, pero no puedo quitarte el mérito de haber avanzado tanto en la habilitación de la nave en estas horas. Si fuera otro estaríamos una semana esperando por el Prometheus... Vales oro, Steinhauser, y Joni y yo nos aseguraremos que siga siendo así...Ella con su amor, y yo con toda la ayuda que pueda prestarte..."_

Aquella cena fue memorable para los tres... Más aún en cuanto Lisa notó "La Roca" en el dedo de Joni...

-...No conozco la gema, Joni. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Lapizlázuli, Lisa. Andy la escogió en vez de un brillante porque se dan en mi tierrita del sur...

-¿Entonces, la fecha?

-Ni siquiera queremos intentar de pensarlo todavía, Hermanita -Intervino Andy- Yo al menos prefiero esperar hasta que la nave este operativa, las catapultas en funciones y los turnos de servicio normalizados... Antes sería una locura.

-Al menos -Dijo Joni- Tu otra idea funcionó, Grandote...

-¿En serio? -Andy abrió los ojos- ¡Es genial!

-¿Qué idea? -Lisa se inquietó un poco. La pareja que tenía enfrente le causaba verdadero temor cuando la atacaba una idea repentina, que casi siempre terminaba involucrándola en cosas descabelladas- ...Comiencen a hablar, tórtolos. Ya no confío en ustedes... Siempre me pasa algo cuando se les ocurre una idea...

-Tranquila, Lisa. Afortunadamente, esta vez no se trata de tí... -Joni hablaba con una ancha sonrisa, Andy se reía abiertamente, Y Lisa soltaba un sonoro suspiro de alivio- A lo que me refería es a la reapertura de la escuela...Tommy aceptó la propuesta de los maestros. Si los equipos del SDF-1 nos ayudan, podremos tenerla funcionando y con niños en una semana a lo más...Mientras tanto, serán como vacaciones para ellos...

-Es un poco peligroso, Joni... -La Lisa lógica y estratega se mostró en todo su esplendor- Estaría feliz y de acuerdo en cualquier otra situación menos esta...

-Hemos pensado en todo, e incluso en la vorágine de la evacuación las cosas nos favorecieron -Replicó Joanna- Han estado habilitando refugios antiataque por toda la ciudad reconstruida...y uno de los mejores y mas grandes, terminó por quedar justo en medio del patio central de la Escuela. En caso de cualquier evento extraño tendremos refugio seguro casi de inmediato... Ni siquiera lo hubiéramos intentado de no tener esa garantía, Lisa. Los padres no nos dejarían acercarnos a un kilómetro de sus hijos después de todo lo que pasó.

-Tienes razón... Y a propósito de eventos extraños... -Lisa achicó los ojos- Todavía sigo enojada, Steinhauser...¿Cómo hiciste para convencer al Capitán? ¡Y ahora todo resulta ser mi culpa porque yo te enseñé los protocolos del Manual! -Miró con un divertido gesto implorante a Joanna- ¿Puedo castigarlo aunque sea un poquito, Joni? ¿Sí?

-¡Oh, gran par de mulas tercas! -Levantó las manos- Lo que pase en servicio no es de mi incumbencia, malcriados -Miro a Andy con gesto travieso, y se encogió de hombros. Él comenzó a temblar- ...Solo devuélvemelo entero, Lisa... No pido más... -Lisa sonrió anchamente, y comenzó a aplaudir rápidamente con sus manos muy cerca del pecho, como ñiña a la que dejan subirse sola al carrusel.

-Gracias, mi vida... -Andy se dió por vencido- ...No sabes como agradezco tu apoyo... Ahora Hayes se convertirá en mi sombra... Lo que no será tan malo después de todo... -Miró a Lisa con ojos brillantes... Ella supo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y dejó de aplaudir para responder a su mirada- ...Ahora podré oírla por la radio todo el tiempo, aunque sea para discutir... Será un gran modo de empezar y terminar mi día... -Miró su reloj- Ya es hora, Lisa ¿Me devuelves mis llaves? Ahora que estoy despierto, ya es tarde para los dos... Debes volver a tu camarote ¿Vamos?

No más de quince minutos más tarde, el Jeep del Contramaestre se detenía en las afueras del ascensor 15A, que llevaba hasta los cuarteles de la oficialidad femenina de la nave, donde Lisa tenía su camarote asignado. Ella comenzó a caminar sin palabras hasta la puerta, pero, decidiendose, se volvió hasta él, que de pie al lado del Jeep le sonreía. Sin preocuparse si alguien estaba mirando, lo abrazó...

-Solo cuidate allá afuera, Cabeza de Piedra ¿Quieres?

-Descuida, hermanita... -El respondió al abrazo- Las dos mujeres más cerca de mi corazón son ahora el más grande y mejor motivo para tener cuidado... -La soltó del abrazo, y aprovechándose de su altura, le revolvió ligeramente el cabello- Buenas noches, hermanita... Dulces sueños...

-¡Andy! -Ella iba a protestar... y al ver el gesto de contento de Steinhauser, solo sonrió- Conduce con cuidado, Cabeza de piedra... y descansa...

Mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba ella oyo el rumor sordo del jeep que se alejaba por las calles de la ciudad. Mientras subía cubierta por cubierta hasta sus cuarteles, comenzó a tararear suavemente una canción... Y hasta mucho después de abandonarlo no cayó en cuenta que sin pensarlo siquiera, había estado repitiendo nota por nota la melodía de _Fly me to the Moon_...

La carrera contra el tiempo de los marinos del _Prometheus_ estaba tocando a su fin... Y con el cansancio y la satisfacción del deber cumplido, Salieron de la nave finalmente luego de 72 horas de lucha constante contra el cronograma que ellos mismos se habían impuesto...

-Ya esta todo listo Capitán... -Dijo Andy, con el casco bajo el brazo, aún con su traje espacial- El honor es todo suyo...

Duquesne lo miró con orgullo... y levantando la radio ordenó _"Levanten las lineas de energía, Gravedad y atmosfera" "Entendido, Capitán"_ ...Un zumbido bajo y modulado comenzó a levantarse siendo audible para todos los marinos...casi toda la tripulación rodeaba al que ahora habían aprendido a respetar como su nuevo capitán... el zumbido fue decreciendo hasta apagarse... y pudo escucharse por la radio _"Energía...En verde al 100...Gravedad...En verde al 100...Atmósfera...En verde al 100...Capitán...El Prometheus está operativo..." _

El grito de algarabía los ensordeció... Y era comprensible. Nuevamente tenían una nave, una que servía y defendería al SDF-1 en el conflicto que pese a la preciosa pausa de tiempo que el enemigo les había concedido, no se detenía. Andy levantó su voz por entre los gritos...

-¡El trabajo todavía no termina, Gente!¡División de Cubierta!¡Prepararse para subir!¡Hay que dejar todo listo para recibir a los pajarracos!¡Adelante, Adelante, Adelante!

-Gracias, Andy -Duquesne le dió afectuosamente la mano- Sin tí y tu empuje esto quizas cuanto tiempo hubiera demandado...Galvanizaste a la tripulación, Jardinero...

-Lo hacen por ellos y por la nave, Alfie... Yo solo encauzo sus sentimientos... que son los mios tambien...-Se cuadró marcialmente- Permiso para continuar, Señor...

-Adelante -Le respondió sincero y orgulloso el Capitán- ¡Ya oyeron al Jefe, Señoritas, El trabajo aún no acaba! ¡Vamos!

Era tal el ansia de dejar todo como correspondía para la correcta operación de la nave, que ni siquiera supieron como es que demoraron tan poco en desmantelar la zona de transferencia temporal y dejar despejados los canales de la esclusa. Los equipos de armamento finalmente pudieron ponerse a trabajar en la nueva configuración de contramedidas defensivas, e incluso los frios e inexpresivos cerebros grises de informática militar comenzaron a reconstruir la red para dar servicio en todas las cubiertas con las nuevas configuraciones que ya constaban en los planos. Andy no podía creerlo cuando pasó con toda la división por la nueva zona de transferencia en el hangar principal, y pudo ver satisfecho que incluso los aviones que habían quedado en el durante el ataque estaban correctamente estacionados y solo faltaba que las tripulaciones de tierra procedieran a certificar su estado operativo. Andy se puso de pie en el centro del hangar principal para hablar con su gente...Todos los antiguos y muchos nuevos que, directamente destinados de las otras secciones de la nave que ya no eran necesarias, habían terminado con la división de cubierta de vuelo, lo rodeaban... El se sentía igualmente satisfecho y orgulloso de todos...

-Gente, ya todos me conocen, y aquellos que solo han oído hablar de mí por tener otros turnos asignados, igual merecen una presentación. Mi nombre es Andrew Steinhauser, Contramaestre en Jefe, Soy hasta que me maten, me muera o hasta que el capitán se canse de mi, el Jefe Aéreo de esta nave. -Un murmullo de risas siguió a sus palabras- Mi segundo al Mando, a mi lado, es el Contramaestre Primero Benjamín Tinoco, y el Jefe de Turno Intermedio, Contramaestre Primero John Estévez. Somos sus jefes, pero ante todo, somos hermanos...Somos los Tigres de la Cubierta de Vuelo de Charlie Dorkman... Y por él y por toda la gente que sobrevivió y habita ahora en la nave, vamos a hacer el mejor trabajo y dar hasta la última gota de sangre por que no les pase nada. Mientras haya un solo avión disponible en estos hangares, este equipo va a lanzarlo al combate o al rescate ¿Entendido?

-¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!

-Y basta de discursos que se me enreda la lengua... -Las risas ahora fueron abiertas entre toda su gente- Nos toca la parte más delicada... -Miró a Bennie- Tinoco, equipos Amarillos y Blancos-1,2 y 3 se encargarán de invertir la zona de aterrizaje. Coordina con Informática Militar los cambios eléctricos e informáticos que haya que hacer. Tendrás canal 4 disponible solo para eso...

-Entendido, Jefe

-¡Jefe Estevez!

-¡Señor!

-Marrón 1,2 y 3, las tripulaciones de mantenimiento y los hangares son suyos. Quiero en estado de mantenimiento, reparación y al cien todo lo que aquí quede disponible, pero principalmente, todos los auxiliares, grúas, mulas, el camello, todo debe funcionar, y de acuerdo al plano que le dí, delimite nuevamente todas las zonas de transito, estacionamiento y mantenimiento...canal 5...

-Entendido, Señor

-¡Equipos Azul y Verde! -Dijo Andy finalmente- Nosotros vamos a las catapultas... Ya les expliqué como vamos a trabajar... Antes que termine el día tenemos que tener al menos un lanzamiento con "El Juez" y uno de prueba ¿Entendido? Vamos entonces...canal 3... ¡canal 6 será frecuencia compartida para todo el equipo!

En cuanto sus hombres comenzaron a ponerse en movimiento, Andy recordó algo... Algo que había desaparecido de su rutina desde sus días de la secundaria... Y ahora que tenía la posibilidad, Ardía en ganas de hacerlo... _"Es probable que si Lisa está en turno, va a querer arrancarme la cabeza por un proceder tan antimilitar... Pero mis tigres necesitan ritmo para trabajar..."_ Aquella mañana antes de salir de casa, su prometida le había dado un obsequio algo atrasado _"Cielo -_Le dijo_- Este regalo estaba esperando por tí desde la navidad, y no hubo tiempo material de entregartelo y yo misma había olvidado que te lo debía... Así que lo tomé, y lo llené con la música de mis archivos que sé que te ha gustado y que escuchas cada vez que estás en casa...Que lo disfrutes mi vida..."_ Aún miraba el reproductor portátil de música en sus manos... y decidiéndose finalmente, lo puso en el bolsillo exterior de su traje espacial... _"¡Atención, atención, atención! ¡T menos cinco y contando para despresurización! Estado de equipos listos... Ahora..."_

-Marrón...Equipo listo...

-Blanco...Equipo listo...

-Amarillo... Equipo listo...

-Verde...Equipo listo...

-Azul...Equipo listo...

-¡De acuerdo, Señoritas! ¡T menos cuatro y contando! ¡Personal sin traje espacial fuera de la zona para prueba de ambiente espacial, abandonar ahora la zona, repito, abandonar ahora la zona!

Steinhauser en persona pulsó golpeando con su puño en el interruptor de emergencia del hangar, y la luz verde de advertencia comenzó a parpadear. Llevó su mano en un gesto automático al control de sus botas magnéticas, pero solo ligeramente, dado que a pesar del cambio de atmósfera el control gravitacional seguía en funciones... Finalmente se encendió la luz roja, indicándole que ya estaban sin atmósfera...

-Jefe estevez, denos plataforma para subir a cubierta...

-Estribor uno, Jefe Largo...Compuertas abiertas...Ahora...

Caminó con sus equipos de trabajo hasta el ascensor de naves, y en cuanto estuvieron todos, pidió elevación para subir a cubierta... Tal como la primera vez que él salió al espacio, todos quedaron extasiados por el espectáculo majestuoso que el universo les ofrecía...Pero no hubo mucho tiempo de admirar aquella maravilla... Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer...

-Kunstler, los cuatro agujeros de topo de las catapultas uno y tres...hay que desmantelarlos...

-Enseguida, Andy

-Nosotros, Chicos, vamos a desmantelar los de las catapultas dos y cuatro...

-¿Y donde los ponemos entonces, Jefe? -La voz de Flake sonaba perpleja-No vamos a tirarlos...

-Ay, Corn, los marcianos te están embrollando la cabeza...¡Escuchenme todos! En cuanto hayamos sellado los agujeros de topo, comenzaremos a usar el riel...Les expliqué que ya no podemos estar todos en cubierta en el espacio, es peligroso... El control de las EMALS, Los deflectores y los sistemas de emergencia irán ahí. Luego con planos en mano los de MILINF nos dirán de donde conectarlos. Arriba solo quedaremos los capitanes de nave, un Amarillo para enganche y un verde para la salida y el checkout final por cada catapulta, y yo para dirigir toda la maniobra. ¿Quedó entendido? Vamos a desconectar todo entonces y a sellar los agujeros... Pero antes... Vamos a ponerle ritmo a nuestro baile de la victoria... ¡Atención todos los equipos! ¡Mantener canal 6 en segundo plano!

Todos los equipos comenzaron a dar su conforme hasta que toda la división de cubierta estuvo en línea...

-Ahora, muchachos, un pequeño regalo de su jefe... Para que partamos bien el día...un poco de buen sonido para que trabajemos mejor -Uniendo gesto a la palabra, sacó su reproductor, y lo conectó a la segunda clavija de su control de radio maestro en el traje... Y luego seleccionó una canción... -Esta muchachos, es una canción que habla un poco de lo que hemos tenido que luchar para que nuestra navecita funcionara como lo está haciendo y lo hará aún mejor... Escuchen...

Sammie Porter, en cumplimiento de sus obligaciones como controladora de trafico de comunicaciones de la nave, a cargo de los diferentes niveles de frecuencias abiertas y encriptadas en uso por todos los cuarteles y secciones, registraba todo el espectro a su cargo...hasta que algo la sorprendió tan gratamente, que se puso sin aviso alguno los auriculares... hasta que Kim, en el puesto cercano, la vió moverse con un ritmo muy particular... Como el capitán en ese momento no estaba en el puente, la dejó unos segundos pensando que era algo momentaneo, pero como persistiera, La teniente Young se puso de pie, y sin mediar aviso alguno, pulsó el botón de línea abierta en su consola...

Everything is everythin_g (todo es todo)  
_What is meant to be, will be_ (lo que significa ser, será)  
_After winter, must come spring_ (después del invierno, debe llegar la primavera )  
_ change it comes eventually_ (el cambio vendrá al final )_

I wrote this words for everyone_ (he escrito esto para todos)_

who struggles in their youth_ (los que luchan en su juventud)_

who won't accept deception_ (que no aceptaran el engaño)_

instead of what is truth_ (en lugar de lo que es verdad)_

It seems we lose the game_ (perdemos al parecer el juego)_

Before we even start to play_ (incluso antes de empezar a jugar)_

Who made this rules? we're so confused_ (¿quien hizo estas reglas? en esta confusión)_

Easily led astray_ (facil se perderá.)_

Let me tell ya that_ (dejame decirte ahora)_

Everything is everything_ (todo es todo)_

Everything is everything_ (todo es todo)_

After winter, must come spring_ (despues del invierno debe llegar la primavera)_

Everything is everything_ (todo es todo)_

**(Lauryn Hill – Everything is Everything)**

-¿De donde sacaste eso, Sammie?

-Yo...

-¡Teniente Porter! -Lisa se volvió indignada hacia sammie en cuanto escuchó los primeros acordes. No estando el Capitán, ella era de hecho la máxima autoridad en funciones del puente- ¡Las reglas son claras y las está violando flagrantemente! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió escuchar música durante su turno?!

-Comandante...Yo... yo no estoy haciendo lo que dice...

-¿Te atreves a contradecirme, Sammie? -Lisa estaba comenzando a enfurecerse, y ya Claudia iba al rescate para evitar que la sangre llegara al río... -¿Estoy alucinando acaso con lo que suena por todo el puente...?

Sometimes it seems_ (a veces parece)  
_We'll touch that dream_ (que podemos alcanzar nuestro sueño)_

But things come slow or not at all_ (pero va lento y no será para todos)_

And the ones on top, won't make it stop_ (y los que están arriba , no van a parar)  
_So convinced that they might fall_ (convencidos de que al final caerán)  
_Let's love ourselves then we can't fail_ (dejemos que nuestro amor no nos deje fallar)  
_To make a better situation_ (y tengamos una mejor situación)  
_Tomorrow, our seeds will grow_ (mañana, todas nuestras las semillas creceran)  
_All we need is dedication_ (todo lo que necesitan es dedicación)_

-Yo... -Sammie soltó un sonoro suspiro-...Comandante, de verdad, yo no sabía de donde venía esto... Me puse a buscar la fuente, hasta que la encontré, Comandante... No le va a gustar...

Lisa quedó perpleja...Kim, Vanessa, Claudia y la misma Sammie comenzaron a reirse discreta pero suavemente... Y ella finalmente entendió la demoledora indirecta... _"Esa fue Lauryn Hill, Tigres, por si no la conocían... Mientras sellamos los Agujeros de Topo, vamos a escuchar algo un poco más antiguo pero igualmente bueno..." _El rostro de ira de Lisa mudó a uno de absoluto desconsuelo... volviendo a su estación, movió su asiento ajustable y se echó sobre su consola al tiempo que pudieron oirla suspirar y decir en voz queda pero perfectamente audible_ "Dios... aparentementemente tú me lo enviaste...¿Pero tenía que ser tan terco, cabeza dura y absolutamente ingobernable cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza...?" _Todas sin excepción se cubrieron la boca con las manos para evitar que las risas escaparan desbocadas... Aparentemente la_ Reina del Hielo _acababa de encontrar la horma de su zapato...

-Vamos, Lisa -Claudia retomaba su puesto, al tiempo que con gestos le pedía a Sammie que cancelara el canal. La música dejó de oirse- Van a pasar las siguientes seis a ocho horas trabajando en el espacio con un poco de tela, polímeros y policarbonato de por medio... No puedes culparlo por intentar levantar el ánimo de sus hombres...

-Claudia... Yo no lo culpo... Es que... -Con gesto decidido se puso otra vez de pie y quitó el asiento susurrando casi para ella- ...Me pidieron que lo devolviera entero... Entonces no va a culparme si lo sacudo un poco... Sammie...

-¿Comandante?

-¿Cuales son las frecuencias asignadas del Jefe Steinhauser?

-Canales 3, 4 y 5 del nivel Prometheus, Comandante. La 6 es su frecuencia compartida.

-Da el enlace a mi estación, Sammie...

En cuanto tuvo las frecuencias a su disposición...se puso a pensar un momento... y como ya conocía las costumbres de Steinhauser, seleccionó el canal 5.

-...Voy a matarte, Steinhauser... Ahora sí que no te salvas... -Susurró gélida y cortante- Podrás correr o esconderte si quieres... Pero nadie va a evitar que termines como una mancha en la cubierta...

-...Sería lo más lógico, viniendo de usted, Comandante Hayes -Pudo escuchar el fuerte acento mexicano del Contramaestre Tinoco- pero _el Gringo es una Cacatúa de vivo.._. -Se rió suavemente- Ya no está en el botón 5, Comandante, Lo lamento... El regaño está _padrísimo_ en todo caso...

-¡Argh! -Lisa golpeó con sus manos la consola- ¡Necesito mi traje espacial! ¡Iré yo misma y lo estrangularé en cubierta! -La luz roja de comunicación entrante se encendió en su estación. De manera algo brusca abrió el canal -¡Puente, Comandante Hayes, Adelante!

-...Es sólo música, Hermanita...intenta relajarte como nosotros aquí...

-¿Relajarme? -El tono de Lisa reflejaba a partes iguales su perplejidad y su ira- ¿Relajarme, dices? ¡Como quieres que me relaje si en menos de 3 minutos has roto la mitad de los protocolos de operación en el espacio!

-AIO, Lisa... AIO... Estamos en una situación crítica... De nada va a servir que estrese a mis hombres en una endemoniada emergencia como esta... Además, en 5 minutos y medio hemos avanzado más que en dos horas... Y tú amas la eficiencia... Bueno, Con música mis Tigres bailan... ¡Y de qué manera! ¿No es así, chicos? -Las risas, y gritos aprobatorios, pidiendo más música llenaron el puente... Lisa se sintió ahora avergonzada...

-¿Estás hablando conmigo en un canal abierto, Jefe? ¿Jefe?

-...Cambió otra vez de canal, Comandante -Sammie intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reirse- ...Y ahora la música puede oirse por el canal 5...

-...Lisa, Lisa, Lisa... -Claudia estaba maravillada. Nunca había visto a Steinhauser y a Lisa interactuar de esa manera- ...El Jardinero es subalterno...Por más que nos anticipemos, somos oficiales... Siempre nos va a llevar un paso de ventaja...

Lisa recordó entonces una frase que le oyó a su padre cuando apenas se empinaba por sobre los diez años _"Hija, Los verdaderos subalternos nunca ascienden a un puesto de oficialidad...Se quedan donde están porque saben como nadie donde radica el verdadero poder..."_ De manera automática tocó con sus manos el silbato en su estación...

-Debería enviarlo a una Corte Marcial -Sonrió casi para si misma- ...Sammie...

-¿Si, Comandante?

-¿Qué está sonando en el programa musical de la cubierta?

-No lo sé, Comandante... no conozco esta música...

-Abre el canal -Dijo Claudia...Quien se quedó pensando... Y sonrió- Es _Black Magic Woman_, de Carlos Santana...

-¿Cierro el Canal?

-No -Dijo Lisa, Y todas en el puente sonrieron- Déjalo... Pero bajo... solo para nosotras...

Mientras las nostálgicas notas de la Guitarra eléctrica se dejaban oír por los auriculares, el Jefe Steinhauser miró con cariño profundo el llavero de madera que sostenía en su mano, y lo guardó en el bolsillo de trabajo de su traje espacial _"Es tal y como lo supuse... Con Joni y Lisa a mi lado y cerca de mi corazón, jamás voy a aburrirme..."_ Salió del riel caminando hacia la cubierta para ayudar a sus hombres a levantar las cubiertas de mantenimiento de las catapultas y comenzar a verificar su estado...

El veredicto de "El Juez" había sido implacable pero positivo... Aquel contenedor enganchado a un cabrestante había sido lanzado por cada una de las catapultas pesando lo que un VF-1 con su configuración de Armamento completa, y en todos los lanzamientos había alcanzado sin problemas la distancia fuera de la zona de gravedad de la nave. Informática Militar les había dado las ubicaciones exactas de las tomas de red y poder en El Riel, que era la plataforma baja que corría a un costado de las catapultas, y desde donde controlarían a partir de ese momento los despegues. La zona de aterrizaje ya estaba operativa, y se había alcanzado un gran éxito al montar "La Bola" en un sitio ideal para su función y que a la vez no estorbara las operaciones de toda la cubierta. Casi al final del turno, Steinhauser se sintió conforme para pedir un lanzamiento de prueba.

-Jefe Largo a Control Aereo Prometheus...

-Aqui Control Aereo, Adelante, Jefe...

-Solicito aterrizaje y despegue de prueba...

-¿Algún VT en especial?

-Consulte con puente SDF-1 si es posible que el Skull uno nos dé el pase...

-Entendido, Jefe, Mantenga...

-Jefe Largo, En espera...

La espera no duró mucho tiempo...

-Aqui control Aereo, Jefe Largo... Es positivo... Ordene a su gente, ya tengo al pajarraco sobre patrón marshall, en su última vuelta... Ahora...

-Entendido, Control Aéreo, necesito frecuencia para escuchar procedimientos.

-Abierta, Jefe Largo. Mantengase en segundo plano...

La voz conocida resonó en sus auriculares _"Aqu__í Skull Uno, Comandante Fokker... Sé que solo puede escucharme, Jefe, pero todos los chicos le agradecen por un gran trabajo...Pronto nos tendrá en su casa, Jefe, Gracias..."_

-¡Tenemos pajarraco en vista, Tigres! ¡Ya todos conocen el protocolo!¡Equipo verde a los cables, Azul, Zona de Alerta, Blancos listos en caso de emergencia!

Su gente se movió excepcionalmente rapido para ser ambiente espacial. Steinhauser estaba que reventaba de satisfacción. Desde la esquina de la zona de alerta, donde en condiciones normales generalmente supervisaba al Verde-1 en la tierra, vió venir la clave de luces del Skull Uno...La Bola y el LSO lo pusieron en posición... Las ubicaciones no presentaban problemas... y con un leve estremecimiento, El VF-1S del Comandante entró en la zona de gravedad, y enganchó impecablemente el Cable uno...

-Aterrizaje perfecto, Skull Uno...Mucho mejor que en las Salomón, ¿No, Roy?

-Ni me lo recuerdes, Jefe... Casi muero a manos de Claudia gracias a tu bocota...

-...Estoy para servirle, Comandante... -Steinhauser estaba genuinamente alegre- ¿Lleno su tanque? ¿Limpio su parabrisas?

-Ni pensarlo, Jefe Largo... Tu Gasolinera cobra muy caro...

-Sigue al de marrón entonces, Fokker...Vamos a darte un empujóncito para que vuelvas al espacio... ¡Ancic!

-¡Señor!

-Capitanea al Lider Skull hasta la Catapulta uno...

-¡Entendido, Señor!

-Gracias, Jefe, hasta la vista...

-Vuelve cuando quieras, Comandante...

Tras un catapultaje perfecto, que puso nuevamente en el espacio al Comandante Fokker, Steinhauser se sintió satisfecho. Lo que faltara por engranar del sistema eran detalles minimos, que serían solucionados cuando la operación de naves fuera un hecho cotidiano.

-Jefe Largo a Operaciones Aéreas Prometheus,

-Adelante, Andy -Duquesne en persona le contestó- Estado de la cubierta, Informe.

-La Cubierta de Vuelo está operativa, Alfie... Informa al Capitán que estamos listos para trabajar...Ya tenemos _Prometheus_ para rato...

Casi al dar las diez de la noche, El Jeep del Contramaestre se detuvo en el edificio de su prometida. Estaba muerto de cansancio, y aún rondaban en su cabeza las preocupaciones de lo que restaba por hacer en la nave... Pero pronto recibirían a todos los grupos de combate y serían operativos... También sabía que tenía pendiente el reporte y los roles de turnos para su división. Era un trabajo sucio, peligroso y tremendamente absorbente y aburrido... Pero ni pensar en subir a cubierta mientras no estuviera listo, y alguien tenía que hacerlo... El cansancio y los problemas, sin embargo, murieron y se deshicieron como por encanto al abrir la puerta del departamento... El silencio y las luces muy bajas le dijeron que talvez Joni estaba dormida... Pero sin embargo, al entrar silenciosamente al cuarto, la vio concentradísima digitando furiosamente en su laptop... Joni no supo cuando o en qué momento comenzó a equivocarse miserablemente... Talvez era el efecto de los besos que repetidamente iban desde la base de su cuello hasta su oreja izquierda...

-Andy...Ya está bien... -Dijo entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa de puro placer- ...Estás convirtiendo mi programación de objetivos en un desastre...

-Sí... -Dijo él roncamente- Tus enanos talvez no aprendan nada...en cambio tú...

-...Eres mi pervertido favorito, Grandote -Dijo ella finalmente soltando el teclado- ...Pero necesito que ELLOS aprendan ahora -Se volteó para darle un profundo beso- ...Si me enseñas mucho, no vas a dejar nada para la Luna de Miel, Tontito...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -Andy le regaló una de sus sonrisas que a ella le hacían cosquillas contra la piel de su cuello- Iré a ducharme y cambiarme ¿Qué hay de cenar?

-...Elige... -Le dijo- ¿Etiqueta roja o azul?

-Siempre olvido que estamos en el espacio -Dijo Andy en un suspiro mientras se quitaba el uniforme- Supongo que llegaremos a acostumbrarnos al racionamiento...

-...Entre otras cosas... -Dijo un poco apesadumbrada- Hoy estuvimos visitando a los padres...Para lo de la escuela...

-¿Sí? -Ella escuchó la voz algo apagada de Andy, proveniente desde el Baño- Por tu tono de voz, Cielo, parece que no fue agradable...

-No, si estuvo bien...Hasta... -Quedó muda por unos instantes- ¿Recuerdas a la chica que estaba conmigo en la escuela el día del despegue?

-Sí -Le dijo escueto- La mini-vampiresa con aires de inocencia...La recuerdo...

-¿Tienes que ser tan gráfico, cielo? -Lo regañó- La chica vive con los Lynn, son sus tíos... Amy Gilobert, de la Secundaria, y yo, fuimos por Jason y por ella...La chica tiene solo 15 años... Y está perdida...

-Mi Cielo... -Andy maldijo su boca y su torpeza- Me disculpo, amor... Soy un cavernícola, lo siento de veras... pero dijiste ¿Perdida?

-Si -Le contestó con un dejo de tristeza- Lynn Minmei no ha sido oficialmente declarada fallecida ni desaparecida. El testimonio corroborado del Comandante Fokker la tiene en las listas de busqueda... afirma que durante el ataque él la rescató y la puso a salvo dentro de la nave... El chico al que llama su _Hermano, _como Lisa lo hace contigo, estaba con ella... Hay equipos de busqueda y civiles buscándolos por toda la nave... pero esto es inmenso... Todavía no aparecen

-Hunter... -Andy salió de la ducha con la bata puesta- Es por eso que a Fokker lo han visto a toda hora dando vueltas por la nave... Está buscándolos... Por eso hoy no demoraron mucho en mandármelo para el pase...

-¿El pase, Grandote? -Joanna abrió los ojos, y levantandose de la silla se puso frente a él tomándole las manos- ...Eso quiere decir que...

-Aún no es oficial, Joni -Le dijo sonriente- Pero Gloval ya fue informado de seguro... El _Prometheus_ ya está plenamente operativo...Fokker aterrizó y despegó con cero fallas, y "El Juez" nos hizo pasar la prueba limpiamente...Ve buscando un calendario del año, Amor... Va siendo hora que pongamos la fecha...

Ella solo se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza. El, no menos agradado por la reaccion de Joanna, hizo lo mismo. Dentro de un rato, solo faltaría que le dieran inicio a la cuenta atrás... una tan esperada como la de su nave...

* * *

-¿Solo ocho días luego de la transposición demoraron en poner un Portaaviones que nunca había estado en el espacio completamente operativo? -Luca estaba asombrado y esceptico- ...Es dificil de creer...Estaban en tiempo de guerra y..

-Creelo, Luca -Lisa soltó las sienes de Rick y besó dulcemente su cabeza. Él, por toda respuesta, le tomó las manos y se las besó- Yo nunca había visto trabajar a Andy... Tenía algunas ideas, por lo que Bennie Tinoco y Joanna me contaron alguna vez... Pero verlo empujar a su gente en cubierta era un espectáculo impresionante...No porque usara el látigo sino el ejemplo...

-¿Entonces, usted...? -Jonathan estaba igualmente asombrado- Los roles de servicio no estaban listos...

-Ningún turno en esos días bajó de 10 o 12 horas en promedio -Dijo Andy- Y como no había rotación...Saca la cuenta... Yo personalmente pasaba no menos de 19 a 20 horas diarias empujando el carro... Los muchachos estaban asustados... Muchos ni siquiera habían trabajado antes en la División de Cubierta, y pasarlos por el examen de suficiencia, y luego sacarlos al espacio era para inquietar a cualquiera... Yo mismo, con toda la ciencia subalterna que mis superiores me habían legado, no lo estaba menos que ellos... Pero necesitaban ver a sus jefes, necesitaban verlos sudando y maldiciendo a su lado en todo momento que la presión del trabajo se relajara un poco y giraran la vista para vernos... Aquellos días fueron de locura... Bennie, John y yo nos turnabamos, pero con pausas cortas... Yo volvía todos los días con Joni... Pero me echaba en la cama a las once y me levantaba a las cinco y media... Puede que haya sido una obsesión... pero en el momento sirvió y nos permitió tener la nave operativa...

-...Y de paso... -Lisa lo miró fijamente- Te encargaste de que yo rabiara como nunca lo había hecho...

-Fué un buen entrenamiento...¿No? -Andy le devolvió la mirada- Nuestras discusiones jamás tendrán posible comparación con los enfrentamientos entre los "Reyes del TACNET" ¿O sí?

-¡No te adelantes a la historia! -Lisa lo regañó- Eres un aprovechado, Steinhauser... Y no veo que me estés defendiendo, Hunter...

-...Tú lo dijiste, Amor... -Rick rió sincero- ...Yo estaba perdido ¿Recuerdas?

-Ya está bien -Joanna intervino- Están confundiendo a los chicos... -Se volvió a mirarlos- Estos tres aprendieron a martillazos como convivir... Yo siempre me encargaba de enderezarles el clavo... y mas de una vez me golpearon los dedos... Veamos... Iban recién ocho días, Rick estaba perdido, Lisa intentaba trabajar sin desfallecer de rabia por lo que Andy hacía... y el grandote trabajaba y llenaba de música la cubierta cada vez que subía... Al noveno día, las agrupaciones de Varitech que había en la nave fueron llevadas al _Prometheus_...

-Por tres vías... -Apuntó Andy- Aérea, Recibiendo las naves en turno de patrullaje en los cuadrantes defensivos que Lisa estableció como cortina para el SDF-1...

-Así es -Retomó Lisa- Por interno, Trasladando los cazas a través de las grúas de riel de la nave hasta la Base Prometheus, y la bajada...

-¿La bajada? -Preguntó Luca- Estaban todos casi al mismo nivel...

-Le llamamos "la Bajada" -Le respondió Andy- porque la mayoría del Grupo Aéreo Naval se acogió de emergencia luego de la transposición donde mejor cupieran... Y terminaron en un hangar de destroids que tenía esclusa a una plataforma espacial, cuatro cubiertas por encima de nosotros. Asi que cuando llegó el día los pilotos solo se subieron a sus varitech en modo battloid, salieron por ahí, y dando un salto, se dejaron caer en cubierta...Gracias al Cielo las _Aguilas de Ataque_ y los _Pistoleros de Amarillo_ estaban intactos...

-¿Perdón? -Dijo Jonathan- ...Ese nombre me suena conocido...

-Es por Connie, Jonathan -Apuntó Rick- Fue ascendido y puesto como CAG del Grupo Aéreo Naval, en tanto Roy era nombrado por el Capitán como SCAG(2). Al Teniente Comandante Elwes, Tan texano como Andy, le decían a bordo del _Prometheus_ "El pistolero de Amarillo" Su Grupo de Ataque terminó llamándose como él. Antes que Max, y a la Altura de Roy, era quizás uno de los Pilotos más letales en aquella epoca...

-Aunque su gusto por imitar a Tom Cruise en _Top Gun_ me hizo salir canas verdes -Apuntó Lisa- Y encima, Andy lo alentaba...

-¿Quiere decir que aún en el espacio hacía _Fly by Deck_(3)? -Jonathan se reía- No pensaba que mi abuelo hiciera esas cosas...

-¿Solo tu abuelo? -Lisa rió, divertida por los recuerdos- TODO el _Prometheus_ era un dolor de cabeza para mí...Marinos y Pilotos competían por ver quién era el más cabeza dura, cavernícola y machote...

-Y aún falta la mejor parte -Andy tomó un bocadillo, y un vaso- Porque el Capitán y Lisa decidieron venir a ver a La Isla cómo operabamos, con sus propios ojos...

* * *

El Jeep de personal transportaba por las calles de Macross al Capitán Gloval. Desde que todo aquello que a todas luces ya era una guerra extraterrestre comenzara, apenas si se había movido del puente, salvo para lo esencial, siempre informado a toda hora de los progresos, avances y retrocesos que suponía intentar dirigir una nave de guerra llena con setenta mil sobrevivientes de la isla, algo no menor después del desastre inicial. Ahora miraba entre satisfecho y asombrado todo lo que se había conseguido, y la insólita capacidad de los habitantes de intentar seguir con su vida normal. Ya habían llegado hasta su mesa de despacho solicitudes formales del Alcalde y otras autoridades de que levantara el racionamiento y les permitieran usar de los almacenes donde toda la subsistencia de macross se hallaba en reserva, para dar libre curso a las actividades comerciales y la circulación monetaria. Iban a intentar llevar una vida normal hasta donde fuera posible, y el racionamiento estricto decretado por él no estaba ayudando. Dejó de lado sus preocupaciones hasta cuando tuviera tiempo de reflexionar sobre sus decisiones futuras, y miró a su acompañante en el vehículo. La Teniente Comandante Elizabeth Hayes iba no menos concentrada. Como Su Oficial Ejecutivo, y Controladora de Guerra Aerea y espacial de la nave, tambien tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar acerca de las medidas y estrategias a seguir en los días venideros. Visitar el _Prometheus_ y cerciorarse en terreno de la capacidad de la nave y su tripulación iba a despejar una parte importante de aquellas dudas... Y ninguna de ellas se relacionaba directamente con la cubierta de vuelo. Steinhauser podía llegar a ser una auténtica piedra en su zapato si se lo proponía, pero era un militar de primera, valiente, decidido y con una devoción absoluta por su misión y sus hombres. Aquellos días de trabajo en conjunto los fueron acostumbrando a las capacidades del otro... Y a aquel trato hecho con prisas en el departamento que compartía con Joanna: Amigos y hermanos del Alma en privado; Jefe Aéreo y Primera Oficial en el trabajo... Aunque siendo sincera consigo misma, les costaba bastante mantener la línea cuando ocasionalmente entraban en comunicación... Eso puso indiscretamente una sonrisa en sus labios...

-¿Algún buen recuerdo, Lisa? -Gloval, sin mirarla para no avergonzarla, le habló con los ojos puestos en el camino que iba al _Prometheus_- Debe serlo, porque es raro verla sonreir en estos días...

-¿Eh? -Lisa se sobresaltó un poco al oír la pregunta de su superior- ...Algo así, Capitán... Pensaba en el tremendo trabajo del Jefe para poner al _Prometheus_ en funciones...

-Creyó en Steinhauser, Lisa -Gloval le dijo satisfecho- Y desde que la conozco, Comandante, aprendí a confiar en su visión de las cosas... Yo también le creí al Jefe, y ha demostrado con creces que nuestra apuesta por él estuvo bien hecha...

-Gracias, Señor -Le respondió, y Gloval creyó ver un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos- Y gracias por dejarme acompañarlo en esta visita. Necesito conocer como quedó la nueva configuración de operación y ordenes para hacer cambios si se requiere, y regular el tráfico de comunicaciones con nuestro puente... _Prometheus_ es ahora una nave que presta servicios a la fortaleza y no la quiero en segundo plano siempre, o preocuparme de cómo me van a transmitir el estado de los despegues, como manejar emergencias y como hacerles llegar un ATO... El Comandante Fokker como Senior me habló de algunas posibilidades en ese sentido, y las estoy agregando en mi reporte de operaciones por el tiempo que estuvo fuera, Señor...

-Gracias, Comandante...

-Es mi deber, Señor – El jeep se fué acercando a la zona de la Base Prometheus, perfectamente visible por las barracas de la tripulación, y los hangares de mantenimiento, la Armería y otras secciones que no entraban ya en el hangar principal de la nave, para generar el máximo espacio de maniobra para los grupos aéreos. Poco antes de entrar en el corredor de servicio, vió algo de lo que Andy le había hablado, y supo lo que debía hacer- Detenga el Vehículo, Chofer...

Gloval sonrió, y girando la vista, pudo ver el palo de respeto que con los estandartes de la Tierra y el de Guerra del Prometheus, vigilaban la entrada a la nave. Su mano derecha fue inmediatamente a la gorra, saludando a la par de la Comandante. Segundos después el vehiculo estaba nuevamente en marcha...

-El Jefe se mueve rápido, Comandante... -Gloval estaba sorprendido y satisfecho- ...Sabía por el Capitán Duquesne que ya podían operar la cubierta... Pero esto es fantástico...

-Creo habérselo dicho antes del salir del puente, Capitán... -Lisa sonrió abiertamente- ...Cuando al Jefe se le mete algo en cabeza no se detiene hasta que lo concluye...¿Leyó su legajo?

-Por supuesto, Comandante -El le contestó acomodándose la gorra- Graduado de la Secundaria y la JROTC en paralelo, Espadín de Honor con Demérito cero, Primera antigüedad de su promoción de enlistamiento, Promoción Extraordinaria de su sector de servicio, Especialista ANOC, dos medallas titanio, una cruz y una recomendación naval... Y un jardinero de primera... vaya, Lisa... ¿Hay algo que el Contramaestre Steinhauser no haga?

-Tal vez dormir un poco más de lo que acostumbra, Señor -Su gesto de contento se apagó un poco- Sé que puedo estar excediendome con esto, Señor... Pero sería recomendable Darle una Licencia al Jefe... -No miró al Capitán al decirlo... No quería causar una impresión equivocada- ...Tal vez un permiso matrimonial...

-¿Lisa? -Gloval la miró con los ojos abiertos y un gesto de duda-¿Un permiso matrimonial?

-¡Señor! -Lisa no pudo evitar cruzar la mirada con su superior, y el rubor que subió a sus mejillas fue inmediato- ...No piense equivocadamente... An...El jefe Steinhauser está comprometido con una maestra del Preescolar de la Escuela Central de Macross. Ella es tan terca como él, y en cuanto usted ordene dar de alta la nave, van a casarse contra viento y marea, eso es seguro...

-Ah, eso... -Fue la respuesta lacónica de Gloval, que volvió a poner su vista en el camino para no mortificar más a su Primera Oficial-...Mmmm...Veremos, Comandante... No me parece del todo en la situación en la que estamos, pero de haber una posibilidad, la examina...¿Pero, Que...? ¿Y eso?

La expresión de Gloval fue tan extrema, que el chofer del vehículo, tomado por sorpresa, se detuvo. Un enorme marco al costado del corredor de servicio guardaba las insignias de los escuadrones y grupos de ataque que estaban en operaciones en la nave...

**PROMETHEUS**

**CVS – 101**

"_**Alis Volat Propriis"**_

-...Vuela con tus propias Alas... -Gloval suspiró- Qué propio del momento que vivimos es ese lema...

-Sí señor, pero... -La vista de Lisa fue bajando por los emblemas de los escuadrones de Varitech allí basados... y no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de su boca con horror, por más que la cubrió con sus manos, cuando vió lo que seguía a esas insignias... Al final del cuadro uno más pequeño, era claramente visible...

**FLIGHT DECK DIVISION**

**CVS – 101**

"**Sic Itur Ad Astra"(4)**

Debajo del Título, estaba la insignia de la división... Un tigre visto de frente saltando desde la cubierta de vuelo de la nave... Era artístico y muy bien logrado... Pero más abajo...

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Señor, nos esperan, y... -Lisa estaba nerviosa y mortificada como no recordaba haberse sentido antes _" Ahora sí que merece que lo estrangule... ¿Cómo es posible que a Andy se le ocurriera semejante cosa...? Dios... ¿Y justo tenía que poner su marca para la visita del Capitán...?_"-...Tenemos un programa que cumplir, y...

-Un momento, Lisa -El Capitán estaba gozando como nunca lo había hecho con la mortificación de la Comandante Hayes, pero manteniendo su natural compostura- Dejeme ver un poco más... -Recorrió con la vista las insignias allí colgadas, y una suave risita escapó de sus labios- ...Sin ánimo de ofenderla ni mortificarla, pues... que quedaron muy bien, si me permite decirlo...

-Gra... Gracias, Señor... Supongo -Fue lo más que escapó de sus labios, y sin poder contenerse ni esperar más, y ante la cómplice sonrisa del chofer, un marino, ordenó- Adelante, Tripulante, vamos a La Isla...

La mortificación de Lisa no era menor... Tomando en cuenta que cada uno de los equipos de trabajo de la Cubierta de Vuelo había tomado como mascota de insignia a una de las chicas del personal del puente: El escudo del Equipo marrón representaba a Claudia Grant sentada elegantemente en un APU, cerrando un ojo y con una llave de tuercas en una mano; El equipo Blanco había apadrinado a Sammie, que aparecía de pie con un kit de primeros auxilios en una mano y una enorme lupa ante su cara agrandando su ojo derecho; El Azul había escogido a Vanessa, haciendo el gesto de la victoria al volante de un tractor de naves, o "Mula" como le llamaban corrientemente; El Amarillo se había reservado a Kim, que aparecía con uno de sus brazos en jarra, y el otro haciendo girar una eslinga de cadena... Y los "Jovenes Pistoleros" del Equipo Verde, era que no, La habían escogido a ella... El dibujante incluso se había tomado la molestia de retratar muy fielmente la arruga de su frente que se le formaba cuando se fastidiaba de algo...Sentada tambien muy elegante de pierna cruzada en lo que parecía el remate del ala de un Varitech, con su brazo derecho estirado autoritariamente en el mismo gesto de salida de los técnicos. El remate de la insignia era aún más decidor _"Hermanito los lanza... Hermanita los dirige... Nosotros solo obedecemos!" _

El conductor del vehiculo estacionó finalmente en la bahía interior, donde fueron recibidos en persona por el Capitán Duquesne... Quien notó de inmediato la sonrisa complice de Gloval y lo cohibida y mortificada que estaba la Comandante Hayes, haciendo un valeroso esfuerzo por mostrarse seria y profesional _"Dios Bendito, Andy... Tu cabeza corre peligro, viejo..."_ No alcanzaron a hacerse las venias protocolares de rigor, cuando por la vía principal pasó un convoy de jeeps llenos de gente, sentados incluso con las piernas colgando por fuera de la carrocería, y en el primero de ellos, su conductor tocaba alegremente la bocina y saludaba relajadamente con la mano levantada... la música en esos vehículos sonaba sin pausa... Lisa supo sin mirar de quien se trataba...

-Capitán Gloval, Comandante Hayes...Bienvenidos al Prometheus... -Duquesne intentó parecer impasible disfrazándolo con la venia, que ambos oficiales contestaron- Siganme, por favor... Ya estamos por empezar... Vamos al Control Aéreo...

-¿Era por casualidad el Jefe Steinhauser quien pasó recién? -Preguntó Gloval, aún no repuesto del todo de las repetidas impresiones que lo habían tomado por sorpresa apenas entró a la nave- Lo pregunto por la cantidad de gente que llevaba ese convoy...

-Así es, Señor -Duquesne se encaminaba seguido de los dos oficiales hacia el ascensor de servicio de La Isla- Lleva tomado casi todo el intermedio, Pero el primer turno siempre ha sido del Jefe... Y en cuanto se enteró que ustedes venían, fue personalmente a hacer el cambio de personal para la función... Es su costumbre empezar su turno con música... -Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, y comenzó la subida al Control Aéreo en la torre de combate- ...Aunque sé que no le gusta, Comandante Hayes, Si mis hombres hicieran la danza de la Lluvia de los Indios Hopis y eso mejorara su rendimiento, tenga por seguro que a mí no me importaría...

-Lo entiendo, Señor, pero... -Lisa se quedó con la frase a medio terminar...

-Si se refiere a los emblemas de equipo, Yo no tuve nada que ver, Comandante...-Duquesne estiró una sonrisa traviesa- Fue idea de ellos... Sin embargo, el personal de puente fue toda una sorpresa y una sensación para los muchachos... Son Marinos, Comandante... Durante su servicio ven más peces y agua que mujeres hermosas, inteligentes y dedicadas, al par que excelentes oficiales...

-Entiendo... -Lisa bajó la vista, casi a punto de ruborizarse.

-Llegamos... Acompañenme por favor...

El ordenado caos del Nuevo Control Aéreo Prometheus se mostró ante sus ojos en cuanto salieron del ascensor... Pantallas de seguimiento, puestos de radio y mapas de planificación aerea se veían por todos lados, al par que el babel de las voces confundidas en los auriculares de todos los operadores ahí presentes.

-Xavi -Duquesne llamó al Teniente Comandante Xavier Goicoextea, su Oficial Ejecutivo- Comunicate con la División de Cubierta y pide estado de equipos para iniciar los lanzamientos.

-Entendido, Señor... -Calándose la Diadema el Teniente habló brevemente con Steinhauser- El ATO está al cien, Señor, Blanco da conforme en todas las naves del menú diario, resto de los equipos sin novedad, listos para empezar a su orden...

-Perfecto... Georgia ¿Qué tenemos en el Aire?

-Señor -La Sargento Primero Georgia Valette, Jefa de Tráfico de la nave, miró las pantallas a su cargo- Tenemos ya traspaso de control de procedimientos desde el puente SDF-1, Queda solo un bloque para limpiar, Cuando el Capitán Gloval mande hacemos la _media parada_...

-¿La _media parada_?

-Lisa, Tenía entendido que había hecho parte de su entrenamiento en Portaaviones -Gloval la miró inquisitivo- Pensé que conocía el término...

-Estaba recién salida de la Academia y aún no alcanzaba la edad legal, Señor. No me dejaban subir a la torre de combate -Lisa se explicó- Pasé todas las alertas de ese entrenamiento en la sala de guerra aérea...

-Comprendo, Señora -La Sargento Valette, una Canadiense jovial a pesar de su tarea, con aspecto y tipo físico de lanzadora de Bala, se apresuró a ir en su ayuda- Se le llama la _media parada_, porque para reemplazar un grupo de patrullaje en bloque, debemos hacer que abandone el sector primero, hacer despegar los reemplazos, y recuperar los aviones salientes del sitio... Ello genera una ventana muy breve entre que un escuadrón se retira y otro lo reemplaza. Podría hacerse de otra manera pero eso desperdicia combustible...

-Comprendo...

-Bien, Capitán -Gloval lo miró fijamente- Haga de cuenta que no estamos aquí... Dirija la maniobra como si fuera cualquier día...

"_Dios..._ -Pensó Lisa- _Espero que no se muera de un infarto cuando se dé cuenta como es que trabajan aquí..."_

-De acuerdo, Señor... -Uniendo el gesto a la palabra dejó las Líneas de procedimientos abiertas y ordenó- ¡Jefe Largo, Informe!

-¡Listos a tu orden, Alfie!

-El escenario es tuyo, Viejo ¡Métele entonces!

-Entendido...Trataremos que nuestras visitas disfruten el espectáculo... -Se sintieron pequeños ruidos en la línea, como si el Jefe estuviera conectando algo- ...Un pequeño tributo a quienes despegan hoy y ahora, y quienes los mandamos al espacio...

La música empezó a sonar... y todo el personal del control aéreo comenzó a seguir el ritmo inconscientemente _"¡Esa es genial! -_Dijo la Sargento Valette con una sonrisa, siendo audible para Lisa y el Capitán_- ...Los vaqueros del espacio están haciendo su espectaculo..."_ Intrigados, ambos se acercaron al ventanal blindado, y pudieron ver el efecto de la música sobre la cubierta... Aquello parecía un ballet ordenado y cronometrado al segundo..._"Es por eso la música...-_Lisa sonrió imperceptiblemente-_ Está lanzando al grupo de Ataque del Comandante Elwes..."_

Here it comes_ (aquí llegó)_  
Millennia _(el milenio)_  
And everybody's talkin' about _(y todos estan hablando sobre)_  
Jerusalem _(Jerusalem)_  
Is this the beginning _(esto es el inicio)_  
Or beginning of the end? _(¿o el inicio del fin?)_  
Well I've got other thoughts my friends _(bueno, yo tengo otros pensamientos, amigos mios)_  
See I've got my eyes on the skies_ (tengo mis ojos puestos en los cielos)_  
The heavenly bodies of light _(en los luminosos cuerpos celestiales)_  
And if you're in the mood to take a ride _(y si estas de animo para emprender un viaje)_  
Then strap on the suit and get inside_ (Entra en tu traje y ajústalo)_

If you wanna fly _(Si quieres volar)_  
Come and take a ride _(Ven a dar un paseo)_  
Take a space ride with a cowboy, baby_(ven a dar un paseo por el espacio con un vaquero, nena)_  
If you wanna fly _(si quieres volar)_  
Come and take a ride _(ven a dar un paseo)_  
Take a space ride with a cowboy, baby _(ven a dar un paseo por el espacio con un vaquero, nena)_

**(N' Sync – Space Cowboy)**

Los Grises Varitech de los _Pistoleros de Amarillo_ salían como lo más natural del mundo desde las cuatro catapultas de la nave, y en cuanto estaban rodando por ellas ya cuatro más esperaban por detrás de los deflectores... los Capitanes de nave, con sus chaquetas marrones de trabajo por encima de sus trajes espaciales, los llevaban con celeridad concentrada desde los elevadores hasta la catapulta... Allí el Técnico de Enganche, con su chaqueta amarilla bien visible, les daba el balizaje para tomar la lanzadera. Ya enganchados, la chaqueta verde del Técnico de Catapultaje se movía alrededor de la nave en el Checkout final, y agachandose, comenzaba a repetir la cuenta que le daban desde el riel... Tres...dos... uno... Baliza roja en alto, hacia la cubierta y hacia adelante... la venia del piloto... y el poderoso empujón que ponía al VF-1 en el espacio... Todo el grupo en no más de cinco minutos salió de la cubierta y giraba sobre el Marshall...Dejando asombrados tanto a Lisa como el Capitán...

-Es... es fantástico -Gloval estaba casi sin palabras- ...Mis felicitaciones, Capitán Duquesne...

-No me las dé a mí sino al Jefe, Capitán...Esta maravilla de operación es su obra...

-Capitán Duquesne -El Teniente Goicoextea llamaba su atención- Los pistoleros de Elwes están al final del Patrón Marshall...

-Tomense de algo -Les dijo a Gloval y a Lisa- Esto se va a mover un poco...

"_Aquí Grupo de Ataque VTF-Cero-Dos-Uno, Solicito Fly-By-Deck..."_

"_Negativo, Cero-Dos-Uno... Las cubiertas están Llenas..."_

"_Repita, por favor, Control Aéreo, No se copia al cien"_

Todo el grupo de ataque pasó en correcta formación atronando los ventanales blindados, al costado de la torre de combate y por sobre la cubierta... Lisa miró brevemente hacia ella, y pudo ver a la larga figura de blanco con la chaqueta roja de Jefe Aéreo, saltando y echando sus manos hacia adelante dándoles ánimo a sus pajarracos... Casi podía oirle decir _"Vamos, Chicos, demuestrenle a los monigotes de la Espacial de qué están hechos..."_

-¿Que piensa, Comandante?

El jeep de personal los devolvía con celeridad hacia el puente del SDF-1. El _Prometheus_ había sido dado de alta sin ceremonias... Ya estaban plenamente operativos, y las dudas punzantes de Lisa sobre su forma de operar ya habían sido subsanadas. Lo de las insignias... Al final pensó que aquello era una buena y relajante broma... Y de paso sonreía de pensar en la reacción de las chicas del puente cuando se los contara...

-Están listos, Señor, no cabe duda... Me alegro que les haya dado el pase hoy mismo...

-Se lo merecían -Dijo Gloval, quien se quedó brevemente en silencio- Y... Si puede ver o hablar con el Jefe, Lisa... Digale que tiene su permiso matrimonial abierto... En cuanto tenga fecha que haga la solicitud formal correspondiente...

-Gracias, Señor -Dijo Ella, con un gesto de contento que no pudo contener y fue visible para el Capitán- En cuanto pueda hablar con él se lo diré...

Aquella misma tarde el Jefe Steinhauser fue relevado de funciones, habiendo cumplido con su intermedio y su primer turno... Entregó la estafeta a Bennie, y saliendo de la cubierta interior se encaminó a los vestidores. Intentó llamar a Joni... pero el telefono llamó una, dos, tres veces... y al engancharse la contestadora pudo oír el motivo _"Si me llamas, grandote, ven a buscarme al Dragón Blanco... Estaré con los Lynn esta tarde..."_ Ya con su uniforme de Diario y a bordo de su "Cajita de Música" como llamaban humorísticamente a su Vehiculo, Salió de la Base Prometheus hacia el restorán chino. Tuvo que detenerse casi al llegar... Una grúa de riel transportando un pesado generador de gravedad estaba trabajando, y su riel corría justamente por sobre la calle de los Lynn... De pronto, una serie de siniestros crujidos lo alertaron. A gritos hizo que la gente que transitaba por ahí se pusiera a cubierto... finalmente el generador cayó con gran estrepito, llevándose la calle por delante y cayendo en el nivel inferior. El ruido alertó tambien a los Lynn, quienes salieron a la calle acompañados de Joanna...

-¡Cielo, que pasó!

-Mi vida... -Andy no perdió tiempo y la abrazó- Solo la cadena de enganche de la grúa que se cortó. El generador se llevó un pedazo de calle solamente... no pasó nada grave...

-¿Escuchaste la grabación?

-Así es... Cuando digas nos vamos, Joni...

-Dejame primero presentarte a...

"_¡¡Hay dos personas ahí abajo...!!_

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Joanna y Andy, el equipo de operación de la grúa comenzó sacar a alguien del enorme forado... y resultaron ser nada menos que el Chico Hunter...Acompañado de Lynn Minmei...

"_No es para menos, Cielo... El chico merecía desmayarse... cuidó por dos semanas de la chica... no es algo menor..." "Lo sé cielo... pero dos semanas...Hum... El chico de verdad estaba cansado... " "¡Andy! ¡Son unos niños! ¿No pensarás...? Oh, para que te lo digo..." "No te enojes cielo, y ven a la cama... ya la entibié para tí..." _Joanna entró en las cobijas y se acurrucó en el enorme cuerpo de Steinhauser, que la recibió con un calido beso en su frente...

-¿Que dijeron Max y Lena?

-Estaban realmente emocionados... pero ni en sus sueños mas locos pensaron que los chicos estuvieran casi debajo de ellos... Y de paso nos extendieron su invitación de ir al restaurante cuando quisieramos, aunque sea solo para conversar... Te agradecen que hayas apresurado el proceso de restauración de la calle y que hayas evitado desgracias con tu acción...

-Nah, Joni, solo cumplí con mi deber...-Aún a oscuras como estaban Joanna pudo ver la ancha sonrisa del hombre que amaba- ...Al final, con tanta algazara por la chica, olvidé decirte lo más importante... Al salir del turno, encontré un recado de hermanita en el pizarrón de la División... Cuando la llamé a su despacho la encontré justo antes de recogerse a su camarote...Gloval me extendió una licencia matrimonial abierta... podemos casarnos cuando queramos... y tendremos cinco dias para nosotros solos...Y si queremos, Además Duquesne nos ofreció la Casa del Maquinista dentro de la Base Prometheus...

-¿La Casa del Maquinista? - Joanna se irguió sobre el lecho, y al hacerlo, tumbó a Andy de espaldas. Ella lo miraba a los ojos con su mentón apoyado sobre su pecho- ¿Porqué le pusieron Así?

-Tradición naval, Cielo -Le explicó- Los maquinistas tienen un cuartel para ellos solos en el cuarto de máquinas... Recuerda que en combate o navegación las máquinas jamás pueden detenerse...Esa barraca doble de un piso fue habilitada para el mismo fin... pero finalmente no fue necesario usarla, y los ingenieros instalaron tabiqueria y la convirtieron en una agradable casa para el Capitán... Alfie no la aceptó, así que está esperando por nosotros, si decides que vivir en medio de marinos machotes y cavernícolas conmigo es aceptable para tí...

-¡Claro que sí! -Ella estaba emocionada- Siento que le debo esto a Evelyn... Está viviendo en un agujero de la Fuerza Aerea con su oficial...Me encantaría que se quedara con el piso... Además, la Base Prometheus está mucho mas cerca de la Escuela... Puedo ir caminando si quiero...

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Maestra de Enanos! -El sonrió, y en un rápido movimiento, invirtió posiciones, quedando por sobre ella-...Yo iré a dejarte todos los días, antes de subir a la cubierta... y pasaré por tí al final de mi turno... Señora Steinhauser...

-Solo a partir del 20 de marzo, aprovechado...

-¿Te gustó la fecha que te marqué en el calendario antes de salir esta mañana?

-Sé porqué la marcaste, Grandote -Tomó la nuca de andy y lo acercó hasta besarlo tierna pero profundamente...El sencillamente se rindió a la sensación- ...Se cumple un mes de operación y deben aprobar tu reporte... Con la casa ordenada puedes tomarte tu licencia tranquilo... Y ocupar la "Casa del Jardinero"

-¡Es del Maquinista, Joni!

-Negativo, Contramaestre en Jefe...Pues ahí vivirán un Jardinero y su Esposa... y si el de arriba quiere, talvez uno de sus hijos...en un año pueden pasar muchas cosas, Andy...

-¡Oh, mi vida, ya no puedo expresarte cuanto te amo!

-...Puedes... ¡Ven acá!

-Tus deseos son ordenes, mi vida... ¡Preparen las Catapultas que ahí vamos!

La sincera carcajada de Joanna y Andy se perdió junto con ellos bajo las sabanas...

Febrero se escurría del calendario, y la vida de la colonia espacial en que se había convertido Isla Macross a bordo del SDF-1 comenzaba a tomar su cauce normal... En apariencia. Los civiles estaban encantados de que paulatinamente se hubiera decidido dejar que intentaran reiniciar su vida normal... La apertura del Dragón Blanco de los Lynn había sido el disparo inaugural de una verdadera avalancha de solicitudes de iniciación de actividades comerciales... Incluso la mole casi impráctica del Hotel Sentinel deseaba recibir pasajeros y su detallada solicitud agregaba incluso los planos reformados de las suites y los medios de acceso a los refugios antiataque... Gloval se tomaba la frente en su despacho... Evidentemente el genio se había salido de la botella y no habría forma de volverlo a encerrar. No obstante aquello, su mente militar seguía intensa descargando electricidad en sus neuronas... Tanta tranquilidad en medio de una guerra era una pausa bienvenida, pero por otro lado lo sumía en la más negra de las nubes de sospecha... Aquello era una pausa imprevista de sus atacantes... O solo se estaban tomando el tiempo necesario para reagruparse y retomar aún con mayor furia su ataque destructor...Vino a interrumpir sus pensamientos la suave entrada de Claudia en su despacho...

-Con su permiso, Señor...

-Teniente Grant... Y ahora qué...?

-Mas solicitudes de iniciación de actividades, Señor... -Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente-...Sería importante para la comandante Hayes si pudiera examinar la del tope del legajo, Señor...

-Veamos entonces qué es lo tan importante para la comandante Hayes -Tomó la carpeta y al abrirla sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa... Y no obstante aquello siguió leyendo hasta el final...-¿No es esto un poco irregular, Claudia?

-...Tengo entendido que no, Señor -Guiñó un ojo casi imperceptiblemente- ...Eso siempre y cuando la causa sea una nerviosa novia que necesita su traje, y un lugar donde celebrar la recepción...

-Mmm...Me deja claro que si no lo autorizo, Claudia, Tendré en menos de un pestañeo a la Comandante Hayes tocando a mi puerta para convencerme ¿No es así?

-Algo así, Señor -Claudia trató de parecer impasible- El Jardinero y la maestra se casarán el 20 de marzo... Y ella quiere que pese a todo sea la mejor boda del mundo, Señor... Lisa no es para nada afecta a este tipo de actividades, y sin embargo está poniendo todo su empeño en que esto salga lo mejor posible.

-Y Steinhauser y la Maestra Camps se lo merecen -Dijo decidido, Firmando y sellando el legajo...Luego lo pensó un momento... y tomando el legajo del Hotel, colocó una nota al margen y luego lo selló y firmó, con una fina sonrisa en sus labios- Haga que lleven este tambien -Ante el gesto de sorpresa de Claudia, que no pudo evitar leerlo en cuanto lo recibió- Cinco dias en la suite matrimonial del Sentinel no es un mal regalo de bodas del Capitán ¿No, Claudia?

-¡Es perfecto, Señor! -Ahora sonreía abiertamente- Con su permiso, Señor, Lisa y yo tenemos una cita en la tienda de novias con cierta maestra a la que se la están comiendo los nervios...

En cuanto Claudia se retiró, su sonrisa satisfecha se esfumó en un momento. La conversación que había sostenido con el Doctor Lang, y el posterior informe escrito que le había hecho llegar, no lo tenían para nada conforme... Haber perdido la capacidad de disparar el arma principal, y tener que recurrir a una transformación modular para recuperar las canalizaciones de energía necesarias para utilizarla... Era demasiado... ahora mismo estaba autorizando iniciaciones de actividades y normalizando la vida de la ciudad, y un cambio de formato podía en segundos sumirlos nuevamente en el infierno... Abrumado, dejó sus preocupaciones sobre el escritorio, y se echó hacia atrás en su sillón. Dejaría eso para cuando fuera necesario hacerse cargo de sus decisiones... y pedía a todos los dioses y santos del cielo que no fuera sino hasta cuando fuera absoluta e imperiosamente necesario...

El Soldado bajó del Jeep y se encaminó resueltamente hasta el Centro de Acogida, donde vivían sin mayores lujos, pero cobijados decentemente, todos los civiles que no tenían hogar por haberlo perdido totalmente en la batalla y la posterior transposición, o que se encontraban de visita y no tenían donde quedarse debido a sus reducidos medios. Aquel babel de gente hablando en varios idiomas lo desconcertó un poco ¿Como diablos iba a encontrar a una persona con solo un nombre en aquel caos? Su formación práctica y militar le dió la solución en unos segundos de estar parado en aquella recepcion bastante grande... Acercándose al mesón de informaciones, atendido por otro soldado, lo encaró familiarmente.

-Viejo, estoy buscando a alguien ¿Tienes linea de altavoces?

-En todo el edificio...¿A quien llamo?

-Veamos -miró nuevamente la notificacion- Mendez, Alberto Mendez...

-_¡El Beto Canalla!_ -El soldado, un latino, se inquietó un poco- ¿Vienes por su cuello?

-Negativo. Son buenas noticias... Asi que llámalo ¿Quieres?

"_Atención, Atención, Ciudadano Alberto Mendez, Alberto Mendez, Favor presentarse en recepción a la brevedad, repito, ciudadano Alberto Mendez, Presentarse en Recepción..."_

Nada tardó el aludido en aparecer, precautoriamente acompañado de un gigantesco y musculoso hombre negro con cara y gesto de pocos amigos... y se quedó petrificado al ver al soldado en la recepción... Con una nota en sus manos _"En fin, tarde o temprano tenían que descubrirme... Quedate acá, Byron... si caigo que sea solo..."_ El negro hizo un gesto de seguirlo pero el lo detuvo con una mano sobre su pecho... El acató la silenciosa orden...

-Alberto Mendez ¿En que puedo servirlo?

-Tome -Le dijo el soldado, Sonriendo- ...Y agradezca su nuevo estatus de legalidad a la Comandante Hayes del Puente Principal...

El soldado se retiró, y Mendez abrió la nota, que venía con una mas pequeña doblada en su interior... La notificación oficial le daba autorización para funcionar abiertamente en la ubicación original de su negocio, y de no ser eso posible, le daba carta blanca para instalarse en el centro, donde, si lo pedía, había sitio disponible a su nombre. El solo dió un salto de alegria gritando como loco de contento, lo que hizo que su fiel asistente se le acercara algo alarmado.

-¿Que pasó, jefe, Por Dios?

-Ahora somos legales, Byron -Byron Terrero, su amigo desde el dia mismo que pusieran ambos pie en la isla buscandose el porvenir, sonrió anchamente con sus blanquisimos treinta y dos dientes- espera, viene otra nota con esto...

_Señor Mendez:_

_Espero que esta ayuda me ayude a mí tambien. Joanna Camps se casará con Andy Steinhauser el 20 de marzo... necesito su local funcional y en pie para esa fecha... y que organice una muy latina, ruidosa... en fin, la mejor recepción de bodas que se haya visto por estos contornos. Me pondré en cuanto pueda en contacto con usted... y gracias de antemano..._

_Comandante Elizabeth Hayes_

-¡Jonita se nos casa, Byron! -Dijo con sorpresa y contento mezclado el _Beto Canalla_- Y necesitan el local para la recepción...-Se detuvo un momento a pensar- ...Comandante Elizabeth Hayes... No la conozco... y quien sabe cómo se enteró que nosotros existiamos...

-Tiene mala memoria, Jefazo... -Byron lo tomó por el hombro y lo hizo caminar fuera de las puertas del centro- ¿Recuerda esa noche que Jonita tocó el cuatro con los viejos cubanos?

-Si, Negro, como si fuera ayer... Toca como los dioses esa mujer...

-¿Y recuerda quien la acompañaba? -Dijo traviesamente en su músical tono de habla- ¿...Una gringa asustada de ojos verdes y trenzas largas color miel...una que apenas chapurreaba el español, vamos, que no creo que ni lo entendiera...?

-¿Ella?

-La misma, Jefazo... Le tiene tanto cariño al _Gringo de las flores_, el novio de Jonita, que en aquella época hizo eso porque andaba en busca de testimonio para sacarlo de la carcel... Jonita me contó como fue aquello... y ahora nos necesita para la mejor boda de la historia...

-...Pues no vamos a dejar mal a la Jefaza, Terrero -Dijo divertido y decidido a la vez- Vamos a lo que queda del local... y luego a reunir a todos los canallas... Vamos a tirar la casa por la ventana con esa boda de una manera tan absolutamente ruidosa y alegre, que hasta el mismo enemigo va a pedir por favor que lo dejemos entrar a celebrar...

* * *

-¿Me...Me veo bien...?

Lisa, Claudia, Evelyn y las chicas del puente quedaron mudas de la impresión... El vestido aún no estaba ajustado, pero así como estaba era casi una visión celestial...

-Vas a matar al jardinero -Dijo finalmente Kim con una ancha sonrisa- ...eso, siempre y cuando quieras hacerlo ahí mismo en la capilla... o un rato después... en el hotel...

-¡Oh, Kim, no me digas eso, por favor! -Joanna se ruborizó como una colegiala- Mira que ya contando los días que faltan estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa...

Todas rieron con genuino contento por aquella situación... Era un buen momento de relajo en la guerra que ya sabían se había iniciado... y una buena manera de apartar sus preocupaciones en menesteres tipicamente femeninos, y emocionantes como lo era la preparación de una boda... Lisa, en todo momento disponible que le quedaba para dedicarlo a ello, se había mostrado inopinadamente deseosa de ayudar... Claudia estaba sorprendida. Su tiempo de vivir juntas le había dado una imagen bastante cercana a la realidad de lo que Lisa Hayes era y llevaba en su corazón... Estaba herida profundamente por los desastres de su vida, y el Ejército se había convertido en su razón de ser y de vivir... hasta que detrás de unos setos, y delante de un pizarrón de clases, Andy y Joanna entraron en su vida para hacerle ver que aquello no era todo... que había algo más para ella esperándola allá afuera, donde la vida normal y corriente de las personas tenía lugar... No era perfecto, Lisa era humana y sus demonios personales tenían aún un poder devastador... Pero el contacto, por más ocasional que fuera, con aquella pareja singular, tenía el valor inapreciable de sacarla aunque fuera por breves instantes de sus muros de hielo que con justicia la habían hecho su _Reina_, y dejarla protectoramente bajo su cuidado en el mundo de la gente normal...

...En la cubierta de vuelo, mientras tanto, la actividad no se detenía... Steinhauser, por básica precaución se hallaba allí vigilante a todos los movimientos de su gente, aunque fuera desde su diminuto despacho, donde a toda prisa se recibía de los estados de fuerza y la masa de datos técnicos y de mantenimiento de las catapultas y el sistema de aterrizaje, junto con los roles de operación del hangar principal... Digitando furiosamente su primer reporte mensual, con vista a entregarlo a brevedad posible y dedicarle todo el tiempo disponible que tenía, que igualmente no era mucho, al ansiosamente esperado momento de casarse con la mujer de su vida... Que en esos mismos instantes estaba con las chicas del puente y de la escuela en su primera prueba de su vestido de novia... Suspiró sonoramente... y el gesto fue inmediatamente captado por Tinoco, que sin ceremonias entraba en ese instante en su oficina...

-_Estamos enamoradotes hoy ¿No, Guey? _-la frase en español de Tinoco lo sacó violentamente de su ensoñación- igualmente estas perseguido de las ánimas del purgatorio con ese reporte...

-¿Que haces aquí, Charro? Deberías estar en cubierta...

-Que mal te trae la maestra, Gringo...Mira la hora... John ya está arriba liderando el intermedio...

-Diablos -Repuso- No me dí ni cuenta, Bennie...

-Para ser 26 de febrero y estar a casi un mes de la boda, estás bien ido, mi querido _Air Boss..._

-Febrero se va... -De pronto sus ojos se abrieron, con extrema sorpresa- ¡Febrero se va, Charro, y no he hecho nada!

-¡Que! -Dijo Bennie-¡No tienes nada!¡La capilla, la ceremonia, tu uniforme! ¡Entonces debes correr, Gringo, o van a matarte por descuidado!

-No, Bennie -Dijo casi con urgencia- No es la boda...Eso ya casi está solventado... El veinte de marzo nos casamos y no hay vuelta atrás, gracias a Dios... -Sonrió soñadoramente- Dije que febrero se va, porque después viene marzo... y al tercer día de marzo Lisa cumple años, Bennie...

-_Íjole, Gringo_... -Bennie reía suavemente- Igualmente no es poco trabajo... Tienes que devolverle la mano por tu cumpleaños...¿Y cuantos son, si puede saberse?

-Un caballero no tiene memoria, Tinoco... -Dijo traviesamente- pero _off the record_... 24... y no lo oíste de mí, o se quedarán sin Jefe Aéreo...

-Soy una tumba, Andy... -Tinoco hizo dramáticamente el gesto del cierre sobre sus labios-¿Ya tienes algo en mente...?

-Desgraciadamente no va a poder ser mucho... -Dijo algo apesadumbrado- Estoy atado a los roles de servicio, y Lisa también... Ese día ambos tenemos primero e intermedio... Tengo la esperanza que Joni y yo la saquemos a algún sitio de los que ya están abiertos para cenar... Pero estamos en Guerra y lo imprevisto es lo normal, mi viejo...Puede empezar un ataque y se va todo al carajo... -Pensó un momento... y sonrió- De lo que no se salva es de los tres regalos...

-¿Tres regalos? -Bennie lo miro perplejo- ...No entiendo...

-Cuando yo estuve de cumpleaños en tierra, Lisa me Hizo Tres Regalos... -Recordó con ojos soñadores- Trajo al equipo verde y a tí a tierra... Me regaló el Silbato... E invitó a Joni al Cumpleaños...

-Como no sea que le busques un piloto a su medida, Viejo...

-Ni pensarlo, Bennie... Encontrar su zapato faltante es su misión en la vida, viejo... yo ahí no me voy a meter... pero hay otras cosas que sí puedo hacer...

-Es tu fiesta, viejo... tu espectáculo... -Bennie se puso de pie, y comenzó a abandonar la oficina...Desde la puerta se volvió a mirarlo...- Voy por Kirima... y Avisame si hay chicos Strippers en la fiesta de la Comandante...Mi esquimalita hace tiempo que no ve otro que sea yo... -Una lluvia de papeles y otros objetos de oficina entró en colisión con su rostro y parte de la puerta mientras se cerraba abruptamente -...Yo solo te daba pistas, Gringo...

Sintió su risa sincera perderse por los hangares de servicio... y al poner la vista en el monitor para concentrarse, cayó sobre el ícono de mensaje urgente que aparecía en el correo electrónico de la Red Militar... Abrió el Correo, y se quedó frío mientras leía el _Protocolo de Acción para Transformación Modular..._

Con la modorra aún pegada al cuerpo, Lisa hayes se restregó los ojos, y adormilada como estaba, intentó sin éxito sino hasta el tercer manotazo, apagar el despertador... Murmurando frases incomprensibles se dirigió casi como una autómata a la ducha... De donde salió ágil y dispuesta a enfrentar el nuevo día... Mientras la cafetera comenzaba su lucha diaria por alimentar de cafeína el hambriento cuerpo de la comandante, ella abrió su armario... y luego de pensarlo un momento, se sintió reanimada al sacar de su percha el uniforme que Andy le había regalado. Era su favorito, particularmente por lo bien que le sentaba... Ella aún estaba maravillada de cómo había logrado dar con sus medidas de una forma tan perfecta... pero mayormente no le importaba... Sabía muy bien que las reservas de medios y la inagotable pasión rebuscadora del soldado eran parte tan integral de Steinhauser como su respiración... El pitido de la cafetera anunciando que su batalla diaria había concluido con plena fortuna, apresuró el calce de sus zapatos, y la abotonadura de su guerrera. Abriendo la conservadora, sacó uno de los preciosos envases de leche, tan buscados como el oro en una nave que carecía de aprovisionamiento posible hasta muchos meses más... Unos toques de miel y canela, y el delicioso latte finalmente tocó sus labios con un suspiro de satisfacción. _"Si no fuera tan necesario que vaya al puente, volver a la cama con esta pequeña delicia en mis manos sería el paraíso...Hayes, admitelo... Te volviste una adicta..."_ Mientras el cereal de avena bajaba cucharada a cucharada, el espejo la mostraba Dando los toques finales a su cabello, esa obligatoria recogida en esos rizos largos que pensaba no iba a dejar de hacerse jamás, mientras no la dejaran usar su cabello del largo que siempre y con femenina ambición había soñado con lucir para... Y al contacto con aquel pensamiento, su mirada se volvió dura y fría... Algo bruscamente, tomó los informes que tenía pendientes y en borrador de su pequeño despacho, y apagando las luces, salió con paso raudo hacia el puente...

Poco antes de llegar, se desvió solo un momento hasta su despacho oficial... En todo aquel tiempo no había descuidado a su Azalea... Pero el estar en el espacio la estaba haciendo pagar su precio... La falta de luz natural la tenía algo mustia, y pensaba con preocupación que de seguir así moriría sin remedio... _"Tendré que hablar con Andy sobre mi pequeña...Si alguien en esta nave es capaz de salvarla, ese es Steinhauser..."_ Sin embargo, Apenas entró a su despacho... lo que vió la dejó asombrada y sorprendida casi hasta las lagrimas... Una artística lampara de Luz Ultravioleta destellaba sus cálidos rayos sobre su planta... que había sido mudada de Maceta, y arreglada con singular primor... Un sobre que por toda pista decía "Para Lisa" en la cuadrada caligrafía del Jardinero, descansaba apoyado en la maceta...

_Querida Hayes:_

_Tengo claro que tus fechas personales hace tiempo dejaron de contar... Pero eso no es correcto... Aún menos para este hermanito que te quiere tanto... Feliz cumpleaños, Lisa... De todo corazón una pequeña ayuda para que tu Pequeña no se muera. Dale al menos dos a tres horas diarias de irradiación con la lámpara, y el resto del tiempo de tu turno solo con las luminarias de tu despacho... Cuando te retires, apaga las luces. Así compensarás el ciclo de luz-sombra propio de esta planta. Nuevamente felicidades..._

_Este es tu Primer Regalo._

_Andy_

Cuando salió del despacho, iba discretamente secando las lágrimas que había alcanzado a derramar antes que su ferreo autocontrol le dijera que no era buen expediente presentarse llorosa y confundida en el puente... _"¿Como diablos le hace para sorprenderme siempre...? hay cuatro señoritas en el puente que me deben una buena explicación..."_

-...Buenos Días...

-¡Buenos Días, Comandante Hayes!

-Buenos Días, Dormilona -Le dijo Claudia en cuanto tomó su puesto- Son las 0745...¿Algo te detuvo en el camino al puente?

-¡Ustedes me deben una explicación! -Dijo con un enfado que no sentía en realidad-¿Hasta cuando van a hacerse cómplices del Cabeza de Piedra? ¿Hasta que me dé un infarto con tanta sorpresa que me pone por delante?

-Él nos dice que se merece todo lo que pueda hacer por usted, Comandante -La voz tierna de Sammie terminó por poner una sonrisa en los labios de Lisa- Y nosotras también lo creemos... Feliz cumpleaños, Comandante...

Todas se pusieron de pie en ese momento para abrazarla... y ella tardó unos instantes en devolver aquellas imprevistas muestras de afecto... La última en abrazarla fue Claudia, que antes de soltarla le susurró al oído _"Las sorpresas aún no terminan, Lisa... Tómate de algo para no caer..."_

-¿Que me tome de algo? -Miró curiosa a su alrededor...Esperaba incluso que él estuviera ahí mismo esperando por ella...Conociéndolo sería casi lo obvio tratándose de Andy...Entonces comenzó a destellar la luz roja en el sector de comunicaciones de su estación...La pantalla le indicaba que era una llamada del Nivel Prometheus- Aquí Delta-1 a Prometheus, Adelante...

-Buenos Dias, Comandante...

-El capitán no está, jardinero -Dijo Claudia en voz alta- Olvida las formalidades...

-Gracias, Claudia -El tono tierno de Steinhauser estremeció a Lisa- Lisa, Hermanita, Buenos Días... Espero que no estés sorprendida de mi primer regalo, pero era lo lógico si quería que tu pequeña Azalea sobreviviera...-Prosiguió con tono algo travieso- Hace un día fantástico aquí en la cubierta de vuelo... Tengo pajarracos listos a partir, pero esperé lo debido hasta que estuvieras en funciones... Porque la maniobra de cubierta es hoy solo para tí...Agradecimientos por su aparicion al Skull, que por primera vez toma pista primero que mis pistoleros... Y el programa músical del despegue es tu segundo regalo... De parte de todos los Tigres de la Cubierta, Para nuestra Princesa Irlandesa del Puente en el día de su cumpleaños... Algo que sólo tú podrías apreciar...

La música comenzó a sonar por todo el puente... y Lisa estremecida se cubrió los ojos con las manos... y caía casi en cámara lenta hasta quedar sobre el asiento ajustable... Las lágrimas brotaron serenamente pero sin control... Mientras su vista iba a los monitores elevados de su estación, donde las camaras del TACNET registraban la suave serie de maniobras que como en un ballet, llevaba el personal de cubierta en los despegues... Mientras la música, quieta, deliciosamente tierna y mágica, seguía sonando...

-¿Qué es? -Dijo Claudia con su rostro relajado, casi con los ojos entrecerrados-...Es simplemente hermoso...

-Es del musical _The Lord of The Dance_... -Dijo Lisa, Sorbiendo sus lágrimas- ...Se llama _Celtic Dream..._

La música seguía sonando, Pero ella casi no la oía ya... _"Gracias, Cabeza de Piedra...Hermanito del Alma...Siempre encuentras, y no sé bien como, la manera de sostenerme cada vez que estoy a punto de caer..."_

Cuando finalizó su intermedio, Cansada, no solo del trabajo sino de las emociones que en un cumpleaños suyo nunca esperado, y de hecho ya en pleno proceso de celebración, estaba viviendo, salió del puente rumbo a su despacho, y luego de apagar las luces para dejar descansar a su Planta,no sin antes haberla regado con infinito cariño, no solo por ella sino por cuanto significaba en la relación que tenía con Andy, caminó hasta los ascensores... No sabía si lograría alcanzarlo, pero si no lograba llegar al _Prometheus_ a tiempo, iría sin más al piso de Joanna... Allí no escaparía de su abrazo por ser quien era, quererla como la quería, y mostrarse atento como lo hacía a cada paso que juntos habían marcado lado a lado desde que se reencontraran en Isla Macross... Vino a interrumpir sus pensamientos un Marino que corriendo trataba de alcanzarla antes de que entrara en el elevador...

-¡Comandante Hayes, Señora!

-¡Tripulante! -Lisa sostuvo con mano firme la puerta y luego pulsó el botón de apertura-¿Qué hace tan lejos de su nave?

-Un...Un...Mensaje para usted, Señora... -Trataba por todos los medios de ponerse marcial, pero el resuello no lo dejaba- De... de parte del Jefe... Steinhauser, Señora... Dios, menos mal que la encontré, o el Jefe me cuelga del Palo de Respeto...

-No lo hará -Dijo seria, pero divertida al mismo tiempo de la curiosa situación- Ya me encontró tripulante, así que respire tranquilo...

-...Gracias... Señora...

Lisa abrió la nota, bastante grande y cuadrada, y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura _"Hermanita, esto es todavía parte de tu segundo regalo. Encontré The Lord of The Dance en los archivos de Joni. Hubiera querido comprarte el original, pero hubiera perdido tiempo precioso buscándolo en las tiendas musicales de la ciudad... Asi que lo grabé y caratulé para tí... y de paso... Te espero en el piso de Joni... Aun falta tu tercer regalo. Andy"_

-¿Vino en vehiculo propio, Tripulante?

-Sí, Señora, el Jefe me previno también... Tengo orden de llevarla hasta el departamento de la Maestra Camps...

-Vamos entonces -Dijo al tiempo que la puerta del Ascensor se abría en el nivel de la Ciudad- ...Y pise a fondo, Tripulante, No tengo tiempo que perder...

Sentados los tres en una mesa demasiado grande del _Variations_ (Había pensado inicialmente en el _Old Admiral_, pero Joni lo disuadió... El local donde ahora estaban era mas propio para una dama) Habían dado cuenta de la ligera cena... Ligera al punto que las sospechas de una estratega tan consumada como Lisa comenzaron a hacerla mirar en todas direcciones...Aquello no estaba completo... y sentía que faltaba algo como...

"_Feliz cumpleaños a tí... Feliz cumpleaños a tí..."_

En la penumbra del local pudo ver un grupo de gente que se acercaba cantando la clásica canción detrás de un punto luminoso, que se fue convirtiendo en una torta de cumpleaños, que llegó hasta su mesa en manos de claudia... y tras ella, Roy, Las chicas... Haciendo que ella lloriqueara de la emoción... La torta tenía la forma de su grado militar, y sobre ella una vela de cumpleaños con forma de signo de interrogación... Lo que hizo que Lisa levantara su vista inquisidora sobre Andy...

-¿Y eso? -Preguntó medio riéndose en medio de sus lágrimas- ¿Seguridad?

-Algo así... -Respondió Andy traviesamente- Me necesitan en cubierta mañana...

La carcajada general que siguió a la sencilla declaración del Jefe fue el inicio real de la celebración...Que transcurrió en un clima de gran cordialidad, risas y bromas, hasta que llegó el momento de los regalos...Unos auriculares para su reproductor de música sin arco, recordatorio de Claudia de cuanto odiaba arruinar su peinado... unas cajas de té exótico rescatadas de quien sabe donde por Sammie, Vanessa y Kim, una fotografía del tiempo de su entrenamiento de vuelo, donde aparecía perfectamente equipada en la cabina de un VF-1D, firmada por todos los miembros del Skull, de parte de Roy... Otro cuadro lleno de garabatos infantiles donde aparecia dibujada con trazo trémulo y básico, regalo de los párvulos de Joni para su _Tia Lisa del Puente..._ Y Andy en silencio, solo miraba con infinito agradecimiento todo aquello...Cuando la hora avanzó ya fatalmente sobre aquellos militares comprometidos con un conflicto que no se detenía, comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa para volver a sus camarotes... Roy y Claudia se ofrecieron a llevar a Lisa en el Jeep del Primero, mientras Andy y Joni hacían lo propio con el Trío. Cuando Ambos vehiculos se encontraron frente al 15A, y sus ocupantes femeninas descendieron, Andy salió del Vehiculo y se acercó hasta Lisa, que emocionada casi hasta el aturdimiento, con su bolsa de cumpleaños llena de regalos, esperaba por él...

-Hermanito...

-Lisa, hermanita... Esperé hasta ahora para hacerte entrega de tu tercer regalo... -La miró fijamente- Hazlo solo cuando estés en tu camarote, bien arropada bajo las cobijas...¿Sí?

-...De acuerdo... -le regaló una sonrisa, y con su brazo libre lo abrazó- ...Gracias por todo... en serio...Gracias...

-No, gracias a tí por soportarme y dejar que te mate de la rabia o el susto... Soy un Hermanito mas bien complicado, Hayes... No sé de donde sacas tanta paciencia conmigo... -Le entregó un sobre envuelto en papel de regalo... - Ahí tienes... Buenas noches, sueña bonito ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Buenas noches -Miró hacia el vehiculo donde una sonriente Joanna levantaba su brazo- ¡Buenas noches, Joni!

-¡Gracias, Igualmente, Gringa!

Luego de su acostumbrado ritual para meterse en la cama, obediente a las indicaciones de Andy, Abrió, ya tibiamente bajo las cobijas, su tercer regalo... una nota y una cajita... Ella supuso que le estaba devolviendo el llavero _"Deberé entregarle el silbato cuanto antes_ -Pensó- _El Cabeza de Piedra siempre se me adelanta..." _Pero, cuando abrió la nota, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente...

_Lisa:_

_Recordar tu cumpleaños descorchó una serie de recuerdos que yo creí idos de mi mente... E incluso esas memorias fueron tan atrás, que reviví sin quererlo momentos de mi niñez... Hasta un poco antes que volvieras a tu casa del internado mientras mi padre y yo trabajabamos en el rosal para tu madre..._

_Cierta vez yo lo perdí de vista, y creyéndolo dentro de la casa, entré sin pedir permiso... Cosa natural para un niño de ocho años que se desespera cuando no ve a la única persona que conoce en un sitio tan grande... Casi a punto de las lágrimas... asomé la cabeza en una habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta... y tu madre me invitó a pasar..._

_Ella me tranquilizó, y mientras usaba la campanilla de servicio para llamar a un mayordomo, me preguntó mi nombre, y qué hacía en la casa. Cuando le conté del rosal, que poco a poco iba tomando forma, con gran ternura me llamó al costado de su cama "Entonces -Me dijo- Un hombrecito tan valiente y bien portado como tú merece una condecoración por un trabajo bien hecho..." y uniendo el gesto a la palabra, me prendió una medalla con una cinta roja al pecho... Yo, henchido de orgullo, si parar en mientes que a un chiquillo luterano como yo le estaba prendiendo una medalla católica, la recibí tieso y serio como una estaca, tanto que hasta mis lagrimas desaparecieron... momentos después estaba, de la mano del mayordomo, nuevamente en los jardines, donde mi padre me esperaba contrariado y listo para el regaño que me llegó por curioso e intruso...Unos segundos antes, yo desprendí la medalla y la guarde en mi bolsillo... y de pantalón en pantalón, de billetera en billetera, esa medalla me ha acompañado todos estos años... hasta que sentí que nadie más que tú tenía el derecho de llevarla... porque de tu madre lo mejor que mereces es una condecoración por un trabajo bien hecho... Crecer y hacerte mujer y oficial... La mejor que he conocido y conoceré..._

_Feliz cumpleaños, Lisa_

_Andy_

Con mano temblorosa, y los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, Lisa abrió la cajita, encontrando en ella una pequeña y brillante medalla en forma de corazón, enganchada en una cinta roja, que tenía en su anverso la imagen de la Virgen María... y al reverso las iniciales A.B.H. Las iniciales de su madre...

Los sollozos la quebraron nuevamente... apenas tuvo tiempo tiempo de apagar la luz de la mesita de noche...pues ni siquiera aquella tenue claridad era suficiente privacidad para llorar como ella quería... y no era de pena, rabia o soledad... era sencillamente un muy especial canto de agradecimiento a un hombre al que amaba, no como lo haría una mujer, sino como lo haría una hermana, y aquello le dió una nueva luz sobre todo lo que llevaba vivido al lado del especial Jardinero que, sin que ella se diera cuenta, había cultivado con enorme paciencia sus sentimientos en su corazón... Esperando por el momento en que dieran finalmente fruto... _"No sé ni quiero saber, como es que le hiciste nuevamente, Andy... Antes eramos Claudia, Roy, Vanessa, Sammie y Kim... Y ahora ustedes, Joanna y Tú... Eramos personas simples e individuales... Y tú y tu corazón del Tamaño de Texas, nos convirtieron en algo que me voy a tomar todo el tiempo en disfrutar... A partir de hoy sé que no estoy sola... Ahora tengo una familia..."_

Con una sonrisa sincera y calida por sobre sus lágrimas, se quedó dormida con la medalla empuñada en su izquierda, sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón...

* * *

**NOTAS:**

(1) **EVA**: Siglas en Inglés de Extra - Vehicular Activity, Actividad Extra Vehicular, Referido a la salida al espacio de un astronauta.

(2) **SCAG**: Siglas en Inglés de Senior Commander of Air Group, Comandante superior de Grupos Aéreos. Quién comanda un conjunto de Varios grupos de ataque en un portaaviones o Fuerza de Tareas.

(3) **FLY-BY-DECK**: Peligrosa costumbre que popularizó Tom Cruise en _Top Gun_. Es un sobrevuelo de pista volando alrededor o al costado de una torre de control. Obviamente es una maniobra prohibida en todas las fuerzas aéreas del mundo...

(4)** SIC ITUR AD ASTRA**: Cita latina. Significa "Así se llega a las Estrellas" Actualmente, si no me equivoco, es el lema de la Fuerza Aérea Colombiana.

Bien... Esposita volvió al trabajo, y yo a concluir este meditado octavo capítulo, que me sacó mas de una cana, afortunadamente en la barbilla y no en la cabeza... Espero que lo disfruten... y muchas gracias, Calemoon... Tus reviews fueron combustible invaluable a la hora de sentarme a escribir...

Nos vemos en el nueve... La tortura de Hunter está por comenzar...


	9. Anillos, Topos y Pichones

_I**X.- ANILLOS, TOPOS Y PICHONES...**_

**_(Dedicado con todo mi amor a Esposita. Un primero de abril empezó todo para nosotros...y aun hoy a tu lado, nuestra aventura comienza cada mañana...)_**

* * *

"_Las historietas de la Primera Guerra Robotech siempre han mostrado a Lisa como una máquina de guerra, una perfeccionista, dura y fría Primera Oficial, y la historia oficial, como una controladora Aérea precisa, clara, con un alto sentido de la estrategia, y un don casi sobrehumano para dirigir pilotos en cualesquiera clima, lugar o situación... Y de llevarlos al infierno o congelarlos con la mirada en el TACNET si cometían algún error o se desviaban del plan establecido... Lo que ninguna historia dice es cuanto de mujer, amiga y ser humano había tras del uniforme. Descubrirlo me tomó un tiempo precioso, y mientras transcurría y yo me enredaba en una discusión tras otra con Lisa, el gigantesco Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser se encargaba de iluminarme con su particular manera de hacer las cosas, y hacer de paso mi vida militar una peregrinación miserable..."_

(**Diarios personales del Almirante Richard Hunter)**

* * *

-¡Oh, Andy! -Lisa se secaba las lágrimas imprevistas del rostro... Rick, Solícito, rodeó sus hombros con su brazo-¡¿Tenías que recordar justo ahora ese regalo?! Quizás qué están pensando los chicos de mí...

-Que eres una mujer normal, Lisa -Le dijo el seriamente-...tan normal y corriente como cualquiera... Oye, Hayes, si debajo de las estrellas y el uniforme sigues siendo tú ¿No es así?

-Tú lo sabías ya en aquella época... -Rió suavemente mientras se secaba los ojos- Joni, Claudia, Las chicas, también lo sabían... -Hizo una pausa intencionada- ...Pero OTROS -Remarcó- Demoraron un tiempo increíble en darse cuenta...

-Tregua, Amor...Tregua, por favor -Rick, divertido, alzó sus brazos en el clásico gesto de la rendición- Yo todavía no sabía en esa época qué quería para mí... -Bajó la vista- Todo se me trastornó en aquellas semanas... Un día estaba volando por placer... y al siguiente estaba al otro lado del sistema solar, a bordo de una nave de guerra, había perdido mi avión... Tenía tan poca edad como proyectos... Era un barco a la deriva en medio de la tempestad...

-No eras el único -Intervino Joanna- Yo era apenas una maestra, de no ser por mis niños y Andy hubiera estado igual que tú, Rick... Las pocas veces que te vi en el Dragón Blanco de los Lynn, parecías un zombi... Ni siquiera saludabas, y te escurrías de la habitación por la puerta de la cocina... Si hasta te daba vergüenza salir por el frente... Necesitabas algo que hacer...

-¡Por supuesto! -Dijo Rick-¡Yo quería volar! ...Pero se me hacía tan cuesta arriba el solo pensar que si quería seguir en el aire, tenía que enlistarme...

-Y era tu único camino, Rick...

-Así es... -Dijo quedamente Rick- ...Cuando Roy me llevó al observatorio a ver la maniobra de cubierta del _Prometheus_, de labios para afuera me negué de plano... y Por dentro ardía de solo pensar en estar ahí, listo para despegar...

-Y para mi desgracia y mi úlcera -Dijo Andy, Divertido- ...Tus sueños y mi calvario comenzaron en ese momento...

-¿TU calvario? -Apuntó Rick, llevándole la corriente- NUESTRO calvario, querrás decir...

-¿Porqué Calvario? -Dijo el lado lógico de Luca- Del Almirante lo entiendo, era un civil en esa época y de milicia no entendía nada...Siempre se le teme a lo desconocido...

-Hay algo de cierto en eso -Lisa se apresuró a aclarar-...El problema era la misma situación en la que estabamos... El mundo de Andy estaba ordenado: Tenía la cubierta en operación, estaba terminando su reporte que estaba como una tabla recién cepillada de ordenado y limpio, iba a casarse en semanas con Joni... Nada faltaba, nada sobraba, y todos solo esperaban la fecha para celebrar, pero luego...

-¿Luego? -Dijo Jonathan- ¿Qué paso entonces?

-Entonces -Dijo Lisa, con oscuro tono-... La guerra vino a golpearnos con toda su furia...

* * *

Cuando se colocó finalmente la chaqueta negra cruzada de doble abotonadura, aún más imponente por su estatura, con las cintas de sus condecoraciones al lado izquierdo, más su botón de especialista ANOC, y del derecho la reluciente chapa que con letras blancas que delataba su apellido, y las diminutas anclas cruzadas propias de la tenida de desfile en las casi cerradas y cortas solapas, se sintió satisfecho. Al final de su bocamanga izquierda, ya llevaba cosidos los dos galones dobles inclinados de reenlistamiento... por el simple hecho de haber renovado su comisión podía lucirlos de inmediato, a pesar que esa sería su última firma, mas no su último galón de antigüedad... Ya la nota oficial que venía con su certificado de renovación lo había expresado: la Naval lo quería en sus registros con carácter permanente, y él no estaba menos satisfecho que sus superiores por aquel arreglo. Cuando se miró al espejo, sin embargo... no pudo evitar los nervios: _"Diablos, Rediablos... ¡ Voy a la capilla a casarme con Joni...! Ni cuando me entregaron mi primer galón me sentí tan nervioso... La ceremonia en Alaska fue un juego de niños... Ni siquiera en cubierta me he sentido tan nervioso como ahora..."_

-¿Cómo vamos, _Gringo_?

-¿Eh? -Dio un bote, sobresaltado al oír la voz de Bennie-... Bien, _Charro_... Solo algo nervioso... -De pronto recordó todos los detalles olvidados en la vorágine de los últimos días- ¿Y los anillos, y las flores de la capilla, la transportación para Joni... y..?

-¡Relájate, _Guey! -_Le palmeó la espalda afectuosamente- ...Todo está cubierto... Tu Hermanita no olvidó ni las latas amarradas al parachoques trasero del automóvil a la salida de la capilla... No pienses en cosas raras y hazte el nudo de la corbata... Son las 1630 horas, y tu ceremonia está definida para las 1800... El intermedio acaba a las 1730 mandado por Flake, y entra el nocturno al mando de Johann... El resto de los monos... Vienen a tu boda, mi viejo...

-Me parece increíble -Dijo Andy, acomodándose los lentes y comenzando las vueltas del nudo- Hace un año apenas... No sabes lo feliz que estoy...

-Solo espero que me devuelvas la mano, _Gringo_... -Dijo Tinoco con una expresión plena de sentimiento- ...Hemos hablado con Kirima, y... Pues... que no estamos tan lejos tampoco...

-¡_Charro_! -Soltó el nudo y se volteó a mirarlo, para luego darle un viril y apretado abrazo- ¡Te la tenías escondida!

-Bueno, viejo, ni tan escondida... -Bennie se rió por lo bajo- Claro que ahora que te aseguraste esta fecha, quizá en cuanto más me dejen hacerlo a mí también... Ya, hombre, se ve mal que me abraces tanto... Van a comenzar a murmurar...

-Oh, diablos, Bennie -Retomó la hechura del nudo con una carcajada sincera, y cuando se sintió satisfecho, lo elevó hasta centrarlo en el cuello de la impecable camisa blanca que lucía para la ocasión- Vamos entonces...

Luego de verificar el estado del nudo, cerró la chaqueta de abotonadura doble de 6 botones, dos menos que los oficiales, se la estiró por atrás, y al hacerlo, Bennie, como tantas veces en el adiestramiento, cuando les enseñaban los trucos de cómo ponerse las diferentes tenidas, cruzó por entre sus brazos con los codos abiertos el cinturón reglamentario blanco, sin adornos, de suboficial, con la hebilla de la RDFN, y se lo ajustó. Luego enganchó su espadín (En propiedad era un cuchillo cordelero estilizado, resabio de viejas tradiciones navales. Hubiera pagado todo por tener su espadín original de la JROTC para ese día y esa ocasión), y luego, ya listo con esa parte de su uniforme, tomó la gorra Blanca de visera negra sin adornos de subalterno. Sobre el barboquejo destacaba el áncora brillante tras el escudo de la RDF, y sobre ella, las dos estrellas de grado del Contramaestre en Jefe. Revisó por última vez la caida de sus pantalones, igualmente negros, con una cinta aún más oscura al costado... y se vió totalmente uniformado, para la misión de toda su vida: Casarse con la mujer que amaba...

-¿Que tal, Eh? -Dijo satisfecho frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, una vez que se la puso y la ajustó ahí donde le gustaba usarla, cubriendo la mitad de sus gafas- Listo para entrar en combate, _Charro_...

-_Pus, ni modo, Gringo_ -Le dijo Bennie en español, genuinamente satisfecho- _Piquémosle entonces... _No olvides los guantes blancos... Nos esperan en la capilla... ni pensar en llegar después que la novia...

Mientras en el piso de Joni, Novio y Padrino bajaban las escaleras para subir al Jeep que los llevaría a la Capilla Ecuménica... La Casa del Maquinista en la Base Prometheus era un auténtico babel femenino de gritos y carreras... Que no eran muy bienvenidas por la novia, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella tortura terminara pronto, para poder calmar sus nervios en la situación más importante de su vida. _"Carajo, Carajo, Carajo... Estoy como una gelatina, y se supone que es el momento más hermoso de mi vida... si, como no... y las locas ahí afuera tienen esto convertido en una babilonia... ¡¡Y a tí se te ocurrió la genial idea de casarnos, Andy... Sientete orgulloso de como me tienes, pedazo de animal!!" _Ya vestida y peinada, sentada en un taburete en lo que sería para ellos su recámara en cuanto volvieran de su Luna de Miel, para no arrugar su vestido, comenzó un ansia volcánica de comerse las uñas que jamás en su vida había sentido...

-¡Oh, Diablos, el Cierre no sube!

-¡Mi zapato, Sammie, cabeza hueca, te pusiste mi zapato y no el tuyo!

-¡Dios, no veo nada!¿SOS, alguien vió donde dejé mis gafas?

-¡Aaaaargh!¡Malditas medias! ¿Alguien tiene otro par de emergencia? ¡Estas están corridas!

-¿No enseñarás esa clase de lenguaje a tus párvulos, Parker, o sí?

-¡Oh, Cállate, Young, mejor ayúdame con esto... ¡Y el maldito reloj no se detiene!

-¡BASTA!

Ese solo grito, venido de una garganta y una voz nacidas y criadas para dar ordenes, bastó para imponer el silencio y la calma entre civiles y militares por igual _"Está bien que sea una boda, pero allá adentro hay una mujer muerta de los nervios que tiene deseos de matarlas a todas y a su futuro marido por todo el alboroto que están armando... Así que ¡pobres de ustedes que oiga cualquier manifestación en los minutos que sigan! porque con uniforme o no, me aseguraré que jamás lleguen a su propia boda ¿entendido?" _Un silencio tan profundo que Joanna juraba interiormente que podría haber escuchado a una serpiente mudar de piel, invadió todas las estancias de la casa... Y por la puerta de la recamara por donde estuvo a punto de salir huyendo de pura e instintiva sensación de nervios... Entró Lisa esplendorosamente vestida de civil para la ocasión... El suspiro de alivio fue tan poderoso que Joanna se sintió casi a punto de desmayarse...

-¿Cómo estás, Joni? -Dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Todo bien?

-¿Bien? -Dijo con una voz que no sonaba a la suya de los nervios- ¡No estoy bien, estoy nerviosa, no quiero que se arrugue el vestido, mi trasero ya parece una tabla, las locas de nuestras amigas convirtieron esta casa en un Apocalipsis en cuanto desapareciste, en cualquier momento voy a ponerme a sudar como un cerdo al matadero ¡Si a eso le llamas bien estoy en el cielo, Lisa!

-Tranquila, Joni, ya volví. Ahora es mi turno de hacerme cargo – Tomó otro taburete y sentándose junto a ella le tomó cariñosamente la mano- Sabes bien que no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, pero una cosa a la que sí estoy acostumbrada es a dirigir y dar ordenes... Ya despedí a los jinetes del Apocalipsis allá afuera, solo quedan amigas que te quieren acompañar en tu gran momento, partiendo por mí...

-Gracias -Dijo casi a punto de quebrarse- El grandote y yo te lo agradecemos ahora y por siempre...

-Quedaste hermosa...

-...Gracias... Ahora el Cabeza de Piedra se va a morir en cuanto entremos a la capilla -Dijo Joni con una media sonrisa- Le vendrá un infarto cuando me vea... y cuando note que estás usando ese vestido azul en vez del uniforme que te negabas a quitarte, me harás viuda en 30 segundos...

-¿Que no puedo cambiar de opinión? -Dijo con un falso gesto ofendido- Hacía meses que quería aumentar mi guardarropa con una tenida civil más formal... Esta era la ocasión ¿Acaso mi Hermanito no lo vale?

-Ay, Lisa -Dijo Joni, al fin más relajada y en su propia voz- Nuestro muy en común Chiquillo Cabeza Dura vale mucho más que dos hermosos vestidos... Pero es un buen comienzo...

-¿Mejor ahora?

-Sí... Gracias, Lisa...

-Entonces, a lo nuestro -Dijo mirando su reloj, como si se dispusiera a dirigir una batalla y no a llevarla a su boda- son las 1650 horas... Saldremos de aquí exactamente a las 1730, para llegar, con algunas vueltas de seguridad si es necesario, hasta la puerta de la capilla para tu aparición oficial, exactamente a las 1755 horas... De ahí en adelante el espectáculo es de ustedes...

-¡Espectáculo! –Joanna volvió a ponerse pálida-... Oh, no, por favor... ¿Qué tengo de malo? ¿Se me corrió el maquillaje? ¿Está torcido el velo? ¿...Y sí...?

-¡Dios, Joni, Relájate! –Casi sin darse cuenta, Lisa hizo un gran aspaviento con sus brazos al decirlo... Lo que causó que Joanna se riera olvidando su desvarío anterior-... No sigas, que ahora soy yo la que está comenzando a ponerse nerviosa...

-...Cuando estés en la misma situación que yo, Lisa... –Joni y su don profético parecieron emerger nuevamente-... Tendrás los nervios hechos nudo, los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que no podrás borrarte aunque te sientas a punto de llorar, cuando el grandote te entregue a tu futuro marido...

-1740 horas...

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, Tinoco? –Bennie no supo si la voz algo torva de Steinhauser salió así por el hecho de estar regañándolo, o bien, su amigo estaba tan nervioso que ya no sabía ni lo que hacía- Una vez más que me recites la hora, y quedarás del tamaño de un reloj cucú cuando termine contigo...

-_Ándale, Gringo_... En casa te veías más calmado... Ahora pareces a punto de ensuciar tus pantalones –Se rió estruendosamente... y uno de los capellanes asomó su rostro molesto en la puerta del vestidor- _Ijole_, no me di cuenta y casi eché abajo la capilla...

-A tí es a quien voy a echar abajo si no paras tu cháchara infernal, Tinoco... ¿Qué no ves que estoy a punto de casarme? Catapultar Varitechs con los ojos cerrados se siente más fácil que esta espera... Esta mujer me está matando a pausas ¿Porqué se demora?

El Tren de los pensamientos de Andy Steinhauser no se detuvo _"Demonios... Tú entiendes, Generalísimo... Es un decir, no lo estoy llamando... Me parece un sueño... ¡Voy a casarme con Joni!_

_Cuando Lisa nos dejó solos ese 24 de abril en el Old Admiral, jamás pensé que íbamos a llegar tan lejos... Y juntos... ¡Sobrevivimos a tanto y en tan poco tiempo! Desavenencias, equívocos, pequeñas y grandes peleas, a que recién ahora bailo decentemente... Cruceros, Arrestos, el Juicio, la batalla... El mismo espacio exterior pudo habernos separado para siempre... Y ahora estás aquí, Steinhauser... A punto de unir tu vida para siempre con la Ensalada de Nacionalidades más hermosa que hayan visto alguna vez la tierra o el espacio... Joanna Steinhauser...En unos momentos más va a ser así... Como ella misma me lo dijo... Mi esposa..." _ El calor de su último pensamiento lo fue irguiendo nuevamente... Bennie vió entonces extasiado el cambio de actitud de su amigo: Dejó de retorcerse las manos y de arreglar una y otra vez el cuello de su camisa, como si esta lo estuviese asfixiando. Dio un último tirón a su chaqueta para estirarla, y juntando sus pies, respiró hondo, se colocó los guantes blancos y sostuvo su gorra bajo el brazo derecho. Las pequeñas campanas de la capilla comenzaron a sonar...

-Es hora, _Gringo_... La Novia está por llegar...

-Al altar entonces, a esperarla, _Charro_... Vamos a lanzar la nave de mi matrimonio de una vez por todas... –Miró hacia arriba con gesto pleno y esperanzado- La cuenta de la catapulta ahora la llevas tú... Danos un buen empujón...

-...Dios, Las campanas...

-Y son por usted, Joanna... Avisan al Novio que ya va llegando...

-¡Capitán Gloval, Por Favor! -Soltó Joanna en un arranque nervioso... para luego sonreir soñadoramente- ...Pero tiene razón... Ahora es el turno del Grandote de ponerse como yo...

El auto oficial, negro y cerrado, que hasta ese momento no había sido usado desde que fuera rescatado junto con todo el material servible de la Isla en la fallida transposición, rodaba despaciosa y calculadamente rumbo a la capilla. Lisa, en el auto junto con la novia y el Capitán, pensó brevemente en todo lo que había tenido que trabajar para llegar a ese momento y ese lugar..._ "Dios, siempre he dicho que no sirvo para estas cosas, pero en cuanto tomé las riendas me dije que la boda de Hermanito era la mejor o nada... Y por fortuna, todo ha salido bien..."_ La misma energía y decisión que había puesto para sacar a Steinhauser de la carcel en diciembre del año anterior, se mostró nuevamente en el desarrollo de los preparativos... Era cierto que había algunas cosas que sencillamente no entendía de la planeación de una boda... Militar hasta la médula, y socialmente casi un misántropo... Claudia, El Trío, Lucille y el profesorado femenino de la Escuela, partiendo por Evelyn, Compañera de labores de Joanna en el Preescolar, la habían ayudado lo indecible en todos los menesteres que había que atender... Y la pequeña boda para cincuenta personas que Andy y Joanna habían tenido en mente cuando se comprometieron, se convirtió de pronto en una bestia indomable con bastante más del doble de los invitados previstos, de partes, de flores, menús y demases... De no ser por la astuta reacción de Claudia _"Hagan público el primer matrimonio a bordo, y todos se pelearán por estar en el... Aparecer aunque fuera con servilletas será su mejor propaganda para atraer clientela a sus negocios... Además ayudará a la gente a relajarse con algo bonito luego de todo lo feo que les tocó vivir hace tan poco..."_ El reducido presupuesto de los ya Casi Steinhauser habría naufragado miserablemente... Todo iba bien hasta que Lisa descubrió espantada que con el caos reinante nadie se había preocupado de uno de los detalles más importantes de la ceremonia: Joanna ya no tenía a sus padres ni ningún pariente cercano o colateral que la entregara...

_-¿Capitán?_

_-Adelante, Lisa... ¿Qué es ahora?_

_-¡Señor!_

_-Desde que empezaron los preparativos de la boda del Jefe Steinhauser, de diez asuntos que ha traido a mi consideración, Lisa... nueve han tenido que ver con la ceremonia..._

_-Cielos -Fue todo lo que atinó a decir, fuera de toda etiqueta militar- ...Señor, no pensé que..._

_-Descuide, Lisa -El Capitán reía suavemente- Entiendo su preocupación, y como no ha descuidado sus deberes, y ha llevado esto adelante con una energía increible en sus descansos, no tengo ninguna queja al respecto...Veamos de que se trata ahora... Pensar en la boda del Jefe, al contrario que usted, Comandante, me aparta las preocupaciones un momento..._

_-Bueno -Lisa vaciló solo un segundo... y luego se lo dijo de un tirón- La tradición naval y maritima establece que un Capitán es la suma de todos los poderes a bordo, Señor... Por lo mismo vengo a pedirle, si es que la agenda que ya tiene no está ocupada, si no tiene inconveniente en entregar a la maestra Camps el día de la Boda..._

_-¿Ella está de acuerdo que sea yo? -Lisa asintió mudamente- Mmmm... Este es quizás el mejor peticionario que me ha presentado, Lisa -Ella no esperó nunca una reacción así de Gloval- Y curiosamente ha dado en el clavo, porque ante la situación familiar de la Maestra, efectivamente soy yo a falta de otro quien debe entregarla... Por supuesto que allí estaré... y Digale a la Maestra Camps que será un honor hacerlo..._

_-Se lo diré, Señor, Muchas gracias..._

El vehículo de la novia comenzó a detenerse en las afueras de la capilla... y ante el asombro de Joanna, el sitio estaba lleno de gente: parecía que su boda se hubiera convertido en primicia para la dormida Ciudad Macross... Incluso fotografos de los medios escritos, y la señal oficial de la MBS autorizados a funcionar en el interior de la nave se hallaban ahí, y ya la PM estaba acordonando el sector para despejar la corta escalinata que conducía a la entrada de la capilla. _"¡Rayos! -Pensó Joanna instantaneamente en cuanto los primeros flashes de las cámaras la cegaron momentaneamente a través de las ventanillas del vehículo-¡Es mi boda, canastos, no un concierto de Rock...!"_

-Espere un momento, Joanna -El capitán la detuvo- No salga todavía hasta que la PM despeje un poco... No queremos arruinar ese vestido ¿No es así?

-De acuerdo, Capitán, gracias... -Se puso nuevamente pálida y su mentón comenzó a tiritar casi imperceptiblemente-...¡Porqué tiene que haber tanta gente! ¡Dios, es mi boda, no una venta de fin de temporada! ¡Voy a terminar sin la cola del vestido entre tanta gente!

-...Era esperable -Dijo Lisa, cruzándose de brazos algo frustrada, consciente que el alboroto que había creado para alivianar la carga económica del matrimonio, ahora les estaba pasando la cuenta-... Confío que no nos retrase demasiado...

Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban... y a la PM le estaba costando trabajo contener a la muchedumbre, que aparentemente, con cada minuto que pasaba, crecía un poco cada vez... Gloval ya tenía el teléfono en sus manos para llamar refuerzos desde el cuartel de PM... Cuando una caravana de Jeeps se detuvo justo detrás del segundo vehículo, en el que venían las damas de honor y el círculo más cercano de la novia... Con los ojos muy abiertos, Gloval dejó el teléfono del vehículo en su sitio... y sonrió...

-Llegó la caballería...

Joanna miró hacia atrás y sonrió, profundamente emocionada... Casi toda la División de Cubierta, al mando temporal del ya Contramaestre Segundo Flake, Jefe de Equipo Verde-1, como una silenciosa alfombra de negro y blanco, se desplegó ordenadamente en filas de dos en fondo, y comprendiendo el apuro de la Novia, marchó sonoramente hacia la multitud...

-¡A-Atención, División de Cubierta! ¡Desplegarse en dos filas para la calle de honor!¡Al paso!¡Marchen!

-¡¡OOOOPH!!

Aquel decidido desfile hizo que la gente se apartara, sorprendida, lo que le dió el respiro preciso a la PM para poder introducir orden y hacer espacio en la acera... Los marinos, impecablemente vestidos para la ocasión, se fueron desplegando a contar del cofre y el maletero del automóvil, haciendo perfecta calle hasta las puertas mismas de la capilla. Satisfecho, el Capitán Gloval, descendió del vehículo, seguido de Lisa, quien se adelantó rápidamente a las puertas, sin entrar todavía. Lucille Kirima, Evelyn Parker y Kim Young, las Damas de Honor de Joanna, ya le esperaban afuera. Ella respiró profundamente una última vez _"Ahí vamos, Jonita... Juro que de aquí no salgo si no es con el apellido Steinhauser grabado en la argolla y en mi corazón...¡Llegó la hora, Grandote, sostente firme! Lista o no ¡Ahí voy...!"_

En cuanto puso sus pies en la acera, se escuchó una sonora y fuerte voz de mando en la garganta de Flake _"¡ATENCIÓN EN CUBIERTA!"_ y todos aquellos bravos marinos, amigos, camaradas y subalternos de Andy, se pusieron firmes, y con un sonoro chocar de tacones saludaron, con sus manos cubiertas de impecables guantes blancos. Joanna sintió como se le aflojaban las piernas, ya indiferente a la tormenta de flashes que la circundaba. A traves del velo de las lágrimas que amenazaban insistentemente con desbordar, vio como en un sueño a través del velo de su traje al Capitán Gloval, que elegantemente, con su gorra ya bajo su brazo izquierdo, le ofrecía su mano...

-Es su momento, Joanna -Le dijo- Permitame tener el grato honor de entregarla al que dentro de poco será con la mayor felicidad del mundo, su Esposo...

Trató de hablar... y la emoción congeló sus palabras en su garganta... Se limitó a poner su mano sobre la del Capitán, y caminar paso a paso por las escalinatas, mientras las damas se preocupaban tras ella de que la cola de su vestido no se enredara en los escaños... La hora más esperada ya estaba a las puertas...

En cuanto notó la muchedumbre a las puertas de la capilla, Andy comenzó a preocuparse un poco... Era solo su boda, un subalterno y una maestra comunes y corrientes que estaban ahí para formalizar su amor... Y aquello desde su posición parecía un babel... hasta que su gesto de preocupación desapareció en un segundo, sus ojos absorbidos por la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos. Las campanas callaron... Y la música de la marcha nupcial se dejó oir casi suavemente, mientras que los pocos asistentes se ponían de pie...

-...Joni...

Joanna, como en un sueño, caminó por el pasillo acompañada del capitán, sus ojos marrón claro absorbidos por los grises pardos de Andy, que a pesar de ser un subalterno, se veía tan imponente como un Almirante en su uniforme de desfile, tieso, erguido con gran gallardía... y con una ancha y tierna sonrisa de contento en su rostro y sus ojos... que conectados con los de la mujer que amaba parecieron dejar atrás el mundo... ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de como la División de Cubierta y los asistentes de último minuto tomaban colocación en las bancas. Las pocas flores que en esa epoca, sin distinción de color, excepto las blancas que decoraban el altar, había podido conseguir Lisa para la ocasión, parecieron brillar con la luz establecida entre sus miradas... Hasta que a Andy pareció sobresaltarlo un vestido azul en la banca más cercana al altar...

-...Lisa...

Aquello solo fue una mirada entre ambos, una plena de significado... _"No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Lisa, y estás hermosa..." "Oh, Cabeza de Piedra, deja de mirarme y concentrate en casarte ¿Si?_" Andy sacudió la cabeza levemente para concentrarse, en el preciso momento que el Capitán y la Novia, Llegaron al pie del Altar... Estaba hermosa, definitiva y totalmente hermosa... Mientras el Capitán, con gran ceremonia, la ayudaba a echar hacia atrás su velo... y luego, tomando la mano de Joanna, se la ofrecía. Con una soltura inusitada para una ocasión tan ceremonial, Andy entregó su gorra a Bennie, y dando un paso marcial, se puso delante de él

-Contramaestre en Jefe Andrew Steinhauser... A falta de padres y parientes de Joanna Camps, Tengo el absoluto placer y el deber como Capitán de esta nave, de entregar a la novia en el día de su feliz matrimonio... Cuidela como un tesoro preciado, y amela como solo un hombre enamorado puede hacerlo... En sus manos la entrego, Contramaestre...Sean felices...

-Gracias, Mi Capitán, Con orgullo y alegría la recibo... Ahora y para siempre...

Joanna estuvo entonces a punto de ponerse a llorar, especialmente cuando su mano y la de Andy quedaron unidas con el gesto de Gloval, que casi se sintió como si ya los hubiera casado. _"Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí..."_

La ceremonia no tuvo grandes aspavientos, y fue breve como todo entre los militares en tiempo de guerra... Salvo el momento de los votos, que ellos decidieron escribir por si mismos...

-Andrew, Joanna, ha llegado el momento que ustedes, ante toda la asamblea reunida, hagan, en amor, fe y esperanza en el futuro, sus votos matrimoniales, que como santo contrato entre dos almas enamoradas que han decidido marcar sus huellas juntos en el camino que la vida les depara, seran solo la expresión de sus sentimientos y deseos en palabras, palabras empeñadas de amor y sacrificio para el sol despejado y las tormentas que su nave que ahora construyen, haya de sortear en su vida... Andrew...

-Joanna, mi amor... -Andy, emocionado, se aclaró la garganta para hablar- ...Sabes bien que soy marino, y que mis votos son una gran metáfora de la navegación... Pero ¿Como expresarte de otra forma lo que quiero y siento debo decirte en esta ocasión? Nuestra nave, mi vida, no será grande, ni tendrá grandes lujos, pero será nuestra nave, dócil y flexible a la menor presión... Habrá talvez momentos en que parezca que podemos hundirnos, pero ten fe, mi hermosa, porque eso nunca pasará, y aunque tengamos los pies mojados, nuestra balsa con ambos a bordo cualquier tormenta será capaz de superar... Las guardias no serán sacrificios porque me tendrás a tu lado para espantar tu preocupación... Los ventarrones serán solo leves brisas, entibiadas al calor de mi corazón... y al final del día, cuando nuestra nave llegue a puerto, sea piloteada por uno de nosotros, o por los dos, igualmente nuestras manos iran unidas para siempre, manteniendo el rumbo entrelazadas en las cabillas del timón...Desde ahora y para siempre, Joanna, soy tu compañero, camarada, parte de la misma tripulación...En Dios confío y así él lo quiera...

-Andy... -Una lágrima imprevista surcó el rostro de Joanna, y ella,mirándolo de frente a los ojos, no tuvo ni temor ni vergüenza de mostrarsela... Una estrella que iluminó su rostro cuando comenzó- Andrew, soy maestra, bien lo sabes, y en lo que llevo de vida no solo he dado, sino que he recibido, mucho más de una lección... Pero hasta ahora no había encontrado sino en ti y en tu corazón, mi cielo, el silabario más completo, mas hermoso, más veraz y conciso, que el que encontré grabado con tu nombre en mi camino, el único libro de lecciones donde las palabras verdad, transparencia, sacrificio, lealtad y pasión, venían junto con la palabra Amor... Seremos maestra y alumno, Alumna y maestro, siempre como uno, y siempre los dos... Ambos lucharemos codo a codo con las lecciones y pruebas que la vida nos depare, y allí a cada paso que el destino nos designe, me encontrarás a mí para que siempre seamos dos... Cargaré tus libros, como tú cargas los míos, y trabajaremos juntos las lecciones cuando quiera que su dificultad nos pueda hacer temer una mala calificación... -Sonrió levemente y Andy sintió como se le aflojaban las piernas con ese simple gesto-...Y cuando la campana suene en el día de nuestra última graduación, Dios que a todos nos ama, nos entregará un solo diploma por un trabajo bien hecho... vivir de acuerdo a sus designios como esposo y esposa...Porque siempre seremos dos...

Andy, ya muy emocionado, apretó sus manos que habían estado juntas todo ese tiempo, y con infinito cariño y ternura se las besó... Sus ojos parecían a punto de estallar en lágrimas... Un silencio profundo se dejó caer en la capilla, solo quebrado por el discreto llanto de algunas damas presentes... partiendo por las Damas de honor... Incluida Lisa, que siempre había buscado privacidad para llorar, ahora lo hacía serenamente, secando las únicas dos lagrimas que le cayeron en toda la ceremonia, imperturbable, pero con una fina sonrisa de contento...

-Hermanos y hermanas, Andrew y Joanna, con todos nosotros como testigos, han manifestado sus intenciones y promesas matrimoniales, y ahora ante toda la asamblea, les pregunto, Andrew ¿Aceptas por esposa a Joanna, para amarla, honrarla, protegerla, cuidarla, en buenos y malos tiempos, en salud y enfermedad, por toda tu vida natural hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, Acepto...

-Joanna ¿Aceptas por esposo a Andrew, para amarlo, honrarlo, protegerlo, cuidarlo, en buenos y malos tiempos, en salud y enfermedad, por toda tu vida natural hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto...

-Padrino, los anillos...

Bennie, tan emocionado como ellos, presentó las argollas en su caja, como si se tratara de condecoraciones, cuadrándose frente al capellán, quien la tomó de sus manos y se las presentó...

-Anillos de metal precioso y puro, simbolo en su brillo de la calidez de las palabras, promesas e intenciones de los que aquí se desposan... Estos anillos son su luz y su marca distintiva, y sus manos asi como sus cuerpos, mentes y corazones manifestarán a través de ellos y de su pureza nunca desgastada, la fortaleza de sus sentimientos. Andrew, toma el anillo...

-Joanna, mi vida -Comenzó a colocar en anillo delicadamente en el dedo de Joanna- Con este anillo, yo te desposo... que su brillo te ilumine en noches de oscuridad, que su fuerza sea la mía en tus manos, que mi amor por el simbolizado, sea tuyo para siempre...

-Andrew, mi Andy -Dijo ella con ojos brillantes de emoción y ternura, mientras el anillo se deslizaba en el dedo de él- Con este anillo, yo te desposo... Que su brillo te ilumine en noches de oscuridad, que su fuerza sea la mía en tus manos, que mi amor por el simbolizado, sea tuyo para siempre...

-Entonces, habiendo mediante sus votos y promesas manifestado sin lugar a dudas el profundo amor que se profesan, en virtud de los poderes conferidos por mi ministerio, yo los declaro marido y mujer...Andrew, puedes besar a la novia...

Finalmente estaba hecho... ¡Eran esposos! Mirandose brevemente como para darse seguridad de que todo aquello estaba sucediendo...finalmente acercaron sus labios para besarse... Momento mismo en que la capilla pareció cimbrarse hasta sus cimientos con el ensordecedor alboroto que aquellos rudos y curtidos marinos armaron en cuanto la escena se presentó ante sus ojos...Aplaudiendo, gritando, silbando y saludando con genuina alegría... Azuzados sin piedad por Bennie, que feliz y emocionado como todos al costado del altar levantaba los brazos en el gesto del vencedor... La mirada precautoria que el Capellán le dirigió entonces fue signo claro que aún no estaba todo dicho... Alzando las manos bien visibles, cruzó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza... Gesto Técnico de cubierta tan elocuente que todos en cuanto lo vieron guardaron silencio... El Capellán sonrió satisfecho... Tomando las manos de Andy y Joanna los hizo voltearse hacia la asamblea... y las puso juntas delante de todos ellos...

-Hermanos, con profundo placer y alegría genuina, les presento a un nuevo matrimonio... Andrew y Joanna Steinhauser... con fe en sus sentimientos saldrán de aquí a enfrentarse al mundo con sus anillos al dedo como precioso tesoro... Vayan y vivan plenamente de hoy en adelante el trabajo y los frutos de su unión eterna...

Bennie le devolvió su gorra, y antes que Andy pudiera decirle algo, se perdió a grandes zancadas por el pasillo lateral de la capilla, camuflado en la nube de aplausos, esta vez mas contenidos y apropiados, de todos los concurrentes... Lisa, consciente, hizo lo mismo fuera de la vista de los esposos...

-Jonita, Esposa mía ¿Me acompañas?

-¡A donde tú vayas, Grandote! -Joanna ya lloraba sin esconderlo- ¡Abran paso que aquí van los Steinhauser!

-Tú lo has dicho, mi vida... En esta cubierta tú mandas, amor...

-¡Gran tonto, ya vamonos de aquí!

Las risas no se hicieron esperar mientras abandonaban la capilla por el pasillo central... y en las escalinatas, atontados por tantas emociones, se quedaron de una pieza ante el espectáculo... La División de cubierta nuevamente hacía la calle de honor... Eso no se acostumbraba entre suboficiales, pues no podían hacer arco de sables como los oficiales, y mientras la nube de arroz les caía de todas direcciones, aquellos silentes marinos solo se ponían firmes. Cuando el Arroz dejó de caer, la firme voz de mando de Flake hizo que Andy abriera los ojos con sorpresa inaudita...

_-¡CONTRAMAESTRES, A-ATENCION! ¡HONORES DE SILBATO! ¡LLAMADA DE CONTRAMAESTRE!_

Andy sintió como dos lagrimas le cayeron de los ojos, asi de emocionado estaba, viendo como todos los Contramaestres presentes en la calle a intervalos de dos tripulantes, desenganchaban marcialmente los silbatos, que Andy sinceramente no sabía de donde habían venido, y les daban como homenaje el largo y sostenido toque de llamada de Contramaestres a cubierta, un viejo toque naval que alguna vez él le enseñó a Robert, y que este se había tomado la gran paciencia de enseñar a tocar a los demás, mientras caminaban como en un sueño hasta el Jeep militar rigurosamente decorado con cintas y el cartel de "RECIEN CASADOS" en su parte posterior, rematado por una considerable ristra de latas de petite cola vacias para completar el cuadro... Bennie se puso al volante con una ancha sonrisa mientras daba el contacto al vehículo...

-Y ahora, _Carnales_, nos vamos a dar un paseíto por Ciudad Macross, mientras el resto de los colados se va al Rincón Canalla -Bennie sonrió traviesamente- ¿Que tal el silbatazo, _Mano_?

-¡Tú sabías, Cacatúa Mexicana! -Andy se hacía falsamente el ofendido- ¿Y de quién fue la astuta idea?

-Bueno... el Jeep se puso en marcha con un brinco y Andy automáticamente apretó la mano de su esposa- ...Tu _Hermanita_ me dijo que _Alguna vez_ tenía que ser capaz de sorprenderte como tú siempre lo haces con ella...

El Jeep se puso en movimiento entre los saludos de curiosos e invitados, mientras Lisa, unas manzanas más adelante que ellos en otro Jeep y rumbo a la recepción, sonreía tan anchamente que su contento sencillamente no cabía en su rostro _"Y por fin fue mi turno de remecerte, Steinhauser... Con el saludo y la recepción estruendosa que los espera en el Rincón Canalla me doy por bien servida... Pagaste todas tus causas juntas por los casi infartos que me das con tus regalos sorpresa, Cabeza de Piedra... Y señora... Presiento que esta noche el SDF-1 no va a dormir mucho con el alboroto latino que se viene encima..."_

* * *

-Hay que ver qué noche fue aquella... -Andy dejó escapar las palabras soñadoramente- ...De verdad fue un auténtico alboroto... Aunque la cronométrica precisión militar de Lisa no dejó de notarse en todo momento...

-¿Ahora te quejas? -Lisa lo miró con falsa sorpresa- Debí haber escrito un manual luego de toda esa planeación...

-...Fue perfecto, Lisa... -Joanna estaba igualmente perdida en sus recuerdos- Bennie cantó para nosotros, aquel mariachi nos sorprendió...

-Pocos sabían entonces, Jonita -Apuntó Andy- Que el padre de Bennie era cabeza de uno de los mejores mariachis que poblaban la Plaza Garibaldi en el DF... No por nada siempre le dijimos _Charro_...

-Cierto -Replicó Joanna- Fue una noche de sorpresas ...incluso cuando bailaste con Lisa...

-¿Bailó con la Almirante? -Luca y su mente medio Zentraedi no pudieron encajar la revelación. La Almirante Hayes-Hunter era una imagen militar en su pensamiento que no dejaba cabida para aquello- ...Vaya...

-¿Parece extraño, no es así? -Lisa entendió el gesto y el tono de Bron- La rígida, militar y testaruda Lisa Hayes, Bailando... si por bailar puedes entender que un gigante de casi un metro noventa te arrastre a la pista para moverte al ritmo de la salsa...y yo no había bailado antes cosa semejante... No fue sino hasta que fuimos pareja con Rick que yo bailé algo de ritmos latinos... y nada se igualaba a este par cuando estaban en la pista... Entonces finalmente entendí que en el baile se necesita una pareja... Tu pareja, y yo en esa época tenía sepultado en mi mente a este chiquillo malcriado que se atrevió a llamarme _Comadreja Parlanchina_...

-Al menos, Princesa, tú tenías motivos para estar contenta... Yo estaba en el limbo... -Rick dijo con una suave sonrisa...- Pudimos habernos encontrado aquella noche... Roy y Claudia pasaron por mí al Dragón Blanco recién salidos de su turno, para que los acompañara a la recepción... Pero yo estaba cerrado a todo, demasiado triste, demasiado confundido, demasiado todo...

-Y las lamentaciones no te duraron mucho tiempo... -Replicó Lisa- ...En cuanto Andy volvió de su _Cuarto Creciente de Miel_, como solía llamar en tono de queja a los poquísimos días que pudo disfrutar fuera del uniforme con Joanna, se establecieron finalmente en la Base _Prometheus_... Y el _Pinche jaleo_, como Bennie apropiadamente lo bautizó, empezó de inmediato...

* * *

Desnudos y abrazados en el lecho, ya en propiedad _Su_ lecho conyugal, Andy y Joanna dormían placidamente luego de aquellos días de locura de antes, durante y después de la boda, finalmente en Su hogar, aquel sitio que se sentía calidamente suyo en todas las cosas que formaban parte del mobiliario y la decoración, parte de ellos mismos y de su historia fundida en cada rincón de aquella rígida y militar vivienda que ahora compartían... hasta que el silencio se quebró dramáticamente con aquel toque que nadie como militar espera escuchar jamás... Andy abrió los ojos, espantado su sueño y alerta como nunca...

-Vistete, cielo...

-¡Andy! -Joanna despertó sobresaltada-¡¿Que es ese ruido infernal?!

-Es la alerta de combate -Andy había dejado el lecho de un salto y se vestía a toda prisa con su traje de faena espacial, que había decidido dejar a mano en casa- Vistete, cielo, y ve al refugio... debo ir a cubierta...

-¡Santo Cielo, Amor! -Joanna miro temerosa y espantada el reloj despertador en la mesita de noche- ¡A las cuatro y media de la mañana!

-El enemigo no conoce de horarios, Cielo...

-Ven acá -Dijo con voz tremula mientras salía de la cama y le hacía una pequeña señal de la cruz en la frente- Una bendición católica no va a matarte, Luterano... Vaya con Dios, Amor...Que Él te cuide y te proteja allá afuera... -Sus ojos brillaban, y había miedo, orgullo y confusión en ellos- Vete de una vez... Yo corro al refugio en cuanto tenga más ropa que esto...

-No te tardes, amor...

-Solo vuelve a mí... Por favor, que ya no sé vivir sin tí, Grandote...

Andy vió ceñudo como su esposa no pudo contener dos intrusas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos...Desandando sus pasos la besó con brusca y devoradora pasión, para luego salir a grandes zancadas del dormitorio... solo segundos después pudo ella reparar en el sordo ruido que las voces de mando imprimían al rumor de las botas militares en marcha, mezclado con los metalicos ronroneos de los jeeps que entraban a la base con pilotos, y los que se perdían por la esclusa hacia el _Prometheus _ con el personal de cubierta...

-Jefe Largo a Control Aéreo -Con sus pies firmemente clavados en la cubierta de vuelo, Andy la miraba ceñudo totalmente vacía... El nocturno generalmente era un turno que principalmente se dedicaba a atender la _Media Parada_ de los bloques defensivos, y los relevos ocasionales por repostaje de VT puntuales por emergencias u otros... La Alerta de combate ahora lo tenía confundido- ¿Alguien quiere tener la bondad de explicarme que demonios pasa aquí? Mi esposa no agradece el jaleo que se armó con la alerta...

-Tranquilo, Jefe...Entendemos... Lamentamos haberle arruinado el sueño... Creo... -La voz traviesa del Comandante Goicoextea llenó sus auriculares- Fue una Decisión del Puente principal, Jefe, ellos apretaron el botón... Las pantallas se están llenando de Boogies(1), El caso es que desde aquí no se sabe si son falsos ecos o la cosa va en serio... Se han mantenido fuera de nuestros bloques defensivos, pero el choque podría tardar horas o no producirse... Se pusieron en todos los casos y prefirieron la alerta...

-Entiendo -Dijo finalmente mientras iba a la esclusa de la Isla para volver a la cubierta interior- Este compás de espera puede quebrarse en cualquier momento... mientras los pilotos están en prevuelo me cercioraré que las naves estén a full... Es obvio que no hay ATO esta mañana...

-Exacto, Jefe... -La voz de Goicoextea se puso grave- De arriba pasaron el estatus de Amarillo a Rojo... y _Prometheus_ está ahora en APO intercepción...

-No me agrada... Pero así hay que trabajar, Xavi -Hizo una pausa mientras su rostro se volvía aún más ceñudo- Vuelvo a la cubierta interior, Jefe Largo, Fuera...

En cuanto volvio a la cubierta interior, se quitó el casco, y se ajustó la diadema de comunicación sobre la cabeza. Llamó a todo el Turno nocturno y habló con ellos sin interrumpir sus tareas. _"Atención, Equipos. Habla el Jefe. Yo sé que esta no es la mejor de las situaciones, y John se los explicó, pero la guerra nunca tiene sentido, Tigres. Las últimas noticias son que de arriba nos mandaron derechito a Alerta Roja, y actualmente estamos en APO Intercepción... Lo que significa que todo el parque de aeronaves que queda disponible en hangares y talleres debe quedar en pie lo antes posible... Marrones y Blancos, ustedes son los que se la llevan mas pesada: Quiero todos los Howies(2) de a bordo cargados y sin fallas, sea en Armería o a bordo de VT, Juegos de misiles AAM en pilones para todos, Lasers operativos y verificación total de sistemas antes de dar de alta a las naves... Todas estacionadas en zona de alerta lo antes posible... Azules, el movimiento de naves es suyo, nave dada de alta, nave que moverán a la zona de alerta... Amarillos y verdes, Conmigo a cubierta, Mantención y revisión de emergencia de catapultas. Eso es todo, muevanse, muchachos..."_

La actividad frenética de aquellos soldados en la cubierta interior no se detuvo ni siquiera con la entrega y cambio de turno... Pronto casi toda la División de Cubierta estuvo en sus puestos aunque fueran duplicados, trabajando sin descanso hasta completar la tarea... Pasaban de las diez de la mañana cuando Steinhauser decidió enviar al nocturno a dormir. Bennie, aunque el intermedio le correspondía aquel día, se había mantenido junto a su amigo desde la primera alerta, y estaba tan confundido como él.

-_Que pinche jaleo, Gringo_ -Dijo en una pausa, sentados ambos sobre una pila de neumáticos- La incertidumbre me está matando... ya quisiera que los malditos marcianos hicieran algo... Esto, mas que alerta, parece un parto...

-Yo no estoy tan seguro, Bennie...

-¿Qué estás pensando?

-Prefiero la pausa... algo me dice que este puede ser nuestro último lanzamiento...

-¡Vamos, _Gringo_, qué clase de ánimo vas a dar con eso en la cabeza!

-Eso lo dije porque eres tú, _Charro_... El resto de los Tigres tiene que seguir adelante ocupando su cabeza en el trabajo... -Su voz baja se tiñó de presentimientos- El enemigo se ha tardado tanto en reaccionar...Casi un mes... No iban a esperar tanto solo porque esperaban que estuvieramos listos, sabes que así no funcionan las guerras, Bennie... Eso lo hicieron porque quieren estar totalmente asegurados con armas y refuerzos suficientes para que cuando se lancen sobre nosotros, sea la embestida final... Si vienen, vienen por nuestras cabezas, _Mano_... Primera y última, no hay más...

-Tienes razón... -Bennie hizo una pausa deliberada- ...En fin, si esta es la última, conviene que nos vayamos con gran estilo disparando como vaqueros hasta el último cartucho ¿No lo crees?

-Nunca se ha dicho mayor verdad, _Charro_... -Se puso de pie y conectó su radio con la frecuencia de la Isla- Jefe Largo a Control Aéreo ¿Algún cambio en la situación?

-Positivo, Jefe... -Ahora fue la voz de Duquesne la que entró por sus auriculares- Nos han pasado, con prevenciones, nuevamente a amarillo... Nosotros seguimos en APO Intercepción...Mantente alerta Andy...

-Roger, Alfie...¿Que hay de los civiles?

-No saben nada, Andy, están llevando adelante sus actividades normales...

-¡Debes estar bromeando, Alfie!

-Para nada, Viejo, esa es la orden que llegó de arriba, nada de pánico, así que adentro no se ha enterado nadie... Bueno, Nadie salvo...

-No me digas...Ay, Dios -Andy lo interrumpió- ...Jonita se escapó del refugio y se fue a hacer su Clase ¿Me equivoco?

-Nop, mi viejo... La descubrí justo cuando venía a la Isla... Me hizo jurarle que no te diría nada... Pero ya sabes, Los oficiales somos unas cotorras y no nos callamos nada...

-Gracias, Alfie... -Suspiró resignado- Solo espero que no diga nada... y que de verdad a los malditos marcianos se les hayan quitado por hoy las ganas de molestar... y ya solventaremos ese asunto más tarde en casa...

a las 1500 horas la tensión era susceptible de cortarse en grandes trozos en todas las secciones sensibles del SDF-1... Peor aún en la cubierta. Habían hecho sin grandes tropiezos, el relevo del Día de las zonas de patrullaje, pero esta vez mucho más estratégicamente que nunca, despegando con gran reflexión a los equipos para reemplazarlos... lo que hacía que el babel nervioso de los aprestos de mantenimiento y rearme recomenzara con brusca y urgente determinación... Andy respiraba satisfecho en parte, porque sus equipos de verdad estaban demostrando en una situación real lo mucho que valían en ese momento tan delicado, y porque siendo la hora que era, su esposa estaría de vuelta en casa sin duda, siendo que su clase de preescolar de turno único concluía a las 1400 horas _"Ahora me quedo tranquilo... Será determinada y devota de su trabajo... pero nunca podría acusarla de ser tonta... de seguro almorzó y se volvió al refugio... y pobre de tí que así no sea, Joanna Steinhauser... porque si salimos de esta tendremos una hermosa discusión..."_

-Aqui Control Aéreo, Informe, Jefe Largo...

-Los Tigres trabajan a todo vapor, Alfie -Contestó Andy con un matiz de cansancio en su voz- Tenemos casi un 95 por ciento de naves listas y rearmadas para partir al toque de alerta... la proyección indica que estaremos a full para dentro de una media hora mas o menos... Alfie...

-Dime... No, mejor no me digas...

-Lo siento, Alfie, Debo saber ¿Volvió Joni de la Escuela?

-No, Andy, el Bloqueo principal no reporta su ingreso en la base...-Hizo una pausa deliberada- ...Tu turno ya terminó, Andy, si quieres ir por ella yo no me opongo...

-Es grandecita, Alfie, y soy su esposo, no su padre... Además, soy el Jefe Aéreo, mi deber está aquí en este momento...

-De acuerdo, Viejo es como tú... -Andy sintió a traves de los auriculares que hablaban urgentemente al oído de Duquesne, quien casi le ladró las ordenes- ¡Despegue de emergencia, Largo, Ahora, Ahora, Ahora!

-¡Diablos, Alfie!

Comenzó a correr... Y la Alerta de Combate comenzó a sonar por todas las secciones de la nave... Ahora era en serio... La voz de Lisa le llegó por el canal compartido, serena y clara, pero con un leve tinte de inquietud _"Ataque enemigo, repito, ataque enemigo, esto no es un simulacro...Ordenes de combate para todos los Varitech, todos los varitech listos para combate..."_

-¡Aquí Jefe Largo a toda la División, Despegue de Emergencia! Los pilotos ya vienen... ¡Todas las tripulaciones sin traje fuera de los Hangares, despresurización en 1 minuto y contando...Corran!¡Bennie!

-¡A tu orden, _Gringo_!

-¡Despáchame con velocidad cósmica todas las naves por los elevadores, ordena tú las zonas de alerta!

-¡Corren como el viento, _Gringo_!

-Aquí control Aéreo, no me respondas, solo informate... Atacaron los cuadrantes primero, segundo y tercero de la zona defensiva, cayó el tercero y los demas vienen chocando talones contra el empuje enemigo, los tendremos encima en un suspiro...¡Lanzalos a todos, Largo!

-¡Comprendido, Capitán, Largo Fuera! -Cuando se cumplió el minuto, no lo pensó ni una vez... Golpeó bruscamente el interruptor de emergencia, y comenzó la despresurización... ya los pilotos llegaban corriendo por la esclusa de transferencia a los hangares, y el azul, sin perder tiempo los ponía en los elevadores en parejas... con el primer par de varitech, el jefe se montó en el elevador junto con los dos marrones capitanes de nave para subir a cubierta- ¡Verdes al Riel, Rápido, que esta vez es de verdad y por sus vidas, Tigres!

La maniobra se volvió desesperada, y Andy, pese al nerviosismo, no perdía ojo en ninguno de sus hombres y sus naves, ordenando, apurando y controlando toda la maniobra... El Skull, los Pistoleros, las Aguilas... todos los varitech disponibles sin distinción de grupos aéreos que estaban en la nave comenzaron a ser lanzados con premura... Él solo se preocupaba que los despegues no tuvieran inconvenientes... Casi terminaban con el último equipo de la Fuerza Aérea cuando llegaron... un equipo de Raulon-Ves y Regults, disparando sobre cubierta con todo su arsenal... El fuego era impreciso, y los Phalanx y cañones del sector de defensa aerea de la nave comenzaron su inmediata respuesta...

-¡Olviden las naves, Triple A(3) se encarga de ellas...¡Sigan lanzando, Demonios!

Aquello era absolutamente irreal... los disparos pasaban sobre cubierta, y las naves enemigas que ya estaban sobre ellos eran recibidas metódicamente y con ferocidad inaudita por la defensa aerea de todo el SDF-1... Aquello parecían juegos artificiales, y los hombres de Andy, pálidos e impresionados, veían desde el riel caminar por la cubierta a su jefe, imperterrito, en medio de las rafagas de luz de los disparos...Pronto no solo eran las naves menores las que disparaban... Algunas mayores comenzaban su aparición, y a cada impacto directo todo el SDF-1 se remecía...

-...Estamos listos, Control Aereo, los chicos voladores de Fokker tienen la palabra... División de Cubierta se retira al Riel de Babor...

-Recibido, Andy, mantente en alerta mientras dure el ataque...

-¡Ya oyeron, Tigres, a refugiarse en el Riel! ¡Ya hicimos el trabajo de la RDF, ahora a conservar la piel..!

Era por demás incomodo permanecer así al margen, en medio de la batalla, sentados en posición de embestida en el Riel de Babor, pero su presencia era igualmente necesaria en caso de emergencia...Andy se preguntaba que pasaba que el arma principal no había sido disparada...Ya su situación era bastante comprometida... Intrigado, y al ver los rostros contraidos de su gente, movió su dial de frecuencias hasta la 1 general, esperando oir a Lisa...Sus serenas instrucciones en el audio del TACNET le hacían ver con mayor claridad el desarrollo de la batalla, y no les estaba yendo nada bien. Ya tenían una cuota considerable de impactos directos y los daños y reportes crecían luego de cada trepidación, hasta que..._"Atencion, Atención, iniciaremos maniobras para disparar el cañón principal... Iniciaremos transformación modular en tres minutos, repito iniciaremos transformación modular en tres minutos..."_ Comprendió de inmediato de que se trataba todo aquello...

-¡Alfie, Me oyes, aquí Largo desde cubierta!

-¡Ya lo oí, Andy, vamos a protocolo de transformación modular!¡Magnetos en botas al máximo! ¡Saca ahora mismo a tu gente de cubierta!

-¡Entendido, Alfie!-Miró fieramente a sus muchachos y movió el dial nuevamente a la frecuencia de la división-¡Johann!¡Manda el elevador de babor, vamos a Entrar! ¡Protocolo de Transformación Modular, muevete, Kunstler!

-¡Entendido, Andy, Esclusa abierta, elevador en subida¡Corran!

-¡Vamos entonces, Tigres, esto se va a mover como una gelatina en tres minutos! ¡Muevanse, adelante, adelante, adelante!

El protocolo establecía todos los movimientos de todas las secciones de la nave... En el caso del _Prometheus_, el cambio suponía que mientras se ejecutara, la gravedad artificial, por conservación de energía, debía ser desconectada brevemente... Ya los azules, blancos y las tripulaciones de mantenimiento del Marrón estaban asegurando naves en todas las zonas de alerta, talleres y hangares... De ahí el hecho de magnetizar las botas... Andy solo empujaba a sus hombres por la cubierta, nuevamente indiferente a los disparos, mientras se movía cerrando la marcha hacia el elevador... Puso al último de sus hombres en el, y cuando todo comenzó, por acto reflejo pulsó el boton de descenso del mismo... se quedó con sus botas al máximo, boquiaquierto y sorprendido de lo que sus ojos miraban... Firmemente sujeto del control exterior del elevador de babor, mientras el _Prometheus_ se movia, y toda la nave cambiaba de formato, escuchando como en un sueño la transmisión de procedimientos en el canal compartido... Mientras los disparos y las ráfagas de luz lo circundaban el SDF-1 quedó convertido en un gigantesco y amenazador Battloid, y cuando sintió una obturación mágnetica en sus dientes, descubrió que el arma principal estaba lista para disparar... El brillante fogonazo, aún más brillante en la negrura del espacio, lo cegó momentaneamente, y solo segundos después pudo ver como el disparo acababa metódicamente con los pods y naves enemigas a una distancia humanamente dificil de cuantificar...

-¡Andy, Por Dios, contesta, Largo, con un demonio!

-...A...Adelante, Aquí Largo, Alfie...

-...Debería cortarte los cojones, Steinhauser, casi nos matas del susto a todos aquí adentro... -Duquesne le hablaba con enojo genuino mezclado con orgullo-¡Vuelve de inmediato!

-Negativo, Control Aéreo, estas son mis cubiertas... De aquí no salgo hasta completar mi trabajo o con los pies para adelante...¿Ganamos?

-Es positivo, Andy, espacio abierto en todos los cuadrantes -Ahora la voz de Duquesne sonaba satisfecha- De arriba confirman la victoria... Tu hermanita es de temer, Andy, sientete orgulloso de ella...

-Ya lo estoy...-Dijo con orgullo, y luego rehaciendose tronó por la radio- ¡Aquí el Jefe Largo a todos los equipos! ¡Dejen de rascarse los cojones y comiencen a trabajar! Tenemos daños por reparar y naves que recibir... Control Aereo, favor confirmar orden del marshall para recuperación...

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando finalmente pudo salir del _Prometheus._ La ducha y el cambio de uniforme en su oficina personal apenas habían conseguido despegar el cansancio, la tensión y las emociones que la batalla, la primera que viviera de primera mano en el espacio, tal como muchos en el SDF-1, le dejaran en su mente y corazón... Ahora la incertidumbre rondaba su mente mientras conducía su vehículo por el canal de la esclusa hacia la base y su casa. Cuando se detuvo ante el palo de respeto para saludar, su vista bajó luego de la venia a la figura que, presa tanto del temor como de culpabilidad por haber echado en saco roto sus prevenciones, le esperaba. Sin mediar palabra subió al Jeep con él...

-¿Y el turno?

-John se hace cargo en estos momentos...

-Andy, yo...

-No me digas nada, Jonita... Hablaremos en casa...

Un silencio pesado los envolvió mientras Andy conducía sin apuro por los senderos de la base hasta la Casa de los Maquinistas. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Andy... Ella ya iba, tan silenciosa como él, rumbo a la cocina...La desconección temporal de la gravedad había dejado un tiradero considerable, que ella comenzó a recoger sin apuro...

-¿Quieres algo de cenar, cariño? Yo...

-No tengo hambre, Joni...

-Pero, yo...

-¡Porqué diablos saliste del refugio, Joni! -Andy no pudo soportarlo más y estalló- ¿Crees que esto es un juego? Yo estuve allá fuera... vi cómo estuvimos así de cerca de perderlo todo...

-¿Crees que a mí me resultó fácil, Andy? -Ella le respondió igualmente irritada- ¿Crees que es agradable sentir como pasan los minutos y las horas sin saber nada de tí..? Cierto, me salí del refugio y me fuí a hacer clases... no imaginé nada mejor que estar con mis niños y ver en sus ojos de confianza la confianza que yo... -Se quebró entonces, y a andy se le rompió el corazón cuando la vió- ...Que yo necesitaba... para... para saber que iba a verte... otra vez...

-¡Cielo, ven acá! -No pudo contenerse y yendo tras ella a la cocina la abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía- Ya está... esta bien... ya pasó... -Acariciaba su cabello mientras ella se sacudía con los sollozos- De acuerdo, amor... Disculpame... pero ¡Me puse tan nervioso cuando me enteré! Yo arriba en pleno procedimiento y tú aquí... Cuando ejecutaron la transformación, yo...

-...Yo ya no tenía uñas, encerrada en el refugio con los profesores y auxiliares que quedaban en la escuela...-Dijo en medio de sus lágrimas- Cuando oí la voz de Lisa por los altavoces de la nave supe que era grave... ¡Se parecen tanto! Nunca dicen nada que no tenga realidad inmediata o sentido... Me los llevé a todos al refugio bajo protesta... y cuando quedamos sin gravedad por un instante, y aquellos ruidos, y el movimiento... ¿Qué _Carajo_ fué lo que pasó?

-...Amor... -La miró a los ojos y con sus manos sobre el rostro usó sus pulgares para borrar el caminito de lágrimas que surcaba sus mejillas- Ya no importa... estamos vivos... tú estas viva, es eso lo que a mí me importa en este momento... Nada más... -Sonrió entonces y Joni sintió brincar su corazón en el pecho- Ahora que ganamos ¿Me das un besito?

-...Ven... -Parada en puntitas acercó sus labios a los de él, que le devolvió el beso tan tiernamente que sintió que las lágrimas corrían de nuevo- ...Amor... ¿En serio no tienes hambre?

-¿Que te parece si vamos al postre antes de la cena?

-Hoy no, Pervertido... -Le sonrió anchamente- ... Vamos a cenar como un matrimonio decente y bien portado... y luego te vas a la cama, Grandote... Estás en pie desde las cuatro de la mañana, tienes que descansar... Ahí veremos si la catapulta tiene energía para un par de lanzamientos...

-Esta es tu cubierta, mi vida... -Le dijo entonces- Tu mandas aquí...

-¡Oh, Grandisimo animal! -Riendo se secaba sus lagrimas con las manos- ¡Ve a poner la mesa inmediatamente!

-¡Ay,Ay, Capitán!(4)

-Y mientras yo veo la cena, quiero que me expliques por qué eso de la transformación modular y por qué nos quedamos sin gravedad. La ciudad está hecha un desastre otra vez, la escuela quedó con un ala completa apachurrada, y tendremos de huespedes a un par de cursos de la secundaria en el anexo porque se quedaron sin salón...

-...De acuerdo, mi vida...

Mientras colocaba platos y cubiertos sobre la barra, y Joni, con gran diligencia, atendía lo necesario para una cena de emergencia para los dos, Andy se permitió una sonrisa..._ "Así que esto es estar casado... Hay que saber transigir, transar y tolerar... Y eso es porque la persona que amas no es tu enemigo sino tu aliado... La persona especial con la que todo tiene sentido... No va a ser la última discusión... pero la que venga será con la persona que amo... asi de simple..."_

Cuando el despertador sonó finalmente, Andy, soñoliento, lo apagó de un manotazo... Se sentía molido hasta los huesos luego de la batalla del día anterior... Sin decidirse aún, y murmurando su disgusto por tener que salir de la cama, abrazó más estrechamente a su esposa, que igualmente en duermevela, se acurrucó en su cuerpo buscando su tibieza...

-...Amor...

-...Mmmmm...

-...El despertador...

-..._Al carajo, Chiquita_... Estoy muerto...

-No te creo, Contramaestre... -Joanna le regaló una adormilada sonrisa traviesa- ... Acabo de encontrar cosas muy vivas por aquí...

-¡Jonita! -Andy abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto sintió las manos de su mujer sobre su cuerpo- ...Pequeña traviesa ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?

-Tienes dos opciones, Pervertido... -Ella, ya con los ojos abiertos y brillantes de picardía lo miraba con insistencia- Si vas a quedarte en cubierta, merezco un lanzamiento siquiera... o si no, me acompañas a la ducha...Elige...

-_¡Ven acá, Condenada Bandida!_

-¡Andy!

Cuando salieron finalmente de su casa, casi con el tiempo justo, sus rostros surcados con una sonrisa entre idiota y satisfecha, Andy arrancó el jeep con la música a todo volumen de la base rumbo a la escuela, y un cuarto de hora mas tarde, llegaba al _Prometheus _para el Turno Uno, como era su costumbre. No alcanzó, sin embargo, a llegar hasta los vestidores... Desde que se embarcara por primera vez para su curso ANOC, se había hecho el hábito de leer siempre el pizarrón de anuncios de la División, y allí encontró la citación al despacho del Jefe de Operaciones Aéreas. Sin dudarlo un instante, partió hacia los elevadores de la Isla.

-¡Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser se reporta, Señor! ¡A sus ordenes, Señor!

-Descansa, Andy -Con un gesto sin palabras, El Capitán Alfred Duquesne le invitó a tomar asiento- Te hice llamar por dos cosas, y voy a tratar de no quitarte mucho tiempo. Me sirves más en cubierta que prestando atención a mis problemas...

-¿Qué pasó ahora, Alfie? -Andy, lo mismo que con el Capitán Cromwell en su momento, tuvo un presentimiento al ver el rostro de su superior- Tu cara y tu tono huelen a Maistroff como nada que yo conozca...¿Vino a molestarte por mí, no es así?

-No te equivocas, Andy... Pero ahora ya sé el porqué -El Rostro de Duquesne se volvió sombrío- El Coronel insistía tanto en deshacerse de tí por cualquier medio que me hizo entrar en sospechas. La última fue por desobedecer aparentemente el Protocolo de Transformación Modular, cuando te quedaste afuera... Luego de la repasada que le dí no se quedó tranquilo, y acudió hasta Gloval en pos de tu cabeza, sin resultado alguno. Le pedí a Tinoco que callejeara por el SDF-1, a ver que podía conseguir de los subalternos de a bordo... No son buenas noticias...

-Diablos, Alfie, Sueltala de una vez...

-Maistroff tuvo la oportunidad de servir durante la Guerra de Unificación en una Unidad Administrativa Conjunta, a las ordenes de un Contralmirante Colombiano... Raúl Larrañaga es su nombre...

-No, Diablos...

-...El padre de Gustavo, que en paz descanse... -Lo miró a los ojos fijamente- No creo que sepa que conocemos sus motivos, y no voy a dejar que haga estupideces en mi nave por una venganza carcelaria que no tiene sentido... Le pese o no, Gustavo cometió un error gravísimo, aunque el castigo resultara al final cruel y desproporcionado. No te extralimites o estires el reglamento en tu favor, Andy, solo eso te pido, o no podré auxiliarte si le encuentra una orilla al mantel que le permita tirarlo contigo encima...

-De acuerdo, con la ordenanza en mano o no me sirve, me quedó claro, Alfie... Cual es el otro asunto... Mis tigres deben estar preguntándose donde se metió su jefe...

-Nada santo están contestándose, Andy... -Se rió ante sus ojos sorprendidos- ...De seguro piensan que te quedaste repasando las lecciones con tu maestra...

-¡Ojalá! -El Tambien rió, pero la carcajada murió en su garganta al ver como Duquesne se ponía serio nuevamente- ...Alfie, Dime que hizo Maistroff... Sé que en algo te fastidió...

-Hizo dos cosas. No te enteraste porque te mandé a casita ayer tarde... Luego de leer el reporte de daños, Gloval mandó llamar a Maistroff, y lo puso al frente del proceso de reclutamiento... necesitamos pilotos más que nunca en este momento. Los Grupos veteranos como el Skull y los nuestros se defendieron bien y perdieron muy poca gente... Pero El grupo de la RDAF fue literalmente barrido por el ataque... Anoche mismo fueron dispersados por los demás grupos de ataque y todavía están cambiando sus insignias... Ahora, y por orden suya, estamos todos adjuntos o sirviendo en la Espacial, Andy, así que ponle fuego a tu cubierta, porque vamos a cocinar pilotos al vapor...

-¡Santo cielo, no me estés tomando el pelo, Alfie!

-Para nada, Andy. -Lo miró entre serio y divertido. Era risible, pero no un trabajo menor- Nos dejó a cargo como _Prometheus_ de toda la fase final del adiestramiento, e hizo que te quitara el intermedio, porque dentro de tres semanas, vas a dar clases... Tendrás a tu cargo un Turno de Cubierta especial para ti solito, enseñando a estos pichones de pilotos que nos salgan, la maniobra de cubierta; Teórico, simulador y operación real. Quedaste programado entre el Dos y el Nocturno. Andy, lo siento...

-...No sé que es peor, Alfie... -Se tomó la cabeza, algo agobiado- ...Si Maistroff, o esto...

-Y no es todo... -Ahora Duquesne lo miró serio de verdad- Con todo este jaleo consiguió meternos de carambola un maldito topo... La Teniente Primera Fedora Krylov es personal de Confianza de Maistroff, y abusando de los vacíos de nuestro escalafón corto, consiguió subirla contigo como Supervisor de Cubierta... No olvides eso, Andy... Eres el _Air Boss _en la cubierta de vuelo, pero ella va a ser tu superior... Si se emberrincha contigo o la fastidias, te jodes con el buen Coronel y dile adiós a tu carrera...

-Diablos, Que porqueria, Alfie... En serio me dan ganas de catapultar a este tipo fuera de la nave, y que no vuelva más...

-Ya tienes tus ordenes, Andy -Se puso de pie, ya de manera oficial- Comience a preparar su menú de adiestramiento, Jefe. Vuelva a su puesto, Puede retirarse.

-A su orden, mi Capitán...

-Una cosa más, Andy...Con cuidado desde ahora mismo... La Krylov ya está en cubierta fastidiando a tu gente desde las 0700...

-Entendido, Alfie...

Salió con gesto fastidiado del despacho de Duquesne... Ya tenía suficiente con hacer sobrevivir y trabajar a su gente en las presentes condiciones, y tener a su lado un oficial que auditara todos sus procedimientos no era en absoluto agradable. Iba a ser una complicación hacerla convivir con la estrecha comunicación y las señales tácitas que sus equipos tenían entre ellos y con él, y con el inevitable soslayo a las ordenanzas y protocolos, siempre en afan de suavizar y facilitar la operación de la cubierta de vuelo... Al menos hasta que le hiciera comprender aquello a la Teniente, tendría que descartar por algún tiempo sus siempre bienvenidos programas musicales _"Al puente principal no le va a gustar mucho... Pero el reglamento en manos de la Krylov va a ser mi pistola en la sien... y si me equivoco, Maistroff en persona va a jalar el gatillo..."_

-Atención, Turno Uno, Operaciones Aéreas, Jefe Aereo en cubierta...

-Aquí Operaciones Aéreas, Jefe, la cubierta es suya, gracias y buen turno...

-Recibido... Estado de equipos, señores, por favor...

-Aquí Blanco, sin novedad, Jefe...

-Aquí Azul, Magnussen en bahía médica por enfermedad, Azul-3 nos prestó su operador de Camello, Equipo completo, Jefe...

-Aquí Marrón, Sin novedad, jefe...

-Aquí Amarillo, Listos para engancharlos a todos, sin novedad, Jefe...

-Aquí Verde, Los jovenes pistoleros Sin novedad, Jefe...Que vengan los marcianos...

-No se extralimite, Flake... y gracias por el reporte...

-...Contramaestre en Jefe, Gracias Por Venir -El duro y oscuro tono de la Teniente Krylov lo sorprendió- Espero que haya tenido una buena razón para llegar 25 minutos tarde a su Turno Uno...

-A sus Ordenes, Teniente... -Andy no dejaba de recordar la conversación previa con Alfred- Mi gente conoce los protocolos de operación, y yo estaba citado por pizarrón al despacho del Capitán Duquesne... Espero no haberla incomodado...

-Para nada, Jefe Aéreo Steinhauser -Vio venir una figura caminando con cierta torpeza por la cubierta, con su traje espacial de faena, deslumbrantemente blanco, sin chaqueta de trabajo, casi tan alta como él- Yo espero ser de alguna utilidad...

-Partamos por lo básico, Mi Teniente... Aquí no usamos la etiqueta militar... un saludo o una venia exagerada es tiempo precioso que se pierde lanzando un VT... y es tiempo preciso para que una nave enemiga la tome como blanco y la convierta en una mancha en la cubierta -Le dijo algo bruscamente, pero con la verdad- Aquí todos usamos claves de operación, mire...¡Verde-1!

-¡Listo, Jefe Largo!

-...Ahora entiendo... -Le Dijo Krylov-...Ya que voy a pasar un tiempo aquí, debería clasificarme...si me permite el Libro...

-No es necesario... -Andy contuvo la sonrisa ante lo que se le había ocurrido- Largo a Control Aéreo...

-Adelante, Jefe...

-Agregar a la Lista de claves de cubierta: Teniente Primera Fedora Krylov, DECKMO...

-Recibido, Jefe, Teniente Krylov, DECKMO...

-Muchas gracias, Jefe... -Krylov inclinó la cabeza, como agradeciendo- Supongo que contrajo las siglas de observador militar de cubierta...

-Es usted una persona informada, DECKMO, acompañeme por favor a la Alerta-1, ya estamos por comenzar...

Mientras Steinhauser, con gran etiqueta le iba explicando el mecanismo de operación de la cubierta de vuelo, en la isla cerraban todos los microfonos y frecuencias, y soltaban sonoras e histéricas risotadas incontenibles casi hasta las lágrimas... Pues, en un arranque inspirado, El Jefe largo había hecho una rapida contracción del odioso apodo que daban a los intrusos que nada tenían que hacer, como los periodistas, cuando estaban en la cubierta de vuelo... "Topos de Cubierta" les llamaban... DECKMO...

* * *

-¿Le dijo entrometida en su cara a la Teniente y ella no sospechó nada? -Jonathan sonreía, y Andy, sin palabras, asentía- ¿Llegó a saberlo alguna vez?

-¡Claro que lo supo! -Intervino Rick- Nunca supe cómo te las arreglaste, Andy... Cargaste con nosotros, con ella, con Maistroff, por seis insufribles semanas, hasta la Batalla de Saturno... Después de eso, Maistroff la sacó de cubierta. Ella misma se lo pidió... había aprendido lo suficiente, y entendido porque hacías las cosas del modo en que lo hacías... de pesadilla se volvió la más firme defensora de Andy...

-No fue sino hasta que volvimos a la tierra que pude hablar frente a frente con ella... -Lisa miró a Andy- ...Sencillamente se rindió ante el encanto de este demonio tentador... Cuando le pregunté si sabía que significaba su llamada de cubierta, me dijo que si, y que no le importaba... solo lamentaba en aquellas semanas haber sido un dolor en el trasero para Andy, y no poder ser más útil...

-Pero faltaba la Guinda del pastel... y ustedes no dormían con el Grandote... Yo sí... -Dijo Joanna con un falso tono de enfado mirando a Rick y Lisa- Porque la "Cocina de Steinhauser" comenzó su primera horneada de pilotos, y uno en especial, lo puso de cabeza...-Jonathan y Luca miraron a la Señora Steinhauser, que se había quedado en suspenso- ...Adivinen de quién se trata...

* * *

Aquellas semanas habían sido una pesadilla... Mientras más trataba de explicarle a Krylov el porqué de hacer las cosas como se hacían en la cubierta de vuelo, menos entendía... y le llevaba inmisericordemente en la uña la cuenta de las violaciones a los protocolos de operación espacial y a las ordenanzas...

-Jefe Steinhauser -Krylov acomodaba como podía su humanidad en la diminuta oficina de Andy- Su turno uno de hoy fue un desastre ¿Como puede operar la cubierta de vuelo con semejante desorden? ¡Es un descuido de deberes militares de su parte!

-Mi Teniente Krylov ¿En que idioma se lo expreso para que lo entienda mejor? La cubierta funciona como funciona porque aprendimos por prueba y error -La miró con ojos relampagueantes de ira sin inmutarse... Ya estaba bien de fastidio... si Maistroff lo echaba, al menos se daría el gusto de poner en su lugar a la Teniente- ¿Estuvo antes de esto en la cubierta de un portaaviones, DECKMO? ¡Yo sé que no ha sido así!

-Cuide su tono, Steinhauser, no está hablando con un soldado raso -Le previno Krylov oscuramente- Si estoy en la cubierta es para hacer mi trabajo, y ese es que usted haga las cosas como se debe...

-¿Como se debe, Krylov? ¡No me haga reir!

-¡Que clase de respuesta es esa, Contramaestre Steinhauser! -Se puso de pie violentamente. La oficina pareció cimbrarse entera ante su rugido indignado- ¡Exijo de usted el trato debido a mi rango! Mi Coronel Tenía razón respecto de usted...

-_Al carajo_, Krylov... Escucheme bien, y no voy a repetirlo... Si estoy aquí hablando con usted, es porque una persona se tomó la enorme molestia de luchar por ello... y yo no puedo sino dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que el trabajo que aquí hago sea lo mejor que de mi mente, mis manos y mi cuerpo pueda salir... Porque esa persona creyó en mí, yo no puedo equivocarme... ¡Y usted me viene con que contravengo el reglamento y los protocolos! No sabe nada de la cubierta, y no ha hecho sino fastidiar todo mi trabajo en este tiempo... ¿Porque diablos no cierra su boca y deja que lo que hago hable por mi...? ¡Santo Cielo, Krylov... Observe y no solo vea!

-¡BASTA! ¡Qué explicación cabe, Contramaestre, sus actos hablan por sí solos! -Krylov cogió su casco espacial y tomó el camino de la puerta- Con esto es suficiente para mi informe... Acaba de cavar su propia tumba, Steinhauser, y con el mayor placer yo misma voy a echarle la primera palada de tierra a su carrera naval, patán insubordinado...

-Haga lo que quiera, Krylov, ya me tiene sin cuidado... -Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y habló con su más reconcentrado tono de sarcasmo- Si dejamos la dirección de la nave a un par de entrometidos militares de escritorio como usted o Maistroff, podemos considerarnos muertos... Vaya y entierreme, Teniente... será piadoso en comparación a lo que les espera a todos si ambos insisten en cuadrarse en medio de un combate...

Krylov salió furiosa de la Oficina del Jefe... Ya no pensaba, simplemente iba derecho a la zona de transferencia y rumbo a su oficina, para redactar su reporte lapidario... Siendo interceptada en su camino por el Jefe del Turno Dos, Contramaestre Primero Benjamín Tinoco. Bennie había escuchado los gritos por pura casualidad, y supo de inmediato que su Amigo había tocado techo con la Teniente... y eso solo podía significar su ruina...

-¡Mi Teniente Krylov, un momento por favor! -Bennie, a la carrera, había alcanzado a la Teniente casi en la esclusa misma de la zona de transferencia- ¿Puedo hablar con usted unos minutos?

-Dos minutos, Contramaestre, su tiempo corre...

-Si no fuera demasiada la molestia -Puso su mejor cara galante de macho latino... y le sacó una repentina sonrisa a la Teniente- ¿Podría acompañarme a la cubierta mientras hablamos? Seré Breve, Mi Teniente...

-Vamos, Contramaestre -Bennie la sintió ceder un poco, y volvió a envolverla con su sonrisa... Rogando al cielo que Kirima no estuviera por las cercanías- No he estado en su turno... será una forma de comparar...

-¿No puede entenderse con el Jefe, Mi Teniente? -Bennie se arriesgó mientras el ascensor externo de la isla los llevaba hacia cubierta- ...Le entiendo... El Jefe es un poco complicado de llevar...

-¡Su Jefe es un insubordinado, Contramaestre, eso es lo que es!

-Con todo respeto, Mi Teniente... -Bennie vió el aviso del elevador, y le indicó a Krylov que se pusiera el casco y activara su radio- El Jefe no hace las cosas porque sí o por insubordinación... Lo hace así porque funciona... Hay solo una persona en esta nave más respetuosa de los reglamentos y protocolos que él, e incluso ella se ha rendido a la evidencia que el AIO brinda resultados... Además lo quiere tanto, y él a ella, que da todo de sí en cada operación de despegue y recuperación... si cambia un protocolo y este mejora la operación de la cubierta dos minutos, lo mantiene sin vacilar... porque así le ayuda a ella a hacer su trabajo... lo mismo esa persona cuando le adelanta las alertas en dos minutos, porque aunque el reglamento no sea específico al respecto, también le ayuda a hacer su trabajo...

-¿Está hablando de la Comandante Hayes, Contramaestre? -Krylov lo miró inquisitivamente- Algo se filtró a mis oídos de que anduvieron enredados el año pasado...usted solo me confirma eso... y no veo que tiene que ver con que la cubierta sea un caos...

-Si me permite hablar con libertad, Mi Teniente -Krylov asintió mudamente- Andy Steinhauser ama a su esposa desde el día que se conocieron... y la Comandante se tomó la molestia de reunirlos... es para Andy su Hermana Mayor... La persona mas cerca de su corazón después de su esposa... Si Andy tiene su puesto, grado y función es por ella... Lo ayudó en sus malos tiempos y gastó tiempo en devolverlo a la cubierta porque SABIA que nadie como él era capaz de hacer el trabajo ¿La oficial Primera antigüedad de su promoción, una graduada con honores de la Academia, Controladora de Combate Aeroespacial, Oficial Ejecutiva de esta nave, está equivocada totalmente? Lisa Hayes no da un paso en falso, Teniente... y yo le voy a demostrar el porqué...

Cuando salieron a la cubierta, luego de haber escuchado las revelaciones de Tinoco, Krylov comenzó finalmente a ver la operación de cubierta con los ojos con que debía observar y no solo ver...

-¿Pero porqué el Técnico de Catapulta se pone tan cerca de la nave? el Protocolo dice...

-Mi Teniente... -Bennie habló suavemente, pero sin sarcasmo- ...Estamos en el espacio... Aquí todo depende de la radio... Pero a menos que sea una emergencia nosotros no hablamos con los pilotos. El protocolo dice que la distancia de seguridad es de dos metros fuera del alcance alar del VT... pero a esa distancia si el piloto quiere abortar por la razón que sea, nosotros no podemos verlo... ¿Usted mandaría un hombre a la muerte por seguir las reglas?

-No, Contramaestre -Dijo Krylov en un susurro- Jamás...

-Veo que entiende... El Técnico usa entonces la Baliza roja que usted puede ver en su mano, y se coloca medio metro dentro del alcance alar de la nave a la altura de la cabina, agachado totalmente... Si el piloto quiere abortar, puede verlo, y hacer la señal de abortar con la baliza por bajo del tren de aterrizaje... en el Riel hay otro técnico exclusivamente encargado de leer esas señales... Si el despegue fracasa, el mismo tecnico toma la otra baliza de su traje, desengancha la nave y la saca hacia alerta-1, y otro técnico desde el Riel toma su lugar en la catapulta... El caos que usted ve, es solo el orden en que hacemos las cosas... Aquí no hay nadie holgazaneando, Teniente... Todos tenemos una función definida... Yo como _Air n'Boss_, Segundo Jefe, podría quedarme los tres turnos y el intermedio si falta John o Andy... Y sin ser necesario el Jefe lo ha hecho más de una vez...

-Entiendo, Contramaestre...

-El Jefe Contramaestre Mayor Perry Lukic, nuestro _Air Boss _a cargo del Curso ANOC del que egresamos Andy y yo, nos dijo una vez _"Para cualquiera que pise por primera vez la Cubierta de vuelo, su operación puede parecer un desorden sin lógica militar... Pero la realidad es que esto es y siempre será un regulado, ordenado e indetenible caos... y así es como ha funcionado siempre..."_

Cuando Krylov volvió a su despacho, una hora más tarde, se sentó sin perder tiempo ante su monitor, y comenzó a redactar su informe...

Aquella noche, en la Casa del Maquinista, un Andy Steinhauser insomne, se revolvía inquieto en las sabanas, tanto, que Joanna, ya harta ante el talante furioso y frío de su esposo en casa y durante la cena, no lo soportó más, y encendiendo la luz de la mesa de noche, se sentó en el lecho y lo encaró.

-Cielo, discúlpame... Te desperté...

-Nada de _Cielo, discúlpame_, Andy Steinhauser... -Frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Andy también se incorporó- ...Estás hecho un basilisco desde que llegaste del _Prometheus_, así que ahora mismo me vas a contar qué diablos te pasó allá...

-Amor, yo...

-Estoy esperando, Andy... No voy a soportar un minuto más contigo en la cama si no comienzas a hablar...Si no te lo sacas del pecho de una vez nadie va a dormir esta noche...

-Es Krylov... -dijo bajando los ojos- Me harté de la Tenientita entrometida y la mandé al diablo...

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -Joanna lo miraba atónita- ¡Oh, rayos, Andy..! ¡Maistroff va a echarte a patadas!

-¿Sabes algo, Cielo? Ya no importa... -Su voz y su gesto destilaron amargura- Hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano para que entendiera... que supiera que su jefe es un asno que lee el reglamento hasta para ir a vaciarse al retrete... Ya está hecho... en cuanto Maistroff vise el reporte de Krylov estaré fuera, eso es seguro...

-¿Sabes algo, _Gringo Cabeza Dura_? -Joanna lo miró con gesto decidido- Te desconozco... ¿Hiciste un berrinche, te lo contestaron y ni siquiera te defendiste? Eres más que eso, Andy Steinhauser... Si sobreviviste a Lisa Hayes, Fedora Krylov es una gatita recién nacida... Tú tienes muchos más recursos y formas de lograr tus metas...

-...Pero Cielo...

-Mañana irás a hablar con Lisa... Harás que te consiga una audiencia con Gloval... Dile todo lo que te ha pasado, no te guardes nada... Quitale el piso al asno ese, y asunto arreglado...

-Amor, no puedo saltarme el conducto regular... La ropa sucia se lava en casa...

-¿Eso ha importado alguna vez para tí, Contramaestre en Jefe? Si le prestaras más atención a los Reglamentos y te guardaras el AIO en el trasero, Bennie sería pasto de los arenques y salmones en Alaska... Habla con ella primero entonces, retractate aunque sea una movida táctica, dale tiempo de que entienda como se hacen las cosas...

-¿No pensaste nunca en el Ejército como profesion, Cariño? -Andy esbozó una tímida sonrisa, y Joanna suspiró interiormente, aliviada...-...Serías una estupenda Oficial de Estado Mayor...

-No, Andy, en esta casa los galones los llevas tú... -Se acercó a besarlo amorosamente- Y sé que así seguirá siendo en esta familia...¿Podemos dormir ahora?

-Apaga la luz, Cielo... Me entraron ganas de mostrarte para cuanto más sirve el AIO...

-¡Duermete ya, pervertido!

-No, pervertida...¡Ven Acá!

-¡Andy! -Sintió las manos de su esposo acariciando suavemente su cuerpo bajo la pijama- ¡Me haces cosquillas!

-...Y es solo el principio, _Chiquita_...

Detuvo su Jeep en el estacionamiento de la Isla esa mañana, dispuesto a encarar con la mente libre de prejuicios su Turno Uno. La conversación de la noche recién pasada con su esposa había aclarado muchos puntos respecto a la relación que había trabado con la Teniente Krylov... Ciertamente aquello no era uno de sus aciertos, y se había apresurado a esconderle ciertas cosas básicas de la operación de naves... Pensando de más y haciendo de menos _"Debo ser honrado y reconocerlo... Tampoco le hice las cosas fáciles, y solo por ser militar di cosas por hechas que en perspectiva debí haberle explicado... No sé que haría sin tu hermosa cabeza pensante, Jonita... No imagino a nadie más como mi esposa..."_ No obstante aquello, le pesaba y le rondaba como un genio maligno la sentencia de muerte que la Teniente había dictaminado sobre su carrera _"En fin... -Pensó- ...Mientras dure habrá que disfrutarlo..." _ Al bajar del vehículo, se quedó de una pieza: La Teniente Krylov le esperaba junto a escotilla que conducía a los vestidores de la división...

-...Buenos Días, Jefe...

-Bu...Buenos, Días, Mi Teniente...

-¿No cree que está exagerando un poco con la etiqueta, Steinhauser? -La sonrisa y la frase relajada pusieron confusión en el rostro de Andy... Era como si repentinamente Krylov hubiera olvidado como era y se comportaba en realidad- En la Cubierta de Vuelo eso no sirve... Lo espero mientras se equipa para que vayamos arriba, Jefe...

-Sss...Sí, DECKMO... Enseguida...

Aquel fue un Turno Uno tan bueno, que incluso Lisa, mirando los resultados del catapultaje en su estación, no pudo reprimir la expresión satisfecha que escapó de sus labios...

-¿Porqué hiciste eso, Lisa? -Claudia la miró intrigada- No me lo digas, el Jardinero bajó los tiempos otra vez...

-Sin duda el matrimonio le sentó bien a Andy... Tres minutos y medio menos en la _Media Parada_... -Abrió el canal de comunicaciones generales sin vacilar- Buenos Días, Jefe Steinhauser... Excelente Catapultaje el de esta mañana... Acaba de batir su propio record sobre cubierta...

-Buenos Dias, Comandante Hayes, gusto de oirla esta mañana... y Gracias... Aunque aún puedo bajar unos minutitos más...

-Te creo, Cabeza de Piedra... -Sonrió- Solo te pido que no hagas ninguna tontería por conseguirlo...

-Cuenta con ello, Lisa... Además tengo una ayudante muy buena aquí... Salude, DECKMO...

-Buenos Días, Comandante Hayes...

-Bu...Buenos Días...

-Mis disculpas por el Jefe... No nos han presentado, Teniente Fedora Krylov, Comandante...

"_¡Tiene trabajando en la cubierta a la supervisora de Maistroff! Y yo que pensé que tendría que salir al rescate otra vez... Definitivamente eres tal como Jonita te describió, Andy Steinhauser... Un Demonio Tentador... y la Teniente también cayó... tal como Joni y yo..." _Lisa tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener la carcajada que le hacía cosquillas en la garganta...

-Es un gusto, Teniente... Andy...

-¿Si?

-Tengo hambre...

-De acuerdo, Al fin del turno paso por tí... -La sonrisa de Steinhauser se hizo ancha y visible- Te espera una grata sorpresa en casa para almorzar...

-Entonces prefiero ir al Comedor de Oficiales... ¡A tí te toca cocinar hoy!

-¡Pagarás por rechazar mi toque culinario, Hayes!

-...Sobreviviré... Te espero en la salida del puente a las 1400 horas...

-Ahí estaré... Largo, Fuera...

-¿De verdad cocina tan mal, Lisa? -Oyó tras de sí la voz de Vanessa- Yo tenía entendido que era todo lo contrario...

-Lo averiguarás cuando los Steinhauser te libren como a mí de las raciones de cartón del Comedor de Oficiales, Vanessa...

Tres semanas habían pasado en ese tira y afloja con Krylov, y preparando sus minutas para el adiestramiento de maniobra de cubierta que se le avecinaba. Incluso Joanna y Lisa habían tenido que ver en esa preparación: Una dandole el enfoque educacional de su misión, y la otra, el lado militar de adiestrar en el campo teórico a aquellos aprendices de pilotos...

-No abuses de las palabras amables... -Joanna hablaba junto Lisa frente a Andy en la mesa del comedor- Si tienes que aclarar un punto, se conciso, y no te alargues en comentarios... "Si, es negro... asi no se ve" No expliques ni las razones ni la historia del color...

-Entiendo...

-Otra cosa, Andy... -Lisa Intervenía- Recuerda que la diferencia de edad es minima, pero nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo en las filas, y ellos recién vienen asomandose a la vida militar... Recuerda tu adiestramiento... Sentirán deseos de mandarte al Demonio, pero tú tranquilo... no te extralimites...

-¿Pero puedo hacerles un poquito de daño siquiera? Digo, porque uno nunca se cobra aquí revancha por el adiestramiento... Y a tí también te patearon la litera en la Academia, Cadete _Hair_...

-¡Andy! -Lisa abrió los ojos, impresionada- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

-¿Cadete _Hair_? -Joanna no pudo evitar la sonrisa- No me dirás...

-Mi pasado tambien tiene sucios secretos, Joni... -Lisa rió suavemente- Mi instructor de Primer Año en la Academia me puso así porque me negué a recortarme el cabello y usar el peinado de reglamento... Desde aquella epoca que uso el mismo que ahora... Es costumbre que los instructores le cambien a su aire el apellido a los cadetes o reclutas... A Andy en Ingleside ya le decían _Largo_ por sus apellidos...

-Pero tú no pasaste 26 horas en la picota por encararte a tu instructor... -Andy rió, repentinamente cogido en sus recuerdos- Dios, sigo pensando cómo es que sobreviví a aquello... -Miró a Lisa y a su reloj al mismo tiempo- Ya es tarde, Hayes, tienes que descansar... Te llevo hasta el 15A...¿Que tienes mañana?

-Otra vez primero e intermedio...Me quedan dos días y estoy exhausta...

-Entonces a dormir, señorita -Joanna se puso de pie- No te tardes mucho, Grandote... Hoy te toca secar los platos...

* * *

Aquella compacta compañía de reclutas se le apareció a Andy como en un sueño... Era extraño ver desde fuera algo que conoció tan bien desde dentro. Quizás los colores y los uniformes fueran distintos, pero la juventud, el nerviosismo y las ganas eran las mismas que recordaba de él mismo y sus compañeros durante su adiestramiento _"Algunos llegamos lejos después de aquel programa... Damon descubrió que era más util con estrellas que con galones, y mirenlo ahora..." _Recordó repentinamente al Teniente Damon Hettie, que fuera parte de su misma compañía en Ingleside, y que ahora fungia como Oficial de Desembarco en el _Daedalus, _habiendo cambiado su rama de servicio de la naval a la RDFMC. Espantando sus recuerdos, caminó con paso decidido hasta la formación. El Sargento de Artillería que la comandaba, apenas lo vió, lanzó la voz de mando de ordenanza.

-¡A-TENCION! -Los muchachos se pusieron firmes... aunque no todavía muy militarmente- Compañía 1A a sus Ordenes, Jefe.

-Bien -Giró hasta los reclutas, poniendo su actitud y rostro más siniestro. Casi pudo sentir la oleada de miedo que recorrió las filas... Con una sola excepción que él ya conocía- Por todos los diablos, Patanes ¿Es que no aprendieron nada en estas semanas? ¡LA ORDEN DICE FIRMES, ADEFESIOS, PIES JUNTOS LIGERAMENTE SEPARADOS, MANOS AL COSTADO, PULGARES ADENTRO, VISTA AL FRENTE, PECHO LEVANTADO! ¿QUE ESPERAN, COSAS, UNA INVITACION POR CARTA? ¡ES UNA ORDEN! -Tuvo que contener la carcajada al ver como aquellos muchachos se agitaron como hojas al viento mientras cumplían la orden- Ahora parecen soldados, pichones de pilotos... Para los que no me conocen, soy el Contramaestre en Jefe Andrew Steinhauser, _Air Boss _del _Prometheus_. La Cubierta de Vuelo es mía... y por tres semanas, y mientras sean pilotos activos de esta nave o los maten, sus traseros son eternamente míos... Me encargaron enseñarles la maniobra de cubierta, y como que hay un Dios en el cielo, la van a aprender... van a sudar sangre, van a rechinar los dientes, pero aprenderan... y si no lo hacen, Juro por ese mismo Dios que mi bota justiciera se hundirá con el mayor de los placeres en sus gordos traseros, señoritas... -Miró a la fila delantera... y vió como un recluta, casi al final de ella por su estatura, hacía ingentes esfuerzos por no reirse...

-Veamos -Aún no era momento de apretar clavijas... Esperaría un instante por un cambio de actitud. Se acercó al azar a la fila delantera-¡Nombre!

-Señor, Sarkov, Gennady, Señor...

-Dime, _Sarcófago_ ¿Porque te uniste a la espacial?

-¡Señor, quiero volar Varitech, Señor!

-Ya te falta poco, mocoso... -Siguió recorriendo la fila-¡Nombre!

-¡Señor, Hotchkiss, Thomas, Señor!

-¿Y bien, _Hotcake_, tú porque estás sufriendo aquí en vez de tener bien agarrado el trasero de tu novia?

-¡Señor, quiero ser útil a la nave, Señor!

-Ser útil es no soltar pedos en la nave para no contaminar el aire... aquí necesitamos pilotos, Adefesio...-El último de la fila se tapó la boca, y supo que era el momento- ¿Quien carajo se está riendo en la fila? -Se encaró rápidamente ante el infractor- ¡Tu nombre, Adefesio, antes que decida que mi bota es más útil que mi boca!

-Señor... -El chico ya le estaba resultando un insolente...reprimía sin vergüenza sus ganas de reir- Soy Rick Hunter...

-¡Que clase de respuesta es esa, Zopenco!¡Me hartaste, empieza a pagar, hasta que me acuerde!- Se volteó hacia toda la formación... y descubrió una mejor forma de hacerlo- Levantate, zopenco...¡Atención, Compañía! ¡Desde ahora y mientras estén bajo mi mando, el Zopenco será su monigote de pruebas... si se equivoca, todos pagan, si acierta, todos ganan ¡Que me están mirando, a pagar, zoquetes, hasta que me acuerde! -Mientras las miradas torvas de la compañía se centraban en el chico, que de paso había dejado de reir, mientras comenzaban aquella serie interminable de lagartijas, se encaró nuevamente con aquel muchacho- Así es como van a ser las cosas, recluta _Hamster_, enano insolente... Te tengo en la mira, Zopenco... Comete cualquier error y serás mi cena...

Una exhausta compañía tomó ubicación en el salón numero tres de la base... y mientras apagaban las luces pudieron oir la voz de su instructor _"La alegre cinta que voy a mostrarles ahora es solo un pequeño recuerdo en sus mentes de lo que puede pasarles si cometen un error... En la cubierta de vuelo no hay espacio para errores, porque los errores en tierra pueden tener solución... aquí en el espacio son la muerte... y resultará odioso para mi gente andar recogiendo pedazos de ustedes por toda la cubierta si se estrellan en ella... la lavanderia tiene sus reglas... y sacar la sangre de los trajes de faena demora el doble..." _El compilado de las cintas del SFS comenzó a aparecer en pantalla... y los gestos de temor y preocupación no tardaron en aparecer en los rostros de los reclutas con cada accidente y estrellamiento que presenciaban. La última escena era del estrellamiento que se había llevado la cubierta de aterrizaje del _Prometheus_ casi un año atrás... pero Andy la recordaba como el punto en su vida en que las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar...

-¿Preguntas?

-Señor -Hunter levantaba la mano, mientras las luces se encendían- La persona que aparece al final de la cinta ¿Era usted, Señor?

-Es efectivo, _Hamster_... Yo saqué al piloto aquella noche de la cabina... Pero eso no significa que la misma gentileza valga para sus personas... El piloto que rescaté es ahora uno de sus instructores de simulador, y vale por todos ustedes juntos... Ahora, la maniobra de cubierta...

Aquella noche de guardia no estaba haciendo nada por mejorar ni el talante ni aliviar el cansancio de Rick Hunter. Agradecía el hecho que las cosas no fueran a la antigua, y tuviera que estar, fusil al hombro, recorriendo la alambrada... Su cuerpo clamaba por su litera, pero su bocota no lo había dejado en paz... Su pelotón tenía guardias sin cambios por culpa de haber preguntado de más a aquel gigantesco superior suyo que se empeñaba en hacerlo parecer como un idiota... y al decir de sus compañeros, que ya deseaban colgarlo, lo estaba consiguiendo con creces... La repentina aparición del Comandante Fokker en su puesto de guardia vino a aliviarlo de sus recriminaciones...

-¿Que hay, Rick, como va el adiestramiento?

-Hola, Roy... Infierno es una pálida descripción de cómo me siento...

-Te dije que no iba a ser fácil... Solo aguanta, hermano... ya falta poco...¿Tienes ya asignada tu primera salida?

-Si, pero estoy atascado con la maniobra de cubierta... no voy a salir pronto, al menos hasta que el gigante atormentador considere que estoy listo...

-¿Te metiste con el Jefe, Rick? -Roy lo miraba con compasión, pero no podía reprimir su risa- Ay, hermano, grande la hiciste ahora... No hagas tus payasadas con Andy, o estarás frito... ni lo hagas enojar porque tiene línea directa al puente -Dijo dramáticamente apuntando con su dedo hacia arriba- ...solo hazme caso... Ni nosotros tenemos el coraje de cosa semejante... Con el Jefe _Largo_ no se juega... O lo pasarás muy mal...

-Tu consejo llega un poco tarde, Roy... Ya me tiene entre ceja y ceja, y mi pelotón quiere mi cabeza... Cuando me equivoco pagan ellos y no yo... menos mal que tengo guardia... si volviera ahora a las barracas ya estaría muerto...

-Tendrás que vivir con ello, hermano -Roy le palmeó la espalda y tomó la salida de la Barricada- Una cosa más: Si de verdad quieres sobrevivir allá arriba, parte por hacerle caso en todo al Jefe... Nadie sabe más que él de aterrizajes y despegues en la cubierta... Y si te portas bien, hasta puede que te llame por tu nombre...

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores para Rick: Por una extraña razón que escapaba a su entendimiento, el Equipo de instructores del curso de adiestramiento continuaba con su calvario... Al parecer la idea luminosa del _Jefe Atormentador_, como ya le llamaban aquellos reclutas partiendo por él mismo, de cargarle todas sus fallas y aciertos al resto del curso, seguía surtiendo sus efectos. Luego de la sesión de adiestramiento físico tras la diana, pasarían el resto del día en simuladores, en primer turno, en adiestramiento de combate aereo y espacial, y en segundo turno, ya a cargo del Jefe, en maniobra de despegue y aterrizaje simulado. Alguien a la salida del fatigoso turno alcanzó a ver venir a aquel Gigantesco hombre rubio con cara de pocos amigos hacia ellos y lanzó la orden de formación justo a tiempo... Bueno, casi justo a tiempo... Rick, enredado en el correaje de seguridad de la cabina de simulación no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo a la fila para el saludo de rigor. Por más que rabió y forcejeó no pudo desasirse y formarse al tiempo que toda la compañía... Que ya lo miraba con rabia profunda en los ojos _"Maldito Hunter, otra vez la pagaremos por tí, Zopenco" "Hamster, demonios, vas a matarnos con tus estupideces"_ entre otras lindezas por el estilo, llegaron a sus oídos mientras el Jefe se ponía delante de ellos, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado...

-Atención, Adefesios... -Andy comenzó su discurso subalterno con inusitada suavidad y parsimonia- Han trabajado duro en estos días, con algunas excepciones por ustedes bien conocidas -Miró a Hunter y una torva sonrisilla surcó como una brisa su rostro- ...Por lo mismo, tengo el absoluto placer, cosas, de comunicarles que han sido ascendidos... Ahora son patanes... Así que ahora, con calma y en el orden que tomaron para simulador en su primer turno, comenzaremos un catapultaje y un aterrizaje guiados... en los controles, directamente importado desde nuestra exclusiva isla, el Teniente Michele Guardi, será su LSO designado en la fase final... en la salida, quien les habla y otro invitado de honor, El Contramaestre Segundo, Capitán de Nave Jens DeBoer, Jefe de Equipo Marrón-3, les respiraremos en la oreja y los mandaremos al infierno si se equivocan...Mick...

-Ya todos han escuchado del Jefe los fundamentos del seguimiento de La Bola... Se las iremos poniendo fácil al principio, pero tendrán que cumplir con los programas de aterrizaje L1, 2, 3 y 4, que son las situaciones más comunes, en 10 recuperaciones para calificarlos... El que no de la medida se irá con los Pies Mojados de la RDFMC...Jens...

-Gracias... Escuchen bien, patanes... Los Capitanes de Nave somos los que pasamos más tiempo con ustedes en cubierta... Esto es como un matrimonio por conveniencia... Nosotros les rascamos la espalda y ustedes no apuñalan la nuestra. Sobre cubierta vamos pegados como siameses... Nosotros avanzamos y ustedes tambien, tenemos deseos de orinar y ustedes nos la sacuden, nosotros decimos saltar y ustedes preguntan qué tan alto... Supongo que nuestro benemérito jefe ya les enseñó las señales de cubierta – vio asentir a algunos muchachos en la fila- y pobre que así no sea, porque aparte de provocarles trauma acústico con nuestros insultos, nuestras botas elevarán el asiento junto con sus traseros como si fuera una eyección de cabina ¿Quedó Claro?

-¡SEÑOR, SI, SEÑOR!

-Bien... Jefe, Cuando usted diga...

-Gracias, Jens...¡Sarkov, Hill, Bernetzky, Pires y Johnson!¡A Simulador! ¡Muevanse! ¡El resto de ustedes, firmes en la fila! ¡Al que note haciendo alguna estupidez lo catapultaré fuera de la nave de un solo puntapié!

Sin duda aquellos aterrorizados reclutas ya lo sabían... Pero vivirlo era algo muy distinto. El saludable terror que aquel gigantesco Contramaestre Naval les inspiraba se volvió pánico inaguantable en cuanto sintieron sus gritos y los del Contramaestre DeBoer, que fustigaban las cabezas de los primeros elegidos como si se tratara de animales _"Maldita sea, Sarcofago, ¿No viste la señal del técnico? ¡Lo tienes un metro delante de la nariz de tu VT diciendote que a la derecha!¡Le erraste por un metro a la lanzadera y ahora estas torcido bloqueando dos catapultas, Patán! ¡Control, Maniobra de Cero en la S1!" "¡Diablos, Bernetzky, balizas cruzadas sobre la cabeza...DETENCION, ¿Te lo dibujo, Analfabeto?"_ La tortura siguió implacable durante tres horas completas, hasta que quedaron solo cinco Reclutas... Hunter estaba entre ellos. Había olvidado momentaneamente donde se encontraba, y en un impulso irreflexivo, bostezó con gran aspaviento... En el preciso instante que la cabeza del jefe volteaba a inspeccionar a los restantes...

-¡HAMSTER!

-¡Señor!

-¿Es tan aburrido lo que hacemos que estás bostezando, patán? -Bajó de un salto la cabina del simulador con mirada torva- ¿Tanto dominas la maniobra que no te importa lo que tus compañeros tratan de hacer y aprender? ¡Ponte firme, Enano sabelotodo, no estás hablando con tu sombra!

-¡Oh, Diablos, Señor, estoy cansado y mi turno no empieza nunca!

-¡Qué! -Andy se quedó estupefacto ante tamaña falta de inteligencia y admirado del tamaño de la boca del chico, y literalmente rugió su respuesta- ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR PATAN?! ¡VOY A HACERTE DESEAR NUNCA HABER NACIDO! -Se volteó con mirada fiera hacia Jens y Michele- Esta es una orden directa en mi calidad de Jefe de Cubierta... El Zopenco hamster no va a subir ni va a calificar si no pasa el programa completo en la L5 a partir de ahora... y hasta que lo haga...

-...Andy... -Michele abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa- Ningún recluta ha pasado jamás la L5 completa... Solo el Comandante Fokker y el Comandante Elwes lo han logrado...

-Bueno... Si ellos pudieron, algún recluta tambien tiene que lograrlo... -Se volteó ahora hasta Hunter, que repentinamente había empalidecido -¡Que me miras, Patán! ¿Te gusto? Fijate que es un poco tarde porque ya estoy casado...¡MUEVETE DE UNA VEZ Y SUBE AL MALDITO S1!¡AL TROTE, HAMSTER, QUE NO TENGO TODO EL CONDENADO DIA PARA REGALARTELO! ¡Jens, estás relevado de tu Turno-3! El zopenco tiene que hacer un completo hoy... Por cada tres intentos, descanso por treinta minutos... -Se volvió a la compañía que seguía formada casi tan pálida como Hunter, que igualmente desafiante se subió a la cabina del simulador uno- ¡Compañía! ¡Descanso! Pueden volver a su barricada... nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, ahora, espero, para que logren su calificación... ¡Rompan filas!

Se alejó finalmente, encendiendo su radio, hacia su oficina en la cercanía de la cubierta interior, mientras Michele y Jens se quedaban fustigando al Infortunado recluta _"Si consideras que estoy siendo duro, Hunter, pues lo estoy siendo... Algo me dice que aunque ahora me odies, algún día me lo vas a agradecer..."_

A la hora exacta, mientras Andy se ponía al día refunfuñando con las tareas administrativas que tenía pendientes y que el intenpestivo cambio a la labor de instrucción le había desordenado sensiblemente, un leve toquido lo hizo levantar la cabeza... Sonaba tan suave y parecido al de Krylov que no se molestó en cerciorarse _"Adelante"_ se oyó decir mientras centraba la cabeza en su monitor y continuaba con su trabajo.

-Señor, Recluta Hunter se presenta, Señor...

-...Te esperaba de un momento a otro, Zopenco... -Habló sin despegar la vista de la pantalla- ¿Renuncia? ¿No le iría mejor con los Pies Mojados, Payaso?

-No lo consigo, Señor, en tres intentos apenas he salido del elevador y ya estoy muerto... -Se quejó- Es imposible que Roy lo haya conseguido...

-El _Comandante Fokker _-Le respondió fríamente levantando la vista hacia el chico- Y el Comandante Elwes son veteranos de las guerras de Unificación, Hunter... No solo lo han hecho en simulador, Zopenco... Lo han hecho de verdad y han sobrevivido...

-Entonces, Yo puedo hacerlo -Le respondió arrogantemente, y luego bajó la vista- ...Pero necesito ayuda, Señor... Enseñeme como hacerlo...

"_Perfecto. Es arrogante, bocón e insubordinado... Pero acaba de aprender que puede cometer errores y que de vez en cuando necesita ayuda... Ahora tienes a un piloto frente a tí, Steinhauser... es hora de que aprenda..."_ Lo miró fijamente por un par de segundos, y se puso de pie.

-Sigame, Zopenco... y tome ese rollo de cinta reflectante del archivo...

-Voy, Señor...

Llegaron a la cubierta interior de vuelo, y Steinhauser buscó un estacionamiento de nave vacío. Se puso de pie al centro mismo de el, y pidio la cinta a Rick. Midió brevemente con la vista el espacio vacio, y empezó a pegar de diversas maneras cinta reflectante sobre el piso. luego se encaró a Hunter.

-Parate ahí -Le dijo indicando un costado marcado del estacionamiento- Ponte en cuclillas, Zopenco. Ahora levanta tu mano extendida hasta que quede a la altura de tu cara, extiende los dedos pulgar y meñique y cierra los ojos -Hunter hizo lo que le pedía- Escuchame bien, Zopenco, no voy a repetirlo otra vez y el tiempo de tu descanso corre. Estás en la parte baja del recorrido del elevador, por eso tienes los ojos cerrados. Comienza a levantarte, y empieza a abrir los ojos...

Rick hizo lo que le pedía... y su gesto de sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta que aquello tan simple era tan impactante como hacerlo en simulador...

-El elevador llegó arriba... mira hacia adelante y solo verás la punta de tu dedo índice... Ese es el morro de tu VF-1. Delante estoy yo ¿Que señal estoy haciendo?

-Lento, adelante...

-Estás sobre cubierta...¿Que señal hago ahora?

-Lento, izquierda, adelante... -Caminó siguiendo las manos de Andy casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía- ...Adelante, derecho, en línea...

-Ahora ya no estoy yo... un desconocido de chaqueta amarilla te está haciendo señales ¿Que te indica?

-Adelante, un poco a la izquierda -Seguía con su vista fija al frente y a su dedo índice- Centrar...Alto...

-Buena maniobra, Zopenco... -Lo miró sin ninguna emoción en particular- Acabas de hacer tu primer enganche perfecto desde que estás en el programa... Apuesto que no vuelves a hacerlo así de bien... Ahora, el aterrizaje... Ponte por allá...

Con el mismo sistema, lo hizo dar vueltas completas un par de veces, ante las miradas silenciosas y sonrientes de los técnicos de pista que acertaron a presenciar el curioso entrenamiento... Finalmente Andy le dio orden de quitar la mano de su rostro... Rick la bajó, increiblemente fatigado de algo en apariencia tan sencillo de hacer.

-A eso, Zopenco, nosotros los Especialistas ANOC le llamamos _"La Sentada"_, y es como nosotros aprendemos la maniobra de cubierta... Acabo de revelarte un secreto, así que no se lo cuentes a nadie... Menos a un oficial... Los hombros estrellados tienen sus propios metodos de convento para hacer su trabajo...¡Vete ahora mismo de mi cubierta, Hamster! ¡No vas a salir de simulador hoy hasta que me hagas esa L5!

-¡Voy, Señor, Gracias, Señor!

-Un último secreto: Si no tienes al técnico adelante...Imaginalo dandote las señales... ¡Corre, Zopenco!

Aquella noche Rick Hunter comenzó su entrada en la leyenda. Cuando se durmió era todavía el único recluta que había hecho el programa de simulación mas inasible de toda la bateria de adiestramiento de la RDF ...con puntaje perfecto...

El Turno Trainer del Jefe estaba por comenzar... todos estaban en sus puestos, y los VF-1A que se usarían en esa salida, la primera de los reclutas ejecutando su primer solo con todos los protocolos inherentes a un despegue de combate, estaban listos en la zona de alerta interior y la Alerta-1 de cubierta para iniciar la operación. En la Isla esperaban esperanzados que al menos media compañía lograra calificar para la Cubierta de Vuelo: Eso significaba que debían hacer en el menor tiempo posible diez salidas y diez aterrizajes con maniobra completa, desde el elevador y de vuelta en la Alerta-1 de la Cubierta.

-Jefe Largo a Control Aéreo...Listos para empezar...

-Aquí Control Aéreo, Jefe. Cuadrantes despejados, no hay Boogies en vista... Adelante con el Turno YA...

En el puente Principal, Lisa iba ya de salida cuando escuchó en el canal compartido la curiosa denominación, y se volvió hacia su estación, ya atendida por Claire Finney, la supervisora del Trainer y el nocturno...

-Claire, ¿Estoy alucinando o dijeron Turno YA?

-No, Comandante Hayes, así es como lo llamaron...

-Apuesto a que no sabes el porqué -Le dijo Claudia, riendo- Espera un momento y verás... Claire, abre la linea de procedimientos del Control Prometheus...

_-Trainer-1, estado..._

_-Todos los sistemas en verde, listo para despegar..._

_-Adelante, Trainer-1, buena cacería..._

_-Trainer-1, Despegue... ¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

-¡Dios, Claudia! ¿Qué fué eso?

-Una travesura clásica de la Aviación Naval, Lisa... Ni los instructores ni el Jardinero se tomaron la molestia de explicar a los reclutas aviadores que, para el despegue de catapulta, tienen que expulsar el aire de sus pulmones brevemente... De otro modo, el tirón de la lanzadera lo hace por ellos... ese es el YAAAAAA que escuchas...

-¡Santo Cielo! ¿Y va a ser así todo el turno? Claire, corta eso, por Dios...

-En La Isla no se cansarán jamás de esa broma de preescolar – Dijo Claudia encogiendose de hombros con una sonrisa- ...Aunque después de la primera, los Pichones aprenden solos...

-Oh, Cielos, mejor me voy...

-¿Vas a la casa del Maquinista, por casualidad, Lisa?

-No, Claudia... Estoy muerta... Aunque llego a soñar con comida casera, los Steinhauser no me tendrán como la invitada de piedra esta noche... Una ración de cartón del comedor de oficiales no va a matarme... Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches, Lisa...

Mientras tanto, en la Cubierta de vuelo...

-Vamos, Bien...Control Aéreo, ¿Cuantos han calificado?

-Es estupendo, Andy -Oyó la voz de Duquesne en sus auriculares- Trainer 1,2, 4, 6, 9,12, 15 y 18 ya han calificado para la cubierta... al fin del turno debieras tener ya otros ocho...

-Mmm...16... no, Alfie, no me voy de aquí hasta que califiquen veinte... esa cifra me gusta, y voy a tardarme la mitad del tiempo en sacarlos del horno...

-De acuerdo, Jefe, que sean veinte... Control Aéreo, Fuera...

-Gracias. ¿Quien sigue, Kano?

-Enseguida, jefe... Por los elevadores van ahora trainer-25, 26, 27 y 28...

-Trainer-28 no, Nobutada... el Zopenco va solo... pon al 29 en su lugar...

-Entendido, jefe...

Cuando Hunter se vió solo en el elevador de estribor, subiendo finalmente hacia la cubierta de vuelo, comprendió lo que aquel demoniaco Contramaestre en Jefe tenía reservado para él...

-Bienvenido a la Cubierta de Vuelo, Zopenco... Me oirás mofarme de tí por un rato acá arriba... Tienes toda la cubierta para ti solo... asi que adelante...

-¡Por favor, jefe, señor!

-¿No calificaste con L5, Zopenco? Ahora no hay nadie disparándote...

-Pero...

-¡Hazlo solo o sal de mi Cubierta, Zopenco!

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y casi no se atrevía a hablar, porque sentía que su voz iba a quebrarse de los paralizantes nervios que jamás había sentido a bordo de un avión _" Si no tienes al técnico adelante...Imagínalo dándote las señales"_ oyó dentro de su cabeza la voz del Jefe... abrió mucho los ojos, apretó sus músculos para liberarlos del temblor que parecía hacerse dueño de su cuerpo... y comenzó su maniobra... Cuando ya estuvo en el aire, entró en una breve vuelta de patrón marshall, y tomó pista con ayuda de la bola, enganchando el cable 3 en su acercamiento y toma final...

-Aquí Control Aéreo -La voz de Duquesne parecía algo enfadada- ¿Que diablos es lo que hiciste con ese chico, Andy?

-Esto es para tí, Alfie, y que no se entere Hunter... Ese chico pinta para grande... más grande que Fokker, Elwes o Carr... Yo solo me aseguro de enseñarle lo suficiente para que viva y pueda llegar a serlo...

Cuando hubo completado su último vuelo calificatorio, completando con éxito su entrenamiento básico, medio y avanzado en despegue, aterrizaje y combate, en un cuarto de lo que normalmente se requería para formar un piloto de combate hecho y derecho en condiciones normales, Hunter descendió fatigado pero conforme por el elevador de babor del _Prometheus_. ya abajo, esperó pacientemente la apertura de esclusa, y se dispuso a descansar por breves instantes mientras la mula lo sacaba hacia su zona de estacionamiento. Cuando finalmente se detuvo y el jefe de tripulación de tierra le indicó por señales que pusiera todos sus reglajes en neutral y abriera el techo de la cabina, Hunter se incorporó, y al ver la luz verde por todos los indicadores de la cubierta interior, se sacó el casco, liberado de su peso y su estrechez. Bajaba por los estribos extensibles del Varitech, cuando sintió una fuerte y enorme mano tomándolo por el cuello de su uniforme de vuelo...

-¿A donde crees que vas, Hamster, Zopenco?

-¡Suelteme, Señor, por favor!

-¿A quien crees que le estás hablando, Pichón de piloto? ¡Ven aca!

Aprovechandose de su imponente estatura, Steinhauser llevaba en vilo a un pataleante y vociferante Rick Hunter, mientras de la nada iban apareciendo los técnicos y mecánicos de cubierta, y sus compañeros de pelotón, riendose, y al mirarlos con más fijeza entre su pánico, pudo ver que estaban todos ennegrecidos...

-Y ahora, zopenco, con el mayor de los placeres, tu bautismo de vuelo... -Solo entonces Rick vio bajo sus pies un enorme carter de fluídos de VF-1, lleno de un liquido negruzco que olía asqueroso, y en lo que requirió para tomar fuerza y tratar de pedir clemencia, se vió caer dentro de el, y descubrir fastidiado que se trataba de aceite de turbina quemado... Completamente negro y resignado, se quedó sentado en tan aceitosa piscina, mientras sus compañeros aplaudían su desgracia... -Felicidades, Cabo Hunter... Ahora eres, Dios nos libre, Piloto de Combate...

Salir en su Jeep de la barricada principal de la nave, luego de haber entregado sus expedientes y sus programas de adiestramiento, era un alivio bienvenido a todas sus actividades... Aquel sería su primer y último paso por el campo de la instrucción hasta muchos años más tarde. Cuando salió por el bloqueo principal, se detuvo, mirando con alegría genuina al grupo que caminaba relajadamente por la acera _"Vaya, me alegro... Lisa y el Trío... Le hace bien no encerrarse en sus libres y escapar un rato del uniforme" _Salió y se estacionó unos metros fuera de la salida a esperarlas, pues él también, luego de aquellas semanas pesadísimas, tenía que admitir estar algo agobiado, y era siempre bienvenido platicar con _Hermanita_ aunque fuera por solo unos breves instantes.

-¿A donde se dirigen, hermosas señoritas? Este pobre Contramaestre motorizado puede serles de alguna ayuda ¿No?

-¡Andy! -Lisa, encerrada en sus pensamientos, dió un bote al oír aquella voz conocida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Entregando mi legajo e informe final de adiestramiento, Lisa -Se encogió pesadamente de hombros sobre el volante- Bañé una compañía completa de pichones en aceite de motor, puedo estar tranquilo... ¿Vuelven al 15A?

-Sí, así es...

-¿Nos llevaría, Contramaestre? -Sammie juntó las manos en son de súplica- ¿Sí?

-¿Tú que crees, Boba, que el _Jardinero Bombón_ iba a dejar varada a Lisa teniendo como llevarla? -Dijo Kim- Así que vamos subiendo, señoritas...

-Sip, así es mejor... -Apuntó Vanessa- Mientras más lejos del pervertido _Hombre Lencería_, mejor...

-_¿Hombre Lencería?_ -El trío ya se acomodaba en la parte trasera de su Jeep, mientras Lisa ocupaba la plaza del acompañante, y ella no pudo ocultar su horror al ver la cara de Andy, que se había vuelto hacia ellas, mientras el Trío se reía- ¿Dijiste _Hombre Lencería_, Vanessa? No me dirás que...

-Oh, sí, Andy... -Dijo Kim, divertida- Fuimos a ver algo de ropa para dama, y nos encontramos con un soldado enano que nos espiaba mientras escogiamos...mmm... -Sonrió pícaramente-...Algo menos evidente que lo que llevamos puesto...

-Y el pervertido resultó ser el protegido del Comandante Fokker, Contramaestre- Terció Sammie- ¡Es un atrevido mirón!

-Y para rematarlo todo... -Vanessa se aprestaba para dar el golpe de gracia, y Lisa, paralizada, no hallaba la forma de parar aquellas revelaciones- Resultó ser el idiota...

-Vanessa, por favor...

-...Que se atrevió a llamar a Lisa _Comadreja Parlanchina_...

-¡EL! -El rugido de Andy las sobresaltó... mientras miraba hacia adelante y descubría paladeando la sacudida que iba a darle a aquel boquiflojo arrogante, que Fokker no estaba muy lejos de su posición, junto con aquel increible ejemplar de tonto- ...Si no tienen inconveniente... -Encendió el Jeep y avanzó suave y lentamente hasta alcanzar a Fokker y Hunter...

-Andy, por favor... No hagas una estupidez, si ya lo aclaramos... -Lisa intentaba suplicar sin sentirse más inquieta de lo que estaba, conociendolo como lo conocia- No tienes porqué pelear mis guerras...

-Tratándose del Zopenco no voy a escucharte, Hayes... ¡Comandante Fokker, un momento, por favor!

El Jeep se detuvo justo al costado del Comandante y su amigo y hermano, y al cruzarse las miradas de todos pudo verse la tormenta de interrogantes contestadas casi al unísono y atropelladamente por los ojos de todos... Andy bajó parsimoniosamente del vehículo, instante mismo en el que Hunter comenzó a temblar...

-¡Comandante Fokker, Señor, Permiso para hablar libremente con su subalterno, Señor!

-Adelante, Jefe.. -Fokker rió por lo bajo sabiendo lo que se venía- ...Solo devuelvamelo con vida...

-¡HAMSTER, ZOPENCO DE MARCA MAYOR! - Rugió sin piedad y Rick sintió como su estatura perdía varios centímetros- ¡ERES LA CRIATURA MAS INCREIBLEMENTE DESVERGONZADA E IDIOTA QUE HAYA PISADO JAMÁS LAS FILAS DEL EJÉRCITO! ¡NADIE ESPÍA A MI HERMANA CUANDO HACE COMPRAS TAN PERSONALES Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO, NI MENOS SE ATREVE A LLAMARLA "COMADREJA PARLANCHINA"! ¡POR MENOS QUE ESO YA HAY VARIOS CON TRES METROS DE TIERRA SOBRE SUS CUERPOS INFECTOS! ¿ME OISTE BIEN, ZOPENCO? -Hunter estaba a punto de hacer sufrir una vergüenza ignominiosa a sus pantalones de puro terror, mientras veía elevarse sobre él al gesticulante y amenazador Contramaestre en Jefe como una ola huracanada- ¡POBRE DE TI QUE VUELVA A OÍR UN RUMOR SEMEJANTE O QUE VUELVAS A DARLE NOMBRES ESTÚPIDOS A LA PERSONA QUE MAS QUIERO DESPUES DE MI ESPOSA...! -Bajó imprevistamente el tono de voz... sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas de acero, y escupió cortante y amenazadoramente su recomendación final...- ...Y si así llega a ser, Hamster, patético zopenco idiota... No perecerás en combate, sino en Servicio Activo...¿Fuí claro?

-¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR, A SU ORDEN SEÑOR!

-No me engañas, Zopenco... Recuerda... Comete cualquier error y serás mi cena... -Se volteó y saludó formalmente a Roy- ¡Permiso para Continuar, Comandante!

-Adelante, Andy...¡Vete ya de aquí y llevate a las chicas!

Cuando subió al Jeep, las chicas estaban exultantes de satisfacción... Muy por el contrario, Lisa iba silenciosa, tocada por una nueva emoción: El saberse protegida y objeto de atenciones por alguien como Andy, que no trepidaría ante nada por lograr su bienestar... _"Si tan solo alguien me amara como este grandísimo Cabeza de Piedra me quiere..."_

-¡Oh, eso estuvo genial! -Kim aplaudía- ¿No puedes volver y repetirlo? Eso merece quedar grabado para la posteridad...

-Vamos, Kim... -Lisa finalmente sacó el habla, mientras el Jeep las llevaba suavemente hacia su destino- ... Y tú, Cabeza de piedra, no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso de nuevo... Ya te metiste en suficientes problemas con uniformes por mi causa...

-Y me voy a meter en todos los necesarios por tí, _Hermanita_... -Manteniendo la vista en el camino, Andy sonreía- ...Esto es como la primaria, Lisa... Cuando los sacudes bien no vuelven a molestarte... Y pobre de que lo haga... La cubierta es mi reino, y allí pagará todos sus pecados contigo si es que los comete... Tú solo mira y ríete, Lisa...

* * *

-Diablos, Roy ¿Qué fue eso?

-Todavías no sabes qué tren te aplastó, Rick... -Roy se tomaba el estómago a dos manos de la risa- Eso, hermano, es lo que te decía aquella noche de guardia... La línea directa del Jefe con el Puente es la Comandante Hayes, Tonto... y te acabas de meter con ella... ruega por tu alma, hermano, porque ya se la tienes vendida al Demonio Steinhauser...

-Diablos, no...

-Camina con cuidado en cubierta, Rick... Si te metes con Lisa, un día de estos vas a desaparecer y nadie va a saber cómo ni cuando...

-Con ese consuelo, Roy... Voy a dormir como un bebé esta noche... Oh, que porquería...¡Nunca me sale nada bien y siempre termino con alguien como el Jefe haciendome la vida imposible!

-La vida es dura en todos lados, Chico...

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices... Gracias, Roy, eres un hermano para mí...

-Vamos, Rick, Anímate... -Le palmeó la espalda afectuosamente- Vamos a buscar un sitio donde comer...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... pero...

-Olvidalo, Rick, tú eres el recién graduado... Tú pagas...

-Bueno, si puedes soportar algo al alcance de un Cabo siendo tú Comandante, vamos... Roy...

-¿Sí?

-La Comandante Hayes y el Jefe ¿Son hermanos de verdad? es decir, tú sabes, por sangre... digo porque, bueno, los apellidos...

-El mismo despistado de siempre, y ni siquiera el adiestramiento te lo pudo quitar, Rick... -Fokker reía suavemente- Lisa y Andy son hermanos como tú y yo, chico... los lazos que los unen son tan indestructibles como los nuestros... Se conocen desde chicos, y se han salvado de problemas el uno al otro desde entonces... Incluso Lisa arregló la primera cita de Andy con la que ahora es su esposa... Y Andy siempre nos ha dicho que él va a tener el absoluto placer de entregar a Lisa el día en que ella se case... Creo que va a esperar un tiempo largo, pero la Esposa de Andy es medio clarividente y según Claudia, su futuro esposo ya está a bordo de la nave...

-¿Y quién será el pobre desgraciado, digo, el elegido...?

-No apuntes con el dedo, Rick... el que lo hace siempre apunta a sí mismo con los otros tres...

* * *

Andy salió ceñudo como nunca de la oficina del Capitán Duquesne... Esta vez no se trataba de Krylov o problemas con _La Cocina_ o el _Turno YA_, como llamaban al espacio que dedicaban al entrenamiento de cubierta con los nuevos pilotos... Sino de algo mucho más grave y comprometedor...

-Así es Andy... Vamos a Saturno, y el enemigo, aunque no ataca, sí nos está rodeando e intenta que no escapemos... Gloval decidió que tenemos que perderlos y poner distancia entre ellos y nosotros, de modo que ha dado ordenes para pasar al contraataque... Allá arriba están cocinando un _Blitzkrieg_ en gran estilo, _Largo_...

-¡Whoa, Alfie! Vamos a tener jaleo del bueno entonces...¿Cuales son tus ordenes?

-No es mucho, pero para dentro de 72 horas será la hora H, y necesitamos todo el poder aéreo de la nave en pie y listo para combate... los pichones que adiestraste taparon las brechas decentemente, y ahora iran todos al ataque... todo, es decir todo lo volador y armado sobre cubierta debe salir al espacio... No tendremos ATO en todo ese tiempo y tu labor es mantener todo listo abajo y arriba de modo que cuando venga la orden siempre estemos listos a lanzarlos sin fallas ni rezagados... Van a atacar desde la zona oscura para atraerlos a la trampa dentro de los anillos, y allí les daremos con el cañóncito y adios marcianos por un buen tiempo...

-Dicho así suena fácil, Alfie... Espero que Gloval sepa lo que está haciendo...

-Es el Capitán... Aunque sea una estupidez ilustrada, es su nave, su orden y sus ganas, Andy...

-En fin... Como dijo Bennie, si esta es la última, es necesario que nos vayamos con gran estilo, disparando como vaqueros hasta el último cartucho...

-Que así sea... -Dijo Duquesne sentenciosamente- Otra cosa, Andy, necesito que modifiques el Rol de Servicio de la División para ese día... Sé que has estado adiestrando gente aprovechándote del Turno de Entrenamiento, pero necesito a tus veteranos originales para ese despegue, todos los que puedas mover sin volver esto un caos.

-De acuerdo, Alfie, como ordenes... -Se puso de pie para retirarse- Permiso para retirarme, Señor...

-Adelante, Jefe.

Cuando giró la llave de su casa en la Base Prometheus, iba cansado de la mente más que del cuerpo... Las revelaciones de Duquesne lo tenían algo inquieto: Iban a pasar a la ofensiva, y eso necesariamente iba a comprometer a la nave, pudiendo sufrir daños y bajas tanto civiles como militares. Su mente no pensaba en sí mismo en esas situaciones, llevando siempre a su esposa como medida de las cosas que podían afectar a la población civil. Al cerrar la puerta se dió cuenta de lo silenciosa que estaba la estancia, y pensando que su esposa podía hallarse fuera, se permitió la única muestra de desorden que tenía en la intimidad, de modo que, a medida que caminaba hacia el dormitorio, se fue desprendiendo de su uniforme poco a poco, dejando un caminito de prendas en ruta hacia la ducha. Ya estaba en camiseta, con los pantalones a punto de llegar a sus rodillas, cuando se detuvo horrorizado: en la barra de la cocina, silenciosas y concentradas, Lisa y su esposa se hallaban enfrascadas en una partida de ajedrez, con la vista encima del tablero sin reparar en él. Su gesto horrorizado debió ser tan evidente, que su esposa lo sintió, y cuando levantó la vista, su gesto automático fue extender el brazo y tomar a Lisa del mentón para que no girara y lo viera...

-No mires, Lisa... Andy... -La voz y el gesto de enfado eran evidentes- Avisa cuando llegues... Ve y duchate enseguida, y recoge toda tu ropa... Soy tu esposa, no tu madre...

-Dios, Joni... -Lisa se ruborizó al instante- ¿Estaba...?

-Casi... pero ya se fué... después seguiremos con esto... ¿Me ayudas con la cena?

-¡Juro por lo más sagrado que quieras, cielo, pero sin galletas el café no es café! ¿Perdoname, sí? De ahora en adelante haré ruido como una manada de elefantes al entrar... Lisa, no te rías, esto es serio y no me estás ayudando en nada...

Ella solo ponía su mejor gesto ofendido y disfrutaba de la situación... Se habían levantado de la mesa hacía un rato, y ambas mujeres, café en mano, monopolizaban nuevamente el tablero y la bandeja de galletas, para desgracia de Andy, que nuevamente encargado de secar y guardar la vajilla, suplicaba sin éxito por las galletas a las que se había hecho tan adicto como Lisa lo era del Café Latte por las mañanas.

-Eres buena, Joni... quizás desde mi padre que no tenía un rival de peso...

-Herencia de los años de presencia rusa en la Isla, Lisa... Aunque nunca estuve ahí, la pasión por el ajedrez se contagió a los cubanos por generaciones -Llevó su mano hasta uno de sus caballos, sin tocarlo ni decidirse a hacer el movimiento- Mi abuelo era un GMI(5) comparado conmigo. Él me enseñó los movimientos de las piezas cuando todavía usaba pañales... Y hasta ahora no había vuelto a jugar con alguien tan bueno... Me estás haciendo pensar, _Gringa_...

-¿De eso se trata el juego, no?

-¿De que me perdí? -Andy se puso expectante cerca del tablero, tazón de café en mano, con la esperanza de alcanzar las galletas- Cierto que entre tú y Lisa me enseñaron a jugar, en todo caso más sé de flores y plantas, pero hay aquí alguien que las va a necesitar...

-No me adules, grandote... -Joni rió, extendió la bandeja hacia su esposo, y cambiando repentinamente de jugada, tomó su otro caballo al otro extremo del tablero e hizo su jugada- Jaque Mate, Lisa, lo siento...

-Pero, pero... Me rindo, Joni, me ganaste... ¡Ni siquiera vi venir eso!

-Eso pasa cuando confías en que tu oponente está jugando al sacrificio... Los peones y alfiles solo abren el camino hacia el Rey como un ariete... para que los caballos con su movilidad hagan el trabajo y lo hagan inclinarse...

-Vaya, amor... -Andy estaba sorprendido- Eso fue... Contundente...

-Es por eso que todavía te hago mate en cuatro jugadas, Grandote -Se rió- Mañana te toca nuevamente ir a la lavandería...

-¿Se juegan las labores de la casa al ajedrez? -Lisa levantó finalmente el rostro del tablero, sorprendida- No vas por buen camino, Steinhauser... Aunque a Joni eso no le importa mientras te siga ganando...

-Es un precio justo -Sonrió traviesamente- ...La maniobra de cubierta sigue siendo mía... Y los lanzamientos han sido estupendos últimamente...

-¡Callate, indiscreto! -Joanna lo golpeó afectuosamente en el hombro, y ambos se echaron a reír. Lisa no entendía nada y solo los miraba- Mira a Lisa, no sabe qué está pasando, y tú vienes y abres tu boca para decir disparates...

-Ok, Ok, me callo... -Miró su reloj- Es tarde, y tenemos mucho trabajo, Hayes, vamos que ya es hora que esa hermosa cabecita descanse y tenga dulces sueños...

Lisa descendía del jeep frente al 15A, y Andy hacía lo mismo... ahora con gesto serio... Las ordenes y noticias de boca de Alfred seguían en su cabeza, y aunque se tragaba sus temores, no por ello eran menos reales.

-Lisa...

-Dime, Andy...

-Solo ten cuidado ¿Quieres?

-Lo mismo va para tí, Grandote... No hagas locuras...

-Como ordene, Señora. -Sonrió un poco forzadamente- si acaso...

-No -Lisa extendió su mano para cerrar sus labios- Buenas noches y nos vemos, Andy...

-De acuerdo, Lisa... Hasta pronto y buenas noches, _Hermanita_... Sueña bonito ¿Sí?

-Lo haré, ahora vete ¿Quieres? tambien tienes que descansar, Cabeza de Piedra...

-Ya me voy, ya me voy...

Mientras Lisa abría la puerta de su camarote, aquel gesto en apariencia inocente de Steinhauser, aquella frase que no lo había dejado terminar, seguía rondando su cabeza _"Si acaso no llegamos a salir vivos de esta, Andy Steinhauser, mi cariño siempre irá contigo como sé bien que el tuyo va conmigo, enorme pedazo de Cabeza Dura... Con que nuestras mentes lo asuman basta para mí... no voy a gastar palabras en algo que me parece mas natural sentir..."_

* * *

-¿Bennie?

-Sí, _Gringo_, es la hora, vamos a sacarlos...

-Vamos...

Eran las 0500 cuando ambos subalternos entraron despaciosamente a la barricada a despertar al personal elegido para la operación. Flake, Kano, Kunstler, Percy, Estévez, entre otros, miembros de la división original de cubierta de la nave, fueron silenciosamente sacados de sus camarotes hacia la entrada principal. Cuando el equipo de turno estuvo afuera, a una seña silenciosa de Steinhauser, subieron todos a los jeeps, y tomaron el camino de la esclusa rumbo al _Prometheus._

Luego de la obligada detención frente al palo de respeto para el saludo, continuaron su camino hacia sus cuarteles para cambiar sus uniformes por el traje de faena espacial, complementados por sus chalecos de trabajo de color según función. Una vez fuera, ya en la acera al costado de los jeeps, Steinhauser los reunió. _"Bien, Tigres. Ustedes no necesitan que yo les explique porqué los reuní nuevamente siendo que para mejorar la tarea de la cubierta los separé para balancear su experiencia con los equipos de los otros turnos de servicio. El lanzamiento al que vamos puede ser el más importante de toda esta guerra, e incluso el último que hagamos todos... Por eso mismo tiene que ser el mejor, el más perfecto, el más sincronizadamente ejecutado... Big-D se lo merece, así que esta maniobra en este día, va por él y por lo mucho que nos enseñó y nos ha mantenido con vida hasta este punto... Así que, señores, si el fin nos llega sobre la cubierta, no imagino un sitio más digno donde morir, en compañía de todos ustedes, hermanos y compañeros...¡Vamonos!"_

Subieron a los Jeeps nuevamente, y pasada la zona de transferencia, hicieron fila en un lugar especifico de la cubierta. Allí, cada vez que un turno llegaba u otro se iba a descansar, tocaban reverencialmente un abollado casco de cubierta rojo para operación en atmósfera antes de partir a sus labores. En su plancha de la nuca podía aún verse claramente pintada la llamada de cubierta de Charles Dorkman, su _Air Boss_ desde siempre: Big-D. Sobre él, pintado en la pared, quizá su frase más emblemática, por la que siempre era recordado _"Son Tigres no por su ferocidad o elegancia, sino porque cuando llega el momento, saben ir siempre al frente sin dudas ni temores, haciendo lo que saben hacer, hasta el final..."_

-Aquí Largo a Control Aéreo Prometheus, Turno Uno en Cubierta, sin bajas ni rezagados. Estamos listos para la función...

-Recibido, Jefe Largo, Aquí Control Aéreo. Los pilotos ya están en prevuelo, así que en no menos de 20 minutos vamos a comenzar, buen catapultaje, Jefe...

-Gracias, Control. Largo, Fuera.

Todos los pilotos se ordenaban presurosamente y se colocaban los cascos antes de pasar por la zona de transferencia. Roy y Rick, ya listos, el segundo mucho más nervioso que de costumbre, esperaban pacientemente su turno, cuando se dieron cuenta que algo extraño pasaba en la delantera del grupo compacto que sus compañeros formaban para pasar a la cubierta interior. El silencio y concentración natural de los pilotos antes de salir a combate era quebrado cada cierto trecho por sonoras carcajadas, que se apagaban no bien se colocaban los cascos para pasar por la esclusa. Roy, intrigado, comenzó a adelantarse a todos con Rick a la zaga, hasta que llegaron al origen de tan curioso comportamiento: Sobre la esclusa principal alguien habia hecho colocar un serio y militar letrero: _POR AQUÍ PASAN LOS MEJORES PILOTOS DEL MUNDO_. Sin embargo, un poco mas abajo y a la derecha, sobre la "Gatera" , la pequeña escotilla de emergencia en caso de no funcionar las puertas principales, un torpe letrero escrito con colores y trazo infantil, rezaba: _CABO HUNTER_. Roy no pudo evitar la carcajada, lo mismo que quienes le rodeaban...

-Si, ja, ja, muy gracioso...

-Te metiste con quien no debias, Rick... -Roy trataba en vano de controlar su risa- ...Ahora aguantate...

-¿No hay forma de hacer que el _Jefe Atormentador_ me deje en paz?

-Creo que no... Tendras que vivir con ello, hermano... vamos...

Pasaban de las 0600 cuando las naves comenzaron a subir, y al comenzar el carreteo hacia las catapultas, Andy, aún en presencia de Krylov, que ya había llegado para su último catapultaje tambien, conectó su reproductor a la Línea compartida _"Bien, queridos escuchas de los programas musicales de la cubierta, aquí un pedido especial... Mientras iniciamos la operación talvez más importante de todo este conflicto, algo de música inmortal para acompañar la ocasión... Buenos días a todos, buena cacería y buena suerte..."_

-¡No es posible! -Lisa estaba estupefacta- Cabeza de Piedra nunca dejará de sorprenderme...

-¿Porque eligió poner música clásica en este lanzamiento? -Claudia miro a Lisa, intrigada- El jardinero es una caja de sorpresas... Ha puesto hasta música de animación japonesa en sus despegues para contentar a sus oyentes de esa nacionalidad...

-No es eso, Claudia -Lisa preparaba rápidamente su estación para controlar el progreso del ataque de los Varitech y de la nave en general- Es el tema que escogió...

-¿Eso? -Kim resopló desencantada- Podría haber elegido algo más movido ¡Es muy temprano y estoy muerta de sueño!

-Yo diría que es la elección justa, Chicas -Lisa se permitió una fugaz sonrisa sin dejar de trabajar en poner todo en orden en su consola- Es una obertura de Richard Wagner... Se llama _La cabalgata de las Valkirias..._

Cuando el último VF-1 hubo dejado la Cubierta de Vuelo de la nave, Steinhauser se disponía a ordenar a sus equipos que tomaran sus puestos de seguridad, cuando la llamada urgente del Control lo alertó...

-Jefe, Aquí Control... Debe desalojar la cubierta ahora mismo, ordenes de arriba...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acabamos de ser informados. el ECM(6) está conectado y los marcianos van a comenzar a buscarnos de un momento a otro. El sistema de defensa pasiva de la nave acaba de ser aprestado para funcionar. Es una barrera de fotones de alta precisión que se va a mover por toda la nave. Si pasa por la cubierta y alguien cae ahí quedará frito instantaneamente... No pueden quedarse arriba...

-De acuerdo, Recibido, Control, Equipo de Cubierta bajando a cubierta interior, Largo Fuera.

Bajar a la cubierta interior, ahora casi completamente vacía de aeronaves, salvo las que se hallaban aún muy dañadas y en proceso de evaluación para definir su reparación o reciclaje, no era menos trabajo, sino más. Todos los equipos, partiendo por el Jefe, Comenzaron a preparar el repostaje y rearme de las naves, dando vistos buenos a los APU de ser necesarios para reiniciar los despegues, cargando las GU-11 de repuesto y los AAM sobre los carros de armamento para llevarlos a la zona de alerta y disponer la maniobra en cuando se los ordenaran... Mientras ello ocurría, Andy no despegaba sus oídos del Canal de Operaciones del Nivel Puente...

_-Skull-23 ¿Que diablos está haciendo? _

_-Ahh.._

_-¿Donde estuvo durante la última junta ¿dormido?_

_-pero..._

_-¿Que no lo entiende? ¡Esa clase de vuelo lo convierte en presa fácil! ¡Este no es momento para acrobacias, tonto!_

_-...Es que los demás pilotos están realizando maniobras muy peligrosas y yo pensé que..._

_-¡Silencio, Hunter, debe seguir instrucciones! ¿Entendido?_

_-¡Esta bien, esta bien, entendido!_

_-¿Es esa la forma correcta de hablarle a un superior? ¡Mire a su alrededor, Sabelotodo! ¡Es el único que está al descubierto!_

_-...Entendido, Entendido..._

El jefe sonrió, satisfecho _"Lisa se levantó hoy cariñosa como nunca... Los chicos voladores deben estar disfrutándolo a todo gas" _Entonces una sonrisa maquiavélica surcó su rostro_"Oh, mi querido Hamster... No hiciste caso de mis advertencias... y sufrirás las consecuencias por ello... y hoy me siento particularmente malvado y olvidado de mi rígido adiestramiento y crianza... ¿Qué será esta vez? Ahh... ya lo tengo... Si salimos de esta ¡Qué bienvenida te voy a dar, Zopenco!_

Los ataques enemigos ya se habían iniciado, y el SDF-1, oculto en los anillos, supervisaba ferreamente la batalla que el Grupo Varitech estaba dando en su afán de degradar su capacidad y atraerlos hacia la trampa ya preparada... _"Estamos casi listos... ¡Dales con el Cañoncito, Hermanita, y salvemos luego el trasero!"_ No se perdía comentario de la batalla por el canal principal, hasta que escuchó la voz alterada de Lang informando que el Cañón principal no dispararía, interferido por la barrera de alta precisión _"¡Rediablos, piensa rápido, hermanita, o ahora sí que estaremos fritos!"_

El Mensaje de Lang en los altavoces había aturdido a todo el puente... Incluso el Capitán se había permitido dejar escapar un críptico _"Asi es que esta es la forma en que acabará todo..."_ Sin embargo, la mente de Lisa trabajaba ya a todo vapor para sacarlos a todos del atolladero _"Diablos, si esto fuera tan fácil como una partida de Ajedrez... Pero... -Su luminosa mente estratégica estalló como un racimo de bengalas cuando sintió haber hallado la solución- ¡Eso es! Joni, eres un genio... y gracias por esa partida..."_ De pronto había recordado la última frase de aquel Jaque Mate que ella aún seguía tratando de dilucidar _"...Los peones y alfiles solo abren el camino hacia el Rey como un ariete... para que los caballos con su movilidad hagan el trabajo y lo hagan inclinarse..."_

Andy seguía trabajando con sus equipos, y enterados de la apremiante situación, estaban luchando por exprimir un poco más el minimo potencial aéreo que les quedaba disponible, y tomando las disposiciones para hacerlos despegar por la esclusa de carga para mandarlos a combate, en cuanto tuvieran pilotos disponibles, cuando su radio comenzó a llamar furiosamente

-¡Andy, Andy, contesta, aquí Duquesne!

-¡Adelante, Alfie, qué pasa!

-No vas a creerlo... Hettie llamó a Control hace apenas unos segundos... Tu hermanita se volvió loca, Andy...

-¿De que estás hablando, Alfie?

-¡Damon esta llevando todos los destroids posibles hacia el frente de la compuerta de desembarco del Daedalus! ¡Van a proteger la proa con la energía de la Barrera de Fotones! ¡Vamos a atacar a los marcianos al espolón!

-Lisa será todo lo que quieras, Alfie... Pero loca no ha sido nunca... Espera y verás...

-Veremos que sale de todo esto -Se quedó en silencio un instante, y luego soltó sin ceremonias- ¡Atención, Atención, Todo el personal de _Prometheus_ a posiciones de embestida! -Ladró Duquesne por los Altavoces- ¡Todo el personal preparado para impacto en 5 minutos, 30 segundos! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Todo el mundo a protegerse!

Sintieron casi imperceptiblemente en sus pies como la nave iba tomando velocidad, acompañada de las trepidaciones de la nave producto de los disparos enemigos, a medida que se iban acercando a su objetivo... Andy, nuevamente colgado del canal principal de comunicaciones, oía la serena voz de Lisa dando las instrucciones finales al Batallón Destroid que ya estaba en posición en la rampa de desembarco _"Bien, Daedalus, Inicie el Ataque..."_ Aún en el vacío implacable del espacio, todos pudieron sentir la fuerza del impacto y el asordinado pero fuerte ruido metálico que produjo la embestida, mientras la proa energizada se hundía inexorablemente en las entrañas de la nave enemiga _"Compuerta de desembarco, abierta... Ahora... Batallón Destroid, Fuego a discreción..." _Todo el Prometheus y el SDF-1 mismo se estremecieron con cada impacto que los disparos pesados y los misiles iban dejando su camino de destrucción en el adversario _"Batallón destroid, retirese, Cerrar compuerta de desembarco, impulso de reversa... Ahora..."_ Solo segundos más tarde sintieron la sacudida provocada por la explosión de la nave enemiga, y Andy supo que la inspiración estratégica de Lisa los acababa de salvar de una muerte segura... _"Bien por tí, Hermanita... No hay otra como tú en todo el universo"_

-Andy, Aquí Control, ¡Se acabó tu descanso, Jefe! ¡Toda tu gente a cubierta para la recuperación! ¡Ordenando los patrones Marshall para emergencias! ¡Ganamos otra vez!

-¡Entendido, Alfie! ¡Ya oyeron, Tigres, todos los equipos a cubierta para recuperación! ¡Los pajaros buenos primero, Señoritas! ¡Kirima!

-No grites, Andy... Blanco Paramédico tomando colocación en Alerta-2 para emergencias... En proceso...

-Gracias, Kirima... -Sonrió con fiera alegría al ver el acelerado movimiento de su personal por la cubierta, y no resistió las ganas de gritar la victoria- ¡Los marcianos mordieron otra vez el polvo, Tigres! ¡Trabajemos bien, que luego habrá tiempo de celebrar...!

* * *

Rick estaba exhausto tanto por las emociones como por el tiempo pasado en la cabina durante ese largo combate. Haber visto cara a cara al enemigo le estaba provocando casi una pesadilla despierto de la que intentaba en vano escapar. No se sentía dispuesto a esperar que su tripulación de tierra le ayudara con el procedimiento final para detener su nave, y en cuanto tuvo todo su instrumental en neutral, levantó el techo de la cabina, soltó los estribos retráctiles, y saliendo, comenzó a bajar por ellos... Momento en que vió como una sombra amenazadora se alargaba sobre el piso a sus espaldas, tomando cada vez la forma más aterradora que reconocía dentro de la nave... Se sintió tomado por el cuello de su uniforme de vuelo _"Estoy frito, ahora sí es mi fin..."_

-¡Creí habertelo dicho, Zopenco! ¡No hagas estupideces, y el consejo cayó en un saco vacío y sin fondo tan grande como tu bocota, enano insolente!

-Pero, Jefe, Yo...

-¡Mereces que te haga la vida imposible, Hamster, Zopenco! ¿Desobedeces a tu oficial superior, le gritas y luego le llamas Antipática Sabihonda?

-¡Jefe, mi nombre es Hunter, Rick Hunter!

-...De acuerdo, Hamster, Zopenco Hamster... -No había dejado de caminar con el chico en vilo durante todo ese transcurso, y quienes habían escuchado la conversación tan poco militar por el TACNET, y ahora descendían de sus aeronaves, no hacían sino reírse de la absurda situación, haciendo que Rick se sintiese aún más miserable- ...Este es tu premio por tu primer combate... -Sin preambulos, llegó hasta una de las cañerías altas del sistema de incendios del _Prometheus_, y usando el correaje de la unidad de sobrevivencia de su traje de vuelo, a sus espaldas, lo colgó de uno de los soportes de cañería, a casi un metro y medio del suelo, diciendole relajadamente mientras se alejaba del sitio- Felicidades por estar vivo... A la próxima voy a dejarte más alto, Zopenco... Que tengas un buen día...

-¡Jefe, por favor, esto es ridículo, Bajeme de aquí!

-¡Las turbinas de los Varitech me tienen medio sordo, Zopenco, no te entiendo...!

-¡Jefe! ¡De acuerdo, no voy a abrir mi boca nunca más, pero no me deje aquí! ¡Royyyyyy!

Con un enemigo desconcertado y meditando sus perdidas, a la vez que analizando el comportamiento de sus antagonistas, el SDF-1, bajo la cubierta de sus ECM, comenzaba a alejarse del enconado teatro de operaciones de una batalla que haría famosa a la creadora del _Ataque Daedalus_... y aún más orgulloso al Jardinero Texano que nunca había dejado ni dejaría de confiar en ella... Como ella igualmente confiaba cada vez más ciegamente en él...

* * *

**NOTAS:**

(1) **BOOGIES: **Ecos hostiles en el Radar, en el argot de los radarístas y controladores de combate aéreo.

(2) **HOWIES: **Se refiere a los Fusiles Howard GU-11, armamento principal de los VF-1 en modalidad Battloid

(3) **TRIPLE A: **Tambien descrito como AAA, siglas en inglés de _Anti Aircraft Artillery_, Artillería Anti Aérea.

(4) **AY, AY, CAPITÁN: **Traducido del Inglés _Ay, Ay, Captain_, Afirmativo clásico de la naval Britanica desde sus inicios.

(5) **GMI: **Siglas de Gran Maestro Internacional, grado máximo de los jugadores federados en todo el mundo.

(6) **ECM: **Siglas en Inglés de _Electronic Counter Measures_, Contramedidas Electrónicas.

-Al fin... Mis disculpas a todos los que me leen... Pero el trabajo ha sido más extenso y desgastante que nunca, luego de la pausa... y el avance de este capítulo fue mucho más lento que lo que llegué a imaginar... Lo mismo que su extensión.

-A todos quienes han posteado, infinitas gracias... Eso solo me da ánimos de seguir adelante con este proyecto... Nos vemos en el diez...


	10. El Accidente

**_X.- EL ACCIDENTE_**

* * *

"_Nunca hubo en ese sitio otro como él. Perfeccionista, duro, terco y con un corazón del tamaño de su querida Texas... Sus hombres le eran fieles y abnegados hasta la extenuación, y siempre encontraba el tiempo para preocuparse de ellos y de sus amigos...muchas veces hizo que Bennie se pusiera cáscaras de banano sobre la frente para provocarse fiebre...Entonces lo mandaba a la bahía médica sólo porque yo llevaba muchos días sin verlo... Por eso, cuando él cayó en la cubierta me dije a mi misma que iba a mantenerlo con vida así tuviera que entregarle la mía para conseguirlo..."_

_**(Sargento Mayor de Sanidad(REF) Kirima Tinoco, citado de "Los Tigres de la Cubierta: Recuerdos del Prometheus 2009 – 2012")**_

* * *

Con gran diligencia, Andy y Joanna Steinhauser retiraban los platos de la cena desde la mesa y hasta la cocina, ante las protestas de Lisa, que quería a toda costa ayudar "_...No es justo, Joni, antes me dejabas ayudarte a alimentar a la gargantúa de tu esposo..."_ Recibiendo como respuesta entre las risas de Jonathan y Luca un _"Ah, Lisa... Eso era antes que tuvieras el tuyo... y ahora son mis invitados de honor..."_

-¿Oíste eso, Andy? -Rick se levantó divertido de la mesa mientras ayudaba galantemente a Lisa a ponerse de pie- ¡Somos los invitados de honor!

-...Agradece que no hay por aquí una cañería de incendios, Hunter -Se oyó la apagada respuesta del Señor Steinhauser desde la cocina- ...Todavía puedo colgarte de una... Y si es que tienes alguna duda...

-¿Es cierto eso, Almirante Hunter? -El olfato periodístico de Jonathan se activó al instante, encendiendo su grabadora... al parecer venían más revelaciones...- Si bien lo oí durante la cena, pensé que...

-...Es absolutamente cierto, Chicos -Dijo Lisa, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y los invitaba a sentarse- Estuvo cerca de diez minutos gritando y suplicando porque lo bajaran de ahí... Pero nadie de la División de Cubierta se atrevió a bajarlo por temor a la ira de Andy... Fue Roy quien se tomó la molestia de descolgarlo usando una escalerilla móvil de la cubierta... para luego endilgarle una larga charla admonitoria acerca del procedimiento de comunicaciones del TACNET ¿No es así, Chiquillo bocón?

-No me lo recuerdes, Lisa -Rick rió suavemente- Nunca pensé que me iban a llegar tantas reprimendas en un solo día... Y lo divertido de todo es que ninguna me llegó por algún error en el vuelo... Nadie se acordaba de las estupideces que hice en el espacio antes de la batalla, sino de que te había insultado... Otra vez...

-Y así y todo, igual te llegó un ascenso, Sabelotodo... -Andy y Joanna entraban en la sala con la bandeja de café ... inevitablemente acompañado de galletas- Te ascendieron a Sargento económicamente y sin ceremonia siquiera ...Cuando lo supe, casi me dió una apoplejía...

-Y yo -Terció Joanna- No podía entender como es que un chiquillo de mirada dulce y aspecto silencioso como Rick era capaz de sacarle canas verdes de esa manera a mi esposo... Eso hasta que nos presentaron formalmente ¿Recuerdas, Rick?

-Por supuesto, Joni... -Hizo un estudiado silencio para mirar a Lisa... Quien silenciosamente le dió ánimo y permiso para que siguiera su relato- ...Luego de mi turno de servicio fui una vez por Minmei a la escuela, y la encontré junto contigo y Jason... que al parecer se había portado como un demonio en tu clase... Recuerdo que le estabas dando toda clase de advertencias, y una nota para sus padres...

-Sí... -Joanna sonrió al recordar- Cuando los ví irse de la escuela, noté que no había gran diferencia entre Jason y tú... se fueron jugando todo el camino mientras Minmei desesperada te pedía en todos los tonos que te comportaras...

-Vaya -Luca soltó un evidente y suave silbido de admiración... y eso era porque conocía la historia de los Hunter-Hayes, y traer a colación a la rival de la Almirante era para él algo sorprendente- ¿Y que sucedió después de Saturno?

-Fue el período más desgastante de la guerra, Luca -Dijo Andy seriamente... y sin que casi nadie lo notara, había sepultado su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón- Las alertas y los combates no nos daban pausa...

-La mano, Andy -Dijo Lisa, Algo imperiosa- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no olvido lo que eso significa... Vamos, Steinhauser, las dos manos... Donde yo las vea...

La estancia se puso súbitamente fría... Y Tanto Jonathan como Luca se quedaron impresionados del repentino silencio entre aquellas cuatro personas. Solo entonces Jonathan notó que la mano derecha del Señor Steinhauser no estaba completa: el dedo anular había desaparecido desde la segunda falange. Entonces comenzó a comprender...

-Lo siento, Lisa... -Andy la miró de frente- ...Es casi un movimiento automático...

-Esas falanges no significan algo de menos, sino de más... -Dijo Joanna, tomando con gran cariño su derecha entre sus manos- ...Tan solo recuerda lo que Lisa te ha dicho siempre...

-Creo que es el momento de irnos -Jonathan había mirado brevemente a Luca, y ambos se habían puesto de pie...Al parecer ahora sí habían desenterrado un recuerdo demasiado doloroso- ...Si nos disculpan...

-No, Chicos... Sientense, por favor... -Andy los miró a los ojos poniéndose de pie- Rick y Lisa ya se los dijeron... Esta es mi historia... y aunque esta parte sí me es dolorosa... Tienen que escucharla para entender...

-Vamos, Sientense -Lisa los miró y en sus ojos los chicos vieron la verdad de aquello que iban a escuchar- ...Es verdad... No se puede entender la historia de Andy sin este episodio... A mí me dolió como no imaginan... Todavía me duele cuando lo recuerdo...

* * *

Un mes y medio había pasado desde aquella batalla gigantesca en los anillos que una vez más los había puesto a prueba... Sin embargo eso realmente no importaba a sus antagonistas... El escape del SDF-1 no había sido una maniobra perfecta en cuanto a su objetivo: todavía eran perseguidos implacablemente por el enemigo, que en superioridad numérica, pululaba como una manada de hienas en torno a la presa herida para abatirla en cuanto se derrumbara...

La cubierta se había resentido sensiblemente en su operación desde ese día, perdiendo gente en las alertas como no había sido antes... Andy se condolía y se encogía cada vez que le tocaba revisar los roles de servicio, y comprobar los huecos que se producían entre su gente luego de cada pase de lista... Los últimos en partir, con gran congoja de su parte, habían sido Jens DeBoer e Yngwie Magnussen, durante un apurado lanzamiento de intercepción, cuando ya los pods enemigos estaban sobre ellos. Eran sus hombres, gente que él mismo había preparado para servir en la División, o que había compartido con él desde que llegara como novato al _Prometheus_... Pero no había suficiente tiempo para las lágrimas: Estaban en guerra, y en la guerra las cosas no se detienen... Ya habría tiempo más tarde para llorar y levantar su recuerdo. Ahora la urgencia era doble; Mantener el estandar de operación de la Cubierta de Vuelo, y entrenar reemplazos que respondieran adecuadamente a la presión. Nuevamente urgido por las circunstancias, tomó una decisión arriesgada, redistribuyendo nuevamente en los turnos de servicio a los antiguos con los reemplazos muy bisoños todavía para desenvolverse solos...

-¡Contramaestre Segundo Robert Flake, se presenta, Señor!

-Descansa, Corn, y toma asiento... -Andy se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía... Flake era su protegido, un muchacho desgarbado que ahora era todo un Tigre: Había crecido y madurado mucho desde aquellos pésimos chistes de marcianos que llegara contando al integrarse a la división en Japón, y hasta ahora había respondido a todas sus expectativas- ¿Que te parecería si durmieras y tuvieras más tiempo libre por las mañanas?

-¿Señor?

-...Te están ascendiendo, Corn... -Andy sonrió satisfecho- Te presentarás mañana a las 0900 en tenida de desfile en la cubierta interior... Felicidades, Contramaestre Primero...

-¡Gracias, Señor! -Flake lo miró con los ojos brillantes y una ancha sonrisa... que se esfumó al instante al darse cuenta que la sugerencia de dormir más y su ascenso estaban estrechamente unidos- ...Señor... Eso significa... ¿Tendré que dejar al Verde-1?

-No es mi gusto, Corn, pero me vi obligado a hacerlo... -Andy se puso serio- ...los malditos marcianos están acabando con nosotros... Ya se dieron cuenta que somos la plataforma de despegue de la nave... y nos disparan a matar cada vez que se nos echan encima. Me han sugerido que haga funcionar nuevamente las pistas interiores del SDF-1, pero me he negado rotundamente... Esas esclusas abiertas son una invitación para que nos cuelen sus cucarachas blindadas. Te voy a dar el mando de _La Cocina_, Corn... Serás a partir del turno de mañana, Jefe de Turno de Entrenamiento del _Prometheus_...

-¿Me está dando el _Turno YA_, Señor? -Ahora el rostro de Flake destilaba pura sorpresa- ¡Tengo apenas 19 años, Señor!

-La historia se repite, Corn... -Andy rió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando- ...Lo mismo le dije yo una vez a _Big-D_, cuando me dió el mando del Verde-1... Escucha, Bobby -Se atrevió a llamarlo familiarmente, cosa que Flake solo le permitía a él- Tienes todas las capacidades y la decisión para hacerte cargo del turno: Ya has tomado intermedios por emergencias en otras oportunidades, y yo necesito alguien que me guie a los polluelos con mano firme en ese turno... Es la escuela de la División, y necesito los mejores que me puedas entrenar para los turnos principales... Necesito que en el Uno, que sabes bien es un turno durísimo porque se completa la _Media Parada_ y los marcianos se nos echan encima en un suspiro, haya gente de tu misma calidad... Por eso sé bien que me los vas a dejar afilados como navajas en cuanto pasen con nosotros...

-No lo voy a defraudar, señor... A su imagen y semejanza o no me sirven y me los comeré de postre, Jefe...

-Eso quería oír, Primero Flake... -Se sintió orgulloso al ver el gesto de fiera decisión de su subordinado- ...Me vas a hacer falta como el agua en las catapultas... Pero es un precio justo si me envías a muchos como tú, Corn...

-Gracias por su confianza, Señor... -Flake se puso marcialmente de pie- Permiso para retirarme, Señor...

-Adelante, Bobby... Buen turno...

-Gracias, Señor...

"_Dios, Ahora tampoco tengo a Corn... Igual es lo justo, el chico merece crecer y avanzar en su carrera... Pero en tan escasos meses qué pocos vamos quedando..."_ Con gesto ceñudo, continuó su barajar nombres en el Rol de Servicio que se pondría en vigor luego de la ceremonia de ascenso del día siguiente...

-¡ATENCIÓN EN CUBIERTA!

El Turno-1, con sus uniformes de faena, hacía una breve pausa y se formaba correctamente en la cubierta interior, sin interrumpir por ello el movimiento de naves que el Turno-3 manejaría por unos instantes más, mientras durase la ceremonia. El Contramaestre segundo Robert Flake, correctamente uniformado, esperaba, haciendo inusual contraste con sus compañeros ya formados, la revista que en ese momento pasaba el Capitán de Corbeta Alfred Duquesne, junto a su Segundo, Oficial Ejecutivo Teniente de Navío Xavier Goicoextea. Terminado el pase, Duquesne se formó delante de sus hombres, y abriendo un sobre oficial, comenzó a leer la Orden del Día...

-¡Descanso! -Duquesne se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar- Siendo las 0900 horas del 23 de junio de 2009, en el espacio del sistema solar terrestre entre los planetas Saturno y Marte, la superioridad ha dispuesto una ceremonia de ascenso para premiar méritos, responsabilidad y apego al deber militar del Subalterno de la RDFN, Contramaestre Segundo Robert Stephen Flake Saunders. Por intermedio de la presente, y por recomendación de su Superior inmediato, Jefe Aéreo de Cubierta, RDFN, Contramaestre en Jefe Andrew Paul Steinhauser Stachowiak, el ya citado subalterno ha sido ascendido al grado de Contramaestre Primero, entrando en vigor su nueva investidura en carácter de inmediata -Duquesne levantó la vista y centro su mirada en Flake- Contramaestre Flake ¡Un paso al frente!

Un poco pálido, pero sin apartar de su rostro y cuerpo el aire de orgullo marcial que lo invadía, Flake cumplió la orden. Duquesne, acompañado de su asistente, se acercaron hasta quedar frente a él...

-En virtud del parrafo anterior, estrictamente requiero y ordeno que de acuerdo al protocolo y etiqueta militar, se rinda obediencia debida por su grado e investidura al Contramaestre Flake. Finalmente, por recomendación del Contramaestre Steinhauser, recibe en este acto la medalla de recomendación naval, por logros meritorios en el desarrollo de su función...

-¡ATENCIÓN EN CUBIERTA!

La voz de mando de Andy los puso a todos nuevamente firmes, mientras Duquesne hacía entrega de sus nuevas insignias de grado, y posteriormente, prendía la medalla en el pecho de flake, que resoplaba discretamente, emocionado no tanto por su ascenso, sino por una medalla que él jamás soñó iba a decorar su uniforme. Luego de entregarle sus estuches y el certificado de la condecoración, Duquesne y Goicoextea se pusieron firmes y le saludaron...Flake respondió el saludo, y ante el gesto silencioso de Duquesne, se dió la media vuelta, y saludó a sus compañeros, que sin mediar orden, le respondieron, lo que hizo estallar una ancha sonrisa en su rostro...

-¡ATENCIÓN, TURNO UNO, ROMPAN FILAS!

Liberados ya de la ceremoniosa etiqueta, todos sus compañeros rodearon a Flake, que respondía uno tras otro los abrazos y palmadas con que aquellos rudos marinos que habían compartido con él en todo ese tiempo sobre cubierta, le felicitaban. En medio de la algarabía general, apareció frente a él su jefe, el que Flake sentía, por más que alguna vez improbable llegase a superarlo en el escalafón, siempre lo sería...

-Felicitaciones, Jefe _Corn_...

-Gracias, Señor... y que raro se escucha eso... siempre fui _Corn_ o el _Loco de los Marcianos_...

-¡Así es,Corn! -El pecho de Andy comenzó a inflarse, pero una ancha sonrisa surcaba su rostro- ¡Todavía te queda un turno, Flake! ¡Ve inmediatamente a sacarte todos esos miriñaques, Amante de los marcianos! ¡Hay una catapulta con tu nombre escrito allá arriba! ¡Mueva su trasero, Jefe!

-¡Como el viento, Señor! - Comenzó a moverse en dirección de la esclusa, y vió como su siempre fiel Verde-1 le quedaba mirando- ¿Que? ¿Estoy pintado acaso? ¡Arriba, Jovenes Pistoleros! ¡Vayan arriba, demonios, o el Jefe me comerá vivo! ¡Los alcanzo enseguida!

Como ya se había hecho proverbial costumbre entre aquellos rudos marinos impulsados por las circunstancias a cambiar el agua salada por el frío espacio, terminaron riéndose sanamente una ceremonia guiada por la más estricta etiqueta militar... Andy solo miraba satisfecho en todas direcciones... Ahora sabía, Literalmente, que no importaba cuanto los acosara su enemigo... Mientras hubiera un hombre con la capacidad de subir a la cubierta de vuelo, Los _Tigres de la Cubierta_ no morirían jamás...

* * *

Cuando tomó, en la penumbra de su despacho, la carpeta de archivo que contenía aquel informe final largamente esperado, reprimió su curiosidad y, abriendo despaciosamente la tapa, se encaró con la primera hoja...

_Informe de Operaciones_

_Cubierta de Vuelo_

_CVS-101 Prometheus_

_Redactado por: Teniente Primero Fedora Sergeyeva Krylov_

_Aprobado por: Coronel Stanislav Maistroff_

_30 de mayo de 2009_

Giro despaciosamente la página, para encontrar con sorpresa, una nota aclaratoria...

"_El presente informe de operaciones de la cubierta de vuelo del Portaaviones CVS-101 Prometheus, adscrito temporalmente a la Jurisdicción de las Fuerzas espaciales, abarca el periodo comprendido entre el 15 de abril hasta el 26 de mayo del año 2009. No obstante lo anterior, es deber de la oficial que suscribe, aclarar que los hechos inspeccionados y reportados no cubren la totalidad de ese período, debido al hecho que el desconocimiento de la naturaleza de las operaciones aéreas espaciales generaría una eventual falta de objetividad a la hora de analizar concienzudamente los hechos, situaciones, protocolos y acciones llevados a cabo en torno a ellas. Por la razón antes descrita, el período real de inspección abarca desde el 26 de abril hasta el 26 de mayo, tiempo efectivo de supervisión y auditoría de procedimientos..."_

"_Bueno, por eso la elegí para que viera con sus propios ojos como el violento patán de Steinhauser maneja esa sección a su aire... Si bien es cierto que lo auditó efectivamente solo por cuatro semanas, tiene que haber sido una tortura para el idiota tenerla encima sabiendo ya como es que tienen que hacerse las cosas..."_ Una sonrisilla maquiavélica surcó su rostro mientras volvía la página...

"_En mis investigaciones previas a tomar contacto con la cubierta de vuelo, para familiarizarme con los procedimientos y protocolos de operación, esta oficial hizo descubrimientos, que por_ _individualizarlos de alguna manera, podrían ser descritos como inquietantes..."_

Maistroff volvió a sonreír... preparándose para ver el golpe de gracia...

"_Los procedimientos de catapultaje y recuperación de naves tienen mucho tiempo de existencia. Ya armadas de varios paises del mundo hicieron sus primeros experimentos en los inicios del siglo XX, siendo efectivos y plenamente utilizados con éxito creciente durante el segundo conflicto mundial, teniendo su punto alto durante las batallas aeronavales de la campaña del pacífico, llevadas a cabo por fuerzas de tareas navales de los Estados Unidos contra el Imperio Japonés. Es precisamente la US NAVY quien pone a punto muchos protocolos de operación, que aún en nuestros días, son procedimiento estandar en la atmósfera terrestre..."_

"_No me has dicho nada que yo no sepa, Krylov, y no te mandé a hacer historia, sino a que sacaras de una vez al patán de la cubierta..."_ Frustrado, siguió con la lectura...

"_Un quiebre notable con la situación se dió al inicio de las guerras de unificación. Las fuerzas de tareas navales de las Naciones Unidas, precursora de nuestro GTU, estaban compuestas en su mayoría, por portaaviones de la antigua US NAVY, quienes poseían la mas extensa maquinaria naval en ese momento, con capacidades inmediatas de despliegue y combate por tener operativas en esa fecha, seis flotas completas alrededor del mundo en operaciones de índole diversa. El quiebre al que me refiero, se dió por la necesidad que existía sobre los portaaviones de agilizar la maniobra de despegue, que hasta ese momento tenía demasiados chequeos y operaciones de tripulacion de armas y mantenimiento sobre cubierta, lo que dejaba en vulnerabilidad extrema a los aviones y comprometía la integridad del espacio de aterrizaje y despegue sobre la misma..."_

"_Dios, Krylov, no me des lecciones, yo estuve ahí..."_ Apretó con mano firme el legajo mientras seguía leyendo...

"_La evolución vino, no de los círculos de planificación naval, sino de los subalternos, en estrecho contacto con la operación de cubierta referida. Curiosamente, quienes dieron con la forma final del actual protocolo de servicio de la cubierta de vuelo fueron tres jefes contramaestres mayores de la naval: Stewart Williamson, Perry Lukic y Charles Dorkman. Ellos idearon la reformulación del protocolo estandar, al que llamaban familiarmente "El Tren"..."_

Maistroff abrió los ojos, impresionado, y siguió leyendo aún más furiosamente que antes...

"_El Tren fue concebido como forma de abreviar procedimientos que antes tenían lugar sobre la cubierta, trasladándolos a los hangares interiores del portaaviones, de modo que cuando una nave subía finalmente por los elevadores, solo carreteaba hasta la catapulta para ser lanzada. En caso de llevarse a cabo una operación de reemplazo por patrullaje, conocida coloquialmente como "La Media Parada", la zona de estacionamiento conocida como Alerta-1, quedaba con las naves justas para iniciar despegues, ya armadas y dadas de alta..."_

Maistroff agachó la cabeza, incrédulo _"¿A donde quieres ir a parar, Krylov? ¡Dime de una vez como diablos me deshago del vaquero!"_

"_Como final de este preámbulo, cabe señalar que ante los ataques de las fuerzas Anti-Unificación a nuestras naves, principalmente en el pacífico, mediante suicidas combinaciones de aviación y artillería naval en punto de saturación, fueron las unidades que habían adoptado El Tren, las que mejor desempeño e índice de sobrevivencia presentaron luego de los combates. Durante la Batalla de la noche de San Juan en las Nuevas Hébridas, La Fuerza de Tareas 23 eliminó por completo la amenaza sobre nuestras fuerzas en nuestro flanco izquierdo marítimo en alta medida, por la adopción de este nuevo protocolo, teniendo en cuenta que en ese grupo de batalla alineaban el USS Reagan, el USS Truman y el USS Independence, cuyos Jefes de Cubierta eran los Subalternos antes nombrados. No es extraño entonces, que el alto desempeño evidenciado por las tripulaciones del Prometheus a la fecha, se deban precisamente al extraordinario celo mostrado en sus funciones por el Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser, que fue personalmente adiestrado y guiado por dos de los tres artífices del nuevo protocolo..."_

_-_¡QUÉ! - Se oyó a sí mismo gritar mientras arrugaba sin darse cuenta el informe en sus manos- ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

Siguió leyendo, con furia y sorpresa reflejadas en su rostro, saltándo páginas al azar _"Procedimiento plenamente aprobado" "No existen reparos a la operación de repostaje" "Rearme impecable y sin fallas" "Dirección brillante de las maniobras de recuperación" "Entradas y salidas de mantenimiento y reciclaje de naves sin comentarios ni fallas de importancia" "Alto desempeño en la dirección de los equipos" "Entrega sin reparos a las necesidades de todos los turnos de operación, sin excepción alguna" "Jefaturas de turno en consonancia con el desempeño del Jefe Principal" "Opinión en general de los pilotos de los grupos de Ataque, de la seguridad manifestada en la operación de la cubierta: Citado textual "No me dejaría lanzar por nadie más"_

Llegó estupefacto a la última página... y ahora el informe se arrugó definitivamente en sus manos...

_Recomendación Final:_

_Es notorio que las páginas anteriores han reseñado muy brevemente y en puntos específicos, la totalidad de las operaciones que suponen el buen desempeño de la Cubierta de Vuelo. Sin embargo, es opinión personal de quien suscribe, que no existen fallos o faltas a la disciplina y buen cumplimiento militar significativas dentro de la división de cubierta del CVS-101 Prometheus. Las eventualidades producidas durante el tiempo efectivo de auditoría, son normales y debidas más a la naturaleza humana que a problemas visibles con lo establecido en los planes y procedimientos de la misma. Es por tanto, y en vista del notable desempeño mostrado por la cabeza de la división, Contramaestre en Jefe Andrew Steinhauser, que esta Oficial se permite la licencia de recomendar un ascenso a Jefe Contramaestre Mayor para el recién mencionado subalterno, una medalla de recomendación naval por el valor de sus logros en la operación de la cubierta, y para sus subordinados, la lista de ascensos y premios que se detallan a continuación..."_

Con el rostro pálido y demudado, Maistroff tomó el teléfono sobre su escritorio, soltando el arrugado informe _"Cite inmediatamente a mi despacho a la Teniente Krylov... No, ahora mismo, me importa un bledo si es que está en su descanso, ubiquela y traigala a mi despacho, ahora..." _Veinticinco minutos mas tarde, correctamente uniformada, la Teniente Krylov tocaba a la puerta del despacho de su superior...

-¡Adelante!

-¡Teniente Fedora Krylov, se presenta, Señor! -Entrando en el despacho, hizo la venia de rigor y se mantuvo en posición de firmes- ¡A sus ordenes Señor!

-Teniente Krylov -Maistroff usó con ella el tonillo irritado que le era característico cuando algo no iba según sus deseos, al tiempo que agitaba el arrugado informe en su diestra- ¿Quiere tener la bondad de explicarme que demonios significa esto?

-Mi informe final de auditoria de procedimientos, Señor...

-¡Por todos los diablos, Teniente! -Maistroff parecía a punto de salir de sus casillas- ¡La envié por la verdad de la cubierta de vuelo, y solo me trae un montón de elogios fuera de lugar dirigidos al Contramaestre Steinhauser! ¿Es que acaso no escuchó mis ordenes cuando la mandé a hacer este trabajo?

-Con todo respeto, Mi Coronel -A Krylov se le oscureció la voz, afectada por la velada insinuación de ineptitud que Maistroff estaba echando sobre ella- Usted me envió a hacer un trabajo, y por seis semanas completas eso fue lo que hice, señor... Los resultados están a la vista... No hay nada más que la verdad en esas páginas...

-¡COMO PRETENDE QUE CREA QUE ESTA PORQUERIA ES LA VERDAD, KRYLOV! -Ahora sí Maistroff se había salido de madre, y de pie agitaba destempladamente el informe en la cara de su subordinada- ¡STEINHAUSER ES UN PATAN, Y YO LA MANDÉ A SACARLO A PATADAS DE LA CUBIERTA! ¿LE DOY UNA ORDEN Y USTED ME MANDA UNA RECOMENDACIÓN DE ASCENSO? ¿EN QUE CLASE DE MUNDO VIVE, TENIENTE?

Maistroff retrocedió algo intimidado, al ver como el corto cabello de Krylov pareció erizarse al comenzar a tomar su rostro el perfecto tono de enfado que le era característico, y sus manos comenzaban a empuñarse al tiempo que la boca desaparecía en un rictus duro que la volvió una fina linea casi invisible...

-Afortunadamente para mí, _Señor_... -Hizo una pausa deliberada en la última palabra- Ahora vivo en la realidad... Con todo respeto, _Señor Coronel_, me tomo la libertad de decirle que, si quería un Judas para el Jefe Steinhauser, se equivocó de persona... Fuí buscando todo lo que usted me dijo que iba a encontrar, y solo hallé un puñado de marinos tan entregados y comprometidos con su labor y con su jefe, que gustosos se harían matar uno por uno si fuera el caso por salvarlo a él... ¿Sabe algo, Señor? Usted no conoce al Jefe Steinhauser, es más, si lo conociera, dejaría de molestarlo, y de paso, ayudarle a hacer su trabajo...

-¿COMO SE ATREVE..?

-Me atrevo, Señor -Krylov no lo dejó contraatacar- Me atrevo porque aunque no sé qué clase de motivos lo impulsan a querer destruir la carrera militar de ese hombre, eso no está bien, y dice mucho de su valer militar, señor...

-¡FUERA DE MI VISTA, KRYLOV! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! -Ahora sí el Coronel estaba colérico- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ ANTES QUE LA HAGA DEGRADAR!

-¿Sabe una cosa, Señor? -Krylov lo miró tan fijamente que incluso su estatura moral y física crecieron varios centímetros- No sabe cuanto me agradaría eso... Preferiría incluso que me quitara todas mis insignias para volver a ser raso como en San Petersburgo... Antes de lo que imagina estaría haciendo fila para entrar a servir con los Tigres de la Cubierta, como yo misma he visto hacer a mucha gente, que observa con la mente y el corazón como son las cosas, lo que usted se ha empeñado en no querer hacer, Señor... -Hizo la venia, pero incluso en un gesto tan militar, Maistroff pudo sentir el desprecio que exudaba su etiqueta. Dió la media vuelta, y sin palabras salió del despacho.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer con esto ahora? No puedo presentarle así este informe a Gloval estando ya comprometida su entrega... ¡Rayos! Esto endiosaría de tal manera al patán insubordinado que sobre la cubierta ni el Metropolitano de Moscú podría tocarle un dedo..."_ Meditó largamente acerca de las consecuencias de lo que su mente le estaba formulando como respuesta al atolladero en que insistía en meterse, y mas desesperado que decidido, salió fuera de su despacho, e imperialmente arrojó el arrugado informe sobre la mesa de trabajo de su asistente... _"Luego me daré tiempo para decidir que hago con usted, Krylov... Esto no se va a quedar así..."_

-Cabo, reescriba ese informe de inmediato...

-A su orden, Señor...

-Elimine el preámbulo y la recomendación final...

-¿Señor?

-...Y el resto, escríbalo al revés...

-¿Al reves? -La Cabo Barrett, consciente de la enormidad de lo que su superior le pedía, habiendo escuchado la furiosa discusión al interior del despacho, buscaba la manera de que le diera una orden formal que salvaguardara su responsabilidad- ¿Podría ser más específico, Señor?

-¿En qué idioma lo entiende, Barrett? Elimine lo que le dije, y por cada cosa positiva que encuentre en ese documento, escríbala al contrario... Es una orden, Cabo, comience ahora... AHORA... En cuanto termine, traígalo para la firma...

Las responsabilidades administrativas de la Comandante Lisa Hayes no se detenían por causa de la Guerra... Que solo las aumentaba en vez de disminuirlas. El trabajo agotador de velar por el funcionamiento de la cadena de ordenes de la nave, sumado a su responsabilidad suprema en el control de combate aeroespacial, con hasta cuatro o cinco alertas por turno, eran para agotar los nervios, la concentración y la energía de cualquiera con menos entrenamiento, determinación y amor por el puesto como ella. Andy solía hacerla blanco de sus bromas, diciéndole _ "Eres tan absolutamente militar, Hermanita, que para fortuna del buen Almirante Hayes, tú no naciste: Saliste haciendo Puntas y Codos(1) en tenida de combate del vientre de tu madre..."_ Lo que generalmente terminaba con él corriendo por toda la Casa de los Maquinistas tratando de huir de su muy letal y ejercitado Karate _"En fin... No deja de tener razón... Otro menos comprometido que yo ya hubiera mandado todo al demonio..."_ Echada hacia atrás en la silla de su despacho, se permitió, a manera de juego, barajar indolentemente los informes de operación que reposaban sobre su falda, como decidiendo por cual de ellos iba a comenzar su lectura, cosa obligatoria si se requería de su firma y visado para ser finalmente presentados ante el Capitán... Hasta que su vista cayó inquisidora sobre el informe de Auditoria de Operaciones de la Cubierta de Vuelo, Redactado por la Teniente Krylov, que solo se pasaba como copia para ella... Intrigada por saber de qué manera su Hermanito había librado ese escollo que interiormente sabía le había provocado en principio mas de una amargura, acercó el sillón al escritorio, y depositando el informe sobre el mismo, inició casi ávidamente su lectura... Y la sorpresa, la rabia, y la indignación más absolutas, dilataron sus ojos y finalmente convirtieron a una antes relajada Lisa Hayes, en un auténtico huracán de mal humor _"Y la muy simpatica Teniente le dió todo el favor a Andy, le otorgó toda clase de garantías de que lo estaba haciendo bien y que el informe era una formalidad... Y ahora esto... Maldito Judas, eso es lo que eres, Krylov... Vamos a arreglar esto enseguida... y Luego ajustaremos cuentas, Señorita..." _ Se puso de pie y partió rauda con el informe en sus manos, hacia la oficina del Capitán.

-¡Adelante!

"_¿Qué diablos es lo que pasa en la Cubierta de Vuelo? Hasta ahora solo he recibido elogios y no quejas, y esta Teniente a cargo de la auditoría me dice que está todo mal... Lo dicho, antes de que cierre la tapa de este archivo tendré a la Comandante Hayes derribando mi puerta..." _Gloval también había leído el informe...

-¿Leyó la auditoría, Señor? -Lisa agitaba el informe en su diestra mientras su paso brusco la acercaba al Escritorio del Capitán, con un rostro que era pura ira- ¡Es una sarta de mentiras!

-¿Porqué lo dice, Comandante? -Gloval intentaba mantener una distancia de los hechos que Lisa estaba muy lejos de sentir: Generalmente ecuanime y hasta fría en el análisis de los lugares comunes de la burocracia militar, tratándose del _Jardinero Fiel_ no ahorraba comentarios- ...Los informes a veces acusan una visión subjetiva que no tiene que ver con nuestra relación diaria con...

-¡Son puras necedades, Capitán! -Exclamó Lisa... y solo entonces se dió cuenta de lo destemplado de su reacción, sobrealimentada por su malhumor y el deseo de defender a Steinhauser cumpliendo a cabalidad su rol de Hermana Mayor... Bajó su mano y juntando ambas al lomo del archivo, bajó la cabeza, avergonzada- ...Lo siento, Señor, eso estuvo fuera de toda etiqueta, yo...

-...Es natural, Comandante... Yo entiendo que su relación con el Jefe sea fuerte hasta ese punto... -Gloval endureció por un instante su mirada- ...Pero tenga cuidado, Lisa... Puede encontrar en su carrera militar a alguien que no demuestre ni mi comprensión ni mi paciencia... -Su rostro se relajó entonces -Ahora, tome asiento, y digame que hay de malo en ese informe...

-¡Todo! Perdon, Capitán... Decía que todo huele mal en este reporte, Señor... La Teniente Krylov acusa, por ejemplo, en la sección Cuatro, Parrafo tres, una absoluta falta de procedimiento de seguridad en el repostaje y rearme de aeronaves...

-¿Y bien? -Gloval la miró inquisidoramente- ¿Cual es el infundio entonces?

-Señor -Replicó Lisa- And... El Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser ya me hizo llegar en tiempo y forma su propio reporte de operación bimestral de toda la División de Cubierta... Tiene pasión por la estadística y los gráficos para mostrar la curva de desempeño de su sección...¿Sabe cuantos accidentes de repostaje y rearme han ocurrido desde Plutón hasta ahora, Señor?

-En absoluto, Comandante...

-¡Uno, Capitán! ¡Uno en todo este tiempo! -Lisa, ya más controlada, seguía indignada de la desvergüenza de la Teniente mas que preocupada por las consecuencias para Andy- Eso genera una tasa de menos del uno por ciento... ¿Cómo un procedimiento va a ser tan espantosamente inseguro con esos números, Capitán?

-Tiene razón, Lisa... -Gloval actuó ejecutivamente casi al instante, tomando el teléfono directo del Puente- ¿Claudia? Haz llamar a mi oficina a la Teniente Fedora Krylov, urgente, Máxima Prioridad...

Tan solo quince minutos después de la orden, una confundida y algo atemorizada Teniente Fedora Krylov entró con toda la formula y protocolo militar al despacho del Capitán... Era la primera vez que llegaba hasta ese casi inaccesible Sanctasanctórum, y le parecía que no era precisamente por buenas noticias o un ascenso. A punto de hacer la venia, notó que muy cerca del escritorio del Capitán Gloval, una menuda figura en uniforme blanco, cabello color miel e iracundos e incandescentes ojos verdes, la miraba con tanta fijeza, que sintió casi físicamente como una enorme diana iba tomando forma en su pecho _"Esto es una reprimenda_ -Pensó- _Por alguna razón que desconozco van a ponerme frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento... Y la Comandante Hayes me va a dar el Tiro de Gracia..."_

-¡Teniente Fedora Krylov, reportándose, Mi Capitán! ¡A sus ordenes, Mi Capitán!

-Teniente Krylov -Gloval la miró con fijeza, mientras hojeaba sin ver un informe, que no reconoció, pero intuyó se trataba del suyo- ¿Quiere tener la bondad de explicarme, con sus propias palabras, el _Espantoso Caos_ de la Cubierta de Vuelo del _Prometheus_?

-¿Espantoso caos, Mi Capitán? -El gesto de perplejidad de la Teniente fue tan extremo que la privó momentaneamente del habla, y tanto la Comandante Hayes como el Capitán clavaron sus miradas con inusitada dureza sobre ella- Pe...Perdón, Mi Capitán... Pero mi Reporte de Auditoría de Procedimientos contiene una visión que no tiene ninguna conexión con algo que suene a _Espantoso Caos_...

-...Cuidado con lo que dice, Teniente -Lisa, con sus ojos ya transformados en llameantes rendijas verdes, extendía su diestra con un reporte, alcanzándoselo- ...Voy a refrescarle la memoria...

Krylov, en un rígido gesto automático, tomó el reporte de manos de la Comandante, y al abrirlo, sus ojos muy abiertos comenzaron a leer y pasar páginas furiosamente... Su cara de horror e incredulidad se fue transformando, a medida que sus dedos pasaban las hojas, en una furia tan grande como la de Lisa... Fastidiada a más no poder, cerró de golpe el reporte y volvió a ponerse firme.

-¡Permiso para hablar libremente, Mi Capitán!

-Descanse. Adelante, Teniente, la escucho...

-¡Esto es una máldita mentira, Señor! -Hizo un gran aspaviento, arrugando el informe con rabia en su izquierda- ¡Esta porqueria que tiene mi nombre no es mi reporte, Señor!

-...Tenga cuidado con lo que diga de ahora en adelante, Teniente Krylov -Gloval la miró con dureza, clavando sus ojos entreabiertos en los suyos- ¿Está segura que este no es su informe?

-Completamente, Señor -Krylov intentaba no resoplar de la rabia que sentía- Es más: En el Correo Electrónico de la Comandante y en el general suyo, Señor, hay una copia del reporte que envié personalmente sin firma y con nota general para aprobación...

-¿Me permite, Capitán? -Lisa sabía bien que Gloval no era amante de la tecnología: Muchos informes electrónicos que llegaban a su despacho eran convenientemente extraídos por Claudia en sus Turnos Administrativos con el Capitán, que a pesar de poder hacerlo él mismo, prefería a la Teniente Grant por su rápidez en esos menesteres-¿Podemos ver su cuenta, Señor? Es más rápido que ir yo hasta mi despacho...

-Adelante, Lisa...

Poco tardó la Comandante en dar con el correo en cuestión, descargar el adjunto y ponerlo en la cola de impresión. Instantes más tarde, la copia para aprobación del reporte descansaba ya sobre el escritorio del Capitán. Gloval lo hojeó, y su mirada impresionada se dirigió inmediatamente a la Teniente...

-Este informe que usted dice haber enviado antes de la aprobación es totalmente favorable, Teniente -Gloval incluso parecía confundido- ¿Como es que este reporte terminó aparentemente mutilado y totalmente condenatorio, al punto que parecen original y negativo de una fotografía?

-Sinceramente, Señor -Krylov fue rudamente franca al decirlo- No tengo la menor idea... Pero – De pronto, recordando algo, pasó nuevamente las hojas del arrugado reporte que aún sostenía, hasta el final... Echó un vistazo, y levantó la mirada hacia el Capitán y la Comandante con un juramento en los labios- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Fuiste tú, desgraciada _shlyúja_(2)!

Lisa no entendía el ruso, Pero Gloval sí... Se lo dijeron su boca abierta y sus ojos de sorpresa al escuchar la expresión...

-Esa es una expresión fuerte, Teniente Krylov -Dijo el Capitán, ya repuesto de su sorpresa al escuchar el fragoroso insulto- ¿A que se refiere con eso? ¿Tiene que ver con que ambos informes sean distintos?

-Mis disculpas, Señor -Krylov parecía más calmada, pero no por ello menos indignada por, aparentemente, haber descubierto el origen de todo el problema- En la última página de mis reportes, siempre he colocado mis iniciales de responsabilidad... Estudié para empleada administrativa en el Politécnico en San Petersburgo antes de entrar al Ejército, Señor, de ahí mi costumbre de hacerlo... en la copia electrónica aparecen... FSK/fk

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver, Teniente? -Lisa se estaba impacientando y la pregunta salió algo agresivamente- Eso solo indica que usted...

-Con todo respeto, Comandante -Krylov la atajó antes que su sarcasmo la alcanzara. Abriendo el reporte que sostenía, se lo devolvió abierto por la última página- ...Mire las iniciales en su propio reporte... -Lisa se acercó a verlas y se dió cuenta que eran totalmente distintas: FSK/SM/eb- Cuando usted lee en el remate de un informe que las iniciales son tres y no dos, significa que un tercero más arriba del escalafón ordenó al redactor o transcriptor que hiciera cambios...

-¿Y de quien son las últimas entonces? -Lisa comenzó a entender- ...las del transcriptor...

-Cabo Erika Barrett, Comandante, la Asistente de...

-Suficiente, Teniente... -Gloval cortó su frase en el aire- Puede retirarse...

-¡Señor! -Krylov se puso firme y muy a su pesar, hizo la venia-¡A su orden, Señor!

-¿Qué significa lo que Krylov acaba de decir, Señor? -En cuanto la Teniente se hubo ido Lisa trató de desentrañar el misterio... Le parecía extraño que el Capitán hubiera cortado su frase tan intempestivamente- ¿Va a hacer llamar a quien alteró el reporte?

-Eso es algo que debo solucionar en persona, Comandante... -Gloval se puso serio y buscando su pipa, llenó la cazoleta de tabaco hasta arriba. Ese solo gesto le dijo a Lisa lo preocupado que la situación lo había puesto. En cuanto la primera voluta de humo escapó de su boca, se la quitó, profundamente concentrado y con la vista baja- Puede retirarse...

Lisa salió del despacho del Capitán con su ira inicial transformada en multiples interrogantes...¿Qué había pasado en realidad con ese reporte? _"El Capitán siempre ha respondido a las crisis con su pipa en los labios... Yo pensé que ese montón de mentiras con forma de reporte eran culpa de Krylov... Pero todo me indica que este asunto de pronto se volvió mucho más serio que lo que yo creí que podría ser..."_ A algo más de una decena de metros de llegar al elevador que la llevaría de vuelta al puente, se topó a boca de jarro con una silenciosa y seria Claudia Grant, que escoltaba en dirección contraria a una Cabo, muy pálida, y casi a punto de ponerse a llorar... Y al abrirse la puerta del Ascensor, se cruzó sin palabras ni respuesta a su saludo protocolar, con el Coronel Maistroff, quien, con rostro duro y avinagrado como no le había visto jamás desde que lo conociera, tomó el mismo camino que la infortunada suboficial..._ "¡¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí?! Si me topé con Maistroff, la Cabo que conducía Claudia... ¿Barrett, la Asistente del Coronel?... ¡Diablos! Que enorme montón de porquería por nada..."_ Finalmente había entrado en su mente el origen de las iniciales del desafortunado documento _"...Aquí arderá troya como no volverá a verse jamás en esta nave... El despacho del Capitán va a ser la entrada al infierno en solo unos minutos más... De Maistroff puede esperarse cualquier cosa... Solo espero que Barrett haya seguido ordenes, de lo contrario... Terminará víctima del Control de Daños..."_

* * *

Apenas salida de su agotador turno, decidió dejar tranquila a Claudia. Nunca había sido una mujer ávida de chisme, ni una sombra de las habilidades casi paranormales que ostentaba el trío... Pero conocer, aunque fuera someramente, a donde y en qué forma había ido a parar el asunto del reporte de Krylov, la había mantenido extrañamente en ascuas. Ante la negativa de Grant, decidió que podría guardarse sus interrogantes por un tiempo: En una nave gigantesca como el SDF-1, los talentos naturales del Trío y del Contramaestre Tinoco hacían estragos si realmente se lo proponían. Eran juntos, sin duda alguna, el _Summum_ del Chismorreo militar _"Tarde o temprano me voy a enterar del tiradero de insignias en el despacho del capitán... De eso estoy segura..."_

-¡Lisa! ¡Pasa, mujer, es tardísimo!

-...Gracias, Joni...

-¿Y Andy? Pensé que estaba contigo...

-Nop, Joni... No me digas que se te perdió tu esposo...

-¡De ninguna manera! -Joni rió, complacida de ser testigo y blanco de uno de los escasos pero certeros momentos de humor de la Comandante- Está algo nervioso... De seguro se quedó en cubierta viendo a su polluelo liderar _La Cocina..._

_-_¡Es verdad! -Lisa recordó entonces- El Primero Flake es ahora Jefe del Turno de entrenamiento...

-Es la luz de los ojos de Andy sobre la cubierta, Lisa -Joni suspiró mientras desandaba el camino hasta la cocina, seguida muy ejecutivamente por Hayes, que siempre pagaba su cena colaborando en ella- ...Y el gran culpable de tu linda aparición en el escudo de servicio de los Jovenes pistoleros...

-Ay, que dolor de cabeza me dieron esos dibujos... -Lisa se golpeó la frente entre risas- Toda la nave fue a verlos cuando se enteraron ¡Hasta el Trío, y Claudia, que no se convencían cuando se los dije!

-Pero todo tiene sus compensaciones, Lisa... -Dijo Joni mirando hacia la sala- ...Ahora Andy mira esa acuarela como si se tratara de un Van Gogh...

Lisa sonrió al recordar, mientras daba los ultimos toques al aderezo de la ensalada... Ese había sido el regalo que ella quiso darle en aquel frustrado cumpleaños... Cuando los preparativos ya estaban listos, una alerta de combate lo mandó todo al tacho de la basura, haciendo que el 24 de abril fuera casi una fecha más en el calendario... Esa acuarela, una composición a base de fotografías de ambos en uniforme, había sido pintada por Flake en sus ratos libres por insistencia de ella. Enmarcada por los muchachos del taller del _Prometheus_, fue el único sobreviviente de aquella frustrada celebración. Vino a sacarla de sus pensamientos el ruido de la cerradura al abrirse...

-¡QUERIDAAA, YA LLEGUEEE!

-...Y ahora le dió por creerse Homero Simpson...-Joanna movía su cabeza decepcionada, reprimiendo sin éxito sus ganas de reír- ...Aquella vez debí haber dejado que lo vieras medio desnudo...

-¡Joni!

-¿Como están las mujeres mas hermosas de todo el universo? -Andy se acodó con una ancha sonrisa de contento en la barra de la cocina por el lado de la sala, a mirar con ojos satisfechos a las dos mujeres que ocupaban su corazón- ...Tengo algo para ustedes...

Tanto Joanna como Lisa giraron para verlo... y como si se tratara de un mago, de pronto aparecieron en sus manos dos hermosos racimos de claveles rojos... Ambas mujeres lo miraron como si se tratara de una broma, o un sueño... Los escasos viveros que habían sobrevivido a la transposición, cuidaban su tierra como si se tratara de una mina de oro, y en sus semillas no contaban con claveles...

-¡Son hermosos, Andy! -Lisa, decidida, fue la primera en ir por el suyo- Pero ¿De donde los sacaste?

-Mmmm -Andy no pudo contestarle enseguida, pues su esposa se apresuró a recibir el suyo, y recompensarlo con un apretado beso- Es un secreto... Bueno, casi... Ahora que todo resultó bien, puedo contarlo... ¿Recuerdas que uno de mis libres me desaparecí media mañana de la casa, Cielo?

-¡Imposible olvidarlo, Grandote! -Joanna lo miró con los brazos en jarra- ¡Te escabulliste cuando te tocaba cambio de sabanas y asear la sala, Lindo bandido!

-Je, Je... Bueno, yo creo que fue un precio justo... -Andy rió entre dientes- Fuí ese día a hablar con Tommy Luan, y me autorizó a reconstruir mi vivero en el Parque Macross... Es pequeño todavía... Solo una mesa de crecimiento, y espacio en tierra... Pero ya los claveles se dieron... La Colección de Campaña de _Herr_ Steinhauser está comenzando a dar sus frutos...

-Pero, pero... -Su esposa parecía confundida... Lisa aún más, y ambas soltaron a coro- ¡En que momento pudiste hacerlo!

-Cuando comencé con _La Cocina_, Señorita y Señora... Necesitaba relajarme después que los reclutas me sacaban la presión arterial por las orejas... Comencé probando con estos claveles en tierra, luego vino lo demás... Ahora mi pequeño vivero es mi refugio cada vez que siento que puedo llegar con la mochila de la cubierta a casa, amor... De veras ya estaba necesitando meter mis manos en tierra...

-¡Pero pudiste haberlo dicho! -Volvieron a soltar a coro, y ahora Lisa tomó la delantera- Oh, Andy, no sabes cuanto echo yo de menos lo mismo ¡Eres un egoista, _Hermanito_!

-Tranquila, _Hermanita_... -Andy la miró con infinito cariño- ...Ahora que sé que tengo un vivero, y que las plantas responden, tienes carta blanca para ir cuando quieras... este yo o no...

-¿Porque no mejor ponen los puestos en la mesa, Amantes de la tierra vegetal? A este paso vamos a cenar a medianoche... Esta es mi Cubierta, Señor y Señorita... Asi que vamos moviendonos, vamos, vamos...

La llegada del café a la sala en manos de Andy dió paso a temas más serios... Lisa había decidido no guardarse nada respecto del incidente del reporte, pues lo afectaba...

-No me extraña, Lisa -Dijo serio- Tú no lo sabías y no quise contártelo entonces porque pensé que se trataba de simples bravatas... Maistroff me amenazó casi en el momento mismo que comenzamos a habilitar el _Prometheus..._

-¡Porqué no me lo dijiste! -Reclamó Lisa- Soy la oficial Ejecutiva... No toco mayormente a Maistroff, pero bien podría haberle dicho que no afectara las operaciones de la nave y que te dejara en paz...

-Entonces no sé si hubiera servido de mucho -confesó- Me lo había dicho claramente: me queria y de hecho me quiere, fuera de la Cubierta de Vuelo, de preferencia en tenida civil... Después...

-¿Después qué, Andy?

-No te va a gustar, Lisa... -Soltó el tazón de café para mirarla a los ojos- Después me enteré que Maistroff conoció y sirvió con el padre de Larrañaga... Creo que me responsabiliza de su caída en desgracia y de su muerte...

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices, Andy? -Lisa no pudo evitar mostrar alarma- ¿Un Coronel como Maistroff arruinándole la carrera a un subalterno por _vendetta_? ¡Oh, diablos! En menudo problema te viniste a meter, Steinhauser...

-Si las cosas son como me las dijiste, Hayes... -Andy soltó un suspiro y volvió a tomar su tazón- ...No tendré que preocuparme por algún tiempo... Gloval es marino como yo y es el Capitán... La repasada que le dió de seguro al buen Coronel lo tendrá tranquilo por un tiempo largo... Espero... -Sentenció con una sonrisa- Ahora, si quieres los detalles sabrosos, _puedo decirle al mentalista del Cojón de Cristal que los averigue..._

_-No soñarlo, Gringo, y no decir asi a Bennie _-Lisa sonrió triunfalmente ante el asombro de Andy, mientras Joanna reía discretamente fuera de su vista- ¿Qué? ¿No lo dije bien?

-No...Estuvo...¿En qué momento te pusiste a practicar, Hayes? -Andy estaba perplejo y divertido al mismo tiempo- ¿Entendiste todo lo que dije?

-...Hasta la última coma, Cabeza de Piedra... -Lisa disfrutaba de verlo como si no entendiera nada- No todo iba a ser ajedrez con Joni cada vez que te atrasabas a la cena...

-¡Fuiste tú, Bandida! -Andy soltó la carcajada mirando a su esposa- ...Podrías haberle enseñado un poquito más de formas verbales, amor... Eso fue español, cierto... Pero sonaba como una mala traducción de Tarzán... _Yo Tarzán, tú Jane... _

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo, Andy! Me hago entender bien en francés, conozco algo de Gaélico por tradición familiar, Pero esto es totalmente nuevo, así que no pidas que salga hablando como cotorra igual que todos los hispanos...

-_Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte, Huerita... Toditos los hispanos hablan como si los persiguiera la parca, así que entrena el oído..._ -Sonrió antes de cambiar el switch- ...Te mereces una pasada por el _Rincón Canalla_ en cuanto se pueda... Ahí le diremos a Terrero que te hable un rato, a ver si le entiendes...

-¡No me digas así, Cabeza de Piedra! -Protestó- Suena como a rubia tonta... Y voy a cobrarte la palabra, Andy... Este viernes salgo libre...

-¿En serio quieres ir? -Andy no reprimió el gesto de duda. Conocía demasiado bien la poca inclinación de Lisa por el ruido y el tumulto, y pese a eso estaba gratamente sorprendido- De acuerdo... Tú lo pediste, Hayes...

-Con todas sus letras, Steinhauser... Joni, Tú, yo, y la noche hasta que el trabajo nos deje durmiendo sobre la mesa...

-¡Es perfecto! -Joanna aplaudía- ¿Que te parece, Grandote?

-No tengo inconveniente -Repuso Andy- Este viernes también me toca el doble... Hecho, Hayes... Te necesito a la salida del 15A a las nueve de la noche... y sin uniforme, por favor... Es más, podrías venir acá y dejar que Joni te convierta otra vez en _Isabelita Hayes_ ¿Eh?

-Ni lo sueñes, Steinhauser -Rió quedamente- Por una vez seré yo misma en ese sitio... Me aceptas con mi casi nula civilidad o nada...

-De acuerdo -Steinhauser le extendió la mano, y Lisa se la estrechó- Entonces, tendrás que soportar mi vieja chamarra de la Somerset...

-¡No te vas a poner ese gato grasiento, Andy! -Ahora era Joanna quien protestaba- ...Acepté que se quedara en el armario porque se trata de un recuerdo tuyo, pero no me pidas que soporte vértelo encima...

-Vamos, Amor... Es el único recuerdo que me queda de la secundaria... Hubiera querido traer mi espadín JROTC cuando comencé a rodar de base en base antes de abordar el _Prometheus_, pero pasar metal por los controles es un calvario... Asi que eché la chamarra al saco...

-No me habías dicho que jugaste Futbol en la escuela... -Lisa lo miró intrigada- ¿Como lo hacías en tus horarios si la clase militar te absorbía tanto?

-Tuve que tomar clases alternas por las tardes para disfrazarlo, Lisa... Jugando de _Quarterback_ fue como me gané esa chamarra... Luego fue la banda de la escuela...

-¿Y qué instrumento torturaste ahí? -Lisa rió cuando se encontró con sus propios recuerdos- En St. Albans toqué el piano por un tiempo, pero hace tanto que no veo una tecla...

-Ah, eso es un secreto, Lisa... -Andy puso su mejor gesto de enigma- Si nada falla hasta el viernes, te vas a enterar...

-Hecho, Cabeza de Piedra...-Miro al cielo, como pidiendo clemencia- ¡Y por Dios que no haya sido la tuba, porque te asesino, Steinhauser!

-Dejame vivir entonces, y ya vamonos... Tienes que descansar y yo que lavar los platos... No me has enseñado nada nuevo sobre el tablero, Hayes... Y ahora me hacen mate en tres y no cuatro jugadas...

Joanna los vió salir de la casa entre risas... y casi al cerrar la puerta, sintió una súbita sensación de asco... y cerrando violentamente, partió en carrera desesperada hacia el baño...

* * *

-¿A donde creen que van, Caballeros?

El grito, quieto, y no demasiado fuerte, dejó a ambos jovenes en cómica posición... Uno de sus pies en el aire, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de equilibrio debido a su desigualdad física: Uno de ellos, grueso y ancho de espaldas, su cabello color castaño oscuro y rebelde, y el otro, mucho más delgado y flexible, con un inconfundible cabello azulado y gafas. Sus rostros y características los hacían verse como agua y aceite, y sin embargo todos los maestros y auxiliares de la Escuela Central de Macross sabían bien que pocos había en toda la nave más unidos que ese curioso par...

-¿Y bien? Señor Sterling, Señor Dixon... Estoy esperando una explicación...

-Maestra Camps... Nosotros...

-Es Steinhauser, Benjamín, Maestra Steinhauser y tu boca queda en el mismo lugar... Vamos, volteense y mirenme...

Ambos muchachos giraron quedando de frente a Joanna, que los miraba sondeando sus intenciones. Ya conocía al par en cuestión, desde la época de la transformación modular, cuando tuvo que tener de huésped en su protegido anexo preescolar a la clase de aquellos dos inseparables desastres adolescentes...

-¿Hasta cuando tendré que decirles, par de mentecatos, que mi anexo no es ruta de escape cuando se aburren de la clase y se escapan a los juegos de video? -Se acercó decididamente a ellos-¿Se los digo en español, en alemán..? ¿En que idioma finalmente me van a entender...?

-Maestra, si me lo permite...

-No gastes tu diplomacia, Maximilian, tu encanto no funciona conmigo...

-Maestra... No íbamos a los juegos de video -La franqueza de Max fue devastadora- ...Tratábamos de salir para la oficina de reclutamiento... Hoy es la fecha de cierre del enganche... Queremos volar Varitech para la RDF...

-¡Si, maestra, je, je, es genial! -La discreción de rinoceronte en carrera de Ben se hizo presente sin invitación- ¡Max y yo volando VF-1 con el Comandante Fokker! ¿No es grandioso?

Joanna los quedó mirando un breve instante, imposibilitada de abrir la boca _"Cielo, esto cada día que pasa parece más tu anexo preescolar... Hay aquí en las cubiertas niños que deberían estar cortejando a las chicas y jugando futbol... no peleando una guerra..."_ Sin quererlo aquellos dos chicos le recordaron aquella frase que su esposo, gravemente, le había revelado hacia poco en la intimidad del lecho. Se rehizo al instante para mirarlos con severidad...

-¡Este no es tiempo de andar saltando los muros por ese motivo! -Sin alzar la voz apenas, los fulminó con su mirada más grave- ¡La guerra no se va a acabar antes que se graduen, cerebritos! ¡Esperen y verán! ¡Vuelvan inmediatamente a su clase, caramba!

-Maestra...

-¡No se atrevan a replicarme! ¿O prefieren que llame al Prefecto Collins?

-¡No, Maestra, por favor! -Ben se puso pálido a la sola mención del muy pocas pulgas Prefecto Arlon Collins, viejo conocido de toda la secundaria para ambos- ...Nos vamos enseguida...

-Un momento -Joanna sintió algo especial, como si los Orishas le hablaran nuevamente al oído... _Que sigan su destino... _ Sintió venir la voz de todas y ninguna parte- Hagamos algo ¿Sí?

Ambos Jovenes se detuvieron y voltearon para verla, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos...

-No necesito decirles quien es mi esposo ¿No es así?

-...Maestra... -Max sonrió con suavidad- Quien podría no conocer al _Jefe Largo_ a bordo... Los reclutas no hacen más que hablar de él cuando vamos a los juegos de video... ¿Debemos tenerle miedo?

-Mas que al Diablo, Cerebritos... -Joanna sonrió levemente. No necesitaba conocer la fama de terrible que ostentaba su esposo...- Voy a hacer algo por ustedes... ¿Es en serio que se quieren enlistar?

-¡Si, Señora! -Ben hizo un patético gesto de "Firmes", que hizo reir a Joanna-¡No pensamos en otra cosa!

-No trates de hacer ese gesto así delante de mi esposo, Benjamín -Joanna los miró aún sonriendo- ...o saldrás de la cubierta de vuelo sin avión de una patada en el trasero... De acuerdo... Hoy es la fecha de cierre, pero en cuanto salga de aquí hablaré con él... haremos que los pongan en lista aunque la oficina esté cerrada... pero comenzaran su entrenamiento después de graduarse... ¡Les falta una semana y no admito réplicas!

-Gracias, Maestra... De verdad no tiene porqué hacerlo... -Max sonrió suavemente y le hizo una inclinación de cabeza plena de significado- ...Podemos esperar hasta el siguiente período...

-No lo harán... Vengan a la Base Prometheus mañana después de las 4 de la tarde y juntos iremos donde el oficial de reclutamiento... ¡Ahora desaparezcan de mi anexo, vamos, vamos!

En cuanto aquellos muchachos desaparecieron de su sección, Joanna recordó qué la había llevado a los pasillos a media mañana: Su clase estaba a tablero vuelto, no había faltado ninguno de los niños, y de pronto había sentido que le faltaba el aire. Evelyn le había dicho mirándola inquisidoramente a los ojos que saliera y recuperara el aliento. Decidió volver a su salón, y en cuanto entró se dió cuenta que era la hora del tentenpié para sus párvulos: El para ella penetrante aroma de la leche tibia taladró sus narices, haciendola sentir asco de una manera que la asustó. Con gesto suave pero alarmado abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca. Instantes más tarde ya estaba de nuevo, como hacía ya una semana, vomitando fragorosamente en los baños de la escuela _"Tengo que ir al médico, esto no es normal..."_ Sin querer repasó mentalmente las fechas del calendario... Y se puso pálida al descubrir que había estado contando equivocadamente desde la fecha de su último control ginecológico de rutina... _"Oh, no puede ser posible... Bueno, tal vez sí... ¡Necesito un calendario, urgente!"_ Apenas entrada en la clase volvió a recibir aquella mirada de ave de presa que desde hacía algunos días Evelyn le venía dirigiendo... Hurgando en su cartera sacó su agenda... y la sola vista de la marca roja en el mes en cuestión hizo que todo comenzara a darle vueltas. Evelyn apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerla y sacarla discretamente del salón sin asustar a los niños.

Apenas descendido de la cubierta de vuelo, luego de un ajetreado Turno Uno, Andy Steinhauser decidió que bien podía irse a casa ese día... Bennie se hacía cargo en esos mismos instantes del intermedio y el Turno Dos... Aunque el saludo de Bennie, lleno de picardía, lo sacó instantaneamente de balance _"Vuela, mano, y ve a leer el pizarrón de la División..."_

-¿De que se trata ahora, _Charro_? -Lo miró a los ojos, recelando de la posible broma- Si descubro que se trata de una de tus trastadas, te tendré trasvasijando aceite quemado hasta el fin de la guerra...

Prácticamente corrió hacia los vestidores, y luego, ya con su uniforme de diario, hasta el pizarrón de anuncios _"Jefe Steinhauser, Ir por su esposa al Hospital militar, presentarse con la Doctora Birkenhead"_

El canal de la esclusa principal del _Prometheus_ casi no lo vió pasar... y los escasos subalternos y oficiales que acertaron a estar por ahí en ese momento, fueron testigos del paso de una mancha verde oliva que se movia casi a la velocidad de la luz, con _Do the evolution_ de Pearl Jam a todo volumen perdiendose hacia la salida... La _Cajita de Música_ iba a algo realmente urgente y de cuidado _"¿Que diablos fué lo que pasó? ¿Jonita en el hospital? y es sana como una manzana... ¡Y esta porqueria que no puede acelerar más..!"_

-¿En que idioma se lo digo, enfermera? Steinhauser, Joanna Steinhauser... Soy su esposo ¡Demonios! ¡Yo mismo recibí el mensaje, ellá está aquí!

La Doctora Jossalyn Birkenhead salió al pasillo principal del Hospital Militar por insistencia de Joanna... y al ver la escena se maravilló de lo bien que aquella mujer serena conocía a su esposo _"Vaya por él, Doctora, por favor... O Andy va a demoler la mitad del Hospital y va a iniciar la Cuarta Guerra Mundial buscándome..."_ Le habia dicho antes de dejarla en reposo. _"Hmpf, Primerizos..."_ acertó a pensar antes de dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Quiere tranquilizarse, Jefe? Ella está aquí, Conmigo... Doctora Birkenhead, Contramaestre Steinhauser...

-¡Doctora! -Andy, lejos de tranquilizarse, se encaró en toda su estatura frente a la mujer con los ojos helados de temor-¡¿Qué le pasó a mi mujer?! ¡¿Donde la tienen?!

-¡Basta, Jefe! -La Doctora, una capitán de sanidad, lo llamó al orden con su mejor voz de mando- Ella está bien, solo un poco agotada y deshidratada... Acompañeme.

Andy la siguió dócilmente a traves de los pasillos, tan concentrado, que apenas reparó en la sección del Hospital en la que estaba entrando... Vió un letrero en su momento, pero preocupado por su esposa no leyó realmente ni comprendió su significado. Instantes más tarde Birkenhead abrió una puerta, y en forma muy poco decorosa, Andy se abalanzó sobre Joanna pasando casi por encima de la doctora...

-¡Mi vida! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? -Le tomaba la mano con fuerza mientras sus ojos hacían contacto, a la vez que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, algo confundido por la situación... Pues ella reía suavemente- ¿Que?

-Creo que es el momento de las explicaciones -Dijo la Doctora Birkenhead, con gesto travieso, aún en la puerta del cuarto- Volveré en unos minutos...

-Cielo, calmate... no fue nada grave...

-¿Como que nada grave? ¡Estás en el hospital! -Andy no soltaba la mano de su esposa, que lo miraba con un brillo tierno en sus ojos que él aún no comprendía- Dios, cuando leí el pizarrón de la División, volé... me pasé todos los semáforos de camino hasta acá...

-Cielo, mi amor... -Joanna le acarició tiernamente la mejilla- ...Solo espero que cuando sea el momento tengas los mismos reflejos para traerme al hospital...

-¿Para qué? -El gesto de confusión de Andy la enterneció aún más- ...No entiendo, mi amor... Te pasa algo, terminas en el hospital... ¡Y te ves loca de contenta!

-Mi hermoso grandote cabeza dura... -Joanna se incorporó y lo besó a boca llena...Andy solo se dejó llevar por la sensación, aliviado de verla entera- ¿Todavía no caes? A ver... Te lo explico para que entiendas enseguida... -Sonrió- Una de tus navecitas enganchó el Cable Uno en mi cubierta... Oficialmente la cubierta interior estará nueve meses cerrada por mantenimiento, _Gringo_...

Joanna examinó el rostro de su esposo por unos instantes, mientras lo veía reflexionar... Notando el cambio paulatino de Andy mientras su cerebro comenzaba a procesar lo que ella le había dicho... Pasando de la confusión más absoluta, a una alegría tan palpable que su corazón saltó en su pecho... _"¡¡YYYYHAAA...!!"_ Andy dio un saltó y bailó en su muy particular estilo por toda la sala...Joanna solo reía, desbordada de alegría hasta las lágrimas por la reacción de su esposo, que, recordando donde estaba, guardó silencio y se sentó nuevamente a su lado...

-¡Joni! -Le tomó las manos con los ojos muy abiertos y se las besó- ¿Quiere decir que...? Nosotros, tú... Estee... ¿Vamos a...? -La abrazó entonces con fuerza, y luego retrocedió, temeroso... para luego, con infinita precaución, acariciar sobre las sabanas, el vientre de Joanna- ...Mi cielo...

-Estoy embarazada, Andy, mi vida... -Joni puso sus manos sobre la mano de Andy en su vientre- Vamos a ser padres, amor...

-¿Pero, Cuando? -La miró con alegría culpable de amor y responsabilidad- Estos meses han sido...

-Una locura en la que yo olvidé llevar la cuenta bien, Tonto... -Joanna rió suavemente- No hemos sido los reyes del cuidado, y yo no soy la mujer más regular del mundo... Además dijimos, Cielo, que ibamos a vivir con lo que el destino nos deparase ¿No es así?

-Pero... Ahora...¿Le pasó algo al bebé? -Andy la miró alarmado- ¿Están bien los dos?

-Tranquilo. Yo no estaba segura, y pensé en principio que estaba enferma... Mi asco fue en aumento en estos días, y vomité bastante... Me deshidrate un poco, Me dió un pequeño desmayo y Evelyn me trajo de la escuela hasta el hospital... Apenas alcance a avisar al _Prometheus_... Afortunadamente Bennie me contestó en tu oficina de Cubierta...

-Ajá... -Dijo Andy, entrecerrando los ojos- ...Hay un _Charro_ que va a cantar su último _Corrido_... -Volvió a mirar a su esposa con ojos pesados de amor- Pero ¿Cuanto?

-Unas seis semanas, Cielo... No sabes lo feliz que estoy...

-Y yo, Mi vida... Ahora somos una familia...

-Si, Andy... Nuestra hija tiene una familia...

-¿Hija? -Andy la miró, más temeroso que escéptico ante la frase- ¿Como lo sabes si el bebé está aún muy chiquito?

-Es una niña -Dijo Joanna con los ojos brillantes- Y llevará los nombres de la mujer que más quieres después de mí, y de la mujer que más te quiso después de tu madre... Así va a ser...

Lisa entró con algo de urgencia a tomar su turno de la mañana... Había preguntado sin éxito toda la tarde del Día anterior por los Steinhauser, sin saber de ellos hasta que fue muy tarde para visitarles... Que Joni hubiera estado en el hospital no contribuía a tranquilizarla, y el ritmo de las operaciones no la dejaba en paz para dedicarles unos momentos y poder conversar... Ni siquiera había podido hablar con Andy al llegar al turno, pues estaba en el cambio de tripulaciones y sabía bien que no le gustaba cuando lo interrumpían en esa función _"Deberé esperar hasta que suba a cubierta...¿Que pudo haber sido tan grave para terminar en el hospital con Joanna...?" _Levantó los sistemas de su consola de mando, silenciosa y concentrada, al punto que ni Claudia y las chicas se atrevieron a preguntar la causa de su urgencia. Decidida, abrió su canal de comunicaciones a la frecuencia del nivel prometheus, esperando escucharlo... _"Muy buenos días, amables escuchas de los programas musicales de la cubierta... Esperando que el enemigo no venga a interrumpirme esta mañana, y disculpando de antemano que quiebre la tradición de no tocar música en español, mientras completamos La Media Parada, una especial dedicatoria para mi esposa, y para alguien que dentro de algún tiempo, y con la mayor alegría de nuestra parte, espero que conozcan..."_ La música empezó a sonar... Al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa iba decorando el rostro de la Comandante Hayes...

_...Mi mujer trabaja en Zona Franca  
borda sueño en mangas de camisa  
y recoge el ruedo de la tarde  
con un sol de "jean" en su sonrisa  
Lleva nueve meses de ilusiones  
con mi amor preñado cada día  
y un bidón de estrellas anunciando  
que ha de ser pronto mujer pari'a..._

_  
Y es que tengo la sospecha de  
que vas a dar a luz  
una niña hermosa como tú_

_Tengo la sospecha de  
que vas a dar a luz  
una niña hermosa como tú_

_niña hermosa como tú..._

_**(Juan Luis Guerra y los 4.40 – Rompiendo Fuente – del Albúm "Areíto")**_

-¡Increible! -Lisa protestaba con los ojos brillantes de alegria- ¡Y no me dijeron nada!

-¿Decirte, qué, Lisa? -Claudia y las chicas la miraban sin entender nada- ¿Qué hay con el Jefe? ¿Es por la canción?

-Es su manera de decirmelo -Lisa rió suavemente- ...Voy a ser Tía, Claudia... Voy a ser Tía...

-¡Oh, Dios, Lisa! ¿Joni embarazada? -Claudia se llevó sus manos a la boca- ...Con razón esos dos andaban desaparecidos desde ayer... y tú como loca buscándolos...

-...Y si cabía alguna duda que es un buen Jefe de Cubierta -Soltó Kim con una sonrisilla traviesa- Ahora que dirigió su aterrizaje más impecable... Tendrá la maniobra suspendida por nueve largos y sufridos meses...

* * *

El pizarrón de anuncios de la División de Cubierta del _Prometheus_, con toda la tecnología omnipresente en sus corredores, cuarteles y salas de situación y de ingeniería, seguía constituído en el lazo vital que los turnos de servicio tenían no solo con su jefe, sino con toda la dirección de la nave. Las citaciones, los permisos, turnos y jefaturas seguían siendo colgados en su superficie, y era religiosamente leído por todos sus integrantes cada vez que entraban o salían de la nave hacia sus cuarteles en el exterior. Ahora, aparte de aquellos serios y necesarios anuncios, aquellos rudos y curtidos marinos del oceáno negro habían agregado uno más... Encabezado por un tierno dibujo de un osito de peluche, y unos sonajeros cruzados bajo él, como si se tratara de un serio escudo militar, rezaba ANTOJO DE LA SEÑORA STEINHAUSER PARA HOY, lo que no le causaba mucha risa al Jefe... Porque sabía bien que debía hacer caso a lo que los bromistas de la Central de Comunicaciones de la nave pusieran en él... No obstante, Luego de hacer nota mental de lo que su esposa deseaba, leyó mas arriba, cayendo su vista sobre la citación al despacho del capitán. De mala gana, porque en lo que se demorara, era altamente probable que su esposa hubiese cambiado de parecer, fue hasta los elevadores...

-No voy a quitarte tiempo, Andy -Duquesne fue al grano en cuanto Andy entró a su despacho- No podemos hacer esperar a la futura mamá...

-Oh, que semanas... Veo frutillas con crema hasta en la cubierta, Alfie...

-¿Cuantos días van?

-Tres seguidos... espero que ahora no cambie de parecer...

-Entonces seré breve... -Alfred lo miró serio- Vamos a Marte, Andy... Hazme una lista de todo lo que te falta en armería, repuestos y materiales de reparación para la cubierta...

-Hecho, Alfie, Mañana al fin del Uno la tendrás...

-Además quiero que recalibres las catapultas Tres y Cuatro para atmósfera marciana. Vamos a descender en Base SARA... Gloval ha ordenado que vayamos allá para apoderarnos en saqueo legal de todo lo disponible.

-De acuerdo, Alfie... En cuanto tenga la masa de datos técnicos y haga un lanzamiento con _El Juez_, estaremos listos. Lo haré a la brevedad.

-De acuerdo, Jefe...¡Vete ya con tu esposa, hombre, antes de que cambie de parecer! -Rió sinceramente- Tennos compasión... Los Tíos del _Prometheus_ han hecho un esfuerzo considerable con la _Colecta de los Antojos_... no nos dejes mal, viejo...

"_Maldición, vamos a Marte, y esas no son buenas noticias para hermanita..."_ Andy conducía ceñudo por el canal de la esclusa principal hacia su casa, profundamente concentrado en sus pensamientos y en la historia personal que ya conocía de Lisa _"Rediablos... Si el fantasma de quien yo creo viene a rondarte, hermanita, juro que lo voy a espantar a disparos si es preciso... No es lugar ni momento de abrir viejas heridas..."_

-¡Estoy en casa, Cielo!

-¿Puedes venir al Cuarto del Bebé, Cielo? Necesito ayuda...

Andy literalmente pasó sobre el sofá de la sala rumbo al cuarto contiguo a su Dormitorio... Encontrandose sorprendido con su esposa... y una cuna que trataba de armar...

-¡Por Dios, Cielo! -Andy se agachó a completar la colocación del travesaño faltante que ella había estado trantando de poner en su lugar cuando llegó- ¿Tal vez si te lo digo en polaco me vas a entender? _Czy nie więcej wysiłków! _ ¡No hagas esfuerzos de más!

-Mi amor... -Joanna lo miró con ternura- ...Estoy embarazada, no estoy enferma ni me convertí en una porcelana – con él agachado a su lado no resistió la tentación de un beso- ...Además quería verla armada...

-Hum -Andy completó la colocación de la pieza faltante, y poniendo a su esposa de pie la abrazó por la cintura para contemplar la cuna de su futuro retoño con emoción- ...Un momento... ¿No es esta la cuna carísima que vimos en esa tienda del centro? -Joanna asintió con una sonrisilla de satisfacción- ¡No podemos pagar algo semejante, cielo, esto nos va a arruinar!

-No la pagamos -Lo cortó Joanna estrechando el abrazo- ...Es un regalo...

-¿Un regalo? -Andy, ya sonriendo, le achicó los ojos-¿Y de quien, si puede saberse?

-Bueno... La Tía Lisa decidió que su ahijada y homónima no iba a dormir en un cajón de manzanas... Ella misma la trajo junto con el despacho de la tienda esta tarde...

-¿Y porqué no se quedó? -Andy volvió a ponerse ceñudo, lo que sobresaltó a Joanna- Dios, a cada momento que pasa esto me gusta menos... sin duda ya comenzó...

-¿Que pasa, Cielo? -Joanna comprendió al instante que una preocupación cruzaba la mente de su esposo, y se apresuró a preparar el terreno para la revelación- Dijo que tenía demasiado trabajo y que volvía a su camarote a descansar... no me dejó ni siquiera ofrecerle un té... Ven, mejor vamos a la cocina, es hora de mis vitaminas y de que cenemos... luego me contarás todo ¿Sí?

Sentados en el sofá de la sala, Joanna le acercó la bandeja de las galletas... Reprimiendo un poco su sensación de repugnancia... De pronto le parecían horribles y semanas atrás las comía con la mayor naturalidad... Era el momento de que hablaran...

-¿Puedes decirme ahora que pasó con Lisa? ¿Se emberrincharon otra vez?

-No, Cielo, Gracias a Dios, No -Mantuvo el tazón de café cerca de sus labios- ...Es todo este asunto de Marte...

-¿Marte? -Joanna abrió los ojos- ¿Vamos a Marte?

-De mí no lo supiste, amor -Andy rió entre dientes, y luego se puso serio y suspiró- Tú sabes mejor que yo que el recuerdo del tal Riber le dejó a Lisa una herida en el corazón que nunca ha cicatrizado... y justo ahora que la veo reir y abrirse al mundo... Vamos a Marte... Al centro mismo del recuerdo que la destroza...

-¡Oh, Rayos, Lisa! -Joni no pudo evitar la expresión- ...Es por eso que desapareció ayer, y hoy casi escapó de aquí...

-Exacto, amor... Yo me enteré por Alfie hoy... Lo que significa justamente que Lisa lo sabe desde ayer... Es más, vamos a descender en Base SARA, donde Riber estuvo destinado hasta que acabaron con todos... Ahora no sé que hacer, Cielo... Sé que está escondiéndose, tratando de escapar de sus recuerdos, y no quiere encontrarse conmigo porque piensa que vamos a discutir por su actitud...

-Pues entonces van a tener una hermosa discusión, amor... -Joanna lo miró decidida- ...Si hay un motivo válido para discutir entre ustedes, es ahora... Los hermanos no se dejan en la estacada, Cielo, se acompañan... No se dejan solos... Y tú eres, Junto con Claudia, lo más cercano a su corazón que Lisa tiene... -Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos- ¿Sabes algo? Toma la _Cajita de Música_, y haz una pasada por tu vivero... Te apuesto las frutillas con crema que me están esperando en el refrigerador que Lisa está ahí ahora mismo...

-¿Es en serio, Cielo? -Andy soltó el tazón y la miró a los ojos- Tú en este estado, y yo corriendo tras Lisa... No sé, amor, se siente...

-Correcto... Lo que Lisa haría si tú estuvieras en la misma situación.. -Lo interrumpió al tiempo que tomaba su rostro entre las manos- Anda, Grandote, nada pierdes con ir... Si no está te vuelves a casa, y si está... Pues, que tendrán que hablar...

-De acuerdo -Dijo besándola y poniéndose de pie- Iré hasta el vivero...

-Una última cosa, amor... -Joanna lo tomó de su izquierda cuando Andy comenzaba a salir de la sala por sus llaves- ...No necesito ser medio clarividente para darme cuenta de lo parecidos que son... No la fuerces, solo trata de estar para ella... Cuando se sienta lista para hablar, acoge las palabras con tu corazón y tu espiritu... No con tu cabezota de piedra ¿De acuerdo?

-Voy a hacerte caso, cielo... Vuelvo enseguida...

Diez minutos antes de la medianoche, sobre las dormidas calles de Ciudad Macross, el Jeep de Andy rodaba lentamente y en silencio hacia el parque. Apenas al dar la vuelta en la calle principal y enfrentarlo, vio luces en el vivero... _"Tu toque sigue intacto, Mi vida... Y qué bien nos conoces..."_ Estacionó varios metros antes de lo que solía hacerlo, para que no escapara al oír el sonido del motor, y con paso calmo y silencioso caminó los metros que lo separaban de la entrada. Apenas entró, la vió, concentrada, pero con rostro triste y perdido, en la mesa de crecimiento, podando con gran cuidado un pequeño ejemplar de prueba de una de sus rosas terciopelo, que él recién iniciaba con el proceso de germinación para formar el rosal que plantaría mas tarde en el mismo parque. Sin palabras, pasó tras de ella, y se puso a trabajar con los nuevos brotes de clavel que ya tenía en tierra... Cogiendo su pala de jardinería, comenzó a airear suavemente el terreno... El silencio se prolongaba, pero Andy sintió como nunca que estaba en lo correcto: solo estaría para ella cuando ella se sintiera segura de poder contar con él...

-Andy...

-¿Sí?

-...Deberías estar en tu casa... Es tarde...

-...Lo mismo digo... Deberías estar en tu camarote a esta hora...

-...Yo no tengo una esposa embarazada para la que debo estar presente...

-...Pero tienes un hermano que está preocupado por tí...

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Andy no quiso voltear, porque sabía qué iba a encontrar cuando lo hiciera... Un rostro triste y a punto de las lágrimas, pizcando con mano temblorosa los tallos ineficaces de la rosa...

-¿Sabes algo? -Lisa soltó un largo suspiro- ...Pensé que ya estaba cerrada a todo esto... Que solo era un recuerdo... Yo era una niña apenas, ni siquiera entendía el amor como tú lo entiendes y lo vives día a día con Joanna... Pero era mi forma de sentir...

-Todos vivimos el sentimiento de manera distinta, Lisa, no tienes que tener vergüenza de ello...

-...Cuando Karl se fue... -Lisa trataba de sostener firme la tijera de podar, con los ojos muy brillantes- Yo ni siquiera pensaba en el ejército como profesión... Quería tener a mi madre en mis manos, ser pianista como ella... Pero yo quería estar con él... Desobedeciendo a mi propio padre entré en la Academia y luego cambié mi rama de servicio a la Espacial para alcanzarlo en Marte... Y luego...

-Luego son recuerdos, Lisa... Cosas que nos pasaron y quedan en nuestro corazón y nuestra mente...-Andy habló con voz concentradamente grave- Solo hay que definir en nuestro interior como superar los malos y atesorar los buenos... Recuerda un poco cada día todo lo bueno que viviste con Riber, y no...

-No puedo... Andy, te juro que he tratado con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo... Solo me queda la sensación de que no cumplí mi promesa... -Bajó la cabeza, estremecida, y soltó la tijera, que cayó con un ruido metálico al suelo, haciendo que el se volteara a mirarla- Y ahora... ahora vamos allá y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza...

-Escúchame bien, Elizabeth Claire Hayes... -Andy, Alarmado, se puso de pie, y plantándose frente a ella en toda su estatura la tomó delicadamente por los hombros, haciendo que levantara su vista para verlo a los ojos- ...Esa es una promesa que ya cumpliste, ya casi estamos ahí... Llegaste a las estrellas, lo hiciste... Ahora, pese a todo lo que sucedió, has cerrado el círculo... Déjalo ir, Lisa...

-¡No puedo! -Finalmente soltó las lágrimas-¡Yo estoy aqui! ¡Viva! ¡Y el murió esperando que yo llegara hasta acá!

Andy, desesperado, solo la abrazó... y Lisa solo se limitó a responder el abrazo entre lágrimas, mientras sollozaba con enorme amargura, estrujando con sus manos empuñadas la tela de su uniforme en su espalda...

-Ya está bien, déjalo salir... -Acariciaba con gran cariño su cabello- Te duele... Lo comprendo... Te sigue doliendo y ahora todo esto te abrió la herida de nuevo... Pero no estás sola... Me tienes a mí, a Joni, hasta la pequeña Lisa que crece en su vientre está contigo, Hayes... Tu vida sigue, no se detiene... Crece y se convierte en algo valioso para las personas que te rodean... Como yo...

-...Andy... -Lisa se apartó de él, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, algo avergonzada de haber llorado frente a él por sus propios problemas- ...Gracias... En serio, gracias... Lo necesitaba, pero no supe como enfrentarlo... Me dió pánico pensar que podiamos discutir de nuevo por esto... Por eso me aparté de ustedes... ¿Me disculpas?

-Estás disculpada... -Andy finalmente la soltó, no sin darle un par de afectuosos manotazos en los hombros antes de hacerlo- ...Pero no lo olvides, Hayes... Somos tu familia y tú la nuestra... Si te molesta un callo tienes todo el derecho de sentarte en nuestra sala y quejarte a gritos mientras te masajeas el pie...¿De acuerdo?

-...De acuerdo, Cabeza de Piedra... -Dejó asomar una tímida sonrisa- ...Ahora ¿Me llevas hasta el 15A? Ya no voy a dormir nada esta noche... Al menos necesito echarme en la litera unos minutos...

-Nunca se ha dicho mayor verdad... -Le dijo, respondiendo con la suya a su sonrisa- ...Apaga la luz y ya vamonos de aquí...

* * *

El SDF-1 salía de la superficie marciana tan rapidamente como se lo permitía el impulso gravitacional y los paquetes de impulso de su quilla... Con sus motores principales fuera de servicio desde hacía días, y la sección de ingeniería de la nave luchando a brazo partido para ponerlos nuevamente en funciones, aquella maniobra era desesperadamente lenta... Pero a la vez daba tiempo precioso a la División de cubierta de recuperar a los varitech sobrevivientes de la espantosa batalla que habían sostenido contra el enemigo en la base SARA. Tanto el _Daedalus_ como ellos tenían un amontonamiento de Destroids y Battloids desparramados por todas las cubiertas de servicio y en los hangares interiores, y urgía ponerlos a todos nuevamente en orden, rearmarlos y reaprovisionarlos a la brevedad. La amarga experiencia de los meses pasados en combate ya le había enseñado al Jefe Steinhauser que el enemigo contaba con recursos casi ilimitados en comparación con ellos, y su fuerza e ímpetu de ataque no se habían visto en nada disminuidos por las pérdidas, al contrario que ellos, que debían, si era posible, rescatar hasta la ultima pieza de robotecnología servible para reciclarla y poner la mayor cantidad de Destroids y Varitech nuevamente en funciones. Por otra parte, nunca Andy se había sentido tan nervioso como durante la batalla: De no ser por la valentía y pericia de Hunter en los mandos de su VF-1J, Lisa hubiera perdido irremediablemente la vida durante el combate.

-Hunter llegó, Andy -Tinoco vino a interrumpirlo mientras trataba de poner su cabeza en el trabajo ordenando a los _Camellos_ en su tarea de levantar los varitech que habían tomado pista en modo Guardián para devolverlos a la configuración Caza- Yo me haré cargo, tú sube a cubierta...

Nada tardó Andy en llegar hasta la cubierta de vuelo, donde sus equipos nuevamente recalibraban las catapultas para el espacio, y verificaban en cubierta los daños para proceder a su reparación... Y la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos lo hizo recordar muchas conversaciones sostenidas con su esposa... _"Ah, Caray, Joni decía la verdad... Y la luz se hizo en el armario... Y el zapato faltante encontró a su par..."_ No pudo evitar quedarse quieto donde estaba mientras veía a Lisa, que de espaldas a él miraba hacia la superficie marciana, y a Hunter, que sentado en la orilla de la cabina, la veía... y a esa distancia incluso él podía notar la admiración y la creciente atracción que el muchacho sentía por ella _"¿El Zopenco y Lisa? De verdad espero que tu clarividencia sea correcta, Cielo... Odiaría tener que estrangular al chico por fijarse en ella... Pero de verdad que nadie común y corriente sería buena pareja para Hermanita... En fin... El tiempo dirá si tuviste razón, Joni..."_ Sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar sus pensamientos, se acercó decididamente hasta la nave de Hunter, conectando su radio a la frecuencia compartida...

-Tienes trabajo, Hunter... Ya viste el paisaje lo suficiente... quita ahora mismo este Varitech de mi cubierta...

-¡Jefe! -El chico se sobresaltó al verse sorprendido- ...Eee... Enseguida, Jefe...

-¡Nobutada! -Cambiando de frecuencia, llamó al operador del elevador de estribor- Nave entrante, manda el elevador de estribor... Sin mula, envía un camello para cambio de modalidad...

-En camino, Señor...

Con delicadeza, puso finalmente su mano en el hombro de Lisa para llamar su atención... y en cuanto ella se volteó, ambos cruzaron miradas de sorpresa: Ella, porque quien le pedía que se volteara en pleno espacio tenía una rosa negra pintada en el casco... Y él, por darse cuenta incluso en ese sitio, a traves del visor ambar de su casco y el azulado del de Lisa, de las huellas de muchas y copiosas lágrimas en su rostro, frío, contraído y de expresión ausente... Con rapidez, Andy levantó tres dedos, para indicarle que pasara su radio al Canal 3, su canal privado en cubierta... Ella se negó con gestos, y él volvió, imperioso, a hacerle la indicación. Ante su nueva negativa, optó por lo lógico, y le indicó el camino a los elevadores de la Isla... Cuando la señal del ascensor le indicó que estaban en atmósfera y podía quitarse el casco, lo hizo sin vacilar, indicándole seguidamente a ella que lo hiciera...

-¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?

-No... Estoy bien... -Liberada del Casco, Lisa intentaba discretamente borrar los caminitos de lagrimas que le surcaban el rostro- ...En cuanto me quite este traje estaré mejor...

-Bien... ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, nada... -Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el nivel cubierta- ...Cubierta interior, Jefe, su turno le espera...

-Lisa, yo... -Andy abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la frialdad de ella- Si tu quieres, yo...

-Debo escribir mi reporte cuanto antes, Jefe... -Con toda decisión, el dedo de Lisa iba hasta el botón de cierre del elevador... Andy, perplejo, salió como un autómata de el- Gracias por todo...

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, la confusión de Andy aumentó mucho más _"¿Qué carajo pasó en esa base? Lisa está como un iceberg, y no es su frialdad habitual... Maldición ¿porqué ese gusto de escapar de las cosas y no enfrentarlas? Hay alguien que me va a tener que explicar todo esto..."_ No necesitó mucho tiempo para encontrarlo, pues, al parecer, la persona en cuestión también lo estaba buscando...

-¡Hunter! -Lo llamó- Lo andaba buscando...

-Yo también, Jefe... -El joven piloto parecía algo agobiado- ¿Podemos hablar?

-De acuerdo, pero no aquí -Andy le indicó la esclusa de la zona de transferencia- Espereme en el estacionamiento del canal principal, pasaré por usted en unos minutos...¿Está libre?

-Sí, Jefe, Terminó mi turno de alerta...

-Perfecto. Vaya ya a cambiarse, Sargento, lo alcanzo en un instante...

-Enseguida, Señor...

-¡Bennie! -En cuanto Hunter se hubo ido, se calzó la diadema de comunicación- ¿Puedes hacerte cargo del intermedio?

-Por supuesto, viejo... Yo me encargo de recoger este tiradero... Ve tranquilo, yo hablo con Xavi...

-Gracias, _Mano_... Te daré un pase a la bahía médica por esto...

-Hecho, _Guey_... Yo aporto las cáscaras de banana...

La risa de ambos llenó el canal de comunicación por unos instantes hasta que Andy se quitó la diadema. Instantes mas tarde la _Cajita de Música_ salía del _Prometheus_ rumbo a la Casa de los Maquinistas con ambos hombres a bordo.

Aquella era la primera vez que Hunter visitaba la casa del Jefe... Había oído por boca de Roy de la acogedora hospitalidad de los Steinhauser, de la que había disfrutado en un par de ocasiones acompañando a Claudia a visitar a la que aparentemente era la primera futura madre de a bordo... No obstante aquello, se sentía algo incomodo e intimidado por entrar en lo que consideraba era un recinto cerrado para él por todas las trastadas y malos ratos pasados durante el entrenamiento de cubierta. Su sorpresa entonces fue mayúscula al ir notando con el paso de los minutos, una vez que se vió en la sala de aquel hogar, del ser humano que habitaba en el rudo Contramaestre Naval al que se había habituado a tratar en el servicio.

-...Pongase comodo, Sargento... Y espero que tenga hambre, Porque llegamos casi justo para la cena...

-¿Cielo? -Joanna habló desde la cocina- ¿Cuento a Lisa o no? ¿Crees que venga hoy?

-No, Joni... No la cuentes... -La voz de andy se puso grave- No creo que venga hoy...

-...De acuerdo... -Su tono cambió súbitamente a uno juguetón y travieso- ...Sargento Hunter, no deje que este hombre con cara de terrible lo asuste... Eso es para consumo masivo de los reclutas, y en esta cubierta mando yo ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Estás arruinando mi reputación, Amor! -Protestó Andy, y luego miró a Hunter con una sonrisa- Y nada de esto a nadie fuera de esta casa... O me las vas a pagar, Rick Hunter...

-Descuide, Jefe...

-...Pensé que nunca lo diría... -Suspiró- ...Llamame Andy, Rick, esta es mi casa y los grados y uniformes se quedan afuera...

-De acuerdo, Jef... Digo, Andy...

-Voy a cambiarme y vuelvo enseguida... Te recomiendo que si tienes alguna habilidad culinaria, te acerques a la cocina... Todos nuestros invitados pagan su cena con alguna ayuda necesaria, y el embarazo de mi esposa requiere un par de manos más...

-¡Encantado! -Se levantó camino de la cocina alegremente- ¿Puedo serle de alguna ayuda, Maestra?

-...Ya te lo dijeron, Rick... Grados y uniformes fuera... Joanna me cuadra mejor en este sitio ¿Sí?

-...Gracias, Joanna... Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de la hospitalidad de una familia...

-Pues ya estás agregado a la lista, Rick... Aunque haya que hacer rendir la sopa con agua caliente, serás bienvenido siempre que pases por acá...

Ya sentados en la sala luego de aquella cena casera, Andy se preparó a abrir los fuegos de la conversación. Tazón de café en mano, le dirigió su mirada a Rick, que con su sempiterno café negro en su diestra, esperaba el momento de hacer la revelación que sin quererlo lo estaba consumiendo... Más aún desde que entrara en la casa... Todo en ella le hablaba de la estrecha relación que el Jefe tenía con la Comandante, partiendo por la acuarela que dominaba la pared principal de esa estancia. Sin duda alguna, Rick sabía que podía hablar con entera libertad de lo que sentía y no había dejado de sentir desde que le dieran la misión de sacar a Lisa Hayes de aquella base en el momento más duro de la batalla.

-Y bien, Rick... Quiero que me digas, palabra por palabra que fue lo que pasó en la base...

-No es muy largo de contar... Cuando todo estaba en calma, vi pasar el vehículo de la Comandante Hayes a los pies de mi Battloid... Mantuve mi boca cerrada, por que no quería que me traicionara, ya lo ha hecho y he pagado las consecuencias por ello...

-Me alegro que te des cuenta...

-Luego -Prosiguió con una sonrisa, que se esfumó en un instante- Todo se volvió un caos, el enemigo atacaba por todas partes, y no importaba adonde dirigiera los misiles o el fuego del GU-11, siempre hacía blanco... Fue entonces que Roy me transmitió la orden del puente de entrar a la base a rescatar a la Comandante...

-Eso alcance a oirlo en el canal principal del puente... Entraste sacándote enemigos de encima mientras tratabas de localizar a Lisa...

-Sí... Cuando finalmente la localicé, en un sector de la base que tenía mamparo al exterior, La ví... Estaba sentada en una habitación... Con gesto vencido se echaba hacia atrás en una silla mientras sostenía algo que parecía ser un libro contra su pecho...

-Maldición... Me lo temía...

-...No tenía forma de entrar, Andy... Es un Battloid, y estaba en modo Guardián. Le pedí que se cubriera y luego cerré la mano del battloid y rompí el mamparo de un puñetazo... La descompresión lanzó los vidrios al exterior, y entonces...

-¿qué?

-Ella me ordenó que saliera de inmediato... -Hunter tragó saliva- Me dijo que no iba a moverse de esa habitación y que me retirara enseguida... Sentí rabia, Andy... Arriesgué la vida para llegar hasta ella, y de pronto todo era en vano porque se negaba a moverse de ahí... Me olvidé de todo el escalafón, y con la mayor delicadeza cerré la mano del Battloid sobre ella y la saqué de ahí... Alcancé a escuchar el grito de la Teniente Grant en los auriculares para que saliera, y solo pisé a fondo la postcombustión de los boosters para elevarme a toda prisa... Cubrí a la comandante de los disparos con la otra mano del Guardián... Y el resto lo vió usted con sus ojos...

-¿Algo más? -Andy quiso asegurarse de lo que tenía casi claro en su mente- ¿Oiste un nombre tal vez?

-Sí, Andy... -Rick lo miró a los ojos- Cuando sentí trepidar el varitech por la explosión de la base, la oí gritar, como sollozando... Riber... Sí, eso fué lo que oí...

-¡Dios mío, Andy! -Joanna, que había permanecido silenciosa hasta ese instante, internalizando todo lo que había oído hasta ese minuto, comprendió finalmente lo sucedido- ¡No es posible! ¿Lisa trató de...?

-Ni lo digas, cielo, que hasta la palabreja esa me da escalofríos... Rick... Gracias, de verdad te agradezco que me hayas dicho esto...

-Ese no es el problema, Andy... -Rick bajó la vista- Sabe mejor que yo los protocolos de misión... La batalla es reporte de Roy... Yo también tengo que reportar... Fue una misión individual ¿Se da cuenta? Tendré mis problemas de comunicación con ella, pero no quiero arruinarla, Andy... Sé que quiere mucho a la Comandante... Y no sé que hacer...

-Talvez nunca habías oído este tono de mí, Rick... -La voz de Andy se oscureció- ¿Puedes confíar en este Contramaestre?

-Me enseñó a sobrevivir y trabajar en cubierta cuando nadie daba un centimo por mí, Andy... Por supuesto que puedo...

-Omitelo -Fue su respuesta cortante- Omitelo y reporta el rescate sin más...

-¡Andy, pueden cortarme la cabeza! ¡La línea de la Comandante estaba abierta cuando sucedió todo! ¡Se van a dar cuenta!

-Es cierto -Le respondió Andy con firmeza- Pero el control de misión estaba en manos de la Teniente Grant... No necesito ser mago para saber que ella, sin que nadie se lo diga, va a guardar silencio...

-Estoy poniendo mis alas en tus manos, Andy...

-Y en buenas manos quedan, Rick... Si te tocan un pelo se las verán conmigo...

-Gracias... Haré lo que me dice... Reportaré el rescate a secas... y ruego porque nadie se dé cuenta...

Mientras ambos, con la costumbre nacida de la convivencia, entraban en perfecta sincronía en el lecho, y Andy mucho más cuidadosamente que antes a la vista del vientre cada día un poco más pronunciado de su mujer, el silencio no dejaba de acosarlos... Las revelaciones de Hunter habían puesto inquieto el espiritu de Andy, y Joanna no dejaba de pensar con alarma en lo que la mujer que ya consideraba parte de su vida como amiga y cercana había tratado de hacer... La luz de las mesillas de noche se apagó, y junto con la oscuridad, brotaron las palabras...

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Hablar con ella, Cielo... Puede ser una discusión apocalíptica, pero me va a escuchar...

-...No seas duro con ella... Sufrió mucho tiempo, y cerrada a todo y con el stress de la batalla...

-¡Se dejó ir, Joni! -Andy siseó irritado- ¡Se entregó sin luchar por un recuerdo!

-...Cielo...

-...Que me cuelguen si estoy equivocado... A cada rato que pasa el tal Riber me parece un cobarde... Huyó de la Tierra dejando una chiquilla llena de sueños rotos y una promesa... Y por esa misma promesa una mujer hecha y derecha que quiero mucho estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida... Por nada...

-...Andy... ¿Recuerdas esa noche en el vivero, lo que me contaste que sucedió ahí?

-Por eso mismo siento la rabia que siento, Joni... Pensé que era un capítulo cerrado, pero ella no lo dejó ir... Nunca quiso dejarlo ir...

-Piensa bien que vas a hacer... -Joanna acarició su rostro con ternura- ...Ya te aseguraste que el incidente pasara lo más desapercibido posible... Rick te va a cumplir, Claudia hará lo suyo... Y Lisa tendrá tiempo sobrado para hacer su propia reflexión al respecto... No la presiones, deja que venga a tí y no lo contrario...

-Quisiera no hacerte caso, Amor, pero otra vez tienes la razón...

-No invadas su territorio... Sino, recuerda que pasó el día que te encontró en el puente cuando estabamos en la Isla...

-Imposible olvidarlo... -Andy rió entre dientes-...La cuarta guerra mundial en vivo y en directo...

-Me alegro que comprendas, Guerrero cansado... Ahora duermete, La pequeña Lisa y yo también necesitamos descanso...

Andy besó a su esposa, y bajando al nivel de su vientre, lo besó y deseó las buenas noches a su bebé... Gesto de profunda ternura que enloquecía de gusto a Joanna cada vez que lo hacía... _"Mañana será otro día, y espero que para mejor... Tendrás tu tiempo, Lisa... Y espero que para cuando hablemos, comprendas que solo quiero lo mejor para tí... Haría cualquier cosa posible por verte otra vez reír..."_

Sin embargo, Todo anduvo mal a la mañana siguiente, desde el principio...

-¿Que diablos me estás diciendo, Jack?

-Lo que oye, Jefe, Algún vivaracho de la Isla recibió nuestro ATO, y lo compaginó al revés...

-...Entonces...

-Las naves de la _media parada_ están al fondo del hangar, y los equipos de intercepción al principio...

-¡Maldita porqueria!

El Jefe estaba iracundo, no menos que Jack Percy, Jefe del Marrón-3. El problema era mayúsculo, pues una vez recibido el turno, no podía hacerse esperar a naves escasas de combustible, algunas de las cuales ya tenían daños y falta de munición después del ahora ajetreado patrullaje nocturno... El gesto de rabia de Andy lo hizo estirar la mano sobre la via de transporte del hangar, y su casco espacial de cubierta quedó precisamente en el camino de una mula cargando un carro de municiones. el golpe seco le soltó el casco de las manos y terminó varios metros más adelante de donde estaba. El frenazo seco de la mula y las disculpas del técnico no hicieron nada por aminorar el desagrado siniestro que sentía, y la reprimenda le llegó al desventurado conductor como un roción de ácido caliente...

-...Mas valdría que hiciera revisar ese casco, jefe... Mejor lo cambia por seguridad...

-Y un carajo, Jack... Este casco es tan duro como mi cabeza... Ayyy, Dios, las que tengo que pasar por ordenar el desbarajuste cuando se produce...

-A su orden, Señor...

- Tu turno no se va todavía... ¿Cuantos de ustedes califican para operar camellos y gruas de riel?

-cuatro conmigo, Señor...

-Con los de mi turno hacen ocho... perfecto... Llamalos a todos... vamos a llevar naves con las gruas y los camellos y las vamos a sacar del fondo del hangar

-¿Ya se enteró, Jefe? - El jefe Estevez, a cargo del nocturno, llegaba corriendo hasta la posición de Andy- Esto es un maldito caos...

-¿Y tú donde te habías metido? -Andy, malhumorado, no tuvo mucha cortesía para hablarle- Es aquí donde te necesitamos...

-Estaba teniendo una _cortés conversacion de caballeros_ con el personal de la isla, jefe... La culpa no fue de ellos... Así les llegó del puente principal...

-¿Y quien fue la lumbrera que lo desordenó..? Maldito sea el jodido documento... Ni me digas, ya sé quien fue... Ponte al corriente con Jack, Johnny, vamos a sacar el orden del ATO con los camellos y las grúas directo al elevador y luego adelante mientras movemos todo... Avisen a los pilotos en prevuelo que tendremos demora en la salida... Yo voy a arreglar esto ahora mismo... Nadie me desordena la casa y sale bien librado... Continuen...

Con grandes y furiosas zancadas atravesó en diagonal el hangar, esquivando las naves amontonadas que el intento de invertir los ordenes de salida ya estaba provocando, directo a su oficina de campo... Ya allí después de haber dado un violento portazo, marcó el interno del puente principal...

-Puente, Teniente Grant, Buenos Dias...

-Nada bueno tienen, Teniente, Mi cubierta interior es un caos por culpa de alguna de las lumbreras de su puente que compaginó mi ATO al revés... Mi gente está trabajando en turno doble para evitar que perdamos naves allá afuera antes que el enemigo se decida a tirar al blanco con nosotros otra vez...

-Pero, jefe... -Andy sintió ruidos apagados en la línea, y de pronto, en el peor momento posible para él, oyó la voz de Lisa en su auricular- ¿Algún problema, Jefe? Comandante Hayes, Buenos Días...

-¿Algún problema? ¡Todo es un problema aquí esta mañana! ¡Y no se te ocurra defender a la Teniente Porter a esta hora porque estoy harto de que no pongan cuidado en su propio trabajo sin arruinar el mío! ¡Y son mis equipos los que no duermen por solucionar su falta de atención!

-...Tenga cuidado con su boca, Contramaestre en Jefe -El tono frío de Lisa, lejos de atemorizarlo, lo enfureció aún más- No está hablando con uno de sus subordinados... Soy su superior, en caso que no se haya enterado...

-Mis superiores no se rinden sin luchar antes, _Comandante_ – Sintió resoplar a Lisa por el auricular, sorprendida por la dosis concentrada de sarcasmo en la frase- Y si quieres una queja oficial por la cabeza de chorlito de Porter, encantado te la redacto una vez que solucione el desbarajuste que dejó...

-¡Está pidiendo a gritos que lo haga arrestar, jefe Steinhauser!

-Lo mismo digo... ¿O prefieres que se sepa de tu falta al deber? -La queja inicial se estaba convirtiendo en una discusión espeluznante- Cumpliste con tu misión en Marte, y luego te echas a morir como gallina por culpa del idiota cobarde de...

-¡Ni una palabra más, Jefe! Considerese arrestado desde este mismo instante, lo relevo de su puesto por insubordinación...

-¿Y porqué no vienes tu misma a arrestarme? ¿Ya recuperaste la valentía luego de la estupidez que trataste de hacer allá abajo?

Sintió el ruido seco del auricular al colgarse violentamente dentro mismo de su oreja, al tiempo que la alerta de combate comenzó a sonar. Soltando una maldición, se puso de pie y salió a la carrera de su oficina tomando su casco espacial... Instantes más tarde ya estaba en cubierta dirigiendo una caótica y desesperada maniobra de despegue.

Apenas estuvo en el espacio se dio cuenta que la _Ley de Murphy_ había decidido aplicársele en toda su enorme extensión aquel día que ya estaba resultando funesto para él. Los pod enemigos, apenas contenidos por los exhaustos bloques defensivos que no había podido reemplazar a tiempo, estaban tomando la cubierta como zona de tiro al blanco, pese a los valientes intentos de rechazarlos por parte de los Phalanx, Gladiadores y cañones de defensa de la AAA de la nave. Ya tenia dos VF-1 destrozados sobre las catapultas uno y dos, y estaba seguro que al menos una de ellas estaba completamente fuera de servicio. Con solo dos catapultas operables, el Jefe ayudaba como podía a despejar la dos que aparentemente podía funcionar... Ayudados valientemente por la mula con aditamento de bulldozer, quitaron los restos echandolos sin miramientos hacia la Alerta-1, al tiempo que tres naves salían del elevador guiadas por los capitanes...

-¡Haganlos carretear ahora mismo o los vuelan, maldicion!

Las naves se colocaron en linea para enganchar... "_Deflectores arriba"_ Y mientras tanto los pods no cesaban sus disparos _"Dios, permiteme que despeguen, nos hacen falta para quitarnos a estos tipos de encima"_ partieron sin problemas las naves de la tres y la cuatro... y la dos, en el inicio de la carrera, se detuvo, haciendo frenarse a la nave, casi desenganchandose de la lanzadera..._"Maldita sea, ¡Pistón en negativo, Catapulta Dos!_" y al hablar pidiendo echar el pistón en retroceso, descubrió espantado que su radio no funcionaba... El golpe aparentemente inocente de hacía media hora escasa atrás, había arruinado su sistema de comunicación... Comprendiendo que la vida del piloto corría extremo peligro inerme y enganchado, quitó las balizas de los costados de su traje, y a fuerza de señales hizo que desde el riel captaran su orden, mientras corría hacia la nave... desesperado se puso dentro del radio alar del varitech, y metió su guante en la traza de la lanzadera. Quitó el trozo metálico que obstruía el paso, mientras pedía la cuenta de la catapulta con la otra mano... Insistía tanto que sus subordinados finalmente le obedecieron, y al dar la cuenta y tratar de sacar la mano se dió cuenta que no podía hacerlo... un momento de terror, calor quemante y abrasador, un dolor insoportablemente torturante... y luego solo obscuridad...

**oOo**

"_Dios bendito... ¡EQUIPO PARAMEDICO A CUBIERTA DE VUELO, URGENTE, AHORA MISMO POR SU MADRE SANTA! ¡EL JEFE CAYÓ, REPITO, EL JEFE CAYÓ EN CUBIERTA!"_ El grito destemplado del Contramaestre Estevez por la frecuencia compartida llenó el puente... Haciendo trastabillar a Lisa en su puesto, tal como si hubiera estado a punto de desmayarse... Apretó los puños, contuvo sus emociones con ferreo control, y continuó atendiendo la alerta, pálida y con el corazón destrozado...

**oOo**

Joanna había retornado a Clases esa mañana, y de frente a sus pupilos, les leía durante la tanda de lectura un cuento, que formaba parte de la actividad de dibujo de ese día... Y de pronto sintió un acusado dolor en su brazo derecho... sintió vibrar todo su cuerpo con el espasmo, y un grito con su nombre llenando todo su ser... Sobreponiendose a duras penas, ante el gesto alarmado de Evelyn, le pidió que continuara mientras ella tomaba asiento en su escritorio... Alarmada y a escaso margen de perder el sentido...

**oOo**

Kirima nunca había estado tan asustada durante una recuperación de combate como ahora, mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas y la movilidad de su traje por la cubierta de vuelo hasta la catapulta dos seguida de su equipo. El espectaculo de Andy, con su uniforme quemado y ennegrecido, su casco trizado, y la mano derecha hecha una masa sanguinolenta sin guante de protección, no hizo nada por tranquilizarla, pero la puso alerta como jamás sentía que había estado _"No te mueras ahora zoquete, por Dios santo..."_

-¡PROCEDIMIENTO S.E.D.(3)! ¡AHORA!

Kirima, diestramente ayudada por su equipo, metió al jefe en la bolsa de emergencia para accidentes de descompresión, y sacando la toma auxiliar de su propio traje, dió atmosfera a la bolsa para ayudarlo a respirar... seguido de eso le colocaron en la camilla y corrieron nuevamente por la cubierta hacia el elevador de la Isla

-¡EMERGENCIA EN CUBIERTA!¡AMBULANCIA DE CONTINGENCIA EN EL ELEVADOR NIVEL ESCLUSA! ¡CLAVE AZUL, CLAVE AZUL!

apenas entrados en el ascensor, esperaron hasta la señal, y sin quitarse los cascos para no perder precioso tiempo de resucitación, abrieron la bolsa... Kirima, ayudada por su equipo, cortó con las tijeras neumáticas el traje para dejar su pecho al descubierto. Sospechando un pneumotorax, lo examinó brevemente, y en cuanto se quitó el casco y lo oyó estertorar hundió la sonda en su costado, infló los pulmones nuevamente... Y comenzó de inmediato a darle oxígeno al cien, rogando por que la camara hiperbárica del hospital militar, misma que había pedido en cuanto oyo la llamada de emergencia, ya estuviera en funciones cuando llegaran... Apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, se abalanzaron sosteniendo la camilla hacia las puertas abiertas de la ambulancia, y subiendo, las cerraron tras de sí, mientras que con un brinco esta se ponia en movimiento con todos sus juegos de luces y sirenas encendidos, en loca carrera por el canal de la esclusa fuera del _Prometheus_... los asistentes de Kirima no habían perdido tiempo, controlando mediante compresas el sangrado de la mano, y conectando el cardiografo portátil que tenían a bordo de la ambulancia... hasta que el pitido largo y sostenido de la máquina los heló hasta los huesos... Solo uno de ellos pudo balbucear algo inteligible...

-El corazón se detuvo...

* * *

NOTAS:

(1) **PUNTAS Y CODOS: **Ejercicio de arrastre bajo alambradas. Recibe ese nombre en las Fuerzas Armadas Chilenas.

(2) **SHLYÚJA: **Insulto en ruso bastante fuerte. Literalmente significa marrana, barragana... En su acepción mas amplia _"Puta"_

(3) **S.E.D.: **Siglas de _Síndrome por Enfermedad de Descompresión_

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y a Richard por sus mensajes personales... Tienes todo mi permiso, amigo...

Muchas gracias tambien al talento extraordinario de David Zimmer. sus cuadros musicales de las bandas sonoras de "La Roca" y "Marea Roja"

fueron soporte valiosísimo a la hora de sentarme a escribir...

...El Jefe está entre la vida y la muerte... Nos vemos en el Once...


	11. Una luz en la Oscuridad

**_XI.- UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD_**

* * *

"_...Tuve que tomar muchas decisiones duras durante mi carrera naval, eso es un sí rotundo. La peor, sin embargo, no fue durante un combate... Aquel día funesto en que Andy cayó, me vi obligado a reunir a toda la División de Cubierta para decirles que debían continuar su trabajo sin él... Aquellos rostros, gestos y algunas lágrimas de dolor y tristeza infinita que yo jamás había visto en un soldado o un marino se pegaron tan firmemente a mis retinas que aún hoy, al evocar aquella formación, me vienen a la mente como si lo estuviera viviendo una vez más..."_

_**(Contralmirante, REFN (ret.) Alfred Duquesne, citado de "Los Tigres de la Cubierta: Recuerdos del Prometheus 2009 – 2012")**_

* * *

-¡Maldita sea, Jefe, TIENES QUE VIVIR!

El golpe seco de Kirima sobre el pecho de Andy trajo a su equipo a la realidad. Luego del golpe inició, casi en un acto reflejo, el masaje cardiaco...

-¡Rápido, Epi 25, 10 de suero y las paletas!

-¿Intubamos?

-¡No! ¡Es un accidente de Descompresión! ¡Ventílalo, Adrian, ventílalo!

Su equipo comenzó a moverse rapidamente al compás de sus instrucciones. La vía central que Lucille ya había hecho entrar en el cuerpo de su amigo recibió la epinefrina, al tiempo que quitaban el oxigeno al 100. Adrian Becker comenzó el rítmico apretar del balón del respirador manual para ayudarle a iniciar la respiración, mientras que Drago Bogosian hundía la aguja de la mariposa en su vena del brazo derecho. El suero empezó a gotear y Kirima tomó con brusca urgencia las paletas y dandoles un toque de gel encendió el desfibrilador. La ambulancia se había detenido para colaborar con el procedimiento de estabilización, pero ellos, concentrados en volver a encender la chispa de la vida en ese cuerpo cada vez mas frío por efecto del shock, no se dieron cuenta de ello...el pitido enervante seguía su lugubre ulular.

-¡50, despejen!

El golpe seco del choque levantó con un espasmo el cuerpo inerte de la camilla...pero no hubo reacción...

-¡60, despejen!

El cuerpo de Andy volvió a levantarse... La traza y el pitido del desfibrilador brincaron desordenadamente... Y la línea plana volvió nuevamente...

-¡65, vamos, Jefe, Muestrame tu voluntad, esto no se acaba! ¡Despejen!

La línea del desfibrilador volvió a brincar... Y esta vez, tenue y vacilante al principio,y luego con un poquito mas de fuerza, el sístole y el diástole de aquel curtido corazón de marino volvieron a su rítmico palpitar... Kirima, con la adrenalina corriéndole desordenadamente por las venas, sabía bien que aquella era solo una batalla de la guerra por mantenerlo con vida...

-¡Ahora aceleren! -Gritó al chofer de la ambulancia- ¡Por su madre, corran como si los persiguiera el diablo, que el Jefe no aguanta otra y se nos va! ¡Corran, demonios!

* * *

-Entonces... -Lisa estuvo a punto de quebrarse, y se refugió en los brazos de Rick. Luca y Jonathan estaban pálidos por el espeluznante relato- Yo... Joni...

-Tranquila, Lisa, está bien... -Con gran serenidad, Joanna miró a ambos muchachos a los ojos, y suspirando, continuó- Kirima nunca supo cuanto tiempo había pasado... Pero Drago Bogosian me contó tiempo después, que Andy estuvo... Estuvo...

-...Estuve entre 45 a 50 segundos fuera de este mundo, Muchachos -Dijo él con voz grave- De la suma del viaje hasta el Hospital Militar, más la detención, Bogosian sacó ese cálculo somero... Pero aún me faltaba mucho más que una batalla por ganar para que quienes me estaban ayudando, pudieran decir finalmente que había librado del abrazo de la parca...

* * *

La ambulancia corría como una mancha borrosa de blanco y rojo sobre las calles de Macross rumbo al Hospital, con Andy, Kirima y su equipo en el interior. Las Sirenas aullaban locas y las luces de emergencia destellaban con la misma urgencia con que aquellos paramédicos de combate trataban de mantener ardiendo la vacilante chispa de vida que con terca resolución habían encendido nuevamente... Aquel ruido infernal que el vehículo dejaba a su paso fue lo que finalmente puso temor infinito en el espiritu de Joanna Steinhauser, que sentada y casi sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor dentro de su salón, sintió al oírlo que debía averiguar a como diera lugar qué estaba pasando con su esposo.

-Evelyn -Dijo con tono bajo y susurrante- Yo... Yo me voy de aquí...

-¡Joni! -Siseó alarmada- No puedes irte así... Espera que termine la...

-No. Algo le pasó a Andy... Debo ir con él... Sé que algo grave pasó... -Se levantó penosamente de la silla, y tomando al mismo tiempo su cartera y sosteniendo con su otra mano su ya evidente y pronunciado vientre, abandonaba silenciosamente el salón. Se dió tiempo para despedirse con una sonrisa de sus alumnos para no alarmarlos, y una vez fuera del salón, estuvo a punto de trastabillar- ¡Diablos, Andy, qué está pasando!

Sostenida con una mano en la muralla, resoplaba tratando de encauzar sus emociones y su respiración _"Recuerda quien eres... Joni, eres la esposa de un marino, eres fuerte, decidida, y debes estar para él cualquiera sea la situación... Si está herido, no debe verte flaquear... Lizzie, hija, tu también debes ser fuerte y terca como tu padre... nada de hacer berrinches ni cosas extrañas en mi barriga ¿De acuerdo?"_ Se irguió con gran voluntad, y caminó por los corredores de su anexo, y atravesando en patio principal de la escuela, salio por su portada principal. Se hallaba ya en los jardines, su paso vacilante ya convertido en una marcha decidida hacia lo que el destino le deparara. Casi al alcanzar la acera vio detenerse a su vera el Jeep de su esposo... Y en los ojos duros de Bennie, al volante del vehículo, Leyó ella la terrible verdad que su cuerpo le había estado gritando sin descanso desde el primer espasmo en su brazo...

-Va camino al Hospital, Joni...

-Bennie... -Se detuvo un instante, y luego subió al vehiculo con brusca urgencia- ¡Sácame de aquí, _Charro_! ¡Corre, llevame con él!

**oOo**

El ruido cada vez más cercano de las sirenas alertó al Doctor Iaín Kilmartin. El apuesto escocés, Especialista en medicina espacial, había quedado atrapado en un seminario de la especialidad al que asistía por invitación de las autoridades militares de Sanidad en Isla Macross por los días de la fallida transposición, y su valiosa experticia, una vez que comenzó la guerra como tal, había resultado inapreciable para el personal del Hospital Militar, sirviendo tanto a civiles como militares dentro de la nave. Ahora, mientras veía entrar a toda velocidad a la ambulancia al patio de urgencias, su mente y cuerpo entraron en una especie de modalidad autómatica que destilaba medicina por cada poro de su ser... Las puertas se abrieron, la camilla bajó, y un solo pensamiento se instaló en su mente: Salvar esa vida.

-¡Estado!

-¡Sindróme de descompresión, Laceración profunda en mano derecha, quemaduras de primer grado en rostro y cuello, Probables hiperextensiones en cuello, espalda y brazo derecho, fracturas probablemente expuestas en ambas piernas, 25 de epi, 10 de suero, paro cardiorespiratorio registrado, resucitación por desfibrilador, oxigeno al cien, el paciente no ha recobrado la conciencia!

-¡A la cámara, rápido!- comenzó a correr junto con la camilla que empujaba el equipo de salvamento- ¡Tengo el quirofano listo, vamos, corran!

Apenas llegados a la cercanía de la cámara, el equipo del doctor Kilmartin se hizo cargo, llevándose a Andy al interior... La señal de cierre y el movimiento de la esclusa circular fueron la señal clara que la tarea del equipo de Kirima había terminado _"Dios, soy Inupiat(1)... Pero ahora por favor... no te lleves al Jefe... Lo mismo para tí, Anguta(2)... Todavía tiene una vida que vivir..."_ los tres quedaron de pie, y recién en ese momento, liberados poco a poco de la adrenalina derramada en su sistema, comenzaron a resoplar como fuelles de herrería, desinflándose poco a poco, víctimas del cansancio y la tensión que habían vivido...

**oOo**

La _Cajita de Música_, con Bennie al volante, entró a toda velocidad hasta el estacionamiento mismo de la Zona de Urgencias. Se dió una breve pausa para dejar descender a Joanna, y seguidamente, con un rechinar de neumáticos, estacionó el vehiculo en la zona de pacientes. Bennie alcanzó a Joanna ya dentro de la urgencia, mientras miraba en todas direcciones, buscando a quien preguntar por su esposo... En cuanto tuvo a una enfermera a su alcance, no lo midió ni reflexionó sobre su accionar, y Bennie tampoco pudo hacer mucho por detenerla...

-¡Enfermera! -La tomó del brazo con decisión, sorprendiéndola- ¡Recién trajeron a mi esposo desde la cubierta del _Prometheus_! ¡Quiero saber donde lo llevaron!

-¡Dios, Señora Steinhauser!

-Calma -Bennie intentaba frenar su ímpetu- Vamos a la recepción, Joni, ahi nos...

-¡No pienso esperar sentada como estatua mientras Andy está aquí y yo no sé nada de él! -Volvió a mirar a la enfermera, a quien no había soltado, con ojos relampagueantes- ¿Y bien? ¡¿Donde está mi esposo?!

-...Está en cirugía en la Cámara hiperbárica principal, Joni... Y suelta a la pobre chica...

Joanna giró la vista hacia su derecha... Y vió venir caminando cansadamente a Lucille, aún con su ensangrentado traje de faena espacial puesto, acompañada de Becker y Bogosian... La vista le hizo entrar en escalofríos al darse cuenta de a quién pertenecían aquellas manchas rojas en los trajes del equipo paramédico.

-...Lucille...

-Sí, Joni... Afortunadamente yo... -Se puso frente a ella, pero no dejó que la abrazara- Deja que los muchachos y yo nos quitemos esto y enseguida estoy contigo... Adrian, Drago, vuelvan al _Prometheus_ con la ambulancia, y reportenme en espera del informe de recepción...

-De acuerdo, Kirima...

Unos minutos más tarde, Lucille los alcanzó en la zona de espera, ya con su mono paramédico puesto, uno que siempre dejaba limpio en el Hospital para contingencias como la que su amiga estaba viviendo...

-¡Dios, Lucille, qué pasó! -Joni casi no la dejó sentarse entre Bennie y ella cuando ya las preguntas se atropellaban en su cabeza- Me sentí morir hace un rato, luego oigo la ambulancia y ahora operan a Andy en este hospital... Diablos... -No pudo evitar las lagrimas... y las contuvo de inmediato secándolas con el dorso de la mano- ...Dime la verdad...

-Andy tuvo un accidente durante el despegue de emergencia... -Kirima puso gesto serio y hasta enfadado- La cubierta interior era un caos porque la Orden de Misiones Aéreas llegó al revés, y las naves no estaban ordenadas como era debido... El enemigo atacó, arruinó una de las catapultas y la otra se atascó con una nave sobre ella... Andy intentó desatascarla y lanzar la nave. Quedó atorado en la traza y el VF-1 le pasó casi por encima... Está levemente quemado, aparentemente quebrado y con un síndrome de descompresión alto... Lo están operando ahora mismo en la HOC(3)... Por separado no son cosas extremadamente graves, pero juntas y en el espacio pueden llegar a serlo... Por efecto del tirón de la catapulta perdió el guante de protección y quedó expuesto al ambiente espacial con la mano derecha profundamente lacerada... Eso es todo, Joni... Ahora hay que esperar...

-...Dios mío... -Joni bajó la cabeza, estremecida, recibiendo el cálido abrazo de Kirima, y aquello la tranquilizó- Sí es así, entonces yo no me voy a mover de aquí... -Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, e inspiró y exhaló profundamente- ¿Puedo pedirles un gran favor? -Ambos asintieron- Necesito que al menos por esta noche, me traigan algunas cosas desde la casa... Aunque tenga que enviar a alguien a la morgue yo no voy a salir de este Hospital hasta saber que Andy está bien...

-Déjame arreglarlo por tí... -Kirima se puso de pie y fue hasta la recepción. Allí tanto Joanna como Bennie escucharon entrecortado el intercambio verbal entre la enfermera y ella, hasta que la primera pareció ceder. Seguidamente volvió donde estaban- Listo, Joni. Andy deberá permanecer en la Cámara por al menos 18 horas. el 15c de la zona de medicina espacial está disponible... podrás quedarte ahí hasta que lo saquen. Dejé un mensaje interno al Doctor Kilmartin para que hable contigo apenas salga de la Cámara...

-...Gracias, Lucille... No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco... -Los miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción y gratitud- Vayan a mi casa, no se apuren... -Les entregó las llaves- Necesito estar sola un momento...

Instantes después que sus amigos hubieran marchado con su encargo, muy a su pesar, pues hubieran querido quedarse a su lado, Joanna tomó nuevamente sus cosas, y con paso lento, sumida en sus pensamientos, anduvo pasillo tras pasillo, hasta dar con los jardines del interior del Hospital. Allí inició un lento paseo, intentando llevar tranquilidad a su espíritu, envuelta en aquella marea de emociones y malos presagios que la alcanzara esa mañana en cuanto supo que algo andaba mal con el hombre que amaba más que a su vida... Sin poder hacer nada más por él sino esperar... _"Yo confío en tí, Amor... Y no te cuestiono aunque me lleve la rabia y el deseo de decirte unas cuantas verdades por como te arriesgas allá afuera en cada lanzamiento... Salvaste una vida al hacer lo que hiciste... Te entiendo... Pero ahora que te están pasando cosas, que estás herido y te están atendiendo... Lucha, mi amor, lucha con todas tus fuerzas que también son las mías y las de tu hija, sé el mismo terco cabeza dura del que me enamoré como una loca, y no te rindas... No te rindas por favor... Yo estoy aquí ahora, mi corazón y yo misma estoy contigo, y no te vamos a abandonar, yo te lo juro, mi vida... Lo primero que verás cuando despiertes, será mi sonrisa de pura alegría por verte con vida..."_ Siguió su paseo por un rato más, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente calmada para volver a la sala de espera... Y se quedó paralizada de la impresión al llegar... Toda la sala estaba llena de marinos, todos preguntando por su esposo, o levantándose las mangas del uniforme y preguntando por el banco de sangre... En medio de aquel tumulto que la tenía tan sorprendida como emocionada apareció la especial figura del Capitán Duquesne, que se acercó solicito hasta ella...

-¿Cómo estás, Joanna?

-Estee... Bien, Alfred... -Joanna miraba en todas direcciones, aún sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían- ¿Porqué están todos aquí?

-No podían quedarse quietos... -Explicó con una sonrisa- ...el Dos, el intermedio y _La Cocina_ llegaron en masa hasta la nave en cuanto se supo del accidente... Obra de _Corn_, por más señas...

-¿Necesitas algo, Joni? -Flake llegó también hasta donde ella estaba, sereno, pero igualmente preocupado- Lo que pidas, hasta un chamán si es preciso, y te lo traemos...

-Gracias, Robert... En serio, gracias a todos... -Ahora le costaba contener el cúmulo de emociones que la estaba llevando como una ola de altos y bajos por su alma. Con ojos brillantes miró alrededor- ...Aunque él no lo sepa, sé que nos siente... sé que él sabe como estamos orando y haciendo silenciosamente fuerza por él...

Volvió a pasear su vista por aquella atestada Sala de Espera... Y se dió cuenta que algo, algo importantísimo en ese momento, lugar y situación, no estaba en su lugar... _"Bien... No estás aquí, Lisa... No voy a juzgarte de nada... Pero ven... Ahora el Grandote necesita toda la fuerza del mundo para salir adelante..."_

**oOo**

El turno completo resultó una tortura para Lisa. Su rabia, su vergüenza, su temor y su preocupación, abrieron sin freno alguno los diques más profundos de su corazón... Y la _Reina del Hielo_ reapareció, mas despiadada que nunca, con su propio personal de puente y con los pilotos en vuelo haciéndose cargo de las misiones aéreas. Hasta los Comandantes Fokker y Elwes sufrieron en carne propia el violento y gélido desahogo verbal de la Comandante Hayes...

-...Vaya, Lisa, De acuerdo, pero no es para tanto...

-_Comandante Hayes_, Comandante Fokker... Y usted, Comandante Elwes, mantenga a su grupo alejado de la torre, o yo misma lo ataré a ella como escarmiento ¿Fuí Clara?

-A su orden, Comandante... Amarillo Kid...

-...Su llamada oficial de combate, Comandante Elwes ¡Esto no es un Circo!

-...VTF021 Lider, Fuera...

Lisa cerró con gesto brusco la comunicación con los Lideres del Grupo Aéreo. Aquella larga y gélida reprimenda puso ojos de preocupación en Claudia, ya alarmada por la actitud de su amiga luego de oír, congeladas en sus puestos, la llamada de accidente en cubierta. Aún le quedaba un intermedio Administrativo, y no podía quitárselo de encima: Gloval ya había dejado el puente en cuanto la parte más dura de la alerta hubo remitido, y de seguro la esperaba... Pero nada perdía con tratar de sondear un poco los sentimientos de Lisa...

-Lisa, ¿quieres un...?

-Gracias, Claudia, pero no ahora... Me retiro... ¿Donde demonios se metió Finney? ¡Ya debería estar aquí!

-Aquí estoy, Comandante... -Lisa dió un bote al sentir la voz de la Teniente Claire Finney a sus espaldas- A sus ordenes...

-No tengo tiempo para el sumario, Teniente. Que la Teniente Grant la ponga al corriente... con su permiso...

Salió con paso vivo del puente, mirando hacia adelante, como tratando de encontrar algo más allá de la escotilla automática... Y cuando esta se cerró... La maldición fue gráfica y unánime... _¡Por todos los Diablos!_

-¿Se dieron cuenta? -Kim seguía impresionada- ¡Se puso como una fiera luego de discutir con el Jefe en cubierta! Y ahora...

-...Ahora viene la parte dificil... -Terció Vanessa- Lisa y el Jefe son tan parecidos, que cuando discuten la nave entera tiembla... Con el Jefe herido, y sabe Dios como le está yendo... Debe sentirse...

-...En el mismo infierno... -Finalizó Sammie, que por primera vez rehuía los comentarios cándidos y hablaba con la verdad- ...Pobre Lisa... ¿Y si...?

-Ni te atrevas a pensarlo, Sammie... -Claudia, enojada, se volteó a mirarlas- Lisa ya tiene suficiente con lo que está pasando... Y por ahora no es ella la importante... Piensa un poco en Joanna... solo imagina, Porter...

"_Por Dios, por nada del mundo se te ocurra morirte, Jardinero... Demoraste tanto, y fuiste tan persistente... Ahora que sacaste la bola del parque, tienes que completar la carrera, Steinhauser... O Lisa jamás volverá a nosotros como la conocemos, la conoces y todos sabemos que debe ser y vivir su vida..."_ Claudia comenzó a sumariar a la Teniente Finney, y en cuanto su propio reemplazo llegó, abandonó el puente rumbo a la cámara del Capitán. Al pasar por el despacho de Lisa, aguzó el oído, pero no sintió ningún ruido revelador... _"Sé que estás ahí, pequeña... No le des más vueltas al asunto... Ve con él... Ve con él, Lisa... Que ni Dios lo quiera, pero si algo pasa y lo pierdes sin haber puesto antes las cosas en claro, va a pesarte hasta el alma por el resto de tus días..."_

**oOo**

Lisa, con la mirada perdida mucho más allá de la puerta de su despacho, sentada, inmóvil, casi como si no estuviera viva, no traslucía ninguna emoción en particular en su rostro, frío y con rasgos tan pétreos como la helada garra que en esos mismos momentos apretaba sin misericordia su corazón, produciéndole de forma casi física una sensación de dolor.

"_No debo llorar, no es correcto, los militares no lloran"_ Se repetía a sí misma casi con furia, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de recuperar el control de sus emociones. _"Dios, es solo un accidente, eso, nada más que eso, una simple emergencia y nada más, deja de preocuparte, Hayes..."_ Se mentía a sí misma mientras intentaba separar su resquebrajado espíritu de su mente, mientras el primero se caía a pedazos sobre su corazón cada vez con velocidad más alarmante. Sacudiendo su cabeza, acercó finalmente la silla al escritorio, donde su nunca bienvenido papeleo le esperaba... Varios informes se acumulaban sobre la pulcra carpeta, y repitiendo el juego que solía poner en práctica cada vez que entraba en su despacho, los barajó brevemente antes de abrir el que quedaba al tope de la pila.

-...No...

Eran los reportes finales de operación del Grupo Aéreo, que se pasaban como copia informativa para ella en su calidad de Primera Oficial, luego de haber sido aprobados y visados por el Capitán. Con gesto abatido, pasó las páginas del informe sin leerlas realmente, saltando su vista distraídamente de uno a otro párrafo de la relación fría, militar y escueta, de los hechos acaecidos hacía poco en la Base SARA, puesta en palabras escritas por los Comandantes Fokker y Elwes, Lideres de los Grupos. _"Nada del otro mundo, ellos pierden gente, nosotros perdemos..."_ Ni siquiera pudo terminar el pensamiento... Los hechos estaban aún demasiado frescos en su mente, y el recuerdo de esos confusos minutos finales aumentaba aún más su dolor, por más que intentara alejarlo de sí misma. Al final del reporte de Roy, había sin embargo algo más... La breve minuta del Sargento Hunter y su misión, salpicado de notas al margen, recomendaciones y visados tanto del Comandante Fokker y del Capitán. Sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse hasta quedar como platos de la sorpresa _"Dios mío, no dice nada, ni una mención... ¡No dice nada!"_ Arrugó inconscientemente el informe unos breves instantes, pero con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de la presión. _"...Dios... No dijo nada, se quedó callado con la mejor oportunidad que jamás tuvo de quitarme de enmedio..."_ Incrédula aún, digitó furiosamente para entrar a su cuenta de correo... Las copias de los mensajes enviados y salientes del despacho del Capitán se mostraron finalmente en la pantalla... Y ahí estaban: El informe de Fokker y Elwes, y el Final de Claudia, que por estar ella en misión, reportaba en esa oportunidad como Primaria de Operaciones del Puente _"¡No puede ser posible! ¡El informe de Claudia tampoco dice nada! ¡Estuvimos en todo momento con la línea abierta, y no hay una sola mención..!"_ Soltando las manos sobre el teclado, bajó la cabeza estremecida: Si antes se sentía mal, ahora se sentía peor... Tanto, que hasta sintió que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, respirando penosamente, como si le faltara el aire... Hasta que al levantarla, sus ojos cayeron sobre un correo sin abrir _"Y ahora qué quiere el Estado Mayor conmigo..." _Enfadada a mas no poder, y aporreando el teclado sin necesidad, lo abrió...

* * *

_Comandante Hayes:_

_Sugiero tener más cuidado con los documentos de operaciones en el futuro. El ATO que adjunto, aparentemente por error informático, se archivó mal compaginado. Atención a los detalles en adelante._

_Col. Stanislav Maistroff_

* * *

"_Oh, Cielos... No puede ser... ¿Y si es que..?" _Abrió con desesperación el adjunto, y sus ojos muy abiertos, su gesto de horror y el gemido de dolor, que por más esfuerzo que hizo escapó de sus labios, lograron vencer la última y fútil resistencia que oponía a sus emociones_ "¡Dios mío! ¡No puede estar pasando esto! ¡No es posible que yo..! Oh... Rayos... ¡Fuí yo, maldita sea, fuí yo misma!¡Estúpida, eso es lo que eres, Hayes, una Estúpida! Y ahora Andy está quizás muriéndose por mi torpeza... Y yo tengo toda la culpa..."_

Transformada en una furia inenarrable, Lisa dejó su despacho con un desquiciado portazo, y sin mirar siquiera hacia los costados, se perdió por los pasillos a grandes zancadas hacia la ciudad. Ni siquiera supo como, pero de pronto, como en un sueño, se halló en el Parque Macross... Como una autómata, pálida y con la respiración alterada, dirigió sus pasos hacia el vivero _"Sí... Esto es lo que necesito... Un rato con las plantas me va a relajar... Necesito calmarme ¡Por Dios, estoy hecha un manojo de nervios!"_ Sin embargo, en cuanto entró, cayó en cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba: Todo en el vivero le hablaba de Andy y su amor por las plantas, y saberlo en el estado que estaba solo la hizo temblar, ya sin poderlo controlar. Sus manos languidas se pasearon por la mesa de crecimiento, y su vista se posó indiscreta sobre el firme y cuadrado letrero al fondo del Vivero_ "Lo siento, Hayes... ¡No entres aquí!"_ Aquelló le arrancó una triste sonrisa al recordar _"Cuando le reclamé lo del paso restringido, solo me dijo que aún me faltaban algunas lecciones de jardinería antes de que me dejara entrar en su zona de crecimiento..."_ Entonces algo llamó su atención en una esquina de la mesa de trabajo de Andy. Allí estaba su reproductor de música, el que siempre le acompañaba en cada turno... El responsable de tantos y tan especiales programas de cubierta, montado en una base de parlantes. A un costado, La Biblia de Andy... El regalo de su madre... Lisa jamás pasaba por alto que a pesar de alertas y obligaciones militares, él era un Luterano devoto que jamás, por breve que fuera el momento, dejaba la lectura o el estudio de las escrituras. Sin pensarlo siquiera, encendió el reproductor... La música dura y melancólica le taladró el alma...

I Wanted you to know (_Me gustaría que supieras_)

I love the way you laugh (_Que amo la manera en que te ríes_)

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away (_Quisiera abrazarte fuerte y robarte el dolor_)

I keep the photograph (_Guardo tu fotografía_)

and I know it serves me well (_Y sé que me servirá mucho_)

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain (_Quisiera abrazarte fuerte y robarte el dolor_)

Cause I'm Broken (_Porque estoy roto_)

When I'm lonesome (_Cuando estoy solo_)

I don't feel right (_Y no me siento bien_)

When you're gone away (_Cuando tú te vas_)

You've gone away, you don't feel me... Anymore... (_Tú te has ido, ya no me sientes... Más..._)

Sus últimas reservas de autocontrol comenzaron a esfumarse en cuando vió, marcado furiosamente a lápiz, los versículos 12 y 13 del evangelio de Juan _"Amense los unos a los otros como yo los amo a ustedes. No hay amor más grande que este: dar la vida por sus amigos..."_ Mientras la música sonaba, y Lisa lentamente se iba dejando caer, hasta quedar casi de rodillas sobre el piso del vivero...

The worst is over now (_Lo peor ha pasado ahora_)

And we can breathe again (_Y podemos respirar de nuevo_)

I wanna hold your high, you steal my pain away (_Quiero abrazarte fuerte, tú me robas el dolor_)

There's so much to left to learn (_Queda mucho por aprender_)

And no one left to fight (_Y nadie contra quien luchar_)

I wanna hold your high and steal your pain (_Quiero abrazarte fuerte y robarte el dolor_)

La música seguía sonando... Y Lisa, derrumbada sobre si misma, de rodillas sobre el piso del vivero, vio pasar por su mente imagenes del pasado...

Cause I'm broken (_Porque estoy roto_)

When I'm open (_Cuando me abro_)

I don't feel like (_Y no me siento_)

I am strong enough (_Lo suficientemente fuerte_)

Cause I'm Broken (_Porque estoy roto_)

When I'm lonesome (_Cuando estoy solo_)

I don't feel right (_Y no me siento bien_)

When you're gone away (_Cuando tú te vas_)

You've gone away, you don't feel me... Anymore... (_Tú te has ido, ya no me sientes... Más..._)

(**Seether y Amy Lee – Broken, del Soundtrack de **_**The Punisher**_)

Las imagenes de aquel tiempo en que solo eran niños y se perdían tardes enteras por los jardines de Woodland desfilaron ante sus ojos... y aquellas imagenes se quedaron congeladas en el momento en que él caía y era tragado por las aguas del lago, una y otra vez..._ "...¡Perdóname, por Dios, Andy, Perdóname! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡No ahora! Por favor, no puedes morir ahora..."_ Vencida, y sacudida por los sollozos, se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba sin control. La música había cesado, y en tanto el vivero volvía a sumirse en el silencio, ella escapaba a toda carrera de allí... sus lágrimas dejaron un camino que no tenía rumbo, tratando sin resultado alguno, de huir de sí misma y de la venenosa culpa que como un cáncer incontrolable, devoraba dolorosamente su corazón...

**oOo**

En el Lugar de Meditación del Hospital, un sitio ecuménico, oasis lejos del ruido y del constante y agitado transcurrir de las operaciones médicas, Joanna, concentrada y con la mirada perdida, pasaba lentamente los nudos del rosario por sus dedos. Aquel objeto de culto era totalmente artesanal, y era el único recuerdo que heredó de su abuela Cubana, recibido directamente de manos de su padre. Su ferviente oración no se vió interrumpida ni siquiera cuando unos pasos que intentaban ser quietos, pero que producian un ruido desusado en aquel sitio, se encaminaron hacia su banca. El Doctor Kilmartin, aunque católico, sentia una devoción mucho más ferviente por el milagro de la medicina, pero con respeto, esperó a su lado que ella completara su oración... En el instante mismo que ella finalizaba con la señal de la cruz, se aclaró levemente la garganta para llamar su atención...

-¿Señora Steinhauser?

-¿Sí? -Aquella respuesta, teñida de temor y curiosidad mezcladas salió casi sin que pudiera controlarla- Doctor...

-Iaín Kilmartin, Señora Steinhauser. Estoy a cargo de la atención de su esposo...

-¡Andy! -Joanna susurró con fuerza, y su mano, como una garra de ave de presa, apretó en un gesto automático el brazo mas cercano del Doctor- ¿Como está Andy? Digame de una vez si él está...

-Tranquilicese, Señora. -La mirada sincera de Kilmartin relajó el gesto alarmado de Joanna- Está estable, pero aún en estado crítico. Es casi un milagro que haya sobrevivido con el daño con que lo recibí. Ahora necesito que me escuche bien lo que voy a decirle, y esto es absolutamente toda la verdad...

-De acuerdo, Doctor... Lo escucho...

-El Jefe Steinhauser llegó con traumatismos que no son dificiles de controlar, más aún gracias a la celeridad del Equipo Paramédico de Cubierta que lo trajo sin perder tiempo hasta acá. Pero la descompresión brusca que lo golpeó cuando perdió su guante de protección en la catapulta echó todo el cuadro a perder. Tiene un aeroembolismo grave, Señora Steinhauser, con todo lo que ello implica, ahora, y más adelante.

-En cristiano, por favor, Doctor... -Joanna, alarmándose nuevamente, hablo con tono duro y oscuro- ¿Que significa todo lo que me acaba de decir?

-En palabras simples, señora Steinhauser... -Kilmartin se arellanó calmadamente en la banca- El Jefe se llenó de nitrogeno en sus venas y vias aereas, y la cámara hiperbárica está restableciendo el balance de los gases en su organismo. Este estado causa, y de hecho lo hizo, paradas cardiacas que pueden resultar fatales. Solo dos cosas me preocupan, Señora...

-...Por favor, Doctor, no me esconda nada...

-Señora Steinhauser... -El doctor midió con cuidadosa precaución las palabras- El traumatismo de su esposo fue tan masivo, que cayó en coma profundo... Puede despertar dentro de treinta minutos o treinta meses... -Omitió por salud mental decir años- Dejando de lado el Embolismo, las hiperextensiones y las quemaduras, la laceración profunda que presentaba su mano derecha, una vez que la limpié y examiné, resultó ser una amputación por arrancamiento de la segunda y tercera falanges del dedo anular derecho -Joanna, impresionada y con los ojos brillantes, se llevó las manos a la boca intentando cazar el gemido de dolor- Reconstruí el muñón del dedo lo más rápidamente que pude, pero necesitará más adelante cirugía plástica para completar el trabajo... Además... -Hizo una pausa- Debo ser sincero... Este estado puede presentar secuelas, en algunos casos, invalidantes...

-¡Dios mío, Andy! -Joanna pugnaba por retener sus emociones- Pero va a vivir... ¿No es así?

-Está luchando como un tigre por su vida, y cuento con ello... Va a salir de esta, Señora...

-Digame Joanna, Doctor... Vamos a hablar muchas mas veces que esta... Pero las secuelas...

-Pueden ser variadas, algunas menos graves, y otras muy fuertes, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, es un cuadro muy terrible y no vamos a saber que tan pronto controlamos los daños hasta que despierte... Joanna, solo quiero que considere esto... -Tomó aire antes de continuar- ...Yo soy un médico civil, pero de a poco he ido aquí comprendiendo los protocolos militares. Su mutilación y las probables secuelas, pueden dejar a su esposo fuera de la cubierta de vuelo de por vida...

-Le entiendo... Esto puede destrozar a mi esposo tanto como sus heridas, y aunque no lo note, sus palabras me están estrujando el corazón, Doctor Kilmartin... Esto es la vida misma de Andy y no tenerlo va a ser una lucha sin cuento... Pero ya nos preocuparemos por eso después... Ahora solo que siga de este lado del paraíso es lo importante para mí...

-Joanna... -El doctor miró sin cuidarse el vientre de la mujer- Veo que está embarazada...¿cuanto tiene?

-Cuatro meses y días, Doctor...

-¿No se ha sentido mal desde que todo esto empezó? ¿Alguna punzada o síntoma fuera de lo común? -La miró inquisitivo- ¿Quien es su tratante?

-No he sentido nada extraño, Doctor, y le entiendo su preocupación... -Sonrió tristemente- La Doctora Birkenhead me está controlando...

-Le avisaré entonces... -Le dio por toda respuesta- Tengo rondas por cumplir, Joanna. Nos mantendremos en contacto...¿Está aquí en el hospital?

-Así es, Doctor, desde anoche que estoy ocupando el 15c de la zona de Medicina Espacial.

-Es perfecto. A su esposo le quedan 9 horas más de exposición... Luego de eso haré que lo trasladen a su habitación ¿De acuerdo?

-Nada me haría más feliz que poder tenerlo a mi lado, Doctor...

-Iaín, Joanna...

-Gracias, Iaín...

En cuanto el Doctor se hubo retirado... La tristeza enorme que había controlado con gran esfuerzo durante toda la conversación, se deshizo en lágrimas que corrieron entre discretos sollozos mientras miraba hacia el frente de la sala. "_Mi amor, te necesitamos vivo, aquí con nosotras aunque ahora no puedas vernos ni oírnos... Demuestra la misma terquedad que te llevó a la cubierta de vuelo cuando nadie creía que podías hacerlo... Que vivas es ahora lo importante para mí y nuestra hija... Y saldremos juntos adelante, no importa que tan grande o tan pequeño resulte cada obstáculo... Yo sé que puedes, Cielo, lucha... Todos estamos aquí empujando para ayudarte a salir, mi vida...¡Vas a vivir! ¿me oiste, Grandote? ¡Vas a vivir!"_ Mientras se secaba las lágrimas, sin embargo, supo que debía dedicar sus pensamientos a alguien más... _" Y en cuanto estés conmigo, Gringo, me ayudarás a pensar la mejor manera de llevar paz al espíritu de Lisa, traerla contigo, y borrar cuanto antes la culpa que sé que la está consumiendo..."_

* * *

-Aquellas fueron quizás las 18 horas más angustiosas de toda mi vida -Finalizó Joanna- Aquella noche terrible, sola en aquella habitación de hospital, con Andy a apenas unos pasos en la Cámara luchando por vivir, no se ha borrado ni se borrará jamás de mi mente... Incluso pudo comprometer mi embarazo. Cuando la doctora Birkenhead me revisó, me dijo que debía hacer todo el esfuerzo por mostrarme fuerte y desahogar mis emociones de la manera más suave posible... Le parecía increible que Lizzie no se hubiera afectado del choque tremendo que la sensación física del accidente me dejó...

-Y yo no dejo de admirar a mi mujer por eso, chicos -Dijo Andy orgullosamente- Se mantuvo firme en medio de esa tempestad de emociones mientras yo estaba ido a negro en la Cámara, sin tener idea de lo que mis acciones en ese horrible lanzamiento habían provocado...

-Fue sin duda arriesgado -Apuntó Luca- Pero usted sobrevivió... Y de pasó salvó la vida de ese piloto atrapado en la catapulta...

-...Y nunca voy a dejar de agradecértelo, Andy... -Apuntó Rick con voz grave, aún con Lisa refugiada en sus brazos. Ante los gestos de incredulidad de Luca y Jonathan, Rick prosiguió- El Skull estaba ese día asignado al recambio de los cuadrantes de patrullaje... Era yo quien se quedó atrapado en la catapulta... Era yo quien no pudo apartar el terror y el horror de mi mente al sentir el brinco en la catapulta y el sordo trepidar del Skull 23 cuando golpeó a Andy en su carrera... La batalla posterior... No tenía importancia, yo casi le quité la vida a Andy en su intento de salvar la mía...

-Y nunca te dije nada por eso, Rick... Ese era mi trabajo en ese momento... -Replicó Andy tranquilizadoramente- Ahora, visto desde la perspectiva de los años, sé que estuvo bien... La alegría que Lisa lleva en su rostro me dice siempre que la veo, que estuvo bien...

-¿Entienden por qué lo quiero tanto, chicos? -Lisa se rehizo con una media sonrisa- Andy siempre ha sido así... Nada en el mundo ha podido cambiarlo... Ni siquiera ese accidente terrible... -Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento- Por eso nunca dejo de dar gracias del día que lo vi levantarse de aquellos setos en el parque Macross...

-¿Almirante? -Jonathan trató de formular la pregunta lo más cautamente que pudo- Por lo que escuché, lo pasó bastante mal luego del accidente ¿que hizo entonces?

-Entonces, Jonathan... Yo estaba perdida en la negrura más profunda de mi alma... La culpa me cegó... -se irguió en el sofá, soltándose del abrazo de Rick- Y una lucecita tan brillante como molesta, que yo creía apagada, vino a mostrarme el camino de vuelta a la vida que cierto loco matrimonio me había enseñado a apreciar...

* * *

El ritmo de las operaciones militares, pese a todo el dolor que había caido como una masa viscosa sobre los espíritus de los miembros de la división de cubierta, no se detenía... Pero el natural y asombroso rendimiento que Andy sabía sacar de sus hombres se había venido al suelo... Verlo caer en cubierta fue un golpe aún mayor para el Turno-1... Lo creían invencible, gigante, capaz, como Bennie Tinoco había oído una vez en el vestidor, de _"Aplastar con sus manos a las malditas cucarachas blindadas"_ Ahora que ya no estaba, él apreciaba en toda su magnitud la falta enorme que iba a hacer en un puesto casi hecho a su medida. Esa preocupación solo ponía más presión a su actual posición a cargo de la División, luego de haber sido nombrado sumariamente su sucesor por el Capitán Duquesne a horas del Accidente._ "Andy siempre me ha dicho que puedo con este puesto, y yo le creí y le creo... Pero es muy distinto a tratar de llenar tus zapatos, Gringo... Tu gente está por los suelos ahora... Y si no puedo hacer que vuelvas, tendré que inventar la forma de hacer que ellos no te olviden..."_

-Jefe Tinoco a control Aéreo...

-Adelante, Jefe...

-¿Tienes los tiempos por bloque defensivo del último lanzamiento?

-Es positivo, Bennie -Xavi Goicoextea se quedó un par de segundos en silencio- Jefe, no le va a gustar... 14 minutos y medio por bloque... Esto va de mal en peor...

-Lo imaginaba. Gracias, Xavi. Jefe Tinoco, fuera...

"_Por todos los malditos demonios... Si Andy estuviera aquí me colgaría de los cojones... ¡Catorce minutos! Podrían hacernos polvo en unos segundos y nosotros todavía estariamos con los calzoncillos a media pierna... Hay que hacer algo ¡Y urgente!"_ Cabizbajo, caminó sumido en sus pensamientos por la cubierta interior, y fuera por obra del destino o la casualidad, al topar con un muro levantó la vista... La placa bien visible que decia "_CMC A. Steinhauser - Air Boss_" identificaba a la pequeña oficina de Andy. Buscando una respuesta a sus interrogantes, entró en el diminuto despacho. "_Pero... Que Diablos..._" La maldición salió casi en forma automática de sus labios ni bien traspuso el umbral: La Oficina estaba en el mismo estado en que su amigo la dejara al momento de responder a la alerta; hasta el teléfono sobre su escritorio se hallaba colgado a medias, lo que daba cuenta de su apresurada salida hacia la cubierta de vuelo. Solo un detalle convertía ese sitio casi en un santuario. Alguien, de seguro alguno de sus muchachos del Turno-1, había rescatado el casco espacial de Andy... Ennegrecido, abollado, y con su visor trizado, los rasguños en su superficie abiertos como heridas rascando la pintura de sus insignias, había sido puesto sobre la carpeta de su escritorio... Y Bennie Tinoco sintió un escalofrío que lo erizó de pies a cabeza. Aquel casco en esa posicion lo interpelaba como si fuera Steinhauser mismo quien le recordara su misión, aquello para lo que ambos habían sido adiestrados y hacerlo de la mejor manera posible... Casi pudo oírlo diciéndole _"¿Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, Charro? ¿Seguro? Yo no lo creo... Mientras yo esté fuera, tú tienes el mando, Tinoco... Yo voy a volver, pero mientras, los Tigres te seguirán donde tú vayas, y harán lo que tú digas... Si un Tigre cae, diez se levantaran a completar su misión... Sé el primero de los diez, Bennie... Sé el primero de los diez..."_ Electrizado, tomó el casco entre sus manos. El Jefe le había hablado, y él ya sabía qué hacer...

-¡ATENCION EN CUBIERTA!

Por petición expresa de Bennie, se había llamado a formación general de la División... Por un breve instante se suspendían las maniobras, y todos ellos, en correcta formación, se alineaban en un perfecto cuadrilátero en la cubierta interior.

-¡Descansen! -Ordenó Bennie, y se paró firmemente delante de los que ahora eran sus hombres- Para aquellos que no me conocen, y para aquellos que sí, me presento para despejar dudas... Soy el Contramaestre Primero Benjamín Tinoco... _Air'n Boss_, Segundo Jefe Aéreo de la División de Cubierta del CVS-101 _Prometheus_ -Aquella declaración arrancó miradas de sorpresa de los veteranos... Sabían bien que Bennie era ahora el Jefe Aéreo de Cubierta... Pero se identificaba con su puesto anterior...- No me miren con cara de interrogante, no estamos aquí para contestar preguntas sino para poner algunas cosas en claro -Prosiguió- No necesito decirles que ahora que Andy no está con nosotros, eso duele... Les duele como a mí y quizá más, Tigres... -Levantó la vista con mirada dura- ¡¿Estoy en lo cierto?!

-¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!

-Entonces -Los miró aún más duramente- Les informo un par de cosas, Tigres... El Jefe Aéreo de Cubierta del _Prometheus_ es uno solo... Yo estoy aquí solo por el momento... El Jefe va a volver ¿Me oyeron? ¡EL JEFE VA A VOLVER! ¿FUI CLARO?

-¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!

-Bien -Relajó el tono- Y para que les quede aún más claro a quien tienen que rendirle cuentas de ahora en adelante...

Se movió con paso decidido hasta la pared inmediata a la salida de la zona de transferencia, siendo seguido por las miradas interrogativas de todos, hasta el abollado casco del Jefe Dorkman... unos centimetros más allá, un trapo negro cubría algo... Cuando lo quitó, todos vieron espantados como el casco de cubierta del Jefe Steinhauser los miraba con fijeza, puesto al tope de una columna. Y sobre el... Un cartel con una frase que le habían oído en más de una oportunidad, cuando el abatimiento, el desaliento y la pena por perder compañeros los habían golpeado "_Si un Tigre cae, diez se levantarán para completar la misión. Se el primero de los diez..._" Aquellos rudos y curtidos marinos temblaron ante la vista: Parecía como si el Jefe en persona los estuviera mirando con fijeza, preguntándole a cada uno en particular si estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo...

-¡Con él, como siempre ha sido y será, se reportarán todos los días! -Habló con voz fuerte y dura para cerciorarse de que todos le oyeran- ¡A él y no a mí van a decirle si hicieron su mejor esfuerzo y dieron lo mejor de sí! ¡¿Quieren ser el primero de los diez?!

-¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!

-¡No estoy escuchando nada! ¡¿Quieren ser el primero de los diez?!

-¡¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!!

-¡¿ENTONCES QUIEN DIABLOS SOMOS Y QUE HACEMOS?!

-¡¡SOMOS LOS TIGRES DE LA CUBIERTA DE STEINHAUSER, Y LOS LANZAMOS A TODOS!!

El grito ensordecedor hizo que todos quienes lo escucharon en cubierta, tanto pilotos como personal de las tripulaciones de mantenimiento, se erizaran helados de la sorpresa...

-¡Bien dicho, Tigres! -Se plantó nuevamente con los pies abiertos delante de la formación- ¡Pero no quiero palabras, quiero hechos, y quiero que el Jefe vea lo grandes que son! ¡Vamos a bajar ahora mismo los tiempos de despegue y recambio de bloques! ¡Catorce minutos es una vergüenza! ¿VAMOS A BAJAR ESOS TIEMPOS O NO?

-¡¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!!

-¡ENTONCES COMENCEMOS AHORA MISMO! ¡TURNO-2 A SUS PUESTOS! ¡TIGRES DE LA CUBIERTA! ¡ROMPAN FILAS!

-¡¡UH-RRAH!!

Bennie vió correr como gacelas a los miembros del Turno-2, mientras él seguía clavado al piso de la emoción y la impresión... Sacudiendo su cabeza para sacársela, giró hacia la escotilla de la zona de transferencia... A tiempo para ver a sus hombres libres de tareas salir hacia el canal principal. Al pasar por el muro cercano, como era su costumbre, daban las gracias a _Big-D_, pero además, acariciaban con respeto el casco de Andy _"Vuelva pronto, Jefe... soy el primero de los diez..." _Le oyó decir a cada uno de ellos antes de bajar la cabeza, estremecido de orgullo... Aquella tarde, al retirarse y ceder su puesto a _La Cocina_, vió la misma escena con los novatos entrantes al turno de entrenamiento. Poco después de despedirse de Flake, llamó a la torre por un asunto del cual ya conocía la respuesta...

-3.8 minutos, Bennie...¿Que demonios les dijiste a los muchachos? -Duquesne estaba atónito- Los mejores recambios de Andy anotan 3.75...

-Yo no les dije nada, Alfie... -Respondió a La Isla en un tono imposible de descifrar- El Jefe habló por mí...

* * *

Discretamente y sin ruido, Bennie entró en la habitación 15c del sector de Medicina Espacial del Hospital Militar... Pasaban de las once de la noche, y oficialmente no tenía visita ni hora asignada, pero no por nada su encanto personal había abierto puertas desde su primer enlistamiento. Sin preocuparse de los electrodos y monitores que supervisaban la respiración y otros valores vitales de su amigo, se acercó al borde de su cama. En la otra, a su lado, Joanna, profundamente dormida, respiraba quietamente, su rostro ya relajado luego de las atroces horas pasadas junto a su esposo luego del accidente.

-Hola, _Gringo_ -Dijo en susurros, tratando de contener su emoción- Me dijeron que estabas muy cansado, y que te dió por dormir en el servicio... Y tanto te quieren, patán, que incluso te buscaron donde echar este sueñecito... -Contuvo el profundo suspiro que se le escapaba del pecho- Vine porque te traje un recado, _Gringo_... Tus Tigres te echan de menos, y añoran el tiempo en que tu vozarrón los hacía saltar en la cubierta, y los castigos inutiles, como lavarse los dientes con una cuchara... -Rió quedamente, y su mano con gran cariño le acomodó el cabello rubio, rebelde sobre su frente- Caíste, Hermano... Y muchos más que diez se han levantado para que el trabajo se haga mientras no estás... No nos dejes todavía... Quedan navecitas por lanzar y recibir, y eso nadie lo hace mejor que tú... La División de Cubierta es tuya, Jefe... Nunca nadie te va a disputar ese puesto. Asi que no te tardes, _Gringo_... Vuelve pronto... Dulces sueños...

Se retiró discretamente de la habitación, sin un solo ruido que lo delatara... hasta que un sollozo femenino claro rompió el silencio, dos lagrimas brillantes cazaron con su brillo la escasa luz de la habitación... Y una mano tomó con firmeza la del durmiente a su lado... "_Los Tigres velan por la cubierta en tanto no estás, así que se fuerte, cariño... Tu ocupación de ahora en adelante solo será mejorar..._"

**oOo**

-¡Basta ya, Lisa, Estoy harta de que huyas de mí!

-...Claudia... Yo... Yo lo siento... Es que...

-Nada de _Claudia lo siento_, que soy como tu hermana mayor y a mí, señorita Hayes, no me engañas...

A Lisa hayes no le quedó más remedio que soportar lo más estoicamente que pudo el imprevisto chaparrón de parte de Claudia Grant. Escapando de sí misma mas que de alguien en particular, Lisa había recomenzado con su pésima actitud de alterar sus patrones de turnos con trabajo extra y cambiando sus libres con cualquiera que lo necesitara, logrando con eso despistar por completo a la Teniente Grant, que desde aquel día fatídico no había logrado coincidir con ella. Sin embargo, sabiendo por el vía crucis que atravesaba su amiga, puso todo su empeño en cazarla en un sitio lo suficientemente pequeño para impedirle escapar. Una jaqueca imprevista y las repentinas ganas de mandar todo al demonio del Capitán Gloval le habían proporcionado la pausa justa para correr hasta su despacho, entrar sin siquiera anunciarse, y cerrar con seguro la puerta, colocándose por mayor seguridad sobre su superficie para impedir que huyera de lo que le tenía que decir... Aún a costa de su vida...

-¿No te engaño? -Respondió casi agresivamente a la filipica de Claudia- ¿Y qué necesidad tendría yo de engañarte?

-...La misma que siempre has tenido cuando no quieres que se sepa que algo te esta doliendo hasta el hueso, Lisa Hayes... De esa necesidad estoy hablando... -Al ver la repentina emoción que le surcó el rostro, Claudia suavizó el tono- Vamos, pequeña... Estás huyendo, y eso no te hace bien...

-Yo no huyo...

-Sí, Claro... No huyes, no lloras, no demuestras ni rabia, ni pena, ni nada que se le parezca... Esas no son emociones propias de un militar ¿No es así? -Lisa abrió la boca impresionada, mientras Claudia endurecía su mirada- ...Pues déjame decirte, Comandante _Superchica_ Hayes, que desgraciadamente para tus planes, eres humana igual que yo y que todos los demás a bordo...

-...No abuse de nuestra amistad, Teniente Grant... -Lisa, furibunda, le habló gélidamente, con los ojos hechos una furia verde a traves de las rendijas de sus párpados entrecerrados- ...Eso y no mucho más voy a permitirle en vista de nuestra relación...

-Pues si eres tan militar como dices, vas a tener que aguantarte mi lenguaje militar y mis ganas militares de sacudirte por testaruda... -Casi le gritaba, y ante el imprevisto ataque, Lisa se tambaleó hacia atrás en su silla- ...Escuchame bien, Lisa hayes, Ahora mismo vas a salir de esta cueva en la que te has refugiado para no ver ni la luz ni las cosas que han pasado desde que decidiste desaparecer... Vas a enfrentar tus responsabilidades, tus culpas y vas enfrentar con la vista en alto a quienquiera que encuentres en tu camino ¿Me oiste bien? Me importa un pepino que seas mi superior, ahora el grado no cuenta sino lo que te quiero, Chiquilla ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Estoy tratando de extenderte mi mano, y tú lo único que haces es mirarme con ojos de calabozo!

-Sabes que no haría eso contigo, Claudia... -Giró sobre su silla hasta quedar de espaldas a ella- Es simplemente... que ya no puedo lidiar más con esto...

-...Lisa...

-Mis fuerzas se acabaron, Claudia... Solo queda Lisa, la mujer, la frágil, la que tiene miedo no solo de que le hagan daño, sino de hacerlo con sus acciones... Y ya he hecho demasiado daño... Alguien puso su vida en mis manos y yo lo defraudé, y casi muere por ello...

-...Chiquilla... -Lisa sintió en un estremecimiento, la cálida mano de Claudia sobre su hombro izquierdo- Cumpliste con tu deber, y ¿Sabes algo? Andy lo comprende incluso mejor que tú... y sé muy bien que a él le importa más que tú estés con él que consumiéndote aquí...

-No quiero salir de aquí -Dijo apesadumbrada y con la cabeza baja- No quiero que vean...

-¿Qué, Lisa? ¡Por Dios! -Claudia le apretó el hombro- ¿Crees acaso que hay un enorme letrero de neón sobre ti con la palabra _culpable_ destellando? ¡Ya expiaste tu falta! El no te cuestionó ni te juzgó... Solo hizo lo que sabe, Ayudarte, Lisa... Sí, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo, discutiste con él, hubo un accidente y punto... No está en nosotros decidir quien hizo lo correcto o no... Ahora, Chiquilla, importas tú, y lo que estás sintiendo... ¿Acaso no sientes ganas de correr a velocidad cósmica hasta el hospital militar a verlo? ¡Cristo, Hayes, es tu _Hermanito Menor_, tú misma lo adoptaste de ese modo!

-Secuestraría un VF-1 de la cubierta de vuelo si creyera que eso es capaz de llevarme más rápido que mis ganas hasta su lado, Claudia... -Grant esbozo una sonrisa al oír el disparate-...Pero...

-Pero nada, Lisa -Claudia, decidida, la tomó del brazo, y girando la silla, la puso de pie, y comenzó con gran persistencia a arrastrarla fuera del despacho- Ya lo expresaste y yo estoy aquí para cumplir tu deseo...

-Pe..Pero, Pero... ¡Claudia!

-Vamos, Lisa, un pie se mueve delante del otro... Se llama Caminar, por más señas...

-¡Eres imposible!

-Eso y mucho más, Lisa... ¡Ya vamonos de aquí!

-¡Adonde, por Dios!

-...Espera y verás, Pequeña -Abrió la puerta con veloz gesto y tiró del brazo de Lisa- Hay cosas por hacer allá afuera...

-¡De qué estás hablando!

-No preguntes más y solo sigueme...

-¡Claudia!

Lisa ya estaba sorprendida de la actitud misteriosa de su amiga: Se había detenido por breves instantes en la esclusa de salida del puente principal hacia la ciudad, llamado un teléfono público móvil, y luego de hablar por unos instantes, volverse hacia ella con gesto pícaramente conspirador...

-¿Con quien estabas hablando?

-...Con mi amante de turno cuando Roy está en misión -Lisa se llevó las manos a la boca ante semejante desparpajo de Claudia para emitir ese comentario- ¡Como se te ocurre, Tontita! ¡Y al caso no te incumbe!

Minutos más tarde, y pisando a fondo según su costumbre, Roy se estacionó delante de ellas...

-Su vehículo, Señoritas...

-¿Adonde vamos?

-No me mires, Lisa, Yo solo hago lo que me ordenan... -Dijo Roy mientras ambas abordaban el jeep- Y silencio es lo que me pidieron...

-Es extraordinario que obedezcas ordenes, Cariño -Dijo Claudia mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Alguna razón en particular?

-Conservar la cabeza entre los hombros, y tu ensalada de piña, Bebé -Dijo él riendo mientras se ponía en marcha- ...No necesito más para que me hagas feliz y obediente...

-¿Quieren decirme por favor a donde vamos?

-¡NO!

-¡Oh, que par de tercos! ¡SON IMPOSIBLES!

Atravesaron la ciudad en Línea recta, y Lisa, repentinamente silenciosa luego que se cansara de preguntar su destino, comenzó a ver edificios conocidos a medida que avanzaba... No necesitó conservar sus sospechas... Ese camino no conducía al hospital militar... Conducía al Centro de Macross "_¿A donde diablos me llevan..? Esto no tiene sentido..._" comenzó a repetirse en silencio mientras el jeep avanzaba por el distrito de las joyerías y tiendas de ropa... Y al girar una esquina finalmente reconoció su destino... Casi al fondo de la manzana, los neones chillones y destellantes identificaban un sitio que ella conocía demasiado bien como para pasarlo por alto... "_¿El Rincón Canalla? ¿Y para qué me trajeron aquí?_"

-...Llegamos, Señoritas...

-Claudia, yo no voy a entrar ahí...

-Pues, fijate, Lisa, que sí vas a entrar... Yo no sé español, y Andy le enseñó a Roy la contraseña de memoria, así que me ayudas, o te mataré en el acto por dejarlo entrar solo...

-¡Eres terrible, Grant..! tú y tus ideas... Debería estrangularte, pero si no te sigo el juego no voy a saber de qué se trata ¿No es así?

-Por eso eres la Primera Oficial, Lisa -Claudia le respondió con una ancha sonrisa- Ven, vamos...

* * *

"_Esta es la WKMBS, en directo desde el Rincón Canalla, con una edición más de... Noche de Aficionados, Buenas noches a todos, para Phil Getty y para mí, Eddie Santiago, es esta una noche especial, ¿No Phil?_

_-Así es, Eddie... Desde que iniciaramos nuestras transmisiones que no habíamos tenido tiempo de examinar el enorme talento que brota como cosa natural de los habitantes hispanos de Macross, y estar aquí esta noche, en el centro de la efervescencia latina que habita la nave, y por cortesía de uno de los personajes más pintorescos que haya tenido la ocasión de conocer..._

_-¿te refieres al Beto Canalla?_

_-El mismo, Eddie, no hay otro como él en toda la nave... Decía que esto es un honor, más aún luego de lo que he escuchado, en cuanto a que la enorme calidad de la que vamos a ser testigos, es hija de una misma manera de ver la vida, pero sin distinción alguna..._

_-...No te entiendo, Phil... ¿Estas queriendo decirme que esta noche no actúan solo civiles?_

_-...Acertaste de pleno, Eddie... Tal parece que el talento de los hispanoparlantes no respeta ni siquiera al uniforme... y pronto vamos a ser testigos de ello... ¿Que tal si das el master, Neville? El Beto Canalla está subiendo al escenario..."_

"_¡Me trajeron a una noche de aficionados!¡Voy a matarte, Grant! Si crees que lo que necesito es diversión, te lo aclararé delante de tu tumba! ¡Ya verás!" _Lisa estaba iracunda, sentada entre Claudia y Roy... Sostenida firmemente por la primera, para que no escapara luego de los trabajos que se había tomado para sacarla de su despacho y luego para hacerla entrar en aquel sitio... Desistió momentaneamente al ver subir al escenario a Alberto Mendez... Lejanos parecían esos días en los que él le ayudó a levantar la recepción de bodas de Andy, y cuanta paciencia había demostrado en enseñarle un poco de cómo se casaban y celebraban los latinos... "_Parece que fue hace un siglo atrás que yo bailé en una recepción de bodas aquí..._"

-Buenas noches, Canallas, y gringos y gringas colados de siempre... Ya va siendo hora que aprendan un poquito de español... o voy a decirle a Byron que no los deje entrar más- Se sintieron suaves risas por todo el local- Si tienen la molestia de girar un poco hacia el fondo, cerca de la puerta, verán a dos personajes bien conocidos de la Radio, y una consola de transmisión... bueno, para algo sirven los canjes ¿no? -otro nuevo coro de risas siguió a sus palabras- Esta noche de aficionados está siendo transmitida en vivo y en directo a toda la nave... así que portense bien, y los que no deben estar aquí, por su propia seguridad, quedense callados... -Ahora las carcajadas fueron fuertes y sin tapujos... - Bien basta de palabras, vamos a la música, que eso es lo importante... Antes de empezar, y fuera de concurso, alguien muy querido de todos los canallas, quiso cantar esta noche después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo... Yo no pude sino decirle que sí... La banda y el coro están listos, los efectos especiales también... Así que no te quito más tiempo, negrita... Ven, Joni, sube al escenario... Con ustedes, canallas, y espero que lo disfruten... Joanna Steinhauser... ¡Donde están esos aplausos, Canallas, vamos!

Lisa quedó estática en su puesto, muda y sin reacción alguna... y todo el local al unísono, comenzó a aplaudir... sacada de improviso de balance con el ruido, giró la cabeza en todas direcciones... Para darse cuenta solo en ese momento que el local estaba repleto, y la gran mayoría de sus mesas estaba ocupada por los marinos del _Prometheus_... Su vista volvió al escenario, que se había quedado a oscuras, a excepción de un foco seguidor, que pronto enmarcó la figura prominente de Joni...

-Buenas noches a todos... No soy una gran cantante, y hago lo que puedo, que espero les guste... y mis disculpas por la tardanza... Lizzie no me deja caminar muy rápido por estos días... -Sonrió mientras tomaba asiento cuidadosamente en un taburete bajo y acomodaba el micrófono- ...Esta noche vine a pagar una deuda... Alguien más debería estar conmigo aquí... Pero aunque no esté de cuerpo presente... Igualmente nos va a acompañar... Así que sin más preámbulos... Una canción para una amiga... Ella sabe quien es...

Sonaron los acordes iniciales, y una pantalla se encendió al costado del escenario...

I (_Yo_)

looked at your face (_He mirado en tu cara_)

I saw that all (_y he visto_)

the love had died (_que todo el amor ha muerto_)  
I saw that we (_He visto_)

had forgotten (_que nos hemos olvidado_)

to take the time (_de tomarnos tiempo_)

...En la oscuridad del local, Lisa se dejó inundar por la música, y el silencio respetuoso del público, atento con todos sus sentidos a la sentimental melodía... Que cantada en inglés, era traducida en la pantalla de un suave color cyan al costado de Joni...

I, (_Yo_)

I saw that you (_He visto_)

couldn't care less (_que ya no te importa_)

about what you do (_lo que haces_)  
Couldn't care less (_Ya no te importan_)

about the lies (_las mentiras_)  
You couldn't find (_No puedes encontrar_)

the time to cry (_tiempo para llorar_)

We forgot about love (_nos olvidamos del amor_)  
We forgot about faith (_Nos olvidamos de la Fe_)  
We forgot about trust (_nos olvidamos de la confianza_)  
We forgot about us (_Nos olvidamos de nosotros_)

La letra de la canción, junto con la queda y melodiosa voz de Joanna, que ella no había escuchado nunca cantando, comenzaron a dar precisos martillazos en su corazón... Pues la canción hablaba de ella misma, y de la lucha sin destino que había estado sosteniendo durante tanto tiempo contra un fantasma que ella misma no estaba dejando ir... Entonces se quedó pálida, contraída, mirando hipnotizada el escenario... Un segundo seguidor se había encendido... Y se iluminó un atril de guitarra con una muy especial sostenida por el... La Rosa Negra pintada en el costado superior de la caja le decía a gritos que esa era la guitarra de Andy...Sonaron los acordes de un suave rasgueo... Y la pantalla se iluminó con la figura de él... Tocando con gran concentración sentado en la Sala de su Casa... Joni miró con profundo cariño hacia la pantalla, y sin dejar de cantar, buscó con sus ojos brillantes los ojos brillantes de Lisa...

Now our love's floating out the window (_Ahora nuestro amor flota afuera de la ventana_)  
Our love's floating out the back door (_nuestro amor esta flotando detras de la puerta_)  
Our love's floating up in the sky (_Nuestro amor esta flotando_)

in heaven (_en el cielo_)  
Where it began (_donde empezó_)

back in God's hands (_de vuelta en las manos de Dios_)

...Joanna seguía cantando, y no despegaba sus ojos de los ojos de Lisa... que por fin comprendía toda aquella movilización... Todo era por ella, por hacerle entender que no importaba qué hubiera pasado, la vida continuaba, que ella era importante para mucha gente, y que su tristeza era la de todos... Todos los que allí se habían congregado a escuchar lo que ella y Andy, que aunque ausente se sentía con tanta fuerza que hasta su imagen en la pantalla, tocando con una maestría que le desconocían, parecía corpórea, tenían que decirle...

You (_Tú_)

said that you had (_Dijiste que habias dicho_)

said all that you (_todo lo que tenias que decir_)

had to say (_dijiste_)  
You said baby (_Cariño_)

it's the end of the day (_Es el final del dia_)  
And we gave a lot (_Y dimos demasiado_)

but it wasn't enough (_pero no fue suficiente_)  
We got so tired (_Nos cansamos tanto_)

that we just gave up (_que nos rendimos_)

"_Hizo todo esto por mí... Yo no pedí nada, y todo se me dió... Entre Andy y Joanna se tomaron la molestia de decirme de mil maneras que no importaba todo lo sucedido... Que soy importante para ellos... Que me quieren sin dudas ni recriminaciones... Dios, Hayes... Qué tonta eres... Has creído en todo este tiempo que otra vez estabas sola... Y la familia que Andy construyó para tí nunca te dejó a la deriva..._" Ya estaba entablando una lucha de proporciones por no dar rienda suelta a sus emociones... Hasta que la suave presión de la mano de Claudia sobre la suya la tranquilizó y la trajo de vuelta hacia el escenario...

Now our love's floating out the window (_Ahora nuestro amor flota afuera de la ventana_)  
Our love's floating out the back door (_nuestro amor esta flotando detras de la puerta_)  
Our love's floating up in the sky (_Nuestro amor esta flotando_)

in heaven (_en el cielo_)  
Where it began (_donde empezó_)

back in God's hands (_de vuelta en las manos de Dios_)

...La pantalla se apagó con un fundido a negro, mientras Joanna seguía cantando con gran sentimiento... Lisa solo podía articular mudos _Gracias_, conmovida más allá de lo que suponía podía resistir...

We didn't respect it (_No lo respetamos_)  
We wen't and neglected it (_Nos fuimos y lo descuidamos_)  
We didn't deserve it (_No no lo mereciamos_)  
But I never expected this... (_Pero nunca lo esperamos..._)

...Las imagenes volvieron a la pantalla... Y Lisa se estremeció... Eran imagenes de la primera vez que Andy tocó en una noche de aficionados con Joni... al final de la noche, él la animó al piano, y luego de tocarle unos acordes, dejó que ella siguiera sola, acompañándola con la guitarra... No sabía que la habían filmado en toda aquella secuencia, y verse a sí misma, de espaldas, y con brío y alegría crecientes tocar para y junto con la persona que consideraba su hermano más allá de toda sangre, derrumbó su última resistencia... Joni, con una suave sonrisa, pudo verla a traves del velo cegador de la luz, como se sacudía con los sollozos, y terminaba apoyada en el hombro de Claudia, llorando con gran sentimiento, mientras ella, maternal y apaciguadora como siempre había sido con su amiga, acariciaba tranquilizadoramente sus cabellos...

Our love floated out the window (_Ahora nuestro amor flota afuera de la ventana_)  
Our love floated out the back door (_nuestro amor esta flotando detras de la puerta_)

Our love floated up in the sky (_Nuestro amor esta flotando_)

to heaven (_en el cielo_)  
It's part of a plan (_Es parte del plan_)  
It's back in God's hands (_Está de vuelta en las manos de Dios_)  
Back in God's hands (_de vuelta en las manos de Dios_)

...Joanna seguía cantando... y al alzar su mirada más allá de la mesa de Lisa... Pudo ver una sombra de rebelde cabello negro, que acodado en la barra, miraba hacia la mesa... y aún desde esa distancia, pudo ella notar en los dulces ojos azules del muchacho, cómo había tenido un breve vislumbre de la mujer en la mesa delantera... La mujer de sentimientos debajo del uniforme militar...

It didn't last (_no duró_)  
It's a thing of the past (_Es cosa del pasado_)  
Oh we didn't understand (_oh no lo entendimos_)  
Just what we had (_Lo que tuvimos_)  
Oh I want it back (_oh lo quiero de vuelta_)  
Just what we had (_Lo que teniamos_)  
Oh I want it back (_Lo quiero de vuelta_)  
Oh just what we had...(_Lo que teniamos..._)

(_**Nelly Furtado – In God's Hands)**_

Con los acordes finales, una verdadera tempestad de aplausos se abatió sobre el escenario... Marinos y público en general vitoreaban de pie el número, y a Joni, que inmovil y conmovida, de pie delante de ellos, no sabía si dar las gracias o ponerse a llorar... Y muchos, enterados ya más que sobradamente de los fines y motivos de aquel acto en apariencia tan simple... Aplaudían y aullaban con todas sus fuerzas...

* * *

"_Increible, fantástico... un número de calidad profesional, hecho con un cariño inmenso... ¿Qué te pareció, Phil...?_

_-La verdad, Eddie... Yo diría que menos mal que esto fue fuera de concurso... De lo contrario, podríamos cerrar la transmisión e irnos a casa... y creo que ni nuestros jefes en la estación nos acusarían de algo... Los auténticos concursantes van a tenerla bastante dura con el público después de esto... ¿Vamos a comerciales, Neville? De acuerdo, unos breves segundos, queridos oyentes, y ya volvemos... Esta es WKMBS, transmitiendo en vivo para..."_

**oOo**

Ayudada por Alberto, Joanna salió por la puerta de Artistas del Rincón. Abrazandolo lo mejor que pudo por causa de su vientre de cuatro meses y fracción, le agradeció...

-Beto, en serio, discúlpame si te eché a perder tu noche de aficionados...

-¿Echarla a perder, dices? ¡Olvídalo, Jonita! Me has dado la mejor propaganda que yo pudiera desear para el local ¡Toda la nave te escuchó cantar! ¡Y ahora la publicidad me va a salir gratis!

Al oír el ruido bajo y sordo del motor de un jeep deteniendose a sus espaldas, dió un sentido beso en la mejilla de Alberto... Y al voltearse, vio a Roy, a Claudia... Y a Lisa, que de pie ante ella, no pudo evitar echarse a correr los breves pasos que las separaban, y abrazarla, aunque cuidadosamente, con toda la fuerza que podía...

-¡Perdóname, Joni, fué mi culpa...! ¡Yo no sabía! ¡Yo no sabía! -Sentía la apagada voz de Lisa hablar contra su hombro- ¡Yo no quería que pasara esto!

-Shht, Chiquilla, cálmate... Nadie está buscando culpables... –Acarició un breve instante la cabellera de Lisa, y luego la tomó de los hombros para romper el abrazo y mirar sus ojos, algo enrojecidos por el llanto- Lo que yo estoy buscando es que entiendas eso, y de paso devolver a la _Hermanita Mayor _de mi esposo a donde debe estar: De vuelta con toda la gente que la quiere y se preocupa por ella, y con el Grandote, que espera ansiosamente tu visita...

-...Es que yo...

-No me salgas con vergüenzas ni indecisiones, Lisa Hayes ¿Quieres verlo, no es así? –Lisa asintió mudamente, más con los ojos que con la cabeza- Entonces ahora es el tiempo...

-Pero, la hora... –Lisa intentó poner reparos, más por temor que por una situación real- ...No van a dejarme entrar...

-¿Sabes el apellido que estoy usando, Lisa? ¿Crees tú que alguien iba a ser capaz de impedirme entrar a ese hospital? ¡Estoy viviendo allí, mujer! –La soltó definitivamente, y con gesto aprendido de su esposo, apuntó al estuche de guitarra a su lado- Yo soy incapaz de cargar con eso, así que ayúdame y ponlo en el Jeep ¿Porque van a llevarme de vuelta al hospital, no es así, Tórtolos? –Miró a Claudia y a Roy con falso enfado- ...Fokker, ya te lo he dicho y sigues sin hacerle caso a tu maestra... Falta algo en la mano izquierda de Claudia...

-Tranquila, Maestra... –Roy reía suavemente, mientras Claudia abría los ojos muy grandes de la sorpresa- Todo a su tiempo... Que tú te hayas casado con Andy a los once meses de relación, no significa que yo también tenga que hacerlo...

-¡Once meses perdidos! ¡En cuanto vi al grandote debí haberlo arrastrado hasta la capilla! –Lisa levantó una ceja, y su gesto casi finalizaba en sonrisa, mientras terminaba de subir las pertenencias de Joanna en la Caja trasera del Jeep, y luego de ayudarla a subir al mismo, tomó lugar a su lado- ¡Vamonos ya de aquí, Fokker! ¡O vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra cita! –Guiñó levemente uno de sus ojos, ante la sorpresa de Lisa- ...Hay un guapo marino esperando por nosotras...

**oOo**

-Lisa... No sé si estás acostumbrada a lo que vas a ver, o tal vez tengas malos recuerdos de los hospitales... Solo te pido que contengas tus emociones y seas fuerte para Andy... Él está en coma, pero el doctor Kilmartin me dijo que sus percepciones siguen intactas... Puede oírte, Lisa... ¿Lista?

-...Lista o no, Joni... Es mi _Hermanito Menor _y yo vine a verlo... Vamos...

-...Vamos...

Joanna había hecho esa necesaria pausa en el pasillo del sector de Medicina Espacial, a escasos metros de llegar hasta la habitación 15c, donde Steinhauser, sus ojos cerrados al mundo, reposaba recuperándose de sus heridas. Ambas finalmente entraron, Lisa firmemente tomada de la mano de joni... Pero ella no estaba preparada para la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos... Aquella maraña de cables y monitores encima de Andy, registrando constantemente sus valores vitales, los zumbidos y pitidos de las maquinas dosificadoras incorporando medicamentos y sueros específicos para ayudar a su recuperación, pusieron un terror paralizante en su cuerpo y en sus ojos... Sin quererlo retrocedió en el tiempo, a aquellas fatídicas semanas sin saber nada de su madre, hasta que, autorizada por el médico tratante (En la triste convicción de que el fin de Andrea Bransford – Hayes era solo cuestión de tiempo) Pudo visitarla en su habitación... Aquel mismo cuadro, ahora en el cuerpo de quizá la persona más querida por ella en toda la nave... Sencillamente la puso a un paso del derrumbe total... Hasta que sintió la suave presión de la mano de Joanna sobre la suya...

-Tranquila... –Le susurró con ternura- ...Mantén la calma, Hayes... Tómate tu tiempo... relájate y concéntrate en él... no en lo que le rodea...

Lisa respiró hondamente... Cerró brevemente los ojos... Y al abrirlos nuevamente, pudo ver a Andy, apaciblemente dormido pese a la maraña que lo rodeaba... Soltándose de la mano de Joanna, se acercó al borde de la cama... "_Solo está durmiendo, Solo está durmiendo_" La voz en su interior reaseguraba una y otra vez lo que sentía, cerrando las puertas a su fría y militar razón, que le decía que aquello era un simple estado de Coma. Con infinita delicadeza apartó un desordenado mechón de cabello rubio desde su frente, mientras su otra mano capturaba su izquierda en un cálido apretón...

-...Disculpa la tardanza, _Hermanito_... Ya vine...

Lo que siguió a esas sencillas palabras, para Lisa fue prácticamente indescriptible... Algo, un músculo o parte de su razón encerrada en aquel cuerpo dormido... Pero una mueca levísima cambió el rostro en algo sospechosamente parecido a una sonrisa, por el breve aleteo de un segundo... Lisa levantó la vista hacia Joanna, con sus ojos luminosamente alegres... Y su corazón casi salido del pecho...

-¿No te lo dije? -Joanna respondió a su sonrisa con una igualmente ancha y satisfecha- ...el grandote te oye, Lisa... Es su manera de decirte que está contento de que estés aquí...

-Debieron haberlo visto hace una media hora atrás... -Kirima y Bennie entraron suavemente en la sala- ...sintonicé la radio de la mesilla en la noche de aficionados... Y no dejó de sonreír mientras cantabas, Joni... Tuve que revisar sus signos vitales... No estaba segura, pero se veía casi a punto de despertar...

-¿No estarán diciendo eso porque yo estoy aquí? ¿Verdad? -Lisa se volteó a mirar a la pareja- ...No es necesario que me levanten el ánimo...

-En absoluto, Lisa... -Dijo Bennie con una ancha sonrisa- Eso corre por cuenta del _Gringo_ _¿No, mano? ¿No es cierto que estás feliz porque vino tu hermanita?_

Lisa volteó a mirarlo nuevamente... Y resurgió la mueca sonriente, que se quedó por varios segundos en su rostro antes de desvanecerse... Joni levantó sus brazos, invitando a Kirima y Bennie a retirarse...

-Dejemos un momento solos a los hermanos... bastante tienen que decirse...

-De acuerdo, Joni, esta es tu cubierta... -Bennie tomó la mano de Kirima, y se volteó brevemente hacia Lisa- ¿Tiene transportación, Comandante? Si no es así podemos esperarla para llevarla a sus cuarteles...

-No, está bien... Gracias de todas maneras -Lisa agradeció con los ojos, sin soltar la mano de Andy- Pediré un taxi o caminaré... No se preocupen por mí...

En cuanto Joanna hubo salido de la habitación... Los ojos de Lisa volvieron a brillar... "_Hermanito, Andy... Joanna me pidió que no buscara más culpables... Pero siempre, aún discutiendo, nos hemos dicho la verdad... Ahora escucha la mía... Tienes razón, me conoces de una manera que solo Claudia se le aproxima... Quise hacer una estupidez allá en la base, y tú te diste cuenta en cuanto me viste a los ojos... Quise responder al concepto errado de lo que era una promesa, y casi lo arruino todo... Tú otra vez me demostraste cuanto me quieres borrando mis huellas por mí... Y yo te pagué con la estupidez de haber archivado mal el ATO... Sí, Hermanito, la Hayes fría, calculadora y que nunca se equivoca, metió la pata tan hasta el fondo, que te estoy hablando, y aunque sé que me escuchas, yo quisiera ver tus ojos de acero mirándome a la cara nuevamente... Ya no te tardes más, vuelve, por favor... Se te echa de menos acá... Yo te echo de menos..._" Bajó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos... y su mano sintió de pronto una levísima presión tan breve como un pestañeo... "_Gracias, Cabeza de Piedra... Hasta ahora que estás perdido en tu cuerpo sin poder despertar, tu me perdonas mis caídas y errores... No lo merezco, pero tampoco tú te mereces estar aquí... Ahora estás perdido, Steinhauser... Voy a convertirme en tu sombra, y voy a hablarte tanto y tan seguido, que hasta el Trío va a parecerte un montón de momias comparado conmigo... Ahora no vas a escapar de mí, Andy, voy a hacer que despiertes lo antes posible, lo quieras o no.. Así que ¡Despierte de una vez, Jefe! ¡Y eso es una orden directa!_" Una mueca de sonrisa asomó a su rostro, tan brevísima como las anteriores... Y Joanna, que había permanecido afuera de la habitación todo ese tiempo, pero con sus oídos muy atentos a la conversación, entró nuevamente en ella, secándose discretamente sus lagrimas...

-¿Todo en claro, mulas tercas? -Joni miró a Lisa con una ancha sonrisa- Que bien que así sea... Y ya es hora de que cerremos nuestros ojitos... Lizzie se está revolviendo con todas sus ganas porque ya quiere dormirse... El mismo abominable carácter de su padre...

-Tienes razón, Joni... -Se agachó hasta tocar con sus labios la frente de Andy- Dulces sueños, Cabeza de Piedra...

Volvió caminando despacio y sin prisas hasta el elevador del Canal 15A. Todavía no dimensionaba en su gran sentido todo lo que había pasado: toda esa montaña de emociones seguía aún agitando su corazón... Pero singularmente en esta oportunidad... El frío y pesado bloque de hielo que cargara tantas veces sobre su pecho, no existía ya... Se sentía tan liviana que, pese a estar caminando, no distinguía si es que tocaba con sus pies sobre la acera " _Dios... Estuve tan cerca de perderlo... Y aún en esa situación... La terca mula germanopolaca volvió a enseñarle a la mula irlandesa que tirando del arado al mismo tiempo y en la misma dirección, hasta en la tierra mas dura deja su marca... Y tú ya la dejaste para siempre, Steinhauser... aquí... En este diamante en que se había convertido mi corazón hasta que apareciste, gracias a Dios, para transformar mi vida..._"

**oOo**

Encerrado como tantas otras veces en su despacho, leyendo realmente sin leer los informes administrativos relacionados con la operación de la nave y los estados de fuerza del personal a bordo en sus diferentes secciones, cayó bajo sus ojos la baja temporal por accidente del Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser "_Era lo lógico... No me vengan ahora conque los procedimientos de la cubierta de vuelo son seguros... No sé que nube le nubla la inteligencia al Capitán Gloval, o a la insípida de Hayes... No soy hombre de rumores... Pero que el patán haya salido con ella antes de casarse según cuentan por ahí... Parece que le dejó una huella más profunda de lo que quiere admitir... De otro modo no me explico las ganas que puso en sacarlo de la carcel cuando hizo esa abominación de golpear a un oficial... Y encima termina complicando en esa estupidez al pobre hijo de Raúl... Bueno, ahora es mi turno..._" Cerrando la carpeta con gran parsimonia, la puso en la bandeja de salida de su escritorio... Luego de adjuntarle una breve nota escrita a su carátula, se puso de pie, y apagando la lámpara salió finalmente de su despacho... En la cara visible de la carpeta podía leerse claramente "_Para audiencia de investigación – Tramitar procedimiento de Descargo deshonorable_"

**oOo**

"_Diablos, diablos, diablos... ¡Son las 1600, Joni va a matarme! ¡Taxi!_" Lisa levantó la mano para detener el automóvil de alquiler, el que afortunadamente tuvo el gesto caballeroso de hacerle caso... Los taxistas de Macross jamás se distinguieron por ser atentos, y ahora en el espacio, tal parecía que aquella singular forma de comportarse se hubiera amplificado de alguna extraña manera "_¡A todo lo que dé este auto! ¡rápido, al hospital militar!_" "_Señora, cuando el cliente dice rápido, pues que es rápido..._" Al verlo partir con un brinco, Lisa abrió los ojos, y en un elemental gesto de seguridad, clavó sus pies al piso del vehículo, y enganchó el cinturón de seguridad. "_Entre el ascenso del incompetente de Hunter y la batalla, casi consiguen arruinarme el día, Cielos... ¡Y para colmo, por rescatarme ahora lo ascienden! ¡Un ascenso de Lider de Grupo! ¿En qué canastos estaría pensando el Comandante Fokker que lo recomendó...? -Sacudió la cabeza, incrédula al darse cuenta de lo enfocada que se hallaba en Hunter- ... Ahora nada va a impedirme que le grite al oído al Cabeza de Piedra hasta que deje de hacerse el dormido y se despierte..._" Concentrada en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera cayó en cuenta que el chofer del Taxi la miraba por el retrovisor con gesto interrogativo "_Hospital Militar, Señora" "¿Ya llegamos? ¿Es mago o me perdí de algo?_" Luego de pagar el traslado, bajó con ágil gesto, y a la carrera, entró por la puerta principal del Hospital...

-Quedate quieto, Grandote ¿Sí? deja que tu esposa no convierta esto en un experimento, y permitele afeitarte y recortarte el bigote como mereces... Tienes que estar impecable para la visita de tu hermanita... No vamos a dejar que te vea con esta barba de naúfrago ¿No es así...?

Lisa estaba por entrar a la habitación, cuando sus ojos captaron la imagen que acompañaba lo que había escuchado... Y quedó trémula de la emoción al ver a Joanna, afeitando con gran cuidado a Andy, como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo en el estado en que estaba "_Nunca he tenido dudas de que lo ama con todo su ser... Y ahora menos... Ya pasa de amor, es algo más grande... Devoción no es la palabra justa... Es, es algo... Mucho más grande... Quisiera no sentir envidia, pero soy mujer y la tengo... ¿Llegaré algún día a preocuparme de alguien con tanto amor como ella lo hace con Andy...? Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Hayes... Si es tu tiempo o no, solo Dios sabe... Por ahora tengo suficiente con el puente como para preocuparme de eso..._"

-¿Lisa?

-¿Eh? -Cazada en sus ensoñaciones, Lisa no se percató que Joanna la miraba desde su ubicación al costado del lecho de Andy... Aún con la hoja de afeitar en la mano- Sss... Sí, yo, Joanna...

-Ay, Mujer... Parecías a mil kilómetros de aquí... -Le sonrió antes de volver a concentrarse en la mejilla de su esposo- Que lástima que no alcancé a terminar antes que llegaras... Este _bandido_ se ve mucho mejor a cara limpia... ¿Te atreves?

-¿A afeitarlo? -Lisa abrió los ojos, algo ruborizada e impresionada- ¿Perdiste un tornillo, Joni? ¡Jamás he hecho algo semejante! ¡Puedo cortarlo!

-Por eso mismo... Estando así evitas que te reclame por hacerlo... - Una risa baja la sacudió y, luego, pareció perderse en sus recuerdos- Mi padre jamás me dejó acercarme a sus utensilios de afeitar "_Estas no son cosas de niñas, Jonita", _ me decía -Con gran cuidado atacó con la hoja el mentón y el comienzo del cuello- Mi abuelo Barbarito, en cambio, me enseñó a afeitar a navaja con él mismo como modelo "_Algún día esto te va a servir, hijita... Así, si tu futuro marido se porta mal, le ofreces afeitarlo y te libras de problemas_" ...Sí, sin duda ese es mi abuelo... Humor cubano por los cuatro costados...

-...Joni...

-Tranquila, Lisa... -Joni finalizó con el mentón de Andy, y luego pasó con gran cuidado una toalla húmeda por su rostro- ...Primero me corto un brazo antes que herirlo... Ni por chiste... La primera vez que lo afeité estando ya casados, este grandote estaba muerto de miedo... Estuvo todo el tiempo tratando de recordar si teníamos alguna rencilla pendiente, y cuando le pregunté porqué tanta insistencia me dijo "_Solo me estoy asegurando, mi amor, No es ningún chiste que yo te ofrezca mi cuello si tenemos alguna cosilla no resuelta_" Empezó a reirse y ahí si que estuve a punto de cortarlo... La tunda que le dí mas tarde fue mi respuesta...

-¿Te soy sincera? De nadie más que de ustedes esperaría una cosa semejante... -Lisa rió suavemente, hasta que una duda le hizo recordar el motivo adicional que la había traido hasta el Hospital - ¿No tenías un control de embarazo, Joni? ¡Corrí como desesperada para llegar hasta acá y no dejarlo solo!

-...Por alguna razón que desconozco... -Joanna retiró las cosas de afeitar de la mesa de plataforma de la cama, y se deshizo del agua enjabonada en el baño, sin dejar de hablarle- ...Hoy estás contando con un tenedor, Lisa... Te dije que mi control era a las cuatro y media...

-¡Cielos, es verdad! -Lisa se llevó la mano a la frente- ¿Y porqué estaba convencida que tenía que estar aquí a las cuatro..?

-Ah, eso es porque te dije que si lograbas llegar antes, podía convencer a la Doctora Birkenhead de que me hiciera la ecosonografía que me corresponde aquí... ¿No tienes deseos de conocer a tu ahijada?

-¿Me permiten, Señorita y Señora? -En ese preciso instante, atravesaba la puerta la Doctora Birkenhead, seguida de un corpulento enfermero, empujando la máquina de ecosonografía- Supuse que no ibas a estar a la hora en mi consulta, Joni... De modo que si la terca embarazada no quiere venir, iré yo por la terca embarazada...

-¡Josie! ¡Dios, ni sentí la hora!

-...Lo imaginé, Joni... Me topé con Iaín en los pasillos y me dijo que lo estabas afeitando -Levantó la vista con ojo crítico hacia Andy, sonriendo satisfecha- Le diré a mi esposo que se dé una pasada por aquí... No entiendo cómo siendo el machote chauvinista que es, se afeita tan mal... cada vez que lo beso siento como si estuviera poniendo mis labios en una zarzamora...

Las tres mujeres allí presentes se echaron a reír ante la jocosa salida... Cierto que Lisa era una soltera de pergaminos y desde que la conocieran no le habían visto novio ni nada que se le pareciera... Pero ella gozaba de una manera inimaginable de las tribulaciones de aquellas mujeres que sin miedo y con un amor enorme habían tomado el camino de la vida en pareja... "_En fin... Si lo que Joni me ha dicho en todo este tiempo es cierto... Tendré paciencia, veremos si el dichoso zapato faltante aparece por fin en mi vida..._"

**oOo**

-Toma asiento, Bennie...

-_Ah, caray..._ -Bennie tragó saliva luego de dejar escapar la expresión. Del otro lado del Escritorio, el Capitán Duquesne lo miraba serio y con ojos fijos- Ahora entiendo por qué Andy pataleaba tanto cada vez que lo citaban por pizarrón... ¿De qué desastre me acusan ahora, _Mi Capi_?

-Ojalá fueramos nosotros, Tinoco... -La frase amarga de su superior lo tomó por sorpresa- Efectivamente se trata de Andy... El desgraciado de Maistroff se cebó como una hiena hambrienta en cuanto lo vio en el suelo... -Le extendió una orden escrita- Pasado mañana a las 1600 horas, todo el Turno-1 tiene que rendir testimonio ante la Comisión investigadora... Armó una Dios sabe cómo, y de paso se incautó hasta de las cintas del SFS del día del accidente... Me huele a pescado pasado, Bennie, pero son ordenes y debo obedecer... Y lo mismo corre para tí, _Charro_... Te lo estoy comunicando, porque es mi deber, pero el tuyo es citarlos, y evitar que por cualquier medio se puedan concertar para armar un testimonio favorable...

-Alfie...

-También son mis hombres, Bennie... Yo sé bien como lo quieren, desde aquel día en alta mar cuando lo golpeó el cable de retención... No tenía nada grave y su equipo armaba verdaderas procesiones para ir a verlo a la bahía médica... Ahora se trata de evitar a toda costa que hagan alguna _travesura inocente_ que complique aún más al Jefe... Estoy poniendo la responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, Tinoco... No me falles...

-No lo haré, Señor... Hablaré con ellos, y voy a necesitar palabras fuertes... ¿Tengo tu permiso para transmitirles nuestros temores?

-Solo en lo que deban enterarse, Bennie... Si la joden, caemos todos, desde mí hacia abajo...

-Entiendo, Señor... -Se puso de pie e hizo la venia- Permiso para retirarme, Señor, mi turno me espera...

-Continue, Jefe...

En cuanto el _Jefe Charro_, como ya lo conocían popularmente en la cubierta, se hubo retirado, Duquesne se quedó con gesto serio y preocupado mirando la versión electrónica de la citación, aún visible en el monitor como adjunto al Correo Electrónico dirigido a él desde el Estado Mayor "_Citase en forma perentoria, para las 1600 horas del miércoles 03 de noviembre de 2009, a todo el personal correspondiente al llamado Turno-1 de operación, de la División de Cubierta del CVS-101 Prometheus, para rendir testimonio ante esta comisión investigadora, por los hechos acaecidos Durante las operaciones de despegue del día 19 de octubre del año 2009. Los suboficiales componentes deberán reportarse ante la secretaría del Estado Mayor en la fecha consignada para formalizar el procedimiento. Coronel Stanislav Maistroff, Jefe de la Comisión._" Con gesto rabioso, apartó el monitor de su vista "..._Maldición... Y ahora que no tiene como defenderse... Salvo que... Sí, de seguro ella no se ha enterado, pero en cuanto lo haga... Ten miedo por tu pellejo, Maistroff, porque, que yo sepa, Nada nunca ha detenido a Lisa Hayes cuando se trata de su Hermanito... Buscate un buen seguro, Coronel... Lo vas a necesitar..._" Habiendo encontrado esa respuesta en su mente, Alfred Duquesne se quedó más tranquilo... Pero no contaba ni con la astucia, la capacidad de engaño y el poder militar de su desconocido enemigo...

**oOo**

Por fin con potencia en sus motores principales, el SDF-1 ponía finalmente proa hacia la Tierra... Para la Oficial Ejecutiva de la Nave, sin embargo, eso no significaba menos trabajo. Luego de los problemas previsibles que desató la transmisión del Miss Macross, al menos se había solucionado la mala codificación que había hecho superponerse a los canales civiles y militares dentro de la nave... No sin ciertos problemas con un boquiflojo y arrogante piloto que a cada paso parecía capaz de ponerla de cabeza y volverla una furia con el simple hecho de respirar en la transmision del TACNET... Y justo ese día, la divergencia por el tiro directo al VF-1 de Dixon hizo que volvieran a las andadas atacandose con todo su material verbal... Miró apesadumbrada el reloj maestro del puente... " _Genial... Qué maravilloso turno... El enemigo ataca, el incompetente de Hunter diciéndome como debo hacer mi trabajo, y yo debo seguir aquí cuatro horas más.._. _Debería estar en el hospital a esta hora... No leo casi nunca, a menos que sean informes y estados de fuerza... Qué panorama literario ¿no? y ahora de verdad tenía ganas de seguirlo haciendo para el Cabeza de Piedra..._" Sin querer recordó como se había iniciado aquella simbiosis con un libro del que había oído hablar, pero jamás había tenido en sus manos...

* * *

_-¡Gracias al cielo, Lisa, menos mal que llegaste! -Los brazos abiertos y el gesto de alivio de Joanna al verla entrar en la habitacion encendieron todas sus luces de alarma- ¡Estaba a punto de volverme loca!_

_-¡¿Qué pasó, Joni?! - Lisa no perdió tiempo en acercarse al lecho de su amigo, temerosa de encontrar una complicación más en su estado de salud- ¡¿Le pasó algo a Andy?!_

_-No, Gracias al cielo, no... Es la burocracia la que me tiene así -El gesto de enfado fue tan claro que incluso Lisa, que por estar junto a la cama la veía solo de perfil, pudo hasta sentirlo- Van a llevarse a Andy por dos horas pues le toca su rotación en la cámara hiperbárica... ¿Tienes algún problema con el oxígeno a presión?_

_-No, Joni..._

_-Perfecto. Le diré a Iaín que lo vas a acompañar... Yo tengo que salir de aquí... Voy a matar a Gantry..._

_-¿Gantry? -Lisa estaba perpleja y entendía aún menos la desordenada conversación de Joanna- ...Joni, no te entiendo nada..._

_-Cielos, Lisa... Discúlpame... -Joni respiró hondo y se concentró- Es que estas cosas me vuelven loca y necesito hablarlas para desahogarme... Cuando Andy fue herido, yo estaba a semanas de partir a mi permiso prenatal... Emmeline Gantry, la Directora de la Escuela, me dijo que no habia problema, que me fuera tranquila... Y ahora resulta que mis registros de asistencia no constan y no he firmado el dichoso permiso... Tengo que ir hasta allá, y justo hoy Andy tiene su rotación en la Cámara ¿Se entendió ahora?_

_-Ahora sí, mujer loca... ve tranquila... Yo entraré con esta mula a la cámara... aunque dos horas... -miró a Andy con ternura- ...No estás siendo buena compañía, Steinhauser ¿Sabes? Debo buscar la forma de que despiertes antes que decida otra cosa sobre tí..._

_-Ten -Le dijo Joanna, casi a punto de salir de la habitación. Su mano sostenía un libro- Es uno de los favoritos de mi colección... Andy había empezado a leerlo hace poco... Mi idea es que no pierda en este tiempo el hilo de la narración..._

_-¿El señor de los Anillos? - Lisa levantó la vista de la tapa del libro que ahora sostenía- Vaya... Andy me sorprende... En la isla con trabajos lograba hacerle leer el RDF News... los textos de jardinería y paisajismo, en cambio... se perdía en ellos como si fuesen literatura clásica... ¿Cómo le hiciste?_

_-Le dije que era la crónica de una viejísima misión de guerra... -Rió mientras lo decía- Tan convencido quedó, que comenzó a leer furiosamente... cada vez que podía lo retomaba, y me decía "Ya estamos llegando a la parte violenta... Esto me está gustando..." ¡Cielos! Debo irme... En tus manos lo dejo, Lisa..._

_-Ve tranquila, Joni..._

_Instantes después, ya instalada en la cámara junto a su silente amigo... Lisa se acomodó a su sabor en uno de los confortables sillones dispuestos ahí para el tratamiento de cicatrización por oxigenación, y abriendo el libro por su marcador, comenzó a leer con voz queda y clara..._

"_...De pronto Frodo notó que un hombre de rostro extraño, curtido por la_

_intemperie, sentado en la sombra cerca de la pared, escuchaba también con_

_atención la charla de los hobbits. Tenía un tazón delante de él y fumaba una_

_pipa de caño largo, curiosamente esculpida. Las piernas extendidas mostraban_

_unas botas de cuero blando, que le calzaban bien, pero que habían sido muy_

_usadas y estaban ahora cubiertas de barro. Un manto pesado, de color verde_

_oliva, manchado por muchos viajes, le envolvía ajustadamente el cuerpo y a_

_pesar del calor que había en el cuarto llevaba una capucha que le ensombrecía_

_la cara; sin embargo, se le alcanzaba a ver el brillo de los ojos, mientras_

_observaba a los hobbits._

_-¿Quién es? -susurró Frodo cuando tuvo cerca al señor Mantecona-. No_

_recuerdo que usted nos haya presentado._

_-¿El? -respondió el posadero en voz baja, apuntando con un ojo y sin volver_

_la cabeza-. No lo sé muy bien. Es uno de esos que van de un lado a otro._

_Montaraces, los llamamos. Habla raras veces, aunque sabe contar una buena_

_historia cuando tiene ganas. Desaparece durante un mes, o un año, y se_

_presenta aquí de nuevo. Se fue y vino muchas veces en la primavera pasada,_

_pero no lo veía desde hace tiempo. El nombre verdadero nunca lo oí, pero por_

_aquí se le conoce como Trancos. Anda siempre a grandes pasos, con esas_

_largas zancas que tiene, aunque nadie sabe el porqué de tanta prisa..._" (4)

* * *

-Señor -A través de sus recuerdos percibió la suave voz de Sammie- recibo una señal de emergencia, del Cuartel General de Defensa...

-Al fin logramos hacer contacto con ellos -La grave voz del Capitán la devolvió a la realidad- Bien, Lisa, Comunicame ahora.

-Sí, Señor...

**oOo**

Los vidrios de la sala se estremecían, lo mismo que la cama y todo el mobiliario de la sala... Joni estaba aterrada, estrechamente abrazada a su inconsciente esposo encima de su cama... el sordo rumor que hacía la nave al ser atacada era muy distinto a lo que veía y sentía normalmente... Vivir un ataque desde un refugio que tan al descubierto... Muy por debajo de su terror, ella comprendía ahora sobradamente los motivos que impulsaban a su esposo a ser tan protectivo con ella "_Estoy muerta de miedo, pero no voy a dejarte aquí, Andy Steinhauser... Y sí, ahora te entiendo... me parece un milagro que sobrevivieras tanto tiempo sin un rasguño allá afuera... Con solo un traje espacial entre tú y el enemigo.._." Cuando aquello cesó, lo primero que vió fue entrar a la habitación al Doctor Kilmartin, que tan pálido como ella ante la espeluznante experiencia, los revisó cuidadosamente a ambos...

-Menos mal que están bien... ¿No quieres que los traslademos a un refugio? no sabemos si esto va a seguir...

-No, Iaín, estamos bien... no creo que sea necesario...

-Te lo ofrezco de nuevo Joni... Jossalyn está trasladando todo Ginecología y obstetricia... No se como lo hace, eso es un caos...

-Por lo mismo, Iaín... no voy a ir a encerrarme con mi esposo a un reñidero de gallos lleno de mujeres histéricas... Estamos bien aquí, en serio...

-De acuerdo, pero si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber para habilitar la HOC de emergencia en el refugio... no podemos descuidar su tratamiento...

-De acuerdo, Escocés... ¡Ve con tus pacientes, hombre!

Apenas Kilmartin salió, Joanna miró a su alrededor... y con gran esfuerzo por su vientre de cinco meses, comenzó a recoger el tiradero que se había producido durante el ataque "_¡Rayos! ¿Es que acaso el enemigo no tiene madres y esposas? Deberían ver el caos que causan sus ataques... Ja, que buen medio de acabar con una guerra..._" La llamada del teléfono de su habitación la sacó instantaneamente de sus pensamientos... Solo una persona llamaba a ese anexo, y se apresuró a contestar por lo que fuera...

-¿Lisa?

-Sí, Joni... ¿Están bien, no están heridos?

-No, nada, Lisa... Solo susto y mi esposo dormido como si no hubiera pasado nada... ¿Y tú?

-Sin un rasguño, pero ocupadísima... -La voz de Lisa se volvió fría y dura- Bennie me facilitó el teléfono de la oficina de Andy... Podrían hacerme corte marcial por esto, pero si no te lo digo voy a reventar... Nos quedamos sin Radar de Amplio Espectro por un tiro directo a la torre... El Capitán me ordenó que saliera en una misión de reconocimiento Ojo de Gato para restaurar nuestra detección...

-¡Cielos, Lisa! Por favor, terca mula irlandesa... Ten cuidado...

-Tranquila... Voy con escolta... El Teniente Hunter se ocupará de que no me pase nada... Espero...

-Hum -Joanna trató de no traslucir su curiosidad ante lo que estaba escuchando- ¡Entonces que esperas! ¡Sal a dar tu paseo con el Guapo Teniente!

-Si, como no... -La oyó reír por lo bajo en la línea, y sus sospechas se confirmaron- ...Me están llamando a la pista... Nos vemos, Joni... Taládrale los oídos a gritos a la mula terca en mi nombre para que despierte...

-Seguro, nos vemos...

-Hasta pronto...

Una vez que la habitación quedó convenientemente ordenada, Joanna se sentía muerta en vida... El cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo en gestación y las molestias de su espalda no le estaban dando tregua... Sin darse cuenta casi, se quedó dormida en el lecho junto al de Andy... y tan solo instantes después su ritmica respiración comenzó a agitarse cada vez con mayor fuerza...

-¡Cielos! -Despertó alarmada y con la respiración entrecortada- ¡Eso... No fue un sueño!

No supo cuanto había dormido... Pero aquello se sintió real... Demasiado real... Tanto, que el temor comenzó a hacer presa de ella... "_Lisa perdiéndose en la oscuridad, diciendome adiós... No, Joni, piensa en otra cosa, cualquiera... eso es un sueño, nada más, es solo una pesadilla..._" Sacudiendo su cabeza para espantar sus malos presagios, comenzó un despacioso caminar a todo lo largo del ventanal de la habitación. Estaba intentando serenarse con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir, pues no le pasaba desapercibido que su herencia familiar y su sangre demandaban sus derechos... Omaira Ferrada, Su abuela paterna, era reconocida como una mujer con mucho más allá de simples habilidades para penetrar más allá de los hechos cotidianos de la vida diaria y conectarlos eficientemente con el mundo del espíritu. Las historias de su padre acerca de su evidente clarividencia, que en más de una oportunidad le salvara la vida a su abuelo, no hacían sino confirmar lo que ella estaba tratando desesperadamente de desmentirse "_La noche antes de la Batalla de Santa Clara mi abuela vió caer a mi abuelo en una emboscada de las tropas de Batista... Corriendo salió de su humilde choza a encontrarse con las tropas rebeldes que ya venían camino de la ciudad... Cuando finalmente la llevaron ante la presencia de mi abuelo, Campi le pidió que describiera la escena completa, y ella lo hizo sin ninguna vacilación... Solo por tranquilizar sus temores, su unidad tomó otro camino a través de los cañaverales que no habían sido tocados por la Zafra(5), Y para su sorpresa, salieron a las espaldas de los soldados Batistianos, escondidos y listos para cazar en ese trecho a cualquier rebelde que se atreviera a pasar por ahí... Dos días después, cuando volvió a encontrarla en el centro de la ciudad conquistada, la mandó llamar, le puso un uniforme verde oliva y le dijo que no se iba a apartar nunca más de su lado... Así fué como mis abuelos se enamoraron..._" El hilo de sus pensamientos se interrumpió cuando las alarmas de los monitores que supervigilaban el estado de su esposo comenzaron a titilar y zumbar con mil toques repetidos a la vez... Andy comenzó a agitarse y a moverse, y pequeños quejidos escapaban de sus labios muy juntos...Espantada y sin saber que hacer, se limitó a tocar con fuerza concentrada el timbre conectado a la central de enfermeras del sector, y al no tener respuesta inmediata, intentó salir lo más rápido que podía al pasillo para tratar de encontrar alguna ayuda...

-...Jo...ni... ¡¡JOOO...NIII!!

La sangre se le enfrió tan completamente en las venas que se sintió congelada y casi incapaz de dar un paso más... Con los ojos abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, se volteó hacía donde la voz conocida le llamaba... extendiendo con gran esfuerzo su enyesada mano derecha, su esposo, con una leve rinolalia(6) en la voz, la garganta y la glotis medio contraidas por su accidente y los medicamentos, no paraba de llamarla, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos color acero casi negros de temor y sorpresa...

-¡¡JOO...NIIII!!

Comenzó a acercarse, sin cuidarse siquiera que él la viera llorar, casi en cámara lenta, Emocionada, Incrédula y con una alegría que ya no cabía en el universo... Trataba de articular alguna palabra, y no podía mientras sus ojos llenos tanto de lágrimas como de todo lo que llevaba en el corazón le hablaban mudamente...

-¡Jesús, está despierto! -Kilmartin y su equipo entraron como una tromba en la habitación, quebrando con dramatismo aquella magia del despertar- ¡Joanna, por favor, sal un momento, no nos tardamos! ¡Sal!

-¡¡NNN...OOOO!!

-Tranquilo, Marino, es solo un momento -Con gran presteza Kilmartin echó las sábanas hacia atrás- Dejame chequearte y ya luego la tendrás para toda la vida...

Atontada, y con la impresión tan a flor de piel que sentía el corazón literalmente en la garganta, Joanna, ya en el pasillo, apoyó la espalda en la pared inmediata a la puerta de la habitación "_Volviste, mi amor... Gracias, Dios... Gracias... Ya puedo respirar tranquila, él ya está con nosotros... Te lo dije, grandote, lo primero que ibas a ver cuando despertaras sería a mí... Muerta de la dicha porque estas vivo, y de vuelta conmigo..._" Ya no pudo contenerse, y se echó a llorar silenciosamente, dejando por fin que sus emociones le ganaran la batalla a la fortaleza que había tenido que sacar a flote durante casi treinta días exactos, tomando de la mano firmemente al hombre de su vida, para traerlo nuevamente al mundo de los vivos desde el limbo de su inconsciencia...

* * *

Aún esperaba sentada en los escaños del pasillo que el Doctor Kilmartin terminara de evaluar a Andy, cuando comenzó a sentir pasos duros acercándose. Pronto esos pasos giraron en el cruce hacia donde ella estaba, y una alta figura de cabello rubio y gris uniforme comenzó a caminar en su direccion. Cuando le fue posible ver el rostro de Roy Fokker, que trataba con todas sus ganas de parecer inexpresivo, Joni comprendió con dolor lo duramente acertado de su sueño...

-Joni...

-...Al grano, Roy... -Fokker se sorprendió ante la estoica y dura respuesta de Joanna- ¿Lisa murió?

-No lo sabemos, Joni, es la verdad... -Fokker bajó la vista- Rick, Sterling , Dixon, Lisa y el Teniente Hawthorne, Piloto del Ojo de Gato, están oficialmente clasificados como desaparecidos... El Capitán Gloval no quiere comprometer a la nave en el estado en que está, y con todo lo que protesté, solo logré que Connie y los Pistoleros de Amarillo hicieran una busqueda limitada por coordenadas hasta su última posición conocida... Es todo cuanto sé...

-Gracias, Roy... Gracias por venir y decírmelo... Ahora más que nunca necesito la verdad en mis labios... Hace quizás, una hora, Andy despertó...

-Oh, Diablos... -Joanna se sorprendió al oirlo maldecir- ...Hace una hora exacta que se perdió contacto con el grupo de reconocimiento, Joni...

-...Ella lo llamó... No me preguntes como, Roy, pero ella lo llamó... No puedo explicártelo, no voy a saberlo hasta que hable con él... -Kilmartin, Con sus ojos preocupados desmintiendo su sonrisa, salió a la puerta de la habitación para llamarla silenciosamente- ¿Vas a quedarte, Roy? ¿Quieres pasar?

-No, Joni, no puedo... -Suspiró pesadamente- Esto que hago no es oficial, pero siento que mucha gente merece una explicación... Vine primero a hablar contigo, Joni... Ahora voy al Dragón Blanco a hablar con Minmei, y luego con los padres de Ben... Talvez más tarde...

-De acuerdo, Roy -No pudo contenerse y lo abrazó- Gracias por tu consideración...

-Hago lo necesario, Joni... Hasta luego...

* * *

-¿Cómo está, Iaín? La verdad... -Kilmartin cerró la puerta de la habitación, y la llevó hasta cerca de la pared cercana al baño, lo más lejos posible del alcance auditivo de Andy- ¿Despertó o fue algo peor? Por favor, Iaín...

-No fue un espasmo, que esa fue mi suposición primaria, Joni... -Kilmartin habló muy bajo, pero claro y bien modulado- Está efectivamente despierto... Regresó... Del chequeo sacamos ya algunas conclusiones... Tiene algo de Rinolalia, pero eso va a pasar... No pasó muy bien los test de reflejos, pero hasta que no haga un examen técnico más detenido, puede tratarse de un episodio de Parestesia, que es la sensación de insensibilidad en extremidades como brazos y piernas... Se quejó de no ver bien, y eso puede ser Hemianopsia, que es la sensación de tener el ojo hasta la mitad hundido en agua, pero como Andy es astigmático no voy a saberlo hasta que el neurólogo y el oftalmólogo lo evaluen y le hagan los examenes de rigor... Pero está vivo y ahora todo depende de su fuerza y sus ganas de rehabilitarse... Todo lo que te dije tiene solución médica o física, de modo que no hemos perdido nada...

-...Gracias, Dios... Y a tí, Iaín... voy a darle gracias a él por guiar tu mano, Escocés...

-...Dile entonces que no me olvide -Sonrió- ...Nos vemos, y si sientes que cualquier cosa está fuera de lo normal, haz lo mismo que hoy... Aprieta el timbre de emergencia hasta que le tumbes los oídos a la enfermera...

-Descuida que lo haré...

-Nos vemos...

-Gracias otra vez, Iaín...

Al cerrarse la puerta del cuarto, Andy levantó su izquierda y parpadeó repetidamente, como si algo le molestara en los ojos... Ella no pudo sino andar lo más rápidamente que pudo para estar a su lado...

-...Mi Vida...

-¿C...uanto me...D...ormí? -Desesperado de no poder hablar más claramente, Andy levantó su izquierda y le enseñó tres dedos, mientras sus ojos completaban la muda interrogación...

-Estuviste 29 días en coma profundo, Andy... Hoy a medianoche serán treinta... -Le acarició la frente con ternura infinita, y lo tranquilizó, a sabiendas que no podía hablar todo lo claramente que deseaba- ...Relajate, no te fatigues intentando hablar si te cuesta o te duele...¿De acuerdo? - Andy asintió mudamente- ¿Tienes sed? ¿quieres algo, amor?

El negó con la cabeza... Y luego miró en todas direcciones, como buscando algo... Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, y Joanna supo al instante que debería juntar toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba para contestar la única interrogante que en ese momento deseaba con toda su alma poder satisfacer de otra manera... Con gesto triste abrió el pequeño cajón de la mesa de noche, y extrajo de ahí un pequeño bloque de papel, y un lápiz. Andy, con gesto imperioso, trató de arrebatarle el bloque de las manos, Y Joanna, con gesto no menos firme, lo puso fuera de su alcance, y le dijo mudamente con los ojos que se calmara en cuanto intentó atrapar a su vez el bolígrafo... Andy extendió la mano, mucho mas relajadamente, y ella le entregó ambas cosas una a la vez... Inconscientemente comenzó a temblar mientras lo veía casi con desesperación tratando de escribir con una mano que no era su dominante... hasta que los trémulos trazos estuvieron completos, y enseguida, con ojos suplicantes, poner la interrogante en ese trozo de papel delante de sus ojos...

_¿DONDE ESTÁ LISA?_

* * *

NOTAS:

(1) **Inupiat**: Nombre que reciben los Inuit (Esquimales) procedentes de la Península de Seward en el norte de Alaska.

(2) **Anguta**: Según la tradición oral Inuit, es el conductor de las almas de sus muertos al inframundo. Es conocido tambien por ser el padre de Sedna, uno de los espíritus más importantes de su esquema de creencias.

(3) **HOC**: Siglas en Inglés de _Hyperbaric Oxigen Chamber_, Cámara de Oxígeno Hiperbárico.

(4) Extractado de "El señor de los Anillos, de J.R.R. Tolkien - Libro primero, capítulo nueve, "Bajo la enseña del Poney Pisador".

(5) **Zafra**: Nombre que recibe la cosecha de la Caña de azúcar.

(6) **Rinolalia**: Conocida vulgarmente como "Voz de pato", secuela y síntoma en un caso de Aeroembolismo.

Mis agradecimientos a todos quienes hasta esta altura de mi narración han dejado sus reviews, o leído simplemente... Un gran abrazo para todos, y gracias por su paciencia mientras marchamos aceleradamente hacia el final de esta historia. Ya es 19 de septiembre... En mi país ya llevamos un día completo de celebraciones patrias... Esperemos a sobrevivir decentemente esta fiesta inagotable que mis compatriotas se darán durante estos cuatro días...

...El Jefe comienza el lento camino de vuelta a donde le corresponde... Nos vemos en el Capítulo doce...


	12. ¡Volverás!

**_XII.- ¡VOLVERÁS!_**

* * *

"_Nunca entendí el tema de los apodos...Max me ayudó mucho, pero me confundía el porqué una persona podía tener tantos...El Jefe aéreo del Prometheus era uno de ellos..."Cabeza de Piedra", "Largo", "Nuevededos", "Atormentador" Eran solo algunos...Max dice que eso refleja partes de la personalidad de quien los lleva. Por eso yo pensaba que era un hombre hosco y duro...Hasta el día que lo conocí y entendí porqué la Almirante Hayes-Hunter siempre se refirió a él como "El jardinero Fiel", o como le decía en cuanto lo veía aparecer... ¡Hermanito...!" _

_**( Embajadora Miriya Parino-Sterling, citado de "Los Tigres de la Cubierta: Recuerdos del Prometheus 2009 -2012")**_

* * *

-¿Y qué le contestó? -Luca estaba impresionado por el relato- ...No debió haber sido fácil...

-No, no lo fue en absoluto... -Joanna miró a su esposo con fijeza- La verdad, traté de demorar por cualquier medio decirle las cosas como las sabía... Vino en mi salvación la enfermera del turno nocturno a cambiar los medicamentos de Andy... Según supe al rato, uno de ellos era un relajante muscular. En el estado de debilidad en que estaba, nada tardó en quedarse dormido... Aquello me dió tiempo para pensar...

-Pero no te salvaste como creías ¿No, Joni? -Lisa rió por lo bajo- Si algo distingue a este hombre es su terquedad...

-Ahora te ríes... -Joanna la miró divertida- ...Tú estabas prisionera de los Zentraedi... Era yo quien tenía que entenderme con mi esposo enfurruñado porque no le respondía su pregunta...

-...Una tregua de ocho horas a lo sumo... -Andy también rió suavemente- Porque los medicamentos relajaron mi garganta y mi glotis lo suficiente para poder hablar. A la mañana siguiente la tomé de la mano mientras aún dormía, y comencé a preguntarle en Alemán, en polaco y en español qué pasaba con Lisa...

-...Era para derrumbarse de la pena tomando en cuenta su relación -Jonathan intervino- ...Pudo haber regresado al coma, al menos eso he oído...

-Sí, Jonathan... -Andy se puso serio- El Doctor Kilmartin me explicó tiempo después que las emociones fuertes sobre un coma recién recuperado, pueden hacer que el cerebro se niegue a mantenerte despierto y te mande de vuelta a la inconsciencia, pero no fue así en mi caso... Obviamente me dolió, porque, como lo suponen, el terror de Lisa al verse perdida fue lo que me despertó finalmente.

-Iaín y el resto de su equipo se mostraron escépticos cuando se los conté -Aclaró Joanna- Pero yo sabía que había sido así... Los estudios serios de parapsicología le llaman a eso _Aparición de Crisis_. Yo misma lo experimenté cuando Andy sufrió el accidente, y ellos cuando el Ojo de Gato chocó con un asteroide antes que la nave de reconocimiento Zentraedi capturara a Lisa.

-¿Pensaron alguna vez que sus lazos eran tan fuertes? -Preguntó Jonathan- Lo digo porque tengo entendido que eso pasa en casos muy acotados, como con una madre y su hijo...

-Era extraño... -Repuso Lisa- Andy y yo hasta ese momento nos considerabamos amigos muy cercanos... Pero el cautiverio vino a reforzar una tesis que yo tenía muy escondida en mi interior, pero no pude tomarle todo su peso sino hasta que escapamos... En el intertanto, cierto boquiflojo e insubordinado Teniente se esforzó por salvarme cuantas veces pudo, al final terminé salvándolo yo a él, y para rematar el cuadro, lo premié besándolo... Dos veces... Hasta que pudimos evadirnos...

-...Nuestro primer beso... -Rick suspiró soñadoramente- ...Fue bueno... ¡Buenísimo! -Soltó la carcajada mientras Lisa lo miraba con falso enfado, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho- ...Una lástima que la cámara de video se haya destruido... Era un momento como para atesorarlo ¿No, Bonita?

-Aprovechado -Lisa hizo un mohín de desprecio, y luego posó sus ojos en los muchachos- En fín, yo también tuve la culpa... Mirándolo en perspectiva... Tal vez si debí haber besado a Ben... -La risa de Rick se apagó como una vela al viento. Lisa sonrió de su pequeña venganza- Pero en mi interior, me moría de ganas de posar mis labios en los de este chiquillo adorable...

-Lisa... Llevamos... ¿Treinta y cuantos años? ¿Y todavía no lo internalizas? ¡No soy adorable!

-¡Sí lo eres!

-...No me hagas enojar, Hayes, odio que me hagas enojar...

-¿Qué crees que podríamos decirle a este par, Joni?

-¿Lo mismo que estoy pensando yo? A la cuenta de 3... 2... 1...

-¡SE LOS DIJIMOS Y NO NOS CREYERON!

Los Steinhauser soltaron la frase al unísono, y de la misma manera prorrumpieron en carcajadas, los Hunter-Hayes se dedicaron recíprocas muestras de falsa indignación, mientras que Luca y Jonathan cayeron por fin en cuenta de un detalle mínimo que recien encajaba en el puzzle de la narración...

-¿El Almirante Hunter era el Zapato Faltante? -Jonathan no pudo evitar la frase- ¿Todo eso lo decían por él?

-Las nuevas generaciones son siempre más sagaces que sus antecesoras -Andy sonreía- En fin... Mientras los chicos disfrutaban sus vacaciones en el exclusivo _Resort Zentraedi_ de Dolza... Yo desde el hospital montaba planes descabellados para rescatar a Lisa, y mi reaparición triunfal... Hasta que el nunca bienvenido _Zar Maistroff_ se encargó de lanzarme su piano más pesado sobre mi vida y mi carrera naval...

* * *

El despertar fue bienvenido y glorioso para él. No obstante haber sentido su largo coma como un breve instante, sus recuerdos arremolinados interrumpidos por la sensación de terror al darse cuenta que su mano estaba atorada en la traza de la catapulta dos no lo torturaban, puesto que su férreo e irrenunciable carácter lo había puesto por sus propias decisiones en esa situación. Lo que sí lo mantenía apesadumbrado era la última sensación, casi como un sueño, de haber visto a Lisa, en traje de vuelo y sin casco, despidiéndose de él "_Sé fuerte hermanito, ahora te están esperando, ve con tu gente... Adiós.._.", un poco antes de volver en sí. Pestañeó repetidamente para acostumbrarse a la luz, y dió gracias silenciosas por ver borroso, cortesía del astigmatismo que padecía "_Gracias a Dios, la Hemianopsia desapareció... Ya me estaba sintiendo un cocodrilo con la nariz fuera del agua..._" giró levemente hacia su derecha... Y su corazón se ensanchó de amor al posar sus ojos en la mujer que amaba, profundamente dormida en la cama de hospital al lado de la suya... "_Y mi adorable mujer sigue durmiendo... Y mis anteojos están en su mesilla luego que me los quitó anoche... Bueno, correré el riesgo..._" con un quejido ahogado movió lo más despaciosamente que pudo su derecha, ahora enfundada en un tecnológico guardabrazo de convalecencia, y la dejó caer,esta vez sin mucho cuidado, sobre las sabanas de la cama de al lado.

-...Mmmmm...

-Mis anteojos, cielo, no veo nada...

-...Dehjameh dohmiiir..!

-...Cielo...

-Mmmghtehohdioh...

-...Solo mis anteojos y no las molestaré más...

-...Hmmbuenohh...

A tientas, su esposa halló los anteojos sobre la mesilla... y se los alargó con gesto cansado... Pero Andy, al ponerselos, descubrió desilusionado que aquello no solucionaba su problema... Los dedos de Joanna habían quedado marcados sobre los cristales, lo que no mejoraba en absoluto su visión. El instruso brazo derecho volvió a golpear la cama...

-...Andy... -Su esposa, ahora los ojos muy abiertos mirándolo con furia, gruñó irritada- ¿Y ahora que?

-...Mi cielo... -Puso su mejor cara de niño regañado, y le exhibió sus anteojos con una media sonrisa- Están sucios...

-¡Oh, que caso tiene, ya me despertaste! -Se incorporó en la cama, y pese a su vientre, le arrebató los anteojos, y luego de limpiarlos con gestos algo bruscos, se los devolvió-...Simpático... Mejor voy a la ducha... -Andy intentó esbozar una sonrisa- ¡Y no se te ocurra reírte, Grandote!

La vió bajarse de la cama, y con gesto cansado, y refunfuñando frases adormiladas e ininteligibles, dirigirse hasta el baño "_Dios, si hasta cuando me regaña se ve hermosa, y hace que solo la ame cada día un poquito más_" Ahora su sonrisa fue completa. Pese al abominable humor de embarazada con que se había encontrado en su despertar, Andy Steinhauser amaba a su mujer, y se sentía orgulloso de ella y su reacción en todo ese tiempo desde que entrara en estado lamentable al hospital luego de su accidente. "_Ahora solo debo preocuparme de sanar en un cien por ciento, volver a la Cubierta de Vuelo, y tratar de saber más de Hermanita..._" vino a interrumpir el hilo de sus pensamientos el regreso de Joanna desde el baño, ya despierta, y aparentemente lavado su malhumor por el bienvenido toque del agua de la ducha. El se quedó quieto, maravillado y enamorado al ver aparecer bajo la bata el desnudo cuerpo en gestación de su mujer...

-...Estás hermosa...

-¿Hermosa? -Joni se volteó sin cubrirse, su mirada curiosa al escuchar la frase- ¿Hermosa dices? Estoy gorda, he tenido que luchar a brazo partido contra las estrías, se me hinchan los pies, mis senos parecen sandías, y tu hija no para de moverse en mi barriga y patear con las mismas ganas de su padre cuando la posición en la que estoy le molesta -Apuntó a su abultado vientre con gesto acusador- ¡Esto es tu culpa, Grandote! ¡Y tienes el desparpajo de decirme hermosa!

-...Porque lo estás, mi vida... -La miró con ojos soñadores mientras ella se vestía- Tan hermosa... No, _mucho más hermosa_ que el día en que entraste a mi vivero pidiendo una visita al parque Macross... -De pronto su gestó se demudó, y la desesperación llenó sus ojos, al tiempo que se golpeaba las manos contra la cama y luego golpeaba sus piernas, ambas tambien enfundadas en botas de convalecencia- ¡Dios, no! ¡Otra vez el maldito hormigueo! ¡Lo odio, lo odio!

-¡Andy! -Joanna se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al lado de la cama y lo abrazó, aún a medio vestir- ...Tranquilo, Cielo, relajate, relájate, no te desesperes y déjalo pasar... Shht... Ya, Grandote... -Lo vió relajarse y eso la tranquilizó- ...Eso... ¿Ves que va pasando?

-No me gusta -Andy enterró su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Joanna- Lo odio... Y me asusta... Cuando viene no siento ni brazos ni piernas...

-Tranquilo, Cielo... Tranquilo... -Joanna intentaba parecer serena, pero su corazón se agitaba inquieto como nunca en su pecho- Iaín te dijo que cosas como estas iban a pasar... -Lo besó a boca llena y él se dejó consentir mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la fe de su esposa- Ahora, si me lo permites, iré por nuestro desayuno al comedor principal... No muchos pacientes sienten hambre a las siete de la mañana... -terminó rápidamente de vestirse, y al momento de salir por la puerta se volteó a guiñarle un ojo y lanzarle un beso con su mano- Vuelvo enseguida... ¡Y cuidadito con aprovecharte de las enfermeras!

-¡Ay, Ay, Capitán!

"_Ahora sí estoy preocupada. Iaín dijo que considerando que la terapia traumática de recompresión se había iniciado apenas a 35 minutos del accidente, las probabilidades de que las secuelas fueran pasajeras eran extraordinariamente altas... Gracias a Dios la Hemianopsia se desvaneció a los días... Andy es capaz de soportar cualquier cosa menos perder la vista... Pero la Parestesia... Yo lo entiendo, quiere con todas sus ganas subirse a la Cubierta de Vuelo nuevamente, y cada vez que le viene un acceso entra en un pánico paralizante..._" Joanna fue y volvió del comedor sin apuro... Caminando los pasillos con estudiado paso, para no interrumpir sus pensamientos y las decisiones que como esposa de aquel hombre fuerte y valiente, debería tomar para evitar que se derrumbara "_Tendré que hablar otra vez con el Escocés... Aquí no va a avanzar nada, el terror que siente cada vez es mayor... Tiene que volver a como dé lugar a la Base Prometheus, a nuestra casa. El contacto con los muchachos y que estemos solos el uno con el otro va a darle la suficiente confianza y fuerza para iniciar la rehabilitación... Lo presionaré para que me dé una fecha de alta..._"

oOo

"_Dios, siento un miedo que jamás había sentido... El maldito hormigueo y la sensación de adormecimiento no me dejan en paz..._" Andy, con gesto ceñudo, miraba a traves del ventanal de su habitación, viendo solo las cúspides de los edificios altos de Macross, hasta la pared final del receptáculo interior "_...Qué vista... Necesito ir al vivero... Todos estos días fuera no me hacen ninguna gracia... O se convirtió en una selva, o en un desierto... Y la zona especial de crecimiento... Eso es lo que en verdad me preocupa..._" Echándose con gesto vencido hacia atrás, hasta que su cabeza tocó las almohadas, trató de alejar los pensamientos sombríos de su mente, sin conseguirlo de ninguna manera... "_Necesito tiempo y eso es precisamente lo que no tengo... En cualquier minuto van a venir a tomarme declaración, porque estoy seguro que alguien que no es Alfie debe haber iniciado una investigación del accidente, y no quiero ni pensar en el nombre del maldito... ¡Debo salir de aquí cuanto antes, ponerme de pie aunque sea con muletas e ir al Prometheus a asegurarme que no me quiten mi cubierta! Si tan solo Lisa estuviera aquí..._"

oOo

-¿Y bien?

-Estamos casi listos, Señor...

-¿Cómo que casi listos? ¡El tiempo corre, Comandante!

El Comandante de Justicia Lazslo Szabo dejó medio escapar un gruñido de inconformidad. A aquel Húngaro silencioso y con tan pocas pulgas como límites de paciencia no le hacía gracia que lo hubiera escogido el Estado Mayor para aquel procedimiento en apariencia nimio... Las cosas no estaban en el tiempo presente de Guerra Espacial, como para dedicar recursos humanos y materiales a analizar parte por parte y con minuciosidad para él totalmente fuera de lugar una acción que consideraba como de Operaciones. Cierto era que con la insistente meticulosidad que lo había caracterizado durante el tiempo que pasó asignado al UJAG y luego a la Fiscalía Militar Unificada, se había ganado justa fama como uno de los fiscales más implacables que hubieran pisado las salas de Justicia en el tiempo de la RDF. Sus defensas corporativas en las Cortes Marciales antes de la fallida transposición constaban incluso en las últimas ediciones de la jurisprudencia militar.

-¿Qué dijo, Szabo?

-Que estamos casi listos -Repitió lacónicamente- Faltan tres testimonios, los más importantes, y estaremos listos...

-Despreocúpese de dos -Le contesto Maistroff sin inmutarse- Hunter y Hayes están oficialmente desaparecidos, de modo que no viene al caso. Haga entrevistar a Steinhauser y cierre la investigación.

-Eso es algo irregular, con todo respeto, Señor -Lo miró a los ojos... Como buen abogado, sabía como nadie explorar los motivos ocultos de las personas a través de aquellas ventanas que nunca habían resistido en un testigo sus intentos por sacar la verdad o descubrir la mentira... Maistroff, como si lo supiera, le apartó los ojos moviéndose con la silla hacia el monitor de su escritorio- Al menos necesitamos testimonios colaterales para sustentar todos los ángulos de la investigación. Debo citar a la Teniente Grant pues su puesto es el mas cercano a la Comandante Hayes, y al Teniente Marcus que estaba tras los deflectores en la catapulta tres y vió toda la escena desde la cubierta...

-Eso es una pérdida de tiempo, Comandante Szabo... Con Hayes Desaparecida en acción, nuestro Capitán necesita de la experiencia de Grant en el puente y en su despacho, y no voy a quitársela... Marcus, aún menos... El _Jockey de Varitech_ con suerte sirve para el combate, que vamos, no conoce la diferencia entre una palabra aguda y una esdrújula... Entreviste a Steinhauser y cierre el procedimiento de una vez... Es una orden, Comandante...

-Entendido, Señor. Permiso para retirarme, Señor.

-Puede retirarse. Continue, Comandante.

"_Solo puedo darme el lujo de pensar y no de hablar... Esta urgencia me huele pésimo. y esta __**Kula Bogaras**__(1) patrocinada por el señor Coronel me huele a cada momento a venganza personal... Solo espero que al final pueda salir la verdad..._" Szabo se perdió por los pasillos de la nave hacia su propio despacho, a repasar una vez más su escrupulosa minuta de investigación. Tendría que ir al hospital, entrevistar a solas al Contramaestre en Jefe... Y cerrar el procedimiento inicial mucho antes de lo que su propia conciencia legal le dictaba "_Odiaría descubrir que me están convirtiendo en un Judas... Yo no estudié leyes para eso..._"

oOo

-¿Cómo se siente hoy, Jefe?

-¿Como quiere que me sienta, Doctor? Estoy atado de pies y manos... Yo no sirvo para la quietud...

Iaín Kilmartin, como el médico experimentado que era, hizo como si lloviera ante la agresiva contestación... Sabía demasiado bien que el clima mental del Jefe Steinhauser había comenzado a decaer desde el momento mismo en que saliera del coma para contemplar con sus propios ojos los resultados de su accidente... Lo había visto en muchos de sus pacientes, desde su primera residencia en la Unidad de Medicina Hiperbárica de la Aberdeen Royal Infirmary, recién terminado su internado en su natal Edimburgo. Allí era donde había decidido dedicarse al espacio y sus problemas de salud, cuyo centro se hallaba precisamente en la Enfermedad por Descompresión, los Aeroembolismos y todas sus patologías asociadas... Aquellos buzos portuarios de sus primeros tiempos no se diferenciaban mucho de su actual paciente... Hombres de vida dura y arriesgada, amaban lo que hacían pese a todos los peligros de su profesión, y tras cada accidente quedaban muertos en vida hasta que la rabia reconcentrada los empujaba como una locomotora sin frenos hasta una mejoría lo suficientemente convincente como para fugarse del Hospital a continuar su trabajo...

-Lo entiendo, Jefe... Por eso estoy aquí... Voy a hacerle pruebas clínicas para comprobar su estado... Si me convence y no me miente, hablaremos de su alta provisional ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Doctor...¿Y mi esposa?

-La mandé de paseo y luego donde su tratante...Queremos que su hija nazca sana y sin complicaciones ¿No? -Sonrió levemente mientras retiraba con cuidado las botas de convalecencia de las piernas de Andy- Y queremos que papá esté de pie pronto para poder tomarla en sus brazos ¿No es asi? Además, si maldices por algo que esté haciendo, puedo despreocuparme, o contestarte con alguna perla escocesa si te pasas de la raya, Jefe...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Doctor... Empecemos...

-Bien, veamos... - Extrajó del bolsillo de su bata una especie de punzón muy estilizado en brillante acero inoxidable, y con veloz movimiento, pinchó con firmeza el Grueso Artejo(2) de su pie derecho...

-¡Hey! ¡Eso pica, Doctor!

-¿Solo lo sentiste, o notaste el pinchazo en todo el pie?

-En todo el pie, doctor...

-Perfecto...

Repitió el procedimiento en todos los dedos de ese pie, recibiendo respingos y respuestas afirmativas en cada caso... Luego tomó el tobillo para examinar su obra de urgencia, sonriendo satisfecho ante la evidencia que ahora cosía muy bien...

-La línea está perfecta... Le avisaremos al Interno para que te venga a quitar los puntos.

-Ya era hora. Tengo una comezón de los demonios ahí y no me podía rascar...

-Es natural... -Iaín sonrió mientras pinchaba el Grueso Artejo del Pie Izquierdo... Y notó enseguida que Andy seguía riendo sin haber visto su maniobra... Picó todos los dedos de ese pie, sin reacción alguna... Su rostro se ensombreció- Bien, veamos los puntos del otro tobillo... Si, estás listo, Jefe...

-Mejor así... -Andy extendió la mano derecha ante el Doctor- ¿Vas a ver esto también?

-No, Jefe, esa no es mía sino del osteólogo que te reconstruyó el muñón... Lo verás más tarde. Pasame tu izquierda ¿Sí?

Iaín tomó decididamente el brazo de Andy, y le pidió que lo pusiera lo más firme que pudiera... Y en cuanto su pulgar tocó el espacio vacio del tendón cerca del codo, el fuerte brazo se dobló como una rama mecida por el viento ante el asombro de Andy, cuyos ojos dilatados de terror buscaron los del Doctor Kilmartin con desesperación.

-¡No puede ser, Diablos! ¡Qué fue eso!

-Algo que suponía... -Dijo en voz baja- Falta una una última prueba... Toma mis manos lo mejor que puedas... Voy a levantarte, y tú te vas a sentar y poner con mucha delicadeza los pies sobre el piso ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Doctor -Andy se aferró a la orden de Kilmartin como si fuera la única verdad en el universo- Haré todo lo que usted diga...

Con fuerza pareja y sostenida, el Doctor Kilmartin ayudó despaciosamente a Andy a sentarse en la orilla de la cama por primera vez. Y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, y su torso tomó por primera vez la vertical, sus ojos se pusieron casi en blanco, y sin emitir sonido alguno, se derrumbó hacia atrás pesadamente. Kilmartin supo lo que venía, y lanzándose contra él, lo tomó por la cintura y lo giró hacia su izquierda. Luego tomó su cabeza y la giró en la misma dirección, en el preciso momento en que comenzó a hacer arcadas, y un vómito bilioso lo sacudió...

-Cielo, No encontré a Josie, yo... -Joanna entraba en la habitación, y al ver al Doctor Kilmartin sobre Andy derrumbado y vomitando, no pudo reprimir el grito- ¡Iaín! ¡Qué le pasa a Andy! ¡Andy, por Dios!

-¡Tranquilizate, Joni! ¡Sal, y trae a las enfermeras de guardia para que me ayuden!

Momentos mas tarde, ya cambiadas las sabanas, y Andy aseado y vuelto a colocar en su lecho, y Joanna mucho más calmada, pero con el corazón en la mano de interrogantes y temores, sentada a su lado, vieron volver al Doctor Kilmartin, esta vez con rostro relajado, pero profundamente serio.

-Siempre les he hablado con la verdad, y ahora, como médico, no puedo esconderles nada aunque lo que voy a decir duela... La mayoría de las secuelas producto del Aeroembolismo del Jefe remitieron en el tiempo pronosticado... Pero podían venir otras, tal vez de carácter más profundo... -Kilmartin tomó aliento para lo que iba a decir- Tienes Hemiparesia, Andy... Es un grado muy menor de Hemiparálisis, consistente en debilidad muscular acusada en manos y pies de un lado de tu cuerpo, en este caso, tu izquierdo. -Joanna se tapó la boca con las manos, mientras que Andy, silencioso, bajo la cabeza con un estremecimiento- Y lo que sentiste hace rato, fue un episodio de vértigo... La medicina no ha avanzado tanto en estas últimas decadas como para hallar una cura mágica para ambos males...

-¡Todo me dio vueltas y no pude mantenerme derecho! -Andy protestó con rabia en el corazón- ¡Tiene que haber una cura! ¡Si no puedo ponerme de pie será mi fin, Doctor! ¡Y si no tengo suficiente fuerza en la mano y el pie...! ¡Voy a ser un inválido! ¡Tiene que curarme! ¡Algo, no sé, una operación, medicinas! ¿no lo entiende? ¡YO NO PUEDO QUEDARME ASI!

-Ni siquiera yo puedo garantizar que esto sea pasajero... -Dijo con voz firme pero triste- La rehabilitación ha tenido siempre buenos pronósticos, y según mi experiencia, no vas a poder abandonar todavía tus rotaciones en la HOC... Por ahí podemos encontrar una salida médica... Lo más probable es que tengas burbujas de N2 cilindricas todavía en tu sistema... Eso explica el porqué las secuelas se dieron en un orden tan acusado... No todo está perdido...

-...Quiero irme a casa...

-...Amor...

-...No quiero estar aquí...

-Doctor -Joanna levantó la vista y la voz con gesto firme- Mi esposo habló, y yo no puedo sino coincidir con él... Nos vamos, así que dele el alta...

-Joni, Andy... -Kilmartin los miró con un brillo en sus ojos- Estoy en condiciones de darle el alta al Jefe, pero con reparos... Tiene que venir a sus sesiones de Oxigenación, tiene que hacer cita en fisioterapia para iniciar su rehabilitación, y visitará al Psicólogo para hablar de esto... Si me dan seguridades que lo va a hacer, no tengo inconvenientes en firmar la salida...

-Lo haremos -Joanna miró con fuerza irresistible a los ojos de su esposo, hasta que él asintió sin decir palabra. Giró su vista hasta el Doctor Kilmartin- Sí, Iaín, lo va a hacer...

-De acuerdo. Iré hasta la estación de enfermeras para arreglar el papeleo...

-Voy contigo, Iaín...

En cuanto desaparecieron por la puerta, sus pasos perdiéndose por el pasillo lejos de él... Sintió como un volcán en erupción brotar la rabia sorda y el sentimiento de inutilidad que a cada segundo devoraba las seguridades físicas y mentales que lo habían acompañado toda su vida... Hasta que otros pasos, duros y cuadrados como los de un militar, lo hicieron temblar... Recordó con inquietud cuando aquel Comandante lo viniera a entrevistar sobre el accidente, y a pesar de su laconismo, como acogió de buen grado sus sinceras respuestas, disipando en parte sus temores... que sin embargo, en su vulnerable estado, lo volvían a sacudir, ahora que todo le parecía sombrío y tenebroso...

-...Jefe Steinhauser...

-...Capitán...

Alfred Duquesne, correctamente uniformado, con la gorra sostenida bajo su brazo izquierdo, entró con lento y calculado paso... Parecía una visita oficial... Y aquello desgarró hasta su última barrera de seguridad...

-La comisión investigadora del Accidente ya emitió su informe... -De pie al costado de su cama, Duquesne trataba de no mirarlo, pues no sabía cuanto iba a resistir que le hubieran encomendado tan amarga misión- ...Y sus recomendaciones fueron acogidas...

-...Alfie...

-Yo... Yo, Andy... Lo siento en el alma... -Duquesne le estiró un sobre con mano temblorosa, y al ver a Andy sin reacción, Acercó una silla al costado de la cama, y tomando asiento frente a él, abrió el sobre y le alargó la nota oficial- ...Hice todo lo que pude... Y no fue suficiente...

Cuando Joanna volvió de la Estación de enfermeras, completados los papeleos de su alta y hechas las citas con los tratantes de Andy para iniciar su proceso de tratamiento externo, comenzó a sentir un ruido muy particular... Alarmada, aceleró cuanto pudo su paso para llegar a la habitación... Andy lloraba... Joanna sintió como se estrujaba su corazón. Su rostro hundido en la almohada mientras los sollozos lo sacudían, alimentando una pena tan amarga como cruel... en su izquierda, una nota arrugada parecía ser el origen de aquella reacción. Respirando hondo para serenarse, entró con paso lento, acercándose lo más suavemente que pudo hasta su cama...

-...Mi vida... - Al costado de la cama, acarició tierna y tranquilizadoramente sus cabellos- ...Serenate... Serenate y dime que pasó ¿Porque lloras, amor?

-...Es el fin... -Andy levantó la vista con los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas, y luego se abrazó de su cintura, volviendo a llorar tan amargamente como antes- ...Estoy fuera, los malditos me echaron...

En aquella posición, Joanna no pudo entender al principio de que hablaba su esposo, hasta que, reaccionando en medio de sus propias emociones, le quitó la nota de su mano...

_A la vista de las conclusiones a que arribó esta comisión investigadora, sobre el notable abandono de deberes militares, y el irrespeto por los protocolos de operación como causa primaria de la emergencia de cubierta que culminó con el accidente del Contramaestre en jefe RDFN Andrew Steinhauser, Se sugiere que el mencionado subalterno sea dado de baja en forma deshonorable, evitando de este modo el establecimiento de sumarios y una eventual Corte Marcial que, por tratarse de tiempo de guerra, podría finalizar en condenas mucho más altas que la sugerencia antes mencionada. _

_Sin embargo, debido al actual estado de salud del Contramaestre Steinhauser, y a los informes médicos obtenidos oportunamente para evaluar su estado físico, Esta comisión ha determinado elevar su petición al Comando de Personal afecto al Estado Mayor del SDF-1 para que se otorgue la baja definitiva por razones médicas, mismas que en el futuro le impedirían prestar eficiente servicio militar tanto dentro de la nave como de las fuerzas de la RDF en general. _

_La baja tendrá efecto inmediato, y el Contramaestre retendrá su calidad de Retirado de las fuerzas, su pensión y grado de índice en los registros. Deberá abandonar todo uso de propiedad militar, por lo que la casa asignada dentro de los Terrenos de la Base Prometheus deberá ser entregada a la brevedad posible al Cuartelero Mayor de la base, y verificado su estado estructural para definir su desmantelamiento o reparación._

_Coronel Stanislav Maistroff_

_Jefe de Estado Mayor SDF-1_

_Jefe de la Comisión Investigadora_

...Ella no podía hacer otra cosa sino abrazarlo lo más estrechamente que podía... Mientras el llanto incontrolable del hombre que amaba más que su vida, no hacía sino ensanchar el vacío que ella sentía palpablemente que aquella nota fría le había dejado en el corazón...

oOo

-Firme aquí, Señora, Por favor...

-Listo... Ahí tiene las llaves...

-Gracias, Con su permiso...

Joanna miró con pena en todas direcciones, abarcando con su vista aquel frío espacio vacío en que se había convertido la que hasta antes del accidente de su esposo era la sala de su hogar... Pugnó en vano por apartar sus recuerdos, pero aún ahí, parada al centro de la casa vacía, los ecos del pasado le venían en todas direcciones... El rincón donde habían decidido dejar los taburetes y la mesa del Ajedrez, allí donde Andy y Lisa se sentaban durante horas a refunfuñar y protestar mientras movían las piezas, para luego reir de las jugadas disparatadas o imaginarias que Andy inventaba para sacarla de sus casillas... La cocina donde tantas cenas, preparadas por su mano y las bienvenidas ayudas de sus invitados, habían sido preparadas... Allí donde se rindió a los deseos de su hombre y se entregó sin vergüenza y con todo su ser en aquella tórrida travesura de casados que ella estaba segura era el origen de su bebé en gestación... aquella esquina donde habían decidido dejar, tras una discusión que había terminado con ellos luchando en el sofá, la mesilla del laptop y los atriles de la guitarra y el Cuatro, el mismo que Dariego Martín le regalara antes de fallecer en el primer ataque a la nave, el día de la transformación modular... La pared donde Andy, sin consultarselo siquiera, había fijado el gancho del que pendía hasta hacía poco, la acuarela pintada por Robert donde aparecía junto con Lisa... Sacudió la cabeza intentando salir de aquel estado... La copia de la nota de entrega de la Casa aún en su mano... Hasta que un brillo de decisión asomó a su rostro.

oOo

Joanna abandonaba la base Prometheus, entre los saludos y miradas comprensivas de todos los marinos que encontraba a su paso. Ella agradecía lo mejor que podía todas aquellas atenciones, incluyendo el gesto de Alfred de impedir que pagaran la mudanza. Aquellos rudos marinos velaron con esmero que todas sus escasas posesiones fueran delicadamente transportadas en los camiones al servicio de la base hasta su actual destino. Cuando finalmente traspasó la barrera de la entrada, el taxi llamado por el centinela, sin esperar que ella se lo pidiera, le esperaba en las afueras.

-¿Adonde, Señora Steinhauser?

-¿Como me conoce?

-Mi hijo es un Tigre de la Cubierta, Señora. Eddie Wilkins, Verde-1... Todo lo que su esposo le enseñó a mi muchacho lo ha mantenido con vida... Y no se preocupe por la carrera, esta va por cuenta de la casa...

-...Gracias... Avenida del Parque, el 1156...

Mientras el Taxi tomaba velocidad, Joanna se sumió profundamente en sus pensamientos... "_Esto todavía no se acaba, y si de mí depende ahora tanto como del grandote, no se va a acabar tan fácil... Ahora más que nunca tenemos que mantener a flote nuestra barca... Tú lo dijiste, Andy, y ahora es cuando tenemos que demostrarlo... Los Steinhauser nunca se han dado por vencidos, nunca..._" Sobre aquel gancho en la pared de la Casa de los Máquinistas, ella había usado aquel comprobante de entrega para dejar un mensaje. Usando el reverso en blanco de la nota, ella había escrito sus sentimientos, y ahora más que nunca, reforzaba su decisión de cumplir aquellas palabras... "_Manténganla en buen estado... Volveremos pronto_"

* * *

-Llegaste ...

El gesto agrio de Andy no se hizo esperar al ver abrirse la puerta de aquella casa de un solo piso que habían conseguido casi por milagro en aquella zona, por su cercanía al parque Macross y al Hospital, y que les habían permitido ocupar mediante los buenos oficios del Alcalde Luan, cuando todavía estaban a semanas de recibir sus pagos de pensión y permiso prenatal. Desde su silla de ruedas, de la que no había querido despegarse en esos días, puesto que era el único medio que tenía de moverse en aquel sitio sin sentir el desagradable estado vertiginoso que lo acosaba hasta la desesperación, vió entrar a su esposa, evidentemente agitada por el esfuerzo de ir y volver a la Base por culpa de aquel frío trámite que no se había sentido capaz de presenciar.

-Sí, Llegué... ¿Que has hecho?

-Aburrirme, y esperarte... ¿Que esperabas que hiciera?

-Tus ejercicios, por ejemplo... Desde que llegamos acá que no te he visto hacer lo que ordenó la fisioterapeuta...

-¿Y para que diablos quieres que los haga? ¿Acaso es magia que me va a devolver la vertical sin deshacerme en vómitos y caer como un saco al suelo?

-...Oh, estás insufrible... Mejor voy a la cocina...

-Sí, mejor...

-¿Sabes algo? -Se volvió a mirarlo con gesto irritado- No quiero escuchar tus quejas el día de hoy... Ya he tenido suficiente. ¿Porque no mejor vas a tu vivero? Tal vez ver en qué estado están tus plantas y flores componga un poco el horrible humor en el que andas...

-...Como quieras...

Salió sin mayores problemas de la casa... Pero al estar en la acera, se sintió repentinamente vulnerable... Sentía que todos los transeuntes que hallaba a su paso lo miraban con curiosidad... O desprecio... Y la inutilidad que sentía se amplificaba al darse cuenta que con un brazo y medio o menos, era casi incapaz de hacer girar las ruedas de la silla... Lejos habían quedado los días en que su seguridad y su fuerza le habían ganado más de un coro de admiración en la Cubierta de Vuelo... Ahora se sentía en carne viva, y hasta las luces del sistema ambiental le hacían daño. Pensó en volver a la casa, pero hacer girar la silla sobre sus ruedas ya era un calvario. Hacerla girar sobre si misma le hubiera demandado toda una vida así como estaba. Como pudo cubrió los escasos metros hasta el semáforo que le permitiría cruzar la calle hasta el parque...

-Muchacho -Un hombre de edad mediana tomó las manijas de su silla mientras esperaba la luz- Dejeme que le ayude...

-No quiero, demonios, Vayase al diablo y dejeme solo...

-...Grosero, yo solo trataba de ayudarle...

En cuanto encendió la luz verde, Andy, olvidado del exabrupto, comenzó a hacer girar las ruedas de la silla con todas sus fuerzas, ya no importaba que fuera en línea recta, lo importante era cruzar la calle antes del cambio de luz. En un esfuerzo sobrehumano, alcanzó la acera del otro lado. Estirándose todo cuanto pudo, se tomó con su derecha del poste del semáforo, pese al dolor que sintió en el muñon del dedo en cuanto los puntos se pusieron tirantes, y se remolcó sobre la rampa hasta estar otra vez sobre la acera... Tanto esfuerzo y movimiento lo habían puesto bastante vertical, y ya en terreno seguro, su mano todavía aferrada al poste, sintió venir el vértigo y las naúseas, cayendo del costado izquierdo sobre la silla, vomitando...

-Ugh, que asco de tipo..

-Ya lo creo querida... Tan temprano, borracho, e inválido...

Aquellas frases, proferidas por una joven pareja que acertó a cruzarse en su camino, fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso "_Es verdad, doy asco, soy un asco de tipo... un inútil inválido_" Desesperado y avergonzado a más no poder, atravesó lo que mejor pudo los jardines de la fuente, y al tratar de entrar en el cesped, descubrió que con sus escasas fuerzas no iba a poder alcanzarlo haciendo girar las ruedas de la silla por sobre la solerilla. Ahora quería huir, huir de todo y de todos... y la desesperación por evadirse solo conseguía que su corazón latiera mucho más rápidamente, casi haciéndolo vibrar en todo el cuerpo "_Al demonio, dije que iba a venir al vivero, y al maldito vivero voy a ir..._" Se agachó, ya decidido, y retrajo los estribos de la silla, depositando sus pies en el cesped. Luego cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente, e impulsandose como mejor pudo desde el asiento de la silla, se puso de pie... Cayendo pesadamente hacia adelante...

_¡Maldita sea, Largo, Ponte de pie!_

Andy creyó estar alucinando "_Esa es la voz de Frito... No puede ser_" Intentó ponerse de rodillas, y así quedó, sobre el pasto,sostenido de ellas y sus brazos, acezando con la respiración muy rápida...

"_Por todos los grandes diablos, Largo, vaca grasienta, ¡PONTE DE PIE!_"

-Señor, Sí, Mi Sargento, Señor...

"¡_No te oigo nada, Largo! ¡Eres un marino, virgen santa! ¡Nosotros nos ponemos de pie ante la muerte aunque estemos debajo del agua! ¡¿Eres o no un Marino?!_"

-Señor, Sí, Mi Sargento, Señor... ¡Uh-rrah!

"_Un esfuerzo más, Patán ¡Vamos, Cosa, demuestrame de qué estás hecho, Largo!_"

Casi sin pensarlo, adelantando las rodillas poco a poco, se puso en cuclillas, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, y apretando sus músculos consumidos en su cuerpo ahora muy delgado, para sentir lo más posible su pierna izquierda, se alzó nuevamente sobre el cesped del parque... Apretó con fuerza sus puños, y abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, fijándolos casi como clavos en la entrada de su vivero...Respirando agitadamente, dio un paso...

"_¡Eso no me dice nada, Largo, Repítelo hasta que se acabe el mundo! ¡Otro más, demonios! ¡Mueve ese enorme cuerpo, adefesio! ¡Vamos, otro más, Por tu mujer! ¡Otro más por tu hija..!_"

Dió otro, y otro... hasta que alcanzó la entrada. Volteó para quedar con su espalda contra los muros de policarbonato transparente, y se quedó ahí, de pie, con la respiración todavía agitada, mirando su silla, todavía quieta, con sus ruedas delanteras tocando la solerilla a la orilla del cesped... "_...No sé de donde viniste... Pero de donde sea que haya sido... Gracias, Frito..._"

Joanna vio pasar las horas, desvanecido su malhumor, reemplazado ahora por una preocupación que con cada segundo iba en aumento... Hasta que ya no pudo aguantarse sus temores, y saliendo rápidamente de la casa, se fue caminando lo más serenamente que pudo hasta el Parque Macross. Aquella pausa tambien puso en claro sus sentimientos... "_Dios, sabes bien que a pesar de todo, lo amo más que a la vida... Se me hace dificil lidiar con él, con sus sentimientos y con su sensación de inutilidad... Pero no me voy a rendir, te lo repito... No pienso rendirme, no me rendiré jamás..._" Vino a interrumpir sus pensamientos una silla de ruedas, solitaria en el sendero... Mas allá, había tenues luces en el vivero... "_...No puede ser... ¿Cómo llegó hasta allá_?" Intrigada y asustada, se fue acercando lo mas sigilosamente que pudo, y al entrar, pudo ver que al fondo, la zona de crecimiento de Andy estaba con su cortina plástica corrida. Sin hacer ruido, se fue acercando para poder mirar en su interior... Y sus manos fueron al instante a su boca para cazar el emocionado gemido que se le atascaba en la garganta: Andy estaba de rodillas, con su vista brillante ante el panorama que se ofrecía a sus ojos... El rosal de Terciopelos Rojos, SU Rosal, había brotado esplendorosamente sin cuidado alguno y fuera de la vista de su guardador, que lo miraba embelesado ante el potente espectaculo que la naturaleza le ofrecía...

Un poco más abajo, y a su izquierda, otro rosal diminuto, con sus ganchos desordenados por la falta de cuidado en esos días, tambien había dado fruto... Y desde su posición, Joanna vió con ojos brillantes, y por primera vez en su vida, un ejemplar recién abriendo en botón de la Rosa Negro Terciopelo.

-...Bien hecho, pequeño... -Andy tocó reverentemente los ganchos del rosal- Sobreviviste hasta sin mí, porque llegaste a este mundo tan extraño con una misión especial... Yo, Andy Steinhauser, juro por este rosal que aquí ves y del que formas parte, que tienes una única dueña y a ella le pertenecerás para siempre, aunque tus brotes no vuelvan a dar fruto... Por todo lo que hizo, por todo lo que ha luchado, y por todo lo que su corazón tiene para dar, serás de ella y de nadie más... Y si el destino me depara la alegría de ponerte personalmente en las manos de Elizabeth Hayes, Seré el hombre más feliz del universo porque cumplí contigo mi promesa... Y si ya no está con nosotros, donde sea que finalmente alguna mano piadosa plante su tumba vacía... Ahí estarás para decorarla sin faltar ni un día, todos los días hasta la hora de mi muerte...

oOo

Aún sintiendo los desagradables efectos del Vértigo, casi como una resaca implacable, Andy dirigió sus pasos hacia la pequeña alcaldía de Macross. A pesar de que podía perfectamente vivir de su pensión, no quería permanecer de brazos cruzados, y sin consultarselo siquiera a Joanna, consiguió una audiencia con el Alcalde Luan.

-¡Adelante, Pase, Jefe, Tome asiento por favor!

-Gracias, Tommy... Y llameme Andy, Por favor... Ahora soy solo un Marino Retirado y sin empleo...

-¡Oh, Mis disculpas! Si te hice sentir mal...

-No, Tommy, despreocúpate... Es algo a lo que me tendré que acostumbrar...

-¿Y bien? Dijiste que tenías una propuesta para mí...

-Así es. Sabes que el Parque Macross, cuando estaba en la Isla, fue replanteado por mí, y ahora que tiene mucho menos de la mitad de su superficie aquí en la nave, está en pésimo estado... Hasta flores de plástico detecté en algunos lugares donde no volvieron a brotar sus plantas originarias... Mi vivero está en condiciones de recuperar todos esos sectores, y hacer un mantenimiento exhaustivo de su superficie. Mi padre me heredó una colección de semillas de plantas y flores con las que he ido generando brotes de crecimiento que ya pueden ser plantados... Si no te has dado cuenta todavía, Tommy, quiero que me des el puesto de Jardinero del Parque... Supongo que tus atribuciones alcanzan hasta ese punto ¿No?

-Claro, Andy, Por supuesto... No es un puesto de grandes remuneraciones, y lo sabes... ¿En serio quieres hacerte cargo?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Bueno, para que hablamos más... El parque volverá a brillar, y de la mano del mejor... ¿Qué más podría desear? -Se puso de pie desde su escritorio y le dió la mano... Andy, en un gesto defensivo, no apretó, pese a que ya le habían quitado los puntos del muñon. Luan percibió el gesto- ¡Cielos! Discúlpame, no lo había notado...¿Todavía duele?

-A veces -Dijo con gesto triste, y se rehizo de inmediato- Bien... ¿Donde firmo?

-Tranquilo. Pasa mañana en la tarde por acá, que tendremos el contrato listo y lo firmarás... ¿Cuando empiezas?

-Ya empecé, Tommy. Tengo un sitio de honor preparado para recibir un Rosal de Terciopelos Rojos Steinhauser... Está tan grande que, si me lo permites, podría vender una porción importante de rosas a las florerías de la ciudad sin despoblarlo... Con beneficio directo para la Alcaldía...

-Tú no caminas, Andy, Corres... Como quieras... mañana cuando vengas le dirás a mi secretaria cuanto es lo que puedes disponer para la venta, y ya ella hará los contactos para ver cuanto le sacamos a esa producción...

-Ahora TÚ eres el jefe... Con tu permiso...

-Anda, ve a meterte con tus plantas, Jardinero... -En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta de la oficina, Luan rió bonachonamente- ...Es un joven todavía... Y ya piensa como un viejo... En fin... Poner nuevamente las manos en tierra de seguro lo va a rehacer luego de ese accidente terrible...

oOo

-¿Pero por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Que no puedo?

-...Argh... Te odio cuando te pones terco, grandote... ¡Logras caminar sin caerte y ya te crees capaz de ganar un maratón!

-¿En que idioma crees ser capaz de entenderlo? ¡Solo tengo mi pensión! ¡Necesitamos el dinero!

-...No estoy hablando de dinero sino de tí...

Las discusiones y los malos ratos habían ido en aumento desde el día mismo que Andy le confesara que había pedido el puesto de jardinero del Parque Macross al Alcalde Luan... Momento mismo en que comenzaron sus problemas...

-Mira, Joni. Si no quieres entender ya es asunto tuyo... Estoy tratando de hacer lo que creo que es correcto...

-¡Andy, por Dios, escúchate! ¿...Asunto mío? ¿Mío nada más? -Los ojos de Joni estaban en llamas- ¿Es que acaso me perdí de algo? ¿O tal vez a tí en el coma, Cabeza Dura? ¡No soy tu enemigo! ¡Soy tu esposa! ¡Y voy a usar tu propia frase! ¿En que idioma te lo digo? ¿En francés, Inglés o Español?

-¡Maldita sea, Joni! ¿Cual es tu insistencia? Hago algo y no te gusta... No lo hago, y tampoco te gusta... ¡No hay como conformarte! ¡Y yo siempre soy el culpable!

-...No quiero hablar más...

-...De acuerdo, escapa y no atiendas a razones...

-Yo no escapo, ni me rindo... Y tus razones dejan mucho que desear... Buenas noches...

Su lecho matrimonial se había ido convirtiendo al paso de los días en un auténtico tempano de hielo, y la convivencia decaía a ojos vistas. Habían llegado al punto de no retorno, y Andy, cerrado al imperio de sus decisiones sin tomar para nada en cuenta el sensato sentido común de su esposa, se había lanzado a una aventura que en otras circunstancias, ella hubiera aprobado sin reparo alguno. Había descartado sin inmutarse sus sesiones de oxigenación, la fisioterapia y sus citas con el Psicólogo "_Yo ya estoy bien, y no necesito de esas porquerías que solo me quitan tiempo_" Había sido la desafortunada frase que había encendido las hogueras de la furia entre ellos nuevamente... Y cada vez necesitaban menos para atacarse sin piedad...

-...Andy...

-¿Qué?

-Iaín llamó... Quiere saber de tus labios y no de los míos porqué estas faltando a tus citas médicas...

-¿Y al maldito cicatero escocés quien lo invitó a la fiesta? ¡Es mi cuerpo, maldición! ¿Acaso no puedo saber por mi mismo si es que estoy bien?

-¡Diablos, qué insufrible carácter! ¿No te lo habían dicho? -Joanna, harta ya de todo, dejó abiertos todos los diques de su furia, su desesperación... Y su pena...-¡Te salvó la vida, Demonios! ¿O crees que fue simplemente suerte?

-¿Esto suerte? -Andy se encaró a ella sin importar siquiera su embarazo- ¡Esto no es suerte, Demonios! ¡Esto es una maldita condena! ¿Y para esto me sacaron de la cubierta? ¿Para quedar convertido en un medio hombre que demora dos horas en ponerse un calcetín por las mañanas? Que maldita porquería... ¡Porqué grandísimos carajos no me dejaron morir y que se acabara esta agonía de una vez por todas! ¡Estoy harto de todo!

-¡Harto! ¡Harto! -Joanna protestaba con más amargura que nunca, y sus ojos y mejillas estaban llenos de lágrimas- ¡Eso es lo único que sale de tus labios en estos días! ¡Que estás harto! Harto de tus complicaciones, de tus males físicos, de tu inutilidad... Sí, no me mires con cara de inocente que lo que menos tienes en este momento es inocencia... ¿Y yo donde quedo en todo esto? ¿Ah? ¡Dime donde demonios quedo yo! ¿Acaso tengo que tragarme todo, sonreirte y hacer como si nada estuviera pasando cuando en realidad esto es un infierno y no has movido ninguno de los malditos nueve dedos que te quedan para remediarlo..?

-¡Para eso eres mi esposa!

-¿Que? -Joanna quedó palida y estatica de pie frente a él- ¿Para eso soy tu esposa? No, Andy Steinhauser, Yo no soy la esposa de nadie que crea que tiene derecho a arrojar sin mas la suma de sus problemas y males esperando tranquilamente sentado a que yo los cargue... Yo no soy la esposa de alguien tan egoísta que quiere que se centren en sus propias miserias, olvidando algo tan fundamental como los votos matrimoniales que él mismo escribió "_Nuestras manos irán siempre juntas en las cabillas del timón_" me dijo... Yo ahora ni siquiera veo un timón...

-...Joni... -Andy intentó ensayar otro camino- Yo...

-...Es más, ni siquiera veo una barca... Solo veo dos personas manoteando en el agua... y una ni siquiera se preocupa de la otra intentando salvar su pellejo... y esa persona no soy yo... -Se puso intensamente pálida, y caminando decididamente hacia la puerta, la abrió sin miramientos- Vete de aquí... No quiero verte...

-¡Al carajo! -Andy estalló en furia incontrolable- ¡Tú lo quisiste, y te doy en el gusto! ¿No quieres verme? ¡Pues no me veas! Ahh, para que sigo hablando... Adiós...

A grandes y furiosas zancadas atravesó la sala, y tomando su chaqueta desde el respaldo de uno de los sillones, se encaminó hacia la puerta, y arrancándola de las manos de joni, salió finalmente de la casa con un furibundo portazo... Que a ella, de pie y sacudida por un llanto incontrolable, le parecía haber destrozado completamente su corazón...

Hacía dos noches ya que, tan solo con su ropa, había dormido en el incomodo espacio del vivero... si por dormir puede entenderse el dar vueltas y más vueltas insomne y adolorido en el duro piso bajo la mesa de crecimiento. No eran ni las seis de la mañana cuando decidió que aquello era una tortura... Ni durante los días más duros de su campaña inicial durante el adiestramiento había dormido tan mal. Cerrado como una puerta condenada, achacaba todo a sus males físicos, sin tomar en cuenta para nada el hecho de que estaba durmiendo completamente solo... "_Debo buscarme un sitio donde dormir, y pronto... Y solo me queda una persona en toda la nave a quien pedirle ese enorme favor..._"

oOo

Aquellas dos noches sin él en la cama habían sido un abismo insondable de soledad para Joanna. Ni siquiera la obvia compañía de su bebé en gestación había contribuído en algo a calmar sus temores, su ira y su pena. "_Tu padre es un terco idiota Cabeza de piedra... Cuando decide no entender razones hay que voltearlo en la dirección correcta con un bulldozer... Y eso bajo protesta... Pero ¿Sabes, Lizzie? Yo lo amo... y esta cama es un frío ladrillo sin él a nuestro lado... ¡Oh, Rayos! ¿Cuando vas a abrir los ojos y entender, Andy? ¿Que diablos tiene que pasar para que comprendas.._?" En cuanto su bebé comenzó a patear, ella se tomó el vientre con sonrisa triste "_Eres igual que tu padre, Lizzie... Ya me muevo, no patees que ya te entendí.._."

oOo

Byron Terrero, silbando un merengue con alegre acento, y simulando bailar animadamente, tomaba con delicadeza a la escoba como compañera de danza mientras barría energicamente la acera delante del local. Abstraído en su labor, no vio sino hasta que estuvo a una decena escasa de metros a la figura que con lento y vacilante paso, se iba acercando hacia él. Cuando el ruido desacompasado de aquellas pisadas entró en su rango auditivo, detuvo el aseo en un gesto automático para levantar su vista "_Virgen Santísima... Parece que el gringo viniera del mismo infierno..._" Su mente había puesto aquella sensación en un susurro sorprendido de sus labios al tiempo de ver a Andy levantando con gesto cansado su izquierda en algo que pretendía ser un saludo.

-_¿Quiubo, Byron? ¿Está el Beto?_ -Le saludó en español con voz oscura y neutra- Necesito hablar con él...

-Estee... Hola... Sí, pasa... Está en la barra haciendo el inventario de los licores...

-Gracias...

Entró con calculado paso al Rincón canalla, y moviéndose con cuidado entre las mesas, se acercó a la barra, donde el Beto, sujetapapeles en mano, contaba despaciosamente sus botellas y contenidos, comparandola con su lista de existencias...

-Hola, Beto...

-¿Gringo? -El Beto se volvió sorprendido- ¡Anda, que rápido te apareciste, hombre! ¿No estabas en el hospital?

-Ni me nombres el maldito sitio -Dijo rabioso- Ya se que es temprano, pero ¿No puedes atenderme con algo?

-¡Mira quien lo dice! -El Beto rió- Conoces la orden del Capitán... Se sirve alcohol solo desde las 2100 a las 0500 horas... Pero encontraremos un vaso de leche para darte... ¿No estás tomando ningún medicamento extraño?

-Nada, hombre...

-Ah, entonces, uno pequeño -Alzó de debajo de la barra dos vasos cortos, que a su tiempo llenó con tequila- Con tal de que joni no me asesine por esto...

-No la menciones...

-Ah, lo suponía... -El Beto lo taladró con la mirada, pero sin decir palabra, alzó su vaso y lo invitó a brindar- Porque tus anclas se corten y puedas navegar libre, marino...

-Como sea -Dijo con tono oscuro, chocó su vaso con el de Beto, y luego se lo bebió de un golpe- Otro...

-Te dije que uno corto, Andy...

-¡Tienes toda una botella ahí, quiero otro, Beto!

-_No te voy a dar ni una gota de agua hasta que me digas qué mierda pasó con Joni_...

-¿Y tú qué con eso?

-Escúchame bien, _Gringo porfiado_ -El Beto se engalló y cargó sus cuadradas manos sobre la barra, hablándole con el mas neutro español que pudo conjugar-_ Soy Chileno... Soy malo, soy ladrón, soy duro de pelar y estoy tan curado de espanto que le tengo cero miedo a la muerte... la misma puta fama que nos ganamos alrededor de todo el mundo... y el mundo se nos hizo tan estrecho, que hasta en el espacio encontraste a uno que te va a decir__** la dura**__(3) por que estoy seguro que te mandaste un pedazo de __**Condoro**__(4) con tu mujer... Asi que empieza a cantar de una vez, Gringo... Vamos... Canta o te voy a __**hacer zumbar**__...(5)_

_-...Peleamos, Beto... Una grande -_Le respondió apesadumbrado en español_- Ella me echó..._

-Y tú eres la pobre víctima inocente -Le soltó con feroz sarcasmo- Tú no hiciste nada...

-¿Y tú que sabes de eso? -Le respondió molesto, alzando la voz- ¿Estabas ahí acaso?

-No, no estaba ahí... -Le dijo con tono bajo y concentrado- Pero una vez estuve en la misma, y no supe resolverlo sino hasta que fue ya muy tarde para un perdón...

-...La perdiste...

-...No, Andy -Sus ojos brillaron- ...Se me murió en la guerra y no pude hacer nada más que llorarla y llenarme de trabajo... hasta que entendí que adonde quiera que mi alma de _Patiperro(6)_ me lleve, ella siempre va conmigo... -Se tocó el corazón- ...Aquí...

-...Soy un idiota... Lo siento, Beto...

-No lo sientas por mí, Atontado... Sientelo por tu mujer y tu hija... -Hizo una pausa y lo vió nuevamente a los ojos- ¿Que quieres de mí?

-Dame alojamiento... ¿Todavía existe el cuarto de los borrachos en el ático?

-Sí, existe... -Caminando salió de la barra y caminó hasta quedar frente a él - Si lo quieres, es tuyo por un módico precio...

-Beto, yo, por ahora... no tengo más que...

-No estoy hablando de dinero -Lo atajó secamente- Quiero que me prometas aquí mismo, que vas a reflexionar sobre tus actos, y cuando te sientas listo, vas a ir a hablar con tu esposa, y van a aclararlo todo, harán las paces _y todos felices comemos perdices_... Pero -Lo encaró desde aún más cerca- Si te demoras más de lo tolerable, la ensalada de patadas en el trasero cortesía mía y de Byron, te harán desear ir a tocar a la puerta del enemigo para que te reciban ¿De acuerdo?

-...De acuerdo... De verdad quiero que esto se solucione, Beto... No sé por donde partir, pero quiero que se solucione...

-Te creo... -Beto se apartó un poco de él, y metiendo su mano al bolsillo, le alcanzó un tosco llavero hecho con un corcho de botella de Champagne- Ahí tienes la llave. Para evitar un asesinato, le diré a Byron que vaya por algo de tu ropa y tus cosas donde tu esposa... No le dirá que estás acá, pero conociendo a Joni como la conozco, sé que va a darse cuenta... Y piensa, rápido, Gringo, muy rápido... Aquí en el espacio, más que nunca antes cada mañana puede ser el último día...

oOo

-¡Oye, Connie! ¡Estas naves son distintas! y pelean condenadamente bien...

-¡Concéntrate en la batalla, Laredo, concéntrate o una de ellas te va a despachar..!

La frase apurada del Comandante Elwes para su hombre ala, Wilbur Cash, alias Laredo, no era en vano... Veteranos de la talla de Fokker y él mismo, se estaban topando con enormes problemas para sobrevivir en medio de las explosiones que por doquier salpicaban el espacio, allí donde los entreveros individuales de las Luchas de Perro se definían a favor de uno u otro bando... Y aquellas naves aterradoras, vagamente parecidas a humanoides, con un poder de fuego devastador, se estaban convirtiendo en un doloroso enigma para los pilotos en combate... Connie veía alarmado como su arsenal iba disminuyendo a ojos vistas con cada entrevero, debiendo usar cada vez más los lásers alternándolos con sus misiles y el GU-11 en las manos de su Battloid mientras los primeros se enfriaban. Si él ya estaba viéndose obligado a reflexionar su técnica de disparo, no quería ni pensar en los apuros que debían estar pasando sus pistoleros más novatos... Al menos el cuadrante defensivo a su cargo no estaba tan poblado, y cuando la duda y el deseo de pedir relevo antes de empezar a perder gente lo empezaron a acosar, una transmisión urgente perforó la pantalla principal en el TACNET.

-Comandante Elwes, Cambio de ordenes, dirigirse con un equipo a las coordenadas relativas a la una, tercer cuadrante en 2.36 codigo Alfa 2

-¿Qué diantres pasa ahí, Sammie?

-Es un rescate, Comandante, informe presencia en sector solicitado para más ordenes...

Connie se llevó rápidamente a su hombre ala y a Ron Guthrie en la dirección solicitada por el puente, y cuando alcanzaron el punto descrito en el nuevo rumbo, a todas luces aquello parecía una broma de mal gusto...

-¡Dios, Sammie, Chiquilla! ¡Esto es un pod enemigo! ¡Me sacaste de la batalla por un pod enemigo!

-Por favor... Comandante, por favor -La voz y el rostro de Sammie en la pantalla parecían hasta suplicantes- El pod está transmitiendo, y los códigos son validos... En su interior vienen el Equipo Bermellón, y gracias a Dios, La Comandante Hayes...

-¡Debes estar de Broma, Sammie! -Ron no pudo callarse- ¡Un pod enemigo con los nuestros perdidos adentro!

-Teniente Guthrie -La voz de Claudia sonó mucho más que molesta- Le dieron una orden ¡Obedezca a su Lider de Grupo y cúmplala!

-Callate ya, Ronnie, no nos metas en problemas y vamos por ese pod... Aquí Amarillo Kid, Recuperando Cápsula enemiga...

Cuando la sensacional noticia llegó hasta la cubierta interior, Bennie se hallaba en la entrada de la zona de mantenimiento menor del _Prometheus_, tomando nota del extraño pedido de su Jefe, Contramaestre primero Freddie Dumbar.

-¿Y en qué momento ibas a decirme esto, Freddie?

-Lo siento, Jefe... Sé que debí haberle dicho antes, pero no me atreví... Usted y el Jefe son amigos desde hace mucho y pensé...

-...Pensaste bien, Freddie... -Bennie miró al objeto de la conversación con ojos satisfechos- Es perfecto... ¿Está operativo?

-Totalmente full equipo, Jefe... Podría usarlo hasta ahora mismo...

Bennie miraba embelesado lo que reposaba sobre el banco de trabajo del Jefe Dumbar. Se trataba de un casco espacial para operación de cubierta, por su más extendido radio de visión. El color ambarino de su frente visor, la rosa negra pintada extendida en ganchos desde el centro del casco por todo su borde y las insignias de Contramaestre en Jefe bien visibles a los costados delataban a su futuro dueño...

-Es perfecto, Freddie... ¿Por qué no pintaste la llamada de cubierta en la nuca?

-Presentimiento, Charro... Talvez el Jefe quiera cambiar su indicativo cuando vuelva... Sólo me anticipé...

-¡Charro! ¡Tinoco, Demonios!¿Donde te metiste? -La voz de duquesne chisporroteó con furia en la radio- ¡Te necesito ahora mismo en la cubierta de vuelo!

-¡Voy, _Mi Capi_! -Sacando el casco del banco de trabajo salió a la carrera del taller- ¡Te lo devuelvo enseguida, Freddie! ¡Consideralo una prueba!

La Cajita de Música aceleradamente devoraba el camino desde los talleres y hangares hasta la zona de cubierta interior, mientras Bennie se informaba con sorpresa absoluta de lo que estaba pasando. Apenas llegado al sitio, vió cómo el Grupo de Combate de Elwes depósitaba con gran cuidado al Regult en el elevador de carga de la esclusa de proa. Bennie, ya con el casco puesto, llegó disparando ordenes en todas direcciones para supervisar la maniobra, bajo la atenta mirada de la Sección de Inteligencia de la Nave. Ellos estaban ahí por razones bien fundadas: Recibir a los aparentemente fugados supervivientes del Grupo de Reconocimiento perdido hace algo más de un mes atrás, para el obvio chequeo de contrainteligencia, y para poner sus maravilladas manos en los sistemas del primer pod de combate Zentraedi que llegaba intacto hasta ellos.

-¡Connie! ¿Me copias?

-Fuerte y claro, Bennie. Aquí estamos con maniobra finalizada. Esperamos tus ordenes...

-Perfecto ¡Vamos a inyectar atmósfera ahora mismo! ¡No sabemos en qué estado viene su equipo! ¡Cerrar la esclusa de proa! ¡Vamos a verde, Señores!

La esclusa de proa se cerró con metálico ruido, al tiempo que los indicadores de atmósfera comenzaron a titilar de verde a rojo y viceversa, hasta que el firme y luminoso verde quedó quieto, indicándoles a todos que ya podían respirar... Los Battloid alzaron sus GU-11, y el de Elwes, con sumo cuidado, golpeó la escotilla dos veces, hasta que en el espeso silencio de la zona de carga, pudo oirse claramente el descorrido de los cerrojos. Entonces la mano robótica se cerró sobre el gancho de apertura, y lo tiró para dejar el interior al descubierto... No se veía nada... hasta que una esplendida y torneada figura femenina en traje de vuelo blanco y naranja pálido asomó temerosamente al exterior... seguida de tres cabezas, que incrédulas, miraban aquella multitud de técnicos y personal de pista como si nunca antes hubieran presenciado algo parecido... La figura femenina hizo entonces algo que les confirmó sin asomo de duda que era inconfundiblemente la Comandante Lisa Hayes... Se puso firme... Y les hizo a todos el saludo militar... La gritería ensordecedora de alegría remeció al _Prometheus_ hasta las cuadernas, haciéndola soltar las lágrimas...

-¡No se queden ahí mirándola, bobos libidinosos! -Bennie, que no se había sacado el casco, ladró la orden- ¡Muevan ya la escalerilla para bajarlos!

Eran sin duda alguna Hunter, Sterling, Dixon y la Comandante Hayes, que aparentemente sobrepasados por sus emociones de un escape que sin duda se volvería legendario en los anales de la RDF, bajaban a tientas y casi automáticamente los peldaños de la escalerilla, hasta que sus pies tocaron nuevamente el duro piso de la nave. Ella lloraba silenciosamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, y ellos, reían y gesticulaban como idiotas, intentando expresar su alegría de verse libres y a salvo... Hasta que la mirada de Lisa se posó finalmente en un brillante casco blanco con una rosa negra pintada en su frente... Y Bennie, al verse mirado, y presenciar impresionado la enorme y luminosa sonrisa en su rostro, comprendió finalmente su error de haber llevado esa prenda de equipo justamente en ese momento y lugar. Cuando la vió correr hacia donde estaba, se apresuró a quitarse el casco... Ya habían sido suficientes emociones en unos instantes, y le tocaría por desgracia darle la última... Cuando vio su rostro demudarse, y su carrera detenida como si le hubieran golpeado las piernas, se acercó a ella, quien lo tomó de los brazos, mientras su rostro completaba la desesperada interrogante que le salió de los labios...

-¡Tinoco! ¡¿Donde está Andy?! ¡¿Porque usas su casco?! ¡Dime donde está Andy!

-...Ya no está con nosotros, Lisa... Lo dieron de baja... Andy ya no pertenece a la RDFN...

La vio bajar la cabeza, totalmente vencida, en el preciso instante que una Comandante de Inteligencia vino a hacerse cargo de ella "_Acompañeme, Comandante, por favor... Por acá... Vamos al Vehículo..._" Bennie la vió alejarse, y dejarse hacer como un muñeco de trapo mientras subía al jeep y los cuatro se perdían hacia la sección de inteligencia "_Maldita sea, Gringo... La cabronada que te hicieron le está sacando lágrimas y sangre a todos... Y ahora que te perdiste sin dar señales de vida, soy yo quien te va a sacar sangre y lágrimas en cuanto te encuentre por no confíar en mí y olvidarte del mundo..._"

oOo

Aquello había sido un auténtico torbellino desde el momento mismo que sus pies tocaron la cubierta interior del _Prometheus_... El chequeo de contrainteligencia, los informes, el bienvenido paso por la ducha, uniforme y cena caliente y humana luego de las privaciones sufridas en el campo enemigo. "_Entiendo que son alienígenas, y que no tienen ni idea de algo que se le asemeje a la Convención de Ginebra para protección de los Prisioneros de Guerra, pero aquellas horribles cosas que tuvimos que llevarnos a la boca luego que se agotaron las provisiones de emergencia del VT de Rick no merecían el calificativo de comida..._" Mientras sus pasos quietos la llevaban de vuelta al segundo sitio más familiar para ella en toda la nave, trataba de mantenerse enfocada en su trabajo... Algo le quedaba por hacer, pero sabía muy bien que, tal como al principio, tendría que librar una pequeña batalla para conseguirlo... "_Es increible que luego de todo ese tiempo prisioneros viviendo en carne propia como son los Zentraedi, el Estado Mayor simplemente se haya reído de nuestras observaciones... ¡Diablos, como lamenté en ese momento haber perdido la cámara de video! Sin embargo, me alegré que finalmente Gloval haya podido meter en vereda al insufrible de Maistroff... Algo me dice que otras cosas pasaron luego del incidente del informe que lo tienen muy sensible respecto de sus opiniones... En fin..._" Pasó sin siquiera entrar por la puerta de su despacho... Confiada en que su sufrida Azalea hubiera podido resistir al igual que ella todo ese tiempo libre de cuidados... Lo que la llevó otra vez al corazón de sus sentimientos en ese momento y lugar... Y dirigidas hacía una sola persona... " _Tanto insistieron, que no sé en qué forma me dejé convencer de participar en ese acto de bienvenida... hasta que recibi de Minmei o "La chiquilla insufrible" como Andy se complacía en llamarla cada vez que salía a colación... Aquellas rosas..._

_-¿De donde salieron estas rosas? -Lisa preguntó a uno de los productores en cuanto bajaron a la zona del Backstage- En esta nave, y lo sé mejor de lo que imagina, no hay rosas..._

_-¿De donde, Comandante? -El productor la miró, incrédulo, y luego suavizó el rostro- ¡Del sitio más lindo de toda la nave! Esas rosas son Terciopelos Rojos Steinhauser, lo más fino que puede conseguirse a bordo... ¡Y ahora tenemos un rosal gigantesco en el parque Macross que las produce a carretadas!_

_-Ya veo... Gracias..._

_...Luego ni siquiera oía la canción que la chiquilla esa estaba cantando... ni menos tomaba atención a la cara de bobo de Rick mientras la miraba... Andy, maldición, perdiste tanto, y sin embargo te tomaste la infinita molestia de hacer algo hermoso, y sé que fue por mí aunque lo niegues... Ahora tendremos tiempo de hablar... y de ponerme las armaduras para devolverte a donde todos sabemos que debes estar... Y tres particulares personajes me van a ayudar..._"

oOo

Luego de los abrazos y felicitaciones de Claudia, Finney, Dahlgren, Levinson y Armand, las amas y señoras del Nocturno, y del bienvenido café de las mañanas, y luego los acalorados y sinceros abrazos del Trío que recién tomaba su turno, Lisa se sintió recién con fuerza para preguntar...

-Claudia -La miró fijamente- ¿Que pasó con Andy?

-¿No te lo han dicho?

-El jefe Tinoco trató de hacerlo cuando me sacaron del Regult, pero me secuestraron los de contrainteligencia y no pudo... Claudia ¿Lo dieron de baja?

-Mejor sientate, Lisa -La llevó aparte hasta la reducida zona de descanso del Puente Principal, y se sentó junto con ella- ¡A trabajar, Señoritas! -Dijo mirando hacia las estaciones antes de poner su atención en la confusa mirada de su amiga- Amiga, Andy salió del coma casi en el momento mismo en que caíste prisionera... Maistroff patrocinó una caza de brujas por el accidente de cubierta que sufrió, y con porfía increible, logró que lo dieran de baja por razones médicas... Lisa, Andy no quedó bien... Aparte de la Perdida del dedo de su mano, quedó con otras secuelas que lo volvieron inadmisible para el servicio... Es todo lo que sé...

-¿Y Joanna? -Lisa preguntó algo alarmada- ¿Como está ella? ¿Y el bebé?

-El bebé está bien, Lisa... -Claudia bajó la voz y los ojos- Ella... ella no está bien... Maistroff hizo que les quitaran todo... hasta la casa de los maquinistas... Ahora está viviendo en una casita en la avenida del Parque... Sola...

-¿Sola?

-Las cosas fueron de mal en peor... La depresión de Andy les pasó la cuenta... Llevan semanas viviendo separados... Y nadie sabe donde duerme Andy por las noches... Es más... Muy poca gente lo ha visto en realidad...

-Oh, Rayos, hermanito... Sí que la hiciste grande esta vez...

-Le faltaba su _Hermanita Mayor_... ¿No? -Claudia esbozó una tímida sonrisa- Ahora que ya volvió... pues que hay que ordenar la casa...

-Así es, Claudia -Una ráfaga de fiera decisión surcó su rostro- Todo volverá a la normalidad... En cuanto le dé una tunda al Cabeza de Piedra por el desbarajuste que armó...

oOo

Aquel día ya le estaba resultando insufrible: El cambio de tuberías de los sistemas de riego por goteo del sector sur, ya casi listo para su recuperación, para hacer conservación de la preciosa agua que sabía no podía devolverse al ciclo interno de la nave, le estaban causando dolores de cabeza sin cuento por culpa de sus males físicos. No podía controlar adecuadamente las llaves y destornilladores pues en cuanto aplicaba una fuerza mayor, estos se soltaban de su mano izquierda, que de por sí no era su dominante, y los dolores de la derecha le causaban una impotencia funcional importante. A medida que la mañana avanzaba, su carácter se iba agriando cada vez más... "_Maldita sea, hoy nada parece funcionar..._" Hasta que oyó por el sistema de altavoces de la nave la jubilosa nueva del rescate y reaparición del grupo de reconocimiento perdido en acción. Aquello puso intensa palidez en su rostro demacrado... Programó sin perdida de tiempo los estadios de riego y a las cortadoras automatizadas de cesped, y se alejó a toda prisa del lugar "_No puede, no puede verme así... no debe encontrarme así..._" Con su disparejo paso partió a encerrarse en el ático del _Rincón Canalla_, a esconderse de ella, a esconder su vergüenza y todo su dolor...

oOo

-Joni...

-¡Lisa, Dios, pensé que...!

-¿Me vas a dejar parada aquí o puedo pasar?

-Cielos, Lisa... Lo siento, pasa...

Ya en la minúscula sala de aquella casa, Lisa pudo ver palpablemente cuanto había pasado y dejado de pasar en aquel tiempo tortuoso en las vidas de todos... Era mucho más pequeño que la Casa de los Maquinistas, y a todas luces el ambiente destilaba la soledad que venía acompañando al triste rostro de su amiga desde que aquel desgraciado quiebre tuvo lugar...

-¿Como estás?

-Viva, y creo que no mucho más -Dijo Joanna mirándola a los ojos con rostro triste- Desde que caíste prisionera muchas cosas han cambiado... Solo Lizzie -Se tocó delicadamente el vientre crecido de casi seis meses- Me mantiene funcionando...

-Cielos, Joni, Yo... yo lo siento... -Lisa bajó los ojos- Han pasado por un infierno y yo no estaba aquí... -Tomó aire para preguntar- ¿Sabes algo de él?

-Nada -Joanna parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar- Tengo casi al frente de mi casa al maldito parque que crece y se multiplica como un conejo en celo, y nunca lo veo... Nunca sé cuando o como va a estar, o qué esta sintiendo, como le va yendo con sus problemas...

-Eso me dijeron... ¿En serio no lo has visto?

-...Es un soldado entrenado, Lisa... Lo sabes mejor que yo... Si quiere que no lo vean, pues, nadie va a verlo...

-¿Tan mal están las cosas entre ustedes?

-Cuando lo nuestro tocó fondo, Lisa... -Joanna suspiró con fuerza- No fue por nuestros sentimientos, sino porque no supimos manejar esta tragedia inmanejable... Yo no he dejado de amarlo, mujer... Lo amo con todo mi ser... ¿Como podría no amarlo si llevo su amor en mi vientre y pegado a mi piel...? Es odiosamente insufrible cuando quiere... Y el maldito accidente le sacó a flor de piel la peor parte de su ser... -Volvió a tomar aire para controlar sus lágrimas- Yo quiero estar con él... Con toda mi alma, Lisa... Este tiempo ha sido un sufrimiento que no te imaginas... Es como si estuviera muerto en vida, y hay días en que me levanto sintiendome viuda y sin poder parar de llorar...

-Pero ya esta bien de lagrimas y penas... Tú misma me lo dijiste alguna vez -Se levantó decidida del sofá- Se necesita un soldado para encontrar a otro... Yo te lo voy a traer de vuelta, van a conversar y a poner todo en claro... Pero antes... _Hermanito_ va a recibir mis sabios consejos y una pateadura sin paralelo por haber hecho lo que hizo...

-¡Lisa!

-Descuida, Joni... Estoy hablando en sentido figurado... Aunque no te niego mis ganas de hacerlo real... Llevo tiempo sin practicar mi Karate ¿Sabes?

Lisa sintió como la carcajada sincera de Joanna traía paz a su espíritu... y al de ella por saber que no todo estaba perdido "_Bien, Hermanito... Puedes correr, puedes esconderte donde te dé la regalada gana... Pero los Hayes son tercos como mulas irlandesas, y esta mula irlandesa va a dar vuelta esta nave por el revés con tal de encontrarte y decirte todo lo que tiene que expresar con la verdad..._"

oOo

Decirlo había sido fácil... Pero lograr cazar al escurridizo Steinhauser se convirtió de pronto en una labor tanto de inteligencia como de paciencia. Cubriendo en sus turnos libres cada sitio y lugar que recorrieran juntos consultando por él, no avanzaba gran cosa, y las evasivas de las personas a quienes preguntaba le decían ciertamente que había tomado previsiones para que no se supiera su paradero... Hasta que quedó un solo lugar por visitar...

-_¡Quien vive, Canalla!_

-_Deja de preguntar estupideces, Byron, o voy a echar la puerta abajo aunque la sostengas ¡Déjame entrar!_

-¡Cristo! ¡Comandante Hayes!

-¿A quien esperabas, Ah?

-Pase, por favor pase, mis disculpas...

-No te disculpes, Byron... Yo me pasé de la raya con mi español... pero ¿Se escuchó enojado, no?

-Como la voz del Diablo... -Byron se tapó la boca, avergonzado- ...Lo siento, Comandante...

-Tranquilo ¿Está Alberto?

-En su oficina... Tres, dos y luego un golpe... Luego pase...

-Gracias, Byron...

Atravesó sin mirar entre las mesas que ya estaban ocupadas, a pesar que pasaban escasos 25 minutos de las nueve de la noche... Con paso apresurado se dirigía a la puerta que con mucho humor tenía un neón destellante que cada diez segundos cambiaba de "Abierto" a "Cerrado", que todos sabían era la oficina del Canalla principal, cuando algo no cuadró en sus sensibles oídos "_Ay, Mamacita, pedazo de culo que tiene la gringa..._" Tranquila, porque ninguno de los marinos latinos del Prometheus sería capaz de proferir algo tan grosero sin sufrir las consecuencias, siguió caminando sin siquiera voltear hasta su destino "_Cualquier otra noche, amiguito, y te hago pagar las consecuencias de esa grosería... Hoy vivirás... así que disfrútalo mientras puedas..._" Dió los golpes de rigor en la puerta... y al oír el lacónico "_Pase_" del Beto Canalla, entró sin ceremonias...

-...Quiero que me digas en este instante donde diablos se oculta el Cabeza de Piedra...

-¡Comandante! -El Beto se llevaba una aromática taza de café a los labios, cuando la filosa y fría voz de la Comandante Hayes casi lo hace soltarla- ¡_Mierda, Lisa, Casi me quemo por tu culpa_!

-Te lo mereces -Replicó sin inmutarse- Ahora dime de una vez donde se escondió...

-Aquí -Volteó su silla de los monitores de seguridad que cubrían cada centímetro, con luz o sin ella, de todo el local, y la miró a los ojos- Está viviendo en _El Útimo Recurso_...

-¿Qué? -Lisa se sobresaltó a oírlo- ¡Lo pusiste en el cuarto de los Borrachos!

-¿Querías que durmiera en la calle, o en el vivero? -Sus ojos interrogativos se volvieron duros- Aquí es donde mejor está...

-¡No, Beto! ¡Donde debería estar es con su esposa y su hija!

-Y ahí es donde va a terminar, Comandante... -Sonrió levemente- Primero tiene que aclararse la olla de grillos en que se convirtió su cabeza, y ya va por buen camino...

-¿Cómo llego hasta ahí? -La voz de Lisa se volvió imperiosa- Debo hablar con él...

-No tendría sentido, Lisa... -Le contestó con sinceridad- No está ahí ahora...

-¿Y donde, por Dios Santo? ¡Es como una gota de mercurio, nunca se queda quieto!

-Tiene miedo, Lisa, mas miedo que el que jamás haya visto yo en los ojos de una persona -Con mudo gesto, se echó hacia adelante, sobre su escritorio, mientras invitaba a Lisa a sentarse en el sofá frente a el- Sus males son tanto del corazón como físicos... Tiene miedo de encontrarse con Joni, contigo, con la realidad de su estado... En el momento en que se escuchó por los altavoces de la nave que habías sobrevivido, vino a esconderse y no salió sino hasta que se sintió seguro de no toparse con cualquiera de ustedes... Ahora trabaja el jardín con turnos alternados al azar. Reprogramó el riego y los asistentes robóticos, de modo que las cosas se están haciendo en el parque casi sin su intervención... Va a cualquier hora del día o de la noche a supervisar y a hacer cambios por su mano... -Levantó las cejas con un brillo travieso en los ojos- ...Como ahora...

-Es todo lo que necesitaba saber... -Se puso de pie bruscamente y casi con urgencia- Gracias, Beto...

-Yo no estaba aquí... ¿Me decía, Comandante?

-Entiendo... _Buenas noches, Canalla_...

-_Buenas noches_...

En cuanto la Comandante se hubo retirado del despacho, el Beto canalla se echó hacia atrás en su silla, Satisfecho... "_Llegó la horma de tu zapato, Gringo... Si no entiendes con ella, no vas a entender jamás..._" y luego, tomando el radio desde su escritorio, ladró una sencilla orden "_Byron, sácame a patadas al idiota de la mesa nueve que le elogió el trasero a la Comandante... Pueden mirar y hablar por todos los demás menos de ese... Porque aunque ella no lo sepa, ya tiene dueño..._"

oOo

Cuando su jeep enfrentó la avenida del parque, decidió no asustarlo: Lo que menos quería en esa situación era que escapara, de modo que en cuanto vió a lo lejos las tenues luces ultravioleta del vivero, y un juego de halógenos dobles iluminándolo desde fuera, se apresuró a estacionar. Ya caminando lo más sigilosamente que pudo, entró en los senderos tenuemente iluminados del parque, hasta enfrentar el vivero. "_Dios, parecen siglos sin saber de él... Y ahora..._" Se quedó estática al verlo, flaco y vencido, intentando fijar la armazón de una ampliación del vivero... "_Maldición, maldita sea mi perra suerte ¡Ni siquiera puedo sostener la maldita clavadora en su sitio!_" Sintió rompérsele el corazón al oir el grito, y verlo rabioso e impotente, patear la clavadora inalámbrica que su mano izquierda no había sido capaz de sostener... para luego mirarse las manos, y con gesto vencido, derrumbarse sobre un cajón de materiales con ellas sobre su rostro... Y solo sintió deseos de correr hasta él en cuanto sintió sus sollozos desesperados...

oOo

"_Dios, ya no puedo ir más hasta el fondo... Ya estoy en el fondo...Maldita sea... Soy un inútil... No sirvo para nada..._" Su mente no halló más salida que el llanto, y los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos solo contribuían a hacer mas amargo su dolor... "_Quien querría hacerse cargo de un inutil como yo... Si ni siquiera soy capaz de poner un clavo en su sitio..._" Vencido, dejó que su pensamiento escapara en palabras de sus labios...

-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

-Dejar de compadecerte y hacerte cargo de tí mismo -Sintió el ruido sordo de la clavadora trabajando- Hazte responsable de una vez y deja de lloriquear...

-¿Lisa? -La impresión lo dejó helado, y cuando levantó su rostro de las manos, la vió... concentrada en sostener la clavadora con gran trabajo mientras apretaba el gatillo para fijar la estructura- Deja de una vez esa clavadora o vas a hacerte daño... Nunca has hecho trabajo manual en tu vida...

-Tambien es mi vivero ¿Lo recuerdas o no? -Ni siquiera lo miró mientras continuaba- Y nunca es tarde para ninguna cosa en la vida... Hasta para aprender a clavar un clavo... ¿Recuerdas quien me enseñó eso?

-No estamos hablando de eso, Lisa, Yo...

-¿No estamos hablando de eso? -Lisa soltó la clavadora y se le encaró con rostro duro y frío- ¡Pues de eso mismo es de lo que estamos hablando! ¡Tú me enseñaste a no rendirme por dura que fuera la tarea! ¡Y al primer problema sueltas todo y te pones a lloriquear como chiquillo frustrado porque las cosas no resultan según tú quieres! Te desconozco, Andy...

-¡Tú que demonios sabes de eso! ¡Ni siquiera estabas aquí!

-¡No! ¡No estaba! -Lo miró con los ojos llameantes de furia- ¡Estaba luchando por mi vida entre el enemigo! ¡Prisionera! ¡Perdida! ¡A merced de tipos tan grandes como los Zentraedi! ¡Doce metros de hijo de perra listos a matarme en cuanto me vieran! ¡Oh, sí, que grandes vacaciones pasé fuera de aquí! ¡Y cuando espero por lo menos que la persona a quien más cariño le tengo en toda la nave diera al menos una señal de que estaba bien, me encuentro con la ruina en que has convertido tu vida porque tú mismo quisiste que fuera así!

-Yo... Lisa... -Comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente... Lisa depuso su actitud, temerosa de que las emociones le hicieran perder el control del vértigo que sabía que sufría- ¡Que no ves que tengo miedo, Maldita sea!¡Tengo miedo que la muerte me arranque de ustedes, de la hemiparesia, del vertigo, de todo! Tengo miedo y no sé que hacer... -Su llanto amargo la desarmó por completo, y solo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza... y el se refugió en ella como tantas veces en su vida, buscando la verdad y el apoyo que nunca le faltaron cuando lo necesitó...

-Tranquilo, Hermanito... Ya está bien...

-...No quiero sentirme así...

-Y no lo sentirás más...

-...No quiero...

-Ven -lo arrastró hasta el cajón de materiales, y haciendolo sentarse, se acomodó a su lado- Ya volví y estoy contigo ¿De acuerdo? -El asintió mudamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Desde que volvimos a encontrarnos, Andy, nunca nos hemos dejado solos en los momentos importantes... De la manera que sea, frente a frente, por teléfono, por correo... Nunca faltó el gesto o la palabra oportuna que nos sacara adelante con nuestros problemas ¿No es así?

-...Tienes razón...

-Bueno... Ahora es mi turno nuevamente -Sonrió levemente, y su corazón brincó en su pecho al verlo contestar con otra sonrisa tímida aquel gesto- ¿Donde naciste y te criaste como militar?

-En la Cubierta de Vuelo del _Prometheus_... -Lo vio erguirse seguro- No conozco otra cuna que esa...

-¿Y quieres volver ahí?

-¡Daría hasta mi alma por conseguirlo, Lisa!

-Entonces, Ya que tanto lo quieres, vas a volver -Lo vió retroceder espantado ante la dura afirmación- No me mires con cara de espanto... Mira, sé de lo que eres capaz si te lo propones... Pero no voy a mover un dedo para ayudarte si no estás dispuesto a romperte el alma y la espina por lograrlo... ¿Lo harás?

-...Lo haré... -Lo vió tomar aire con fuerza, y sus ojos brillaron de alegría al ver como sus ojos acerados se oscurecían de decisión- Aunque muera tres veces en el intento, voy a volver... Sí, juro por Dios que lo haré...

-Entonces harás tres cosas, y no puedes demorar ni un minuto en ellas o no va a resultar lo que tengo en mente... -Andy se acercó interesado- Primero, y voy a sacarte el alma del cuerpo si no lo haces, vas a retomar tu tratamiento de oxigenación y fisioterapia... Vas a completar ese programa ¿De acuerdo?

-...De acuerdo...

-Segundo, vas a iniciar por tu cuenta tu reentrenamiento físico... ahora estás como perro mal alimentado y así no vas a durar ni media hora sobre cubierta... Tengo quien te ayude con eso así que despreocúpate...

-...Tú mandas... ¿Y tercero?

-...Vas a cruzar la calle y hablar con alguien...

-¡Lisa! -Se encogío temeroso- Yo, yo... pues... No sé...

-¡No me vengas con que no sabes, Andy Steinhauser! ¡Yo debiera decir eso y sin embargo lo entiendo mejor que tú! -Suavizó su mirada, comprensiva- Hermanito, dime... ¿La amas?

-...Con mi vida, Lisa... -Bajó la cabeza estremecido- Qué digo... Más que a mi vida...

-¿Necesitas más argumento?

-No. Tienes razón otra vez, Lisa... Iré...

-Siendo así... -Le extendió rectamente la mano- ¿Es un trato?

-¡Claro que es un trato, hermanita! -Iba a extenderle la mano, pero a medio camino cambió de idea, tomándola por sorpresa con el abrazo- ...Pero entre hermanos me parece mejor esto...

-¡Dios, Andy, Sueltame, me estás desarmando!

-...Exagerada... -Soltándola se puso de pie- ¿Me acompañas?

-Ah, no, Steinhauser... Esta misión es individual...

-Como tú digas -Se agachó con naturalidad, e incluso entonces le pareció que sus males físicos se habían desvanecido como por encanto con aquella confesión- Pero primero debo guardar todo esto...

-Ay, nunca puedes hacer algo solo -Rió cristalinamente, y sin preocuparse de su impecable uniforme comenzó a ayudarle en su tarea. Entonces él vió los cielos abiertos sin dudas ni temores- Siempre tengo que andar ayudándote a recoger tus tiraderos... Hombres...

-¿Acaso no eres mi _Hermanita_?

-¡Eres imposible!

-...Soy tu _Hermanito_, Gracias a Dios...

oOo

Desde el otro lado de la calle, Lisa vió a Andy respirar hondo y fuerte, y luego tocar con delicadeza a la puerta de Joanna... Que dilatados sus ojos de sorpresa al verlo frente a ella con gesto relajado y pidiendole hablar, solo pudo invitarlo mudamente a pasar... "_Ya está... Con los Steinhauser reconciliados y Hermanito dispuesto a trabajar, solo me falta reunir al resto de los conspiradores para que esta operación resulte... Dios, Hayes ¿Averiguarás algún día de donde te alcanza la cabeza para ocuparte de tus asuntos y del Cabeza de Piedra al mismo tiempo? Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo una vez mi madre, eso de que el perfecto amor echa afuera el temor..._" Subiendo nuevamente al Jeep, condujo de vuelta a su despacho en la torre del puente... Aún tenía bastante más que una sola llamada telefónica por efectuar para que su plan maestro comenzara a cuajar...

* * *

-Eso estuvo duro... -Luca, que nunca se había quedado mas corto en una observación, miraba en el estante de la memorabilia una extraña pero sin duda histórica foto... La Almirante Hayes-Hunter, El Almirante Hunter, Ben Dixon, Max Sterling y el Señor Steinhauser, juntos en tenida de ejercicio, de pie en las afueras del Hospital Militar de Macross- ...Pero parece que le sirvió, Señor Steinhauser...

-¿Servirme, Luca? -Andy rió satisfecho- Veo que estás mirando esa foto... La tomó Iaín Kilmartin el día de mis últimas sesiones... Gracias al cielo que el singular grupito nunca se dedicó a adiestrar reclutas... No muchos hubieran resistido el entrenamiento de caballo de carreras que me aplicaron...

-¡Hey! -Lisa protestó- ¡Solo tenía tres semanas para subirte a la cubierta! ¡No podía andarme con blanduras o no lo hubieras conseguido!

-Y nunca vamos a dejar de agradecértelo, Lisa... -Joanna puso ojos soñadores a medida que sus recuerdos brotaban nuevamente- Aquella noche, cuando lo encontré parado frente a la puerta, casi me desmayo de alegría e impresión... Era como si nada hubiera pasado... Mirándolo a los ojos supe enseguida que lo peor ya había quedado atrás... Cierto que no todo se arregló mágicamente... Había bastantes cosas de adultos que convesar...

-Pero las solucionamos, Cielo... -Andy miró a su esposa con profunda ternura- Tanto, que por fin pude dormir tranquilamente aquella noche... Sabiendo que dos de las tres cosas que yo más amo en la vida reposaban a mi lado... Volvimos a tener una barca, y volvimos a timonearla juntos...

-Así es... -Joanna respondió a la mirada de su esposo, y luego giró con falsa indignación hacia Lisa- Después de tanto tiempo una noche tranquila y sin sobresaltos, hasta...

-¡No me miren! -Lisa alzó sus manos en un claro gesto de rendición- ¡Yo no le dije que pasara tan temprano!

-¿Ahora soy yo el culpable? -Rick reía entre dientes- ¡Tú me dijiste que pasara por él a primera hora! ¡Soy piloto de Combate, Amor! ¡Primera hora es para mi nunca menos que las 0600!

-No estoy entendiendo... -Jonathan trataba sumar dos mas dos- La Almirante lo envió a la casa del señor Steinhauser, y llegó antes que cantara el gallo...

-Así es -Repuso Rick- A iniciar el regreso de Andy a su casa... A la cubierta de Vuelo...

* * *

-Cielo...

-...Mmmmquee...

-...La puerta, Amor... Alguien llama a la puerta...

-...No puede ser... -La vista borrosa de Andy se levantó hasta topar con las grandes cifras rojas del reloj-¡Son las seis! ¡Oh, Diablos, quien a esta hora criminal!

-...Porque no te levantas y lo averiguas... -Joanna se acomodó en la cama casi dándole la espalda- Lizzie por fin está durmiendo...Dios, como me costó hacer que se quedara quieta en mi barriga...

-De acuerdo, Cielo... -La miró con ternura, y Joanna creyó enloquecer de dicha cuando la besó con un roce de sus labios en la frente- Voy a matar al intruso y vuelvo enseguida...

Sin tomarse la molestia de echarse la bata encima, atravesó a tientas la sala desde su dormitorio, y al abrir la puerta se quedó frío de la impresión...

-¡Zopenco! ¡Qué diablos haces aquí a esta hora!

-Lisa...La Comandante Hayes me envió... Es hora de su Trote matutino, Jefe...

-¿A las seis de la mañana, Hunter? ¡Lisa se volvió loca! ¡Yo no voy a salir contigo a esta hora!

-...Por favor, Jefe... -Rick abrió los ojos con mirada suplicante- ...La Comandante me matará si no salimos a ejercitar desde hoy mismo...

-¿En serio? -Su mirada se posó con una sonrisilla sardónica sobre el muchacho, que retrocedió asustado- Tranquilizate... Dije que iba a seguir al pie de la letra sus instrucciones y lo haré... Pasa mientras me pongo la tenida de ejercicio...

"_Tranquilo y despacio, Jefe... Lleva tiempo sin hacer esto, así que no le voy a pedir que vayamos a paso de maratón... Trote de pelotón ¿Recuerda? Corto y concentrado... Si voy muy rápido digame enseguida y bajaremos el paso hasta que se acostumbre..._" Joanna, en bata aún por la hora, los vió alejarse trotando muy concentradamente. Andy le explicó rápida y apasionadamente cuales eran sus intenciones mientras se vestía lo más rápidamente que podía... hasta que en un gesto tierno, Joanna se levantó a calzarlo mientras el permanecía sentado...

-...Cielo...

-...No queremos hacer esperar al Teniente Hunter ¿No es así? Agujetas bien apretadas, o terminarás en el suelo... Pero no te acostumbres...

-De acuerdo... y Te amo ¿Lo sabias, Ensalada Cubana?

-...Lo he sabido siempre, Cabeza de Adoquín... ¡Vete a trotar de una vez!

Corrieron por las calles de Macross sin prisa y concentrados más en el ritmo que en la velocidad... hasta que un cansado Andy Steinhauser acompañado de Hunter, llegaron hasta las puertas del Hospital Militar...

-...Hasta aquí llego yo, Jefe...

-¿Y ahora?

-Yo voy hasta el _Prometheus_. Roy me asignó en mi permiso largo unas horas de ayudantía... Dice que quiere que aprenda a ser Lider de Grupo... Ahora tiene que ir hasta la HOC, y allí continúa su entrenamiento... ¡Nos vemos mañana a las seis!

-¡Hecho, Hamster!

Lo vio alejarse, esta vez con el trote largo y concentrado de un corredor experimentado, y al volverse, se halló cara a cara con el Doctor Kilmartin.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Jefe...

-¡Escocés! -Bajó la cabeza avergonzado- Supongo que es ahora cuando sacas el escalpelo y me matas por cabeza dura...

-Ganas me sobran... Pero le tengo más miedo a la reacción de tu _Comandante Hermanita_... -Kilmartin rió de su propio disparate- Entremos de una vez... tienes ayuda especial en la Cámara... Como dejaste de venir, haremos el ciclo final desde el principio... tres horas por una semana, bajando una por una hasta la tercera que estarás solo 60 gloriosos minutos... ¿de acuerdo?

-Usted manda, Doc...

-Vamos...

Caminaron por los pasillos del sector de medicina espacial... y ante el asombro de Andy, pasaron de largo la Cámara Principal... "_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_" Sin hacerse más preguntas, siguió dócilmente al Doctor Kilmartin, hasta dar con el patio trasero del Hospital... Y cuando vio lo que allí estaba esperándole, sintió aguarse sus ojos de emoción...

-¿No es hermosa? -Kilmartin miraba complacido- Gentileza de la Sección de Ingeniería del _Prometheus_... Trabajaron toda la noche transportándola y dejándola operativa solo para tí...

-¿Qué? -Andy estaba atónito- ¿Se dieron todo ese trabajo solo por mí?

-Así es, Andy... Así que si ya estás listo... Entra que te esperan...

Andy solo se dedicó a mirar impresionado y emocionado el fruto del trabajo de sus compañeros marinos: La cámara principal del _Prometheus_, que antes fuera parte integrante de la bahía médica de la nave, había sido rearmada y habilitada para su uso en aquellos terrenos. No sabía como debía sentirse mientras la abarcaba con la vista sin poder convencerse de aquella realidad.

-¡Entre, Jefe..! -Vio aparecer por la escotilla principal el corpachón de Dixon- Ese cuerpo está muy flaco, y con oxígeno de sobra lo vamos a poner tan grande y fuerte como el mío... ¡Vamos!

"_Vamos, jefe, Tiene que tener manos fuertes o no podrá sostener las balizas y hacer los movimientos...¡Suficiente descanso, Diez apretadas más! ¡Una! ¡Dos..!_" Luego de tres horas de trabajo físico con Ben Dixon como implacable y sabio capataz en una aterradora sesión de musculación en hiperabundancia de oxígeno, salió de la camara, para toparse a boca de jarro con una agradable mujer de raza negra en impecable bata blanca de médico... y aquello hizo que Andy nuevamente volviera a temblar... su Fisioterapeuta, en cambio, lo miraba con su conocida cara de pocos amigos...

-...Me alegra verlo, Steinhauser... Tiene trabajo pendiente... -Eloysie Nkwame, una congoleña jovial pese al desagradable trabajo de incitar hasta con insultos a los soldados para que se rehabilitaran, sintió sincero gusto de volver a verlo muy por debajo de su odioso comportamiento profesional- Vamos a desayunar primero para que cargue carbohidratos, y ya luego me daré el placer de torturarlo aún más que su entrenador personal en la cámara... Vamos...

"_¡Dios! ¿Seré capaz de aguantar este ritmo? Todavía no almuerzo y ya siento ganas de echarme en la cama a dormir y a llorar hasta mañana..._" A la salida del hospital, reflexionaba alarmado en lo que llevaba de movimiento ese día, y cuanto le faltaba para volver a su hogar... Cuando un Jeep se detuvo a su costado... El cabello azulado y las gafas lo hacían inconfundible...

-¡Sterling! -Se sobresaltó al verlo estacionarse junto a él- ¿Y tú? Mejor no pregunto... Todo lo que consigo por preguntar es que me torturen... Lisa te envió ¿No es así?

-Adivinó, jefe... -Max le sonreía- Pero no se trata de tortura sino de relajación... Vamos a su casa para que almuerce y ya veremos lo que sigue en el parque Macross...

-No me hagas Temblar, Sterling... Lisa de seguro hizo esta rutina leyendo a Maquiavelo...

Luego del bienvenido almuerzo y una suave siesta, ambos hombres caminaron despaciosamente hasta los terrenos del parque... Donde Sterling le mostró algo de lo que había oido alguna vez, pero nunca había visto ni siquiera en fotos...

-Se llama _Tai-Chi_, jefe... Gimnasia China. Aprenderemos algunos movimientos básicos y algo de práctica... Eso será todo por hoy... iremos agregando dos o tres más por día hasta que tenga la rutina completa al fin de la semana y podamos practicar a la par ¿De acuerdo?

-Tú eres el experto, Max... ¿De donde sacaste esto?

-Hay que tener el cuerpo flexible y la mente libre y relajada para jugar lo que juego sin perder en el _Battroid Attack_... Los créditos siempre son bienvenidos... -Max rió suavemente- Usted sabe mejor que yo lo que gana un Sargento de vuelo, Jefe... Y los pilotos no somos de gustos baratos...

-Sí, como no... -Andy rió y lo miró al rostro- ...Vamos, Max, Muestrame esos movimientos...

* * *

-¿Que tal te fue, Cariño?

-¿La verdad, Cielo..? Tengo para echarme a llorar... Pero me siento tan vivo que repetiría todo otra vez este mismo día...

Joanna vio el rostro cansado de su esposo mientras notaba con asombro que tan solo un día de entrenamiento había emparejado notablemente sus movimientos... Lo vió ir por su guitarra al atril, y luego sentarse en el sofá con un quejido, pero sin soltar el instrumento...

-¿Que crees que haces?

-Practico un poco, Cielo... El trabajo con las manos requiere no solo fuerza sino flexibilidad... Quiero ensayar unas posturas y punteos para ver como estoy...

-...Dejame acompañarte... -Joanna atravesó la sala por su Cuatro y se sentó en el sillón frente a él- ...No que vayamos a tocar un tema entero... Pero yo tambien necesito estirar los dedos... A ver... Dame un Do...

-Veamos... -Andy colocó sus dedos algo tiesos sobre el diapasón, y pasó su mano por las cuerdas- ...No es perfecto, pero se oye...

-Sí... Falta un poco de fuerza sobre el diapasón, y que tus dedos no queden tan cerca de los trastes... Ahora un La... Y en vez de rasguear, intenta puntear las cuerdas... Ojo que tienes un dedo menos ahí...

Trabajaron cerca de media hora sobre las cuerdas, y Joanna veía maravillada como renacía la confianza de su esposo con algo para ellos tan elemental y natural como tocar juntos... hasta que el timbre de la puerta vino a interrumpirlos otra vez...

-¿Y ahora qué? Voy a matar a Lisa y su idea de los emisarios...

-Ve a abrir la puerta, Hombre... Puede ser cualquiera... No te pongas paranoico...

-Con Lisa nunca se sabe, Cielo -Fue hasta la puerta, Y al abrirla, no pudo reprimir el gesto de sorpresa- ¡Bennie!

Joanna vió la escena que siguió como si se tratara de una cámara lenta... Bennie, sin sonreir siquiera, dió un paso decidido hacia la estancia, y alzando su derecha, asestó un preciso puñetazo en el rostro de Andy, que preparado para todo menos para eso, cayó pesadamente al suelo... Donde sin preocuparse de su orgullo, se masajeaba cuidadosamente la mandíbula...

-¡Basta, Bennie! -Joanna se puso de pie, escandalizada y furiosa ante la escena-¡Debiera echarte ahora mismo! ¡Mi casa no es un cuadrilátero o un campo de batalla!

-Lo siento, Joni... De verdad... -Bennie bajó la cabeza, y medio sonriendo, le tendió su mano a Andy para que se levantara- Eso, _Gringo_, es para que recuerdes que soy tu amigo y no estoy pintado en una pared... Y por creer que puedes solo con todo...

-...Yo tambien te echaba de menos, _Charro_... gracias por venir... -Andy, sonriendo adolorido, contestó al gesto de Tinoco y se puso de pie con su ayuda- Y está bien... Me lo merecía...

-¿Ya te diste el gusto? -Kirima apareció en el umbral de la puerta, cargando unas bolsas del _Thai House_... Que sin duda contenían la Cena...-Disculpa, Joanna... Discutí hasta quedar sin saliva con este troglodita pero no fui capaz de convencerlo de que no hiciera esta niñería de secundaria...

-Hola, Lucille... Y te entiendo... Es dificil lidiar con este par...

-¿Dificil? ¡Estos dos son un enigma cuando están juntos!

-No se pasen, chicas... Ya somos grandes y esto ya pasó... -Andy ahora reía francamente, y Tinoco intentaba sin éxito reprimir sus propias carcajadas- Ven y sientate, _Charro_... Tenemos mucho de que hablar...

-¡Nada de _Ven y sientate_, Pillos redomados! -Joanna levantó las cejas y su brazo profesoral en un claro gesto admonitorio- ¡Ustedes están a cargo de la mesa y los cubiertos, Señores! Mientras Lucille y yo distribuimos todo lo que tuvo la gentileza de traer... ¡Y no me miren con cara de niños regañados! Ya tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar despues de la cena...

oOo

-¿Es en serio, Gringo?

-Totalmente. Voy a volver... No importa el tiempo que me tome lo voy a hacer... Lisa está ayudando con mi entrenamiento, y con las gestiones necesarias para que me reexaminen...

-Pues agrégame a la conspiración, _Guey_...

-...Ya estás dentro, _Carnal_...

Ambos hombres, parados a la puerta de la casa, conversaban cada vez más concentradamente del día de Andy y los que le esperaban a la vista de su intento de calificar nuevamente para el servicio. Bennie estaba impresionado... Había hablado con Joanna en todo ese tiempo, y sabía, aunque someramente, del estado de profunda depresión de su amigo... De todas maneras sus crecientes obligaciones en la Cubierta no lo habían dejado en paz como para dedicarle el tiempo que hubiera querido... y sumado al ostracismo que Andy se había impuesto, lo tenían absolutamente a oscuras acerca de sus sentimientos. Pero ver ahora su estado de excitación y animación ante el desafío planteado por Lisa, había inyectado nuevamente el ímpetu que le conocía y respetaba profundamente.

-¿Y para que soy bueno entonces?

-Para que pongamos en práctica aquella idea de la que hablamos hace tiempo... Allá en las Salomón...¿La recuerdas?

-¿Esa fantasía tuya de manejar la cubierta solo? -Tinoco lo miró con la duda impresa en el rostro- ¡Es una locura! Sabes todo lo que tiene que pasar y el personal que tiene que haber en cubierta por una sola aeronave... Estás delirando, _Gringo_...

-Aunque no lo creas, _Charro_, he reflexionado bastante en este tiempo -Andy miró hacia el parque sin dejar de hablar- Y en parte tienes razón... En la atmósfera, en el mar, aun con El Tren plenamente operativo, eso no es posible... -Hizo una breve pausa- Pero aquí en el espacio, aprendimos a optimizar el trabajo con poca gente por cuestiones de seguridad... Acá arriba estoy seguro que funcionaría... Vamos adentro por papel y lápiz y rayemos un poco mientras te explico lo que se me ocurrió...

oOo

Lisa no había perdido tiempo en hacer llamadas telefónicas, pues suponía con fino instinto que sus actos personales iban a ser necesarios para llevar a cabo su plan... Aquello la molestaba un poco, no porque se tratara de la carrera naval de Andy, sino porque había descubierto con espanto que los rumores tendenciosos sobre ella y él habían quedado como un odioso remanente entre ciertos círculos de oficialidad de la nave... Había tenido ocasión de comprobarlo con Krylov, lo que le decía cuan alto habían llegado esas habladurias. Tenía claro que la superchería que había montado en aquel apurado momento para desenmascarar a Larrañaga le estaba pasando la cuenta, pero sin embargo no se arrepentía de ello "_Que piensen lo que quieran... Soy mujer y dueña de mis actos... Y pensándolo bien... Andy soltero era objeto de deseo para muchas mujeres en la Isla... Las caras bobas del Trío cuando lo veían aparecer en aquella época son la prueba capital de eso... Sí, Hayes... Definitivamente causas sorpresa y envidia en quienes no saben la verdad profunda de lo que el Cabeza de Piedra y yo somos en realidad..._" Tocó respetuosamente la puerta del despacho del Capitán Gloval, y respiró profundamente antes de que la voz de su superior la invitara a a pasar...

-¿Puedo hablar con usted, Capitán?

-Adelante, Tome asiento, Lisa -Ella se acomodó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio- ¿Puedo ser franco y directo con usted? -La Comandante asintió- Esperaba de un momento a otro verla aparecer en mi despacho...

-¿Señor?

-Aunque soy el Capitán, Lisa... -Gloval se echó hacia adelante en su silla- Debo delegar responsabilidades y funciones dentro de la nave, porque mi principal misión es dirigirla y mantener lo más a salvo posible a la tripulación y ahora a los sobrevivientes de la Isla... No puedo estar en todas partes...

-...Sabe a que vine...

-Todo el tiempo, Lisa... -Gloval esbozó algo que pretendió ser una sonrisa- No estaba de acuerdo con que se investigara el origen del accidente de cubierta del Jefe, pero el Comando de Personal pensó otra cosa... No me gustaron sus conclusiones y menos el resultado... Así que digame, Lisa ¿Necesitamos de vuelta al Jefe en cubierta?

-Sí, Señor...

-¿Y estará listo para reevaluar su caso antes que intentemos romper el bloqueo Zentraedi?

-Sí, Señor...

-Y, Lo más importante, Lisa ¿Cree de corazón que el Jefe va a lograrlo?

-Con mis barras sobre la mesa, Capitán...

-No apueste su grado, Comandante... -Gloval la miró a los ojos- Usted me lo acaba de decir, sin duda ha hablado con el Jefe, y por sobre todo, cree en él como yo... No necesito sus barras cuando tengo su juicio como garantía...

-Gracias, Señor...

-Entonces, Lisa... -Abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacó un sobre oficial cuidadosamente cerrado- Es el momento de que actuemos como Capitán y Primera Oficial... -Extendiendo su mano se lo alcanzó a Lisa, quien lo tomó con la interrogante pintada en su rostro- Lisa, llevará este sobre hasta la jefatura del Estado Mayor de la nave, y lo entregará a su destinatario con la misión de que se informe de lo que contiene y actue en consecuencia según mis ordenes...

-¿Señor?

-Ese sobre, Lisa... -Gloval la miró profundamente- Ha estado en mi escritorio esperando por usted y su inquebrantable decisión desde el día mismo en que desapareció... Podría haber hecho esto de otra forma... Pero necesitaba oír de su boca lo que mi mente me decía... Ahora que tengo el juicio de su corazón, Lisa, Ya no tengo ninguna duda... Continue, Comandante, Puede retirarse...

Lisa salió con el sobre contra su pecho del despacho del Capitán, porque si lo hubiera llevado en las manos temblorosas de emoción, probablemente lo hubiera dejado caer, aún impresionada por aquella franca conversación con su superior "_¿El Capitán pensaba lo mismo que yo? ¿Esperó solo por mí y mi juicio para tenderle una mano a Andy? Si supieras... No tienes idea de cuantos están trabajando porque vuelvas, Cabeza de Piedra... Y ahora, con el mayor de los placeres, voy a lanzarle este ladrillo en la cabeza a Maistroff..._"

oOo

-¿Conoce el contenido de esta orden, Comandante?

-No, Señor...

-¿Sabe, Comandante Hayes? No le creo absolutamente nada...

Lisa hizo un esfuerzo supremo por controlar la ira llameante que comenzaba a consumirla, de pie ante el escritorio del Coronel Stanislav Maistroff, quien ni siquiera había tenido la deferencia de invitarle a tomar asiento en cuanto entró a su despacho a entregarle, con ahora firme gesto, la orden del Capitán... El gesto, primero demudado de rabia, y luego su rostro desencajado mientras leía con los ojos muy abiertos el contenido de la nota le dijeron claramente que aquella orden era el argumento decisivo que necesitaba...

-Coronel, su insinuación es ofensiva y no lleva relación alguna con mi puesto y funciones a bordo de esta nave, Señor...

-...Sí, sí, Claro, Comandante... Su relación con el patán aquí no cuenta...

-_Señor Coronel_... -Lisa literalmente comenzó a crecer y arder en llamas furiosas ante aquel exabrupto de pésima educación- Para su información y apego al decoro y las normas que rigen la etiqueta militar, Soy para usted la Teniente Comandante Elizabeth Hayes, Oficial Ejecutivo de esta Nave... Y tomándome exactamente la misma libertad de palabra de la que usted ha usado con mi persona... -Lisa apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio, regalándole una de sus más puras y aterradoras miradas asesinas, venenosa de ira y de fuego- Permitame decirle, Bruto, insolente y vengativo reyecito ruso, que el Contramaestre en Jefe Andrew Steinhauser no es ningún patán... Sino el más valioso de los elementos que el Prometheus o el SDF-1 jamás han tenido, ni tienen ahora gracias a sus revanchismos de matón de primaria... -Maistroff sintió como se congelaban sus entrañas ante el devastador y despiadado ataque verbal de la Comandante... Tanto, que quedó mudo ante la tenebrosa ira que vio destellar en sus ojos verdes, ahora oscuros como esmeraldas en bruto- Fuí comisionada para entregar personalmente esas ordenes en sus manos, y cerciorarme que acusara recibo de ellas y su aceptación inmediata de lo que solicitan ¿Se da por enterado de las ordenes, _Señor Coronel_?

-...Ssí, Comandante...

-Gracias, Coronel... Con su permiso, Me retiro, Señor...

-¡Un momento, Comandante! -Maistroff, ya superado su estupor, y con la furia pintada en el rostro, la hizo detenerse- Escucheme bien, Señorita... Con su proceder sin duda avergonzaría a su padre...

-...Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto...

-Oh, si, Tiene mucho que ver -Maistroff se fue irguiendo lentamente en su silla- ¿O cree que a su padre le gustaría saber que un subalterno la ronda y usted no hace nada para alejarlo, y que adicionalmente es un hombre casado?

-¡Coronel Maistroff! ¡Esto colma la medida! -Lisa se revolvió furiosa en su dirección- Atienda bien lo que voy a decirle, y espero que jamás lo olvide... Mi vida personal es asunto y cuidado de mi persona, y no le incumbe ni a usted ni a la RDF en tanto no afecte mis capacidades y funciones. Como me doy cuenta por su desafortunada frase que desconoce el concepto de "amigo", Dejeme decirle, Maistroff, que Andy Steinhauser es el mejor que yo vaya a tener en mi vida... Porque cuando no tenía nada, el me ofreció sin titubear todo lo que tenía, aun a costa de pasarlo mal después... Por eso ese hombre no es solo simplemente un subalterno, o un amigo... Ese hombre, Coronel, es mi hermano...

-Bueno, Comandante... Pondremos entonces una malla de reevaluación acorde a los talentos y capacidades de su... Hermano... -Maistroff se sintió en terreno seguro y arremetió sin reflexionar siquiera- La orden que tengo en mi mano me obliga a iniciar un proceso de revisión de los parámetros operacionales y médicos del pa... Del Jefe Steinhauser. Tendrá su oportunidad... Si los médicos lo encuentran en condiciones, deberá hacer diez lanzamientos y diez recuperaciones sobre cubierta. El Contramaestre en jefe será notificado en tiempo y forma de esta resolución verbal ¿Conforme, Comandante?

-Conforme, Coronel... Con su permiso... -Tomó el camino de la puerta, y, recordando repentinamente algo, se volvió nuevamente hacia él- Ah, Coronel, Casi lo olvidaba... Al Almirante Hayes ciertamente le avergonzaría y enfurecería su accionar... No le parecería bien que haya tratado de arruinar la carrera de un subalterno al que , según sus propias palabras, aprecia y quiere como si fuera su hijo...

"_Revuélcate en el suelo como una alimaña ciega, Maistroff, te lo mereces... Ahora, a soltarle la bomba a Hermanito... Es mucho que avanzar y poco el tiempo que nos queda... Llegarás a la Cubierta de vuelo, asi tenga que arrojarte desde la torre para que lo consigas..._" Lisa, olvidada de todo protocolo militar, corría lo más discretamente que podía por los pasillos de la nave, hacia la ciudad...

oOo

-¿Está seguro que esto es lo que quiere, Jefe?

-¿Cuando les he mentido, Mentecatos? ¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero!

-Uh... Menudo jaleo se va a armar cuando esto llegue al escritorio de Alfie...

-¿Jaleo dices? Podremos considerarnos bien librados si no nos hace caminar la plancha y nos mata en su despacho...

-...Somos marinos... ¿No pensaban que todo iba a ser una hermosa aventura cuando nos enganchamos?

La carcajada de los personajes sentados a la mesa del comedor junto con él en su casa no se hizo esperar... Marinos acostumbrados a tener que improvisar y sacar adelante sus tareas con limpia eficiencia, escuchaban atentamente las ideas de quien consideraban su jefe, no importando el que por el momento no tuviera el rango o la calidad militar que le eran propias. Benjamín Tinoco, Robert Flake y John Estevez, habían continuado la tarea que iniciara el _Charro_ con Andy, de dar forma a aquel arriesgado pero revolucionario nuevo protocolo de operación, que eventualmente permitiría a una persona dirigir totalmente sola una maniobra de lanzamiento o recuperación de naves sobre la cubierta de vuelo. Todos los ahí presentes, a excepción de Flake, eran Especialistas ANOC, y todos sin excepción comprendían la rigurosa serie de maniobras que deberían condensarse y simplificarse, y cuantas nuevas señales deberían agregarse al vademécum de los pilotos para que fueran capaces de entenderlas y despegar sin inconvenientes.

-Jefe... -Robert levantó sus ojos de la minuta- Tengo una duda...

-..._Corn_... Tú siempre tienes una...

-Bajo este protocolo, de llevarse a cabo, se desprende que el personal seguirá ocupando los rieles para controlar los despegues... ¿Pero como pretende controlar la maniobra y coordinarse con ellos al mismo tiempo?

-¿Recuerdas como _Big-D_ controlaba la maniobra nocturna en las Salomon?

-¡Diablos, Andy! -John se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano derecha- ¡_Big-D_ usaba el control inalámbrico!

-Tus neuronas funcionan de vez en cuando, Johnny -Andy rió sordamente- Charlie controlaba por radio y señales a los agujeros de topo de las catapultas, y desde el agujero principal, al que estaba conectado el inalámbrico, los deflectores y las luces. Yo todavía conservo ese control en mi oficina... Eso siempre y cuando el _Charro_ -Miró a Bennie con los ojos entrecerrados- No haya decidido remodelarla...

-No, _Guey_, casi ni la uso y está tal cual... Es casi un sitio de peregrinación de la División... No han sacado ni el letrero de la puerta...

-Perfecto. Cuando subas mañana en el Uno, comprobarás el estado del agujero principal... Porque casi nadie recuerda que no lo hice desmantelar por mi confianza en que volveríamos a estar sobre el agua otra vez...

El ruido del timbre de la puerta vino a interrumpir su conversación y los gestos de sorpresa de Bennie, que había olvidado completamente ese detalle, y las miradas se posaron casi inmediatamente en Andy... Quien comprendió con la velocidad del rayo de qué se trataba...

-¡Rápido, despejen todo! ¡Remolque a la vista!

La frase fue entendida por todos. _Remolque a la vista_, frase corriente del argot particular del _Prometheus_, significaba encubrir el verdadero propósito de una reunión por hallarse cerca las esposas o novias de los personajes congregados. Las notas, diagramas y el borrador del nuevo protocolo de cubierta ya habían desaparecido, siendo reemplazados por una suave carpeta verde "_Lisa, que sorpresa... Bienvenida... Pasa, el Grandote está con sus compañeros marinos en la sala..._" Cierto era que la frase no podía aplicarse con propiedad a la Comandante Hayes, Pero como sabían todos, Andy gustaba sorprenderla hasta el punto del infarto. Cuando ella finalmente entró en la sala principal, vio a cuatro hombres con gesto entre ceñudo y risueño... concentrados profundamente en las fichas y cartas de la partida de póker en la que se hallaban enfrascados...

-...Son unos desconsiderados... -Dijo, sin sorpresa alguna al darse cuenta que salvo su voz, casi ni habían reparado en su presencia- Al menos podrían haberme esperado antes de empezar... Desde el internado que no juego una partida decente...

-¡Lisa!

-¡Comandante!

Los cuatro hombres soltaron las cartas con gran aspaviento, y tres de ellos no perdieron un segundo en ponerse firmes, de pie ante la mesa... Andy, con gran parsimonia, se puso de pie, no sin antes mirar con mucha fijeza las manos de sus compañeros...

-Gracias por venir, Hermanita... -miro hacia la mesa, y luego arrojó sus cartas al centro- De todas maneras ya iba perdido en esta mano...

-Descansen -Miró a los marinos secamente, y luego, entrecerrando los ojos, a Andy- Si no supiera quienes son y qué hacen, hasta les creería sus desplantes...

-¿Y a que debo el honor, Lisa? Deberías estar en tu litera a esta hora...

-Mira quien lo dice... -Se acercó decididamente hasta Andy y le entregó un sobre oficial- Esperé en la Jefatura del Comando de Personal hasta que esto estuvo listo. Leelo.

Andy tomó el sobre, y con soltura que no pasó desapercibida para Lisa, Lo abrió... Ella estudió concentradamente el cambio de las facciones de Andy mientras su vista recorría los fríos párrafos de aquella notificación. Cuando la nota comenzó a temblar en sus manos, no supo qué decir o qué esperar... "_¡¡YYYYYYHAAAAAH!!_" El destemplado grito la hizo dar un fuerte respingo, y antes de recobrar la serenidad, se vió arrollada por el fuerte abrazo de oso de su amigo...

-¡Lisa, Lo lograste! ¡Es increible!

-...Calma, Cabeza de Piedra, y sueltame... Necesito respirar ¿Lo sabías?

-¡Qué pasa! -Joanna llegó lo más apresuradamente que pudo al comedor, ya precedida de su vientre,- ¡Cielo, que modales! ¿Por que gritas?

-¿Porqué grito?

-_Si, pos Carnal_, Te preguntan y nosotros tambien lo hacemos... ¿porqué gritas..?

-El Jefe se ganó su prueba, señores y señora. Esa nota oficial ordena la reexaminación de su caso -Lisa sonreía anchamente, ya liberada del abrazo- Dentro de dos semanas volverá al _Prometheus_ a demostrar porqué Andy es un Tigre de la Cubierta.

-¡Dos semanas justas! Debo apresurarme...

-Sí, Cabeza de Piedra... Ya tienes la mitad de tu boleto de regreso... Ahora todo corre de tu cuenta...

Joanna abrazó a su esposo, y luego, con emoción y agradecimiento en el rostro, a Lisa, que mientras presenciaba la lluvia de palmadas que sus compañeros marinos le propinaban con afectuoso y rudo cariño en la espalda, dejó fluir sus pensamientos "_Ahora sí está casi todo en su lugar... Y no me preocupo... Sé que Andy no solo se merece esta oportunidad, sino que tampoco piensa dejarla escapar.._."

El reloj más importante hasta ese momento en la vida de Andy Steinhauser, comenzó su implacable cuenta regresiva...

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Por la participación en este capítulo de Alberto Méndez, el Beto Canalla, debí agregar algunos giros corrientes del hablar nacional, que se incluyen en este glosario.

**(1)KULA BOGARAS**: Traducido literal del Magiar o Húngaro, _Mierda Retorcida._

**(2)GRUESO ARTEJO**: Tambien conocido como Hallux. Nombre que recibe en anatomía el dedo gordo del pie.

**(3)LA DURA**: Español Chileno popular. Verdad violenta y dolorosamente sincera.

**(4)CONDORO**: Del Lenguaje carcelario chileno. Grueso error.

**(5)HACER ZUMBAR**: Español Chileno popular. Pateadura, Golpiza.

**(6)PATIPERRO**: Español Chileno popular. Buscavidas, aventurero que busca su suerte en país extraño.

Luego de ver el Tráfico de Léctura, no puedo menos que expresar mis sinceros y sorprendidos agradecimientos a todos los lectores de habla hispana o que entienden el español, de todos los rincones del planeta que me están leyendo. De verdad es un honor para mí que así sea...

Los Tigres de la Cubierta cuentan hasta los segundos por el regreso del Jefe versión 2.0... Nos vemos en el Trece... Saludos!


	13. Ave Fénix

**_XIII.- AVE FÉNIX

* * *

  
_**

"_...Toda historia oficial tiene episodios desconocidos...El incidente del código cambiado durante la misión de escolta del Star Goose que llevaba a Lisa a la Tierra es uno de ellos...Es cierto que yo protesté porque no entendía las coordenadas en clave que Sammie me transmitió...Los Tigres ya me tenían en catapulta y Andy en persona era mi Capitán de Nave...Inmediatamente después de mi protesta se escuchó en frecuencia abierta su vozarrón feroz teñido de rabia y sarcasmo gritando "¡¡Dale el código antiguo, Mocosa del Demonio, que si le tocan un cabello a Hermanita, iré en persona al puente a arrancarte el alma...!!"_

_**(Almirante, RDF(Ret.) Richard Hunter, citado de "Los Tigres de la Cubierta: Recuerdos del Prometheus 2009 – 2012")

* * *

  
**_

_-_Aquellas sí que fueron dos semanas... -Andy se llevó la mano a la sien secándose un imaginario sudor- Tenía el protocolo nuevo casi listo, tenía que probarlo y no tenía otra forma de hacerlo que "Sentarlo" pero necesitaba cuatro especialistas para verlo en acción... También mi terapia y los ejercicios de fortalecimiento a cargo de Ben, Las rutinas de _Tai-Chi_ con Max y el Trote matinal hasta el hospital con Rick... Y el parque...

-¿Nunca dejó de trabajar en el parque? -Jonathan estaba atónito- ¿Como le alcanzaba el tiempo?

-Esa es una pregunta que en todos estos años nunca dejé de hacerme -Intervino Lisa- Y Andy deliberadamente dejó fuera el embarazo de Joni...

-Cuando llegaba a casa ya era más que noche... -Joanna sonrió- Debería haber hecho un escándalo apocalíptico por dejarme sola tanto tiempo... Pero soy la esposa de un marino, y te acostumbras a ello... Yo era feliz de verlo dormirse entre mis brazos... Cada día un poquito más entero...

-¿Eso quiere decir que el vértigo desapareció por completo? -Preguntó Luca- Entonces el Doctor Tenía razón...

-No... El vértigo sigue hasta el día de hoy... -Andy fué franco- Es la única secuela del accidente que jamás remitió... El tratamiento de oxigenación fue efectivo en su totalidad con la hemiparesia, esa se fue y no volvió más... Pero el N2 sí alcanzó a hacer el suficiente daño para que mi oído medio pagara los platos rotos... Con los años ya ni se nota como lo controlo, y en todo caso, gracias a la cámara hoy es casi una racha de inseguridad, al contrario que los primeros días, en que ni siquiera podía sentarme en la cama sin que todo me diera vueltas...

-¿Entonces como pasó el examen de suficiencia? -Jonathan estaba asombrado- No conozco nada de aquella época en materia de estandares físicos, pero supongo...

-Supones bien -Intervino Rick- Así como estaba, Andy era capaz sin titubear de pasar todos los apartados del exámen físico, Excepto la prueba de equilibrio...

-¿Entonces como? - Luca quedó perplejo ante la confesión del Almirante- Así el Señor Steinhauser nunca hubiera aprobado...

-Es verdad -Admitió Andy- Yo tenía el firme propósito de pasar la prueba, pero no estaba seguro de salirme con la mía... Había olvidado por un instante lo que el "_Ejército de uno_" o sea, Lisa, es capaz de lograr cuando se propone algo...

El eficiente control ambiental del SDF-1 comenzaba su lento declinar de las luces, y las esclusas de aire del receptáculo principal y los adyacentes soltaban el recambio de atmosfera en breves chorros controlados, para producir la ilusión de la brisa de la tarde que era común en la Isla... Eran momentos de quietud, tranquilidad, y en muchos casos, de tierno encuentro en el Parque Macross... Parejas casadas, de novios y en la multitud de estados con que la muchachada bautiza sus encuentros con la chica o chico que en ese momento le interesa... Lisa miraba todo aquello con nostalgia y algo de envidia, pero sin pena... "_Han pasado tantas cosas que esto ya no me afecta como antes... Nunca tuve a Karl tanto tiempo a mi lado como para llegar a sentir esa nostalgia irresistible que yo vi en los ojos de Joni cuando me dijo que Andy no estaba con ella... ¿Llegaré algún día a sentir algo como eso en mi vida? ¿O tendré que pasarme el resto de ella puliendo mi colección de medallas? No compliques más tu mente con otro asunto, Hayes... Paso a paso o te volverás loca..._" Su objetivo estaba a la vista: El vivero ya se veía a la distancia, aunque las plantas no eran su objetivo inmediato... Dando despaciosamente la vuelta a la construcción halló lo que andaba buscando: un grupo de no menos de veinte personas, varios militares pero la mayoría civiles, y entre ellos Ben y Rick, que junto con Andy seguían atentamente la serie ejercicios de _Tai-Chi_ que Max dirigía en esos momentos. Con su hombro apoyado en la esquina del vivero se quedó maravillada de la concentración, y la notable fineza de movimientos que Steinhauser había logrado en esas semanas; La hemiparesia parecía cosa del pasado, y el vértigo que ella sabía que controlaba con su ferrea voluntad no se veía por ningún lado... Lo que le recordó violentamente la finalidad de su visita. Max Terminó el último movimiento, y al darse la vuelta para felicitarlos por la sesión, fue literalmente arrollado por la salva de aplausos de sus ocasionales alumnos. Andy la Vió y no perdió tiempo en acercarse a ella, que ya lo estaba recibiendo con su ancha sonrisa... Pero sin embargo hizo una pausa en su camino para mirar discretamente hacia atrás... para ver el brillo en los azules ojos de Rick "_Puedes correr o esconderte, Zopenco, pero vas a tener que admitirlo alguna vez... Lisa te gusta... y cada día que pasa te gusta más... Es una lástima que Joni no le haya puesto fecha a esto... Me gustaría saber ahora mismo en qué termina..._"

-Llegaste tarde... -Andy hizo algo sospechosamente parecido a un puchero- Yo queria...

-Yo tambien, tonto... -Lisa colocó su mano afectuosamente en el hombro- Pero tengo un trabajo aquí ¿Recuerdas? ¿Algo como ser XO(1) de esta nave, por ejemplo?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, a mí eso no se me olvida... -Sonrió y devolvió el gesto poniendo su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Lisa, cuando una leve inseguridad lo sacudió- ¡Whoa! Se supone que esto me pasa solo con mi esposa -Sonrió forzadamente para ocultar la mortificación que le causaba que ella lo viera por primera vez presa del vértigo- ...Eso es un decir, Hayes... no te lo vayas a tomar a pecho... -Vió como la sonrisa se esfumaba de su rostro y supo que algo no estaba yendo bien- ¿Qué paso ahora, Lisa?

-Algo que tiene que ver con lo mismo que acaba de pasar ahora... -Lisa se puso seria- Maistroff vencido y todo, sigue intentando mantenerte fuera... Como tiene acceso a los informes médicos previos, sospecha que puedes tener vértigo... e hizo que descartaran la prueba de equilibrio en tu chequeo de evaluación...

-¡Eso es buenísimo!

-No lo creo -Lisa clavó sus ojos verdes en él, y Andy percibió al instante la alarma en ellos- Quiere que hagas la prueba básica en tu audiencia de revisión...

-Oh -Andy frunció el ceño- Ahí no hay forma de pedirle auxilio a Iaín o a Eloysie... Si me viene un acceso en plena audiencia estoy frito...

-Veo que entendiste -Lisa lo invitó a caminar. El la siguió con la cabeza baja- Yo sé que usas de toda tu voluntad para controlarte en tu día a día... Pero en la cubierta es distinto, el ambiente espacial es distinto... Con control y todo podrías derrumbarte en un segundo de estar ahí... Estoy preocupada, Andy... Si fallas no voy a perdonármelo...

-No voy a fallar... -Sin dejar de caminar Andy la miró a los ojos- Max ha estado trabajando en mi equilibrio con una rutina particular que debo hacer frente al espejo... Y estoy saltando la cuerda como un boxeador para acostumbrar mi cabeza a los movimientos bruscos... Nada va a salir mal, hermanita... Tranquila...

-Olvidalo -Fue su brusca y decidida respuesta- No me voy a quedar tranquila hasta que salgas de esa audiencia con tus galones cargándote los hombros. Vamos a conseguir un ejemplar completo de la prueba básica, y en estos días que nos quedan vas a practicarla como un ejercicio más, Vamos a conseguirte un turno en la cámara de ambiente espacial para que tu cuerpo recuerde como es afuera, y vamos a...

-Relájate, relajate, Lisa... -Andy soltó una sonora carcajada, y Lisa lo miró con sorpresa y algo de enfado por haberla interrumpido- Voy a hacer todo lo que digas, lo juro... Pero primero, vamos a bajarte de tu torre de comando para que seas Elizabeth por un momento ¿Quieres? Cada vez que te veo noto ese uniforme más pegado a tu cuerpo... Vamos, Hermanita, un poco más y te haces tatuar tus barras en tus hombros... Lo que se vería extremadamente sensual...

-¡Andy! -Lisa abrió los ojos como platos, y seguidamente se ruborizó como una manzana- ¡No me digas esas cosas! ¡No me gusta! -Lo golpeo afectuosamente en el hombro- ¡No te he dado permiso para hablarme así, Cabeza de Piedra!

-¡Calma, Calma! -Andy levantó los brazos en un gesto defensivo- Hoy no tengo nada de ganas de convertirme en tu Makiwara(2), así que me callo... ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Yo...

-Respuesta equivocada, Hayes... Te quedas...

-Pero...

-Pero nada, Lisa... Hunter, Sterling y Dixon están invitados, así que manos a la obra... los casi siete meses de Joni necesitan ayuda urgente para que la cena resulte digerible...

-¡Le diré eso a Joni, Andy! ¡Estarás muerto antes de mañana por tu bocota!

-Tengo como sobrevivir a eso -Giró en redondo para ver como los tres pilotos les seguían varios metros más atrás, conversando animadamente entre ellos. Alzó un brazo para llamar su atención- ¡Muchachos, hora de ir a casa!

oOo

Contra todo pronóstico posible, la cena resultó un triunfo para Andy y Joni, y no solamente en el apartado de la hospitalidad que gustaban de hacer sentir a sus visitas. La promesa de Joni en el sentido de que aunque la sopa estuviera aguada siempre tendrían invitados satisfechos y a gusto en su mesa era ya un axioma irrenunciable... Para ellos lo importante iba algo más allá... Cerca de cierto boquiflojo Teniente que no tenía idea de donde poner sus sentimientos, y de Cierta Primera Oficial que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no depositar los suyos en él...

-Joanna, Andy... Muchas gracias -Rick se levantaba de la mesa- Pero tengo que...

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, Zopenco... -Dijo Andy con voz oscura- Todavía estás fuera como tu equipo, y además todavía falta el café...

-Pero...

-Sé adonde vas, y te aseguro que vas a quedar como perro sin dueño esperando -Replicó Andy- Aquí estás en familia, con amigos... Aquí es donde debes estar ahora. Además, las tres mujeres de mi vida se esforzaron con la cena, de modo que ¡No me repliques!

-¿Las tres mujeres? -Lisa asomó su cabeza, curiosa, desde la cocina- Yo veo solo dos...

-Estás olvidando a la "_Consejera de Campo_" que acompaña a Joni a todos lados -Dijo Steinhauser en voz alta, y luego comenzó a reír- ¿O acaso Lizzie no cuenta, Lisa?

-¡Es verdad! -Lisa escondió la cabeza y él pudo sentir regocijado la risa discreta que la sacudió-¡Lo había olvidado!

-¡Oye, Grandote! -Dijo Joni desde la cocina, y a través de la barra pudo verse como sostenía su vientre-¡Tu consejera de campo está pateando a gusto y con todas sus ganas! ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de tocar algo para que se calme mientras sirvo el café?

_-_Encantado -Uniendo la palabra al gesto, atravesó la sala por su guitarra, y levantándola del Atril, volvió hasta su sofá. Luego de unos ajustes de afinación, dió un rasgueo final- Estaba reservando esto para la noche de aficionados del Canalla, pero en fin, antes o después... -Tocó con delicadeza los acordes iniciales, y comenzó, con voz algo cascada, a cantar en español...

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo.  
Yo se que puede ser el miedo a que me digas que no,  
Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar  
Que me lo dice todo sin hablar.  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

La cabeza sorprendida de Lisa asomó nuevamente por la barra de la cocina... ¿Qué pretendía Andy con eso?

_No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo,  
Te busco por un camino que nunca he recorrido,  
Y se que en esa forma de mirar hay algo que me pides sin hablar.  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

_te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio,  
Te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto,  
Te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor,  
Pero hay algo que tu forma de mirar que me lo dice  
Todo sin hablar, hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

Rick comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo... Era como si la canción, que no entendía en absoluto, se la estuvieran dedicando a él...

_No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo,  
Te miro y te sonrío como un juego sin motivo,  
Te siento tan dificil de alcanzar aunque me este acercando sin pensar.  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

_te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio,  
Te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto,  
Te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor,  
Pero hay algo que tu forma de mirar que me lo dice  
Todo sin hablar, hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

Ben y Max escuchaban embelesados... No sabían nada de español... pero ver el sentimiento que Andy ponía en la ejecución, y particularmente la suave melodía que sabía sacarle con singular delicadeza a la guitarra, los tenían absolutamente capturados...

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo..._

_te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio,  
Te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto,  
Te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor,  
Pero hay algo que tu forma de mirar que me lo dice  
Todo sin hablar, hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo..._

_(__**Hay algo que te quiero decir – Alejandro Lerner)**_

Con los últimos acordes de la guitarra, Joni hizo su aparición en la pequeña sala, seguida de una pensativa Lisa llevando la bandeja del café... Andy solo sonreía "_Espero que no me acusen de coerción por esto... Pero este par de bobos necesita un poco de ayuda..._" Ni bien el café y las galletas fueron desapareciendo, Max y Ben, ceremoniosamente pidieron permiso para retirarse... A lo que los Steinhauser, sin inmutarse siquiera, accedieron encantados, lo que provocó, en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ellos, las protestas de Rick...

-¡No es justo, Jefe! -Se quejó- ¡Mis subordinados se retiran y no dices nada! ¿Y yo?

-Tú estás para grandes cosas, Zopenco -Repuso Andy ceremoniosamente, Lo que provocó que Lisa riera discretamente con una mano en su boca... Sin reparar en la puntillosa mirada de ave de presa que Joni le dirigió- Además, ese par anda de cacería... Y si no me equivoco el Arcade a esta hora está lleno de chicas... Y los Ases del _Battroid Attack_ necesitan sus créditos y buena compañía...

-Sí... Tengo que admitir que tienes la razón... Parece que estoy madurando...-Rick se quedó pensativo un momento- Ellos disfrutan y yo debo descansar... No creas que vas a salvarte de tu trote matinal, Jefe...

-No pienso hacerlo... Es más, creo que es para todos momento de retirarnos a descansar... -Andy se puso de pie, y Lisa, silenciosamente, fue por sus cosas- Yo estoy desarmándome con cada minuto que pasa...

-Somos dos -Replicó Lisa, ya lista para salir, mirando a Andy-¿Nos vamos?

-"Nos" es mucha gente, Lisa... Yo aún debo ayudar a mi mujer aquí... -Miro fijamente a Rick- Hunter ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de acompañar a la Comandante hasta el 15A?

-Yo... Pues... Estee... Sí, si a Lisa no le incomoda...

-No muerdo, Rick, si a eso te refieres -Lisa rió quedamente, y Andy supo entonces que había hecho lo correcto- ¿Nos vamos?

Andy y Joni los vieron alejarse uno al lado del otro desde su puerta, caminando tranquilamente y con paso decidido por la acera. Sin duda había algo ahí que Andy había tardado en reconocer, pero ahora, con las pruebas delante de sus ojos, haría todo su esfuerzo por ayudar a concretar sin intervenir mas de lo estrictamente necesario...

-¿En que piensas, Grandote?

-En que tenías razón, Mi vida... -Pasó su brazo por los hombros de joni y la besó calidamente en la sien- Ese par se está enamorando... Pero entre el despistado de Hunter y la nulidad social de Lisa no sacas una pareja de ahí... Al menos no por ahora...

-No hablo de cosas que no existen, amor -Joni descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho- Esos zapatos que ahora ves caminar juntos se están reconociendo por el color y las costuras, pero todavía falta para que se convenzan que son del mismo par... Cuando se abra la puerta del armario y entre la suficiente luz, todo estará claro para ellos...

-¿Y cuando será eso, amor?

-Tengo algo de clarividencia, Grandote... Pero no soy un Almanaque... Demos tiempo al tiempo y veamos como se dan las cosas... Tendría que pasar algo muy grande y odioso que entre nosotros y Claudia no podamos manejar... Además, si esto avanza, va a llegar el momento en que deban luchar sus propias batallas para que lo que ahora sabemos empiezan a sentir, se les revele sin intervención de nadie...

-Amén -Andy soltó la carcajada, recibiendo una poco cálida palmada en el trasero- ¡Joni!

-Eso te pasa por hereje, Grandote... Cierra ya la puerta y vamos a dormir... mis pies me están matando, tengo deseos de ir al baño y tu hija comenzó a patear otra vez...

"_Algo muy grande y odioso... Como cierta chiquilla insufrible que se cree una Diosa con su corona falsa de pedrería y oropeles... Diablos, parece que va a estar más dificil de lo que supuse..._" Andy se tragó sus pensamientos, y luego de cerrar la puerta, la casita de los Steinhauser se fue quedando a oscuras y en silencio, dando paso al merecido descanso de sus esperanzados ocupantes...

oOo

-¿Que es esto, Bennie?

-Una revisión y ampliación de protocolos, _Mi Capi_... Eso...

Aunque tratara por todos los medios de parecer calmado y en general impasible, el Contramaestre Primero Benjamín Tinoco estaba muerto de miedo, nervios e incertidumbre, mientras subía por el elevador de la torre de combate hacía la oficina del Jefe de Operaciones Aéreas del _Prometheus_, Capitán de Corbeta Alfred Duquesne, armado con aquel inflamable documento. Estaba en sus manos, en revisión definitiva, el protocolo de operación de cubierta CVS101L4... El mísmo que junto con otros veteranos de la nave y el propio Steinhauser, habían puesto a punto para su uso por la División de cubierta. El tenía claro, sin embargo, que aquello era un decir... Pero eufemismo o no, si quien había presionado sin parar por obtener ese curso de operación, y convencido a una parte importante de los viejos marinos que aún conformaban su unidad, y además, el único capaz de operar con aquella hidra de mil cabezas, quería que el documento fuera oficial y de uso corriente... Pues que había que lograr aquello a como diera lugar... Ahora, sin embargo, frente a la dura mirada interrogativa de Alfie, no se sentía en absoluto cómodo, seguro y capaz de obtener ese resultado...

-No me mientas, _Charro_, que ya estás grandecito para andar encubriendo tus intenciones... Esto es idea de Largo ¿No es así? Solo falta su firma si pudiera para asegurarme de ello... ¿Un protocolo de operación unipersonal? ¿A cuatro catapultas? Nadie salvo él sería capaz de intentar algo tan propio de sus ganas de controlarlo todo sobre cubierta...

-...En fin... Me ganó, _Mi Capi_... Sí es idea de él... Cree que puede y nosotros también... Ya no falta nada para que vuelva a su puesto, eso se lo aseguro. ¿Porque no alivianarle la tarea aprobando esto?

-No puedo sin aprobación superior, _Charro_. Ahora, lo que si puedo hacer es autorizar una prueba para ver si esta idea descabellada es practicable o no... -Levantó el documento y su vista hacia Tinoco- ¿Andy lo sentó antes de que lo escribieran?

-Mas de veinte veces antes que tomara su forma definitiva, _Mi Capi_... -Tinoco se permitió una leve sonrisa- Sabe tan bien como yo que el _Gringo_ prueba y no descansa hasta que las ideas que le nacen tomen la forma lógica y usable que desea.

-¿Y?

-Funciona, _Mi Capi_... Que me condenen a beber agua destilada hasta que me muera, pero funciona...¡En manos del _Gringo_ funciona de maravillas!

-...Porqué será que no me extraña... -Duquesne rió sordamente- De acuerdo, _Charro_, haré que lo incorporen como prueba a la brevedad posible...

-¿Podría ser para el Turno de Entrenamiento el próximo martes?

-¿Y para...? Para qué pregunto... De acuerdo, que sea en ese turno el martes...

-¿Y podría pedirle al Comandante Fokker que asigne a los _Texas Rangers_ de Connie en ese turno?

-...No te pases de la raya, Tinoco... -Duquesne lo reprendió suavemente- Mejor dime que tienes en mente y veremos que puedo hacer...

-_Mi Capi_... El _Gringo_ tiene su audiencia previa ante la comisión el Lunes, lo mismo que su exámen médico de reevaluación... El martes tiene su prueba de operaciones, y el miercoles su audiencia final... Estoy dando pasos para que Andy se sienta en su casa ese día... Y solo me falta un Escuadrón del Grupo Aéreo Naval para completar el cuadro.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Contramaestre Tinoco? -Alfie sonrió, legítimamente complacido- En algún rincón de esta nave o del mundo, Steinhauser va a tener que levantarte un monumento... Sea, _Charro_, Estoy de acuerdo y en el día y la hora de la prueba tendrás todo lo que me pediste... Y solo porque Andy se lo merece...

-¡Gracias, Señor! -Tinoco se puso de pie e hizo elegantemente la venia- Permiso para retirarme, Señor...

-Puede retirarse. Continue, Contramaestre...

En cuanto se hubo cerrado la puerta de su despacho, Alfred Duquesne se meció brevemente en la silla, contando con su mente los pasos que debería dar para completar la tarea que había asumido "_Vamos a darte la mejor bienvenida del mundo, Largo... Tú solo haz lo que haces tan maravillosamente como siempre..._"

oOo

El sistema ambiental del SDF-1 daba paso con el cambio de luces a la mañana del viernes, y cuando el odioso reloj no daba aún las 0600 hora de ese día, ya había movimiento en la pequeña casita de la Avenida del Parque. Andy, ya vestido y calzado, (Habiendo él mismo atado las agujetas de sus zapatillas de trote, detalle que por cotidiano que pudiera resultar, él agradecía en silencio por su evidente progreso físico en aquellos días) dió un cálido beso en la frente de su esposa y se dirigió hacia la puerta a esperar a Hunter.

-¿Listo, Jefe?

-Ay, Zopenco... Aunque no lo creas parece que me he preparado toda la vida para esto... Vamonos ya...

El trote transcurrió en su primer cuarto de hora como desde que lo iniciara hacía ya casi tres semanas... hasta que que Rick, sin mediar palabra alguna, giró en una calle demasiado conocida para él... A lo lejos, justo a la salida del Ascensor 15A, una esbelta y atlética figura en tenida de ejercicio, su largo cabello color miel tomado con delicadeza en una pulcra cola de caballo, hacía ejercicios de calentamiento... Andy, sin dejar de correr, pareció iluminar toda la calle con su sonrisa a medida que se acercaban...

-¡Buenos días, Floja! -Andy apretó un poco el paso para que Rick no se detuviera- ¡Empieza a correr porque no pienso esperarte!

-¡Ya verás cuando te alcance!

Lisa igualó finalmente su paso al de Andy y Rick... Hasta que con una sonrisa que ellos no pudieron ver, comenzó a marcarles su propio paso al correr... ellos, sonriéndose entre sí, apretaron un poco su paso y se igualaron nuevamente... Así, alternandose en la guía de aquel trote matinal, fueron avanzando una por una las calles de macross...

-¡Bien hecho, Jefe, siga así...!

-¡Es un Tigre, Jefe, Vuelva y hágales saber quien manda!

-¡La cubierta es su casa, Jefe, vamos que ya casi está de vuelta!

Andy no dejaba de correr, y tan impresionado como Lisa y Rick, no dejaba de emocionarse de los gestos de gente que él no conocía, pero que por las noticias y los despachos de altavoces, más la inevitable marea de rumores, había llegado a enterarse de su historia... Y le daban legítimamente orgullosos su aliento y sus mejores deseos...

-Ya ves como te quieren, Hermanito... -Soltó Lisa sin perder el aliento- Tienen la misma fe que yo en tí...

-Ella es la de las ordenes -Dijo entonces Rick- Dimelo a mí... -Bajó su voz como pensando para sí mismo- O si no, nunca la hubiera besado...

-¡¡ENTONCES ERA CIERTO!! ¡¡HAAAMSTEEER!!

oOo

Tommy Luan era hombre de sueño escaso, que se levantaba con las gallinas, y nunca estaba de ocioso. Aunque su reducido poder de decisión en la Alcaldía se hubiese prestado a tratar con más liviandad sus funciones, Él siempre se daba tiempo para "Caminar la Ciudad" como le decía a su paseo matinal. "_Si no salgo a ver como funcionan las cosas ¿Cómo puedo saber lo que está mal para actuar_?" Era su frase favorita cuando le preguntaban por el origen de sus caminatas. Con las manos atrás de la espalda, se dejaba guiar al azar por sus pies, mirando de hito en hito en todas direcciones para tener el cuadro general de la ciudad... Hasta que unos gritos lo hicieron fijar la vista en la bocacalle que se hallaba a escasos metros de su posición...

-¡SE LO JURO, JEFE, NO FUE MI IDEA, ELLA ME LO ORDENÓ!

"¿_El Teniente Hunter corriendo como si lo persiguieran_?" Luan levantó una ceja, perplejo...

-¡EL SEGUNDO SÍ FUE TU IDEA, ZOPENCO..! ¡CUANDO TE ALCANCE VOY A ESTIRARTE EL GAZNATE!

"¿_El Jefe Steinhauser tras la cabeza de Rick? Esto se pone bueno..._" El Alcalde esbozó una sonrisa a cada segundo más ancha...

-¡ANDY, BASTA, POR DIOS! ¡SI YO SE LO ORDENÉ! ¡BAJEN EL PASO AHORA MISMO!

"_...Y la Comandante Hayes tratando de evitar el asesinato... Vaya..._" La carcajada sincera lo sacudió tenuemente... para luego seguir su camino...

-...Ay, esta juventud...

oOo

Lisa era una corredora ágil y consistente, pero su fuerte estaba en la resistencia y no en la velocidad. Nunca había sido una sprinter ni durante el Internado ni en la Academia... Y al ver el aterrador paso de carrera que Hunter y Steinhauser habían tomado, trató con todas sus fuerzas de darles alcance, y al borde de la extenuación, desalentada, estaba a punto de detenerse cuando una inopinada ayuda apareció por una calle lateral...

-¡Vamos, Comandante, suba o va a perderse el final!

-¡Arriba, Comandante, arriba!

A bordo de un jeep, Sterling y Dixon aparecieron casi de la nada y se pusieron a su lado. Lisa no necesitaba de ánimo para trepar al vehículo... Había descubierto que aquella carrera no era un ajuste de cuentas... Era el grito de Andy diciendo que ya estaba de vuelta, tan completo y capaz como cualquiera de los demas tripulantes de la nave...

-¡Corre, Max! ¡Tenemos que llegar antes que ellos al Hospital!

-¡A su orden, Señora!

Con un fuerte brinco el jeep se puso en movimiento, tomando por la calle lateral a toda velocidad rumbo al Hospital... Tan velozmente que Lisa en un gesto automático se sujetó del pequeño pasamanos en el panel delantero del jeep, mientras Max, como si nada, tocaba la bocina con el pie hasta el fondo en el acelerador... tras unos minutos de precipitada carrera, estacionaron frente a la puerta principal. Ellos aún no habían llegado, y ya en el sitio, su respiración normalizada luego de la carrera y el espeluznante episodio conductivo de Max, tuvo una idea...

-Max, Ben... Necesitamos algo para marcar la meta...

-¿La meta, Comandante? –Ben estaba algo confuso- Mmmm... Ah, ya entiendo... es la última carrera...

-¿Pero qué? –Max, mucho más ejecutivo que su amigo, miraba en todas direcciones, hasta que la misma calle en la que estaban de pie le dio la solución-¡Ben! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Vamos por un poco de la cinta de peligro que se ve ahí!

-¡Y el de los anteojos eres tú, Max!

-Ven conmigo, grandulón...

A toda prisa corrieron hasta donde las señales de peligro indicaban que ese sector de la calle estaba en reparación, y con mucho cuidado, y sin descuidar la señalética, quitaron un poco de aquella cinta de advertencia. Para cuando volvieron a la lado de la Comandante Hayes, ya a lo lejos podría verse a dos sombras muy juntas, corriendo a toda la velocidad que podían imprimir a sus piernas, en demanda de una meta largamente esperada...

-¡Ni lo piense, Jefe!

-¡Hoy, no, Hamster!

-¡No insista, no va a ganarme!

-¡No sueñes, Zopenco! ¡Mira y échate a llorar!

Con las manos sobre la boca, Lisa comenzó a ver como se relajaba el cuerpo de su amigo, y a medida que ello sucedía, como se afirmaba y alargaba su paso, huella a huella con Hunter en la recta final de aquella carrera que había partido como una algo enojosa niñería... el paso de Andy se volvió rápido y consistente, y su cuerpo se fue echando hacia delante, ya casi igualaba a Hunter, hasta que cuerpo y mente comenzaron a trabajar a unísono, y la decisión, las ganas, el grito que necesitaba lanzar para sentirse libre de todo lo que le había sucedido a su vida, el grito de querer sentirse normal pese a todo y todos los que pensaban que no podía hacerlo, la fe de Lisa, el tiempo precioso gastado por tanta gente en pos de su recuperación... sintió como una fuerza venida de quien sabe donde, ponía alas en sus pies... Hasta el vértigo era un recuerdo en pos de aquella meta final que Dixon y Sterling sostenían con la expectativa pintada en el rostro... hasta que su pecho rozó la cinta, unas milésimas antes que Hunter... Dando un grito gutural de esfuerzo, satisfacción y genuina alegría... Lisa ya no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle siquiera que Andy estuviera casi sin aliento...

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Vas a matarme, Cabeza de Piedra, pero lo hiciste de nuevo!

-Her... Her... Manita... Gra... Gra... Cias...

-...Jefe... –La voz de Rick, igualmente casi sin aliento, trajo a Lisa a la realidad, haciendo que soltara su abrazo. Vio los profundos ojos azules del muchacho y sintió por breves segundos perderse en ellos, sin querer volver del sitio a donde la llevaban... La mano cordialmente estirada fue tomada con fuerza y decisión por Andy- Excelente carrera... Hoy ganó... Pero no va a ser para siempre...

-...Cuando quieras, Hamster...

-...Es un trato...

Unos pasos acompasados trajeron finalmente a aquellas cuatro personas a la realidad... Iaìn Kilmartin bajaba rápidamente las escalinatas armado de una cámara Digital...

-Te ví por el ventanal, jefe... ¡Excelente carrera! –Rió por lo bajo mientras encendía la cámara- Por mí, ya tienes el alta definitiva... Y Los infinitos agradecimientos de la Sección de Medicina Espacial... Buenos créditos nos ganamos por tener fe en ti...

-¡Eres incorregible, Escocés! ¿Estás seguro que el juramento hipocrático no dice nada sobre apostar con la recuperación de tus pacientes?

-Habla con Eloysie... –Kilmartin esta vez soltó su franca carcajada- Ella fue la que afianzó la apuesta en Fisioterapia... Ahora necesito que pongan su mejor cara de fotografía para guardar un recuerdo de esta ocasión... Y luego te vas a la cámara, corredor... que hayas ganado no significa que no vas a completar tu hora de oxígeno...

-¡Ay, ay, Señor!

La sonrisa de los cuatro era evidente mientras, tomados de los hombros, con Lisa y Andy en el centro, posaban para aquella foto tan significativa... Sin embargo, había un brillo especial en los verdes ojos de la Comandante... Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto al resultado de la carrera: Había alegría en su corazón por la victoria física y moral de Andy... Y no podía explicarse el sentir que anidaba en su pecho por la derrota de Rick...

oOo

El único traje semiformal que había en su armario le esperaba pulcramente colgado de su percha mientras él tomaba la ducha, mientras Joni, ya en pie, ponía orden en la recámara lo mejor que podía mientras las campanillas y zumbidos en la cocina le iban dando cuenta del progreso de los preparativos del desayuno. Era sin duda un día especial: La primera audiencia de su proceso de reincorporación a la Naval, y ella quería que todo en ese día fuese significativo para él, incluso en un pequeño detalle que no había pasado desapercibido para Andy al momento de echar un breve vistazo a su ropa mientras iba camino a la ducha: dos pequeños prendedores daban brillo a la solapa de la chaqueta: Una pequeña rosa negra, e inmediatamente a su lado, las pequeñas anclas plateadas y cruzadas, símbolo de su estado de retiro...

-¿De donde salieron esos prendedores, Amor? -La voz de Andy se escuchaba apagada por el rumor sordo de la ducha- Porque la rosa no la había visto nunca, y nunca quise usar el prendedor de retiro...

-La rosa es regalo de Bennie, Grandote... Conoce muchos artesanos a bordo, y uno de ellos te la hizo para celebrar tu reincorporación... El prendedor es cortesía de Johnny... Esas anclas son las de su padre, a quien creo conociste...

-¡Cielos, el Viejo Bart! -La voz de andy bajo la regadera destiló auténtica sorpresa- Es verdad... Por los días de mi entrenamiento en Ingleside, él estaba por retirarse de la Naval, y era nuestro Cuartelero Mayor en la Base... Vamos a tener que invitarlo, cielo, y agradecerle su gesto... Esas anclas deben ser sin duda su objeto más preciado, y no me voy a quedar con ellas, en cuanto vuelva al uniforme se las devolveré...

-De acuerdo grandote... Ahora deja de eternizarte bajo el agua o te saldrán agallas... -Joni quedó en un silencio pensativo, quebrado violentamente por sus carcajadas- ¡Pero qué disparates digo! ¡Eres marino... Tú TIENES agallas!

-...Deja que salga de aquí, Bandida, y te mostraré todas las agallas que tengo... -Andy reía francamente, y su risa le supo a gloria a su mujer- Aunque pensándolo bien, prefiero que el desayuno no me queme...

-...Ya recuperaste tu sentido de la autopreservación... Tienes medio uniforme en el bolsillo...

A bordo del Taxi que los llevaba hacia el ascensor principal de la torre de Mando del SDF-1, Andy y Joni iban firmemente tomados de la mano y en silencio escrutaban sus ojos de tanto en tanto, dándose la seguridad absoluta de que contaban el uno con el otro, algo que era piedra angular de su relación de pareja y tan normal y cotidiano como respirar. Cuando el Taxi se detuvo frente al ascensor custodiado, Ya Lisa le esperaba en las afueras, mezcla extraña de aplomo, incertidumbre y nervios.

-¿Listo, Andy?

-...Estoy muerto de nervios, Lisa... -Le contestó Andy con voz algo trémula, dirigiendo su vista hacia las puertas del elevador- ...Pero por ahí llego a la cubierta de vuelo, asi que vamos ya...

Mientras los numeros iluminados del ascensor les indicaban cuantas cubiertas iban dejando atrás en su camino, Andy intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar sus nervios... tres semanas le habían parecido una distancia sideral, y ahora que habían quedado atrás le parecían tan solo un suspiro de su aliento entrecortado... "_Relajate, Steinhauser, esto es solo una formalidad_" Inconscientemente apretó un poco su mano derecha, que sostenía la de Joanna, y ella le devolvió el gesto, mirándolo a los ojos, dándole el tónico inapreciable de su amor... cuando sintió que una cálida mano tomaba su izquierda, apretándosela firmemente... Giró la vista, algo azorado, para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos verdes de la Comandante...

-...Todo va a salir bien...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron finalmente en la cubierta que albergaba a las oficinas y salas de reunión del Estado Mayor de la nave. Tomando por su izquierda, caminaron los desocupados pasillos, que les devolvían amplificado el sordo eco de sus pisadas, hasta una de ellas, que en un pequeño marco indicaba con precisión militar las audiencias y reuniones de trabajo que aquel día tendrían lugar "_Audiencia de Reincorporación – CMC (Ret.) A. Steinhauser – 0900 Hrs_" Era la única inscripción en ella. En la pared contraria a la puerta, un largo escaño, puesto sin duda ahí para la espera necesaria que debían tener aquellos llamados a procedimiento y sus testigos, los recibió por unos instantes, con Andy sentado y protegido por la calma increible de aquellas dos mujeres. Casi al dar las 0900, una Teniente de la Rama Administrativa asomó a la puerta...

-¿El Contramaestre Steinhauser?

-Sí -Dijo Andy, intentando con voz ronca disfrazar los trémolos de su voz. Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Lisa y Joanna- Soy yo, Teniente...

-Por Favor, Tenga la bondad de acompañarme -Andy se adelantó, estrechamente seguido de las dos mujeres. La Teniente alzó su brazo comprensivamente- Lo siento, Señora y Comandante... Esta primera parte del procedimiento es reservada- Joni iba a abrir la boca, pero la mano de Lisa en un gesto automático tomó la de ella con fuerza, haciéndola desistir- Por Acá, Contramaestre, el Panel de Audiencia le espera...

Lisa y Joni, carcomidas de dudas y algo de temor, volvieron a sentarse en el largo escaño, todavía tomadas de las manos...

-¿Como estás, joni? ¿Todo bien?

-No, Lisa... Antes estaba algo agitada pero serena... Ahora que se cerró esa puerta estoy a punto de Tener a Lizzie aquí mismo de los nervios...

-¿Qué! -Lisa se sobresaltó y mirando a los ojos a Joanna le apretó la mano con fuerza-...Dime que es una broma, Joni... Por favor dime que es una broma...

-¡Tranquila, Mujer! -Joni soltó una risita nerviosa- ¡No se te puede decir nada porque en un segundo te sale el Gran General y te vuelves un huracán de ordenes! -Relajó su voz sin quitarle la vista de encima- Estoy bien, nerviosa, por supuesto, pero tengo fe en el grandote... una que no te imaginas...

-Yo tambien, Joni, Yo tambien...

Andy siguió a la Teniente en silencio por el recibidor hasta la puerta principal de la Sala. Cuando lo hizo pasar, el silencio del panel y quienes estaban sentados frente a él casi le arrancó la voz de la garganta. Tres personajes demasiado conocidos lo miraban desde la testera principal, mientras, guiado por la Teniente, se paraba delante de la única silla dispuesta frente al panel. La Teniente, tomando colocación a un costado de la testera, tomó un folio oficial y comenzó a leer "_Procedimiento de Reincorporación, revisión de procedimientos y reevaluación de recomendaciones por el actual estado de Retiro del Contramaestre en Jefe Andrew Steinhauser Stachowiak, quien se halla presente ante el panel de revisión. analizaran el caso en esta audiencia previa el Comandante de Justicia Laszlo Szabo, La Teniente-Comandante Fedora Krylov y el Doctor Capitán de Navío Alain Bilotte... Puede tomar asiento, Contramaestre..._"

-Contramaestre Steinhauser -El Comandante Szabo tomó la palabra- Este procedimiento fue citado para revisar en lo que se refiere a su condición física y mental, la vigencia de su valer militar luego del Accidente de operación de cubierta sufrido por usted el 19 de octubre del año en curso para evaluar su reincorporación a la RDFN. Esta audiencia no tocará la suma de las conclusiones a las que arribó la comisión investigadora formada para el analisis del incidente. Dicho esto ¿Entiende los fines y motivos de esta audiencia preliminar?

-Sí, Señor...

-Bien -El Comandante Szabo posó su vista en la primera hoja de su minuta- Tal como mencione anteriormente, el 19 de octubre del año en curso, usted sufrió una emergencia durante un lanzamiento de combate, que lo dejó gravemente herido sobre la cubierta del _Prometheus_. Fue enviado al hospital, y luego de un largo período de recuperación, El Capitán Gloval ha solicitado del Estado Mayor la revisión de su caso... -Szabo levantó su vista y con ella literalmente traspasó a Andy sin palabra alguna... Él le contestó mirándolo tan fijamente como él lo hacía- ¿Cual es su estado actual, Contramaestre?

-Comandante -Andy empezó a hablar, y su voz salió ahogada... Carraspeó casi con urgencia y retomó la palabra- Me encuentro finalmente dado de alta, otorgada por el Doctor Iaín Kilmartin, actual adjunto del personal médico del Hospital Militar de Macross...

oOo

Lisa y Joanna ya se estaban revolviendo inquietas en el escaño, y Lisa, con notoria mayor libertad de movimientos que su embarazada amiga, comenzó su reconocido paseo en circulos, en su mente y paso ya absorbidos los limites del puente aunque no estuviera en el...

-...Porqué se demoran... Porqué se demoran...

-...Deja de salmodiar, Lisa, me vas a volver histérica...

-¡Y como crees que estoy yo! -Su voz salió algo destemplada- Esta sesión es casi informativa, y ya va casi media hora que está metido ahí... Porqué se demoran...

-¿Quieres calmarte? -Joni soltó una risita- ...Menos mal que la esposa soy yo...

-¡Argh! ¡Eres igual de imposible que el Cabeza de Piedra! -Se quejó estrujando sus manos más de lo corriente- Si no sale en dos minutos voy a entrar por él aunque me degraden...

-...No va a ser necesario, Hermanita...

Lisa se volvió impactada hacia la puerta... Joni se puso de pie con urgencia, sus manos muy apretadas sobre el pecho... Enfrascadas en su pequeña guerra por calmar sus nervios, no habían oído la apertura de la puerta y la salida de Andy, que las miraba entre curioso y divertido, con una sonrisa cada vez más ancha en su rostro...

-¡Andy! -Dijeron al unísono, al tiempo que Lisa le regalaba su mejor pose de oficial fastidiada, mientras sus ojos verdes lo escrutaban hasta lo profundo en busca de algo que tuviera para ocultar de lo sucedido en la sala. Finalmente Lisa sacó la voz- ¿Ves lo que haces? Ya nos tienes hablando como siamesas...

-Tranquilas, mujeres hermosas... -Andy se les acercó para abarcarlas con sus brazos- Ya terminó la primera parte... Ahora vamos a lo bueno... Talvez no pueda almorzar con ustedes hoy...

-¿Porqué? -Lisa lo miró algo perpleja, y su mirada era reflejo de la de Joni-...No te distingues precisamente por no tener hambre a esa hora, Andy...

-Debo esperar al Capitán Bilotte -Se limito a responder algo secamente- Me llevé una sorpresa cuando lo ví como parte de mi panel de audiencia -Al ver el gesto de interrogante de Lisa, se apresuró a aclarar- El Capitán Alain Bilotte era el Cirujano Jefe de la Bahía Médica del _Prometheus_, Lisa... ¿Recuerdas Alaska y el cable que me golpeó el pecho? El fué quien me atendió de primera mano... Somos viejos conocidos...

-Con razón estás tan tranquilo... -Joni le entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por eso no vas a comer con nosotras? ¿Te vas de parranda con el buen Doctor?

-Ojalá fuera por eso -Andy frunció algo el ceño- Alain no está dispuesto a esperar hasta la tarde por la programación de la audiencia... -Bajó la voz y estrechó aún mas a ambas mujeres contra sí- ...Va a hacerme el chequeo ahora mismo, y a puerta cerrada... -Los ojos de Lisa y Joni se dilataron de la sorpresa- ...Ustedes no me oyeron decir eso... Vayan entonces... Nos veremos en el hospital a las 1300 horas... les juro que no me comeré ni una galleta, y almorzaremos juntos ¿De acuerdo?

Ambas mujeres se limitaron a estrecharlo con fuerza, y el no pudo menos que responder a tan expansiva muestra de cariño... Incluso la de Lisa. Andy sabía demasiado bien que no era una mujer dada a las blanduras y gestos cariñosos desde el momento que la reencontrara en la Isla luego de tantos años, lo que hacía que el gesto no le pasara desapercibido. Se preguntó interiormente cuanto era lo que cierto Teniente Atolondrado cuyo apellido empezaba con "H" y terminaba con "unter" tenía que ver en aquel paulatino cambio de actitud...

oOo

-Jefe... Estás perfecto... Un Adonis con la salud de un caballo de carreras -Bilotte reía genuinamente complacido mientras se quitaba la bata. Andy, Ya vestido, lo miraba con rostro aliviado, y sin poder ya contener su alegría- A no ser que cometas una estupidez mañana en la cubierta, ya estás dentro, Andy... Sin embargo... -Fue hasta la puerta de la sala y la cerró con seguro, para luego voltearse hacia él- Sé, y me dí cuenta, que aún tienes vértigo, Andy, pero lo controlas admirablemente bien... Sabes que nos pidieron que hicieras tu prueba básica de equilibrio pasado mañana ante el panel... ¿Que prueba estuviste ensayando? La verdad, Andy...

-No puedo mentirte, Alain... -Andy lo miró a los ojos- Hice el Romberg, el Romberg sensibilizado y el Unterberger... y en todas salí bien...

-¿Cuanto de desviación?

-Lo normal, Alain... Es aceptable uno o dos grados por efecto de la morfología del pie y el estado nervioso del sujeto...

-Veo que hiciste tu tarea... -Bilotte se permitió una breve sonrisa- Sin embargo, esas no te van a servir... El desgraciado de Maistroff tambien hizo su tarea muy bien... Especificó dos pruebas para tu examen ante el panel: Un Babinsky-Weil y la Prueba de Barany...

-...Diablos, Alain...

-No te preocupes... -Bilotte se le acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de Andy- Por eso estás aquí tan temprano... Alfie me pidió que te ayudara en lo que más pudiera sin comprometerme... Pero este francés cabeciduro no oye bien a veces... Vamos a repetir ambas pruebas hasta que te sepas todos los trucos de soldado para pasarlas ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Hecho, Alain!

-Vamos al Extremo de la sala...

oOo

Lisa había sostenido una _Agradable Charla Profesional,_ según sus propias palabras, con el Cuartelero a cargo del parque vehicular de la nave, para obtener un jeep para desplazarse aquel día... Y con la porfía inquebrantable que la caracterizaba, ya había logrado que dejaran uno nuevecito a la puerta de la Casita de los Steinhauser. Poco antes de dar las 1300 horas Joni y ella subieron al vehículo, y Joni, sabiendo mejor que mucha gente los kilates que Lisa pesaba cuando un objetivo se ponía en su mente, ajustó cuidadosamente el cinturon de seguridad, y se tomó con firmeza del pequeño pasamanos fijado en el panel delantero del lado del pasajero, en el preciso momento que ella daba el contacto, y con su torneada pierna hundiendo a fondo el acelerador, hacía dar un encabritado brinco al vehículo, que partió como alma que lleva el Diablo hacia el hospital...

Andy descendió las escalinatas algo cansado... Las pruebas constantes que había seguido con el Doctor Bilotte habían conseguido incluso perlar de sudor su frente... Aquello no se parecía en nada a las pruebas que había estado estudiando para poder superarlas, y eran bastante más dificiles y fatigosas de lo que suponía... Un par de veces se había dejado llevar por la inseguridad que caracterizaba sus actuales episodios vertiginosos, pero Bilotte, con mano firme, le había armado de nuevos y más eficaces trucos para controlar su aparición "_Ahora sí estoy al cien, no cabe duda... No tienes para qué ponerte nervioso, jardinero... Tienes a los mejores de tu lado, el Amor de Joni, El cariño infinito de Hermanita... Nada va a salir mal..._" Sumido en sus pensamientos, levantó la cabeza lentamente en cuanto sintió un desusado chirrido de neumáticos frenando casi frente a él...

-¡Andy!

-¡Lisa!

-¿Y?

-...Mañana nos vamos a cubierta, Señoras... Este Contramaestre está al cien...

Ambas mujeres descendieron atropelladamente del Jeep, y tal como en la mañana, estrecharon en su abrazo a Andy, que tal como en la mañana, se dejó consentir, infinitamente agradecido de la inyección de buen ánimo, cariño y atención, que solo reafirmaban con soldaduras de amor indestructible su proposito primario: Tanto como volver a su puesto, sentir que era nuevamente un ser humano normal...

oOo

-...Cielo...

-¿Ah?

-Baja de la nube, Grandote, y comienza a prepararte... ya son las seis de la tarde, y tu prueba comienza a las ocho...

-...Dios... Ni sentí la hora...

-Con tus narices metidas en el libro es dificil... Te lo dije: Absorbe y cuesta mucho soltarlo...

Andy solo sonrió desde el Sofá. Cogido en los engranajes del libro que con astucia Joanna había puesto bajo sus narices (Y también las de Lisa), no había dejado un momento posible de tomarlo y avanzar todo lo que pudiera en su lectura. Ya iba en la recta final del libro tercero de _El Señor de los Anillos_... Seguido estrechamente por Lisa, que, por sus ocupaciones algo más lenta, recién iniciaba la lectura del Segundo Libro. Luego de dar un largo suspiro, colocó el marcador de libros en donde había quedado, y lo cerró, para finalmente devolverlo a la pequeña biblioteca de la sala. Sin mediar palabra se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, no sin antes tomar a su esposa y darle un furioso beso para luego seguir su camino... Joanna estaba embobada... En solo unas horas aquel nuevo hombre que se suponía emergía de la negrura de sus escollos físicos, se había convertido nuevamente en el mismo hombre que ella conociera, respetara, apreciara, y del que se enamorara tan locamente que deseaba con cada minuto y cada latido de su corazón que aquello no cesara jamás, ni aún del otro lado del paraíso... Quince minutos mas tarde se sentaba con ella, aún enfundado en su bata, para tomar juntos una ligera colación: Como buena y consciente esposa de un Tigre de la Cubierta, Joanna sabía que nadie de la División iniciaba jamás sus turnos de servicio luego de haber desayunado, almorzado o cenado fuerte... No olvidaba que arriba la gravedad podía irse en cualquier minuto, y un estómago lleno en ingravidez podía causar un desastre asqueroso de proporciones incalculables...

-¿A que hora te vas?

-A las 1900, Cielo... El _Charro_ vendrá por mí. _La Cocina_ no inicia nunca antes de las 2000 horas -Andy le tomó la mano sobre la mesa del comedor-¿Vas a esperarme en la Base?

-Negativo, Contramaestre... -Joni le sonrió y le apretó la izquierda al mismo tiempo- Lisa sale del puente en... Cinco minutos... Vendrá por mí y veremos tu prueba desde el Observatorio...

-Dios... -Andy rió complacido- Pobre Cuartelero del Parque de Vehículos... Debe estar teniendo hasta pesadillas con Lisa... Pidió un Jeep ¿No es así?

-...Es la Primera Oficial, Grandote -Joni respondió a su sonrisa- Para ella solo lo mejor...

Joanna agradecía a Dios en silencio mientras conversaba con su esposo de sus actividades, de Lizzie y de ella y su embarazo, como si la oscuridad por la que hubieran transitado intentando no soltarse ni perderse de vista hacía tan poco, no hubiera existido jamás... Pero agradecía a Dios También porque, sin que ella lo pidiera, le había enviado un Angel Guardián al hombre de su vida: Lisa. Sin ella y su decisión inquebrantable, su cariño, su fe en Andy, y su convicción sobre sus capacidades, todo lo que había empezado a pasar desde el momento mismo en que ella lo tomara de la mano durante el coma en el Hospital militar, lo había puesto nuevamente en una encrucijada decisiva en su vida. Una en la que ella sabía no existían ni temores, ni dudas, ni incertidumbre acerca de lo que la mitad de su corazón se había propuesto para torcerle la mano al destino... Un repentino bocinazo en clave morse la sacó de sus pensamientos...

-Es el _Charro_, Cielo... -Poniéndose de pie salió apresuradamente hacia la recámara- Dios, ni siquiera estoy vestido...

-¡Ve a cubrirte, Pervertido! -Su esposa lo llamó al orden entre risas- ¡Y si te pones tu chamarra de la Secundaria te mato! ¿Oiste, Grandote?

-¿Que dijiste? -Andy reía entre dientes mientras se vestía, mientras Joanna caminaba hacia la puerta para invitar a Tinoco a pasar- Esta casa tiene pésima acústica...

-¡Yo te mejoraré la acústica con unos azotes en el trasero, Grandote! ¡Vamos, apresurate!

Minutos mas tarde un segundo Jeep estacionaba a continuación de la _Cajita de Música_ frente a la Casa de los Steinhauser, y de el descendió Lisa, aún en uniforme, mirando con gesto preocupado el reloj: Odiaba atrasarse, y su precisión horaria solo tenía posible paralelo con su terquedad. No alcanzó a tocar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió, encontrándose a boca de jarro con Andy, que en ese preciso momento salía acompañado de Bennie...

-...Andy...

-...Lisa...

-Ya...¿Ya te vas?

-Sí... -Andy cubrió con breves pasos la distancia que los separaba, y sin mediar palabra alguna la abrazó caballerosamente- Nos vemos en un rato... Deseame suerte...

-No... -Lisa estrechó un poco el abrazo- No puedo desearle suerte a mi _Hermanito Menor_... Solo hazlos pedazos... Demuestrale a todos quien es el que manda en la cubierta...

-Eso puedo hacerlo, Hermanita, Descuida...

-¡Ejem! -Bennie tosió de una manera muy poco discreta, lo que quebró el abrazo entre ambos- Lamento interrumpir, amigos, pero el _Gringo_ y yo tenemos que irnos... El Jefe _Corn_ es puntilloso como un Almirante con el inicio de su Turno de Entrenamiento...

Joanna se les reunió, y antes de que todos subieran a los vehículos, se acercó a Andy, y luego de besarlo casi con desespero, le entregó algo en sus manos "_Nunca te han dejado solo, y en este momento tan importante, Grandote, Tampoco lo harán..._" Luego de hacerle la señal de la cruz sobre la frente, lo abrazó, y luego soltándose casi con dolor de sus brazos, trepó al Jeep con Lisa ya al volante. Andy se sentó con gesto ceñudo junto a Bennie, quien, entendiendo su sentir, cerró su boca y sin violencia, pero velozmente, salió hacia la Base Prometheus.

Mientras el vehiculo devoraba la distancia que los separaba de su prueba, Andy, metido en sus pensamientos y profundamente concentrado en lo que le esperaba y pretendía lograr, puso su vista en sus manos, que en todo ese tiempo habían sostenido la bolsa que su esposa le entregara al salir de su casa. Al abrirla, abrió los ojos, brillantes de la emoción: Dentro de ella reposaban su reproductor de música, y su biblia... Con respeto sacó ambas cosas de su envoltorio, y cediendo a un impulso repentino, descorrió una tapa bien conocida por él en el panel delantero del vehículo, de la que sacó un cable de conexión...

-¿Que haces, _Gringo_?

-Le pongo un poco de sabor a mi prueba, _Charro_... -Conectó el reproductor al cable y lo encendió. La música empezó a sonar- Sin esto, la _Cajita de Música_ no sería la _Cajita de Música_...

_Wop-bop-a-loo-mop alop-bom-bom  
Tutti Frutti, aw rutti  
Tutti Frutti, aw rutti  
Tutti Frutti, aw rutti  
Tutti Frutti, aw rutti  
Tutti Frutti, aw rutti  
Awop-bop-a-loo-mop alop bom bom_

_I got a girl, named Sue,  
She knows just what to do  
I got a girl, named Sue,  
She knows just what to do  
I rock to the east, She rock to the west, but  
She's the girl  
That I love the best._

_Tutti Frutti, aw rutti  
Tutti Frutti, aw rutti..._

_(__**Tutti Frutti – Little Richard)**_

_-¡Gringo chalado! ¡Pero me encanta! ¡Piquemosle entonces!_

_-¡Dale, Charro, que aquí van los Tigres!_

La sincera y aliviada risa de ambos hombres se confundia con el sonido de la música, que tomó por sorpresa a los transeúntes en las calles "_Marinos locos_" fue el pensamiento unánime en las cabezas de muchos al ver aquel cuadro... Pero en los de varios otros, que reconocieron a Steinhauser en el asiento del pasajero, se formó un cálido y sincero "_Suerte, Jefe_"

oOo

Ya vestido con su traje espacial de faena, sin casco, Andy esperaba inquieto en la que fuera su oficina de campo hasta el día de su accidente. Sin quererlo se sentía algo agitado, y cuando se quedaba quieto en su silla, podía sentir como su corazón acelerado difundía su latir por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer levemente. Esperaba por Bennie, que estaba en el taller menor de la nave, en la cubierta interior, ultimando detalles de su traje para que pudiera subir a cubierta, y por su examinador. Faltaba algo más de un cuarto de hora para el inicio de su prueba, y su mente, en general fuerte y centrada, divagaba sin cesar por detalles, cosas minimas, que no hacían sino aumentar su inquietud y poner aún más agitado su corazón "_Pero... ¿Y si los pilotos no me entienden las señales..? O sí las hago muy rápido... ¿Estará cargado el inalámbrico? Olvidé decirle a Tinoco que lo pusiera en la cuna... Oh, Basta, Tonto... Te estás poniendo como un motor en sobremarcha con todo lo que tienes en la cabeza... Hazte caso, relájate, relájate..._" Suspiró hondo, cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos, vió su Biblia Luterana, la que fuera regalo de despedida de su madre al salir de Crystal City, sobre su escritorio. Un marcador de página de color blanco cortaba la superficie de las hojas del libro. Intrigado, Andy lo abrió, para darse cuenta que el marcador en realidad era una nota...

_Andy, Hermanito:_

_Siempre he sido reacia en mis recuerdos a tocar las memorias que tengo de mi madre... Pero tu cariño, tu confianza y tu amistad me han dado el gran regalo de poder hacerlo, un poquito más cada vez, cada vez con mayor amor y gratitud hacia ella y el gran regalo de la vida que me tiene en estos mismos momentos esperando por ver la gran prueba que sé vas a dar sobre la cubierta de vuelo..._

_Ella me dijo una vez, siendo yo pequeña, cuando me quejé que las agujas me daban miedo, cada vez que me tocaba una inyección por enfermedad o las vacunas que todos recibimos para inmunización, que Dios tenía una respuesta para todo... Incluso el miedo a las agujas... Yo me reí, y ella, tomando su Biblia, me leyó lo que te marqué con esta nota... Tranquilizate, haz tu trabajo, tan perfecto y sincronizado que a nadie le quepa duda de algo que yo sé desde el día en que te vi volando por el exterior de la Torre de Comando del Prometheus: Eres un Tigre de la Cubierta, y siempre lo serás..._

_Con cariño, fuerza y fe en tí..._

_tu Hermanita Mayor para Siempre_

_Lisa_

Andy, casi al borde de soltar las lágrimas, tomo su Biblia abierta para leer. Era el Salmo 23...

_El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta,  
en verdes pastos él me hace reposar  
y adonde brota agua fresca me conduce.  
Fortalece mi alma,  
por el camino del bueno me dirige  
por amor de su Nombre.  
Aunque pase por quebradas muy oscuras  
no temo ningún mal,  
porque tú estás conmigo,  
tu bastón y tu vara me protegen.  
Me sirves a la mesa  
frente a mis adversarios,  
con aceites tú perfumas mi cabeza  
y rellenas mi copa.  
Me acompaña tu bondad y tu favor  
mientras dura mi vida.  
mi mansión será la casa del Señor  
por largo, largo tiempo..._

"_...Lisa... Elizabeth... Bendita seas, Hayes... Dios te bendiga por siempre..._" Andy secó sus lágrimas a tiempo de sentir ruido en la puerta del despacho... Que se abrió para dar paso a tinoco, que venía ya provisto de sus prendas faltantes de equipo para subir a cubierta...

-¿Todo bien, _Gringo_?

-Eh... Sí, _Charro_, todo en orden... -Andy trataba de serenarse, guardando cuidadosamente la nota en el mismo lugar donde la encontrara dentro de su biblia- ¿Son las partes faltantes de mi traje?

-Sí, _Gringo_... -Bennie rió quedamente mientras le alargaba el casco, los guantes y una chaqueta de trabajo- ... Tu esmoquin está completo para que vayas a la fiesta allá arriba...

Andy recibió las prendas... Para reparar con un gesto interrogativo en ellas...

-¿Y esto, Tinoco?

-Ah, Cortesía del taller... Un casco de tu medida, una chaqueta especial... Tenía que elegir un color que se distinguiera de los que se ven arriba, de modo que agregué unas cintas rojas a una chaqueta del Equipo Blanco... Y tus guantes... hice reformar el derecho para que no te sobrara dedo y te molestara el manejo de las balizas...

-...Pero el casco está lleno de parches, Charro -Andy se puso ceñudo- ...Si es un casco reparado no pienso usarlo... Nuevo o se van todos al carajo...

-Tranquilo, _Gringo_... -Bennie volvió a reír- El casco es nuevo, pero tiene las marcas del futuro dueño... de modo que las hice borrar momentaneamente para que lo pudieras usar... Mira en su interior, por dentro del forro...

Andy, algo trémulo de todas las emociones que le venían ganando hacía rato la batalla por controlarlas, hizo lo que Tinoco le pedía... y los dedos de su izquierda se paralizaron en cuanto tocaron algo muy conocido y especial...

-¿Son...?

-Son tus fotos, Andy... Las saqué de tu viejo casco y las puse en este... necesitas muy buena compañía en esta ocasión en especial... Ahora son dos... Pero luego serán tres ¿No es así?

-Nunca se ha dicho mayor verdad... Vamos, _Charro_, vamos a buscar a mi examinador, luego a _Corn_, y a divertirnos en la cubierta...

Salieron de la oficina, y atravesaron entre vitores de los equipos de mantenimiento hacia la zona de transferencia... Allí, nueva y gran sorpresa, le esperaba Krylov...

-...Fedora...

-DECKMO, Steinhauser... Usted mismo me puso así ¿O el accidente también le quitó la memoria? -Su risa de contralto tranquilizó a Andy, que asombrado, vió que la Comandante levantaba una tabla sujetapapeles, y comenzaba a marcar en ella relajadamente... - Veamos... Bien... Bien... Excelente... Muy bueno... mmmm... Bueno... -La vió firmar decididamente al pie de la hoja- Su evaluación ya está lista, Jefe... ¿Que le parece si ahora subimos a la Cubierta de Vuelo y nos divertimos un rato?

-¡Encantado, Comandante!

-¡Ya está bien de escandalizar mi cubierta, señores y señora! - una voz conocidísima para Andy resonó a lo lejos en el amplio espacio de la cubierta interior-¡Mis novatos están por subir y no quiero gente nerviosa en cubierta!

-¡Corn! Perdón... Primero Flake... -Andy se encogió un poco- Lo lamentamos... Y gracias por permitir que su turno acogiera mi prueba...

-Jefe... -Flake le estiró la mano con una amplia sonrisa, recibiendo el decidido apretón de Andy- Aquí usted es el Jefe, cuando quiera... Y llameme como guste, excepto de la única manera que no acepto en publico...

-...De acuerdo, Jefe...

-¿Qué les parece si subimos ahora?

-Espera un momento, Corn... Tengo que hablar con alguien primero...

Andy caminó despaciosamente hacia la salida de la zona de transferencia... Y como tantas veces en el transcurso de ese viaje y esa guerra, colocó su mano sobre el casco de Big-D "_...Charlie... Bueno, aquí me tienes de nuevo... Volví... Y volví para quedarme... Gracias por todo, por todo lo que me enseñaste, por todo lo que aprendí a tu lado... No te voy a defraudar... Como todo Tigre iré al frente sin miedos ni dudas, dando todo de mí hasta el final... Esta va por Joni, por Lisa, Por mi hija que aún no nace... Pero también por tí... Nos vemos a mi regreso, Charlie... Deseame buen Turno..._" Sacó la mano del casco, y se volvió con un fiero gesto de decisión en el rostro hacia Krylov, Tinoco y Flake- ...Es hora, Señores y Señora... Vamos a cubierta...

-Hecho, Jefe -Flake le palmeó la espalda en cuanto se les acercó nuevamente- Yo tengo que recibir a mis polluelos que ya están por pasar... Nos vemos arriba...

-¿Vamos? -Krylov, con estudiado gesto, le indicaba la salida de ascensores a Steinhauser- Estiremos las piernas un rato mientras el turno de entrenamiento se despliega...

Las luces del indicador de atmósfera del ascensor comenzaron a titilar, indicándoles a sus ocupantes que debían ponerse los cascos, cosa que hicieron al instante, para luego probar sus radios, y escuchar las instrucciones de Krylov sobre las frecuencias de operación que usarían durante la prueba... hasta que el indicador se iluminó en el nivel Cubierta de Vuelo, y las puertas se abrieron, para darle el primer atisbo a Andy de aquello que en un momento pensó que no iba a volver jamás. Al dar el primer paso por la cubierta de vuelo, se sintió algo inseguro, pero clavando firmemente sus botas magnetizadas, apretó los puños y abrió mucho los ojos "_Esto no se mueve, Esto no se mueve..._" se repitió varias veces en su mente antes de seguir caminando... Y al ver en el cuerpo del SDF-1 aquella raya luminosa en su casco, muchas cubiertas sobre su cabeza, recordó quien estaba ahí, esperando por él...

oOo

-Ya están por empezar, Joni... Vamos hasta el barandal...

-Vamos, Lisa...

Llevaban largos e interminables minutos sentadas en la zona de descanso del observatorio, intercambiando frases cortas, concentradas en no sentir los nervios que sentían en ese minuto por Andy, hasta que se acercaron al ventanal blindado, para ver al _Prometheus_ desplegado en perpendicular a la nave, formato que siempre se adoptaba para el entrenamiento de pilotos. Lisa entonces encendió un radio, y pudieron escucharse entonces, en acentos metálicos, las voces del Control _Prometheus_ y el Turno de Entrenamiento, que tomaban sus posiciones en la cubierta...

-¿Y eso, Lisa?

-¿Crees tú que en este momento iba a quedarme solo mirando nada más? -Lisa esbozó una sonrisa- Lleva radio igual que todos en cubierta, no me iba a privar de escucharlo mientras hace su prueba...

-Gracias, Lisa... Escucharlo me sentará mejor que solo verlo... -Joanna soltó un suspiro, y luego, abriendo su cartera, sacó un par de prismáticos de ella- Supongo que esto ayudará ¿No?

-Eso es lo que te distingue como esposa de un marino, Joni... Adaptar, Improvisar, Sobreponerse... Ya se convirtió en marca registrada de los Steinhauser...

-Eso se agradece, Comandante... -Joni levantó sus prismáticos hacia la cubierta, para intentar ver a Andy- Ya va a comenzar, Lisa... Los elevadores están abajo...

oOo

-Atención, Atención, Control Prometheus, Este es _Charro_, cambio de formato de operación, repito, cambio de formato de operación... Prueba de operaciones, Operación de protocolos a CVS101L4, Contramaestre Steinhauser en reincorporación tiene el control de la prueba, _Largo_ tiene el control...

-Recibido, _Charro_, _Largo_ tiene el control...

-Listo, _Gringo_... -Andy oyó la voz de Tinoco en sus auriculares- El escenario es todo tuyo...

-Recibido, _Charro_ -Andy encendió sus balizas, a una de las cuales había adosado el control inalámbrico, parado al centro de la cubierta, un par de metros más atrás de los deflectores- Equipos, Estado...

-Marron, Listo, Jefe...

-Azul, Listo, Jefe...

-Amarillo, Listo, Jefe...

-Verde, Listo, Jefe...

-Blanco, Listo, Jefe...

-Entonces es hora, muchachos... -Andy inspiró hondo- ¡Elevadores de estribor y babor! ¡primeros cuatro VT's! Y mientras llegan, algo que me moría de ganas de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo...

oOo

-¿Pero que hace?

-¿No lo sospechaste nunca, Lisa? -Joni rió mientras sus prismáticos captaban la imagen de la cubierta... Donde Andy, completamente solo y a fuerza de balizas, hacía carretear cuatro Varitechs sobre la cubierta hacia las catapultas... La música no paraba de sonar- Estuvo todo este tiempo trabajando en este protocolo de operación unipersonal... ¿Recuerdas? Tú llegabas a jugar póker...

-Oh, grandísimo Cabeza de Piedra... -La voz de Lisa sonaba con enfado, mientras su boca dibujaba una enorme sonrisa- Solo él y nadie más...

_You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
Too much love drives a man insane  
You broke my will, oh what a thrill  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire..._

_**(Great balls of Fire – Jerry Lee Lewis)**_

Ambas lo escuchaban dar ordenes, y posteriormente enganchar a las naves de una por una y con una velocidad y concentración increibles... los deflectores subieron, las naves hicieron sus pruebas de planos, levantaron valvulas en sus motores... y como una exhalación, lanzados por Andy, se perdieron en el espacio a plena potencia de sus motores...

-¡Miren! -Uno de los pilotos fuera de servicio que estaba algunos metros mas allá gritó sorprendido- ¡Algún loco marino lanzó solo cuatro naves al mismo tiempo!

-¡Es el Jefe Largo! -Oyeron a otro, con el orgullo poniéndoles la piel de gallina- ¡Es la prueba del jefe! ¡Vengan! ¡Vengan a ver!

El barandal se llenó entonces, y de una manera misteriosa e increible, de curiosos, militares, civiles, y todos sin distinción, lanzaban sus gritos y hurras con cada movimiento y lanzamiento...

-¡Ya lanzó cuatro y va por más!

-¡Es tremendo! ¿Cuantos lanzamientos va a hacer?

-Necesita diez y diez recuperaciones y volverá a la cubierta ¡Vamos, Jefe!

-¡Arriba esas balizas, Jefe, muestre como hacemos las cosas en la naval!

-¡Eso, Jefe!

-¡Y ahí van! ¡Cuatro más!

-¡Esos son los Tigres! ¡Cuando rugen hasta en el espacio se oye!

El barandal, lleno hasta rebosar, seguía llenándose de expresiones de júbilo y ánimo... Lisa y Joni ya casi no los oían... emocionadas hasta las lágrimas que corrían sin vergüenza por sus mejillas, sin soltar los prismáticos... Mientras, en la cubierta, Andy, ya a sus anchas, se movía como si nunca hubiera salido de ese sitio... Se completaban doce lanzamientos exitosos...

-¡Mulas a la zona de alerta! ¡Vamos a recibir a los pajarracos!

-¡En camino, Jefe!

Ellas vieron levantarse los mástiles de La Bola... Y la algarabía ruidosa del observatorio no cesaba...

-¡Ahí viene el primero!

-Vamos... Vamos... ¡Eso fue cable uno!

-¡Ya lo tiene! ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Lo sacó en un solo movimiento al enganche de la mula!

...Las naves seguían aterrizando y colocandose en posición según las indicaciones de Andy... Cuatro... Elevadores vacios... Cuatro más...

-¡Ocho! ¡Vamos, Jefe!

-¡Es el mejor! ¡Es el único!

-¡Así trabajan los Tigres! ¡Vamos, Jefe!

-¡UH-RRAH!

La última nave de aquella serie de doce se colocó en posición para tomar pista... Y el silencio se abatió sobre el observatorio, como si se tratara de la jugada capital de un juego de futbol de vida o muerte...

-Eso... No metas la pata, Connie...

-Va perfecto... así...

-...Al cable uno, Comandante, o Andy te sacará el alma...

-Ya casi...

El Varitech tomo pista limpiamente... y antes que pasara un suspiro, Andy ya lo había sacado de pista, hecho girar hasta la Alerta-1, y enganchado por la mula, hacerlo retroceder hasta el elevador de estribor, ya con timones y alas plegados... Cuando los cuatro elevadores volvieron a su sitio, la cubierta estaba enteramente vacía, y un silencio casi sepulcral reinaba en el observatorio... entonces aquel gigantesco hombre de nueve dedos hizo algo muy propio de su talante. Caminó despaciosamente hacia el lugar de la cubierta donde había empezado su prueba, y girando hasta quedar de frente al observatorio, hizo una reverencia... Y el observatorio literalmente estalló en aplausos y hurras descontrolados y legitimamente jubilosos cuando uno de aquellos pilotos hizo una simple y cinematográfica observacion...

-_La fuerza poderosa en el Jefe es..._

Lisa y Joni no alcanzaron a oírla... A la mayor velocidad que el embarazo de Joni lo permitía, salieron del observatorio rumbo al Jeep, que instantes mas tarde aceleraba en forma suicida rumbo al único sitio donde ambas mujeres querían estar a toda costa... La Base Prometheus...

oOo

-Atención, Control Prometheus, Este es Largo, Prueba concluida, Protocolo L4, Concluido... Corn tiene el control...

-Recibido, Largo... Impresionante... Le esperamos pronto, Jefe, y desde ya bienvenido...

-Gracias, Control... Gracias a Todos...

-No, Jefe... Gracias a usted... -Flake habló con legítimo orgullo- Mis pollos tienen otra vez a quien parecerse...

-Ya está bien, Largo, vamos a descansar... -Oyó clara la voz de Bennie en sus auriculares- Equipo de Prueba, DECKMO, Charro, Largo, se retiran de cubierta, pasando a protocolo L2 en operación normal, Control...

-Recibido, Adelante, y gracias por el espectáculo...

Cuando bajó a la cubierta interior, en plena operación espacial, igualmente pudo sentir el sordo rumor de los aplausos que la frecuencia de radio en su casco le transmitía, en medio de los vitores que el equipo de entrenamiento le dirigía... Al pasar por la zona de transferencia, acarició con reverencia el casco de Big-D "_Lo hicimos, Charlie... Gracias..._"

Echado indolentemente en el asiento del pasajero, Andy descansaba su fatiga mental y física después de aquella prueba demandante, mientras Bennie conducía la _Cajita de Música_ por el canal de la esclusa hacia el exterior... Cuando se vió que estaban por salir del canal hacia la base, sin embargo, se irguió sobre el asiento... Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Bennie..

-¿Ya se te pasó la modorra, _Gringo_? No querías soltar la ducha en los vestidores...

-Me hubiera quedado ahí hasta cumplir los cuarenta, _Charro_... Pero ahora tengo algo que hacer... Una deuda que pagar...

Cuando salieron al exterior, en un gesto reflejo, Bennie detuvo el Vehículo frente al palo de respeto de la nave... e iba a saludar, cuando notó que Andy había descendido, y miraba hacia el mástil con infinito cariño. Dando la vuelta al vehiculo se puso a su lado...

-...Creíste que no lo volverías a ver ¿No?

-Así es, Bennie... Pero ahora que sé que nunca me fuí de aquí, ya no me caben dudas... Soy un Tigre de la Cubierta, y siempre lo seré...

-Amén a eso, hermano... ¡ATEN...CIÓN! ¡HONORES AL ESTANDARTE! -Ambos hombres se cuadraron y se pusieron en posición de firmes, para luego saludar marcialmente. A la voz de descanso, finalizaron la venia- Listo, _Mano_... Ya no te falta nada...

-Nada salvo esto -Uniendo la palabra al gesto, Andy abrazó a su amigo- Gracias por todo, Bennie... Tu amistad, tu fé, tu paciencia... No hubiera logrado esto si no hubieras creído en mí...

-De nada, _Gringo_... -Bennie respondió al abrazo- Tu terquedad, hace mucho tiempo, permitió que yo siguiera respirando... La vida y el destino dan vueltas completas, _Guey_... ahora era mi turno...

-¿Es solo un gesto afectuoso, o debemos empezar a preocuparnos? -Ambos hombres levantaron la vista y rompieron el abrazo al escuchar la voz, encontrándose a boca de jarro con los gestos de muda interrogación de Lisa, Joni Y Kirima, que les había dedicado tan singular saludo- ¡Oh vengan para acá, animales, hicieron algo increible en cubierta!

Los abrazos y saludos no se hicieron esperar... Confundidos y alegres, celebraban con justa razón algo que para cualquier otro hubiera parecido enteramente normal... Pero para la suspicaz Joanna no lo era, pues se trataba de su esposo, a quien en el fondo de sus entrañas, allí donde su amor encarnado se agitaba y pateaba tan alegre como ella, amaba más que a ninguna cosa en la vida... Andy había colgado con éxito su señal en la cubierta, y ella sabía, mucho mejor que ninguno de los ahí presentes, que aquel grito de libertad y normalidad lo acompañaría decisivamente el resto de su vida...

-¿Y que sigue ahora, amor? -Joanna abrazaba estrechamente a Andy, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Cenamos?

-¿Cenar? -Andy la miró con un brillo perverso en los ojos, y una ancha sonrisa- Ustedes si quieren cenen ¡Yo voy a casa a desenterrar mis uniformes! ¡Ni siquiera se si todavía me quedan!

-¿Qué? -Lisa lo miro sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Estoy soñando o dijiste que no querías cenar? Joni, llevemoslo al hospital... Si Cabeza de Piedra no tiene hambre es que algo está mal con él...

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar... Minutos más tarde, dos Jeeps abandonaban la Base Prometheus, rumbo a una merecida cena, y a una escena sin paralelo de prendas de uniforme volando por los aires mientras Andy, encarnando perfectamente a una adolescente esperando a su cita, se probaba todo su guardarropa en busca de la tenida precisa para el día siguiente, el decisivo... Su Audiencia final de Reincorporación...

oOo

Se había revuelto inquieto en el lecho durante toda la noche... Aquel proceso y su audiencia en general había sido un torbellino de hechos y sentimientos que aún mantenían su corazón agitado, y su mente en perpetuo movimiento... Joni lo había notado, y en varias ocasiones durante su sueño, lo había abrazado y tomado de las manos, llevandolas hasta su vientre para que sintiera a su hija, lo que finalmente lo tranquilizaba y le permitía dormir... Cuando el despertador finalmente lo hizo abrir los ojos, a las siete de la mañana, se sentía agotado y molido hasta los huesos, más por culpa de la tensión que por auténtico cansancio...

-Cielo, son las siete, quedate un momento más... No hay apuro...

-Jonita, amor -La voz de Andy se escuchaba algo fatigada- Me encantaría, pero estoy como un poste, y la cama me molesta como una pulga en el trasero... Si no me pongo en movimiento me voy a volver loco... -Se sentó en la cama, no sin antes darle el beso de los buenos días a su esposa- Quedate tú... Hoy yo me hago cargo del desayuno...

-Ni lo sueñes, Grandote... -Con gesto adormilado, Joanna se sentó tambien de su lado de la cama- Hoy es el gran día, alimentarte corre de mi cuenta... Deja que me duche primero y ya tendrás toda la recámara para uniformarte, mientras yo preparo el desayuno ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Cielo, esta es tu cubierta y tu mandas...

-¡Entonces empieza por poner orden en el desastre de uniformes sobre el que nos acostamos, grandote! -Ella soltó una risita mientras pasaba a la ducha- ¡Menos mal que no naciste mujer, que ni yo te aguantaría!

Mientras él sentía correr el agua de la ducha, se dedicó con brusca rapidez a devolver todas sus prendas de uniforme al armario, hasta que en la percha que colgaba por fuera de la puerta, solo quedó su tenida formal, aquella que usaba en los desfiles, y que tenía todas sus cintillas de condecoraciones. Con mano temblorosa paso los dedos de su derecha por ellas, los ojos brillantes a medida que le brotaban los recuerdos al verlas... De todas conservaba memorias, porque no solo habían sido acciones individuales o arriesgadas... Unas por salvar a su mejor amigo... Otras por salvar su nave... Y otras por salvar entre otras personas... A la que ahora era su esposa...

-...No son solo "Chatarra" ¿No es así, amor?

-No... -Le contestó él, con voz algo trémula, aún dándole la espalda a su mujer, su mano aún sobre las cintillas- ...Son los mejores recuerdos que yo pudiera tener... Todas significan algo en mi corazón... Todas son algo importante en mi vida... Mi nave, mis amigos... Tú, Mi Amor...

-Cielo... -Joanna se abrazó a sus espaldas, y él se dejó consentir en aquel cálido y significativo abrazo- ...Se nos va a hacer tarde... Ve a la ducha, grandote...

Joanna, ya vestida, se ocupaba diligentemente del desayuno, y al posar su vista finalmente en el reloj, que ya marcaba diez minutos para las ocho de la mañana, tendió su oído hacia la recámara, que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo. Algo preocupada, fue hasta la habitación, y al entrar, no pudo contener sus lágrimas de emoción... Andy ya estaba uniformado, y daba los últimos toques a su guerrera frente al espejo del armario... Luego de estirársela, se colocó la gorra, ahi donde siempre la usó... con la visera cubriendole la mitad de las gafas... Luego de mirarse con ojo crítico un momento, se volteó para salir del dormitorio, y se encontró con el silencioso llanto de su mujer...

-Cielo... -Andy, preocupado, atravesó la habitación a grandes zancadas para abrazarla- No llores, me vas a hacer llorar tambien, mi vida...

-Es que... -Joanna intentaba serenarse, y con rápidos gestos, secaba sus lágrimas con las manos- ...Es que... Pensé alguna vez que nunca te iba a volver a ver así...

-Ya no pienses... -Andy, mirándola a los ojos, con su izquierda secó una lágrima fugitiva en su mejilla- Acabo de entrar en estos miriñaques... Y no pienso quitármelos hasta que, viejo y cansado, pueda decirle a la Naval que hice mi trabajo y que merezco descansar... Al lado de mi vieja y cansada maestra de preescolar...

Joanna, ya sin poder controlarlo, volvió a llorar, estrechamente abrazada a él, con sus manos firmemente engarfiadas en su espalda... Convencida de que aquella declaración tan franca de su esposo era lo que más deseaba escuchar... Y que era una promesa irrenunciable tratándose de él...

-Oh, cielos -Joanna esbozó una sonrisa en medio de sus lagrimas- Basta de emociones por un momento, o vamos a llegar hechos un desastre a la audiencia...

-¡Ay, ay, señor! ¡Vamos a desayunar, Tengo hambre!

-...Ese es mi esposo, no cabe duda... Hambre por sobre todas las cosas...

oOo

Faltando cuarenta minutos para las nueve de la mañana, Joanna y Andy descendieron del Taxi, otra vez frente al custodiado ascensor 1A, el que transitaba por toda la amplitud de la torre de comando del SDF-1. Esta vez, sin embargo, Lisa no estaba esperándole como la vez anterior. "_Tiene su trabajo y sus propios problemas, sé que no puede estar todo el tiempo a mi lado... Pero la conozco... Ya llegará..._" Poniendose marcialmente la gorra, ofreció el brazo a su esposa, y juntos caminaron hasta enfrentar al centinela, que al verlo, se cuadró marcialmente a su paso...

-¡Bienvenido, Señor, Buenos Días!

-Buenos días, Cabo... Vengo a mi audiencia final...

-¡Pase adelante, Señor, y buena suerte!

-...Gracias, Cabo... Continue...

-¡Si, Señor!

El ascensor subía a buena velocidad, y mientras los números cambiantes les indicaban su progreso, ambos iban en silencio, tan firmemente tomados de las manos como podían, hasta que las puertas nuevamente se abrieron en el conocido nivel... Sin embargo esta vez, a pesar del silencio, Andy sentía que había algo distinto en ese ancho pasillo mientras caminaba por el hacia la sala de audiencia. Su formación de soldado le hacía mirar en todas direcciones, inquieto de no saber que esperar de aquel silencio que en su primera comparecencia le había parecido tan normal. Al llegar frente a la puerta, la misma Teniente de la vez anterior esperaba con la hoja entreabierta...

-¿Señora Steinhauser? Pase, por favor -Andy iba a seguirla, pero la Teniente lo detuvo- Contramaestre, tenga la bondad de esperar... Cuando sea el momento vendré por usted...

-...A su orden, Mi Teniente...

Los minutos comenzaron a correr, y a Andy le comenzó a parecer que cada segundo le parecía un siglo... Cada vez mas nervioso, se levantó del escaño, y estirándose la guerrera con movimientos bruscos, se paro erguido frente a la puerta... Y de la nada, otro uniforme, esta vez de color caqui, se puso al lado de él...

-...Damon... Perdón, Teniente Hettie, Señor...

-Déjate de tonterias, Andy... Vamos a entrar juntos a hacerle pelea al León ¿O no?

-...Damon...

-...Frito nos enseñó al igual que tú, que nunca se deja a nadie atrás...

-...Por eso... -Otro uniforme naval se puso a su costado izquierdo- ...Hoy no vas a entrar solo...

-...Bennie...

-...Y por la misma razón que tú nos acompañaste siempre... -Sintió un chocar de talones a sus espaldas- ...Ahora nos toca acompañarte a tí...

-...Alfie...

-...Porque nuestras batallas siempre fueron las suyas, Jefe – Otro chocar de talones al otro lado lo hizo voltear nuevamente- ...Y es justo que las suyas sean las nuestras, Señor...

-...Flake...

Andy sintió una cálidez que se le difundía por todo el cuerpo... Conmovido hasta casi las lágrimas de aquel gesto enaltecedor... Iba a agradecerles, cuando la Teniente se Asomó entreabriendo la puerta...

-...Contrama...

-¡Abra esa puerta de par en par, Teniente! -Tronó el Capitán Duquesne- ¡El Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser entrará bajo escolta a su sesión!

-¡Enseguida, Señor!

-¡Atención, Escolta! -Duquesne tronó su voz de mando- ¡Paso de marcha! ¡Adelante!

El compacto grupo comenzó a caminar marcialmente, atravesando la puerta y el ancho recibidor, y Andy, como en un sueño, sintió en un eco como el marcar del paso de Duquesne se confundía con otra reconocible voz "_...Izquierda, Izquierda, Izquierda, Derecha, Izquierda... ¡Eres Marino, Largo, Firme como un Palo Mayor! ¡Erguido, Mirando al frente, el mundo está a tus pies y tu marchas, peleas y sangras por él! ¡Marca el paso, Largo..!_" La pequeña formación traspaso la segunda puerta, Y tuvo que contener su sorpresa al ver que hasta el último asiento estaba ocupado por personal militar... Marinos del Prometheus, Pilotos de los grupos aéreos, Personal franco del Hospital... Personal subalterno del SDF-1... Y en primera fila, rebosante de emoción, su esposa, que lo miraba como quien mira un sueño, venir marchando con ruda marcialidad... La escolta se abrió para tomar asiento entre el público, y el siguió imperterrito, hasta ponerse al frente del panel y saludar...

-¡Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser, Se presenta a su audiencia de reincorporación, Señor! -Luego de saludar, se quitó la gorra, permaneciendo firme ante el panel... Que en esta oportunidad tenía un integrante más... Presidiendo se hallaba el Coronel Maistroff en persona- ¡A sus ordenes, Señor!

-Descanse, Steinhauser -Maistroff soltó la orden casi como una dádiva- Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para revisar los resultados de las examinaciones pertinentes a la solicitud de revisión de caso del Retirado aquí presente -Dijo "Retirado" casi como un insulto, lo que arrancó miradas de sorpresa del público presente y del panel- Tome asiento, Steinhauser... Comandante Krylov, Tiene la palabra...

-Gracias, Señor... -Krylov tomó la palabra-...Voy a hacer el sumario lo más breve posible, centrándome en los hechos objetivos... En resumen, El Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser, pese a permanecer algo mas de doce semanas fuera de servicio a raíz de su accidente, no ha perdido ni un ápice de capacidad física, Técnica y de formación militar aún contando las secuelas. Este panel solicitó de él una examinación como Capitán de Nave sobre la cubierta, y el Contramaestre superó todas las expectativas posibles al dirigir, con un protocolo en revisión que se usaba por primera vez, doce lanzamientos y recuperaciones exitosos en modalidad unipersonal...

-¿Qué está diciendo, Comandante?

-Lo que oye, Coronel... El Contramaestre dirigió solo las cuatro catapultas en tres series de lanzamientos exitosos y sin fallas, y luego recibió y trincó las mismas doce naves sobre la cubierta, en una maniobra que en la naval es conocida como "_Levantar la Mesa_", que por norma vigente siempre realiza un equipo de no menos de doce especialistas... En sus carpetas están los reportes que tienen los datos técnicos y mis comentarios sobre la evaluación... En mi sincera opinión, el Contramaestre no solo ha mantenido sus prestaciones técnicas y militares, sino que las ha ampliado enormemente, demostrando una capacidad sin paralelo de manejo de cubierta, que ningun hombre en la división puede alcanzar actualmente...

Maistroff estaba mudo... Los números no mentían... Y él no podía articular palabra... hasta que una última esperanza se aferró a su mente...

-Hum... Veamos que dice el Doctor Bilotte sobre esas capacidades en particular...

-Coronel... -El Doctor Bilotte comenzó a hablar con ruda franqueza- El Contramaestre Steinhauser, en lo que se refiere al apartado de su salud en general, Está a un ciento por ciento de sus capacidades... Su salud sigue siendo plenamente compatible con el servicio militar. En el apartado referido a la amputación de su dedo anular derecho, la pérdida de dos falanges no supone, contrastando el resultado de su prueba de operaciones con los exámenes fisiátricos a los que fué sometido, ninguna pérdida de fuerza de sujeción o impotencia funcional importante que le impida prestar pleno y eficiente servicio en su rama, puesto y función...

-Ajá... -Maistroff estaba cada vez más impaciente- Pero falta una prueba, y en cualquier caso, y en cualquier rama de nuestras fuerzas de defensa, es importante que sea superada -Miró a Steinhauser, sorprendiendole recibir de vuelta una mirada tan relampagueante y furibunda como la que le dirigió- Steinhauser, póngase de pie... Doctor Bilotte, Haga ahora la prueba de equilibrio...

El Doctor descendió de su puesto en la testera... Y Andy, respondiendo a lo previamente ensayado con el, se quitó la guerrera, dejándola estirada sobre el respaldo de la silla. Bilotte se le acercó, y con mudo gesto, lo invitó a caminar hacia la pared de la sala...

-Las pruebas de equilibrio son variadas y tienen objetivos específicos en cada caso... Tal como lo solicitó este panel, y en contraste a los usos de la Naval de la RDF, realizaremos aquí las dos pruebas básicas de los postulantes a la rama espacial. Primero, La prueba de Barany, Consistente en la comprobación de estado tónico-muscular del paciente... Contramaestre -Bilotte miró a Andy a los ojos- Extienda sus manos e indices hacia adelante, brazos rectos y firmes con los pies juntos -Andy hizo lo que el doctor le pedía- Ahora, avance hasta que sus índices toquen los míos -Andy tomó aire discretamente, y caminó con paso seguro hasta que sus dedos tocaron los del doctor- Ahora, Contramaestre, cierre los ojos...

...Diez segundos, quince segundos... Sus dedos, apenas tocando los del Doctor, no se desviaban ni un centímetro de su posición... Andy ni siquiera oscilaba, con los ojos muy apretados y parado firmemente sobre el piso de alfombra de la sala...

-Suficiente, Contramaestre... -Bilotte estaba complacido, y luego giró su vista hacia el panel- La prueba es plenamente exitosa... El criterio general para estos exámenes es una desviación normal y natural de un grado máximo, determinada por la morfología del pie y el estado nervioso del postulante... Si tuvimos una centésima de grado en esta prueba en particular sería aceptable y mucho decir... -Maistroff nuevamente estaba mudo, y miraba con asombro creciente al hombre que había hecho esa prueba -Ahora, Como segunda prueba y final, un Babinsky-Weil, para comprobación del equilibrio dinámico del paciente... Contramaestre, vuelva a la pared, cierre los ojos, y marche con ellos cerrados siguiendo mi voz...

Bilotte se puso al otro extremo de la sala, paralelo al panel... Cuando le dió la orden de avanzar, Andy partió imperterrito, tan derecho como si siguiera una línea dibujada sobre la alfombra, siguiendo la voz del Doctor... Estaba casi a punto de aterrorizarse, pero en medio del asombro que producía lo perfecto de esa prueba, nadie reparaba en el hecho que, para prevenir un desastre con su vértigo, Andy daba pasos cortos, dando cada uno en línea con el anterior...

-Detengase, Contramaestre... -Bilotte abandonó su posición, y caminó hasta la pared desde donde Andy había partido- Ahora, mucho más lentamente, para que evitemos un accidente, retrocederá cuidadosamente, siguiendo otra vez mi voz, y sin abrir sus ojos... Adelante, comience...

Aquellos pasos le supieron a Andy como el camino de salida desde las mismas puertas del infierno... Concentrado en dar pasos cortos, en recordar el camino de ida, en no perder el control de su vértigo... retrocedió con estudiada prevención, no demasiado lentamente, pero con paso seguro y decidido... Hasta que el Doctor le ordenó detenerse, y abrir sus ojos...

-Muchas gracias, Contramaestre -Andy, otra vez al centro de la sala, se dió cuenta de un detalle que talvez había pasado desapercibido para todos los asistentes a aquella audiencia... El Doctor en todo momento lo llamó por su grado... Dándole seguridad absoluta que su meta ya solo distaba no pasos, sino las palabras más ansiosamente esperadas por él- Tome asiento y descanse, por favor...

-A su orden, Señor...

La sala quedó sumida entonces en un espeso silencio... mientras el Doctor retomaba su puesto en la testera, y Andy se ponía nuevamente su guerrera, y sin que nadie lo notara, se tomó solo un instante del borde del respaldo, controlando talvez el acceso de vértigo más breve que tuvo jamás hasta ese momento...

-De acuerdo a lo visto en ambas pruebas, y a mi experiencia médica y militar, El Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser es plenamente compatible con el Servicio Militar. Como integrante de este panel de examinación, mi recomendación es que sea reincorporado con efecto inmediato a su rama de servicio...

-Coincidiendo con el Doctor Bilotte -Krylov se apresuró a intervenir- A la vista de las extraordinarias capacidades del Contramaestre en Jefe en el ejercicio de sus labores como especialista ANOC asignado a la cubierta de vuelo del CVS101 Prometheus, que en nada se han visto disminuidas o afectadas en su eficiencia y eficacia por el accidente sufrido, es recomendación mía como parte de este panel, que sea reincorporado al servicio activo con efecto inmediato, manteniendo su grado, puesto y función dentro de la nave...

-Finalmente... -El Comandante Szabo, relamiendose por anticipado de su posibilidad única de devolverle las atenciones al Coronel, tomó por primera vez la palabra durante la sesión, preparado ya con su mejor directo al mentón legal y personal- Como custodio de las actas de la sesión previa que dejara en estado de retiro al Contramaestre Steinhauser, y como custodio de este procedimiento de revisión, y a la vista del extraordinario proceso de recuperación demostrado en todos sus apartados, es recomendación de esta oficialía legal dejar sin efecto las conclusiones que mantienen al Contramaestre fuera del Servicio Activo...

Maistroff estaba cariacontecido, mudo, impresionado y abatido... Y presidía la sesión justo en ese momento y lugar... Aquel panel lo había condenado, y lo había atado al mástil de sus propias decisiones, obligándolo, tal como si le estuvieran haciendo beber algún asqueroso brebaje, a pronunciar personalmente aquellas odiosas palabras que nunca pensó que iba a decir, y obviamente a quien más esperaba escucharlas de él...

-...Sumándome a la opinión unánime de este panel de revisión... -Maistroff sudaba, y luchaba con cada palabra al momento de pronunciarla- El Comando de Personal de la Nave, representado... Por quien preside, Y como Jefe de Estado Mayor... -Maistroff estaba sudando como si mil soles lo iluminaran en ese momento- ...Requiero y ordeno, con efecto inmediato, la reincorporación al servicio... Del Contramaestre en Jefe RDFN Andrew Steinhauser Stachowiak...

-¡ATENCIÓN EN CUBIERTA!

El repentino llamado al orden, hecho por uno de los marinos más cercano a la puerta impidió el jubiloso griterío que se hubiera esperado ante aquella orden tan esperada por todos... Al abrirse, Todos vieron con asombro inaudito, entrar al Capitán gloval... que iba firmemente escoltado por... Su Primera oficial... Andy se había volteado y puesto firme, y mientras Lisa caminaba con decisión junto a su superior, sus ojos se encontraron, y la alegría estalló en ellos como una bengala en aquellos mensajes sin palabras...

-Descansen -Dijo secamente Gloval, y todos los asistentes, e incluso el panel, adoptaron la posición- Pueden tomar asiento... Contramaestre en Jefe, por favor permanezca de pie... Pido mis disculpas al panel aquí reunido por esta aparición tan intempestiva, pero las obligaciones del puente no me dejan mucho tiempo, y necesitaba en forma personal estar aquí para rectificar una omisión... -Andy supo casi instantaneamente, al mirar los ojos de Lisa, que algo grande se venía... Ella sostenía en ese momento una pequeña bandeja con tres cajitas... Silenciosamente se colocó su gorra- Durante las operaciones del 19 de octubre del presente año, El Contramaestre en Jefe Andrew Steinhauser, en el cumplimiento de sus deberes como Jefe Aéreo de Cubierta del Portaaviones CVS-101 Prometheus, que actúa hasta la fecha como plataforma de combate aeroespacial del SDF-1, Resultó herido como consecuencia de llevar sus obligaciones hasta el límite de arriesgar la propia vida en el proceso. habilitó una catapulta que se hallaba atascada con un VF-1J sobre su traza, al mando del Teniente segundo Richard Hunter, Salvando a este de una muerte segura a manos del enemigo. Por este acto de valor supremo, en esta breve y económica ceremonia, se le confiere al Contramaestre Steinhauser por parte de las fuerzas espaciales, la Medalla Titanio al Valor... Por parte de la rama naval, y a recomendación hecha por el Capitán de Corbeta Alfred Duquesne, y aprobada por quien les habla, se le confiere en este acto la Medalla Naval de Servicios Distinguidos, por su notable labor al frente de la División de cubierta de la nave... Y finalmente, se le confiere la medalla Polaris por las heridas recibidas en combate...

-¡A-ATEN-CIÓN!

Andy se puso firme como un poste ante la imprevista voz de mando... Todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie... Incluso Joanna, que lo miraba pálida, pero serena y con una sonrisa de contento desde su sitio en la primera fila de asientos de la sala... Cuando Andy se concentró en aquella ceremonia nuevamente, su sorpresa no tuvo límites: El Capitán, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, se había puesto a un costado, La Teniente que lo recibiera en ambas audiencias sostenía ahora la bandeja... Y caminaba hasta él con una cada vez más sonriente Lisa Hayes a su lado...

-Felicidades, Cabeza de Piedra – Susurró apenas mientras prendía una por una aquellas medallas en su pecho- Estas te las ganaste en buena ley, pero la mejor te espera al final...

-...Gracias, Hermanita...

-...No... Gracias a tí...

Lisa dió un breve paso hacia atrás para saludarlo, y el devolvió con toda marcialidad el Saludo. La ceremonia había terminado...

-Ahora -El Capitán Gloval tomaba nuevamente la palabra- Debo retirarme... Pero antes... Jefe Steinhauser...

-¡Señor!

-Ya ha descansado demasiado... pero merece un breve respiro luego de todo este proceso... Se presentará mañana a su tripulación del turno-1 a primera hora ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí, Señor!

-Ahora que todo está en orden... Me retiro... Cuando la puerta se cierre pueden gritar... Comandante...

oOo

En cuanto la puerta de la sala se hubo cerrado, Lisa, Al lado del Capitán, sintió el estruendo de gritos y aplausos a sus espaldas, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima intrusa le corriera por la mejilla...

-Lisa... -Gloval no la miró para no mortificarla- ...Conozco el camino al puente... si...

-¡Gracias, Señor!

Con una velocidad que le desconocía, Lisa desandó los breves pasos que la separaban de la puerta, y se perdió tragada por ella hacia el único sitio después del puente que Gloval sabía que era donde más le gustaba estar... Encorvado, y con un brillo especial en sus ojos, las manos tomadas en su espalda, Caminó de vuelta a sus obligaciones en la Torre...

oOo

Los Militares ahí presentes, en cuanto la puerta del salón se hubo cerrado, iniciaron una estruendosa gritería rellena de aplausos y expresiones de alegría... Andy, Aún paralogizado, de pie y firme frente a la testera, se volteó despaciosamente, con la más ancha sonrisa de contento que alguna vez le hubieran visto... Para recibir atropelladamente el abrazo de su esposa...

-¡Mi vida! ¡Al fin! ¡Volviste!

-...Sí... -Andy apenas podía hablar. Recordó entonces la frase que Lisa le dijera en susurros "_...La mejor te espera al final..._" Era cierto... No existía mejor o más valiosa condecoración en el mundo que los brazos de la mujer que amaba enlazados en su cuello- ...Ya estoy dentro...

Pronto todos sus compañeros marinos se le fueron acercando, sus compañeros de convalecencia en el hospital, los pilotos del grupo aéreo... Todos querían felicitarle, y Andy se hallaba medio aturdido por toda esa algarabía... hasta que al fondo de la sala, vió abrirse la puerta... Y a Lisa, con el rostro demudado de emoción entrar como una tromba...

-¡COMANDANTE EN EL PUENTE!

El fuerte grito de uno de los marinos presentes en la sala tomó por sorpresa a Lisa... que detenida como por una pared, quedó estática de la impresión...

-¡AA-TEN-CIÓN! ¡HONORES! ¡SALUDAR!

Desde todos los rincones de la sala los militares allí presentes se pusieron firmes con un sónoro chocar de tacones, y llenos de marcialidad, Saludaron a la Comandante... Incluido Andy, aún de pie con la testera a sus espaldas mirando hacia ella... Caminó cada vez más rápido, sin comprender aún que la gritería inicial había sido por Andy... Este saludo quieto, agradecido y silencioso, era por ella... La mujer de inquebrantable decisión que les había devuelto a su amigo, a su compañero... A su Jefe... La apresurada caminata se convirtió de pronto en un trote cada vez mas urgente, y sin medir mas fuerzas que sus sentimientos, lo abrazó a la carrera entre lágrimas... Desatando otra vez una gritería llena de aplausos ensordecedores...

oOo

Aún no daban las 0600 horas, cuando ya había gran agitación dentro y fuera de la casita de los Steinhauser... Una fila de camiones de la base esperaba afuera, y delante de ellos, la _Cajita de_ _Música_, esperando por Un Jefe Aéreo de Cubierta... Y su esposa...

-¡Vamos, cielo, tenemos el tiempo justo para desayunar y luego irme a mi turno!

-¡Relajate, Grandote! ¡Es tempranísimo! ¡La nave no va a ir a ninguna parte!

-...Tranquilo, _Guey_... Ya está todo calculado... Alfie dispuso que la mudanza fuera en un solo movimiento... La Casa de los Maquinistas está lista para recibirlos en cuanto los muchachos carguen todo... Al fin de tu turno ya estarás instalado nuevamente...

-...Cielos... -Andy miró con gesto culpable a Bennie- Estoy como una flecha a punto de dispararse... Pero tienes razón... Vamos a la mesa...

...Su primer desayuno con su esposa... Su primer desayuno nuevamente como el Marino, el Soldado que era y que se sentía orgulloso de ser... El primer desayuno de muchos por venir en el resto de su vida militar... Andy estaba hondamente emocionado de cada pequeño gesto que lo acercaba un poco más a su meta... Porque muy en su fuero interno, sabía que no se sentiría nuevamente como antaño hasta que volviera a saludar al palo de respeto al fin de su turno ese día: Solo entonces su corazón y su mente admitirían algo que el resto de sus entrañas ya le afirmaban patentemente: Estaba de vuelta...

-¿Ya estás listo, Grandote? ¿No te falta nada? ¿Tienes todo?

-Si, Amor...

-¿Todo? -Joanna lo miró con una sonrisa pícara, al tiempo que le mostraba su mano empuñada- ¿Absolutamente todo?

-Mmm...Nop... -El rió al ver el gesto- ...Me falta lo que tienes en tu mano...

-Oh, Sí, Grandote... -Dijo ella abriendo el puño. El llavero de madera reposaba en su palma... Rayado, algo quemado, pero aún entero... Mudo testigo de su lucha en todo ese tiempo- ...No puedes andar sin el así nada más por la vida...

-Cielo, Gracias... -Tomó el llavero de su mano y luego la abrazó y la beso repetidas veces- Esa es mi esposa... La orgullosa esposa de un marino... Quedas a cargo de la logística, Cielo... Nos vemos en casa al fin del turno...

-¡Ay, Ay, Señor! -Joanna le hizo una divertida mueca de saludo militar, y luego, como era su costumbre, le hizo la señal de la cruz sobre la frente- Que él te bendiga y proteja, grandote... Nos vemos luego...

-¡Cuenta con ello! -Bennie se despedía de Joni con otro abrazo, mientras él tomaba el camino de la puerta- ...Vamos, _Charro_... Es hora de sacudir un poco a los Tigres...

Con un brinco y la música a todo volumen, el Jeep enfiló por la Avenida del Parque hacia la base... Con dos Contramaestres Navales en tenida de diario, directos a lo que era la razón de su vida y su trabajo. Avanzaron por las calles casi desiertas a esa hora de la mañana, hasta llegar a la Base Prometheus... La barrera se levantó, recibiendo los sorprendidos Buenos Días del Centinela de turno... Tomando su camino por las bien trazadas calles de la base, enfilaron rectamente hacia la esclusa de la nave... topándose con otro jeep en sentido contrario... Bennie, al volante, se detuvo lentamente hasta que ambos quedaron enfrentados lado a lado de la calle. Andy, Con una ancha sonrisa, descendió del suyo, mientras el pasajero del otro vehículo hacía exactamente lo mismo...

-...Buenos Días, Comandante... -Andy hizo el saludo de reglamento- Es un gusto tenerla por acá...

-...Buenos Días, Contramaestre en Jefe... -La Comandante Lisa Hayes respondió al saludo- ...Lo mismo digo...

Ambos se miraron por un momento, los acerados ojos de Andy clavados en los verdes y brillantes de la Comandante... Diciéndose todas las cosas que la etiqueta militar en ese momento y lugar no permitían...

-Comandante... -Andy estiró su mano izquierda empuñada- Creo que tengo en mi poder algo que le pertenece...

-Y yo, Contramaestre... -Lisa estiraba su derecha, igualmente empuñada- ...Debo decir exactamente lo mismo de usted...

Ambos intercambiaron una breve mirada cómplice... y al mismo tiempo abrieron las manos... Aquella mañana artificial pareció estallar en luces cuando ambos miraron en las manos del otro aquellos recuerdos intercambiados que tanto camino e historia habían recorrido en tan poco tiempo hasta ese día, momento y lugar... En silencio, y sin despegar la vista el uno del otro, el llavero y el silbato naval cambiaron de manos hacia sus legítimos dueños...

-Muchas gracias, Comandante...

-No, Contramaestre en Jefe... Soy yo quien debo agradecer... -Lisa le clavó la vista, sus ojos brillantes, ya casi incapaz de articular palabra- ...¡Oh, Al diablo la etiqueta! -Sin mediar gesto o advertencia, lo abrazó estrechamente- ...Mucha suerte en tu primer turno, Andy... Felicidades y bienvenido...

-Gracias, en serio, Gracias, Hermanita... -Andy estaba conmovido... y de pronto, ambos recordaron al mismo tiempo donde se encontraban... Soltando el abrazo, se serenaron y recobraron la compostura. Andy se puso en posición de firmes- ¡Debo tomar mi turno, Comandante! ¡Permiso para continuar!

-Adelante, Jefe, que tenga buen turno. Continue...

-¡Gracias, Señora!

Andy le hizo la venia de reglamento, y ocupó nuevamente el asiento del pasajero "_Adelante, Charro_" El vehiculo partió con un leve brinco hacía las oscuras fauces de la esclusa... Deteniéndose brevemente ante el palo de respeto para saludar antes de seguir su camino... Ella no había dejado de mirarlo al alejarse, y volviendo a tomar su postura oficial, subió a su vehículo para llegar a tiempo a su turno "_Vamonos ya, Tripulante... Al Puente Principal..._"

Su paso por los vestidores fue como un sueño... Como si nunca hubiera hecho las simples maniobras para colocarse su traje espacial, retenía cada gesto y cada parte del ritual en su mente como un grato recuerdo... Incluso sus guantes, con el detalle agregado que su anular derecho, mas corto, estaba en esta oportunidad pintado de rojo. Sin embargo, en su casillero de siempre, no estaba su casco, ni su chaqueta de trabajo... miró de reojo a Bennie, que ese día tomaba el intermedio a continuación de su turno, y no se vestía en esta oportunidad...

-Me faltan cosas, _Charro_...

-Mejor vamos donde Freddie, Al Taller menor...

Caminando despaciosamente por la zona de hangares, llegaron hasta la zona del Taller. Allí los esperaba el Contramaestre Dumbar y su cara bonachona...

-Buenos Días, Freddie...

-Buenos Días, Jefe... Supuse de un momento a otro que lo tendríamos por acá...

-Mi casco y mi chaqueta de trabajo, Freddie...

Dumbar se hizo a un lado para que Andy viera la mesa de trabajo a sus espaldas... Y la impresión lo dejó frío... una roja chaqueta de trabajo nueva, y un nuevo casco... Que en realidad no era tan nuevo, pues era el que había usado en su prueba... Desprovisto de parches, mostraba ahora orgulloso la artística rosa negra enmarcando su visor, y sus insignias de grado a los costados. Sin embargo, y fue lo que le llamó la atención, ambas prendas no tenían su indicativo de llamada...

-¿Porque están así freddie?

-Pensé que quizás quería hacer algún cambio, Jefe... Por eso no están pintados con su llamada...

Andy lo pensó un momento... Perdido en sus pensamientos vino a su mente algo especial que había leído... El épico viaje de salvación y descubrimiento de alguien igual que él, que aunque hubiera cumplido su misión, permanecería siempre con las memorias de sus derrotas y triunfos pegadas en la piel por siempre... Una suave sonrisa asomó a sus labios... Y caminando hacia las planchetas de los patrones de estarcir, compuso rápidamente un nombre. Ya decidido, colocó el patrón sobre la espalda de la chaqueta de trabajo, y protegiendo sus costados, esparció con firme gesto la pintura negra...

-...Listo... -Levantando su chaqueta, mostró el fruto de su trabajo a ambos hombres- ¿Que les parece?

-Es... Es... -Bennie se quedó frío, y Dumbar lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿En serio quieres que esa sea tu llamada?

-Seguro como nunca, ... -Miró a Dumbar, decidido- Jefe... Pinte la llamada... Así, en la nuca del casco, y séquelo rápido... Tengo que subir a cubierta...

oOo

Salieron casi marchando del Taller Menor, esta vez caminando por el centro del pasaje de carreteo de la cubierta interior... Andy con su casco bajo el brazo, muy concentrado, mirando de reojo los relojes digitales que hacía mucho había hecho distribuir por la cubierta, para saber en todo momento el tiempo transcurrido... Faltaban apenas cinco minutos para las siete de la mañana, y el turno se iniciaba a las siete y media...

-¿Tenemos ATO, _Charro_?

-Por supuesto... La Comandante Hayes corrió como desesperada y lo entregó ayer antes de la ceremonia... El nocturno lo ordenó anoche... En tu oficina está el menú del día si quieres leerlo...

-No... si los Tigres lo ordenaron, y nadie protestó, es que está bien... Hoy solo lanzaremos... Ya luego veré si necesitamos apretar clavijas en algún sitio... ¿_La media parada_?

-Hoy le tocó a la Espacial... El Skull parte hoy al frente...

-Perfecto... Vamos a la Zona de Transferencia a esperar a los muchachos...

oOo

Los primeros pilotos que ya habían salido de prevuelo se hallaban ya junto a las tripulaciones de nave haciendo los chequeos de rutina de sus Varitech, aún sin cascos pues la operación espacial todavía no tenía lugar... Hunter y Sterling se hallaban sobre sus naves en pleno chequeo, mientras que el despreocupado Ben narraba sus desventuras amorosas con los pilotos nuevos del Índigo, algunos de los cuales eran graduados de la Secundaria al igual que él y Max... Cuando vieron pasar a Dos Contramaestres, uno de ellos alto, rubio ceniza, de gafas y espeso bigote, a ninguno de los tres del Bermellón pudo pasarle desapercibido aquel propio y marcial caminar sobre cubierta, que sabían bien pertenecía a una sola persona en toda la nave...

-¿Y ese? -Dijo uno de los nuevos- Ahora parece que a cualquiera le dan chaqueta roja en esta nave...

-¡Daniels! -El gigantesco Ben se irguió en toda su estatura, llamando al orden al descortés piloto dando un nada suave manazo sobre su nuca- "Ese" no es cualquier Chaqueta Roja... ¡Mira y cuadrate ante una gloria viva de la Naval de la RDF! Te presento al hombre al que vas a agradecer de rodillas por mantenerte con vida sobre la cubierta de vuelo... El Contramaestre en Jefe Andrew Steinhauser... Jefe Aéreo de Cubierta del _Prometheus_...

oOo

Cuando ambos marinos llegaron hasta la la corta explanada a la salida de la zona de transferencia, Andy, algo complicado con su radio y su diadema de comunicación, no había levantado la vista intentando que le acomodara bien... Hasta que un suave codazo de Bennie le hizo alzar los ojos... Y se quedó petrificado al ver a su Turno-1, su turno de siempre, correctamente formado para revista...

-¡JEFE AEREO EN CUBIERTA!

Toda la tripulación se puso firme con un sordo rumor de botas magnéticas, y Andy, mudamente animado por Tinoco, comenzó su revista, mirando con gesto ceñudo a cada uno de sus hombres ¡Había tantas caras nuevas! Pero en todas ellas el veía orgullo y fiera decisión... La postura que se esperaba de un Tigre, y todos ellos sin distinción, la tenían a flor de piel... En cuanto concluyó su revista, siguió caminando de largo hasta el casco de Big-D "_Aquí los tienes, viejo... Toma tu mejor colocación, porque se viene un espectáculo de primera... Deseame buen turno, Charlie..._" Se volvió rápidamente hacia sus hombres, y plantándose con los pies abiertos, les dirigió su mas torva mirada...

-¡BUENOS DÍAS, TURNO-1!

-¡SEÑOR, BUENOS DÍAS, JEFE, SEÑOR!

-¡Para aquellos que no me conocen, y para aquellos que sí, me presento para evitar olvidos! ¡Soy el Contramaestre en Jefe Andrew Steinhauser, Jefe Aéreo de Cubierta del Prometheus! -Andy miró brevemente hacia uno de los relojes de cubierta... 0725 horas...-¡Quiero escuchar quienes son ustedes!

-¡SEÑOR, SOMOS LOS TIGRES DE LA CUBIERTA, SEÑOR!

-¡Y QUE ES LO QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ ENTONCES!

-¡SEÑOR, LOS LANZAMOS A TODOS, SEÑOR!

-¡Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO ENTONCES! ¡DESPLEGARSE PARA OPERACIÓN! ¡ADELANTE, ADELANTE, ADELANTE!

Bennie vió electrizado el efecto de las frases sobre la tripulación... Sintiendo que las palabras estaban de más, comenzó a abandonar la cubierta, no sin antes darle unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, y luego, cuando Andy se volteó, mostrarle sus dos pulgares arriba en señal de aprobación... "_Aqui vamos de nuevo... Zentraedis... Empiecen a juntar miedo... La catapulta más rápida de todo Texas acaba de volver al pueblo..._"

oOo

Lisa corrió por los pasillos de la nave rumbo al puente, aunque estaba aún a buen tiempo para empezar su turno... Cuando llegó a la escotilla automática, no esperaba el cuadro que se mostró ante sus ojos... El Trío, el Capitán, Claudia... Todos estaban allí...

-...Buenos Días, Lisa... -Gloval se volteó brevemente en su sillón- Adelante...

-Llegas a tiempo, Comandante... -Claudia le regaló una cálida sonrisa- ... Los despegues de la media parada ya iniciaron... uh...

-Coincido... -Vanessa sonreía anchamente- ...No cabe duda que el Jefe está de vuelta...

-¡Es fantástico! -Sammie aplaudia muy discretamente- ¡Todos juntos de nuevo!

-¡Así se hace! ¡El Jefe está de vuelta! -Kim Alzó un puño- ¡Y este Tren está volando!

-Lisa... Voy a la Cámara -Gloval se retiraba del puente- XO, Tiene el Mando...

-A su orden, Señor...

Lisa respondió en forma automática... Concentrada en sus pantallas y en las imagenes que le transmitían de la operación de la cubierta... Registrando las frecuencias al azar, dio finalmente con el canal tan conocido... Y subió el volumen poco a poco... Al tiempo que sostenía firmemente en su mano el llavero de madera...

_So you say you tried  
But you just cant find the pleasure  
People around you givin you pressure  
Try to resist all the hurt thats all  
Around you  
If you taste it, it will haunt you_

_So come, take me by the hand,  
Well leave this troubled land  
I know we can, I know we can, I know we can, I know we can  
Getaway..._

_**(Getaway – Earth, Wind & Fire)**_

"_Tú los lanzas... Yo los dirijo... Andy... Asi es como debe ser, y mientras seamos parte de la misma tripulación... Así será..._" Lisa miraba concentradamente la operación, hasta que algo en el primer plano de la frecuencia la sorprendió "Aquí su Jefe Nuevededos... Mientras Lanzamos y disfrutamos un poco de buena música, y no esos aullidos insufribles de la _Miss Tontita_ que ya descubrí le encantan al nocturno, algunas recomendaciones para los nuevos en el Uno..."

-Delta-1 a Nuevededos, contesta, Andy...

-¿Se le ofrece algo, Comandante?

-¿De donde sacaste eso? ¡Cambiaste tu llamada de cubierta!

-Es lo que soy, Lisa...Un orgulloso Jefe Aéreo de nueve dedos ¿De que otra forma querías que me llamara?

-Cabeza de Piedra, eso es lo que eres...

-¿Tan temprano y con ánimo de discutir, Comandante? Hay cosas que nunca cambian...

-¡Argh, eres insufrible, Jefe!

El puente completo reía con todas sus ganas...Haciendo reír a Lisa... Y a Andy, que sin descuidar la maniobra, disfrutaba con toda su alma de algo que pensó que había perdido para siempre...

oOo

-¿Capitán Gloval?

-Adelante, Stanislav...

La cámara del Capitán estaba tenuemente iluminada... y el ancho ventanal blindado le mostraba la proa del _Prometheus_, y a los Varitech que completaban su catapultaje y se desplegaban hacia espacio abierto. El Coronel se puso al lado del Capitán a contemplar la misma escena, en completo silencio...

-...Stanislav...

-...Henry...

-...Voy a decirte esto una sola vez, y espero que entiendas muy bien su significado -Gloval hizo una pausa para sacar su pipa y continuo hablando sin mirarlo- Como vuelva a presenciar o saber de un espectáculo semejante al que has dado tratando de Arruinar al Jefe Steinhauser, contra cualquier miembro de la tripulación, de Raso a Oficial superior... Y te aseguro sin temor alguno, que te hundiré tan completamente en un escritorio hasta el día de tu retiro, que no sabrás ni como terminaste ahí... ¿Quedó claro, Stanislav?

-...Sí, Henry...

-Puedes retirarte... Deja que disfrute un poco de la fuerza del espíritu humano, que nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme...

oOo

Lisa salió apresuramente del puente luego de su primer turno y su intermedio... Pensaba en correr así como estaba a la Casa de los Maquinistas... pero pensando en que tal vez su ayuda sería necesaria en la mudanza, decidió pasar por sus cuarteles en busca de algo mas cómodo para poder trabajar sin estorbos... Tambien recordó que no había hablado con Andy, y le rondaba la duda de que no hubiera nada de primera mano para cenar "_Llamaré desde mi despacho... No tiene caso volver al puente..._" Sin encender la luz, abrió la puerta... Y al dar las luces, sintió sus piernas de papel... Sobre el centro de su escritorio, una maceta reposaba conteniendo algo que no pensó en ver jamás... Desde allí difundía su brillo y aroma, como si hubiera sido recién regada, La Rosa Negro Terciopelo Steinhauser... "_Oh, Dios... Andy..._" Sin poder creerlo todavía, caminó casi con reverencia alrededor de su escritorio, sin despegar la vista de aquella flor que ella sabía tan especial. Una nota pequeña reposaba también sobre el escritorio... Con mano temblorosa, Lisa abrió el sobre y la extrajo para leerla, sus ojos verdes cada vez más brillantes de la emoción...

* * *

_Hermanita:_

_Alguna vez te conté brevemente sobre el origen de esta Rosa... Y te dije que no se vendía ni se subastaba, o se comerciaba con sus semillas... Y eso es porque esta flor es un regalo ofrecido por mi familia, un regalo tan especial como la persona que llegara a merecerlo... Papas, estadistas, Hombres solidarios y filántropos de nota la tuvieron alguna vez en sus jardines... Y hoy la lista se engrosa contigo, Teniente – Comandante Elizabeth Hayes... Porque no miraste ni tu grado ni tu alcurnia, porque no preguntaste quien era yo al momento de tenderme tu mano y ayudarme, y porque cada vez que alguno cayó en las manos de sus demonios personales, el otro estuvo siempre dispuesto a ofrecer su vida por arrancarlo de sus garras... Porque comprendiste y practicaste, venciendo tus miedos, este concepto tan vilipendiado que se llama amistad, que en el tiempo y las batallas de nuestras vidas nos convirtieron en hermanos... Hermanos más allá de toda sangre y todo vínculo carnal..._

_Por eso y por todo lo que te quiero y te querre por siempre_

_La Rosa Negra es tuya, Hermanita..._

_...Y aunque se marchite alguna vez... Vivirá en tu corazón por siempre..._

_...Como tú lo harás en el mío..._

_Andy

* * *

  
_

Lisa dejó que sus lágrimas sin sollozos cayeran libremente... Su vista borrosa llena de los contornos de la rosa, la rosa negra cuyas raíces la hacían mucho más que una simple flor... Aquellas raíces, como los sentimientos por Andy, que estrechaban cálidamente su corazón...

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**(1)XO**: Siglas inglesas en Contracción correspondientes a _eXecutive Officer_, Oficial Ejecutivo.

**(2)Makiwara**: En japonés "_Rodillo de Paja_", poste acojinado con paja u otro material levemente abrasivo para la practica de golpeo en Karate.

Las pruebas de equilibrio y sus objetivos son reales, pero fueron levemente modificadas para prestar efecto dramático a la narración.

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a todos aquellos que hasta la fecha han dejado sus reviews. También a aquellos que sin dejarlos, han tomado su tiempo para leer este relato...

...El Jardinero ha casi completado su tarea... Pues el terreno de su hermanita, abonado con su paciencia, ya está casi listo para que la semilla del amor germine en el... Capitulo catorce en preparación ¡Nos Leemos!


	14. Amanecer

_**XIV.- AMANECER**_

* * *

"_...Mi padre me contaba que, cuando vine al mundo, la Guerra Espacial estaba en su apogeo, y corrían tiempos extraños, duros y dificiles; Según mi madre quienes los sufrían más a flor de piel eran él, su división y los pilotos: Debía sobrevivir y hacer su trabajo día a día en el sector más expuesto de la nave, padecía cada ataque como algo personal pues vivíamos prácticamente a un paso del Prometheus,y luchaba a brazo partido por hacer que todos sobrevivieran en su cubierta en cada lanzamiento... Y comprendiendo mejor que nadie que la vida era corta y merecía ser vivida al máximo, puso todo su empeño en que Tío Rick y Tía Lisa se dejaran de evasivas y peleas, y admitieran de una vez por todas cuanto deseaban estar juntos... Y tanto los quería que hasta arriesgó vida y carrera para lograrlo..."_

_**(Teniente – Comandante (RDF) Lisa Steinhauser Camps, citado de "Los Tigres de la Cubierta: Recuerdos del Prometheus 2009 - 2012")**_

* * *

_-_Así fué como recuperé mi puesto... -Andy reía suavemente- ...Aunque, de hecho, así es como Lisa recuperó mi puesto...

-De nada, Cabeza de Piedra... -Lisa reía igualmente- ...Los años le han aportado cortesía a tu horrible carácter...

-¡Mira quien lo dice! -Andy, falsamente ofendido, la miraba con fijeza- O si no ¿Quien me persiguió por toda la casa y por sobre las cajas con _Nuestras_ cosas, tratando de estirarme el pescuezo por lo de las partidas de Póker?

-...Cabeza de Piedra... No abuses de tu suerte... Todavía puedo alcanzarte en distancias cortas... ¿Recuerdas la fuente del Parque Macross..?

-Pero... -Jonathan, de pie frente a una de las paredes, se quedó extasiado mirando un pequeño cuadro... uno que tenía enmarcado un Silbato naval- ¿Es este el original?

-No... -Andy le sonrió con ternura a Lisa, metiendo su derecha al bolsillo del pantalón- El original, viejo, gastado y abollado, va conmigo a todas partes... -Andy sacó su mano, y con ella aquel silbato con tanta historia- ...De vez en cuando intento sacarle algo de sonido, pero la mayor parte de las veces solo consigo gastar aliento...

-Por mi parte... -Lisa, sonriendo echó mano a su cartera... Sacando un manojo de llaves magnéticas, Luca y Jonathan vieron emerger el llavero de madera, oscurecido y gastado por el paso de la historia y de los años-... No podría entrar en mi despacho, en la Casa del Almirantazgo ni en Woodland si no fuera por esto... Gracias a la previsión de Andy, nunca olvido mis llaves... No como OTROS, que se quedan afuera e intentan entrar por una ventana como si tuvieran de nuevo 19 años...

-¡Lisa!

-Lo siento, Rick... -Lisa se reía sin contenerlo- ¡Debiste haber visto el desastre que este insubordinado produjo hace una semana atrás! ¡Llegó toda la PM de la Base a comerse crudo al insensato que intentaba robar en la Casa del Almirantazgo! ¡Y era Rick!

-¡Ríete, Lisa! ¡Sigue riéndote! -Rick hizo un puchero culpable- Acabas de darle material a Andy para que me moleste por otros treinta años...

-Te lo mereces, Hunter... -Joanna intentaba sin éxito contener su risa-...Eso me recuerda...

-...No, Joni... -Los ojos suplicantes de Rick se agrandaron- ...Por favor...

-...De acuerdo... No voy a adelantarme a la historia...

-...Gracias... -Rick suspiró aliviado, sin reparar en las miradas interrogativas de Luca y Jonathan- ...En serio, gracias...

Luca y Jonathan pensaron con justicia que ya habían preguntado lo suficiente... Era una historia increible... Un trocito de vivencias anónimas de algo que no figuraba en ningún libro de historia... Incluso pensaban que varios de ellos que habían leído necesitaban, gracias a los datos desconocidos que tenían el privilegio de escuchar por boca de sus protagonistas principales, una urgente corrección... Una breve mirada de inteligencia entre ambos, y mudamente se prepararon para hacer su retirada estratégica de aquella casa, dejando en paz a sus habitantes y sus visitas...

-Almirantes, Señores Steinhauser -Jonathan se aclaró la garganta para despedirse- Creo que es hora...

-...De que se sienten... -Joanna intervino con mirada incuestionable. Ambos muchachos volvieron a tomar asiento-...Por si no se han dado cuenta, esta historia aún no termina...

-...Pero...

-...Luca... -Joanna suavizó su mirada-¿No se han dado cuenta todavía? La vida siempre da vueltas completas...Voy a decirles algo, y espero que su sagacidad complete sola la frase... Un matrimonio...Nosotros... Dos hechos decisivos en la vida y carrera de Andy... Tres regalos de la persona que lo sacó adelante en esos momentos... ¿Cual es la vuelta?

-Mmmm... -Jonathan comenzó a tratar de darle sentido a esa declaracion- Veamos... Uno, dos y tres por su parte... entonces la vuelta completa serían tres, dos y uno...

-Vas bien, Jonathan... -Andy se acomodó en el sillón, con su rostro interesado. Se mesó sus bigotes rubios raleados de blanco y reinició la frase...¿Que podrían ser tres?

-¿Usted, Señor Steinhauser? -Aventuró Luca- Si mal no recuerdo usted también le hacía tres regalos a la Almirante en cada cumpleaños...

-Exacto. ¿Que podrían ser dos? -Andy se levantó del sofá y caminó decidido hacía el estante de la memorabilia. Agachandose con un discreto y casi inaudible quejido, sacó algo del compartimiento más bajo... dándole una pequeña estirada, volvió a su sofá con una manta pardusca y bastante antigua... Los muchachos vieron estampado en ella en un descolorido y borroso color más claro parte de la insignia de la antigua RDFN- ¿No se atreven a adivinar?

-¡Andy! -Lisa se sobresaltó al ver la manta, lo que causó la curiosidad de los muchachos- ¡No es posible! ¡Todavía tienes eso!

-Soy un viejo atado a los trofeos poco convencionales, Hermanita... -Andy sonrió enigmáticamente- Esto es...

-...La razón más importante de porqué dos son dos... y porque dos fueron uno finalmente -Joanna sonrió para calmar a los impresionados Hunter-Hayes, que miraban mudos ese recuerdo aparentemente inofensivo- Andy salvó a su mejor amigo, a su nave y a mí... Faltaba salvar la vida de alguien más... Para que la vida de la persona más grande en el corazón de Andy después de mí, se pudiera completar...

-Entonces ¿Porqué dos son dos?

-Mmm... Veamos, Jonathan... -Lisa golpeteaba con su índice derecho sobre su mentón-...Yo diría que dos empezaron a ser dos en el momento mismo en que burlamos el bloqueo Zentraedi... En aquella época todavía no sabíamos quien era Khyron "El Traidor", y sin embargo no había forma de quitarnos a su División y a sus ganas de destruirnos de encima... Cuando caímos como un costal de patatas espacial sobre el pacífico norte, él recién estaba empezando... Y Andy también...

* * *

"_...Acabamos de amarizar el el Océano Pacífico. El Capitán quiere agradecer a todos su colaboración durante este díficil y peligroso viaje. Es un día hermoso en la Tierra, el Sol brilla y el mar está tranquilo... Es maravilloso haber regresado..._" Los altavoces de todas las cubiertas transmitían el mensaje jubiloso del retorno... Para Lisa, Claudia y el Trío Terrible, aquella visión increíble que en algún momento pensaron no volverían a tener de su planeta, las tenía casi pegadas al ventanal blindado del puente principal, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción... Hasta que la aguda vista de Lisa, al reparar en el azul profundo del mar, y parte de la proa del _Prometheus_ y el _Daedalus_ que era visible desde la altura, pudo comprobar algo que en su fuero interno sabía que podía pasar... Pero eso era muy distinto a aquello que sus ojos le mostraban....

-Pero...¿Qué Diab..?

-¿Lisa?

-¿Es que nadie les enseñó decoro? ¡Por Dios, Míralos, Claudia... No, mejor no los miren! ¡Que nadie mire! ¡Voy a Matarte, Steinhauser!

Nunca una orden de Lisa había caído en saco mas roto que aquel... El Trío y Claudia, Mujeres al fin, estiraban sus ojos discretamente para distraer la vista en algo que, definitivamente, no era el azul del mar o del cielo...

oOo

Andy había estado firme como una roca en su puesto desde las cinco de la mañana. Alfie ya le había transmitido las ordenes de alerta para toda su división. Ante la inminencia de la maniobra de embestida para romper el bloqueo y llegar hasta la Tierra se necesitaban todas las manos posibles, y siguiendo su costumbre de empujar a su gente con el ejemplo, allí había estado desde muy temprano, azuzando como un negrero al nocturno hasta tener todo listo para cuando la batalla se hiciera inevitable. No habiendo ATO la cubierta se ordenaba para intercepción y combate, y sencillamente lanzaban todo el poder aeroespacial de la fortaleza en cuanto se los ordenaban... La Batalla había sido durísima, y era siempre lo mismo... Los jefes de tripulaciones de tierra rezando por sus bebés en combate, y por que volvieran... Ellos se encargarían de su salud... Los Armeros atareadísimos esperando los relevos por recarga... El blanco poniendo todo a punto para que los pilotos malheridos que lograran llegar hasta la nave tuvieran una vida por la que agradecer gracias a sus cuidados... Y los lanzadores de Cubierta, mordiéndose las uñas y la impaciencia luego de la parte que habían jugado en la maniobra... hasta que los sordos y ominosos ruidos de las trepidaciones de la nave durante la batalla les empezaron a dar a entender que no todo estaba yendo bien...

-¡Pasamos por un pelo, Nuevededos! ¡Pasamos! -Sintió el grito excitado de Alfie en sus auriculares- ¡Vamos cayendo, todos a posiciones de embestida!

-¡Entendido, Alfie! ¡Ya oyeron, todo el mundo a posiciones de embestida! ¡Sellar todos los compartimientos de cubierta! ¡Vamos a darnos un don Chapuzón!

Sintieron como vibraba la estructura de la nave durante el descenso, y las explosiones de generadores y propulsores en sobremarcha producto del intenso roce atmosférico... La gravedad artificial imprevistamente se fue, convirtiendo la cubierta en una pesadilla desastrosa, con toda su gente agarrada con dientes y uñas en la zona segura de la nave... Luego el sordo choque del agua difundiendose por todos los rincones... Ruido familiar que a pesar de lo apurado del momento puso una sonrisa en los marinos más viejos... hasta que sintieron el bendito tirón de la gravedad terrestre sobre sus cuerpos al recuperar la vertical... Y el jubiloso anuncio de los altavoces...

-¡Andy, Andy!

-Estamos todos bien, Alfie, solo un desorden monumental del que ya nos ocuparemos... ¡Alfie!

-¡Dime!

-¡Haz sacar la lancha principal por el portalón de la Escala Real!

-¡Que!

-Lo que oíste... Mis muchachos y yo tenemos una cita pendiente con la Dama de las Aguas...

Lo que siguió fue un auténtico torbellino... Su gente comenzó a correr casi sin que el se lo ordenara, por la zona de transferencia llegaban aún más marinos, y a Andy solo se le ocurrió que los dos elevadores hicieran el transporte. Al abrirse las compuertas, la fresca brisa del mar que les golpeó el rostro les dió aún más impetu en su carrera... Cuando llegaron arriba seguían corriendo, esta vez por la cubierta, con sus ojos llenos de la azul inmensidad del mar... su mar... ese que amaban y que pensaban no volverían a ver... las prendas de uniforme, trajes espaciales, trajes interiores y uniformes de diario comenzaron a volar por los aires... Corrían sin vergüenza ni precaución en calzoncillos por la cubierta... hasta que llegando al borde de los imbornales ni siquiera lo pensaron, y como una manada de lemmings noruegos, se lanzaron con gritos de júbilo y alivio al abrazo de las aguas, las benditas aguas de la tierra, su hogar...

-¡Maldición, Steinhauser! ¡Sabía que ibas a hacerlo! -Alfie reía con todas sus ganas mirando la escena desde el ventanal de la torre de combate, y al voltear, vio las caras ansiosas del personal de la torre- ¡Yo cuidaré la choza! ¡Vayan de una vez antes que me arrepienta!

Ya estaban en casa... pero aquello estaba lejos de ser el final...

oOo

La lancha Principal de la nave ya había hecho su recogida, y deslizandose alegremente sobre las aguas, llena de marinos, volvía hacia la escala real. Andy, de pie y erguido sobre la popa de la nave, tan serio e imponente como un almirante a pesar de estar apenas en calzoncillos, tenía la primera visión de su Prometheus desde el exterior luego del peligroso viaje que habían efectuado... un crepitar de radio lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

-...Es la torre, Jefe... -El patrón de la lancha le estiraba el radio- Mi Capitán quiere hablar con usted...

-Adelante, Alfie... -Andy tomó el radio- ...Te esperé... Un poco de agua salada te haría mucho bien...

-Alguien tiene que cuidar la choza, Andy... Ya me lanzaré por la borda cuando tenga tiempo... Te tengo noticias, que a mi no me parecen buenas... Pero conociéndote te van a encantar...

-¿Qué pasó ahora,Alfie?

-Ingenieria acaba de comunicar que los generadores EMALS colapsaron... Tendremos...

-Tendremos que usar el sistema de respaldo mientras los reparan en catapultas 2 y 3... Esto se va a poner bueno, Alfie... Eleva la solicitud al puente principal y a Fokker. Ningún pollo espacial va a salir de mi cubierta en atmósfera sin calificar primero... Mientras tanto, que ingeniería hunda los caños al agua... hay que hacer presión de vapor, Alfie...

oOo

La emoción del regreso era una cosa... Hacerse cargo del diario vivir era otra... Aún en tiempo de guerra los servicios debían continuar su marcha, y el embarazo de Joni tampoco era la excepción a la regla. El tiempo de la hospitalización y el breve retiro por enfermedad de Andy había sido una tregua que se había impuesto, pero ahora, que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y podía ella dedicarle tiempo a la vida que se agitaba y pataleaba a gusto en su vientre, todo el abominable carácter de una sana embarazada ya en su octavo mes, con las inevitables consecuencias que el llevar esa vida en su interior le demandaba física y emocionalmente, se hicieron presentes sin invitación, trastornando violentamente su hasta entonces agitada existencia...

-¿Algo en especial en estos últimos días? -La doctora Birkenhead se colocaba los guantes, y con profesional soltura, extendía el frío gel sobre el abultado vientre de su paciente, que tiritó un poco al sentirlo- ¿Punzadas, contracciones aleatorias..?

-¡Oh, Josie! ¡Esto es una condena! -El rostro de joni se enfurruñó hasta que casi le desaparecieron los ojos, mientras Birkenhead iniciaba las primeras pasadas del ecosonografo sobre la piel- ...Que lindo es ver una mujer embarazada... ¡El milagro de tener hijos! Si, como no... Las que lo dicen jamás han cargado un saco de arena húmeda en la barriga por ocho meses, y que encima patea y se mueve que me desarma... Hay días en que ni siquiera puedo levantarme sola, y el Grandote es quien me saca de la cama ¡A las cinco de la mañana porque el bendito Contramaestre tiene que irse a su jodida cubierta de vuelo!

-Vamos, joni... No es tan malo... -La doctora Birkenhead reía entre dientes mientras analizaba las imagenes- ...Imagina si fueran ellos quienes se embarazaran...

-¡Dios nos libre! -Joanna abrió los ojos- Trabajo me cuesta vivir con el grandote así como está... ¿Embarazado? Mejor me pego un tiro primero... No, Gracias, Josie, prefiero ser yo... Como no puedo alcanzarlo, y estoy molida cuando me acuesto, se ha salvado... Pero espera que nazca la niña y ya verá ¡Pagará hasta el último segundo de mi embarazo!

-Listo -La doctora apagó el ecosonografo- Joni, es tu primer embarazo...

-¡Y si de mi depende ojalá fuera el último!

-Vamos... Controla ese carácter, Joni... Necesitamos al Jefe en cubierta, no lo mates hasta el fin de la guerra, por favor...

-Si no fuera por eso, Josie, el grandote ya estaría bajo tierra...

-Compadezco al hombre que en el futuro se enamore de tu hija, mujer... Entre ella y sus futuros suegros lo van a volver loco... -Ante el gesto de sorpresa de joni, la Doctora Birkenhead solo soltó la carcajada- Ahora que ya capté tu atención, escúchame. Joni, no tengo que decirte que eres una mujer de talla pequeña, en comparación con tu enorme esposo. También que este es tu primer embarazo, y que hasta ahora ha sido como de libro de texto... Pero ya te detecté en la palpación que si bien no hay reblandecimiento todavía, tienes unos milimetros de dilatación...

-¡Josie! Entonces ya...

-No cantes victoria, Joni. Esto está pasando porque la naturaleza es sabia y se preocupa de los detalles. Tu hija es tan enorme como su padre... Lo que puede producir que la gestación ya se haya completado a termino antes del plazo normal y promedio de las mujeres... Te recomiendo que de ahora en adelante pongas atención a todas las señales que te describí, y que ya tengas preparada tu maleta, porque si bien no puedo dar un pronóstico preciso, puedes empezar trabajo de parto en cualquier momento de ahora en adelante.

-¡Ahora mismo por favor! ¡Que sea ahora!

-No te adelantes, deja que las cosas pasen normalmente... Si te pones ansiosa o sufres alguna emoción violenta puede pasar... Pero puede romperse el saco amniótico, y un parto seco te hará vivir un infierno de labor... prefiero que sea tu cuerpo el que diga cuando es el momento...

-En fin... -Joni se preocupó un poco- ...Ahora ni ir al baño tranquila voy a poder... ya me cuesta hacerlo y encima tendré que preocuparme de no tener a mi hija ahí mismo en cada oportunidad...

-¿Como lo hace Andy para aguantarte? -Birkenhead la miró curiosa- Mientras él estuvo en el hospital estabas como una seda...

-¡Aaargh! Su paciencia me desarma, Josie -Joanna volvió a enfurruñarse- ¡Me abraza, me besa, me dice que estoy hermosa y yo le creo! ¡Y cuando no me lo dice o lo hace menos que siempre me pongo a llorar! Cielos... -Suspiró resignada- ...Estoy hecha una redonda bomba hormonal... Y si no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora, Josie, aquello fue una tregua... una que acaba de terminar...

oOo

-_Charro_, toma la escoba... Quedas a cargo de recoger este revoltijo... Yo voy al hospital por mi mujer...

_-¡A'us orde'es, hefe! _-Bennie hizo una graciosa cuadrada de saludo- Pasaremos la lengua por todos los rincones...

-No imites a Cantinflas, _Charro_... A Joni le encanta el cine clásico y ya vi como veinte veces _El Patrullero 777_... No te sale así que no insistas -Soltó la carcajada- ¿Siguen cayendo pájaros?

-Según Alfie sí... Los de la espacial no han tenido problemas con el reingreso y han aterrizado decentemente... Nuestro grupo naval es obediente e inteligente... en cuanto vieron que nos veníamos al agua se acogieron de inmediato a la nave...

-Perfecto. Supervisa el avance de ingenieria con el sistema de respaldo. Si Alfie consigue la luz verde las calificaciones comenzaran mañana. sugierele mientras tanto que nuestros pilotos hagan la guardia de cuadrantes... Y por si acaso no ha reaccionado todavía, que desplieguen Sea Sergeant en patrulla antisubmarina...

- _Íjole, Gringo_... No se te va una... Ya pareces Almirante...

-No te pases, _Charro_... O me aseguraré que te quedes sin Iglú esta noche...

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Terrible! ¡Ve de una vez por tu mujer!

Andy, Vestido nuevamente con su traje de faena de superficie: Pantalón caqui de trabajo, botas de combate, blusón de cuello alto de color rojo, su chaqueta de trabajo y su casco rojo de cubierta, salió de la zona de hangares hacia su vehículo. Con un brinco la _Cajita de música_ partió del estacionamiento principal del canal de la esclusa rumbo al hospital...Esta vez en silencio. Tenía mucho de que preocuparse, pero las obligaciones de cubierta palidecían en cuanto su pensamiento tocaba lo que estaba viviendo la mujer que amaba. Aquello era una tregua que bendecía en silencio, y con un destello de alegría culpable en el corazón, por la parte que había jugado en su embarazo. Durante su hospitalización y su rehabilitación ella había hecho cuanto estaba de su mano para no traslucir los cambios naturales que producía el llevar aquella vida en su vientre fruto de su amor, pero ahora que las cosas habían retornado a su cauce normal, todo lo que Joni había soslayado por él, había brotado nuevamente como por ensalmo... "_Si hasta me regaña porque respiro... Sabía que la Bandida tenía su carácter... No por nada es maestra de Preescolar... No cualquiera se enfrenta con solo su sonrisa a cuarenta almitas sin freno y con pulmones de cuero... En fin... Espero que Josie le haya dado buenas noticias... O lo voy a pagar muy caro..._" En un semáforo recordó de pronto por quien iba al hospital, y antes que cambiara la luz, echó hacia atrás al máximo el asiento del pasajero del Jeep "_La última vez que lo olvidé casi me mató... Seguridad en los números, Steinhauser, seguridad en los números..._" Acelerando discretamente entró en la calle del hospital. En uno de los escaños de la entrada, una mujer evidentemente embarazada y furiosa le esperaba...

-¿Hasta que hora pensabas que iba a esperarte, Grandote? ¡Mis pies parecen esponjas de hinchados y tú jugando en tu dichosa cubierta!

-Mi amor... -Andy tragó saliva mientras descendía del vehículo, tomado por sorpresa ante el imprevisto roción de su mujer- ...Luego que caímos todo era un desastre...

-...Suficiente... -Joanna lo cortó con un gesto de su mano- Ya llegaste y con eso basta para mí ahora... ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de...?

-Cielo, enseguida... -Tomándola delicadamente de la cintura y su mano izquierda, la ayudó a ponerse de pie- ¿Vamos a casa?

-No, Grandote... -Joanna lo miró suavizando un poco su mirada- Si quieres comer, tienes que llevarte la mano al bolsillo... si no lo recuerdas, nuestra cocina no estaba lista cuando volvimos... Hoy recien el Primero Ferranti de Ingeniería le dió el visto bueno a nuestra instalación. Hay que llenar un refrigerador para alimentar ese barril sin fondo que es tu barriga, grandote... ¡Al mercado!

-...Cielo...

-¿A casa? Te mueres de hambre -Joanna fue cortante- ¿Al mercado? Cenas... Elige...

-¡Ay, Ay, Señora! -Andy trató de disfrazar su perplejidad con una broma y una sonrisa- ...Había olvidado lo dificil que te pones cuando se trata de completar tareas en casa...

-Yo te la voy a poner dificil, Grandote... -Joanna, con un quejido, subió ayudada por Andy al asiento del pasajero- Pero por ahora te salvaste pues te acordaste de echar hacia atrás el asiento... Vamonos, hombre, antes que mis hormonas decidan que es más sano tenerte bajo tierra...

-¿Y porqué, Cielo?

-¡PORQUE ESTO ES TU CULPA, GRANDOTE! -Andy, ya del lado del conductor, casi sintió saltar sus tímpanos, mientras Joni apuntaba dramáticamente su vientre- ¡Vamonos ya de aquí!

oOo

No estaba en sus planes ir a ver a Andy esa noche: Su turno había sido fatigoso en extremo, y además de hacerse cargo del puente, tuvo que ponerse de cabeza a trabajar con el Capitán en reunir sus notas y bitácoras para la elaboración del informe que llevarían en unos días hasta el Consejo de la Tierra Unida dando cuenta de las incidencias de su viaje desde la fallida transposición hasta el momento presente; Trabajo en extremo fatigoso por la meticulosidad que los caracterizaba a ambos en cuanto a su trabajo. "_Necesito descargar mi mente un poco, y ver pelear y reconciliarse a este par me relajará lo suficiente para dormir"_ pensó con una sonrisa mientras su dedo se cargaba delicadamente en el timbre de la casa de los Maquinistas en la Base Prometheus...

-Andy...

-...Gracias al Cielo, Lisa, Bendita seas por venir...

-¿Que pasó? -Lisa se alarmó un poco mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas- ¿Joni no se siente bien?

-No... -Andy soltó un suspiro cansado- Soy yo el que no me siento bien... Hoy mi mujer, tu amiga, está insufrible...

-¡Andy Steinhauser! ¡Quiero mi antiácido! -Lisa sintió a lo lejos el grito destemplado de Joanna- ¡Siento la barriga en llamas! ¿Y quien es a esta hora, Grandote?

-Lisa, Cielo... Voy por tu antiácido -Andy se acercó al oído de Lisa para hablarle- ...Lisa, de corazón te lo suplico, aunque solo puedas estar diez minutos con ella, ayúdame... Por favor -Lisa asintió con una sonrisa en los labios- ...Gracias... ¡Enseguida voy, Joni!

-Estás hecha un dechado de amor y humanidad, Joni... -Lisa saludó a Joanna entrando en la sala, donde la halló con los pies evidentemente hinchados sobre la mesilla del café- ...No fue un buen día ¿No es así?

-No, Lisa... -Joni suspiró- Mis hormonas están alborotadas y yo misma no me soporto... Y para colmo Josie me encontró un poquito dilatada...

-¿Ya? -Lisa abrió los ojos- ¿Entonces..?

-Ojalá, Lisa... -Joni volvió a suspirar y trató de acomodarse en el sofá- ...Lizzie me está matando... Según Josie es una copia al carbón del grandote, osea que es enorme, y con ocho meses, por mi talla, ya casi estoy a término... Puede pasar en cualquier momento, y con lo de Andy, ni siquiera he podido comprar todo el ajuar... Además falta una pequeña ceremonia... Y quiero que tú te hagas cargo... -Ante el gesto de duda de Lisa, Joni se cargó un poco hacia ella y le dijo algo al oído- Si no lo haces, casi podría jurar que nuestra hija va a ir desnuda por el mundo... ¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Sí?

-¿Yo? -Lisa abrió los ojos- Joni... Jamás he hecho esto, soy soltera, madre aún menos... No sé ni por donde empezar...

-...Confío en tí... -Joanna finalmente se relajó, más aún cuando la botella de antiácido y una cuchara llegaron en manos de Andy. Ella manoteó tratando de alcanzarla- ¡Trae acá!

-Ni lo sueñes, Bandida -Andy puso la botella fuera de su alcance- Josie dijo dos cucharadas y dos cucharadas te voy a dar...

-¡Dame la botella!

-¡Nada de dame la botella, Joanna Steinhauser! ¡Abre la boca!

-¡No!

-¡Abre la boca te digo!

-¡No! ¡Quiero la botella!

-¡Joanna Dahpne Steinhauser, empieza a comportarte como una mujer grande, mi esposa y madre de nuestra hija, deja de hacer berrinche y abre la boca, caramba!

-¡Hmpf! -Joanna hizo un puchero enfurruñado, y de mala gana abrio la boca para recibir la cucharada y tragar avidamente- ¡Otra!

-...Aquí va... La última... Listo... -Andy suspiró mientras cerraba la botella- ...Supongo, Lisa, que Aceptarás un café... ¿Estoy en lo cierto? La cocina está a full, así que si andas tras un Latte...

-Tranquilo, Cabeza de Piedra, yo me lo haré... -La risa baja de Lisa la sacudió un poco mientras se ponía de pie rumbo a la cocina- Tú atiende a Joni...

-Si, eso, Hazle caso a tu oficial superior y atiendeme... -Joanna, en una imprevista mudanza de carácter, sonreía con juguetona alegría- Dame besitos, mirame a los ojos y dime que me quieres...

-Te amo, Cielo... -Andy se sentó a su lado y la miró a los ojos. Lisa, con ojos soñadores pudo ver desde la cocina como depósitaba un beso conmovedoramente tierno en los labios de Joni- ...Cuan en lo cierto estaba _Big-D_ cuando me dijo una vez que a ustedes no había que tratar de entenderlas, sino de quererlas...

Casi al dar las once de la noche, Lisa finalmente abría la puerta de su camarote... Y al hacerlo, su vista se fijó en el llavero de madera... Lo que la trajo violentamente a la realidad de lo que había aceptado llevar a cabo, sin tener idea alguna de por donde partir o qué hacer... Cerrando nuevamente su puerta caminó despaciosamente hasta el cercano camarote de Claudia Grant... Aguzando su oído no captó ningún ruido extraño... Así que decidida y casi convencida de que su amiga estaba sola, tocó despaciosamente a la puerta...

-¿Lisa? -El rostro soñoliento de Claudia ya en pijama y bata le recibió en la puerta- Deberías estar durmiendo, Hayes... es tarde...

-Lo sé... -Lisa suspiró- Claudia...

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes como se organiza un Baby Shower?

-¡No me digas que Joni te lo pidió a tí! -Lisa bajó la vista y asintió, casi avergonzada, haciendo que Grant soltara la carcajada- De acuerdo... Tienes la extraña manía de meterte en cosas que ni conoces, Lisa... Pasa y toma asiento mientras preparó un poco de Té...

oOo

Aún era noche cerrada, a pesar de ser ya las seis y media de la mañana, y cuando finalmente Andy, ya con su equipo de faena de cubierta, puso sus pies en ella, vió complacido las nubes de fino vapor que desprendían a trechos las catapultas 2 y 3 "_El Sistema de Respaldo funciona...Hoy será un gran y agitado día... Nos vamos a divertir como locos..._"

-¿Donde te metiste, Johnny? -Andy usó la radio para llamar a Estevez, Jefe del Nocturno- ¡Y corten esos aullidos en la frecuencia!

-Tranquilo, Jefe, Voy por el elevador de estribor a encontrarlo... Y no se sulfure tanto... Es Minmei, nuestra estrella de a bordo...

-¡Sabes bien que no soporto los aullidos de esa chiquilla insufrible en mi cubierta, Johnny! ¡Devuelveme mi frecuencia para poner algo de música decente!

-...De acuerdo, Jefe... -La musica en segundo plano se cortó abruptamente, e instantes después el Contramaestre Estevez estuvo al lado de su jefe- Buenos Días... Turno sin novedad, Jefe...

-¿Hay ATO?

-Negativo. Las Aguilas de Ataque y los Pistoleros de Amarillo están a cargo de los cuadrantes de patrullaje... El Skull y el resto de los escuadrones de la espacial están pasando por prevuelo para la calificación abreviada.

-¿Lo aprobaron?

-Sí, Jefe. Tendremos un día y parte de la noche para hacer el entrenamiento de conversión. Tres lanzamientos y tres enganches de día, dos y dos de noche para completar la tarea... Vamos a necesitar mucho vapor...

-Nos sobra mar, Johnny, si nos falta haremos más...Vamos abajo a hacer el cambio de tripulaciones... ¿_El Juez_?

-Nos declaró aptos... En los dos tirones 60 metros... si le pusiéramos alas, de seguro volaría...

-El día que _El Juez _vuele será el Juicio Final, John -La sincera carcajada de Andy se la llevo la brisa marina de aquel tímido amanecer mientras ambos caminaban la cubierta hacia el elevador en la torre de combate- Y si eso pasa, ten por seguro que yo estaría ahí...

oOo

"_Buenos Días a todos desde la cubierta del Prometheus... Aquí su siempre fiel Air Boss Nuevededos... Hoy es un día especial y por lo tanto el programa musical también lo será... Los pollos espaciales califican hoy para atmósfera. Por favor, tomen asiento y dispónganse a presenciar como mis catapultas 2 y 3 les propinan la más afectuosa, precisa y naval patada en el trasero que jamás hayan recibido, porque así hacemos las cosas en la RDFN... ¡Empezamos! ¡Nobutada! ¡Cuatro condenados a cubierta!_ Aquel preámbulo enigmático puso un evidente gesto de duda en la Comandante Hayes...

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –Habló casi para sí misma- Los pilotos entrenados en el espacio deben calificar, pero...

-¿No te has dado cuenta todavía, Lisa? –Claudia Grant la miró con sorpresa- Los generadores EMALS del Prometheus están fuera de servicio... Esos pobres chicos van a ser lanzados al vapor... Comprenderás que el Jefe se está sobando las manos de gusto...

-¡Cielos, Claudia! –Lisa se sobresaltó al solo contacto con aquel pensamiento- ¡Las catapultas 2 y 3 son de vapor como sistema de respaldo! –Se llevó las manos a la boca, y cuando las retiró, algo vagamente parecido a una sonrisa le surcó el rostro- Tienes razón, Claudia... –Lisa meneó la cabeza con gesto triste, que desmentía la risa baja y modulada que brotó de sus labios- Pobres chicos... Y el Señor Contramaestre en Jefe está saltando de alegría porque va a lanzar a la antigua usanza... –Lisa controló el dial de las frecuencias de la nave buscando el canal- Veamos entonces que escogió como fanfarria para su espectáculo...

-¿Y eso? –Kim Young quedó perpleja al escuchar la obertura de violines- ¿Música Clásica? Me decepcionas, Jefe...

-...Espera, Kim... –Vanessa sonreía- ...Ya sé cual es el tema, y es un clásico, pero no de ese estilo...

_You wanna get close to me _(Quieres estar cerca de mí)_  
The feeling so clear _(El sentimiento es tan claro_)  
But I need some time to see _(Pero necesito algun tiempo para ver)_  
Vision through my tears _(La visión a traves de mi lágrimas)  
_You wanna get next to me _(quieres estar cerca de mi)_  
I need your intrusion _(Necesito tu intromisión)  
_I dont need to be _(Y no necesito estar)  
_Blinded by confusion _(Cegado por la confusión)(Aquí está mi corazón_)  
Waiting for you _(Esperando por ti)_  
Here is my soul _(Aquí está mi Alma)_  
I eat at chez nous _(Yo como al inicio*)(El amor encontrará un camino)_  
If you want it to _(si tu así lo quieres)_  
Love will find a way _(El amor encontrará un camino)_  
Love will find a way for me and you _(El amor encontrará un camino para mí y para ti)  
_  
Love will find a way _(El amor encontrará un camino)_  
Love will find a way _(El amor encontrará un camino)_  
Love will find a way _(El amor encontrará un camino)_  
Love will find... _(El amor encontrará...)

Here is my heart

Love will find a way

_A way... _(Un Camino...)

_**(Love will find a way – YES)**_

Lisa y Claudia contemplaban impresionadas la maniobra de cubierta: Como un reloj finamente ajustado, los despegues de la calificación tenían lugar, y era posible escuchar en la charla de los pilotos lo duro que resultaban las catapultas de vapor en sus traseros, ya acostumbrados al fuerte pero parejo tirar de las EMALS; como los equipos técnicos de cubierta se comunicaban casi con señas, y al ansioso Steinhauser, que en varios despegues tomaba él mismo la salida, como si fuera otra vez técnico de catapultaje como en sus inicios... Las pistas estaban llenas, pero el igualmente fascinado Tinoco se había unido al baile desde temprano, ordenando la salida de la Alerta-1 de Helicópteros para los patrullajes antisubmarinos, y para los turnos de rescate que ahora tenía su agenda, dado que estaban en pleno océano, y eran la única plataforma posible para el aterrizaje de los pilotos... cada dos vuelos, dirigía un Sea Sergeant hacia mar abierto para cumplir su misión...

-...Es extraño...

-¿Qué cosa, Claudia?

-Casi podría jurarlo, Lisa...

-¿Qué, por Dios?

-...Desde que el Jefe volvió al servicio –Claudia hablaba con la vista fija en los monitores de su consola de mando- ...Parece querer decirle algo a alguien con su música... Todos sus primeros temas del Turno-1 tienen que ver con la fuerza de los sentimientos, sobre no tener miedo de abrir el corazón al amor, sobre no dejar pasar las oportunidades y decirle a esa persona especial que la amas... ¿No es extraño, Lisa? ¿Lisa?

-Dejó su consola, Claudia –Una sorprendida Teniente Grant levantó su vista para hallar la consola vecina sin su ocupante habitual, alertada por la voz de Vanessa en el cercano puesto de detección- Te pusiste a hablar y salió huyendo como si la persiguiera el demonio...

-¿Qué?

-Eso mismo –Kim Young reía por lo bajo- Me hizo señas de que iba a su despacho y salió de aquí como alma que lleva el Diablo... Parece que tu descubrimiento tocó alguna fibra sensible...

"_Y vaya si la toqué... El Jardinero conoce bien el huerto de los sentimientos de Lisa... él solo pone música para que las semillas de cierto chiquillo indisciplinado broten con un poquito más de rapidez y le muestren cuanto antes lo que él y yo ya sabemos: Estás enamorada de Hunter, Comandante... Niégalo hasta delante del confesionario pero tus acciones te delatan, Lisa Hayes... Ay, chiquilla nerviosa y agitada por un chico... esto es igual que el Baby Shower que te encargaron... No tienes idea de por donde partir, pero te las arreglarás para hallar la solución correcta..._" Claudia Grant solo sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo...

oOo

Lisa salió huyendo del puente en cuanto Claudia empezó a hablar: Aquello que era una confusión enmarañada unas semanas atrás estaba finalmente claro en su mente, y mucho antes que en la de ella, había estado en la de Andy, en la de su esposa, en la de Claudia... "_¿Por qué soy yo siempre la última en enterarme..? ¿Y en qué momento me enamoré de Rick Hunter..?_" Su pensamiento desbocado la hizo dar un grito de sorpresa, y junto con el voló su aspersor manual, con el que estaba regando con amoroso cuidado su azalea y su rosa negra, que ahora decoraban su despacho con sus aromas y colores... Se agachó cariacontecida y fastidiada para recogerlo...

-...Diablos...

"_¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer..? Ay, Hayes... En que enorme embrollo te viniste a meter... Ni siquiera sabes si él siente algo parecido por Ti... Corriendo como corre igual que perro tras un auto por el famoso Canario de Ciudad Macross... Razón tiene Andy cuando la llama **Miss Tontita **o **Chiquilla insufrible**... Salvo que soy su oficial superior no repara en mí sino cuando tenemos alguna controversia... Aunque no puedo negar que no protestó cuando le pedí que me ayudara con Andy... Y el bendito Cabeza de Piedra ha hecho todo lo que está de su mano para que el tonto de Hunter se de cuenta que existo... Vamos a tener una larga conversación, Hermanito..._" Volvió a dejar el aspersor en su sitio, y relajada y convencida de haber encontrado al menos, una solución de compromiso para salir del paso con su peliagudo dilema sentimental, se decidió a volver al puente a retomar sus obligaciones "_No trasluzcas nada, Hayes, calmada y relajada, no está pasando nada..._" Se repitió mientras sus pasos la llevaban calladamente hacia la escotilla automática del puente principal...

oOo

-Ya estoy de vuelta, Señoritas, disculpen la demora... ¿Alguna novedad?

-Las calificaciones siguen sin novedad, Lisa...

-Gracias, Claudia... ¿Por qué tanto silencio? –Lisa comenzó a abrir canales en su consola- ¿Por qué cerraron la frecuencia de cubierta?

-... El Jefe pidió...

-...Y yo – Lisa encontró la frecuencia y la lanzó por línea abierta- ... Quiero escuchar...

-¡¡¡LISA, NO!!!

_...I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!_

_**(Baby got back – Sir Mix-a-Lot)**_

Sin excepción alguna todas las mejillas del puente se cubrieron de rubor... Año 2010 o no, seguían siendo mujeres con recato y decoro a pesar de llevar los años que llevaban dentro del mundo militar... Y la letra resultaba demasiado ruda... incluso para ellas... Lisa, horrorizada, cerró el canal de un manotazo... Roja como una señal de tráfico, de vergüenza, e ira...

-¡Voy a matar al Cabeza de Piedra!

-...Le advertimos, Comandante –Sammy se retorcía las manos, evidentemente avergonzada- ...El Jefe nos pidió cerrar la frecuencia porque perdió una apuesta...

-¿Una apuesta? –Lisa, ahora rosada y no roja, dejo traslucir su mejor gesto interrogativo- ¿Qué apuesta?

-Apostó con Roy que Hunter no calificaba hoy... -Claudia, más experimentada que el resto del puente, se limitó a encogerse de hombros- Si pasaba de día, tenía que lanzar al aire una canción que él escogiera... Perdió la mitad de la apuesta...

-¿Roy escogió eso?

-Sí... -Una oleada de enfado cruzó el rostro de Grant- ...Ya arreglaremos cuentas más tarde por eso...

-Claudia...

-¿Sí?

-Dijiste ¿La mitad de la apuesta?

-Sí, Comandante -Kim también se encogió de hombros, esta vez para controlar su risa- Si Hunter califica de noche, es él quien puede escoger qué va a cantar el Jefe en su noche de Aficionados... ¿Lo imaginan cantando _To be in Love_ con su voz de papel de lija...?

El puente se deshizo en risas... Pero la aguda vista de Claudia no perdió detalle del gesto de desconsuelo, que casi como una ráfaga cruzó por el rostro de su amiga "_Ay, Lisa... Te dolió... Por tu bien, Jardinero, más te vale que te quedes sin voz o Rick se rompa una pierna hoy en la tarde..._" Mas tarde, Finney y las Amas del Nocturno pudieron escuchar con sorpresa la voz conocida en los altavoces del puente...

"_Segunda parte, Señores... Mi esposa va a matarme por estar todavía aquí, así que hagamos que valga la pena para que pueda estirarme el pezcuezo con dignidad ¡Luces de navegación fuera! ¡Iluminación de Combate! ¡Corn, Tren listo!_

_-Listo y al Cien, Jefe..._

_¡Nos vamos entonces! ¡Johann, Cuatro Condenados a cubierta!_"

Lisa caminaba apresuradamente, seguida de Claudia, por el Sector comercial de Macross. La rígida formación militar de Lisa se había hecho presente una vez más durante los preparativos del Baby Shower de Joni: La lista de invitadas, las mismas invitaciones y los juegos y ambientación del mismo constaban, ordenadamente pormenorizados en una libreta, escrita con su pulcra y armoniosa caligrafía... Claudia hacía lo que podía por no convertir una celebración tipicamente femenina en un apresto de combate...

-Es por aquí, Claudia...

-¡Por Dios, Lisa, Deja de correr, me estás matando, mujer!

-...No tengo tiempo que perder... Joni dijo Baby Shower, y eso es lo que obtendrá de mí...

-¡Por eso mismo, Chiquilla! -Claudia la tomó de un brazo-¡Estás convirtiendo esto en una operación militar!

-¿Voy..? -Lisa bajó la vista- ¿Voy muy rápido?

-¡Es una celebración! -Claudia no resistió la tentación de reír-¡Relajate, disfruta y sé mujer, por Dios! -Dejando de reír la tomó de los hombros- ...Es una reunión entre amigas para celebrar el pronto nacimiento de tu ahijada... No un briefing de combate a soldados rudos y maldicientes... Déjate libertad de expresar lo que sientes, y no solo a palomear en tu libreta cuando algo ya está listo...

-...Claudia...

-Bien... Ahora que logré detener el asalto de infantería, dime que se te ocurrió para las invitaciones...

-Tú me dijiste que toda la ambientación debería ir a tono con el futuro nacimiento ¿No es así? -Claudia asintió con una sonrisa, al ver a su amiga relajada y con una tenue sonrisa en los labios- Pues envié a hacer invitaciones autoadhesivas a las que solo hay que escribir el nombre... Y las voy a pegar en un pañal para recién nacido ya armado ¿No es bonito?

-...Vas bien, Lisa... Mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba...

-Gracias... Ahora ¿Podemos caminar a recogerlas antes que cierre el local? Después nos vamos a _Elmo's Party_ por la ambientación y luego a _First Dream_ por mi regalo... A propósito ¿Ya compraste el tuyo, Grant? Hay cosas preciosas en esa tienda...

-...Como la cuna de Lizzie... Te estás enamorando de esos sitios, Lisa... -Claudia soltó la carcajada mientras remolcaba a Lisa por la acera- ...No vaya a salir que debamos organizar pronto otro Baby Shower...

-¡Claudia!

-...Camina, Lisa, Camina... El tiempo corre y el embarazo de Joni no espera...

Cuando entró a su camarote junto con Claudia, ambas cargadas de bolsas de los sitios que habían visitado, estaban rendidas... Se imponía una pequeña pausa para una Taza de Té... Cuando notó que su pequeña contestadora destellaba "_Lisa, Habla el Capitán Gloval. Consideré más personal llamarla a su camarote que hacerla avisar por los altavoces. Llegó hace pocos instantes la orden de presentarnos en los Cuarteles Generales de la Tierra Unida en Alaska. Ya asigné nuestra nave para el viaje, de modo que descanse y no haga equipaje alguno. Pretendo volver lo antes posible, y espero que sea con el permiso de desembarcar a los sobrevivientes de Macross. La espero pasado mañana a las 1200 horas en elevador de la Torre del Prometheus. Buenas noches_" Claudia quedó estática, y Lisa se derrumbó sobre su pequeño sofá.

-Dios... No pensé que pasara tan pronto...

-¿Ya sabías algo?

-Mas que nada las sospechas del Capitán, Claudia -Sintiendose a sus anchas en su agujero oficial, Lisa se permitió un gesto de rebeldía personal al quitarse los zapatos con sus propios pies- Yo misma lo he sentido... ¿No te has dado cuenta que los Varitech de la Tierra patrullan más allá del sector de nuestra defensa, y no todos los días, sino solo a veces?

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Lisa? -Claudia se sentó a su lado, y echándose hacia atrás tambien se quitó sus zapatos en la misma forma que Lisa- Es como si fueramos una plaga... Como si a nadie le preocupara que volvimos... Como...

-...Como si nunca hubiera pasado lo que pasó, Claudia... -Lisa se agarró las sienes algo fastidiada- En fín... No hablemos más de trabajo... Eres mala, Grant... ¡Me arrebataste el móvil de mi ahijada!

-Me dijiste que escogiera regalo -Claudia sonrió entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Y ese me gustó!

-¡Yo lo vi primero!

-Pero yo lo pagué, Lisa... Es mi regalo y además te dije que te buscaras el tuyo...

-Está bien... -Lisa quitó las manos de sus sienes y sonrió- El Set de lactancia materna me pareció más adecuado... Cuando Joni vuelva a hacer clases lo va a necesitar... La Escuela no queda cerca de la Guarderia y si a Lizzie le da hambre...

-...Pues su Tía Lisa irá a alimentarla ¿Eh?

-Sí, Claudia, Algo hay de eso... Este par de locos de los Steinhauser me hicieron Tía y no pienso faltar a su confianza...

-...Tía Lisa... -Claudia suspiró- No sé... Se oye...

-...Extraño ¿No es así? Según Joni podría haber sido Madrina... pero para eso se necesita un Padrino y a mí con suerte me acompaña mi sombra... Además ella es Católica y Andy Luterano. Lo que menos quieren es una pelea de credos por un bautizo... Cuando les pregunté me dijeron que Lizzie era una persona y cuando tuviera edad para entender ella misma decidiría su credo...

-Son extraordinarios, Lisa... No lo haces nada mal como cupido, Hayes ¿Te lo habían dicho?

-¡Claudia!

-Si te tuvieras esa misma consideración, ya serías la Señora Hayes-Algo...

-¡CLAUDIA!

-...Mejor voy por el Té, Chiquilla... ¿Porque no armas los pañales mientras me apodero de la cocina, Lisa?

-¡Qué! ¡Jamás he armado un pañal!

-...Sigue las instrucciones... En algún sitio de la bolsa deben venir... Así practicas de antemano para que tu ahijada no filtre por lugares inadecuados en sitios inadecuados...

-...Tienes razón, Grant... Esto es como el simulador de vuelos...

-Sip... pero en la vida real, si te equivocas con un pañal de bebé, tu ropa terminará en un desastre...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¿Repartirías las invitaciones por mí, Claudia?

-¿Yo?

-Sí... Pretendo terminarlas esta noche aunque quede con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado. Ya me resigné a dormir cuando tenga la oportunidad. Además, ya todas saben cuando es, de modo que esto -Su mano levantó un pañal perfectamente armado y ya con el autoadhesivo fijado- Es una formalidad...

-Hecho. Ya estás lista para echar a andar la cuenta regresiva del nacimiento... Veamos que es lo que llega primero: El Baby Shower o Lizzie...

Aquel fue el punto final de la noche de un día agitado...

* * *

-¿Perdió la apuesta?

-¡Por supuesto que la perdí! -El Señor Steinhauser reía anchamente- ...Yo le enseñé al _Almirante Hamster_ a moverse en cubierta...

-...Y eso siempre se agradece -Rick reía también- Ya tenía experiencia atmosférica... Volé acrobacia aérea durante años en el _Mocking Bird_... los giros de 5 Ges no me eran extraños, al contrario de pilotos formados exclusivamente en el espacio, Como Max y Ben... Ellos sin duda la tuvieron más dificil... Incluso con las condenadas catapultas de vapor... De verdad que eran una muy dura patada en el trasero...

-¿Y qué pasó después? -Luca se sentó casi al borde del sofá, ansioso por saber- Supongo que su cuello corrió peligro por lo de la canción...

-Todavía no lo perdono... -Lisa le Achicó los ojos a Steinhauser, y luego miró a Joanna- Nunca me dijiste que la música de tus archivos tenía esas cosas que casi no parecían canciones...

-Los archivos originales no eran míos, Lisa... -Joni rió suavemente- Recuerda que fueron regalo de un compañero de Universidad... Esos Gigabytes de música negra tienen canciones que ahora no podrían ser transmitidas ni al espacio... Hay letras que son insultos y groserias de principio a fin... Cuando el grandote decide escucharlas debo cerrar puertas y ventanas, o ya estaríamos procesados por faltas a la moral...

-...En todo caso, yo sabía lo que Rick tenía en mente... -El Señor Steinhauser miró a Lisa- ...Y no sospechaba siquiera el As bajo la manga que había guardado para él...

* * *

-¿Que dijiste, Corn?

-Lo que oyó, Jefe... Mi Capitán Duquesne recibió las ordenes directamente del Capitán Gloval... El _Aurora_, nuestra _Cocina de Mamá(1)_, está en acuartelamiento de prevuelo desde las 2000 Horas de ayer, y la pusieron en el rol de vuelos sin fecha... Parece que ya le llegó la hora de ir a ver al Gran Jefe...

Andy quedó perplejo por la respuesta. Parado a la salida de su oficina en la cubierta interior luego del catapultaje de madrugada en su Turno-1, habia pasado el resto de la mañana en ajustes de importancia de su personal de cubierta: había decidido ejecutar pequeñas mejoras al actual Rol de Servicio de la División, y una de ellas consistía en alivianar con urgencia la carga de trabajo de Bennie: Llevaba desde su accidente ejerciendo tareas dobles a toda hora y merecía un descanso. Él, por el contrario, estaba fresco, si por _frescura_ podía ser llamado el tiempo de su accidente y convalescencia hasta su reincorporación. Repasando en su memoria la lista de pollos candidatos a patanes, había puesto finalmente a Wilkins al frente de _La Cocina_, pasando a Estevez al Turno-2 y a Flake a cargo de los enganches de los intermedios. Kunstler, Jefe del Azul-2, tomaría el nocturno. Por el momento su _Air'n Boss_ ejecutaría tareas de apoyo administrativas y de cubierta, lo que le dejaría suficiente tiempo para presionar a las autoridades con el papeleo de su matrimonio con Kirima... El tiempo no pasaba en vano y seguir tentando la suerte con escapadas a los respectivos camarotes no iba de acuerdo con el estado de su relación.

-¿Pasajeros?

-Dos, Jefe... Van él y la Comandante Hayes...

-Entonces quiero a su Tripulación de Mantenimiento de punto fijo con guardia en ese avión, Corn... Cuando le den luz verde ni el Papa de Roma se podrá acercar ¿Quedó claro?

-Descuide, Jefe... Rhumann y sus bebedores de Cerveza ya están de cabeza en la nave y el Teniente Hettie nos mando Tropas Especiales RDFMC para custodia... Dijo que sabría devolverle la mano por el favor...

-Uh-Oh... Damon nunca pide poco en las vueltas de mano... Espero que no se le ocurra una barrabasada porque ya estoy casado y no transito por ese carril... -Andy soltó la carcajada, y esta se apagó casi tragándosela cuando vio venir aquel armatoste en colores amarillo oscuro y ocre por la esclusa principal...

-¡Quien dijo que trajeran esa porqueria hasta acá! -Miró acusadoramente a Flake- ¿Fuiste tú, Corn?

-¡No, Señor! ¡Se lo juro! -Flake se encogió de terror: Conocía demasiado bien las consecuencias de toparse con su Jefe Aéreo de malas- ...Tiene que ser un error...

-Lo sabremos enseguida – tomando el radio desde su cintura cambió la frecuencia-¡Aquí Nuevededos a control Aéreo!

-Aquí control Aéreo, Jefe...

-Guardate la cortesía, Xavi, no te pongas meloso conmigo que no te resulta... ¿Tú diste la orden de hacer traer esa cosa civil a mi cubierta?

-Mi capitán Duquesne me dió autoridad discrecional para actuar, Jefe. Minmei fue autorizada a abandonar la nave con un permiso restringido, y su manager solicitó apoyo a los Grupos Aéreos. El Comandante Fokker asignó al Teniente Hunter como piloto y al _Prometheus_ como pista de despegue...

-Negativo, Xavi... Tenemos ATO nuevamente y mi gente va a estar de cabeza poniendolo en forma... Además el _Aurora_ está en prevuelo y tiene prioridad de lanzamiento. No pienso cambiar el orden de despegue porque a la chiquilla insufrible se le abalanzan los babosos de sus fans...

-...Por mí no hay problema, Jefe... ¿Sugerencias?

-Sé que autorizaron la celebración patrocinada por el Alcalde Luan para mañana sobre la Cubierta del _Daedalus_... Este Avioncito de juguete despega fácil en quince metros... ¿Sería mucho pedir consultarle a Damon si sus equipos tienen la capacidad de lanzarlo desde ahí?

-...Mantengase en espera, Jefe...

-Comprendido -Se Volvió hacia Flake- Si Damon me saca este quiste odioso, juro que meteré tantas strippers en su camarote que él mismo no podrá entrar...

-...Es positivo, Jefe... El Teniente Hettie dice que _Daedalus_ se hará cargo de la Miss Macross... Y algo que no entiendo...

-¿Qué cosa, Xavi?

-...Lo que me dijo al final, Jefe... -La voz de Goicoextea sonaba perpleja- Algo como que no metiera más de cuatro Strippers en su camarote por falta de espacio...

-¿Eso dijo? -Goicoextea no había entendido la frase, ni menos las risas descontroladas de dos hombres en su radio-Gracias, Xavi, Nuevededos Fuera -Se Volvio hacia Robert aún sacudido por su risa- ...A Hettie no lo cambiaron las estrellas... Ahora es Infante, pero sigue siendo un marino... ¡Flake, Marciano loco, saca ahora mismo ese estiércol de paloma amarillo de mi cubierta!

-¡Voy volando, Señor!

oOo

La noticia del Baby Shower se había extendido como un reguero de pólvora entre el personal femenino de la nave y entre el profesorado femenino de la escuela... Las invitaciones-pañales habían causado sensación, Tanto, que cuando aquella mañana, cuando la Comandante Hayes hizo su entrada en el puente, el Trío Terrible le saludó alegremente agitando las suyas...

-Espero que eso no sea lo único con lo que lleguen hoy en la tarde, chicas... -Con una leve sonrisa siguió caminando sin detenerse hasta su estación- Buenos Días, Teniente Grant...

-Buenos Días, Lisa...

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Negativo, Todos los despegues de la _Media parada_ siguen sin novedad... El Jefe es sorprendente. No demoró casi nada en volver a poner en funciones la cubierta luego de nuestro amarizaje...

-Cabeza de Piedra es un eterno inconformista, Claudia. -Mientras chequeaba su consola se permitió una breve mirada hacia los monitores que mostraban la maniobra de cubierta-¿Recuerdas el Parque de los Crisantemos en Macross?

-Si...

-Pues se empecinó en que ocuparan ese sitio del Parque... Pero la Tierra era muy ácida... Virtió casi media tonelada de Cal antes de empezar a plantar... Como ves, nada del otro mundo tratándose de Andy... -Ya se había hecho su costumbre desde que él subiera por primera vez a un lanzamiento de cubierta, y en esta oportunidad tampoco iba a descuidar la tradición. Buscando la frecuencia en el dial, dió con el canal del Jefe- Veamos que tan atrás se fué la máquina del tiempo..

_Owner of a lonely heart_ (Dueño de un corazón solitario)  
_Owner of a lonely heart_ (Dueño de un corazón solitario)  
_Much better than - a_ (Mucho mejor que - un)  
_Owner of a broken heart_ (Dueño de un corazón roto)  
_Owner of a lonely heart _(Dueño de un corazón solitario)

_Say you don't want to chance it_ (Dicen que no quieres la oportunidad)  
_You've been hurt so before_ (Has sido herido antes)

_Watch it now_ (Mira ahora)  
_The eagle in the sky_ (El águila en el cielo)  
_How he dancin' one and only_ (Como baila primera y única)  
_You lose yourself_ (Tú te pierdes)  
_No not for pity's sake_ (no es por lástima)  
_There's no real reason to be lonely_ (No hay motivo real para estar solo)  
_Be yourself_ (Se tu mismo)  
_Give your free will a chance_ (Dale a tu libre albedrío una oportunidad)  
_You've got to want to succeed_ (Tú quieres tener éxito)

(**Owner of a lonely heart – YES)**

"_Definitivamente eres especial, Jardinero...¿No vas a perdonarle ni un dia sin decirle lo que debe hacer..?_" Claudia bajó la cabeza y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa...

-¿De que te ríes, Grant?

-¿Yo, Lisa? De nada, algo de lo que me acordé...

El fin del tema y el cambio de canción trajeron un extraño silencio en la cubierta... El siguiente tema tardaba en venir, hasta que la charla insubstancial del personal de cubierta puso el mas evidente gesto de perplejidad que Lisa Hayes hubiera tenido jamás hasta ese momento...

-...¿Así?...

-Perfecto, _Charro_, no muevas más la sombrilla y usa tu reposera, _Guey_...

-...Que gran idea que tuviste, _Gringo_..._¿Una Piña Colada, Jefis?_

-_De pelos, Bennie_... ¿Quien sigue?

-Nah, Toca relevo de Helicópteros, _El Boti_ Botero se hace cargo ahora...

-¿El Colombiano aprendió a usar las balizas?

-Le enseñó tu pollo campirano, _Gringo_... Y tú le enseñaste a él, asi que imagina...

-Hmmmm... Está rico... ¿Quien los hizo?

-Lani Pahoe del Casino del Prometheus... Ve tú a saber de donde sacó las piñas, pero... Hmmm... Después de esto un tequila me sabría a agua de la llave...

-Ahí van...¿Dos helicopteros en una? El muchacho aprendió bien... Eso, _Charro_, ponte cómodo... Te lo ganaste...

El puente se miró al mismo tiempo... Con una mezcla de perplejidad y risa... y mucho más que una gota de pura ira destilada de parte de su jefa...

-¡Delta-1 a Nuevededos! ¡Contesta, Cabeza de Piedra!

-¡Buenas Tardes, Lisa! ¿No te animas a venir a tomar este esplendido sol en cubierta?

-¡Estás en servicio, Steinhauser, me estás sacando de mis casillas, Jefe!

-Negativo, mi turno está concluido... Y es el Apoyo de Servicio de Bennie -Lisa, iracunda, pudo sentir las risas del mexicano por la radio- _¿Como le vamos, Carnal?_

-_Esto es el cielo, Jefis_...¿Que tema ponemos ahora?

-Algo entretenido, _Charro_...Pon el 78... ¡Mikki, Revisión de cables que la vuelta de los patrullajes ya está por terminar!

-¡Tinoco y Steinhauser, se están buscando una corte marcial, par de mentecatos!

-Mmmm...¿No sientes como un susurro en la brisa, _Charro_?

-...Puede ser... ¿Es idea mía o suena como la Comandante Hayes?

-...Puede ser...

-¡Ire yo misma a cubierta y los...! -Lisa manoteaba iracunda, y aún más cuando el canal se cortó, y en vez de la charla pudo oirse el tema que habían seleccionado ambos hombres, muy echados en reposeras, bajo una sombrilla comodamente situados en la Alerta-1 al costado de la torre, sosteniendo con gesto satisfecho una piña colada cada uno...

_En la Torre de Babel  
vivían cincuenta cigarros  
vivían amontonados  
hechos todos de papel_

Uno a uno alineados  
todos muy bien formados  
El más pequeño era aquel  
y se llamaba Gabriel

_Tabaco fino, algodones  
iban a ver el río  
Iban cantando canciones,  
muertos de frío  
La pasión de Gabriel  
era nadar en el río  
Le contó de esto a su tío  
que era un cigarro de miel..._

_**(La Torre de Babel – Los Tres)**_

-...Que caso tiene... -Lisa apoyó su frente en la consola, y su puente, que no entendía español, solo se reía. Levantó la vista, resignada- Ya arreglaremos cuentas más tarde...

El resto de su turno transcurrió sin novedad, excepción hecha de la sensacional barrabasada del Jefe... Cosa afortunada tratándose del conflicto no declarado en el que se hallaban envueltos. Igualmente, a medida que los minutos que las separaban de su fin de turno se iban haciendo más cortos, la urgencia por salir del puente para todas se fue haciendo patente. Cuando finalmente el intermedio hizo su aparición en el puente, esta vez acompañado del Capitán, todas cerraron sus estaciones con movimientos bruscos y urgentes.

-Buenas Tardes Señori... ¿A donde van con tanta prisa, Lisa?

-Disculpe, Capitán, Buenas Tardes... -Lisa se detuvo brevemente y saludó- Tenemos una celebración hoy en la tarde...

-Hum... -Gloval bajó la cabeza y sus ojos desaparecieron tras la visera de la gorra- ...Pues dele mis saludos y parabienes a la Señora Steinhauser, Lisa... No quedaría bien que el capitán no se hiciera presente... -Gloval metió su mano el bolsillo de su guerrera y sacó tímidamente un vale de compras- Sé que no se acostumbra, pero dele esto... -Lisa recibió con gesto sorprendido el vale de _First Dream_- Es de libre disposición... Soy hombre y entiendo casi nada de estas cosas...

-Hasta hace unos dias, Señor... Estabamos en el mismo pie... -Lisa sonrió, comprensiva, y reanudó la venia para no mortificarlo- Permiso para retirarme, Señor...

-Adelante, XO, Continue...

Dos Jeeps esperaban al personal del puente a la salida del 1A, y uno de ellos causó sorpresa en Claudia: Se trataba nada menos que de la _Cajita de Música_, Puesta allí para la única persona en toda la nave con pleno derecho a usarla después de su legítimo dueño...

-¿Te prestó su jeep, Lisa? ¿Se desprendió de su vehículo así como así?

-Sip... Y si piensas que no lo haría ni por Joni estás en lo cierto... -Lisa sonrió mientras tomaba el asiento del conductor, con Claudia en el del pasajero- Pero este cabeza dura sabe sumar como nadie a bordo... Me lo prestó con una condición...

-¿Y esa es...?

-Andy decidió que no se aparecería por la Casa de los Maquinistas hoy, y es noche de aficionados en el Canalla... El día en que tiene que pagar su odiosa apuesta con Hunter... Debo ir a recogerlo luego del Baby Shower... Esa fue su condición...

-...Casi nada, Lisa... -Claudia le cerró un ojo pícaramente, y luego miró hacía atrás, donde esperaba el otro jeep con el Trío a bordo-¡Vamos, Chicas! -Luego se volteó hacia Lisa- Pisa el acelerador... No sea que el Baby Shower se convierta en parto si demoramos...

Ni bien llegó Lisa a la Casa de los Maquinistas, se volvió un torbellino de arreglos y toques de última hora, entre las risas de Joni y el resto de las chicas... El acomodo de la decoración (Gentileza de la estatura de Andy), la disposición de los bocadillos sobre la mesa (Gentileza de Claudia y el Trío), algunos juegos (Gentileza de Evelyn Parker, en su primer mes de embarazo) y las protestas por el uso de su casa (Gentileza de Joanna)... Treinta minutos más tarde el Baby Shower ya estaba en todo su apogeo... Las bromas y chistes a costillas de las dos embarazadas presentes no se hicieron esperar...

-Confiesen... ¿Les enseñan algo especial a las Maestras de Preescolar que se casan y embarazan tan rápido? Vamos, donde esta el truco...¡Yo quiero saberlo!

-¿Sabes, Young? -Parker la miraba sin contener su risa- Yo creo que pasa porque estamos tan acostumbradas a lidiar con niños, que el matrimonio es solo una clase más -Soltó una sonora carcajada- Eso, hasta que descubren que pueden hacer cosas de grandes... Y aquí nos tienen...

-Ya es suficiente -Lisa acallaba las risas, levantando un poco diplomático rollo de papel higienico- llegó la hora de jugar...

-Yo creo que te llegó la hora de otra cosa, Lisa...

-¡Oh, Basta! ¡Es para jugar! -Lisa se ruborizó un poco al darse cuenta de la poco elegante figura que hacía, parada en medio de la sala sosteniendo en alto tan evidente adminículo- Cada una va a sacar lo que considere suficiente, y luego mediremos el vientre de Joni... la que llegue más cerca de la medida total ganará un premio... Vamos, veamos como andan sus estimaciones...

Cada una de las presentes sacó meditadamente su trozo de papel higiénico... Baby Shower o no, el espíritu de competencia seguía intacto, más aún con una formidable adversaria como Lisa, que había visto casi en primera fila el embarazo y el crecimiento del vientre de Joni... Y pese a todo, Fue Leeds y su legendaria capacidad como Operadora de los sistemas de Detección del SDF-1 quien se llevó el premio sorpresa, al ganarle por escasos centimetros a Lisa...

-Lo siento, Lisa -Joni se disculpaba entre las risas de todas- Traté de hundir el vientre, pero Lizzie no quiso...

-Si yo digo que el crucero Zentraedi esta a 600 kilómetros, pues que está a 600 y no a 601... -Vanessa agitaba con una ancha sonrisa su regalo sorpresa- Miren y sufran...

-Veamos entonces si los soldados tienen ese legendario estómago chatarrero del que tanto presumen -Evelyn se levantó de su silla y fue hasta la mesa por una bandeja que contenía tantos frascos como asistentes a la celebración- Por si no se habían dado cuenta, estos botes contienen comida de Bebé... La que lo abra y se lo coma primero gana... y ¡Ah! -Ante los gestos de curiosidad de todas, Evelyn levantó uno de los frascos- ninguno tiene etiqueta y son surtidos... Y solo uno contiene postre, así que suerte y elijan... Vamos, vamos... Un frasco y una cuchara para cada una... -Cuando todas tuvieron su frasco y su cuchara, exhibió triunfalmente un cronómetro de mano- Ahora las embarazadas presentes sabremos el calvario a que vamos a someter a nuestros hijos...¡Cucharas listas! 3... 2... 1... ¡YA!

Joni y Evelyn intentaban con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en los cambiantes números del cronómetro, y no mirar las caras de repugnancia que algunas hacían mientras intentaban comerse aquellos alimentos colados que solo Evelyn sabía que contenían, secreto que no compartiría ni con la festejada... Lisa, el Trío, Claudia, Amy Gilobert y Pauline Peters de la Escuela, ponían todo su empeño competitivo... Y esta vez fue Claudia la Ganadora...

-¡Rico! -Claudia levantó su cuchara y su bote vacío- ¡Mi regalo!

-...No me digas que te tocó el postre... -Lisa bebió rápidamente un trago de jugo de frutas, y al ver a Claudia asentir, dió otro trago aún más largo-...No quiero saber qué contenía mi bote...

-...Ni yo... -Sammie ponía su mejor cara de repugnancia- ...¿Es en serio que con esto alimentan bebés? -Se quejó- ¡Y cuando era niña comí de estas cosas!

-Ahora ya saben lo que les espera cuando decidan alterar sus sensacionales curvas por esto -Joni se reía sinceramente mientras apuntaba a su vientre- El juego final es quizá el más interesante... Porque deseo con toda mi alma que me enseñen un poco como desenvolverme con mi hija... Lisa, por favor, haz los honores...

-Gracias -Lisa se levantó del Sofá y fue hasta la mesa del comedor, que no tenía ninguna silla a su alrededor- Si miran hacia acá, verán que en cada esquina hay una muñeca desnuda y un montón de ropa... vamos a dividirnos en grupos de cuatro, y los dos mejores tiempos de cada grupo irán a una final de infarto... La que vista su muñeca correctamente más rápido será la ganadora... -Miró brevemente su libreta sobre la mesa- Evelyn, Amy, Sammie y Vanessa van primero... Segundo turno, Pauline, Kim, Claudia y yo... Vamos, Chicas, las muñecas no muerden, tomen colocación -Cuando todas estuvieron en su sitio, tomó de manos de Joni el Cronómetro- Manos arriba, listas, 3...2.. 1... ¡YA!

Con sorprendente rapidez, Sammie ganó su turno con cero faltas, seguida estrechamente por Evelyn... Amy y Vanessa con suerte pasaron del pañal... Entregando el Cronómetro a Joni, Lisa tomó colocación en su turno, con sus labios juntos y ojos bajos y concentrados, en un gesto de absoluta competitividad...

-Segundo turno, Señoritas... Vamos que algún día serán madres... -Joni sonreía comodamente sentada en una silla- Manos arriba... Listas, 3... 2... 1... ¡YA!

En un final reñido, prenda a prenda, Lisa Vistió su muñeca pisándole los talones con gran esfuerzo a Pauline Peters, dejando a Claudia a media camiseta y a Kim... pensando como pegar su pañal...

-Y ahora, Chicas, La Gran final... -Claudia se apoderó del cronómetro- Civiles y militares compiten por el cetro de la vestidora de niños más rápida de Ciudad Macross... Competidoras, en sus puestos... Manos arriba... Listas... 3... 2... 1... ¡YA!

En medio del griterio de porras que todas las chicas hacían alentando a sus candidatas, el cronómetro corría sin compasión... Lisa y Evelyn pronto le tomaron la delantera a sus contendoras, hasta que la segunda sufrió un pequeño contraste con la panty de bebé... Lisa, haciendo justa memoria a su entrenamiento básico, vistió a su muñeca tal como si estuviera armando un fúsil de asalto en la Academia... Puso la ultima prenda y depositándola sobre la mesa gritó demasiado marcialmente "_¡Listo!_" para luego levantar su vista con la más ancha sonrisa de contento que Joni le hubiera visto en muchos meses...

-Ven acá... -Joni le entregó su premio sorpresa a Lisa y la abrazó- ...Acabas de calificar como Tía, Lisa Hayes... Claro que esta es una muñeca... Lizzie te lo va a poner díficil, asi que no cantes victoria...

Ya calmada la adrenalina femenina de la competencia, todas se sentaron nuevamente en la sala, a presenciar el acontecimiento central... Lisa trajó la caja decorada con los regalos y la depositó frente a Joni...

-Es tu turno... -Lisa sonrió- Veamos que tanto nos conoces...

-Esto se pone bueno... -Joni tomó el primer regalo- ...No muy pesado... No muy grande...mmm... Veamos... Se siente práctico -Joni abrió el primer regalo con interés, apareciendo un portabebé con motivos tipicamente femeninos- ...Ah... Hermoso ¡Increible! ¡Alguien me adivinó el pensamiento! ¡Yo quería uno de estos! -Miró en todas direcciones, y su vista se posó en Evelyn- ¡Parker, amo tu memoria!

-...No soy tan olvidadiza... Espero que te guste...

-...Gracias... de todo corazón, Evi... Gracias...

El desfile de regalos continuó... Pañales, Tenidas y detalles como zapatitos de recien nacido comenzaron a encontrar su camino en la mente y el corazón agradecido de Joni por sus amigas... Aquellas mujeres que habían estado a su lado desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que ella bendecía en silencio por que el abominable espíritu arrebatador de la Guerra no se las había llevado de su vida... El penúltimo regalo, un móvil, puso el primer gesto de confusión en Joni... Miró alternativamente a Claudia y Lisa... Sin decidirse por atribuirlo a cualquiera de las dos...

-¡Oh, Joni, Por favor! -Claudia levantó sus brazos rindiéndose- ¡No me hagas un numerito de clarividencia que se me pone la piel de gallina! ¡Es mío! ¡Yo se lo quité a Lisa de las manos!

-Ah... Era por eso... -Joni sonrió en medio de la carcajada general- En mi mente decía Lisa, pero lo veía en tus manos... -Miró el último regalo de la caja, y lo sacó con algo de esfuerzo- Uh, Lisa... ¿que se te ocurrió ahora? Como no sea un chaleco antibalas para Lizzie...

-Vamos, Joni... Todo el mundo cree que soy militar hasta para hacer obsequios...

-¿Y donde está la mentira, Chiquilla? -Claudia rió y con ella todas las demás- ¿Recuerdas la brujúla que me regalaste en el primer cumpleaños que pasé contigo en Macross?

-¡Claudia!

-Oops... Creo que desclasifiqué un archivo indebido... -Claudia se tapó la boca conteniendo una risita ante la mirada enfadada de Lisa- Disculpame... Vamos, Joni, ábrelo...

Joni hizo lo que claudia le pedía... y ante su sorpresa mayúscula, apareció algo que no estaba dentro del programa... Una pañalera, y dentro de ella, un par de tenidas completas de recien nacida con el nombre de su hija bordado, y su juego de lactancia materna...

-¡Santo Cielo, Lisa! ¡No debiste! ¡Esto es..!

-...Lo justo, Joni... -Lisa sonreía satisfecha- ...Lo menos que mi ahijada merece... Así no irá desnuda por el mundo... ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste?

-¡Ayudenme a levantarme de este sofá! ¡Voy a perseguir a Lisa y cuando la alcance voy a abrazarla tan apretado que bajará cinco kilos de un tirón!

-...Prefiero ir yo hasta tí, mujer loca... -Lisa se levantó de su puesto y se sentó a su lado para abrazarla- Ya estoy en mi peso... pero nunca está de más verse más esbelta... Además -Lisa soltó el abrazo, y al mismo tiempo, metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su guerrera- No quise dejarlo en la caja, porque me pareció más correcto hacerlo así -Extendió su mano y puso en las de Joni el vale de compras del Capitán- Si después de esto sigues necesitando algo más... Con los sinceros saludos del Capitán... Para tí y Lizzie...

-¡Oh, Basta ya, mujer! -Joni se llevó las manos al pecho con el vale entre ellas y los ojos brillantes- ¡Josie me dijo que nada de emociones o Lizzie vendrá al mundo aquí mismo! -Inspirando fuertemente para serenarse, paseó su vista sobre todas las presentes- ...Gracias a todas, de todo corazón... Andy y yo se los agradecemos de una manera que no imaginan...

-Pero falta algo más... -Lisa fue hasta el costado del sofá y levantó otra bolsa- Para todas las presentes, incluyéndome, un pequeño recuerdo de esta ocasión, y espero, ideas nuevas para cuando sea el turno de Evelyn... No creo poder soportar otra competencia de colados de bebé... -Sacó entre risas una pequeña bolsita rosada, atada con una cinta rematada por un gracioso chupador para bebe en miniatura- Una bolsita para cada una... Contiene caramelos, así que pronto sabremos quien se los comió enseguida cuando volvamos a vernos...

oOo

-¿Caramelos? -Claudia miraba su bolsita perpleja... El resto de las invitadas ya se había despedido de Joni- ¿Nada dietético? Algo está pasando contigo, Lisa Hayes... Y me propongo saber qué...

-Mejor ayúdame a poner orden en la casa, Sherlock... Joni está rendida, y yo todavía tengo que ir por Cabeza de Piedra al Canalla... Todavía tenemos tiempo... ¿Quieres que te deje en el 15A?

-Negativo, Hayes. Roy también va esta noche al Canalla... Luego me desapareceré con él...

-¡Ya te lo dije, Grant! -Joni regresaba a la sala desde su recámara, impresionantemente fresca pese a todo el ajetreo del día- ¡Basta de jugarretas con Fokker! Toma a ese hombre de una vez y consigue un imitador de Elvis que los case, mujer...

-...En caso que lo hubiera, Encantada... -Claudia reía suavemente mientras mullía los cojines del sofá- Pero el Señor Comandante Fokker es escurridizo como el mercurio... Respeto su espíritu libre pero no voy a esperar para siempre...

-Así se habla, mujer...

-¿Fuiste a tenderte a la cama? -Lisa miró a Joni con los ojos entrecerrados- Debes estar agotada...

-...Es curioso, Lisa... Me siento como para correr los cien metros planos... -Joni rió y comenzó a dejar las sillas del comedor en su sitio- Estaba en la recámara reordenando mi maleta... Ahora que tengo pañalera las cosas de Lizzie van por separado... Luego del inventario no me falta nada, y hasta quedó una que otra cosilla de repuesto... Lisa... Te luciste... Gracias... De todo corazón...

-No, Joni... Gracias a tí... Entre tú y Andy me han mostrado un lado de la vida que yo no conocía... y es maravilloso ser parte de ello... -Puso sus ojos soñadores mientras recogía vasos y bandejas de la mesilla de café- ¿No es increible? Sin tener idea de cosa parecida, en algo más de un año organicé una cita a ciegas, un matrimonio y un Baby Shower... Para muchos batí mi marca de humanidad en este tiempo...

-...Y eso es porque la _Reina del Hielo_ siempre tuvo un cálido corazón... -Claudia sonreía satisfecha mientras desprendía cuidadosamente las decoraciones a su alcance- De una u otra manera siempre te lo he dicho, Amiga... -Hizo una pausa para mirar su reloj, y abrió los ojos, sorprendida- ¡Cielos, Lisa! ya son las ocho y media... ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-Pero...

-...Vamos, ya me han ayudado lo suficiente... Dejen todo eso en la cocina -Joni manoteaba despreocupadamente- El grandote también tiene sus tareas acá... Además... Yo también quiero ir...

-¿Estás segura, Joni? -Lisa la miró con un gesto de duda- El Canalla a esta hora no es el sitio más recomendable para una embarazada de ocho meses...

-Un tiempo allí no va a causarme daño, Lisa... Relájate... Además -Sus ojos se volvieron rendijas con la pícara sonrisa que le asomó al rostro- Llevo tanto tiempo sin escuchar a mi grandote y su voz de tubo oxidado que ya la echo de menos... Ya les dije, todo eso a la cocina y vayan saliendo... denme un poco de ventaja para ir por mi bolso ¿De acuerdo?

-Voy a permitirme parafrasear a tu esposo, mi _Hermanito_... -Lisa dejó la bandeja en la cocina y salió rapidamente hacia la puerta- Esta es tu cubierta y tú mandas... Vamos Claudia... Hay que echar un asiento hacia atrás para que Joni pueda subir...

Grant miró salir a Lisa mientras daba unos toques de orden a la sala "_Qué jugada, Jardinero... Ni a mí se me podría haber ocurrido algo tan maquiavélico...Esto se va a poner bueno... Si este __**Doble Play(2)**__ resulta juro que le pediré que me eche una mano con Roy..._" Se permitió una breve sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa en cuanto Joni salió bamboleandose de ella rumbo al Jeep...

oOo

_-¡Canalla llamando a Canalla!_

_-¿Quien vive, Canalla?_

_-¡Comandante Canalla y Compañía, Byron, Abre esa puerta, hombre!_

_-¡Jesús, Comandante Hayes! ¡Pasen, pasen!_

Byron Terrero vió con ojos satisfechos a las visitas femeninas del Canalla: La Teniente Grant, Joni... Y no dejó de posar una discreta y punzante mirada sobre la Comandante Hayes... que preocupada de pasar no reparó en ella... Joni, a sus anchas en ese sitio a pesar de su embarazo, se encaró con ojos decididos hacia el gigantesco negro, que pese a la dureza de su rostro, era dulce y tierno entre sus amigos...

-Negro hermoso... Siglos sin verte... -Joni lo besó afectuosamente en la mejilla y luego lo miró con fijeza- _Nog steeds niet is?(¿Sigue sin aparecer?)_

-_nog niet_, Joni...(No todavía)

-Perfecto... _Als je niet laten gaan_ ...(Si viene no la dejes entrar)

-_Je baas_, Joni...(Tú mandas) -Terrero sonrió para todas con sus blanquísimos treinta y dos dientes- Pasen, por favor... El Jefe reservó la mesa dos para ustedes... Pasen y bienvenidas, mis canallas VIP...

-¿Que fue eso, Joni? -Lisa miró a Joni achicando mucho los ojos mientras entraban en el local- ...Tú algo tramas, mujer...

-¡No seas paranoica, Lisa! -Joni rió relajadamente- Byron vivió varios años en Holanda, y mi abuelo materno también... Yo pasaba mis vacaciones escolares con él... Aprendí flamenco por osmosis, y el negro hace mucho me pidió que practicaramos para que no se le olvidara... ¿Tengo que preocuparme de no herir tu sensibilidad si hablo en un idioma que no conoces?

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Disculpame, Joni.. -Lisa bajo la vista sin dejar de caminar- ...Es que ustedes me dan miedo cuando se juntan aquí... Siempre me pasa algo...

-Relajate, mujer... -Joni rió entre dientes- Vinimos a pasar un rato alegre... Practica tu español y espanta las moscas indeseables, Lisa... Lo mismo para tí, Grant... No queremos que Fokker empiece la cuarta guerra mundial aquí ¿De acuerdo?

La mesa dos esperaba a sus ocupantes... Fokker, discretamente apoderado de un tequila, les saludó alegremente desde la mesa tres justo al lado, y junto a él, ansioso y mirando en todas direcciones... Hunter... Algo mareado a pesar de no ser su primera vez en El Canalla, donde el español era corriente y casi la única moneda de cambio en lo que se refería al idioma...

-Lisa, Joni... -Fokker, acercándose galantemente las saludó, y luego besó con exquisita discreción a Claudia- Gracias por venir, Cariño...

-Hum... -Claudia achicó un poco los ojos, y miró acusadoramente al pequeño corto que Fokker no había soltado- ¿Cuantos van, Fokker?

-Solo dos, Cielo... Nada que no pueda manejar...

-Veremos... -Claudia se puso de pie, y soltó casi en tono de disculpa- ...Debo conversar algo en privado con este caballero... ¿Les importaría si les mandamos a Rick por un momento?

-No, Para nada... -Joni asintió... Sin mirar como Lisa comenzó a temblar en el momento mismo en que ella abrió la boca- Mételo en cintura, Grant... Esa es mi chica... ¡Ven acá, Rick, deja a esos dos solos un momento!

-Hola -Soltó Rick casi en tono de disculpa en cuanto se acomodó a la mesa... Joni saludó alegremente, y Lisa correspondió casi silenciosamente, tragándose sus temores- ¿Qué pasó con Roy? No estabamos haciendo nada malo...

-Eres un completo despistado, Rick... -Joni rió suavemente- ¿Cuantos tequilas se bebió Fokker antes que llegaramos? La verdad...

-Cuatro -Soltó Rick casi automáticamente, y luego se tapó la boca, cazado en el acto en algo que había prometido guardar como una tumba- ...Dios... No sirvo para guardar secretos... Yo no les dije nada... Por favor...

-Tranquilo -Joni lo miró apaciguadora- De nosotras no va a saberlo ¿Cierto, Lisa? -Joni movió con presteza su pie y pateó suavemente a lisa bajo la mesa- ¿Cierto, Lisa?

-¡Eh! Si, cierto, de nosotras no lo a a saber... -Lisa, nerviosa y confundida como Joni jamás la había visto, se permitió mirar discretamente hacia la mesa del lado- En todo caso, creo que no va a ser necesario... Si Roy todavía no ha confesado, ya está a punto de hacerlo...

-¡Shhhht! ¡No seas indiscreta! -Joni la miró con fijeza- Las costumbres del Trío son contagiosas...

-¿A quien le estás diciendo Chismosa, Joanna Steinhauser? -Lisa le achicó los ojos- Y decir la verdad no es ningún chisme...

-Chicas... -Hunter miró hacia el escenario, y al ver al Beto Canalla subir hasta el, interrumpió el conato de discusión- El espectaculo ya va a comenzar... -Joanna y Lisa miraron al mismo tiempo en esa dirección- ...Oh, Jefe, al fin te tengo donde quería... -Miró su reloj, preocupado- Vamos... Tiene que llegar...

"_Sí, seguro, gran pedazo de zopenco... ¿Para qué quieres que llegue si tienes a la mujer de tu vida casi bajo tus narices, despistado..? Ay, Hunter... Al principio me negué a entrar en este juego de Andy... Pero ahora me doy cuenta que este par necesita toda la ayuda que le podamos prestar... O van a irse a la tumba sin darse el espacio de avanzar... Todos tuyos, Grandote... Veamos que sale de todo esto... Byron, ponle las dos trancas a la puerta... Si la tonta de Minmei hace amago de tratar de entrar, estrangúlala..._" Joanna se acomodó en la silla, mientras las luminarias del techo se comenzaban a apagar...

oOo

" _-Bien Zopenco... Ganaste... Fokker eligió su tema y yo no falto a mi palabra... Te toca. ¿Que quieres que cante?_

_-Quiero -Hunter se quitaba el casco en la cubierta interior luego de descender de su Varitech- que cante para alguien... quiero decirle algo importante, pero yo no sé cantar..._

_-¿Quieres que te haga de celestino, Hunter? -Andy lo miro con enfado y duda mezclados- Dije cantar, no hacer tu trabajo, Zopenco..._

_-No, Jefe... quiero una canción especial..._

_-Si quieres que cante algo de la Tontita, olvídalo, Hunter... Envíame a corte marcial si quieres pero esos aullidos no van a salir de mi boca..._

_-No, y su nombre es Minmei, Jefe -Hunter se molestó un poco pero depuso su actitud al instante al ver la cara de Andy- ... Es una canción que puso una vez durante el mantenimiento de mi nave con la tripulación de tierra... El Jefe Tinoco me dijo de qué trataba y me gustó..._

_-A ver -Andy sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de trabajo el reproductor de musica- Escucha y dime si es que está ahí..._

_-Mmm... -Hunter comenzó a recorrer el extenso menú musical contenido en el reproductor- Si... parece que sí es esta... sí... Esta, Jefe... -Hunter le devolvió el reproductor, y Andy puso atención al tema- ¿puede hacerlo en su noche de aficionados?_

_-Sí, puedo cantar esto... ¿Es en serio, Hamster?_

_-Sí, Jefe... ¿Puede ser con traducción simultanea?_

_-Hecho... Y cuidadito con arrepentirte, Zopenco, o terminarás volando por la borda ¿Me oíste?_

"_No me voy a arrepentir, Jefe, eso se lo aseguro..._" Andy todavía pensaba en esa conversación, parado a la orilla del pequeño Backstage del Canalla... Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a su rostro en cuanto sintió al Beto anunciar la noche de Aficionados... "_Bien... si no logro al menos que crucen miradas y alcancen a decirse algo antes que su carácter los traicione y se maten o enojen, no habrá servido de nada..._" Sintió al Beto anunciarlo, y cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente, subió los breves peldaños hasta las luces del escenario...

-Y bien, Canallas... Es noche de aficionados, y es justo que iniciemos el recorrido musical con uno que ya es hijo ilustre de este local... Sube, Andy Steinhauser... Con ustedes, el _Gringo_ menos _Gringo_ que he conocido... El Escenario es tuyo...

-Buenas noches, Canallas -Andy respondió a los aplausos y silbidos del público- Anduve fuera pero ya volví... No hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague, y ahora es mi turno... En esta ocasión para satisfacer una petición del Teniente Rick Hunter del Escuadrón Bermellón, para una persona del público... Ella sabe quien es -Acomodó el microfono- Dos cosas más: Los que no hablan español tendrán que aguantarse... No hubo tiempo para la traducción simultanea, y disculpen el atrevimiento... _Los Gringos no salsean, pero aquí vamos ¡póngale, muchachos!_

Rick quedó estupefacto... Lisa se puso intensamente pálida... Joni reía por lo bajo, y los primeros acordes de la introducción del tema ya estaban sonando...

_Quisiera ser el canto que te anima_

_Quisiera ser el rizo de tu pelo_

_Quisiera ser tu séptimo sentido_

_Quisiera ser el sueño de tu ombligo_

_Oh, Oh, Quisiera..._

Lisa vió con terror que Andy bajaba de un salto del escenario y se iba derecho hacia su mesa... Tomando colocación tras la silla de Hunter, comenzó a cantar nuevamente... Y era para ella...

_...Quisiera que me hablaras cuando callas_

_O al menos ser el nudo en tu garganta_

_Quisiera ser la silla que te aguanta_

_Tu zafacón de besos escondidos ¡Ah!_

_Y prender el alba_

_Y amasar la noche_

_Y salir contigo_

_disfrazado de horizonte_

_Quisiera _

_Y tantas cosas más quisiera_

_Quisiera _

_Y tantas cosas más quisiera ¡Oh, yo, yo, yo, yo!_

...Sin perder compás, se puso esta vez tras Lisa, llevando el ritmo al bailar de una imaginaria pareja.. Mirando fijamente a Hunter siguió cantando...

_Quisiera ser el asa de tus ojos_

_El calcio que te dan tus vitaminas_

_Tu ruta cuando cruzas la neblina_

_Y el cordón umbilical de tu zapato... ¡Ah!_

_Y contar contigo_

_Y doblar las calles_

_Y sembrar guayabas_

_Y abonar con tus detalles_

_Quisiera _

_Y tantas cosas más quisiera_

_Quisiera _

_Y tantas cosas más quisiera ¡Oh, yo, yo, yo, yo!_

_¡Ay, Quisiera!_

Byron Terrero escuchaba embelesado la interpretación desde su protegido bunker de la puerta de entrada "_Beto tiene razón... Este Gringo a cada rato lo parece menos... Cuando habla español casi ni se le nota ese acento arrastrado que tienen los Tejanos... ¡Y que ritmo que tiene, chico!_" vino a interrumpir su disfrute de la música un repentino barullo frente a su puerta... potentes luces taladraban los resquicios en todas direcciones "_¡Y que vaina pasa ahora!_" Corrió fastidiado el pequeño panel que dejaba solo sus ojos a la vista en la puerta...

oOo

-¡_Quien vive, Canalla_!

-Perdone... No le entiendo, no hablo español... Soy Lynn Minmei, Miss Macross, Fui invitada por...

-¡Contraseña o media vuelta, Chica!

-¡Insolente! ¡No sabe acaso quien soy! -La Miss Macross taconeó furiosamente con su pie, mientras los focos y flashes de los periodistas la circundaban por todos lados. Ella se dejaba mimar y pese a su furia no dejaba de posar- ¡Dejeme pasar! ¡Soy invitada del Teniente Hunter!

-._..En tus sueños, chica... No voy a meterme en ninguna vaina por tu culpa..._ -Los blancos ojos de Terrero se movían en todas direcciones, captando en su totalidad el cuadro que ofrecía aquella chiquilla y sus desplantes- Es menor de edad, Señorita... No puedo dejarla pasar...

-¡Abra la puerta!

-._..Es mi trabajo, enana, y no pienso perderlo..._ -Byron, a resguardo de esa puerta que le ocultaba todo menos sus ojos, dibujó una ancha sonrisa- Aquí manda el Beto y él dice menores de edad no, y es no... ¿Entiendes o te lo digo en español?

-¡Oh, Esto es increible! -El arranque petulante de la chica lo sorprendió- ¡Abra de una vez esa puerta o se hundirán todos, tú, tu jefe y su horroroso local...!

-_¡Mira, enana comemierda, me hartaste, desaparece de aquí!_ -Byron no controló su boca, afortunadamente en español- Haga el favor de retirarse o llamaré a la PM, señorita... -La pequeña tronera de la puerta se cerró bruscamente- ...Buenas noches...

"_Te lo dije, Minmei... ¡Venir a perder tu tiempo a este antro con tu viaje a pocas horas! ¡Era una locura! ¡Pero no, ella tenía que venir a pasar esta verguenza! ¡Delante de toda la prensa!_" Enfurruñada y furiosa por haber sido despreciada, se sentó con un mohín de chica maleducada en el asiento de la limosina, mientras su hiperventilado manager no dejaba de parlotear, y los flashes y cámaras no dejaban de acosarlos

-¡Basta! -Gritó destemplada- ¡Callate un momento! -Y luego se dirigió imperialmente al chofer del vehículo- ¡Rapido, al Hotel Sentinel! Hay una fiesta en mi honor por mi permiso de abandonar la nave y no pienso perdermela...

oOo

Andy había retornado al escenario, el coro comenzaba su acompañamiento del son, y algunas parejas latinas bailaban delante de el sin importarles nada. Desde la altura pudo comprobar que Lisa y Rick se miraban... Y la perplejidad inicial dió paso a algo más, una complicidad privada y personal entre ellos... Fué solo un segundo, un chispazo de entendimiento sonriente y cercano_ "Si, par de tontos, es por ustedes... Misión cumplida..."_

_Quisiera,  
y tantas cosas más quisiera  
Quererte y hablarte mi vida quisiera yo  
Quisiera,_  
_y tantas cosas más quisiera  
tenerte en mis brazos y amarte  
y prender el alba  
y amasar la noche  
y salir contigo disfrazado de horizonte_

Quisiera,  
y tantas cosas más quisiera  
Eh.. no no no  
Quisiera, yo  
y tantas cosas más quisiera  
Oh. yo yo yo  
Quisiera....

Ay Quisiera...

Joni no había perdido pisada de las reacciones de aquellos dos... Y de pronto, una punzada profunda en el fondo de su vientre que le recorrió la espalda le dió la primera señal de alarma "_Dios... ¿Justo ahora?_" Había sentido varias de esas durante la tarde, pero preocupada del Baby Shower no les había dado mayor importancia; Ya hacía unas semanas que el mal llamado "_Parto falso_" había hecho su aparición... Tratando desesperadamente de no traslucir su dolor y de no entrar en pánico, tiró discretamente del puño de su blusa maternal para mirar su reloj... y casi conteniendo la respiración comenzó a contar los segundos... Su última sensación había sido hacía no más de 10 minutos "_Debo estar soñando ¡Estoy escuchando cantar al grandote en el canalla! ¡Y estoy en labor!_"

_  
¡Ve ve ve ve ve ve baby!_

Quisiera, mujer  
Y tantas cosas más quisiera  
Toda la vida ver tus ojos mujer  
Quisiera,  
Y tantas cosas más quisiera  
Con tu cariño crecer y prender el alba  
Y amasar la noche  
Y sembrar guayabas  
Y soñar con mil derroches  
Quisiera,  
y tantas cosas más quisiera  
Ohh, quisiera tenerte conmigo, conmigo  
Quisiera,  
y tantas cosas más quisiera  
Hey, vivir con tus brazos de abrigo  
Quisiera,  
y tantas cosas más quisiera  
quisiera,  
y tantas cosas más quisiera

_**(Quisiera – Juan Luis Guerra)**_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar... Y Joni tampoco podía hacerlo más... Con un gesto sin palabras se puso de pie y por señas le hizo saber a Lisa que iba hasta el backstage... Casi al llegar a la cortina otra contracción comenzó y casi la hizo detenerse en su caminar "_Santo Cielo... Ohhhh... No han pasado ni tres minutos... Lizzie, ahora no, dame un poco de tiempo, hija..._" Casi sofocada del dolor se arrimó a la pared inmediata a la cortina, fuera de la vista del público.... Y fue ahí donde Andy la encontró, quedando pálido y paralizado de la impresión al verla y comenzar a sospechar de que se trataba la complicación de su mujer...

-...Jo...¿Joni?

-¡Qué! -Respondió casi agresivamente a la mala pregunta de su esposo- ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí, Demonios..! ¡Lizzie!

-¿Lizzie, qué?

-¡Despierta, maldición! ¡Nuestra hija está naciendo! ¿Que no te das cuenta? ¡Sácame de aquí y llévame al hospital!

-Ssi, sí, Cielo, enseguida -Andy, atolondradamente se registraba los bolsillos de su uniforme de diario- ...Donde están...

-¡No te busques las llaves del jeep, Zopenco! ¡Lisa las tiene!

-¡Diablos! -Tomó a su esposa por el talle, no muy delicadamente, y comenzó a salir por la cortina- Vamos, Cielo...

-¡Mas despacio, Steinhauser! ¡No soy un saco marinero!

-Si, Joni, vamos, vamos...

Cuando Lisa y Hunter vieron salir por la cortina al Jefe y su esposa, lo mismo que el resto del público presente en el local, las alarmas se encendieron en las mentes de todos... El Beto Canalla, un maestro en concentrar la atención de sus parroquianos, aún en medio de las peores peleas de cantina, subió rápidamente al escenario y se apoderó del micrófono "_Seguimos la fiesta de los valientes en el escenario, mis queridos canallas... mientras el Jefe Steinhauser y su esposa atienden el aterrizaje de su hija en nuestro pícaro mundo, la música no para, y hoy me siento magnánimo... ¡Una vuelta libre para todos, vamos, barra, comiencen a servir! ¡Su canalla los quiere y no los olvida!_" Lisa, Alarmada, siguió a los esposos hasta la puerta... Solo entonces se dio cuenta que Claudia y Roy habían desaparecido... Había cuentas urgentes que arreglar y no se sentía abandonada por ello... Aunque se daba cuenta que solo tenía a Hunter para ayudarse si se hacía necesario, se sintió extrañamente reconfortada de tenerlo a su lado en ese momento...

-¡_Negro, abre la puerta_! -La voz urgente de Andy restalló como un látigo en los oídos de Terrero- ¡_Vamos, mi esposa está en labor_!

-¡_Rediablos! ¡Enseguida, Andy_!

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una pareja de primerizos aterrados, intentando parecer felices pero cada vez menos serenos... hasta que una nueva contracción sacudió con dolor a Joni... Lisa , más atrás, seguida de Hunter, la vio encogerse un poco e interrumpir su caminar...

-¡_Ay, Carajo_! Desesperada por salir...¡Igual que su padre! –Andy la ayudaba entre protestas a subir al Jeep- ¡Despacio, grandote! ¡ Ohhh... Menos mal que estoy arriba! ¡Porqué diablos los malditos jeeps tienen el chassis tan alto! –Su mirada de furia incineró a Andy en cuanto la contracción remitió- ¡Vamos grandote, al hospital, pronto, que no se cuanto más demore esto! ¡Corre o te asesino, Steinhauser!

-¡Lisa, las llaves! -Andy se volteó hacia ella , que ya tenia las llaves del vehículo en su derecha, y con un gesto casi de ave de presa se la arrebató de un preciso manazo- ¡gracias!

-Andy, yo...

-¡Mis cosas, Lisa! ¡mi maleta y la pañalera! ¡llévalas al hospital!

Aquel grito destemplado de Joni, entre sus dolores y la preocupación por sus cosas, se lo llevo la velocidad suicida con que Andy hizo arrancar el jeep rumbo al hospital militar...Dejando a Lisa paralizada... Con su brazo aún extendido, como si siguiera sosteniendo las llaves...

-¿Necesitas que te ayude, Lisa?

Lisa sacudió la cabeza, incrédula... Miró entonces a Hunter como en un sueño... ¡Por supuesto que necesitaba ayuda! ¡Y si era de él hasta una emergencia de combate sería el paraíso!

-No, Rick, gracias... Creo poder sola con esto...

"¡_Idiota! ¡Dile que sí_!"

-En serio, Lisa... No me gustaría dejarte sola en un momento como este...

"... _Y yo quisiera que te quedaras para siempre_..."

-Debes tener tus propios quehaceres, Rick... Tu invitada no vino y debes querer saber que paso...

"..._Ojalá no se apareciera nunca mas... ¿Qué diablos es lo que le ve Rick? ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! La chica es el sueño erótico prohibido de media tripulación... A veces eres mas idiota de lo que supones, Hayes_..."

-Sé lo que pasó... Y ella tiene a su manager para que la saque adelante si surge algún problema... Tú no tienes a nadie, Lisa... Entonces yo debo estar aquí...

"¡_Debo estar soñando! ¿Dijo que prefería estar conmigo_?"

-Tú lo quisiste, Hunter... –Lisa estiró la mano, completamente decidida en cuanto vio las luces de un taxi libre- ¡Taxi!

oOo

-¡Baja la velocidad, grandote! ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Ohhhhh! -Joni interrumpió la lluvia de golpes que caía sin misericordia sobre el brazo derecho de Steinhauser en cuanto la tomó una nueva contracción- ¡Espera a que detengas el jeep y te mataré, Steinhauser!

-¡Déjame conducir, Joni, Dios Santo, o nos mataremos de verdad! -Steinhauser hacía prodigios para salir de la atestada zona comercial de Macross, en el centro, rumbo al hospital- ...Menos mal que Lisa traerá tus cosas o no llegaríamos a tiempo jamás...

-...Eso...Eso... -Joni resoplaba intentando relajarse como Josie le había instruído en el cursillo de LaMaze- Eso... si le... ¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA, DEBERÍA MATARTE!

-¡Y ahora qué, Joni! -Steinhauser comenzaba a perder su frialdad con cada acceso de furia de su esposa-¡Por tu boca llevo muerto tanto tiempo que de verdad no vamos a llegar..!

-¿Le... Dejaste tus llaves de la... Casa por... Casualidad?

-¡Qué! -Steinhauser se dió el tiempo de dirigirle la más atroz mirada de sorpresa que pudo conjugar en aquel apurado momento- ¡Pense que se las habías dado tú!

-¡IDIOTA, MIL VECES IDIOTA! -Joni comenzó nuevamente su sesión de box con el brazo derecho de Steinhauser- ¿¡Tienes que suponerlo todo!? ¿Como _carajos _va a entrar Lisa a la casa por mis cosas? -Su garganta se apretaba como en un sollozo- ¡No tengo nada! ¡Gran contramaestre, pedazo de animal, todo me duele, estás conduciendo como un burro y mi hija viene al mundo arriba de un Jeep!

-¡_Al carajo, Joni_! -Andy usó el freno de mano y con un gran chillido de neumáticos, se pasó una luz roja entre dos taxis y un remolque de destroids- ¡Tus cosas van a llegar! -Luego clavó la vista en el camino- ...Lisa aprendió bien que el AIO es su salvación cuando todo lo demás falla... Llegará con tus cosas, te lo aseguro... Aunque tenga que usar del sentido que Dios le dió a los gansos...

oOo

El taxi se detuvo con un chirrido de neumáticos frente a las barreras de la Base Prometheus, y de el bajaron, no sin cierta urgencia, un Teniente y una Comandante...

-¡Ve con el centinela, Lisa, yo pagaré!

-¡Sí, Rick! -Lisa, casi corriendo, se allegó hasta la iluminada garita de entrada- Buenas noches, Cabo, Comandante Hayes y Teniente Hunter... Vamos a la casa de los Maquinistas...

-Adelante, Comandante... Pueden pasar...

Hunter se le unió pronto, y con paso rápido y concentrado se perdieron por los senderos de la base. Sin duda conocían bien el camino: Luego de las dos barricadas de tropa, una más pequeña para la oficialidad, y tras de ellas, a la derecha casi en perpendicular a la boca hambrienta de la esclusa del canal de servicio del _Prometheus_, la Casa que ocupaban Andy y su esposa... Entretanto, El Tripulante a cargo de la barrera seguía meditando sobre la cuadratura del círculo hasta que el Teniente de Navio a Cargo de la Guardia se asomó a ver el desempeño de sus subordinados.

-¿Que hay, Niehaus? ¿alguna novedad?

-Nada, señor...

-¿Y que estás esperando que no anotas "Nada" en el libro de novedades, patán? -El Jefe de la guardia lo miró con ojos llameantes- ¿Tengo que recordarles todo, lumbreras? son más de las diez de la noche y si no hay nada en el libro el siguiente asiento en la bitácora será tu arresto, angelito...

-Enseguida señor...

Solo entonces el Tripulante Niehaus, al abrir la pantalla del monitor para digitar el asiento en la bitacora del Bloqueo, recordó dos cosas en cuanto leyó las minutas escuetas del libro: Su predecesor en la caseta había anotado la salida de la Comandante Hayes y la Esposa del jefe... Y Nuevededos estaba fuera de la base desde temprano... ¿Y ahora la Comandante volvía en compañía de un piloto a visitar aparentemente una casa vacía ? Se puso de pie a la vista del ventanal corredizo para llamar a su superior...

-¡Mi Teniente! ¡Hay algo raro aquí!

-¡¿Que pasa, Niehaus?!

-No sé si es bueno o malo... Pero la Comandante Hayes acaba de entrar con un piloto a la Base... Y no hay nadie en la casa de los Maquinistas...

-¡¿Eso es "Nada" Patán cerebro de pulga?! -El Jefe de la Guardia inventó un nuevo color de púrpura mientras la temperatura de su enfado subía y subía. Decidido, desenganchó su radio de su cinturón de combate- Aquí golf-Eco Prometheus a Sierra-Papa-1...

-Adelante, Golf-Eco... Sierra-Papa-1 le escucha...

-Chris... Necesito que le eches un vistazo a la Casa de los Maquinistas... Tengo dos visitas que un angelito al que acabo de ponerle arresto -Niehaus se encogió desconsoladamente- Dejó pasar hasta allá sin saber que no hay ocupantes... Verifica, Por favor...

-¿Alguna idea de los _Boogies_?

-Comandante Hayes y un piloto no identificado...

-Hum... Raro, Milos... Como no sea que el Jefe haya prestado alojamiento solidario para una _Misión Relámpago..._

_-_Cierra tu bocota, Chris -El Jefe de Guardia sintió las risas socarronas al otro lado de la comunicación- Mejor verifica y me informas ¿10-4?

-¡Recibido, Golf-Eco! Sierra-Papa-1 en progreso...

oOo

-¿Cada cuanto, Joni?

-...¡Ya te dije que tres minutos la última! -Joni se retorcía en cuanto la nueva contracción la tomaba- ¡Quiero anestesiaaaa! ¡Tú hija me está matando!

-¡Deja de quejarte, por Dios, Joni! ¡También es tu hija!

-¡Aaaargh!¡Nuestra hija será huérfana de padre si no aceleras, Cabeza de Piedra! ¡Acelera, Dios santo!

Sin soltar el volante, Andy Steinhauser se acomodó para seguir haciendo lo que ya llevaba casi un cuarto de hora tratando de hacer: Salir del centro y tomar una de las circunvalaciones que lo llevaba casi sin atochamientos hasta el Hospital Militar Macross...

-¡Cuidado!

Andy, perdido en su propia concentración, hundió el pedal del freno casi hasta tocar el piso... los dos ciclistas que iban adelante de su jeep quedaron paralizados ante las luces y los bocinazos, agregado al terrorífico chillar de los neumáticos en su intento de ganarle a la odiosa inercia frenos mediante... no obstante, el parachoques delantero tocó la rueda trasera de uno de los ciclistas, que se derrumbó aparatosamente, y en cuanto llegó a tierra comenzó a quejarse tomandose con gran cuidado su mano derecha...

-¡Maldición! ¡Mi dedo, el idiota hizo que me quebrara un dedo!

-Relajate, cielo... no es nada grave... -Su compañera, con gran presteza se acercó a prestarle ayuda- Eres Psicoterapeuta, no cirujano, así que no hagas berrinche... Espera a ver qué hago con el animal que provocó todo... -Ante las luces del vehículo se puso de pie, y al ver a los causantes del desastre, y ellos a ella, cuatro gritos sorprendidos cortaron en dos la noche dentro de la nave...

-¡JOSIE!

-¡JONI!

-¡DIABLOS!

-¡MI DEDO!

-¡Dios! -Josie se acercó con gran presteza al vehículo en cuanto vió a Joni retorciendose sobre el asiento del pasajero- ¡Ya estás en labor! ¡Lapso entre contracciones! ¡dime, mujer!

-...Tres...Tres...Minutos...Josie... ¡Por favor, ayúdale a este animal de mi marido a salir de aquí! ¡Yaaaa, por favor, Yaaaaa!

-¡Tres minutos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

-¿Y yo, Querida?

-Tú no tienes nada, Barry... y mi paciente va a parir aquí mismo si no nos damos prisa -Birkenhead Miró a Andy como quien mira a un esclavo desobediente- ¡Jefe, suba esas bicicletas atrás y ayude a mi esposo a subir al jeep! ¡Rápido, no me mires con cara de idiota!

-¡Ss...Sí, Doctora!

Menos de tres minutos más tarde, la _Cajita de musica_, un Contramaestre en Jefe con los nervios hechos nudo, una parturienta vociferante, una Doctora, un Psicoterapeuta quebrado de un dedo y dos bicicletas, reiniciaron su loca carrera al Hospital militar...

oOo

-Llegamos, menos mal... -Rick miró a Lisa, aliviado- En cuanto abras la puerta vamos por las cosas y nos largamos al hospital...

-...En cuanto... ¡Oh, no, Diablos, Diablos, Diablos! -Lisa, irritadísima, se tomaba las sienes con las manos- ¡No tengo las llaves, Oh, Dios, Hayes, Bonita ayuda vas a prestar así!

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, Rick... -Lisa bajó los brazos, vencida- En la confusión de la salida, olvide pedirle las llaves de la casa a Andy, o a Joni... Dios...

-Tranquila -Casi sin pensarlo, Rick, en un gesto automático, rodeó los hombros de lisa con su brazo izquierdo... Ella tembló como una hoja al viento, y bajó la vista, ruborizada como una frutilla madura. Rick empalideció por segundos... y retiró el brazo- Ya estamos aquí y vamos a entrar de alguna manera... Si mal no recuerdo hay unos ventanales del lado de la sala... nada perdemos con probar si hay alguno abierto o mal cerrado, y listo... Espera y verás...

-¡Rick! -Lisa lo vio irse decidido rodeando la casa- ¡Esto es una base militar!

-...Y es una casa con puertas y ventanas, Hayes- Sentía su voz apagada en cuanto dio la vuelta a la casa-...Y siempre se puede entrar... aquí... veamos...

"_Eres un genio, Hunter... y por eso te... Olvídalo, Hayes... Veamos... Esto es una casa y al frente hay plantas...Aquí hay dos helechos y un ficus... Si yo fuera Andy ¿Escondería una llave de repuesto en las macetas? ¿Y si así fuera, en cual?_" Lisa entrecerró los ojos... Profundamente concentrada... y de pronto sus pupilas verde esmeralda se iluminaron como fuegos artificiales... Agachándose decidida frente a uno de los helechos, registró cuidadosamente y... nada... Sin desalentarse, se agachó frente al segundo helecho... y en cuanto sus dedos penetraron al receptáculo del agua, toparon a boca de jarro con el frío delicioso de una llave magnética...

-¡Rick! -Gritó sin cuidarse de nada- ¡Deja eso! ¡Acabo de encontrar las...!

_-¿Adonde crees que vas, __**Verdammt Zwerg**__(3)?_

_-¡Un momento, esperen, yo...!_

_-¡Salga de ahí inmediatamente!_

_-¡No estoy haciendo lo que ustedes creen! Yo... ¡Ayyyyy!_

_-...Ven acá, no te resistas, patán, o te irá peor..._

_-¡Ouch! ¡eso duele! ¡Dejenme explicarles!_

_-...Cierra la boca, desecho, o tu salud sufrirá un deterioro aún mayor..._

Lisa había corrido en cuanto sintió la primera interjección... Y quedó helada de la impresión al ver el cuadro que se ofreció a sus ojos en cuanto dió la vuelta a la casa de los Maquinistas... Un ventanal a medio abrir, Rick esposado en el suelo, sucio, desgreñado y maltrecho... y a una patrulla de la SP(4) casi sentada sobre él intentando mantenerlo quieto...

-...Llaves...

-Comandante Hayes... -Con gesto duro el Contramaestre Primero Christoph Mueller, a cargo de las patrullas SP de la Base, se incorporó y se fue hacia ella para encararla- Será mejor que me de una muy buena explicación de porqué está aquí acompañada de este pequeño patán...

-Mis Disculpas, Contramaestre... -Lisa largó un sonoro suspiro, y luego miró, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse, el cuadro ridículo que Hunter hacía esposado- Es una emergencia...

-¿Y de que tipo, Comandante? -Los ojos de Mueller brillaron con un destello socarrón- Tiene que ser importante como para que decida entrar con esta miniatura a una casa sin ocupantes en medio de una base militar...

-¡Contramaestre! -Los ojos de Lisa brillaron de vergüenza y furia impetuosa a partes iguales-¡Por su bien no diga una palabra más de lo que acabo de ver en sus ojos! -Aquel desahogo y el respingo que dio Mueller parecieron tranquilizarla-...Vinimos a recoger la maleta y el ajuar de bebé de la esposa del Contramaestre Steinhauser... hace algo más de 30 minutos que entró en trabajo de parto y Andy la esta llevando al hospital en estos mismos momentos...

-¿Ya viene la hija del jefe? -Mueller abrió los ojos sorprendido, y luego sonrió agradado- ¡Por que no lo dijo antes, Comandante! -miró a la patrulla -¡Déjenlo vivir, chicos! ¡Pónganlo de pie y quítenle las esposas! -Con gestos bruscos, los marinos pusieron de pie a Hunter como si fuera un saco mal equilibrado, y le quitaron las esposas- Espero que comprenda, Teniente, que hacía mi trabajo...

-Descuide...Ouch... -Rick se masajeaba con cariño las muñecas- ...Gracias, Lisa...

-¡Me lo agradecerás después, Hunter! ¡Contramaestre! -Se dirigió a Mueller- ¡Voy a entrar en la casa con la llave de repuesto por esas cosas, y necesito urgente transportación hasta el hospital!

-¡Como ordene, Comandante! -Tomó la radio de su cinturon para radiar una alerta -¡Aqui Sierra-Papa-1! ¡Barrera lista para abrir a mi señal en T menos 2 minutos! ¡Vamos en Clave 3 al hospital militar! ¡Sierra-Papa-2 estará al frente!

-¡Qué diablos está pasando, Chris!

-Lo mejor del mundo, Golf-Eco... La tripulación del Prometheus está a punto de aumentar en uno... mejor dicho, en una...

No se cumplían aún los dos minutos cuando un Jeep con balizas y sirenas encendidas salió a velocidad cósmica de la base prometheus, con un piloto magullado, una comandante aliviada, y un Contramaestre Primero ansioso de probar sus reflejos en el tráfico de la ciudad, rumbo al Hospital Militar...

oOo

La veloz mancha verde que era la _Cajita de Música_ a toda velocidad entrando al patio de urgencias del Hospital Militar Macross frenó con un chillido largo y sostenido. Birkenhead había obrado con prudencia al usar la radio del vehículo para ponerse en contacto, a traves del servicio de urgencia, con el equipo de obstetricia, que ya le esperaba, silla de ruedas en mano, para llevarse a Joni...

-¡Vamos, Rápido, es una primeriza y va a coronar en cualquier momento! -Birkenhead bajó de un salto del jeep-¡Angela! ¡Qué sala!

-¡cuarto piso, la tres, Doctora! ¡Está todo listo!

-¡Vamos ya!

-¡Sí por Dios, Vamos ya! -Joni, ya sobre la silla de ruedas, había olvidado toda la relajación que Josie le había hecho hacer durante el camino-¡Lizzie se me va a caer en cualquier minuto si no se apuran! ¡Andyyyyyyyyyy!

-¿Qué se siente, eh?

Andy, víctima de sus nervios, se sentía molido como si lo hubieran apaleado por horas... cuando vió a Joni desaparecer por la entrada de urgencias su cuerpo tensionado se relajó un poco...poniendo la cabeza sobre el volante, pudo sentir la pregunta de Barry Woods, el esposo de Josie...

-Me siento morir, Barry... ¿Es siempre así o me tocó la Zona de Combate?

-El primero siempre es Zona de Combate, Jefe -Barry rió, aun sosteniendo dolorosamente su mano- Josie, siendo doctora y todo, me arrancó el alma del cuerpo cuando Melinda vino al mundo... Vamos, Jefe... No puede dejar a su esposa sola ahora, y yo tengo que ir a que me vean este dedo...

-Lo siento en el alma...

-No lo sientas, Jefe... El de arriba sabe por qué hace las cosas... De no ser por esto Josie no habría estado a tiempo...

-Así es... -Andy salió de un salto del jeep- Voy a obstetricia... Suerte y gracias, Barry...

-¡Corre, Jefe! ¡Esto se acaba en cualquier minuto!

Andy corrió por los pasillos de urgencias hasta el ascensor. Con deseos de patear a la maquina insensible que se demoraba tanto, esperó la apertura de las puertas, retorciendose y sostenido en la pared con sus manos, pues el vertigo, olvidado su control, hizo que todo le diera vueltas un par de veces. Respondiendo a sus silenciosas súplicas, el elevador lo depositó en obstetricia... a pesar de ser tarde en la noche, el movimiento era incesante... "_Yo pensaba ser el único que me había portado travieso a bordo... Creo que me equivoqué..._" Se acercó al mesón de la estación de enfermeras, pues con la rapidez de la maniobra, ni siquiera intuía en donde se podría hallar su esposa...

-¡Nombre!

-Perdón... Acabo de traer a mi esposa...

-¡Nombre, jefe, no tengo toda la noche para escuchar sus fechorías!

-...Joanna Daphne Camps Steinhauser...

-¡Sala de partos 3!¡Por el pasillo a su derecha, en el primer cruce a la izquierda! ¡Ya está en labor! ¡Toque el timbre y espere a que lo reciba su tratante!

-...Gracias...

Caminando con grandes zancadas llegó hasta la dirección indicada, y con dedo tembloroso tocó el timbre... Nada... Desesperado tocó el timbre una segunda vez... Y temeroso que una de las enfermeras militares (A quienes conocía bien de cerca) Saliera a acabarlo a dentelladas, comenzó a pasearse a lo largo del pasillo desde timbre hasta el cruce, y de vuelta... Solo un par de minutos después sintió la puerta abrirse, y ver salir a una enfermera...

-¿Jefe Steinhauser?

-¿Eh? Si, yo...

-¿Las cosas de su esposa? la están preparando en este minuto...

-...Yo...

-¡Aquí están!

Andy volteó a ver a la autora del jubiloso grito... Y con un suspiro tan grande como él mismo vió venir caminando, casi corriendo, a Lisa y Rick, que levantaban en sus manos maleta y pañalera...

-¡Benditos sean! ¡Llegaron!

-Casi no la contamos, _Hermanito_... -Lisa y Rick entregaban las cosas de Joanna a la Enfermera- Tome...¿Como está?

-Llegaron justo a tiempo... -Dijo enigmaticamente la enfermera- La doctora Birkenhead vendrá en un minuto, Jefe...

La puerta se cerró. Andy vio una fila de escaños pegada a la orilla del pasillo, y tan cansado como nervioso, se derrumbó en uno de ellos...

-¿Estás bien, Andy?

-No, Lisa... Estoy molido, nervioso, con deseos de tener el hábito de fumar... -Andy bajó la cabeza... y de pronto comenzó a levantarla.... Sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa comenzaba a asomarle al rostro-¡...Voy a Ser Papá..!

-...Andy... -Lisa le echó el brazo sobre sus hombros- Ahora tranquilo... Todo esta en manos de la Doctora y de Joni...

-...Y antes que ellas en las manos del de arriba -Andy suspiró... y al levantar nuevamente la vista vio a Josie asomarse a la puerta...

-Ya es hora, Jefe... ¿Quiere venir?

-¿Yo?

-Vamos, Andy... -Josie sonrió al escuchar el amortiguado grito de su paciente en el interior- No estaba programado, pero te necesito adentro... Joni te necesita adentro...Dime ahora mismo o te pierdes el nacimiento... Esto no tarda nada...

-Voy... -Andy se levantó con un suspiro nervioso y caminó hacia la puerta... Recordando, se volteó hacía Lisa y Rick, que de pie lo miraban con ojos ansiosos- Gracias... No es necesario que...

-Esperaremos... -Casi sin darse cuenta, ambos pronunciaron la palabra al unísono, y mirándose, bajaron la cabeza, repentinamente ruborizados. Lisa fue la primera en reaccionar- Ve tranquilo... Luego de todo este circo, no nos ibamos a perder ser los primeros en saber la noticia...

-De acuerdo... Vamos, Josie...

La puerta se cerró tras Andy... Y a lisa le pareció en ese mismo instante que los minutos parecían tener mucho más que sesenta segundos... Amiga de sus hábitos como nadie, comenzó su paseo en circulos, con la vista baja, profundamente metida en sus pensamientos "_Es increible... Todo es increible... Lizzie está naciendo, yo estoy aquí y mañana tengo un vuelo... ¡Rick tiene ese odioso vuelo! Pero este tonto adorable prefirió estar conmigo y acompañarme... ¿Quien te entiende, Rick Hunter?_" El pensamiento la hizo detenerse...

-Rick...

-¿Sí?

-Podrías ir a urgencias a que te vieran esas muñecas... _La Peste_ te trató con cariño y tú tienes un vuelo mañana...

-No, Lisa... Prefiero estar aquí... Pero gracias por tu consideración...

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego que te ofreciste a acompañarme...

-Lo sentí correcto, Lisa... Si no hubiera sido porque te puse a pensar en la llave de repuesto con mi genial idea de entrar por la ventana, no hubieramos llegado a tiempo...

-...Tienes razón... -Lisa rio suavemente... y se detuvo paralizada cuando algo no calzó en sus oídos- ¿Será posible..?

-¿Qué, Lisa?

-...Me pareció oír un llanto de bebé...

-No puede ser... Esto está lleno de madres en labor, Lisa... las habitaciones son insonorizadas... pudo haber sido cualquiera... o tu mente...

-¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa, Hunter?

-¡Porqué tan agresiva, Hayes! ¡¿Acaso no puedo decir lo que pienso?!

-¡De tu bocota a veces solo salen necedades, Teniente Hunter!

-¡Yo siempre soy el culpable contigo! ¡Nunca tengo razón y solo te causo problemas!

-¡Porque eres un problema, incompetente! ¡¿Como diablos llegaste a ser lider de Escuadrón?!

-¡Será porque soy bueno en lo que hago, y no precisamente gracias a tí! ¡Todo me lo criticas!

-¡Rick Hunter, te juro que ahora mismo voy a...!

Sin importarles que fuera un hospital, habían reiniciado su guerra verbal mirándose frente a frente, tan cerca el uno del otro que podían mirarse reflejados en el brillo de las pupilas del otro... Y cuando Hayes sentía cada vez con mayor fuerza sus ganas de practicar su Karate con el insubordinado, boquiflojo y tenaz Hunter... La puerta de la sala de partos se abrió.... Sin perder la posición, ambos se callaron y miraron hacia la puerta... y vieron aparecer a Andy, con el sudor marcando caminitos en la verde bata y gorra quirúrgicas que llevaba puestas... un tapabocas descansaba en su cuello...

-...Dejen de pelear, Zopencos, esto es un hospital... -Una luminosa sonrisa cansada asomó al rostro de Andy- Lisa Marie Steinhauser Camps, mi hija... Acaba de aterrizar...

Fue un movimiento automático... Lisa y Rick se miraron, y sin pensarlo siquiera, soltaron un grito de alegría y alivio mezclados, y se dieron un fuerte abrazo... De pronto, como si hubieran recordado quienes eran y que estaban haciendo, se soltaron casi inmediatamente, estirando sus uniformes y tosiendo para disimular...

-¡Que caso tiene, me cambiaré la bata! -Andy salió al pasillo y abrazó a Lisa- Felicidades, Tia Lisa Hayes...

-...No, Gran tonto... Felicidades a tí...

-Jefe... -Rick le estiraba la mano, recibiendo el fuerte apretón de Andy- Felicidades...

-Gracias a tí tambien, Zopenco...

-¿Joni está bien? -La curiosidad y la preocupación femenina de Lisa saltaron en ese instante-¿Todo normal?

-Las dos están bien... Lizzie es normal hasta donde pude ver... tiene sus veinte deditos... ahora la están limpiando... Debo volver con Joni... Y ustedes a sus camarotes... ambos tienen vuelo mañana...

-De acuerdo... - Lisa le dió un rápido beso en la mejilla. Rick tambien asintió- Hablaremos cuando vuelva...

-¡Vayanse ya, peleadores!

Andy los vió irse por el pasillo, silenciosos y caminando lado a lado... Como ni ellos sabían aún que debía ser "_¡Dios, qué noche! Debo llamar a Alfie y al Charro para que me cubran mañana... Yo no me voy de aquí si no es con mi hija en los brazos..._" Volvió hacia el interior de la sala de partos, para ver a su esposa, agotada, ser preparada para trasladarla a sala... Su hija, ya limpia y envuelta en un paño esteril, reposaba piel a piel sobre ella... Su emotividad se desbordó... no pudo contener el llanto, que quieto y sin sollozos, le aguaba los ojos...

-Shhht, grandote... no llores...

-Mi amor... no es pena... es felicidad...

-Lo sé... llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en matarte luego que nuestra hija naciera... Pero ahora... ¡Te amo, Andy Steinhauser!

-...Y yo a tí, mi vida...

-¿Lista, Joni? -Birkenhead, ya en su bata blanca, volvió a la sala- Hora de que descanses. Te llevaremos a sala privada. Andy podrá quedarse si quiere... -Miró fijamente a Steinhauser- Si quiere quedarse, Jefe, Será mejor que de aviso y modifique los turnos de cubierta... Estará en la 412D.

-Sí, Josie... Vengo enseguida, cielo...

Dió un calido beso en la frente de su esposa, y salió a buscar un telefono para hablar con el control nocturno del _Prometheus_... Conversación como tal no hubo mucha, porque los gritos de alegria de las operadoras de la central lo dejaron sordo... finalmente pudo llegar hasta la voz de Alfie...

-¡Felicidades, Jefe!

-Gracias, Alfie... Se que no he hecho un permiso formal... Pero esto no estaba en el programa... Bueno... 50, 2 centimetros de largo y tres kilos novecientos diez gramos no estaba en el programa de ninguno de los dos, Capitán...

-¡Anda, hombre, tu hija es enorme! -Alfie rió sinceramente- De acuerdo, le dire a Flake que cubra tu turno-1, y el _Charro _verá toda la cubierta mientras vuelves...

-Trataré que sea lo menos posible, Alfie...

-Tú ocúpate de tu mujer y tu hija, hombre... Yo me haré cargo de los burócratas...

-Gracias, Alfie... Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches, Andy...

Volvió flotando entre nubes a la habitación... y la imagen que vio al entrar lo conmovió... Se quedó frío mientras veía a la enfermera ayudándole a Joni a amamantar a su hija por primera vez... Silenciosamente entró, sus ojos fijos en la imagen, con deseos de soltar el llanto de nuevo. Su hija, decidida, no lo pensó dos veces en cuanto tuvo el pezón a su alcance, y se prendió ávidamente de el...

-...Es tu hija, Grandote... de eso no cabe duda... Hambre por sobre todas las cosas...

-Joni... -Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, la besó cálidamente en la sien... -Soy su padre... Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo... Las amo a las dos...

-...Y nosotros a tí... -Lizzie soltó el pezón y comenzó a gañir- ¿No quieres más, hija?

-...Póngala otra vez en el pecho... se tomará de nuevo... -La enfermera recomendó- Vengo enseguida a vestir a su hija... fue un gran esfuerzo y debe descansar...

-...Gracias...

Lizzie mamó un rato más, y unos minutos más tarde, ya vestida, fue depositada en brazos de su madre... que no habia reparado, en medio de su atroz agotamiento y alegría, en un detalle fundamental...

-...Andy...

-¿Necesitas algo, cielo?

-...Yo no, Tonto... Nuestra hija necesita que su padre la tome...

-¿Eh, yo...? es que es...

-Vamos, hombre... si no dejabas caer el balón en el campo de futbol no pasará nada... Ven... Tomala...

Andy recibió a su hija de brazos de su mujer, frío, incomodo, sin saber bien que hacer... Y al verla acomodarse en sus brazos y soltar un suspiro satisfecho, sintió una cálida onda de calor, bienestar, y responsabilidad... "_Lizzie, Hija... Tal vez este no es el mundo que yo hubiera querido para tí al momento de nacer... Pero te juro por lo más sagrado que existe, que de tu madre y de mí no te faltará nada, y que haremos que ningún mal te aceche... y si es necesario que yo ofrezca mi vida por tu bienestar, lo haré sin vacilar... Son lo más importante de mi vida, lo que me mantiene vivo, lo que me hace vivir... Hija, te amo...y tus ojos serán los nuestros abriéndose a este mundo extraño que te va a tocar conocer..._"

El amanecer de la tierra sorprendió con sus rayos de luz trémula sobre el inquieto oceáno, a los esposos Steinhauser durmiendo, ella sobre su cama, Andy sobre el sofá de visitas, sosteniendo firmemente la mano de su esposa, y en la cuna hospitalaria del otro lado, su hija, esa que venía a dar cuerpo a un amor que había resistido grandes pruebas, y que ahora rendía su fruto en ella...

* * *

-¿Cuantos días de permiso le dieron?

-Técnicamente, Jonathan... Ninguno -Andy evocó con ojos soñadores los primeros días de su hija- El Capitán Duquesne, Bennie, Robert, John, Eddie, Johann... Todos se prestaron a cubrirme duranque aquellas primeras horas... Y para cuando pude acostumbrarme a la situación como para poder sentarme tranquilamente a elevar una solicitud, Joni se había recuperado tanto, que Josie estaba dispuesta a darles el alta a las dos... Yo solo quería llevarmelas a casa lo antes posible...

-En todo caso, Andy merecía un descanso... -Lisa rió francamente-...Después que me enteré por Joni de lo que pasó en la sala de partos...

-Oh, eso fue devastador... -Andy se tocó el cuello como si aún le doliera- Su furia, sus nervios y los dolores la tenían hecha un basilisco... Cuando me acerqué a tomarle la mano en el momento de los pujes, me la mordió y me tomó del cuello... Me insultó con tantas ganas en español que temí por mi vida... Ahí si que me puse nervioso de veras...

-Eramos dos, Cielo... -La ancha sonrisa de Joanna destellaba alimentada por sus recuerdos- Afortunadamente no tuve depresión post-parto... Según Josie, soy demasiado alegre y optimista como para haberla experimentado... Mientras el Grandote seguía desaparecido en cubierta, y el hambre devastadora de Lizzie me secaba los pechos como una gota de agua en el desierto, nuestros planes se desbarataron otra vez...

* * *

No estaba en sus planes ir hasta el _Prometheus_... Pero la conciencia de que estaba en un permiso extendido y no con licencia, presionaba su mente con desagradable insistencia... Maistroff, en silencio pero aún presente en su vida militar aunque no lo quisiera, era una razón de fondo con mucho peso específico como para pasarla por alto "_Podría hasta tener un permiso firmado de puño y letra del Almirante Hayes, y el desgraciado igual se daría el gusto de declararme AWOL(5)_" Sin prisa, pero vigilante a la radio, eligió pasar directamente por la ciudad, en vez de usar el anillo externo de Macross, que lo llevaría mucho más rapidamente hasta su puesto... Jugando con los cruces, fue avanzando muy meditadamente por las calles laterales y principales, y en una de esas vueltas se topó a boca de jarro con el Dragón Blanco de los Lynn... Simultaneamente, un grito airado, lleno de furia y frustración, llegó hasta sus oídos... Era como si la ciudad misma se hubiera enterado de algo muy grave, y manifestara abiertamente su desagrado... Inconscientemente bajó la velocidad... y al sentir ruido de pelea en el Dragón Blanco, Aceleró, preocupado. Joni, mucho más que él mismo, era muy cercana de los Lynn, y le preocupaba que Max y Lena sufrieran algún daño. Cuando finalmente se paró en la puerta del local, sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa: Aquello parecía un campo de batalla... Civiles y militares resoplaban, heridos y magullados de la más diversa consideración, sentados en el suelo o con sus espaldas contra las paredes, en medio del caos de sillas y mesas en que se había convertido el comedor del local. Su vista giró en todas direcciones, y su sorpresa aumentó aún más al ver a un desconocido, de pie al lado de Minmei, sin un solo rasguño... "_Como golpea ese chico...¡Míralo! ¡Nadie fue capaz de ponerle un dedo encima!_" Rick, resoplando junto con Max en un costado del Local, lo vió finalmente, y con un gesto cansado, le hizo señas de que se acercara...

-¿Qué diablos pasó aquí, Zopenco?

-Un error, Jefe... Transmitieron por la MBS la noticia que se denegaba el permiso de desembarcar para los habitantes de Macross... y esto se volvió un caos...

-¡Debes estar bromeando! -Andy les ayudó a levantarse-¿El Gran Jefe en Alaska no dijo nada?

-Lisa está por los suelos... -Rick suspiró dolorosamente- No me lo dijo, pero al parecer fue su idea...

-¡_Oh, gran carajo_!

Solo cuando giró la vista pudo verla, saltando con urgencia, pañuelo en mano para detener el hilillo de sangre que corrió por la comisura de los labios de aquel joven esbelto y de expresión fastidiada...

-¿Y ese tipo?

-Es Lynn Kyle, el primo de Minmei -Max se acomodó los lentes con gesto adolorido- De no ser por él no la contamos, Jefe...

-Voy al Jeep por el Kit de primeros auxilios... Creo que va a hacer falta aquí...

No alcanzó a hacerlo... La radio en su cinturón crepitó entonces con urgencia "_Ataque en progreso, Ataque en progreso, todas las tripulaciones a Estaciones de combate. Puestos de ruta, enlazar a personal de puente principal y XO con urgencia..._" inmediatamente después comenzó el odioso ulular de la alerta de Combate difundiéndose por todos los rincones de la nave....

-¡Vamonos de aquí!¡Hunter, Sterling, muevanse!

-¡Andy! -Lisa corrió hasta la puerta-¡Que haces aquí! ¡Deberías estar en el hospital!

-Pura casualidad, Hermanita -Se dió media vuelta, urgido por los tiempos de la alerta- ¿Las llevo hasta el puente?

-No, llegaremos de alguna manera. Llevate a todos los pilotos que puedas hasta el _Prometheus_...

-Ay, Ay, Señora -Le dirigió una punzante mirada de ave de presa- Tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación después...

Lisa quedó estática mirando alejarse al Jeep "_Dios...¿Se dió cuenta? No es mi culpa que los recuerdos me traicionen... Se le parece tanto que me causa escalofríos.... En fin, no me va a agradar lo que tenga que decirme... De eso estoy segura... Y voy a tener que callarme hasta el final... Bien merecido te lo tienes, Hayes..._"

-¡Taxi! -Sammie estiró la mano esperanzada, y el vehículo se detuvo a la vera del Restaurante-¡Vamos chicas, entren!

-¡Lo más rápido que pueda! -Lisa ordenó con voz dura-¡Al 1A, puente principal!

-...Cuando el Cliente dice rápido, pues que es rápido...

-¡No, Usted otra vez! -Lisa se tomó del cinturon de seguridad con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Sujetense, chicas!

Andy desembarcó su cargamento de pilotos en el estacionamiento de la esclusa... y al tratar de ir por sus cosas al vestidor, la figura de Tinoco lo detuvo...

-Hoy no, _Gringo_...

-¡Es una alerta, Tinoco! ¡dejame pasar, insubordinado!

-Eso diselo a _Mi Capi_... El ordenó que fueras a la Torre de Combate...

-Alfie no va a dejar que me suba a la cubierta ¿No es asi? -Tinoco asintió mudamente- ¡Soy un idiota, debería haber vuelto al hospital!

-Tranquilo, Viejo -Bennie le palmeó la espalda- Tu mujer y tu Hija ya están en el refugio... Kirima hizo las averiguaciones... Ahora a ver a su Capitán, Señor...

-¡Diablos!¡De acuerdo, y cuidadito con joderla en cubierta, _Charro_, o te colgaré de los cojones!

-...Tus sicológicas subidas de ánimo me abisman, _Gringo_ -Soltó una sonora carcajada-¡Sube de una vez, _Guey_!

En cuanto llegó arriba, el babel de la Sala de Operaciones Aereas lo aturdió un poco... No era la primera vez que estaba en ese sitio, pero nunca en situación de combate había podido presenciar como se desenvolvían sus ocupantes... Todos parecían hablar al mismo tiempo, y los monitores elevados y pantallas tácticas cambiaban de información a cada segundo...

-Jefe Steinhauser...

-Mi Capitán...

-No espero que me comprenda, pero estas son ordenes... Su permiso fue cursado hoy, y a sabiendas que iba a aparecer de un momento a otro por acá, preferí que estuviera como observador de Cubierta... El Teniente Guardi en el control de aterrizaje le espera, Jefe...

-Pero, Alfie...

-No me desobedezcas, Andy... Vamos... Se que te mueres por ir allá abajo... Pero hoy no... Te quedas donde te dejé y luego vuelves al hospital por tu esposa y tu hija ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, Señor, Permiso para retirarme, Señor...

-Adelante, Jefe, Continue...

Andy bajó con una mezcla de enfado y alivio por la escala interior de la torre de combate hasta el mundillo privado de los LSO de la nave: El control de Aterrizaje, que en condiciones normales de Combate es de hecho la torre de control de un portaaviones. Michele lo felicito efusivamente en cuanto lo vio llegar, y le alargó una diadema de comunicación y unos prismáticos...

-Tienes a tu cargo la confirmación visual de naves, Jefe... Me darás en salidas y en llegadas las identificaciones de naves que te lleguen de pista, para marcar los tiempos de ATO... Ahora no, porque estamos en alerta, pero se necesita ese dato para tu estadística de lanzamientos

-Veamos como lo hace Tinoco entonces... ¡Que empiece el Show!

* * *

-¿Eso fue el desembarco de Khyron?

-El mismo, Luca -Lisa se puso seria- Yo llegué con el corazón en la boca al puente, lo mismo que el resto de las chicas...Ellas por cansancio... Yo por Rick, y la maraña de sentimientos en que se convirtió mi corazón luego de haber visto a ese chico llegar... La batalla en sí no fue distinta a las demás, excepto que era en la tierra, y yo no estaba totalmente concentrada... El nacimiento de Lizzie, el claro mensaje de Andy de una noche atrás, Alaska... Tenía demasiado en la cabeza, y durante la batalla otra vez alguien que no era yo pagó las consecuencias...

-Vamos, Bonita, eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo... -Rick la abrazó tiernamente- ¿Sigo aquí contigo, o no?

-...Esta manta es testigo de que sí...Andy la levantó acariciando su superficie- Si hablara...

-De seguro diría la verdad -Joanna dió un suspiro satisfecho- Contaría como en aras del amor que Lisa y Rick se resistían a admitir que había brotado entre ellos, Mi esposo cometió quizá la única y más gigantesca insubordinación de toda su carrera naval...

* * *

Aunque tardío, el Ataque_ Daedalus_ fue un éxito total: el Módulo de descenso de la Queadol Magdomilla de Khyron, dirigido por control remoto en un ataque Kamikaze(6) quedó atravesado por el masivo ariete en que se convertía aquel transporte producto de la modalidad de ataque... La primera salva de misiles impactó su interior, y los restantes, producto de la modalidad de disparo, y de la fuerza con que la nave se incrustó en el casco enemigo hasta perforarlo, salieron volando en todas direcciones... Andy, prismáticos en mano, no se perdía detalle de un combate como aquel, que presenciaba por vez primera en el protegido palomar del Teniente Guardi y sus secuaces... hasta que vió casi como un punto en la lejanía, la paleta de colores del VF-1J de Hunter, persiguiendo con insistencia suicida un escurridizo y temible Queadlunn Rau... Sus trayectorias se cruzaron con los misiles de defensa, y la armadura enemiga, mucho más maniobrable, los esquivó por centimetros... En cambio, el Varitech no pudo con ellos... Un impacto, luego otro... hasta que el techo de la cabina voló por los aires, y el asiento en eyección salió disparado... La silla se estrelló contra el techo en el aire, La nave estalló, y la rosa ignea que formaba su muerte engulló la silla hasta hacerla desaparecer... Andy, pálido de la impresión, vió más abajo como florecia la seda blanca del paracaídas... Arrastrando un muñeco desarticulado.... "_Dios, no lo permitas... El zopenco no puede morirse ahora... Debe vivir... Tengo que sacarlo de ahí ahora mismo, o Hermanita morirá tambien, y para siempre..._" Desesperado, tomo la libreta de operaciones, y levantando nuevamente los prismáticos digitales, tomó las orientaciones aproximadas que se leían a ambos costados del display de visión, mientras mantenía el enfoque sobre el paracaídas...

-Mick, con tu permiso...

-¿Donde vas, jefe? -Guardi lo miró con la duda pintada en el rostro- Ni se te ocurra...

-¿Me das licencia, o me orino aquí mismo?

-¡No seas asqueroso! ¡Sal de aquí!

Instantes después pasaron dos cosas... Andy desistió de usar los elevadores para llegar hasta cubierta, y deslizandose como un bombero por las escaleras internas de mantenimiento de la torre, bajaba cubierta tras cubierta hasta alcanzar los hangares... Y el Teniente Guardi recibió la impresión de su vida...

-Aquí control Aéreo a LSO -La voz de Duquesne sonaba hasta enfadada- Mick, no dejes que Andy salga de ahí...

-¿Que pasa, Mi Capitán?

-Hunter, su cachorro de cubierta, acaba de ser derribado por fuego amigo...

-Demasiado tarde, señor... Ya no está aquí... Me engañó...

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabía que iba a hacerlo! -Duquesne cambió su frecuencia a la general del _Prometheus_- ¡Aquí AOC(7) a todas las cubiertas!¡Todo el personal atento a la aparicion del Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser..! ¡No puede subir a ninguna nave, no puede mover ninguna nave! Tienen mi autorización expresa de arrestarlo en cuanto lo vean, Operaciones fuera...

Andy corrió a cubierto de su uniforme de diario por la cubierta, esquivando a conciencia a sus hombres hasta su oficina de operaciones... Allí comenzó a convertirla en un revoltijo en busca de algo "_Tiene que estar aquí, donde diablos la dejé... Vamos, el tiempo corre y el chico va a morirse si no te recuerdas, Steinhauser..._" Momentos mas tarde, entre un rimero de listados de operación, surgió, desgastada pero intacta, su bolsa de equipo subacuatico, un regalo de Frito, que siempre le había dicho que tenía madera para SPECOPS(8). Una rápida revisión, comprobando que no le faltara nada, y salió a la carrera nuevamente, esta vez sin cuidarse de nada ni de nadie.

El Sea Sergeant matrícula RH299, al mando del Teniente Comandante Peter Rossetti, descansaba con rotores plegados en Zona de Alerta, y su tripulación hacía rápidamente los chequeos de cierre de su nave antes de entregarla a su tripulación de tierra para ir hasta la sala de Táctica a llenar las formas de reporte de rigor luego de un accidentado vuelo de patrulla antisubmarina, que había concluído con ellos casi arrojándose sobre la cubierta de la nave en cuanto empezaron los disparos...

-¡Pete! ¡Necesito tu Quitapolvos!

-¿Es una Broma, jefe? -Rossetti lo miró incrédulo- Primero, ya volé mi circuito de la mañana, segundo, afuera es un caos, y tercero, yo no paseo subalternos a menos que sea una buena razon ¿_Capisce_?

-Vamos a salvar vidas, Pete...

-¡Encantado pero no puedo! -Rossetti levantó los brazos-¡y en caso que pudieramos nunca antes de una hora! ¡este _animale_ está seco! me quedan a lo sumo treinta minutos de vuelo más la reserva...

-Será suficiente, Pete...

-¡Esa reserva es para combate, Andy!

-¿Y acaso afuera nuestros pilotos están jugando a la comidita con los Zentraedi? ¡Vamos, Pete, hagamos que valga la pena, Ayudame con esto y te juro que nos haremos famosos y nos van a condecorar! Debo salvar a alguien allá afuera... Se lo debo al chico... sé que está herido, y si no vamos pronto va a ser necesaria una bolsa con cremallera... Por favor, Pete...

-Mmmm -Rossetti comenzó a ceder...- De acuerdo, Jefe... Si son vidas vale la pena aunque nos quiten las insignias... Pero no tengo nadador, estamos fritos...

-¿Y yo estoy pintado acaso? -Andy levantó su bolsa de equipo- Estoy calificado como Subacuatico-A en la Naval... ¡Vamos, Pete! ¡Buscaré una mula y te pondré en el elevador otra vez!

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte, _Gringo_...

Andy se volteó espantado en cuanto oyó la voz... Bennie lo miraba con un gesto imposible de identificar... Enfado, duda, y sorpresa por lo que su amigo intentaba hacer se mezclaban en su rostro...

-¡_Charro_! ¡Déjame hacer esto! ¡Por favor!

-¡¿Y dejar que Maistroff juegue otra vez contigo como perro con un hueso?! ¡No vas a salir de aquí! Si tengo que volver a golpearte lo haré... Tengo que arrestarte, Andy, lo siento... Son ordenes de Alfie...

-_Charro_... -Andy lo miró serio- Si no salgo pronto el chico Hunter va a morirse allá afuera... Lo vi herido y engullido por la explosion de su VT... Si me echan después de esto, sinceramente no me importa...

-¡Piensa en Joni y tu hija, Cabeza de Piedra!

-Es en ellas en quienes pienso, Bennie... Si yo estuviera allá afuera, el Zopenco sería el primero en lanzarse al agua por mí... Por Joni, por Lisa Marie, Por Lisa... ¿No lo entiendes? -Bennie lo miraba silencioso y cariacontecido- Lisa morirá si el chico se muere...

-_A la chingada con todo_... Seremos tres entonces los que vayamos a la _pinche_ Corte Marcial por hacer lo correcto... Andy... -Tinoco lo miró serio- Golpeame...

-¡Qué!

-Golpeame... Sigo siendo tu subalterno, y será más real si nos salvamos de esta...

-Eres mi hermano, Bennie, Gracias -Andy alzó su temible derecha y golpeó con toda su alma en el rostro a Bennie, que cayó aparatosamente al suelo ante la sopresa de la tripulación del helicóptero- ¿Estás bien, Charro?

-No... -Bennie se masajeaba cuidadosamente la mandíbula... un hilillo de sangre escurria por la comisura derecha de sus labios- _Y todavía pegas como una mula encorajinada, Gringo_- Se levantó con toda la presteza que podía tras el golpe- Voy por una mula para ponerlos en posición... despegaran desde el elevador arriba... si los muevo a la alerta Alfie los verá y se los comerá vivos...

-Hecho, _Charro_, Gracias...

-¡Sube de una vez a la maldita batidora, Gringo!

Cuando el elevador llegó al nivel cubierta, el Sea Sergeant ya tenía sus rotores desplegados y comenzaban su giro cada vez con mayor fuerza... Tinoco ni siguiera les dió el balizaje... solo apuntó hacia el mar con sus brazos y los movió frenéticamente para apurarlos en su maniobra... Rossetti despegó y estabilizando el aparato casi a flor de las olas, lo llevó, casi pegado a las amuras(9) por babor hasta la popa de la nave que enlazaba con el SDF-1... Dando un giro, se estabilizó momentaneamente...

-¡Listo, Andy!

-¡Listo! -Andy no se habia quedado quieto, y ya vestido con su traje húmedo se colocaba a toda prisa los auriculares de a bordo para escuchar a Rossetti- ¿Sabes lo que haces?

-¡Mira a quien le dices eso! -Rossetti rió- Mi abuelo voló MEDEVAC(10) con la Primera Caballería en Vietnam el 68... y los Huey(11) no hacen lo que este bebé -Llevó decidido la palanca hacia adelante- La orientación que me diste me obliga a ir en línea recta para encontrar a tu piloto, así que suerte y ¡_Andiamo_!

El Sea Sergeant hundió la nariz hacia adelante y salió a su máxima velocidad por el costado de Estribor del _Prometheus_, siempre a baja altura... Bennie los vió pasar como en un sueño... muy bajos y rápidos, con una de las corredizas hasta atrás, y Andy en traje de buzo con medio cuerpo fuera de la nave, mirando ceñudo hacia adelante... "_Vaya con Dios, Gringo... Mereces más que una patada en el trasero... pero estás haciendo algo increible..._"

Cuando salieron de la zona de influencia del SDF-1, el cielo seguía siendo un caos de naves de ambos bandos, y una lluvia de fragmentos de su destruída nodriza, que seguían cayendo luego de la explosión... Rossetti, silencioso y concentrado, volaba en zig-zag, manteniendo alta la velocidad para minimizar el consumo de combustible de la nave... Rogando porque ninguno de los acosados Zentraedi que quedaban en la zona de combate lo tomara como blanco. Pronto su copiloto, prismáticos en mano, comenzó a hablar...

-No se ve bien... en línea con nuestro paquete hay dos pilotos más... hay señales de humo y repelente esparcido... Parece que hay tiburones en el agua...

-Hay que sacarlos a todos, Pete...

-Si fallamos en subir a uno solo, Andy, estaremos fritos y no podremos volver a la nave...

-Se podrá, Pete...Tranquilo... Llevame hasta Hunter, y te devuelves por los otros dos... cuando estés listo, vendrás para sacarme... ¿De acuerdo?

-Y yo que pensaba que no había nadie más loco que yo a bordo... De acuerdo, Nadador-1, será como tú digas...

El RH299 pasó raúdo sobre el primer piloto... Sobre el segundo... y pronto, en la lejanía, pudo verse en el sol de la tarde que caía a pasos agigantados, la seda blanca del paracaídas de Hunter... No había movimiento en el agua... Ni repelente, ni bengalas... Andy se estremeció mientras se terminaba de poner el equipo para saltar al agua "_Vamos, lucha... No te mueras, Zopenco... Hay alguien a bordo que te necesita y te ama como a la vida misma, aunque no quiera admitirlo..._"

-¡Listo, Nadador-1!

-¡Listo!

-3...2... 1 -El operador del malacate le dió la cuenta-¡Saltar! ¡Nadador-1 en el agua..!

Andy se lanzó al agua entre una lluvia de rocío provocada por el helicóptero en estacionario, a metros de Hunter... Saliendo a superficie, comenzó a nadar con energía nacida de la desesperación y de las ganas de salvarlo, mientras el Sea Sergeant giraba sobre si mismo para volver sobre sus pasos y hacer los otros dos rescates... Brazada tras brazada, Andy se iba acercando a su objetivo, y al poner cara bajo la superficie, podía ver las oscuras sombras que se retorcían acechantes en la profundidad "_Hoy no, malditos... No cenarán piloto esta noche..._"

-¡Rick, Rick! -Andy lo alcanzó, y se apresuró a darle una revisión inicial... Estaba inconsciente y tenía algunas quemaduras, pero lo más urgente era su cabeza... El fuerte casco estaba abollado y hundido en la sección frontal, y la sangre manaba en abundancia por su mejilla derecha... "_Por eso los malditos están cebados..._" -Ya estoy aquí, Hamster, descuida que enseguida te pondremos seco- Sacando del bolsillo de emergencia del salvavidas una lata de repelente, la agito repetidamente antes de tirar de su espoleta... En segundos la mancha amarilla alrededor de los dos se extendió... -Ahora sí, chico... vamos a quitarte el casco... veamos que hay tan de terrible bajo él...

No alcanzó a hacerlo... el Helicóptero ya volvía hasta su posición...

- ¡Necesito Canastilla!¡Hay lesión en la cabeza!

-¡No hay tiempo, Nadador-1! ¡Estamos a punto de activar la reserva!

-¡Maldición! ¡Manden el penetrador!

Aquella pieza metálica con dos estribos fue bajada prestamente, y Andy, con mucho cuidado, desprendió el paracaídas de Rick, y usando el mismo correaje para asegurarse los dos, montó al chico en un estribo, y él se puso en el otro... Abrazándolo firmemente, sostuvo su cuello con firmeza para prevenir cualquier desaguisado con su región cervical...

-¡Arriba, Arriba, Arriba!

La subida del malacate se le hizo a Andy enervantemente eterna y puso temor por el peso de ambos... Sin embargo el cable resistió, y el Tripulante los recibió por el costado... Andy, lo más delicadamente que pudo, tendió a Hunter en el piso del Helicóptero, mientras Rossetti lo ponía a toda velocidad rumbo al _Prometheus_...

-¡Ahora comiencen a rezar con toda su alma _per la Madonna_! ¡Si llegamos sin mojarnos los pies las cervezas las paga el Jefe!

-¡Dos vueltas si lo consigues, Pete! -Andy buscó bajo los asientos, y sacando una manta pardusca con las insignias de la RDFN, cubrió al inconsciente Hunter con ella- ¡Pete, no sé como lo puedas conseguir, pero necesito a Kirima en la radio ahora mismo! ¡El chico está mal!

-¡Tranquilo, Ya Alfie está afilando las bayonetas para cortarnos los cojones! -Rossetti, concentrado en pilotear, gritaba a pesar de estar usando la radio- ¡Aquí RH299 a Paramédico-1! ¡Conteste, Paramédico-1!

-Adelante, RH299 ¡Y deja de gritar, Pete, estás usando la radio!

-¡_Porca Miseria_, Kirima! ¡Estoy volando con los vapores, no me pidas tranquilidad!

-Kirima, deja al _Bachicha(12)_ tranquilo... aquí Nuevededos, necesito que seas mis ojos... Hunter no se ve nada bien...

-Tranquilo, Andy... Escúchame con atención. Saca el Kit de primeros auxilios de debajo del asiento del piloto. ¿Le sacaste el casco?

-Negativo. No me atreví...

-Bien. que alguien que esté contigo te ayude. Saca el Kit, y busca el cuello cervical que hay adentro...

Mientras el Sea Sergeant volaba con el alma y las gotas de combustible restantes, Kirima lo guió en le procedimiento básico de primeros auxilios... Pronto Andy tuvo que sujetarse del piso para calmar sus nervios y sujetar su vértigo... Había inmovilizado, limpiado una herida, e incluso puesto suero a la vena del muchacho para estabilizarlo...

-Aqui AOC a LSO... Mick, dale pista libre al RH299 para que aterrice en la alerta-1... vienen heridos y el paramédico espera por ellos...

-Entendido, AOC... aquí LSO a RH299, pista libre y corredor 1 sobre Alerta-1, aterrice a discreción...

"_Nuevamente hiciste algo hermoso, Steinhauser... pero esta vez no puedo salvarte... En fin... ya veremos que hago contigo para que te duela..."_ Duquesne, con ojos fríos y gesto contraído, miraba la aproximación final del Sea Sergeant, casi haciendo fuerza para que llegara sano y salvo...

...En la cubierta, Tinoco se paseaba como un poseso mientras veía como se acercaba aquella nave "_Vamos, zopilotes, aceleren, aceleren..._" cuando los notó casi encima de la cubierta, levantó las balizas y comenzó a dar las señales de aterrizaje... las ruedas del helicóptero tocaron la pista... y el paramédico-1 se echó como una tromba sobre la portezuela abierta para sacar al chico. Andy, y los mismos pilotos rescatados, ayudaron a ponerlo sobre la camilla, y él mismo, sosteniendo en alto la cápsula de suero, salió corriendo junto con ellos hacia la escotilla principal de los elevadores de la isla...

-¡_Gringo_!

-¡Después, _Charro_, después!

Solo después que Andy y los paramédicos hubieran sido tragados por los elevadores, Tinoco se volteó hacia el helicóptero... Sus tripulantes estaban derrumbados por la tensión, como si en vez de llevar a cabo una misión de rescate, hubieran estado corriendo una carrera... caminando delante de la cabina se puso del lado del piloto, y usando el estribo, se asomó al interior... Rossetti, exhausto y mudo, le mostró la titilante luz roja en su tablero de instrumentos, lo que hizo que Tinoco, a pesar del dolor en su mandíbula, soltara un silbido de admiración "_Definitivamente Dios es tejano, y te tiene cariño, Gringo... has sobrevivido tantas veces, que sin duda te puso aquí para algo... Y creo saber qué cosa es..._"

oOo

Había llorado tanto y tan amargamente... Y sin embargo la culpa fue solo un instante de autorecriminación... A oscuras en su camarote, para no contemplarse ella misma, desmadejada, angustiada y asustada de la suerte de Rick Hunter, Lisa Hayes mezclaba sus lágrimas con fervientes oraciones que su madre le había enseñado, y que estaba consciente que no decía hacía mucho tiempo... "_¡Lisa, soy Rick estoy en linea directa contra nuestros misiles! ¡Mayday(13), Mayday, Me dieron! ¡Estoy herido!_" Las últimas frases urgentes de Rick iban y venían de su mente una y otra vez "_Dios, sabes que no soy devota, pero si vas a proteger a alguien el día de hoy, protege a Rick... Por lo que más quieras, protegelo... Sé que suena egoista, pero estoy enamorada de él... No sabría vivir sin él..._" No obstante aquello, en su mente dominada por el adiestramiento militar, no dejaba de parecerle curioso que la situación se asemejara tanto al accidente de cubierta de Andy... Eso la hizo abrir los ojos... "_No... otra vez no... debo ir con él... al diablo mis temores o las apariencias... ¡Debo ir con él_! Decidida, fue hasta el baño y se lavó la cara desprovista de maquillaje para borrar las huellas de su llanto... incluso se pellizcó algo las mejillas para darle color a su rostro pálido y algo desencajado... El teléfono sonando la hizo volver a su pequeña sala y la trajo a la realidad...

-Comandante Hayes, diga...

-Lisa, habla Connie... Lo rescataron... Ahora mismo lo llevan al hospital...

El golpazo del teléfono al ser restituido el auricular, el portazo furibundo que remeció al camarote, y unos pasos rápidos y urgentes por el pasillo, delataban al corazón de la Comandante, agitado más allá de lo posible de amor y temor por Rick... En la cubierta interior, en tanto, el Comandante Elwes le hacía el gesto de la victoria a Tinoco... el auricular del teléfono aún en su mano...

-Listo, _Charro_... Va en camino...

-Y yo también, Connie... No me has visto, y si Alfie pregunta por mí... Dile que me comió el Coco...

Minutos más tarde, la _Cajita de Música_, con él al volante, salía a toda velocidad del _Prometheus_ rumbo al hospital.

oOo

Cuando las puertas de la Ambulancia se abrieron, ya la guardia de urgencia tenía todo previsto para la avalancha de heridos militares que preveían luego de la batalla... Kirima, Bogosian, Becker y Andy, entraron como una tromba para ser recibidos por el médico evaluador...

-¡Estado!

-¡Paciente en Shock, quemaduras de primer grado, probable trauma cervical y TEC(14) cerrado con laceración frontal y pérdida de consciencia!

-¡Rápido, Sala 1!

El equipo siguió raudo por el ancho pasillo y giró hacia la derecha, en el preciso instante que el equipo médico militar salía a recibirlos... Tomaron sin ceremonias el suero de las manos de Andy, y quitando la manta de encima de Hunter, lo cambiaron en un movimiento coordinado a la mesa de procedimientos, echando con gestos bruscos la camilla de la ambulancia hacia afuera. Kirima, habituada a ese proceder, retiró prestamente ambas cosas, y junto con su equipo salieron de la sala... Andy recién entonces, liberado de su tensión, se dió cuenta que estaba temblando de frío por todo el tiempo pasado en el agua... y aún mojado, con su traje de buceo puesto...

-Llévatela -Kirima le alargó la manta- Consérvala de recuerdo... Hoy salvaste una vida, Andy...

-Veamos si soy tan bueno ahora para salvar mi trasero...

-¡_Gringo_! -Tinoco entró corriendo en la urgencia-¡Vamos al _Prometheus_! ¡Alfie está pegado al techo de rabia, y ahora mismo está buscando una sierra mellada para cortarnos los cojones, a Tí, a mí y a Rossetti!

-...Porqué será que no me extraña... -Andy suspiró decidido mientras se envolvía con la manta-...Lucille... si ves a joni, dile...

-Anda... Yo iré con ella un rato...

Sin apuro, Andy comenzó a retirarse junto con Bennie...Mientras, Kirima ordenaba a su equipo poner orden en la ambulancia, para luego salir de urgencias rumbo al corredor principal y la caja de ascensores. Al girar y entrar en el, vió venir casi corriendo un uniforme blanco de Primera Oficial, y un rostro casi tan blanco como el,enmarcado en el delicado cabello color miel, los ojos verdes brillantes, como si hubiera llorado... Kirima sonrió...

-¡Lucille! ¡Gracias, Dios, menos mal que te encontré! ¿Sabes si...?

-Ya está aquí, Lisa... Yo lo traje...

-Dios... Gracias... -Lisa suspiró aliviada, intentando serenarse- ...El equipo de rescate trabajó rápido...

-El equipo de rescate no, Lisa... -Kirima la miró sin inmutarse, al tiempo que se abría la puerta del ascensor. Una vez dentro, la miró directamente a los ojos, y apretó el botón para cerrar las puertas- ...Yo diría que fué tu Angel Guardián...

La puerta del ascensor se cerró... Lisa estaba estática, muda... intentando dilucidar la enigmática frase... De pronto sus ojos se abrieron, dilatados de la sorpresa... "_No... es imposible..._" Incrédula aún, siguió corriendo hasta la Zona de Urgencias... Allí, miró inquieta y agitada en todas direcciones, hasta que un extraño camino de pisadas mojadas en el piso hacia la salida le dió la clave que necesitaba... ni bien traspuestas las puertas vio salir del iluminado estacionamiento un Jeep naval con dos personas... una de ellas, envuelta en una manta pardusca, dejaba salir por sus bordes mechones mojados de cabello rubio ceniza...

-...Andy...

"_Dios, ahora no tengo dudas... Tú me lo enviaste... y gracias por él, por Rick... Por acordarte tanto de alguien como yo, que desde hace mucho tiempo no se acordaba de tí..._" Lisa secó una lágrima imprevista en uno de sus ojos, y suspirando sonoramente, entró nuevamente al hospital, a saber de Rick... El insufrible, tenaz y boquiflojo Hunter, que ella aún no sabía cómo, pero silenciosamente, como el agua ascendiendo por los tallos de una rosa, se le había infiltrado en el corazón...

* * *

**Notas:**

**(1)Cocina de Mamá**: En inglés _Mom's Kitchen_, apodo con que son conocidos los VC-33.

**(2)Doble Play**: Jugada de Beisbol consistente en ponchar a dos corredores en una sola jugada.

**(3)Verdammt Zwerg**: del Alemán literal, _Enano maldito_.

**(4)SP**: Siglas en Inglés de _Shore Patrol_, Patrulla de Costa, una modalidad naval de policía militar.

**(5)AWOL**: Siglas en Inglés correspondientes a _Absent WithOut Licence_, Ausente sin Licencia.

**(6)Kamikaze**: Traducido del Literal Japonés, _Viento Divino_. Nombre que recibían de los medios Estadounidenses los pilotos suicidas del Japón durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**(7)AOC**: Siglas en inglés correspondientes a _Air Operations Chief_, Jefe de Operaciones Aéreas.

**(8)SPECOPS**: Siglas en Inglés de _SPECial OPerations_, operaciones especiales.

**(9)Amuras**: Término naval para referirse a los costados de un buque.

**(10)MEDEVAC**: Siglas en inglés correspondientes a _MEDical EVACuation_, Evacuación médica.

**(11)Huey**: Nombre corriente que designa al helicóptero Bell UH-1H.

**(12)Bachicha**: En varios países latinoamericanos, forma de designar a un inmigrante italiano.

**(13)Mayday**: Llamada internacional de auxilio en la navegación aérea civil y militar.

**(14)TEC**: Siglas en español de _Traumatismo Encefalo Craneano_.

Mis agradecimientos a todos por su paciencia... EL fin de año en todos lados es una epoca complicada, y este capítulo demandó bastante falta de sueño para poder ver la luz...

Agradecimientos especiales a mi desde ahora Beta oficial... Hermanita, Gracias por todo... Tu diplomacia literaria, como el látigo al galeote, es un acicate para avanzar...

...E infinitas gracias por los reviews... son aire que mantiene respirando esta historia...

¡Nos vemos en el quince!


	15. Bye, Bye, Tierra

_**XV.-BYE, BYE, TIERRA...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Las cosas se complican con la prolongación de este incidente extraterrestre... No pienso variar mi postura respecto del SDF-1, pero eso no implica que no piense en Lisa... Daré los pasos que tenga que dar para sacarla de una vez de ese polvorín espacial cada vez más candente en que se ha convertido. A pesar de ello, puedo por el momento respirar tranquilamente. Steinhauser sobrevivió a todo y está a bordo también... No necesito ser adivino para saber que, si las cosas eventualmente se pusieran complicadas, él daría hasta el último aliento por ponerla a salvo..."_

_**(Tomado de la bitácora personal del Almirante Donald W. Hayes, extractado de "Los Tigres de la Cubierta: Recuerdos del Prometheus 2009 – 2012")**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

-Debería cortarles los cojones a los tres... ¿Pensaron en algún momento los problemas en los que me iban a meter con su maldito espectáculo cinematográfico? ¿Tienen una idea siquiera, patanes de marca mayor? ¡No, no la tienen! ¡Menos aún de la larga lista de articulos de la Ordenanza General con que se limpiaron el trasero al ir a su famoso rescate! ¡Debería encerrarlos de por vida y lanzar la llave al mar, Pedazos de idiotas!

Los tres hombres en cuestión, muy firmes y mirando al frente, formaban lado a lado en la oficina del Jefe de Operaciones Aéreas del Prometheus, Capitán de Fragata Alfred Duquesne, que los miraba a los ojos intentando controlar la temperatura de su ira...

-¡Comandante Rossetti!

-¡Señor!

-¿Esto fue un desvarío del momento o tengo que preocuparme en el futuro?

-¡Primera y última, Señor!

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡Tiene suspensión de vuelos por 72 horas, y agradézcale a su Dios que no lo haga degradar ni le quite su nave! ¡Retírese!

-¡A su orden, Señor!

Rossetti salió marcialmente de la oficina... Quedando los otros dos culpables de la ira de Duquesne, tiesos y silenciosos como nunca antes habían estado en ese lugar...

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes, par de tarados? ¿Ah? ¿Quieren decirme como voy a mantener la disciplina a bordo si el Jefe Aéreo y su segundo se ponen a jugar a los vaqueros? ¡Tinoco!

-¡Señor!

-¡No te hagas el marcial conmigo, pedazo de tamal mexicano! ¡Tu mandíbula hinchada no va a salvarte!

-¡Sí, Señor!

-¡Y tú, Steinhauser, tú! ¡Tú menos que nadie a bordo! ¡Y eres quizá el Subalterno más condecorado de toda la Naval!

-¡Señor!

-¡Debería sacar ahora mismo mi sable de ceremonia y cortarles la cabeza a los dos, Mentecatos cerebros de pulga! ¡Pero lo terrible es que no puedo hacerlo porque sus mujeres jugarían a la tortura china conmigo antes de matarme! -Tinoco y Steinhauser dejaron escapar una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa- ¡¿Creen que es divertido, par de idiotas?! Tengo atentas y cariñosas notas en mi escritorio, cortesía del Capitán Gloval, El Coronel Maistroff y todo el jodido Estado Mayor del SDF-1, preguntándome qué Diablos hacía un Sea Sergeant antisubmarino en labores de rescate ¡En medio de una batalla que todavía no terminaba, y encima 30 minutos antes que iniciara la busqueda oficial de sobrevivientes! ¡¿Qué les contesto, Dios Santo, qué?! ¡¿Podrían decirme qué me obliga a mentirles a los caballeros ya nombrados para salvar sus traseros, ah?!

-...Que estabamos haciendo lo correcto, Señor... -Andy levantó la vista, y Duquesne no vió en los acerados ojos de Steinhauser ni una gota de arrepentimiento.

-...Y de hecho así fue, idiotas... -Alfie cortó la bravata tan de improviso como la comenzó- Andan tan juntos que, si alguna vez encontrara orín de perro en mi tazón del café, es seguro que Tinoco se robaría el tazón y tú traerías el perro, Steinhauser... -Soltó un largo suspiro y miró a ambos hombres a los ojos- Contramaestre Primero Tinoco...

-¡Señor!

-¿Intentó detener al Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser en la cubierta interior y fue golpeado por él al resistirse al arresto?

-Es efectivo, Señor... traté de cumplir su orden hasta donde me fue posible...

-Retírese, vuelva a sus obligaciones, Contramaestre. Queda a cargo temporalmente de la operación de la Cubierta de vuelo en su calidad de Segundo Jefe Aereo. Continue...

-A su orden, Señor, con su permiso, Señor...

Tinoco abandonó la oficina en la misma forma que Rossetti. En cuanto a Andy, conocía demasiado bien el procedimiento. Ya lo había visto durante su adiestramiento en Ingleside... Y le hacía honor a su ejecutivo nombre de _Sumario Breve_...

-Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser...

-¡Señor!

-¿Hizo uso no autorizado de material militar en una asignación no prevista, planeada y programada por sus superiores?

-Es efectivo, Señor...

-¿Golpeó a su segundo al mando de la división cuando este intentó arrestarlo siguiendo mis ordenes?

-Sí, Señor...

-¿Desobedeció conscientemente esas mismas ordenes de no tocar ni poner en movimiento ningún equipo aéreo de esta nave en una asignación no autorizada?

-Sí, Señor...

-Sus faltas a la disciplina lo condenan irremediablemente. Queda suspendido de la Cubierta de Vuelo por 72 horas, cumplirá esas mismas 72 horas en celda disciplinaria y perderá por cuatro semanas sus permisos dobles. Retírese.

-A su orden, Señor... -Steinhauser hizo la venia, y a punto de trasponer la puerta del despacho se volteó hacia su superior- Señor, una última pregunta, Señor...

-Adelante.

-¿Debo presentarme desde ahora a la Barra de Castigo?

-Negativo. Las celdas disciplinarias están llenas desde anoche por culpa de una Stripper demasiado casquivana del _Kitty Kitty_... Esa sí fue una pelea... -Sonrío brevemente- Cumplirá su arresto en forma domiciliaria a contar de las 0700 horas de mañana. Irá primero por su esposa y su hija al hospital, y luego no quiero ver ni su nariz en tres días completos ¿Quedó Claro, Jefe Steinhauser?

-Transparente como el aire, Mi Capitán... Permiso para retirarme, Señor.

-Concedido, Continue, Jefe...

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, el Capitán Duquesne se echó con gesto cansado en el mullido sillón de su despacho " _Qué par, Dios mío... Pero sin ellos y sus agallas esta nave no andaría soltando Varitechs ni a la mitad de su capacidad..._ _Ahora a pensar en algo creativo, creíble y tragable para mantener el orden y calmar a mis superiores... Probaremos si mis cuentos floridos de la Academia Naval siguen surtiendo su efecto..._"

* * *

-¡Increíble! -Jonathan estaba con los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa-¡Libró sin un rasguño!

-Es que no entiendes algo fundamental, Jonathan... -Lisa se acomodó en los brazos de Rick- La posición y el ascendiente que Andy tenía a bordo del _Prometheus_ eran únicos... Cualquier otro subalterno en la misma posición se hubiera ido derechito a una Corte Marcial. En aquella epoca era inconcebible que la Cubierta de Vuelo estuviera mandada por otro que no fuera él... Incluso Tinoco, siendo un Especialista ANOC de clase mundial, que en otra época hubiera hecho suspirar a todas las marinas del mundo por tenerlo en sus filas, aproximaba el efecto, pero no lo cubría por completo... -Miró a Andy con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos- Tus zapatos eran extremadamente grandes, Hermanito...

-Nah, Lisa... Todos hacíamos nuestro trabajo lo mejor que podíamos -Con inusitada modestia, Andy le devolvió la mirada- El caso es que Alfie, con serio riesgo para su posición, decidió que estaba bien hecho, y que no valía la pena castigarnos o encausarnos por haber ido a salvar a Rick... Comprendió, mucho antes que nosotros, que el camino de la guerra todavía era para nosotros cuesta arriba, y que incluso se nos iba a empinar más... Se necesitaba a todo el personal disponible en la nave, y afortunadamente eso también nos incluía...

-¿Entonces estuvo tres días completos encerrado en su casa?

-La palabra "Encierro" no retrata fielmente aquellas horas, Luca -Joanna comenzó a reírse suavemente- Entre los trabajos que nos daba Lizzie, Lisa y Rick, Aquellas 72 horas se nos escurrieron como agua entre los dedos... La devastadora hambre y el carácter de Lizzie no nos dejaba dormir, nos faltaban manos para consolar a Lisa, Teníamos nuestra casa convertida en sitio de peregrinación para ver a nuestra hija... Y el Cabeza Dura aquí presente gastó el piso caminando de impaciencia por volver a la cubierta de vuelo... Y a pesar de todo -Joanna se puso seria cuando su mente tocó aquel recuerdo- Ni siquiera su legendaria testarudez pudo llegar a tiempo...

* * *

El tiempo corría implacable para Andy. Sabía que le quedaban pocas horas de libertad antes de encerrarse en su casa, y debía procurar cuanto antes el alta de su esposa y su hija... Y ponerse lo antes posible fuera del alcance del largo brazo de Duquesne... No se hacía ilusiones: Había salvado su trasero, pero eso no le impedía hacer cumplir sus ordenes hasta las últimas consecuencias. Sin perdida de tiempo buscó un teléfono...

-Birkenhead, diga...

-Habla Andy Steinhauser, Mi Capitán, Doctora...

-Vamos, Andy... Soy Josie... El grado es para los tontos e insoportables... Dime...

-Necesito saber si puedes dar de alta a Joni y a Lizzie...

-Sí, Las revisé a las dos hace algunos momentos... Quería matarte por dejarla sola, pero Kirima le contó lo que hiciste... Se emocionó. Ahora ¿Te castigaron?

-Sí, Josie... Pero El Capitán Duquesne se apiadó de mí y me aplicó arresto domiciliario... necesito a mis mujeres conmigo o esto será una tortura...

-No cantes victoria todavía -Andy oyó a Josie reír quedamente por el auricular- ¿A que hora debes recogerte?

-Mi arresto comienza mañana a las 0700...

-Ven ahora mismo... Tendré todo listo para que puedas irte y tratar de dormir algo antes que Lizzie decida que necesita a sus padres a toda hora...

-Voy volando, Josie... Y gracias...

-De nada... Angel Guardian...

Andy colgó con una leve sonrisa el auricular. Minutos más tarde la _Cajita de Música_ salía a toda velocidad del _Prometheus_ hacia su casa, y minutos después, ya instalada la cuna de seguridad en la segunda fila de asientos, enfiló risueñamente hacia el Hospital "_Es perfecto. Mi esposa, mi hija y yo juntos por tres días... Castigo o permiso, Solo Alfie lo sabe..._"

Mientras pasaba por las calles de Macross, pudo darse cuenta, aún en medio de su alegría, que las recientes noticias habían deprimido a sus habitantes. No era para menos, puesto que luego de sobrevivir casi sin un rasguño a una enorme batalla casi incomprensible, que los dejó varados a su suerte en los límites del Sistema solar, se les negaba el permiso de vivir y quedarse en su planeta. Viviendo como ya se habían acostumbrado a vivir a bordo de una nave de guerra, sin embargo, los macrosianos (Muchos de ellos trabajando hasta ahora como en la isla en proyectos militares de defensa, como parte de los contratistas originales del SDF-1) se habían acostumbrado a esa suerte de normalidad extrema, de modo que ya no les era extraño pasear por las calles de la ciudad mientras los tornos y gruas de riel de la nave movían destroids, Valkyries y gigantescos repuestos por sobre sus cabezas o a través de sus avenidas principales "_¿Qué hará ahora el Capitán_?" era una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza con insistencia, tanto que casi pasa de largo el hospital. Haciendo una rápida corrección estaciono en el sector de visitas, y casi corriendo, entró por la puerta principal... Y al enfrentar el pasillo de la caja de ascensores para ir al ya demasiado conocido cuarto piso, se detuvo en seco... En una fila de escaños pegada a la pared, una figura bien conocida de cabellos color miel y blanco uniforme de primera oficial, encarnación misma de la desesperación, se tomaba la cabeza con sus dos manos, agachada hasta casi tocar sus rodillas con la cabeza...

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Susurró Andy plantándose frente a ella, casi con ternura- Deberías estar con el zopenco ¿O me equivoco?

-¡Andy!¡Gracias, enorme tonto, gracias! -Lisa levantó la vista, y Steinhauser vió sus verdes ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de que lo abrazara- ¡Fui yo, Dios Santo, Por mi culpa está allá..! -Se quebró y estrechó el abrazo con fuerza- ...Está...

-Shht, Hermanita... Él está bien...

-...No... -Lisa trataba de controlar sus lágrimas- Se agravó y lo pasaron a cirugía hace unos instantes...

-Tranquila, Ya tranquilizate, Lisa... Y tú no tuviste culpa de nada ¿me oiste?

-Pero yo... -Lisa se soltó del abrazo y su rostró comenzó a destilar una amargura que Andy jamás, ni en el episodio de marte, le hubiera visto alguna vez-...Yo levanté el _Daedalus_ a destiempo... Los misiles... Yo...

-¿Tu qué, Lisa? -Andy endureció el semblante- Pudo o no haber pasado... Pudo ser Rick o cualquiera... Fue una batalla, y en las batallas suele haber fuego amigo, no te tortures...

-Pero...

-¿Porque no mejor dices en voz alta tu verdadero dilema, eh?

-...Tú lo sabías...

-...Desde Marte...

-¿Tanto se me notaba?

-¿Qué se te notaba? Dilo de una vez y descansa, mujer, es algo hermoso, no una condena...

-Que yo... Yo... -Lisa intentaba no tartamudear y no lo conseguía- Estoy...

-¡Deja de dar vueltas y dilo de una vez, Dios Santo!

-¡¿Crees que es fácil para mí admitir que estoy enamorada de Rick Hunter?! -Lisa dejó escapar la frase de su boca, y de inmediato se la tapó con ambas manos, horrorizada de lo que había dicho, y mirando en todas direcciones por si hubiera habido alguien más en el pasillo testigo de esa enorme confesión- Dios...

-Listo... Ahora puedes tener un poco de paz contigo misma -Andy le sonreía, pese a que ella de buena gana lo hubiera echado por el pozo del ascensor- ¿porque no mejor vas a la sala de espera a saber de tu piloto, eh?

-No quiero... -Lisa bajó la vista- Escapé sin ser vista en cuanto llegaron Roy y los demás a urgencias... no quería que...

-Entiendo... No te sientes fuerte aún para admitirlo mas que a tí misma... y a algunos cabeza dura que andan dando vueltas por aquí... -Andy sonrió, y Lisa dejó escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa triste- Entonces ¿Que te parece si yo te cubro en urgencias para que puedas saber algo mas de Rick, y tú luego me acompañas por Joni y Lizzie para llevarlas a casa? ¿Es un trato, Hayes?

-Trato hecho, Cabeza de Piedra... -Lisa se serenó lo suficiente como para traer un poco de calma a su rostro y recomponerlo al quitarle las lágrimas- Es curioso... Pasa algo con nuestra especial hermandad, Andy...

-¿Que cosa, Hermanita?

-Rick no venía en el paquete... y cada vez que él o yo te necesitamos tu estabas ahí... Silencioso, listo y dispuesto a salir al rescate... Táchame de loca, pero creo que tus costumbres se le pegaron a Rick...

-¿No será que tu corazón enamorado vió en él cosas que ves en mí? No podías oponer mucha resistencia despues de eso...

-...Puede ser... Pero no voy a gastar mi tiempo pensando en mis miserias personales aquí... -Lisa se permitió una leve sonrisa, que se esfumó de inmediato- Dios, no me sueltes y acompáñame a urgencias... Luego iremos por Joni y la niña...

A pesar de las protestas alegres que Joni soltaba por la forma de conducir de Andy y la presencia quieta e impresionantemente poderosa de Lizzie en su cuna de transporte, Lisa solo la miraba sin abrir la boca, perdida en sus pensamientos... Se habían quedado un rato largo en urgencias, con Andy distrayendo la charla nerviosa de Roy, que a cada minuto repetía como un odioso estribillo que le traería a Minmei a su hermano y eso solucionaria todos sus males, y Lisa silenciosa y haciendo cuenta que acompañaba a Andy por Joni, sin revelar la realidad de los sentimientos que desbordaban a su corazón desbocado de amor y temor por Rick. Apenas traspuesta la puerta de la casa de los maquinistas, los Esposos Steinhauser se apresuraron a acomodar a su hija en su nueva habitación... Cuando sintieron un quedo llanto a sus espaldas...

-Es Lisa, Joni... Está deshecha por lo que le pasó a Rick...

-Entiendo...¿Se está echando la culpa?

-Mas o menos... Le costó más admitir que se enamoró del zopenco...

-Pena y amor a partes iguales... No es buena combinación para las lágrimas...

-Lizzie está dormida... Y no va a necesitar sus cisternas móviles por un rato... ¿Por que no vas con ella y tienes una charla de mujer a mujer? Yo me haré cargo de Lizzie y la cocina...

-Te adoro, Grandote... Trato hecho... Pero pagarás por haberle dicho a mis senos Cisternas móviles... Por hereje te quedarás sin ellas por un buen tiempo...

-No puedo sentir celos, mi vida... -Andy la besó suavemente, al tiempo que con el índice de su derecha dibujaba en una leve caricia el contorno de los senos de su mujer- Ella por ahora las necesita mas que yo... Pero eso no será para siempre...

-¡Te odio!

-¡Y yo más te amo por eso!

-Mejor voy por Lisa... ¿Puedes poner el monitor en funciones? Deja el receptor en la cocina para que podamos oirla si llora...

-En seguida, mi vida...

Joni salió con suavidad del cuarto de Lizzie... Y en cuanto enfrentó la salida de la sala pudo verla... Echada con el rostro cubierto por sus brazos en uno de los brazos del sofá. Mas que llorar, sollozaba... "_Sin duda esto te pegó duro, Lisa... Muy duro..._"

-¿No te parece que ya está bien de llanto por hoy? -Joni se sentó suavemente a su lado, casi sin que ella lo sintiera- Creo que Rick lo que necesita es ánimo, no lágrimas...

-...Tú no sabes...

-...Ohh, sí, Señorita Hayes, por supuesto que sé... -Joni la tomó por uno de sus hombros y la hizo erguirse casi a la fuerza. Lisa, avergonzada, se tapó el rostro con las manos- Mirame... -le quitó con las suyas las manos de su rostro- Andy estuvo a punto de morir, y a mí no se me ocurría otra cosa que llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas con la cabeza a punto de estallar, caliente como una fragua... Pero el grandote no necesitaba eso... necesitaba mi amor, mi apoyo, que yo estuviera ahí...

-...Pero... -Lisa, tomada de sorpresa, abrió los ojos, y serenándose un poco, sacó su infaltable pañuelo y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas- Ustedes se aman... Yo no sé si él me ama...

-¿Y acaso eso va a detenerte, Señorita _Superchica_? -Joni le sonrió- ¿Lo quieres para tí?

-...Sí...

-¿Lo amas?

-...Sí...

-¡Entonces manda a paseo a la _Miss Tontita _y ve por él, Mujer! -Joni la abrazó, y soltándola, la miró a los ojos- ¿Recuerdas la Isla? ¿Cómo conocí al grandote?

-...Por supuesto...

-Yo solo pensaba en cómo quitarte de enmedio, Lisa... -Joni se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa- Cuando los conocí a ambos eran, Bueno, siguen siendo, muy cercanos, y yo los suponía pareja...

-¿En serio? -Lisa se ruborizó un poco. Era la primera confirmación real de que su relación de amistad con Andy había sido objeto de un escrutinio mucho mas puntilloso de lo que suponía- No pensé que se viera así desde fuera...

-Yo sola me dí cuenta que no se veía así... Pero eso fue después... En el instante casi sin pensarlo puse en marcha mi maquinaria de conquista... De verdad quería traerlo de mi lado, a como diera lugar... -Joni miró brevemente hacia el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Lizzie- Puedo decirte sin mentir, Lisa, que desde que me hice mujer que jamás en mi vida me había mostrado tan femenina, tan gentil, tan encantadora y tan dispuesta a hacerle frente a los avances que Andy me hiciera que ese dia de la visita de mis niños al parque... Cómo sería que hasta mis chiquillos comenzaron a molestarme con él...

-¿Es eso lo que debo hacer? -Lisa se tomaba las sienes, algo agobiada- Yo no sé si...

-No te estoy dando recetas, Mujer... Solo te cuento mi historia... Y te doy algunas claves...

-No te entiendo... Ni siquiera sé por donde partir...

-Ay, Cabeza loca ¿Qué hay allí adentro fuera del _Arte de la Guerra_ de Sun-Tzu? -Joni dió un par de afectuosos golpecitos con sus nudillos en la sien derecha de Lisa- Trabajan juntos... Se ven en muchas situaciones dentro de la nave, en servicio... Estuvieron juntos tras las líneas... ¿Te parece poco? Sácale provecho a lo que ya conoces de él...

-...Pero a él le gusta...

-Comienza a pensar en lo que él necesita, Mujer... ¿Es piloto, no? Conócelo y vive en él su pasión por volar... Antes de que piense en correr tras la chiquilla esa, te verá a tí... y lo hará contigo, no con ella...

-Lo haces parecer fácil, Joni...

-Es que no es dificil, Lisa... Date tu tiempo... Deja hablar a tu corazón y no a tu mente... Sola descubrirás que es lo que hay que hacer...

-¿Algún cambio en la situación del mundo? -Andy, haciendose juiciosamente el desentendido, salió del pasillo y entró en la cocina, dejando en la barra el receptor del monitor de su hija- Lizzie opina que es mejor que nos llevemos algo a nuestras respectivas panzas antes que la de ella comience a reclamar...¿Que se les ofrece, damiselas? Su Chef Tejano está a su disposición...

oOo

Los Burritos Vegetarianos habían estado sensacionales... Pues como buen Tejano habitante de la frontera, no le era desconocida la comida mexicana, claro que en este caso había tenido el buen tino de no hacer nada picante, además que Lisa no era una gran amante de la carne. En medio del espacio se hacía más que díficil encontrar algunos gustos culinarios latinos, y por lo mismo el secreto de su origen era guardado como tumba por todos los tripulantes hispanos de a bordo...

-¿De donde sacaste las tortillas, Andy?

-¿Cuales tortillas? -Andy se hizo el desentendido- Yo no veo ninguna tortilla...

-¡Arrgh! ¡Lo odio cuando hace eso! -Lisa lo miró con ojos llameantes- No voy a revelar tu gran secreto... Solo quiero saber...

-Encontramos durante la construcción de la Base Prometheus a una vieja mexicana con un tesoro... 50 sacos de un quintal de harina de maíz... Le dijimos que le pagabamos por toda su producción, pero que no le vendiera nada a los _gringos_...

-Si mal no recuerdo, amor... -Joni lo miró curiosa... Un burrito a medio comer aún en su mano- Tú eres _Gringo..._

-Los negocios fueron por cuenta de Bennie... El resto de los Tejanos y mexicanos de a bordo juramos guardar el secreto... Así es que si se sabe, me cortarán la garganta... y antes te la cortaré yo a tí, Hayes...

La sana risa que los invadió a todos por esa salida se acalló tan abruptamente como se había iniciado... Temerosos del estruendo, los tres tendieron el óido hacia el receptor del monitor de Lizzie... Al no sentir ningún ruido, intentaron volver a la conversación, pero el rostro bajo de Lisa decidió a Andy y Joanna a guardar silencio... Si algo tenía que decirles, debía ser en ese momento...

-Andy, Joni... -Lisa no levantaba la vista- Yo... Yo quisiera pedirles un favor especial...

-Dinos, Lisa... -Joni puso cálidamente la mano en su hombro- Sabes mejor que nadie a bordo que puedes contar con nosotros...

-Es que... Con todo esto, Yo... -Levantó la vista y ambos vieron la súplica en sus ojos- ...No quiero estar sola esta noche... No quiero volver a mi camarote... Y dejar que todo esto que traigo en la cabeza me vuelva loca...

-¿Joni?

-Por mí no hay problema... Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, Lisa. El viejo sofá cama tendrá visitas otra vez... Pero primero -Un llanto claro y distintivo los hizo mirar al mismo tiempo hacia el monitor-...Tendré que llevar las cisternas móviles a reabastecimiento en la Alerta-1 -La curiosa denominación hizo sonreír a Andy y dejó perpleja a Lisa- Grandote, quedas a cargo, ve por sábanas, un par de pantuflas, una de mis batas y un pijama para Lisa... Yo voy a cambiar y a amamantar a Lizzie... Va a ser una larga noche...

oOo

-...Cielo...

-...Mmmmqueee...

-...Lizzie está llorando de nuevo...

-¿Otra vez? -Los ojos de Andy se abrieron de golpe, a pesar de no estar totalmente despierto-¿Van cinco minutos o menos desde que la amamantaste?-Tendió el oído hacia el monitor en la mesa de noche de su esposa, y pudo sentir el llanto de su hija- Esta visto que otra vez no vamos a dormir...

-No te quejes, grandote, es tu sangre, tu carácter... Y te toca ir por ella...

-Tranquila -Andy se sentó de su lado de la cama- Ya sé que es mi turno, y no me estoy quejando ¿Pero de qué llora tanto? Está cambiada, tibia y alimentada...

-...Las mismas malas costumbres de su padre... -Susurró Joni con un tinte ofendido en la voz- Ese no es llanto de hambre... De seguro quedó con gases...¿Te suena conocido?

-...Al menos entibio la cama...

-¡No seas asqueroso, grandote, ve por ella de una vez!

Andy tomó el camino desde su recámara hacia el cuarto de Lizzie, y enfrascado en su pequeña y susurrante guerra matrimonial con Joni, no había caído en cuenta del cambio de la situación. Al quedarse en silencio ambos notaron que no había llanto en el monitor... Y en cambio sintieron un quedo y tranquilizador canturreo...

-¿Es...?

-Es -Joni se levantó a su tiempo de la cama, poniéndose suavemente las pantuflas- No hagas ruido, Andy, y vamos al cuarto de Lizzie. Esto no pienso perdérmelo...

Los esposos Steinhauser salieron silenciosamente de su cuarto, y girando al salir a su izquierda, se quedaron silenciosos y abrazados en la puerta del cuarto de la bebé: Lisa, en bata y pantuflas, cantaba suavemente teniendo a Lizzie tendida sobre su pecho, dando suaves palmadas en su espalda mientras mantenía despaciosamente su ya clásico paseo en círculos. La niña soltó un pequeño eructo, y con un suspiro satisfecho, se acomodó a su sabor en el hueco que formaba el espacio entre su hombro y la base de su cuello...Segundos más tarde ya se había dormido nuevamente. Sin dejar de cantar, Lisa la devolvió a la cuna con una desenvoltura maternal que sorprendió a Andy y a Joanna... Al girar para salir, se detuvo, sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos, cazada por los esposos, que aún en la tenue luminosidad del cuarto le sonreían anchamente...

-...Disculpen... Yo... Yo la sentí llorar... No quise...

-...Shht, Lisa, está bien... Vamos a la cocina por un té...

-Ven -Andy le estiraba la mano- Ya se durmió... Estaremos tranquilos por un rato... ¿No has pensado en cambiar de profesión, Hayes?

-...Andy... -Lisa no lo miró, algo ruborosa- No sé... Nunca hasta ahora había tenido un bebé en brazos pidiendo atención... Fue...

-...Natural, Lisa... -Joni le sonrió justo antes de entrar a la cocina- Todas lo tenemos, pero no nos sale hasta que hace falta...

oOo

Claudia tocó la puerta un poco inquieta: Había pensado en llamar primero, pero el estrecho margen de maniobra que le dejaba su relación con Roy, su desempeño Administrativo con el Capitán Gloval y sus obligaciones primarias en el puente como Oficial de Armamento de la nave, la tenían lo suficientemente arrinconada como para intentar lo que ahora mismo estaba haciendo... Lo mismo que varias personas más... Sin embargo, prevenida a sí misma del roción de sarcasmo concentrado de los Esposos Steinhauser que sabía le llegaría desde el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo por presentarse justo en ese momento y lugar, no esperó jamás ver algo tan conocido a la puerta de la casa de los maquinistas... Los ojos soñolientos y entrecerrados, la larga cabellera desordenada, y la bata a medio echar y amarrar sobre el pijama no le dejaban lugar a dudas...

-¿Quienn... Diablos viene tann temphrannoo ahhh...? ¡Claudia!

-¡Lisa! ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-...Estee... Yo... -Lisa, ahora totalmente despierta, no encontraba ni su sentido común ni las palabras- Me... Quedé... Aquí...jeh...

-Ahhh... -Claudia le dirigió una estudiada mirada de ave de presa- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Estee... -Lisa tendió el oído hacia el interior- De acuerdo... No hagas ruido... Joni y Andy están rendidos... Lizzie hizo un espectáculo pirotécnico anoche con su hambre y su carácter...

-¿En serio?

-Soy testigo y víctima, Claudia... Es una Réplica exacta de Cabeza de Piedra en tamaño mini... -Iba a cerrar la puerta y no pudo... Alguien más trataba de entrar... Y al sacar la cabeza nuevamente, tuvo que abrir, derrotada por el número- Pero, pero...¡Dios, pasen rápido! Los Steinhauser van a matarme...

-Permiso, Lisa...

Ella solo soltó la puerta, y con gesto de desconsuelo, y los hombros echados hacia adelante, caminó hacia la cocina... Mientras Vanessa, Kim, Sammie, Kirima, Evelyn Parker y el resto del profesorado del Preescolar hacían su entrada formal... como pudieron se acomodaron en las sillas del comedor y a las orillas del desordenado sofa-Cama donde estuviera durmiendo Lisa hasta antes de sonar el timbre...

-Bien -Claudia abrió los fuegos-¿Donde está?

-¿Qué? -Lisa se llevaba con gesto desganado su Latte a los labios- ¿Quien, Claudia?

-¡Vamos, Chiquilla, Despierta de una vez! ¡La Bebé, Hayes! ¿O creías acaso que veníamos por la fealdad encarnada de tu _Hermanito_?

-En su cuarto...No vayan todas porque el ruido va a despertar a Joni y a Andy, y yo moriré en una fracción de segundo ¿Entendido?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -Claudia se puso de pie- Veamos, Kim, Vanessa y Sammie... Vengan conmigo...

Caminaron con sigiloso paso hacia la habitación de la bebé, al fondo del pasillo, cuando una desgreñada y corta cabellera rubio ceniza comenzó a asomar por una puerta lateral... Abrió los ojos con profunda sorpresa, y luego oyeron una puerta cerrarse con una mezcla de sorpresa y algo de violencia "_¡No hagas ruido, grandote!¿Que pasa?_" "¡_No sé, Cielo! ¡iba a salir por un poco de agua y me encontré la casa llena de mujeres!_" "_¿No estarás soñando, Grandote_?" "_Joni... Me casé contigo ¿Cierto? ¿Crees tú que no iba a reconocer a una mujer aún dormido_?" Claudia y el resto de las mujeres ahí reunidas se taparon la boca para contener las risitas que les provocaba el insólito episodio. "_Bien, Cabeza de piedra... Merecido te lo tienes por tu mala costumbre de pasearte medio desnudo por la casa... Si no aprendes con esto no aprenderás con nada_" Con una tenue sonrisa, Lisa se llevó su latte a los labios...

oOo

Dos días desde el Arresto de Andy... Días de mucho ajetreo para los Steinhauser, y Días de reflexión profunda y adaptación a eso que ya era una realidad en el corazón de Lisa: Estaba enamorada... Y por más esfuerzo que hacía por mostrarse feliz de aquel hallazgo, el hecho de saber que quizá su única incógnita respecto de su corazón estaba aparentemente contestada no hacía sino amplificar su pena por Rick y su estado. Había ido al hospital al fin de sus turnos, y en su segunda visita, silenciosa y encubierta, había huído de la habitación en cuanto notó que Rick volvía de su profunda inconsciencia. Hecha un manojo de nervios corrió a encerrarse en la casa de los maquinistas...

-¿Lisa?

-Sí, Joni, soy yo...

-¿Tan temprano? -Joni apareció en la sala con su hija en brazos- ...Pensé que estabas en el hospital...

-...Estuve... -Lisa le pareció más lacónica que nunca- Pero las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la habitación y yo...

-¡Mujer loca, debiste haber estado ahí para verlo despertar! -Joni se quejó, cosa que curiosamente hizo sonreír a su hija- ...Y tú no le des el favor a tu Tía... Eso no estuvo bien...

-Sentí miedo, Joni... ¿Que no lo entiendes?

-No es malo sentir miedo, o congelarte delante del chico que te gusta, pero negarte a todo y huir... Lo veo todo el tiempo cuando asomo la nariz fuera del anexo en la escuela... Te estás comportando como una colegiala, Lisa... Y según veo, ya eres una mujer grande...

-...Que no sabe nada de esto...

-Mejor haz algo por mí... Andy dejó las llaves de la _Cajita de Música_, y me pidió que lo fueras a buscar al parque... Salió de civil casi saltando las bardas porque no quiere que Alfie sospeche que se escapó... Está aterrado por su vivero... ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí..? necesito darle una tunda al cabeza de piedra, pero el hambre voraz de Lizzie no me deja ir muy lejos...

-De acuerdo... Mi Karate está disponible por lo que sea...

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Lisa...

-Espera un momento... -Lisa miró con gesto ceñudo hacia la cocina, que estaba completamente ordenada- ¿Se dió a la fuga y ni siquiera cocinó? Si me lo permites voy a calentarle las orejas por desconsiderado. A este paso el almuerzo se convertirá en cena...

-Descuida... Andy no quiso que cocinara... Llamó antes de salir al Delivery del Sèciele. De vuelta del vivero pasan a buscar el encargo, mientras juntan hambre para despachar los menús vegetarianos tamaño demonio que pidió...

-De acuerdo... Vuelvo enseguida con Cabeza de Piedra... Y va a venir amarrado en el piso del jeep para que no lo vean...

La risa franca de Joni la acompañó bastante tiempo más que el que le tomó salir de la Base Prometheus "_Joni tiene razón... pero es mi corazón y no el suyo... Viví tanto tiempo de internado en internado, que cuando Karl apareció en mi vida yo me dije que no necesitaba nada más... Era feliz, aunque una niña yo me sentía enamorada, y pensé que allí terminaban mis preocupaciones... Qué poco sabía de esto... Y aún ahora, que por más esfuerzo que haga no puedo sacarme a Rick de la cabeza, sigo sintiendo que no sé nada de nada..._" Estacionó el jeep y caminando despaciosamente por los senderos interiores del parque, dió con el vivero. Entrando silenciosamente vió a Andy afanado en dar los ultimos toques a un arbusto florecido de lilas en su mesa de crecimiento.

-...Podría hacerte corte marcial por esto, Steinhauser... Estás AWOL y nadie me culparía por denunciarte...

-...Al menos yo pongo atención a los detalles...

-¿Qué?

-Simple, Hermanita querida... -Andy se volteó a verla con una ancha sonrisa- ...Has ido al hospital a ver a Hamster...

-Su nombre es Rick, Andy...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tienes derecho sobrado de defenderlo de mí ahora -Andy le cerró un ojo y Lisa se ruborizó- Te decía que has ido y te ha faltado algo especial...

-¿Flores?

-Sí, Hermanita... Flores. Flores silvestres como este arbusto de Lilas que me puse a cultivar mas por saber si iban a darse que por algún motivo en especial... El regalo perfecto para un campirano como Rick...

-Pero, pero...

-Pero nada... Te dejé los ganchos listos para cortarlos mañana, de modo que lleguen frescos hasta su destinatario... Una copa de celofán para que las envuelvas y el ramo se vea elegante... Tienes el vivero a tu disposición...

-¡Yo no voy a llevarle flores!

-Vas a ir...

-¡Andy!

-Mira, Lisa -El rostro de Andy se suavizó, y se acercó a ella hasta que sus ojos acerados capturaron el verde brillante de los de ella- Sabes bien cuanto te quiero y cuanto me importas... Cuanto me importa el Zopenco herido allá en el hospital... Cuanto me importan los dos y lo que sienten aunque renieguen como mulas recalcitrantes... Si quieres que esté contigo alguna vez, tienes que empezar de alguna manera... Yo solo te estoy sugiriendo que lo hagas así... ¿Tan equivocado estoy al pedírtelo?

-No... Tienes razón... Esto es una locura, pero tienes razón... Tengo que empezar de algún modo...

oOo

"_Idiota, Idiota, Idiota... Eso es lo que eres, Lisa... De no ser por las flores que Andy me dejó, esta visita pudo ser un total desastre... ¿No se te pudo ocurrir nada mas inteligente para decirle? Rick no me culpa, y hasta fue generoso conmigo al decirme lo que me dijo... Y tú... Te limitaste a pedir disculpas y a huir como si el diablo te persiguiera... Si es que acaso algo empezó con esta ridícula conversación casi de monosílabos que acabas de tener, tus ilusiones con Rick tienen un pésimo pronóstico..._" Ese y otros pensamientos no la dejaban en paz a la salida del hospital, y cuando tomó su turno en el puente durante su intermedio... La conversación con Claudia menos paz aún le había dejado a su espíritu "_¿Estás enamorada de Rick Hunter, no es así? ¡Se Mujer, deja de compadecerte y sonríe más seguido!_"

-En fin -Lisa se rindió- ...Va a ser un turno muyy largo...

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, Claudia, nada... Estaba pensando en voz alta...

-Voy a aprovechar mi pausa para ir a la ciudad...

-Vas con Roy, supongo...

-Supones bien -Claudia le cerró un ojo- Nos vemos...

En tanto, Andy se presentaba ante su capitán en la Torre de Combate del _Prometheus_. Su arresto había terminado a las 0700, pero Bennie había ido en su ayuda nuevamente al sacarlo de operaciones hasta el turno-2, cambiando las asignaciones del Rol de Servicios....

-¡Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser se reporta, Señor!

-Descanse, Contramaestre -Duquesne lo miró desde su sillón con ojos fijos- Espero que su arresto haya moderado sus arranques de querer solucionarlo todo solo...

-Fue un buen intento, Señor...

-Dejate de etiquetas conmigo, Andy... Menos mal que todos sobrevivimos a esta travesura tuya... -Una sonrisa decoró su rostro- ¿Como andas de sueño?

-Muerto, Alfie... Lizzie pide atención a toda hora... Menos mal que Joni se adaptó rápido a su rol de madre... En serio no sé como le hace para verse tan fresca cuando dormimos tan poco...

-Tú lo dijiste, Andy... Tu esposa ahora es madre... Entran en una especie de modalidad de combate... se les aguza el oído, ven a su hijo hasta a través de las paredes... Casi ni duermen pero siempre se ven descansadas... Aunque están molidas por dentro... Y encima deben comer casi a toda hora para que no les baje la producción de leche...

-Eso es lo más fantástico, Alfie... ¿Sabes? si tan solo todos en el universo pudieran sentir la paz que mi mujer siente cuando amamanta a nuestra hija... y la paz de Lizzie mientras se alimenta...

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil, Andy... -Alfie se puso de pie, ya de manera oficial- Es hora, Jefe, a su turno-2... Al menos por hoy... Luego arreglarás el rol como estaba, y encargame muy especialmente a Tinoco por haber salvado tu trasero al dejarte tiempo libre esta mañana...

-Descuide, Señor, se lo diré... Permiso para retirarme, Señor...

-Adelante, Jefe, Continue...

El Turno-2 había resultado descansado para él... Después de tres dias de sueños cortos y pausas largas atendiendo a su hija, el minimo ajetreo de las pistas durante la tarde había resultado una bendición. Incluso se había tomado una libertad subalterna al cerrar su despacho con seguro y permitirse descabezar una pequeña siesta echado en su sillón del escritorio... Eso hasta que...

-¡Despierta, _Gringo_! -Tinoco golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Diantres, Andy, mueve tu trasero!

-¡Diablos, Bennie, casi me matas! -Andy dió un respingo nervioso, dejó caer los pies de su escritorio y quedó casi al borde del sillón, con los ojos muy abiertos. Casi enseguida reaccionó y en dos zancadas abrió la puerta del despacho- ¡Otra como esa y te quedarás sin jefe, Animal!

-El que debería matarte soy yo! ¿No oyes la alerta de combate?

-¡Oh, _Gran Carajo_! -Solo entonces Andy reparó en el ulular de las sirenas- ¿Hace cuanto?

-No mas de diez segundos...

-¿Quien informa?

-La Comandante Hayes. Tienen un grupo de _Boogies_ en linea directa a la nave...

-¡Vamos arriba, _Charro_! -Andy tomó del escritorio su casco de cubierta y corrió hacia las pistas tras Bennie- ¿Quien va de intercepción?

-El Bermellón en la primera corrida, y el Índigo en la segunda...

-¡El Bermellón no tiene lider, Bennie!

-Lisa ya lo arregló... Fokker viene en camino...

-¡Hazte cargo aquí abajo, voy a lanzar a los que estén arriba! ¡Muevete, _Charro_!

-¡Como el viento, _Cuate_!

Andy Subió a cubierta por el elevador de babor, llevando él mismo los VT de Ben y Max, capitaneándolos al mismo tiempo hacia las catapultas. Flake secundaba a Johnny Estevez en el control de toda la maniobra... Y a pesar de ser una alerta, Andy se permitió algo que no había hecho nunca desde que volvieran al planeta. En cuanto le informaron que Fokker estaba llegando a la cubierta interior, sacó del bolsillo su reproductor de música, y caminando hacia el riel de estribor, dió indicaciones al operador de catapulta que metiera el reproductor al sistema de altavoces... "_Ahora, un tema de esos viejos, tan viejos que nuestros padres los escuchaban sin conocerlos... Esta es para Tí, Fokker..._" El Comandante y Claudia en el puente aún se reían del chiste de la ensalada de piña cuando sintieron los primeros compases...

_¡Eh!_  
_Well my temperature_ (Cuando mi temperatura)  
_And my feet left the floor_ (Y mis pies se levantan del piso)  
_Crazy people knocking,_ (Gente loca golpea)  
_cause they want some more._ (porque quieren más.)  
_Let me in baby,_ (dejame entrar bebe)  
_I dont know what you got_ (Yo no sé lo que tienes)  
_You better take it easy_. (Es mejor tomar las cosas con calma.)  
_This place is hot._ (Este lugar esta caliente.)  
_And i'm_ (Y)  
_So glad you made it_ (tan contento me haces)  
_So glad you made it_ (tan contento me haces)  
_You gotta_ (Tienes que)  
_Gimme some lovin'_ (darme algo de amor)

_¡Gimme, gimme, some lovin'!_ (¡dame, dame algo de amor!)  
_Gimme some lovin'_ (dame algo de amor)

_¡Gimme, Gimme some lovin'!_ (¡dame, dame algo de amor!)  
_Gimme some lovin' everyday_. (Dame algo de amor todos los dias)

**(Gimme some lovin' – Spencer Davis Group en la versión de Steve Winwood)**

-¿Y eso porqué fue? -Claudia estaba perpleja en su puesto, y luego miró por el ventanal blindado hacia el _Prometheus_ con su amenazante brazo derecho en alto -¡Hey, Jardinero, yo no necesito musiquita de mensaje como Lisa!

-¿Y yo que hice ahora?

-...Creo que no es por usted, Claudia... -Gloval se bajó la gorra para que no lo vieran reirse- El Jefe Steinhauser, si no me equivoco, está expresando un deseo del Comandante Fokker...

El trio estalló en risas, Lisa la miraba con los brazos en jarra... Y por primera vez desde que la conociera, y en un lugar tan serio y profesional para ella como el puente principal, Claudia se ruborizó tan completamente, que no le quedó mas remedio que bajar la cabeza...

-...Hay una alerta que atender... ¡Argh! ¡Ya entendí, no sigan! ¿Podemos seguir trabajando?

Muy pronto Andy y su personal, atareados en levantar a los últimos Índigos de la cubierta, pudieron ver las primeras luces lejanas del enfrentamiento... Y solo unos minutos mas tarde, a toda velocidad al VT azul y blanco de Max... Casi a flor de agua Persiguiendo con toda su alma a un Queadlunn-Rau que se venía a toda turbina contra la nave... Los Cañones de la AAA del _Prometheus_ y el _Daedalus_ se levantaron al mismo tiempo buscando blanco... Las sirenas de alarma sonaron en toda la nave, y las esclusas abiertas para renovar naturalmente el aire al interior de la ciudad Macross comenzaron a cerrarse... Pero todo fue sencillamente demasiado rápido...

* * *

-¿Era la Embajadora Parino?

-Ella misma, Jonathan... en aquella epoca, claro, era la Primera Oficial Parino -Afirmó Rick, medio riéndose- No fue sino mucho tiempo más tarde que nos contó, una vez que su confianza en nosotros se hubo afirmado, que organizó esa corrida de hostigamiento para deshacerse de cierto piloto microniano con el que khyron se burlaba de ella...

-...Cuando sacamos cuentas de su relato... -Lisa sonrió orgullosa- Resultó que quien probablemente se había enfrentado a Khyron arrancándole su admiración... Era Rick...

-...El destino pende de hebras delgadas... -Andy suspiró enigmáticamente- Menos mal que Max pudo deshacerse a tiempo de la _Miss Quadronno,_ que estaba convirtiendo la ciudad en un desastre hasta que halló como salir del SDF-1...

* * *

Protegidos por el riel en la cubierta de vuelo, los Tigres vieron alejarse a una velocidad aterradora a aquella horrible armadura de combate... Los daños en su estructura producto de las Precisas salvas de GU-11 que Sterling y su prodigiosa habilidad y puntería le habían regalado en el juego de gato y ratón que habían desatado brevemente en el interior de la ciudad eran evidentes, pero no habían aminorado ni su maniobrabilidad ni su velocidad "_Menos mal que elegiste vivir, desgraciado..._" Fue un pensamiento repetido en toda la cubierta al presenciar la escena. Con aquel piloto fuera de la acción, el resto de su grupo se apresuró a retirarse. Max, aparentemente ordenado a suspender la persecución, entró enseguida en el patrón marshall para ser recibido por los técnicos en la cubierta de aterrizaje

-¡Aquí Nuevededos! ¡Equipos, ya saben como funciona! ¡Los pájaros buenos primero! ¡Estado!

-Verde-2, estamos listos, Jefe...

-Perfecto, Corn... Aquí Nuevededos a LSO, Mick, Que vengan ya...

-Entendido, Jefe, Lance ahora los helicópteros de rescate, tengo 4 radiobalizas en el agua.

-Van Saliendo ¡Botero, Mueve ahora mismo los quitapolvos!

-¡Como el viento, Jefe, levantando despegues...!

-Nadie lo hace como tú, Jefe... Naves entrando al patrón de descenso...

Con toda la velocidad de maniobra que podían desarrollar, Los Tigres del Turno-2 despacharon dos Sea Sergeant, y luego de verificar que todo estuviera en orden, fueron recibiendo a los VT del grupo de intercepción. Enganchando a la buena de Dios el cable que les cupiera, fueron saliendo de la pista y mandados sin perdida de tiempo por los elevadores abajo... Luego los tres Valkyries dañados en el entrevero entraron con precauciones a su toma de pista, afortunadamente sin daños humanos... Kirima, que se había quedado por Bennie en la cubierta, suspiró aliviada con el Paramédico jefe del Turno... Hasta que llegaran los helicópteros aparentemente no habría que rezar por nadie... El último en tomar pista a todo evento, como era su costumbre, Fue el Skull-1 del Comandante Fokker... Que fuera de todo protocolo, enganchó increiblemente el cable cuatro... "_Eres un desgraciado, Fokker... Hiciste eso solo para fastidiarme... Ya arreglaremos cuentas mas tarde, caballero... Con una breve minuta de tus fechorías para Claudia podré reirme de tu cara de perro abandonado toda la semana... Disfruta mientras puedas, Roy..._" Con el último par de dañados en el elevador de estribor, Andy volvió a la cubierta interior...

-¡Aquí nuevededos, Contesta, Corn!

-Adelante, Jefe...

-Mantén el enganche hasta que llegue Johnny..._Ay, Carajo_... Tres días y una hija y todo se me revuelve ¿Tenemos, _Cocina_, _Charro_?

-Negativo, _Gringo_... Eddie Tiene un segundo enganche hasta la noche, y Drácula Kunstler hará calificación nocturna para la maniobra de cubierta con ESO de lo que nos hablaron el otro día...

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

-Va mas adelantado de lo que suponíamos, Andy... Ya hemos visto demasiado de los malditos abejorros verdes... Los jefazos deben estar presionando a todo lo que dan...

-No es nada menor, Bennie... ¿Te vienes conmigo a casa?

-Negativo, _Gringo_ -Andy se volteó a metros de su oficina al oir la voz en claro, y vio venir a Bennie y Kirima tomados de la mano con una ancha sonrisa- Vamos a la capilla...

-¿Van a...?

-Tranquilo, Andy... -Kirima contuvo el gesto de alarma de Steinhauser con otra sonrisa aún más ancha- Solo vamos a ver una fecha...

-¿Ya?

-...Te perdiste tres días, fuiste padre, y el mundo se te volteó por el revés, Andy -Bennie reía suavemente-...Muestrale, Lu...

Kirima levantó su derecha en un suave gesto, y entonces Andy pudo ver extasiado el brillo del anillo de compromiso en su dedo... Sin mediar palabra levantó sus manos y los abarcó en un estrecho y algo brusco abrazo que por poco los desarma...

-¡Enhorabuena, par de locos! -Andy estaba contento y no se cuidaba en exteriorizarlo- ¡Ya iba siendo hora que sentaran cabeza y se dejaran de usar toda la nave para sus asuntos personales!

-¡Cállate, cacatúa! -Bennie deshizo el abrazo-¡Con ese tono y se entera hasta el Capitán Gloval! Bueno... Siendo sinceros, ya se enteró... Alfie me entregó esta mañana el permiso matrimonial...

-¿Entonces..?

-Vamos a ver la factibilidad de la fecha, _Gringo_ -Bennie lo miró con los ojos brillantes de orgullo- Esperemos que la guerra y la lista de solicitantes nos dejen el diez de Abril... El día en que mi esquimalita sea la Señora Lucille Tinoco...

-Epa, Benjamín -Kirima lo atajó con la mirada y apretando no muy suavemente su derecha- Lucille es un invento de los _Kabluna_(1) para darnos nombres cristianos en mi nación del norte... Desde la boda en adelante usaré el mío... Seré la Señora Kirima Tinoco...

-Así se habla, Kirima... Solo tú puedes meter en cintura a este guitarrero mexicano... -Andy se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro- ...Yo me rendí hace mucho tiempo...

-¡Mira quien lo dice! -Bennie se hizo falsamente el ofendido- ¡_Mira nada más, Guey... Joni si pudo contigo y ahora eres el cambiador de pañales más rápido de Macross_!

Andy iba a contestarle con su consabido sarcasmo a su amigo y subalterno, cuando algo no cuadró en la visión que tenía de la cubierta interior... El Skull-1, ya más de cerca y bajo la iluminación de la zona de estacionamiento, se veía extraordinariamente dañado a simple vista... Y llegaba hasta ahí sin su piloto... Aquello endureció los ojos de Steinhauser... Cuando vió a los técnicos de su tripulación de tierra mirar al interior de la cabina, y luego dejarse caer al piso con los rostros pálidos y contraídos de la impresión, aquello lo puso en guardia interiormente. Y en cuanto voltearon y lo vieron, lo llamaron con urgencia...

-¡Jefe, Venga a ver esto!¡Rápido!

-Algo no está bien, _Charro_... -Andy miró brevemente a sus amigos, y salió corriendo hacia la nave- ¡Vengan los dos!

Los Técnicos habían obrado con urgencia al poner la escalerilla movil del otro lado del fuselaje... Y cuando Andy subió por los estribos retráctiles del caza, se quedó tan frío como Kirima y Bennie, que también habían llegado hasta la carlinga: Una salva de proyectiles pesados había destrozado la parte baja, y los tiros atravesaban incluso el asiento de Roy, que se veía encharcado de sangre...

-¡Oh, Diablos, Roy!

-¡_Jesús, María y José_! -Bennie se santiguó en un gesto automático- ¡Salió herido de aquí y no le dijo a nadie!

-¡Maldita sea, Fokker! ¡ Su jueguito de vaquero invencible ahora sí que fue muy lejos ! -Andy miró a Kirima con gesto decidido- Ve por tu maletín paramédico...

-¿No sería mejor llamar al hospital, Andy?

-Eso haremos, pero hay que ir por él ahora -Andy bajó en dos saltos de la carlinga- _Charro_, llama al hospital y comunica la situación... Nosotros nos llevaremos una de las ambulancias de acá...

-¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, Andy! -Kirima se puso de su lado y ambos echaron a correr hacia la zona de las ambulancias en cubierta- ¡Y sabe Dios donde diablos se fue en ese estado!

-Fue con Claudia, Kirima... Empieza a rezarle a tus dioses que no sea demasiado tarde...

Con el tiempo el contra y los segundos corriendo sin piedad ni cuartel, la ambulancia de contingencia estacionada en la zona restringida del canal de la esclusa salió con sirenas y juegos de luces encendidos a toda velocidad del _Prometheus_ hacia el elevador 15A. Andy conocía demasiado bien el camino, y no tardó mucho en llegar hasta la puerta principal. Kirima bajó urgentemente, su maletín en mano, y corrió a abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo...

-¡Ayúdame con la camilla, Andy!

-¡No hay tiempo para eso ahora, y Roy no va a consentir que lo echemos en una camilla! ¡Sigueme!

El ascensor que los llevaba hasta el nivel de los cuarteles de la oficialidad femenina de la nave se les hizo enervantemente eterno... Ni bien se abrieron las puertas del mismo unos gritos envueltos en llanto desesperado les dijeron enseguida que la tragedia ya se había desatado...

-¡Roy! ¡Oh, Roy! ¡ROY!

-..._Y un carajo_, Al diablo los modales -Andy llegó hasta la puerta de la Teniente Grant, y con fuerza nacida de la rabia y la premura la abrió con una precisa patada, entrando seguida de Kirima a la estancia principal- ¡Oh, Diablos, Roy! ¡Tu porfía te llevó muy lejos esta vez!

-¡Andy! -Claudia, víctima de sus emociones, y aún de rodillas al lado del cuerpo inmovil de Fokker, vio aquella escena surrealista casi sin poder creerlo, con su rostro surcado de lágrimas, pena, rabia y sorpresa por la imprevista aparición- ¡Roy!

-...Ya lo sé, Mujer, vamos... Hay que sacarlo de aquí...

-¡Andy! -Kirima se impresionó mucho cuando lo vio de bruces en el suelo, su espalda teñida como una rosa carmesí producto de los tres precisos tiros que lo alcanzaron de aquella desgraciada salva. Sin perdida de tiempo se agachó a su lado abriendo su maletín- ¡Está en Shock! ¡Debo estabilizarlo primero!

-¡Despues, Lu! ¡No tenemos el tiempo a favor! -Andy perdió todo miramiento, y volteando a Roy, se lo echó en hombros con extrema facilidad- ¡Ven conmigo, Vaquero!¡Vamos, en la ambulancia lo atenderás! ¡Deja de llorar y ven, Grant!

Solo minutos más tarde, la ambulancia salía a toda velocidad, rodando entre la vida y la muerte, hacia el hospital...

oOo

"_Lo siento mucho, Teniente, hicimos todo posible para salvarlo... Pero perdió mucha sangre..._" Andy y Kirima, de pie e inquietos en el pasillo fuera de la sala de urgencias, bajaron la cabeza, estremecidos... ¡Habían luchado tanto, y con tantas ganas por su vida! Y ahora nada tenía sentido "_Es una tragedia... Le aseguro que todos echaremos de menos al Comandante Fokker..._" Las palabras del médico de guardia parecían nauseabundas, mientras el llanto de Claudia era la única cosa real de su mundo en guerra, donde nada se detiene excepto las vidas reclamadas en su transcurso "_No en vano Big-D me dijo cuando le pregunté, que era lo que pasaba cuando uno perdía un camarada... Hasta que los primeros Tigres partieron no entendí eso que me contestó... Que lo único que valía la pena rescatar de algo tan terrible eran los recuerdos, los buenos recuerdos y vivencias de los ya idos... Vaya con Dios, Fokker..._" Andy se permitió bajar la cabeza, y rascarse nerviosamente la nariz... Ya habría tiempo para llorar... Ahora lo importante eran otras cosas "_Es curioso, Dios... Me bendeciste con Lizzie, y yo te doy gracias en todo momento por ese regalo enorme de la vida que viene de mi sangre y la de Joni... Y Roy ya no está con nosotros... Perdónale sus trastadas y recíbelo, por favor... Te aseguro que el Reino de los Cielos no va a ser el mismo si lo dejas entrar..._"

-Kirima...

-Andy...

-Ve por Bennie... Llévate la ambulancia de vuelta al _Prometheus_...

-Pero...

-Descuida...

-Andy... De acuerdo... Buenas noches...

Silencioso y cabizbajo, Andy desandó el camino hasta la estación de enfermeras en la entrada de la urgencia... Se quedó mudo mirando retirarse a la ambulancia de contingencia... Y luego, con el rostro duro e inexpresivo, pidió un teléfono a la enfermera de guardia...

-¿Cielo?

-¡Andy, Dios Santo! ¿Qué pasó? Bennie me dijo que Kirima y tú estaban...

-Todavía estoy en el hospital, Joni... Traje a Roy, pero todo fue en...

-¿Entonces, Roy...?

-Nos dejó, Jonita...

-...Lo siento, amor... No sabes cuanto lo siento...

-Jonita -Andy trataba de mantenerse sereno al hablar- Comunícate con la Barricada 03... Trata de ubicar a Robert. Que se traiga la _Cajita de Música_ y me venga a buscar... Joni...

-¿Sí?

-¿Lisa está contigo?

-Sí...

-Habla tú con ella... Necesito que Robert la traiga y me ayude con Claudia... Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí... Ahora no soy capaz de decirle... Y Rick....

-...Entiendo... Yo me haré cargo aquí... Descuida...

-...Gracias, Cielo... Nos vemos en un rato...

oOo

La muerte de Fokker había afectado hondamente a todos... Todos quienes habían vivido o sido tocados por la extraordinaria vida de un militar, de un piloto de combate, pero principalmente un hombre que había vivido una agitada existencia de apego al deber y a sus propias convicciones, que había caído en su ley y respetando sus principios hasta las últimas consecuencias... Aún en el abrupto final de su carrera, el Comandante Roy Fokker nunca fue derribado... Lisa no pensaba en eso aquella mañana. La enorme impresión que la noticia en labios de Joanna le había dejado, había sido reemplazada por algo que nunca supuso iba a dársele: Mas que el peso de la misión que se había impuesto, era el deseo de consolar, de echar sobre sus hombros la pena infinita de Rick en cuanto supiera la partida de su hermano, para que él dejara de sentirla... Y cuando aquello sucedió, sus propias lágrimas fueron el combustible que la llevó hasta el borde de la cama, y Rick, derrumbándose a ojos vistas, buscó en ella el apoyo que necesitaba con desesperación. Se abrazó de ella llorando, y Lisa, preocupada de Rick mas que de sus propios sentimientos, deslizaba apaciguadoramente sus dedos por el rebelde cabello del muchacho...

-...Lisa, yo...

-Shht, Rick... Llora, llora todo lo que quieras... Yo estoy aquí...

_Yo estoy aquí_... Las palabras de Lisa aún seguían resonando en un sitio que no eran sus oídos "_Ella... No solo ahora... Lisa siempre ha estado... Desde el principio... En cambio..._" Su gesto de dolor se duplicó. Había hecho cuanto estaba de su mano, y nada daba resultado, pues la otra persona estaba demasiado ocupada de sus cosas, de sí misma... A cada momento se figuraba a sí mismo como otro accesorio de su ya dilatada agenda...

-¿Rick? Es hora...

Hunter, Ya con su uniforme puesto, y haciendo caso omiso de su cabeza, se sentó bruscamente en la cama. Lisa acercó solicitamente la silla de ruedas, y él se colocó sobre ella...

-¿Donde será?

-En las criptas...

-...Las odio...

-No hay otro sitio, Rick. Roy seguía perteneciendo a la Naval, y podía ser enterrado en el mar. El Capitán Gloval decidió respetar el Deseo de Claudia de ser puesto allí hasta que pueda reposar en tierra... ¿Nos vamos..?

-Sí, vamos...

oOo

Un Destacamento de Honor del _Prometheus_ llevó a Roy Fokker hasta su morada temporal... Un capellán ecuménico dió un breve responso, propio de tiempos de Guerra, y la bandera del GTU fue doblada con ceremonia y entregada al oficial al mando, Teniente-Comandante Elwes, Quien la puso en las trémulas manos de Claudia, que la recibió impresionantemente firme y erguida a pesar de los ríos de lágrimas que le surcaban el rostro... Rick bajó la cabeza, estremecido, y de prontó un suave y reconfortante calor lo invadió... Lisa, a sus espaldas en la silla de ruedas, había depósitado suavemente su mano en su hombro... Aquello le dió fuerza y ánimos como jamás había sentido para llegar hasta el final de la breve ceremonia. Lisa se preparó interiormente para las salvas de rigor, cuando Conrad Elwes habló a los allí reunidos...

-...Durante los pretéritos tiempos de la navegación a vela, el uso del Silbato de ordenes fue una prerrogativa de los oficiales y suboficiales mayores en todas las armadas del mundo... Hoy, mas que Salvas, el Comandante Roy Fokker merece el descanso... Mientras va en busca de su morada final, los suboficiales aquí presentes harán el toque de relevo de turnos, cuando las guardias de los palos cambiaban para dar a sus integrantes el merecido descanso... ¡Destacamento de Honor! Aaten...¡CIÓN! -Elwes se puso firme, y los Miembros del destacamento, en un solo movimiento, desengancharon sus silbatos, y se los llevaron a los labios- ¡Cambio de Guardia!

Mientras la plancha que contenía la fría caja de acero inoxidable con el cuerpo de Roy Fokker entraba en la cavidad de la cripta, los silbatos sonaron firmemente en los oídos de todos... Cuando la portezuela de la cripta se cerró, y el toque de silbato finalizó, fuera de todo protocolo, el Contramaestre Primero Robert Flake, salió de la fila con paso marcial, llevando algo en las manos.

-Con el más sincero pésame de todo el personal de la División de Cubierta, Señor -Flake, Agachado con una rodilla en tierra frente a Rick, le ofrecía el casco de Roy- Pensamos que nadie salvo usted merecía conservar esto...

-...Gracias, Contramaestre...

Rick se quedó viendo el casco con gesto contrito... y ya sin poder contenerlo se abrazó a el entre sollozos mientras Lisa, sin contenerse también, lo abrazaba por sus hombros sacudidos por el llanto "_Gracias, Andy... Tú sabes que así es aunque lo niegues... Y Rick, aunque no lo sepa, Te lo agradecerá por siempre..._"

oOo

Lisa llegó al día siguiente muy temprano al puente... Sus emociones seguían agitadas por todo lo vivido el día anterior con Rick. Nunca lo había visto tan desamparado, tan necesitado de cariño y comprensión como en esos momentos, y su corazón enamorado no pensaba sino en darle aquello que tan desesperadamente necesitaba... Y al abrirse la escotilla automática que daba paso al puente principal, y ver a Claudia, erguida y aparentemente no tocada por aquel tremendo episodio, poniendo al día los procedimientos de su consola, se dió cuenta de que inevitablemente sus caminos, aunque juntos durante mucho tiempo, ahora transitaban separados...

-Buenos Días, Lisa... ¿No es un poco temprano para tí?

-...Buenos Días, Claudia... Sí, es temprano, no podía dormir ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-...Tampoco pude dormir... -Fue su respuesta lacónica y sin mirarla a los ojos- ...Nunca se duerme mucho cuando pasan estas...

Claudia quedó muda cuando levantó la vista hacia el ventanal blindado, hacia el _Prometheus_, donde Una última ceremonia estaba a punto de tener lugar...

En la cubierta de vuelo, Andy caminaba por ella hacia la Catapulta Uno con una ofrenda Floral con forma de Áncora. Había estado hasta altas horas de la noche en su vivero, preparándola pese a que en otros tiempos solo había ayudado a su padre en aquella tarea que él había aprendido de su abuelo, y que solo tenía lugar en el Vivero cuando alguien muy importante o especial dejaba este mundo. Con gran respeto, enganchó levemente la ofrenda en la lanzadera, y retrocedió con lento paso hasta tomar colocación con el resto de su personal formado.

-¿Qué estan haciendo?

-Roy me lo dijo una vez, Lisa -Claudia estaba con los ojos brillantes- La costumbre nació durante las Guerras de Unificación. Cuando se completaba el programa de misiones de un portaaviones, y se hacía el recuento de los caídos, al día siguiente el Turno de la Cubierta de Vuelo hacía su primer lanzamiento en una catapulta vacía en su honor... Le llaman justamente _El Último Lanzamiento_...

Ellas vieron desde la cubierta como el personal de la catapulta hacía todas las maniobras, como si realmente fuese un avión el que se hallaba listo para salir. Cuando estuvieron listos, el resto del personal del turno, correctamente formado, saludó... La lanzadera partió en una exhalación, y la corona de flores voló por los aires hasta perderse de vista al caer al agua... Aquella formación se rompió de improviso... Y Lisa, que por costumbre mantenía su consola en la frecuencia de cubierta todas las mañanas, pudo ver la lucecita de mensaje titilando en ella. "_Aquí Nuevededos... Hoy Los Tigres, con este lanzamiento matutino, mantienen en alto, como se merece, el recuerdo de Roy... Y los Pilotos de la primera Salida, harán un Fly-By-Deck y la maniobra del Caído en su honor. Hoy debería hacer esto en silencio... Pero lo que van a escuchar, es para tí, Claudia... Buenos Días..._" Los primeros Pistoleros de Amarillo, encabezados por el Comandante Elwes, venían ya subiendo por los elevadores, cuando la suave música de piano comenzó a envolverlas con sus nostálgicas notas...

_What's the long face, _(¿Porqué la cara larga?)

_whats all the crying for_ (¿De qué lloras?)  
_Didn't you expect it _(¿No esperas)

_when you opened your door_ (cuando abres tu puerta)  
_To the man with the long coat _(Al hombre con el abrigo largo)

_and the long list of victims_ (y la larga lista de víctimas?)  
_Everybody watching knows _(Todos lo miran sabiendo)

_he's the one keeping score_ (que el es el único que lleva la puntuación)  
_From where he sits, _(Desde donde toma asiento)

_everyone stands in judgement_ todo el mundo está en juicio)  
_People watching as the curtain falls down_ (La Gente observa hasta que cae el telón)  
_See the lights _(Ve las luces)

_do a long slow fade..._ (hacer un largo y lento decrecer)  
_The show goes on, _(El espectáculo continúa)

_and the sad-eyed sisters go walking on_ , (y las hermanas de ojos tristes siguen caminando)  
_Everyone watching all along_ (Todo el mundo las mira)  
_The show goes on, _(El espectáculo continúa)

_as the autumn's coming (_como el del próximo otoño)  
_and the summer's all gone_ (mientras el verano se va)  
_Still without you, the show goes on_ (Aún sin ti, el espectáculo continúa)

_**(The Show goes on – Bruce Hornsby)**_

Claudia y Lisa no pudieron evitar las lágrimas sin sollozos que se les agolparon en los ojos mirando aquella maniobra... El Trío entraba a tomar sus puestos... Y respetando su silencio y el dolor de su amiga y superior, se colocaron a ambos lados de ellas frente al ventanal... A tiempo de ver la maniobra del Caído, cuando uno de los Varitech de los Pistoleros de Amarillo se dejó caer de la formación durante el Fly-by-Deck, para luego tomar un ascenso sostenido y vertical, hacia los cielos, las estrellas, y más alla...

* * *

-¿Usted organizó todo eso?

-Yo solo no, Luca... -Andy contestó seriamente- El Capitán Duquesne, los muchachos de la división, Los Grupos Aéreos de a Bordo... Todos quisieron despedirse a su manera de Roy, mas no lo que representaba y sigue representando... El curso superior de Vuelo de Combate todavía tiene lugar en la Base Aeroespacial Roy Fokker ¿No es así?

-Donde quiera que nuestros pilotos vuelen, Roy estará ahí entre ellos -Dijo Rick- Así como ha estado conmigo, incluso desde que me bajé de la cabina para dirigir una flota desde un puente de comando... -Suspiró fuertemente- En Fin...

-Aquello fue demasiado para el Capitán Gloval -Lisa intervino- La testarudez del Consejo retenía a los sobrevivientes a bordo, sus hombres estaban perdiendo la vida en su defensa, y el presentía que los desastres iban a continuar. El AIO -Dijo mirando a Andy- También era válido para él... Ordenó poner a la nave en rumbo al continente americano, y en cuanto alcanzamos sus costas elevó la nave por apenas encima de la edificación más alta en los registros... Si con palabras no conseguía nada, al menos una demostración de fuerza podría convencerlos...

-Era un juego peligroso -apuntó Andy- A esa altura los vientos cruzados eran tan de temer, que hice poner la manga de viento en la cubierta de vuelo, y ordené subir los librajes en todas las catapultas. Los chicos, a regañadientes, tuvieron que usar las botas magnéticas del traje espacial en servicio... No quería que por nada una racha de viento se llevara a uno de mis tigres como hoja de otoño...

-¿Fue ahí donde lo nombraron Lider, Almirante?

-Las cosas en los libros siempre son demasiado simples, Jonathan -Rick lo miró, esta vez menos serio y con una leve sonrisa curvándole los labios- Las Primeras antiguedades del Escalafón de pilotos eran tu abuelo y Jacien Carr... uno de ellos debía asumir como Senior... pero ninguno de los dos quiso...

-...Y el Skull-1 no tenía piloto... -Lisa lo miró soltando el abrazo- Yo sabia que debían encontrarse...

-...Y Lizzie y yo... -Apuntó Joanna- Comenzamos nuestra lucha por quedarnos a bordo...

* * *

Las noticias no dejaban de ser buenas ¡El Cuadrante Ontario iba a recibir a los sobrevivientes! Pero a Andy eso no lo ponía contento... La misma tarde del cambio de curso llegó hasta su casa la notificación para Joni y su hija "_Debido a que consta en los registros como sobreviviente de la Isla Macross, tanto usted como su hija recién nacida, en su condición de civiles, deberán desembarcar en las instalaciones que al efecto, el gobierno autónomo del Cuadrante Ontario en Norteamérica ha dispuesto para recibirla, en el momento en que se ordene. Por tanto, se le insiste en que tenga sus posesiones personales rotuladas y embaladas dentro de lo posible, para acelerar el proceso de desembarco, lo que bajo ningún caso, excederá un tiempo superior a las 72 horas luego de recibir el presente comunicado..._"

-Ni tú ni nuestra hija se van de aquí... -Andy sostenía a su hija en brazos luego de darse el gusto tan paternal de haberle cambiado su pañal- Casi te pierdo en la evacuación... No, encontraré el medio de que sigan a bordo...

-Cielo... -Joanna lo miraba desde la cocina- Yo te entiendo, pero son ordenes superiores... ¡Es el Capitán Gloval quien lo ordena!

-Lo sé, y sabes que no me gusta desobedecer ordenes... Y esta los favorece a todos... Pero yo...

-Cielo... -Joanna salió de la cocina y se sentó junto a él en el sofá- Soy tu esposa, gracias a Dios, y adonde tú vayas yo iré contigo...¿En serio quieres que me quede a bordo? ¿No te sentirías mas seguro si es que Lizzie y yo nos quedamos en la tierra?

-No, Joni -Andy se permitió endurecerle el rostro- Ontario está demasiado cerca de Alaska, y si esto sigue... Sencillamente están demasiado cerca para mí...

-Hagamos un trato, Steinhauser... -Joanna lo miró serio- Si es necesario que yo me enliste como último recurso para que nos quedemos contigo, Lo acepto... -Andy abrió los ojos, sorprendido- Pero si no queda otro recurso, haré cuanto esté de mi parte para escapar de Ontario e irme al Sur con mis parientes... y si no lo consigo, en último caso, iré hasta Crystal con tus padres ¿Está bien así?

-Jonita... -Andy se acercó y estampó un cálido beso en los labios de su mujer... Lo que hizo que Lizzie manoteara riendo. Eso atrajo con una sonrisa la atención de su padre- ...Así que esas tenemos ¿No, Pequeña bandida? ¿Es para la risa que yo bese a tu madre, ah?

-Déjala que se ría, Grandote... -Joni acarició el rostro de Lizzie con gran ternura- Está creciendo como loca, y practica sus emociones para más adelante... Además, cuando tu hija ríe, tu ríes con ella, y eso me hace feliz... Cuando se enfurruña, tú te tapas los oídos y a mí me toca sufrir...

oOo

-¿Está usted hablando en serio, Teniente-Comandante Elwes?

-Sí, Señor. Completamente en serio.

El Capitán Gloval bajó la cabeza, y con lento y parsimonioso gesto, extrajo su pipa y su bolsa tabaquera del bolsillo interior de su guerrera. Luego de rellenarla, la encendió, concentrado en su arder hasta que este fué parejo. Entre volutas de humo volvió a levantar la mirada hacia su subordinado...

-Conrad -Se quitó la pipa de los labios- Esta es una nave muy grande y no puedo conocer a todo el mundo... Pero los informes que el Comandante Fokker hizo de su persona me dieron un conocimiento bastante bueno de sus habilidades y liderazgo... Voy a serle sincero: La decisión sigue estando para mí entre el Comandante Carr y usted... Y necesito un Senior que lidere a los grupos aéreos en combate. ¿Es en serio que no quiere el Ascenso?

-Tal como se lo dije anteriormente, Señor. Mi lugar sigue estando entre mis Pistoleros...

La escena sin paralelo tenía lugar en su cámara privada bajo el puente principal. Gloval sabía que con la muerte de Roy sus grupos aéreos quedaban huérfanos de una cabeza conductora, alguien con la suficiente experiencia de combate y el mejor sentido de liderazgo posible para guiarlos en las batallas. Incluso sabiendo que una orden ejecutiva bastaba para zanjar el asunto, la decisión de Elwes ponía un problema en su esquema mental... Pero jamás esperó la respuesta que su subordinado le dió...

-...Está olvidando a alguien más, Señor...

-¿Como dice?

-El Teniente Hunter es el indicado según mi visión, Señor. Es lider de Grupo desde hace bastante, se ha destacado no solo por su habilidad de combate, sino también por su capacidad de liderazgo. Un ascenso a Teniente-Comandante y su nombramiento como SCAG no sería nada del otro mundo -Elwes se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando- Además, Rick sigue siendo la luz de los ojos de Roy, él le enseñó todo lo que sabe... Y todos en los grupos aéreos alguna vez le hicimos caso a sus recomendaciones y advertencias... ¿No es eso lo que hace un SCAG, Señor?

-De acuerdo, Comandante... Ya me ha dicho lo que pensaba, y le agradezco su sinceridad. Puede retirarse.

"_No puedo negar que el efecto anímico sería importante... Ver en el aire otra vez al Skull-1 levantaría la moral de todos, y ver a Hunter al mando, casi como un pase de estafeta de Roy... Solo hay una persona que puede darme la información que necesito antes de tomar mi decisión..._" Gloval no lo pensó dos veces, y tomando su teléfono de operaciones se contactó con el puente para hacer llamar a su Primera Oficial.

oOo

-¿Es en serio, Lisa?

-Eso debiera preguntártelo yo a tí, Cabeza de Piedra...¿Joni enlistada?

-Lo mismo va para Rick... ¿En serio el Capitán consultó contigo si debía ser el SCAG de la nave?

La _Cajita de Música_ rodaba despaciosamente desde el 1A, desde donde Andy recogiera a Lisa para pedirle su ayuda para lograr la permanencia de su mujer y su hija a bordo... Cuando por boca de ella se enteró de la sorprendente noticia...

-Sí...

-¿Connie y Jacien no dijeron nada? Digo, les correspondía por escalafón...

-Es curioso... El capitán tiene razonamientos sutiles. Se las arregló para citarlos por separado, de manera que ninguno supiera de la presencia del otro en su cámara... Y ambos le dieron la misma respuesta: Dele el mando a Hunter...

-¿Entonces?

-...El Skull-1 tiene piloto nuevamente, Andy... Quiero que ese Varitech resista a toda la Flota Zentraedi cuando se eleve otra vez...

-¡A tus ordenes! -Andy sonrió agradado- En todo caso, voy a confesarte algo... Yo supuse que esa nave iba para Rick... Así que le pedí a Rhumann y a los mejores de las tripulaciones de tierra que lo rehabilitaran. Nada de reciclaje. El Skull-1 tiene todas sus piezas nuevas, o refundidas desde colada sin impurezas. Los muchachos practicamente la hicieron de nuevo... Además -Sonrió traviesamente- Es la primera en la lista de conversión a Super...

-¿Cómo? -Lisa abrió los ojos, sorprendida- ¿Tú cómo te enteraste de eso?

-Tengo mis medios, Lisa... Y de todos modos no queremos que el futuro cuñado sufra algún daño ¿Eh?

-Vuelve a decir eso en voz alta en público, y Joni quedará viuda, Steinhauser ¿Me oiste?

-Tranquila, Tranquila -Andy, para no mortificarla, tomó el volante con ambas manos, y habló sin mirarla- Ahora ¿Me ayudas con lo que te pedí? Yo tengo todo listo en cubierta si lo que vamos a hacer es entregarle la nave...

-No puedo asegurarte nada... No eres el único que pensó en eso... La sección de reclutamiento está sobrecargada con peticiones de enlistamiento... Está todo parado hasta que se resuelva sobre la situación... Y llamarás al _Prometheus_ cuando yo te diga ¿De acuerdo?

-Tú mandas, Lisa... Pero¿No puede hacerse nada? Eres la XO... Algún caso te harán si hablas...

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me salte el conducto regular, Cabeza de Piedra?

-No, solo que hables... ahora sí...

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un..!

-Llegamos a la barricada de pilotos, Lisa... ¿Te llamo a Hunter o quieres hacer esto sola?

-No. Espera aquí. Yo iré por él... Llama a la cubierta interior ahora, Andy...

-Ay, ay, Señora.

"_No he sabido nada de él desde aquella tarde que nos encontramos... Sus heridas del cuerpo sanaron, no cabe duda... Son las del Alma las que le duelen... Incluso esa confesión que casi me derumbó... Espera casi con devoción que ella le preste algo de atención... Y yo... Si tan solo supiera que él tiene toda la mía..._" Sumida en sus pensamientos casi no lo vió venir por el hall principal de su barricada.

-¿Lisa?

-Rick... Necesito que me acompañes...

-¿Donde?

-Menos preguntas y más acción, Teniente Hunter. Acompáñame.

La sorpresa de Hunter fue aún mayor en cuanto salieron de la barricada. Al ver estacionada la _Cajita de Música_, con su conductor de siempre, comenzó a preguntarse qué tramaban aquellas dos personas. Ahora que tenía muy claro cual era el vínculo que las unía, ver al amenazante subalterno que nunca lo había llamado por su propio nombre lo atemorizó un poco...

-...Jefe...

-Deja de comportarte como un Zopenco, Rick, sube de una vez. Lisa, cuando tú digas...

-Vamonos, Andy.

Rick no abrió la boca durante todo el camino hacia el _Prometheus_. La presencia de Lisa, como su Oficial Superior, y del Jefe, como responsable de todo en la cubierta de vuelo, lo sumía en la incertidumbre. "_Ya lo sabes, Hunter... O te felicitan o metiste la pata hasta el fondo... se ve que no conoces los terminos medios..._" Ni bien entraron al canal de servicio de la nave, su perplejidad fue en aumento...

-Vamos a la cubierta interior... Ya sabes como funciona, Lisa -Apuntó al largo perchero con cascos de operación blancos sin distintivos, unos metros antes de la zona de transferencia, esta vez abierta dado que estaban en la tierra- Escoge uno de tu talla...

-¡Así no se vale, Steinhauser! ¡Se va a arruinar mi cabello!

-Me preocupa más que se arruine tu cabeza... Vamos, ponte el casco...

-¿Y ustedes? ¡Ponganse casco también! ¡Es una orden!

-Negativo, Hermanita... Las cabezas de Rick y mía -Dijo dando un suave codazo en el brazo de Rick, que sonrió al entender lo que el Jefe trataba de decir- Ya están garantizadas contra golpes...

-¡Ambos son imposibles! -Resignada se puso un casco y lo aseguró- Ya arreglaremos cuentas después, Cabeza de Piedra... Vamos...

Rick comenzó a empalidecer en cuanto entraron a la cubierta... A lo lejos, en la primera zona de estacionamiento, al lado de la Alerta-1 interior, a apenas un paso del elevador de estribor, una nueva y reluciente nave, demasiado conocida para él, esperaba con su tripulación de tierra formada a su costado...

-...Lisa...

-Sí, Rick... Quise ser yo quien te diera la noticia... Te hago entrega oficial del Skull-1... Eres el nuevo Lider...

-¿Yo, Lisa? ¡No puedes estar nombrándome..!

-...Lo estoy haciendo, Rick... Y si no tienes la deferencia de creerme, aquí está la orden oficial con la firma del Capitán... -Le extendió una nota a Rick, y este la recibió con su derecha casi temblando- Es un Ascenso económico. Si no tenemos ningún imprevisto mañana será la ceremonia oficial...

-...Pero, Pero ¡Lisa! -Rick estaba impresionado, y con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡Esto no está pasando! ¡Tengo menos antigüedad que todos aquí! ¡Connie y Jacien podrían barrer el suelo conmigo! ¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¿SCAG yo?

-...Las recomendaciones fueron de ellos, Zopenco... -Intervino Andy- Si ellos te creen capaz de ir al frente como Lider Skull comandando los Grupos Aéreos, es porque vieron que eres capaz... Eso no es ninguna broma, Hunter... -Hizo una pausa intencionada- ...Y los Tigres, partiendo por mí, también te creemos, Rick...

-Felicidades, Rick... -Lisa le extendió la mano cordialmente, y Rick, todavía incrédulo, se la estrecho caballerosamente- Bien, SCAG, lo dejo para que se familiarice con su nave... Andy...

-Te alcanzo enseguida, Hermanita... -Se giró hacia Rick, que estaba con la cabeza baja, sin reponerse aún de la impresión- Bien, Teniente-Comandante Hunter, ¿O prefieres que te diga SCAG, Señor?

-Prefiero Rick, Jefe... -Hunter lo miró, sorprendido- Espera ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre y grado?

-Serás Zopenco solo si metes la pata, y en mi casa, Rick... Ya no soy tu dolor de cabeza, soy tu subalterno... Te lo ganaste... -Andy carraspeo levemente- Le presento a su nueva tripulación de Tierra, Señor... El Contramaestre en Jefe Samuel Duchet, Jefe de tripulación, los Cabos Primeros Tillman y Lechter, A cargo de Aviónica y Armamento, El Segundo Sargento Ortíz, y los Tripulantes Huygens y Van Thieu, sus mecánicos Robotech... Lo dejo con sus hombres, Señor. Permiso para retirarme, Señor.

-Adelante, jefe -Rick se sintió extraño en cuanto pronunció las palabras- Continue... Andy...

-¿Señor?

-...Gracias...

-De nada, SCAG...

Una suave sonrisa curvó los labios de Steinhauser mientras abandonaba la cubierta interior hacia la zona de transferencia. Antes de trasponerla, se permitió mirar hacia atrás... Hunter había despedido a su Tripulación de Tierra, y estaba solo, levantando con gran respeto y reverencia los paneles de mantenimiento abreviado de aquella nave con tanta historia y responsabilidad... y que a partir de ese momento comenzaba a escribir un nuevo capítulo de su leyenda de sangre y victoria...

oOo

-¿Viste sus ojos, Andy?

-Sí, Lisa. Está asustado, y algo atemorizado por volar la nave de Roy... pero en cuanto se monte en el cockpit(2) volverá a la normalidad... -Hizo una pausa intencionada- ¿Me ayudas con Joni y mi hija? En unas horas llegaremos a Ontario y no habrá vuelta atrás...

Andy conducía velozmente en demanda del 1A, el Ascensor principal del puente principal del SDF-1. La salida de Lisa era parte de sus obligaciones asignadas, y ella aún debía terminar con su intermedio y diurno en su puesto de Controladora y XO... Lisa lo miró comprensiva...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no presiones, y sí, voy a estirar el reglamento en tu favor, Cabeza de Piedra. En cuanto llegue a mi puesto convenceré al oficial de reclutamiento que te reciba... Si todo va bien, Joni solo firmará, y quedará en el escalafón como oficial profesional enlistado... Ten cuidado, Andy... Vas a tener que cuadrarte antes de besarla o te harán Corte Marcial por Asalto a Oficial Superior...

-Uh, que miedo... -Andy estiró una carcajada sincera mientras el vehículo se detenía frente al bloqueo del ascensor- Como si eso fuera alterar el _Statu Quo(3)_ en nuestra casa... Nos vemos luego, Hayes...

-_Comandante_ Hayes, Contramaestre Steinhauser... ¡Ya vete de aquí!

-¡Ay, ay, Señora!

Apenas había girado para entrar en la circunvalación de regreso a la base, cuando el funebre aviso de la alerta de combate comenzó a sonar difundiendose por todas partes "_¡Malditos marcianos! De todos los momentos para atacar ¿Justo ahora? Corre, Gringo, ¡Corre!_" Con un brusco gesto de rabia, pisó hasta el fondo el acelerador...

* * *

-¿La batalla del Cuadrante Ontario?

-Así es, Luca... -Lisa suspiró pesadamente, y Rick bajó los ojos- La nueva barrera de defensa colapsó, y nos llevamos por delante 56 kilómetros a la redonda de superficie terrestre... Ontario nos rechazó, y nos convertimos en parias de nuestro propio planeta...

-...Mi abuelo me contó siendo muy pequeño, de cuando había sido espía a bordo, y oyó a gente hablando en contra de la guerra en esa epoca...

-Además pasaron otras cosas, Luca... -Andy miró a Lisa y Rick como queriendo devolverles el ánimo- El revuelo que se produjo por la hospitalización de la Chiquilla Insufrible tuvo la virtud de oscurecer momentaneamente los resultados funestos de ese encuentro... Pero gente como Lisa y Rick sufrían y no podían entender el discurso del mocoso desinformado de Kyle... Yo solo desembarqué del _Prometheus_ directo a mi casa... Mis dos bandidas me esperaban y yo no pensé en otra cosa que estar con ellas... Hasta que me topé con Rick, desecho y cabizbajo, con la mano aún en el auricular de uno de los telefonos de la caseta pública de la Base... No lo pensé dos veces, y le dejé la _Cajita de Música_ para que saliera de allí...

-Yo no sabía que hacer... La partida de Ben me abrumó... Y Andy tuvo la genial inspiración de decirme, cuando me entregó sus llaves, que buscara a alguien con quien hablar...

-Esa noche... -Lisa volvió a suspirar con ojos soñadores- Aquella frase comenzó a cambiar nuestras vidas...Rick me buscó por todo Macross... Y me lo encontré, mudo y con los ojos brillantes, al volante del Jeep de Andy, justo en la salida del 15A... No fue una gran conversación, pero verlo abrirse un poco conmigo a sus miedos, penas y esperanzas, por cierto me privó de algo de descanso, pero no me importaba, porque a mí me dió luz y esperanzas... Entonces recordé la frase de Joni... _Antes de que piense en correr tras la chiquilla esa, te verá a tí... y lo hará contigo, no con ella... _Aquella noche comenzamos a ser amigos... Ese fue el primer paso...

_-..._Al día siguiente, La división hizo un _último lanzamiento_ en memoria de Ben, y de todos los caidos aquella noche horrenda... -Andy suspiró sonoramente- _Laredo_ Cash, primo de tu abuelo, Jonathan, también partió en su última misión... Cada vez eramos menos, y sin embargo yo sentía que aquello no era en vano...

-Y yo... -Rick exhibió una sonrisa triunfal- ...Comencé por fin a ver algo más allá del uniforme...

* * *

Todos en la división sabían que Andy, bajo y sobre su carácter disciplinario y profesional, era un tipo alegre y bullicioso durante sus turnos de operación... y nunca, por triste o terrible que resultara la situación, dejó de oirse música en su primer turno... Sin embargo, aquella mañana, por más que Lisa rabió y jugó con todas las frecuencias de operación, solo recibió silencio en los altavoces, matizado con el metálico acento de las voces de los técnicos, que parcos y secos se transmitían las ordenes e instrucciones del menú de la mañana...

-...Esto no está bien...

-A mí tampoco me gusta... -Claudia, sin mirarla, atendía su consola- ...Nunca ha dejado de poner su música, y ahora...

-Tenemos señal de los Cuarteles Generales, Lisa. Están transmitiendo nuevas coordenadas de curso -Informó Kim desde su estación- Esto nos lleva a amarizar en el Atlántico y nada más... ¿esperar nuevas ordenes...? Esto se pone peor a cada minuto...

-Llama al Capitán, Kim -Ordenó secamente- Claudia, toma nota del cambio de curso...

-Enseguida, Lisa...

Su preocupación crecía y crecía con el correr de las horas... A la par que su desesperación. Andy Saltaba de frecuencia en frecuencia y se daba el tiempo justo de dar ordenes, antes que Lisa lograra contactarlo... "_Ahora sí estoy preocupada de verdad ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Hermanito? Cuando sientes que no puedes luchar y te ves sobrepasado, tienes la desagradable costumbre de desaparecer del mapa... Tú hoy no te escapas... Aunque tenga que arrastrarte con una mula, voy a sacarte de cubierta y vamos a tener una larga conversación, Cabeza de Piedra..._"

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora? -Claudia la miró con gesto de duda- ¿Vas por él?

-...Con mi mejor Karate si se hace necesario, Claudia... Finney, El turno es todo tuyo...

-A su orden, Comandante... ¡Levinson, Armand, Dahlgren! ¡Saquen ahora mismo a estas mujeres de su turno!

-¡Enseguida, Señora!

No por nada Claire Finney era la ama y señora absoluta de los turnos de enganche y el nocturno... El personal saliente del turno se apresuró a desaparecerse de ahí, con toda la velocidad que podían imprimirle a sus piernas... Claudia, a encerrarse a solas, por mas que el Trío insistió e insistió que las acompañara a la ciudad... Lisa, con el corazón encogido por dejar sola nuevamente a su amiga, salió del 1A, a tomar un taxi directo a la Base Prometheus.

En la cubierta interior del portaaviones, en tanto, Andy se paseaba nervioso y agitado como su personal no lo había visto antes: si bien el caos de las operaciones de despegue, incluso en combate, eran para hacerle perder la chaveta a cualquiera, él ni siquiera se inmutaba por ello... Podía incluso gritar y maldecir de una manera terrible, mezclando incluso los insultos en español, polaco, alemán e inglés, pero siempre manteniendo el enfoque y el de su personal... Por eso resultaba tan extraña su actitud, hasta que una nube de periodistas, y una torneada y tentadoramente femenina figura, embutida en un estrecho uniforme de oficial de sistemas, que exageraba aún más sus curvas, entraron por la zona de transferencia, al tiempo que un par de jeeps con equipos de filmación hacían su entrada por el canal de servicio. Andy, con gesto fastidiado, supo que era el momento, y calándose la diadema llamó a la zona de despegue...

-Aquí Nuevededos ¿Quien falta, Johnny?

-Último en Patrón Marshall y entrando, Jefe... Lider Skull...

-Perfecto. Se detiene, y me lo mandas como el rayo por el elevador...

-Como el viento, jefe, Dos Fuera...

-Nuevededos fuera... -Levantó la vista con gesto brusco hacia aquellos nunca bienvenidos topos de cubierta, y caminó hacia ellos al tiempo que se quitaba la diadema dejandola descansar en su cuello- ¡Un momento por favor, señores, no traspasen las lineas de seguridad hasta que lo diga! Hay movimiento de aeronaves todavía y no quiero a nadie regando sus sesos por la cubierta si se acercan mucho a alguna toma de aire... -Cuando su vista cayó sobre el atolondrado Teniente de Relaciones Públicas de la nave se le acercó de inmediato- Creí haberle dicho, _Mi Teniente_... -Dijo tratando de no traslucir su sarcasmo- Que esperaran quince minutos más... Todavía tengo mucho movimiento de naves aquí.

-Jefe...

-Usted me pidió al Skull-1, y yo le dije que tenía que esperar... Nuestro SCAG siempre es el último en tomar pista, y todavía lo tengo completando la maniobra... Y saque a la chiquilla esa de aquí... Si por mirarle el trasero alguno de mis muchachos se accidenta, personalmente lo dejaré caer de la cubierta al mar... ¿Quedó entendido, _Mi Teniente_?

-Sí, Jefe... -Se volteó estrujando sus manos a Minmei y a su manager, un silencioso, fastidiado e incomodo Kyle, desesperado por salir de un sitio tan lleno de militares- Falta un poco, Señorita Minmei, tengan la bondad de acompañarme al salón de prevuelo mientras las cosas se calman para iniciar la filmación...

-¿Más espera? -Masculló el muchacho, con odioso resentimiento- Si esto fuera una batalla y no un comercial, los veríamos correr a aprestarse para la matanza...

-_Señor Lynn_ -Andy hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no estallar de ira ante el destemplado comentario- la espera es por su seguridad, la de los equipos de filmación y de la Señorita Minmei... Y _matanza_ no es el termino correcto, _Señor Lynn_... Como ustedes siguen vivos, yo lo llamo _defensa_, porque para eso es que me hice marino.... Con su permiso...

"_...Maldito mocoso arrogante... Con razón es primo de la Insufrible..._" Andy se quedó mirando el cuadro que le ofrecía la cubierta interior en todas direcciones... Desde que el Estado Mayor cursara el permiso para filmar un nuevo comercial de Reclutamiento en la cubierta interior, con Minmei de protagonista, no le había quedado más recurso que aceptar... Como el dichoso comercial era un canje por el permiso de filmar una película a bordo, no había mas que trabajar lo más normalmente que se pudiera mientras durasen las tomas. Tenía que reservar un sitio seguro donde estacionar el Skull-1 para que las camaras y luces pudieran trabajar sin estorbo, al tiempo que no entorpecían su trabajo, Y aquello, aún durante la mañana, lo había tenido pensando tan profundamente, que ni siquiera había puesto música ni arriba ni abajo durante su turno y su intermedio...Y entonces sucedieron tres cosas, algo que no se le borraría jamás, y formaría parte para siempre de los recuerdos en su memoria...

oOo

El Teniente-Comandante Rick Hunter enganchó impecablemente el cable uno sobre la cubierta de vuelo... Siguiendo el rito tácito de los grupos aéreos y los Tigres de la Cubierta del _Prometheus_, el Skull-1 siempre tomaba pista al final de todos los cuadrantes de patrullaje. Roy había iniciado aquello y él no iba a faltar a la tradición, siendo que aquello le agradaba y le hacía sentirse bien. Luego del Apocalipsis vivido hacía un par de días atrás sobre el cuadrante Ontario, los patrullajes se habían vuelto rutina, y más tediosos que fatigantes, dado el reducido espacio de exclusión que las mismas guardias aéreas de la tierra les habían dejado luego del desastre. El enemigo, como ya se había hecho habitual, había desaparecido del mapa... Y aquellas pausas, lejos de ser bienvenidas, le crispaban los nervios a sus pilotos. Pese a la notoria diferencia de edad con muchos de ellos, tanto él como sus lideres de Escuadrón y los Comandantes de Grupo, habían desplegado una intensa labor de apoyo, para que el tránsito de los nuevos principalmente, fuera entre la quietud y combate lo más suave que pudiera esperarse dada la situación que vivían. Mientras el elevador de babor lo depósitaba suavemente en el nivel inferior, y la mula en reversa lo enganchaba para tirarlo hacia su estacionamiento, se quitó con gesto cansado el casco... "_Estoy muerto, pero no quiero descanso sino despejarme un poco... ¿Qué diría Lisa si la invito a salir? ¿Aceptaría? Nah... Ella no acepta esa clase de invitaciones... Es demasiado militar... Pero ¿Y si acepta? Después de todo, es una chica... Es mi Oficial Superior, cierto... Pero es una chica..._" Sumido en sus pensamientos, no había reparado en que la mula lo estaba llevando por la pista de servicio del hangar de popa a un sitio que no era su estacionamiento habitual "_Luego de cambiarme la llamaré... Lo peor que me puede pasar es que me diga que no... Ten un poco de fe en ti mismo, Hunter... A fin de cuentas no eres el demonio..._" Solo entonces se dió cuenta de la avalancha de tecnicos, luces y gritos que se acercaba a su nave, que le habían cambiado su zona de mantenimiento... Y al levantarse de su asiento, tres pares de ojos lo miraban sorprendidos desde sus respectivas posiciones... Rick, incrédulo, sacudió la cabeza...

oOo

Lisa bajó del taxi con rostro preocupado frente a las barreras de la entrada de la Base Prometheus. Su mente no había parado de hacerse preguntas sin hallar respuesta desde el momento mismo que notó el silencio de las frecuencias de operación de la cubierta de vuelo aquella mañana "_Por más que trato de encontrar alguna razón, no puedo hallarla... ¿Y si es Lizzie? ¿Y si está enferma? Dios, que no sea eso... No he ido a verla desde antes de la batalla... No me lo perdonaría..._" Resignada a caminar hasta la entrada de la esclusa, un convoy de Jeeps navales la alcanzó pasando por su lado, con Flake, Wilkins, y el _Charro_ Tinoco a la cabeza...

-¡_Ijole, Mano, para ¡para, condenado_! - Bennie ordenó a Robert, luego miró a Lisa, y con desparpajo absoluto la invitó a subir- ¿_Y pa' donde vas, huera_?¿_Nuestro Jefecito te puso al brinco, Isabelita_?

-_No te me pongas sangrón, Charro_ -Contestó Lisa trepando al vehículo, con una media sonrisa que no logró iluminar su rostro- Y sí voy por Cabeza de Piedra... Hoy no puso música, Bennie... Estoy preocupada...

-No te pases ideas por la cabeza -La tranquilizó Bennie, tocando el hombro de Robert para que partiera nuevamente- Andy está por cerrar su enganche, Corn y yo vamos a sacar a Johnny, y Eddie vuelve a tener _Cocina_ otra vez...

-Si necesita manos para sacar al Jefe, Comandante -Eddie intervino tímidamente- Cuente con las nuestras...

-¡Por acá tambien hay manos, Comandante Hayes! -Lisa volteó al sentir el grito a sus espaldas- ¡Necesito practicar mi Judo!

-¿Ya volvió Nobutada? -Lisa estaba perpleja-¿Terminó su licencia larga?

-Ajá, Lisa -Bennie hizo un leve puchero- Y por culpa del recién casado _Señor Kano_, se fué por la borda mi matrimonio en abril... En fin... ¡A-ATEN-CION! -El convoy se detuvo, y todos sin excepción hicieron el saludo de reglamento ante el palo de respeto. Momentos más tarde los jeeps descargaban al personal en el estacionamiento de la zona de transferencia- _Andale nomás, Lisa_... Si Andy te regaña por entrar sin casco a la cubierta interior... Yo no estaba aquí ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Bennie, Ve a cambiarte...

-¡Ay, Ay, Señora!

"_...Bien, Hayes, respira hondo, camina con decisión, y en cuanto lo veas, tómalo firmemente de una oreja y antes que proteste, sácalo de aquí... Y atrevete a desobedecerme, Cabeza de piedra... Porque el Turno de Enganche y la Cocina te van a convencer si te niegas..._" Nada la había preparado, sin embargo, para el cuadro que se ofreció a sus ojos... Luces, Cámaras, Gritos propios de una filmación, El Skull-1 rodeado de todo ese babel, Rick intentando bajar de su nave... Y Minmei...

oOo

Andy quedó clavado al duro piso de la Cubierta interior en cuanto se dió cuenta del ominoso cuadro que se presentaba a sus ojos: La situación le resultaba tan inflamable como una emergencia de combate... Minmei, Lisa y Rick bajo el mismo techo "_¿Qué hago ahora?_" Era una pregunta que pasaba a un millón de veces por minuto por su mente... Hasta que el mismo Rick le dió la respuesta...

-¡Comandante Hayes! ¡Lisa!

Rick bajó casi de un salto de la Cabina del Skull-1... Minmei, al parecer musitando su nombre, comenzó a caminar rapidamente hasta la nave... Andy, sin perder un segundo, se caló la Diadema de comunicación, y volteando fuera de la vista de todos, completó aquella rápida jugada con una frase magistral "_Están todos autorizados, pueden venir a saludar a la insufrible... Que les aproveche... Nuevededos fuera..._" De la nada sus hombres comenzaron a aparecer desde todas direcciones, corriendo agitados y con libretas en la mano... "_¡Señorita Minmei, Señorita Minmei! ¡Un autografo, Por favor!_" La chica se vió detenida por la muralla militar de los técnicos, mirando con breve desconsuelo hacia Rick antes de rehacerse y comenzar a firmar con una ancha sonrisa en los labios... La gritería era ensordecedora, Andy reía entre dientes, Lisa seguía clavada en el mismo sitio, ya no dirigiendo su mirada hacia él sino hacia Rick... que olvidado de la estrellita del canto en medio de todo ese tumulto, caminaba casi corriendo, directamente hasta ella... Que olvidado su enfado, su preocupación y todo lo que traía en la mente desde aquella manaña, se limitaba a regalarle la más luminosa de las sonrisas... Andy reaccionó rápidamente, y a grandes zancadas, interceptó al piloto varios metros antes de que entrara en la zona de seguridad...

-Sácala de aquí -Masculló Andy en voz baja cruzándo su camino con el de Rick, al tiempo que le tomaba la mano y depositaba en ella sus llaves- Cambiate a velocidad cósmica y sácala de aquí, Rick...

-...Jefe...

-No puedo ordenártelo, Hunter -Finalizó mientras se alejaba- Pero es mi Hermanita... Consideralo una orden... -Levantó la vista hacia el tumulto con los ojos oscurecidos- ...Esto es un circo... ¡Vete ya de aquí!

Rick no perdió tiempo en pensar las razones del Jefe... Manteniendo el paso llegó frente a frente de Lisa...

-...Comandante... No, Lisa...

-Rick...

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

-¿Yo?

-¿Quien otra aquí, Lisa? -Ella abrió los ojos, impresionada por el comentario en esa situación- ¿Me aceptarías un Latte en el _Variations_?

-Pero...

-Si viniste por el Jefe... Creo que solo quedo yo... Tiene para bastante con controlar este tumulto...

-De acuerdo, Rick... Vamos...

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Te dije que vamos o no, Hunter?

-¡Me cambio y en seguida te alcanzo, Lisa! -Salió corriendo hacia los vestidores, agitando las Llaves de Andy- ¡Y tenemos transportación!

Lisa lo vió alejarse, con una calidez reconfortante en su pecho... Y al voltear hacia los amplios espacios de la cubierta interior, Lo vio... Caminando con gesto ceñudo y a grandes zancadas, incitando con el látigo de su voz a sus hombres para que dejaran trabajar tranquilo al Canario de Ciudad Macross mientras le daba una mano con aquel comercial a la RDF... "_No sé si hiciste esto a propósito, o te salió en el momento... Pero el caso es que lo hiciste de nuevo, Hermanito... ¿Encontraré alguna vez la forma de agradecer tus gestos, Cabeza de piedra? No por eso voy a dejar de intentarlo.._." Meneó su cabeza con una suave sonrisa en los labios, y salió caminando hacia el estacionamiento de la esclusa " _Y aquí vamos... Veamos que se le ocurrió a Rick para hacerme más feliz de lo que ya estoy por lo que acabo de ver..._"

oOo

Los pasos duros del Capitán Duquesne, Andy, El recientemente ascendido Capitán RDFMC Damon Hettie y El Capitán de Corbeta Jacob Burnett, Jefe de Operaciones del _Daedalus_, horadaban el silencio de los pasillos que conducían a la Cámara del Capitán. Habían sido llamados directamente por él, y las dudas se arremolinaban en sus cabezas... Aunque con una sola respuesta posible dada la situación que vivían...

-Señor -Burnett, Primera antigüedad de los allí citados, hizo la presentación- Personal a cargo de las plataformas de operación se presentan, Señor...

-Descansen, Señores -Gloval, de pie tras su despacho, volvió a encender la pipa que repentinamente se había apagado- Los hice llamar aquí, porque no quise que algún fallo de la cadena de ordenes filtrara lo que voy a decirles – entre volutas de humo puso sus manos en la espalda- Los Cuarteles Generales de la Tierra nos han concedido garantías totales de abastecimientos... -Ante el gesto de sorpresa de sus hombres, Gloval prosiguió- Sí señores... Todo lo que queramos y en la cantidad que queramos... Las requisiciones enviadas por medios electrónicos fueron aceptadas sin reservas... Incluso materiales comprometidos en el desarrollo Super... No me miren con cara de sorpresa, sin que nadie les dijera nada ya sabían como yo que esto no tardaba en venir... El caso es que las ordenes que vienen con esos abastecimientos son las que imaginan -Hizo una pausa para quitarse la pipa de los labios- Pero, Señores, si les digo esto es porque deben estar enterados y alertas... La linea para consumo masivo solo será la llegada de los abastecimientos... Nada a nadie, Señores, de modo que debo pedirles que suban el nivel de alerta de sus tripulaciones y suspendan todos sus permisos...

-Señor...

-Capitán Burnett, Capitán Duquesne, Capitán Hettie y Jefe Steinhauser... Vivimos quizas el más grave predicamento respecto de los civiles que hayamos enfrentado... Pero por lo mismo no quiero que el derrotismo o un estallido social se me vuelvan una situación inflamable que ni nosotros mismos podemos dimensionar... Sé incluso mejor que ustedes que privar de un escape a los hombres luego de todo lo sucedido, y mantenerlos acuartelados en sus naves y bases de operación no es lo que se dice algo cómodo para mí... Pero luego de mucho meditar no encuentro otra forma de hacerlo... -Se giró hacia sus subalternos con la pipa entre los labios- Estoy confiando en ustedes para que lo que pase en las cubiertas de operación sea solo su trabajo, que espero sea lo que siempre he visto de ambas naves... ¿Quedó claro, Señores?

-¡Sí, Señor! -La posición de firmes y la respuesta fueron un solo movimiento en todos- ¡A sus ordenes, Señor!

-Bien -Dijo, quitándose la pipa de los labios- Necesito de ustedes que modifiquen los roles de servicio de sus hombres... a partir de mañana comenzarán a llegar los abastecimientos por via aérea en todas las formas que conocen... Helicópteros y aviones... Jefe Steinhauser, Capitán Hettie...

-¡Señor!

-¿La cubiertas de vuelo tienen capacidad VTOL?

-Si, Señor -Contestó Andy casi al tiempo- Ambas cubiertas fueron pensadas para operar con VTOL, VSTOL, RATO y CATOBAR...(*)

-No me maree con la charla técnica, Jefe... Antes yo solo era un capitán de submarino... -Gloval estiró algo parecido a una sonrisa- Quedaran a cargo de la recepción de aeronaves en todas las cubiertas: _Prometheus_, _Daedalus_ y la pista de servicio del SDF-1... Capitán Duquesne, Capitán Burnett, quedan a cargo del transporte de los abastecimientos hasta los almacenes principales. Todo lo que no llegue por helicópteros a las bodegas estancas será transportado vía servicio de camiones ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí, Señor!

-Es todo. Pueden retirarse...

-¡A su orden, Señor!

Aquellos hombres salieron sin palabras y con gestos ceñudos de la oficina del Capitán... Aparentemente las cosas estaban pasando aún más rápidamente de lo que estaban suponiendo... Su cuenta regresiva ya estaba en marcha...

oOo

-¿Situación, Xavi?

-Ya vienen... y es un circo, Andy... Un Grupo de Sea Sergeant, y Dos VC-27...

-_Ah, Carajo_... El Capitán lo había dicho en serio ¿El control de Espacio Aéreo?

-Mick y sus secuaces tienen el control, Andy...

-Recibido, Xavi... ¿Como va el orden, Mick?

-Lo esperaba en la frecuencia de un momento a otro, Jefe... Los _Tunny _van VTOL sobre su cubierta y la de Damon... El grupo de Helicópteros lo recibe el Jefe Tinoco sobre la Cubierta de Servicio SDF-1...

-¿Recibiste, Damon?

-Fuerte y Claro, Andy...

-¿_Charro_?

-Aquí me tienes, cantándoles _Las Mañanitas_ mientras llegan, _Gringo_...

-Se requiere algo más que una cancioncita para este caos, Bennie... ¡A meterle entonces, caballeros! ¡El grupo de transporte no nos va a dejar espacio ni de rascarnos el trasero!

-Amén a eso, Andy -Hettie no pudo evitar hablar- Que termine luego y larguemonos de aquí...

-Y que lo digas, Damon... Ya están quitando el tapete de bienvenida... A este paso...

La descarga siguió implacable y sin pausas durante todo el día... Ahora Andy entendía perfectamente las intenciones de su superior: El abastecimiento en sí no era para nada una maniobra complicada, pero necesitaba frialdad y decisión en la logística... Y ante la magnitud del procedimiento que estaban viviendo, de verdad se necesitaban nervios de acero y veteranos curtidos para llevarlo adelante en las cubiertas... Vino a interrumpir su dirección de la maniobra un urgente llamado por radio...

-¡Jefe Tinoco!

-¡Mande, Mi Teniente Guardi!

-¡Necesito la pista principal del SDF-1 despejada!

-¡Enseguida, Mick! ¿Y porqué tanta urgencia?

-Tengo un Commanchero en aproximación, Clave de Alta Prioridad... Correo del GTU...

-Despejamos enseguida, Mick...

-...Y ahí viene el verdugo, muchachos -Intervino amargamente Andy- Comiencen a sacar los pañuelos blancos...

-Comentario innecesario, Jefe Steinhauser -Sintió clara la voz de Claudia en los Auriculares- Concentra tu atención en el reabastecimiento ¿Quieres? Tu sarcasmo no está ayudando, Andy...

-Recibido, Mi Teniente... -Andy intentó esbozar una sonrisa- ¿Y mi hermanita querida?

-Va rumbo al despacho del Capitán, Andy -Claudia soltó una risita- Ni pienses que se está dando a la fuga con _Tú ya sabes Quien_...

-Si fuera por eso yo mismo los tiraría por la borda... -Andy se rió francamente- Obvio que en una buena lancha y bien aprovisionados, Grant... Talvez con una sola manta para el frío... Pero bien aprovisionados...

-¡Eres increible, Jardinero! ¿Siempre resultas tan directo?

-Sino, no estaría donde estoy, Claudia... Volviendome loco con tanto trabajo... Nuevededos fuera...

oOo

Joanna no tenía por costumbre escaparse de la base... Comprendía las aprensiones de su esposo, aunque ello no significaba que se mostrara totalmente de acuerdo con ellas... A veces resultaba necesario ver algo más que la rígida disposición de los prados militares por algo más quieto y familiar como el Parque Macross: Otro motivo de orgullo por Andy, que en el tiempo en que se conocieran a raíz de aquella ya histórica visita de su nivel de preescolar al parque, lo había replanteado y vuelto un edén natural de potencia singular... Ahora mismo las disposiciones que alcanzara a tomar mientras su Convalecencia lo mantuvo fuera de la cubierta de vuelo, habían dado finalmente su fruto, y el Parque, aunque reducido a mucho más de la mitad de su extensión original, mostraba a las claras la mano de un hombre como su esposo, que aunque un militar comprometido con una misión fundamental, era además un jardinero devoto, y su cuidadosa atención a los detalles destilaba en cada rincón tocado por su amor a la naturaleza y a sus obras. No obstante eso, no entraba en sus cálculos, mientras empujaba placidamente el coche de bebé con su hija, que con esa caminata y luego de amamantarla antes de salir, dormía profundamente, encontrarse con tan particulares personajes, que según su sentir, podían ser visibles en cualquier sitio menos un parque...

-¿_Y ustedes, vampiros, que hacen aquí_?

-¡Jonita! -Como chiquillos descubiertos en travesura, Byron Terrero y Alberto Méndez se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo volteando hacia la voz-¡_De donde saliste, Negrita_!

-...Nos _Penaste en Vida_(4), Chiquilla -Agregó Beto- Justamente estabamos pensando en tí...

-Dejen que me siente, Herejotes, Haganme espacio -Atolondradamente El Beto y Terrero le hicieron espacio en el escaño que ocupaban para que se sentara, y no pudieron dejar de reparar en la esbelta figura de Joni mientras acomodaba el coche a su lado. Su embarazo parecía no haberle dejado huella alguna- Y no levanten mucho la voz, que si Lizzie se despierta hasta los Zentraedi pedirán clemencia... Esperen ¿Dijeron que estaban pensando en mí?

-_Digna hija del Gringote picapedrero de su padre_ -Apuntó el Beto, arrancandole una sonrisa a Joanna- Y sí, estabamos pensando en tí para mañana... Estamos preparando una fiesta...

-Epa, Beto... Ahora soy madre... Y mi pequeña con trabajos me hace caso... A su padre lo adora y le regala todo su repertorio de caritas raras... Dicen que no hay peor astilla que la del mismo palo... -Joanna se encogió de hombros- Si quieres que cante no puedo. No voy a meter a mi hija a tu antro lleno de humo y vapores alcoholicos...

-Te entiendo, Joni, descuida -Apuntó el Beto- Pero sería importante que cantaras mañana... No puedo decirte quien me lo dijo, pero todo este caos de camiones de abastecimiento es porque nos echan, joni... -Joanna abrió los ojos, impresionada- Nos vamos de la Tierra, ya no nos quieren aquí... Andy no te lo dijo porque le ordenaron callar... Y ya que estamos a la deriva otra vez, se me ocurrió hacer una fiesta con un nombre muy especial "_Bye, Bye, Tierra_" la bauticé...

-Pero...

-No puedo mover mucho a mis canallas mientras no salga el anuncio oficial, o se sabría que hubo una filtración... Por lo mismo vinimos acá a preparar la lista de los números musicales... Y estás al principio de todos, Negrita...

-Me encantaría, pero...

-Tranquila, que hemos pensado en todo -Terrero le regaló su brillante sonrisa- Amelia se hará cargo de ella mientras cantas, y luego podrás llevartela de vuelta a casa o si quieres, te quedas un rato más... Además el _Último Recurso_ está como un quirófano...

-¡Debes estar loco si piensas que voy a poner a mi hija en el cuarto de los borrachos, Negro! La última borrachera de Andy fue en su despedida de soltero, y me contó como es ese sitio... No, ni muerta ni amarrada, Te quedaste sin número, Beto, o busca otro arreglo... -Joanna entonces abrió los ojos, sorprendida- Epale, Negro... ¡Te emparejaste con Laínez y no me dijiste nada! ¿Ya se te olvidó tu _gringuita_ de Antwerp(5)?

Joni conocía demasiado bien la historia... Byron Terrero, víctima de la xenofobia y las draconianas leyes de inmigración, había salido de Holanda casi entre gallos y medianoche, vivo, pero con el corazón destrozado. Atrás, y con dolor inmenso, había quedado Antwerp, y Marieke Van der Weill, la novia a quien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, y que finalmente cogida entre la marea malintencionada que como una ola inmensa engulló a los extranjeros, terminó odiándole tan solo por ser quien era: Un boricua negro que la amaba con su alma... Luego de múltiples peripecias durante la guerra, en la que tuvo la fortuna de agregarse a la _Troupe_(6)del Beto Canalla, conoció al llegar a la Isla Macross a Amelia Laínez, que entró a trabajar como mesera del _Rincón Canalla_, Boricua igual que él, y que desde los primeros torpes y vacilantes intentos, lo había amado como solo una mujer podía hacerlo, al decidirse a entregar su corazón sin miedo y con una fé absoluta en los sentimientos de Byron... Sin duda aquella serena tranquilidad le había dado finalmente el premio que buscaba entre los brazos del negro...

-...No se puede caminar solo por este mundo, Joni... y Amelia me tuvo bastante paciencia...

-..Y no escuchaste bien al Negro, Joni -El Beto reía suavemente- El último en ocupar ese cuarto fue tu esposo cuando se emberrincharon...¿Recuerdas? Lo dejó tan limpio y ordenado que hasta se podría comer en el piso... Y no he aceptado borrachos ahí desde entonces... Es mas sano dejarlos a los tiernos cuidados de la Peste...

-...Comienzas a convencerme, _Canalla_... Veamos entonces... ¿Que sería bueno cantar justo en ese momento...? Buscaremos algo a propósito, algunos músicos y luego montaremos un número digno de tu fiesta _Vayanse al Carajo, Tierra_...

oOo

_...Soy el Capitán Gloval, y tengo un mensaje muy importante para todos a bordo del SDF-1..._

-¿Estado, Johann?

-Eddie está por soltar su enganche... El tres entra de un momento a otro, Andy...

-Perfecto, Drácula... Formación e inspección en cuanto entren...

-A tus ordenes, Jefe. Voy ahora mismo por ellos...

-Adelante, Johann...

_...Como muchos ya deben saber, desde que regresamos a la tierra, hemos pedido a las Fuerzas de Defensa permiso para que pudieran abandonar la nave en el momento que lo desearan..._

-¡BUENAS NOCHES, TURNO TRES!

-¡SEÑOR, BUENAS NOCHES, SEÑOR!

-¡Están escuchando en este mismo momento el mensaje del capitán! ¡Ya todos saben lo que significa!

_...Una y otra vez nuestra solicitud ha sido rechazada, por causas que aún son ajenas a ustedes. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza que algo se lograría, hasta los trágicos sucesos de la semana pasada..._

-¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!

-Esa es la razón por la cual su tenida, la mía y la de su Jefe de Turno es la que ya conocen... ¡Nos vamos de vuelta al espacio, señores!

_...Amigos, tengo malas noticias que comunicarles..._

-¡No podemos quedarnos quietos mirando y escuchando cuando hay cosas que hacer! ¡Estamos oficialmente en amarillo, y las cubiertas necesitan que pongamos manos a la obra y eso es lo que vamos a hacer! ¿Entendido, señores?

_...Recibi ordenes hace unos momentos, de que esta nave y todos sus pasajeros, deberan abandonar la tierra de inmediato..._

-¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!

-¡¿QUIENES SOMOS ENTONCES?!

_...Si no dejamos este planeta nos advirtieron que seríamos atacados por elementos de nuestras propias fuerzas..._

-¡SEÑOR, SOMOS LOS TIGRES DE LA CUBIERTA, SEÑOR!

_...No les daremos esa oportunidad, asi que nos hemos abastecido de provisiones y nos preparamos para abandonar el planeta. Necesito desesperadamente de su cooperación en este momento de grave responsabilidad..._

-¡Eso quería oír, Tigres! -Giró la vista hacia el Contramaestre Segundo Eddie Wilkins-¡Jefe Wilkins!

-¡Señor!

-Enganche concluido ¡Retire su turno!

-¡A su orden, Señor!

_...Deberemos esperar el día en que la Tierra nos acepte de nuevo. Entre tanto sobreviviremos como podamos..._

-¡Marrón-3!

-¡Firme, Señor!

-¡Estamos en amarillo! ¡Comprobación de los ordenes de salida y Mantenimiento General!

-¡A su orden, Señor!

_...Amigos, Creanme que lo siento..._

La frase y el silencio emocionado del mensaje hicieron a todos levantar la vista hacia el monitor elevado de la zona de Transferencia, a tiempo para ver el impotente y contraido rostro de su Capitán... El momento de estupor fue breve... Andy sabía mejor que nadie que necesitaba a sus hombres plenos y conscientes de sus labores antes que quedarse paralizados...

-¡Tenemos cosas que hacer, Tigres, en la guerra nada se detiene! ¡Azul-3!

-¡Firme, Señor!

-¡Estado de elevadores, camellos y mulas!

-¡A su orden, Señor!

_...Escuchen todos, el Capitán necesita ahora nuestro apoyo más que nunca..._

"_Lo que me faltaba... Ahora la insufrible hace discursos..._" Andy hizo una mueca de disgusto breve pero evidente...

-¡Blanco-3!

-¡Revisión de sistemas de seguridad y equipos paramédicos para espacio!

-¡A Su orden, Señor!

_...Yo no entiendo nada de política, pero sé que la única forma de sobrevivir es manteniéndonos juntos..._

-¡Amarillo y Verde-3!

-¡Firme, Señor!

_...Hemos vivido juntos en esta nave por mucho tiempo, y no sé ustedes, pero para mí el SDF-1 es como mi hogar..._

-¡Como siempre su jefe les deja la mejor parte! ¡Amarillos, a preparación del _Juez_ para recalibración de catapultas! ¡Verdes, apoyo de cubierta hasta que podamos subir a recalibrar finalizado el despegue!

-¡A su orden, Señor!

_....No olviden que podemos tener aquí todo lo que teníamos en la tierra, nuestra ciudad y todo lo que había en ella..._

-¡Eso es todo! ¡Turno-3! ¡A sus labores! ¡Rompan Filas!

-¡UH-RRAH!

_...Todos hemos sufrido pero ¡Que fuertes nos hemos hecho a causa de ello..!_

Andy los vió desbandarse rumbo a sus labores... Pero aún le quedaba mucho por hacer, sabiendo lo que pasaba, por la trepidación y el sordo rumor de motores que le transmitían sus botas magnéticas a través del piso de la cubierta interior... El despegue ya estaba en marcha...

-¡Atención, Atención, Control, este es Nuevededos en Control de Cubiertas de vuelo y de operación!

-Aquí control Prometheus, Recibido, Jefe... Nuevededos tiene el control...

_...Tengo más amigos aquí que los que jamás tuve en la tierra. Se han convertido en una gran familia para mi. Algún día regresaremos, no perdamos la esperanza..._

-¡Azul-3! ¡Sellar esclusas de elevadores!

-Sellando, señor...

_...Me enorgullece ser habitante de Ciudad Macross en esta nave..._

-Nuevededos a todos los equipos, Sellando zona de Transferencia... ¡Presurizando en 2 y contando!

_...No importa que tan lejos vayamos ni por cuanto tiempo, Nuestros corazones están atados a la tierra, y para que podamos expresar nuestros sentimientos, les presentaré un número que dedicaré a la tierra que amamos..._

_Stage lights flashing,  
The feeling`s smashing.  
My heart and soul belong to you.  
And I`m here now, singing.  
All bells are ringing.  
My dream has finally come true._

_  
Stage lights flashing,  
The feeling`s smashing.  
My heart and soul belong to you.  
And I`m here now, singing.  
All bells are ringing.  
My dream has finally come true._

Mientras la música sonaba, El despegue del SDF-1 estaba teniendo lugar... Andy corría con los procedimientos... Y mientras sonaban en los altavoces las últimas estrofas de aquella canción que encontraba singularmente tonta para el momento y situación que estaban viviendo... Buscó contrarrestar el efecto con algo mas de acuerdo con su gusto...

_  
Stage fright, go away,  
This is my big day.  
This is my time to be a star!  
And the thrill that I feel  
Is really unreal.  
This is my time to be a star..._

-Aquí Nuevededos... Lo siento en el alma si interrumpo las caras bobas de todos mientras tienen sueños húmedos con la insufrible... -Rió breve y sordamente- Pero es mi cubierta y aquí se escucha buena música... A estos chicos los conoció mi esposa en París, y esta es la canción perfecta para recordarles que aún tenemos cosas que hacer, espacio que navegar, naves que lanzar y batallas por pelear...

Lisa, colgada al azar de la frecuencia del _Prometheus_, pudo escuchar aquel insólito discurso... Y permitirse liberar una suave sonrisa en cuanto los sonidos le dijeron a las claras que aquella canción era por el alma cubana de su esposa...

_Yo nací en una riviera allá en el medio del monte  
Y te canto mi guajira, como la canta el sinsonte..._

_Levántate a trabajar José, la caña hay que cortar tu ves  
Después vamos a comer  
Arroz con frijoles y un buche e' café_

_Levántate a trabajar José, la caña hay que cortar tu ves  
Después vamos a comer  
Arroz con frijoles y un buche e' café_

_Este mes voy a sembrar, el arroz de todo el rancho  
Un poquito de frijoles, pa' mojar en fin de año  
Un capito de boniato, y un trocito de cebolla  
Ajo para sazonar, el picadillo de Soja  
También recogeré, el tomate en mi tractor  
Y una puntica de ají cachucha para aumentar el sabor  
arroz con pollo, pa' fin de año  
yuca con mojo y cerveza, para todo el vecindario_

_Levántate a trabajar José, la caña hay que cortar tu ves  
Después vamos a comer  
Arroz con frijoles y un buche e' café_

_Levántate a trabajar José, la caña hay que cortar tu ves  
Después vamos a comer  
Arroz con frijoles y un buche e' café..._

_(__**Guajiro – Orishas)**_

-¡Cascos a la cabeza, Señores! ¡Todo el personal sin traje fuera de la cubierta interior! ¡Despresurizando en 3 y contando! ¡Vamos, vamos, nos falta turno y nos sobra trabajo, tigres!

...Volvían al elemento que les era ajeno y familiar al mismo tiempo... Al espacio, tal vez por última vez...

oOo

Los volantes pegados en cada rincón posible de Ciudad Macross, que particularmente esta vez estaban integramente en español, daban cuenta del evento nocturno que iba a tener lugar "_¡Bye, Bye, Tierra! La fiesta que todos estaban esperando ¡No se la pierda! Musica, Baile y barra abierta desde las 2100 horas, En su Rincón Canalla de Siempre. Los esperamos..._" De más está decir que todos los hispanos a bordo respondieron con calor a la bienvenida invitación, y no daban aún las 2030 horas a bordo, cuando largas filas de gente enfrente del rincón atestiguaban la eficacia de los volantes... Cerca de esa misma hora, por un callejon lateral, la esbelta y alta figura de Amelia Laínez, con su negra cabellera suelta, aún con el negro uniforme de los meseros del Rincón, pero ya sin su mandil, esperaba de un momento a otro la llegada de la _Cajita de Música_, con todos los Steinhauser a bordo.

-¿Y, mi negra? ¿Ya llegaron?

-¡Byron! -Amelia dió un leve respingo al sentir los fuertes brazos en torno a su cintura-¡Sueltame, negro! -Se volteó con ojos llameantes hacia él... y cayó vencida en cuanto vio los suyos, haciendo singular juego con su blanca sonrisa- ...Eres un caso... No puedo regañarte...

-¿Me das un besito entonces?

-¡Eres un...!

Amelia no pudo terminar la frase... El beso fue sencillamente arrollador y ella solo se dejó llevar... Hasta que la música cada vez más alta y el ruido de motor la hicieron desistir de profundizar lo que hasta ese momento era la única verdad de su existencia...

-¡Hey, Hey, Hey! -Andy detenía el vehículo con una ancha sonrisa en los labios. A su lado, Joanna, sosteniendo antirreglamentariamente a su hija en los brazos. La música se cortó- ¡Esto es un lugar público, Tórtolos! ¡Resuelvan sus asuntos en otro sitio!

-¡Oh, Dios! -Amelia soltó el abrazo y automáticamente se cubrió el rostro... roja como una manzana de vergüenza... Luego golpeó nada delicadamente a Byron en su hombro- ¡Tú tienes la culpa, Byron! ¡Desaparecete inmediatamente de aquí! ¡Ve ahora mismo al ingreso antes que lo echen abajo! ¡Muevete!

-De acuerdo...Je... Ya me voy... Eh... Hola, Andy... Permiso...

-Hum... -Joni le dirigió una firme mirada a la morena en cuanto Terrero desapareció por la puerta- ...Así es como debe ser Amelia... Muy bien hecho... Si se portan traviesos ¡A la barra con ellos!

-...Gracias, Cielo... -Andy se permitió una leve sonrisa- Ahora todos van a pensar que tú me mandas en todo...

-¿Y donde está la mentira, Grandote? -Joni comenzó a bajar con cuidado del Jeep. Amelia se apresuró a ayudarle a bajar, y recibió entre manoteos a Lizzie- Vaya... ¿Porqué se da con todos y a mí me fulmina cuando no hago lo que quiere?

-Eres su madre, Cielo... -Andy bajó a su tiempo del Jeep- Es una Steinhauser... Va donde le dan lo que necesita, y pelea con dientes y muelas para conseguirlo..

-¡Ven acá, tesoro! -Amelia estrechó cálidamente a Lizzie-¡Vamos a pasarlo bomba juntas! -Giró la cabeza hacia Joni- ¿Te sacaste leche, linda? ¿Está con libre demanda o ya tiene sus horarios?

-Todavía come cuando quiere, y en previsión me sequé los dos pechos... Debiera bastar por el rato que estaremos aquí...

-Perfecto ¿Vamos?

-Yo te sigo, Amelia -Se dirigió a Andy mientras entraban por la puerta lateral-¿Puedes ver si ya llegaron los muchachos, Amor? No debiera decírtelo, pero estoy un poco nerviosa...

-Tranquila, Cielo... Tú instala a Lizzie, que yo me encargo de lo demás...

oOo

"_Tengan todos ustedes muy buenas noches, mis canallas del alma... Esta noche, no es para llorar, sino para pasarla bien... que nos deje un recuerdo hasta en los huesos cuando volvamos al terruño que nos vio nacer...¡Bienvenidos todos a nuestra fiesta Bye, Bye, Tierra!_" Alberto Méndez recibió una salva cerrada de aplausos, y antes que remitieran, continuó hablando "_Y ya que estamos en eso, vayan ahora mismo sacando pareja, Canallas... Porque nuestros fuegos se abren con algo que debiera ser el fin de fiesta... Sube, negrita... con ustedes, Joni Steinhauser y sus boys ¡Vamos, canallas, aplaudan! ¡Si supieran todo lo que me costó convencerla!_"

Las seguidoras del fondo del local se levantaron hacia el escenario, a tiempo de ver subir una figura vestida enteramente de blanco, con sueltos y frescos pantalones, sandalias, y una blusa amplia de algodón tejido con motivos indígenas. Los Aros de plata y el cabello castaño claro recogido con un prendedor, más la anchísima sonrisa de Joni, hacían un cuadro que sencillamente enloqueció a quienes la conocían ¿En qué momento aquella mujer había estado embarazada? La salva de aplausos continuaba...

-...Buenas noches, Canallas... -Joni sonrió- Tal como mi esposo lo dijo alguna vez aquí, estuve fuera pero ya volví... Antes de empezar, debo dar algunos agradecimientos. No resultó fácil reunir a los muchachos que aquí ven y me van a acompañar... A mi izquierda, los bronces de Los Federales, el Mariachi oficial del Contramaestre Benjamín Tinoco... En los cueros, timbales y guitarras, Mis queridos cubanos de La Vieja Guardia... Raúl Gonzaga en el piano y los teclados, de la Banda estable del Canalla, Lupe Fernandez, nuestra maestra de Artes Músicales de la Secundaria Macross, en la Flauta Traversa, Y finalmente, en los coros y las percusiones menores, Benson Mártinez, Marisa Sotera y mi esposo, Andy Steinhauser... Y sin más preámbulos, una canción que nos recuerda a todos que al fin y al cabo, solo hay un lugar donde regresar...

Joni dió la cuenta a los músicos, y las primeras parejas salieron a la pista, invitadas por la cadencia hipnótica de las percusiones...

_De mi tierra bella  
De mi tierra santa_

_Oigo ese grito de los tambores  
Y los timbales al cumbanchar  
Y ese pregón que canta un hermano  
Que de su tierra vive lejano  
Y que el recuerdo le hace llorar  
Una canción que vive entonando  
De su dolor de su propio llanto  
Y se le escucha penar_

Lisa había decidido no ir a aquella fiesta bulliciosa llena de latinos vociferantes... Pero su ansia de escapar de las obligaciones del puente, duplicadas por el hecho de volver a espacio, había llevado sus pies automáticamente hasta el Rincón Canalla... Donde curiosamente iba sintiéndose mucho más segura y acogida que antes... Con su manejo del Español hasta esa fecha era un hecho que para ser _Gringa_, se desenvolvía casi tan bien como Andy en ese ambiente colorido y totalmente ajeno a su manera de sentir...

_La tierra te duele  
La tierra te da  
En medio del alma, cuando tú no estás.  
La tierra te empuja de raíz y cal  
La tierra suspira si no te ve más. _

Rick había salido del primer patrullaje de cuadrantes totalmente exhausto... Acostumbrado como ya estaba a vivir las vicisitudes del vuelo atmosférico, volver a acomodarse al espacio le estaba resultando mucho más fatigoso que a los pilotos formados en ausencia de atmósfera... Incluso hasta la gravedad artificial le había causado molestias minimas, pero no por ello menos fastidiantes... Sin quererlo realmente sus pies lo llevaron en forma automática hasta el Rincón Canalla... Por boca del Teniente Tévez del Escuadron Verde supo en cubierta de la fiesta de despedida, y nada más al verlo a la puerta, El Negro Terrero se apresuró a abrírsela sin siquiera pedirle la contraseña...

_La tierra donde nacistes no  
La puedes olvidar,  
Porque tiene tus raices y lo que dejas atrás_

_La tierra te duele  
La tierra te da  
En medio del alma, cuando tú no estás.  
La tierra te empuja de raíz y cal  
La tierra suspira si no te ve más._

Tinoco y Kirima, por fin juntos en una coincidencia de turnos luego de haber solucionado todos los escollos administrativos que involucraba su próximo matrimonio, bailaban cercanamente el uno del otro, cuando en un giro, ambos pudieron ver, separados y en ambas esquinas del local, a dos particulares personajes, que aparentemente no se habían visto... O talvez intentaban no verse.... Si bien no eran habitués del Canalla, tampoco eran ajenos... Una sola mirada de entendimiento entre ambos... Y los fines y propósitos de la estrategia de batalla quedaron tácitamente establecidos...

_Siguen los pregones, la melancolía  
Y cada noche junto a la luna  
Sigue el guajiro entonando el son  
Y cada calle que va a mi pueblo  
Tiene un quejido, tiene un lamento,  
Tiene nostalgia como su voz.  
Y esa canción que sigue entonando,  
Corre en la sangre y sigue llegando,  
Con más fuerza al corazón._

_La tierra te duele  
La tierra te da  
En medio del alma, cuando tú no estás.  
La tierra te empuja de raíz y cal  
La tierra suspira si no te ve más._

Lisa vió venir hasta ella como una tromba al Contramaestre Tinoco...

-¡Venga, Comandante!

-¡Bennie! ¡Apenas sé bailar!

-entonces conmigo aprende un poco más -Con elegancia y firmeza, Bennie la tomó del brazo... Lisa ni siquiera sabía como era que caminaba rumbo a la pista- ¡Vamos!

...Del otro lado de la pista, Kirima completó la maniobra en pinza...

-¡Vamos, Teniente! ¡Acompáñeme!

-Sargento Kirima, con suerte mis dos pies derechos me transportan... ¡Y no sé bailar!

-Entonces seremos dos en la pista, Rick... -Con decisión comenzó a arrastrarlo del brazo hacia la pista- ¡Vamos!

-¡Kirima!

Desde el escenario, Tanto Andy como Joni, en plena interpretación, pudieron ver la curiosa escena... Rick y Lisa, intentando con desesperación mas que ganas de no hacer el ridículo en la pista, llevados por Kirima y Bennie... Sin dejar de lado la canción... Se miraron... Y el entendimiento tácito entre ellos fue como una chispa... Tan brillante como las luces que los apuntaban...

_Tiene un quejido...¡mi tierra!  
Tiene un lamento... ¡mi tierra!  
Nunca la olvido... ¡mi tierra!  
La llevo en mi sentimiento, ¡si señor!  
Oigo ese grito...¡mi tierra!  
Vive el recuerdo...¡mi tierra!  
Corre en mi sangre...¡mi tierra!  
La llevo por dentro ¡como no!  
Canto de mi tierra bella y santa,  
Sufro ese dolor que hay en su alma,  
Aunque estoy lejos yo la siento  
Y un día regreso yo lo sé..._

Andy soltó la calabaza, y saliendo del coro, se movio rápidamente hasta su esposa... Y tomándola delicadamente del talle, la acercó a su cuerpo...

-¿Como si no hubiera otra, Jonita?

-...Como si fuera la última pieza, Grandote...

Los bronces sonaban como nunca antes en el escenario, Mientras Andy y Joanna ejecutaban lo que probablemente iba a ser su baile más perfecto hasta esa fecha... Giros, cambios y figuras que solo alguna vez intentaron en la sala de su casa, salían ahora con la más perfecta sincronización y naturalidad... Y en cada vuelta, podían ver con una sonrisa, el brío con que paulatinamente su par de cabezas duras más querido a bordo, llevaban por la pista al otro par de cabezas duras... que probablemente ya iban siendo parte de sus vidas de una manera insospechada... A punto de volver al micrófono y a la canción, Andy soltó en un elegante giro a su esposa y volvió rápidamente a su puesto en el coro, tomando nuevamente la calabaza para retomar el ritmo...

_Siguen los pregones...¡mi tierra!_

_La melancolía...¡mi tierra!_

_y cada noche junto a la luna_

_sigue el guajiro entonando el son...¡mi tierra!_

_Y cada calle que va a mi pueblo...¡mi tierra!_

_Tiene un quejido, tiene un lamento_

_la nostalgia de su voz...¡mi tierra!_

_Me llega con fuerza al corazón_

_La tierra te duele  
La tierra te da  
En medio del alma, cuando tú no estás.  
La tierra te empuja de raíz y cal  
La tierra suspira si no te ve más..._

_**(Mi Tierra – Gloria Estefan)**_

Precisamente en el último acorde, Bennie y Kirima soltaron a sus presas casi frente a frente en un giro cerrado... y la mareante vuelta los dejó exactamente donde ellos pretendían... Abrazados frente a frente de la pista... Mirándose a los ojos, y tan ruborizados, que la penumbra del Canalla no bastaba para apagar aquella luz que brotó repentinamente entre ellos... El público aplaudia y aullaba rabiosamente a Joni y su interpretación... Joni y Andy, con anchas y luminosas sonrisas de contento... Los aplaudían a ellos... Y Lisa y Rick, tan paralizados de sorpresa y emoción que ni siquiera se soltaban del abrazo, se sentían impotentes para apartar sus ojos el uno del otro...

oOo

...Habían vuelto a la negra y fría vastedad del Espacio... Y a pesar de ello, la luz poco a poco comenzaba a ganar terreno dentro del armario... Donde cierto duro par de zapatos comenzaba a verse a sí mismo como su faltante...

* * *

Notas:

(1) **Kabluna**: _Hombre Blanco_, en el dialecto de los Inuit.

(2) **Cockpit**: En español _Reñidero de Gallos_, Forma de referirse en argot a la Cabina de un Caza.

(3) **Statu Quo**: Del Latín, _Estado de las cosas._

(4) **Penar en vida**: De la mitología esotérica Chilena. Cuando alguien ve a una persona viva no presente en espíritu.

(5) **Antwerp**: Tomado fonéticamente del Flamenco. Se refiere al puerto de Amberes en Holanda.

(6) **Troupe**: Expresión francesa, Por grupo de personas ocupadas del mismo quehacer en forma nómada. Se aplica generalmente a las compañías de teatro itinerante.

(*)Las siglas corresponden a formas de lanzamiento y aterrizaje de una aeronave

- **VTOL**: Siglas de _Vertical TakeOff and Landing_, Despegue y aterrizaje vertical.

-**VSTOL**: Siglas de _Vertical Short TakeOff and Landing_, Despegue corto y aterrizaje vertical.

-**RATO**: Siglas de _Rocket Assisted TakeOff_, Despegue asistido por Cohetes.

-**CATOBAR**: Siglas de _CAtapult TakeOff But Arrested Recovery_, Despegue por Catapulta y Recuperación por Detención

...Al fin, luego de muchos tropiezos, mis ocupaciones y las fiestas de fin de año... Y los ajetreos de esposita, que aún no lograba hasta hace pocos días completar un traslado que era capital para su desarrollo profesional, entrego aquí esta trabajada decimoquinta entrega... Agradecimientos mucho màs que especiales a Hermanita, mi prelectora... A veces haces mucho màs que solo guiarme a traves de tu crítica constructiva en el desarrollo de este relato... También mi vida y la de esposita resultan tocadas por tu feroz inteligencia y clarividencia...

Agradecimientos a todos por su paciencia, por seguir este relato y por todos los reviews hasta la fecha...

¡Nos vamos al 16! La batalla más grande en la vida del Jefe se acerca a pasos agigantados....


	16. Transformación

**_XVI.- TRANSFORMACIÓN_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"_A medida que fuí creciendo, durante las largas ausencias de mi padre en sus cruceros, mi madre me contaba de sus andanzas en la guerra... Por ellas siempre creí que era una especie de Semidiós de la Cubierta de Vuelo: Nada se hacía o resultaba si él no estaba presente... No comprendí sino hasta que me hice adulto, que tal pensamiento era exagerado... Pero estar listo y disponible cuando hacía falta era su forma de ser y sentir, una actitud que dominaba toda su vida... Y las vidas de todos los que tocaba a su paso... Como Tía Lisa y Tío Rick..."_

_**(Robert Steinhauser, en la presentación de "Los Tigres de la Cubierta: Recuerdos del Prometheus 2009 – 2012")**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

-¡Eso fue increíble! -Jonathan casi saltaba en el sofá-¡Abrazados al centro de la pista!

-¿Y que pasó entonces? -Luca dejó ir algo de morbo por el relato que había escuchado... Siendo un mestizo con sangre Zentraedi ello no encajaba mucho en su forma de ser... pero al parecer su lado terrestre le ganaba la partida en ese momento- ¿Se besaron?

-¡¿Besarlo?! -Lisa rió francamente-¡Quería matarlo a él, a los Tinoco y a los Steinhauser juntos! ¡La peor vergüenza de toda mi vida..! -En realidad la segunda- ¡En los brazos de Rick, y al centro de la pista del Canalla! ¡Había mas de doscientas personas en ese lugar!

-Yo hubiera querido besarla... -Soltó Rick, soñadoramente, haciendo que Lisa se volteara a verlo con los ojos brillantes- Pero antes que ese horrorosamente lento pensamiento acabara de atravesar mi en aquella época espeso cerebro... Lisa se soltó golpeandome con furia el pecho con los puños, y mascullando improperios que en algún instante me sonaron a "_Pervertido_", "_Aprovechado_", "_Te odio, Hunter_" y algo así como "_Sal de mi camino, incompetente_", me dejó, aún con mis brazos enlazando el aire y no su cintura, parado como un idiota en ese lugar... Dios... Menos mal que era lo suficientemente joven como para encajar esa ignominia...

-Tuve que volar al rescate... -Intervino Andy- Sí, tal como lo imaginan... Salté del escenario como en mi Adiestramiento básico, y salí tras Lisa hacia la salida de emergencia, empujando a Rick a un lado mientras le soltaba en susurros... ¿Como fue...?

-...Yo no podría olvidarlo jamás... -Rick sonrió, cogido en sus recuerdos- ...Me dijiste "_Apartate, Zopenco, si no fuera por la gravedad no le darías ni al suelo..._" No necesité más en ese momento para darme cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo otra vez...

-...Ya para entonces el Beto, y su talento para no dejar que la fiesta se enfriara, habían entrado en acción... Yo me bajé del escenario, sin saber bien a donde ir: Si por Lizzie o por estos dos... Lisa enfurecida siempre ha sido de temer...

-¿Cabeza de Piedra no cuenta, Joni? -Lisa los miró a ambos, con los brazos cruzados- Andy desatado me hacía parecer una brisa de verano en vez de un Huracán... Viéndolo con la distancia de los años... Creo que escapaba más de la repasada de mi _Hermanito_ que de Rick... -Ahora fue Lisa la que soltó un suspiro soñador mientras miraba a los ojos a su esposo- ...Yo también quería besarte, Rick... ¡Pero demoraste una eternidad en decidirte!

-...Historia más que repetida de este par de zapatos en aquella época -Finalizó Joanna- Ya estabamos seguros de que se amaban... Pero Tercos, despistados y recalcitrantes como mulas, nunca estaban al mismo tiempo en posición de revelarse lo que sentían... Era para volverse loco...

-¿Alcanzó a la Almirante antes que escapara entonces, Señor S? -Luca preguntó mirándolos alternativamente a ambos- Después de todo, lo que pasó no entraba en sus planes... No tenía la culpa...

-Mis planes siempre apuntaron a que dos fueran uno, y no mitades separadas -Andy miró hacia el suelo rascándose el cabello- No podía forzar las cosas mas allá de su cauce natural... Por que si bien Lisa es mi _Hermanita Mayor_, era y sigue siendo una mujer dueña de sus actos, y por lo mismo la jugarreta no podía extralimitarse... Y aquella noche, aunque no era mi culpa, estuve a nada de sobrepasar el límite...

* * *

-¡Lisa!

-¡No quiero hablar contigo!

-¡No seas niña, Hayes!

-¡No lo estoy siendo!¡Y deja de seguirme, Steinhauser!

Después de haber empujado la puerta, Lisa salió con el rostro demudado a la calle lateral, sin mirar a los lados, y caminando rápidamente, casi corriendo, mientras mascullaba frases con sentido solo para ella... Andy llegó a la puerta en el momento preciso... si no corría, alcanzaría la calle... Y conocía demasiado bien el talento que Lisa tenía para hacer detenerse un taxi usando solo su postura corporal y su don de mando....

-Arrrgggh... -Andy comenzó a trotar con paso más largo para alcanzarla- ...Odio cuando se encorajina, porque no ve a ninguna parte mas que a su rabia... -Ya era demasiado, Y Andy se decidió- ¡BASTA, ELIZABETH CLAIRE HAYES BRANSFORD! ¡NO DES UN PASO MAS!

Andy la vió paralizarse, con los brazos ligeramente en alto... Y mientras los bajaba pudo ver sus manos convirtiéndose en puños... Y al voltear pudo ver la misma cara fría y contraída, y los ojos llameantes de ira que le viera aquella vez en el puente principal... Con paso brusco y decidido se le acerco a encarársele, Y Andy comenzó a sentir casi de inmediato cómo sus pantalones se iban aflojando...

-...Contramaestre... En Jefe... Steinhauser... -Andy tragó saliva en cuanto Lisa sacó las palabras, que sonaban duras y frías como puñales de hielo... Evidentemente estaba tan furiosa que la ira la hacía tartamudear- No... Permito... Ni permitiré... Jamás... Que nadie... Me llame... Como lo hacía...

-...Tu madre, que Dios tenga en su reino, Hermanita... -Andy se relajó, Y una tierna sonrisa asomó a su rostro...-...¿Puedes disculparme? Nunca debí haberlo hecho... -Encogió los hombros y le cerró un ojo... Y los de Lisa se relajaron, y en el mismo instante se abrieron con sorpresa- Pero te me estabas escapando...

-...Dios...

-¿Qué?

-Ay... -El cuerpo de Lisa se relajó, una suave sonrisa asomó a su rostro, y su mano derecha fue automáticamente hasta su sien- ¿Porqué demonios ya no puedo regañarte, Cabeza de Piedra? ¿Cómo es que haces para disipar mi coraje?

-Porque soy sincero contigo... Y soy un demonio tentador, Hermanita... -Andy volvió a sonreirle, mientras hacía contacto con los ojos de Lisa... Y ella pudo leer en aquellas pupilas del color del acero la verdad incontrarrestable de los actos de su amigo más querido... Una luminosa sonrisa le asomó al rostro cuando Andy posó sus manos en sus hombros- ...Ya arreglaré cuentas con el _Charro_ por su jueguecito...

-No le digas nada, Andy... -Lisa bajó la cabeza- Cuando me sentí abrazada por Rick creí que iba a enloquecer...

-¿Te gustó? -Andy la invitaba a caminar hasta la puerta del _Último recurso_... Al levantar la vista, vió a su esposa con Lizzie en los brazos, de pie a la salida de la puerta-¿Lo hubieras besado?

-No voy a contestarte, Andy... Y eso no se le pregunta a una dama...

-¿No me vas a hacer ni una pequeña confesión? ¿Vas a dejarme nadando en el mar interminable de la duda?

-...Te odio cuando te pones así... -Lisa calló... Y luego de un instante, movió la cabeza afirmativamente- ¿Estás contento ahora?

"¡¡¡_YYYYYYYHAAAAAAAAHH!!!_" El grito destemplado sorprendió tanto a Lisa como a Joni... Y amplificado por la relativa estrechez del callejón, les hizo pensar en fracciones de segundo si es que acaso tal alarido fue audible para toda Ciudad Macross... Ajeno a todo, Andy ejecutaba su disparatada danza de la victoria, una costumbre nacida de los torpes y divertidos resultados de las primeras clases de baile que Joanna le diera durante su noviazgo...

-¡Basta, Andy! Qué vergüenza...

-No tiene caso, Lisa... -Al voltear, vio a Joanna de pie a su costado- No sé que le dijiste... Pero está tan contento que podría pasarse toda la noche haciendo eso... ¡Basta, Grandote! ¡Vas a despertar a Lizzie! Y si lo hace, corre de tu cuenta aguantarte su mal carácter y hacerla dormir... ¡Vamonos ya!

La _Cajita de Música_ rodaba casi entre nubes de vuelta a la Casa de los Maquinistas en la Base Prometheus... Lizzie iba profundamente dormida en su cuna de seguridad, mientras Andy y Joanna, en los asientos delanteros, se permitían algo de silencio y relajo de vuelta al hogar. Minutos antes, habían dejado a una Lisa plena de sentimientos, y casi tan silenciosa como ellos en la Entrada del 15A...

-...Grandote...

-¿Sí, Amor?

-¿Porqué tu danza de la victoria en el callejón?

-Lisa ya no puede ocultarlo más...

-¿En serio?

-Está enamorada hasta la punta de las medias de Rick Hunter, y en cuanto a Rick... Si el Zopenco no se activa y la secuestra de una buena vez... Talvez ella lo secuestre a él... Si tan solo...

-...Si tan solo, Andy, tú lo has dicho -Joanna bajó la cabeza en un gesto pleno de significado- Qué fácil sería para Rick ver claro... Si la Insufrible _Miss Tontita_ no estuviera aquí....

* * *

-...Después de eso, decidí irme con pies de plomo... -Andy se levantó brevemente del sillón, y luego de echarle un vistazo al reloj de la sala, fue hasta la cocina... de donde volvió casi al instante con un pequeño vaso de agua... Al tiempo que se echaba discretamente una pastilla a la boca. Lisa entornó los ojos mirando seriamente a Joanna, quien movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza negando- ...Y el enemigo y yo decidimos dejarla en paz por un rato para que se asentara lo que había en su corazón... momento que aprovechaste para volver una sopa de fideos chinos tu mente con el mocoso antimilitar de Kyle...

-...Y quizá esa fue la mejor decisión de todas, Andy -Rick, que no se había dado cuenta del gesto, miraba a Lisa- Yo tenía que hacer algo después de todo lo que había pasado... Y también apareció alguien en mi camino...

-Exacto. Nunca supusimos que la película de Minmei iba a desatar la vorágine que desató -Joanna, intentando desviar la atención de aquel imperceptible gesto de su esposo, intervenía- Menos los malos ratos que Sammie te hizo pasar...

-...Y menos que a raíz del estreno yo pasara la primera peor vergüenza de mi vida...

-...Princesa... ¿Cuantas veces te lo he dicho..?

-No me convenciste antes y ahora menos, Rick Hunter... Que te hayas aprovechado del gentío a la salida del cine para tocarme el trasero es lo más bajo que hayas hecho en tu vida...

-¡Pero si de verdad me tropecé!

-Basta, cabezas duras... -Andy llamó al orden haciendo sobresaltar a Jonathan y a Luca- Ya están casados, así que... -Andy miró a los muchachos, y cambió de táctica- _Las tocaditas de antes ya no cuentan... Son las de después las que dejan huella..._

-¡Andy! -Lisa, Rick y Joanna, que en su nivel de español habían entendido perfectamente la frase, saltaron a unísono-¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!

-Por eso lo dije en Español... -Andy se reía francamente mientras volvía a tomar asiento, ante la confusión de los chicos-...El que tenga oídos para entender, que entienda... Después de todo, muchas cosas cambiaron entre ustedes a partir de entonces...

* * *

-¿Lo harías por mí, _QueenBee_?

-Mmmm... No está siendo Convincente, Comandante Hayes... Haría falta algo como...

-¿_La Cocina_, Claire? -Aventuró Lisa- ¿Quieres que supervise _La Cocina_?

-...Comienzo a reintegrarme al ciclo de los _Sí_, Comandante... Siga intentando...

-...Un momento.... -Lisa comenzó a sumar dos mas dos- ..._La Cocina_... ¿Eddie? ¿Quieres que consiga que Andy le quite el turno al Jefe Wilkins para que puedas salir con él..?

-...Nos vemos a las 1950 horas para el sumario del turno, Comandante, Buenas noches...

-Bu... buenas Noches, Teniente Finney...

Lisa salió sacudiendo la cabeza del Puente Principal, aún incrédula de lo que acababa de pasar... La Teniente Claire _QueenBee_ Finney, Bautizo singular hecho con especial cariño por los reclutas de los turnos de entrenamiento, Sus Queridos y fieles _Zánganos_, Solo se agitó por un momento su cabellera rubio rojiza que delataba sus ancestros irlandeses, quizás con mayor fuerza aún que la Comandante Hayes, e hizo su pedido sin siquiera mover un músculo del rostro... Y Lisa, Ansiosa como pocas veces habia estado por cambiar uno de sus turnos, tuvo que aceptar. "_No por nada le dicen la Abeja Reina del Puente... Sus deseos son ordenes... Y los Chicos en cubierta son dichosos haciendola feliz... En fin... Ahora solo me falta la mitad del pedido para tener mi libre... Lizzie... Abre tus ojitos y orejitas, que la Tía Lisa necesita un gran favor de tí..._" Decidida a no perder tiempo, apresuró el paso rumbo a su despacho. Luego de comprobar el nivel de humedad de la tierra de sus queridas macetas, echando una breve ojeada a los higrómetros de jardinería enterrados discretamente cerca de los tallos, les dió una breve rociada antes de tomar el teléfono...

-Diga...

-Hola, Joni, Buenas noches...

-¡Lisa! ¡Gusto de oírte, chiquilla!

-¿Como están todos por allá? Lo siento si el puente no me ha dejado suficiente libertad para ver a mi ahijada...

-Lo comprendo mejor de lo que crees -Lisa sintió un ruido apagado en el auricular- ¡Lizzie, ya basta!

-¿Qué pasa, Joni? -Lisa se alarmó- ¿Le pasa algo a Lizzie?

-Tranquila... Ella está bien... demasiado bien en realidad... Tuve la mala ocurrencia de devolver un juguete suyo al corral, y aprendió con la velocidad del rayo el juego repetitivo... ahora soy su blanco, y tiene la puntería de un artillero, Lisa... Salvo uno o dos fallos, me ha acertado todas en este rato...

-No puede ser... ¿Tanto ha crecido ya?

-Los genes bañados en tierra vegetal de su padre la tienen creciendo como una loca, Lisa... La ropa cada vez le dura menos... Y eso que con Andy decidimos que comprar sus tenidas una o dos tallas más grandes no iban a afectarla... Craso error...

-Dios, Joni... Parece que fue ayer nada más que nació... A proposito... ¿Donde se metió el cabeza dura de tu marido?

-Alfie lo mandó llamar, Lisa... Parece ser que algo se cocina en cubierta, pues quiere cambiar su enganche-2 que va tarde por medio a la noche... Todavía debe estar pataleando en su despacho...

-Supuse que en algún momento iba a pasar, Joni... Y aunque sé la causa no puedo hablarte de ella porque es clasificada...

-Oh, los grandes secretos militares no me interesan... Disfruto más con el chismorreo de Bennie y las chicas cuando tienen la fortuna de venir... Después que Rick eligió a Jake para pilotear las pruebas del Super... Es el pistolero viudo más guapo del Grupo Aéreo Naval...

-¿¡Es que acaso no hay secreto militar seguro en esta nave con esos cuatro a bordo!? -Lisa soltó una carcajada inaguantable y relajada que hizo sonreír a Joni- Que caso tiene... Estee... Joni...

-Si quieres venir sabes que no pongo problema, mujer... -La suave reconvención de Joni hizo sonreir a Lisa- Esta es tu casa, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio... Si corres sin volverte loca alcanzas a la cena, y a acostar a tu ahijada...

-No me lo perdería por nada, Joni... Mantenla despierta, y mantente en movimiento para que no te acierte... En unos minutos estoy por allá...

-¡Vente de una vez, mujer! Nos vemos...

oOo

Lisa miró con profundo cariño el corral de su ahijada... A pesar de tener los meses de vida que tenía, la frase de su madre se había quedado evidentemente corta... Estaba enorme y bastante desarrollada... Y su sorpresa se veía aumentada por el arsenal de juguetes que Lizzie tenía... Estaban por supuesto los sonajeros que, como en una colección, le habían hecho llegar la multitudinaria legión de sus _tías_... Con los suyos no hacían menos de ocho o diez... Pero lo más sorprendente eran las réplicas de dos VT y un singular portaaviones en material suave y blando, que como almohadas rodeaban su sector de juegos "_Con tal de que el tiro no le salga por la culata a mi hermanito... Que Lizzie no le vaya a salir de grande conque quiere ser piloto, porque se le caerá la cara..._" Sin pensarlo mucho, estiró sus brazos para tomar a la niña...

-¡Uf, Lizzie! ¡Estás cada día más pesada, tesoro! Que hayas salido singularmente parecida a tu padre no me está ayudando...

-...Ten cuidado al acercártela al pecho, Lisa... -Sintió algo apagada la voz de Joni desde la cocina- Ya aprieta con sus manitos, y con bastante fuerza... Si te toma del cabello dile adiós a tu peinado... y a tu cabello...

-¡Epa! -Lisa, en un rápido movimiento, esquivó con sucesivos movimientos de cabeza las diestras y pequeñas manos de Lizzie, que sonriente y concentrada, trataba a todas luces de apoderarse de los rizos más cerca de su rostro. Ella terminó por echar su cabello tras sus hombros, y tomar a distancia a la pequeña tira-rizos, para mirarla a la cara- Eres tan rápida como el Cabeza de Piedra de tu padre,Lizzie...

-¿...Es idea mía o sentí una sensual voz citando mi dulce y tierno apodo...?

-¡Andy!

Lisa y Lizzie giraron al mismo tiempo al oír la voz... A tiempo de ver entrar en la sala a Andy, que del gesto cansado propio de sus inacabables turnos en cubierta, pasaba a tener la luminosa sonrisa que le encendía el rostro de tan solo ver y sentirse en casa, y más aún, rodeado de todas las prendas vivas de su cariño... Joni, Lizzie... Y Lisa... La niña no tardó en volverse una pequeña serpiente para escapar hacia los brazos de su padre... y en cuanto este la tuvo en brazos, sus pequeñas manos se apoderaron en una fracción de segundo de sus anteojos, que en nada volaron por los aires...

-¡Lizzie! -Andy la miró serio- ¡Mis anteojos, bandida! ¡Mis anteojos no son juguete!

...Lizzie hizo un puchero compungido, pero antes que empezara a llorar, Andy sacó justo a tiempo su interminable colección de caras raras y gestos graciosos... Sus lentes, en amplia parábola, iban con puntería singular directo al piso de la sala, de no ser por el rápido movimiento de Lisa, que agachandose levemente, trató de cazarlos en el aire... No pudo al primer intento... y antes que volvieran a reiniciar su caída, los tomo firmemente, pero con delicadeza...

-...Gracias, Hayes...

-...De nada, Andy... Sin embargo... -Lisa miró con gesto ceñudo los cristales a la luz de la sala- ...Menos mal que no tengo ningún futuro como ladrona...

-¿Perdón, Lisa?

-...Tus lentes están intactos, tonto... Pero están llenos de mis huellas digitales...

-Ah... Era eso... No importa, Lisa... Pueden limpiarse... Joni es una experta en eso ¿Cierto, Cielo?

-...No me busques el odio, Grandote -Pudo sentir la apagada voz de Joni desde la cocina, con falsa indignación-...Suelta a la niña y ya verás lo que te pasa...

oOo

La cena transcurrió en grato ambiente, tanto más que el ritual nocturno de cansar a Lizzie para que finalmente Joni la amamantara, le sacara los gases y la hiciera dormir, se hizo bastante más aliviado para los Steinhauser por la presencia de Lisa... Que reclamó para sí el derecho de cambiarla (Bajo la supervisión de Joni) y arroparla para dormir... Iba a cantar su pequeña cancioncilla de cuna, herencia de su familia, cuando vió entrar quedamente a Andy armado de su guitarra...

-...Andy...

-...Shht, Lisa... Esto te va a gustar... quédate...

Comenzó entonces a acariciar con singular delicadeza las cuerdas, sentado a la orilla de la cuna... La lenta y melancólica melodía relajó incluso a Lisa... que vió sorprendida cómo con el último y casi inaudible acorde en los dedos de Andy, Lizzie cerraba sus ojos, con un gesto de absoluta placidez en su rostro...

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, Andy? -Se permitió susurrar Lisa mientras salían sin hacer ruido de la Alerta-1(como rezaba el insólito letrero que identificaba el cuarto de Lizzie)-...Se quedó dormida sin ruido, sin reclamos...

-Ah...Es un secreto, Hermanita... Ven, vamos a cenar y ahí te contaré el truco... Capaz que hasta te sirva cuando vengan los pequeños Hunter-Hayes...

-¡Eres un...!

-No rezonges, Hayes, te vas a poner vieja y fea... Vamos... A cenar, señorita...

oOo

-¡No puedo creerlo! -Lisa depositó suavemente la bandeja con el café y las galletas en la mesilla de la sala- ¿No me están tomando el pelo?

-No, Lisa... Es en serio... -Joni sonreía ante la perplejidad de su amiga- Las pateaduras de Lizzie durante mi embarazo no me daban tregua... Hasta que la pequeña bandida escuchó cierto día a través de mi vientre al grandote tocando la guitarra... Ni nosotros podíamos creerlo cuando notamos que se quedaba quieta... Ahí empezó la busqueda de un tema que Andy pudiera replicar... Así dimos con la canción que escuchaste en mis archivos de música de Animé... es de locos, pero es la pura verdad...

-...Increible... -Lisa dió un breve sorbo a su latte- ¿Como dijiste que se llamaba?

-_Koi suru futari_, Lisa...

-...Algún dia voy a conseguir que alguien te la haga como arreglo para piano... -Intervino Andy- ...Porque veo que te gustó a rabiar... Y tocarla lo hará aún más...

-Eso siempre y cuando consigas que yo vuelva a picar las teclas con los dedos, Cabeza de Piedra... Lo que me recuerda...

-...Conozco ese tono, Hayes... -La atajó Andy- Eso es _Necesito un favor_ o _Te tengo malas noticias_... Mira que con el cambio de enganche creo haber cubierto la cuota hasta ahora...

-Digamos que... -Andy vió sorprendido a Lisa incorporarse del sillón de la sala, y echarse hacia adelante con sus piernas juntas y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, en su más perfecta pose de súplica hasta ese momento- ...Es un favor... Un gran favor, Hermanito...

-Hum... Dispara ya, Lisa... Antes que salga huyendo de aquí...

-...Sabes que casi nunca te pido nada, nada al menos del tipo de lo que te voy a pedir... -Andy empezó a abrir los ojos mientras los ojos de Lisa iban paulatinamente poniéndose como los de un animal regañado... Y el tono casi de súplica que jamás le había oído con tanta intensidad lo tenían casi paralizado de la sorpresa- ...Pero ahora necesito como nunca antes de tí _Un pequeñito favor_...

-¿...?

-¿Puedes cambiarle el turno al Jefe Wilkins mañana? -Soltó casi como una ametralladora las palabras, y luego levantó las manos entrelazadas- Primera y última, no te pido nunca nada parecido nunca más...

-¡Oh, Rayos, Hayes! -Andy se echó hacia adelante con ojos relampagueantes- ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso otra vez que no la cuentas!

-¡Que!

-¡Me tenías retorcido del susto, Lisa! ¡Eso! -Andy abrió aún más los ojos- ¡Con tanto preámbulo y esa cara encantadora de súplica casi me matas, Lisa!

-¿Grandote? -Joni lo miró fijamente desde su lado del sofá con una mezcla de enfado, duda y risa- Tú pensaste que... ¿En serio pensaste que...? -Joanna rompió a reír sin poder contenerlo- ¡Eres increíble, Andy...!

-¿Andy...? -La veloz mente de Lisa recapituló en segundos toda la situación, y en cuanto se dió cuenta qué era lo que había pasado por la mente de su amigo, se puso de pie de un salto con el puño firme y en alto, encarándolo- ¡Como se te ocurre pensar en eso, Cabeza de Piedra! ¡Eres la mente más retorcida de que tenga yo memoria, Steinhauser! ¡Soy tu hermanita mayor, cabeza dura, y jamás te escondería una cosa así! ¿Quedó claro, Señor?

-Tranquila, Tranquila... Ya entendí... no me regañes que te pones fea cuando lo haces... -Lisa iba a replicar, cuando él abrió la boca de nuevo- sí, los días que quieras...

-...Pe...Pero... -Lisa volvió a sentarse, desarmada por su reacción- ¿No me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Así de fácil?

-Ay, Lisa... -Andy se echó hacia el respaldo con una sonrisa satisfecha- Tú mejor que nadie sabías hoy que Alfred me tenía citado por lo del cambio de enganche... Y se te olvidó, cabecita loca, que si yo cambio de turno cambia todo el rol... Y hay gente que debo mandar a dormir cuando se supone debe estar despierta y viceversa... Eddie es uno de mis pollos premiados... ¿Mañana dijiste? Hecho... El _Charro_ me va a tapar ese forado... Kirima va a estar loca de contenta...

-¡Gracias, Hermanito!

-Epa, Señorita Hayes... No tan rápido que esto todavía no termina... -Andy la miró directo a los ojos con una sonrisilla en los labios, mientras echaba su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de joni- Si voy a cumplir tu pequeñito deseo, Y ni siquiera pregunto el porqué... Contigo ya son veinte o veinticinco que me piden lo mismo para asistir al estreno de la dichosa película... -Lisa abrió los ojos, sorprendida... La habían descubierto y ella ni siquiera había abierto la boca- ...Es lógico que pueda esperar una vuelta de mano de tí ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto, Andy... -Lisa lo miró aliviada... Y enseguida comenzó a temblar. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a los Steinhauser, como para darse cuenta que si se ponían de acuerdo en algo, pocas cosas en el mundo había capaces de hacerlos cambiar de parecer- Sabes bien que siempre ha funcionado así entre nosotros...

-Perfecto... -Andy se puso intempestivamente de pie, seguido de su esposa- Ve por nuestros abrigos, Joni, mientras guardo en sus estuches el Cuatro y la Guitarra... Nos vamos Al Canalla, Bandida...

-¿Andy? -Lisa quedó estática en cuanto entró en su mente el motivo del comportamiento de aquellos dos forajidos casados- ¿Me estás pidiendo...? ¿Quieren ahora mismo que yo me quede con Lizzie?

-...Bingo, Hayes...

-Pe..pero, pero...¡Oigan! –lisa salió tras andy, mientras este ponía su guitarra en el estuche- ¡Eso no se vale! ¡ni siquiera traje un pijama!

-Usarás uno mío, Lisa... aunque sé que soy menos friolenta que tú... –Joni salió alegremente por el pasillo en busca de sus abrigos- ... Tengo la sospecha que no vas a dormir mucho esta noche...

oOo

-...En el bolsillo lateral de la cuna están los pañales, y sobre la cajonera las toallas húmedas, el talco, su loción anticocedura y su perfume... Aunque prefiero que le des un baño tibio si sufre un "Accidente de cubierta" –Joni rió quedamente mientras tomaba a Lisa de las manos- Dejé suficiente leche en la conservadora para que no pases un contratiempo...

-...Tranquila, joni...

-¿Tranquilidad? Es nuestra hija, Lisa... -Joni le sonrió dulcemente- Aunque tengamos una oportunidad única en muchos meses de salir y disfrutar un rato solos como pareja adulta, nunca va a salir de nuestra mente... Claro que nos vamos en paz sabiendo que tú estás aquí con ella...

-Y si el berrinche dura mucho... Intenta tus canciones de cuna... -Andy tomó delicadamente a su esposa del talle en la puerta de la casa- Entre ellas y la guitarra no tiene defensa... melómana igual que su madre...

-Sigue, Grandote, Sigue... -Joni lo miró hacia atrás con falso enfado- Estás pidiendo a gritos que te cierre la cubierta justo ahora en tu aproximación final...

-...De acuerdo, de acuerdo -Andy exhibió una luminosa sonrisa culpable- Ahora sí nos vamos, Bandida, o nos van a poner al final del programa...

-Tienes razón -Joni abrazó a la carrera a Lisa- Confía en tí, y deja salir el instinto, Lisa... -Los ojos de Joni brillaron en un instante fugaz- ...Tu hija lo agradecerá más adelante...

Lisa quedó estática viendo alejarse a la _Cajita de Música_ con aquellos dos locos por la calle lateral de la zona de barracas... "_¡Dios! ¿Escuché mal o dijo que voy a ser madre...? ¿Y va a ser una niña? Joanna Daphne Steinhauser... Si no fueras Maestra, apostaría los salarios de toda mi carrera militar a que te harías rica y famosa si te metieras a adivina... Ay, mujer... Con qué facilidad me pones a temblar... De solo pensar en quien sería el padre de esa criatura..._"

oOo

Ni bien cerró la puerta para volver a la sala, Lisa se permitió un breve suspiro aliviado "_Si no la hubiera casi empujado para subirla al jeep con Andy, Joni no se hubiera ido jamás... La entiendo de todos modos... Qué interrogante ¿No, Hayes? Yo, la más soltera de todas, preguntándose como balancear obligaciones maternales con una vida de esposa y mujer adulta... Eres todo un caso, Lisa..." _De vuelta a la sala, acarició casi indolentemente la llave de memoria que cargaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de la guerrera "_En fin... Mientras el cansancio y la noche no me hagan caer como un tronco en medio del bosque, daremos un productivo paseo por los archivos musicales de mi clarividente amiga..._" Conectada la llave al laptop, comenzó su paciente busqueda en la enorme colección de ficheros, sorprendiendose a cada paso con cada nueva carpeta que aparecía en ellos... Estaba fascinada, y casi sin pensarlo copiaba sin cesar ni tomar en cuenta la capacidad de su llave, sin embargo... un murmullo creciente comenzó a tomar forma en el monitor que había acercado hasta la mesilla de la sala...

-...Fue bueno mientras duró... –Lisa se puso de pie, y caminando por la sala echó brevemente sus hombros hacia atrás para soltar la tensión- Ya, Lizzie, no llores, voy en camino...

Tomó prestamente el pasillo rumbo a la Alerta-1, y en cuanto entró, se encontró a la bebé Steinhauser, llorosa y enfurruñada, golpeando con rabia e ímpetu a uno de sus peluches "_Dios... Qué carácter... Lo dicho, es una copia al carbón de mi hermanito... enojada porque se despertó..."_ Sin pérdida de tiempo la tomó en sus brazos, lo que la calmó un poco... eso, hasta que Lisa notó alarmada que el pañal de Lizzie había tomado una particular y reconocible forma abultada en su parte posterior... y casi al mismo tiempo su sensible olfato captó sin lugar a dudas el alcance de la situación...

-¿Es idea mía o tenemos accidente en cubierta, señorita Steinhauser? –Lisa hizo un divertido mohín de asco y frotó su nariz contra la de la niña, que se revolvió con una brevísima carcajada- ¡Ven acá, forajida! Es hora de retirar los restos del estrellamiento y darte un buen baño tibio...

Con paso quieto y silencioso, Lisa salió de la habitación con la niña en sus brazos... Algo inquieta al darse cuenta que con cada minuto que pasaba, la bebé se ponía más y más activa "_...Son ideas tuyas, Lisa... Tu ahijada siempre ha sido así... Y un baño tibio y relajante a la Hayes la hará dormir como un tronco... O al menos eso espero..._"

oOo

Sin Soltar a la niña, Lisa fue y volvió raudamente del cuarto de baño... Todo lo rápido que se lo permitió su a cada momento más inquieta ahijada, y el hecho que debió preparar solo con su mano libre su pequeña bañera, que la temperatura del agua fuera la correcta, y que sus toallas y simpáticos articulos de aseo con formas de animales estuvieran a su alcance... eso sin contar que en el proceso, Lizzie finalmente pudo apoderarse de los rizos que enmarcaban el rostro de su Tía...

-¡OUCH! ¡Lizzie, por Dios! ¡Es mi cabello y es de verdad! ¡No lo tires, pequeña!

A Lizzie, Los gritos y rezongos de Lisa le parecían lo más divertido del mundo... Y expresaba su dichosa aprobación riendo en breves carcajadas... Sosteniéndose sin piedad en los cabellos color miel de su atormentada guardadora...

-...Hmpf... Ay... Ya basta, pequeño demonio... -Lisa depositaba sobre el mudador a Lizzie... Casi cara a cara con ella, que en todo ese tiempo no había soltado sus cabellos. Cuando estuvo finalmente con su espalda contra la superficie del mudador, sus manos quedaron libres para aflojar las tenaces, ya fuertes y cuadradadas manitas de la niña- Listo... Ahora la mala experiencia ya me ha enseñado, señorita, el porqué tu madre se toma el cabello cada vez que te baña, te alimenta o te cambia...

Lizzie solo hizo un profundo puchero de reprobación luego de perder su diversión tan intempestivamente como había comenzado... Lisa no perdió un segundo de tiempo... Consciente que si no enfocaba nuevamente su atención en la niña, su llanto enfurruñado podía facilmente echarles a perder la noche a las dos, metió prestamente su derecha al bolsillo interior de su guerrera, y sacando de ahí la preciada pluma de sus tiempos de la Academia, tal como en aquella época, se tomó el cabello hacia atrás en dos vueltas, trabándolo con ella, lo que la hizo recordar con una sonrisa el hecho que cada vez que necesitaba hacer una nota al margen de sus libros durante sus horas de estudio solitario en el dormitorio de su compañía, su cabello se desordenaba nuevamente al quitársela, debiendo rehacer el moño en cada oportunidad "_Fue la misma desconcentración que eso me provocaba por lo que me compré la traba en el único permiso que me tomé durante toda la Academia..._" Finalmente se encaró de nuevo con su tarea... Cosa fácil tratándose de una muñeca inanimada, pero casi un enigma tratándose de una inquieta bebe que se comportaba como el escurridizo mercurio en sus manos...

-...Quedate quieta, Lizzie, por favor, tesoro... Si no logro quitarte la ropa no voy a poder cambiarte, y no puedes quedarte con "Eso" ahí... Vamos, Cabecita de Piedra... Al menos hazme ese favor... O voy a quedarme inconsciente de cansancio a medio estreno pasado mañana...

Afortunadamente, Lizzie pareció entender el predicamento de su Tía... pues repentinamente se quedó quieta, lo que la mente estratégica de Lisa interpretó de inmediato como una pausa para pasar al contraataque... Trabajando todo lo rápido que su inexperiencia y su instinto le dictaban, desnudó a la bebé completamente... y antes que la pequeña Steinhauser pudiese reclamar por tan rápido cambio en la situación, el casi _radioactivo_ pañal de la niña fue prestamente retirado... No sin un suspiro incontenible de parte de la sorprendida hayes "_¡No es posible! Me da vergüenza preguntarle a Joni... Pero ¿Como es que tanto puede salir de algo tan pequeño?_"

-...Listo, Señorita Steinhauser... ¡Aarriba! -Lisa tomó a la niña al tiempo que enfilaba hacia el cuarto de baño- Su tibia y acogedora bañera le espera, asi que vamos, que no es conveniente que estés dando espectáculo como Cabeza de Piedra a tan temprana edad...

Ya más calmada, Lisa soltó una discreta carcajada... se tomó con humor la ya trastornada rutina de la bebé... y por hacerlo había olvidado un detalle fundamental que sería decisivo rato más tarde...

oOo

El camino hacia el cuarto de baño fue extremadamente corto... Pero casi un suplicio para Lisa... La bebé pareció entender entonces que tanto preparativo y el hecho que estuviera al fin liberada de su pañal, se debían a algo importante... Lo que la ponía extremadamente inquieta y satisfecha... Ni bien Lisa extendió sus brazos con la niña en ellos para depositarla en la bañera, comenzó a agitar frenéticamente brazos y pies, legítimamente contenta de aquel cambio que la tenía libre y dispuesta a disfrutar del agua... interpretando mal las señales, Lisa pensó que entrar en la bañera la estaba estresando... y nada estaba más lejos de la realidad...

-Tranquila... Tranquila, Lizzie... es solo agua... ¡¡¡LIZZIE!!!

Los agitados movimientos de la niña la sacaron repentinamente de balance... Y entonces, intentando recuperarlo, depositó a la pataleante Lizzie con cierta violencia sobre el resalto de la bañera, diseñado para que un bebé permaneciera sentado y sin deslizarse con peligro hacia el fondo... Aquello, lejos de asustarla, le pareció a la pequeña lo más divertido del mundo... Y demostró su aprobación moviendo sus miembros en todas direcciones, lo que levantó en la bañera un considerable salpicadero de agua, que mojó cabello, rostro y el uniforme de Lisa... Quien recordó en un segundo que Joni siempre se colocaba un mandil impermeable al tratar con Lizzie. Sin embargo, el movimiento reflejo de ella para esquivar el agua, sumado a su perdida de equilibrio anterior, la hicieron perder imprevistamente pie... Y solo el suelo fue su bienvenido salvador en cuanto cayó sentada sin mucha elegancia en el piso del cuarto de baño...

-...Ouch... Mi trasero... -Lisa, aún en la misma posición en que cayera, se permitió mirar hacia arriba, hacia la bañera... Lizzie, como si nada hubiera sucedido, balbuceaba alegremente mientras salpicaba con gran ahinco, tal como un mesías bautizando a sus seguidores... Salpicaduras que seguían cayendo sin piedad sobre la Comandante-...Ay... Que caso tiene... -Miró resignada su uniforme, y luego se puso cuidadosamente de pie- Joni dijo baño tibio... Y eso es lo que vas a tener, cabecita de piedra...

oOo

Envuelta cálidamente en una enorme toalla, Lizzie salió del "Teatro de Operaciones" del Cuarto de Baño (Que dicho sea de paso, había quedado como un campo de batalla)En brazos de Lisa, que mojada e incomoda en su uniforme como estaba, solo prestaba atención a no trastornar ya más la rutina de la bebé "_Oh, Dios, no lo permitas... Si Lizzie asume que esto va a pasar todas las noches, Andy y Joni me van a matar..._" Terminó de secar con gran cuidado a la pequeña, que de tanto en tanto expresaba su momentanea furia por el fin del baño, y por el hecho que el secado incluía partes pequeñas y difíciles de alcanzar... Como sus orejas...

-Listo, señorita... Ahora sí hueles fragante como un rosal recién regado... -Lisa estiró la mano hacia el borde de la cuna al costado del mudador, y extrajo con gran presteza un pañal nuevo... El que con algo de esfuerzo estiró hasta tomar la forma justa de las asentaderas de la niña... Entonces al levantarla para ponerla sobre el, teniéndola firmemente sujeta frente y muy cerca de su rostro, pudo ella notar cuanto había crecido-... Estás enorme y hermosa, Lizzie Steinhauser...

Algo entonces no cuadró en la escena... Y a Lisa le costaba entenderlo... De pronto sintió un pequeñisimo ruido, casi como gotas de lluvia sobre un paraguas... Y en un instante su pecho se llenó de una extraña calidez... Lisa miró temerosa hacia abajo, hacia el lugar donde sentía aquello que tan repentinamente la había tocado... A tiempo para ver el tenue y casi invisible hilo cayendo sobre su uniforme...

-Pe...Pero... ¡Ay! ¡LIZZIE! -Lisa pataleaba hacia atrás intentando escapar de lo que ya no tenía escapatoría- ¡ME ESTAS...! ¡LIZZIE BASTA! ¡Me...! ¡Me...! Ay... -Suspiró resignada en cuanto el tenue hilillo venido desde su ahijada remitió-...Y adiós a mi uniforme... -Levantó la vista hacia Lizzie, aún en sus brazos, viéndola sonreír y entrecerrar los ojos de puro placer luego de esa liberación-...Supongo que estás contenta ahora ¿no?

Con estoico semblante, Lista retornó con Lizzie al cuarto de baño...

oOo

"_¿Qué voy a hacer contigo ahora, Lisa Marie Steinhauser Camps? ¿Ah? ¡Se suponía que estabas dormida, Y ahora no hay quien te haga cerrar los ojos! ¡Y mira como me has dejado, pequeña demonio! No sé que es peor... si que sigas despierta como si fuese de día, o el regaño que Andy y Joni me van a hacer padecer si te encuentran conmigo en estas condiciones…_" Lizzie miraba a Lisa y sonreía desde su corral con perfecta inocencia, agitando a ratos y por breves segundos alguno de sus muchos juguetes para llamar su atención... Su mirada era una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad, cosa entendible dado el estado en que su ocasional ñiñera y Tía espiritual se encontraba... Lisa pensó desalentadamente que apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que los padres de la inquieta bebé la dejaran a su cuidado... Y lo sentía auténticamente como una vida entera en su cuerpo, su cabello y su uniforme... "_No creo poder calificar como madre en estas condiciones... pero sigo siendo la XO de esta nave, Mini Cabeza de Piedra adorable... Tu madre dijo a dormir, y luego de alimentarte, eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer... ¡Y eso es una orden directa, Lizzie Steinhauser!_"

Dejando a la niña en el corral, fue prestamente a la cocina, ya en su camisa de uniforme y falda... Su guerrera antes impecablemente blanca ya no soportaba más castigo que el que había recibido... Colgada como mudo testigo de sus esfuerzos en el rincón más alejado de la cocina...

-Y ahora... -Lisa musitaba para si misma mientras abría la conservadora, y con gran cuidado examinaba los biberones a su disposición en su interior- Joni dice que cuando no puede amamantar son 350 de día y 250 de noche... Veamos... Sí, este... ahora a entibiarlo lo justo para que Lizzie pueda comer, pero no tanto que se estropee la leche...

Mientras contaba con femenina paciencia los segundos dentro del calentador mientras se entibiaba la leche, dirigía cautelosas miradas desde la barra de la cocina al corral de Lizzie, instalado en la sala al costado del sofá... La niña, sin embargo, no parecía prestarle atención... concentrada y abstraida en el diseño de uno de sus sonajeros "_¿Necesitas más pruebas, Lisa? Es obsesiva e insistente casi hasta la majadería... Igual que su adorable padre cuando está de buenas y no frustrado porque no puede alcanzar todo lo rápido que quisiera sus objetivos..._"

oOo

En cuanto la campanilla le anunció a Lisa que la leche ya estaba lista, la sacó sin perdida de tiempo desde el microondas, y luego de darle un investigador vistazo para comprobar que no se hubiera echado a perder con el cambio de temperatura, la probó tal y cual joni le había enseñado, dejando caer una gota sobre la sensible base de su muñeca. En cuanto se sintió satisfecha, salio armada con el biberón hacia la sala... Cosa que la pequeña pero perspicaz Lizzie había notado, provocando la sorpresa de la Comandante, al darse cuenta que la pequeña se había puesto muy activa e inquieta, como anticipando lo que venía para ella...

-Tranquila... Tranquila... Ya viene tu leche, pequeña... -Lisa no lo esperaba, pero al dejar el biberón sobre la mesa de café de la sala, y sacar a Lizzie del corral para acomodarsela en los brazos y así alimentarla mejor,sentada y erguida en el sofá de la sala, se sintió tocada por una emoción muy femenina y fundamental... La niña se acomodó a su sabor entre sus brazos, y dando decididos pechazos y manotazos, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de aferrarse a su seno izquierdo, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa muy para sí misma- ...Epa, Lizzie, a donde crees que vas... No hay nada en ese sitio que sea de tu interés -Se inclinó levemente para apoderarse de la botella- ...Mejor es lo que tengo en mi mano, bandida... Vamos, Lizzie... Toma tu leche...

La hambrienta bebé se lanzó como perro tras un hueso en cuanto tuvo la botella a su alcance, Y Lisa tuvo que aferrar con firmeza el biberón, pues sospechó que si no lo hacía Lizzie se lo arrebataría de un momento a otro... Luego de un breve segundo de ansia, la pequeña se relajó, y comenzó a alimentarse con más calma... Momento de relajo supremo que Lisa aprovechó para echarse despaciosamente hacia atrás hasta que su cansada espalda tocó el respaldo del sofá... Sin proponérselo siquiera había comenzado a canturrear suavemente, al tiempo que el quieto y relajado sorbeteo de Lizzie la llenaba de una paz profunda, luego de los caóticos momentos pasados, en que su inexperiencia le pasó cuantas veces pudo la cuenta de sus errores. Casi con los ojos entrecerrados, notó al instante que el sonido del biberón pasaba de una tenue vibración a un rumor ronco y hueco... Lo que significaba que la voraz infante ya había completado su tarea...

-...Vaya, Lizzie... -Lisa levantó el biberón examinándolo con ojo crítico, tal como si estuviera delante de un mapa estratégico- ...De verdad tenías hambre, pequeña... Ahora es momento de sacarte los gases, bandida... Y no te guardes nada ¿eh?

Dejando el biberón vacío nuevamente sobre la mesilla de café, casi en forma automática se colocó a Lizzie sobre el pecho, se puso de pie en la sala, y tomando sin pensarlo su paseo en círculos, comenzó a canturrear suavemente mientras golpeaba despaciosamente la espalda de su ahijada...Los primeros gases no fueron problema... Y además aquello había relajado a la bebé al punto que Lisa pensaba con alegría en que si se dormía le daría el tiempo justo de quitarse el ya incomodo uniforme, darse una ducha de cuartel y ponerse la pijama para entregarse al piadoso descanso del sueño... hasta que su aguda vista se posó sin querer en el pañal que cuidadosamente doblado descansaba en una de las orillas del corral... Y cuando entró en su mente el porqué de aquella disposición... Un eructo más grande que los anteriores sacudió a la pequeña, y al mismo tiempo Lisa sintió sobre su hombro que algo tibio se expandía... y el aroma inconfundible de la leche regurgitada llegó hasta sus narices...

-...Ay, Lizzie... No... -Se permitió susurrar con el desconsuelo pintado en su rostro- De todas las noches, de todo este tiempo... Y justo hoy... Adorable bandida, me has convertido en un desastre y lo único que has hecho en todo este rato es ser un bebé...

Lo quieta que la niña se había quedado después de aquello le dijo a Lisa que repentinamente se había quedado dormida... Sin dejar de canturrear, se la cambió despaciosamente de hombro, y en el silencio de la sala, tomó despaciosamente la pequeña manta que doblada reposaba en el fondo del corral, y cubriendo con ella Lizzie, se tendió lo mejor que pudo usando de almohada uno de los brazos del sofá... Aquella tregua puso su propio cansancio en evidencia, de modo que en un pestañeo se marchó junto con ella rumbo al país de los sueños...

oOo

-...Es condenadamente tarde, Joni... Creo que se nos pasó un poquito el tiempo en el Sentinel... Pero valió la pena... El equipo de Catapultaje sigue intacto...

-...Shht, Grandote, no hagas ruido...¿Tendrías la amabilidad de soltar mi trasero un momento y cargar el Cuatro mientras abro la puerta..? Gracias, así está mejor...

-Lo siento, mi vida... No sabes cuanto lo echaba de menos...

-Gracioso... Te doy pista libre y ya te convertiste en mi pervertido esposo otra vez...

-...No acostumbro mentir... y menos después de...

La susurrante frase se cortó en el aire cuando los esposos Steinhauser enfrentaron la tenue luminosidad que las lámparas en el mínimo daban a la sala de su casa...

-¿Pero... Qué...?

-...Cállate, Andy... -Joanna miró hacia el sofá de la sala, y su mirada se intensificó dulcemente-...Mira a tu hermanita, Grandote... Nuestra hija la volvió loca, la convirtió en un desastre... Pero la quiere tanto que nunca cejó...Mira nada más como quedaron...

A Andy Steinhauser solo le asomó una ancha y silenciosa sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que su mirada normalmente dura e inquisidora se licuaba en una oleada de ternura... Las dos Lisas dormían plácidamente, vencidas por la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que habían sostenido para marcar sus territorios de Tía-Niñera y Bebé respectivamente, y solo su cansancio y su sueño las habían convencido que era necesaria una tregua antes de seguir de la mano por los caminos que la vida les iría marcando en el futuro... Sin embargo, Era Lizzie la que finalmente había quedado en mejor pie literalmente hablando, que su guardadora... La manta se había deslizado suavemente hasta las rodillas de Lisa, y la bebé había decidido que el abdomen de su Tía era mejor almohada que su pecho... Sus pequeños pies cubiertos por la cálida pijama rodeaban al mismo tiempo que sus largos rizos color miel el rostro de la Comandante Hayes...

-...Será mejor que pongamos un poco de orden aquí antes de dormir, Grandote...

-¿Dormir?

-Sí tonto... -Joanna dió un cálido beso en los labios de su esposo- Dormir... Me dejaste exhausta...

-...Y tú a mí, cielo...

-...Lo sé... Yo llevaré a Lizzie a la Alerta-1... Tú despierta a tu pobre hermana y mándala a la ducha y a ponerse el pijama mientras tiendes el Sofa-Cama...

-Menos mal que se nos ocurrió pedirle a Claudia que te dejara sacar una muda y un uniforme de repuesto del Camarote de Lisa... Está sin guerrera... No quiero ni pensar en donde está... Y cómo...

-Ya nos contará la odisea por la mañana... Vamos, muevete...

-Ay, Ay, Señora...

* * *

-Vaya... -Nunca Jonathan se había quedado más corto en una frase- Para ser la primera vez...

-Fue un desastre... -Comentó con una sonrisa la Almirante Hayes- No fué sino hasta que tuvimos a Erin que finalmente todo eso de lo que Joni me hablaba en aquellos meses salió de mi mente y se hizo carne en mi corazón... La maternidad... -Dijo mirando fijamente a Rick- ...No se hizo para los débiles... Y aquella pequeña demonio de hija que Andy y Joni trajeron al mundo me enseñó eso en casi tres horas para la risa y el llanto al mismo tiempo...

-Y a pesar que me lo contaste todo antes de marcharte a tu intermedio... -Joni intervenía con una sonrisa- Nunca supe que fué lo que hiciste con Lizzie... Hasta hoy en día guarda como un tesoro la botella con que la alimentaste esa noche... el diseño casi no se ve, y no está con mucha forma de botella, pero sea el destino que sea, mi hija nunca olvida su amuleto... Cada vez que se me ocurre preguntarle, la Teniente de Navío Steinhauser solo me dice que es el medio de chantajearte si llega a necesitar algún favor del Almirantazgo en el futuro...

-Digamos que es un secreto entre ella y yo, Joni... -Lisa rió suavemente al volver a recordar-...si la botella no ha llegado a mis manos, es que la tregua sigue vigente...

-...Y aunque las treguas hogareñas nos daban paz a todos... -El tono de Andy se oscureció- Los Zentraedi no pensaban lo mismo... El estreno provocó un caos inimaginable... Joni volvía a clases, Lizzie iba por primera vez a la guardería, Yo tenía que encararmelas con un Enganche-3 lleno de novatos, Con las pruebas de Jake, y sin siquiera Bennie para ayudarme...

-...Y Sammie quedó al frente por orden del Capitán Gloval sin respetar mi cambio de turno...

-...Pero gracias a eso... -Rick miró de vuelta a su esposa- pasó lo mejor que le había ocurrido a mi vida hasta ese momento...

-¿Entonces... -Luca miro a los Hunter-Hayes, sorprendido-... Fue ahí que...?

-No -Admitió Rick- Pero estuvo cerca... Tan cerca, que la luz finalmente se comenzó a colar por la puerta del armario...

* * *

Andy Había adelantado su tradicional Turno-1 mucho antes de lo corriente... Había ayudado al Nocturno a ordenar el tramo final del ATO de la mañana, Y volver apresuradamente hasta su casa para desayunar con su esposa, y acompañar a esta y a su hija rumbo a lo nuevo que no era tan nuevo, sino tan solo un agregado a su rutina familiar: Joni, finalmente agotado su permiso maternal, volvía a su razón de ser y de si misma como maestra... El Anexo Preescolar de la Escuela Central de Macross esperaba por ella y su formidable talento pedagógico, en el momento mismo en que Evelyn Parker-Deacon y el Teniente Primero Taylor _Buzz_ Deacon de la Guarnición Aérea de Macross entraban en la recta final de su camino para ser como ellos, padres por primera vez... Para Lizzie también eran nuevas noticias... Iba a dejar el cálido nicho que para ella constituyera desde su nacimiento la Base Prometheus y la Casa del Maquinista, por el Anexo Infantil del Hospital Militar Macross, Donde por seguridad elemental se había centralizado el cuidado y crianza de los niños que, pese a todos los problemas que desde el principio habían hecho presa tanto en Ciudad Macross como en el SDF-1, no habían dejado de venir, como recordándoles a todos, partiendo por el mismo Capitán Gloval, quien había ordenado se habilitara ese servicio con todos los resguardos imaginables para los hijos de sus tripulaciones y ciudadanos, que no importaba donde el hombre pusiera pie o se encontrara en el vasto universo, la vida siempre se abría paso venciendo todas las dificultades...

-¿Estás Lista, Cielo?

-Sí, Grandote... ¿Pusiste todo en la _Cajita de Música_ como te pedí?

-Todo, mi vida... La pañalera de Lizzie, Tu bolsa de los libros y la Guitarra -Se quedó un momento pensativo- ¿De verdad crees que haga falta?

-Mis chiquillos no me han visto en mucho tiempo, Andy... Tengo que volver a enganchar con ellos de alguna manera... No conozco una mejor que la música...

-De acuerdo... Tú eres la Maestra... -Andy rió suavemente- ...A un Contramaestre cabeza de adoquín como yo le cuesta entender esas cosas taaan pedagógicas...

-Sigue burlándote, y esta noche aterrizarás en el sofá-cama, Andy Steinhauser...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... No me asesines hasta la cena... Voy a poner el Jeep en marcha mientras vas por Lizzie... Te espero afuera...

-Voy enseguida... -Joanna echó una ojeada preocupada al reloj- Vamos justos... No podemos fallar ni un semáforo o llegaré tarde...

-Descuida, Cielo... Vamos, ve por la niña...

oOo

Llegar al Anexo fue la menor de las preocupaciones para Andy y Joanna Steinhauser... Se quedaron fríos al notar que aún a aquella temprana hora de la mañana, el sitio bullía de matrimonios entregando a sus hijos... El desfile de insignias y colores no tenía ni principio ni final en aquel movimiento casi perpetuo de personas: Sístemas, Ingenieria, Grupos Aéreos, Sanidad, Guarnición Militar... "_Y yo que creí que portarnos mal como lo hacemos era casi una violación a la Ordenanza General Militar..._" Andy dejó escapar el pensamiento en voz baja mientras estacionaba, y Joanna no pudo reprimir la sonrisa al oírlo...

-Dios, esto es un circo...

-Tranquilizate, Hombre... -Joanna entregó a Lizzie en brazos de Andy para bajar del vehículo, luego de haberla soltado de la cuna de seguridad en la fila trasera de asientos- Hay recepción, y yo dejé a Lizzie bien inscrita hace una semana atrás... Adentro nos dirán que hacer... Vamos, Grandote...

Apenas 20 minutos mas tarde, la Cajita de Música rodaba casi al filo del reglamento rumbo a la Escuela Central... Tanto Andy como Joanna iban con sentimientos encontrados y casi en silencio desde que salieran de la Guardería... Era la primera vez que ambos se separaban conscientemente de su hija, dejándola a cargo de otras personas que no eran ellos ni Lisa en un ambiente totalmente desconocido...

-Tranquilicemonos, Amor... -Andy dejó escapar la frase sin despegar los ojos del camino- Por Kirima conozco a varias de las chicas que trabajan ahí... Son de fíar, Joni... Intenta despreocuparte ¿Sí?

-Lo intento, Grandote... Pero me cuesta... Es nuestra hija, no un perro... Disculpame, pero el instinto de Madre a veces no es racional...

-... Joni... -Andy se permitió dirigirle una investigadora mirada- ...No me digas ahora que te brotó la clarividencia como por encanto y te quieres devolver al Anexo...

-No... -Joanna se cruzó de brazos, y echó brevemente la cabeza hacia atrás en un contenido suspiro-...Es algo más... Siento como que algo va a cambiar hoy... No lo sé... No me tomes atención, Grandote, son cosas mías y nada más... De verdad espero que así sea...

-...Dios te oiga...

-Y el _Tú ya sabes quien_ se haga totalmente el sordo hoy, Grandote...

oOo

Andy había completado sin contratiempos su Turno-1, pero atrasado como estaba con el papeleo de la división, se resignó a permanecer en el _Prometheus_ hasta la hora de su enganche, mientras ponía al día los roles, sus informes técnicos y avanzaba todo lo que su concentración le permitía en la elaboración de su Informe de Operaciones. De tanto en tanto echaba ojeadas al reloj de su oficina "_Hum... Joni ya debe haber terminado su clase... Pero de seguro se quedó pegada con Evelyn en la escuela mientras la pone al corriente de todo con sus enanos infernales antes de irse a su permiso... Espero que la guardería siga en pie cuando vaya por Lizzie..._" Decidido a darse una pausa, salió de su oficina dispuesto a estirar las piernas, encaminando sus pasos hacia un sitio que hasta ese momento no había visitado...

-Ya era hora que apareciera por acá, Jefe...

-Nah... Solo curiosidad, Jake...

-No le creo, Jefe... -El Teniente Frampton soltó una breve carcajada- Nunca le ha gustado que hagan cosas de las que no se entere si tienen que ver con el bote ¿O no?

-Me descubriste, Jake...

Ambos hombres reían mientras miraban el objeto de la Curiosidad de uno y la fascinación del otro... El Super VF-1 de pruebas era armado en ese minuto por la Nueva Grúa Robotech, que era probada en Los llamados Hangares Z, el sitio de la Base Prometheus donde toda la investigación y desarrollo de la nueva versión había tenido lugar. Los multiples brazos enlazaban los módulos de poder de la nave a su estructura con suave y casi silenciosa precisión... Mucho más cerca de la zona de operación, el Doctor Emil Lang miraba con gesto satisfecho el resultado de sus esfuerzos. Girando brevemente hacia él, y reconociéndolo, caminó en su dirección. Andy pudo notar entonces el porqué de las cosas que se hablaban de él... Sus ojos destellaban una extraña luz... Y según las inacabables fuentes de Bennie, era el resultado de un accidente en el primer tiempo de exploración de aquel gigante alienigena que ahora era su cobijo luego de su caída a la tierra...

-Que bien que decidió venir, Steinhauser... -El Doctor lo miró francamente y le extendió la mano. Andy le devolvió el gesto y pudo notar inusitadamente caliente la mano que se le ofrecía "_Ideas tuyas, Steinhauser... de tanto escuchar a Flake te da por pensar sus rarezas..._"- Ya era tiempo que viniera a ver como trabajamos en la conversión...

-Mera curiosidad, Doctor Lang... Un subalterno poco puede hacer en un desarrollo como este, salvo recibir los manuales y protocolos y seguirlos al pie de la letra...

-Tratándose de usted, Steinhauser... La frase no le cuadra mucho que digamos.. -Lang esbozo una mueca algo preocupada que pretendía ser una sonrisa- Desde que empezamos a trabajar aquí cada paso de lo que hemos hecho está dictado por los protocolos de operación que usted y las tripulaciones del _Prometheus_ han desarrollado desde que se hallan en el espacio... Esto es tan obra suya como mía, Jefe... No me venga con modestias que no le lucen mucho...

-Se hace lo que se puede así como estamos, Doctor...

-Entonces... -Lang giró hacia la nave en el momento mismo que el último módulo superior era adosado a la nave de prueba- Va a poder hacer mucho más ahora... El sistema de ensamblaje rápido acaba de completar su prueba final... Tendrá que enviarme sus tripulaciones de cubierta por turnos para que comiencen a adiestrarse con el sístema. Con los planos que su Capitán me envió, instalaremos en su zona de mantenimiento cuatro de estas, y cuatro más en los hangares exteriores... Es más... Creo conveniente que usted mismo se adiestre en una... ¿Que tal si nos trae el Skull-1 y lo actualiza ya? El Señor Hunter está de permiso, así que no habría problema por ello...

-Y yo que creía que a veces presionaba a mi gente por ir demasiado rápido... -Andy colocó sus manos fraternalmente en los hombros de Lang y Frampton, al tiempo que su vista trataba de abarcar el enorme y disuasivo aspecto que presentaba ahora una nave para él tan querida... parecía un Águila cernida dejándose caer con sus garras hacia adelante para atrapar a su presa- Informe al conducto regular, Doctor... Luego verá a mis hombres por aquí para aprender lo que usted y su equipo les quieran enseñar...

-Delo por hecho, Steinhauser... Y no olvide la oferta que le hice...

-Descuide, Doctor Lang, no lo olvidaré... Jake, te veo arriba a las 1800...

-Ahí estaré, Jefe...

oOo

-Impecable... Increíble... -Flake no ahorraba comentarios en el vestidor, sentado al lado de su jefe, luego del aterrizaje de Frampton en la Cubierta superior del _Prometheus_- Cuando lo vi salir despedido como un rayo de la catapulta uno, pensé que iba a estallar con tanto motor largando llamas como un dragón, Jefe...

-Ni yo creí posible que el demonio Texano se perdiera hacia el cuarto cuadrante como un mago haciendo su acto de desaparición, Bobby... -Steinhauser estaba genuinamente sorprendido- Con ese vuelo, se acaban las pruebas de suficiencia... Jake podrá descansar mientras se preparan los protocolos de combate... Ahí veremos si el Super da la talla contra los abejorros verdes...

-Se los va a comer vivos, Jefe... Con ese aspecto hasta satanás se pone a temblar... Verlo disparar no va a ser agradable para los marcianos que sean su blanco... ¡Oh, Dios, es tardísimo!

-¿Tú también vas al estreno, traidor?

-Hay que aprovechar que los enganches cambiados que puso en vigor me dejan tiempo, jefe... -Flake abrió la puerta de su taquilla y comenzó a quitarse rápidamente el traje espacial- ¡Santo cielo, si no corro me voy a quedar fuera del cine!

-...Oh, que caso tiene... -Andy se puso de pie abandonando el vestidor- Mejor me voy a descuerar a los pollos del Tres con Drácula...

-Que le aprovechen, Jefe... -Flake soltó una carcajada mientras corría hacia la ducha- ¡Mastique y no solo trague!

Andy solo sonrió "_El chico merece una pausa... Lo ha hecho condenadamente bien en este tiempo... Es increíble como todo esto me libera de dudas o preocupaciones... Si les volviera a faltar a los Tigres, no van a quedar solos... Bennie, John, Johann, Eddie y Bobby a cada día que pasa pueden más y mejor con todo esto... ¿Y si elevara ahora mi solicitud de Licencia Larga? Si la hago coincidir con las vacaciones escolares de Joni sería ideal... En fin... Cuando sea el tiempo y hable con mi esposa decidiré... Mientras tanto, vamos a aterrorizar un poco a los pollos para que se pongan en guardia..._" Dejando ver una mueca maquiavélica encaminó sus pasos hacia la cubierta interior...

oOo

-...Y bien, Joni, eso es todo...

-Vaya, Evelyn... Lo has hecho de maravillas... Me pude haber quedado en casa hoy...

Sentadas lado a lado en el escritorio de su salón, ambas maestras habían pasado la tarde luego del reencuentro de Joni con su pequeño alumnado, poniendo al día registros, libros y mañas de su nivel... lo mismo que las tareas pendientes hasta el fin del año escolar...

-No te me hagas la remolona, Cubanita... Ya descansaste y disfrutaste todo lo que quisiste a tu hija y a Andy... Buzz y yo nos merecemos una oportunidad ¿No crees?

-Dime eso en el octavo mes, Parker...

-...Creo recordar que TÚ no llegaste al noveno, Camps...

-Es Steinhauser... -Joni afectó exageradamente la voz- _Señora Evelyn Beatrix Parker-Deacon_... -Soltó la carcajada ante el gesto reprobatorio de Evelyn- ...Dios... ¿Son todos los ingleses así o Buzz le copió las mañas a mi abuela materna?

-...A Taylor le gusta... -Evelyn hizo un falso gesto de desprecio- ...Y a mí no me molesta... -Sonrió- ¿Porqué crees que enloquecí por él? Le fascinó mi segundo nombre... Cuando ya estaba convencida que iba a cambiarlo... Pero no me vas a negar que el invento del guión entre apellidos es genial... Te da un... Como decirlo... ¿Brillo nobiliario?

-...Ya está bien, Su Majestad... -Ambas mujeres rieron al unísono, al tiempo que Joni, poniéndose de pie, tomaba bolsa y guitarra para salir del salón de clases- ...El insensible cavernícola de mi esposo sigue en turno... Tendré que arriesgar mi vida en un taxi a la guardería...

-No te apures... -Evelyn detuvo el gesto de Joni- Rick le dió libre al escuadrón de Buzz... Llegará en cualquier momento con transportación... -Sonrió- Desde que lo amenacé de muerte si no obtenía vehículo todos los días para venirme a buscar, no ha fallado ni una sola vez... El pobre debe tener sobornada a media guarnición militar a estas alturas...

-¿Es solo idea mía, Evi, o he escuchado eso en alguna otra parte? -Joni rió francamente, Y Evelyn con ella...Al tiempo de escuchar desde lejos unos bocinazos en clave... Ambas se pusieron de pie -...Y hablando del Rey de Roma...

-¡Es Buzz! ¡Vamos, Joni, no te quedes ahí parada o nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta mañana!

-...Ya voy, Ya voy...

oOo

Algo no estaba bien cuando Andy entró a la cubierta inferior... Su gente se veía algo agitada, y de verdad la operación estaba algo desordenada. Aquello nubló su rostro de furia apenas reprimida "_Este es un turno veterano, y auque haya novatos de por medio, los tigres más viejos tienen que llevar la voz cantante o esto será aún más caos con el primer relevo de la noche... Lo siento en el alma, Johann, pero esta vez te toca caminar la plancha..._"

-Aquí Nuevededos a Jefe Drácula...

-Aquí Drácula, Jefe...

-...Johann... -Kunstler empezó a temblar en cuando sintió la rasposa voz de su jefe hablando bajo y modulado-...Deja ahora mismo lo que estás haciendo y ven de inmediato a la Zona de Transferencia...

-¡Como el viento, Jefe! Drácula fuera...

-Nuevededos fuera...

Mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo entre las naves estacionadas en la zona de mantenimiento, El Contramaestre Primero Johann Kunstler podía ver cada vez que giraba la cabeza a los miembros de su turno de operación... Las caras piadosas no le decían nada bueno... "_Me daré por bien librado si vuelvo a respirar después de lo que me espera..._"

-¡Contramaestre Primero Kunstler se presenta, Señor! ¡A sus ordenes, Señor!

-...Johann... -El rostro circunspecto, los ojos acerados muy oscuros aún a través de las gafas, el bigote electrizado y la voz baja quedaron a centímetros del rostro de Kunstler- ¿Quieres tener la bondad de explicarme que jodido bicho les picó a todos que esta operación nocturna es un desorden mayor que el que yo mismo sería capaz de tolerar?

-...Jefe, Señor...

-...Estoy esperando, Johann...

-...La, la comandante Hayes está de permiso...

-¿Y, Johann? No me has dado ninguna novedad todavía...

-...Y _QueenBee_ tomaba el Primario del Puente esta noche...

-...La puerta del Calabozo se está abriendo, Drácula -El rostro de Andy se volvió siniestro- Y todavía no me has dicho nada que yo no sepa...

-Mi... Mi Ca... Capitán Gloval... -Kunstler comenzó a tartamudear y sudar frío- ...Ca...Cambió ejecutivamente los Roles del Primario, Je... Jefe... -Tomó aire para soltar la revelación- ...La Teniente Porter tiene el control...

-¡Qué!

-Lo que oyó, Jefe... -Kunstler, liberado del peso de la confesión, se lo dijo de un tirón- La Teniente Porter tiene el Primario del Puente... A _QueenBee_ la mandaron a hacerle compañía a los monos del Radar Principal...

-¡Oh, Grandes carajos! -Andy se tomó la cabeza un instante, y luego respiró hondo bajando los brazos mirando a Kunstler con los ojos dilatados de sorpresa- ¿_Cabeza de Chorlito_ Porter al frente? Ah, no... Alguien va a tener que salvarme de esta tortura ¡Y pronto! -Se ajustó la diadema de comunicación y por señas le indicó a Kunstler que se colgara a la frecuencia- ¡Turno-3, Jefe Nuevededos a Control Nocturno _Prometheus_!

-Adelante, Nuevededos, Control Nocturno le escucha...

-¡Georgia! ¡Donde está Xavi!

-No gastes tu furia conmigo, Texano... -La Sargento Primero Valette le reconvino con voz suave, aunque ásperamente- Xavi se reportó enfermo, Mi capitán Duquesne me dejó al frente... Y Sammie tiene todo en sus manos, Jefe... Hay que trabajar con lo que tengamos...

-¿No puedes hacerme de salvavidas siquiera?

-Lo siento, Jefe... Este es el Control nocturno, pero el Primario lo tiene ella... Yo soy un simple subalterno y La Teniente Porter es una oficial... Mientras no haya una alerta puedo mantener el orden de los patrullajes, pero si vienen los marcianos...

-...Dios nos libre, Georgie... Nuevededos fuera... -Se quitó al mismo tiempo que Kunstler la diadema de comunicación, agobiado y aún mas furioso que antes- ...Johann...

-¿Sí, Andy?

-Olvida lo que dije hace un rato... No tenías la culpa...

-Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees, Andy... ¿Qué diablos podemos hacer ahora? Si a Sammie le da por creerse la Reina de Corazones(1) Esto será un caos...

-No me gusta, Johann... pero aquí solo sirve el AIO...

-¿Entonces?

-Mientras no sea de vida o muerte las cubiertas van a operar como se debe, Drácula... -Hizo el gesto completo ante los ojos asombrados del Contramaestre Kunstler- No importa lo que ella diga allá arriba, aquí No veo el mal, No oigo el mal, No digo el mal...(2)

-¡A la orden, Jefe!

-Ve a mi oficina y trae el ATO, Johann, Volando si es preciso...

-¡Como el viento, Andy!

-¡Atención Turno-3, Aquí Jefe Nuevededos! -Andy se caló la diadema en cuanto el trote urgente de Kunstler se perdió por el hangar principal- ¡Reunión urgente de Jefes de equipo en 5 minutos! ¡No quiero que falte ninguno! ¡Los espero a todos en la Zona de Transferencia!

"_Gracias a Dios que Perry y Charlie me enseñaron a hacer esto... Porque jamás pensé que yo iba a tener que hacerlo tan de emergencia, y con el sentido que Dios les dió a los Gansos.._." Suspirando resignadamente, sacó de su chaqueta roja de trabajo el pequeño rollo de cinta adhesiva que cargaba en cada turno desde que fuera reincorporado, como elemental medida de seguridad en caso que alguna parte de su traje espacial sufriera una repentina desgarradura que le hiciera perder atmósfera si llegaban a fallarle los sellos... Con gesto concentrado, comenzó a pegar sobre el piso de la Zona de transferencia, dando forma muy elemental a la silueta de la cubierta del portaaviones...

oOo

...Eso es todo... No importa qué diga o qué haga, Porter no manda aquí hasta que sea una alerta de combate o yo lo diga ¿Está claro, Señores?

-¡Sí, Señor!

-De Acuerdo... Drácula, Serás el _Mino Boss(3)_ hasta nueva orden... Sisler...

-¡Señor!

-Serás La Mano(4) de Este turno... -Andy Miró a uno de los relojes principales con gesto ceñudo- Ya está por completarse la vuelta -Se puso de pie, y junto con él sus jefes de equipo- ¡Eso es todo, Vuelvan con sus equipos, y al que se cuelgue de la frecuencia principal y le haga caso, le corto los cojones!

-¡Uh-rrah!

Johann y Andy se quedaron viendo como los jefes de equipo se desbandaban por todos los sitios de la cubierta interior... Minutos más tarde la operación de cubierta había retornado mágicamente a la normalidad...

-...Andy...

-No me digas nada, Drácula... Sé mejor que tú que esto es casi un motín y que si el capitán Gloval llega a descubrir que Sammie le está hablando a una frecuencia cerrada, me va a servir a la barbacoa en la cena...

-...Pero nadie se mete con la cubierta de vuelo ¿No es así?

-...Puede hacerlos dar vuelta en círculos si quiere alrededor de la torre... Pero mientras no salgan de aquí son míos, Johann...

-...Solo espero que los marcianos no descubran tu juego, Jefe...

-...Yo también, Johann, Yo también...

oOo

No era demasiado tarde, y la convulsión que el estreno de _El Pequeño Dragón Blanco_ había remitido lo suficiente como para que el Teniente Deacon la llevara sin contratiempos hasta la guardería. Luego de despedirse cálidamente de Evelyn y Buzz, Joni entró con paso urgente en busca de su hija...

-...Buenas noches, vengo por Lisa Steinhauser, soy su madre...

-Tranquilicese, Señora Steinhauser... La pequeña Lisa Marie se lo está pasando la mar de bien aquí... -Ante el gesto interrogativo de Joanna la encargada prosiguió- No ha dado mayores problemas y las chicas de su sala no van a querer devolvérsela muy facilmente...

-Ya veremos... -Joanna sonrió- ¿Puedo ir yo por ella?

-Por supuesto... -La encargada echó una ojeada al reloj- El Turno-3 está que arde, así que si quiere tranquilidad, amamántela aquí antes de volver a la base... El Jefe no va a volver muy rápido que digamos...

-¡Cómo sabes eso!

-Je... Nuestros Cabezas Duras no han tenido el tiempo de presentarnos, Señora Steinhauser... También soy Esposa de un Tigre de la Cubierta. Sargento Jenny Sisler... El Contramaestre Segundo Brian Sisler es el Jefe de Azul-3...

-El mundo es un pañuelo, Jenny... Te haré caso... Alimentaré a Lizzie y después iré a la Base... El grandote cocinará hoy aunque se revuelque en el suelo protestando...

La Sargento Sisler, con una ancha sonrisa, vio perderse el consistente paso de Joanna rumbo a la sala donde su hija le esperaba...

oOo

-Movimiento en la Flota enemiga, Claudia... -La voz de Leeds se apretó un poco- Detecto... Ocho, no...diez ecos hostiles saliendo de la formación de Bloqueo... Vienen hacia nosotros... Pods casi incuantificables...

-Bien... -Claudia se giró hacia la estación contigua, mirando a Sammie, que con el aviso comenzó a ponerse repentinamente pálida- ¿Vas a hacer tu trabajo o nos sentamos a esperar que nos destruyan, Porter?

-¿Yo?

-...Sammie... -Claudia suavizó el tono- ...Eres Controladora de Combate Certificada... Y eres el respaldo de Lisa si no está... Dime... ¿Vas a hacerlo o voy por Finney al Radar Principal?

-Yo...Estee...

-¡¡¡SAMMIE!!!

-Está bien, está bien... -Porter respiró hondo antes de poner sus manos en la Consola...- Ordenes de combate para el SDF-1...Alerta Roja, Todas las secciones listas a iniciar Transformación Modular...

-¡Sammie! -Leeds y Young la quedaron mirando con ojos muy abiertos-¿En serio quieres eso?

-Ya oyeron, chicas, ella es la que manda -Claudia miró seria a todo el puente- ¡Inicien la alerta!

-Anda...Aqui vamos... -Kim volvió a la carrera a su estación y soltó por la línea de Altavoces principales el Anuncio general- ¡Atención, Iniciamos Transformación Modular, Dirijanse de inmediato al refugio más cercano!

oOo

¡_Atención, Iniciamos Transformación Modular, Dirijanse de inmediato al refugio más cercano_!

Joni levantó la vista alarmada al darse cuenta de donde y en qué momento el fatal anuncio la tomaba... Ya se había acostumbrado a las alertas de los ataques, lo mismo que el resto de la ciudadanía de Macross que habitaba la fortaleza... Pero ella iba del Anexo preescolar, que tenía refugio antiataque, hasta la Base Prometheus, que también lo tenía... Aquí ni siquiera conocía las ubicaciones, y Lizzie, concentrada en no soltar su seno derecho, decidida a alimentarse con alerta o sin ella, ni siquiera se alarmó... Se hubiera quedado quieta, a no ser que se dió cuenta de la parálisis que cogió a las encargadas de la sala...

-Devuelveme la cisterna, Tesoro -Joni, con el corazón sereno pero frío, le retiro el pecho a su hija, y sin tomarse molestia o vergüenza alguna, se lo guardó con cuidado en el sostén y cerró la abotonadura de la blusa- Busquemos donde cobijarnos y luego te la devolveré... -Levantó la vista decidida hacia las dos encargadas- ¡Cuantos niños quedan en la sala! ¡Contesten!

-...Cinco...

-¡Tomen ya las cunas y ruedenlas hasta el refugio! ¡Vamos! ¡Muevanse!

-Ss... Sí, Vamos, vamos...

oOo

¡_Atención, Iniciamos Transformación Modular, Dirijanse de inmediato al refugio más cercano_!

-¡Mierda! ¡La mocosa del Demonio nos metió en el fregado y no alcancé ni a rascarme el culo! -El grito rabioso y destemplado sonó por la radio tomando a todo el Turno-3 por sorpresa-¡Cascos a la Cabeza! ¡Activar botas magnéticas y trincar todas las naves! ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos a protocolo de transformación modular!- Andy golpeó la despresurización de emergencia y comenzó a correr hacia el elevador de estribor- ¡Georgie, aquí Nuevededos! ¡Invirtiendo patrón de la media parada! ¡Pasando a APO intercepción!

-Control Nocturno Prometheus le escucha, Nuevededos. Enterado. Pasando Linea de Procedimientos a Primario Puente Principal...

-Diablos, Diablos... No cometas errores, Porter... O yo mismo te arrancaré la cabeza y la usaré de casco...-Sin darse cuenta Andy había pensado en voz alta con la frecuencia abierta... Todos los Tigres pudieron escuchar su inquietud- ¡Sisler! ¡Es tu juego ahora! ¡Mándame toda la intercepción a cubierta en cuanto termine la transformación! ¡Alerta-2 mientras saco adelante la uno! ¡Drácula! ¡Cubierta de vuelo en un pestañeo o no me sirve!

-¡Como el viento, Jefe!

...Y en el Puente Principal...

-¿Y que pasó con la Cubierta Prometheus? ¡Yo pensé que me escuchaban! ¡No he ordenado APO intercepción!

-¿No te has dado cuenta todavía, Sammie? -Claudia, que había supervisado muy someramente a la chica durante todo lo que llevaba de su primario, se vió obligada a decírselo... La Teniente Porter no solo merecía, sino que _Debía_ aprender y crecer en el puesto para el que había sido entrenada- ...El Jardinero no ha dejado su puesto... Tienes que ganarte su confianza para operar con él...

-Ya me extrañaba que no hubieran quejas desde el Nivel Prometheus- Soltó Kim sin mucha reflexión- ...Le has hablado a una frecuencia cerrada los últimos treinta minutos, Sammie...

-Pero ahora te oyen con toda su alma, Porter... -Claudia se puso seria- Relájate, concentrate, y dales las ordenes como todos esperan que las des...

-Eso intento, Claudia... Por favor... no me dejes sola en esto... ¡Atención, Nivel Prometheus!¡Este es Delta-2 tomando control de procedimientos!

-Adelante, Delta-2, Control Nocturno Prometheus le escucha, estamos 10-4 y a sus ordenes... -Sammie tembló como una hoja al notar el ominoso silencio en la frecuencia- ..._Air Boss_ Nuevededos le escucha, Delta-2... Si haces alguna trastada en mi cubierta, Porter... ¿Tengo que decirte el final de la frase?

-Nn... No, Jefe... -Sammie carraspeó y se aflojó el cuello de la guerrera- Mantenga linea abierta para recibir ordenes...

-Entendido... Nuevededos en espera de ordenes...

oOo

¡_Atención, Iniciamos Transformación Modular, Dirijanse de inmediato al refugio más cercano_!

Kirima y Bennie habían desistido de ir al cine... Para ellos y su relación cada precioso minuto juntos contaba... Estaban a un mes escaso de su boda, y los preparativos tenían toda su atención y sus permisos... Lo que obviamente no incluía estar inmóviles por una hora y media dentro de una sala de cine a oscuras... La alerta los sorprendió en plena calle...

-¡Carajo!

-¡Bennie!

-¡Y qué quieres que diga, Lu! ¡Ni siquiera sé en que lugar del jodido distrito hay un refugio!

-¡Hay que buscar uno entonces! ¡No te quedes ahí parado, tonto! ¡Muevete!

Sin pensarlo mucho, echaron a correr en la misma dirección de algunos ciudadanos que transitaban por las calles... A pesar de conocer la ciudad, Estar juntos, al contrario que en sus respectivos trabajos, no les estaba provocando tomar buenas decisiones... Creyeron ver girar a algunas personas en un callejón, y dejándose llevar por la gente y no por su inteligencia, solo los siguieron... para encontrarse en un callejón sin salida... Y de pronto todo el sector comenzó a alterarse... La reconfiguración los dejó encerrados y sin salida posible...

-...Genial... -Kirima golpeó con gesto frustrado a una de las paredes que la rodeaban- De todos los sitios donde podríamos haber ido a parar... Nos metimos en la zona de conexión de energía del cañón principal...

-...Entonces...

-Sí, Mexicano bobo... -Kirima soltó una sonrisa traviesa- Si quien esté a cargo del puente decide disparar el cañón, nos vamos a achicharrar aquí... La radiación no es problema... Pero la temperatura se va a poner infernal... vamos a quedar con bronceado permanente, Benjamín...

-...Eso no es tan malo después de todo _Mi negra_...

-¡Bennie! -Kirima aún le daba frente a la pared, cuando sintió a sus espaldas la presencia y las traviesas manos de su pareja sobre su cuerpo en una leve e invitadora caricia- ¿Qué estás haciendo, _Kabluna_?

-Mmm... -Bennie besó con delicadeza la base del cuello de su novia-...Nada... Solo algo que se me acaba de ocurrir...

-¿Aquí?

-¿Donde estábamos cuando nos salvamos en la transposición?

-...Deja eso -Kirima, cada vez más seducida por la traviesa idea, se dejó llevar echando su cuello hacia atrás con un suspiro- ...Bennie... No... Nos pueden ver...

-...Quien nos va a ver aquí... -Bennie no daba paz ni a sus manos ni a sus labios... Tan concentrado que comenzó sin darse cuenta a hablar en español- ..._Y sin ropa el bronceado nos va a quedar mucho más parejo, mi muñequita de cobre_...

-¡Oh, Al demonio con todos!¡Ven acá, Tinoco! -Dándose vuelta, Kirima abrazó a Bennie y en un beso devorador dejó escapar todo el fuego de su pasión... Separando los labios levemente, Kirima miró con los ojos ardiendo a su pareja, susurrando quedamente en español- ..._Hora de derretir el iglú, Mi Charro_...

-..._Las veces que tú quieras, muñequita_...

oOo

-¿Como vamos, Georgie? Dime cuanto les falta a los marcianos...

-Estamos a distancia segura todavía, Andy... Vamos a alcanzar a soltar toda la intercepción, y hasta te sobrarán algunos minutos para el rearme...

-Menos mal, Georgie... Hazme un favor

-No me vengas con esas, Texano... Estamos en alerta...

-No es nada del otro mundo... Averigua el estado de la guardería... Nada más...

-Epa, Vaquero -Valette lo reprendió suavemente- Si te cumplo a tí tendré que cumplirle a todos los padres del _Prometheus_...

-Tienes toda una consola de comunicaciones para tí, Valette ¿No puedes hacerte un minuto?

-¡Tenemos Boogies en progreso y directo a la nave, Vaquero! -La Sargento Valette suspiró sonoramente- ...De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te sacaré la duda, Steinhauser... Ahora ¿Quieres seguir ocupándote de la guerra, por favor?

-Asi está mejor, Georgie... Gracias...

-Nada de gracias, Vaquero... Mi siguiente ronda de cervezas la pagas tú...

Andy solo se permitió una carcajada breve y profunda antes de cerrar la linea con su control nocturno. En cuanto la Alerta se disparó, apresurada por el puente principal, con el agregado de una transformación modular que siempre traía caos e incomodidades al _Prometheus_, por la desagradable pausa que la interrupción de la gravedad artificial ponía a todo el procedimiento de cubierta, se había vuelto un energúmeno lanzando y controlando la maniobra... En la Cubierta interior, El Contramaestre Segundo Sisler, que hasta ese minuto no había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con su Jefe, se quedaba pasmado por el rendimiento que sabía sacarles a todos en esa apurada situación... "_Es exactamente como me lo dijeron... Simplemente Genial... ¿Sería traición pedirle a Drácula que me transfiera al Turno-1?_" Sin perder un ápice de la maniobra interior, disponiendo y encauzando el río ininterrumpido de naves que se ponían en posición de elevadores para ir a la cubierta, Su sonrisa satisfecha pese a su cansancio se transformó en un rictus de ira apenas reprimida en cuanto una voz para nada bienvenida comenzó a tratar de controlar al Marrón y al Azul, con desprecio absoluto por el orden que tanto le había costado levantar... Pronto el delicado equilibrio del Tren se vió trastornado de manera absoluta por las ordenes disparatadas que el exceso de celo y control de la Teniente Porter estaba largando sin piedad o cordura alguna... Intentando subsanar el desorden antes que el gélido genio de su Jefe se alterara aún más desde que decidiera quedarse con el Tres y atender la alerta, optó por ponerse él mismo en Línea con el puente en su afán de recobrar en algo el control de la maniobra "_Será mejor que me hagas caso, Teniente, o no verás tu siguiente turno..._"

-Cubierta interior, Azul-3 a Delta-2, Repita la orden...

-¡Dije escuadrones Blanco y Verde a la plataforma de vuelo, Azul-3!

-Con todo respeto, Teniente Porter ¿Con qué estados de fuerza está trabajando en su consola de mando? Por ordenes del SCAG el Blanco y el Verde están de descanso... Tengo en la Línea de Salida al Ambar y al Sand Pebbles...

-Pero... -La Comunicación se apagó de improviso- ...Lo Siento...

-¡No lo sienta, Mi Teniente! ¡Mire la fecha! ¡Ese estado de fuerza es el de ayer! ¿Que no se había dado cuenta?

-Sí... -Sammie al parecer había encontrado la información correcta-...Tiene razón... Ambar y Sand Pebbles a la cubierta de vuelo...

El Contramaestre Sisler se estaba inquietando... Sumamente vacilante y confusa, Sammie intentaba ordenar los cuadrantes defensivos y al mismo tiempo poner en línea a los escuadrones... Y según Kunstler, las únicas personas capaces de hacer tan tremenda tarea eran _QueenBee_ y la Comandante Hayes... Al punto que su Jefe de Turno le había dicho que la única persona que tenía pleno acceso a intervenir la operación de cubierta durante el Turno-1 era ella, cosa que el Jefe Nuevededos permitía sin siquiera rechistar... Sammie, por el contrario, cada dos aciertos cometía algún gazapo monumental... "_Solo una persona puede solucionar mi problema_" Se dijo a sí mismo, y arriesgando mucho, paso su línea de procedimientos al canal de la cubierta de vuelo...

_-No, no... El Escuadrón Perla debe llevar sus naves al nivel intermedio C-4... No a la Plataforma de Vuelo Superior..._

_-Puente, no entendemos sus instrucciones..._

_-¿Oh, en serio? ¡Oh, por favor, Comandante Hayes, regrese prontooo!_

Andy, preocupado de la maniobra de lanzamiento, se había quedado en el riel un momento, tocado por la emoción de ver a muchos nuevos del Tres lanzando y capitaneando naves con soltura y fervor verdaderamente profesional... Cuando notó la demora que se estaba produciendo con la renovación de los sectores de alerta, se decidió a usar el látigo verbal por la radio... Cuando entró en los auriculares aquella penosa comunicación...

-¡PORTER! ¡TE DIJE Y TE REPETÍ MAS DE UNA VEZ QUE NO TE METIERAS CON MI OPERACION! - Salió iracundo del riel enseñando los puños hacia el lejano puente principal, mientras su gente, preocupada, intentaba contenerlo- ¡VAS A VERME DE VERDAD ENOJADO Y NO TE VA A GUSTAR!

-...Tranquilo, Andy, relajate, relajate y haz tu trabajo...

-Jefe, por favor tranquilicese...

-...Tiene solución, Jefe, no se sulfure...

...Andy manoteaba y pataleaba como un poseso, apenas contenido por sus hombres...

-¡YO VOY A HACER QUE LISA VUELVA CUANTO ANTES A SU PUESTO, PORTER! ¡Y LUEGO IRE EN PERSONA A SACARTE A RASTRAS DEL PUENTE PARA LANZARTE DE AQUÍ SIN AVIÓN NI TRAJE ESPACIAL, MOCOSA DE LOS DEMONIOS! ¡PORTEEEER!

La línea se cortó abruptamente...

-...Acabas de hacer una grande, Sammie... -Kim intentó no reírse- ...Lo hiciste enojar... Y sabes bien como se pone... -Kim vió a Sammie literalmente color verde cadaver- Si no lo arreglas y pides clemencia pronto será tu debut y despedida en el Control de Combate...

-¡Sammie!

-¡Teniente Grant! -Sammie dió un bote, y se encogió temerosa frente a ella- ...Lo siento mucho... No fue mi intención...

-¡No lo sientas, Sammie! ¡Arreglalo! ¡Ahora!

-...Pero...

-Haz memoria... -Grant suavizó su mirada sobre Porter- ¿Qué hace Lisa cuando las alertas la tienen saturada y no puede abarcarlo todo con su atención? Recuerda, Sammie, vamos...

La chica se llevó un dedo a los labios, apenada y pensativa, casi con un puchero de desesperación... Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe...

-¡Eso es! -Dijo una vez que la solución se abrió paso por entre sus nervios hacia su cerebro- ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Cubierta de vuelo y Cubierta interior! ¡Procedan autonomamente, repito, procedan autonomamente! ¡Informes de progreso a través del control nocturno!

-Aquí _Mino Boss_ Turno-3... Confirme orden de operación autonoma, Delta-2

-Confirmado, positivo... Turno-3 tiene el control...

-Recibido, Delta-2, _Mino Boss_ Turno-3, fuera...

Kunstler cerró la comunicación, y giró la vista hacia el riel, a tiempo para ver como los muchachos soltaban finalmente a Andy...

-Resultó tu numerito, Andy... -Johann se carcajeó suavemente en la radio- Le metiste el temor de Dios en el cuerpo a Porter...

-No fue un numerito, Johann... -La voz de Andy resonó agitada en la radio- ...De verdad me quería acriminar con ese desastre de faldas... Sigamos lanzando, Drácula... Ya luego ajustaré cuentas con la Simpática Teniente...

-...No olvides los últimos deseos antes del ajusticiamiento...Comida, tal vez un cigarrillo...

-Oh, _Schnabel schließt, __Dämonisch__ Deutsch_...(5) -Andy volvió a suspirar, esta vez más calmado, aparentemente lavada con humor su furia anterior- Veremos si después de esta aprende... O cumpliré mi amenaza...

oOo

...Los ruidos de la batalla distante se habían ensañado con el refugio dispuesto para la guardería infantil... a pesar de sentirse muy lejanos, las paredes no estaban convenientemente insonorizadas, y el retumbe de los cañonazos y explosiones crujían pavorosamente huecos en aquel sitio. Primero fue una niña de no màs de tres a cuatro años... Luego otro, aún menor... Al que luego se le unió un bebé, talvez de meses de vida... Y la ominosa imagen de tanto niño asustado también comenzaba a hacer presa en Lizzie... En general calmada e impasible ante los ruidos y movimientos bruscos, el repentino miedo que comenzó a brotar de las cabecitas infantiles estaba consiguiendo alterarla, y junto con ella, comenzaba tambien a asomar la desesperación en el personal a cargo... "_Al menos alcancé a alimentarla como se debe... Menos mal que no me asusto muy facilmente, o se me hubiera hasta cortado la leche y ahora no aguantaría el dolor de mis senos..._" Con infinita calma y dulzura, dejó a Lizzie en la cuna baja que le habían dispuesto por si se cansaba de tenerla en brazos, y susurrándole quedamente para llamar su atención, tomó el estuche de la guitarra... "_Todos necesitamos calmarnos... y no conozco otro medio que este..._" Dando una rápida revisión al clavijero, en un breve rasgueo sin postura llamó la atención de los niños... Un segundo rasgueo los convenció que algo interesante podía estar pasando, pues hasta los llantos más fuertes remitieron...

-Vengan... Vengan... -Con dulce voz fue invitando a los niños y niñas mayores, e incluso con gestos, a las encargadas de las salas, para que trajeran a los bebés más inquietos a donde estaba ella. Con un suave e ingravido movimiento de su mano, los invitó a sentarse a su alrededor... Las encargadas de sala estaban impresionadas con el manejo de Joni... Los niños se sentaron casi sin soltar un murmullo...

-¿Sabe tocarla?

-Sí, Tesoro -Joni sonrió, para nada sorprendida de la pregunta infantil- Por supuesto que sé tocarla... Mi abuelo me enseñó...

-¡Toque algo! ¡Sí, sí!

-Tranquílos, tranquilos... -Jonì alzó su mano suavemente pidiendo silencio- Voy a tocarles algo... Aquí al lado ven a mi hija ¿Cierto? -Ellos soltaron risitas y gestos aprobatorios- Ella está un poco inquieta desde que se asustaron de los feos ruidos que se sienten a ratos... Así que me van a ayudar escuchando con mucha atención esto que voy a tocarles, que a mí me cantaban cuando era mucho más pequeñita que ustedes, para que me durmiera... -Comenzó a tocar apenas rozando las cuerdas- Escuchen...

_Mamá la negrita_

_Se lê salen lo pie' la cunita_

_Y la negra Mercé_

_Ya no sabe que hacé_

_Tu drume, negrita_

_Que yo va' comprá nueva cunita_

_Que va' tené capité_

_Que va' tené cascabé_

_Si tu drume_

_Yo te traigo un mamey_

_Muy colorao_

_Y si no drume_

_Yo te traigo un babalao_

_Que da pau-pau_

_Mamá la negrita_

_Se lê salen lo pie' la cunita_

_Y la negra Mercé_

_Ya no sabe que hacé_

_Tu drume negrita_

_Que yo va' comprá nueva cunita_

_Que va' tené capité_

_Que va' tené cacabé..._

_**(Drume negrita - Eliseo Grenet Sanchez)**_

Joni seguía tocando suavemente, ahora en el quieto e interesado silencio de los niños, mientras su hija cerraba los ojos, y la batalla rugía con toda su furia circundándolos...

oOo

-...Escuadrón Púrpura, la mayor parte del enemigo va en su dirección, Ataquen... Fuerza Rubí, tienen que apoyar al escuadrón purpura en el tercer cuadrante...

-...Ya se está acostumbrando a dar ordenes de combate...

-Va mejor -Admitió claudia, volteandose hacia Kim y Vanessa- Pero a veces es un poco confusa...

-Por favor -Sammie llamaba la atención de todas con voz aguda y algo imperiosa- Guarden silencio mientras trato de dar ordenes de combate...

-Sí, Sí -Claudia manoteaba calmándola con una sonrisilla en los labios- Comprendo perfectamente...

Las risas del puente indicaban a las claras que la situación ya estaba controlada... Entretanto, en la Cubierta de vuelo...

-¡Mano!

-Adelante, Jefe...

-¡Armeros a cubierta! ¡Listos para el recambio! ¡Collar de perlas!

-¡Como el viento, Jefe!

Sisler se apresuró en sus preparativos para enviar el relevo de rearme a cubierta, bautizado singularmente por su jefe como "Collar de perlas". Aquello había sido una idea de Andy, dada la capacidad limitada de los GU-11 de los Varitech, que a pesar de las previsiones de los pilotos y la dosificación que hacían de su carga, siempre los dejaba muy desprotegidos al agotarse sus tiros... Por la estrecha zona de combate que el enemigo les dejaba al acercarse a la fortaleza, no podía ejecutarse un rearme y despegue como sería eventualmente factible en superficie... De modo que tras mucho pensar, y con la colaboración siempre disponible de sus pistoleros favoritos, el VF-205 _Texas Rangers_ de Connie, dio, tras varias pruebas, con la forma de subsanar aquella desventaja... Los armeros alineaban los carros de municiones llenos de los GU-11 con los gatillos armados y hacia arriba a un costado de la zona de aterrizaje, justo a continuación de La Bola, y mas allá de esa linea una barrera de contención de naves era armada a continuación del cable 5...

-Aquí nuevededos a Puente Principal, rearme listo y en espera...

-Re...Recibido, Nuevededos... Traspaso Linea de procedimientos a LSO Prometheus... Delta-2, fuera...

-Otra como esa, Sammie, y mejor nos vamos a la ciudad y le dejamos el cuidado de la nave al _Jardinero Bombón_...

-Kim... Por favor... -Sammie se encogió de hombros- Va a matarme en cuanto me vea... No quiero meterme otra vez en problemas con él...

-...Y le dirás todo a Lisa, Sammie -Claudia rió suavemente- ...O de verdad no vas a tener quien o qué te defienda de Andy...

Entretanto, en la cubierta de vuelo...

-¿Oíste, Dos Santos?

-_Alto e bom som, Chefe_ -El Teniente Mariano Dos Santos, el Simpático Brasileño LSO nocturno de la nave, rió suavemente-Tengo las ubicaciones, y ya tracé el _Barril de Dorkman_ para traerlos por escuadrones... Cuando tú digas, es tu cubierta...

-Mándalos ya, Mariano...

-Los Cannoniers en patrón de aproximación...

Mientras veía a lo lejos formarse rápidamente al primer grupo de naves para el rearme, navegando tal como se verían cayendo hasta el fondo de un barril, fue hasta una de las mulas de los armeros, y sacando lo que allí le esperaba, se lo terció sin pérdida de tiempo al hombro... Un Lanzacohetes Stinger modificado, que llevaba escrito _El Pacificador(6)_ en su costado... La primera nave entró en la zona, soltó su GU-11 vacío, y con pasmosa celeridad tomaba con su mano robotech el arma cargada de uno de los carros, mientras la gravedad hacia deslizarse el arma sin munición hasta detenerse en la malla de contención, al tiempo que levantaba vuelo nuevamente cambiando de modalidad... Todas las naves hicieron lo mismo, y en un lapso asombrosamente corto volvieron a la batalla...

-¡Cambio de carros, muevanse rápido antes que los marcianos se den cuenta! ¡Recojan todos los howies vacíos y llevenlos a cargar, vamos, vamos!

Todo el turno corría tan velozmente como sus trajes espaciales lo permitían, renovando el collar. mientras las mulas arrastraban una nueva tanda de carros llenos, giraban en redondo enganchando los carros vacíos, que eran cargados por los armeros del otro lado, y se retiraban prestamente hacia los elevadores... De pronto...

-¡Cuidado, Jefe!

Los tiros de un Raulon-Ve solitario, venido de quien sabe donde, picotearon la cubierta sin dañarla apreciablemente... y Andy, en un suspiro, y sin sacarle la vista al intruso merodeador, se terció el Stinger dandole frente a los disparos, apuntando con los pies muy firmes y abiertos... El misil de su arma salió entre destellos de su lanzador, y dió de lleno en la nave, que en llamas y deshaciendose, se arrastró con gran aspaviento sobre la cubierta...

-...Nadie se mete con mi cubierta, pedazo de mierda marciana... -Le oyeron susurrar con voz apenas contenida de rabia- ¡Bulldozer, echa ya por la borda esa porqueria! ¡Entorpece la maniobra!

-...Ee...enseguida, Señor...

Los integrantes del Turno-3 quedaron mudos de asombro... Comprendían ya muy bien que aquel hombre alto y arriesgado se estaba ganando un relato más de los que ya tenía sobre su persona...Comenzaba a forjarse dentro de las cuadernas del portaaviones algo muy parecido a una leyenda...

oOo

-Eso es todo por hoy -Anunció Leeds, echando cansadamente los hombros hacia adelante- ya se están retirando...

-Fiuuu!! -La liberación entre suspiro y silbido de Kim fue evidente- me alegra que acabe...

-Nuestros informes de combate son casi perfectos -Claudia le sacó la vista al monitor de estado de su consola y enfrentó a Sammie con una sonrisa- con un poco más de experiencia en combate lo harás muy bien...

-Gracias -Sammie, aun encogida en la consola de mando, se quedó con la vista perdida a través del ventanal blindado- ...Intento no cometer errores...

-Tranquila, lo hiciste bien... -Claudia notó la lucecita intermitente de mensaje en la consola de Sammie- Abre la comunicación, Sammie, veamos quien es...

Porter abrió la línea, perfectamente consciente de lo que iba a escuchar...

-¡Te has salvado esta vez, Porter! ¡¿Me oiste?! -El gélido tono del Jefe tenía sin embargo un tinte travieso- Si te llego a encontrar no te escondas tras las faldas de Hermanita o de Claudia porque he decidido que vivirás... Nuevededos pone fin a su apoyo de turno, Jefe Drácula, Turno-3, Tiene el control...

-Re.. recibido, Nuevededos, Delta-2, fuera... -Sammie por fin relajó sus hombros... El Jefe le resultaba casi como una tormenta... Bello pero aterrador... Y sin embargo muy a su manera le había ayudado a salir adelante con la alerta- Kim, lanza el aviso y devolvamos la nave al formato de navegación...

-¡A tus ordenes, mi Teniente Porter!

Las risas relajadas del puente trajeron tranquilidad al corazón y la mente de Sammie... Que comprendía ahora mejor que nunca que lo que estaba viviendo no era un juego... Que jamás fue un juego...

oOo

_¡Atención, el ataque enemigo ha terminado, regresaremos a la nave a su posición normal!_

Joni salió del Refugio, y de la guardería, casi como el vencedor de un díficil y épico combate... Traía a su hija en brazos, rodeada de los niños mayores que permanecían en la guardería, que con gran esfuerzo y entre risas, cargaban como podían su bolsa de libros, la pañalera de Lizzie y la guitarra, ante el gesto divertido y sonriente de las encargadas del sector... Incluso de la Sargento Sisler... Aquel episodio le había enseñado muchas cosas acerca de tratar con niños que en la Escuela de Enfermería nadie se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle...

-¿Todo bien, Señora Steinhauser?

-Llamame Joni, por Dios, Jenny... Cargamos la misma cruz, así que no veo problema...

-Gracias, Joni...

-No me lo agradezcas... Toda mi vida quise tratar con niños, y a pesar que ya tengo la mía, todos los demás en estos años, son y serán mis hijos en mi corazón... -Hizo una breve pausa para mirarla a los ojos- ...Jenny...

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes o tienes una idea de cuantos Tigres están casados a la fecha?

-...No totalmente... -Se quedó pensativa un momento- Por Brian sé que en el Turno-3 hay al menos diez... y de los otros turnos he visto aquí no menos de quince, porque ya tienen niños... La esposa del Contramaestre Kano ya está embarazada... Y eso es lo que sé...

-...O sea, que en una proyección somera... -Joni entrecerró los ojos- Si nos reunieramos todas, entre novias y esposas seríamos no menos de cincuenta o sesenta...

-¿Que estás pensando, Joni?

-...En fin... -Abrió los ojos- ...Algo que se me ocurrió para no sentirnos tan solas sin nuestros Cabezas de Piedra...-Sonrió anchamente-...Nos mantendremos en contacto, Jenny...

-Por supuesto... ¿Te vas así nada más con todo tu equipaje?

-Confío en Andy... -Sintió a lo lejos una clave de bocinazos- ¿Lo ves, Jenny? Atravesó La nave a la velocidad de la luz por mí... Y por esta pequeña bandida que amamos... Nos estamos viendo, Jenny...

-Gracias, Joni...

La entrada como una tromba en el hall central de la guardería de Andy, cortó el breve y fraternal abrazo entre las dos mujeres... Él venía evidentemente preocupado por el bienestar de los suyos... Y tal como Joni lo atesoraba en su corazón, sin pensar un segundo en su propia seguridad... Porque su esposo tenía ese sentimiento de protección tan profundamente integrado en su ser, y literalmente tatuado a su alma por su adiestramiento militar, que sabía que no se molestaba de sí mismo si los que amaba estaban a salvo...

-¡Amor! ¿Están las dos bien? -Las abarcaba con sus largos brazos y las tocaba a trechos a ambas para cerciorarse de que eran reales, con ojos brillantes de preocupación y amor- ¿No les pasó nada?

-...Tranquilo, cielo, tranquilo... -Joni lo besó, casi como una caricia en los labios, y aquello lo tranquilizó- Estamos bien, nada malo pasó...

-...Es que... -Se encogió de hombros, casi como recordando una travesura infantíl- Le pedí a Georgie que me diera el estado de la guardería, y cuando supe que aún estabas aquí, yo...

-Fue una buena decisión quedarme a amamantar a Lizzie aquí... -Joanna lo invitaba a caminar al estacionamiento... Donde la _Cajita de Música_ hacía particular contraste con los vehículos que seguían llegando, con padres a bordo preocupados por sus retoños. La rosada cuna de seguridad, firmemente asegurada en la segunda fila de asientos, quebraba singularmente la seria uniformidad verde oliva del vehículo... Cosa que a Andy no le importaba en lo absoluto... Mas bien lo divertía cada vez que le recordaban ese detalle- ...Y tras la alerta y la transformación, las chicas necesitaban un poco de ayuda aquí para distraer a los niños... Tu guitarra me salvó esta vez, Grandote... Vas a tener que prestármela más seguido...

-Mi cielo... -Andy tomaba a Lizzie de brazos de su esposa, para depositarla delicadamente en la cuna y asegurarla, procurando no despertarla- ...Las veces que tú quieras... Listo... ¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Sí, nos vamos a casa... -Joni trepó al vehículo junto con su esposo, y sin prisa y con cuidado, abandonaron la guardería- Ah, y hoy cocinas tú...

-¡No se vale, bandida! -Andy protestó en voz baja sin despegar los ojos del camino- ¡vengo de una alerta infernal en cubierta! ¡Porter estaba al frente y me volvió loco!

-...Tú elegiste quedarte a jugar hasta tarde... -Joanna lo miro con ojos de decisión- ...Tú cocinas... ¿Algo más que agregar, Grandote?

-De acuerdo, De acuerdo... -Andy asomó una sonrisilla diabolica a los labios- ...Yo cocino... Pero... Quiero un Lanzamiento de Combate nocturno...

-¿Con bengalas y todo? -Joanna abrió los ojos... Y luego los entrecerró con picardía al tiempo que una ancha sonrisa le asomaba al rostro- ¿Tendrás equipo para esta misión, Grandote?

-...Oh, sí que lo tengo, mi vida... -Andy volvió a sonreír- ...Y no hallan la hora de subir a cubierta...

-...Es un trato, Andy... -Joanna se echó hacía atrás en el asiento, satisfecha del arreglo alcanzado- Mientras tú te ocupas de la cocina, yo acuesto a Lizzie y preparo la cubierta de vuelo... Este será un catapultaje histórico, Contramaestre...

-...Que no podrá quedar en ningún libro de recuerdos, o nos acusarán de conducta inmoral...

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Conduce, pervertido! ¡Llévanos a casa de una vez!

-Ay, ay, Señora...

oOo

_¡Atención, el ataque enemigo ha terminado, regresaremos a la nave a su posición normal!_

-¡Por Sedna(7), Bennie, no sé como dejo que me convenzas de estas cosas!

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que no te gustó, _Mi Chata_?

-¿Como quieres que me guste si la transformación se acabó, y yo estoy en un callejón iluminado con las pantaletas a media pierna, insensato?¡Vigila, _Kabluna_! ¡Estoy medio desnuda en plena calle! ¡Y vistete tú también! Si Annabelle Stewart o el trío se enteran de esto estoy frita...(*)

-Tranquila... No hay nadie afuera en este caos... o al menos no lo habrá en un buen rato...

Ambos se echaban encima sus prendas de vestir como mejor les pareciera a sus cuerpos agitados... Luego de uno de sus clásicos desbordes de pasión, que muy a menudo convertían sus "Derretimientos de Iglú" en derretimiento polar generalizado, el fin de la transformación y la alerta los habían dejado en una muy incomoda posición... Y mientras se vestían echaban ojeadas preocupadas a la curva que hacía el callejón, que daba directamente a la calle... Ver aparecer un PM o policía de la ciudad no iba a ser agradable... Ni menos las explicaciones de por qué estaban como estaban luego de una alerta... No obstante lo anterior, la impronta del adiestramiento seguía muy profunda en sus mentes y espiritus, de modo que no tardaron mucho en quedar visibles para el resto de la humanidad de la nave...

-Listo, mi vida... Ahora parecemos militares y personas, y no pareja y amantes ¿Estás contenta?

-...Ahora sí... -Kirima echó a andar hacia la calle tomada de la mano de Tinoco- Me dejaste absolutamente loca, Benjamín... No sé si fue el lugar, o la adrenalina de la alerta... Pero... Fue muy bueno...

-...Y yo... No te había visto así de desatada desde...

-¡Shht! ¡Contra la pared! -Kirima empujó a Bennie hacia un costado del callejón, al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos sobre su boca- ¡_Nipikillivuq(8), kabluna_!

Cuando Bennie atinó a quitar la mano de su novia de su boca, y estirar temerosamente la cabeza hacia la calle, al igual que Lucille, pudo él entender en toda su extensión el motivo de su agitación: Dos inconfundibles figuras para ellos caminaban a paso lento por la acera. Una, de suaves cabellos color miel y ojos verdes brillantes, con gesto relajado pese a todo lo que había pasado, vestida de civil como raramente la veían, la gabardina abierta apenas agitada por su caminar, y la otra, de cabellos negros indóciles y mirada profundamente azul, igualmente relajada y hasta casi contenta a su lado, enfundada en su ya sempiterno uniforme con las insignias de Teniente-Comandante muy visibles en el. Ambos sostenían latas de Petite Cola en una de sus manos... Y lo que más sorprendió a ambos... Sus manos libres estaban cálidamente tomadas...

-¿Viste lo que yo, Benjamín?

-Ni yo me lo creo ¿Estás segura que no nos irradiamos en ese sitio, Kirima? Es que es...

-...Lo que Andy y Joni nos dijeron, Benjamín...

-...Y eso es que...

-...Que tarde o temprano, ese par se iba a juntar de alguna manera...

-Dejemos que pasen... Y luego nos vamos a la base...

-¿Para?

-Contarles a Andy y a Joni lo que acabamos de ver... -Bennie dejó ver una sonrisilla cómplice- Y a continuar con lo que dejamos a medias aquí...

-¿Todavía te sientes capaz, Benjamín?

-Contigo... Siempre, _Mi Chata_, siempre...

Aquella alerta singular era quizás el motivo inicial de la desazón de Joni aquella manaña... Muchas cosas estaban cambiando y lo seguirían haciendo aún más dramáticamente a bordo de la nave... Porter había aprendido una lección... Los Steinhauser también habían aprendido la suya... El futuro se abría insospechadamente agitado en el futuro para las esposas y novias de la División de Cubierta... Y los dos personajes más especiales y visibles dentro de la nave... Habían comprendido finalmente que existía más de un modo para dar luz a la oscuridad enmarañada del armario...

* * *

Notas:

(1)**Reina de Corazones**: En referencia al personaje de la Novela de Lewis Carroll _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_, que amenazaba con cortarle la cabeza a todo el mundo.

(2)**No veo el Mal, no oigo el mal, no digo el mal**: Traducido aquí literalmente del Inglés _See no evil, Hear no evil, Say no Evil, _Ciego, Sordo y Mudo.

(3)_**Mino Boss**_: En propiedad el Segundo Jefe Aéreo de cualquier turno en un Portaaviones. Aquí lo utilizo como un Descargo del Jefe Aéreo Principal cuanto toma un turno de operación cualquiera.

(4)**La Mano**: Una Traducción aproximada de _The Handler_, quien está encargado del orden y transito de aeronaves en los hangares interiores de un Portaaviones.

(5) _**Schnabel schließt, **__**Dämonisch**__** Deutsch**_: Traducido del Literal Alemán: Cierra el pico, Alemán Demoniaco

(6)_**El Pacificador**_: En referencia al Legendario Colt de cañón largo de Wyatt Earp, que llevaba ese nombre.

(7)**Sedna**: La personificación más importante en el esquema de creencias de la tradición oral Inuit.

(*) Kirima se refiere aquí al secreto prohibido que conserva de la Jefa de Enfermeras del Hospital Militar Macross. Vease cap. 6 _No hay amor más grande_.

(8)_**Nipikillivuq**_: Vocablo escrito del Fonético Inuit, que significa _Silencio._

_

* * *

  
_

_Nota 2: Mis disculpas a todos mis distinguidos e interesados lectores, si es que esta actualización llega con dos meses y fracción de retardo... A principios de febrero de este año esposita enfermó de real gravedad, y no había ni cabeza ni tiempo para retomar este relato... En el tiempo pasado no me olvidé de ustedes y de esto que es tan querido para mí, y he contestado por PM sus dudas e interrogantes al respecto... Afortunadamente mi bienamada compañera de la vida ya está totalmente repuesta después del enorme susto que me hizo pasar, de modo que podemos decir que NUEVE DEDOS ya tiene vida nuevamente y volverá a su ritmo normal de actualización... Agradecido infinitamente por las muestras de aliento de algunos de mis lectores y de Hermanita, mi prelectora, seguimos entonces el camino que le resta a nuestro querido Contramaestre y su esposa por vivir en la Primera Guerra Robotech... y por lograr finalmente que dos sean uno..._

_nos vemos en el 17!_


	17. Kitty Kitty

**_XVII.- KITTY KITTY_**

* * *

"…_Menos mal que al final todo salió bien con los Tinoco y su accidentada boda. Tuvo sus costos, no cabe duda... Pero ¿Quien iba a querer sustraerse de aquel embrollo monumental, si el empresario y promotor del mismo era el bribón mas reconocido de toda la naval...?"_

_**(MCC John Estevez (REFN, Ret.)Citado de "Los Tigres de la Cubierta: Recuerdos del Prometheus 2009 - 2012")**_

* * *

**-**…Vaya… -Luca estaba casi sin palabras- Esa transformación no estaba en el programa…

-Pero.. –Jonathan miro a Joanna con gesto interrogativo- Después de todo ese jaleo ¿Fueron efectivamente a verlos?

-Llegaron corriendo hasta la casa de los maquinistas –Joanna sonrió al recordar- Era absolutamente obvio para mí que ese par andaba en otros negocios cuando se toparon con la escena… Pero callarme mis sospechas era mas digno para ellos…

-En fin… Las cosas comenzaron a aclararse con Lisa, pero… -La repentina alarma de videollamada resonó discretamente en la sala. Andy, con un quejido se levanto con gesto algo cansado del sofá- …Y a esta hora… Faltaría que fueran Rob o Lizzie, que no se convencen que sus padres no son un montón de años incapaz de desenvolverse sin ayuda…

-…Déjalos que se preocupen, Grandote… -Joanna intervino apaciguadora, siguiéndolo con la vista- Son nuestros hijos… ¿No crees que se ganaron el derecho de…?

-...Y hablando de los reyes de Roma... -Andy cortó en el aire la frase de su esposa, y echó a reír suavemente al ver a su corresponsal en la pantalla del videoteléfono. Con gesto decidido, tomó el remoto de la mesilla, y desandando el camino hacia su sofá, tomo nuevamente asiento, levantándolo hacia la pared libre de la sala. Al instante la pantalla comenzó a materializarse, mostrando a un hombre y una mujer ya maduros y con los cabellos intensamente entrecanos. La única trenza de él reposaba como una serpiente en su hombro, mientras que la mujer lucía dos. El brillo de los aretes hacía notable contraste con su piel cobriza y las coloridas prendas artesanales que ambos vestían- ¿_Quiubo, Cuates_? ¿Como les va por allá arriba?

-¡Gringo del Demonio! -Ambos soltaron la frase al unísono, tomados de sorpresa por el saludo- ¡Jonita! ¡Siglos sin verlos, viejos locos!

-Locos nunca, Charro... Y en cuanto a viejos... Bastante usados, pero de viejos nada... -Andy soltó la carcajada, paseo su vista por la sala, y abrió al mismo tiempo el arco de visión de la pantalla- Les presento a los mejores amigos que la vida pudo darme... Benjamín y Kirima Tinoco... Saluden, muchachos...

Los Tinoco pasearon su vista como búhos por lo que la pantalla les dejaba ver la sala de su amigo, y sin mediar palabra se pusieron incómodamente firmes...

-¡Almirantes! -Soltaron a coro, algo envarados- Nuestras disculpas... Pensamos que el Gringo estaba solo...

-Descansen, y déjense de payasadas, ya están retirados -Soltó Lisa alegremente- Veo que el norte les ha sentado de maravilla...

-De qué te extrañas, Princesa -Remató Rick traviesamente- El frío lo conserva todo...

-¡Ya quisiera verte yo en estas, Almirante Hunter! -Amenazó cariñosamente Kirima- Nueva Seward esta por primera vez en muchos meses en cero grados, y con 12 a 14 horas de luz diurna... Si no fuera porque Gabriel Nutaaq(1) y Qanik(2) Cristina están mas al norte con sus familias, esto sería el paraíso... Y además, este _Miy Paluk_(3)mío todavía trota sus diez kilómetros en camiseta y pantaloncillos de trote... Ven en tu inspección y haz la prueba, Almirante...

-Con ese frío ni loco, Kirima...

-Era esperable -Remató Lisa- Vas a esperar inútilmente, Kirima... De un tiempo a esta parte Rick asegura que mantiene su estado físico comiendo menos... Algo difícil cuando vez que siente un refrigerador cerca se le abalanza como un cosaco sable en alto...

-Gracias, mi vida...

-De nada, Piloto...

-...Un momento... -Intervino Bennie- Hay mas gente contigo, Gringo... Y nosotros que no sabíamos nada de tí desde que te dió...

-...Me están entrevistando, Charro... -Andy cortó la frase algo bruscamente- Te presento a Luca Bron y a Jonathan Elwes... Les estábamos ayudando con un trabajo escolar...

-...Elwes... -Tanto Bennie como Kirima paladearon el nombre un instante, y Bennie puso en palabras la duda- Hijo ¿Eres por casualidad pariente del Salvaje Connie Elwes, el Pistolero de Amarillo?

-...Estee... Sí, Señor Tinoco. Era mi abuelo -Confeso Jonathan, revolviéndose algo incomodo en el sofá. De pronto tuvo una idea, y ya era tarde para echarse atrás con la duda, pues no sabía que podía traerle de vuelta- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Dispara, Hijo...

- En mi familia y en su círculo más cercano, mi abuelo fue siempre Conrad, Connie o Capitán Elwes... El Señor Steinhauser se encargó de despejar mi duda sobre el nombre de Combate que tenía... Pero ¿_El Salvaje_? Si alguien de mi familia lo sabe, es un secreto muy bien guardado... ¿Porqué le decían así?

-Ah, hijo -Bennie comenzó a reírse suavemente- Esa es una historia algo larga, pero muy entretenida...

-¡QUE NO VAN A CONTARLES!

La destemplada declaración, al unísono y en boca tanto de Joanna, Lisa y Kirima, hizo saltar a todos los hombres presentes en la sala de la casa como en la pantalla...

-Vamos, vamos, señoras... Es mi entrevista, y los muchachos, y especialmente Jonathan, tienen derecho a saber...

-...Son unos niños... -Se defendió débilmente Joanna- ...No van a entender semejante desbarajuste...

-Ya son grandes... -Rick intervino tímidamente- Y yo creo que les va a servir...

-¿Ah, sí, piloto? -Lisa cruzó los brazos, y Bennie, Andy y Rick vieron claramente cernirse las nubes de tormenta- Tú, el Cabeza de Piedra y el Señor General Sterling todavía me deben explicaciones, y no se hagan los santos... Saben bien de qué estoy hablando...

-Ya esta bien de regaños... -Andy comenzó a reírse suavemente- Mejor contemos la historia de una vez, y ya luego nuestras esposas nos cortarán la cabeza...

-...En fin... -Lisa se tranquilizó, y descruzó los brazos- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, cuenten su travesura antes de que me arrepienta...

-Vamos, grandote... -Los ojos marrón claro, brillantes y afilados de Joanna, lo invitaron a explayarse- Sean felices, cuenten de una vez su "Hazaña"...

-¿Hazaña? -Luego del desorden Luca se quedó perplejo al oír la expresión- ¿Fue una acción de combate?

-Mejor acomodate, hijo, y deja que te cuente -Terció Bennie en la pantalla- Todo partió cierto día al final del Turno-1...

* * *

Entró muy tieso y marcial a la pequeña oficina desde el controlado caos del hangar principal del _Prometheus_, llamado secamente por su superior... Aquello le dijo claramente al Contramaestre Primero Benjamín Tinoco que, al menos por ese día en particular, su suerte se había acabado. No habiendo ninguna defensa posible, se limitó a cuadrarse y reportarse de la forma más militar que pudo extraerle a su cuerpo...

-¡Contramaestre Primero Benjamín Tinoco se presenta, Señor! ¡A sus ordenes, Señor!

-Descanse -Soltó secamente el Jefe Steinhauser, y luego suavizó el tono- Toma asiento, Bennie... -Apartó brevemente la mirada del monitor de su ordenador, y Bennie notó mientras se acomodaba en la silla un brillo nada tranquilizador en los acerados ojos de su jefe- Acabo de recibirme oficialmente de tu confirmación de permiso... Ahora sí puedes casarte, _Charro_... Pero antes...

-Antes ¿qué, _Gringo_?

-...Falta una pequeña ceremonia...

El Contramaestre Primero Benjamín Lizardo Tinoco Domínguez comenzó a sudar frío en cuanto el significado de aquellas cuatro palabras entró finalmente en su cerebro...

-¿Ceremonia? -Lo sabía, pero debía usar hasta el último cartucho de su dignidad de hombre comprometido- ¿De qué ceremonia me hablas, _Gringo_?

-¿De qué crees que estoy hablando, _Charro_? - Andy finalmente apartó la vista del monitor y echó su cuerpo hacia adelante en el escritorio para mirarlo lo más cercano posible a los ojos, con los suyos bailándole de maldad traviesa- Tú me lo dijiste una vez... La vida da vueltas completas... Ahora es mi turno... Y te vas a despedir de tu soltería recalcitrante como merece nuestro bandido mexicano favorito de a bordo...

-¡No estás hablando en serio! -Bennie se alarmó de verdad. Andy era una montaña inamovible cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza- ¡Cuando me dijiste que te ibas a hacer cargo como padrino de los detalles de mi boda no me refería a esto, Andy!

-¿Y de que otro detalle me podría ocupar, mi estimado Benjamín? -Le espetó afectadamente, para luego cambiar de táctica- ¡Te vas a despedir de tu soltería y sanseacabó, caramba!

-¡Nos van a cortar la cabeza, _Guey_!

-...Ya me estoy ocupando de eso, Bennie... Pierde cuidado que tu jefe no es ningún atolondrado -Sonrió sardónicamente- Solicité a un experto para esta misión... Tu cuenta regresiva, _Charro querido,_ ya está en marcha...

**oOo**

Cuando Joanna entró finalmente en el auditorio, no iba preparada para el espectáculo que se ofreció a sus ojos. "_¿Eres madre, esposa o novia de un Tigre de la Cubierta? Si es así, Te esperamos a las 1800 horas en el auditorio de la Escuela Central de Macross ¡No faltes!_" Con la ayuda inapreciable de Claudia Grant (Que se coló astutamente en los listados de personal del _Prometheus_), y la Sargento Sisler de la Guardería Central, los volantes fueron distribuidos estratégicamente por los rincones mas asiduos del sexo femenino en Ciudad Macross y las Bases y alojamientos Militares a bordo del SDF-1 "_¿Tienes alguna idea del lío en que te estás metiendo, Joni? En fin, a mí se me ocurrió... Afírmate las pantaletas y vamos a lo importante.._." Se terció más estrechamente el bolso al hombro y suspiró... Y la acústica del lugar amplificó de tal manera su gesto, que no menos de sesenta o setenta cabezas de las mujeres allí reunidas, se voltearon a verla, parada aún en la entrada. Levantando el rostro, caminó decidida hasta el frente del salón, donde había una mesa dispuesta casi pegada al escenario... Soltó su bolso y seguidamente se encaró a su femenino auditorio...

-Buenas Tardes, Señoritas y señoras... -Inició impostando claramente su voz- Mi nombre es Joanna Steinhauser Camps, y como son mujeres inteligentes, ya han debido deducir por los apellidos, que mi esposo es el Jefe Nuevededos... Las he hecho citar aquí por una razón muy especial...

**oOo**

La _Cajita de Música_ volaba con un ímpetu poco corriente por los corredores de servicio del SDF-1 hacía el _Daedalus_. Indudablemente impulsada por su conductor tanto como por el motor del vehículo, iba en busca de cierto particular personaje, quien no sabía aún el papel que iba a jugar en los eventos que en poquísimo tiempo más iban a tener lugar. La Guardia permanente lo dejó pasar sin preguntas: Andy era demasiado conocido, no solo por su historia sino por el persistente profesionalismo que era parte integral de su ser. En nada alcanzó los hangares de Destroids de la nave, donde le habían indicado que podía encontrar a quien buscaba.

-¡Capitán Hettie, Señor! -El vehículo se detuvo al costado de Damon, quien aún sostenía las balizas en sus manos, atareado dando los últimos toques a la zona de alerta de gladiadores- ¡Permiso para hablar con mi Capitán, Señor!

-Dejate de payasadas, Andy... Vamos a mi oficina – Subiendo cansadamente al vehículo, movió la mano hacia adelante con ademán algo imperioso- Y sácame luego de aquí... Estoy destrozado...

momentos mas tarde, el Capitán Damon Hettie se echaba con gesto cansado en el sillón de su pequeño despacho, al tiempo que sus pies buscaban ansiosos la superficie de su escritorio... Andy lo dejo hacer, y ya que la puerta estaba cerrada, podía él permitirse abusar de su antigüedad, pese a la diferencia de grado... Sentándose en la orilla del escritorio le disparó a quemarropa...

-Necesito un favor de tí, Damon... Y esta vez es grande...

-¿Y de que tipo de favor estamos hablando, Jefecito? -Damon le estiró una sonrisa irónica- ¿Quieres que te saque de encima otra vez al bombón de Miss Macross?

-No... se trata de Tinoco...

Hettie abrió los ojos, sorprendido... Y bajando los pies del escritorio se levantó hasta que su vista chocó con la de Andy...

-¿Es lo que creo que estás pensando?

-Eso mismo, mi Capitán... Yo no puedo hacerlo porque la vigilancia sobre mí es estrecha luego que las chicas supieron que yo era el padrino del Charro... Tinoco se casa a fines del mes, de modo que el tiempo corre y no nos favorece...

-Habrá que hablar con el Beto, sin duda...

-No... Dejemos al Canalla afuera por esta vez... Su local también está vigilado...

-¿La novia del Negro?

-La novia del negro, Damon... Ya te había dicho que es poco tiempo y aun menos margen de maniobra...

-Solo una cosa mas... -Hettie entrecerró los ojos con una diabólica sonrisa surcándole el rostro- Si lo dejas en mis manos... ¿Vas a aceptar hasta la última sugerencia de mi parte para que esto salga bien?

-¿Hasta la última sugerencia...? -Andy no necesitó pensarlo más de una vez. Era una jugada arriesgada dejar a Damon y sus locas y pecaminosas ideas sobre como debía ser una despedida de soltero libres para provocar un desbarajuste, pero supervisado como estaba... No había otro camino. Inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire en forma mas que ruidosa- ...De acuerdo, Damon, tienes carta blanca de mi parte... Y Dios se apiade de nuestras cabezas, almas y otras joyas importantes si mi mujer y el resto de las chicas llegan a enterarse...

Por toda respuesta, Hettie se sobó las manos con gusto, mientras su mefistofélica sonrisa lo convertía en el satanás soltero con los más turbios contactos a bordo...

**oOo**

...Y bien... Esa es mi idea: Que como círculo femenino del _Prometheus_ nos demos todas una mano con todas, que de paso hagamos sentir nuestro peso como madres, esposas y novias contra la torpeza que a veces caracteriza las actuaciones militares -Se escuchó un coro de risas- De acuerdo, no podemos morder la mano que nos da de comer, pero al menos podemos solicitar una variación del menú ¿O no? - Las risas volvieron aún mas intensas, lo que terminó por relajar a Joni- Eso es lo que se me ocurrió y la razón por la que las reuní... ¿sugerencias?

-¿Labor social? -Apuntó una- Siempre es conveniente que se sepa que existimos y hacemos otras cosas fuera de tener contentos a nuestros maridos y evitar que conviertan la vivienda en una sucursal de la barricada...

-Perfecto -Dijo Joni, riéndose al mismo tiempo que su auditorio- Hago notar, sin embargo, que muchas de nosotras, de hecho vivimos en una barricada...¿otra sugerencia?

-¿Un Car Pool con calendarios definidos? -La sugerencia fue aprobada con un fuerte murmullo- Aquí no hay solo civiles sino también militares... Cuando el bendito rol de servicio coincide es una condena... Nuestros bebés no se van a ir solos a la guardería central o a la Escuela...

-Anotado -Joni sonrió. Las cosas estaban cuajando muy rápido, mas que sus propias previsiones- Antes que terminemos vamos a generar un calendario provisorio para comenzar los traslados lo antes posible si hay roles duplicados en los días siguientes...

-Yo partiría con algo aún más esencial -Apuntó otra- Ya quedó claro, Joni ¿Puedo llamarte así? -Joanna asintió- Decía que ya quedó claro que somos el círculo femenino del _Prometheus_... Así que sería conveniente generar un directorio con los nombres, direcciones y teléfonos de todas... Con el directorio en mano ya sabríamos a quien llamar en caso de cualquier contingencia...

-Excelente idea. Queda anotado..

-¿Talvez organizar el Baby Shower de Imogen Kano?

La voz anónima puso un murmullo de sorpresa en todas... De una u otra manera aquellas mujeres parecían comportarse como un cuerpo a pesar de ser esa su primera reunión... Y todas sabían que Imogen, Casi recién casada Con el Contramaestre Segundo Nobutada Kano, ya estaba embarazada y no estaba presente pues tenía su control prenatal de rutina...

-Oh, Diablos... Es verdad... -El juramento en los labios de Joni hizo reír a todas las demás- No se quejen... Los Tigres no se caracterizan por su diplomática manera de hablar... Yo me casé con su jefe, así que solo imaginen... Bien... Creo que es suficiente hasta nuestra próxima reunión... Así que pongámonos a trabajar... ¿Cuanto falta para _La Cocina_?

-¡Una hora y veinte, Joni!

-Gracias. Ese será nuestro plazo y tendremos que tener listo directorio, Car Pool y avanzar todo lo que podamos en lo del Baby Shower... Las que estén a favor de esta minuta levanten su mano...

Joni vio complacida y asustada al mismo tiempo, como todas las manos se levantaron aprobando lo que desde ese instante y lugar, iba a convertirse en una constante del exterior de las operaciones militares del Portaaviones: Las generosas y siempre dispuestas manos de madres, esposas y novias de su personal...

-Es un hecho, Señoras y señoritas... y es unánime... -Joni hizo un estudiado silencio, al tiempo que una esplendorosa sonrisa comenzó a iluminar su rostro- ...Sean todas bienvenidas al Círculo Prometheus...

La cerrada salva de aplausos solo le confirmó lo que en sus entrañas ya todas sabían: Ya no estaban solas y a la deriva mientras sus hijos, esposos y novios se ocupaban de la Guerra. Ya se tenían las unas a las otras... Cosa que sin saberlo iba a volverse decisiva en los días que vendrían...

* * *

-¿No me toma el pelo? -Luca estaba en el grado máximo de la perplejidad- ¿Todo eso por su despedida de soltero?

-No te extrañes, Jovencito -Kirima lo miró medio sonriendo- No sé que tanto te ha hablado Andy de este esposo que tengo... Pero Bennie también era una figura visible, y me costó mucho domarlo para que fuera como es ahora... Antes no había puerto en el que las chicas no terminaran llamándolo por su nombre...

-Vaya -Jonathan estaba divertido e impresionado a partes iguales- Eso solo significaría...

-Lo mismo que estás pensando -Apuntó Rick sonriendo- Los pilotos no nos metíamos mucho con los manejos de los Tigres... Pero en cuanto se supo que el Charro se casaba, estaban todos esperando por la fiesta final de soltería... Y que ideas se le habían ocurrido a Andy para amenizarla... Desde el momento que se oficializó que él sería el padrino, nunca ví a un hombre más vigilado que él fuera de una cárcel militar...

-...Ustedes los hombres y sus celebraciones chovinistas y prehistóricas... -Intervino Lisa- Por fortuna, Mi maestra de Español no era ni es lo que se dice una momia... Y hasta creo que estuve a punto de darle una comisión de inteligencia en otra época...

-No le entiendo, Almirante -Luca seguía pasmado por el giro que tomaba la historia- ¿Pensaba darle una comisión militar?

-No, Luca... -Joni sonrió con ganas. Aquello estaba descorchando nuevamente su botella de recuerdos- Lo que Lisa intenta aclarar es TODO lo que pasó y de lo que alcanzó a ser testigo... TODO lo que tuve que hacer, que si bien no podía evitar lo inevitable... Al menos me mantenía alerta para el control de daños...

-¿Control de Daños, Joni? -Tinoco estaba totalmente tentado de la risa- No, Chicos, control de daños es solo una pálida descripción de lo que siguió a aquellos dos eventos: Andy levantaba con discreción mi despedida de soltero, Las Tigresas del Prometheus se preparaban como un solo cuerpo para evitarla... Y la cosa se puso tan encrespada, Hijitos míos, que hasta tu abuelo, Jonathan, tocó su parte en todo esto...

* * *

Andy caminó con paso cansino desde la esclusa Principal del _Prometheus_ hasta el Palo de Respeto. Haberse quedado sin su _Cajita de Música_ ese día no era una preocupación sino un alivio para su vida familiar. Su suerte autoimpuesta de tomar los roles de servicios que quedaran disponibles luego de ordenar la casa era una costumbre irrenunciable desde que se hiciera cargo de la cubierta de vuelo. Por lo mismo desde hacía ya dos días que no contaba con su vehículo asignado: Joni necesitaba transporte para ir a la escuela por las mañanas, en que él estaba cerrando el nocturno , y haciendo el cambio de tripulaciones para pasar al turno-1... Ya para la tarde el estaría en su enganche-2, y le sería imposible ir con ella por Lizzie a la guardería central. Alfie Duquesne se había mostrado en un principio comprensivo pero inflexible con él, pues el uso de material militar estaba estrictamente restringido, y entregarle aunque fuera por horas su M-299 a un civil sentaría un amargo precedente que no los iba a favorecer con el mantenimiento del parque vehicular asignado a la nave...

-Espera un momento, Alfie... -Andy miró al Capitán Duquesne con la interrogante brillándole en sus ojos en el amplio despacho del primero- Tal vez haya una forma...

-¿Qué idea traes entre manos Andy?

-Recuerdo que para la época del desastre de Ontario, traté de que Hermanita pusiera a Joni en los registros militares, pues quería dejarla a bordo con nuestra hija pese a la orden de desembarco ... –Se rascó la cabeza, agitado por la duda- Alfie ¿podrías tener la amabilidad de chequear en tus registros si mi mujer tuviera por casualidad algún tipo de estatus militar?

-No lo creo posible... –Duquesne se sentó ante su consola- ...Pero nada perdemos con consultar... ¿La busco por su nombre de soltera o de casada?

-Si no te incomoda, Alfie, por los dos... Nunca supe a donde fue a parar esa gestión luego de la batalla...

-Mmmmm... Veamos... –Los ojos del Capitán comenzaron a recorrer a información que la consulta iba vaciando en su monitor, como quien mira un partido de ping pong en camara lenta... hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron, abriéndolos mucho- ¡Andy, ven a ver esto! ¡Ni tú te la vas a creer!

Andy dió la vuelta al escritorio para ponerse al par que Alfie frente al monitor...

-...Oh, Diablos, Alfie... ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-A mi ni me preguntes, Steinhauser, que ni yo sé que fue lo que pasó aquí...

La ficha militar que se encontraba activa en ese momento en el monitor del Capitán Duquesne no dejaba lugar a dudas. La foto actualizada de Joanna encabezaba su legajo militar como Teniente Tercera...

-...Oficial Profesional Enlistado, con estatus de Inactivo... –Alfie paladeaba cada palabra al momento de pronunciarla- Ya no hay nada que hacer, Andy –Rio sordamente- Vive en la base y con su pase militar en regla puede usar tu vehículo las veces que requiera, no viola ninguna ordenanza u orden perentoria... Y vas a tener que cuadrarte como una estaca hasta para tocarle un cabello o te harán corte marcial, mi estimado jefe de cubierta... En un gordo lío te metiste, Steinhauser...

"_Nada puede compararse sin embargo a la escandalera que armó en la casa cuando le entregué su credencial y supo que ahora era una oficial de la Espacial... Me habría gustado que fuera de la Naval, porque en uniforme negro mi esposa si que se vería espectacular... En fin, no se puede tener todo en la vida.._." Andy hizo el saludo de reglamento frente al palo de respeto, y siguió su camino "_Ahora debería aprovechar el tiempo y tratar de avanzar algo con la despedida del Charro..._" Como si su pensamiento hubiera sido puesto en voz alta y por todos los sistemas de comunicación de la nave, un jeep, esta vez marrón tostado y no azul o verde oliva, se puso a su costado casi sin que él lo notara...

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en este minuto, Jefecito?

Andy volteo sobresaltado al sentir la voz...

-¡Damon! -Andy dio un bote, sorprendido al ser sacado de sus pensamientos- ¡Tú que haces aquí!

-Es Capitán Hettie para ti, Jefecito, y la boca te queda en el mismo lugar –Le respondió alegremente- Necesito que me acompañes...

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora, Jefe... Tenemos que conversar con alguien...

-Y no te vas a ir hasta que acepte la invitación ¿No es así? –Hettie asintió sin palabras- Que caso tiene... Supongo que luego me devolverás a la base...

-En tiempo y forma, pero solo hasta el bloqueo de la entrada... Si Tu esposa me llega a ver, va a sospechar, estarías muerto y nos quedaríamos sin padrino para la boda... Vamos.. –Andy subió prestamente al vehículo- ... Tengo el lugar justo para nuestra despedida...

El M-299 partió con un brinco de los terrenos de la base rumbo a algo que, de rumbo talvez no mucho, pero al buen decir latino, de Rumba tenía de sobra...

**oOo**

-Hola, Jenny... ¿Tan tarde hoy?

-Hubo cambio de Roles, Joni... Ni Brian ni yo dormimos esta noche... ¿Viniste sola?

-El Grandote está Terminando Enganche-2 -Joni se encogió de hombros con Lizzie en sus brazos- Como viene _La Cocina_, es fijo que se quedó a hacer buenas migas con _Corn_ y los Reclutas... Ya renuncié por el momento a acostumbrarlo a algo que semeje vida familiar...

Ambas mujeres se rieron quedamente de la ocurrencia de Joni, en la amplia recepción de la Guardería Central de Macross, donde la languidez de las tareas indicaba a las claras que el movimiento disminuía a su mínima expresión, por entrar en servicio los Turnos Nocturnos en toda la nave... Quedarían allí los lactantes o infantes eventuales producto del movimiento civil y los militares comprometidos por los roles de servicio de sus padres...

-Bueno, al menos ya sé que esperar si logramos levantar un despegue en el futuro con Brian -Jenny se rió de su ocurrencia- ¿Te llamo un taxi entonces?

-Negativo, Sargento Sisler... Tengo el vehículo de mi esposo para cuando yo quiera y lo necesite...

-¡Entonces era cierto! -Jenny se cuadró afectadamente- ¡Señora, mis felicitaciones, Señora!

-No juegues, Jenny -Le respondió con modestia- Y llámame Joni, que al primer _Teniente Steinhauser_ que oiga voy mirar en todas direcciones para saber de quien se trata... Esto no tiene lógica militar, pero a ellos se les ocurrió que el silencio otorga y me metieron a las filas... Y yo ni me había enterado...

-...Pero ahora puedes meterle un arresto al Jefe si se porta mal ¿O no?

-De eso quería hablarte, Jenny... -Joanna entrecerró los ojos- Andy está demasiado tranquilo... Demasiado relajado... Y conozco lo suficiente a mi esposo para saber que no está dejándome saber algo que está tramando... Lancé mis redes lo más lejos que pude, pero hasta el momento nada he pescado... -Ante el gesto de perplejidad de la Sargento Sisler, se apresuró a aclarar- No, Jenny, no es lo que estás pensando... Andy me ama, a su hija y a su trabajo... Sé con quien me casé... Esto de seguro tiene que ver con el casamiento de Bennie...

-¡Es verdad! ¡Kirima se casa a fines del mes! ¡Hay que organizar la despedida de soltera!

-Ya le hablaré al Círculo de eso, Jenny... -Joni se acomodó a su hija y se preparó a salir de la guardería- Pero algo en las entrañas me dice que los Tigres traman algo gordo y nada santo... comienza a llamar al resto de las tigresas desde ahora... quiero que monitoreen sus movimientos hasta en lo más nimio... A la primera desnudista que se atreva a solo pensar en mirar a mi esposo, la devolveré a la tierra de una sola patada en el trasero...

**oOo**

Si la esposa del Contramaestre en Jefe Andrew Steinhauser hubiera tenido los destellos mágicos y veraces de clarividencia que la caracterizaban en el mismo momento que su esposo cruzó la puerta de aquel sitio... Sin duda habría quedado con las piernas contracturadas de tanto ejercitar su propósito de aquella tarde noche... Literalmente rodeadas por la música estridente, desde las varias pequeñas pistas luminosas y los brillantes caños de danza exótica, las esculturales y nada tímidas bailarinas del _Kitty Kitty_ saludaron casi al unísono al acompañante del Jefe...

-¡HOLAAA, DAMOOON!

-¡Hola, Chicas! -Se volteó en medio del ruido y las cambiantes luces hacia Andy- ¿No es genial, Andy?

-¿Genial? -Andy lo miró, mezcla de enfado y temor al verse rodeado de tal ambiente- ¿Genial, dices? ¡Me trajiste al antro de desnudistas mas conocido de Macross!

-Eso es lo genial... Y es el _Kitty Kitty_, Andy... Considéralo un honor... ¿Es que acaso nunca estuviste aquí antes de casarte?

-Una vez -Confesó- no me gustó antes y menos me gustó cuando me hice cargo de la cubierta... Fui varias veces a la barra de castigo por alguno de mis hombres que se metió en problemas en este sitio... No me tranquiliza para nada, Damon...

-Tú te ataste solo al mástil de tus decisiones, Steinhauser...-Le recordó- Dijiste que ibas a aceptar todas mis sugerencias... Y esta es la mejor de ellas...

-¿Mejor sugerencia? ¡Esto es una sentencia de muerte si nuestras esposas se enteran!

-Nah, Hombre... -Lo tranquilizó Damon, sin apartar su vista de las sinuosidades de las bailarinas- ...solo cosas de machotes como nosotros...

-¡Damon, cabeza de chorlito! -Andy se alarmó de verdad. Levantó dramáticamente su mano izquierda hacia sus ojos- ¿Ves esto en mi mano ? ¡Estoy casado!

En ese preciso instante sintió una respuesta a su reclamo, y claramente como su nalga izquierda se encogía con un pellizco entre afectuoso y confianzudo "..._Casado pero no muerto, preciosura..._" Dió un bote como si lo hubieran asustado, y al voltearse dió a boca de jarro con una escultural mujer trigueña, o al menos eso parecía en medio del colorista ambiente. El diminuto hilo dental estilo _mira-lo-que-te-pierdes_, de un violento color limón eléctrico, y las mareantes curvas de la mujer llenaron su vista... Andy sintió como nunca antes que su lengua le llegaba al estómago... Jamás nadie le había hecho tragársela tanto...

-...Reggie los espera, Damon...

-Gracias, Dee... Vamos, Jefecito... A hacer negocios...

Reginald Moore los recibió en su despacho con autentico contento... No solo porque se tratara de negocios... Tener a su merced a la persona que tantas veces pidió hasta en tono altisonante que se emitiera una orden de restricción hacia su local, solicitando sus originales y nada santos servicios para una despedida de soltero (Casi un trámite tratándose del _Kitty Kitty_) Lo sorprendió gratamente... Ya tenia su decisión tomada, pero quiso divertirse a su costa y los hizo sudar un poco...

-No me gusta, Damon... Tener al Jefe, A su segundo, y a todos los animales de los Tigres de la Cubierta aquí me va a poner una enorme flecha luminosa encima con la palabra "Desastre". Tendré a la PM, a la SP y a la Policía de Macross estacionada y fumando a sus anchas en la acera del local antes que cante el gallo...

-No seas paranoico, Reggie... -Retrucó Damon- Sobreviviste a cosas peores en la isla y aquí... ¿Es que acaso no te tientan los créditos?

-Siempre son bienvenidos, amigo... Pero no me termina de convencer...

-¿Tres turnos completos y recién pasados por caja no lo tientan, Moore? -Andy saltó tocado en su orgullo cuartelero- ¿Los Tigres no son lo suficientemente buenos para su agujero, eh? -Comenzó a ponerse de pie... -Es tu logística, Damon, pero es mi Gente... En el Loto Dorado dos calles más allá nos recibirán con los brazos abiertos... Vamos...

-Tranquilo, Tranquilo, Jefe... -Moore extendió sus brazos en gesto apaciguador- ...Los Tigres aquí son como de la casa... Y si se trata de la despedida de nuestro mexícano favorito, no me puedo andar con chicas... Hagamos el trato -Le extendió la mano cordialmente- Es más, voy a darle al Charro Tinoco el único regalo que puedo y que como soltero ese día me podrá aceptar -Sus ojos brillaron traviesamente- El local es suyo, Jefe...

-¿Reggie? -Damon se pudo al lado de Andy con ojos sorprendidos- ¿Estás queriendo decir que...?

-Eso mismo, Damon... -Moore aún tenía la mano extendida y la acercó todavía más- Ese día el _Kitty Kitty_ cerrará sus puertas para la celebración... La barra, las chicas, la música... Si vamos a despedir a Tinoco, y que nos quedemos enfermos de tanto reírnos hasta viejos, que sea en toda la regla... ¿Es un trato, Jefe?

-Trato hecho, Reggie -Andy, repentinamente cogido en un orgullo extraño por estar patrocinando la bribonada más grande de su vida hasta ese momento, estrechó firmemente su diestra en la del dueño del local- Vamos a reventar al _Charro_, de forma que cuando ya esté viejo y artrósico, de solo recordar ese día... Caiga al suelo revolcándose de la risa...

-¡Ciudad Macross, prepárate! -Damon palmeaba fraternalmente los hombros de Andy- ¡Los Tigres se van de fiesta! ¡Y qué fiesta, Señor Mío, qué fiesta!

**oOo**

La siguiente reunión del Círculo (o "_Las Tigresas_" como familiarmente comenzaron a llamarles) estuvo atareadísima... Se habían concentrado en tres frentes de acción muy definidos: Autoayuda para todas sin distinción, ayuda para las demás madres y esposas civiles y militares a bordo, y fomentar el espíritu de unidad con cuantas acciones fuesen posibles para ello...

-¿Algo mas en vista, chicas?

-¡El cumpleaños del hijo de Lily Bernadotte es este fin de semana!

-Cierto -Joni revisó la agenda del círculo, a cada momento mas llena con el ordenado caos de las tareas del grupo- ¿cuantos de los niños invitados no tienen transporte?

-Faltan los de Amanda, Gizá y Laurie... Los chicos son del turno-2 y necesitan los vehículos -Apuntó Jenny Sisler- Brian está libre así que yo me hago cargo... Las chicas vienen también para ayudar a que Lily no se vuelva loca... -Sonrió- ¿Algún consejo para que los enanos no nos maten?

-Cánsenlos a morir -Fue la rápida respuesta de Joni en medio de su risa- Más no puedo decirte hasta que seas madre... lo demás es clasificado...

Cuando el coro de risas femeninas remitió un poco, Joni se permitió expresar sus pensamientos y las dudas que la venían punzando desde hacía varios días...

-Queda un último punto... Y doy las gracias a Kirima por haber dedicado tiempo a venir con nosotras dejando en libertad al loco de su novio...

-Estoy tranquila -Fue la escueta respuesta de la sonriente Inupiat en la fila delantera de asientos, con su mono paramédico aun puesto- Sabe lo que le espera si se mete en el iglú equivocado...

-De eso precisamente quería hablarles -Joni levantó la voz- ¿Es idea mía o mi esposo y el resto de los Tigres andan en malos pasos? -Joni oyó complacida el fuerte murmullo que provocó su declaración- Lo sabía... Y discúlpame, Kirima... Pero temo que estos cavernícolas estén preparando la despedida de Bennie...

-...Ya lo creo... anda asustado y mirando en todas direcciones... -Repuso Kirima con los ojos negros como dos rendijas de ébano- ...Pero ni yo, que paso lo que paso en cubierta, he podido detectar nada...

-Vigilancia estrecha entonces, Señoras y Señoritas -Repuso Joni finalmente- Quiero que le tomen el pulso a sus esposos y novios como jamás lo han hecho hasta ahora... Los Tigres van a hacer una despedida decente quieranlo o no... Puedo soportar al Adoquín de mi esposo hasta borracho... Pero desnudistas no... -El murmullo y el revuelo femenino se duplico con la frase- Es oficial entonces... Usen de todas sus armas... Porque no verán mas piel que la nuestra y esa es una promesa... Esto, Señoras, es la guerra...

* * *

-Vaya... -Repuso Luca con un fuerte tono de admiración- Ahora entiendo lo que dijo la Almirante sobre ponerla en Inteligencia...

-Veo que entendiste -Lisa sonrió fieramente a los tres acusados en pantalla y sala- No había lugar en Ciudad Macross o las bases militares que no tuviera alguna de sus agentes especiales...

-Estaba tan estrechamente vigilado como puedes imaginarte -Andy intervino- Y lo estuve aún mas... no me quedó otra salida que hablar con alguien...

-¡Lo sabia! -Exclamó Lisa, mirando con ojos relampagueantes a Rick- ¡Nunca me dijiste que también conspiraste, Hunter! ¡debería enviarte a una corte marcial!

-Tranquila, Princesa... -Rick intentó apaciguarla tomando sus manos- No lo conté porque nada tuve que ver, amor ¡Lo juro!

-Haría bien en creerle, Almirante -Bennie trató de contener su risa con una mueca- ...Y es aquí donde tu abuelo, Jonathan, se vuelve protagonista principal...

* * *

Luego de despedirse de Damon, justo frente al bloqueo principal de la Base Prometheus, Andy caminó pausadamente atravesando las barreras... Ahora temblaba y no era de frío... Ya no había ni tiempo ni ganas de echar pie atrás en lo que se había mezclado por sus propias decisiones... "_Pies de plomo, Steinhauser, Pies de plomo... Tu mujer es medio clarividente... A la primera seña de que tiene una idea de lo que estoy preparando seré hombre muerto..._"

-...Buenas noches, Jefe...

-Buenas noches, O'Reilly... Nadie me trajo hasta acá, tú no me viste pasar y el Libro de Novedades no dice nada...

-Como ordene, Jefe...

-¿Y tu Oficial de Guardia?

-Mi Teniente Doyle odia el café de la barrera... Fue por un botellón al Casino...

-Perfecto... Buen Turno, Danny...

-Gracias, Jefe... Buenas Noches...

El camino hacia la Casa del Maquinista no era demasiado largo desde la barrera... Pero Andy quería que se le hiciera eterno... Obviamente ver a su familia lo enloquecía de gusto... Era sin duda un descanso de las ininterrumpidas operaciones de la cubierta... "_Ahora si que estoy jodido... En fin... Sí mi amada esposa me va a poner frente al pelotón de fusilamiento... Que sea teniendo la culpa.._."

-¡Cielo! -Andy se anunció como ya era su costumbre en cuanto sus botas de combate tocaron el umbral de su casa- ¡Ya llegué!

-¿Estas son horas de llegar, Grandote? -Joni lo enfrentó con no muy buena cara desde la boca del pasillo de las habitaciones- De acuerdo que sea tu trabajo, de acuerdo que _Corn_ sea como tu hijo de la cubierta... Pero ¿las diez de la noche? -De pronto su mujer arriscó la nariz con un brillo interrogador y furioso en los ojos- ¿Y esa peste, Andy? ¡Ve inmediatamente a quitarte ese uniforme y ponlo en una bolsa, por Dios! ¡Hueles a taberna! ¿Donde diablos te metiste que cogiste ese aroma, Eh?

Una molesta gota de sudor frío comenzó a recorrer desde la nuca y toda la extensa espalda de Andy en cuanto cayó en cuenta de su trágico error de cálculo estratégico. Había estado (Y no poco tiempo) en el _Kitty Kitty_... Un sitio que indudablemente olía como lo que era... Mezcla de sudor, cuerpos femeninos y masculinos ebullentes y mucho humo de tabaco, y quien sabe, alguna otra sustancia prohibida... "_Piensa rápido, Zoquete, o estarás muerto antes de la cena... Eres un estúpido novicio, Steinhauser..._"

-Eh... Eh... ¿Porqué huelo así... ¿Así como, mi vida? -Andy reaccionó a tiempo poniendo su mejor cara de cordero inocente "_Bendito seas, rol de Servicios_"- Ah, estuve en el taller menor antes de volver a casa... Practicando mi poco Polaco con Mietek mientras le echaba un vistazo a la interferencia en la radio del casco... -Afortunadamente para Andy, el Contramaestre en Jefe Mietek Plawski, Jefe del Turno-3 del Taller menor era bien conocido por el rasgo que al menos por ahora, lo salvaba del paredón- Y ya sabes que él ama el nocturno porque puede fumar su pipa marinera sin que nadie lo moleste...

-¡No me pongas tu cara de angel inocente, Andy Steinhauser que bien te conozco! -El Autoritario y poderoso brazo profesoral de Joanna apuntaba sin lugar a dudas hacia el cuarto de baño- ¡A la ducha, señor Contramaestre en Jefe, y rápido, o cenaré y dormiré sola esta noche! -Remató la frase con un chantaje matrimonial y una gélida mueca de picardía que Andy leyó al instante- ...Y el movimiento del día me dejó sin sueño, Grandote... Elige...

"_Dios...Y todavía falta lo más importante..._" Ya dentro de la ducha, y bajó el chorro misericordioso de la regadera, Andy agachó la cabeza, abatido, pero curiosamente con deseos de reírse luego de lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte "_Debo darle espacio a los Tigres para que vayan a la despedida, debo hacer que secuestren al Charro para que tenga efecto esta barrabasada, Y hacer que la cubierta funcione aunque no estén mientras estamos en el "Otro Sitio" y para eso..._ -sonrió maliciosamente al darse cuenta de su siguiente paso- _...Para eso ya sé con quien debo conversar..._"

**oOo**

Lisa y su costumbre de levantarse con las gallinas (Hábito que aún con formalidad y formación militar mediante, odiaba con toda su alma) eran de por sí, una desagradable sorpresa para la guardia permanente del 1A... Recibir el gélido saludo y la investigadora mirada inspectiva de la Comandante en una hora en que la humana vitalidad estaba en un punto mas bien bajo, y en pleno proceso de cambio de guardia, no era una perspectiva agradable si había alguna falla visible en el bloqueo. Sin embargo, la acusada cara de sorpresa y el repentino mohín de duda furiosa de Elizabeth Hayes al bajar de su transportación oficial esa mañana artificial no era por su culpa en ningún sentido... Un particular y mas que reconocible M-299, mezcla de rosado y verde oliva le esperaba a la vera del bloqueo...

-¡Joni! -El rostro de Lisa pasó de la duda a la alarma- ¿Que pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le pasó algo a...?

-Tranquila -Fue la sonriente respuesta de Joni, que sin embargo miró su reloj algo agobiada- Ni tu ni yo tenemos mucho tiempo: Tú debes ir al puente y yo a dejar a mi pequeña a la Guardería y luego a la Escuela. Lisa -Le clavó la mirada sin advertencia alguna- Necesito tu ayuda...

-Lo que sea...

-Desde el puente tienes una visión que yo no tengo pese a que lo intento con todas mis ganas... Escucha, Lisa: Tu y el Cabeza de Piedra son como ramas del mismo tronco...

-Creo saber a donde vas -Ella a su tiempo también miró su reloj- ¿Es por la despedida de Benjamín Tinoco, no es así?

-Sí, _Gringa_... Los Tigres algo están haciendo, y están tan sigilosos que aún no puedo detectar el tamaño de la maldad que planean... Las Chicas del Círculo hacen lo que pueden, pero nuestros hermosos felinos están intratables y no hemos conseguido nada...

-Descuida -devolvió Lisa, ya en tono urgente, extendiéndole su mano- De lo demás me encargo yo... Apretaré sin apuro pero con fuerza, y el Cabeza de Piedra me lo va a contar todo... y si eso no resulta, seguiré estrujando gaznates Tigre por Tigre hasta obtener respuesta...

-No esperaba menos de tí -Joni estrechó brevemente la mano de Lisa antes de partir a la carrera- ¡Debo irme! ¡Nos pondremos en contacto!

Lisa sintió el rugido del motor del Jeep a sus espaldas mientras su paso urgente se perdía hacia el ascensor de la Torre de Comando "_Espero que Dios y tu Compañía de Seguros te tengan bien cubierto, Steinhauser... Joni quiere la verdad, y lamentablemente para tí, Bribón, eso es exactamente lo que voy a darle.._."

**oOo**

-No, no y no, Jefe... ¡Por Dios! ¡Tú menos que nadie puedes pedirme eso, Steinhauser!

-Vamos, SCAG... No es tan inmanejable...

-Inmanejable... Tú de verdad buscas que Lisa me corte la cabeza y la cuelgue en la proa de la nave , Andy...

Echado a medias en la silla de su diminuta oficina (aunque un poco mayor que la de Andy) El Teniente-Comandante Rick Hunter escuchó, primero con los azules ojos abiertos de sorpresa, y luego congelados de temor, la antimilitar propuesta del Jefe de Cubierta del _Prometheus_. "_El Jefe se volvió definitivamente loco... Y encima quiere que luego de tantas peleas y desacuerdos con Lisa, justo ahora que las cosas están como nunca con ella, me meta en un problema en el que el calabozo sería el castigo menor viniendo de ella..._"

-¿Lo pensaras, Comandante?

Rick se sorprendió al ver tan claramente la maldad traviesa que brillaba en los acerados ojos del Jefe, mezclada con una humildad que nada tenía que ver con la dureza de trato que en el terreno militar lo caracterizaba "_De verdad el muy demente va a hacerlo... ¡Que diablos!_" Rick se rió por lo bajo- Lo siento de veras, Jefe... Lo que me pide va mucho más allá de lo que yo mismo sería capaz de sobrevolar fuera del reglamento... Que no es poco y tú eres testigo...

-De Acuerdo, SCAG, ya me lo dejó claro, conforme... Veré como lo soluciono por otra vía más formal -Se puso firme e hizo correctamente la venia para retirarse- Señor, Permiso para retirarme, Señor...

-Adelante... -Rick se quedó viéndolo mientras él se ponía frente al sensor de la puerta automática de su despacho (otro pequeño privilegio inherente al rango) Y algo entonces le dijo que quizá, por esta vez... -Andy...

-¿Señor?

-Nada podré decir si yo no estuve ahí... -Ante el gesto de duda de Andy, prosiguió- Harías bien en intercambiar información con Elwes, el CAG Naval...

-¡Señor, Sí, Señor! -La sonrisa de Andy iluminó toda la estancia- ¡Muchas gracias, Señor!

-¿Gracias de qué, Jefe Steinhauser? Esta conversación nunca tuvo lugar... Y ya vete de aquí...

-¡Gracias, Rick, nos vemos!

Rick volvió a echarse en la silla mientras oía las asordinadas y enormes zancadas del Jefe por el pasillo "_Dios te ampare, Steinhauser... No quisiera ser tú si tu mujer y el resto de las chicas del Prometheus se enteran... De verdad no quisiera ser tú si esto te estalla en las manos... Si Roy estuviera vivo para ver el desbarajuste que se viene... De seguro estaría hundido hasta el cuello en esta conjura... y yo con él_" Una repentina ráfaga de preocupación surcó su rostro. Era un joven hombre soltero sin compromisos; Minmei parecía haber quedado atrás... y no podía explicarse la incomodidad que le causaba que Lisa se enterara...

**oOo**

Lo encontró justo a la salida de su sala de prevuelo... La puerta decorada por el Escudo del águila cazadora cayendo en vuelo con sus garras asiendo dos temibles Colts, que identificaba al contingente aéreo naval del _Prometheus_ quedaron a las espaldas del Teniente-Comandante Conrad Elwes en el preciso momento que Andy hizo la venia formal y se puso firme ante sus ojos.

-¡Señor, el Contramaestre en Jefe Andrew Steinhauser solicita permiso para hablar libremente con mi Teniente-Comandante Elwes, Señor!

...Elwes solo atinó a dar un bote ante la sorpresiva cuadrada...

-¡Diablos, Jefe, casi me matas! -Recuperó la compostura y lo miró a los ojos- ¡Descansa, por Dios! A mi no me engañas con esa formalidad, Andy...

-Uf, Gracias, Connie... -Andy salió de la posición de firmes y devolvió la mirada- Necesito un gran favor... De verdad grande...

-Hum... -Elwes se rascó el mentón, al tiempo que miraba el pasadizo en ambas direcciones- Si es por lo que creo, aquí no... -Abrió con gesto urgente la puerta de prevuelo- ...Pasemos a mi oficina...

Se sentaron lado a lado en las mullidas butacas de la fila delantera de la sala... Y ya alli, sabiendo que no habría escapatoria, Andy soltó su petitorio...

-Creo que sabes a que vengo, Connie, así que al grano -Andy se movía incomodo en la aerodinámica butaca, como si le molestaran los mullidos cojines- Necesito que hagas un Show impresionante con los Pistoleros...

-¿..Y eso sería..?

-Mmm... Qué Diablos, Connie... Saben mejor que todos como va la Cubierta de Vuelo... ¿Pueden tus vaqueros volar un turno BARCAP(4) solos con el ACLS(5)?

-Oh, Carajo... -Conrad abrió los ojos como si cientos de Glaug y Regult le hubiesen disparado al mismo tiempo con toda su artillería- ¡No puedes pedirme eso! ¡La Isla completa y media Torre de Comando nos colgaría de los Cojones hasta perderlos!

-Vamos, Connie... -Andy descartaba con una mano y su sonrisa el evidente azoramiento del Piloto- Sigue siendo menos que cuando hiciste esa barrabasada en Tulagi... Y Bechtiger todavía sonríe como loca cuando te ve...

Tal vez ese era uno de los secretos que Andy guardaba más celosamente de su trabajo en cubierta... Durante los ejercicios combinados en la Islas Salomon antes de arribar a Macross, Connie y la Supervisora del Radar de Superficie, en ese tiempo Alférez Jenna Bechtiger, habían hecho una escapada fuera de reglamento a bordo del único VF-1D de la plantilla de vuelo con su anuencia, para pasar una volcánica noche de pasión en la espesa vegetación de la principal isla del archipielago... Si Andy guardó silencio entonces y ahora lo sacaba a colación... No había mas vuelta que darle al asunto... Pero Connie no se iba a rendir sin luchar...

-Eso es chantaje, Jefe... -Andy rió por lo bajo al ver el ceño fruncido de Elwes, pero al ver el cambio en su rostro, la sonrisa se apagó como una vela al viento- Yo te propongo algo mucho mejor...

-¿...Y eso sería?

-...Una simple apuesta, mi querido Jefe, una simple apuesta- Andy miró sobresaltado la diabólica sonrisa de Elwes, una que incluso en los momentos mas salvajes del Grupo Aéreo Naval jamás le había visto- Te apuesto que sus esposas se enteran y la famosa despedida de soltero no pasa de una borrachera de cuartel...

-...Y yo te apuesto que no se enteran y el _Charro_ no va a poder levantarse en una semana... -Andy también comenzó a sonreír maquiavélicamente- ¿Que gano yo por eso?

-Aha! -Elwes se estrechó las manos con gusto- De acuerdo, Stein-pérvertido... Si sus esposas no se enteran, nosotros volamos solos un segundo BARCAP para que todos puedan ir a la boda... -la sonrisa se le afiló al piloto- ...pero si esto degenera en una revolución mujeril generalizada...

-¿Bien? -Andy tragó saliva: Eso sí podía pasar- ¿que tendríamos que hacer los Tigres para compensarte el daño sufrido, Vaquero?

-Los Tigres no, Stein-Tonto... Tú...

-¿yo? -Ahora Andy comenzó a preocuparse de veras- ¿yo qué?

-Vas a hacerme un catapultaje muy especial...

-¿un catapultaje?

-Oh, si... ¿Viste alguna vez "Dr. Strangelove(6)" de Peter Sellers? -Connie lo miro escrutadoramente- ¿la escena final con Slim Pickens?(*)

Andy palideció al sumar dos mas dos. Joni era una entusiasta del cine clásico, y sus proverbiales terabytes de información en la unidad móvil de su laptop, aquella colección paciente de entretenimiento digital para lo que ella suponía iban a ser tardes de hastío en un campamento militar, hecha para cuando obtuvo el pasaje a la Isla Macross, era enorme... Recordaba haber visto la película en alguna ocasión... y aquella escena de la que Connie hablaba...

-¡Debes estar bromeando, Connie! -Andy saltó en la butaca- ¿No pretenderás que...?

-...Obviamente no voy a dejar que me empujes arriba de un RMS-1 por la cubierta... Digamos que el "Amarillo Kid" requiere una montura...

"_Esto a cada minuto se vuelve mas un pasaje al manicomio que una despedida de soltero... pero dije que iba hasta el final con el Charro... Y es hasta el final...sea lo que sea que eso signifique en este modelo de embrollo en el que me metí.._." Andy lo sopesó rápidamente... Era descabellado, peligroso y absolutamente antirreglamentario... Pero el Vaquero Elwes, un Texano de Amarillo con un gatillo pavorosamente certero, tan muerte en vuelo como lo era la que lo buscaba sin poder alcanzarlo en cada misión, de verdad no se merecía menos que su pueril y extremo pedido...

-Así lo quisiste y así lo tendrás, CAG... -Andy le extendió decidido su derecha- ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho, Jefe... -Elwes estrechó con fuerza la mano que se le ofrecía- Avisame con tiempo para programar la grilla con el SCAG... que supongo no vendrá por los salones de prevuelo hasta después de la boda...

-...Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Connie... Me quitaste las palabras de la boca...

**oOo**

-Delta-1 a Nuevededos...Conteste, Nuevededos...

-...Aqui _Mino Boss_, _Charro_ al Habla... No está acá afuera, Delta-1. Se reportó en Prevuelo-2 y en camino a cubierta, Comandante... Resto del Turno-1, sin novedad, _Charro_ fuera...

-Gracias, _Mino Boss_... -Todo el puente saltó en un bote nervioso en cuanto la Comandante Hayes golpeó sonoramente su derecha extendida sobre su estación- Ah, no, Steinhauser... Ahora sí es personal...

-¡Lisa! -Claudia la miró con sorpresa ante su reacción- Espera, espera, no me digas... ¿Tu hermanito se metió en líos otra vez?

-...Puedes apostarlo, Claudia... -El Blanco del ojo de la comandante, tal como un águila hambrienta, detectó en un guiño una cabellera rubio rojiza escabulléndose de su reino- ¡Finney!

-¡Señora! -Finney dio un bote, su torneado pie aún en el aire esperando la pisada que la repentina atajada de su superior le había impedido dar. Seguidamente se puso firme- ¡A sus ordenes, Señora!

-Claire -Lisa desandó el camino desde su estación hasta la entrada de la escotilla automática con paso urgente e imperial y la miró de frente con los ojos brillantes como dos luceros malignos- Voy a hacerte esta pregunta una sola vez, y espero una buena respuesta... ¿Sigues saliendo con el Contramaestre Wilkins?

-Estee... Sí, Señora -Finney contuvo el suspiro de gusto como mejor pudo, y Lisa notó entonces el brillo soñador en los ojos de la Teniente "_Ay, Rick... Si solo me dijeras algo que me dejara la libertad de sentirme como Finney..._" Lisa sacudió levemente la cabeza para extirpar su pensamiento y retomó su mirada inquisidora- Y he olvidado darle las gracias por ello...

-Entonces tú sabes lo que estos cavernícolas traman... ¿Bien, Claire?

-Nada, Señora... Ni yo ni el Círculo sabemos nada... -Los ojos de Finney se afilaron- Mis _Zánganos_ aún menos... Eddie y _Corn_ son como una puerta cerrada... En cubierta son los hijos del Jefe y por ahí tampoco hay entrada...

-Diablos...

-...Lisa... -Ella se volteó hacia la voz de Claudia, que miraba impresionada- ¿Todo este alboroto es por la despedida de soltero de Tinoco? ¿Por eso?

-Sí, Claudia... -Luego miró alternativamente al Trío- En otra época pude hasta enojarme de su talento para el chisme, Chicas... Pero hoy, hoy sí que las necesito... Quiero saber cuando, donde y a que hora... Todo...

-¡No estás hablando en serio! -Kim la miró sorprendida- ¡Es una celebración de hombres, nadie nos va a decir nada!

-Pero ustedes son mujeres... Y una mujer decidida lo puede todo si se lo propone... Puedes retirarte, Claire...

-Enseguida, Comandante...

El imprevisto sonido de la alerta de llamada en la Estación de Lisa la sacó repentinamente de su discurso. Al retomar su puesto en el puente, sus labios se curvaron en una fina linea casi inexistente en cuanto cayó en cuenta de quien solicitaba su atención...

-Nuevededos a Delta-1, _Air Boss _reportándose a servicio...

-¡Debería meterte a la Barra de castigo con mis propias manos, Cabeza de Piedra! ¿Quien te crees que eres, Contramaestre en Jefe, ah? ...Demora su turno de servicio, no informa debidamente su posición a su control inmediato...

-¡..Dios, Hermanita, dejé todo ordenado antes de pausar mi entrada en turno..!

-¿Quieres seguir agregando cargos a tu insubordinación, Steinhauser?

-No, Señora -El tono de Andy se secó como por encanto. Sabía demasiado bien que en la lista de personas con que no debía ni pensar en jugar, Lisa ocupaba uno de los primeros puestos- A sus ordenes, Señora...

-...Así está mejor, Jefe... -La sonrisa apretada de Lisa se curvó aún más- No obstante, es mi obligación levantar un informe de su proceder, a menos qué...

-¿A menos que qué, Hermanita?

-...A menos que me digas que planean los Tigres para despedir a Tinoco... -Ahora su tentación de risa era casi inaguantable; su sonrisa lenta comenzó a asomar suavemente a su rostro- Y es Comandante Hayes, Jefe Steinhauser...

Si la cubierta hubiera podido ver el gesto de horror que se dibujó en ese mismo instante en el rostro de su jefe, sin duda no se hubieran sentido tranquilos acerca de su suerte, si era el caso que el Gran Tigre Mayor estaba siendo implacablemente acorralado, no por las circunstancias, que esas todos las sabían manejar, sino por la decisión implacable de mas de una mujer a bordo de la nave, partiendo por una que, desgraciadamente en esta oportunidad, ostentaba sin duda la suma de todos los poderes posibles a bordo...

-¿Que te diga qué, Lisa? -A pesar del aplomo de las palabras, Andy estaba helado hasta la última molécula de su ser, tanto, que hasta el protocolo se le olvidó "_Estoy jodido hasta el no va màs... ¿Quien fue el bocafloj...? Dios, mi mujer... Ay, no es muy elegante usar el AIO en esto, pero no me queda otra opción..."_- ¡Hey! No es nada del otro mundo... No sé que ideas tienes esta mañana...

-Tú no me engañas, Jefe...

-¡No te estoy engañando! En nuestra actual posición no podemos hacer nada salvo darle un par de palmadas en la espalda... No soy tonto, Lisa, sé hasta donde puedo llegar...

-No te creo, Cabeza de Piedra... Y pobre de tí que me estés mintiendo -Casi simultaneamente, la mente estratégica de Lisa remató su plan de ataque con una jugada magistral, cambiando de improviso a la frecuencia general del portaaviones- ¡Atención, División de Cubierta del _Prometheus_! ¡Aquí Delta-1! ¡Pobres de ustedes y sus cabezas si algo fuera de lo común llega a pasar antes del matrimonio de su _Air n'boss_! Y no los estoy amenazando con la Justicia Militar... Sino algo infinitamente peor...

"_Supongo que después de esto, no muchas ganas van a sentir de hacer alguna clase de jugada sucia, turbia, machote y cavernícola.._." El gesto relajado de Lisa Hayes mientras cerraba el canal terminó por tranquilizar al todo el personal del puente...

-Vaya, Lisa -Claudia la miraba, mezcla de duda, sorpresa y risa- Eso estuvo... emmm... Fuerte...

-No todo lo que hubiera querido, Claudia -Grant abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta que Lisa, muy lejos de su seca y fría actitud militar, estaba gozando con el incidente- Pero por el momento fue lo suficiente...

-Suficiente se queda corto, Lisa... -Grant dió una breve ojeada por el ventanal blindado- Los Tigres están todos apretujados al borde de la alerta-1...

-...Es una comedia... Algo traman, Claudia... Y de verdad no voy a parar hasta saber qué es... -Volteó imperiosamente hacia el Trío- Y es aquí donde entran ustedes, Chicas...

-¡Sí, Señora!

**oOo**

-Control de Desembarco, Capitán Hettie...

-Alto todas las máquinas hasta nuevo aviso, silencio estricto... Tenemos tono de radar hostíl...

-¡Maldición! Recibido, Air Boss...

"_Ibamos tan bien... Pero ahora es un tema de orgullo personal para Andy... Si antes tenía mis recelos sobre la fiesta, ahora no me cabe duda que la celebración va, le pese a quien le pese.._." Hettie hizo un medio gesto de desaliento antes de retornar a su oficina...

**

* * *

**

-¿Alto todas las máquinas? -El gesto de perplejidad de Luca no sorprendió a nadie en la sala y en la pantalla de comunicaciones- Tratándose de la Almirante supongo que una frase así estaría bien...

-Es que no podrías entender siquiera lo que pesaba la voz de Lisa en la nave, Luca -Joanna puso su mejor gesto comprensivo- Las controladoras como Finney, y Sammie mas tarde, manejaban muy bien su puesto, y no eran cuestionadas, pero Lisa, ay... -Soltó un pícaro suspiro- _La Gringa_ siempre fue otra cosa... En aquella epoca, si hubiera querido hacer pintar al SDF-1 de rosado, de rosado hubiera quedado... y hasta el Capitán Gloval hubiera tomado una brocha para hacerlo...

- _...Ijole, mano, y menos mal que nunca se le ocurrió una cosa tan pinche en aquella epoca..._ -La voz de Tinoco y la reprimenda en Inuit con el correspondiente manotazo en la nuca de su esposo de parte de Kirima trajeron a los muchachos a la realidad- Ay, Dios, Mujer, quien iba a decir que después de todos estos años sigues pegando como una mula encorajinada... En fin, _escuintles_... El susto y el alto a las máquinas no iban a durar toda la vida... Los Tigres siempre fuimos personajes proactivos... Pero cuando el _Gringo_ y sus secuaces se disponían a abrir la extensa colección de artimañas del archivo naval...

-¿Qué paso entonces? -Jonathan saltó algo ansioso en el sofá- ¿No sirvió ninguna?

-Nada de eso, Jonathan -Andy rió por lo bajo- ...Ni siquiera alcanzamos a planear nada, pues la naturaleza hizo su parte y nos dió una mano...

**oOo **

-¿Donde carajos se metió Kano?

El grito destemplado del Jefe Steinhauser remeció toda la cubierta: No faltaron incluso cabezas de pilotos que se encogieron con temor reverencial ante aquel rugido condenatorio... Hasta hubo algunos que rezaron una plegaria rápida por el alma del desventurado Nobutada... quien dicho sea de paso se encontraba en el sitio mas increible de todos...

-¡Tranquilo, Jefe! -El respaldo del Azul-1 llegaba corriendo hasta la posicion de Andy- Nobu dio parte a Drácula esta mañana por las prisas... -Ante el gesto socarron del Técnico, Andy le regaló su mas pura mirada de duda- ...Aparentemente fue una falsa alarma... O talvez no...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... El movimiento de naves es tuyo hasta nueva orden, y si Nobu aparece, que se reporte conmigo antes que cualquier cosa ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, Jefe...

-¡Ahora desaparece de aquí!

-Volando, Señor...

"_...Conque una falsa alarma... Hmmmm... Esta es una oportunidad dorada, y no pienso perderla..._" Una vez que hubo supervisado los BARCAP 1 y 2 de la media parada matutina, dejó ver una tenue sonrisa a sus hombres mientras encaminaba sus pasos a su pequeña oficina... Donde escasos 35 minutos mas tarde tocaba un muy asustado Contramaestre Primero Nobutada Kano...

-¡Contramaestre Primero Nobutada Kano se presenta, Señor!¡A sus ordenes, Señor!

-Descansa, Nobu, y sientate -La calidez comprensiva del Jefe tomó por completa sorpresa a Kano, quien, naturalmente con recelo, se sentó frente al escritorio de su superior- Ahora relajate y dime lo que pasó... Soy padre como lo serás pronto, y la mano que a mí me faltó en su momento, no le puede faltar a alguno de mis Tigres si está en el mismo predicamento...

Aquello terminó por desarmar la última resistencia del japonés "_Mi Jefe podrá ser un completo bribón, pero es el Jefe y se preocupa como nadie de nosotros.._." Kano se acomodó en la silla con un sonoro suspiro...

-...Es Imogen, mi esposa, Jefe... Estoy casi paranoico con lo de la fecha que se nos viene encima...Que una punzadita por aquí, que un dolor por allá... Estoy en APO, con la maleta y la pañalera sobre un Jeep prestado, desde hace una semana, Jefe... ¡Una Semana! En serio, Jefe, yo no sé como es que lo logró...

-...Tranquilo, Nobu, Relajate... -Andy hablaba con gran seriedad riéndose por dentro "_¡Increible, Genial! Gracias, Imogen... Tus dolorcitos acaban de darle a los Tigres su juerga prometida..._" Componía su rostro con gran circunstancia, evitando a toda costa que la risa volcánica que lo poseía se le escapase por las costillas- Estás en el "Parto Falso" Nobu, y hay que tener nervios y frialdad para pasarlo... No te vas a dar ni cuenta y vas a estar corriendo al hospital, y esa vez va a ir en serio... Tú solo tranquilizate y acompaña a tu mujer para que pueda escuchar a su cuerpo... Sola va a descubrir cuando es momento de partir tras la cigüeña -Se puso de pie con gran compostura oficial- vuelva a sus labores enseguida, Azul-1, comuniquese a la brevedad con su segundo y con la isla, y retome el turno ... Puedes retirarte, Nobu.

-¡A su orden, Señor!

En cuanto se cerró la puerta de su despacho, Andy tomó sin perdida de tiempo la linea de operaciones...

-Control de Desembarco, Capitán Hettie, Adelante...

-Avante toda, Damon, Avante toda. Nos pondremos en contacto. _Air Boss_ fuera...

"_¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Será muy luterano, pero el demonio lo mueve cuando realmente el lo quiere... ¡Vamos a toda rumba, Tigres!_" El Capitán Hettie solo se sobó las manos luego de colgar el auricular.

oOo

**-**¿Es en serio, Andy?

-Totalmente, Cielo... Nobu está muy nervioso y no menos asustado... Le dije que tuviera calma, pero no sé como va a reaccionar cuando el "Parto Falso" se convierta en Parto Auténtico... Me lo estoy pensando con una licencia, pero lo cierto es que en los tiempos que vivimos no puedo darme el lujo de descartar a nadie...

-...Vaya... -Joanna estaba impresionada. Sabía que Andy velaba sin descanso por sus hombres, pero verlo consultando con ella una situación tan personal de uno de sus subordinados la tocó muy sensiblemente en su pecho- ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?

-Es mi mejor jefe de aeronaves en la cubierta interior, Cielo... A menos que...

-¿bien, Qué?

-Puedo hacer traer a Sisler desde el 3... Dracula va a matarme pero no le veo otra salida... -Ante el grito de alegria de su esposa, Andy astutamente remató su jugada magistral- Y yo vería que tus tigresas hicieran el Baby Shower ya mismo... o se van a quedar con los regalos en la mano...

-...Andy... -Joanna achicó dramaticamente sus ojos al tiempo que levantaba sus cejas en su máxima expresión- Confiesa ya mismo ¿que te traes entre manos?

-...Ayudar a Nobu a partir bien esto, Cielo, Como -Dios mediante- Nos ayudaron a nosotros -Andy tambien achicó sus ojos y los acercó a su esposa, al punto que sus narices se tocaron como en un beso inuit- ¿Suficiente razón?

-Suficiente, Grandote... -Joanna rió al sentir cosquillas, y estiró los brazos hacia su esposo-

¡Basta, patán! ¿Que pretendes, eh?

-Ya lo verás... ¡Ven acá bandida!

-¡Andy! ¡Auxilio! ¡Hay un pervertido en mi cama!

-Grita todo lo que quieras, por que al menos esta noche, nadie te va a salvar... "_Genial, Genial, Genial... Lo siento en el alma por tí, Nobu. Quedas fuera pero tu sacrificio no va a ser en vano... jejeje...Ahora todo encaja, y encima las misma tigresas nos van a ayudar..._" El ruido agitado de sabanas cubrió de amor el lecho de los Steinhauser... Y cubrió además las risas aliviadas del Bribón numero 1...

**oOo**

...Así están las cosas, chicas: Nobu acaba de ser relevado por mi esposo, está hecho nudo de los nervios, y la fecha de Imogen está encima... Hay que programar ya el Baby Shower, o quedamos fuera. ¿Sugerencias?"

-¿talvez buscar un lugar para el evento? - la anónima sugerencia puso un ¡Oh! De sorpresa en todas- Somos demasiadas para simplemente instalarnos en una casa...

-Consultaré con Brian -Jenny Sisler, presionada por su turno, habló mientras se ponía de pie para abandonar el salón- En alguno de los salones de la Barricada Prometheus tendríamos que caber sin quedarnos codo con codo...

-Excelente, Jenny. ¿alguna otra sugerencia...?

**oOo**

-...Quieren usar la base para el Baby Shower, Jefe...

Andy ni siquiera oyó los toques a la puerta de su diminuto despacho, cuando ya casi estaba en el suelo de la impresión... La noticia en boca de uno de sus subordinados no era para poner contento a nadie... Menos a él y su pecaminoso propósito...

-¿Aqui? ¿Aquí mismo? -Andy estaba casi catatonico de la sorpresa- Oh, gran carajo, hay que hacer algo pronto... No pueden estar aquí... Cuando salgamos nos van a ver y arderá troya en un segundo...

-Tengo una idea, Señor...

-¿Tú una idea...mmm -Andy achicó los ojos como un buho para leer el nombre en la chapa de identificación- Gardocky? -Entonces el contacto con el apellido lo sacó de su sarcasmo- Espera, Patán... ¿Gardocky? ¿Eres por casualidad algo de Adrian Gardocky?

-Es mi padre, Señor... y en cuanto a la idea...

-¿es lo que yo creo que es o me estás vacilando, Gardocky?

-Es lo que usted cree, Jefe... Y es mucho mas fácil de lo que imagina... Mi padre está tan agradecido que haría cualquier cosa por los militares y sus familias...incluso prestar gratis el Escalade...

-Haz correr la voz entonces, estee...

-Jerry, Señor... Tripulante Jerry Gardocky...

-Juro que serás contramaestre tercero si lo consigues, Gardocky ¡Ahora fuera de mi oficina! ¡vuelve a tus labores!

"_Me voy a volver loco... Y lo mas terrible es que no llego a identificar si va a ser por alegría, o de las preocupaciones que esta dichosa despedida me está causando.._." Andy se contaba cuidadosamente los dedos frente al monitor "_ojalá nosotros hubieramos tenido con Joni esa oportunidad... Un Baby Shower en el Escalade... El salon VIP más exclusivo del Hotel Sentinel, cortesía de su mâitre d'hotel... Imogen se va a acordar de esto toda su vida... Y nosotros también, si esta bribonada llega a salir mal.._."

* * *

-Eras un bribón demasiado sobrado de recursos -Kirima miraba fijamente a Andy a través de la pantalla- Nunca llegue a saber de donde salió el Baby Shower de Imogen hasta que me tocó sacar al bueno de Gardocky herido de la cubierta... Ahi tu pobre pichón me lo contó todo... pero eso fue después de la debacle, asi que ya no tenía sentido...

-¿La debacle? -Luca estaba cada vez mas confundido por el giro que tomaba el relato, mientras el resto de los hombres presentes reian discretamente de su azoramiento, mientras él miraba en todas direcciones- digo, estee ¿Es que acaso todo salió mal?

-Todo lo contrario, pero para ellos, Luca -Lisa salió comprensivamente al rescate del muchacho- El Escalade salió de la nada, lo mismo que los cambios en los roles de servicio del parque vehicular asignado al _Prometheus_... De pronto todos tenian jeeps para llevar a sus novias o esposas al sentinel, cubiertas de mimos y con regalos de todos los tripulantes sobre los de ellas... Tan absortas y agradadas de recibir tantas muestras de cariño...

-...Que no fuimos capaces de ver la sucia jugada que nos habían hecho -Joanna levantó sus cejas con tanta expresión en su rostro que todos dejaron de reír... incluso Jonathan- Pasaron bajo nuestras propias narices a su dichosa celebración sin que nadie los molestara -Achicó los ojos hacia su esposo hasta que fueron dos rendijas marrones- ...pero eso solo les duro un corto tiempo... un muuy corto tiempo...

* * *

-¿Que dices?

-¿Qué de qué?

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta... Lisa nos puso plazo... Ya se vence y no hemos averiguado nada... trata tú...

-Ay, Dios chicas... Ahora voy yo... veamos si la inteligencia puede mas que la belleza y la desvergüenza...

Sentadas y vencidas en la plaza principal del Parque Macross, tanto Sammie como Kim se dejaron envolver por la decidora frase de Vanessa, que sin ser para nada algo que cuadrara con el calificativo de fea, tenía aún algo que decir acerca del curioso encargo que su jefa y amiga les había dado, y el que hasta ese momento no había rendido fruto alguno. Rodeadas como estaban por personal militar que paseaba solo o en pareja, muchos de ellos marinos del _Prometheus_... Leeds había decidido no entregarse todavía... Se `puso de pie decidida y caminó con prestancia hacia el marino que instantes atrás habían estado midiendo con la esperanza de sonsacarle algo.

-Contramaestre, con su permiso ¿puedo sentarme aqui?

La voz repentina y la barra de grado pusieron visiblemente nervioso al marino interpelado... que al ponerse de pie dejó bien claras sus insignias a la aguda visión de Vanessa "_...Es un Tigre... Perfecto, Leeds, esto progresa..._"

-¡Señora! ¡A sus ordenes, Señora!

-Tranquilo, Contramaestre... Ni usted ni yo estamos de servicio, y solo le estoy preguntando si puedo sentarme aquí... -Vanessa alzó las manos pidiendo tranquilidad- Como puede ver, los escaños están llenos... y en el suyo me puedo acomodar ¿comprende?

-Le entiendo, Mi Teniente... Y mis disculpas -El marino lanzó un sonoro suspiro de alivio- por supuesto que puede acomodarse aquí, adelante, por favor...

quedaron lado a lado en el escaño, y un silencio incomodo se abatió sobre ellos... "_Piensa rápido, Vanessa, rápido o lo pierdes..._" Finalmente se decidió...

-¿de que turno viene, Contramaestre? -Leeds lanzó la prengunta casi como al aire, sin mirarlo para no mortificarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho- No se ve mucho al personal de la División de Cubierta por aquí... Dicen que el ogro de su jefe es un tipo duro...

-Mi Jefe Nuevededos es duro, Señora... Pero justo... Y me presento... Contramaestre Tercero Denis Frontenac, Amarillo-1, Turno-1...

"_¡Un francés! ¡Aleluya! No está todo perdido, Leeds, no está todo perdido_" Las chicas vieron asombradas desde su lejana posición como la conversación entre Vanessa y el marino se iba poniendo cada vez mas animada: Era posible captar hasta los chistes entre ellos y las risas consiguientes...

-Aaaaargh... La odio -Kim se permitía desahogarse sin reparar siquiera en Sammie- Con sus aires de damisela superdotada siempre consigue algo de los hombres...

-mmm, si... -La candidez de Sammie iba nuevamente camino de provocar un drama- ...Talvez Vanessa tiene algo que tu no tienes, Kim...

-¿Ah, sí, señorita sabihonda experta en hombres? -Kim se engalló, visiblemente ofendida, haciendo encogerse a la ya asustada porter- ¿Y que sugieres tú que es, ah?

-No lo sé bien... -Porter levantó la vista con una regocijada sonrisa en los labios- Pero debe ser muy bueno, Kim, porque Vanessa y el marino van saliendo de la plaza hacia el centro...

-¡QUÉ!

Asi era en realidad: Kim miraba atónita y con los ojos casi salidos de las órbitas el agradable paseo que Leeds y el marino habían iniciado, y que ahora ya casi los tenía camino al centro de Ciudad Macross...

-¡Vamos, Sammie!

-¿Qué?

-No preguntes, Porter, que esta es una oportunidad de oro... Si resulta voy a mortificar al _Jardinero Bombón_ hasta el fin de los tiempos ¡Sigueme!

-...Pero, pe..Pero...

-¡camina, Sammie! -Kim tiraba de su amiga y camarada- ¡un segundo mas y los perdemos!

Salieron casi corriendo de la plazoleta principal... Para encontrarse solo unas manzanas más allá con una confundida Vanessa Leeds... Sentada indolentemente en el suelo en las cercanías de una vidriera, sus manos sobre el mentón, lo que aumentaba mucho mas su mohín de desagrado...

-...Hijo de...

-¡Vanessa! -Kim se le encaró desde su estatura con gran aspaviento- ¡¿Que paso? ¿Y donde se metió el marino?

-...No lo sé, chicas... No lo sé... -Vanessa mantenía su postura meditabunda- Estabamos hablando, el me dijo algo... y de pronto un ruido me sobresaltó... -Achicaba los ojos como tratando de penetrar el sentido de su vivencia- ...Voltee solo un segundo... Y ya no estaba conmigo...

-¿Y que te dijo?

-...Solo que algo se preparaba... Y luego desapareció...

**oOo**

-...Aquí lo tiene señor... -Toshihiro Kano, hermano de Nobutada, y jefe del Amarillo-1, dio un breve empujón que hizo dar un paso al frente al hombre a su lado- Lo sorprendimos justo cuando se disponía a cantarle a Leeds, la chica de anteojos del puente principal...

-¿Es eso cierto, Frontenac? -La aspera pregunta del Jefe Steinhauser empalideció al desventurado marino casi hasta el punto del rigor mortis...acercandose mucho a él, achicó los ojos, y se acomodo las gafas casi sobre su rostro... Los ojos acerados brillaban hasta la malignidad, y el bigote estaba electrizado casi como las púas de un puercoespín- Ruega que así no sea, francés del demonio, porque de lo contrario, vamos a agregar lastre vivo en la proxima prueba del juez ¿fui claro?

-Se...Se...Señor...

-¡Deja de tartamudear, Patán!

-...Yo... estee... Yo...

-¡Qué, Frontenac, por todos los diablos! ¡habla de una vez y no demores tu muerte porque casi estás del otro lado! ¡Una mas y no yo, sino los tigres serán los que no respondan de sus actos!

-Yo... Yo solo le dije que algo se preparaba... -Frontenac, nervioso y agitado, olvidó hasta su inglés para suplicar- _Excusez-moi patron de l'air, je jure de garder le silence..._ Le juro, Jefe... De verdad no fue mi intención... La chica era oficial... bonita, inteligente...

-...Y con una lengua afilada como para partir un Varitech por la mitad, Pedazo de animal... Estas jodido, Frontenac... -Andy se volteó hacia la pared de su oficina... Medio enfurecido, y con ganas de reírse de los absurdos procederes a los que su famosa despedida lo había estado orillando, y lo seguiría haciendo- Van a pasarte tres cosas, adefesio... Te quedas sin salida y en acuartelamiento permanente durante 3 bonitas semanas -Frontenac abrió los ojos, espantado- ...Además, taparás todos los hoyos en los turnos del Amarillo sin importar el día o la hora... metido aquí en la base, tiempo te va a sobrar... -Frontenac bajó la cabeza, vencido- pero antes... Antes te vas a la barra a dormir un espectacular sueño de castigo hasta después de la despedida... a ver si con eso se te quita la manía de perseguir faldas y abrir de más la boca, Jodido Galancete lengua suelta... Toshi...

-¡Señor!

-Haz ahora mismo un reporte de indisciplina para esta cosa... que se vea feo... feísimo... me lo traes para que lo firme en copia dura, y te llevas a este bocón con Cristoph a la barra de castigo... muevete Kano...

-¡A su orden, Señor! -Kano tomo del brazo al condenado Frontenac, y como un guiñapo lo sacó de la oficina- Camina, pajarito... Tienen una jaula esperando por tí...

Andy no perdió tiempo y miró hacia el techo de su oficina con rostro contrito "_Oh, Dios, te juro que no pensaba pedirte esto... Pero a tu contraparte tampoco puedo pedirselo... Después de todas estas pendejadas que han estado pasando... te pido una sola cosa... ¡Haz que no se enteren las chicas hasta después de la despedida! ¡juro que si me consigues eso, me hago Católico!_" Bajó la cabeza ya mas concentrado, y casi sin mirar su mano voló al teléfono de su oficina...

-Control de desembarco, Capitán Hettie...

-La hora H es para pasado mañana a las 1800 horas... Dispón todo a mi señal...

-Recibido, 10-4...

En cuanto la comunicación se cortó, Hettie no perdió tiempo y nada demoró en marcar un número sobradamente conocido para él...

-¡Reggie!

-¡Damon! ¡casi me matas de susto, animal!

-Pierde cuidado, viejo, que de algo mejor te vas a morir... -Damon atizó con sus dientes la diabólica sonrisa que le surcaba el rostro- Que tus chicas vayan al salón y se hagan los mejores peinados superior e inferior que puedan, y se pongan su mejor lencería...

-¡Qué!

-Pasado mañana, 1800 horas, Reggie...

-¡Aleluya! ¡Rumba entonces, marino loco!

-Y de la mejor calidad, viejo sátiro, nos vemos... Y ojo, nadie mas que yo te da la señal ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, burro con uniforme... A tu señal y hasta que las velas se apaguen solas...

-Así me gusta, Reggie, nos estamos viendo...

-Bye, marinerito...

"A_hora siii... El pedazo de bribón de Andy lo hizo de nuevo... _" Hettie caminaba silbando una cancioncilla rumbo a su camarote... Ya allí, sacó despaciosamente del armario su tenida de desfile con una ancha e inigualable sonrisa "_Sí... esta es... Menos que eso y no le hace honor al bestia de Tinoco... Pronto tus impolutas y honorables costuras se van a rozar con lo mas infernal del pecado.._ "

**FALTANDO 48 HORAS PARA LA HORA H...**

-¿Estamos listos?

-Listos, Jefe... no falta nada...

-¿El Escalade?

-Listo y dispuesto...

-¿los vehiculos?

-Un jeep cada dos tripulantes casados, y uno por cada cuatro solteros... Con esa proporción no van a notarse huecos el el parque militar y nadie quedara a pie si llegan a hacer falta...

Andy repasaba cuidadosamente su lista de pendientes antes de lanzarse de cabeza en la parte mas peliaguda de la prometida despedida de soltero de Tinoco... Flake, autonombrado bribón numero dos en reemplazo del festejado, lo asistía... incluso tomándose la cabeza junto con su jefe de aquellos detalles sueltos que aparentemente no tenían lugar... solo aparentemente...

-...Mmmm... falta algo... y ahora no puedo recordar que carajo es...

-¿Tal vez el pedido de los pilotos, Jefe? Son buenos pero eso no incluye que nadie los enganche o los saque...

-Mierda, es cierto... el ACLS los pone en cubierta pero debo igualmente dejar algo de gente durante el BARCAP para que se la traguen mejor... ¿pero quien a esta hora?

-...Quedan los Zánganos, jefe...

-¿Los zánganos? ¿Flynn? En tus sueños, patán... y no porque sea mujer... Es un turno real con posibilidades de marcianos encima... no voy a poner a un recluta que recién se asoma en una situación inflamable que puede llegar a requerir tigres veteranos...

-Nada se pierde con probar...

-Maldición, odio tomar decisiones contra mi propio consejo... pero en fin, ya he hecho tantas fechorías detrás de esta fiesta que una mas no pone ni quita días de calabozo... Hazla llamar...

Cuando la persona citada llegó hasta el despacho del Jefe, luego de entrar hizo la venia perfectamente cuadrada... y aún el traje espacial no lograba disimular la curva abultada que se produjo en su pecho al saludar...

-¡Jefe de Equipo Verde - T se reporta, Señor! ¡A sus ordenes, Señor!

Era un absoluto misterio el cómo una oficial con merecimientos y curriculum de sobra como la Teniente Tercera Moira Flynn, de los registros administrativos de la NAS(7) Macross, había terminado con los Tigres de la cubierta... Siendo como era una oficial de la RDFMC, el _Daedalus_ le ofrecía una afinidad mas soportable... Y si había terminado con los Tigres se debía al último acto administrativo de la Teniente Krylov antes de salir de la línea de mando del Coronel Maistroff y del estado mayor... El ejemplo de Krylov, que en algún minuto estuvo a punto de resignar todas sus comisiones, había prendido lo suficiente en Flynn como para decidir autodegradarse para poder entrar al equipo... La venia de Krylov le proporciono el resquicio legal necesario para lograrlo, y ahora, que ella sola se volvió lo suficientemente buena como para devolverle sumariamente su grado anterior... Pero manteniéndose estrictamente subordinada a la cadena de mando de la División, la llamada solo podía significarle una reprimenda... o tal vez una nueva comisión...

-...Descanse, Flynn...-La seca actitud del Jefe Steinhauser sorprendió a Moira. Acostumbrada como estaba a la firmeza juguetona del Jefe _Corn_, trató hasta donde pudo de no sobresaltarse ante el tono- ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva entrenando como Jefe de Equipo?

-12 semanas, Señor.

-¿Electrónica de cubierta?

-Toda la que el Jefe _Corn_ me enseñó, Señor...

-Mmmm... -Andy la midió respetuosamente con la mirada- Dígame, Mi Teniente... ¿Se halla capaz de manejar un turno completo en el Dos, el Enganche y la Cocina?

-¿Como dijo, Señor? -Flynn sintió casi como si le estuvieran tomando el pelo- ¿Un turno solo para mí en todo ese tiempo?

-Sí, Flynn ¿Se asustó? -El vasto registro de sarcasmo del Jefe se activo automáticamente- ¿Cree que no da la medida? ¿o tal vez los Zánganos son muy cachorros para hacer el trabajo?

-Lo haremos, señor... Descuide que no se va a arrepentir de darnos esta misión... -Flynn se puso tiesa y miró desafiante a los ojos de Andy... Su sangre irlandesa hirvió tan solo un segundo, lo suficiente para darle fuerza a sus palabras- Denos los tres turnos y los haremos sin chistar..

-Eso quería oír -Andy la miró, satisfecho de la actitud de Flynn- Prepárese para asumir como _Mino Boss_ para pasado mañana a las 1600 horas. El turno de entrenamiento hará los turnos de enganche y la cocina hasta su hora normal de termino a las 2100 horas. Tendrá el ATO del turno de mis manos a las 1400 horas de mañana. Puede retirarse.

-¡Sí, Señor! ¡A su orden, Señor!

En cuanto el seco y marcial andar de Flynn se perdió tras la oficina, Andy se permtió suspirar entre las risas de su bribón ocasional numero 2- ...Bobby... Si tu cachorra nos vende en el turno, voy a enviarle tus cojones en un marco al jefe de los marcianos...

**oOo**

-¿Solo que algo se preparaba? ¿Nada más?

La respuesta destemplada de la Comandante Hayes quedó rebotando como una molesta pelota de tenis en la acústica del comedor de oficiales del SDF-1... Al punto que varias cabezas giraron hacia ella... tratando de saber si el motivo de su desagrado tenía algo que ver con ellos...

-Solo eso, Lisa... -Vanessa Leeds se encogió dramáticamente de hombros- No alcancé a sonsacarle nada más al marino porque se hizo humo...

-...Diras que te quitaron el bocado de entre los dientes, Vanessa -Kim estiró una sonrisa poco convincente- Y eso que recién empezabas a apretar...

-Los Tigres forman parte de la decoración de Ciudad Macross... Alguno debe haberlo visto, y sospechando algo, se lo llevo de ahi -Lisa achicó los ojos con rabia apenas contenida- Por ahora se libraron de mí... Pero hay alguien de quien no se van a librar...

-¿Alguien más? -Sammie lo pensó solo un segundo, antes de abrir la boca ante el horror de las otras dos confabuladas- ¿No te referirás a..?

-Sí, Sammie -Lisa apretó los puños sobre la mesa- Debería no estar preocupada, pero tengo amigas... muy buenas amigas que sabrán que destino darle a esta información, que merecen saberla, y actuar en consecuencia... Chicas, Gracias... porque en cuanto pueda voy a la madriguera... -El trío se encogió al mismo tiempo, como si esperara un castigo del cielo- Las Tigresas se van de cacería... y sé demasiado bien que no van a llegar con las manos vacías...

**FALTANDO 24 HORAS PARA LA HORA H...**

...La voz había hecho lo posible por no correr demasiado rápido... Pero se trataba del _Prometheus_, y de la despedida de soltero del _Charro_ Tinoco... Y hasta el chismoso más chismoso de la naval, el que nunca fallaba en enterarse de algo, un ser de estatura casi legendaria, al nivel del Trío Terrible, e incluso un poquito más allá... Estaba absolutamente a oscuras acerca de su juerguistico destino... Una pesada lápida de silencio había caído sobre la nave... cuyas operaciones seguían su ritmo normal, manteniendolo inusualmente ocupado, pues su jefe y amigo a veces sencillamente estaba inubicable... lo que por otra parte no lo tenía en absoluto tranquilo y relajado. No obstante eso, la feroz conspiración para rematar la soltería rampante del mexicano seguía su curso inexorable, enredada en los oscuros cubichetes, carlingas y camarotes alejados de la nave... de la mano del director de orquesta y sus bribones invitados... y uno que otro comparsa que trataba de no reirse mucho de su parte en el complot...

-¿Connie?

-Adelante, jefe... no hay nadie...

Andy se deslizo como un gato en el amplio espacio de la Sala Táctica del Grupo Aéreo Naval... Connie, enredado en reportes y conversiones de derribo, soltó un suspiro aliviado en cuanto lo hizo pasar... Al contrario que Andy, cada vez mas desesperado por mantener el secretismo de su barrabasada, a él enterarse de los resultados del complot, le sacaba risas y una buena conversación, lejos de las catapultas y la presión constante del mando y los horrores diarios que perder gente en combate casi como un suspiro le causaban... Era ciertamente un motivo de relajo y una válvula muy necesaria para dar escape a la tensión...

-¿Que hay, Stein-turbio?

-Será mañana -Le soltó sin ceremonias- a las 1800, de modo que hay que meter mano en el ATO y programarte en BARCAP para el Turno-2... Esto es de urgencia, Connie... Dime por favor que puedes hacerlo...

-¡mañana! -Elwes se llevó una mano fastidiada a la frente- ¿Es que acaso no tienes compasión de mí, Stein-patán? ¡los pistoleros mañana están de descanso por orden del SCAG!

-¡Grandísima...!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo... -Elwes se carcajeó interiormente del dilema de Steinhauser- Mis muchachos no le hacen asco a volar las veces que sea con tal de despacharse unos marcianos más a su cuenta... El Club 100 es exclusivo y todos quieren entrar en el...

Andy respiró, aliviado: Aparte de conservar la vida, la conversión de derribos era preocupación primordial de los pilotos junto con el cumplimiento de sus salidas reglamentarias... Lograr 100 derribos en el último tiempo, dado el tamaño de la maquinaria aeroespacial enemiga, era difícil, pero no imposible de lograr. Pilotos como Frampton, Hunter, Fokker y Sterling, ademas de Elwes mismo, ya constaban en los registros del distinguido club...

-Entonces ¿Lo harás, Connie?

-Lo haré, Andy... Con una condición...

"_...Diablos... ¿Otra mas? El vaquero me está matando y ni siquiera llegamos a la puerta del Kitty Kitty..._" Andy comenzó a sudar frío y por todos los poros de su cuerpo...

-...Soy todo oídos...

-Con un poco de ayuda, hasta yo mismo podría armar un ATO -La sonrisa cómplice del CAG Naval estaba a punto de hacerle perder la chaveta- El caso es que los estados de fuerza ya están despachados... Nosotros ya estamos con la almohada en la mano, y hay que cambiar todo eso, hacerlo firmar por el SCAG... Y pasarlo bajo las narices de tu hermanita sin que sospeche... -Finalizó con una carcajada, pero Andy ya casi estaba en pánico absoluto- ...Casi nada ¿Eh?

-Vas a hacer que me salgan canas verdes, Connie... eso, en caso que todavía tenga cabello al final de la despedida de soltero -Suspiró largamente- De acuerdo, haz el cambio... Luego me lo haces llegar, que de algún modo haré que cambien los expedientes... Recordando repentinamente, Tomo con veloz gesto la radio desde su cintura... -Atención, atención, Nuevededos para Sierra-Papa-1, adelante, Sierra-Papa...

-Sierra-Papa-1 le escucha, Nuevededos...

-El Mensajero del Puente me pateo el culo a la pasada, que nadie deje salir a ese desgraciado de la base hasta que yo lo enfrente... Cristoph...

-Ahora qué, Andy...

-Hazlo por mí...

-Voy a terminar yo en la barra por culpa de tus jueguecitos, Andy... De acuerdo, no sale hasta que lo tengas a la vista... Y espero que valga la pena...

-Beberás cerveza tibia hasta que te caigas de la silla, Mueller...

-Pobre de tí que asi no sea Steinhauser... Sierra-Papa-1 fuera...

-Listo, Connie... -Andy miró fieramente a Elwes- Ahora tienes tiempo hasta para escribir un Best-Seller...Haz que el asunto Bechtiger valga la pena...

-¿Nunca vas a olvidar eso, Andy?

-Tú te la pasaste de maravillas corriendo desnudo por la isla con Jenna de la mano... Yo tuve que poner caritas y disfrazar los VF-1 para que no se notara que faltaba el biplaza... Ahora es tu turno...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Elwes tomo el rol desde sus archivos y comenzó a cambiar los estados- pero no olvides nuestra apuesta... y encima con esto te ayudo a ganarla, patán...

-En este mundo, Connie, nadie sabe para quien trabaja...

**oOo**

-¿Y esto?

El rostro de perplejidad de Hunter no dejaba lugar a dudas... Lo que había leído no le había gustado para nada "_¿Qué diantres es lo que está pasando en ese portaaviones? Elwes me llora hasta parecer un Bebé con hambre que su gente necesita descanso, y ahora desobedece mi propia orden y se reprograma con salidas en el Turno-2 de mañana... eso, a menos qué..._"

-¿De donde viene, Tripulante?

-Barricada Prometheus, Señor... Dice mi Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser, que le diga que esta todo bajo control, que firme, que nadie va a enterarse, y que estará a salvo de la Comandante Hayes si lo hace, que lo garantiza...

-...Pobre que así no sea, Tripulante... -Rick firmó sin mirar, ahora consciente que no podría volar mañana, y que nadie debía verlo en las cubiertas... Lisa por sobre todas las demás personas- Dígale al jefe que conforme, pero que si esto se sabe, fui engañado, caerá solo y adicionalmente me tendrá que servir de escudo frente a la Comandante Hayes...¿Entendido, Tripulante?

-Entendido, señor...

-Retírese, y vuele a entregar ese documento... Mucho depende de que esté en tiempo y forma...

-...Como el viento, señor...

Los pasos a la carrera del marino se perdieron por el pasillo "_Dios, no lo permitas... Me encanta mi cabeza donde la tengo... Por lo mismo espero que Lisa jamás se entere de esta jugarreta... o lo pasaré muy mal..._"

**La Hora H...**

Lisa llevaba ya un desesperado cuarto de hora llamando infructuosamente a la Casa de los Maquinistas... Sus obligaciones la habían mantenido sin pausas y como una roca delante de su estación, y atornillada firmemente a la silla de su despacho... Amén de unas cuantas inspecciones que coparon repentinamente su agenda...

* * *

-...Nunca pude entender de donde me salió tanto trabajo...

-¿No lo imaginas, Hermanita...?

-...Espera... -La almirante Hayes levantó sus verdes ojos dilatados de la sorpresa hacia Andy- ¿...No querrás decir que...? -Tartajeó como si sus palabras hubieran sufrido un choque multiple a la salida de su garganta- No... Esta es otra de tus famosas cuasiverdades, Cabeza de Piedra... ¿Gloval? ¿Me estás diciendo que Gloval...?

-Que te lo diga él mismo... -Andy se puso de pie con un quejido y gran parsimonia, y sonriendo anchamente, atravesó la sala rumbo al anaquel de su memorabilia... Tomando con gran decision uno de los volumenes de sus libros de correo, buscó afanosamente hasta que se sintió satisfecho- Sí... Este es... Toma, Lisa, Leelo... Así él mismisimo viejo Henry no me va a dejar de mentiroso...

Lisa se acercó el volumen abierto a los ojos, y cada vez los abría con mayor sorpresa a medida que devoraba las palabras...

_FROM: Gloval, Henry_

_TO: Steinhauser, Andrew_

_SUBJECT: RE: INVITACION_

_Por la presente, el suscrito desea agradecer con especial atención la invitación recibida, y lamentando que las labores atingentes al puesto no lo dejen participar de ella como hubiera sido su deseo._

_No obstante lo anterior, su pedido adjunto ha recibido de quien suscribe la atención debida, y guardando las proporciones y atendiendo al cuidado de la cadena de mando, hará lo necesario para que los obstáculos que restan por allanar para el cumplimiento de tan elevado propósito, sean debidamente atendidos a su entera satisfacción_

_Solo espero que, como es su creencia y la mía propia, Hay un Dios en el cielo, este les preste toda la ayuda posible para recuperarse al día siguiente de la hermosa borrachera que sin duda les va a dar dura pelea por el centro, los flancos y retaguardia..._

_Henry J. Gloval_

_p.s: Como es obvio, Contramaestre en Jefe, omitir el último párrafo cuando corresponda..._

-¡No es posible! -Lisa cerró el libro de golpe... Jonathan y Luca estaban tan paralogizados por aquel desconocido episodio, que no sabían si reírse o guardar silencio- ¿Es que acaso no hubo nadie no comprometido en tu barrabasada? ¡Hasta el Almirante Gloval conspiró con ustedes!

-¿Era o no un Marino, Lisa?

-Uh-rrah por eso -Tinoco dejo escapar la frase de sus labios, y salio en ayuda de los chicos, en quienes aún no terminaba de entrar la magnitud del desaguisado que Andy había montado para despedirlo- El _Kitty Kitty_, los pistoleros, Flynn, Las Chicas del Cìrculo Prometheus, La Almirante Hayes, El Almirante Hunter... El mismo Almirante Gloval, incluso Andy y el loco de Hettie... Todo estaba en su lugar... Excepto...

-¿Excepto qué, Jefe Tinoco? -Luca ya no sabía donde sentarse o pararse en la sala: Así era como sentía palpablemente el suspenso- Medio SDF-1, si es que no mas porcentaje, estaba enredado en la conjura para despedirlo...

-Tu lo has dicho, _Chamaco_... -Tinoco rió, pero pudo notarse perfectamente a través de la pantalla el ceño fruncido que le dirigió intencionadamente a su amigo de toda la vida- Todo estaba en su lugar... Excepto yo...

* * *

-...Diga...

-Santo cielo, Joni... llevo horas tratando de ubicarle...

-Gracias, Lisa... -Joni se oía excepcionalmente agitada- Es un gusto oírte pero estoy hasta el cuello en este minuto...

-Joni, Yo quería...

-Espero que no te sientas ofendida, Lisa... Tengo muy poco tiempo y Andy está esperando afuera de la casa...

-¡Es de él de quien quiero hablarte. Joni! ¡El cabeza de piedra...!

-...Se lo tenía bien escondido... Lisa...

-¡Al fin! ¡Descubriste que el Cabeza de Piedra va derecho al...!

-...Escalade, que consiguio para el Baby Shower de Imogen moviendo las influencias de sus amigotes...

-...eso, al ¿Escalade? ¿Dijiste Escalade, Joni? -Lisa se oyó a sí misma casi gritando por el auricular- ¿El mismo Escalade que es el Salón VIP del Sentinel?

-¿Tú que crees, Lisa? Ya no me queda tiempo... en cuanto termine todo esto nos reuniremos y te contaré todo... Nos vemos, Lisa...

El clic del auricular resonó no con violencia, pero sí con nitidez, y por que no decirlo, en el centro mismo de la cabeza de la Comandante Hayes "_Dios mío... ¿Que papel juego yo aquí entonces? Cabeza de piedra conspira, Joni y yo pensamos lo peor... Y ahora resulta que todo este tiempo se dio el trabajo de ayudar a las chicas a montar el Baby Shower de Imogen Kano.._." Aún sentada en el borde de su litera, sin embargo... Seguía con una intensa desazón... "_En fin, aunque no me haya enterado de nada... Me alegra que haya cambiado de parecer... Un momento... Cabeza de piedra jamás cambia de parecer..._" -Mirando brevemente su reloj, se dió cuenta que tendría que correr a tomar la segunda parte de su intermedio- "_No importa el tiempo que me tome... Juro que ahora mas que nunca voy a llegar al fondo de esto..._"

**oOo**

Cuando la _Cajita de Música_ se detuvo finalmente frente a las escalinatas del Sentinel, Joni iba poco menos que encantada... La acera estaba atestada de Jeeps, con solícitos marinos ayudando a bajar de ellos a sus esposas o novias... Amén de una cantidad poco usual de regalos, tratándose solo de un Baby Shower para una futura mamá...

-¿Cómo le hiciste, Grandote? -Joni lo miró ni bien bajó del vehículo- Aquí hay más Tigres de lo que debiera... Y tu no eres el rey de los permisos...

-Es verdad -Admitió- No lo soy... Pero esta era una oportunidad única para devolverles un poco de lo que han estado haciendo a nuestras espaldas, Joni. El Círculo Femenino ha hecho montones de cosas en muy corto tiempo, y mis hombres y yo mismo nos sentimos en deuda y con deseos de agradecer... Tigres tranquilos rematan mejores turnos, cielo, y ustedes tienen mucha parte en ello...

-Gracias, Grandote... -Joanna estaba impresionada de la respuesta de su esposo, y sin mediar palabra lo besó a boca llena para despedirse- ¿vendrás por mí más tarde?

-Trataré -Andy reía interiormente- este desbarajuste de roles me puede salir caro, y mientras no lo normalice no puedo garantizar nada, Joni...

-De acuerdo ¡Vete ya de aquí!

"_Ahora si... Nos vamos al fin a lo nuestro._." Andy devoró neumáticos en su salida, y ya camino de la base tomo el radio...

-Aqui _Corn_, a sus ordenes, Jefe...

-A medida que los jeeps vayan llegando, envía a todos a ponerse el uniforme de salida, Hoy toca negro, de modo que nadie ose ponerse uno blanco... eso sería como mandarle un telegrama a nuestras mujeres...

-Entendido, Señor...

-¿Como va Flynn y los pistoleros?

-Impecables, señor. Su casco y su chaqueta le vinieron de perillas a Moira... Nadie se ha dado cuenta...

-Perfecto. Voy en camino... Que se prepare la tropa de desembarco... Tinoco está por llegar a lo que se supone es un enganche intermedio que le programé... Todavía no sabe la clase de turno que le espera...

-¡Entendido, Señor!

El corte de comunicación en la radio cortó también las risas destempladas de Flake a través del canal... "_Rumba, rumba, rumba... Hoy es la rumba, carajo..._" Andy salmodiaba en voz baja como un diabólico mantra a medida que los neumáticos de su vehículo devoraban la pista en demanda del _Prometheus_...

* * *

-Bien Imogen... Se supone que esto es una fiesta... de modo que deja de sostenerte el vientre y sonríe, por favor... las chicas del circulo han querido darte una peuqeña ayuda, y de paso, no faltar a la tradición...

* * *

-¿Reggie? Habla hettie...

-¿Ya?

-Ya. Patea todos los monos fuera de tu local, que los tigres se están cambiando de uniforme y secuestrando al mexicano... Yo entrego el turno, me cambio y en treinta minutos estoy por allá...

-ay, ay, señor! Cambiando el formato a tus ordenes, marinerito, te espero a la salida del local...

-Que asi sea, viejo sátiro...

* * *

-¿Alguien mas se apunta a la maratón del peso?

-¡Aquí, Joni! ¡La muñeca pesa 3 kilos y 150 gramos!

El multitudinario Baby Shower estaba en plena ejecución... Los juegos, la música, y la bulliciosa algarabía de las mujeres allí presentes, llenaban de alegría un sitio serio y formal, e incluso algo estirado, como lo era el Salón Escalade del Hotel Macross Sentinel... En tanto, en el Puente Principal, Lisa atendía lo que le quedaba de su intermedio, rumiando su desazón, de una manera tal que cualquiera hubiera supuesto que se estaba trenzando con una tremenda decisión estratégica vital en el desarrollo de un combate...

* * *

-¿quienes vamos?

-Estamos todos, Jefe: John, Johann, Yo, Eddie y Usted... Supongo que eso basta para Bennie...

-No creas, Bobby... Si el _pinche mexicano_ pudo agarrarse de donde no había agarradera posible en la cubierta de este mismo portaaviones en medio de una tormenta infernal, puede darnos la pelea de nuestras vidas... -Hizo una pausa intencionada para mirar brevemente y con gesto torvo su temible y enorme derecha empuñada- Por eso voy yo... Armado con el argumento definitivo... ¿Donde está ahora?

-Al final de Alerta-2, Jefe... -Flake no podía contener la risa- Georgia se prestó para la charada y le vendió el cuento que las naves de la Alerta-3, al final de la media parada, están mal estacionadas y las armaron mal... Todavía debe estar discutiendo con los Capitanes de nave... Que dicho sea de paso nos ayudan encantados a quitárselo de encima...

Andy levantó la vista... Y Estevez, Wilkins, Kunstler y el mismo Flake pudieron ver el destello más maligno y encandilante jamás salido de las pupilas de su jefe y amigo... Quien levantó su izquierda para consultar su reloj...

-Es hora, Tigres... Vamos a sacar al novio...

Su `paso urgente y cuadrado como en un desfile, se perdió por la zona de transferencia hacia el interior presurizado del hangar principal... El tiempo corría y no los favorecía: Tenían lo justo para sacar a Tinoco de la cubierta, correr al _Kitty Kitty_, hacer la barrabasada y volver antes que los turnos cambiados que había puesto en vigor para el día presente fueran descubiertos por alguna nariz demasiado inspectiva dentro de su misma nave o el puente principal "_...Dios, olvidé por completo decirle a Alfie acerca del plan... En fin... Es mejor que no sepa nada... Cuidar su cuello es mayor bien que estirárselo a alguna desnudista... o bien al insoportable de Maistroff.._."

-Ahí está, Jefe...

Andy asomó apenas los ojos por el morro de un VF-1A, hasta que su vista se posó en el desventurado Tinoco... que ignorante de su destino, discutía con los capitanes de nave de entrenamiento, mezclados increiblemente con un popurrí de técnicos veteranos o semi veteranos de todos los turnos de la nave...

-¿Quiere alguno de ustedes, tarados, tener la amabilidad de explicarle a este pobre contramaestre mexicano que carajos paso que terminaron aquí...?

"_¡Ahora, corran, bolsa al cuello, inmovilicen manos y pies o no la contamos!_"

...Tinoco ni siquiera detectó el inmenso poder del vendaval humano que en fracciones de segundo se le vino encima, la bolsa de suave tela privándole de la visión, al tiempo que lo que el sentía como un calamar de proporciones épicas trataba de apoderarse de sus manos y pies..

_-¡Ah, saquense, huevones!¡chingen su madre, nacos, ojetes, chingones, a quien creen que tratan de achicopalar, agachones!_

-...Quieto, quieto, cuate, o te va a doler el doble...

-_¡Sueltenme, culeros, que me están cagando el palo y no respondo de la madriza que les va a tocar si me sueltan, pendejos!_

-...Así no vamos a ninguna parte...

-_¿Gringo?_

Al oir la voz de su jefe, Tinoco quedó paralogizado de la impresión... Momento justo en el que Andy, entre el fastidio y la risa que le causaba la resistencia del _Charro_, aplicó su terrible "argumento definitivo" Tinoco cayó como un costal de patatas al suelo...

-Listo, muchachos, nos vamos de aquí...

Tomando sin mucha elegancia el cuerpo semi-inerte del mexicano, Andy y sus conspiradores salieron rápidamente de la cubierta entre las risas y vítores del personal enterado de la gigantesca barrabasada...

-...Maldición, _Charro_, o engordaste o yo estoy mas decrépito...

-Ya casi llegamos, Jefe, solo un poco más...

Andy llegó finalmente hasta su Jeep... y no lo pensó dos veces... Dejó caer a Tinoco como un costal...

-Amarrenlo, pero no lo amordacen... vayan a ponerse el uniforme con la velocidad del rayo y nos encontramos aquí en diez minutos...

-entendido, Jefe, pero ¿y si grita?

-¿Crees tú, _Drácula_, que alguien va a querer soltarlo sabiendo para donde va este pedazo de enchilada?

...La risa de los conspiradores fue suficiente respuesta para Andy mientras corría perseguido como por avispas rumbo a su oficina en pos de su uniforme. Luchando contra el tiempo se lo puso, y se terminaba de acomodar la gorra casi al llegar al canal principal, cuando se detuvo, paralizado de la impresión: Los Tigres, los más cercanos a Tinoco, muchos de los cuales compartieron con él desde el tiempo en que su querido _Prometheus_ descansaba su quilla en el agua, esperaban formados a la vera del canal al costado de los jeeps, en completo silencio y correctamente uniformados de negro... "_No es para sentirse orgulloso de solo pensar a donde van todos estos uniformes... Pero no puedo sentir mas que orgullo por los Tigres... Tinoco se casa... y eso me dice a gritos lo lejos que hemos llegado.._." Los miró brevemente, como pasando revista, y luego se montó sin ceremonias sobre la _Cajita de Música_. El movimiento silencioso fue una orden tácita para todos, que lo imitaron. Al tiempo el Jeep de Steinhauser se llenó con los conspiradores principales... Incluido el festejado...

-...Listos, Jefe...

-...Próxima parada... _Kitty Kitty_...

El rechinar de neumáticos puso con brusquedad al convoy rumbo a su destino...

-_¡Mas cuidado, Cafre de la chingada!_ -Medio consciente, Tinoco protestaba por el bamboleo del vehículo- _¡Todavía tengo que casarme, macuarros, no soy un costal de patatas!_

-Tranquilo, Bennie, que te vas a casar... Pero todavía no... Te queda una juerga por pasar...

-_¡Ah jijó!_ -Bennie guardo medroso silencio por un instante- Te saliste con la tuya, _Gringo resbaloso... Ahorita sí que Kirima me descalabra..._

Las risas de Flake, Kunstler, Estevez y Wilkins se perdieron junto con el convoy del pecado en las calles de Ciudad Macross, mientras la _Cajita de Música_ preparaba el ambiente como solo el Jefe era capaz de hacerlo...

_Get your motor running  
Head out on the highway  
Looking for adventure  
and whatever comes our way_

_Ya darling you could make it happen  
Take the world in a loving embrace  
Fire all of your guns and once in  
Explode into space_

_I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racing with the wind  
and the feeling that I'm under_

_Ya darling you could make it happen  
Take the world in a loving embrace  
Fire all of your guns and once in  
Explode into space_

_'cause you're a true nature child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never want to die_

_Born to be wild..._

_Born to be wild ..._

(**Born to be Wild - Steppenwolf**)

**oOo**

-...Tú estás inquieta, Lisa... A tí algo te pasa...

La frase de Grant, que comenzaba a cerrar su estación para retirarse de su turno, lo mismo que Lisa, la sacó repentinamente de su ensimismamiento... Llena hasta reventar de sospechas acerca de las intenciones de su _Hermanito_, ni siquiera la segunda parte de su intermedio había logrado sacarle las interrogantes cada vez mayores acerca de sus retorcidos propósitos...

-No hay caso... No puedo quitarme de la cabeza el pedido de Joni, Claudia... No conseguí nada y no me siento tranquila...

-Despreocupate, Chiquilla... -Claudia rió por lo bajo- A estas alturas el Baby Shower debe estar en su apogeo... En lo que menos piensa Joni en este momento es en el Jardinero... Miralo... -Claudia levantó su brazo en dirección a los monitores de seguimiento de Kim, que en ese instante mostraban parte de la maniobra de cubierta- Nadie lo saca de ahí, es más, yo ni muerta subiría a cubierta y al loco de Steinhauser le encanta...

-¡Humpf!-Lisa hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia los monitores- Igualmente no me convence- Se quedó pensativa un momento, y luego se acercó a la estación de la Teniente Young, mirando alternativamente hacia Vanessa- ¿Recuerdan el nombre del marino que se les escapó?

-Estee... -Vanessa se llevó un dedo a los labios intentando recordar, hasta que lo levantó con una sonrisa- ¡Sí! ¡Es Frontenac, Denis Frontenac! ¡Amarillo-1, Turno-1!

-Tu memoria nunca falla, Vanessa -Lisa sonrío con agresividad- Kim, metete al rol de servicios de la nave... Quiero saber donde se encuentra en este minuto, voy a la Base Prometheus, y les juro que de mí ese Tigre no se salva...

-...No puede ser...

-¿Que sucede, Kim?

-Esto es incomprensible, Comandante... -Kim mostraba los resultados de su pantalla con gesto perplejo- El sumario del rol de la división dice que Frontenac está confinado a la barra de castigo hasta hoy a las 2100 horas... Y tiene tres semanas de arresto adicionales...No... no es posible...

-¿Qué, Kim?

-La fecha, Lisa... -Kim tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa- El confinamiento data del mismo dia que se le escapó a Vanessa... Y está firmado de puño y letra del Jefe Steinhauser...

-...Date por muerto, Hermanito...

Lisa giró en fracciones de segundo y alcanzó su estación, casi como si esta la hubiera atraído como un electroimán, al tiempo que pedía a Kim que le diera seguimiento a la cubierta con todas las cámaras...Fue entonces que tres tremendas cosas, que ponían en riesgo absoluto al Jefe, pasaron simultaneamente...

-...Delta-1 a Nuevededos, Conteste, Nuevededos... Andy, te conmino a que contestes ahora mismo, o se me va a olvidar por completo que soy tu hermanita, y vas a sufrir como no lo has hecho nunca en tu vida... Delta-1 a Nuevededos... Delta-1 a Doble D, Conteste, Doble D.. ¡Jefe Wilkins, conteste de inmediato o irá a corte marcial..!

En cubierta, Flynn estaba pálida y contraida, y sudando frío a mares de solo escuchar aquella voz conminatoria que tarde o temprano, merced a su entrenamiento y al escalafón, se vería obligada a contestar "_Cristo, Jefe... ¡Me usaste de cortina de humo, y encima para la Comandante Hayes! ¡¿Que hago ahora, por Dios? Estoy usando sus marcas, y tarde o temprano me van a descubrir...Maldito seas, Nuevededos... pero por otra parte, nadie nunca se atrevió a darme la oportunidad que tengo ahora entre las manos... En fin... Seguire NORDO(8) un par de minutos mas... _" Mientras Lisa vociferaba su protesta radial, el Turno de la Cocina y enganche del Nocturno, las infaltables Finney, Armand, Dahlgren y Levinson, hacían su entrada formal al puente principal para su sumario... Finney, muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejar la celebración en el Sentinel para volver al trabajo... pero los bolsillos de su guerrera rebosaban de dulces que había podido escamotear antes de desaparecer del Escalade, anticipando los recuerdos finales del Baby Shower de una mas que emocionada Imogen Kano...

-...Contesta de una vez, Andy, o no respondo de mí...

-Buenas no...¿Comandante?

-¡Finney! -Lisa se volvió hacia ella hecha una furia. Odiaba que la engañaran, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando-¡Mucho lo siento, pero tu Tigre está tan muerto como Steinhauser! ¡Se que algo traman, y no quieren contestarme!

-No me extraña, Comandante... -Finney echó una ojeada hacia las pantallas de seguimiento de Kim con los ojos echando chispas- Esos no son Ni Nuevededos ni Doble D...

...Un silencio frío y pesado como una piedra cayó sobre el puente principal...

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Claire?

**oOo**

Medio ahogado como estaba, Tinoco apenas había sentido o intuido el camino que llevaban... Y la marca de fabrica de los temibles puñetazos de su amigo era de temer... Aún medio mareado, y con el costado de su mandíbula sintiéndose como si le hubieran bailado un _Jarabe Tapatío_ con tacos de aguja, apenas notó como su transportación ocasional se iba deteniendo poco a poco... y de pronto se vio levantado casi en vilo sin poder oponer ninguna resistencia...

-...Vamos a lo bueno, _Charro_, ni te imaginas...

Las risas de Flake y Wilkins nada bueno le auguraban... menos notar a través de la capucha que la luz cambiaba repentinamente: de la luminosidad horaria que el domo Robotech proyectaba para virtualizar el cielo terrestre dentro del receptáculo principal, a una oscuridad nada tranquilizadora...

-...Y ahora, señor Don Contramaestre Primero Bennie _Charro_ Tinoco... - Bennie oyó claramente la mefistofélica voz del Capitán Hettie, y comenzó a temblar- ...Con los mas sinceros agradecimientos del Personal de Cubierta, Tus _Cuates_ y compañeros desde hace mucho tiempo, ha llegado la hora para tí de arriar definitivamente tu estandarte de soltería... -El rumor sordo de risas no le impidió seguir escuchándolo- ...Y aquellos que quedamos a la vera del camino, aquellos que aun no conocemos eso que llaman "Sentar Cabeza", y principalmente aquellos que quedamos con las ganas luego que el pillo de Steinhauser se escapó de su destino... _Charro_ querido...¡El _Kitty Kitty_ te saluda en tu última juerga de soltería! ¡Metanle, Chicas!

Bennie fue primero desatado, y luego despojado de la capucha, y antes que sus ojos pudieran dejar de paladear la oscuridad que lo había envuelto desde que lo sacaran a sangre y fuego desde la cubierta interior, las brillantes luces y los neones chillones se encendieron al mismo tiempo, encandilandolo... Y frente a él, en el escenario principal, tres de las más esculturales y deshinibidas chicas del antro, se descolgaban de los caños casi como dios las echó al mundo, mientras la música estridente le taladraba los oídos... a sus espaldas casi desnudas podía leerse el oropelesco letrero con que le celebraban su retiro definitivo a los cuarteles de invierno "_Hasta siempre Charro_" El rugido de los tigres se escuchó como nunca lleno de testosterona y emoción...

_...Oh, here i go_

_with the flow for all my ladies_

_at here again..._

_¡Oye Broder! ¡Esta me la tiene que poner pero en español!_

_...Ven michu michu que quiero jugar  
No te hagas rogar de que te voy a dar  
lechecita calientita pa' que duermas  
si es que quieres ven y arrimate a mis piernas_

Ven pa acariciarte no seas huraña michu  
Quiero sobarte

_que saltes hasta el techo  
mi nena, minina, felina no huyas..  
Ven acuestate y maulla..._

Pero que es esto?  
Donde has estado gata? estas llena de pulgas, llena de garrapatas  
Que sucia, que asco, me pica me rasco  
Mi gata es una rata que fiasco...

_Voy a buscarme otra una gata sin bichos  
Por toda la ciudad cantando Ven michu michu_

Ven michu michu no te eches pa' tras  
Ven michu michu para aca (ven michu michu..)  
Ven michu michu no te eches pa tras que recien vamos a empezar  
Ven michu michu no te eches pa' tras  
Ven michu michu para aca (ven michu michu..)  
Ven michu michu no te eches pa tras

_I'm a fecht a brand new cat..._

**(Ven Michu Michu – Gerardo)**

-..._Andale, mano..._ -Exclamó con voz trémula- ...Antes estaba muerto... -Con los ojos fijos en los encantos de las chicas soltó un suspiro desesperado- ...Ahora no sé si me podrán resucitar...

**oOo**

-...Lo que acaba de escucharme, Comandante Hayes -El cabello de Finney estaba erizado; al resto del puente casi le parecía en llamas- Eddie no es tan alto dentro de su traje, y usa visor azul, no oro... ese es Harvey Knittel, Jefe de Amarillo-T...

...Lisa tuvo que sujetarse la mandíbula... Lo mismo que claudia y el trío...

-...Es más, casi todos los que ven ahí afuera dando gran aspaviento, son gente de mi turno... Y, con todo respeto, Comandante... Andy no tiene pechos ni trasero que yo sepa...

-¡¿QUÉ?

-La curva de las pantorrillas de ese "Jefe Aéreo" es de un traje espacial de mujer, Comandante... Esa es Moira Flynn... La jefa del Verde-T...

Después de la última frase de Finney, el silencio se extendía... Y se hacía frio y tenebroso como el mas inhóspito de los glaciares... Lisa achicó los ojos hasta casi desaparecer... Al tiempo que de sus verdes pupilas comenzaba a destellar un fuego furioso como pocas veces se había visto hasta ese momento. Lisa, simplemente comenzó a caminar cada vez mas rápido hacia la esclusa automática del puente...

-...Morirá, morirá... no voy a mover ni un dedo, y morirá... Yo misma voy a arrancarle el corazón con las manos...

-¡Espere, Comandante! -Finney salió casi a la carrera detras de Lisa, y luego se volvió a su turno- ¡Ustedes saben como se hace! ¡Cubranme mientras vuelvo! ¡Y ni una palabra a nadie!

-¡Claire! -Claudia estaba escandalizada... Bueno, tenía unos deseos locos de reírse de la tremenda jugada de Andy... Pero debía guardar la compostura y la cabeza entre los hombros- ¡Donde crees que vas!

-¿Donde, Claudia? -Finney empuño con furia sus manos juntas, como si estuviera retorciendo algo- ...voy a convertir a un arrogante tigre en Gatito de escayola por desmandado, eso -Volteo a la carrera para seguir a Lisa- Estas muerto, Wilkins, juro por Dios que si te encuentro como creo estás muerto...

Ni siquiera el ruidoso cierre de la esclusa automática del Puente Principal pudo quebrar el ominoso silencio que reinaba en aquel puesto de combate...Tragando con gran fuerza, Gemina Levinson pudo apenas sacar el habla...

-¿Qu...Que está pasando aquí, Teniente Grant? – El atasco de sus dudas casi no la dejaba hablar- Nnn... no entiendo nada de nada...

-¿Oíste alguna vez hablar de "La cuarta guerra mundial" aquí en el puente, Levinson? -Claudia sonrió al ver el gesto afirmativo de la controladora nocturna, entre las sonrisas complices del trío terrible- Pues esto, si las cosas terminan como creo que terminan... Va a ser muchísimo peor...

**oOo**

-¡Silencio todos! - Damon, Hettie, la guerrera desabotonada, el nudo de la corbata deshecho, y el cuello de la camisa libre, se había apoderado de una botella de Whisky, y del micrófono de escenario principal... y con voz cavernosa y etílica amenazaba al aún paralogizado Tinoco, que ni siquiera había logrado levantarse por sus propios medios de la silla donde lo habían colocado... El Tequila en su izquierda, intacto, comenzó a tiritar cada vez con mayor fuerza... -Hoy es tu última juerga... Y antes de entrar en lo que llaman, estee ¿Cómo es que le dicen a esa cosa...? Ah... "sagrado vínculo"... Tienes derecho, amigo mio... A la...Ultima... Tentacion...

Las luces se apagaron en todo el local, los Tigres y demás personal masculino comenzaron a rugir como en una especie de ritual diabólico y hormonal... y un solo nombre escapaba de sus bocas como fauces de dientes afilados...

-¡Dee, Dee, Dee. Dee...!

Un foco seguidor iluminó desde arriba al charro; al mismo tiempo un par de cuadradas y grandes manos... por mas señas, una de ellas con dos falanges menos, tomaron la silla por el respaldo para acercarlo un poco mas al escenario principal... "_Tranquilo, Guey... Un poquito mas solamente y te dejaré libre para que escapes..._"

-¿Escapar? ¿Tú perdiste la chaveta, _Gringo sangrón_? -Tinoco estaba pálido de solo esbozar una idea en su mente atropellada acerca de su destino- Ya estoy tan muerto que ni se si respiro... Escapar para encontrarme con Kirima es mas muerte que quedarme aquí ahora...

-Entonces, solo disfruta, Bennie... Aprovecha, aprovecha, bandido...

Las manos soltaron la silla, y el escenario principal se iluminó con una pecaminosa luz ultravioleta... Y sobre el, bailando desenfrenadamente, vestida con una brevisima falda de tartán muyyy corta, y una blusa blanca amarrada apenas debajo del interminable escote, tan amplio que no quedaba ni espacio para las sospechas, casi como una versión erótica de una chica de instituto, la diosa pagana por excelencia del _Kitty Kitty_: la misma que pellizcara el trasero del jefe sin consulta de ninguna especie... Dee Binaglia, o como dentro de los muros del antro era conocida... Dee la destructora...

_A Mover el Coolo..._

_A Mover el coolo..._

_A Mover el Coolo..._

_A Mover el coolo...  
A Mover el Coolo..._

_A Mover el coolo..._

_A Mover el Coolo..._

_A Mover el coolo..._

Mira como floweo, yo simplemente le brindo ritmo al mundo perro.  
Tengo el infierno genital, y su cuerpo suda,  
su transpiración es digital, es como una pluma,  
su culo brilla mas y mas me atrae con su dulzura.  
Hoy en mi cuna dormida, quiero su uva.  
Imagino su sabor es chocolate,  
y que le gustaría que descubra la espuma de su valle.

_Nos iremos lejos donde nadie vea el movimiento,  
que el cielo sea el único testigo de este encuentro.  
Hay que empezar a mover, se nos acaba la era,  
la luna pronto se ira, el sol vendrá con sus velas._

_Terremoto que en sus ojos siento,  
se traslada a su cuerpo cuando está en movimiento,  
estoy volando por su jungla dorada. Grita mi alma!...  
Es hora de empezar a moveeeer..._

_A mover el Coolo..._

**(Coolo - Ilya kuriaky & the valderramas)**

-..._Ay, Caramba..._ -Bennie tragó saliva, luego su tequila de un solo golpe, y se acomodó, vencido ante la propuesta- ...Podré estar muerto... _Veamosle si la chava me revive.._.

**oOo**

Con un escandaloso chirrido de neumáticos, el transporte de la Comandante Hayes, con Finney a bordo, se detuvo ante las escalinatas del Sentinel. Ambas bajaron corriendo, tan urgentes eran sus pasos que ni siquiera repararon en el respetuoso saludo que les dirigió el ujier de la entrada... Ya en el interior, toparon casi como por casualidad con Adrian Gardocky...

-...Comandante Hayes, es un...

-¡No estoy para lisonjas ahora, Gardocky! -El Mâitre sintió casi como un golpe la declaración- ¡Voy al Escalade, y no se le ocurra detenerme!

Adrian tragó saliva y se hizo a un lado, temeroso y algo escandalizado... Sin duda algo muy grave estaba pasando para ser testigo de tamaña falta de educación... A ambas mujeres eso poco les importaba... Lisa, enfadada como pocas veces podía llegar a verse, extendió las manos al final de la espaciosa galería de los salones VIP, y abrió sin ningún tipo de miramientos, y de par en par, las puertas del Escalade...

-¡**Los tigres jugaron sucio! ¡Los muy malditos nos engañaron a todas!**

El grito desgarrador de Finney, ni bien volvió a poner pie en la mullida alfombra del salón, sorprendió a Lisa. Por educación mas acostumbrada a hacer las cosas importantes con discreción y sin aspavientos o escenas arrebatadoras y penosas, sintió sin embargo que era lo justo para esta ocasión... Las tigresas al unisono dieron un bote nervioso en cuanto sintieron la voz; hasta la música que amenizaba el encuentro se cortó de golpe: Joni quedó cual estatua griega, con el micrófono en una mano, y uno de los recuerdos de la celebración en la otra...

-¿Que qué, Claire? -Joni estaba atónita: hasta las palabras le salieron atascadas, y todavía no atinaba a cambiar su postura congelada- ¡Dime ahora mismo de qué carajos me estás hablando!

-Que los tigres nos engañaron a todas -Lisa habló con una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir- A todo el que trate de sacarle información está en arresto o confinado, los turnos de vuelo del grupo varitech fueron alterados por formaciones veteranas, y los turnos que debían estar en cubierta a esta hora no estan, Joni... Los muy... eso... se nos escaparon y quizás en que antro están metidos en su famosa despedida...

-¡AH, NO! ¡AH, NO! ¡AH, NO! -El grito furioso y destemplado de Joni no necesito amplificación para cimbrar a todo el hotel- ¡Pagarás con sangre tu traición, maridito mio... ¡Los tigres pagaran con sangre hasta el último segundo de su travesura! ¡Vamos, Chicas!¡A nuestras casas por unos cuantos cuchillos! ¡Hay por ahí algunas menudencias que vamos a cortar...!

Lisa ahora sí se asustó de verdad... Los rostros siniestros y ojos enrojecidos de las tigresas eran como para inspirarle amor a Dios al más ateo de los ateos... Furiosa y arrepentida a partes iguales, le dió alcance a Joni, que encabezaba a las tigresas por el pasillo, las que formaban una espontanea columna de tres en fondo, con los rostros mas negros que la muerte, iban derechito a propinar el castigo de los siglos, casi una matanza que dejaría al armagedón de seguro como una vulgar pelea de cantina...

-¿no pensaras ir caminando, verdad? -Lisa trató de apaciguar a la mujer, que muy de acuerdo al temperamento latino, ni siquiera la miró mientras hablaba- ...No tienes idea de adonde se metieron...

-...Sé quien puede tenerla, _Gringa_...-Joni se apaciguó un poco, y girando en redondo, detuvo la marcha- ¡Chicas, guarden fuerzas para el final y esperen aquí! -ante el gesto y los gritos furiosos del resto volvió a pedir calma- ...Tranquilas, chicas, calma... Vamos a dar el castigo, y les juro que será ejemplar... pero hagamos las cosas bien... Voy a casa por mi uniforme y por refuerzos, y volveré enseguida... Esto recién comienza...

Mientras las mujeres, de no muy buena gana volvían al Escalade, Joni apresuró el paso a la salida, seguida de Lisa...

-¡Joni! -Lisa trataba de hacer conversación para enterarse de sus intenciones- ¿Que se supone vas a hacer con tu uniforme puesto?

-Entrar donde se supone que no puedo hacerlo, Lisa... ¡Llevame ahora mismo a la Base Prometheus!

**oOo**

En medio del furioso baile de Dee, entre los testosterónicos rugidos de los tigres e invitados especiales, el _Charro _se dejaba finalmente acariciar por el singular presente de despedida de sus enfervorizados compañeros y amigos... La pausa de la música estridente por un tema mas quieto y calenturiento, fue la señal precisa para el inicio de la danza final de muerte de la destructora... Ahí donde Tinoco descubriría asombrado el por qué le llamaban así...

_Ese hombre tiene algo que me nubla la razón_

_yo lo veo y se me pone como loco el corazón_

_cuando me mira casi casi ya no puedo ni pensar_

_el se adueño de mi cabeza_

_y de todo lo demás_

Dee se acercó un poco, solo un poco, y en un movimiento casi invisible, la minúscula falda voló por los aires dando de lleno en el rostro del mexicano... bajando impresionado la prenda, Tinoco comprendió finalmente que estaba condenado... El diminuto y oropelesco hilo dental de Dee se cimbraba casi ingrávido al compás de sus tentadoras caderas, lleno de pecado y pasión...

_el le puso alas a mi vida_

_el es para mi la luz del sol_

_el trajo de nuevo,_

_la esperanza_

_el lleno mi mundo de color_

_se me derrite la boca cuando el me besa_

_yo me vuelvo loca_

_se me derrite la piel si me loca el_

_si me abraza el_

_yo me vuelvo loca_

**(Él – Azúcar Moreno)**

-_Ijole, mano_ -Andy sonrió al oírlo hablar- _Parece que mi fin está cerca..._

Ninguno de los tigres imaginaba siquiera cuan cerca estaban en realidad...

**oOo**

Cuando el Jeep de la comandante Hayes entró quemando neumáticos en forma furiosa por la barricada principal de la Base Prometheus, los asustados centinelas no necesitaron mucho para comprender que finalmente el Jefe Steinhauser había sido descubierto, y que su muerte no tardaría en publicarse por toda la nave...

-Golf-Eco Prometheus a AOC, ¡conteste AOC!

-Adelante, Golf-Eco, aquí Duquesne...

-Escondase lo mejor que pueda, mi capitán... La esposa del Jefe Nuevededos acaba de llegar...

-¡que tiene eso de malo, Golf-eco! ¡Se busca un arresto tripulante, por darme parte de bobadas! ¿Me oyó?

-Hagame caso, mi capitán... -La anónima voz destilaba terror auténtico- La jefa ya se enteró que el Jefe se llevó a casi todos los tigres al _kitty kitty_ a la despedida del jefe Tinoco... y llegó con la comandante Hayes y la Teniente Finney... Echando chispas por los ojos... Yo no le dije nada, Mi capitán, usted no me conoce... Golf- Eco fuera...

-¡Grandes carajos, Andy, me vas a sacar las entrañas con tus estupideces! -Sin soltar la radio, Duquesne se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos- Juro que tendrás un bonito arresto en cuanto te tenga en mis manos, Luterano... mientras tanto -sin pensarlo casi, se levantó de su asiento y le puso seguro a la puerta de su despacho- Hay que mantener la calma, o joni me hara perder, grado, dignidad y cabeza si caigo en sus manos.

No había pasado ni medio minuto de su accionar, cuando la puerta comenzó a tronar furiosamente a sus espaldas: se movía de tal manera que Duquesne estaba casi convencido que era un rinoceronte embistiendo y no una menuda mujer furiosa y dispuesta a todo...

-¡Ábreme, Duquesne, ábreme o no respondo de mí!

-¡No puedes estar aquí, Joni, o te haré arrestar por invadir terrenos militares!

-¡Es Teniente Steinhauser Camps, zoquete, y puedo estar aquí si quiero! ¡Abreme y dime toda la verdad! ¡donde estan los tigres! ¡si aprecias tu vida confiesa de inmediato!

-¡Respete el grado entonces, Teniente! -Duquesne comenzó a temer por la integridad de la puerta y la suya propia- ¡no haga estupideces que le cuesten caro mas tarde!

-¡Tiene todo mi permiso, Capitán! -"_Ahora si que estoy jodido, es Hayes... Y tú estás muerto, Andy_" Duquesne comenzó a temer por su vida- ¡Hable ahora o de verdad callará para siempre!

-¡No sé nada! ¡Juro que no me dijeron nada! ¡Por alguna razón decidieron dejarme fuera de esto! ¡Es la verdad, Comandante, por favor!

...La puerta dejo de cimbrarse...

-...Si no sabes nada... -Joni hablaba bajo y modulado... La misma voz que aterrorizaba a los desobedientes del anexo- Al menos ayuda... Quiero a toda la SP de la base disponible y a mis ordenes ¿Quedo Claro, Mi Capitán?

...Era mas sano echar en saco roto las prevenciones de la muerte en ese momento...

-¡Lo que quieras, Joni, llévatelos a todos si quieres pero dejame en paz!

-De acuerdo, Alfie... -Duquesne sintió pasos alejarse... y un par que se devolvían- Tus hombres son tuyos, Capitán... Pero si no los castigas ejemplarmente... Me tendrás de nuevo por aquí...

"_Oh, diablos_" Alfie se seco el sudor que repentinamente perló su frente "_Ahora si que no hay nada ni nadie que te salve, Gringo... Espero que tu nicho en las criptas esté bien frío para que te baje la temperatura de tus pensamientos mientras tu esposa decide cuando o como te perdona después de esta barrabasada..._"

**oOo**

-¿Que hacemos ahora, Joni?

-Lo lógico -Joni extendió la vista por el canal de la exclusa, y (bendicion de bendiciones para ella) vió venir desde las pistas a una perpleja Sargento Primero Lucille Kirima- Buscar mas refuerzos y a alguien que sepa donde se metieron los tigres...

-Hola chi... -El Jeep de Kirima se detuvo ante las tres, y la perplejidad dio paso a un enfado tan furioso como el de Lisa..tanto, que hasta el saludo se le cortó a medio verso a la sorprendida Inupiat- No... no me digan que...

-Si, Kirima... -Finney echaba aún mas chispas que hace un momento atrás- Tu futuro esposo... bueno, hasta ahora, o fue secuestrado o se fue por las buenas con los tigres...

-Ya verá _Kabluna_ cuando lo encuentre... -Kirima comenzó a acelerar casi con el freno puesto- Siganme, vamos al _Daedalus_... Si hay un culpable aquí de todo esto aparte de tu querido esposo, Joni... Ese es Damon Hettie... Alguno de sus amigotes nos dirá ahí la verdad- soltó el freno y partió por el canal como verdadera alma que lleva el diablo...

-¡Eso es! -Joni saltó en un solo movimiento al Jeep-¡Suban, chicas, y vamonos! A los Inupiat les encanta la carne cruda... y no les quepa duda que Kirima va con hambre, mucha hambre...

Mientras ambos jeeps aceleraban ya fuera de todo reglamento fuera del canal de la esclusa, el furioso llamado de Joni por la radio fue colocando en fila tras de los dos vehiculos todo un piquete de SP con sus correspondientes marinos de guardia... Cuando aquel convoy vengador salió como río interminable por la entrada principal, los centinelas a cargo de la barrera solo atinaron a lo único posible: se quitaron respetuosamente las gorras y se santiguaron, o bien dedicaron una ultima plegaria al camarada caído en el cumplimiento del deber..

**oOo**

Los hombres del _Daedalus_ no las vieron venir: ocupados como estaban en la reacomodación del parque de destroids de la nave, que se movia inusualmente cuando los _Defender_ y _Phalanx_ salían a cubrir en sus guardias de cubierta puestos de AAA y defensa cercana tanto del _Prometheus_, como el mismo _Daedalus_ y el SDF-1. Con Balizas y radio en mano, el muy pocas pulgas sargento artillero Willy Rilke, controlaba toda la maniobra...

-¡Mi sargento, Sargento Rilke! ¡Aquí guardia principal! ¡Conteste por favor, ahora!

-¡Que clase de llamado es ese, Infante! -Tronó Rilke por la radio- ¡Respeta el protocolo patán, está ahí para tu obediencia y no para que pongas tu culo en él!

-¡Eso es lo de menos ahora, Mi Sargento! ¡Vienen...!

Rilke sintió cortarse la comunicación cuando iba a contestar... Y al mismo tiempo vió venir un revolucionario convoy lleno de mujeres y SP, que con irrespeto total a las regulaciones de transito de la bahía de desembarco, entraba a toda velocidad... "_...Se fue todo al carajo... mi Capitán está en problemas... Y yo también si no salgo luego de aquí.._." Y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr cada vez mas rápido, y tratando al tiempo de esquivar al enemigo por entre los Destroids y transportes robotech en movimiento... no obstante toda su ciencia de combate y subalterna, el ruido de motor se sentía cada vez mas cerca "_No voy a lograr salir vivo de aquí... Lo siento en el alma, mi Capitán... yo vivo y usted se jode.._." con la agilidad de un gato, en cuanto tuvo un gigantesco _Excaliber_ a la mano, trepó por una de sus gigantescas extremidades, sintiendo agudos gritos y reclamos a sus espaldas...

-Señoras, señoras... calma por favor...

-¡...Que calma ni que canastos...!

El lenguaje que siguió a esa anónima declaración no puede ser vertido al papel, e incluso logró cubrir de rubor las endurecidas mejillas del Sargento Artillero Rilke...

-¡Donde están los Tigres, Rilke! -El oscuro vozarrón de Kirima silenció la gritería y lo tomó completamente por sorpresa... Extendiendo la mano, abarcó con ella al multitudinario grupo de enfurecidas tigresas- ¡Habla ahora o no respondo de ellas!

-...No tiene caso sacrificarme... -Acorralado como estaba, Rilke comprendió que no había salida... Bajó los hombros, casi aliviado de hablar por fin- Todavía sirvo para otra guerra, Kirima... En el _Kitty Kitty_, segunda avenida, cuarto sector, segundo nivel...

-¡Gracias!-Kirima dio media vuelta bruscamente, y con ella todo el resto de mujeres- ¡Fuera de aquí, Chicas... Afilen sus cuchillos que vamos a cortar menudencias!

"_Oh, Carajo.._." Rilke, aun sujeto de la junta de flexión de la pata del _Excaliber_, con la mandíbula desencajada de la impresión, vio alejarse el convoy hasta perderse por la esclusa de comunicación de la nave "_Si no los amaran tanto, casi juraría que se viene una capa de novillos mas grande que la del Rodeo de Primavera en Texas... Dios los guarde, chicos... yo no puedo hacerlo por él..._"

...El convoy de las ofendidas, maltratadas y furiosas Tigresas, lleno hasta reventar de ellas, mas la muy subordinada y Silenciosa SP y la Comandante Hayes, Pasó como una exhalación por el canal de servicio rumbo a la ciudad...

-¿Qué sigue ahora, Joni? -Lisa ponía los ojos y el alma en el camino, musitando mentalmente la dirección que sus oídos habían captado- Quiero saber en que termina esto... -Hizo un estudiado silencio pleno de significado- ...Ya hemos alborotado lo suficiente la nave... Joni...

-Tranquila -Joni llevaba los ojos igualmente puestos en el camino- No haremos nada ni violento ni sangriento... Al menos en público... A puerta cerrada es que los Tigres perderán la dignidad... Y las joyas de la familia, dependiendo del caso...

Lisa Hayes tragó saliva...

…Y la sorprendida ciudadanía de Macross, que obediente y atenta a las regulaciones, pasea ba a esa hora por sectores mas familiares y bucólicos de la ciudad, se preguntó al mismo tiempo qué iba a hacer un convoy lleno de mujeres y policias militares, encabezado por la comandante Hayes en persona, a un sitio tan poco recomendable como el cuarto sector...

**oOo**

Dee seguía bailando como una posesa... Tinoco, hipnotizado con el erótico vaivén de las caderas y porción delantera de la Destructora, estaba gritando y aullando casi tan fuerte como los tigres... Ríos de cerveza y otros licores prohibidos a esa hora iban en botellas o vasos directamente a las bocas de los invitados de honor de la multitudinaria y desordenada despedida...

-¿_que sigue ahora mi reina_? -Tinoco gritaba en español en medio del ruido y la música, ya en su quinto tequila- ¡Tú me escondes algo!

-Nada que esconderte, mi vida... -Dee sonreía con picardía, al tiempo que jugaba coquetamente con el demencial escote de su blusa- ...Y para que me creas te lo voy a demostrar...

**oOo**

-...Ahí está...

En cuanto vio las luces y los neones chillones que sin lugar a dudas identificaban al _Kitty Kitty_, inusualmente apagados en medio del babel luminoso de los antros que abarrotaban el cuarto sector, Lisa se apresuró a orillar el jeep, y toda la jauría motorizada la siguió en un solo movimiento...

-Este sitio tiene puerta de emergencia -Joni, parada en la acera con gesto fiero, se comportaba exactamente como un general antes de pasar al ataque con su ejército... Su atento auditorio le escuchaba como de oráculo cada una de sus palabras- Kirima, llevate a la mitad de los SP y de las chicas y busquen la salida de emergencia... Esperen dos minutos y entren a sangre y fuego ¿Entendido? No quiero que nadie escape...

-¡A su orden, mi teniente!

Kirima se movió con presteza y se perdió con su piquete tras la esquina del local hacia el callejón...

¿Nosotras...? -Lisa no recordaba haber tragado tanta saliva como hasta ese momento... Ni siquiera los exámenes mas duros en la Academia habían logrado ese efecto- ¿Nosotras vamos a...?

-¿No te tienta, Lisa? -Joni sonrió diabólicamente al tiempo que caminaba hacia la mampara cerrada del local- Si quieres te dejo un pedazo para que lo martirices a tu gusto...

-Será un placer -Lisa caminó junto con Joni hasta el frente mismo de la puerta condenada, y seguidamente llamó a dos de los más fornidos SP que esperaban entre el temor y la duda al frente de los jeeps- Echenla abajo...

-¿Señora?

-Lo que oyeron... Echenla abajo...

-¡No podemos, Señora! -Gimoteó el más joven de los marinos- ¡La orden de servicio dice que no podemos entrar a menos que el dueño del local lo autorice o el desorden alcance la calle!

-¡Esto sera un desorden que te costará la vida si no haces lo que te dicen, Anderson! -Tronó Joni con un vozarrón que hizo saltar a todas las presentes- ¡Echa la condenada puerta al suelo!

…Los marinos se miraron un instante breve... Y luego de estudiar detenidamente la puerta se echaron para atrás alejando a todas las mujeres a su alrededor "_Al menos no morirás solo, Jefe_" musitó uno de los marinos, al tiempo que dos enormes y temibles botas de combate se estrellaban con violencia tormentosa sobre la mampara... las hojas se abrieron como frutos secos con sordo ruido...

-¡VOY A CORTARTE EL PESCUEZO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, STEINHAUSER!

**oOo**

"_Esto finalmente resultó mejor de lo que esperaba_" En medio del furioso babel chorreante de alcohol y sudor femenino, amén de pieles brillantes y ojos y manos rápidas en la semipenumbra del local, Andy rió por lo bajo mientras sus ojos iban hacia el escenario principal, donde Dee bailaba a sus anchas exprimiéndole toda la sensualidad posible a su cuerpo, en medio del griterio ensordecedor de sus hombres y de los invitados especiales... Además del invitado de honor... cuyos ojos bailaban al compás que imponía el saludable y bien formado cuerpo de la destructora... Ya estaba bien borracho a decir verdad, y a Andy no le preocupaba mayormente "_Con dos días de descanso y un levantamuertos estará al cien para la boda... En vista y considerando, no es pecado que yo me eche un trago a la salud del festejado..._" Con gran parsimonia se acercó a la barra, y gesto silencioso mediante, pidió un tequila... Momento mismo en que una de las escasamente vestidas chicas de Moore llamó su atención... Andy, sobrio y moderado, se dió vuelta con gran educación...

-¿Sí?

-...De parte de todas las chicas, Jefe... -La muchacha, joven junco cimbreante de origen oriental, se tomó el nudo de las tiras superiores del bikini, mientras Andy se echaba de un solo buche el tequila a la boca- Muchas gracias por venir aquí a despedir a Bennie...

Pasaron entonces cuatro cosas que hicieron pensar a los tigres si realmente estaban muertos y el enemigo los bloqueaba por todos los flancos... O si lo peor estaba aún por venir...

Bennie se llevaba su sexto tequila a los labios... bueno, lo intentó con todas sus ganas, y algo llegó hasta su boca...

Dee abria su blusa dejando su esplendorosa delantera al descubierto en medio de un descomunal rugido masculino...

La chica Oriental hacía exactamente lo mismo en frente de los cuadrados ojos de Andy...

...Y entonces...

¡VOY A CORTARTE EL PESCUEZO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, STEINHAUSER!

La luz entró de improviso cortando toda la oscuridad a su paso, Dejando a todo el mundo encandilado y en el aire en el centro del local. La música se corto junto con la penumbra, y todos los presentes con alcohol en su boca lo escupieron al unísono, como si se tratara de veneno... Las chicas huyeron entre gritos de terror por la puerta de los vestidores, mientras las miradas del resto del público presente iban dirigidas únicamente hacia el promotor del espectáculo, que atorado como nunca por el alcohol, el terror y la impresión, hizo lo único posible en una situación punto menos que surrealista...

-¿Mi... Mi amor? ¿Eres tú?

Bennie, vaporizado el tequila de su cabeza como por encanto, perdió la compostura y trató de escabullirse... Momento justo en que la puerta de emergencia se abrió con otra tromba de aire gélido y peligroso...

¡¿ASI ES COMO ME PAGAS, MEXICANO DEL DEMONIO? ¡¿MIRANDO GLÁNDULAS AJENAS, EH? ¡VEN ACA, MACHOTE DE FERIA!

Bennie se topó a boca de jarro con Kirima... El hermoso rostro cobrizo estaba a punto de naufragar en la más espantosa ráfaga de furia que Tinoco le hubiera visto jamás... Antes que pudiera siquiera ensayar alguna mentira blanca que le diera la quimera de la salvación, su oreja izquierda fue tomada con maestria de cirujano por la enojadísima Inupiat...

-¡Vamos, machote, camina, camina...!

-¡Ay, ay... mi cielo... no.. eso nooo... dueleeee!

-¡Merecido te lo tienes, _Kabluna_! ¡Camina y no te quejes! ¡camina antes que decida hacerle daño a otra parte de tu cuerpo!

Todos los casados o comprometidos, al ver entonces como esa acción desataba una satisfacción casi morbosa en sus esposas o novias, comenzaron a formar una sola frase en sus cerebros, una que sabían no los salvaría...pero les daría consuelo en los malos tiempos que evidentemente se les avecinaban... "dignidad, dignidad, dignidad..."

**oOo**

Lisa no fue capaz de entrar... Quedó tan paralizada de espanto ante el horrísono grito de Joni en el umbral mismo de la entrada del antro, que se quedó fria e inmóvil como una estalactita... Eso, hasta que el callejón comenzó a llenarse de gritos y suplicas... Aún aturdida, tardó en comprender que las voces que pedían clemencia en todos los tonos... Eran masculinas... Y junto con su sonrisa, comenzaron a aparecer los culpables... Cada uno de ellos... y de alguna de sus orejas, tirando sin ninguna consideración, sus esposas o novias. Encabezandolos, como era de esperarse, los dos que siempre iban al frente en todos los actos de la División de Cubierta del _Prometheus_, que ahora compartían su destino final...

-¡Kirima, _mi chata_, Amor mio, al menos cambiame la oreja! ¡ ay, ay, duele mucho!

-¡Mas te dolería que yo volviera a comer carne cruda, _Kabluna_! ¡camina, novio del año!

Y por la puerta principal...

-¡pero mi amor, ay, ay, mi oreja, era solo una fiesta!

-...Fiesta, fiesta... ¡Yo te voy a dar fiesta en cuanto quedemos solos frente a frente, grandote! ¡Camina o a cambio de tu oreja voy a hacerte padre de hija única, pervertido! ¡muevete antes que cambie de parecer!

...Wilkins, Sisler, Kunstler y muchos otros más... todos con sus mujeres literalmente colgadas de alguna de sus orejas, salían del local arreando a su recalcitrante ganado de vuelta a alguno de los muchos jeeps inusualmente estacionados a la vera del local... Lisa decidió imponer orden...

¡Escúchenme todos! -Lisa carraspeó ligeramente, por no reírse de la absurda situación mas que por aclarar su garganta- ¡han cubierto de vergüenza a sus mujeres con su desordenada celebración!¡Han trastornado de forma increíble todo el funcionamiento del SDF-1 con procederes punto menos que merecedores de corte marcial sumaria!¡Y encima han comprometido a su primer oficial en un menester que no tiene nada que ver con sus funciones! ¡Y eso señores, si no se paga con sangre, no se paga con nada!

...Con esa declaración, los Tigres vieron la horca tan cerca de sus cuellos, que como si fuera un movimiento ensayado, se llevaron al mismo tiempo un dedo al borde de sus camisas que mágicamente se sintieron muuuy apretadas...

-¡Señoras! -Lisa achicó los ojos con maligna intención- ¡Sus maridos y parejas serán suyos para todo el tiempo que quieran! ¡Pero primero lo primero! ¡Destacamento de SP, tomen en custodia a todo el personal militar implicado y conduzcanlos a la Base Prometheus! ¡Se presentaran voluntariamente a su oficial comandante, y el decidirá sobre su destino! ¡Ahora despejen este sector, salgan de mi vista antes que decida que la viudez le queda mejor a las tigresas!

...los rostros radiantes de satisfacción de las tigresas, en el convoy delantero, hacían notable contraste con los negros y deprimidos rostros de la división de cubierta, custodiados por la SP en el de más atrás... Andy espantado, sentía como un silbato llamando a formación en su cerebro la gélida frase que lisa le dirigio justo antes de subir escoltado al jeep "..._No me hables, no tienes perdón... y estás muerto, Steinhauser..._"

* * *

Jonathan y Luca estaban con los ojos desorbitados, las mandíbulas desencajadas, y ninguno de los presentes, incluido los Tinoco a traves de la pantalla holográfica, sabían realmente si ambos muchachos estaban vivos o en alguna otra dimensión de su mente...

-eso... eso... -Jonathan tartajeaba como un auto con el carburador obstruido- ...Eso... No nos están tomando el pelo ¿verdad?

Por toda respuesta todos los hombres casados ahí presentes se echaron a reír en medio de los gestos de murria de sus respectivas esposas...

-_Es todititita la mera verdad, chavos_... -Tinoco hablaba todavía tronchado de la risa- Nos llevaron como tiernos corderillos derechito al patio de formación justo al frente del palo de respeto en la base Prometheus... Allí nos esperaba otra de esas escenitas sin paralelo a que las barrabasadas del Jefe nos tenían "casi" acostumbrados...

-¿Casi? -Luca recuperó el habla casi por encanto- ¡Fue el desaguisado mas grande de la Primera guerra robotech!

-Bennie tiene razón, Luca -Rick intervino en ayuda de los asombrados adolescentes- Sin duda el desbarajuste que provocó el matrimonio de Max solo un poco más tarde, fue mayor... Pero los Tigres todavía tenían un "pequeño" -Bennie y Andy se echaron a reír, lo mismo que Joni y Kirima... y tambien Lisa- Pequeñisimo detalle que superar...

* * *

¡¿Que diablos se creen que son, Ah?

Duquesne comenzó su rociada sin piedad ni cuartel alguno... Obviamente los hombres de cubierta se remecieron como hojas al viento al sentir el frenético vozarrón de su oficial comandante... Y pensando en su seguridad antes que nada, agacharon medrosamente sus cabezas, tratando de mostrar una vergüenza, que en el fondo de su alma y corazón naval... No sentían en absoluto...

-¡Son el hatajo de gusanos malintencionados mas grande que pisa la nave! ¡Su númerito ya es de dominio público desde impulso hasta el puente principal! ¡Hasta yo, su Oficial Comandante, tuve que lidiar con la protesta de sus furiosas mujeres por sus ganas de mostrarle pechos y traseros desnudos a su Segundo Jefe! ¡...Y no se les ocurra reírse, patanes de marca mayor! ¡No me invitaron! ¡No me informaron! ¡Y encima tuvieron la genial ocurrencia, cosas, de dejarme morir solo sin importarles un comino la suerte de su comandante!

-...Señor... -Andy, tratando de salvar a sus hombres mas que a sí mismo, intentó una última defensa- ...Todo fue...

-¡Silencio, Jefe Aéreo! -Duquesne ya estaba purpura, y hasta el mismo Andy comenzó a asustarse- ¡No le he dado permiso de hablar! ¡Ninguno de ustedes, gatos vagos de tejado, tiene permiso alguno de mi parte para nada! ¡¿oyeron? -Caminaba de punta a punta del cuadro de formación como la encarnación misma de la furia- ¡Ja! ¡Los tigres! ¡Acaban de convertir a una de las formaciones militares de mayor solera en toda la nave en el comidillo del chismorreo militar! ¡Acaban de pasarse su propio prestigio por donde no les alumbra el sol! ¡¿fui claro?

...El silencio fue tan evidente, que Duquesne comprendió que la bravata debía rematarse en ese mismo momento y lugar...

Ahora, Señores -La furia de Alfie dió paso a un rostro maligno como nunca le habían visto- Yo no me voy a hacer parte de su castigo... No hay barra capaz de contenerlos a todos a bordo... De modo que... -Inspiró ruidosamente para darle mayor potencia a su voz- ¡Tendrán acuartelamiento permanente y estricto hasta exactamente cuatro horas antes de la boda de su segundo jefe, y ni un minuto más! ¡Nada de enroque de roles! ¡Al que le tocó cubierta esa tarde, esta jodido y no hay vuelta atrás! Ah... Casi lo olvidaba... ¡Señoras! ¡Son todos suyos! ¡Ustedes verán que castigo les cae mejor! ¡Hoy soy sordo, ciego y mudo! ¡Que les aproveche! ¡ROMPAN FILAS!

"_Es la ley del Talión, Chicos..._" Duquesne reía en voz baja mientras su transporte lo conducía de vuelta a la Isla "_Con tal que ninguna de esas furias decida dejarme sin alguno de mis hombres... Todo estará bien... O al menos eso espero..._"

**oOo**

Tan solo nueve horas mas tarde, el espartano Duquesne, despues de haber pasado una noche de ires y venires entre la Isla y su pequeño agujero de soltero en las barracas, salió aquella mañana artificial para dar nuevamente un vistazo a sus dominios... Pero nada mas salir de la barricada, notó algo extraño: Una larga fila de hombres,todos con sus sacos de equipaje al hombro, y todos de la división de cubierta... "_Peluquería o lavandería... De seguro hay menos gente en intendencia..._" No obstante, la duda comenzó a punzarle tan insistentemente, que decidió seguir hasta su raíz misma a aquella inusual aglomeración de hombres, cual más, cual menos... pero todos sin excepcion con algún grado de rostro funeral...

-...Oh, gran Carajo... Ahora sí que los gatos vagos definitivamente dejaron de ser tigres...

La fila en cuestión desembocaba nada más y nada menos que la puerta misma de la cuarteleria mayor de la base... Donde un agobiado Jefe Contramaestre Mayor se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación mientras discutía a los gritos con Andy...

-¡...Vamos, Jefe Lafranche... es solo por una noche...!

-¿Una noche? ¡¿UNA NOCHE?¡Una noche, mi trasero, jefe Steinhauser! ¡Ustedes tienen para rato, patanes pervertidos!

-¡¿Cuando te he mentido, Geoff?

-¡No abuse de su suerte, Jefe! -Lafranche lo miró, incrédulo- ¿Tienes una idea, Steinhauser, del desbarajuste que tienes? ¡Me vas a dar vuelta toda una barricada con tu barrabasada! ¡Debería darte verguenza llevar esos galones y tratar de usarlos conmigo, patán del espacio! ¡Y encima sus mujeres se atreven a colgar ese harapo indigno de uno de mis edificios!

Duquesne no entendió al principio que quería decir Geoffrey Lafranche con eso de "Harapo indigno" hasta que al voltear la vista hacia los bloques de barricadas, lo vio... El lienzo, escrito con letras muy grandes, colgado al tope de una de las alas de la marinería, lo decía todo "**Las pistas estarán cerradas hasta nuevo aviso. Atentamente, las Tigresas**"

"_...Sin duda eso Dolió.._." Duquesne tomó nuevamente el camino de la esclusa con deseos de reírse a carcajadas "._..Merecido se lo tienen... Veamos cuanto les dura ahora el temor de que sus mujeres los pesquen en falta... En vista y considerando, creo que ayer, si hubieran sabido lo que se les venía, habrían pedido a gritos la Barra de castigo.._."

...La sincera risa de Alfie se perdió en el eco del canal de servicio...

**oOo**

Andy no tenía nada mejor que hacer que quemar su castigo en las cubiertas, y agachar la cabeza como lo venía haciendo sin pausas desde que los descubrieran en el _Kitty Kitty_... Estaba pagando, no muy a gusto, pero pagando hasta la última coma de los pensamientos que lo habian puesto en la picota de su vida matrimonial "_Y ahora, luego de la apocaliptica apretada que mi amada esposa me dió en privado, gracias al cielo, el vaquero se va a reír a mi costa hasta que se acabe la guerra o mi vida... en fin... A mi se me ocurrió la dichosa despedida, y la condenada apuesta..._" caminaba por la cubierta interior hacia las salas de prevuelo con un correaje muy extraño y largo, que instantes antes había recogido desde el taller menor "_Menos mal que lo alcancé a fabricar, Jefe..._" había sido la modélica respuesta del bonachón freddie Dumbar cuando lo vió aparecer "_ O el berrinche del pistolero lo hubieran oído hasta los marcianos..._" Suspirando con sentimiento, llegó, cabizbajo y humillado hasta la sala de prevuelo del grupo aereo naval...

-...Te estaba esperando, Stein-mandoneado...

La afectada voz de Elwes burlandose de él lo golpeo como un martillo en cuanto entró en la sala...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vaquero, no te ensañes... Perdí, y me calentaron las orejas como no desearias jamás que te lo haga jenna -Ante el mudo gesto de sorpresa de Elwes, andy se limitó a lanzar el correaje en su mano sobre la mesa de mapas de la sala de prevuelo, aumentando aún mas el gesto de sorpresa del _Pistolero de Amarillo_- No hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague... ahí lo tienes... Cuando decidas programarte, y lo hacemos a tu gusto y ganas, Connie... -Hizo una pausa intencionada para tragar saliva en cuanto un detalle importante le atravesó la mente- ...De preferencia, Connie, en un turno en el que no esté en servicio hermanita ¿quieres?

-...Ohh... -Elwes rió bajo y maquiavelico- Esa te dolió mas todavía... Tienes un laaargo camino que recorrer, jefe... no quisiera estar en tus botas en este momento...

-Ni yo en las tuyas, Connie -Retrucó andy- Los ingenieros lo calcularon, y lo probamos en tunel de viento con un CTD(9)... Se supone que funciona, pero si no te agarras firme, nos quedamos sin CAG naval...

-Nah, Andy... -Elwes tomó con verdadera devoción las correas- Tengo media parada al final del 2... quiero que sea ahí...

-...Como guste el señor... -Andy puso cara de mayordomo inglés mientras recogía de vuelta las correas y se retiraba ceremoniosamente de prevuelo- Dispondré ahora mismo la montura del señor para su cabalgata vespertina...

Andy salió rapidamente hacia las pistas, cubierto como una manta mojada de las risas estruendosas del Teniente-Comandante Elwes...

**oOo**

-Estado, Amarillo-2...

-Amarillo Kid, en linea... Amarillo -2, enganche...

-Verde, checkout de rutina...

-Verde... Checkout de rutina... Amarillo kid está cinco por cinco...

-Blanco, visual...

-Blanco, todo en orden, solo falta el jinete, jefe...

-Perfecto... Señor Elwes... El espectáculo es tuyo viejo, que te aproveche...

El traje espacial de vuelo gris, a juego con su casco en el mismo color con relampagos amarillos, mas los dos colts cruzados en la nuca, que identificaban sin lugar a dudas al CAG Elwes, traía un detalle más... increíblemente adosado al tope del casco, un ajado y deshilachado sombrero vaquero de paja, remataba el equipamiento de Connie...

-...Eso no es muy reglamentario, Mi Comandante...

-...Lo que estoy a punto de hacer tampoco, Stein-perdedor...

-Aqui Delta-2 a jefe Nuevededos... ¿que carajo es lo que pasa en cubierta?

-Oh, diablos... Andy no perdió tiempo en congelarse al sentir lleno su casco con la voz indignada de _Queenbee_- Connie, montate rápido o estamos todos fritos... ¡Todos listos en cubierta, catapulta 1, deflectores arriba, _Shooter(9)_, todo tuyo...!

-10-4, Nuevededos...

Como un gato, Elwes trrepo al fuselaje de su VF-1S, y agarrandose firmemente del correaje que instantes antes los hombres de Andy habían montado en la cubierta interior, levantó su izquierda para indicar que estaba listo... Patrick Tunney, su numero 2 en los mandos de su nave, levantó turbinas y esperó la cuenta de la catapulta... Saludo de reglamento... y como una exhalación la nave salió despedida del _Prometheus_...

-¡YYYYHAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡ESTOY EN EL CIELO, ESTO ES LO MAXIMO, CHICOS, HAY QUE REPETIRLO!

El atronador grito vaquero de alegría casi dejo sordo a Andy... Que ahora sí, pagadas todas sus deudas (Incluido dejar a Rick lo más blindado del mundo frente a Lisa, para evitar que lo matara),podía concentrar todos sus recursos en la boda de su amigo... Y en que sus hombres y él mismo, obtuvieran el perdón de sus caras costillas... "_Sueña, connie... Para mí, con esta bastó y sobró..._"

* * *

-...Vaya, era por eso... -Jonathan no sabía que sentir respecto de lo que había oído- Bueno... Si yo lo hubiera visto, también lo hubiera llamado "El Salvaje".

-Solo para que vean la clase de desbarajustes que salían de la cabeza de Andy -Kirima volvió a golpear la nuca de su esposo, que todavía se estaba riendo- Los tigres castigados, Connie volando como un vaquero de rodeo... Casi dió vuelta el SDF-1 por el revés con su travesura...

-En fin... -Bennie contuvo como pudo su risa- Ya nos había pasado todo lo que nos tenia que pasar... Así que solo nos restaba ir a la boda, que Dios y perdón de Kirima mediante, si tuvo lugar...

-...Lo mismo que mi despedida de soltera, que también tuvo lugar -Kirima rió pícaramente- ...Y ustedes, tontos, nunca se enteraron hasta que se los dijimos...

-Una y una, Kirima... Estamos en paz... -Andy rió sordamente, y su risa se apagó de improviso- Lo que no estaba en el programa de nadie, fue lo que paso después -Miró fijamente a Lisa, y luego a Rick- La boda no era el único evento aquella noche... En realidad pasó mas de lo que pudimos procesar para entender que junto con el matrimonio de Bennie, demasiadas cosas comenzaron a cambiar...

* * *

_El Canalla_, como en todas las grandes ocasiones, estaba lleno hasta reventar con los invitados a la boda... Aunque en medio del jolgorio general, a cualquiera desde el escenario central del local la frase no le cuadraba muy bien... Esquinados contra la salida, los hombres de cubierta trataban de no externar muy efusivamente su alegría... Pendientes como estaban de la otra esquina, donde sus esposas y novias no les sacaban ojo de encima... Bennie, por su parte, manso y feliz como tierno corderillo, levantaba su mano cada medio segundo para mostrarles a todos su argolla matrimonial desde el lugar de honor dispuesto para los Tinoco en su recepción de bodas... Fue entonces que el Beto, intempestivamente subió al escenario para hacer un anuncio...

-¡Que tal todos, tengan muy buenas noches! Para aquellos que nos visitan por primera vez, mi nombre es Alberto Mendez, conocido de todos como el _Beto Canalla_... Esta noche, con ocasión del matrimonio de nuestros siempre fieles habitués, Kirima y Bennie Tinoco, un número especial de regalo, de parte de otro de nuestros habituales sobre estas tablas... -Extendió la mano hacia el oscuro escenario- Con ustedes, el regalo músical final de esta noche, antes que movamos el esqueleto sobre la pista... -El Beto sonrió intencionadamente- ...Andy, el escenario es tuyo... ¡Un aplauso por favor, vamos, vamos!

...Entre los fuertes aplausos de los tigres, los tibios de las tigresas, y el gesto dudoso de los invitados neutrales, que trataban de aplaudir como mejor podían, la seguidora principal iluminó a Steinhauser, que guitarra en mano, tomó colocación en el taburete dispuesto al centro del escenario...

-...Hola a todos, Buenas noches... -Andy se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir- Hay una sola razón por la que todos daríamos la vida sin vacilar, haríamos las mayores locuras sin pensarlo siquiera, e incluso cantaríamos con solo dos ensayos de por medio, y una octava por sobre el tono de voz normal – Andy probó en un rasgueo la afinación de su guitarra- Esta, Bennie y Kirima, tambien es para ustedes...

Andy empezó sus punteos iniciales del tema... Y silenciosamente, todos los tigres se fueron moviendo sigilosamente hasta alcanzar las sillas de sus tigresas, colocandose estrategicamente detrás de ellas...

_Yo quiero ser el guardián  
que cuida tus sueños y tu despertar  
basta con tu mirar  
para enloquecerme y hacerme volar_

dices que es muy pronto lo tienes que pensar  
pero mi corazón ya no puede esperar

quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo  
déjame estar enganchado a tu amor  
quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos  
déjame tan solo amar

**(Déjame tan solo amar – Andrés de León)**

...Sin que casi se dieran cuenta, Los tigres presentes colocaron cálidamente una de sus manos sobre el hombro de sus mujeres... A Kirima eso le pareció tierno... Hasta que notó con un escalofrío que Bennie estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo...

_prometo no fallaré  
yo te seré fiel y te cuidaré  
basta con tu mirar  
para enloquecerme y hacerme volar_

dices tener miedo de volverte a enamorar  
que ya no crees en el amor mas te voy a demostrar

quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo  
déjame estar enganchado a tu amor  
quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos  
déjame tan solo amar

...Junto con el coro, con el coro, los Tigres comenzaron a moverse casi ingrávidamente, siguiendo con su ritmo a la canción... Joni, en la fila delantera de mesas, comenzó a comprender...

_juro te haré feliz hasta el final  
si me dices que si nunca te haré llorar  
porque este sentimiento  
es verdad no es un cuento..._

...Andy dijo esas estrofas mirándola tan fijamente, que aunque la canción era para los recién casados, cada una de las tigresas la sintió como propia

_quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo  
déjame estar enganchado a tu amor  
quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos  
déjame tan solo amar..._

quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo  
déjame estar enganchado a tu amor  
quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos  
déjame tan solo amar

_...déjame tan solo amar..._

...Los tigres, inusualmente afinados para ser militares, y más aún en las funciones que ostentaban, generaban el bajo y atronador coro mientras andy hacía melodía con su propia voz... Y entonces las sonrisas y las manos de cada una de esas parejas (incluido los Tinoco) se unieron como el las simple y directo perdón que ellos podrían haber recibido de sus manos... Al final del último acorde, Andy ya no esperó más, y bajando de un salto desde el escenario, se paró delante de su esposa, quien tambien se había puesto de pie ni bien sintió que terminaba la canción...

-...Mí amor... Cielo... -Andy apenas levantaba la cabeza- No encontré otra forma mejor que esta para decirte cuanto te amo... Y que lo siento...

El estruendo de los aplausos y la gritería al ver el fuerte abrazo y el tierno beso de aceptación definitiva de la gran tigresa no se hicieron esperar...

-...Te perdono, desgraciado, pervertido, insufrible esposo mío... Yo...

...El aullido desgarrador de la alerta de ataque los congeló a todos en sus puestos... "_Atención, atención, estamos bajo ataque, el enemigo nos ha abordado y se dirige hacia la ciudad, todos los ciudadanos acojanse a los refugios sin perdida de tiempo, esto no es un simulacro... Estamos bajo ataque..._"

-¡Malditos sean los marcianos! -Andy se removió como si la alarma de combate le hubiera dado un latigazo, y tomando de los brazos a su esposa la miró fijamente- Hay que desajolar el local, cielo ¿Puedes hacerte cargo? Mis hombres y yo vamos a cubierta...

-¡Vete ya! -Joni lo miró fijamente, mientras Andy la soltaba, y antes que partiera, se empinó para hacerle la señal de la cruz sobre la frente como era su costumbre- que el te bendiga y proteja... vuelve completo, Grandote...

-¡Dalo por hecho! -Se volvió seguidamente ante sus hombres gritando como un demonio- ¡Tigres, a sacarse los miriñaques que la pelea nos alcanza aquí mismo! ¡Todos de vuelta a la cubierta! ¡Adelante! ¡Adelante! ¡Adelante!

Los Tigres salieron en tropel, dispuestos a hacerse de todo el material rodante posible, al tiempo que las serenas tigresas evacuaban el Canalla. Apenas llegado a la calle frente del local notó a alguien a su lado... Que evidentemente no tendría porqué haber estado...

-Hoy no, _Charro_... Al menos por esta vez, tu esposa va primero...

-Negativo, _Gringo_... Hoy la nave va antes que nada... Kirima se queda con las tigresas... Yo voy contigo...

-¡Sea, _Charro_! ¡Vamonos de aquí!

* * *

-...Aquella noche horrenda no es para contarla... -Bennie borró su sonrisa en cuanto su mente tocó aquel recuerdo- Muchos amigos se perdieron aquel día... Como Rilke, que cayó en el primer asalto...

-...Muchos salvaron por los pelos... -Intervino Andy- ..Y porque Dios es grande y tiene planes para todos nosotros... Damon sigue sin querer contestarse el porqué sobrevivió... Estaba casi al frente de la compuerta de desembarco del Daedalus en el momento del ataque, y cuando los Excaliber volaron despedazados por la estratagema del nunca suficientemente maldito Khyron, los Regult le pasaron casi por encima...

-...No teniamos tiempo material de preocuparnos por nosotros mismos -Se oyó decir a Rick- Macross y sus ciudadanos estaban primero... Eso, sin embargo, no lo comprendí sino hasta que tuve tiempo de pensar después de la batalla... Entretanto, Andy y su gente se devolvieron de la ciudad casi como un convoy desesperado, recogiendo a sus desperdigados y a cuanto piloto encontró en su camino al Prometheus... Ya iba sobre el Skull-1 camino del elevador de Estribor cuando alcancé a ver a Andy. Todavía tenía el uniforme de desfile puesto, como un poseso guiando varitech por el canal de la esclusa para hacerlas entrar sin ceremonias y en modalidad guardian hacia la ciudad...

-...Yo no daba abasto -Recordó Lisa con un escalofrío- Tenía que hacerme cargo de la batalla en el espacio, y de la invasión que teníamos dentro de la nave...

-De no haber sido por el talento táctico de Kim -Intervino Andy- Te hubieras vuelto loca en aquel babel de locura...

-Ya era tarde para echarse atrás -Prosiguió Lisa- Los Zentraedi no eran tontos... Se habían pasado un tiempo increible, inalcanzable para nosotros, haciendo únicamente la guerra... Tarde o temprano iban a dar con un Talón de Aquiles... Como nunca tuve que darle la razón a Andy, aquella vez que se negó a hacer funcionar las pistas interiores del SDF-1, aduciendo que era una invitación a que nos abordaran...

-Todo se venía abajo -Recordó Kirima- todavía tenía el vestido de novia puesto, y la argolla aún se sentía fría en mi mano izquierda... Adrian y Drago podían sobrevivir sin mí, pero temblaba por Bennie...

-...No tuviste mucho tiempo, _Mi Chata_... -Bennie esbozo una sonrisa deslavada- Bastaba y sobraba con liderar a las tigresas en la evacuación del local... y de las cinco manzanas que recorrieron arreando gente hacia el refugio para ponerla a salvo...

-...Entonces sucedió lo increible -Joni intervino, los ojos aún con un dejo de sorpresa que Jonathan no dejó de notar- No podíamos evitar pensar en que esto podía ser el final... Entonces ninguna persona fuera de los militares de alto rango dentro de la nave sabía entonces que los Zentraedi conservaban vivos solo a los prisioneros con capacidad de aportarles inteligencia... Fuera de eso para ellos no existía sino la aniquilación... Y entonces...

-Entonces -Recordó Lisa- Cuando nos tenían cogidos de los cabellos, atados de manos y pies, sin posibilidad de ir salvo a donde ellos nos tiraran... Se retiraron... salieron por donde mejor pudieron y nos dejaron preguntandonos que diablos había pasado...

-Las Tigresas y yo ya no soportabamos más encerradas como estabamos -Joni miró seriamente a Luca- Y apenas salimos luego que se nos autorizara y se abrieran las puertas de los refugios, de camino a la Base Prometheus, pudimos todas ver el desastre que la guerra nuevamente nos había traido literalmente a las puertas de nuestras casas...

* * *

"_Dios bendito... Es un desastre... La evacuación de la isla fue un juego de niños comparado con esto.._." Mientras los jeeps y taxis que encontraron disponibles devolvían a las Tigresas hacia la base Prometheus, Joni elevaba una oración en silencio por los ciudadanos de Macross, sus ojos aún llenos de la devastación que le mostraba sus negras y pavorosas marcas a cada paso del camino "_Tenemos que hacer algo... De seguro los equipos de rescate no van a dar abasto, y quien sabe cuando toda esa gente va a tener nuevamente un techo, o comida que llevarse a la boca.._."

-¿Que idea tienes ahora, Joni?

-¿Eh? -Joni dió un bote en el asiento del Jeep al sentir la voz de Kirima, que a su lado, aún con el flotante velo puesto sobre su cabeza, la miraba con fijeza- ah... Kirima... Solo pensaba en el plan de contingencia...

-¿Quieres usarlo en la ciudad, no es así?

-Sí, Kirima... Nosotras estamos del otro lado de la nave, practicamente este ataque ni nos tocó. En cambio, ahí afuera hay cuantas madres, cuantos niños que no pueden valerse por sí mismos en este mismo minuto... No, no es justo, amiga... Las tigresas tienen ahora mas que nunca que subirse las mangas y ayudar...

-De acuerdo, lo usaremos... -Kirima sonó decidida- En cuanto lleguemos hablaré con Alfie para que nos dé acceso al hangar 5, nos reuniremos todas las posibles y nos ordenaremos por sectores con cuanta cosa podamos sacar de ahí...

-Hecho, Kirima... Y gracias por quedarte con nosotras...

-...Soy una tigresa -Kirima dijo con orgullo- y ahora mas que nunca si piensas que mi tigre esta ahí afuera en este minuto poniendole el pecho a los marcianos... igual que el tuyo, Joni... -Hizo un silencio pleno de significado- Bonita Luna de Miel, ¿No? -Se permitió una risita en voz baja- Al menos a esta hora sigo con la ropa puesta, y no tengo a _Kabluna_ persiguiendo mi trasero...

Por toda respuesta, Joni soltó la carcajada en cuanto oyó el matrimonial disparate... Los vehiculos entraban con celeridad por la barrera principal de la base prometheus...

**oOo**

-Así están las cosas, chicas... Allá afuera hay un gran desastre, y por fortuna tenemos los medios para que las cosas no se le pongan mas graves a los ciudadanos de Macross...

El Hangar 5 estaba abierto de par en par, y en su interior, las tigresas que vivían en la base se apiñaban alrededor de Joni, quien les instruía acerca de los pasos a seguir en la adaptación del plan de contingencia. Ese plan había sido una de las mayores aportaciones de Kirima al baúl de trucos del Círculo Femenino Prometheus... Concebido por ella en base a su experiencia como enfermera Paramédico de Combate, para ser ejecutado por las esposas civiles de una base, detallaba los pasos a seguir en caso de un ataque directo, las medidas a tomar, los puestos que ocupar, las zonas a delimitar para su uso, la protección de los niños y su cuidado... Todo había sido puesto sobre la mesa de Alfie en su momento, y él no había puesto problema con la autorización, y había ido mas allá al concederles un hangar para que almacenaran su logística...

-Kirima, te haces cargo de la zona de primeros auxilios... en cuanto la tengas instalada conectate con los equipos de rescate para que pasen por tu puesto y no sobrecargar el hospital...

-Entendido, Joni...

-...Al lado del puesto de primeros auxilios irá la zona de acogida... Doris, tu eres la reina de las ollas, quedas a cargo, y no mezquines las raciones... si no alcanza echale agua a la sopa pero no dejes a nadie mirando a la cocina ¿Entendido?

-Entendido...

-Laurie... Va a haber un montón de gente buscando a sus parientes o amigos, quedas a cargo del punto de encuentro... Si alguien llega, no sale de ahí si no es con quien está buscando, o por último, con una respuesta humana y decente ¿De acuerdo?

-Tú mandas, Joni...

-¡El resto de nosotras se dividira en grupos y patrullas! ¡Recorran un perimetro de 10 manzanas alrededor de nuestra zona de trabajo! Revisen todo lo que puedan y no comprometa su seguridad! ¡No se pasen ningún edificio, y si tienen dudas con una construcción, contacten a Kirima para que ella dirija a los rescatistas! -Joni se acomodó el morral de combate a su espalda, vestida con una tenida de diario de su esposo inusualmente remangada en brazos y perneras del pantalon- ¡Vamos, Tigresas, tenemos mucho que hacer!

La fila de jeeps se desbando hacia las calles de macross... Y en el delantero, por insistente ruego de Alfie, Joni y Cristoph Mueller encabezaban la marcha. La SP brindaría seguridad en el puesto de las tigresas y escoltaría a las patrullas que recorrieran la ciudad para cautelar su seguridad en caso de ser necesario... Dos horas mas tarde el puesto de emergencia instalado por las bondadosas mujeres estaba a rebosar de gente...

-...No saben cuanto se los agradezco... ¿usted no es la esposa del Jefe de cubierta?

-...Si señora...

-...Dios la bendiga... a usted y a su esposo...

-...Yo no he hecho nada que merezca la pena... -El brazo de Joni abarcó todo el puesto- Las chicas del Círculo femenino tienen todo el credito... deles las gracias y un beso... no necesitan más para sentirse satisfechas...

-¡Joni! ¡Joni! -Laurie llegaba corriendo hasta ella agitadamente- Necesitamos tu consejo en la zona de primeros auxilios...

-Vamos... vamos, laurie...

Joni corrió tras su amiga y compañera hacia la carpa de primeros auxilios, donde encontraron a Kirima, que sentada al costado de una camilla, soltaba y acomodaba delicadamente la mano de una joven mujer... el cabello tomado y el mono paramédico ya bien manchado de sangre hicieron a Joanna recordar con un escalofrío el accidente de su esposo... tragandose sus propios temores, se acercó con la duda pintada en el rostro...

-¿Qué sucede, Lu?

-Le pedí a Laurie que te llamara con urgencia, pero no fue suficiente -Kirima le dedicó una breve mirada a la mujer inconsciente- No está muy herida, pero perdió el sentido... y un hijo, Joni...

-¡Entonces hay que...!

-Calma, morena... -Kirima extendió uno de los dedos de su derecha pidiendo silencio- Quería que vinieras tú porque a la madre me la trajeron de más allá de nuestro perímetro... Y al niño habría que buscarlo ahí... Es tu decisión...

-Ire yo misma -Soltó Joni sin pensarlo siquiera- Sola, porque no quiero que nadie comparta la responsabilidad o el peligro por ir... Me llevaré a Mueller y un Jeep... -Joni dudo antes de seguir hablando- Espera... ¿De donde salió esta mujer?

-...De la zona de limpieza, Joni... ¿Todavía quieres ir?

-Iré de todas maneras. Laurie... Quedas a cargo del puesto... Denme suerte... y una foto del chico ¿Hay, no es así?

-Hay, Joni -Kirima soltó una breve risa baja, mientras extendía una mano con una pequeña fotografía en ella- Dármela fué lo último que hizo antes de dormirse...

-Descuida, mujer... -Joni miró hacia la camilla- No importa como, pero te devolveré a tu hijo...

Veinte minutos más tarde, el Jeep de Mueller ya se hallaba en plena zona de limpieza. Llamada así por el hecho que se sospechaba que aún quedaban mecha Zentraedi emboscados en los vericuetos más pequeños de la ciudad, talvez atrapados, y con toda seguridad, con la mente puesta en el fanático propósito de morir luchando. El movimiento de Varitech, Excaliber y Gladiators en el area era considerable, lo que ponía a Mueller inusualmente nervioso para ser un militar...

-...Oh Dios, Joni... Esto todavía está caliente, y nos vinimos a meter justo aquí...

-No seas gallina, Cristoph -Joni lo reconvino con los ojos chispeantes de furia- Vamos por una vida, y la de una madre se va a hacer trizas si no lo conseguimos...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -Cristoph asintió casi de mala gana- En el siguiente bloque a a derecha es la dirección...

Casi no necesitaron llegar allí cuando una pequeña figura les salió al encuentro. Mientras El Contramaestre Primero Mueller detenía el Jeep, Joni miró rápidamente la fotografía en su mano... Y descendió del jeep sin tardanza al darse cuenta que era el niño que buscaba...

-¡Los huevos! ¡Los huevos!

-...Calma, chiquito... -Joni, en cuclillas, abrazaba amorosamente al chico- iremos con mamá ¿sí? Los huevos ya se fueron...

-¡No! ¡No! -El chico comenzó a tirar casi con desesperación de Joni hacía la esquina a donde se dirigían- ¡Los huevos están aquí!

Joni se incorporó casi como un resorte, cruzando al mismo tiempo miradas con el sorprendido Mueller... cuyos ojos torvos le confirmaron en un instante las sospechas que tenía sobre la enigmática frase del niño... Mueller se devolvió decidido hacia el Jeep, de donde extrajo su fusil Armalite de reglamento...

-...Lo siento, Joni -El rostro de Mueller estaba serio mientras probaba el cargador y ponía una bala en la recámara del arma- Debo cerciorarme...

-¡Si! ¡Los huevos! ¡Los huevos!

Sin que Joni alcanzara a reaccionar, el niño se soltó de su mano y echo a correr hacia la esquina. Con la sangre helada hasta las venas, ambos adultos salieron en su busca tratando de frenarlo antes de lo que suponían eran mecha enemigos lo vieran...

-¡Miren! ¡los huevos!

Joni quedó aún más congelada en cuanto logró cazar al chico... estaba al medio de la bocacalle, y al levantar la vista, los vió... Alineados uno al lado de otro y en descanso, tal como huevos en una canasta, un número considerable de Regults, inertes y al parecer sin sus ocupantes, copaban ambos costados de la calle... Mueller, que iba tras ella, se quedó paralizado... y en un gesto automático apuntó sin dilaciones su fusil en esa dirección...

-¡Por favor! ¡Nos rendimos!

La voz parecía no venir de ninguna parte... Hasta que el duro acento, pero correcto inglés tomó forma... unos veinte o veinticinco hombres salieron de entre las patas de los mecha enemigos, vestidos con lo que parecían ser ropones gris marengo, amarrados con una simple cuerda por la cintura... estaban descalzos pero ello parecía no importarles...

-¡Alto ahí! -Mueller perdía a cada segundo la frialdad a la vista del numero de extraños que seguían saliendo- ¡Manos arriba! ¡Manos arriba!

-¡Nos rendimos! ¡Nos rendimos!

Entonces ocurrió lo impensado...

-Nos rendimos -Quien parecía liderar al grupo, hombre de tez cetrina, de revuelto e indócil cabello negro, no mayor en altura que la misma joni, se adelantó con los brazos en alto- Mi nombre, es... es Rico... Mis compañeros son Bron y Konda... -Apuntó alternativamente a un hombre alto y fornido de cabello intensamente café, y a uno espigado y larguirucho de cabello violaceo cenizo, que le cubría uno de los ojos- Somos... Somos Zentraedi...

-¡Zentraedi! -Joni se oyó a sí misma en tono de sorpresa, como si no fuera ella quién hablaba- ¡Ustedes Zentraedi!

-Sí... -El hombre de cabello negro bajó levemente la cabeza- Somos Zentraedi... Micronizados... Queremos... Queremos desertar...

Joni supo casi sin oír realmente ese pedido, que el foco de la guerra espacial estaba a punto de cambiar...

* * *

**Glosario:**

**(1)Nutaaq: **Hielo Sólido, en dialecto Inuit.

**(2)Qanik: **Copo de Nieve, en dialecto Inuit.

**(3)Miy Paluk: **Frase Inuit intraducible. La historia la consigna como la forma que usaban los Nativos para nombrar a Matthew Henson, Asistente y compañero del Contralmirante Robert Peary en su ruta al Polo Norte. Los Inuit consideraban a Henson (De tez negra cobriza) como su hermano.

**(4)BARCAP: **Siglas en inglés de _BARrier Combat Air Patrol_, Patrulla Aérea de Barrido de Combate.

**(5)ACLS: **Siglas en Inglés de _Automated Carrier Landing System_, Sistema Automático de Aterrizaje en Portaaviones.

**(6)Dr. Strangelove: **La película también se conoció en los países de habla hispana como _Doctor Insólito_.

**(*)**La escena en cuestión está al final de la película. Slim Pickens sale despedido del portabombas de un B-52 montado en un misil nuclear, largando su grito vaquero y agitando un sombrero ajado...

**(7)NAS: **Siglas en inglés de _Naval Air Station_, Estación Aérea Naval.

**(8)NORDO: **Acrónimo en inglés que significa _NO RADIO_, Sin comunicación radial.

**(9)Shooter: **El técnico de cubierta que da la salida de catapulta a un avión. El término es de uso actual.

* * *

**Notas (Muy Necesarias) del Autor:**

Amigos míos:

Ha pasado un tiempo extraordinariamente largo desde mi última actualización. Y ha sido un año demasiado activo en mi vida para poder dimensionarlo todavía. Entre el fallecimiento de mi padre, los trámites judiciales, el cambio de destino de esposita, y sin lugar a dudas, el espantable terremoto del 27/02/2010 , que nos sacó a ambos de la cama mientras los vidrios rotos volaban en todas direcciones...

No obstante ello, tengo motivos para sentirme feliz... y no resisto la tentación de hacerlos participes de mi contento...

...Esposita y yo seremos padres por primera vez... Nuestro pequeño hijo o hija hará su aproximación final de pista hacia diciembre de este año, así que paciencia... dejen que por un tiempito el padre que seré disfrute el momento... El autor avisa en todo caso, que el capítulo 18 viene, pero no tan luego...

Apreciaría de todo corazón sus comentarios...

¡Hasta el 18!


	18. What a Wonderful World Parte 1

_**XVIII.- WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD**_

_(Primera Parte)_

_"Después de sobrevivir al abordaje, comprendí a cabalidad que para salir adelante en esa batalla de tamaño casi incomprensible en la que estábamos a punto de meternos, no solo se necesitaban cojones y suerte, sino también fe... La misma que desbordaba la voz de Andy hablándole a sus tripulaciones del Prometheus antes de empezar, cuando puse oído a su frecuencia . Si las batallas se ganaran solo con fe... Su fe, no podíamos sino ganar... Y así sucedió..."_

_**(Teniente – Coronel Damon Hettie (REFMC, Ret.), Citado de "Los Tigres de la Cubierta: Recuerdos del Prometheus 2009 – 2012) **_

* * *

La despedida de los Tinoco en la pantalla del holoproyector, dió paso a un silencio, que si bien no era incomodo, era demasiado compatible con el cariz que había tomado la historia...

-¡Era usted! -Rompiendo el silencio, Luca abrió los ojos y la boca en cuanto el significado de lo relatado por Joni entró en su cabeza- ¡Usted era la mujer que vociferaba!

-...Ni más ni menos, Luca...-Joni dejo oír una risita baja mientras lo miraba a los ojos- No puedo negartelo... Estaba tan impresionada que ni siquiera controlaba el volumen de mi voz...

-...Es increible... -Luca aún mantenía el gesto de sorpresa- Mi abuelo me contó muchas veces la historia... Y siempre que llegaba a la parte donde los encontraron, la nombraba así y rompía a reir...

-...No hubo mucho tiempo para ello entonces -Intervino Lisa- Aquello fue la guinda de la torta de los enormes problemas que se nos venían encima... Todo el enfoque de la guerra cambió...

-...Yo nunca había visto un Zentraedi a la cara... -Recordó Andy rascándose el bigote- Pero incluso Rick y Lisa, que si lo habían hecho, no terminaban de asimilar que una persona que veían a la cara, de tamaño normal, fueran en realidad los gigantes a que nos enfrentábamos...

-...Las cosas se les pusieron duras, princesa... -Apuntó Rick- Y encima fui yo quien mayormente zanjó la cuestión del asilo... Yo juraba en mente que me llamaban para una reprimenda oficial o una degradación... Luego de oír el informe médico y ver las caras vinagres de Carruthers y Maistroff lo comprendí...

-Yo tambien lo hice, Rick... -Lisa lo miró a los ojos- Ellos iban a ser el principal escollo que iba a tener que superar si lo que mi razonamiento sugería daba resultado...

-...Y fue entonces, Hermanita -Andy miró a Lisa entre risueño y serio- Que tu genial idea me metió en un enorme dilema...

* * *

El segundo ataque, casi como un remanente del primero, le había dado a Lisa, casi tanto como la abierta conversación con Rick, mientras sus tés de jazmín se enfriaban sobre una de las mesas del Dragón Blanco de los Lynn, un atisbo de lo que estaba por venir. Si las posiciones de las partes en conflicto se enconaban como ya lo estaban haciendo, y no había intención de pactar una paz honorable, cosa que el asilo estaba haciendo posible como ni los mismos asilados lo sabían a ciencia cierta, no cabía sino intentar a toda costa que los altos mandos de la tierra se avinieran a intentar esa solución a como diera lugar, para evitar la destrucción total que se había transformado en el único panorama de su mente desde que escuchó a los asilados en la sala de consejo. "_Es el único camino, no hay otro..._" Lisa cerraba su estación para dejársela a Finney "_Al Capitán Gloval no le va a gustar, pero aparte de él, nadie mas que yo puede hacerse cargo de este trabajo.._." Con paso calmo y meditado, La Comandante Hayes salió del puente principal rumbo al despacho de su superior.

**oOo**

Andy salió en el grado máximo del cansancio físico y mental desde el _Prometheus_. El ataque enemigo había sido una astuta jugada, que por ahora, y a falta de nada mejor, cerraba toda posibilidad de volver a utilizar al _Daedalus_ como ariete ofensivo, ante la vulnerabilidad nacida de su fortaleza al momento del abordaje... Sin embargo, eso no era lo importante en ese preciso momento,pues nada mas al enfrentar la explanada al frente del canal de la esclusa, y ver en la lejania a su derecha el hangar 5 abierto, comprendió en donde podía hallarse su esposa. Uniendo acción a su pensamiento atropellado, saludó rápidamente al palo de respeto, y con un rechinido de neumáticos salió casi sin preguntas desde la base Prometheus.

**oOo **

Joni estaba exhausta... Y pese a todos los resguardos que había tomado, Lizzie indudablemente le preocupaba. Su hija se acercaba rápidamente y desde todas direcciones a su primer año de vida, y tanto su inteligencia como su penetrante intuición ya le decían a su mente infantil cuando o como se quedaba sola, y sin entender para nada los motivos de aquello, si la momentánea separación no encajaba en la rutina por ella conocida, lo hacía saber con una de sus impresionantes pataletas "Dios, espero que las chicas de la guarderia central hayan traido hoy sus tapones de oídos... Lizzie debe estar en el grado máximo de la indignación" Luego de dar una última vuelta por el puesto de auxilio, estaba meditando con calma acerca del momento indicado para retirarse en forma definitiva a la base Prometheus, cuando una curiosa mancha entre rosado y verde oliva se detuvo casi al lado mismo de donde se encontraba...

-...Dios... -Andy bajó como una tromba desde el jeep y abrazó a su esposa tan estrechamente como pudo- Menos mal que te encontré, cielo... No pensé que...

-Calma, Grandote -Desde su estatura, Joanna acariciaba delicadamente el rostro de su esposo, haciendo desvanecerse casi mágicamente su rictus de tensión- Ya lo viste... La ciudad es un caos de vértigo... Las chicas y yo no podíamos quedarnos simplemente de brazos cruzados... El Círculo Femenino se portó a la altura, estamos bien, e hicimos algo bueno por la nave que nos cobija...

-...Jonita...

-Ven... -Soltándose del abrazo, Joana guió a su marido por el puesto de auxilio de las tigresas- Trajimos todo lo que mas pudimos desde la base, que no es poco, y creo que ya es el momento de desmantelarlo... No puedo moverme de aquí hasta que terminemos... ¿podrías ir por Lizzie a la guardería por mí? Está desde antes de tu cierre de turno para la boda, y no debe estar para nada contenta... ¿Sí?

-De acuerdo -Andy soltó finalmente los hombros y volvió a abrazar a su esposa- Voy a la Guardería... Descuida, Cielo... El LSO del aterrizaje de Lizzie seré yo... Espero que no proteste mucho por la aproximación de cubierta...

-...Nada puedo asegurarte, Grandote... -Joanna sonrió al sentir los brazos de su esposo alrededor de su cintura- ha pasado mucho rato, y no llegó nada de sonriente a los brazos de Jenny cuando la entregué... Cerciorate que haya comido, baño, cambio y derechito a la Alerta-1... Ya fue suficiente juerga para ella hoy...

-...Ay, ay, Señora...

-Vete ya, Grandote... ¡Nos vemos en casa!

-¡Pobre que así no sea, Cubanita! - Andy se soltó y salió al trote hacia su jeep, mirando hacia atrás- ¡Cuidate! ¡Y te amo!

"_Y yo pugno por descubrir cómo amarte mas, Steinhauser_..." Echando los hombros hacia adelante, Joni volvió sus pasos hacia su puesto de mando...

Camino de la guarderia, sin embargo, algo que estaba para él completamente fuera de lugar, llamó su atención: El Dragón Blanco de los Lynn estaba inusualmente abierto pese a todos los estruendosos problemas que habían afectado a la ciudad. Recelando del posible saqueo, desvió su vista tan solo un instante para cerciorarse que su arma de servicio (Que no usaba nunca terciada para no entorpecerse cuando cargaba a su hija) saliera facil de la funda que habìa adaptado en la guantera de su vehículo. Al detenerse y bajar con todas las precauciones, arma en alto, y apenas traspuesto el umbral del local, no fueron saqueadores, sino los mismísimos Lynn, los que se quedaron estupefactos al verlo aparecer armado.

-¡Andy, por Dios! - Lena giró a verlo, y soltó la taza, que pese a caer con gran estruendo de loza no se quebró de milagro- ¡baja esa arma! ¡cielos, me has dado el susto de la vida! ¡no han sido pocos y soy testigo, pero ya basta!

-...Vamos, Andy, Yo creo que ya fueron suficientes de esos por hoy... -Max salió a recibirlo desde la cocina, vestido con su tradicional atuendo blanco y secándose las manos- Mejor toma asiento y recibeme un té...

-Estee... yo, -Andy, visiblemente azorado, bajó el arma lentamente y la aseguró- ...En fin... -Su ancha sonrisa aliviada le decoró el rostro- ...Ya hice el ridículo, así que qué caso tiene... ¿Están bien? ¿No les pasó nada, o al local?

-...Estamos bien... -Max puso los brazos en jarra y sacó pecho- Los peores días de la guerra no nos abatieron... esto fue solo un episodio...

-...Es cierto... -Lena bajó los ojos, y Andy pudo verlos brillar a través del velo de sus tupidas pestañas- Solo que Kyle...

-...Nah, Lena... -Max se acercó a abrazarla- El muchacho es fuerte y duro como una roca... Un foco no va a acabar con mi hijo...

-¿Está herido entonces?

-Nada de demasiado cuidado, Andy- Max se apresuró a aclarar- Una parte del decorado del anfiteatro se desprendió y hubiera caido sobre Minmei que estaba cantando, de no ser por su reacción... Ahora está con ella en el hospital...

-...De no haber sido por Lisa y Rick, que nos cuidaron el local y nos lo ordenaron bastante, no hubieramos podido verlo hoy...

-ajá... -Andy entrecerró los ojos- Vaya... Al menos son buenas noticias para ustedes... Yo, en cambio, debo ir a la guardería por mi hija... -Echó prudentemente el arma hacia atrás de su cuerpo- Y hacer menos el ridículo con mis sospechas... Me retiro...

-Ven en uno de tus libres con Joni y la niña... -Lena sonrió acogedoramente- Son bienvenidos... ya hace tiempo que no las veo... Lizzie debe estar enorme...

-...Y ruidosa como una radio mal calibrada... -Andy sonrió con ternura- … En cualquier minuto se pone a hablar... Esperemos que ninguna barbaridad... -Alzó su izquierda para mirar su reloj-Mejor me retiro, es tardísimo y Lizzie me va a ejecutar...que estén bien...

-Adios, Andy, nos vemos...

"_Era lo obvio... pero eso no significa que me haga gracia._.." Andy conducía velozmente entre los escombros hacia la guardería _"... Y encima el mocoso insolente y la Miss Tontita terminan juntos por causa de esta barbaridad... Lisa y Rick tambien terminaron juntos, pero por las razones equivocadas... En fin, es mejor que me centre en mis preocupaciones... Ya obtendré el perdón de Hermanita mas tarde... Espero que al menos me oiga_..."

* * *

-No mucho sin embargo, iba a durar el breve periodo de tranquilidad hogareña... -Andy se encogió de hombros con cierto dramatismo- Lizzie protestó todo el camino de vuelta a la casa de los maquinistas... Y ya allí comenzaron nuevamente las desdichas...

-¿Tuvo daños en su casa, Señor S? -Aventuró Luca- Por lo que entiendo la Base Prometheus tenía suficiente nave de por medio hasta la ciudad...

-No chicos... -Lisa sonrió al comenzar a recordar- ...Su daño y su desdicha, desafortunadamente, tenían mi nombre y grado...

* * *

Lizzie había dejado de refunfuñar y en cambio comenzó a hablar en su media lengua, intercalando ruidos que a Andy le sonaron sospechosamente a _Grandote_ (Tenía la secreta esperanza que algún día le llamase Papá, pero cada vez contaba menos con ello) en el camino de vuelta a la Casa de los Maquinistas... Sabía con certeza que el cambio de destino tenía a su hija contenta, y por ello se expresaba de esa manera "_Cuando descubra que su madre no está en casa, me daré por bien librado si al menos logro alimentarla... No te demores, Joni, o de lo contrario, ni la guitarra me va a salvar_..." Sus pensamientos alegres, sin embargo, se cortaron de golpe ni bien giró por la calle de servicio de la Base hacia su domicilio... Bennie le esperaba a la puerta de la casa, y no poder leer en su rostro la causa que lo había llevado allí a esa hora comenzó a alarmarlo...

-..._Qué carajos haces aquí, Tinoco_... -Siseó en español en cuanto detuvo el Jeep y lo tuvo a tiro de voz- Deberías estar, y de hecho yo lo estaría si fuera mi caso, haciendo crujir la litera con tu esposa...

-_Ah, Jijó... ¿Y ya se te olvido que mi Chata se fue de parranda con tu vieja, Gringo?_ -Tinoco asomó una sonrisa torcida al responderle- Yo creo que agradece seguir vestida a esta hora... No se trata de mi, _Carnal_... Y no fue mi intención enterarme del chisme, pero en fin...

-Deja de cotorrear, _Guey..._ -Los acerados ojos de Andy comenzaron a endurecerse y volverse cada vez mas oscuros sobre Bennie- Estas comenzando a hacer que apriete todos los músculos del cuerpo... Desembucha de una vez o Kirima será viuda antes de hacerte saber que te casaste con ella...

-Tranquilo, _Mano_... -Tinoco alzó las manos apaciguadoramente- Mejor te lo decía yo antes que te enteraras por el conducto regular... Me topé en la entrada de la esclusa principal con Hassan, O'Daniel y Lufkin...

-¿...Y...?

- Vamos, _Guey_, desde el preescolar que sumas perfecto... Sabes bien que ese trio está en el _Prometheus_ solo por casualidad... Como saben pelear los asignaron a escuadrones de la Espacial a la que sabes pertenecen... Pero su trabajo en este mundo es otro... Y acaban de llamarlos para ello... Los vi muy campantes salir cargando sus bolsas de equipo y luego abordar un Jeep que los esperaba... -A su tiempo Tinoco le achicó los ojos a su jefe y amigo- ¿Donde crees tú que iba ese trio tan contento si todo lo que vuela, vuela desde acá...?

-...Oh, Gran carajo... -Andy se tomo con fuerza inusitada del volante de su vehiculo- ¿Los pasaron a acuartelamiento de prevuelo para un Star...?

-...Si, mi viejo querido... Va a salir un Star Goose desde la plataforma espacial mañana... Y...

-¿Y qué, Tinoco? ¡Santo Cielo deja ya los rodeos!

-¿De verdad necesitas que te diga quien es el único pasajero?

Impresionado, Tinoco vió como su jefe bajaba la cabeza con un abatimiento difícil de de descifrar por otro que no fuera él... Pero fue solo un segundo de amargura en su amigo... También reconocía que Andy era el primero en mantener la cabeza en alto y declarar que la guerra era la guerra y que luego habría tiempo de condolerse...

-Gracias, _Charro_... -Andy levantó finalmente la cabeza y Tinoco vio sus acerados ojos casi negros- Tuviste razón al venir en persona... Es probable que no lo hubiera encajado muy bien de no haber sido tú quien me lo dijera... -Los parloteos cada vez mas indignados de Lizzie en el asiento trasero lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Con celeridad bajó del vehiculo y comenzó a soltar los correajes de seguridad de la silla de su hija- ...Pero yo debo hacerme cargo de mi hija y tú tienes por delante una noche de dulce amor y sexo desenfrenado con tu mujer ¡Vete ya de aquí, _Charro_, no quiero ver tu cara hasta dentro de cinco días y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja! ¡ Y pobre de ti si no le veo el mismo rostro a Kirima porque lo pagarás caro, Tamal con patas! ¿Fui claro?

-¡_A' us orde'es Hefee...!_ -Tinoco se cuadró cantinflescamente delante de su amigo y partió a la carrera hacia los Bloques de casados de la base, donde ya se había instalado con su mujer- _¡Y no se te ocurra hacer ninguna burrada hasta que vuelva, Guey! ¿tamos claros?_

-¡_Claritos, Carnal_! ¡Y redobla ese paso, Tinoco, que te esperan!

Andy sintió mas rápido que lento esa especie de relincho latino que identificaba las carcajadas descontroladas de su amigo, perdiéndose por los senderos de la base, cuando tuvo tiempo de centrarse en su hija y dejar que su mente vagara sin control por el escenario que se le presentaba y que le dejaba tan poco tiempo de arreglar las cosas "_Maldición, Hermanita... Algo me lo decía, pero confirmarlo sin asomo de duda es algo muy distinto... No quiero no despedirme, pero tampoco quiero que lo último entre nosotros en quien sabe cuanto tiempo sea una desavenencia... Me quedan pocas horas, muchas dudas, una hija y una esposa... O te multiplicas, Steinhauser, o no podré quedarme con el corazón tranquilo hasta que te vuelva a ver, Hayes -Sintió un escalofrío que le olió amargamente a mal presagio- Eso, si nos volvemos a ver..."_

* * *

-Fue entonces que Andy hizo honor a su apodo... -Rick rió entre serio y divertido, ante el asombro de Jonathan y Luca- ...Y me quedo corto al decirlo...

-...No le entiendo, Almirante... -Retrucó Luca casi al instante- Encuentro difícil que el Señor S hubiera podido hacer algo. He leído los libros de historia, y todos coinciden en que el mayor peligro de la misión de la Almirante Hayes consistía precisamente en su precariedad... El Almirante Gloval corrió un riesgo absurdo al autorizar su viaje a la Tierra, saltándose sin miramientos a su Estado Mayor...

-Eso es totalmente cierto, Luca -Joanna intervino apaciguadora- Pero de lo que Rick habla no tiene conexión con la historia oficial... Es cierto que Carruthers y Maistroff hubieran impedido el viaje de Lisa de haberse enterado, o en último caso se hubieran montado con ella en el Star Goose, y eventualmente hubieran hecho fracasar su misión impidiendo que hablara mas cerca de su corazón con su padre...

-Gracias, Joni... -Lisa miró a los ojos a su amigo de toda la vida al empezar a hablar- Yo viajaba a la Tierra, eso estaba claro y a mí no me quedaba mas que sumariar a Claudia por el tiempo que yo eventualmente dejara de estar al frente, que en el fondo de mi corazón intuía mucho más largo que una simple misión oficial... Y andy superó de nuevo todas mis expectativas... Yo estaba todavía enojada por su última trastada... Y él como nadie se encargó de hacerse presente como mi hermano que es, previéndolo todo... incluso que no alcanzara a hablar con él...

-...Tenía sólo nueve dedos, Luca... -Andy rió bajo y modulado- Pero todos en cubierta decían de mí que tenia más manos que un pulpo... y aquella noche oscura tuve que valerme de todas ellas...

* * *

Cuando finalmente una alicaída y cansada Joanna Steinhauser, luego de haber hecho ordenar y guardar toda la logística del Círculo Femenino dentro del hangar 5 (Menos que ordenado, y no superaba la vara de las tigresas casadas), asomó finalmente sus narices dentro de su casa, con su espalda y pies clamando en varios idiomas por su cama, y rogando que su esposo no se hubiera dormido para pedirle un muy bienvenido masaje, lo encontró silencioso y meditabundo, afinando casi con desesperación su guitarra... Odiaba usar el diapasón, de modo que siempre que afinaba, al igual que Joni, pegaba su oído en cada corrección de tono a la caja de resonancia del instrumento... Aquel gesto en apariencia inocente le dijo como un gran letrero de luces destellantes, que su esposo necesitaba espacio y tiempo para hablar, de modo que sin palabras y en silencio, fue hasta la recámara y volvió para sentarse a su lado en el sofá de la sala.

-¿...Y la...?

-...Lizzie ya está durmiendo en la Alerta-1... -Fue su quedo y lacónico comentario- ...Cambiada y alimentada... No dió problemas, y no necesitó la guitarra... menos mal que...

-...Grandote... -Joni estiró su brazo y con gran cariño le acarició el rostro y el cabello- ...Andy, amor... No sabes mentir ni menos esconder lo que te duele... La guitarra no necesitaba afinación, lo habías hecho apenas dos días atrás...

-...Lisa se va... -Soltó en medio de un largo suspiro, mientras se echaba hacia el respaldo sin soltar la guitarra- Lisa se va a la Tierra en misión... Lo supe por Bennie hace una hora atrás...

-...Suponía que algo así podía pasar luego de las deserciones Zentraedi... -Andy la miró con sorpresa, pero solo fue un instante... Su esposa había estado en el centro mismo de lo que había sido la zona de ataque... haberse enterado era casi lo obvio- Pero ambos, Cielo, son militares... Arreglar las cosas y poner el pecho al frente son parte de su ser...

-Lo sé, lo sé, Cielo... -Andy cerró los ojos intentando relajarse- ...Ya es tarde, y poco puedo hacer... Me riñó tanto o más que tú por lo del Kitty... Yo no quiero que se vaya sin antes haber hablado, poniendo las cosas en claro...

-...Algo tienes que hacer, Amor... -Joanna se echó tambien hacia atrás para igualarsele- Creo no equivocarme, pero ahora más que nunca necesitas el AIO... Yo que tú no perdería tiempo en lamentarme... Y desde la cubierta se ve aún más claro que desde esta casa... ¿No lo crees?

-...Tienes razón... -Se incorporó bruscamente, y poniéndose de pie, comenzó a guardar su guitarra en el estuche, en vez de devolverla al atril... Joni sonrió con los ojos brillantes fuera de su vista- Voy a la cubierta, pero antes, debo visitar otro sitio... -La miró con infinito cariño, pero con un gesto de perdón tan evidente, que su esposa no pudo menos que enseñarle los dientes en una ancha sonrisa- ...Puede que vuelva tarde en la noche... ¿Te importaría...?

-Ve tranquilo, Ogro con galones... -Joni le tomó la mano brevemente con ternura- Pero no te demores mucho... Tienes Turno-1 mañana y no te quiero medio dormido sobre la cubierta de vuelo, o algo va a pasarte...

-...Descuida... -Andy le devolvió el apretón-...Intenta no quedarte dormida... Te debo un masaje... y si queda algo de mí, talvez un catapultaje...

-¡Vete ya de aquí, pervertido! -Andy tomó el camino de la puerta principal, no sin antes recibir una precisa palmada en su trasero, cortesía de su esposa, recibiendo como única respuesta una contenida carcajada de Andy- ¡No es posible! ¡Te doy la mano y me agarras el trasero, Grandote! ¿Alguna vez piensas en otra cosa?

-¡Solo a veces, Ensalada Cubana! -Sintió apagada la voz de su esposo mientras se cerraba la puerta- ¡No olvides que te amo!

"_No lo olvido, Grandote... Y aunque creas que Lisa tiene la capacidad de mantener su enojo eternamente, Ella tampoco lo olvida, y contra todo pronóstico, también te espera_..." Joni se puso de pie con un suspiro, y canturreando casi inaudiblemente, tomó el camino de la Alerta-1 para ver a su hija...

**oOo**

-¿Cómo quedó, Beto?

-Inmejorable, Andy... No sé como lo hiciste... Miento, sé cómo lo hiciste... Con un cariño inmenso... De otro modo era casi imposible que lo hubieras logrado sin ensayar... Y menos con la acústica pésima del Ultimo Recurso.

Ataque extraterrestre o no, los noctambulos, esta noche mas que ninguna otra, reclamaban sus derechos... El Rincón Canalla estaba lleno hasta reventar, y Andy, mientras bajaba aquellos singulares escalones que comunicaban el local con aquel historico cuarto, dueño de incontables sueños de borrachera, pensaba divertido en aquello de "Si estas paredes hablaran..."

-Algunas veces Dios olvida mis trastadas y me echa una mano, Beto...

-Toma -Beto extrajo el Disco de la Computadora- Regalo y mensaje... Tal como me lo pediste...

-Gracias, Canalla, Infinitas gracias -Andy recibió el disco tomándolo cuidadosamente- Ahora a tratar de resolver el entuerto...

-Sí, tonto, y cuanto antes... -Beto lo amenazó cariñosamente- Todavía me debes una explicación por haber ido con ese pedazo de transfuga de Reggie y no conmigo... Por último y me hubieras invitado...

-Ya me haré perdonar... -Andy tomó el estuche de la guitarra y comenzó a despedirse- En mi próxima noche de aficionados cantaré algo de tu tierra, es una promesa...

-¡Pobre que la olvides, Andy! ¡O te la cobraré como _Ánima del purgatorio_!

La puerta del despacho del Canalla Número Uno se cerró con estruendo, mientras los pasos del Jefe, nítidos e inimitables en los oídos de Alberto Mendez, pese al implacable barullo del local, se perdían hacia la portería principal...

* * *

-Andy no perdía tiempo... -Lisa sonrió sumida en sus recuerdos- Yo, en cambio, tenía que habérmelas con la falta del mío mientras preparaba el informe que le presentaría a mi padre para tratar de convencer al Consejo de la Tierra Unida, y para resolver en mi cabeza el dilema que me planteaba Rick y la manera de despedirme de él sin echar a perder lo que ya teníamos...

-...Yo lo intuía, Princesa... -Rick le sonrió tan tiernamente que Luca y Jonathan se sintieron testigos intrusos del gesto- Aquella noche, luego del último patrullaje, estaba rendido, pero animoso... Comenzaba mi día libre, Connie me iba a suplir como Senior, y Plog pondría orden en el Grupo Varitech... Tenía en mente invitar a Lisa a Salir luego de su turno... De alguna manera misteriosa, me hallé de pronto conociendo su pauta de trabajo al punto que sabía la distribución de su tiempo libre -Se encogió de hombros con otra ancha sonrisa- Tenía todas las pistas delante de mis ojos, pero era incapaz de verlas en conjunto...

- De todos modos, no fue una noche tranquila para nadie... -Joanna intervenía con ojos serios- Sammie tomaba el primario a continuación de Finney, Andy no lo sabía, Max, recién ascendido a Lider de Grupo, tomaba el Azul y se quedaba sin libre por indicación de Connie... Lo habían puesto en prevuelo para la misión de escolta, y Drácula corría como un desesperado para poner las naves en pie, y hacerse cargo de la media parada del nocturno... La base bullía tanto, que aun habiendome comprometido a esperar al Grandote, el ruido infernal no me dejaba dormir... Lizzie, en cambio, roncaba como un bendito en la Alerta-1...

-...Al menos, El Skull-1 -Remachó Rick- descansó esa noche...

-Eso te creías tú... -Replicó Andy con un suspiro- Porque el corazón se me agitaba tanto, que la intuición me repicaba como una campana en la cabeza... Decidí entonces, gracias a Dios, prepararte una sorpresa...

* * *

Ni bien las ruedas de la _Cajita de música_ tocaron el camino dentro de los senderos de la base Prometheus, Andy pensó que su esposa y su hija se merecían con justicia contar con su presencia... Pero una inquietud le rondaba como un genio maligno en su enorme corazón "_Maldición... Así no voy a dormir... Es mejor que vaya a cubierta... A fin de cuentas horas mas o menos ya no me cuentan como trabajo extraordinario... aunque mi pobre esposa e hija pagan todo el precio... Y el sofá cama está cada vez en peor estado._.." la carcajada le brotó espontanea mientras su vehículo se perdía por el canal de servicio.

-¿Que hay, Drácula?

-¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo, Jefe?

Parados casi en el centro mismo de la cubierta interior, Johann no pudo dejar de evitar la etiqueta militar para dirigirse a Andy... Su Jefe, cuando se lo proponía, o detectaba una desviación de su escrupuloso protocolo de operación, no vacilaba en aparecerse a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, y tal como en el Parque Macross, hacer cambios por propia mano...

-Eso quisiera... -Andy paseo su vista alrededor del parque de aeronaves como un sabueso venteando a la presa- ¿Que pasó que la Alerta-2 interior está llena?

-...Esto de pronto se volvió un caos, Andy... -Johann suspiró pesadamente- El ATO se fue allá lejos, al final del mismísimo carajo, y todavía estoy ordenando... Comenzaron a llegar los módulos de poder desde los talleres de Desarrollo de Armas, y de pronto no tenía espacio para nada que no fuera girar sobre mis talones...

-Las nuevas gruas quitaron espacio... -Andy trataba encontrar la solución espulgándose su tupido bigote- ...No, no hay otra forma... Johann, que los muchachos enganchen las mulas y los pongan en ese sector...

-De acuerdo...

-...Un momento, Drácula... No me contestaste lo que te pregunté...

-Connie recibió ordenes de arriba... -Fue la escueta respuesta- El Azul de Sterling recibió acuartelamiento de prevuelo y se mantiene así hasta nueva orden...

-No hay vuelta atrás... -Andy habló para si mismo- Johann, haz que los muchachos me trasladen un juego de módulos completo al hangar-1, y que remolquen al mismo sitio al 001... ah, Y que Rhumann y sus _Biertrinker_(1) se presenten ahí cuanto antes que los espero en veinte minutos, y ni uno menos...

-¿Vas a armarlo ya?

-Hace mucho que Lang me dió carta blanca para la conversión... Si él me dijo que si, no veo porque no puedo hacerlo... En realidad debo hacerlo, o no voy a dormir lo que me queda de sueño...

-A tu gusto y ganas, jefe... Vas a terminar en el sofá si sigues así, Andy...

-Me sobran las sabanas, Kunstler... -Andy palmeó la espalda de Johann al tiempo que tomaba el camino del canal de servicio hacia el exterior- De lo que estoy justo es de Hermanitas... Solo me queda una, y por nada del mundo pretendo perderla...

**oOo**

**-**...Oh, Dios, Andy, calla de una vez esa cosa y dejame dor... ¡Son las cinco de la mañana, Steinhauser! ¿perdiste un tornillo en la cubierta?

-No, cielo... Y disculpame, pero ya no soporto ni dormir... -Andy dejó con velocidad militar el lecho para pasar a la ducha- Es mejor que me vaya al trabajo o el día se me va a hacer eterno...

-...De acuerdo... -Joni comenzó a adormilarse nuevamente- ...Vas a dejarme sola en un día en que ni siquiera tienes enganche... Teh ohdio, Grrandohhtehh...

Minutos mas tarde, ya afeitado y uniformado, Andy salió de la recámara luego de darle a su esposa un imperceptible beso en la frente "_No voy a negártelo... Estoy tranquilo, pero solo porque tu clarividencia no se ha manifestado... De otro modo estaría el doble de preocupado que ahora_..." Instantes más tarde la _Cajita de Música_ rodaba sin pausas por el canal de servicio hacia el Prometheus... Había estado minutos antes en el hangar 1 viendo la parte final del armado del siempre letal Skull 001, ya en modalidad Super Valkyrie.

-¿Cuanto le falta, Heinz?

-Estamos casi listos -Le respondió escueto- Tu ayuda en el montaje de módulos fue vital o no lo hubiéramos conseguido en una noche. Seguimos trabajando en la aviónica y en la integración de sistemas de armas. El control de las variables Robotech está listo, así que yo creo que si nos mandas ayuda para poder dormir, entrando el turno dos, o en el peor de los casos, antes de la cocina, estará listo.

-Dormirás cuando corresponde, _Lieber freund_(2)... Daré las ordenes cuando llegue a cubierta. En cuanto el pajarraco esté listo, se irá a prevuelo en alerta-1 interior.

En cuanto Heinz Rhumann y su gente lo vieron irse del hangar, este no pudo menos que preguntarse qué era la gran urgencia del jefe por poner precisamente esa nave en pie de guerra con tanta premura... Interiormente se preguntaba que era lo que sabía que ellos aún no eran informados...

**oOo**

El despertar de Lisa no había sido agradable. La noche había sido solo un suspiro de su aliento, y ya debía de ponerse en movimiento nuevamente. Había gastado gran parte de su precioso descanso en preparar su informe, tanto en su versión dura como la presentación electrónica, al par de preparar su equipaje... Cosa que le había dado mas de un dolor de cabeza. No sabiendo a ciencia cierta para cuanto tiempo debía empacar, optó por un camino intermedio "_No tiene caso... Si me llego a ver sin más mudas, espero que los almacenes de la Base Alaska tengan uniformes de mi talla... No me hace ninguna gracia gastar tiempo de más en la lavandería.._." Había cerrado sin mas trámite su escueta valija y la funda de viaje con los uniformes, cuando sintió tenues golpes a la puerta...

-Comandante Hayes... -El Marino se puso firme como un roble nada más toparse a boca de jarro con la fría mirada de Lisa en cuanto se abrió la puerta de su camarote- Vengo por su equipaje...

-¿Mi equipaje, Tripulante? -Lisa se quedó perpleja y en un gesto reflejo achicó sus verdes ojos sobre el marino- ¿No es un poco temprano para venir por mis cosas? Pensaba llevarlas yo misma a la Bahía espacial...

-Mi Co...Comandante... -El Marino tartamudeo pálido al sentir la inspectiva mirada de Lisa- Es, Es de la Ba...Bahia espacial que lo solicitan... Tienen que consolidar las cargas para determinar combustible y empuje de la nave...

-De Acuerdo... -Con un Leve brillo de recelo en los ojos, Lisa abrió la puerta y le indicó sus valijas al marino- Procure que no quede en un mal sitio, sucio, o mal estibado, o me cercioraré personalmente que esta, Tripulante, sea su última misión ¿Fuí Clara?

-Sí...Sí, Mi Co...Comandante... -El Marino trató como pudo de recuperar la serenidad y las fuerzas para cargar el equipaje de Lisa sin perder la compostura luego de las recomendaciones recibidas- Voy enseguida a cerciorarme de eso... Permiso para continuar, Mi Comandante...

-Vamos, Vamos, Tripulante... No es lo único que tengo que hacer hoy...

-Si, mi Comandante...

Apenas cerrada la puerta de su camarote, Lisa se enfocó nuevamente en su ya trastornada rutina matutina... Y cuando su vista y sus manos se pusieron nuevamente en el informe, un inquietante pensamiento llegó como un rayo luminoso hasta su mente... _"...Un momento... ¿Qué hace un tripulante Naval llevando mis cosas hasta la Bahía Espacial...?_" Desconcertada, sacudió su cabeza para expurgarla de sospechas y continuó con su vital orden personal y militar antes de salir de la nave...

**oOo**

-¡Gardocky! ¡Donde te metiste, patán!

El destemplado grito en la radio terciada a su cintura hizo saltar a Jerry Gardocky, ya confirmado para su ceremonia de ascenso a Contramaestre Tercero (Andy había cumplido su promesa de recomendarlo después de todo), y mientras intentaba equilibrar el equipaje y contestar, Las frases de su jefe resultaban cada vez menos corteses y militares...

-A... Aquí Gardocky, Se... Señor...

-¿Así es como me pagas por el ascenso, Gusano?

-No podía contestarle, Señor...

-¿Por, Gardocky?

-Ya lo tengo, Señor...

-¡Y que esperas, Gardocky, por Dios santo! ¡Deja de andar como alma en pena en los cuarteles femeninos y traémelo ya! ¡Lisa va a descubrirte en cualquier segundo!Te espero en... Nada, en la entrada del 1A... ¡Vuela, patán, o tus galones se irán contigo en el siguiente catapultaje!

-Voy volando, Señor, Gardocky, fuera...

"_Ay, Dios... Toneladas de cosas por hacer en cubierta y en mi oficina, Lisa se va y todavía no consigo hablar con ella... Y encima debo esperar a este tonto para que el regalo resulte o todo esto no tendrá sentido... En fin..."_ Andy se preparó interiormente para dar el siguiente paso, y mientras cambiaba su frecuencia al nivel Prometheus para poner al corriente a Flake (Sumariamente Segundo Jefe durante la Licencia del _Charro_) con el fin de que lo cubriera, sus sensibles oídos captaron algo fuera de lo común en la general del SDF-1... Espantado, volvió el dial a su posición normal de operación para llamar a su control inmediato...

-Aqui Nuevededos a Control Prometheus...

-Adelante, Nuevededos, Control Prometheus le escucha...

-¿Alfie?

-Estoy un poco resfriado no sé de donde, Andy, pero soy yo -La risa ronca de su superior crepitó como un suspiro en la radio de Andy- ...Y no se te ocurra patalear, creo que ya te diste cuenta, Así que trabaja con ella o nada, Atormentador... Tú sabes ponerla en vereda...

-¿Debo trabajar con Porter? ¿Quieres que trabaje con esa mocosa que con suerte se encuentra la cabeza entre los hombros? -Andy casí gritaba en la radio- No, Alfie, líbrame por favor, con una vez tuve para siempre con ella... Alfie...

-Nada puedo hacer, Nuevededos... -Alfie reía y tosía al mismo tiempo- ¿Cómo es que se dice en alemán...? Ah, _Befehl ist Befehl_...(3)

-_Danke_(4), Alfie... En fin... -Andy suspiró fuerte y sonoramente- No todos los días sale el sol... Nuevededos fuera...

"_Ahora a buscar una buena manta para cubrirme el trasero, o Alfie me va a colgar si se da cuenta..._" Teniendo claro que no contaba con Tinoco, en plena Luna de Miel, buscó la ayuda del único capaz de ayudarlo a hacer uno de sus clásicos pases mágicos de cubierta...

-¡_Corn_ para Nuevededos!

-¡Adelante, Señor, Aquí _Corn_!

-Cambiate a la 3, Flake...

-Enseguida, Señor -Robert hizo lo que su jefe le pedía, y tras haber cambiado el dial llamó nuevamente, esta vez con más familiaridad- Digame, Jefe...

-Escucha bien, _Corn_... Tengo que hacer un AWOL urgente, así que si preguntan por mí, el _Mino Boss_ eres tú a todo evento... Que Kano te cubra, y hazte cargo de la cubierta, Vuelvo justo antes de iniciar la Media Parada ¿Entendido?

-Completamente, Andy, pero por favor no demores... Si Alfie se da cuenta...

-Tranquilo, Bobby... Porter tiene el Primario... Y la mocosa con suerte va a caer en cuenta que no estoy... Nos vemos...

-Suerte, Señor...

Minutos mas tarde, un Jeep naval de brillante color azul oscuro salía a todo escape desde la Base Prometheus (Andy había tenido cuidado de no usar su vehículo, así se evitaba problemas con centinelas indiscretos) con un rumbo bien definido, y con un Contramaestre en Jefe dispuesto a todo evento a cumplir con su misión...

* * *

-Aquí hay algo que requiere una explicación muuy bien fundamentada de tu parte, Steinhauser -La Almirante Hayes se irguió muy tiesa y achicando sus verdes ojos sobre Andy- ¿Podrías tener la amabilidad de decirme qué clase de truco usaste para pasar todos los controles hasta mi despacho, y encima escabullirte bajo mis propias narices esa mañana, eh? -Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y le fijó aún más sus ojos- ...Estoy esperando, Jefe Contramaestre Mayor...

Luca y Jonathan quedaron estupefactos al oir la frase... como escolares ansiosos miraban alternativamente a Lisa y a Andy... Hasta que este último se arellanó nuevamente en su sillón rascándose el bigote y sonriendo amablemente pese al serio rostro de su hermanita...

-Ah, Lisa... Eso no es ningún secreto... En realidad, no fue magia sino simple y pura coincidencia...

* * *

Andy estacionó sin perdida de tiempo frente al 1A, y bajando con presteza del vehiculo, roció sin piedad a Adrian Gardocky, cuyo jeep, plácidamente estacionado casi justo frente a la barrera de la entrada, esperaba por el...

-¡Patan, que clase de inteligencia tienes que estacionas aquí! ¡Todo el mundo te está viendo parado acá como si nada!

-¡Señor! -Gardocky dió un salto de casi un metro y se revolvió asustado ante las impiadosas frases de su jefe- ¡si usted me pidió...!

-Sé lo que te pedí -Lo cortó seco a mitad de la frase- Pero no pensé que ibas a ser tan inteligente para estacionar aquí con su equipaje si te diste cuenta que TODAS sus valijas llevan su nombre... Justo bajo las narices de los centinelas, cerebrito... ¡Muevete ya y estaciona fuera de su vista! -Siseó filosamente- ¡Estaciona a la vuelta del canal 5E y esperame ahí! ¡La conozco y sé que de un minuto a otro se aparece por acá!

-Si, sí, se...señor... en... seguida, señor..

El siniestro tono del jefe puso alas en los pies de Gardocky y en el motor del Jeep, que en nada desapareció por el canal indicado... "_Ahora, al despacho de Hermanita, y pronto, que no tarda en aparecer.._." Levantó la vista hacia la guardia del ascensor principal... Y los centinelas de guardia (Dos Infantes de Marina), ceremoniosamente, le dieron la entrada... "_Je, Hablar con el demonio de Damon no estuvo fuera de orden despues de todo_..." hecho un huracán desatado se metió en los ascensores rumbo al piso de los despachos... justo minutos antes de que los centinelas se pusieran firmes ante el paso de la Comandante Hayes...

**oOo **

Extrajo de uno de sus grandes bolsillos en la pernera derecha de su pantalón como un cirujano la funda extensible que guardaba sus mejores herramientas de jardineria, y sin dudar o pensar un segundo, Andy Steinhauser tomó con pulso firme su tijera de podar, y con primorosa concentración, comenzó a dar forma con gran cuidado los ganchos desordenados y hojas dañadas tanto de la azalea como de la rosa negra, que reposaban como trofeos de gran valor en el librero principal del despacho de Lisa... Fue solo un instante dedicado a ello; Tenía los minutos contados, y deseaba con toda su alma dejar una huella inequívoca de su paso por ese santuario personal, por el que tenía un respeto y cuidado superior incluso al del Puente Principal. Estaba guardando las herramientas, y dejando entre ellas una pequeña nota escrita de su puño y letra, cuando intuyó mas que sintió, que el corredor que llevaba al despacho tenía ocupantes...

-¡Jefe, aquí Bloqueo 1A, la Comandante va subiendo!

-¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices, Patán! Nuevededos fuera.

Salió casi como había entrado... Hecho un huracán de rapidez y nervios llegó hasta el pasillo... Y los pasos, suaves como los de una mujer, pero firmes y claros como los de un militar, se oían cada vez mas cercanos "Piensa rápido, zoquete o estás perdido" No podía escapar hacia los ascensores, e incluso las gateras de emergencia estaban entre los pasos que se acercaban y él... "¡Haz algo, ahora!" Casi sin tiempo para reaccionar, abrió bruscamente la puerta que se encontraba más cercana a él, entrando sin ceremonias, y escudándose tras ella con la hoja apenas entreabierta...

-¿...No es un poco temprano para acudir a mi despacho sin anunciarse, Contramaestre en Jefe?

La voz, cortés y firme, pero sin gravedad ni apelación, era inconfundible: Solo un oficial superior en toda la nave tenía la capacidad de llamar al orden con tan poco timbre de voz. Andy, con las entrañas congeladas, cerró suave y sin ruido, y se volteó casi con reverencia para hacer la venia y ponerse firme...

-Mi Capitán, Señor... Mil disculpas, Señor... Yo no...

-Tranquilicese, Jefe... -El Capitán Henry J. Gloval lo miró sin emoción palpable en su rostro... y luego sus ojos brillaron un segundo antes de asomar la mueca de una sonrisa- ...Imaginé que de un momento a otro iba a tenerlo aquí por algún motivo... -Hizo una pausa para acomodarse la gorra- ...Lisa acaba de llegar a su despacho ¿No es así?

-Sí, Señor...

-¿Y por casualidad no tenía donde esconderse para que no lo viera?

-Sí, Señor...

-Mmmm... -Andy sentía que a cada segundo la situación se volvía más y más surrealista- Eso significa, Contramaestre en Jefe, que Lisa aún no lo perdona por patrocinar la escapada de los Tigres ¿O me equivoco?

-Está en lo cierto, Señor, yo...

-Necesita salir de aquí sin que lo vea, Contramaestre -Gloval se levantó de su escritorio, y caminó hasta la puerta que separaba su despacho de su camarote- Entre aquí, Jefe... y Espere hasta que yo lo llame ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, Señor...

Andy entró casi como un autómata al camarote... E instantes después el Capitán levantaba el interno para hacer una llamada...

* * *

...Fue aquí donde el viejo Henry les dio una mano, par de zoquetes... -Andy se rió ante la sorpresa de Jonathan y Luca- Y además, tal como lo supones, Hermanita-Lisa abrió los ojos en cuanto Andy posó los suyos sobre ella- Yo lo escuché todo...

* * *

Cuando Lisa entró a su despacho, urgida por el poco tiempo del que disponía, no reparó mayormente en el panorama general de su puesto de trabajo administrativo... Hasta que levantó sus ojos de la cantidad de papeles que estaba ordenando para hacerles conveniente traspaso al Estado Mayor (Claudia a su tiempo se encargaría de aquello) Y sus ojos brillaron en forma tan enigmática como emocionada: Las macetas conteniendo su preciada Azalea y su Rosa Negra habían sido primorosamente limpiadas, regadas y podadas... Y una nota de cuadrada caligrafía reposaba entre ambas...

-...Andy... -El ceño fruncido le duró apenas un segundo: La evidencia en su corazón le gritaba sin descanso que ningún enojo suyo prevalecía mucho ante la imparable tozudez de su amigo más querido- Eres un pedazo de animal sin perdón... Pero sigues siendo mi hermanito...

...Con la nota ya en su mano, iba a abrirla, cuando el teléfono de su línea interna sonó...

-Hayes, diga...

-Habla el Capitán Gloval, Lisa... ¿Puede venir a mi despacho un momento?

-...Enseguida, Señor...

Instantes más tarde, Lisa entraba al despacho de su superior, aún con la nota de Steinhauser en la mano... En un gesto que trató de ser discreto, pero que no pasó desapercibido para Gloval, la guardó en el bolsillo lateral de su guerrera antes de hacer la venia de reglamento.

-Buenos Dias, Señor, Comandante Ha...

-Tome asiento, Lisa, descanse... -La cortó Gloval, sin impaciencia, sino que casi con ternura... luego su tono se puso más serio- Anoche no pudimos hablar mucho más, Lisa... Su impetuosidad y la misión que me sugirió y que aprobé no dejaron mucho espacio para ello...

-...En verdad lo siento, Señor. -Lisa bajó ligeramente el rostro- El resultado de mi análisis posterior a la batalla no dejó mucho espacio para buscar sino la salida que le sugerí...

-Y aún concuerdo con ella, Lisa -Los ojos del capitán desaparecieron bajo sus tupidas cejas- Pero no estoy hablando de decisiones de mando... Sabe, y anoche se lo indiqué, de los peligros de esta misión...

-Si, Señor... -Lisa se intrigó sobremanera. ¿Adonde quería ir el Capitán con esa declaración?- Lo tengo claro, y sigo convencida que los resultados son un beneficio mayor que los riesgos...

-Eso es cierto... -Gloval levantó finalmente la vista, y Lisa virtualmente se sintió desarmada por la mirada que le dirigió- ...Pero ahora estoy hablando de su persona, Lisa... olvide el puente principal... -su boca se estiró en una mueca nerviosa que pretendía ser una sonrisa- Ya dí ordenes para que la Teniente Porter asuma sus funciones con su rol de servicios a contar de hoy... Dese tiempo para usted y los que quiere... Creo, y sé que no me equivoco, que las personas importantes en su vida merecen contar con su presencia en el tiempo que le queda a bordo... Que no es mucho y esta corriendo en su contra, Lisa...

-...Señor...

-Me disculpo, Comandante -Gloval encogió levemente los hombros- No soy el más indicado para hacer un apunte a su vida personal, pero creí que en las presentes circunstancias, solo quedaba yo para hacerlo... El más indicado estuvo a punto de recibir las atenciones de la Barra de Castigo, y según lo que la conozco, esa situación aún no ha quedado en claro ¿o me equivoco, Lisa?

-...E... Es efectivo, Señor -Lisa estaba atónita: Nadie, fuera de Andy y su propio padre en los buenos tiempos de su niñez, le había hecho ver su situación de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo el Capitán- Y he comprendido, Gracias, Señor, con su permiso...

-Adelante, Lisa... Que tenga buen viaje...

...Ni bien la puerta del despacho se hubo cerrado, Gloval sacó su pipa y rellenó la cazoleta hasta el borde. En cuanto la primera voluta de humo se hizo cortina en su rostro, este se endureció "Si tan solo Winston y Stanislav me acompañaran en esto... Lisa lleva la razón en esta misión, y ellos no. Seguir la guerra a todo evento es nuestra segura destrucción... Y no puedo permitir que su consejo arruine lo poco que hemos conseguido, y que talvez aún con los buenos oficios de la Comandante Hayes, no logremos conseguir... Seguir en silencio será lo mejor, hasta que todo esté consumado y fuera de su alcance..." Una mueca torcida asomó en su rostro al recordar cuanto se había dicho en esa habitación, y quitándose la pipa de los labios elevó apenas el tono de su voz...

-...Puede salir, Contramaestre en Jefe...

Andy salió casi inmediatamente al sentir la voz... No pasaba desapercibido para Gloval que con seguridad había escuchado toda la conversación... De forma un poco envarada, se puso firme ante su superior...

-En descanso, Jefe... Y retirate con cuidado. No puedo garantizar ni una salida libre de problemas, ni que Lisa me haya hecho caso con lo que le comenté y que sé aunque me diga lo contrario, que escuchó... Continue...

-¡Sí, Señor!

"_Vaya... El viejo Henry la quiere tanto como yo... Me quitó las palabras de la boca... Espero por tu bien, Hayes, que le hagas caso_..." Olvidado de toda prudencia, Andy corría con paso cada vez mas urgente hacia el ascensor principal de la torre...

* * *

-¿No lograron hablar entonces? ¿No lograron verse en todo ese día hasta que salió de la nave?

El gesto de perplejidad de Luca rebotó como una pelota de caucho en las comprensivas sonrisas quietas tanto de Lisa como de Andy.

Así es -Respondió ella casi dulcemente mirando a su amigo a los ojos- Pero como siempre, no hizo falta...Andy y yo teníamos y en ese entonces lo descubrimos, una comunicación que iba y aún va, más allá de las simples palabras...

* * *

El Star Goose, ya en espacio abierto fuera de la nave, y esperando el punto de reunión con su escolta asignada, no denotaba mayor actividad que el silencio de su única pasajera. Trató sin éxito todo lo que le quedaba de tiempo a bordo en buscar a Andy, sin resultado positivo. "Tú tranquila, Gringa... El Grandote siempre ha hallado la manera de llegar hasta tí, y no va a fallar por nada del mundo en esta oportunidad, él siempre llega, como sea, pero llega... Que Dios te bendiga, Gringa, y salúdame a tu padre en nombre de los tres..." Joni, contra todo pronóstico posible, le había hecho con el mayor cariño la señal de la cruz sobre su frente, gesto que intuía solo propio y personal con su esposo "Gran mujer encontraste para tu vida, Cabeza de Piedra..." Solo entonces, en el persistente silencio del area de pasajeros de la nave, vino a su mente la conversación final con Rick. "Si no lo supiera tan encantadoramente bocafloja, persistente e infantil, tal vez no lo amaría tanto como lo hago... Me pone de cabeza su actitud, es cierto como la vida misma, pero eso es precisamente lo que más amo de él, el como con tan poco me abre horizontes que yo jamás siquiera percibí... Un poco de lo que aprendí con el modo de ser de mi Hermanito..." En cuanto el pensamiento tomó forma en su mente, recordó aquella nota que encontrara tan imprevistamente en su despacho...

* * *

_Hola, Hermanita:_

_Supongo que todavía sigues enfadada conmigo, y dadas las circunstancias, me pareció mejor tantear el terreno antes de hacer mi aparición personal. Cierta persona me dijo una vez hace no poco tiempo, que debía tener cuidado porque ya no marchaba solo en esta tierra. Bueno, aunque esto es el espacio, sigue siendo nuestra tierra de algún modo, y la persona que me dijo eso, es la misma con la que estoy tratando de hacer las paces por un medio tan poco personal como una carta._

_De verdad lo siento, Hermanita. Te lo pido en un tono que, aunque esto sea lo que es, es lo más emotivo que tal vez haya expresado desde que nos conocemos: Lamento profundamente haberte mezclado en mi barrabasada, y que de rebote esto te haya herido, te hayas sentido traicionada y con deseos de levantarme cargos como para una Corte Marcial, y de paso que no sientas ni una pizca de ganas que asome siquiera la nariz en tu ordenada vida que desordeno con tanta frecuencia..._

_Sin embargo, eso palidece como consecuencia ante la evidente falta que ya me estás haciendo ahora que te vas. Ir a la Tierra en los tiempos que corren puede ser un gran o pésimo negocio según sea el caso: En el mío es pésimo, porque me quedo sin mi hermanita... Y eso, en los tiempos que me corren, es perder media familia... Vuelve cuanto antes, hablaremos, y hasta dejaré que practiques tu Karate conmigo; No muy a menudo te topas con un tipo sacrificado como yo, que se presta voluntariamente a servirte de Makiwara para evitar daños colaterales al resto del personal de la nave..._

_Cuidate ¿Quieres?_

_Yo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por garantizar tu viaje..._

_...De tu cuenta corre volver a montarte en ese transbordador y volver a bordo cuanto antes..._

_Un abrazo_

_Andy_

_P.S.: Si encontraste esta nota, te habrás dado cuenta que tus plantas recibieron cuidado de mi parte... Y así será durante todo el tiempo que me faltes hasta que vuelvas. Cuidate como yo las cuido a ellas, Hayes... O sea que no te será fácil escapar de mí ¿Quedó claro, Señora Comandante Viajera? Ah, Y revisa bien tu equipaje cuando llegues a destino... Los viajes tienden a desordenar las cosas..._

* * *

Un "¿_Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora_?" y un "_Gracias, Cabeza de Piedra_" cruzaron al mismo tiempo el rostro de Lisa, que guardo la nota con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro "_Siempre lo consigues, gran tonto... Y estás perdonado, Steinhauser... Hasta que nos volvamos a ver_..."

**oOo**

Cuando las alarmas de la alerta de combate cortaron como un lúgubre presagio las operaciones del _Prometheus_, Andy, acomodandose en su vehiculo en el canal de la esclusa para volver a su hogar, se estremeció como pocas veces había sentido en su vida: Solo la inquietud por su esposa e hija habían logrado empalidecerlo las pocas veces que se sintió tocado por ese sentimiento _"¡Gran carajo, los marcianos otra vez!... Sterling, mantente firme en los mandos, mientras ensillo a la caballeria... Y no te demores, Zopenco... Si le pasa algo a hermanita, ambos la pagarán_..." Mascullaba con rabia e impaciencia mientras corría con desesperación de vuelta a la cubierta interior...

* * *

-¿Khyron realmente intentaba impedir el viaje del transbordador a la Tierra?

La pregunta de Jonathan quedó suspendida en el aire en la pequeña sala de los Steinhauser... Hasta que Lisa, comprensiva, los miró a los ojos.

-Nunca lo supimos realmente, Jonathan -Lisa suspiró sonoramente- En aquella época arrebatada en que todo pasaba muy rapidamente, el desquiciamiento de Khyron y su ansia por destruirnos buscaba cada camino posible en su mente a cada momento mas cerrada en su propósito... Yo sostengo hasta el día de hoy que todo se conjugó justo en ese momento y precisamente en ese lugar del espacio donde el escuadrón de Max chocó con el destacamento Zentraedi...

-Yo comencé a temblar en el momento mismo en que la llamada urgente del puente me encontró a punto de salir del centro rumbo a mi barricada para intentar dormir -Rick se rascó la cabeza con algo de urgencia- Cuando el Marino de la SP llegó a buscarme, subí y me limité a decirle que volara ya mismo de ahí...

-...Y te mandé a Johnny Ironhorse, nuestro Navajo estrella al volante -Andy sonrió un poco forzadamente; el recuerdo de su angustia no contribuía a tranquilizarlo pese al tiempo transcurrido- Nadie de toda la tripulación conducía tan bien, y tan velozmente, con tan pocas palabras...

-Imposible no recordarlo -Rick sonrió-, Cuando le dije si acaso no podía ir más rápido solo escuché un "sujetese" y el jeep comenzó casi a desarmarse con la velocidad que le imprimió...

-Fue entonces que comencé a comprender -Dijo Joanna, con una media sonrisa que no consiguió iluminar su rostro serio- Que cuando me casé con el grandote, algo de mí pasó hasta él... De otro modo...

-...Es casi imposible -Terció lisa- ...Entender lo que pasó después...

* * *

Cuando el marino de la SP finalmente frenó con estruendo en el patio principal del canal de la esclusa, Rick, con el rostro desencajado de nervios (Y en esa situación apurada no podía explicarse el porqué) bajó rumbo a los vestidores a toda carrera. Cuando entró a la cubierta interior, el espectáculo casi lo hizo tambalearse como si hubiera chocado con una pared: El Skull 001, "Su" Skull 001, había sido actualizado a modalidad SuperValkyrie, y se hallaba estacionado, sin orden alguna o disposición previa suya, en la primera casilla de la Alerta-1, al lado mismo de la esclusa del elevador de estribor...

-...Pero...

-¡Nada de peros, SCAG! -Sintió físicamente a lo lejos, pero internamente dentro de sus oídos, el vozarrón intimidante de Andy- ¡Subete de una vez a la nave! ¡Y despreocupate, yo seré tu capitán esta vez!

Hunter no perdió tiempo en contestar algo en esas circunstancias. En tres saltos estuvo dentro de la cabina. En su primer vistazo descubrió que no había nada muy cambiado respecto a su panel de control original, excepción hecha que los módulos de armas registraban una cantidad increíble de artillería y misiles, una capacidad inalcanzable por la nave en su estado anterior... Mientras repasaba mentalmente el procedimiento de despegue de emergencia, se colocó el casco, y al hacerlo, sintió dos golpecitos firmes pero no excesivos, que terminaron de acomodarlo en su cabeza.

-Hazlos pedazos, Rick -La sonrisa no quitaba la mueca de preocupación del rostro de Andy, en el momento en que volteó para descubrir al insolente- ...Y pobre de tí que le pase algo a Hermanita, o lo pagarás caro, Zopenco...

En un salto ágil, el Jefe Steinhauser desapareció de su vista, dejándolo a solas con el procedimiento, a medida que la "Mula" comenzaba a posicionarlo sobre el elevador, con la cabina cerrada y toda la cubierta interior despresurizada para su despegue desesperado...

-Aquí Skull 001, Lider Skull, en espera de instrucciones...

La nave ya estaba sobre la traza, y Rick ponía en orden sus sistemas al par que sus ojos no dejaban de seguir las indicaciones de Andy, que con una urgencia desusada en él, aporreaba las balizas dandole las señales de enganche...

-Skull 001, Despegue -La voz tremolosa de Sammie no le dijo nada bueno a Rick- Sus coordenadas son Lambda-34...

-¿Lambda?¡¿De que rayos me hablas, Sammie?

El pequeño drama personal de Sammie en el puente no le dijo nada bueno a Andy: Se estaban perdiendo minutos preciosos, que evidentemente estaban costando vidas, y ponían además en riesgo la vida de la persona que el más quería luego de su mujer y su hija...

-¡Diablos, Sammie otra vez! -Alfie y el resto del personal de la Isla se pusieron tensos: Evidentemente el Jefe iba a tener un estallido de mal humor. Duquesne sabía que era imposible contener algo así para ellos, y que la única persona capaz era su esposa, que no estaba en este minuto para el control de daños- ¡Dale el codigo antiguo, mocosa del demonio que si le tocan un cabello a hermanita, iré en persona al puente a arrancarte el alma!

...Todos en la Isla del _Prometheus_ escucharon el salvaje alarido por la frecuencia general, y se hicieron mentalmente la imagen de Sammie, encogida, color verde cadáver, y dando toda clase de disculpas, mientras admitía que no había enviado el nuevo vademécum de códigos de coordenadas al SCAG porque retornaría a operaciones hasta 48 horas más tarde...

-Atención, Líder Skull, transmitiendo coordenadas según el código antiguo: Diríjase al punto Delta-5...

Escasos 15 segundos mas tarde la catapulta uno lanzaba entre llamaradas infernales a toda potencia al Skull 001 en demanda de su rescate...

* * *

-El resto está en los libros -Sentenció Andy- Rick se deshizo casi en solitario de casi todo el escuadrón enemigo, permitiéndole un respiro a Max, que volvió al Prometheus con su escuadrón disminuido un cuarto de su plantilla total. Escoltó a Lisa hasta los límites de la atmósfera de la tierra y retornó en un pestañeo al SDF-1...

-Lo más importante, sin embargo -Joanna comenzó a sonreír en cuanto los recuerdos afloraron nuevamente- No fue el rescate en sí. Lo importante vino después...

-Eso es entendible -La dura lógica zentraedi se hizo presente nuevamente en Luca- El Capitán debía seguir adelante sin su Primera Oficial, y encima afrontar la censura de su Plana Mayor...Nunca fue tan poco como en ese entonces... Mi abuelo me contó de aquel primer tiempo de su deserción. La política jugó su papel y ellos no lo pasaron todo lo bien que podía esperarse...

-En algo tienes razón, Luca -Reiteró Joanna, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro- Eso era el panorama político general, y a nadie podía pasarle desapercibido. La misma población de Macross llegó a polarizarse un tanto por el tema del asilo... No era un tema menor el hecho que los mismos que llevaron tanta muerte y tristeza a muchas familias a bordo fueran ahora tratados con toda clase de consideraciones por causa de haber cambiado de bando y de actitud hacia nosotros y nuestra cultura que les parecía tan atrayente...

-Por eso es que lo importante se convirtió en tan importante después del episodio -Andy rió algo socarronamente, y todos en la sala voltearon a verlo- Notar la cara de becerro destetado de Rick a la salida de la cubierta interior luego de su vuelo me hizo pensar en que no había mas ahora que ahora para apresurar las cosas... Y en eso estaba cuando Sterling desbarató todos mis planes...

* * *

Todo un dia de reuniones e informes no habían dejado tranquila a Lisa. La honesta y singular declaración de Rick, muy a su manera, y en el alfabeto morse que finalmente había logrado dominar, mas el hecho de haberse reencontrado con su padre luego de mucho tiempo separados, y no precisamente por los vaivenes del servicio, dejaban indudablemente huella en sus sentimientos. Sentada en la penumbra de su habitación, con la única luz de la lampara de su mesilla, sacudió brevemente la cabeza para espantar su cansancio "Que distinto se siente cuando no estás en el puente... De no ser por Rick es probable que no estuviera aquí en este minuto..." A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de su mundo restringido por la luz roja de la iluminación de combate que llenaron su capsula de escape, sellada, presurizada y lista para expulsarse en caso de emergencia, que no obstante dejaban entrever lo reñido de la pelea a su alrededor; los ruidos, trepidaciones y pestañeos de luz no le daban mas pistas, salvo que algo pasaba en el exterior, y no saber ni tener control de los sucesos no le daba ni tranquilidad ni serenidad en ese minuto. Decidida a no dejarse coger por esa marea de sentimientos, consciente que la sesión del consejo al día siguiente era de vital importancia luego de haber alcanzado el convencimiento de darle munición suficiente a su padre para enfrentar al pináculo del gobierno y obtener algún camino viable hacia la paz tan desesperadamente necesaria para la tierra, se levantó de su litera dispuesta a darle algunos minutos a la escrupulosa tarea de poner en orden su equipaje. No alcanzó casi a hacerlo, pues al abrir el porta trajes conteniendo sus uniformes, algo cayó de el hasta el suelo...

-...Dios... Andy...

La perplejidad de su rostro al agacharse para recoger el sobre no logró borrar su sonrisa "Revisa bien tu equipaje cuando llegues a destino... Los viajes tienden a desordenar las cosas... Sí, como no... Tú y tu forma de hacer lo que crees es correcto, Cabeza de Piedra. Sé que no escarmentarás jamás, y eso es precisamente lo que me mantiene tan segura de tí... Aprendiste a no rendirte ni aún en la derrota..." El sobre pesaba un poco, y al abrirlo, notó dos cuadrados sobres dentro de él. "_Para ver hoy mismo_" y "_Para ver mañana_" Lisa los miró sin entender nada, ni menos que era lo que su Hermanito Menor se proponía "_En fin... Debería dormir, pero le haremos caso al Señor Steinhauser_..." Abrió el primer disco, lo colocó en el pequeño reproductor de sus aposentos, y se sentó mientras la estática daba paso a la imagen de su amigo...

"_Hola, Hermanita... Esto es, mas o menos, lo que siento en este minuto... -La guitarra en su pecho comenzó casi ingravidamente a marcar el compás de su tenue punteo de cuerdas- ...Por eso canto... Vuelve pronto_..."

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila,_

_yo haré canciones para ver_

_si así consigo hacerte sonreír..._

_si lo que quieres es huir, camina, _

_yo haré canciones para ver, _

_si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir..._

_No tengo mas motivos para darte _

_que este miedo que me dá, _

_el no volver a verte, nunca más..._

_Creo ver la lluvia caer _

_en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo _

_no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, _

_hoy te echo de menos..._

_Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber _

_amiga estes donde estes _

_que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré, _

_y si te sientes sóla hablame, _

_que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver..._

_aunque no te pueda ver..._

_De tantas cosas que perdí _

_diría que sólo guardo lo que fue _

_mágico tiempo que nació un abril..._

_miradas tristes sobre mi se anidan _

_y se hacen parte de mi ser _

_y ahora siempre llueve por que estoy sin ti..._

_No tengo mas motivos _

_para darte que esta fría soledad, _

_que necesito darte tantas cosas más..._

_Creo ver la lluvia caer _

_en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo _

_no es mas que un reflejo de mi pensamiento _

_hoy te echo de menos..._

_Yo sólo quiero hacer saber _

_amiga estes donde estes que si te falta aliento _

_yo te lo daré... _

_Si te sientes sola, hablame, que te estaré escuchando, aunque no te pueda ver, aunque no te pueda ver... _

**(Aunque no te pueda ver – Alex Ubago)**

Cuando el reproductor finalmente se apagó al finalizar la grabación, los ojos de Lisa brillaban "..._Aunque no te hubiera ayudado con Joni cuando se conocieron, es seguro que lo hubieras logrado de uno u otro modo, gran cabeciduro... Siempre encuentras la forma... Siempre encuentras la forma_..." Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse en la oscuridad, pero la amplia sonrisa, una que se veía escasas veces en el rostro de Lisa, iluminaba por sí misma la noche terrestre...

oOo

Desde la Cubierta de vuelo del _Prometheus_, que en esa órbita alejada daba precisamente hacia el punto luminoso que marcaba la posición de la Tierra, Andy miraba hacia esa dirección, con un gesto indefinible en el rostro... Horas hacía que había partido, y ya su corazón acusaba el golpe. Casi como un Zombie terminó de recibir al escuadrón de Max en cubierta, para luego entregarle la posta a Flake, con Eddie de _Mino Boss_ hasta la llegada de Drácula...

-¿Se encuentra bien, Jefe? -Flake adelantó cautamente, al ver a su jefe cabizbajo y a paso lento ni bien lo vió de vuelta en la cubierta interior- Si quiere yo...

-Tranquilo, _Corn_ -Le respondió con voz apagada y una sonrisa deslavada- Ya se me va a pasar... Me voy a casa, repórtame fuera de turno, y esperen a Drácula y a Sisler... Buenas noches, Bobby...

-Buenas noches, Señor...

Flake movió la cabeza con desaliento mientras veía alejarse a su jefe de la misma forma que lo había visto venir "_Ya se le pasará... No totalmente, porque la lleva metida en el corazón como a Joni y a la pequeña Lizzie, pero ya se le pasará._.."

El camino hasta la Casa del Maquinista lo hizo en un silencio desusado en él... Los Marinos de vuelta a sus acantonamientos vieron asombrados como la _Cajita de Música_, habitualmente un concierto sobre ruedas, pasaba a su lado como un espíritu callado, todo lo contrario de su Conductor, al que el ruido de sus pensamientos casi no lo dejaba concentrarse en el camino que seguía "_Ahora no se que pensar... Es claro que algo ya es distinto luego de todo esto... Hermanita se fue, Los Marcianos ahora quieren vivir como nosotros, y tenemos una flota gigantesca capaz de reducirnos a cenizas allá afuera... Si tan solo Joni pudiera iluminar este embrollo en que se convirtió mi cabeza... En fin, cabeza dura... Te pagan por hacer tu trabajo, no para pensar como hacerlo... Oficiales como el Capitán son los que están ahora peor que yo.._." El tren de sus pensamientos ni siquiera se detuvo al llegar a su hogar. Los pasos duros y silenciosos de Andy sorprendieron a Joni... Habitualmente su esposo era un hombre bullicioso que jamás dejaba de hacerse notar cada vez que llegaba a su hogar. Preocupada, dejó a Lizzie durmiendo su apacible sueño en la Alerta-1, el que había estado velando con espíritu tranquilo mientras su esposo volvía, y con su corazón apretado de dudas salió rumbo a la estancia principal, y lo que vió heló su corazón... Andy, silencioso y casi inmovil, de pie frente a la acuarela pintada por Flake, aquella en que aparecían los dos... No necesitaba saber más acerca del rostro que no veía, pero intuía como nada que su clarividencia pudiese replicar: la boca en un rictus plano y duro para no dejar traslucir sus emociones, y los ojos fijos en la pintura, brillantes y abiertos para no perder detalle de aquello que ya sentía no tener...

-...Va a volver, Cielo... -Andy ni siquiera se sorprendió: El cálido abrazo a sus espaldas y la voz tranquilizadora de su esposa eran imposibles de replicar en su mente y corazón- Sabes mejor que yo que no piensa abandonar su puesto, y que aunque sea desertando volvería hasta acá...

-Quien sabe, Cielo... -Andy rió entre dientes, y Joni también lo hizo, aliviada- Lisa es tan absolutamente militar que hasta llenaría formas por triplicado para explicar su AWOL... Le cuesta entender todavía que el AIO no es un trámite administrativo -Ahora rió bajo, pero abiertamente- Ya está bien, Bandida, es hora que me despida de mi pobre hija que casi nunca me ve cuando está despierta, y que vayamos a la cama... ¿Eso es o no un buen programa?

-El mejor de todos, Grandote... Vamos de una vez...

* * *

-El dia siguiente, por alguna razón que desconozco -La mirada de Andy se posó con dureza sobre Rick- Las cosas no mejoraron con este gran zopenco... Connie todavía tenía el primario de los grupos aéreos, y descubrir que estaba en su oficina pese a su descanso no me hizo ninguna gracia...

-¿Entonces fue usted quien lo sacó de ahí? -Jonathan preguntó sin pensarlo mucho- El grado sin duda siempre le ha pesado al momento de hacer actuaciones oficiales...

-Algo de eso hubo -Lisa rió bajo y modulado- Pero la verdad, que tenía mucho que ver con Max Sterling, fue muy distinta...

* * *

-Es cierto, Jefe...

Aquella simple declaración en boca de Johnny Estevez literalmente cubrió de silencio a toda la cubierta interior...

-No hay caso, Johnny... Podría ir y decirle cuatro verdades al gran zopenco que está encerrado en su oficina sin hablar con nadie, creyendo que el mundo se le cae a pedazos sin saber por qué -Abarcó con su vista toda la cubierta, y en ese instante creyó haber encontrado la solución a su problema- ¡Teniente Sterling! ¡Venga acá, Señor!

La cabellera azul de Max apenas se movió mientras sus rápido paso lo acercaba al Jefe. Intuía de qué podría tratarse, pero esperó prudentemente a escuchar el motivo de los propios labios de Andy. Ya sabía desde el adiestramiento de cubierta que esa clase de llamado no tenía nada que ver con las desternillantes bromas que se le ocurrían a los tigres para fastidiar quien tuviese la osadía de pasar por alto sus indicaciones. Esta vez sabía que iba en serio.

-Digame, Jefe -Sterling se cuadró casi en broma, pero su sonrisa se esfumó en un instante al ver el gesto serio de Andy- ...Algo malo pasa... digame...

-Es el tonto de capirote de tu amigo, Max -Le respondió con algo de gravedad en la voz- ¿Puedo pedirte un gran favor?

-Las veces que sea, Jefe...

-Quiero que vayas a la oficina del SCAG y lo saques de una vez de ahí antes que le salgan raíces al gran zopenco. No le hace bien debatirse en medio de su ensalada de ideas...

-¿Está así por...?

-Ni la nombres, Sterling, que no te conviene... -Andy levantó su mirada torva sobre Max, que se tapó la boca, horrorizado- Yo también estoy sensible al respecto, pero al menos sé porqué, cosa que al inteligente de Hunter todavía no le pasa...

-¿No estaría bien que le dijera?

-No, Max. Tiene que darse cuenta solo... Es la única manera en que levante la cabeza, y vea claro, quizás por primera vez en toda su vida...

-De acuerdo, Jefe... Eres el experto, ni se me ocurre discutirlo...

-Vete ya, y descansa, Sterling... Tu escuadrón tiene BARCAP-1 mañana...

-Voy, Andy, descuida...

-Sí, como no -Le disparó a quemarropa con un dejo de jocoso sarcasmo mientras Max se alejaba a toda carrera- En cuanto tu traje de vuelo desaparezca te vas a ir derechito a los juegos de video a dos manzanas de aquí... No te conoceré, cabecita de cielo... Eres un jugador empedernido...

Ya Sterling había desaparecido, riéndose por lo bajo de lo admirable que resultaba el Jefe Nuevededos cuando se trataba de conocer a los pilotos en lo más íntimo de su ser "_De otro modo no podría manejarnos sobre cubierta como él y sus hombres lo hacen... No en vano los capitanes de nave nos decían durante el adiestramiento que la maniobra es como un matrimonio por conveniencia... Nos conocen lo suficiente como para captar nuestro interés por salir del Prometheus, y ponen todo su ser en que lo consigamos en cada salida_..."

* * *

Por fortuna para mí -Andy retomaba el relato entre las risas discretas del Almirante Hunter- El que Max no te encontrara en tu oficina me dió el tiempo justo de rematar uno de los gambitos mas arriesgados que he jugado sobre el tablero de mi vida...

-¿Porqué compara la situación con un juego de ajedrez? -Luca exhibió su mejor pose de interrogante al hacer la pregunta- Entiendo que su esposa y la Almirante Hayes le enseñaron a jugar, pero no veo la conexión...

-Es que en ese momento culminante tanto de la no-relación que Rick y yo teníamos -intervino Lisa- como de la situación general de la Guerra Espacial, todo era un gran ajedrez en precario estado de equilibrio... Jugar el gambito equivocado, declarar tablas o forzar el mate eran cuestión de peligro y meditado arrojo al hacerlo... Y en todos los niveles... Andy se convenció que no valía la pena guardarse los peones, y decidió sacrificar algunas posiciones para acercarnos... Por fortuna para nosotros, ya que no sabíamos cuan cerca estabamos de una conclusión, en el momento más tenso para todos, las piezas comenzaron a caer una a una en un ordenado final...

* * *

La franca declaración de amor que hiciera Kyle el día de su alta en el hospital, seguro e inmune a la presión de los medios de farándula a bordo ante la consulta de si había pedido en matrimonio a Minmei dejó entre rabioso y abatido a Rick. Ni siquiera la pueril consulta de Max acerca del color de la corbata que luciría en su cita había logrado sacarlo del tren de sus pensamientos. Echado y con ganas de dormir hasta el fin de la guerra en su litera alta, para tener acceso seguro al techo que tanto se complacía en mirar con fijeza para aclarar su mente, decidió hundirse en sus cavilaciones hasta que el ring de su telefono personal casi lo tumbó de ella.

-Aqui Hunter...

-¡Sal inmediatamente de tu litera, Zopenco!

-¡Jefe!

-Nada de peros, Hunter, te conozco mejor de lo que crees... Estás revolviendote en la litera alta con los ojos tan pegados al techo que casi los tienes en la siguiente cubierta -Rick tragó saliva. Se pregunto interiormente qué tan transparente era que incluso el Jefe Steinhauser lo tenía calado al dedillo- Quiero que tomes tu Jeep y te vengas cuanto antes al Rincón Canalla...

-...Pero...

-¿En que idioma te lo repito, Rick? ¡Estoy varado aquí y no voy a quitarle el transporte a mi mujer y a mi hija porque sí! Así que busca tus llaves y ven de inmediato, Señor!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, deja de graznar, que ya obtuviste transporte...

-Se agradece. Nos vemos.

El clic de la comunicación al cortarse resonó dentro mismo del cráneo de Rick.

**oOo**

Lisa no sabía como sentirse después de un día que había partido con tan halagüeñas perspectivas, y que había terminado por deprimirla tan completamente que sus negros pensamientos habían incluso logrado oscurecer el casi siempre cristalino verde de sus ojos. Intentando expulsar de su mente la grave e inapelable declaración de su padre dentro de la gigantesca ánima del Gran Cañon, intentó quedarse con aquel breve trozo de vida familiar que había compartido con él a bordo del ascensor luego de haber arrancado de las fauces del Consejo el estudio de una Propuesta de Paz para los Zentraedi.

_-¿Padre?_

_-¿Sí, Lisa?_

_-He notado que no has dejado de mirarme desde que subimos al ascensor..._

_-Es que no puedo dejar de admirar cuanto has crecido como mujer y oficial, y cuanto te pareces a tu madre, hija... -Lisa, sorprendida por la cálida frase, solo atinó a sonreir y bajar la vista, algo avergonzada- ...Y bien, ¿Como sigue tu vida personal? ¿Hay alguien en tu vida? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?_

_-Hay...Hay.., Una persona... -Lisa se sintió agradada por el interés del Almirante Hayes, pese a lo sorpresivo de una pregunta que hasta ese minuto jamás había salido de sus labios- De hecho, él fue quien me rescató de la nave enemiga..._

_-...Hunter... Recuerdo haber visto su nombre en el ultimo reporte de Gloval aquí en la Tierra... - Lisa se encogió un poco: El recuerdo de aquella fatídica jornada seguía pesando en su mente: La breve nota que recibió de su padre en aquella ocasión solo había aumentado la distancia entre ellos hasta ese minuto- ¿Y que dice nuestro Contramaestre al respecto, eh?_

_-¿Padre? -Lisa levantó la vista hacia el Almirante, con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro- ¿Me estás hablando de...?_

_-¿De quien otro sino de Steinhauser? -La boca de Donald Hayes se curvó en una franca sonrisa- Las aventuras del Cabeza dura no me son ajenas. No necesito mas que mi instinto de padre para saber que él ha cuidado de tí desde que se encontraron en Isla Macross ¿O me equivoco, Hija?_

_-En absoluto, señor... -Lisa ahora rió, mucho más francamente, distendida por la conversación- Es más, tanto le preocupa que me quede sola en la vida que incluso ha trabajado muy a su manera como cupido para acercarnos... Mi cuasi relacion con Rick no existiría de no ser por él..._

_-¿Rick? -Su padre levantó las cejas, y Lisa se calló. Al parecer había dicho demasiado- Si ya le llamas por su nombre, entonces ya no es una cuasi relación..._

_-Me parece estar escuchando a Joni, la esposa de Andy, al oirte decir eso..._

_-¿Ya está casado?_

_-...Y es el feliz padre de una hermosa niña... Te lo repito, muy a su manera, pero sentó cabeza en forma definitiva..._

_-...Vaya... -El Almirante se levantó su gorra al tocarse la frente- Eso solo significa que tendré que adelantar una conversación pendiente, y agregar información a los preparativos..._

_-¿Que preparativos?_

_-Mejor acompañame, Hija -El ascensor perdía velocidad, y el Almirante comenzaba a ponerse de pie- Hablaremos de camino al sitio que quiero mostrarte..._

Aquella era información valiosa, valiosísima, y no solo para ella o el planeta en general... Había más gente que necesitaba conocer de lo que su padre le había referido... Pero aquella conversación tempestuosa y final en una de las plataformas de mantenimiento del Gran Cañón lo había echado todo a perder... Y más tarde el frío sobre con su cambio de ordenes, que la ataba a tierra y a la Base Alaska, asignándola a la sala de Operaciones Aéreas 47,, en uno de los más profundos niveles subterráneos, terminó por resquebrajar aún mas su confianza en el sentido común del estamento militar. Hastiada y con deseos de escaparse de la base, sentimiento solo contenido por su sentido del deber y el respeto casi devocional a la Cadena de Mando, intentó calmar sus penurias físicas y emocionales tendiéndose a todo lo largo de su litera. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta del cuadrado sobre que sobre el reproductor de video de su recamara le gritaba calladamente su mensaje "_Para ver Mañana... Ay, no, Cabeza de Piedra, ahora no._.." Intentó todo; voltearse, cerrar los ojos incluso contra su voluntad... Hasta (Y hasta para ella era asombroso que consintiera en algo semejante) entrando bajo las cobijas aún de uniforme quitandose apenas los zapatos. Nada le dió resultado. "_Está bien, está bien... Ni siquiera estás aquí y siento como si me estuvieras empujando, Cabeza de Piedra..._" Con algo de fastidio salió de las cobijas, y descalza cubrió el trecho hacia el pequeño estar para poner el disco en el reproductor.

**oOo**

Rick llegó agitado y confuso hasta la iluminada marquesina del Rincón. Ya allí (Y hasta en la distancia pudo él comprobarlo) se encontró con un Jefe Steinhauser inquieto, dando vueltas en círculos cada vez más cerrados "Vaya, no creí que la cercanía de Lisa y el Jefe fuera tanta que hasta compartieran los gestos" Bajó sonriente del vehículo, pero sin saber realmente con qué se iba a encontrar.

-Ya estoy aquí, Jef...

-No tengo tiempo para lisonjas ahora, Rick. Entremos...

-Pero...

-Te dije que vinieras por mí, Hunter, no que fuera a irme inmediatamente... Es noche de aficionados y yo voy a tocar en ella...

-Pero, pero...

-Así como estás, volver a tu barricada a tratar de dormir solo va a terminar con tus ojos pegados al techo. Rick ¡Ven acá!

Rick ni siquiera supo como o en qué momento se vió arrastrado por el oscuro pasillo de la entrada, sin siquiera contraseña en español, y bajo la mirada socarrona del Negro Terrero, le que franqueó el paso ceremoniosamente, mientras su blanca e interminable dentadura ponía un destello de luz en aquella cerrada oscuridad.

-Sientate -Aún atontado por el colorista ambiente del local, rick tomó asiento en una de las mesas más cercana al escenario- Pobre que te muevas o lo pagarás caro... -Ante el gesto de perplejidad de Rick, Andy sonrió enigmaticamente mientras se alejaba hacia el backstage- Tranquilo, Te va a gustar...

-Señor -Algo mareado por todo lo que le había pasado desde que Max lo sacara del comedor de oficiales, Rick, semihundido en sus pensamientos, ni cuenta se había dado de la mesera que cortésmente esperaba a su lado con una bandeja y un trago, y que llamaba su atención en un inglés bastante musical- Cortesía de la casa -Rápidamente dejó el trago sobre la mesa, ante el asombro de Rick- Que lo disfrute...

-Gra... Gracias...

Mientras Amelia Lainez se alejaba con una ancha sonrisa hacia la barra, Rick, en un gesto automático, se llevó a los labios la pajilla que sobresalía de la alta y decorada copa... Para luego abrir los ojos con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro "Pero si esto es..." Aturdido por descubrir que le habían servido un margarita sin alcohol, el trago favorito de Lisa, Llamó su atención el cambio de luces del escenario, y la presentación que el canalla principal estaba haciendo...

...Así que sin más preámbulos, dejo al valiente que de cuando en vez se atreve a cantar aquí en español... Trátenlo con cariño... Con ustedes, De la cubierta de vuelo del _Prometheus_, El Jefe Andy Steinhauser, ¡Vamos, canallas, un aplauso para él...!

-_Hola, muchachos, buenas noches -_Andy salió al escenario armado de su guitarra en medio de los aplausos del publico y de su propia gente en el local. Tomando colocación en el taburete y acomodando el micrófono, levantó la vista hacia Rick_- Hay en este minuto, separado por miles de kilómetros de distancia, un par de personas que aún no han aprendido que el mejor remedio contra la soledad son ellos mismos, uno al lado del otro..._

...Rick abrió los ojos...

...Lisa, en la Tierra y ante la pantalla del reproductor, abrió también los suyos... Andy había decidido no perder el tiempo: Estaba hablando de Rick y ella...

_...Sin embargo -Prosiguió sin tomar ni aire- aún no aprenden que cada persona es distinta, y en la variedad de la contraposición está la clave del crecimiento y del amor..._

Rick se estremeció: Andy al parecer acertaba en cosas que ni su propia mente y corazón dilucidaban...

...Lisa tuvo claro entonces que el mensaje traía algo que en su mente no terminaba por uno u otro motivo de cuajar...

_...Asi que para ellos, para que finalmente lo que parece claro finalmente lo sea, y la luz abarque todo el armario, una simple canción... -Inició el leve punteo de las cuerdas de la guitarra cada vez con un poquito más de decisión- ...Espero que comprendan, y les guste..._

_Estoy buscando una palabra_

_En el umbral de tu misterio_

_Quien fuera ali baba_

_Quien fuera el mítico simbad_

_Quien fuera un poderoso sortilegio_

_Quien fuera encantador_

_Estoy buscando una escafandra_

_Al pie del mar de los delirios_

_Quien fuera Jacques Cousteau_

_Quien fuera Nemo el Capitán_

_Quien fuera el batiscafo de tu abismo_

_Quien fuera explorador_

_Corazón, corazón obscuro_

_Corazón, corazón con muros_

_Corazón_

_que se esconde_

_Corazón,_

_que esta donde_

_corazón,_

_Corazón en fuga, herido de dudas de amor_

_Estoy buscando melodias_

_Para tener como llamarte_

_Quien fuera ruiseñor_

_Quien fuera Lennon y MCartney,_

_Sindo Garay, Violeta, Chico Buarque,_

_Quien fuera tu trovador_

_Corazón, corazón obscuro_

_Corazón, corazón con muros_

_Corazón_

_que se esconde_

_Corazón_

_que esta donde_

_corazón_

_Corazón en fuga, herido de dudas de amor_

_Corazón, corazón obscuro_

_Corazón, corazón con muros_

_Corazón_

_que se esconde_

_Corazón_

_que esta donde_

_corazón_

_Corazón en fuga, herido de dudas de amor_

**(Quien fuera – Silvio Rodríguez)**

Cuando bajó finalmente del escenario, cubierto por los aplausos de sus fieles escuchas, muchos de ellos latinos impactados por sus habilidades no solo musicales, sino de lenguaje, Andy no perdió tiempo en saludos. Empacó rápidamente su guitarra en el estuche y salió del pequeño backstage del canalla hacia el local mismo. Allí lo esperaba Rick, de pie y con un rostro quizá aún más meditabundo que antes de que se encontraran en las afueras del local...

-¿Nos vamos?

-Esteee... Sí, Andy, nos vamos...

"Tal parece que metí la pata. El Zopenco está peor que antes, y no soy mi esposa como para intentar penetrar en sus pensamientos... Tendré que usar el Plan B..." Con rápidez le entregó el estuche a Rick y le indicó que lo esperara afuera. Tan solo fueron unos instantes en los que él miró con detenimiento hacia un rincón del local, haciendo gestos lentos y muy claros, para luego seguir el mismo camino de Hunter hacia su vehículo... Le bastó ver como una copa de vino se levantaba hacia él con familiaridad en la oscuridad para quedar relativamente tranquilo. Solo instantes más tarde una estilizada figura de uniforme verde, y suaves y apretados rizos, abandonaba el local con unos cuantos silenciosos saludos...

**oOo**

Lisa estaba con los ojos brillantes. Los acordes finales de Andy en su guitarra parecían pulsar al mismo tiempo todas las cuerdas sensibles de su alma, haciendo que se le erizara la piel... Y al finalizar el tema, estiró la mano temblorosa para apagar el reproductor, cuando notó que su amigo miraba fijamente a la cámara, como si la estuviera mirando a los ojos... Lisa fijo otra vez la vista en la pantalla, desistiendo del gesto... "_Hermanita, te pido disculpas si me entrometo demasiado en lo que sé está pasando en tu corazón... Pero el zopenco y tú no estaban avanzando nada, y no hacerlos darse cuenta de lo que pierden al separarse, como yo ya estoy sintiendo, hubiera sido una falta de mi parte... Piensa, Lisa... Con tu corazón y no con tu uniforme... No lo pierdas... Es más, sin que me lo digan, sé que Rick, aunque tonto y lento en estos temas, ya está pensando en lo mismo._.." -Lisa se tapó la boca, impresionada, y llena de vergüenza por algo que hasta ese momento no se le había hecho evidente, centrada como estaba en sus sentimientos personales. Iba a apagar el reproductor, cuando el mismo rostro de Andy la detuvo nuevamente- "_Una cosa más, Hermanita... Si ves al almirante, dale mis saludos... Y habla con él de mis padres... Se que me estoy sobrepasando, pero no quiero que dejen de saber que estoy vivo, que ya son abuelos, y en cuanto los extraño y deseo verlos... Vaya con Dios, Hermanita, y gracias de antemano.._." Lisa frunció el ceño y apagó por fin el reproductor en cuanto este comenzó a devolverle solo la insondable negrura de la pantalla de espera... Ahora estaba segura: Intentaría hablar nuevamente con su padre, trataría de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, o por ultimo, arrancarle la orden de volver al SDF-1, intercedería por Andy con él por sus padres... Y no volvería a sufrir dudas o indecisiones: Fuera lo que fuese que le deparara el destino, Lisa Hayes por fin se hallaba lista para Rick Hunter...

**oOo**

Rick conducía casi tan silencioso como Andy por Ciudad Macross y de vuelta hacia la Casa del Maquinista en la Base Prometheus... Mientras este último pensaba a toda prisa en qué momento debía cambiar de plan. La ciudad casi se acababa, y los momentos para intervenir también... Había alguien a quien no podía defraudar, y había costado mucho que se decidiera a intervenir. Solo su palabra en el sentido que no volvería a pedir algo semejante había logrado el milagro del convencimiento...

-Detente, Hunter...

-¿Jefe?

El jeep se quedó parado a media manzana, y a media vía. Tal era la sorpresa que había cogido a Hunter con la intempestiva frase de Steinhauser.

-No voy a mi casa.

-Pero...

-¿Que acaso no tengo la suficiente independencia para cambiar de parecer? -La frase le salió a Andy algo agresiva, y con una sonrisa medio forzada se moderó- Disculpa, Rick... Aún tengo que hacer en el vivero. Olvidé algo que debo hacer ahora, o si no voy a encontrarme con un inmenso montón de vegetación marchita mañana... No es necesario que me esperes. Los taxistas de Macross me conocen lo suficientemente bien como para calcular que ver luz en el vivero les garantiza un traslado... En menos que canta el gallo voy a estar de vuelta en mi casa...

-Como quieras, Jefe... -Rick se encongió de hombros con un gesto plano en el rostro- Yo no tengo nada que volver a hacer a mi camarote... Me sentiría agobiado en ese agujero. Mejor voy al sector del parque que da al observatorio...

-Es un buen sitio, Rick, pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde...

-Hecho, Jefe...

El Jeep dio la media vuelta a mitad de la calle y tomo el camino del parque. Apenas había traspuesto la cortina plástica del vivero cuando un cambio de luces en la lejanía lo hizo salir nuevamente al cesped. Allí Andy respondió silenciosamente al brazo en alto del otro lado de la calle, apuntando muy elocuentemente en dirección al observatorio "_Si no se te abre la mente con esto, Zopenco, ya no sé que más podría darte la clave de lo que está tan evidente para todos... Excepto para tí, gran pedazo de despistado..."_ Bajando la cabeza, volvió a meterse en el vivero.

* * *

**-**¡La conversación con la Teniente Grant en el observatorio! -Luca saltó impresionado- Cuando ví eso en la serie, pensé que era solo un invento del guión...

Rick y Lisa se encogieron de hombros con un suspiro, mientras Andy y Joni reían suavemente. Jonathan, silencioso hasta ese minuto, comprendió sin frase de por medio el motivo: La historia personal de los almirantes se había convertido al paso de los años en un complicado y almibarado guión de serie dramática, la favorita de las tardes para las amas de casa de todo el planeta. La serie no era mala, y los actores eran razonablemente parecidos a los personajes que interpretaban... Lo que tenía asombrado a Jonathan era aquel gusto desconocido por el drama llorado de su amigo...

-No, definitivamente no era un invento del guión -Andy carraspeó recogiéndose en el sillón ante la mirada centelleante de Lisa- Yo fuí el culpable de convencer a Claudia de que me ayudara. Siempre tuvo un tacto diplomático del que siempre he carecido, y decirle la verdad con todas sus letras a Rick en ese momento hubiera sido contraproducente...

-Es verdad -Admitió Lisa echándose hacia atrás- Tiempo después, en una relajada conversación con Claudia, me contó la clase de chantajes de que la hiciste objeto con tal de que te ayudara... Hasta pagaste su cuenta en el Canalla y le garantizaste el acceso con ese fin...

-No fue nada barato en consideración a lo que ví en la cuenta en aquella epoca -Andy habló casi para si mismo, y se incorporó en el sillón- Lo que definitivamente no estaba ni estuvo jamás en un guíon de cualquier tipo, es lo que pasó a continuación...

* * *

Andy salió satisfecho del vivero. A pesar que no tenía grandes cosas que hacer en el, sabía interiormente que la visita no había sido en vano. El ritmo de las operaciones en el último tiempo, pese al bloqueo, se había intensificado ostensiblemente, al punto que algo tan deseado para él como meter sus manos en las raíces mismas de la tierra que tanto amaba, ya no se daba con tanta regularidad como antes. Aspiró el aire que campeaba a su alrededor un instante, y echó a andar con paso cansino hacia la avenida del parque, en busca de alguno de sus amigos taxistas para que lo devolviera a su hogar. A medio camino de alcanzar la calle, giró un poco para volver la vista al pequeño mundo privado establecido entre él, las plantas y Lisa, y algo llamó su atención, haciéndolo fijar la vista entre los arboles... Dos sombras se movían con ritmo muy particular en el cesped a la escasa luz nocturna del parque. Y parecía ser una pareja ¿peleando? "_Ah no, Ah no, nadie se va a atacar ni a morir en mi parque... ¿Que diablos es lo que sucede con ese par_?" La curiosidad dio paso a la preocupación. Al notar como chispas y ruidos metálicos delataban una pelea con arma blanca. Andy se miró las manos, y consciente de que se estaba metiendo en honduras sin cuento por intervenir, se echó a trotar hacia ellos con los ojos echando chispas, mientras los movimientos de la pelea lo llevaban a lo más profundo del parque. Iba a gritar para llamar la atención de los dos peleadores, y cuando los ubicó finalmente, la impresión lo dejó mudo y clavado al cesped: A la tenue luminosidad del cuarto creciente de luna que el domo Robotech proyectaba sobre Ciudad Macross, los enconados peleadores de un instante atrás, ahora con toda certeza un hombre y una mujer, compartían un abrazo y un beso tan tierno e intenso como Andy jamás había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar. Sintiéndose un intruso, dio la media vuelta y emprendió silenciosamente la retirada rumbo a la avenida "_Es curioso ¿No es así, cabezota? Siempre existe un camino, y no hay mejor remedio para una pelea que una buena reconciliación_" Riéndose para sí mismo, apresuró el paso para conseguir transportación. No habían pasado ni diez segundos desde que alcanzara la avenida, cuando un jeep con un personaje más que visible al volante se detuvo a su costado...

-...Primera y última, Jardinero...

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oiste, andy -Los ojos de la Teniente Grant brillaron como dos ámbares en la noche artificial- El pobre chico puede que no duerma en toda la noche luego de todo lo que le ha pasado, yo estoy conduciendo con más de una copa de vino en el cuerpo, y si la PM me detiene voy a ir dar a un hermoso calabozo, cortesía de tus geniales ideas...

-Vamos, Grant, no es para tanto... -Andy esbozó una sonrisa torcida sin quitarle los ojos de encima- ...piensa en que acabas de hacer una buena acción...

-Tú y tus ideas, Andy... En fin... -Le cerró un ojo pícaramente mientras hacía crujir la transmisión- Yo tengo que irme, y nuestros caminos hoy no se cruzan en ninguna parte... Buenas noches, Jardinero...

-...Claudia...

No terminaba de pronunciar el nombre cuando Grant ya había pisado a fondo y desaparecido de la avenida. Andy aún se rascaba la cabeza, asombrado, cuando un taxi se colocó a su vera...

-¿Nos quedamos varados, Jefe?

-Algo así, Fred... Mejor estaría si me llevaras a la base...

-Encantado... Y si me cuenta como le ha ido a mi muchacho, el traslado valdrá la mitad...

-Te daré todo un reporte de las fechorías del Señor Wilkins... -Subió prestamente al vehículo- ...vamonos ya, o mi mujer va a dejar el Prometheus sin jefe el día de mañana...

El taxi partió casi quemando neumáticos a su destino...

* * *

-No... -Jonathan casi interrumpió el relato, al darse cuenta de qué era lo que el jefe había contado- Usted entonces fue, fue... testigo...

-...De la más extraña historia de amor de que tengamos noticia... -Rick se rió abiertamente- Max nunca fue un santo, las historias del salón de videojuegos son seña clara de lo que digo... Yo creo que la partida de Ben dejó a Sterling mucho más solo de lo que la gente en verdad creía. Ya eramos amigos muy cercanos en aquella época, y sin él y Andy yo no habría sobrevivido a la falta enorme que me estaba haciendo Lisa, pero en cambio a Max, nadie nunca le preguntó por sus sentimientos...

-Talvez por eso casi quedaste con la taza de café atravesada en la garganta en el comedor de oficiales cuando Max te confesó que se casaba y te presentó a la pequeña demonio Meltran de su futura esposa -Andy se echó a reír mientras Rick arrugaba el rostro en una repentina ráfaga de murria- Ni menos que por esa causa yo tuviera que desarmar todo mi precioso programa y montar un espectáculo pirotécnico para darle gusto a la farándula de a bordo...

-No te adelantes, grandote – Joni, en el sofá contiguo, dio una breve y precisa palmada en la nuca de su esposo- Es cierto, Jonathan y Luca, pues creo que tu abuelo fue testigo de todo ese babel que se armó en el momento que se filtró que Max se casaba con una Zentraedi. Pero lo importante pasaba incluso por otro detalle pequeñisimo, que creo, es la primera vez que voy a contar... -Joni se echó hacia atrás riéndose abiertamemte- Supongo que en algún momento de sus vidas, chicos, les contaron algo igual o parecido al cuento de las abejas y las flores ¿O no?

Todos los presentes en la sala solo atinaron a abrir mucho la boca y los ojos, impactados por la revelación...

-¿Quieres decir que tú...? -Lisa estaba atascada de la impresión. Conocía sobradamente bien la historia de Max y Miriya, pues casi había sido testigo de primera fila en todos esos años, pero algo como lo que Joni estaba sugiriendo con su frase nunca había entrado en sus cálculos- ¿Entonces, hasta ese minuto no sabía...?

-Nada, Mujer... Ni una gota -Joni volvió a reírse con más fuerza que antes- Fue el momento en el que el novio del año hasta ese minuto, tuvo la genial idea de buscarse una maestra que le explicara el punto a Miriya, y adivinen quien fue la favorecida...

* * *

Andy se había vuelto un energúmeno en cubierta: Tenía deseos de estrangular al Teniente Sterling y a la genial idea que se le había metido de querer casarse. Los tiempos ya no estaban para semejante cosa; Bastante había que hacer con la curiosa actitud del enemigo en los últimos tiempos, entre furiosos ataques y pausas deprimentes por la nula reacción que demostraban. "La prioridad ahora es mantener a los pajarracos listos a combatir, no a cargarles lucecitas de bengala... Y todo por que al Gafitas le gustó una marciana y se empecinó en casarse con ella..." Se paseaba como un león enjaulado en la cubierta interior entre las naves estacionadas, haciendo que sus hombres se encogieran inconscientemente: A nadie en esas circunstancias se le hubiera ocurrido llevarle algún asunto con asomo de parecer trivial; En esas condiciones el vendaval sería inatajable para cualquier ser humano, de modo que al ver algunos capitanes de nave que Sterling se le iba acercando por la aleta de Babor, se alejaron prudentemente del sitio de la explosión...

-...Jefe... Estee... ¿puede concederme un minuto?

-¡Tú! -Andy dió un medio giro para encarar a Max desde su altura con los ojos echando chispas y el bigote erizado como una plancha de púas afiladas- ¡Ten compasión de todos, Sterling, Señor! ¡Convertiste esta delicada y preciosa cubierta en un caos con tu genial idea!

-Yo...

-¡Sí, Tú, Demonio con anteojos! -Andy apenas tomó aire para seguir con su bravata- ¡Tu matrimonio estalló en un circo de farándula y los fragmentos nos alcanzaron a todos! ¡Ahora por orden del capitán, debo organizar una reconfiguración de armamento para una escuadrilla de honor que te hará calle en el espacio soltando lucecitas de bengala! ¿Algo que decir del desbarajuste que tienes, Maximilian, Señor?

-Bueno, sí, Jefe... -La sencillez y la cara resplandeciente de Max terminaron por desarmar la actitud de Andy: Verdaderamente estaba ansioso y feliz de casarse- Querría saber si es que su esposa se encuentra en este momento en casa... es que, debo... Hablar un asunto... Bueno, pues... Con ella...

-¿Qué? -Andy solo atinó a abrir los ojos como platos, casi mudo del asombro- ¿Tú, perseguidor electrónico de faldas, quieres hablar con mi mujer... No conmigo...?

-La verdad, Sí, Jefe... En este minuto me sirve más ella que usted...

Después del asombro Andy sintió unas ganas volcánicas de reírse, y pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no lo consiguió... Las risotadas desordenadas lo hicieron doblarse, mientras se golpeaba las rodillas intentando controlarse...

-¿No... No es... un poco tarde, Max...? -Andy intentaba serenarse, mientras se levantaba los anteojos para secarse las lagrimas que la risa le había sacado- Digo, Joni... Está casada conmigo y tú ya estás listo para … la Barbacoa, Sterling...

-Digamos que... -Max se puso circunspecto. Andy comprendió que había ido demasiado lejos: Si había algo resguardado en Max Sterling, eso era su vida privada. Tomando aire con fuerza, consiguió serenarse y presentarle una cara más formal- ...Digamos que la misma condición de su esposa es lo que necesito para que me oriente...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Y me disculpo, Víctima peliazul del sagrado vínculo -Por toda respuesta, Max inclinó la cabeza- Mi mujer sigue en clases, y yo tengo intermedio-1, de modo que saliendo del comedor de oficiales te puedes acercar a la base... No voy a estar, no voy a molestarte, y la tendrás toda para tí...

-Gracias, Jefe...

-¡No me agradezcas, Cordero al matadero! -Max se apresuró a retirarse hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros, casi trotando para escapar del Tsunami de sarcasmo que se le venía encima sin nada con qué detenerlo- ¡Tuya es la culpa del trabajo de más que tenemos todos aquí! ¡Sí, mejor que desaparezcas ahora de mi cubierta, antes que los tigres decidamos que te falta la despedida de soltero! ¡Baja el paso y terminarás borracho debajo de una mesa del Kitty Kitty!

Los Tigres que presenciaron la escena solo atinaron a reírse como un solo hombre de las ocurrencias de su jefe... La cubierta se estremecía con una jocosidad que cada día se hacía mas escasa dada su situación. Andy no hizo nada por contenerla "_Al fin y al cabo, Todos nos merecemos una cuota de felicidad en estos días extraños... Incluso Sterling... Que Diablos, el chico se casa y solo tiene una vida para vivir... Igual que todos nosotros..."_

**oOo**

Minutos después de haber llegado por fin a su hogar, luego de las agotadoras horas de clase con sus mínimos alumnos, Joni, hacendosa como ella sola pese al cansancio, dispuso todo su "campo de batalla" en forma ordenada y tomando cada asunto al momento de encararlo: Ordeno rapidamente su batería de ollas en la cocina para adelantar lo más posible la cena de ese día; después de casarse, había conseguido con éxito apreciable que al menos durante la cena Andy disfrutara de la mejor forma posible de ese pequeño oasis de vida familiar. Luego de dedicar tiempo a acomodar a Lizzie luego de dejarla bien alimentada, se rodeó de cojines y de sus planificaciones para trabajar en el desarrollo de sus pequeños parvulos, cuando el músical sonido del llamador de la casa de los maquinistas (una concesión peleada hasta la muerte por su esposo) le indicó una y luego otra vez la melodiosa campana de _A toda máquina_.

-...Lo que me faltaba -Con su ya clásico mohín de desagrado, Joni se desembarazó estoicamente de su calido nido para acudir a la puerta- ...Y pobre que seas tú y hayas olvidado las llaves, Grandote, porque voy a dejarte la argolla de alzacuello...

El enfado, sin embargo, dió paso, sin embargo, a una sorpresa que lo apagó por completo ni bien abrió la puerta de su casa: Un Max Sterling bastante confundido, y algo compungido apareció ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cerebrito? – Joni oscilaba entre el asombro y el enfado- …Si buscas al grandote, el no…

-Estee… No, Maestra… -Max estaba visiblemente azorado, lo que comenzó a hacer sospechar de una broma a la aún sorprendida Maestra Steinhauser- …En realidad vine por usted…

-¿Perdon, Max? ¿Viniste… Tú, a hablar conmigo?

-…No precisamente… -Max extendió el brazo protectoramente- Ven, cariño, quiero presentarte a alguien…

No hubo transición posible para Joni: Casi de la nada una estupenda y cuidada figura de centelleante cabello verde y ojos brillantes, cayo en el hueco de los brazos de max entrando en su rango visual. "Oh, diablos, cerebrito… ¿Son todas las marcianas así?"

-Ella es Miriya, Maestra… -Max exhibía una sonrisa triunfal, que se apagó un poco al recordar que lo había traído hasta la puerta de la maestra- Y vine porqueee… Estee… Bueno, ya debe saber que nos casamos, yyy… Buenoo, ella es zentraedi, yyy…

-Max… -Intervino ella con dulzura no exenta de algo de dureza en el tono- Maestra, vinim…

-Miriya, -Repuso Joni con un vago sentimiento de lo que se venía para ella- Max hace rato que dejo de ser un estudiante, ya es grande, y por ende me cuadra mejor que me digas Joanna o Joni, que es como me conocen todos aquí….

-De acuerdo, Joni… Max me trajo aquí porque me aseguró que una parte importante de su rito de unión, eso que ustedes llaman "Casarse" solo me lo podía explicar usted…

-¿Max? –Joni levantó las cejas con genuina sorpresa; El peliazul en tanto, de la pura impresión y aliento contenido, ya estaba casi del mismo color de su cabello- ¿En serio la trajiste para que yo le explicara…? –Max solo atinó a mover su cabeza afirmativamente- En fin… pasen y pónganse comodos mientras busco algo de literatura para informar a tu novia…

**oOo**

El Primer Teniente Max Sterling sudaba como si estuviese en un sauna seco como el desierto en la sala de Joni… sus lentes resbalaban involuntariamente hacia la punta de su nariz, al tiempo que sentía unos deseos incontrolables de comerse las uñas; Lizzie, en tanto, muy quieta e interesada en el contenido de su corral, le dirigía miradas curiosas de tanto en tanto… El silencio de la casa de los maquinistas solo era matizado por un runrún apagado de conversación desde la LSO, el curioso mote que recibía el cuarto matrimonial de aquella casa…

_**-¿QUEEE? ¡USTED DEBE ESTAR BROMEANDO, JONI!**_

Max, pálido como la cera, colgado de la lámpara del techo de la sala, sintió aquella mezcla de grito y rugido ultraterreno con autentica inquietud, Lizzie, por el contrario, apenas se inquietó. Dirigió una mirada investigadora hacia el pasillo interior, y luego giró la vista hacia Max con una divertida mueca de contento

**_-¿NO ME ENGAÑA? ¿ESO NO ES TORTURA MICRONIANA?_**

Max comenzaba a sudar jalea, y a dudar de si había dado el paso correcto al llevarla donde la Maestra Steinhauser "Cariño, solo tranquilízate, es una maestra, no el enemigo, no es el enemigo…" Con un poco más de color comenzó a pasearse inquieto por la sala, al ver que el silencio volvía y junto con el un rumor de risitas apagadas… Aparentemente el momento del "Mal trago" había quedado atrás, y las explicaciones comenzaban a caer en su sitio… Ahora intrigado como no sentía que lo había estado hasta que se le ocurrió casarse, caminó en puntillas y silencio absoluto hasta la puerta del dormitorio: El tono quieto y las risitas le habían estimulado la curiosidad hasta límites poco seguros. Entonces sucedió: no supo cuando o como sintió ver estrellas, un golpe seco que hizo volar sus gafas, y pronto se vio en el suelo del pasillo en una incomoda y vergonzosa posición.

-¡Eres un animal, Sterling! –Joni lo miraba con enfado, su mano aún en el pomo de la cerradura, mas con ganas de reírse que de reprenderlo, al ver en qué posición ridícula había quedado- ¿Qué se supone que hacías, eh?

-Yo… Maestra… Esteee –Buscaba inútilmente sus gafas tanteando el piso a su alrededor- buscaba…

-Si, si, buscabas, fisgon… -Con gesto autoritario Joni le cortó la frase- Eso te pasa por entrometido, y por venir tan poco a mi casa, que olvidaste que el señor Contramaestre hizo por seguridad que TODAS las puertas de la casa abrieran hacia fuera… Ven, tonto de Capirote –Le extendió la mano cordialmente- Ponte de pie y despreocúpate, que ya está todo explicado y claro como una copa de cristal…

-¿En serio…? –Max se acomodó por fin las gafas, ya de pie, y miró con dulce sorpresa a su prometida- ¿Entendiste todo lo que te dijo…?

-…Sí, Cariño… Joni me lo explicó… -Miriya hizo algo que Max nunca le había visto hasta ese minuto: Se ruborizó tan encantadoramente que Sterling pugnó por evitar que se le erizara el cabello de la nuca- hoy podemos irnos, pero debo volver mañana para hacer unas compras con Joni…

-¿…Van… A… Comprar…? –Max volvía a estar atónito y su mandíbula amenazaba con desencajarse- ¿…Ustedes van… A…?

-Sí, cerebrito, pero no te apures ni te engañes –Joni lo sacó al instante de su estupefacción- es una sorpresa, es para ti, pero no todavía, asi que ¡cuidadito con sobrepasarte o la pagaras caro! ¿Se entendió, Señor Sterling?

-Sí… -Se oyó Max a sí mismo balbuceando mientras su mente se embrollaba en pensamientos nada santos- …Entendido… Maestra…

-Listo. Despreocúpate, Miriya… -Joni rió entre dientes ante la mirada curiosa de la Meltran- Ahora no podría encontrarse la nariz, pero luego volverá a entrar en órbita…

-¿Perdón?

-Nah, Miriya… Cosas de nosotros los micronianos –Ahora Joni rió francamente- Max te lo explicará cuando este lucido nuevamente, y ahora ¡fuera de aquí tortolos! ¡El Grandote se aparece de un momento a otro y yo estoy con la cena en punto muerto!

El latigazo de la voz de Joni puso por fin en movimiento al estupefacto Sterling, que mascullando explicaciones tomó delicadamente a Miriya del Talle para sacarla de la casa, mientras ella, mirando hacia atrás, se despedía alegremente de su "Maestra Microniana". Ni bien se hubo cerrado la puerta de la Casa del Maquinista, Joni Steinhauser pudo sentir casi en forma física como todos los poros de su cuerpo comenzaban a soltar en forma de sudor repentino la tensión en la que había estado mientras intentaba explicar lo inexplicable a una alienigena que nada en absoluto conocía del amor humano mas que lo que sus instintos le mostraban "_Dios… Esta vez estuve cerca… Si lo contara no me creerían… Es casi como enseñarle a un párvulo armado y de gatillo fácil… Si crees que esto es el final, Max Sterling, prepárate, amiguito… Esto es apenas el principio del principio_…"

* * *

-Ay, Caramba… -Lisa se dejó llevar por sus impulsos mas de la cuenta, y soltó la insólita frase entre las risas de sus anfitriones y el asombro de Luca y Jonathan- Si no me lo hubieras contado tú, Joni, lo más seguro sería que te dijera que son patrañas… Pero Miriya es Miriya aún hoy pese a los años de "micronización" que ya carga…

-Un momento… -Luca saltó hacia delante en el sofá- Los Señores S se implicaron sin mucho esfuerzo en el matrimonio del Embajador Sterling, ¿Y no fueron invitados?

-Lo estábamos, Luca –Soltó Andy al instante- Pero el Desastre del Kitty Kitty seguía ejerciendo sus efectos sobre el ánimo de Alfie al momento de dar los permisos. A Gente como Kano o Drácula les costó mucho más que a mí lograr la "Reapertura de las pistas". A Eddie le fue incluso peor… QueenBee se demoró una eternidad en perdonarlo… Era yo quien estaba al frente de la cubierta y era menester ser solidario y respetar la responsabilidad administrativa, de modo que me excuse con Max y me quedé con todos mis castigados a cargo de las cubiertas sin chistar para que el resto de los Tigres lo acompañaran…

-Por mi lado no me fue mejor, al menos en apariencia –Terció Joni a su vez- En un sitio de atmósfera tan controlada como el SDF-1 era muy difícil o muy fácil contagiarse de algo… Y a mi pequeña Lizzie le tocó en suerte un resfriado espeluznante que la tenía llorosa, moquillenta y con un genio de los mil demonios, por lo que también me tuve que excusar…

-Además, no era solo simplemente ir y disfrutar de la fiesta –Retomó Andy- La cubierta, producto de los festejos nupciales del gafitas, se volvió sin mucho esfuerzo y con una notable participación de Sammie, un infierno de operación que no era para ser controlado por cualquiera, y como saben, ya que de seguro lo vieron en sus libros de historia, la alegría de la fiesta se volvió de pronto un canto fúnebre del que no sabíamos si íbamos a librar… de la nada nos vimos cambiando artificios y trazadoras por balas de verdad…

* * *

Cuando las Alarmas sonaron, Andy, quieto y desprevenido como pocas veces podía encontrársele en la cubierta, sintió perceptiblemente como la temperatura de su ira subía y subía, al tiempo que comenzaba con la extenuante tarea de hacer volar sus pajarracos todo lo rápido que la maniobra tantas veces puesta en práctica iba teniendo lugar. Reconocía que no era por Sterling ni su matrimonio, ni menos por Porter y los desaguisados que poco a poco, y por el ejercicio constante del puesto de Lisa, habían ido dando paso a una actitud más profesional "_Malditos marcianos… Tres mil veces malditos… Es una de ustedes la que se está casando, pedazos de animal ¿No podían por esta vez simplemente dejarlo pasar? No, su maldita predilección por la guerra tenía que prevalecer esta vez…"_

-Control Prometheus a Nuevededos…

-Alfie, aquí Nuevededos…

-Informa los despegues…

-Sin novedad, Alfie, tres minutos y quedamos todos en pie…

-No pares, Andy, y lanza todo lo que más puedas… Están llegando pilotos de todas partes, no dejes a nadie sin un VT, los necesitamos a todos… Control Prometheus fuera…

En medio del babel nervioso de una salida de emergencia que sentía que podía ser la última, giró por última vez para tener un panorama total de la cubierta interior antes de irse por el elevador a la zona de despegue, y algo no cuadró con lo que sus ojos esperaban encontrar. Un VF-1D casi desarmado, a no ser por los láseres del morro, se estaba colocando en la zona de alerta para ser tirado por las mulas hacia el elevador de babor… Con Flake dándole el balizaje en forma desesperada…

-¡CORN! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES, ZOPENCO?

El Contramaestre Primero Flake sintió físicamente como se le abrían las puertas del infierno con aquella simple frase.

-¡SEÑOR! ¡EL TAXI DE LA NAVE, SEÑOR!

-¡QUE CLASE DE GUSA…!

-…Tranquilizate, Jefe… Aquí Lider Azul…-La sorpresa de Andy cortó su frase cuando la ola de sarcasmo apenas comenzaba a tomar fuerza. Se quedó mudo como pocas veces de la pura impresión- La fiesta adentro estaba buena, pero la que se está armando afuera está mucho mejor ¿Pensabas acaso que iba a perderme tamaño circo?

-¡Sterling! –Andy sacó la voz a tropezones después de la despreocupada arenga del peliazul- ¡Acabas de casarte, zopenco! ¡Tu SCAG te dejó en tierra, animal, aprovecha!

-…Sus compañeros están afuera… yo iría sin pensarlo…

-¿Quién diablos está contigo en ese VT, Sterling…? –La voz femenina descolocó aún más a Andy- ¿No me dirás…?

-…Prometí estar a su lado en salud y enfermedad… Cuidarlo y acompañarlo –Era extraño. Andy oía una voz dura y con seguridad… Y sonaba casi como una declaración de amor- Si va a combatir, yo debo estar con él…

Andy se quedó quieto, y casi desarmado por aquella declaración franca… Y de pronto giró sobre sus talones rumbo al elevador, dando el "Adelante" con su brazo derecho sin mediar comentario "_No se si vamos a salir de esta, pero si yo pudiera estar junto con mi familia cuando la última luz se apague, no lo dudaría un segundo… Que Dios les proteja, par de locos enamorados…"_

* * *

-…Cielos…

-…Y te quedas corto, Luca… -Rick reía francamente- Cuando finalmente Max se metió de lleno en la batalla, levantó los ánimos de todos: el verlo a plena potencia tomando la delantera de los escuadrones que ya estaban en el espacio otorgó una seguridad que ni yo, ni Connie, ni Plog podían dar tan completamente… Hasta que al genio Varitech se le ocurrió inutilizar y no destruir a los Pod Zentraedi que nos llovían de todas direcciones… Todos nos preguntamos al mismo tiempo ¿Qué diablos está pasando en esa nave? –Rick se encogió un tanto dramáticamente de hombros- Por elemental seguridad Max había inhabilitado todos sus botones de comunicación… Cuando me acerqué para tener confirmación visual de la nave que me transmitía el IFF(5) de Sterling, ví a Miriya en el puesto trasero del VT… Y no tuve dudas que aquello era lo correcto, aún corte marcial mediante…

-¿Entonces toda la fuerza de ataque siguió su ejemplo?

-Ni lo dudes –Andy miró a Jonathan- para nuestros puestos AAA era aún más difícil acertar así, pero se comprometieron… Ya era hora de enseñarles a nuestros enemigos que entonces había que darle una chance a la paz.

Para quienes no hubo chance fue para los oficiales de la barricada de Max, entre los que me incluyo –Apuntó Rick con el rostro enfurruñado- Pese a las continuas bajas, nuestra Ala, en la que dormían los oficiales comandantes de la Espacial, estaba bastante llena, y no hubo espacio material mas que para concederle a Max un camarote doble, que para mi desgracia quedaba inmediato al mío… Era mejor para todos no estar en ese sitio los cinco días de licencia que concedí por su matrimonio… Hubo oficiales como Plog que durmieron esos cinco días a la orden en sus VT. Era eso, o sufrir con los desaguisados domésticos de los primeros días… Yo no tenía otro sitio a donde ir, así que imaginen…

-Te quejas ahora ¿no? –Andy rió bajo y modulado- Mejor lo pasé yo sintiendo a mi Lizzie resoplando como fuelle de herrería por aquellos días… Era su primera enfermedad, así que ni Joni ni yo pegamos el ojo atentos hasta de su respiración… Eso, hasta el día en que la pequeña demonio marciano decidió homologar su grado y calificarse para la espacial…

* * *

Concentrado en no quedarse dormido en su puesto, Andy había dejado deliberadamente abierta la puerta de su pequeño despacho. Amortiguado por los mamparos, sin embargo, el babel de la cubierta interior le llegaba claro y nítido. Era eso o faltar a sus obligaciones militares: El resfrío de Lizzie, aunque ya remitiendo, todavía les proporcionaba noches de sobresaltos por la persistente tos final que la acompañaba, y que tenía trastornado su carácter. "Y todavía le falta un buen camino que recorrer… tendré que armarme de paciencia, café y zapatos nuevos para gastar hasta que crezca… No, no voy a tener tanta buena suerte…" Un ruido de botas apresuradas lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Aguzó el oído… Nada… Y los comentarios en alta voz, tal como si fuera una alerta de combate que no estaba oyendo, lo tenían perplejo

-…Vamos, vamos… ¡Esto tienes que verlo!

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Hablo en chino acaso? ¡corre o te lo pierdes!

"¿_Qué carajo pasa en cubierta_?" El gesto se le avinagró a Steinhauser como por arte de magia. De pésima gana salió de su despacho, y al llegar a plena cubierta interior sus ojos ya iban echando chispas: a su lado y desde todas direcciones iban llegando más y más tigres a ver algo que no podía identificar… "Faltaría que la Miss Tontita hubiera decidido darse otro paseo por la cubierta…" Iba a calarse la diadema de comunicación para llamar al orden, cuando la vió: La más espléndida figura femenina, atlética, firme y bien formada que hubiera visto jamás, vestida para la ocasión con un impresionante traje de vuelo rojo, con casco a juego. Los ojos grises casi verdes, y el cabello del mismo color que como una hiedra recién tocada por la lluvía caía en cascadas constantes hasta casi su cintura, daban un cuadro que ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera imaginado. A su lado, casi como un perro guardián con los nervios de punta, Max Sterling. "_Ijole, Padre… ¿Así que esta es tu mujercita, anteojudo…? Bueno, en esas condiciones yo también estaría así…"_

_-¡Quiten, quiten, escuintles babosos! ¡Se están gastando todo el oxígeno de cubierta con sus tarugadas! ¡muevanse que esto no es desfile de modas, culeros, esto es una cubierta de operación…!_

Tinoco, perdón, el _Señor Tinoco_, llegaba con gran aspaviento abriendo calle como un navío en altamar hasta la posición de Andy, que aún no podía reprimir la impresión. Unos leves toquecitos en el hombro, sin embargo, lograron llamar su atención…

-Vaya, Bennie, ya era hora…

-_Pus ni modo, Jefe_… El circo se veía venir, pero no pensé que tan pronto…

-¿De que diablos hablas, Tinoco? Comienza a cantar o será tu _último corrido_…

-El matrimonio no me quitó capacidad, Gringo –Tinoco se cogió con nula urbanidad su esotérica entrepierna- Me enteré que la mujercita de Sterling quería pelear con nosotros para estar a su lado. En estos cinco días todos se metieron a la pelea por lo mismo... hasta que el Capitán frenó la zafacoca y dijo que podía hacerlo. Ya firmó el enganche, y como ahora ya sabemos todo lo que vuela esta chica, eludió simulación y formación militar, así que ahora dará su prueba de suficiencia…

-¿Me estas diciendo que esos inteligentes se gastaron cinco días de licencia solo para volar juntos? –Andy movía la cabeza, incrédulo- Este par definitivamente perdió un tornillo… En fin, será por eso que son el uno para el otro…

* * *

-…Para que les cuento más… -Andy reía socarronamente- Miriya es y sigue siendo el mejor piloto espacial o atmosférico que haya visto yo en esta larga y aporreada vida que llevo a cuestas… -Miró con un brillo pícaro a Rick, que se encogió, amurrado- …Sin ofender, claro está… Pasó la calificación en un solo vuelo, a bordo de una nave en la que había estado una sola vez, con un ligero entrenamiento de video cortesía de Max, y sin haber tocado previamente los controles en una situación real… Nadie que yo conozca ha hecho eso después de ella… Nos iba a hacer falta, porque después… -Andy se encogió como si algo le doliera- Después…

Un repentino y frío silencio envolvió la pequeña sala: Jonathan y Luca no necesitaron preguntar porque comprendían más allá de cualquier lección o libro de historia, que un momento en ella marcado por sangre y fuego del cielo, estaba por entrar en aquella casa de la mano de las memorias personales de aquellas cuatro personas inmersas en aquella larga entrevista al parecer inocente, pero que había desenterrado mucho más de lo que aquellos muchachos se habían propuesto al empezar. Ese momento estaba presente en la mente y corazón de todos quienes tenían a alguien para recordar, fuera en el planeta o en las colonias exteriores, y al parecer, iban a abordar el suceso más decisivo de la historia de la humanidad desde la vida, los recuerdos y la lucha de un sitio tan poco conocido como la cubierta de vuelo…

-Después… -Joni tragó saliva intentando no emocionarse- Después vino la tregua…

-Y todo –Remachó Lisa con la garganta casi tan apretada como la de su amiga de toda la vida- Absolutamente todo se precipitó…

* * *

**GLOSARIO:**

(1)**BIERTRINKER**: En alemán, Bebedor(es) de Cerveza.

(2)**LIEBER FREUND**: En alemán, Querido Amigo.

(3)**BEFEHL IST BEFEHL**: En Alemán, Ordenes son Ordenes.

(4)**DANKE**: En Alemán, Gracias.

(5)**IFF**: Siglas en Ingles de _Identification Friend of Foe_, Identificador Amigo o Enemigo, Frecuencia de reconocimiento de naves aereas a distancia.

* * *

**NOTAS (MUY NECESARIAS) DEL AUTOR:**

Largo tiempo ha pasado ya desde mi última actualización. El "No inmediatamente después" biberones y pañales de por medio, se cumple con algo de fidelidad en esta oportunidad. Chumpi Chumpi ya tiene un año y dos meses de vida, y trabajo me cuesta que no me cambie la historia cuando siente el repentino deseo de sentarse a la PC a escribir junto conmigo.

Luego de tan largo tiempo sin actualizar, quise, para rematar el _Crescendo_ de las operaciones de cubierta, un mosaico monumental que abarcara todos los ángulos posibles de sus tripulaciones y su vida personal; Esfuerzos que sumados a los de mis demás proyectos, hacen que vaya aún más lento en su redacción.

Sin embargo el deseo de acercarme a ustedes, lectores, y agregar màs material para su lectura, fue más fuerte, de modo que adelanto mucho de lo que ya está escrito y corregido como primera parte de este capítulo, con la esperanza que la segunda parte demore aún menos.

Gracias a todos por su fidelidad y paciencia.

_**REALHUNTER**_


	19. What a Wonderful World Parte 2

**XVII.- WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD**

(**Segunda parte y final)**

* * *

"_Fiat iustitia et pirias mundus_"

**(****Haz justicia aunque para ello se destruya el mundo – Antigua máxima Estoica)**

El descomunal desorden que trajo el matrimonio de Sterling, exceptuando el júbilo por tan importante ocasión (No por nada era la primera unión interracial, y en plena guerra espacial), había llevado hasta el límite las capacidades de la cubierta de vuelo del Prometheus, y a los hombres que la operaban. Alfie así lo había entendido, y pese a todos los ruegos e insinuaciones de Steinhauser, había elevado una solicitud perentoria al Capitán Gloval para invertir el balance de las operaciones de vuelo, pasando la mayoría de las programaciones de patrullaje a las pistas del Daedalus, dejando el suficiente espacio para dar un descanso desesperadamente necesario a los tigres. De pronto Andy se vió casi sin nada que hacer, y rumbo hacia su casa por setenta y dos benditas horas, a las que trataría de sacarles todo el provecho posible.

Joni, como pocas veces favorecida con la fortuna de tener a su esposo el tiempo suficiente para seguir construyendo un matrimonio que registraba más tumbos que pendientes suaves en su transcurrir, decidió no perder el tiempo tampoco: En cuanto se enteró de la noticia, persiguió como perro tras un cartero un permiso análogo en la escuela central. Emmeline Gantry no puso problema: Al fin y al cabo su mejor maestra ya requería un descanso, y la Señora Parker-Deacon, de vuelta luego de su descanso posnatal, no iba a turbar una pausa que su amiga necesitaba casi con desesperación. "Por fin un tiempo para nosotros… Necesito al grandote a mi lado como sé que él me necesita en este momento… Es hora de hacer un pase mágico y pedirle a Jenny que nos haga de mamá gallina cuanto antes…" Acostumbrada a planificar casi corriendo, herencia de haberse casado con un militar, y habiendo tomado el liderato de una dinámica organización femenina, definió de inmediato con su mente sus prioridades, sin soltar el volante de la Cajita de Música "Veamos… Si hablo con Gardocky la habitación en el Sentinel me puede bajar bastante… El Canalla ni lo nombro, porque no iríamos a otra parte a bailar…Puedo arreglar hasta la cena con el Beto si se hiciera necesario… Pero me falta algo impactante… y ya sé donde puedo encontrarlo" Joni sonrió casi salvajemente mientras tomaba el camino de la Base Prometheus "Grandote… Sostente firme la ropa interior, que cuando acabe contigo ni eso va a estar en su sitio…"

**oOo**

Andy, rasgueando suavemente su guitarra, tanto como para no olvidar las posturas, como para no perder la soltura de su mano mutilada, ni siquiera lo vio venir: Seguro de que Lizzie estaba en su corral de juegos, y sabedor tanto como su esposa de la persistencia y autovalencia de la niña, que podía pasarse tardes enteras descifrando el funcionamiento de un solo juguete (Pese a que Joni no lo aprobaba del todo, Andy se las arreglaba para renovar su caja de juguetes cada cierto tiempo con desafíos lógicos acordes a la edad de la niña) sufrió la sorpresa de su vida al sentir fuerte y claro el tono perentorio del balbuceo de su más reciente amor…

-…Ooo…Teeee….! Ooo… Teee…!

Andy calló el tañer de las cuerdas con su mano extendida, para oír mejor… Pese a todos los esfuerzos, Lizzie persistía en tratar de usar su apodo y no decirle "Papá" cada vez que se decidía a intentar hablar… Y no obstante, aquellos balbuceos comenzaban a sentirse más cercanos… Andy, helado hasta los huesos, levantó la vista… Y la vió…

**oOo**

-…Cielo…

-Grandote… Se me está acabando la luz del semáforo así que sé claro –Joni, algo agitada y con la mano aún en el volante, habló en tono perentorio- Estoy a quince minutos de la casa…

-…Es Lizzie… Acaba de darme la sorpresa del siglo…

-¡¿Que hizo ahora?! ¡Rapido, Andy, dime!

-…Es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos… Nos vemos en casa…

La luz del semáforo cambió, la comunicación se cortó, y Joni, con un enfado que subía y subía, hundió con salvajismo criminal el pedal del acelerador "Pobre de ti que sea una jugarreta, porque lo pagarás caro, grandote, ya verás.."

**oOo**

Los centinelas a cargo del bloqueo principal de la Base Prometheus la vieron venir, pero no la vieron pasar; ni siquiera una sonrisa o un saludo rápido al paso de la barrera que se abrió con premura, mas por no resultar destruida que por la importancia y prisa del conductor.

-¡Que carajos fue eso, Barry? – El Teniente Jacob Doyle salió airado al paso de los centinelas desde la caseta de guardia- un poco menos y el animal nos lleva hasta la caseta…

-…Era mi Teniente Steinhauser al volante, Señor –Contesto el Tripulante Barry Koszinski, bajando la barrera con un guiño pícaro en el rostro- Y por la velocidad y la cara que traía, de seguro que el Jefe Nuevededos no hizo nada bueno esta vez…

-…Y esa mujer de verdad que se pone como fiera cuando algo le parece mal –Doyle unió sus manos implorando con fingido gesto, entre las risas del personal de guardia- Y que Dios lo tenga en su santo reino…

Al girar para enfrentar su casa, Joni, ya consciente pese a su enfado, quitó el pie del acelerador. Las rígidas disposiciones militares para la velocidad de la circulación de vehículos eran algo que Alfie hacía respetar a rajatabla. Ahora, si te sorprendían, era algo que se solventaba sumariamente en la Barra de Castigo. Entonces lo vió: Parado muy orondo y sonriente en la entrada de la casa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Aquello la confundió y la hizo enfadar aún más "No sé qué diablos te propones, Grandote, pero ya te va a pesar haberme hecho volver loca de los nervios…" Con brusco gesto detuvo el jeep, y bajó engrifándose para encararlo, a grandes zancadas por el sendero de la entrada…

-…Grandote…

-…Mira quien llegó, bandida… -Andy, muy sonriente, miró algo hacia abajo y detrás de sus largas piernas, sin tomarla en cuenta para nada- …Ve a saludar a mami…

Joni se detuvo como si hubiera chocado con una muralla…

-Ve, hija, ve a saludar a mami…

Andy se movió tan solo un paso hacia el costado, y entonces la vió: erguida, de pie, intentando parecer segura y con una ancha sonrisa de contento. Joni veía a su hija Lizzie de pie por vez primera desde que brotara como un alegre y resbaloso pececito desde su vientre. Aquello la hizo caer como si la hubieran derribado, casi en cuclillas y con una rodilla en tierra. El gesto le salió automático y ni siquiera lo pensó; Extendió cálidamente los brazos hacia ella…

-Ven, hijita… -La voz le salió con una ternura enraízada en el fondo de sus entrañas- …Ven con mami…

-MA…MI… MA… MI…

…Y en una exhalación, casi ingrávida por la rápidez de sus pasitos, Lizzie extendió los brazos y cubrió llamándola los ocho pasos que la separaban de su madre. Andy sentía deseos de llorar, y una lagrima intrusa se escurrió entre su mejilla y sus anteojos… Joni, con los ojos brillantes, solo cubría de besos a su pequeña, que con grandes carcajadas de contento se abrazaba de su cuello con verdadera devoción.

-…Casi mueres, Grandote… -Ante el alivio de Andy, su esposa le exhibió su ancha y blanca sonrisa triunfal- …Pero la niña te salvó… ¿Cómo la descubriste?

-…El deber de todo prisionero es escapar… -andy rió entre dientes al tiempo que se unía al estrecho abrazo de madre e hija- …Encontró la manera de salirse del corral, y llegó pasito a pasito hasta el sofá de la sala… Eso de verdad fue la sorpresa del siglo… Mejor entremos y descubramos cuanto más puede hacer esta bandida…

* * *

-En mi catalogo de días felices, sin duda ese momento ocupa uno de los primeros lugares –Andy sonreía con dulzura, casi como si estuviera viviendo nuevamente esa situación- Esos primeros pasos fueron solamente el principio de toda una nueva etapa como padres… Esta sala está ahora ordenada –Andy soltó una breve carcajada- Pero en el principio daba vértigo pararse aquí del puro y natural desorden de aquellos días… -El rostro se le ensombreció- …Estábamos tan bien, hasta que llegó la llamada de Alfie…

* * *

Concentrada en las nuevas habilidades de su hija, Joni casi había olvidado la cena, pese a que era bastante temprano. Acostumbrada a amoldarse a las constantes mudanzas de turnos de su esposo, trataba con verdadero ahínco de prever y mantener disponible una notable colección de viandas disponibles para cocinar comida saludable y de fácil digestión: la ingravidez era una constante que debía ser vigilada por todas la tigresas al momento de armar los menús semanales. El Círculo Femenino se había ocupado de eso manteniendo firme en el programa un módulo de cocina para las futuras tigresas, que había tenido un éxito notable por lo sencillo y preciso de sus preparaciones. Andy, pese a haber sido calificado alguna vez como un "Barril sin fondo", ni siquiera recordaba su hambre. Maravillado por el desarrollo de Lizzie, no le quitaba la vista de encima, y de no ser por la relampagueante mirada de su mujer, hubiera celebrado con una ovación cerrada la notable maniobra que había montado para escaparse del corral; controlando la tentación de reírse tuvo que reprenderla para mantener la unidad familiar. Vino a interrumpir su jolgorio mental el imprevisto repicar del teléfono…

-Casa de los Maquinistas, aquí Steinhauser…

-Por lo que mas quieras solo escucha y no trasluzcas nada. Pon tu radio encendida en el botón tres –Andy sintió helársele la sangre. Nunca había oído a Alfie más seco que en ese minuto- Si oyes tres pulsos en la frecuencia, sal inmediatamente, pasa lista a tu turno y llévalo sin perder un segundo hacia las pistas…

-¿Y quieres que me ría con ese chiste tan malo? –Andy dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para intentar contestar la enorme revelación de su superior- Necesitaría mas que eso ahora

-De verdad que se necesita todo. Yo no te lo dije… Los Zentraedi acaban de solicitar una tregua. Su nave madre está en estos mismos instantes avanzando hasta el último anillo defensivo.

-Con eso si me reíria. Steinhauser fuera.

Andy colgó el aparato con gesto duro y contrito: Por vez primera en toda su carrera militar se debatía con desesperación entre su familia y el deber.

-¿Quién era, cielo?

Andy no pudo resistirlo mas, y Joni así lo entendió en cuanto vió el rostro desencajado de su esposo, con la mano aún en el auricular.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Aquello acentuó la lucha interior de Andy… Pero su familia al final pesó más que todo el universo reunido en ese minuto.

-Cielo… Yo no debería hacer esto –Suspiró pesadamente- Pero mi familia y mi gente merecen una oportunidad…

-¿De qué, Grandote? –Joni no pudo evitar desesperarse con el rodeo que Andy estaba dando- ¿Porqué me dices eso?

-Estamos desde este minuto en estado de Alerta Máxima. La comunicación de su desarrollo será para todos los equipos de cubierta en clave radial –Andy sintió descomprimirse lo que había en su pecho; pese a todas las prevenciones militares comenzaba a sentirse más y más seguro con su proceder- Reune a todas las tigresas, y usen su plan de contingencia: Si nos llaman, vayan de inmediato con lo estrictamente necesario al refugio asignado ¿Esta claro? Trata de comunicarte en la forma más discreta posible y ponlas al corriente… Yo no te he dicho nada…

-¡Santo Cielo, Andy! –Joni sintió como le flaqueaban las piernas. Sin duda era algo tan grave, que su esposo ni siquiera intentó guardárselo- ¡Qué está pasando!

-Los Zentraedi pidieron una tregua –Resumió escuetamente- Estamos rodeados y su nave madre esta ahora mismo justo frente a nosotros…

-¡Virgen Santísima! – Joni se llevó las manos al pecho con genuina inquietud… Y luego bajó la voz- …Entonces…

-Ni tú ni yo podríamos saberlo… Son las mangas galoneadas quienes tienen ahora la palabra… Yo no pienso esperar… Me voy ahora mismo a la cubierta…

-¡Andy! –Joni siguió el paso duro y perentorio de su esposo hasta su dormitorio- ¿Te vas así, sin más? ¿Y yo? ¿Y la niña?

-Descuida, cielo –Con movimientos bruscos, Andy tomo su chaleco rojo de faena y su radio- Aún es un aviso preventivo. Cuando sea oficial, vendré a pasar lista con toda la división. Te prometo que todos tendrán la oportunidad de despedirse –Abrazó brevemente a su esposa y la besó, para soltarla luego casi con dolor físico- …Yo volveré, confía en tu corazón, amor… Yo siempre vuelvo…

…Joni se sentó en cama, abrumada por el sentimiento de un final que cada vez se sentía más cerca, mientras su esposo, con gesto ceñudo, salía raudo de la Casa de los Maquinistas, intentando que la preocupación y el amor por su familia no quebraran su sentido del deber…

* * *

-La Alerta se declaró en todo el planeta –El tono oscuro de Lisa sorprendió a los muchachos- Sí, no se confundan. Todas las instalaciones militares del planeta estaban en el mismo grado de tensión que Andy y todo el SDF-1. Los civiles no contaron en aquel momento fatal. El GTU, obnubilado ante la idea que podía conseguir una paz concertada sobre el poder de las armas, apenas si se avino a comenzar una discreta campaña de protección civil, que en nada ayudó a preparar a la desprevenida población. No obstante aquello, de las ruinas de la destrucción que sobrevino, salieron algunos resabios de sentido común que fueron vitales para recomenzar…

-…No te adelantes, hermanita –Andy miró a Lisa con fijeza- Cuando todo comenzaba a oscurecerse con la niebla de la guerra, intentaste sin éxito volver a la nave…

-Así es… -Respondió Lisa bajando el rostro- Aquella última conversación con mi padre, todavía de cuerpo presente, es lo último que atesoro de él… Militarmente me sentí frustrada, pero ahora, al paso de los años y la madurez que trae la experiencia, no puedo sino coincidir con su predicamento. Intentaba protegerme, y de hecho lo hizo de la única forma que se le ocurrió, con sus sentimientos chocando dramáticamente con su sentido del deber. Me amenazó de Corte Marcial y Calabozo si intentaba escaparme… Y ya saben de quien venía esa amenaza. Con los dientes apretados de puro dolor e impotencia, volví lo más rápido que pude a la Sala de Combate Aéreo 47…

-…Que de hecho resultó ser el lugar más protegido de toda la Base Alaska…

-…Rick …Les dicen que no se adelanten… -Una sonrisa deslavada asomó al rostro de Joni- Pueden imaginarse que sucedió a continuación…

-¿Se activó toda la red que montó con el Círculo Femenino? –Aventuró Jonathan- Mucho me contó mi abuelo de todo lo que eran capaces en aquel tiempo…

-Eso vino inmediatamente después –Respondió Joni con voz igualmente sombría- Primero me empeñé en sobreponerme a aquella alerta que implicaba un torbellino de violencia de tamaño casi incomprensible… Tuve mucho que contener y controlar para volver a la normalidad, y tratar de salvar a mi familia dentro de una nave de combate que se hallaba señalada para su destrucción…

-…Mientras que yo, casi desde afuera –Apuntó Andy- tuve que pasar el mismo proceso y meter las manos como nunca para garantizar que así resultara…

* * *

En pleno canal de la esclusa, Andy sintió el crepitar de la radio. Al primer pulso, sus músculos se tensaron…Pero no vino un segundo ni un tercero, sino la voz de Alfie…

-AOC Prometheus al habla… Eres duro como un pedernal, Steinhauser, supuse que te iba a encontrar y ya no iba a ser tu casa sino la nave… ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Canal de la esclusa y llegando a la transferencia de la cubierta interior, Alfie –Andy rió entre dientes: Despues de su esposa y de Lisa, Alfie sin dudas era quien mejor lo conocía- ¿Para qué soy bueno en esta hora?

-Para organizarte ya, Jardinero. El compás de espera aún no termina, los marcianos ya vienen en camino, y necesito un equipo de cubierta en apoyo para la esclusa principal estribor del SDF-1.

-Hecho. Hablaré con Flake que está de turno y lo envío ya mismo… Y otra cosa, Alfie..

-Dispara, Jardinero.

-No voy a esperar que las cosas se pongan feas para que me encuentren con los pantalones abajo. Necesito tu autorización expresa para acelerar los protocolos de cambio Súper Valkyrie… y que liberes los códigos de autorización de los almacenes-N para cargar en las configuraciones de armas los RMS-1 si se requiere…

La radio entró en un silencio ominoso…Andy sabía lo que estaba pidiendo. La última vez que los almacenes de armamento nuclear habían sido usados databa ya desde el Blitz de los Anillos de Saturno, y al parecer, ahora las cosas iban otra vez realmente en serio.

-…Estás autorizado. Te los enviaré de inmediato, Nuevededos, Ten las llaves a mano… -Otra pausa escalofriante y Andy se puso aún más tenso-… Y ya que estamos previniéndonos, en cuanto esté todo el personal disponible, prepara la salida de las naves IA y el protocolo REFLEX por si llegan a pedirlo… Así como van las cosas, yo también prefiero esperar lo inesperado.

-Hecho, Alfie, Nuevededos fuera.

La Cajita de Música aceleró aún más dentro del canal de la esclusa.

**oOo**

Joni temblaba de nervios y de inquietud mientras ponía su mano sobre el auricular. Ni bien Andy dejó la casa, dejó salir en segundos todo lo que aquella revelación de su marido había revuelto en su alma, corazón y sentimientos. Lloró todo lo que podía sobre la colcha de la cama, mientras la angustia que la situación le imponía casi la tenía encogida del todo…Solo vino a interrumpir esa marea de negros presagios un suave toque sobre su pierna…

-Ma…Mi?

La cara compungida de Lizzie, que nuevamente había escapado del corral, y a su lado en el dormitorio, como mejor podía intentaba consolarla acariciando casi como cosquillas su pierna con su infantil manecita, trajo un violento brillo a sus ojos, ya cristalinos producto de las lágrimas. Vio toda una serie de acontecimientos pasar frente a sus ojos, y se vio a si misma, a Lizzie y a su esposo, desfilar por sus pupilas… Había personajes faltantes en aquella visión, y eso la entristecía, pero lo fundamental estaba cubierto… Se sentó rápidamente en la cama y abrazó a su hija lo más tiernamente que pudo.

-Tranquila hijita, ya pasó… Mamí está bien ¿Sí?

Instantes más tarde, tomaba, con prevenciones, pero firmemente, el auricular del teléfono de su casa "Si estas líneas están pinchadas, es cosa que ya no debe preocuparme…Hay que ayudar a los Tigres a hacer su trabajo… Y hacer que todas las tigresas salgan con vida de aquí…"

-¿Aló? ¿Jenny?

-Sí, Joni.

-Empieza a llamar a todas las tigresas de tu lista. Las cosas, si ya te diste cuenta, van a ponerse realmente feas por aquí…

**oOo**

En otros tiempos y otras circunstancias, aquella escena hubiera parecido tiernamente familiar, pero en esta oportunidad no lo era. Sentados lado a lado en el sofá de su pequeño recibidor, en medio de un opresivo y espeso silencio, Kirima y Bennie Tinoco se tomaban con fuerza de las manos; los nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos pero a ellos ya no les importaba. Miraban con fijeza, y sin soltarse por nada del mundo, a sus radios, que de pie en el centro de la mesilla de café, les transmitían en un tenue murmullo la estática de sus frecuencias de operación vacías de todo comentario: La fatal llamada telefónica de Alfie también los había alcanzado.

-…Lu…

-…Bennie…

-Ya no lo soporto más… -Suspiró pesadamente- Hasta mataría por estar a tu lado,_ Mi Chata_, pero esta espera me está aniquilando… Me voy a cubierta ahora mismo…

-No, Bennie, no, por favor –Kirima tiró con fuerza de su esposo en cuanto hizo el intento de levantarse del sofá- Sabemos quienes somos y en que condiciones nos casamos –Bajó la cabeza con un leve estremecimiento- Recibiendo la alerta juntos, al menos me quedaría el consuelo de estar contigo hasta el último segundo… El deber es el deber y con eso yo tampoco juego, Kabluna. Si te vas ahora, no va a haber tiempo de una despedida…

-El_ Gringo_ está solo en cubierta… Lo sé sin que me lo digan… Sé que ahora me necesita… -Bennie habló casi para si mismo- Me siento_ como la chingada_, partido en dos y no me gusta… -Bajó la cabeza un instante, y al levantarla, Kirima vió sus ojos arder como nunca los había visto hasta ese minuto- Sin embargo… Hay una manera de despedirnos y que nos quede el recuerdo por siempre…

-…Bennie… -Kirima supo al instante hacia donde iba el pensamiento de su esposo… Y de pronto no le importó. Desde el inicio de su relación se habían entregado al amor con frenesí y urgencia mutua en los más curiosos sitios y en las más apuradas situaciones- entonces ¿Tú Quieres…?

-¿…Como si después de esta no hubiera otra,_ Mi Chata_…?

Kirima no respondió: Solo se abalanzó como un tigre a su presa sobre su esposo; las radios volaron hacia el piso de la sala, al tiempo que el sofá se estremecía con la urgencia de, talvez, la última entrega… Bastante rato mas tarde, el Jeep de Tinoco volaba sobre la vía principal de la base hacia el canal de la esclusa. El Palo de Respeto vió su saludo ceñudo y de ojos brillantes antes de retomar su camino hacia el interior del Prometheus…

* * *

-Todos se prepararon a su manera, y como mejor podían –Remató Andy con voz oscura- Una cosa estaba clara: de aquel compás de espera desesperante solo podían salir dos cosas; una paz precaria pero necesaria, o una destrucción casi incomprensible.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Señor S? –Andy movió afirmativamente la cabeza ante la pregunta de Luca- Usted ya sentía que las cosas se estaban precipitando ¿Cómo logró poner tantas cosas al corriente con tan poco tiempo? Los libros de historia dicen…

-…Versiones parciales que son subjetivas, Luca… -Intervino Rick- Nada que un historiador o un libro diga puede siquiera aproximar aquellas horas infernales antes de esa batalla final por la supervivencia humana. Durante su transcurso hasta que lo inevitable solo esperaba la orden de "Fuego" de labios de Gloval y Breetai, Andy hizo lo imposible por prepararnos y preparar al_ Prometheus_ para el combate más importante de toda su vida operacional… El caso, Luca, es que este condenado atormentador con mucha suerte, lo hizo una vez más…

* * *

Andy llegó hasta su pequeña oficina de cubierta en estado de sobreexcitación absoluta. Ni siquiera había notado cuan en tensión estaba hasta que un acceso importante de vértigo casi lo tumba a la entrada de ella. Con fuerza y desesperación se tomó con su izquierda del marco de la escotilla y resopló varias veces para controlarse y volver a la vertical que casi había perdido por completo. En una primera ojeada al teleimpresor adosado a la pared al alcance de su brazo, vió ceñudo que nada había llegado desde la torre de combate… hasta que de pronto cobró vida y comenzó a vomitar en sus letras impresas los códigos que había solicitado de su Superior.

-Genial- Arrancó de un certero tirón la hoja impresa y en dos zancadas estuvo sobre su escritorio. Abriendo el primer cajón, sacó la llave que abría el gabinete de seguridad en la pared detrás de su silla. Sacando el primer manojo de llaves, las contó cuidadosamente- Listo… -Levantó el micrófono de la diadema y soltó lo que tenía por la voz- ¡Armamento-3! ¡En tres tiempos en mi oficina y ya van dos!

-¡Como el viento, Señor! –No había duda ni necesidad de identificación- ¡Armamento-3, Fuera!

Escasos 2 minutos mas tarde el Técnico entraba presuroso a la pequeña oficina…

-¡Señor!

-Las llaves están contadas, Wesley, los almacenes-N fueron liberados por código. Llévate todas las mulas de armamento, y carguen RMS en el orden de la lista –Le alcanzó el manojo y la tira impresa con gesto brusco- Cuando estés listo, distribuye los carros en las zonas de alerta, descarga y queda a la orden para el armamento corriente ¡Vuela, Wesley! –El técnico desapareció con la misma urgencia con que había llegado- ¡_Corn_!

-¡Señor!

-¡Toma tu equipo de cubierta y vete ya de aquí a la esclusa estribor del SDF-1! ¡Tenemos un Peregrino(*) en progreso y la quiero funcionando para ayer!

-¡Voy, Señor!

Poco a poco, en la medida que su mente iba aclarando los pasos de los protocolos de combate que tenía en la cabeza, iba dictando sus disposiciones sin superponer ninguna, y los equipos que a esa hora mataban en tiempo en lo que suponían una tregua, iban cayendo bajo el latigazo impiadoso de las ordenes de su jefe.

-¡Johnny!

-¡Señor!

-¡Se acabó tu descanso! ¡Los quiero a todos en movimiento sin faltar ninguno! –Casi vociferaba por la radio y eso ya lo tenía sin cuidado- ¡Equipos Biertrinker, Bola-8, y Barra da Tijuca a las gruas robotech! ¡Rhumann a los hangares exteriores y el resto al interior! ¡Conversion Super a toda marcha desde ahora y hasta nueva orden! ¡Espacial, Naval y Macross, Lideres de Escuadron y hacia abajo, en ese orden! ¡Baja la velocidad o sentirás mi bota, Johnny!

-¡Primero muerto, Jefe, Estevez fuera!

-¡_Charro_!

-¿_Quiubo, Gringo? No me traigas al brinco aullando por la radio, mano, que ya llegué, so Tarugo_…

Andy giró sobre sus talones mirando con sorpresa incontenible hacia la puerta. Le había sido inaudito oír la voz de Tinoco "En Claro" y no por el auricular de la diadema, y aún más verlo acodado en la entrada de su oficina, soltándole el extraño saludo en español con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Bennie… -retornó el saludo con voz oscura- Con toda mi alma hubiera querido llamar a otro y no a ti,_ Guey_, pero comenzabas a hacerme falta y no tuve otro camino…

-Calma, _Guey_… -Tinoco lo miro con gesto relajado- Ya sé que es probable que se venga la grande, aquella que nunca terminó de armarse en toda esta guerra _de la chingada_… Alfie también me llamó, y no pude simplemente sentarme a esperar la radio –Sonrió algo torcidamente- Ya me despedí, estoy listo con los hombres y solo me falta Dios, al que le dedicaré un tantito de tiempo si me la aguanta… Asi que _dime pa´que soy bueno y metamosle hasta el fondo, Gringo_… Parece que ahora si que hay que despedirse como vaqueros de cuarta, mano, disparando las pistolas con gran estilo hasta el último tiro ¿No,_ Guey_?

-Que asi sea,_ Carnal_… -Andy no se contuvo y abrazó imprevistamente a Tinoco, que desprevenido ante el repentino gesto solo atinó a palmearle calurosamente la espalda… Al separarse, Andy lo miró seriamente a los ojos- No confío en nadie más para esto, _Charro_, así que por lo que más quieras, hazlo bien y rápido y vuelve enseguida a cubierta…

-Dispara,_ Mano_.

_llevate ahora mismo a cuantos estén libres en este turno, vete a la torre de combate y secuestra a como dé lugar un equipo de MILINF. Luego de eso, vayan a la cubierta de naves IA(*) del SDF-1 y pongan en pie todos esos Lancers que están tirados ahí. Habiliten la Consola IA, ajústenla con la esclusa en automático y lárguense como el rayo hasta acá ¿Preguntas?

-…Solo espérame con un Tequila si salimos vivos de esta, _mano_… Ya después la Parca nos la cobrará si libramos con bien…

-Beberás Tequila hasta que caigas al suelo si lo conseguimos, _Charro_ ¡Ahora vete de aquí…!

Tinoco partió a la carrera. Tal era su urgencia, y por qué no decirlo, sus ganas de llenar su cabeza de trabajo para no dar espacio a los malos presagios, como más de una vez Andy se lo machacó en las neuronas, que ni siquiera intentó ese torcido saludo cantinflesco que le era característico. Andy lo entendió, porque sin duda se hallaba en el mismo estado mental. Aún contando con su mente los pasos que le faltaban para levantar definitivamente el estado de combate total en que necesitaba a su querida nave, levantó nuevamente el micrófono de su diadema…

-Jefe Nuevededos para Control de Desembarco Daedalus…

-Aquí Control de Desembarco Daedalus, dejate de formalidades, cabezota, que así como estamos las estrellas apenas si sirven para escarbarse los dientes… Que te escuece, Steinhauser, que me estoy atiborrando de trabajo aquí…

…Era indudable que el Capitán Burnett también estaba poniendo su nave en pie de guerra… No se necesitaba más que sentido común para proceder como lo había hecho Alfie, ni que Damon se hubiera puesto en marcha también para ahogar en su mente los malos presagios… La impronta del duro entrenamiento de Frito rendía sus frutos en ese momento.

-Damon… Es seguro que si se arma la gorda que todos estamos esperando de algún modo, vayamos a protocolo REFLEX… Dentro de nada voy a estar preparando los espacios para recibir a las guardias de combate que dispararan desde esta cubierta. Tú tienes el dato de esas unidades, así que en cuanto te ordenes, mándamelas ya… no voy a tener el tiempo ni de orinar en cubierta si se desata el apocalipsis, y no voy a estar dando el vamos si algún disparo me desaparece allá afuera…

-No sé qué comes que adivinas, promotor de orgías… Ya estoy en eso, así que ni espero que estés listo porque ya te las estoy mandando… Control de Desembarco, fuera…

Andy quedó perplejo, pero no mucho, porque adelantarse a las circunstancias estaba en las neuronas de Damon tanto como en las suyas. Inolvidable era para él aquella instantánea del adiestramiento básico, la vez que tuvo que aplicar un castigo a Hettie para aplacar las iras de Frito… Y Hettie, ni corto ni perezoso, puso su cuota al servicio de su pelotón, escapando de noche hacia el cobertizo de manejo de armas, aceitando, desarmando y volviendo a armar uno por uno todos los fusiles de sus compañeros. En la inspección de la mañana siguiente Frito tuvo que reconocer que la madera de soldado también habitaba en ese recluta… Ya sabía lo que había hecho de labios del maestro armero, y con orgullo muy oculto bajo el sombrero de instructor, aplicó demérito cero a su sorprendida unidad, por la impecable revista de armas. Recordando entonces de que iba todo lo que estaba haciendo, salió a grandes zancadas de su oficina rumbo a la cubierta interior.

* * *

-…Hasta aquí mas o menos todo lo dicho aparece de alguna forma en alguna biografía o crónica de guerra de algún sobreviviente… -Andy no había variado el tono de su voz- Pero lo que van a escuchar ahora, no figura en ninguna porque quienes participaron de ello lo hicieron sin ánimo mayor que el de ayudarnos a hacer nuestro trabajo… Lo único que lamento es que no haya quedado testimonio alguno de lo que voy a contarles…

-¿Señor? –Jonathan creyó saber a dónde se dirigía el Señor Steinhauser- ¿Usó el Pacificador en la batalla?

-Fue aún mejor, Jonathan –Repuso Andy- Porque las Hidras del Prometheus hicieron su única y decisiva aparición, debut y despedida, para salvarnos la vida, y darme una oportunidad de venganza que me prometí nunca más poner en juego…

* * *

Joni no había parado de llamar desde el momento mismo en que el aviso inicial a Jenny Sisler comenzó a activar los delicados eslabones que unían con soldaduras de amor y compromiso al círculo femenino. En forma discreta, pero invariable y sin pausas, Todas las tigresas comenzaron a tomar disposiciones para salvaguardar a sus familias y hacerse el espacio de cumplir con la otra mitad de la promesa que Andy Steinhauser había dado a su esposa. Cuando el último número de su cadena telefónica quedó cubierto, Cerró su atiborrada agenda, y se dispuso a comprimir aún más el microcosmos de contingencia de Lizzie para marcharse al refugio. Tal como Bennie, La cadena de información del Círculo era extensa y precisa, y ya a esas alturas ya todas estaban enteradas de las disposiciones tomadas para la protección de los ciudadanos. Previendo un desastre mayor que el de anteriores batallas, se había dispuesto en esta oportunidad el uso de los refugios compartimentados del receptáculo principal. Como huevos en una bandeja, los refugios eran independientes, con amortiguación y capaces de resistir todo menos un impacto directo. Si llegaba el momento, todas debían dirigirse a ellos, lo mismo que el resto de los habitantes de Ciudad Macross. No habían pasado aún 35 minutos, cuando las barreras de los bloqueos principales comenzaron a recibir como un río a las tigresas que por cosas del servicio y de la vida, vivían fuera de la base. Joni, en el intertanto, no había perdido tiempo. Con Lizzie a la zaga como su pequeña y vacilante sombra, cerró y condenó lo mejor que pudo todos los ventanales de su casa, selló puertas en dormitorios y alacenas de la cocina, dio corte a todos los servicios básicos para evitar males mayores, y como precaución especial, envolvió en una colcha y su manta indígena la acuarela de su esposo, dejándola bajo la cama del dormitorio principal "Si salimos de esta lo primero que me va a preguntar va a ser si puse a salvo su dichosa pintura… Aún si sus únicos calzoncillos servibles vayan a ser los que lleve puestos…" Aseguró a la pequeña en la carriola para abandonar su domicilio… y ya una sorpresa esperaba a la puerta…

**oOo**

Si había algo en el mundo que desagradara más al Contramaestre Primero Especialista Robert Corn Flake, eso era no cumplir con las expectativas de su jefe. No por nada Andy una y otra vez había premiado sus esfuerzos y reafirmado su confianza en sus capacidades. La última había sido su calificación profesional en la Naval. Desde el fatal inicio de las hostilidades que por cosas del urgente servicio en tiempo de guerra, no había existido el tiempo material de organizar un ANOC en toda su legalidad y clarificar el corto escalafón del portaaviones. Pero a Andy eso lo tenía sin cuidado; Más de una vez Corn le oyó decir que los botones y la chatarra no contaban si sabías hacer tu trabajo y lo hacías bien… Lo demás, aclaraba, vendría por añadidura. Así había sido en su caso, cuando en uno de los breves y cortantes Briefings matutinos de Andy, cuando clarificaba al turno las disposiciones del ATO, lo había hecho dar un paso al frente, y luego explicado en alta voz al turno que la extensión, aplicación y desarrollo de un subalterno en el manejo de las operaciones de vuelo, también podía contar para obtener el ANOC, y que en caso de Flake así había sido. Sin mayores palabras había dado dos enormes zancadas para plantársele al frente, y con sobrio gesto, engancharle en su pecho el botón de especialista "Cuida esas alas levantadas, Flake… No había ninguna disponible a bordo, de modo que te prendí las mias… Si no me las devuelves te descuartizaré… Felicitaciones, Corn…" Le había susurrado discretamente mientras prendía la insignia, rematando con el clásico y nada suave puñetazo sobre su pecho para dejarla en su sitio, lo que le arrancó del rostro una mueca de dolor y risa a partes iguales "Casi podría jurar que cumpliría si no obtengo unas propias lo antes posible… Ponte alerta, Bobby…" La repentina voz de uno de sus capitanes de nave, indicándole que el peregrino ya venía escoltado, lo sumió nuevamente en sus tareas…

* * *

-Flake me contó tiempo después qué pasó en esa cubierta –Andy recordó el momento con tentación de reírse- Estuvo entre los primeros de los tigres que tuvo el privilegio de conocer a Exedore Formo… Cuando me tocó el turno finalmente entendí lo que me dijo entonces _"Nunca va a entrar en mi cabeza como algo tan pequeño resulta tan pequeño aún siendo grande_…"

-Exedore siempre fue un tipo un tanto… Reservado… -Apuntó Lisa- A mi tiempo tuve que reconocer que era un diplomático y negociador durísimo… Encarnaba a la perfección el estilo de diplomacia cañonera Zentraedi: O hacen lo que les decimos o los borramos del mapa. Para ser de una raza que por disuasión terminó de quince metros de alto en promedio, él en su tamaño normal no superaba los once… En escala humana, no superaba el metro sesenta de estatura. El Almirante Gloval, que rozaba los dos metros, lo hacía verse aún más pequeño cuando caminaba junto a él…

-…Y Así se inició la negociación más extraña que recuerdo en mi vida… -Terció Rick, suspirando sonoramente- Exedore paseando por las calles de Macross con los ojos dilatados de asombro, Flake cerrando por las prisas una cubierta en la que por escasos dos metros cabía el soldado de escolta Zentraedi, y a los tontos de McInnerney y Essay, ayudantes de Maistroff, intentando ser anfitriones sin dejar de estar muertos de miedo por ello…

-Flake se apresuró porque sabía lo que vendría en cuanto comunicara que su tarea estaba concluida… -La voz de Andy oscureció nuevamente sus recuerdos- …Porque pocos minutos después… -Bajó la cabeza con un estremecimiento-…Después…

-…Después… -Joní tomó cálidamente la mano izquierda de su esposo; Andy pareció revitalizarse con aquel gesto, y volvió a levantar la cabeza. Sin embargo, y Jonathan y Luca lo notaron al instante, los ojos del Señor Steinhauser brillaban en la luz de la sala-…Después Alfie no esperó más… Y los fatídicos tres pulsos sonaron en todas las radios del contigente naval…

* * *

Andy caminaba con paso urgente y brusco por la cubierta, mirando en todas direcciones para formarse el cuadro general de operación que ya tenía entre manos. Se lo hubieran ordenado o no, él no iba a esperar que la batalla final que rondaba en su mente como maligna consecuencia de la extraña tregua en la que se hallaban sumidos, lo encontrara en menos condición que 100 por ciento para afrontar esa situación. Los pocos hombres que a esa hora cumplían funciones en cubierta trabajaban con frenética urgencia. Las zonas de estacionamiento estaban a rebosar de armamento, y las gruás robotech trabajaban sin descanso apurando las conversiones. Sin quererlo realmente, se detuvo a escasos metros de la zona de estacionamiento naval, contemplando como el _Amarillo Kid_ de Connie recibía los últimos toques de pintura amarilla en las armaduras complementarias para no arruinar el aspecto de la nave, cuando la regordeta mano de Freddie Dumbar le dio dos golpecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Y ustedes, mentecatos? –Andy estaba genuinamente sorprendido: Tanto Dumbar como Plawski lo miraban con su clásica actitud bonachona- Deberías estar descansando, Fred, y tú, Mietek, en tu agujero… ¿Qué bicho les picó ahora?

-Una sorpresa, Jefe –Le contestó Dumbar enigmáticamente- Venga y lo verá con su propios ojos…

Intrigado a más no poder por la curiosa actitud de ambos hombres, pero recelando de la posible tomadura de pelo, los siguió con gesto ceñudo, ante la nula reacción de Dumbar y Plawski, que caminaban delante de él rumbo a la bodega del taller menor, una suerte de pañol bastante amplio que por su posición en la nave no servía para sino para eso, por lo intrincado que habría resultado incluirlo en el ya amplio espacio de rodaje de la cubierta interior. Cuando Andy entró, sintió perceptiblemente como se desencajaba su mandíbula ante la visión ominosa que relumbró ante él.

-¿No son hermosas, Jefe? –Apuntó Dumbar con tono travieso- Si fueran capaces de contestarme hasta me animaría a invitarlas a salir ¿No cree?

-Sería un poco peligroso pasearse con estas bellezas por Macross, Freddie –Apuntó Plawski jocosamente- Porque estas sí que están armadas hasta los dientes… Le presento a las Hidras, Jefe…

-¿De donde sacaron todo esto, Viejos locos? –Andy estaba impactado por la visión: Un erizamiento de cañones casi grosero, montado en soportes cardánicos, y una intrincada pero bien distribuida cadena de municiones.- Me da hasta miedo tocarlas…

-Somos viejos recicladores, Jefe… -Respondió Dumbar-…Días hubo durante la guerra global en que recuperamos cañones con palillos y lana a falta de otra cosa…

-…Todo fue culpa del replanteo del armamento para el Daedalus y el Prometheus… -remató Plawski- Un montón de sistemas de defensa cercana Phalanx fueron retirados de ambas naves para hacer espacio a los puestos AAA servidos por el Grupo Destroid, ya que aparentemente no servían para otra cosa…

-A mí eso nunca me convenció… -Retomó Dumbar- …Se me ocurrió consultar con las manitos engrasadas de Armamento, con los buenos oficios del Charro, y me dijeron que en principio no, pero si se retrabajaban los cañones podía ser posible que usaran la munición estándar de las howies de nuestros Battloids…

-Tampoco lo creo posible… -Andy miró los montajes con el ceño fruncido- Que yo sepa, este sistema siempre ha usado munición del 20 o 22 como máximo… Esos cañones están como una radiografía de delgados…

-También pensamos lo mismo, pero olvidamos algo importante –Prosiguió Dumbar- Estas armas fueron actualizadas para las clases Prometheus y Daedalus. El Blindaje Chobham nos dio la soberana lata durante la guerra, de modo que la nueva versión de estos chiches cargó munición punto 50 y adapta sin problemas explosivas y perforantes de alta velocidad con núcleo de uranio empobrecido. Hicimos la prueba con Plawski, y recorrimos toda el ánima de uno de los tubos, una prueba de ignición… Y voîla…Aquí las tiene, hechas para defender la torre de combate y las pistas… Son ocho juegos de cañones clase gatling de cinco bocas montados en un soporte cardánico, dando un arco de 180 grados en disparo lateral, y 82 en vertical, con un puesto protegido para el artillero, sistemas de puntería electrónica, y como no teníamos nada que guardara tanta munición para estas nenas glotonas, adaptamos los dos jueces para sirvieran de caja magazin… Un millón y medio de tiros por arma ¿Qué le parece?

Andy estaba boquiabierto, pero no alcanzó a contestar… En ese preciso minuto las radios de los tres crepitaron con un pulso… Y otro… y otro…

-…Al pase de lista –Les respondió brusco, girando sobre sus talones para salir del pañol- ¡Vamos, Vamos, Vamos! –Se detuvo en un medio giro para mirar a ambos hombres- Y cuando volvamos, Instálenlas y déjenlas operativas en cubierta para ayer ¿Entendido?

Dumbar y Plawski solo se pusieron firmes y salieron a la carrera tras de su jefe… Andy, mientras apuraba el paso más y más, se ajustaba la diadema de comunicación para la frecuencia general del Prometheus….

-¡Alto a todas las maniobras! ¡Todos los Tigres al canal de la esclusa! ¡pase de lista urgente ante el palo de respeto! ¡Adelante, Adelante, Adelante!

Andy casi corría, y sin darse cuenta, tras de él, en tropel desordenado pero igualmente urgente, sus hombres se le fueron agregando rumbo a la salida de la nave. Pronto un largo convoy de jeeps llenos hasta rebosar de Marinos, rodaba cada vez más rápido por el canal de la esclusa hacia el patio de revista de la Base Prometheus.

**oOo**

Joni miró boquiabierta el espectáculo que se ofreció ante sus ojos: Las generosas mujeres, madres, esposas y novias del Círculo Femenino, se agrupaban ante su puerta, con caras serias y concentradas, rodeadas de sus hijos e hijas y la contingencia que habían previsto ante el incognito escenario que la tregua estaba planteando. Más de alguna mostraba un semblante afligido, pero tensaban los músculos de la cara para transmitirlo lo menos posible… Joni, pasada instantáneamente la sorpresa inicial, levantó la voz hacia Jenny, que un poco a la izquierda del considerable grupo, apenas la miraba, concentrada en las transmisiones radiales de su frecuencia.

-¿Jenny?

-…No hay nada en la general del SDF-1, Joni… Y estamos todas… Hasta Kirima, que ya no soportó el acuartelamiento y vino para acá…

-Bien… Chicas… -Se aclaró la voz involuntariamente para pensar en un segundo lo más adecuado que decir en esa tremenda situación- …No necesito decirles lo apuradas que están resultando las cosas ahora… Tenemos que estar más unidas que nunca si es que todo sale mal y esta nave que nos cobija deba ir a una batalla que puede resultar definitiva… -El murmullo que le devolvieron esas palabras le dijo que tal vez no habían sido las mejores, pero no había forma más suave de graficar lo inevitable- Sí, ya sé que estoy siendo un poco fuerte, pero es precisamente eso lo que nuestros hombres esperan de nosotras… Que seamos fuertes y que a toda costa defendamos junto con ellos lo que hemos construido con tanto esfuerzo en este tiempo… "Tigres contentos rematan mejores turnos" Me dijo mi esposo una vez, alabando nuestra labor como apoyo de los que queremos, amamos y que prestan servicio en la cubierta de vuelo. Es precisamente por ello que están aquí. Hay que tranquilizarlos, darles en un segundo todo el apoyo, amor y cariño que podemos extraerle a nuestros corazones, para que vayan con toda la fuerza, ánimo y valor a cumplir con su deber si es que la alerta suena aquí… Así que ahora –Todas pusieron oído a un vago murmullo que se difundió levísimamente por el contorno de la base, y que en la radio a máximo volumen que portaba Kirima, se escuchó definidamente… Un pulso de radio, luego otro… Y otro… Las facciones de Joni se endurecieron- Esa, Chicas, es la llamada general de alerta para la División de Cubierta… Estarán en poco tiempo pasando lista en el patio de revista… Mi esposo me prometió que en cuanto terminara el pase, daría tiempo a todos los Tigres de despedirse adecuadamente… Sean fuertes, y levanten el ánimo de sus esposos, novios o hijos como solo una Tigresa es capaz de hacerlo… Vamos allá…

Joni comenzó a caminar decidida, y en silencio solo quebrado por el rumor apagado de muchas pisadas tras de ella, El Círculo Femenino Prometheus se encaminó con el corazón partido a mitades exactas de amor y de dudas hacia el patio de revista frente al palo de respeto…

**oOo**

Claire Finney estaba convertida en la encarnación misma de la furia… Pese a que oficialmente estaban sumidos en un Alto al Fuego temporal, ya sabía por diferentes medios que las cosas en las plataformas de combate del SDF-1 se estaban apresurando a pasos agigantados. Conocedora profunda del carácter y decisión idénticos de Andy y de Damon, suponía, a falta de noticias exactas que el sellado de la nave por la tregua imponía, que ambos hombres estarían trabajando a todo vapor para levantar el poder de combate de ambas unidades… Pese a la dura y escueta actitud profesional que ostentaba, que no por nada la había convertido en la Abeja Reina del Control de Combate Nocturno de la Fortaleza, Claire estaba a pasos de la insubordinación absoluta: Encargada personalmente por el Capitán Gloval de levantar y dejar listos para su empleo los Protocolos del Sistema REFLEX para entregarlos al control absoluto del puente principal, se hallaba ahora encerrada una cubierta bajo este, en la sala de control de fuego de la fortaleza: Allí donde en otro tiempo las duras ordenes de la Comandante Hayes se tradujeron en Ataques Daedalus, y las precisas directivas de Claudia en control de energía y disparo mortífero del Arma Principal, con su corazón clamando casi a gritos por Eddie Wilkins, su Doble D, usando con cariño el mismo apodo que para identificarlo había recibido casi como un bautismo de parte de los Tigres de la Cubierta de Steinhauser. Se revolvía inquieta y respondía de mal modo las consultas con aire piadoso que las demás controladoras en la sala le dirigían… Hasta que ya no resistió más…

-Chicas… Haganse Cargo…

-¡No puedes hacerlo, Claire! –Giselle Armand, su compañera más antigua en el control nocturno, que casi le había seguido huella a huella los pasos desde la misma Academia Espacial, se volteó desde su puesto de control y la miró con temor pintado en los ojos- ¡Es la peor insubordinación que existe! ¡El Capitán te puso aquí con una orden perentoria!

-…Lo sé, lo sé –Armand vió impresionada como su compañera se tomaba la cabeza con elocuente agobio por la situación- ..,Es que…

-…Es que no solo estas abandonando tu puesto, Claire –Intervino Gemima Levinson hablando suavemente; Claire soltó su cabeza en un gesto reflejo de relajación: Aquella chica callada y de hablar suave y conciliatorio encarnaba a la perfección el dicho "puño de hierro con guante de terciopelo" no habiendo nadie sino Kimberly Young y su escoba dictatorial, que la superara en el control de sistemas de la nave- …Estamos al borde de una situación de combate gigantesca… Abandonar ahora es Corte Marcial segura y sin piedad con quien lo haga… -Hizo una pausa tan marcada que Claire llegó a pensar que la pondría bajo arresto para impedirle salir- …Pero si eso sucede, y no puedes ver a Eddie antes que todo se desate, aquello dolería más que cualquier sentencia militar…

-…Gemima…

-…No sé cuanto podamos cubrirte, pero vete ahora… -Remató Levinson, casi con sentimiento en la voz- Vete ahora que todos están concentrados en lo que el Marciano tiene para decir… Y vuelve cuanto antes… No sería lo mismo ver el final… si es que eso llega a suceder, sin ti, bruja con antenas de abeja… Vete ahora mismo…

-…Hazle caso al oráculo, Bee… -Armand comenzó a empujarla con decisión hacia la escotilla automática de la sala- …Y agradece que Isobel no está aquí, ya que se apropió del puesto de Porter, o te estaríamos sacando a rastras… ¡Vete de una vez!

Los pasos urgentes de Finney buscaron con urgencia cósmica un ascensor de la torre. Cuando encontró uno disponible, el más lejano a cualquier sector que implicara toparse con un visitante indeseado en la zona de la sala de juntas, lo hizo bajar sin pausa alguna hasta el nivel ciudad, para toparse en la salida, y a boca de jarro, con un Equipo de Tigres pasando justamente frente al bloqueo…

-¡CORN! –Gritó sin cuidarse en cuanto reconoció a Flake en el vehiculo delantero, agitando los brazos con desesperación- ¡CORN, CON UN DEMONIO, DETENTE, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!

El brusco frenazo de Robert hizo chillar al unísono todos los neumáticos del convoy…

-¡Llevame a la base, _Corn_!

-Suerte que llevas,_ QueenBee_ –_Corn_ soltó un manotazo nada elegante para despegar a su acompañante al asiento trasero del vehículo- Nos vamos ahora mismo a la base…

-¿Y donde diablos estuviste metido? – Claire apenas alcanzó a desprender su pie derecho del pavimento cuando el convoy ya estaba en marcha nuevamente, cada vez con mayor velocidad- Asi como estamos, no creo que en una juerga…

-Ojalá –Soltó secamente_ Corn,_ sin quitarle los ojos al camino- Andy nos encargó recibir al Peregrino en la esclusa estribor de la Fortaleza, y luego el transito quedó restringido por su paso… Me costó un infierno llegar hasta aquí en medio del caos para encontrar una ruta rápida al_ Prometheus_… El pase de lista ya debe estar por comenzar…

-¿El pase de lista? –Claire comenzó a temblar casi sin darse cuenta- ¿Por qué un pase de lista?

-Para saber cuantos de nosotros vamos a quedar en pie después que se arme la gorda… si es que se arma la gorda, _QueenBee_ –Respondió con dureza- …Alfie puso a todo el_ Prometheus_ en Alerta Máxima de Combate… Para no armar más barullo de la cuenta, avisó tres pulsos de radio como señal de acuartelamiento… hace menos de un minuto que los sentimos en la frecuencia…

-…Acelera, Robert... –Claire sintió como nunca el deseo avasallador de estar con Eddie en cuanto su mente midió lo que el olfato de combate de Alfie estaba venteando- Acelera y pásate de largo hasta a la muerte si es preciso…

**oOo**

Benjamín Tinoco se había vuelto un energúmeno en cuanto sus pies tocaron la cubierta de naves IA de la fortaleza… aquello era un galimatías muy difícil de desenredar para cualquiera que tuviera menos coraje y conocimientos que él o Andy Steinhauser…

_-Ay, Carajo_… -Soltó en cuanto sus ojos le transmitieron el panorama deprimente de la cubierta- …Pero_ al cabo_ que ya estamos aquí, así que metamos las manos y a largarnos cuanto antes. ¡Oigan, Cerebros Grises, pónganse en pose y activen para ayer la consola de control! ¡Equipo, vayan poniendo las naves en orden de despegue y activandolas para poder saber de cuanto disponemos y si podemos rearmar o ejecutar alguna reparación! Si esa compuerta se abre –Dijo apuntando elocuentemente hacia la esclusa de aire de la cubierta- No menos del 99,9 Por Ciento de estas navecitas debe salir al espacio _¡Pónganle ritmo, Cuates_!

Así empezó aquella carrera desesperada contra el tiempo. Tinoco solo intuía tanto como su jefe las consecuencias de ese alto al fuego que no tenía pies ni cabeza táctico ni estratégico. Pese a ser un simple subalterno, que por encadenamiento natural de la Línea de Mando estaba obligado a cumplir las ordenes y disposiciones de sus superiores en ella, no dejaba de asombrarle que en todo el tiempo de conflicto transcurrido, Coincidencias afortunadas, errores por confianza de su enemigo, algo que flotaba en el aire desde las deserciones Zentraedi, y el puro y valioso talento militar tanto de la Comandante Hayes como del Capitán Gloval, habían salvado una y otra vez a la fortaleza de la destrucción total que buscaban, sin parar en mientes en el precio cada vez mas elevado en que cada intento los sumía. Aquello lo hacía retroceder en el tiempo hasta su adiestramiento básico, cuando su caustico instructor subacuático les dirigió un pequeño discurso que nunca iba a olvidar "Miren, gusanos: Hay dos formas de aprender a nadar. Una es remontarse en el agua con toda clase de bártulos flotantes y gente alrededor que te sostenga, hasta que pierdas el miedo al agua y comiences a bracear y a respirar… La segunda es que te lancen al agua sin aviso previo, y te pongas listo a nadar de inmediato, porque de lo contrario se ahogan, Gusanos… La primera forma enseña gente que se desempeña decentemente en el agua… Pero solo la segunda forma verdaderos subacuáticos…" Mientras recitaba su pequeño discurso subalterno, fue echando al agua con bruscos empujones a todo su pelotón… Sentía que algo horrorosamente idéntico había forjado la suerte del SDF-1 en todo el tiempo transcurrido desde el primer disparo en Isla Macross; la alternativa era pelear en forma tan inteligente como burda era la de los Zentraedi. A cada tanto que el peligro de la destrucción total se cernía como único panorama para la nave, algo, o alguien, le daba la oportunidad no solo de sobrevivir, sino de ganar en cada encuentro… Ahora él mismo se hallaba en la encrucijada de hacer funcionar naves sin record de combate alguno desde que fueran rescatadas de los restos de los Armor en orbita, y de la Base Macross durante la batalla en la Isla, y que desde ese entonces no habían recibido ni recargas ni mantenimiento, por el solo hecho de no resultar ni útiles ni necesarias "Qué pinche situación… El Gringo debe de estar oliendo el Armagedón, de otro modo no me explico que quiera lanzar estos armatostes al espacio… Esto no se acaba hasta que cante la gorda… Pero ya siento que le pasaron el micrófono y está a punto de salir a escena…" Las naves se fueron colocando una a una en posición de despegue luego de haber sido metódicamente pasadas por un ligero mantenimiento, guiadas por el equipo de Tinoco, recibiendo cada tanto el OK de su estado de parte del equipo MILINF que los apoyaba desde la consola central, que ya había sido conectada remotamente al control de Fuego, que las manejaría de ser necesario llevarlas a una batalla. Pronto toda la cubierta estaba en orden, sorprendiendo a Bennie, que pensaba que eran muchas menos cuando se encontró con el caótico amontonamiento al entrar; La cubierta estaba casi totalmente ocupada por esas naves: Lancer II y QF-3000, que habían sido preparados sin saber a ciencia cierta si aún conservaban la capacidad de desplazarse en ambiente espacial… Fue entonces y solo entonces que su radio, silente hasta ese minuto, crepitó con un pulso, y otro… Y luego otro…

-_¡Ya estamos al tope, Escuintles!_ ¡El Capitán llama y no hay que hacerse los_ tarugos_ con eso! ¡Nos vamos _ahorita_ mismo de aquí! –Bajó la voz casi para si mismo, pero varios lo oyeron en la frecuencia- …Y que Dios y la Virgen de Guadalupe nos guarden, que falta que nos hace en este minuto…

No terminaban de cerrarse las compuertas de la cubierta cuando ya el último destacamento de servicio de los Tigres rodaba a toda velocidad por el canal que conectaba ambas naves, ya atestado con los primeros convoyes de destroids del Daedalus, que llevaban el único destino que todos tenían en esa via y esa hora desesperada: El _Prometheus_…

**oOo**

Evelyn Parker-Deacon se había revuelto inquieta y presa de hondos y negros presagios durante todo el día: No necesitaba tener el talento inigualable de su amiga y compañera de profesión Joni Steinhauser para saber que algo estaba pasando y que no eran en ningún caso buenas noticias. Ya había pasado la hora en que tradicionalmente Buzz pasaba a verla al piso antes de retornar a su cuartel las veces que tenía asignada una guardia de cubierta. Daba gracias todos los días por la vida de su esposo, ya que tanto su matrimonio como su embarazo y parto fueron periodos tranquilos en las operaciones aeroespaciales, y Taylor había tenido el privilegio de vivirlas casi íntegramente, pese a cargar con temor apenas disfrazado el fantasma de la notificación oficial. No pasaba desapercibido para ella el hecho de haberse casado con un militar del que estaba profundamente enamorada desde el momento en que se conocieron. Bastante había pasado a partir de esa cita no programada que se dio casi en forma natural en el Bamboo House, en la que para ser sincera pasó mucho más de lo clásicamente permisible para ser la primera, luego en las salidas que comenzaron a hacerse más seguidas en tanto El Tercer Teniente Deacon estiraba todo lo que podía el reglamento en su favor, hasta aquel fatídico día en que se encontraron en las pistas de la Base Macross en la Isla, con la batalla inicial de esa guerra en pleno desarrollo, y Buzz, desoyendo la llamada a combate, la había sacado de ese infierno sin despegarsele un segundo hasta ponerla y ponerse a salvo junto con varios desperdigados más en el refugio principal en la playa de la isla. Menos que pese a su acto altruista, fuera sumariado en cuanto se aclaró el panorama militar ya viviendo en el SDF-1. La Corte Marcial había sido breve y escueta, como todo en tiempo de guerra, pero afortunadamente, la acción misma que había iniciado su romance y su vida en común había sido el argumento decisivo que le había permitido ser rehabilitado y devuelto a la pasión por volar que era piedra angular en su vida. Las condecoraciones y los ascensos en nada habían perturbado su quehacer diario, ni menos que ya a la altura presente de ese conflicto espacial, su esposo fuera ya un respetado líder de escuadron y espejo del resto de los pilotos de la RDAF que sobrevivían todavía del ala de combate asignada a la Isla Macross en sus inicios… "De seguro algo lo retuvo en la base… De haber pasado lo peor, Ya tendría esa horrible nota en mi mano…"

Inquieta ante ese pensamiento que agitó aún más sus sentimientos, buscó la calma en lo único posible de hacer en esa circunstancia: caminó silenciosamente hacia la habitación del fondo del departamento, y sin ruido siquiera, se dedicó a velar el sueño de la pequeña Adele Deacon Parker, que ignorante de todo lo que estaba pasando, dormía confiada en la protección de sus padres. Evelyn, relajada por fin luego de esa marea de sentimientos que la había envuelto por completo, estaba en una suerte de duermevela, cuando un vago ruido comenzó a hacerla reaccionar… Era el bocinazo de saludo de Taylor… Levantándose de golpe salió lo más silenciosamente que pudo de la habitación, y al llegar a la sala, vió por fin a su esposo, pero el rostro relajado que siempre veía en él cada vez que llegaba a su hogar, había dado paso a un rictus de intensa tensión y preocupación…

-…Buzz…

-Cariño, no tengo tiempo de explicarte… -La voz de Deacon, de ordinario muy compuesta y ordenada, estaba del todo alterada- toma lo necesario para la niña y para ti y sal ahora mismo para el refugio principal… Mi segundo tiene un taxi detenido abajo…

-Dios, no me asustes –Sin tener ni un espejo a mano, Evelyn supo que estaba pálida al sentir congelarse sus entrañas- …Dime qué está pasando…

-…El enemigo solicitó un alto al fuego… -Buzz la miró seriamente- Está ahora mismo conferenciando con el Capitán… Todos los grupos aéreos se están acuartelando sin consideración ni de permisos… Yo debo volver a la base, pero si el infierno se desata, no quiero tenerte corriendo y tratando de entrar en un refugio con nuestra hija tan pequeña como está… -Sin transición alguna, Taylor salió hacia el cuarto de la niña, con su asustada esposa a la zaga- Voy a despedirme de ella y de ti… ya no puedo esperar más y tu tampoco…

Evelyn sintió casi audiblemente cómo aquellas frases escuetas y urgentes hacían partirse su corazón, que se estrujó aún más al ver a su esposo besando casi imperceptiblemente la frente de su hija, para luego dedicarle una levísima caricia en su relajado rostro.

-Dije ahora, Beatrix –Deacon soltó la frase en un susurro, y luego salió del cuarto tan presurosamente como había entrado, Con Evelyn no haciendo más que seguirlo. El notó la confusión de su esposa, y girando de improviso la abrazó con fuerza- Hazme caso, por favor prepara todo ahora, Cariño…

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras? –Evelyn reprimía sus lagrimas sin conseguirlo realmente- ¿Y contigo?

-Debo cumplir con mi deber, y ese es volar a combatir si me lo mandan, Beatrix… -Taylor no quería desasirse del abrazo- Eso puede pasar en cualquier segundo… Pero adonde yo vaya, ustedes irán conmigo, Amor, en mi corazón nunca faltan y ahí estarán por siempre…Prepara la maleta ahora, cielo –Casi con dolor el Teniente Deacon se soltó del abrazo de su esposa- Yo le pagaré al taxista para que te espere… Y yo volveré, Cielo, de la manera que sea, pero volveré…

Buzz retomó su andar urgente, y a medio camino y sin palabras, el beso urgente y devorador de su esposa lo detuvo… Ya no había más para decir que lo que ya se había dicho… sin mas gesto que una última y profunda mirada entre ambos, dejó el departamento tan intempestivamente como había llegado. Segundos más tarde, el ronco rumor del Jeep que lo transportaba se perdió por la calle… Y justos diez minutos más tarde, una Evelyn Parker de gesto duro y concentrado, subía al Taxi que la esperaba, con su pequeña hija firmemente sujeta en sus brazos.

-Al refugio antiataque principal, lo más rápido que pueda…

-¿Qué está pasando ahí, Señora?

-No lo sé bien… Pero después de dejarme, bien haría en ir por su familia y volver sin pérdida de tiempo…

…Los neumáticos del vehículo chillaron por la brusca velocidad impuesta por su conductor…

**oOo**

Increiblemente, la luz de media tarde que proyectaba el domo robotech, seguía aportando esa sensación de quietud deprimente en aquella bitácora desesperada que para Andy solo contenía un final de fuego y destrucción. El brillo del sol artificial tomó a todo el convoy de las tripulaciones de cubierta completamente de sorpresa al salir de golpe desde el canal de la esclusa: Era una seña más de lo absolutamente irreal que se estaban poniendo las cosas, pues en la urgencia de los preparativos para adelantarse al impredecible resultado de las negociaciones, nadie había tenido el tiempo o la cabeza de reprogramarlo. Los relojes de toda la nave marcaban ya las 1840 horas, y todo aún se veía iluminado por la luz de las 1500 o 1600 horas. Borrando de golpe los pensamientos fatídicos en que se había metido sin quererlo por esa causa, Andy estacionó su vehiculo, y todo el convoy le siguió. Al final del mismo, los jeeps que se habían estado reuniendo por todos los sectores de acuartelamiento de la base, comenzaron a llegar para estacionarse a continuación, alargando la fila de M-299, al tiempo que los hombres a bordo descendían de ellos y comenzaban a caminar para tomar posición en la amplia explanada que se extendía a continuación del palo de respeto, que durante tanto tiempo veló por todos los tigres desde que ellos mismos lo aseguraran ahí, para darle cuenta a todo aquel que pasara, que el Prometheus seguía en operaciones. Andy caminaba sin apuro, tomando aire despaciosamente, y aclarándose la garganta con discreción para que su voz no delatara absolutamente nada… Era tal vez el último pase de lista para todos, o para algunos que tuvieran la fortuna de sobrevivir al probable huracán de destrucción que los consumiría… Y el solo pensamiento del final volvió a inquietarlo. Trató de espantarlo moviendo la cabeza, y al hacerlo vió tres cosas que finalmente terminaron partiendolo en dos. Dos pequeños convoyes aceleraban a todo lo que podían para alcanzar su posición: Tinoco y Flake habían conseguido después de todo llegar a tiempo para ese momento crucial… Y en un silencio que le resultaba ominoso, discretamente fuera del arco del patio de revista, el mudo y respetuoso grupo del Círculo Femenino esperaba que aquella ceremonia escueta terminara para poder dar su último adiós… Ya estaba todo casi listo, pero no del todo dicho… Faltaba conocer todavía si la pluma y la rama de olivo iban a resultar más fuertes que el fuego y la destrucción…

-¡ATENCIÓN EN CUBIERTA! -Andy lanzó su grito subalterno con rígida voz de mando. En segundos, y en un cuadro perfecto, toda la División de Cubierta se formó en silencio, firme y sin un solo comentario- ¡ESCALON DE SUBOFICIALES, DIVISIÓN DE CUBIERTA DEL PORTAAVIONES CVS-101 PROMETHEUS, TODOS FIRMES AL PASE DE LISTA! ¡ADAMS, CHARLES!

-¡Firme, Señor!

-¡ANDRESCU, ION!

-¡Firme, Señor!

…Así comenzó a leer los nombres impresos en su rol de servicio. Sin quererlo realmente, pero deseoso como nunca antes de hacer aquello, comenzó a poner atención a cada "Firme" que le devolvía la lista, para retener aunque fuera un segundo, el rostro de la persona que contestaba. Eran sus hombres, su equipo, su familia desde un tiempo tan ajeno a esa situación que casi parecía otro mundo…

-¡BOTERO, CLAUDIO!

-¡Firme, Señor!

Aquel Colombiano sonriente siempre encontraba la manera de alegrarlo… Incluso desde los primeros días, cuando lo recibió como a un amigo de toda la vida al incorporarse al equipo verde en San Diego… Siendo que en aquella época era uno más del otrora equipo blanco de seguridad… Compartió también aquella fatídica Guardia de cubierta que casi le cuesta la vida junto con Bennie en el Mar de Alaska, y los chascarros y chistes del bagaje inagotable de la división, en el tiempo en que Flake pacientemente volcaba su experiencia de cubierta en él luego de incorporarlo a su equipo verde de aquel tiempo un poco más feliz a pesar de la guerra…

-¡ESTEVEZ, JOHN!

-¡Firme, Señor!

Para ser el producto típico de la_ Pequeña Habana_ en Miami, famoso e histórico barrio de los expatriados, refugiados y huidos de la Isla tras la revolución de los hermanos Castro y las oleadas posteriores que lo hundieron y lo volvieron a levantar de las cenizas hasta que la isla se volvió territorio libre durante la reunificación, Johnny siempre fue _Rara Avis_ dentro de la misma división. Sin despreciar evidentemente a los ritmos de su tierra como la Salsa o el Son, la fruición con que consumía las piezas musicales de la estrellita del canto solo era superado por su devoción al trabajo que había elegido. Pese a ser mayor y aparentemente más maduro que buena parte de los Tigres, a Andy le parecía casi seguro que fuera tal vez el Fan Número Uno de la _Miss Tontita_. Ya eran legendarias sus peleas en la frecuencia durante el tiempo en que Johnny lideró los nocturnos del Portaaviones y Andy ponía pie en cubierta antes del cambio de tripulaciones_ ¡Saquen esos alaridos de mis frecuencias! ¡Y un demonio, Jefe, es nuestra estrella de a bordo, y a los muchachos les gusta! ¡Lo que les gusta es el trasero de esa gata en celo, Johnny, quita esa porquería del Aire! ¡Un día llegará que hasta bailará con ella, Jefe! ¡Ese día estaré muerto, Estevez, y entrégame el turno ahora, por Dios Santo, o quedaré sordo de por vida! ¡Muevete, Cubano!_ Varios notaron entonces que pese a la seriedad de su rostro durante la lectura del rol, una leve sonrisa pasó como una brisa curvando su boca…

-¡FLAKE, ROBERT!

-¡Firme, Señor!

…Era su _Marciano Favorito_, de ello no cabían dudas… Pegado como una sombra a sus pisadas desde el día en que confuso y perdido, subiera a bordo del Prometheus en Yokosuka para cubrir la sensible baja del Contramaestre Primero Usher. Henry se había marchado a todo escape a los Estados Unidos en busca de su esposa enferma, y era necesario cubrir un puesto dentro del Equipo Verde… Así él había llegado a liderarlo, y Flake a cubrir su puesto tras el Shooter de la división… Podría decirse que casi una vida entera había pasado desde entonces, con Bobby creciendo y luchando tenazmente por ser tan bueno como el Jefe en el que había decidido reflejarse…

-¡KANO, TOSHIHIRO!

-¡Firme, Señor!

-¡KANO, NOBUTADA!

-¡Firme, Señor!

Los hermanos japoneses estaban sin duda como recuerdo remarcable en la vida de a bordo para Andy. Acostumbrado en una nave con tripulación multirracial como el portaaviones a tener, no solo en la arista oficial, sino también en el aspecto humano y cultural, una colección increíble de costumbres, decires y haceres propios de las naciones originarias que se representaban en la nave, ambos poseían sin duda ese toque que solo el exotismo oriental puede dar. Pese a que el menor de ellos se había casado con una chica católica y europea por añadidura, tanto Toshi como Nobu eran fervientes sintoístas, y en cada turno no era raro verlos juntos o por separado, sumidos en la profunda paz de sus oraciones particulares en cualquier sitio de las pistas donde necesitaran tal auxilio. Mas de una vez Andy los sorprendió en la cubierta de despegue, sumidos en su plegaria por los Aviones que partían a cumplir con sus misiones…

-¡KUNSTLER, JOHANN!

-¡Firme, Señor!

El gentil vienés de gestos reservados se contaba entre los cercanos de Andy con más historia a cuestas. La familia de Johann había emigrado de Austria a Alemania buscando mejores horizontes, y apenas terminado el Politécnico, él se enlistó en la Deutschesmarine, pero la alineación del País lo dejó finalmente como parte de la RDFN. Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse muy duras durante la unificación, y Johann y su familia decidieron emigrar nuevamente a los Estados Unidos, donde obtuvo el cambio de destino, su curso ANOC, y el pase al Grupo de Portaaviones en el momento más álgido de las hostilidades. Allí había caído bajo la mirada perspicaz de Charlie Dorkman, que en un gesto profético lo había señalado para el Equipo Azul, y el resto ya era parte de la historia reciente que todos los tigres compartían…

-¡PERCY, ROBERT!

-¡Firme, Señor!

Robert "Jack" Percy, un neoyorkino como había pocos a bordo, estaba también en los recuerdos de Andy desde que pusiera pie en el Prometheus. Su pasión por la tarea que había escogido en la vida solo era superada por la de su propio jefe. No era raro topárselo en las pistas en turnos que no le correspondían, a todo vapor junto al resto de los Tigres. Era un verdadero artista de la cubierta interior, y nadie lo superaba en su tarea, porque algo tan parco y operativo como el Taxi de las naves desde las diferentes zonas de mantenimiento y estacionamiento hasta las alertas, se convertía en manos de Jack en una suerte de ingrávido ballet guerrero de fluidos movimientos sin tropiezos…

-¡SISLER. BRIAN!

-¡Firme, Señor!

No había mucho que decir acerca del marido de Jenny, la celosa cuidadora de su hija, salvo que el parco y cortante nativo de chicago se había convertido en el tiempo de operación espacial en uno de los pilares en los que él confiaba ciegamente…

-¡TINOCO, BENJAMIN!

-¡Firme, Señor!

Era su otra mitad, no cabía duda. Vociferante en cuanto más parco era; disipador con sus chascarros y alegría de sus tormentas de malhumor, un verdadero dolor en el trasero cuando se lo proponía… Y quizás el pilar más fuerte de su equipo, en el que su confianza ya se depositaba sin mirar y dudar…

-¡WILKINS, EDWARD!

-¡Firme, Señor!

Era su motivo de preocupación constante; Desde que su padre Fred y su taxi se convirtieran al paso del tiempo en vitales para el Prometheus, salvando situaciones como no se lo imaginó al conocerlo, las prevenciones sobre su hijo habían puesto especialmente su atención sobre él. No obstante, Doble D había demostrado una habilidad y coraje sin límites al liderar al equipo verde primero, y luego al equipo de entrenamiento. Los técnicos formados por él y por Flake habían resultado ser los mejores y los que se adaptaban mejor a la transición desde el T a operaciones… Y sin darse cuenta hasta ese minuto que en la persona de Eddie también recaía y descansaba su confianza…

-¡ZUHAIR, DAOUD!

-¡Firme, Señor!

El Rol se había terminado; no había nada más que hacer que conservarlo, y luego preparar su mente y espíritu, como tantas veces lo había hecho en esa guerra, para encogerse y sufrir un poco por todos los que faltaran en el luego de desatarse el infierno que preveía… Solo quedaba una cosa más que hacer, y levantando la cabeza brevemente, cumplió escrupulosamente con su palabra empeñada…

-¡DIVISION DE CUBIERTA DE VUELO, CVS-101 PROMETHEUS, SIN NOVEDAD! ¡ROMPAN FILAS! ¡NOS VAMOS EN CINCO MINUTOS, APROVECHENLOS!

Fue un movimiento tan silencioso como sin ensayo: Las filas se desgranaron como dientes de una mazorca en dirección al silencioso grupo de las mujeres, que a su vez y en cuanto oyeron la voz de mando de Andy, avanzaron contenidamente, y tal como se los dijera Joni, tragándose sus dudas y temores para dar lo mejor de sí a los objetos de su cariño… Andy cubrió con la mirada un instante a toda esa gente, intentando retener los gestos, las miradas, las caricias y los besos sentidos que se cruzaban como una balacera de amor entre aquel grupo firmemente soldado por esas ataduras de cariño sin concesiones… Vino a interrumpir aquella breve ojeada que todavía lo tenia clavado al costado del palo de respeto, unos diminutos pasitos y unos breves tirones en la pernera de su pantalón…

-Oooo…Tee!

Andy sintió como sus ojos se aguaban a marchas forzadas haciendo que le ardieran los lagrimales… Pero respiró hondo, inflando su pecho, y se agachó como un oso benévolo para tomar en brazos a su hija, con su rostro decorado con una ancha sonrisa… solo un instante bastó para que ese abrazo de dos se convirtiera en uno de tres al sentir el estrecho apretón de los brazos de su mujer sobre sus brazos y lizzie…

-…Sabes cuanto confío en ti, Grandote, y en lo que eres capaz de hacer… -Joni susurraba casi contra el pecho de su esposo con la garganta casi estrangulada de nervios y emoción- …Pero por lo que más quieras, cielo, vuelve, vuelve por favor… Todavía te tengo y ya me está costando vivir sin ti …

-…Mi vida… -Andy todavía trataba de no descomponerse con aquella despedida- …Te lo dije en casa y te lo repito ahora… No importa cómo o en qué forma, yo volveré… Yo siempre vuelvo… y eso es porque lo más importante en mi vida está aquí ahora conmigo… Y eso, Joanna Daphne Steinhauser, no pienso perderlo…

El abrazo se estrechó aún más al acercar joni su rostro para recibir el apretado beso que su marido imprimió a fuego en sus labios, haciendo que Lizzie riera y con sus dos manitos libres, acercara aún más los rostros de sus padres para disfrutar esa muestra de cariño. Andy comprendió que ahora sí que estaba todo dicho y hecho, y solo faltaba prepararse para lo que nunca se espera… Se desprendió casi con dolor del abrazo de su mujer y entregó a su hija en sus brazos para comenzar otra vez con sus aprestos guerreros… Lizzie, como si entendiera más allá de su infantil comprensión que algo extraordinario estaba pasando, comenzó a gañir desesperada por volver a los brazos de su padre. Andy comprendiendo el poco beneficio que le hacía prolongando esa despedida, solo se acercó brevemente a besarla con ternura, y al desprender sus labios del rostro de su hija, sintió una cálida mano posándose en su frente…

-Que Changó y Elewa guíen tu camino, Grandote –La mano de su esposa sobre su frente se transformó en un levísimo dedo haciéndole en el mismo sitio la señal de la cruz- y que Dios Todopoderoso te bendiga y proteja, esposo mío… Hoy necesitas toda la ayuda del mundo… Mis oraciones y las de todas van ahora con ustedes… Cuídense, y váyanse ya para que esto nos deje cariño y no dolor en el corazón…

Joni dio un paso atrás, y Andy sintió como su esposa lo dejaba en libertad. Respirando hondo para serenarse, lanzó finalmente su voz de mando batiendo palmas con energía para hacer entrar nuevamente a sus hombres en la vorágine de la guerra…

-¡DIVISIÓN DE CUBIERTA, YA ESTAMOS EN LA HORA! ¡NOS VAMOS! ¡ADELANTE, ADELANTE, ADELANTE! ¡NOS SOBRA TRABAJO Y NOS FALTA TIEMPO! ¡VAMOS, PRINCESAS, ES UNA ORDEN, NO UNA INVITACIÓN!

El latigazo de la cortante orden en voz alta puso alerta a todos sus hombres. El apretado grupo se fue alejando paulatinamente en direcciones opuestas: Los hombres de Andy hacia los jeeps estacionados, y las mujeres del círculo, apartándose despaciosamente de ellos sin quitarles los ojos de encima. En cuanto estuvo nuevamente sobre la Cajita de Música, notó como el silencio que aquella despedida les había dejado los seguía como una manta espesa mientras veía por el retrovisor como el convoy se iba llenando de gente hasta hacerlos sentarse con las piernas colgando hacia el camino… Pensó al instante en conectar su reproductor para espantar con música ese estado de cosas, pero nada se le ocurría en ese minuto especial. No queriendo quebrar esa concentración y la magia que la despedida le había dejado a su gente y a el mismo, optó por el silencio… Mayor aún cuando giró la vista hacia el estandarte de combate, y luego del "Atención" reglamentario, junto con toda su gente efectuó el saludo de reglamento Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al ponerse en marcha con toda la enorme fila de vehículos atrás, Tinoco, a su lado como siempre en las grandes o peligrosas ocasiones, comenzó como un susurro, a cantar suavemente en inglés…

_Amazing Grace (Sublime gracia)_

_How sweet the sound (Cuan dulce es el sonido)_

_That saved a wretch like me… (Que salvo a un desgraciado como yo…)_

En algún momento de su tránsito escolar él también había aprendido esa canción… E integrando la banda de la Somerset en más de alguna ocasión la tocó…

_I once was lost (Alguna vez estuve perdido)_

_But now am found (Pero Ahora ya me he encontrado)_

_Was blind (Estuve Ciego)_

_But now I see… (Pero ahora puedo ver)_

Sin darse real cuenta de la situación, Andy ya estaba cantando a todo pulmón Junto a Tinoco…

_Twas grace that taugh t(Fue la gracia la que le enseñó)_

_my heart so fear (A mi corazón a temer)_

_And grace my fears relieved (Y la gracia alivió mis temores)_

…Doble D, Drácula, Flake, Estevez, Percy y Sisler, que como era vieja costumbre siempre acompañaban juntos o por separado al jefe en los cambios de tripulaciones, cantaban como si la vida se reflejara en esas letras que tanto decían en ese momento y lugar..

_How precious did (Cuan preciosa)_

_That grace appear (Se manifesto esa gracia)_

_The hour I first believed… (en el momento en que creí por primera vez…)_

…Y pronto toda la tripulación de los Tigres de la Cubierta, cogida por el ritmo nostálgico de aquella canción de caída, perdón y alegría por la fe encontrada, seguía en coro atronador haciendo rebotar sus voces broncas contra las paredes del canal de la esclusa…

_Thro' many dangers, toil and snares (Por muchos peligros, faenas y trampas)_

_I have already come (Ya he pasado)_

_'Tis grace hath bro't (La gracia me ha mantenido)_

_Me safe thus far (A salvo hasta ahora)_

_And grace will lead (Y la Gracia)_

_Me home… (Me guiará a casa…)_

_**(Amazing Grace – John Newton)**_

La velocidad y el canto no disminuyeron a medida que profundizaban hacia la cubierta interior…

**oOo**

-¡Ya es suficiente, Señoras y Señoritas! –Joni quebró de improviso el silencio en el que quedaron sumidas las tigresas viendo alejarse por el canal de la esclusa a los objetos de su cariño- ¡Las que no tengan deberes militares asignados, conmigo al bloqueo principal! ¡Ustedes ya saben a donde vamos!

El grito repentino, eco no demasiado vago y sí muy parecido al de su esposo, vino a traer violentamente a la realidad a las mujeres allí reunidas. Sentimientos y temores aparte, eran sin duda mujeres prácticas, que habían crecido mucho al amor y compañía de los militares que se habían convertido en la mitad de sus vidas. Sin mediar reacción alguna, se pusieron en movimiento hacia el bloqueo principal "Señor de los cielos, hoy no pido por mí… ya me has bendecido con creces… Hoy pido por estos hombres y mujeres que han decidido creer y confiar en la dirección que tanto el grandote como yo hemos creído la mejor… ilumina sus esperanzas, y permite que si bien hoy quedamos separados, nos libres de todo mal… Y a todos vivos vuélvenos a juntar…"

La fila de jeeps que el círculo había logrado reunir, salió rauda y en silencio de la base prometheus rumbo al refugio principal…

**oOo**

-¡A – TEN – CIÓN!

El grito subalterno de Andy remeció a toda la cubierta interior. Sus hombres, sabedores de lo que se venía, se formaron silenciosamente y con prontitud. Era el momento del briefing, el que siempre tenían con su jefe en cada cambio de turno…

-¡Escuchen bien, Tigres! –Andy se aclaró la garganta brevemente antes de proseguir- … Hoy quizás sea el día más importante de nuestras vidas… Hoy quizás ya no estemos peleando una guerra como la presente por motivos políticos, o por qué nuestro sistema de vida corre peligro de caer en la oscuridad de los tiempos… Hoy es probable que estemos peleando por nuestras vidas, nuestra supervivencia y la de todos los seres humanos que pueblan nuestro planeta… Hoy es probable que peleemos por nosotros mismos, nuestras familias, esposas e hijos, que se muerden los labios y elevan una plegaria por nosotros… Es por eso que los he reunido a todos aquí y a esta hora… Nuestro AOC, Capitán Duquesne ha dado las ordenes y yo, y ustedes, estamos aquí para cumplirlas… -Hizo deliberadamente una pausa para recorrer con sus ojos a toda la formación- Pero no les pido simplemente que cumplan lo ordenado porque nuestro AOC, o yo, se los estemos mandando…Luchen por los que quedan atrás… Esposas, hijas, madres, novias… por todos los buenos ciudadanos de Macross que tanto han sufrido desde el comienzo, y que tienen que seguir sufriendo sin poder poner los pies en la tierra que los vio nacer… Luchen por ustedes mismos, por su supervivencia, porque no les vuelvan a faltar de esta manera a quienes los aman… ¡Hoy es por nosotros mismos, así que tengan fuerza y fe en las horas venideras! ¡Dios, Manitú, buda, Alá, todas las personificaciones de la fe que a bordo tantos profesamos, van con nosotros! Y aquellos que lucharon y padecieron bajo mi mando en tantos lanzamientos de combate desde el inicio, van a recordar estas palabras: ¡Ya hicimos el trabajo de la RDF, Señores, Ahora, a cuidar el pellejo que Dios nos dio por vestido! ¡Estevez y Kunstler!

-¡Señor! –Ambos hombres respondieron al unísono al llamado- ¡Firme, Señor!

-¡El taxi de todas las unidades corre de su cuenta! ¡Azules y blancos 1, 2 y 3 bajo tu mando! ¡cubierta interior primero, hangares exteriores después, y todo el posicionamiento REFLEX y AAA en cuanto tengamos via libre para ellos! ¡Flake y Wilkins!

-¡Señor, firme señor!

-¡Los protocolos Súper, armamento y mantenimiento abreviado para todas las naves son de su cuenta! ¡Marrón 1, 2 y 3 bajo su mando! ¡Todas las naves que alcancemos a armar van al espacio! ¡No hay ATO, funcionamos hasta nueva orden como alerta amarilla! ¡si cabe un juego de Stilettos en el trasero del piloto, ahí quiero que los monten! ¡Tinoco!

-¡Firme, mi jefe!

-¡Hasta que yo llegue arriba, las catapultas son tuyas! ¡Verdes y amarillos 1, 2 y 3 ¡Lanzaremos simultaneo desde las cuatro principales mas la asimétrica, las quiero como la seda y sin fallas desde ahora!

-¡Segurolas, mi jefe!

-¡Flynn!

-¡Firme, señor!

-Moira –Andy suavizó la voz conscientemente- Puede que no te guste, pero no evalúo ni cuestiono tu cumplimiento de las ordenes… El T completo prestará apoyo desde la guarnición Daedalus para dirigir el movimiento de destroids desde esta cubierta…

-…Señor…

-No me discutas, Moira. No los estoy dejando atrás porque crea que no pueden dar la talla, sino porque necesito que alguien quede para contarla si el caso se da… Ese sector es delicado y está más protegido… -Andy agachó la cabeza en un gesto pleno de significado- Si dejamos de estar acá, quedas a cargo, Moira…

-…Entendido, Señor…

-¡Es todo señores! ¡Quienes somos entonces!

-¡LOS TIGRES DE LA CUBIERTA!

-¡ Y qué carajo hacemos aquí!

-¡LOS LANZAMOS A TODOS, SEÑOR!

-¡Tigres, Rompan filas! ¡Adelante, Adelante, Adelante!

-UH –RRAH!

Como nunca antes se vió en la cubierta interior, los Tigres se desbandaron en todas direcciones rumbo a cumplir sus misiones. Toda la cubierta bullía con el movimiento de hombres y aeronaves. Andy, ya más allá de su propio deber militar, levantó el micrófono de su diadema para hablar con su puente.

-Aquí Nuevededos para AOC Prometheus

-Adelante, Nuevededos, AOC Prometheus le escucha –Pese a la tremenda tensión, Alfie ya estaba a todo vapor junto al personal de la torre- Dime que suerte le corre a tus cubiertas…

-Intentamos que sea la mejor, Mi Capitán –Andy torció la sonrisa un poco- Ya no se nos ven ni las manos ni los pies de tanto moverlas… ¿Los hombros estrellados han dado señales de vida?

-No se sabe nada aún, Andy… Este silencio no me dice nada bueno, y mientras más demore esto, peor puede ponerse… Sigue adelante, y pase lo que pase, empuja a tu gente y no mires hacia atrás…

-Eso me recuerda a Sodoma y Gomorra, Alfie…

-Eso es lo terrible de todo esto, Nuevededos –La voz de Alfie se enronqueció- Seamos o no pecadores, el fuego del cielo viene sobre nosotros… AOC fuera…

Andy quedó un poco paralógizado en cuanto la comunicación se cortó. Sin mediar aviso alguno, caminó la cubierta interior hasta su zona de mando, donde pulsó solo una vez el toque de alarma desde el control adosado a la pared, y en cuanto sonó una vez, lo canceló abruptamente.

-Eso, Tigres, fue la formalización del llamado de alerta… -Andy bajó las cejas con rostro grave mientras hablaba por la frecuencia general del portaaviones- …No necesitamos más ruido que ese para entender y no volvernos locos como ya lo estamos… Ahora, el que puede ser el último programa musical de cubierta… Trabajen sin parar, y disfruten lo que les tengo preparado, Nuevededos fuera…

Uniendo la acción a la palabra, sacó de su traje su reproductor… sin mediar transición alguna uso la clavija auxiliar de su sistema de comunicación para poner el aparato en la frecuencia… Pronto toda la nave bullía con los temas favoritos de los tigres, que no dejaban de poner en pie todo el poder aeroespacial de la fortaleza…

* * *

Asi estaban las cosas –Retomó Andy- No estábamos del todo listos… Pero por Dios que avanzamos en aquellas horas interminables…

-¿Qué pasó entonces, Señor S?

-…Entonces, Luca… -Andy bajo la cabeza casi como un estremecimiento- …Entonces vino lo impensado…

* * *

Andy se quedó mirando desde su posición el movimiento incesante de la cubierta: Todo bullía de una forma que lo impresionaba. Nunca una preparación para un lanzamiento de combate le resultó más brusca y desesperada que la que sus ojos en ese minuto abarcaban. Ansioso como pocas veces en su vida, decidió que ya estaba todo bajo control en la cubierta interior, y decidió ir de una vez a las catapultas.

-Azul-1

-¡Señor!

-Vía libre para subir a cubierta, Drácula…

-¡Listo, Jefe, elevador 2 estribor a su orden, señor!

Nada tardó el elevador de cubierta en ponerlo en el centro mismo de lo que consideraba Sus Dominios, que de hecho lo eran, ya que nadie era o se sentía plenamente capaz de disputarle ese título. Allí se quedó un instante concentrando sus pensamientos ante la visión de la cubierta de vuelo de su Prometheus completamente vacía "_…A que consolarse con ideas que ya no tienen forma posible… Vamos a entrar en batalla… mis huesos y hasta mi mano mutilada me lo están gritando como un coro de chillidos… Solo espero no perder a muchos de mis tigres… Porque indemnes no vamos a salir de esta…"_

-¡AOC para Nuevededos! ¡Andy!

-¡Qué pasa, Alfie!

-¡Que se nos vienen encima todos los marcianos, hay una….! ¡Virgen Santísima!

-¿Alfie? ¡Alfie!

La frecuencia no le devolvía sonido alguno… Y de pronto comprendió el porqué del silencio agitado y el grito de su superior. La proa de su nave apuntaba entonces a la tierra… que de pronto y en forma terrorífica y ominosa, comenzó a cubrirse de manchones verdes que refulgían a la luz del sol antes de tomar forma. Eran demasiadas, y la hacían parecer una manzana pudriéndose en moho verde en cámara acelerada… "_Santo Cristo… Hermanita no mentía… Esta es la Flota Principal Zentraedi… Podría decirse que ya estamos muertos… Pero no vamos a irnos solos –Una mueca salvaje arreció en su rostro- Unos cuantos miles de ellos nos van a pavimentar el camino hacia el infierno…"_

-¡Nuevededos!

El grito en la frecuencia lo tomó desprevenido, y lo hizo sobresaltar… Pero la firmeza de la voz de Alfie no le dejó duda alguna que el momento de la impresión ya había pasado, Y que ahora, ya más allá del deber, solo venteaba la batalla y presionaba por iniciarla cuanto antes.

-¡Adelante, Alfie!

-Hay cambio de planes, Cabezota- La voz de Alfie era grave y cortante- La información y las cosas cambian a cada segundo. Los marcianos de acá van a pelear con nosotros. Dicen que están como contaminados con nuestra cultura, de modo que los marcianos de allá también vienen a barrer con ellos…

-…Gran Carajo…

-No hay tiempo para un IFF, les están pintando rayas blancas a sus mecha para identificarlos, ya las tripulaciones de vuelo y de AAA están siendo instruidas… No necesito darte las ordenes de Armamento porque las previste y es un alivio… Tu mantente listo que cuando finalice prevuelo vamos a soltar todo lo que tenemos al espacio.

-Entendido, Alfie, en cuanto ordenes… Nuevededos fuera.

Entonces, allá a lo lejos, en aquella maraña verde que rodeaba a su planeta, Andy vió refulgir algo grande y luminoso, mayor que cualquier cosa artificial que hubiera visto antes en el espacio… Un brillo ominoso que lo dejó clavado en donde estaba. No dejó que sus pensamientos lo aprisionaran, y sacudiendo la cabeza llamó a la cubierta interior.

-Drácula…

-¡Señor!

-Devuelveme a la cubierta interior, es hora de…

Andy no alcanzó a terminar la frase… un fulgor ultraterreno traspasó su casco, cegándolo momentáneamente y haciéndolo trastabillar. Las frecuencias se llenaron de gritos desorbitados… una baraúnda desgarradora que lo mareó aún más mientras pestañeaba con fuerza y rápido para quitarse el doloroso encandilamiento… Andy mascullaba maldiciones una tras otra mientras intentaba ver nuevamente… hasta que recuperada la visión, sintió helársele hasta el último rincón de sus entrañas… La tierra ahora era una bola oscura llena de brasas hasta donde podía verse en la cara impiadosamente iluminada por el sol "_Malditos bastardos malnacidos… Acabaron con todo sin siquiera pestañear…_" En un segundo se vió en sus pensamientos dentro de la gran película de su vida… Padres, amigos, profesores… Todo tan rápido que pensó dentro de todo que su vida estaba por llegar a su final… "_Callense, Cacatuas…_" Siseo por la frecuencia abierta con la voz afilada de rabia "_Ahora guarden silencio y escuchen…_" Sus dedos encontraron el camino en el reproductor sin vacilaciones ni dudas… Y pronto todos escucharon algo que parecía el canto del cisne de una raza moribunda a punto de desaparecer… Sin tomar en cuenta que en realidad era pura fe lanzada por las frecuencias…

_**I see trees of green**_(Veo árboles verdes)

_**red roses too**_(y rosas rojas también)  
_**I see them bloom**_,( las veo florecer,)

_**for me and you**_(para ti y para mi)

_**and I think to myself**_,( y pienso,)

_**What a wonderful world**_.( que mundo tan maravilloso)

_**I see skies of blue**_(Veo cielos azules)

_**and clouds of white**_,( y nubes blancas,)  
_**the bright blessed day**_,( La bendición de un día claro,)

_**the dark sacred night**_,( la noche sagrada,)

_**and I think to myself**_,( y pienso,)

_**what a wonderful world**_(que mundo tan maravilloso)

_**the colors of the rainbow**_,( los colores del arco iris,)

_**so pretty in the sky**_(tan lindos en el cielo)  
_**are also on the faces**_(también están en los rostros)

_**of people going by**_(de la gente que pasa)  
_**I see friends shaking hands**_,( veo amigos dándose la mano,)

_**saying, "How do you do?"**_( diciendo "¿Cómo estás?")  
_**they're really saying**_,( realmente están diciendo)

_**"I love you"**_("Te amo")

_**I hear Babies cry**_, (Escucho a bebés llorar)  
_**I watch them grow**_(Los veo crecer)

_**They'll learn much more**_(ellos aprenderán mucho más)

_**than I'll ever know**_, (de lo que yo jamás sabré)

_**And I think to myself**_(Y pienso,)

_**what a wonderful world**_(que mundo tan maravilloso)

_**Yeahhh**_(Si)

_**I think to myself**_,( pienso,)

_**what a wonderful world**_.( que mundo tan maravilloso.)

**(What a Wonderful World – Louis Armstrong)**

_"Antes solo cumplía con mi deber… Ahora, Marcianos hijos de puta… Es personal…_" Con voz brusca y grandes zancadas, Andy desandó el camino hacia el elevador entre ráfagas de ordenes…

* * *

-Mientras bajaba a la cubierta interior iba ya hinchado de venganza – Confesó Andy con sus facciones apretadas por los recuerdos- En ese minuto horrendo de destrucción del que fui testigo involuntario, yo estaba convencido que había perdido a mi Hermanita para siempre…

-…Y yo –Remachó Rick casi al mismo tiempo- Tuve exactamente la misma sensación, justo frente al ventanal de mi oficina… El panorama era horrendo, y nada de lo que Andy y yo digamos les puede transmitir siquiera una pálida imagen de lo que los ojos de ambos vieron en ese minuto… Fue entonces que comprendí todo el tiempo que había perdido…

-…Tuvo que venir un desastre apocalíptico, Rick –Terció Johanna con voz algo oscura- Para que la luz se hiciera finalmente hasta el fondo del armario…

-El caso, Jonathan y Luca –Terció Lisa- Es que yo seguía viva pero no muy entera después de la primera andanada…La sala 47 era un sitio espesamente protegido, pero la potencia del ataque Zentraedi fue tan devastadora, que se desprendieron cascotes de cemento de nuestro techo blindado, la luz principal se fue por varios segundos y la iluminación de emergencia roja no contribuía a aplacar los espíritus de las controladoras más jóvenes, convencida que ninguna de ellas había estado antes en combate… Y luego…

-…Luego vino la mayor alegría para mí…

* * *

Tinoco tenía a los equipos listos para subir a las catapultas cuando vino el primer ataque… El desconcierto fue grande, pero controlado, y las cortantes declaraciones de Andy desde la cubierta de vuelo, seguidas de una canción como la que había puesto, pusieron la pausa necesaria para poner nuevamente en sus carriles la operación de cubierta… Que se reinició con una suerte de rabia salvaje que ponía duros los rostros y volvía bruscas todas las operaciones y movimientos de los tigres… La venganza hedía en el aire como un perfume grato, que nadie quería dejar de paladear.

-¿Andy? _¡Por la Virgen de Guadalupe, Cuate…_!

La exclamación de Tinoco tenía mucho que ver con la visión que tuvo de su amigo en cuanto el elevador estribor 2 lo puso nuevamente en el nivel cubierta interior. Allí el y sus hombres esperaban subir a la cubierta de vuelo, y verlo volver con rostro fúnebre, negro y contraído no fue agradable para él. De seguro había visto con sus propios ojos la destrucción, y Tinoco sintió al instante el amargo sabor en su boca… Suponía, lo mismo que Andy, que Alaska no había tenido opción de sobrevivir a aquella lluvia de fuego infernal que la agitación de las frecuencias que, al contrario de su mejor amigo, solo le habían dado la opción de imaginar…

-…Nada, _Charro_… -Fue su dura y lacónica respuesta cortándole la frase- …A las catapultas con tu equipo…

-Ay, Ay, _Gringo_…

-Atención, AOC para equipo de cubierta… -La voz agitada de Alfie resonó en los auriculares de toda la división- Grandes noticias para todos… casi nos quedamos ciegos acá arriba, pero parece ser que en Alaska había una especie de gran cañon…

_"Gran Cañon… Entonces el atolondrado de Tinoco no mentía cuando me contó aquella vez de los estrambóticos experimentos que se hacían en esa base…_" Andy Bajó la cabeza para seguir escuchando, clavado a su posición como casi todos los Tigres…

-…Los malditos marcianos no pudieron contra nuestra base, y ellos les respondieron con una ráfaga de luz gigantesca que los hizo caer como moscas… -Alfie ni siquiera se cuidaba del volumen de su voz- …Ahora quedan muchas menos, y menos van a quedar cuando les hinquemos las garras, Tigres… ¡Nuevededos!

-¡Señor!

-¡Tus camaradas en tierra acaban de regalarte tiempo, Aprovéchalo y larga todo al espacio cuanto antes!

-¡Ay, Ay, Capitán! –Uniendo la acción a la palabra, Andy corrió hacia el interruptor de emergencia y lo golpeó con furia- ¡Ya oyeron las buenas nuevas, Tigres! ¡Vamos a presurización y a completar como se debe la maniobra de lanzamiento! ¡Nuestros camaradas allá abajo hicieron que valiera la pena, y nosotros no podemos fallarles! ¡Adelante, Adelante, Adelante!

La maniobra se reinició con mayor furia que antes, y en cuanto los tigres pudieron desembarazarse de los cascos, el griterío de ánimo y las expresiones gruesas inundaron la cubierta… Quien sabe de donde (Andy supuso correctamente que Freddie había dispuesto antirreglamentariamente de la pintura de su taller) los RMS comenzaron a aparecer con leyendas de la más diversa índole, recordándole al enemigo por compañeros ya idos sin posible respuesta… _"Esta es por Ingwie_" , "_Esta va por Jens_", "_Saludos de Big-D_" y las dos últimas que vió en su vuelta inspectiva, y que levantaron positivamente su ánimo; "_Jódete, Dolza_", y una proveniente de una vieja película que vió mas de una vez en la colección de su esposa. "_Paz_"(*), toscamente pintarrajeado en el costado del ominoso misil… No se equivocaba al pensar que el talento de Tinoco para enterarse de todo, había hecho que se filtrara hasta ellos el nombre del jefe máximo de su enemigo "_Si él pudo enterarse, entonces el corazón no me falla… Hermanita sigue con vida… Y por favor no te me mueras Hayes, que la caballería ya va por ti_…"

* * *

-Los hechos se precipitaban –Prosiguió Andy, ante las miradas ansiosas de Jonathan y Luca. Incluso a ellos les parecía que el recuerdo rebotaba de forma extraña en el Señor Steinhauser…Ahora se les presentaba muy erguido y con ojos brillantes… hasta parecía un poco tenso y a punto de levantarse de su mullido sofá… Como si el eco de aquel tiempo de batalla inminente lo hubiera rejuvenecido- Rick tuvo su genial idea, Dumbar y Plawski tiempo para movilizar las Hidras hasta el ascensor de servicio, y yo para hacer El Encargo…

-¿El Encargo, Señor S? –Jonathan sonrió ante la pregunta de Luca, Lo mismo que los Hunter-Hayes y los Steinhauser- ¿Iba a dejarle algo a su esposa?

-No, Luca… -Rick ensanchó aún más su sonrisa- Lo que Andy dice es algo que no figura en ningún libro de historia, y que tiene que ver más con las tradiciones internas del_ Prometheus_. Yo mismo me sorprendí cuando finalizamos prevuelo con las instrucciones claras para el Plan de Batalla concertado entre el Capitán Gloval, Breetai y Exedore, y todos los pilotos y yo entramos en la cubierta interior… Aquello era un babel peor que en los peores días de la guerra... Como supones, traté de ver a Andy pero no lo encontré… Y entonces comencé a sentir ese ritmo que llenaba todo ese enorme espacio de operación…

* * *

-¡Alfie!

-¡Adelante, Nuevededos!

-¡Están llegando los pilotos, Alfie¡ ¿Prevuelo finalizado?

-Finalizado, Nuevededos –La frase de Alfie fue cortante- Ya todos tenemos nuestras misiones, y la tuya es lanzar todo lo que tienes ahí a combatir…

-No antes del encargo, Alfie, no antes del encargo…

-Ve con el grupo entonces, Andy… -La sonrisa de Alfie se curvó salvajemente ante el micrófono, y hasta Andy pudo sentirlo- Y encárgales muy especialmente al hijo de perra al mando de los marcianos…

-En tu nombre, Alfie… Nuevededos fuera…

En cuanto se cortó la comunicación, comenzó… primero tímidamente y luego con más fuerza, un ritmo cortante y hueco comenzó a difundirse por toda la cubierta interior. Rick seguía al pasar la zona de transferencia triste y lleno de reflexiones luego del beso compartido con la estrellita del canto, y más aún luego que la idea de que cantara en frecuencia abierta fuera incorporada al plan de batalla…Sin dejar de preguntarse el porqué sentía haber traicionado a Lisa luego de aquello, con la gran interrogante acerca de si aún seguía con vida martilleándole las sienes. Cuando el Jefe Duchet le presentó su Skull-001, en modalidad Super y armado hasta el último rincón viable de su estructura, pudo al fin enfocarse en la batalla y recuperar la compostura… Momento en que ese rumor de golpes roncos y huecos entró en su ser, pintándole la cara con una enorme interrogante…

-…Nada del otro mundo, SCAG, señor –Duchet parecía haberle leído el pensamiento- Es _El Encargo_…

-¿El Encargo, Jefe?

-…Una vieja tradición de la guerra, Señor –Duchet acomodaba la escalerilla para que Rick subiera- El viejo Big-D y yo servimos juntos en el último RIMPAC(*) antes de la unificación, y cierto día nos cayó del cielo un Harrier inglés en emergencia… El Independence no estaba preparado para un tipo así…Archie Tedder era un tipo alegre y bullicioso cuanto más flemáticos y contenidos resultan los ingleses en general… Charlie y él hicieron buenas migas, y en pago por la estadía le enseñó una vieja canción… Unos meses más tarde, ya en guerra, Charlie se enteró que Archie había caído en una escaramuza con cazas neasiaticos sobre Bouganville. –Rick abrió los ojos, impresionado- …Y hasta el día que nos dejó, Big-D le pagó la deuda haciendo que sus grupos navales la cantaran antes de las grandes batallas…Como ahora, SCAG…

**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise** (Amigo, eres un tío que hace mucho ruido)  
**Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day**(Jugando en la calle, serás un gran hombre algún día)  
**You got mud on your face** (Estas cubierto de mierda)  
**You big disgrace** (Eres una gran desgracia)  
**Kicking your can all over the place**(Dando patadas a tu lata de un lado a otro)

Rick subió aun más reconcentrado y comenzó a acomodarse en su carlinga… Sintiendo como ese ritmo sordo y la ronca voz de Andy comenzaban a desordenar la sangre en sus arterias…

**We will we will rock you**(vamos,te vamos a hacer temblar)

**Singing!**( ¡Cantando!)  
**We will we will rock you**(vamos,te vamos a hacer temblar)

…El Jefe Duchet se lo había dejado claro… Era una ceremonia muy propia de los pilotos del Prometheus , Pero sus impulsos y la curiosidad pudieron mas. Se puso de pie y volteo dentro de su cabina hacia la zona de estacionamiento del grupo aereo naval…. Y sus ojos se abrieron aun mas de la impresión…

**Buddy you're a young man hard man**(Amigo, eres un hombre joven, un hombre duro )  
**Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day**(Gritando en la calle, algún día te enfrentarás al mundo )  
**You got blood on your face** (Tienes sangre en tu cara)  
**You big disgrace** (Eres una gran desgracia)  
**Waving your banner all over the place**(Agitando tu bandera por todo el lugar)

**We will we will rock you** (Vamos, te vamos a hacer temblar)  
**Sing it now!**(¡Canten ahora!)  
**We will we will rock you**(Vamos, te vamos a hacer temblar)

…Cantaban, y seguían el ritmo con los pies, las palmas, o golpeando los costados de sus varitech, mientras la voz de Andy resonaba a capella como nunca se la había oído antes…

**Buddy you're an old man poor man**(Amigo, eres un hombre viejo, pobre hombre )  
**Pleading with your eyes gonna make**(Suplicando con tus ojos)  
**You some peace, some day** (lograrás algo de paz algún día )  
**You got mud on your face** (Estás cubierto de mierda)  
**Big disgrace** (Gran desgracia)  
**Somebody better put you back into your place**(Mejor que alguien te ponga en tu lugar)

**We will we will rock you** (Vamos, te vamos a hacer temblar)  
**Sing it!** (¡Canten!)  
**We will we will rock you**(Vamos, te vamos a hacer temblar**)  
**

El ritmo seguía in crescendo por toda la cubierta interior… Solo entonces notó que todo el grupo varitech estaba siguiendo la canción…

_**Everybody!**_ (¡Todos!)  
_**We will we will rock you**_(Vamos, te vamos a hacer temblar)  
_**We will we will rock you**_ (Vamos, te vamos a hacer temblar)  
_**Alright!**_(¡Muy bien!)

**(We will Rock you – Queen)**

El ritmo y la canción se cortaron de golpe, y la voz torva y ronca de Andy resonó por todas las radios de cubierta "¡Señores, Cierren sus carlingas!¡Nos vamos a las pistas!" Rick no perdió tiempo en hacer caso al sano consejo. Mientras se acomodaba los correajes, con su casco aún sobre su panel de instrumentos, un leve golpecito en su hombro lo hizo sobresaltar…

-…Escúchame bien, SCAG –Andy lo miraba reconcentrado, parado en los estribos del Skull uno y con los bigotes erizados de furia y decisión, ya más allá de la vida- …Y por tu bien espero que me hagas caso…Estás armado hasta los dientes, y tienes tus misiones claras… Pero yo te doy otra… Tienes que sobrevivir a esto ¿Me oyes? –Su gesto se torció en una suerte de sonrisa torva- No puedo darte una orden, pero si pedírtelo no solo por mí –Sus ojos brillaron intensamente en un instante fugaz- También por Hermanita… -Agachó su cabeza con un gesto de abatimiento tan breve como un pestañeo-…Y si puedes, ve por ella, al costo que sea, y tráela con los suyos, nosotros, su gente… -Tosiendo para disimular la emoción, cogió con su enorme derecha el casco de Rick y se lo tendió con gesto brusco- Buena Caza, Señor… Hasta otra vuelta…

Andy desapareció de su vista, y al colocarse el casco y cerrar la carlinga su cabeza se volvió a llenar de pensamientos… Los Tigres jamás deseaban _Buena Suerte_ a los pilotos al partir a sus misiones… la presurización difundió su silbido sordo por toda la cabina "_Ya sé que no es la costumbre, Atormentador… Pero hubiera deseado justo hoy que lo hubieras hecho_…"

_We're not gonna take it_

_no we aint gonna take it!__  
__We're not gonna take it_

_anymore.__We've got the right to choose_

_and__there aint no way we're losin__  
__This is our life__  
__this is our song.__  
__We'll fight the powers that be just__  
__don't pick our destiny cuz-__  
__You dont know us,_

_you don't belong…__  
_

De la nada comenzaron a aparecer las mulas para iniciar el tren… ya enganchadas, las primeras naves comenzaron a ser remolcadas por las vías de maniobra hacia los dos elevadores de cubierta… Mientras que en el elevador de servicio, el tercero que cumplia funciones en cubierta, eran cargados dos extraños artilugios, que si bien los pilotos que los vieron notaron que tenían cañones, no sabían bien si aquellas cosas eran capaces de disparar…

_We're not gonna take it_

_no we aint gonna take it!__  
__We're not gonna take it_

_anymore.__Oh youre so condesending,__  
__your gore is never ending,__  
__we dont want nothing- not a thing from you__  
__Your life is trife and jaded- boring and confiscated.__  
__If thats your best_

_your best won't do…__  
_

Como en un ballet, sin pausas y sincronizado al segundo, Estevez, Kunstler, Nobutada Kano y Sisler vaciaban la cubierta de Varitechs, al tiempo que comenzaban a ordenar, con sus morros casi tocando las luces, indicadores y relojes de cubierta, a los destroids del grupo AAA, que comenzaban a tomar colocación en las esclusas de sus puestos de tiro…

_oh, oh, oh,_

_oh, oh, oh!_

_we're right__  
__Yeah!__  
__we're free__  
__Yeah!__  
__we'll fight__  
__Yeah!__  
__you'll see__  
__Yeah!__We're not gonna take it_

_no we aint gonna take it!__  
__We're not gonna take it _

_anymore.__We're not gonna take it_

_no we aint gonna take it!__  
__We're not gonna take it_

_anymore._

**(We're not gonna take it – Twisted Sisters)**

La gruesa puerta automática de la sala de control de fuego de la fortaleza se abrió de improviso, y ante la sorpresa de todas las controladoras en ella, entró una apurada Claire Finney… Agitada y algo desgreñada por la accidentada travesía que había tenido que afrontar para volver a su puesto luego de despedirse como correspondía del amor de su vida; Algo desconcertada por la despedida y con su uniforme un poco en desorden… Y una ancha sonrisa satisfecha, casi salvaje, curvándole los labios…

-Ya está todo cubierto, Chicas… -Dijo casi para si misma en forma imperiosa- Ahora pueden venir todos los marcianos que quieran, que aquí les tenemos una sorpresita…

**oOo**

Evelyn no tenía la habilidad que caracterizaba a su amiga y compañera de labores en la preescolar Macross para saltarse las ferreas e inflexibles actuaciones militares. Pese a que su esposo era un piloto y oficial por añadidura, no había conseguido mucho en aquellos eternos 45 minutos que mediaron entre el aviso de Buzz y el inútil intento por entrar en la zona de refugios… Eso hasta que el aviso fatal inundó a toda la nave con la prevención de la batalla inminente. Si antes los centinelas no habían dejado que concretara su propósito, ahora era la misma multitud, que poseída de su misma idea, se ordenaba precariamente bajo sus ordenes imperiosas para ingresar en la zona, en un rio interminable que la asustaba y la hacía sentirse inerme y desesperada al mismo tiempo "Dios, Joni…" –Evelyn estrechaba cuanto podía a su hija aún dormida- "…Donde estás cuando te necesito…" Como si su pensamiento hubiera sido un mágico truco de telepatía, una fila de al menos una docena de jeeps navales se estacionó a su vera… Y el saludo algo brusco, pero claro y directo, no le dejó ninguna duda al respecto…

-Supuse que iba a encontrarte por aquí, despistada… -En un salto Joni bajó del vehiculo y con presteza comenzó a sacar a Lizzie de su silla- Te vienes con nosotras, no vas a poder entrar a la zona si no es con las tigresas… ¡Sigueme!

El resto de las tigresas, como si se tratara de un ejercicio de combate, ya habían descargado los vehículos de sus escuetos bultos y sus hijos, y como un solo cuerpo a la zaga de su líder, se adentraron entre la multitud, las tigresas más corpulentas haciendo calle hasta la zona de ordenamiento.

-¡Joni, no vamos a poder así! –Evelyn, asustada como pocas veces ante el gentío, y algo desesperada porque su hija había despertado y se mostraba cada vez mas inquieta, trataba de seguirle los pasos a su amiga- ¡Tenemos que intentar otra cosa!

-Tú tranquila, Evi –Joni sonrió apenas sin voltear siquiera hacia su amiga- La guarnición militar del Prometheus fue encargada de este sitio… Son infantes de marina, que al caso son casi lo mismo que los tigres… No bajes el paso, Evi, o te quedas atrás…

* * *

-¿Lograron entrar en medio de todo el gentío?- Jonathan no conocía esa parte de la historia, y la pregunta le salió teñida de asombro genuino- Supongo que el género humano no mucho ha cambiado ante las situaciones de crisis…

-No te creas, Jonathan –El gesto de Joni ante la pregunta no se veía necesariamente relajado- La ciudadanía de Macross ya se había acostumbrado en el tiempo a desenvolverse en esa suerte de normalidad caótica que suponía vivir refugiada en el SDF-1. El cambio a los refugios de los habituales en caso de ataque, a la zona protegida del receptáculo principal fue lo que provocó el caos, pues no podía aplicársele el mismo orden que la gente, mucha de la cual se conocía de sus refugios asignados, usaba cada vez que había alerta. Ese proceso era ordenado y hasta risible por la calma que todos mostraban al entrar.

-Vaya –Luca mostró idéntico asombro ante la respuesta- Mi abuelo me contó una historia algo distinta de aquella vez…

-Los refugiados recibieron otro trato por su misma condición, Luca –Lisa intervino comprensiva- El Capitán no podía ponerlos con el resto de la gente para evitar una situación inflamable que iba a ser imposible de controlar en esa circunstancia. Los refugios para personal militar dentro de la zona de torre de combate los acogieron para la batalla, pero eso no impidió que tu abuelo, Rico y Konda se escaparan a ver a su estrella favorita…

-Resultaba lo mejor para nosotros que no los hubieran dejado combatir, como sé que algunos intentaron lograr antes de la batalla –Agregó Rick- Ya teníamos suficiente intentando distinguir a los regult, Glaug, Raulon-Ves, Quedlaunn-Raus y Nosjaedul-Ger de la Flota de Breetai y Azonia de las naves de Dolza por unas cuantas manchas blancas en sus fuselajes… Sin IFF iba a ser extremadamente difícil no darle a alguno por error, cosa que de hecho sucedió durante la batalla…

-No te adelantes, Hamster, que todavía te tengo en la catapulta… -Intervino Andy- Los lanzamientos comenzaron con una rabia salvaje, y jamás hasta ese minuto yo había tenido tanta gente sobre cubierta ocupada en lo mismo. Solo durante los viejos tiempos en que mi Prometheus era nada más que un portaaviones que no había estado en algo semejante. El Tren se había ido al final del mismísimo carajo, teníamos la cubierta llena de naves y abajo y en hangares exteriores todavía más… Sin contar con el demonio de Damon, que ya tenía lleno el canal de comunicación que atravesaba la nave de babor a estribor, y por el que hacíamos los intercambios de naves y Destroids AAA cada vez que alternábamos roles de patrullaje con el Daedalus. Había cumplido como una tabla su promesa, y tenía ya a todo el destacamento AAA y al grupo REFLEX que dispararía sobre cubierta si se nos ordenaba, transitando por esa zona. Moira trabajaba como una posesa para mantener fluido ese río inacabable de mecha, evitando que un atochamiento nos echara a perder los recambios si los puestos de triple A resultaban destruidos.

-Caramba –Luca exhibió una sonrisa triunfal en cuanto sintió que había encontrado un nuevo filón a la entrevista- Entonces, con todo ese trabajo, Sí se tuvo que aguantar We Will Win durante toda la batalla de acuerdo con la orden del capitán…

-…La verdad de los guiones de las series es algo distinta a la realidad siempre, querido Luca –Andy exhibió una sonrisa mefistofélica bajo su tupido y entrecano bigote- La orden perentoria del viejo Henry decía, y esto es verdad, TODAS las frecuencias de comunicación transmitirían por señal abierta y dual el canto de la tontita, y los besos falsos que iba a darse a ratos con el mocoso insolente si tenías acceso a un receptor con señal de video… Pero el SDF-1 era una nave espacial con todas las tecnologías a disposición, y eso no contaba para el viejo espectro radioeléctrico del_ Prometheus_…

* * *

La Cubierta de Vuelo parecía una pradera en llamas a medida que los Varitech eran bruscamente impulsados por las cinco catapultas del Prometheus, ahora plagadas de tigres ocupados en ajustes de último minuto, y en los despegues que no se detenían por nada. Bajo las ordenes de Tinoco, pasaban segundos que casi no alcanzaban a ser minutos para el alzado de deflectores, potencia de despegue, saludo de rigor, baliza adelante y un varitech más en espacio abierto. Andy mismo estaba admirado y orgulloso pese al panorama ominoso en lo que sus ojos experimentados le mostraban a través del ambarino visor de su casco espacial. Ya a lo lejos, delante de la abierta proa de la nave , y entre el SDF-1 y la tierra, se veía el despliegue luminoso de las naves IA, que ya estaban en sus puestos, sus ordenadores en espera por la orden de ataque.

Un poco atrás y a estribor y babor de la nave, un amasijo entre verdoso y blanco comenzaba a tomar forma, en la medida que los mecha de la flota imperial de Breetai comenzaban sus despegues para tomar sus puntos de reunión.

-AOC Para Nuevededos…

-Adelante, Alfie.

-No te lo vas a creer, y seguro que te va a gustar menos –La voz de Alfie destilaba sorpresa pura- El capitán acaba de comunicar por interno que Minmei forma parte del plan de ataque.

-¡Qué!

-A mí no me digas nada, que apenas me explicaron, y sigo ordenes igual que tú –Alfie se permitía gozar a costa del agobio de su subalterno- Los zentraedi explicaron que va a servir como distracción y confusión…

-…O como arma sónica… Yo mismo agonizo cuando escucho sus aullidos…

-Algo de eso hay… -Alfie decidió pasar de largo el sarcasmo- El caso es que todas las frecuencias disponibles del espectro van a transmitir una actuación especial de la chica durante la batalla. Quieren saturar sus comunicaciones para infundirles miedo y confusión…

-…Si es verdad que estos tipos no han visto una pierna o un escote femenino en su vida es probable que sirva –Reflexionó Andy en voz alta, sin dejar su tonillo de sarcasmo- Y en fin, que tiene que ver el bote en todo esto…

-Nos van a energizar como ariete, Andy –Fue la respuesta escueta de Duquesne- El plan de batalla es transmitir el canto de la chica y pasarnos de largo toda la flota con el grupo IA y el Varitech abriéndonos camino hasta la nave madre de los marcianos. Vamos a ir a disparo REFLEX desde dentro de ese cachivache…

-Si salimos de esta, Alfie, ten por seguro que vamos a tener algo que contarle a nuestros nietos… Nuevededos fuera…

"Que me condenen a beber agua salada el resto de mi vida, pero yo no voy a ir ni a una batalla ni a mi propio funeral escuchando el canto de esa bruja…Tomaremos medidas para que así no sea…" sonriendo apenas caminó con cuidado hasta la base de la isla, donde Plawski y Dumbar seguían atareadísmos con los montajes de los sistemas de armas.

-¿Qué hay, muchachos?

-Casi listos, Jefe –Fue la escueta respuesta de Mietek- Terminamos de instalar la cadena de municiones de esta Hidra y quedan las dos a disposición para matar marcianos.

-Perfecto. Terminen pronto que el tiempo se nos acaba –Respondió Andy mirando hacia la proa de la nave y hacia la tierra- Y se me van de aquí en un suspiro a la zona de seguridad. Los necesito vivos si salimos de esta.

-Ay, Ay, Jefe.

Andy volteo apenas un poco para seguir controlando los despegues, y en un gesto apenas visible, cambió su frecuencia de operación.

-¿Mick? ¿Estás ahí?

-A manos llenas con Dos Santos, Jefe –El Comandante Guardi omitió sin sentimiento alguno la etiqueta militar desde su palomar del Control de Aterrizaje - Así que no se te ocurra hacer uno de tus pedidos especiales que aquí nos sobra trabajo ordenando a los nuestros y a los marcianos… Estos tipos solo se abalanzan sobre sus blancos y no tienen sentido alguno de táctica o estrategia.

-Vamos, Michele –Andy usó un tono tan coloquial que Guardi se sobresaltó. Obviamente el Jefe quería algo y lo empujaba su sentimiento de final inminente- Se te va a cansar algo el dedo con lo que te voy a pedir, y nada más…

-Dime, Andy…

-Necesito que nos actives el viejo botón siete… Sé que todavía funciona así que no me niegues este pedido…

-No se si pueda, Andy, pero ahí va –Andy sintió un leve crujido de auriculares en su línea por un breve instante- Y que te aproveche… Si salimos de esta y vamos a Corte Marcial, Testificaré en tu contra… Guardi fuera…

-Nuevededos Fuera…

Andy no perdió tiempo en ajustes. Extrayendo del bolsillo exterior de su traje espacial la radio, marcó algo trabajosamente una secuencia de números en su teclado, y en cuanto se sintió satisfecho, volvió a dejarla en su lugar.

-Aquí nuevededos a todos los tigres, atención tigres –Andy sonreía inconscientemente de satisfacción- En cuanto llegue la orden y vayamos al ataque, vamos a botón siete, repito, vamos a botón siete, para los nuevos que no conocen la modalidad, clave uno-siete-cinco-doble cero-tres, Nuevededos fuera…

* * *

-¿Y que era el botón siete? –Luca estaba perplejo- ¿Un protocolo de operación?

Andy se limitó a soltar la carcajada por la pregunta…

-No, Luca… -Lisa, comprensiva, levantó la mano para hacer callar a Andy, que lo hizo como si se hubiera tragado un neumático de un solo bocado- …Aunque, con la distancia de los años, podría decirse que sí lo era…

-¿Entonces qué era? –Jonathan también estaba perplejo- Conservo muchas memorias de mi abuelo, y por él sé que los portaaviones operaban con cinco botones y un sexto como frecuencia compartida… Nunca escuché nada de un séptimo botón de comunicaciones…

-Es que subestimas al baúl de trucos del jefe, Jonathan –Rick comenzó a reír en cuanto el recuerdo acudió a su mente- Aquella vez que mis comunicaciones fallaron a bordo del VF-1 Artillado, el día que la MBS transmitió el Miss Macross y se generó un embrollo monumental con las frecuencias, Lisa y Sammie trabajaron como esclavas para reconfigurar el espectro de la nave, dejando arriba y encriptadas todas nuestras comunicaciones, y debajo de ellas, y con una encriptación más suave, las señales publicas que transmitían dentro de la nave, por si al enemigo le tentaba espiar nuestro estilo de vida, cosa que de hecho sucedió con más frecuencia que lo que dicen los libros…

-…Lo que nunca entró en nuestros cálculos al hacer ese trabajo, Chicos –Lisa sonrió a su tiempo mirando fijamente a Andy a los ojos- …Era el botón siete…

* * *

"_…Les habla el Capitán Gloval. Una vez que entremos en el espacio enemigo será necesario mantener la radio en estricto silencio bajo cualquier circunstancia. Solo la canción de Minmei se transmitirá en todas las frecuencias. Si las cosas resultan según el plan, el enemigo se sentirá totalmente confundido, y atacaremos con nuestras fuerzas… Esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad… Buena suerte…_"Andy escuchó la arenga del capitán con la cubierta de vuelo completamente vacía. La batalla comenzaba con sus primeros movimientos, y de pronto todas las frecuencias se llenaron al unisono con una voz bien conocida por Andy.

_Life is only what we choose to make it _(La vida es sólo lo que elegimos hacer con ella)  
_Let's just take it_, ( Vamos a tomarlo)  
_Let us be free _(Vamos a ser libres)  
_We can find the glory we all dream of_ (Podemos encontrar la gloria que todos soñamos)  
_And with our love, we can win_… (Y con nuestro amor, podemos ganar…)

_**(We will win – Michael Bradley. **__**Interpretada por Reba West en la voz de Minmei)**_

…No perdió tiempo en marcar los códigos en su equipo de radio. Y en el silencio de la frecuencia comenzó a pasar lista a sus tigres, a medida que iban entrando en la frecuencia.

-Bien, Tigres… Desde ahora hasta que nos borren del mapa o hasta nuevo aviso todos trabajaremos en esta frecuencia. Equipos de cubierta, a la zona de seguridad, el resto trabajará con los relevos de la AAA…Tinoco…

-Ni muerto me vas a sacar de aquí,_ Gringo_… Te falta un operador de Hidra y _no te me vas a escurrir_ con eso ¿me oyes? –La voz se le endureció al Charro- Tú te quedas, yo también…

-De acuerdo, _Charro_…¡Flake!

-¡Señor!

-Tinoco y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente con los marcianos aquí… Eres el _Mino Boss_ en la Cubierta interior hasta nueva orden… Si dejamos de estar aquí afuera… -El silencio en la radio hizo temblar a Robert- Quedas al mando permanentemente… Nuevededos fuera.

No bastaron más que señas en el inhóspito ambiente espacial para ambos hombres. El grupo de asalto Varitech ya había partido, y los destellos y luces de sus ataques con RMS podían verse en la negrura del espacio. No les estaban disparando pese a estar en el rango de muchas de las armas del enemigo, lo que le daba cuenta a Andy que la estratagema sugerida por Hunter estaba rindiendo sus resultados "…Después de todo la Tontita, su voz de pito, sus curvas y faldas criminales sí surtieron su efecto en los marcianos" Toda la flota, con el SDF-1 en cabeza ya estaba en movimiento, las guardias de combate que les prestarían apoyo cercano dentro del rango enemigo les acompañaban… Y todavía no se registraba reacción…

-Charro, a la Hidra de Popa…

-Pero…

-Hazme caso… No quiero verle la cara a Kirima más tarde si te pierdo. Ahí estarás más protegido.

-Y tú…

-Yo voy a darle la cara a los marcianos desde proa…Para muchos de ellos eso será la última cosa que vean…

No hubo tiempo para más protestas o discusiones… La flota entera con la Fortaleza Espacial a la cabeza soltó por sus torretas, cañones y paquetes de misiles el fuego abrasador de sus entrañas, en un reflejo espeluznante, tan de improviso que apenas les dio tiempo a ambos hombres de activar en sus visores la modalidad de anti-resplandor. Sin perder un segundo de tiempo tanto Tinoco como Andy corrieron hasta las hidras y tomaron colocación en los puestos del artillero. Una prueba rápida y seguidamente, como si fuera un movimiento coordinado, levantaron al mismo tiempo los seguros de sus gatillos.

-Ahora muchachos, una verdadera canción –Andy sonrió salvajemente mientras sostenía en su derecha el reproductor de música- Una con la que sí vale la pena entrar en batalla…

La respuesta del enemigo no tardó en aparecer; al principio inconexa y cortada, pero definitiva: Los misiles y rayos de energía comenzaron a picotear salvajemente el espacio alrededor de la nave… Las guitarras eléctricas de la introducción del tema no dejaban de sonar, mientras el SDF-1 parecía seguir el ritmo en el zigzagueante patrón de navegación que imponían las maniobras evasivas… Andy, firmemente sujeto de los controles de la Hidra, comenzó a ver un tímido titilar en la pantalla de su radar de puntería, que se fue haciendo al pasar los segundos más y más firme, hasta que la misma pantalla ya no era mas que un brillo uniforme, cegada por la enorme cantidad de boogies que no alcanzaba a abarcar con sus sistemas.

-¡Listo a disparar,_ Charro_! ¡Ahí vienen!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar su prevención: Como una nube de langostas rodeada de las ráfagas de luz de los disparos de energía, la primera oleada enemiga se les abalanzó disparando sin piedad ni cuartel alguno; Regults , Nosjaedul-Ger, Queadlunn-Rau y Glaugs parecían llenar el espacio a su alrededor…

-¡Por tu madre, Charro, no quites los dedos de los gatillos!

-¡_Vengan, pinches culeros, que aquí les doy su madriza_!

Las Hidras estallaron como mortíferos fuegos de artificio, llenando de cascadas de luz todo el espacio alrededor de la torre; La cadencia aterradora de disparo que tanto Steinhauser como Tinoco imprimían a ambas armas rivalizaba con la maciza respuesta del grupo AAA en sus protegidas cuevas de disparo a ambos costados de la nave. Sin embargo, bajo todo el ominoso panorama de la batalla, la música que abarcaba todo el canal, Andy no dejaba de pensar en la suerte que había corrido Lisa en medio de todo ese apocalipsis _"Ahora no sé que pensar… Gracias Dios si es que estás viva, Hayes… Pero si no…_" Una suerte de rabia salvaje puso todo su cuerpo tenso, y en cuanto la segunda ola de naves vino a reforzar el ataque de la primera, comenzó a disparar como un endemoniado, centrando los tiros en las naves que tocaba, siguiéndolas hasta su total destrucción…

_There goes the siren that warns of the air raid _

_Then comes the sound of the guns sending flak  
Out for the scramble we've got to get airborne  
Got to get up for the coming attack..._

-¡Así es que hace _Gringo_, dales a los malditos donde más les duele!

_Jump in the cockpit and start up the engines  
Remove all the wheelblocks there's no time to waste  
Gathering speed as we head down the runway  
Gotta get airborne before it's too late..._

-¡Mueranse… DE UNA VEZ… HIJOS… DE… PUTA… MUERANSEEEEE….!

_Running, scrambling, flying_  
_Rolling, turning, diving, going in again_  
_Run, live to fly, fly to live, do or die_  
_Run, live to fly, fly to live. aces high._

_Move in to fire at the mainstream of bombers  
Let off a sharp burst and then turn away  
Roll over, spin round and come in behind them  
Move to their blindsides and firing again...  
_

-¡_Eso, culeros, muéranse de una buena vez, Queremos vivir, carajo_!

_Bandits at 8 o'clock move in behind us_  
_Ten me-109's out of the sun_  
_Ascending and turning our spitfires to face them_  
_Heading straight for them I press down my guns..._

-¡ESTA… ES… POR… HERMANITA…!

_Rolling, turning, diving  
Rolling, turning, diving, going in again  
Run, live to fly, fly to live, do or die  
Run, live to fly, fly to live, aces high._

(**Aces High – Iron Maiden)**

-¡ESTA ES POR TODOS, GRINGO, MUERANSE YA PINCHES CABRONES…!

La torre de combate del Prometheus parecía una verdadera rosa en llamas, rodeado de las ráfagas ininterrumpidas de los disparos de las hidras… El SDF-1 bailaba como un poseso entre los disparos, erizado de brillos como un puercoespín luminoso, mientras profundizaba más y más entre las fuerzas enemigas, a la vez que las guardias de combate, agotada su potencia, o destruidas por la intensísima densidad del fuego enemigo, iban siendo reemplazadas por las fuerzas disponibles reservadas dentro de la nave; los grupos de artillería, AAA y naves apenas en fase experimental como los Jotun (Que Andy tuvo la oportunidad de ver, más no participar en las pruebas de vuelo, que tuvieron lugar desde el Daedalus) disparaban a toda la potencia de sus sistemas de armas. Estallaban como pequeños puntos luminosos al ser destruidas, pero de entre el humo y las luces de las explosiones nada demoraba otro en tomar su lugar. La Flota imperial de Breetai, como una gigantesca segadora cósmica, les abría y aseguraba los flancos en medio de un infernal tiroteo con las naves de la flota de dolza. A cualquiera se le hubieran bajado los brazos y esperado la muerte delante de aquel dantesco cuadro de destrucción, no así a Steinhauser, que embriagado y perdido en el vértigo de la batalla, no soltaba los gatillos y sin gastar pensamientos en la búsqueda de blancos, simplemente disparaba a lo alto y a lo ancho de los arcos máximos de alcance de su arma.

-_¡Charro!_

-¡Vivito y coleando,_ Pinche gringo_, _no le bajes a tu tartamuda_!

-¡Flake!

-¡Todavía todos vivos, pero en el mismísimo infierno, Jefe!

El dialogo inconexo y algo entrecortado sería su última transmisión desde cubierta; la densidad de fuego enemiga aumentaba hasta límites cegadores, y los combatientes individuales zentraedi poco a poco iban centrando sus miras en los puestos de fuego que abarcaban toda la fortaleza. Los impactos de las armas de energía comenzaron a picotear con salvajismo el entorno del emplazamiento de su arma… Andy, ya indiferente y más allá de la vida, mascullaba improperios sin sentido y mantenía los dedos sobre los gatillos de la Hidra con fuerza tan desproporcionada que casi le dolían las manos, pese a la adrenalina que corría desbocada por sus arterias. "Pagarán por todo, hijos de puta, paga…"

La explosión lo cegó y le cortó a medio verso ese pensamiento.

**oOo**

**-**_¡Gringo!_ _¡Carajo, Gringo culero, abre los pinches ojos y dime que no te has muerto, Despierta_!

Aparentemente estaba de espaldas… La presión sobre sus hombros se lo decía mas que su dañado sentido del equilibrio, y a la vez sentía, mas que oía, como si le estuvieran aporreando los oídos con una transmisión radial mal calibrada. Como si no estuviera seguro de que se iba a encontrar si los abría, pestañeó despaciosamente para acostumbrar sus ojos, encontrándose a boca de jarro con el negro visor de otro casco espacial; el sombrero charro pintado en uno de sus costados apenas asomaba…

-No me he muerto, Charro –Gruño apenas por la radio- Pero estoy que me llevan los diablos…

-Menos mal, pinche cabrón… -El suspiro de alivio fue evidente aun en la frecuencia- Vamonos de aquí, nos quedamos sin hidras, y ya estamos encima del cachivache gigante, si no salimos pronto nos borran, guey, esto está como caminar sobre la marquesina del Kitty…

En cuanto retomó la vertical pudo apreciar en una apurada mirada cuanto de verdad había en la frase de su amigo…

-Abajo, Bennie, Abajo o no la contamos…

Todo lo rápido que se lo permitían las botas magnéticas, ambos hombres comenzaron a correr rumbo a la esclusa principal de la isla. Entorpecidos y ciegos ante su objetivo apenas si se daban cuenta de la erupción de luces que los tiros cruzados de todos los calibres cruzaban sobre la ya dañada cubierta de vuelo, circundándolos tan peligrosamente como para rozarlos si equivocaban el paso…

-¡Entra, _Entra canijo_ que no duramos un minuto más aquí..!

-¡Ya voy, _carnal_, que no soy atleta y todo se mueve en mi cabeza..!

La explosión casi justo al nivel de la escotilla a punto estuvo de tragarlos, a no ser por el preciso cierre de la compuerta… Ambos hombres cayeron dentro de la caja del ascensor revueltos contra su fondo, protestando en un lenguaje no imprimible mientras intentaban ponerse de pie… Su impresión fue aún mayor cuando entre tumbos y oscilaciones de las luminarias interiores pudieron poner al fin pie en la cubierta interior. El paisaje hizo recordar a Andy muchas litografías de batallas navales que vió en su infancia, mostrando el horrendo cuadro que ofrecían las cubiertas de cañones de los viejos y anacrónicos navíos de guerra que usaban las velas como única propulsión: La cubierta interior estaba literalmente tapizada de restos de destroids, vainillas de proyectiles, mulas destruidas, al tiempo que los hombres de cubierta encargados de servir dichos puestos ordenaban las recargas o retiraban los restos de los destruidos, taxeando a los puestos de fuego una nueva unidad… Andy sintió deseos de taparse la boca de impresión al ver el entorno de su cubierta; grandes agujeros daban cuenta de los horrendos impactos que la nave había recibido, y que su ya inadecuado blindaje había sido incapaz de contener. Hasta el antiguo mirador de popa a estribor, que había sido condenado al ser presurizada la nave, se mostraba abierto y lleno de metales retorcidos producto de un impacto de seguro misilistico, que lo había dejado casi tal cual como estaba en el tiempo en que su quilla reposaba sobre las aguas. Las luces y los indicadores oscilaban peligrosamente con cada impacto de arma o movimiento del SDF-1, momento en que los disparos difundían su luz por todo el ancho y largo de la cubierta.

-¡AOC para Nuevededos!

-¡Alfie! – Andy contestó casi sin medir el volumen de su voz- ¡Sigues vivo en tu palomar después de todo!

-¡Lo mismo digo, demonio con suerte! ¡Casi no podía verse desde la torre por culpa de tus disparos!–Alfie hablaba, y aún por bajo de su voz podía oírse el canto de Minmei- ¡Si no te conociera no habría encontrado jamás el dichoso botón siete! –La frecuencia solo le devolvió a Duquesne la risa baja de Andy- ¡Ya se nos acaba el tiempo, Ogro, comienza a mover ahora al destacamento REFLEX, ya casi estamos encima del cachivache gigante! ¡Ahora mismo, y que el resto de tu gente no esencial vaya a la zona de seguridad!

-¡Recibido, Alfie! ¡Nuevededos fuera! –Ni bien cerró la comunicación con su puente cayó en cuenta que todos los tigres se habían quedado estáticos mirándolo desde sus puestos: No había reparado hasta ese minuto que su voz se había apagado desde que su puesto de fuego fuera abatido por los zentraedi en la cubierta de vuelo… Y aunque no podía ver sus rostros a través de sus visores, sabía interiormente que muchos de sus hombres lo habían dado por muerto… -¿Y ustedes que me miran, zopencos? ¡Todavía sigo vivo, no soy un espectro, Tigres! ¡A mover todo este basural ahora mismo, que nos vamos encima de la gargantúa marciana y ya no nos queda tiempo! ¡Muevanse, ahora, ahora, ahora! ¡Moira!

-¡Señor!

-Gusto de oír que sigues viva… Dame estado del despacho del destacamento REFLEX

-Todos despachados, señor, tengo el canal libre de tránsito

-Perfecto… A tu zona de seguridad hasta nueva orden, Moira…

-Señor…

-¡Es una orden, Moira!, y espero que me entiendas… hasta otra vuelta. Nuevededos, fuera. ¡Charro!

-¡Manda, Gringo!

-¡Te vas con Flake, y los azules ahora mismo! ¡Taxeen ahora mismo al Grupo REFLEX, Para ayer!

-¡Ya dispararon y se fueron a casita, Gringo!¡Charro fuera!

Los gritos en la frecuencia de su jefe habían dado nuevo brío a los tigres que aún permanecían en la cubierta interior: El latigazo impiadoso de su vozarrón, amplificada por la radio, solo sirvió para espolearlos aún más en su propósito de combatir hasta las últimas consecuencias. El horroroso estruendo de las mulas con pala bulldozer apartando sin miramientos la chatarra robotech que a cada minuto se acumulaba más en cubierta, casi no dejando que los equipos blancos de rescate entraran a las cabinas de los destroid a retirar los cuerpos o rescatar a los heridos, con los trajes espaciales casi tatuados en sangre, se apagaba en el vacío perenne del espacio. Andy alcanzó a divisar en medio de todo ese babel, a Becker, a Bogosian, y como siempre, pecho al frente, a la menuda paramédico de combate que se había convertido en la razón de vivir de su mejor amigo, corriendo presurosos con un piloto herido y embolsado entre los numerosos escombros de la batalla "_Gracias a Dios que sigues viva, Kirima… Procuraré a todo trance que tu Kabluna termine exactamente en la misma condición_…"

**oOo**

-¡Cuánto falta, Chicas! ¡Vamos, vamos que esto no es un ejercicio!

-¡Tenemos acopio de energía al Cien!

-¡Puntos de Alfiler listos a activarse cuando llegue la orden!

-¡Sistema de barrera listo y en Standby para la orden del puente!

-¡REFLEX en línea, listo para activarse a la orden del puente!

Claire Finney y su puesto de control de fuego no habían parado de levantar y poner sistemas de armas en línea y en posición de ser activados por el puente principal. Aún cuando se trataba de un estanco cerrado al exterior, podía QueenBee y todo su personal sentir que la conducción de ordenes, y de energía en forma de disparos hacía inevitable eco en su estación pese a su ubicación en la torre principal del SDF-1 "Mueranse de una vez, dichosos marcianos… Y ¡Ay de ustedes si es que solo le despeinaron un cabello a Doble D! …porque van a necesitar un par de vidas para perder si es que así pasó… -Un temblor consciente recorrió todo el cuerpo de Claire- …Y tú, abejita, concéntrate en las ordenes del atormentador… Nadie salvo él podría ser capaz de ponerte a salvo en medio de este apocalipsis…"

-¡Claire, las guardias de combate se apartan, estamos encima del dispositivo enemigo! ¡Claire!

El Grito de Gemima Levinson la hizo dar un bote nervioso, sintiéndose en tan solo una fracción de segundo avergonzada a morir por haber sido pillada in fraganti poniendo sus pensamientos en el hombre que sin proponérselo realmente se estaba convirtiendo en la mitad de su vida…

-¡Por Dios, Gemima! ¡Sigo aquí, no grites! –Se calló de improviso; La diadema de comunicación sobre su cabeza cobró vida repentinamente, y ella agachó la cabeza un poco para acentuar su concentración-…Entendido control de fuego, fuera… ¡Puntos de alfiler, levanten la energía, ahora! ¡Proa-1, Proa-2, Daedalus, Prometheus! ¡Vamos a entrar!

**oOo**

Joni no le había dado descanso a las cuerdas casi desde el momento mismo en que con un ominoso cerrojamiento de tintes metálicos, las pesadas puertas de los refugios antiataque del receptáculo principal, se cerraron sobre sus ocupantes con un sordo silbido producto de su presurización. Se trataba de un sitio intensamente acorazado y extremadamente insonorizado, provisto de clima artificial y servicios básicos. De lo que no disponía era de comodidades, puesto que era una zona de emergencia, y eso para los militares a cargo de la fortaleza, no iba más allá de mantener con vida a quienes ocuparan las instalaciones durante el tiempo que durase una emergencia como la que ahora tenía a todos los ciudadanos de macross ocupándolas. La guitarra de su esposo había sido tanto una concesión de seguridad como una herramienta necesaria para ella al momento de decidir traerla al refugio junto con su Querido Cuatro cubano. Había muchos niños a bordo de la nave, muchos más que al principio de las hostilidades, y mantenerlos quietos y ocupados se había convertido en una necesidad primaria ante el gesto de temor y aflicción que muchos adultos civiles dentro del refugio estaban mostrando a medida que el _Crescendo_ de la batalla se iba haciendo evidente conforme pasaban los minutos. Vino entonces a salvarlos la previsora actitud del Círculo Femenino, que dispuso su planeación de actividades de forma que abarcara a los cientos de niños, aparte de sus propios hijos, que habitaban en forma temporaria el refugio que les habían asignado. Por eso cantaba, en inglés, en español, en francés y flamenco, todo su repertorio infantil, ayudada en los coros y la animación, y con el orden y la distribución de los dulces que habían tenido la previsión de traer, por todas sus bondadosas compañeras y amigas. Por otra parte, Jenny Sisler y otro grupo de tigresas, dispusieron todo un kit de emergencia para los lactantes cuyos padres no habían podido preverlo todo al momento de la alerta: Leche, pañales, biberones, y mucha agua en temperatura para ellos se hallaban a disposición, en tanto el puesto de mudadores se hallaba concurrido como pocas veces lo vio la misma Jenny en la guardería del hospital militar.

Evelyn tampoco había podido quedarse quieta, y con el corazón algo estrujado de presentimientos, había dejado a su hija al cuidado de Jenny, y ante el deber superior que ella misma se había impuesto por su calidad profesional, y ante todo porque se sentía tigresa pese a no serlo formalmente, ayudaba como mejor podía al resto de aquellas abnegadas y cooperadoras mujeres que nunca habían hecho nada solo para sí mismas desde el primer día que decidieron actuar como un solo cuerpo. Muchos de los párvulos que ella y joni acaudillaban en su curso de preescolar estaban con ellos, y su baúl de trucos y juegos pedagógicos se convertía en herramienta de primer orden a medida que la insonorización cedía ante los horrendos ruidos que la batalla producía en el interior de la fortaleza; los movimientos de evasión comenzaron a notarse pese la gravedad artificial, y las luces comenzaron un tenue oscilar que a cada segundo se volvía mayor y más evidente. Humanos como pocos en aquel temible y cruel espacio exterior, los adultos volvieron su rostro preocupado y afligido hacia las vacilantes luces, y todas las tigresas, como si aquello fuera una señal ensayada, redoblaron sus esfuerzos por mantener la atención y la calma de los ñiños. Un tumbo mayor y más evidente que los demás también fue una señal sin ensayo alguno… Evelyn comenzó a oír, por bajo los cantos y coros, un murmullo que se fue haciendo más y más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba "_Padre nuestro, que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre…_"

**oOo**

-¡AOC para Nuevededos!

-¡Adelante, Alfie!

En el vacío cruel del espacio exterior, la batalla apocalíptica en la que estaban trabados no producía sonido alguno, pero eso no impedía que los fogonazos y las explosiones repercutieran sobre la vista de los tigres, que no habían detenido sus afanes desde el comienzo del combate, no mirando hacia atrás, pese a que los impactos recibidos ya habían mermado sensiblemente a la división. Andy había padecido con ello desde que apenas vivo descendiera de la cubierta de vuelo luego de ajustar a su muy personal manera cuentas con los zentraedi. Por en medio de las nutridas transmisiones de radio que ordenaban el trabajo de los tigres esenciales en la cubierta interior, vió encogido y con los ojos duros como los impactos y las explosiones se iban llevando uno a uno a sus tigres, no necesitando ni siquiera recordarles a los sobrevivientes que siguieran adelante. En ese tiempo interminable una frase ya se había convertido en una nueva inclusión para el Argot; "Patrullando, Señor" Era la respuesta cuando el tigre desaparecido era requerido por la radio. Aquello reforzaba aún más en su interior la frase mental que lo acompañaba desde el principio del conflicto: Efectivamente la guerra en su conjunto iba a ser más piadosa con aquellos que se fueran, que con quienes quedaran atrás para contar la historia.

-¡YA ESTAMOS ENCIMA DEL CACHIVACHE, METE YA AL DESTACAMENTO REFLEX, VAMOS A ENTRAR!

-¡CASI LISTOS, ALFIE, NUEVEDEDOS FUERA! ¡MUEVANSE TIGRES, ESTO NO SE ACABA HASTA QUE CANTE LA GORDA! ¡LOS PHALANX LISTOS A LOS ELEVADORES!

-¡LISTOS, GRINGO!

-¡TODOS LOS TIGRES A POSICIONES DE EMBESTIDA ENTONCES! ¡VAMOS A ENTRAR!

Los Tigres como un solo cuerpo buscaron cobijo en los sectores de seguridad de la cubierta y tomaron posiciones para resistir el choque… Andy ni siquiera recibió una cuenta regresiva desde la torre, porque los tumbos y trepidaciones de la nave hacían incluso temer por su integridad… las luces bajaron ominosamente de intensidad, y supo sin dudar que los puntos de alfiler habían sido activados a su máxima potencia…

-¡SUJETENSE CON SU ALMA! –Gritó por la radio sin siquiera identificarse- ¡ESTO SE VA A PONER INFERNAL!

Todo se tornó irreal… Los fogonazos del combate se tornaron cegadores y tan ininterrumpidos que de pronto toda la cubierta interior se llenó de luz por los resquicios que los impactos habían dejado a su paso. La calma volvió imprevistamente, como si la inmensa fortaleza de pronto hubiera dejado atrás la zona de batalla… Las luces bajaron casi hasta su mínimo, y en la semipenumbra el choque infernal del SDF-1 con la gargantúa Zentraedi se dejó sentir antes que en ninguna parte en la energizada proa del Prometheus. Todos pudieron oír por la radio, como si se tratara de sonido ambiente, el crujido infernal que el horroroso choque con el inmenso casco enemigo hizo en las secciones presurizadas de la nave, al tiempo que los enormes tumbos, como si estuvieran todos metidos en un choque de trenes sin fin, los hacían agarrarse a la obra muerta hasta que las manos se hubiesen puesto blancas por la presión. Por un instante Andy mismo perdió el sentido de la orientación, sin saber a ciencia cierta que era arriba o abajo para su alterado oído medio, mientras los Trashmen y su surfin' bird difundían su letra sin sentido a todo volumen por la frecuencia… los tumbos remitieron un poco en cuanto la fortaleza hubo hecho el espacio suficiente para controlar la brecha que se abría más y más hacia el centro de comando Zentraedi…

-¡A LOS ELEVADORES, TIGRES, AHORA QUE PODEMOS, ADELANTE, ADELANTE, ADELANTE!¡SUBAN YA ESOS DESTROIDS!

Casi no hubo necesidad de ese grito en la frecuencia; Tinoco y el resto de los tigres encomendados a la tarea ya estaban elevando los Phalanx del destacamento de disparo asignado al portaaviones, tomando todas las precauciones al hacerlo. Andy no perdió tiempo en lisonjas o palabras, y corriendo en diagonal desde su zona de mando, se montó en el babor dos rumbo a la cubierta, parado como lo más natural del mundo entre dos enormes máquinas… Y el espectáculo al salir lo dejó boquiabierto… en medio de la oscuridad de las entrañas de la nave zentraedi la proas energizadas tanto del Daedalus como del Prometheus, mas los dos extremos del arma principal del SDF-1 profundizaban y abrían sin compasión el enorme boquete por el que se estaban deslizando, iluminándolo al mismo tiempo. Los misiles enviados adelante cada cierto trecho proveían el efecto de debilitar la estructura para embestirla a continuación. Andy tuvo deseos de llevarse la mano a la boca de pura y simple impresión. Ocasionales luces de explosiones pasaban a su lado a medida que la embestida dejaba al descubierto partes esenciales, y hasta creyó ver en un pestañeo de su ojo izquierdo a un par de zentraedis desarticulados cayendo hacia el pozo que formaba el paso del SDF-1.

-_…Ni atarugado por el Tequila soñé jamás un jaleo como este, mano_…

Andy ni cuenta se había dado y ya tenía la voz y la figura de Tinoco a su lado sobre la cubierta de vuelo…

-Yo le dije a Alfie que íbamos a tener algo que contarles a nuestros nietos si salvábamos el trasero… -La voz de Andy sonó excesivamente seca y ronca por la radio- …Pero creo que me quedé corto… Ponlos ya en la línea de disparo,_ Charro_… Que de aquí para adelante no sabremos nada hasta el final, en cualquier minuto se nos acaba la calma…

-Ay, Ay, _Gringo_.

La danza infernal de las balizas dando las señales al destacamento REFLEX comenzó brusca, urgente y sin pausas… Los Tigres ni siquiera miraban a su alrededor, concentrados como pocos en poner en posición a los gigantescos mechas, que dispararían en línea a la altura de la torre de comando del portaaviones. Casi tan de improviso como habían entrado, los bamboleos y movimientos de la cubierta comenzaron a sacudirlo de manera importante, tratando de hacerle perder el equilibrio pese a las botas magnéticas. Esa sola señal le gritó dentro mismo de su mente que el espantoso y apocalíptico drama estaba a punto de marcar su transición final…

¡VAMOS A SALIR, TIGRES, CUBRANSE DETRÁS DE LOS DESTROIDS, AHORA, AHORA, AHORA!

La abollada proa del_ Prometheus_ se desenergizó de improviso, dejando ver mucho metal retorcido, al tiempo que cortaba con un fuerte movimiento la oscuridad delante de ella, hasta que la brillante luz del receptáculo principal de la nave Zentraedi los cegó al abrirse paso delante de ellos. Habían llegado a su objetivo, lo que significaba que el tiempo entre la vida y la muerte había comenzado su cuenta regresiva…

* * *

-…Dios… -Tan absorto estaba Jonathan en el relato del Señor Steinhauser, que la frase escapó sola de sus labios- eh… Lo siento, Señor S, lo interrumpí…

Al pasear su vista por la habitación, tanto los Hunter-Hayes como la señora Steinhauser estaban mudos, cogidos en sus propias vivencias personales.

-No te preocupes –Lo tranquilizó Andy- Es natural… En aquel momento muchos dejaron escapar frases como esa… aquel sitio era gigantesco, casi como si fuera un ecosistema con su clima propio… el SDF-1, siendo la nave gigantesca que era, lucía como una más de las muchas que pude abarcar con la vista allí dentro… pero no hubo tiempo de admirar la calidad técnica… el final vino antes que alcanzásemos siquiera a pestañear…

* * *

_"¡PREPAREN EL EQUIPO REFLEX!"_

…La voz de Gloval tronó con fuerza y decisión inequívocas por todos los altavoces de la nave… Aunque Andy no pudo oírla, atenido al control local por Alfie…

_"¡APUNTEN! ¡FUEGO_!"

El SDF-1 en su totalidad se había convertido en un emplazamiento erizado de misiles, aquellos temibles RMS-1 de cabeza nuclear, que habían sido montados meticulosamente hasta el último rincón viable de su superestructura, al punto que los inventarios del SDF-1 marcaban cero en todos sus almacenes. La excepción solo contaba para los arsenales locales del Daedalus y el Prometheus, que surtían a los grupos aéreos y terrestres robotech. El disparo simultaneo desde la fortaleza y las cubiertas de operación cegó a Andy y al resto de los tigres en la cubierta de vuelo momentáneamente… Ya habían hecho el trabajo de la RDF…

"_¡ENCIENDAN SISTEMA DE BARRERA!_"

…Aquel halo amarillo verdoso de infinito poder, del que fuera testigo en el amargo momento de Ontario, y que había sido convenientemente mejorado y enfrenado para controlar sus temibles efectos, comenzó a rodearlos hasta cubrir por completo a todo el SDF-1… Su cuenta regresiva ya había terminado. Era mucho más que el momento de rescatar su propia piel…

-¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ MIRANDO, CABEZOTA! ¡SACA A TODA TU GENTE DE ALLA ABAJO, AHORA, AHORA AHORA!

La voz de Alfie en ese momento apurado resultó mejor e incluso mas potente que si Duquesne les hubiera dado a todos un latigazo en el trasero al mismo tiempo…

-¡EVACUANDO LA TORRE DE COMBATE, TODOS LOS NO ESENCIALES A LA ZONA DE SEGURIDAD! ¡NO ES UNA INVITACIÓN, ANDY, MUEVETE!

No se necesitaron más palabras después de esa orden; las tripulaciones de los Destroids saltaron de sus máquinas hacia los elevadores de cubierta, seguidos de cerca por los tigres que habían ayudado a ponerlas en posición de disparo. No hubiera habido posibilidad material de salvar los mecha y a sus tripulaciones y los Tigres al mismo tiempo…

-_¡Córrele, vato_! –Tinoco seguía bota a bota la carrera de Andy, a quien había alcanzado casi al llegar al elevador estribor-1-¡_Mira que no hay mas lana en cuenta y ya nos gastamos el último cheque, guey_!

…El elevador había comenzado a descender con premura, al punto que los últimos tigres en alcanzarlo debieron dar un salto de casi un metro para poder montarse en el…

-_No mames, Guey_ …Bonito momento para comparar nuestra situación con dinero, Charro… -Reprochó Andy a medio camino entre la risa y el enojo, que murió al instante al sentir el asentamiento de la plataforma en el nivel inferior y ver abrirse las compuertas- ¡Ahora sí que es por sus vidas, todos corran con su alma por el canal de la esclusa hasta la zona de seguridad, y no miren atrás, no miren atrás!

Aquella maratón desesperada se había convertido en una lucha por la vida, con Andy, Tinoco, Kunstler, Wilkins, Flake… todos sus viejos y sabios gatos de cubierta, empujando y recogiendo a los desperdigados por aquel canal tantas veces recorrido que en cada turno se les hacía tan corto, y que ahora les parecía tan interminable como la interrogante acerca de su propio destino…

oOo

-¡ENTREN, ENTREN YA CON UN CARAJO, MUEVANSE, GATOS VAGOS!

Duquesne en persona metía casi a la fuerza a los tigres por una de las estrechas escotillas de la zona de seguridad de la nave, haciéndolos entrar a los tirones sin importarle el cómo quedaban luego de haberlo hecho. A ellos eso les importaba poco; caían como costales en el duro piso de la zona, y su sentido de la autopreservación se hacía presente de forma instantánea poniéndolos de pie y listos en posición de embestida dentro de la zona. Con la tremenda interrogante de si Steinhauser había logrado pasar la esclusa de seguridad para cerrarla, había golpeado con furia el botón de goma del cierre de emergencia… Segundos mas tarde Nuevededos y sus segundos más viejos, llegaban a toda carrera arrastrando cada uno a un tigre magullado, o bien al más extremo límite de la extenuación. Empujando igualmente sin ceremonias al subalterno que traía dentro de la zona, se plantó junto a Alfie, y sin palabras, cerraron la pesada escotilla. En las otras dos, Tinoco y Drácula hacían exactamente lo mismo. Andy, ya seguro de que podía quitarse el casco, lo hizo con gesto cansado pero brusco…

-¿Todos, Nuevededos?

-Todos los vivos, Alfie –Contestó Andy con voz ronca- Somos los que somos aquí dentro…

-¡TODOS A POSICIONES DE EMBESTIDA! –Rugió Alfie a continuación- ¡Y QUE DIOS SE APIADE DE NUESTRAS ALMAS!

…La destrucción en el exterior se volvió tan extrema y avasalladora, que las secciones presurizadas de la nave comenzaron a sentir la vibración de un ruido que jamás en su vida habían escuchado, y la luz de una batalla como esa se sintió capaz de alcanzar con su fulgor ultraterreno rincones que en teoría jamás debió haber alcanzado…

**oOo**

Las luces se apagaron tan completamente, que la iluminación roja de emergencia se difundió al instante por todos los refugios. Los tumbos que la nave hacia mientras profundizaba su ataque final, eran sobradamente perceptibles pese a la aislación con que contaban, y el ruido aterrador que el ataque final del SDF-1 produjo al embestir a la nave nodriza Zentraedi terminó por derrotar no solo a la espesa insonorización de los refugios, sino también a la sangre fría de casi todos sus ocupantes. Joni comprendió enseguida que los primeros perjudicados por esa falta de templanza iban a ser los niños. Capaz de cualquier cosa por ellos, partiendo por su hijita, que haciendo honor al frío y poderoso carácter de su padre apenas si se había inquietado por la tremenda batalla que tenía lugar en el espacio, soltó la guitarra en cuanto el primer grito histérico atravesó zumbando como un colibrí desbocado por todo lo ancho del refugio…

-¡A CALLAR TODOS! –Pese a ser una mujer menuda, su voz bien colocada, entrenada por años de canto y enseñanza, abarcó casi todo el receptáculo, captando de inmediato la atención de todos: Hasta la persona culpable de aquel grito nervioso e inmoderado se tragó su histeria entre hipos entrecortados- ¿QUE NO LO COMPRENDEN? –Abarcó con su mano el amplio arco que formaba delante de ella su auditorio infantil- ¡TIENE QUE SER COMO UN JUEGO, CON CALMA, ATENCION…! –Bajó apenas la voz, y su cabeza por solo un instante- Saben bien qué parte de mí está allá afuera en este minuto… ¡VAMOS, TODOS LOS PADRES CON SUS HIJOS, ESO, ALREDEDOR MIO! ¡VAMOS A CAMBIAR ALGO EL REPERTORIO!

Uniendo la voz al gesto, Joni volvió sobre el taburete, y acomodando las cuerdas, atacó con la guitarra un son cubano grato y embriagador… Los niños de su clase, acostumbrados a las licencias que con sus nacionalidades se tomaba su maestra, comenzaron a dar palmas con notable ritmo pese a sus años. Los adultos, tragándose sus miedos y temores, abrazaron a sus hijos e imitaron su gesto, comprendiendo ahora mucho mejor que si el fin venía, iban a tener un privilegio que aquella mujer jamás tendría: Encararlo junto a los que más querían…

oOo

Habían hecho todo lo que estaba de su parte por poner todo el poder destructivo de la fortaleza a las ordenes del puente principal, y lo habían hecho extraordinariamente bien. Extrayendo hasta la última porción de energía disponible a bordo habían canalizado la resultante al Sistema de Barrera en cuanto el REFLEX hubo efectuado su mortal y suicida disparo dentro de la nodriza

Zentraedi. En cuando monitorizaron que aquel fulgor amarillo verdoso había cubierto la totalidad de la nave, asegurando la protección pasiva de sus ocupantes, se prepararon a resistir el choque que el armamento nuclear disparado iba a producir en cuanto hubiera encontrado sus blancos. Aquello, sin embargo, no había preparado a las tripulantes del Cuarto de Control de Fuego del SDF-1, al mando de Claire Finney, para lo que vino a continuación. La intensísima reacción en cadena que las explosiones fueron desatando en la nave enemiga, a medida que esta era presa de su inexorable destrucción, fueron minando poco a poco la resistencia de la barrera, haciendo vibrar la superestructura de la nave como jamás pensaron que podía ser posible…

-¡Se está haciendo pedazos, Claire, no lo vamos a lograr!

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? –Claire, sujeta como mejor podía a su puesto de combate, le dirigió una mirada oscura y centelleante a la controladora que había soltado el grito- ¡Para eso nos entrenaron..! ¡ Si hay que entregar la vida para destruir a estos bastardos, que así sea… Si no, ya es cosa de Dios que sobrevivamos..!

-¡ENTONCES RECEN! –Pese al ruido ambiente que se registraba en la sala, la inusual voz alterada de Gemima Levinson las sobresaltó a todas- ¡LA ENERGÍA DE LA BARRERA VIENE EN PICADA Y ESTO TODAVÍA NO TERMINA!

-¡RECEN ENTONCES! –Claire mostró un rostro fiero que no era sino un reflejo mortalmente amplificado de sus peores momentos a cargo del turno nocturno del Prometheus- ¡Y A LA QUE TENGA CUENTAS PENDIENTES, PONGANSE AL CORRIENTE CON DIOS AHORA MISMO! ¡SUJETENSE CON SU ALMA!

El fuego abrasador que habían desatado comenzó a devorarlo todo a su alrededor… La energía de la barrera vaciló un instante fatal, y luego toda la furia de la destrucción los circundó….

oOo

La luz pasó a rojo en la zona de seguridad del_ Prometheus_, en cuanto la energía principal, apremiada por el enorme consumo hecho para levantar el Sistema de Barrera, ya no tuvo más reserva que la minimamente necesaria para mantener a la nave viva y en funciones. El zarandeo a que el portaaviones estaba sometido lo estaba poniendo a prueba mucho más allá de sus enormes capacidades originales, al punto que la nave crujía casi audiblemente para los tigres, y el resto de las tripulaciones de combate de la torre… Y de pronto, todo cesó tan imprevistamente como había comenzado. El repentino cambio de situación no dejó de ser notado por nadie, Especialmente por Andy. Cortadas a medio verso sus oraciones y sus pedidos por la vida y la integridad de su familia, paseó su vista de inmediato por las cercanías, y en cuanto sus ojos toparon con los de Alfred, el brillo de su propia interrogante solo rebotó en las pupilas de su amigo y superior directo.

-¿Alfie?

-Shht, Nuevededos…

-¿Alfie?

-Callate, Andy –Duquesque se acomodaba el auricular de su diadema de radio- Están llegando los reportes de situación….

El silencio volvió a cubrir el espacio de la zona de seguridad, esta vez amenizado con el concierto de ojos y miradas penetrantes que comenzaron a fijarse en el Capitán Alfred Duquesne, cubriéndolo todo de insoportable expectación… Pronto una transmisión pareció captar su interés más de lo corriente; sus ojos y la repentina curva de su sonrisa comenzaron a gritar algo que yacía en la garganta de todos los marinos apiñados en esa zona…

-¿Alfie?

-Espera, cabezota, todavía no termina –Alfred volvió a concentrarse en la transmisión… Y de pronto su mueca sonriente se transformó en una sonrisa completa, enmarcada en un rostro de fiera satisfacción…

-¿Ganamos? –Andy no soportó más la interrogante en su garganta- ¿Ganamos, Alfie?

-¡ES OFICIAL, TRIPULANTES! –Duquesne se puso de pie sin importarle nada- ¡ESPACIO ABIERTO EN TODOS LOS CUADRANTES!¡DOLZA Y SUS PATANES MARCIANOS YA SON HISTORIA! ¡ES UNA VICTORIA, SEÑORES!¡VICTORIA!

La gritería ensordecedora desatada dentro del reducido espacio de la zona de seguridad casi logró emocionar a Andy… Habían salvado el trasero pese a sus propios pronósticos en ese sentido, y lo más importante, podían dar gracias a la nave extraterrestre que los había cobijado desde aquel aciago principio en Isla Macross, por haberlos mantenido con vida. Aquello sin embargo, tampoco duro mucho más…

-¡SILENCIO, PATANES! ¡NO LOGRO ESCUCHAR NADA! –El silencio volvió a envolverlos mientras Alfie nuevamente se ajustaba la diadema. Luego de escuchar con atención, se volvió con ceño fruncido a todos sus hombres- ¡TODAVÍA NO ACABA, GUSANOS! ¡TODOS A POSICIONES DE EMBESTIDA OTRA VEZ! ¡ Y PONGANSE LOS CASCOS QUE VAMOS DERECHITO HACIA TIERRA!

* * *

-¿Entonces, Señor S? –Luca deslizó la pregunta casi tímidamente dentro del relato de Andy- ¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Lo que tenía que pasar, Luca –La risa baja de Andy lo sacudió un poco- El SDF-1 era una nave gigantesca, ha salido a colación más de una vez en toda esta historia… Y sus necesidades de energía eran exactamente del mismo tamaño. Parafraseando a mi Carnal Bennie Tinoco, producto del uso al límite del Sistema de Barrera, Nos gastamos hasta el último crédito de la cuenta con ello… Y seguidamente nos fuimos a tierra como un árbol arrancado de raíz, con apenas el mínimo control para evitar que un aterrizaje de emergencia como el que se nos venía, siguiera siendo aterrizaje, o…

-¿O qué, Señor S?

-…Un simple y catastrófico estrellamiento, Luca, con todo lo que puedes suponer podría haber producido en una nave tan grande…

* * *

El SDF-1 se sacudía sin misericordia en su caída, arrastrando y chocando al mismo tiempo con una multitud de fragmentos de todos los tamaños, producto de la chatarra espacial remanente de la tremenda batalla vivida hacia solo instantes atrás. El rozamiento atmosférico no era menor, y los indicadores en el puente principal daban cuenta de cómo uno a uno todos los sistemas acusaban el golpe de la tremenda exigencia a que habían sido sometidos por el combate, y que ahora, sin respaldo o reserva alguna, debían intentar seguir en funciones en ese aterrizaje que a cada minuto se volvía más un intento desesperado por evitar un estrellamiento que evidentemente podría convertir el resultado de aquella batalla en una victoria pírrica de incalculables consecuencias.

Aquello no molestaba a los tripulantes del Prometheus, ni menos a los tigres de la cubierta de Steinhauser. Encerrados como estaban en la espesamente protegida zona de seguridad de la nave, tenían suficiente con mantenerse con vida luego de haber visto tan cara a cara a la muerte durante la batalla. No así a Andy, que esperaba casi con desesperación la señal de atmósfera en los indicadores que decoraban a trechos la zona. Se sentía algo desesperado y lleno de interrogantes acerca del destino final de su nave, pensamientos que prácticamente se convertían en pesadilla al ver mentalmente la imagen del canal de la esclusa abierto al cielo y sin su nave adosada a él, como debería ser. Vino a interrumpir aquel sinfín de imágenes desagradables el repentino tirón de la gravedad sobre su cuerpo… E inmediatamente como sus hombros se cargaban hacia delante al mismo tiempo. No perdió tiempo ni neuronas en pensar, y trató de ponerse de pie para salir de dudas de una buena vez.

-Quieto, cabezota –El tirón de Alfie, con su mano engarfiada a su hombro lo dejó en su sitio más por la voz de mando que por su fuerza en sí- Ni hagas el intento de moverte hasta que yo lo diga…

-…Pero, Alfie…

-Yo y varios otros más estamos pensando lo mismo que tú, Nuevededos… Pero hay que esperar, no estamos a menos de catorce mil metros, vamos inclinados en a lo menos setenta grados, y si sales, uno, no podré controlar a los demás, y dos, la turbulencia me los puede llevar en peso con botas incluidas… te quedas, y es una orden, Cabezota…

-Ay, Ay, Alfie… -Andy le torció el gesto como si fuera una sonrisa- Tú mandas…

-…Y tú obedeces cuando te conviene o te da la gana, Nuevededos… A mí no me engañas…

La risa sincera de Andy se cortó de golpe al ver cambiar la marcación de los relojes de cubierta dispersos por la zona de seguridad; se mantenían sus luces en rojo, pero comenzaron a leer con mucha rapidez la altura y la velocidad de descenso…doce, diez, nueve mil metros… Las luces no cambiaban, y los tigres y el resto del personal ya tenían los dedos crispados sobre los seguros de sus cascos… ocho, siete, seis mil metros… Las luces pasaron a verde, y al mismo tiempo los retrocohetes del SDF-1 comenzaron a funcionar, con fuerza audible aún a través de los cascos. La velocidad de descenso comenzó a marcar cada vez más lentamente… Y la sensación de inclinación disminuyó hasta reducirse casi por completo…Cinco, cuatro, tres mil metros…

-¡AHORA, AHORA, AHORA, GENTE! –Alfie rugió en cuanto se quitó el casco, y el resto de la tripulación lo imitó casi como un reflejo inmediato de su gesto- ¡NO QUEDA NADA PARA TOCAR TIERRA, TODOS A SUS PUESTOS! ¡MUEVANSE!

Las escotillas de la zona de seguridad se abrieron, tanto porque los tigres encargados de ellas lo hicieron irrespetando todos los protocolos posibles, como porque los mismos tripulantes las empujaron sin misericordia para pasar a través de ellas. En tropel desordenado corrieron los metros que los separaban del canal de la esclusa, y se internaron sin miramientos hacia la cubierta interior. Allí se detuvieron, entre preocupados y extasiados; por el rabillo del ojo Andy alcanzó a ver a Tinoco y a Kirima, que boquiabiertos de la impresión solo atinaron a tomarse con fuerza inusitada las manos, dándose mutuos apretones, como para asegurarse que a la vista de aquello no había sido un sueño, y que seguían con vida pese a todo. A lo lejos, la proa de la nave, donde se agrupaban los pañoles de servicio y la esclusa de pruebas para ambiente espacial, era un revoltijo de metales retorcidos, allí donde se había recibido el peor impacto de la embestida final. El techo de la cubierta registraba una considerable cantidad de agujeros, allí donde el fuego enemigo había derrotado a la cubierta de vuelo, al blindaje que la protegía, y a los puntales y barras del techo que daba luz y soporte a la cubierta interior. Los costados de la nave presentaban un aspecto parecido… Andy incluso descubrió que se habían producido muchos más agujeros en la superestructura, muchos más de los que ya registraba en su mapa mental. La claridad de aquel cielo azul añil que delataba la rápida marcha de un nuevo día sobre la tierra daba un toque fantasmagórico al colarse su luz por aquella multitud de heridas que su querida nave ostentaba y que había soportado sin una queja aparente…

-¡VAMOS A TOCAR TIERRA, GENTE, TODOS A POSICIONES DE EMBESTIDA Y RECEN SU MEJOR ORACIÓN, AOC FUERA!

El grito de Alfie por la radio, curiosamente espoleó a los tigres a tomar posición dentro de sus sectores asignados, listos y preparados para el choque que preveían inevitable, pero envueltos en un espeso silencio… Y nadie supo como o de donde, las frecuencias habían vuelto dentro de toda esa baraúnda final, al esquema que utilizaban habitualmente, lejos ya del Botón Siete. Los retrocohetes de la nave crepitaron nuevamente con ruido sordo y creciente, amortiguando los últimos metros de aquella caída desbocada en un controlado aterrizaje que apenas si los movió un poco en su asentamiento final…

_…We must win,_

_We can win…_

La canción que los había empujado en aquella decisiva batalla, sin ellos haberlo vivido realmente, se cortó de golpe, sin siquiera unos adornos musicales de más. ¡Estaban en tierra! Eso solo le dijo a Andy que le quedaba un trabajo más en aquel turno inacabable que, a la vista de los daños, no tenía tiempo estimado de terminar. Se puso rápida y bruscamente de pie, y toda su división imitó su gesto.

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUIEREN QUE LOS APLAUDA, MONIGOTES? ¡ESTO TODAVÍA NO TERMINA PARA NOSOTROS! –Abarcó con su vista fiera a todos los tigres que le miraban- ¡EQUIPOS DE CUBIERTA, VAMOS MOVIENDONOS QUE HAY UNA PISTA QUE REPARAR Y PAJARRACOS QUE RECIBIR! ¡ADELANTE, ADELANTE, ADELANTE! ¡EQUIPOS BLANCOS, QUIERO GUARDIAS MÉDICAS Y DE ALETAS A ESTRIBOR Y A BABOR, TODOS CON PRISMATICOS PARA TENER EL VISUAL DE LAS NAVES QUE MICK Y DOS SANTOS NOS VAYAN PONIENDO EN LINEA!¡VERDES A LA PISTA, Y SAQUEN YA TODO EL MATERIAL DE REPARACIÓN DE LOS PAÑOLES, QUE HAY MAS QUE UNA GOTERA PARA TAPAR! ¡EL RESTO DE LA DIVISIÓN, A PASAR LA ESCOBA, QUE YA NO HAY ALFOMBRA QUE AGUANTE TODA ESTA MUGRE, MUEVANSE QUE NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA, PRINCESAS!

Aquello fue una muestra instantánea de la devoción que todos sentían por el Jefe Steinhauser. Sabían que sus sentires eran idénticos, pues muchos hombres de la división tenían mucho de que preocuparse por sus familias dentro mismo de la fortaleza, pero ver y paladear de primera mano el notable sentido del deber de su superior, solo redoblaba sus ánimos por terminar la tarea y volver lo antes posible a los brazos de las prendas de su cariño más sincero. Andy no se sentía distinto, y en medio de las carreras frenéticas de sus hombres por la cubierta interior comenzando los aprestos para poner en pie nuevamente al _Prometheus_, pudo el dedicar algunos segundos a los suyos, y viendo que no existía agitación ni mal presagio alguno en su mente, continuó en rumbo al elevador de estribor, mientras su gente lo pasaba en rápida carrera hacia el mismo, mirándolo al pasar con los "_Gracias, Jefe_" pintados en el rostro cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con las de ellos "_Solo cumplo con mi deber, zopencos, así como ustedes con el suyo…_" –No pudo evitar sonreír pese a las responsabilidades que persistían en agitar sus neuronas- "_Y soy yo el agradecido por el estupendo trabajo, que todavía no termina_…"

Apenas puso pie en la cubierta de vuelo la vista lo abismó: La impresión fue tal que incluso sus ojos pagaron el precio poniéndose brillantes a la vista de la destrucción total que alcanzaba en todas direcciones hasta donde la vista se perdía en el horizonte casi curvado sin estorbo alguno para sus ojos donde quiera que los posaba.

-AOC para Nuevededos, contesta Andy.

-Aquí Nuevededos, adelante, Alfie.

-Más noticias para tu gente. Aquí apenas tenemos control, y casi no tenemos techo en este puente, pero haremos lo que podamos para ayudarte en forma local. El Puente principal ya está saturado con peticiones de ayuda en frecuencia libre que vienen de todos lados, de modo que estamos solos.

-Solo dime si mis pajarracos están vivos y si pueden aterrizar, Alfie, vamos atendiendo nuestros asuntos uno a uno.

-Guardi y Dos Santos van a darte la LSO desde el puesto de cubierta, porque la torre está casi muerta, Andy. De todas maneras no sé cuanto nos va a servir eso. Tenemos casi quince grados de inclinación negativa longitudinal, asi que olvidate del CATOBAR. Repara lo que más puedas de la cubierta, ya que solo recibirás naves en modos Battloid o Guardian.

-¿Y si hay pájaros malos, Alfie? No voy a dejar que esos chicos se estrellen o salten si podemos salvarlos todavía…

-De eso se ocupan Jacob y Damon en el _Daedalus_, así que pierde cuidado, Andy. Los ingenieros de la RDFMC ya están bajando a la superficie la parrilla de aterrizaje para que podamos recibirlos a todos de la manera que sea o como vengan después del infierno allá arriba. Por el momento solo los buenos al bote, Andy, AOC fuera.

-Recibido, AOC, Nuevededos fuera.

Las maniobras para dejar operable la cubierta comenzaron de manera frenética. Al par de los daños producto de los impactos, quedaba una gran cantidad de chatarra de los destroids tanto amigos como enemigos en la cubierta. Los restos de la torre también hacían su parte, activando todos sus faros y radiobalizas para darles marcación de rumbo y posición a los pilotos que, por la creciente marea de comunicaciones, estaban a punto de completar sus reentradas atmosféricas. Aquello ponía ceñudo el semblante del Capitán Duquesne. Tenía claro que los pilotos de la espacial habían ejercitado los protocolos de reingreso atmosférico desde mucho antes del inicio de las hostilidades, posibilidad que les había sido negada a los pilotos navales y de la fuerza aérea que componían ahora el grupo de ataque del portaaviones. Mucho se había avanzado durante el transcurso de la guerra para ponerlos al corriente mediante ejercicios de simulación durante ese periodo, pero las pérdidas terminaron por quebrar el ritmo de entrenamiento de conversión para todos ellos…

-¡Señor, mire!

El Comandante Goicoextea, con los prismáticos de artillero todavía cerca de los ojos, apuntaba al cielo, en la porción de los ventanales de cubierta que habían desaparecido durante la fase final de la batalla… Acercándose al sitio, Extendió su mano sin palabras, para recibirlos de manos de su segundo… en cuanto tocaron sus ojos, las vió…

-Xavi, que la LSO comience ahora a dar las marcaciones, y avisele a…

-Señor –Goicoextea lo miró sonriendo mientras dirigía su vista hacia la cubierta de vuelo- …No creo que haga falta…

**oOo**

-¡Proa a estribor a las once, Señor! ¡Tenemos estelas de vapor! ¡son….Son muchas, señor, no se pueden contar a esta distancia!

-¡Recibido, recibido! ¡Mariano, Mick! ¿Ya las tienen?

-Todas, aquí, _Chefe_ –Dos Santos sonreía satisfecho- Ocupese de la cubierta, que nosotros los traemos… -Hizo una pausa intencionada-_ Se Deus quiser_…

-¡Vienen los pajarracos, muchachos, vamos que nadie está descansando! –Andy corrió la cubierta desde la LSO hasta su zona habitual- ¡Blancos, verdes y azules a sus posiciones, ahora!

Con diferentes grados de daño, o milagrosamente intactas pese al apocalipsis espacial que habían vivido, los VF-1 comenzaron a hacerse visibles a medida que las marcaciones los iban poniendo en camino a la nave "Negativo, negativo para todos los VF, Prometheus no tiene, repito, no tiene capacidad CATOBAR, naves intactas en modo guardian sobre la cubierta, naves sin capacidad de variación sobre la pista de emergencia, coordenadas…" Una y otra vez tanto Guardi como Dos Santos iban repitiendo las prevenciones, a medida que sus sabios y reconocidos consejos iban dando forma casi mágicamente en el cielo aún despejado, con amenazantes nubes comenzando a poblar el horizonte desde todas direcciones, al Barril de Dorkman (un patrón de acercamiento de emergencia aún más rápido y preciso que el fiable Marshall que usaron en el océano en los mejores tiempos del bote) para ponerlos nuevamente sobre cubierta. Andy no dejaba los prismáticos, extasiado ante el emocionante espectáculo, y más aún al comenzar a identificar naves a medida que el patrón de acercamiento las hacía reconocibles: Los VF de Sterling y Parino, intactos y planeando como si volvieran de un ejercicio y no de una batalla por la sobrevivencia, Connie, con su VF aún más gris que de ordinario, pero con los amarillos en aletas y timones aún más visibles pese a todo, como una gallina con sus polluelos arreando a sus pistoleros sobrevivientes… Y al reducido grupito de la fuerza aérea, apretadamente formado en torno al VF de su líder, Buzz Deacon. Los timones rojos de aquel Grupo Aéreo (Andy supo mucho después del imprevisto cambio de la paleta de colores de la RDAF, que su esposa le había contado a Taylor la historia de los _Red Tails_, los Aviadores de Tuskegee) hacían inusitado contraste en aquel cielo casi cegadoramente azul al sol de las primeras horas de la mañana. Levantaba la moral de todos saber que muchos buenos amigos habían sobrevivido y venían de vuelta en esas naves… Pero Andy, ceñudo, no dejaba de escrutar el cielo, porque solo una le faltaba de todas las importantes para él y que figuraban en su catálogo mental… Tuvo que interrumpir su búsqueda para atender la cubierta.

-¡Jefe, estamos listos! –El grito de Guardi con sus manos levantadas al lado del deflector del puesto LSO era evidente- ¡comenzamos a mandar!

-¡Denle, muchachos! ¡Equipos azules y blancos, hasta nueva orden todas las naves a la alerta-1 y 2 de cubierta! Si después de todo quedamos sin espacio, alinear en Alerta-3 de popa! ¡Blancos, aunque los pilotos vengan con una uña quebrada, chequeo de rutina y a enfermería! ¡No quiero a nadie repitiendo el numerito del bueno de Roy! ¿Claro, Lu?

-Transparente como un vidrio, Nuevededos, Kirima Fuera…

Como un tropel aparentemente desordenado, los VF comenzaron a aterrizar mucho más que a la buena de Dios. Llevaban horas en el espacio y en batalla, de forma que su suministro estaba al cabo de agotarse luego de todo lo vivido y resistido por sus estructuras. Necesitaban de forma mucho más que urgente volver a su base, y Andy no iba a ser un obstáculo en su propósito…

-¡Vamos, Vamos, zopencos! –Su voz rugía por la radio- ¡Demuestren porqué sobrevivieron a la Academia! ¡No tenemos todo el día y hay camaradas que vienen peor que ustedes! ¡Flake!

-¡Señor!

-¡Cuantas veces voy a repetírtelo, marciano de pacotilla! ¡Pon esas naves más juntas! ¡Nos sobra pintura para cubrir raspones y ahora necesitamos toda la cubierta posible! ¡Más pegadas!

-¡Ay, Ay, Señor!

A Duquesne tanto menos que a Andy, la algarabía que se fue formando sobre cubierta lo tenía sin cuidado. Apenas levantaban las cubiertas de sus cockpits, los pilotos eran recibidos en triunfo por sus camaradas que ya habían descendido… Andy también celebraba aquella demostración, Pero no dejaba de lado sus prismáticos, ni el control de la operación. En condiciones normales y tratándose de otra persona, ya hubiera estado enfocándose nuevamente en su trabajo… Pero sabía bien de quien se trataba, y lo sentía (Al igual que con Lisa) Ya como parte de su familia "Diablos, Zopenco… No por nada te enseñé todo lo que ahora sabes… Aparece de una vez o yo mismo voy a ir al otro lado a traerte a rastras… Y eso también corre para ti, Hayes…"

-¡No identificado de proa estribor! ¡Se acerca rápido!

-¡Altura, mentecato, da la altura! – Andy rugió avinagrado- ¿O quieres que la LSO lo traiga de la mano a cubierta?

-Deja en paz al chico,_ Guey_ –La voz alegre de Tinoco lo sacó de balance- Morton no te dio ninguna altura, porque no hay,_ Tarugo_… -La carcajada del Charro lo sumió aún más en furia y duda a partes iguales- …Es un VF-1… Mira la columna de polvo…

Ahora sinceramente sorprendido, Andy levantó sus prismáticos, y comenzó a barrer con ellos toda la zona de proa estribor apuntando hacia la superficie. Tinoco, ya conociendo el resultado de esa búsqueda, lo miraba sin que él lo supiera desde la distancia… Hasta que lo vio ponerse como un poste cuando obtuvo de su visión la confirmación que había esperado más ansiosamente…

-…Es…

-El mismo, _Gringo_, vivito y coleando… Y parece…

-…Que el zopenco me cumplió, y no viene solo… -Andy había bajado sus prismáticos en cámara lenta, y no convencido al parecer, volvió a levantarlos para confirmarse a sí mismo más que a su corazón, que aquello que veía ondear al viento como una bandera de victoria de brillante cabello color miel, era más verdad que sus propias esperanzas…

oOo

El Skull-001 no necesitó marcación o instrucción alguna para posarse en la cubierta de vuelo. A tanto llegaba el conocimiento íntimo de aquella zona de operación que el Jefe Nuevededos le había imbuido a Rick, nacido de aquel consejo certero que había salvado su carrera de piloto al principio de su adiestramiento, que solo necesitaba poner mentalmente al técnico de cubierta delante de sus ojos para ejecutar las maniobras necesarias. Lisa, que secretamente había admirado casi desde el principio las capacidades y el empuje para crecer en su carrera (Aunque de labios para afuera, y solo para mantener en pie su leyenda de Reina del Hielo, despotricara en su contra casi como una opereta de mal gusto), solo miraba extasiada y en primera fila aquel aterrizaje perfecto como jamás imaginó al principio que podría llegar a hacerlo… Firmemente sostenida en sus brazos. Vino a interrumpir la corriente de sus pensamientos el ligero estremecimiento del aterrizaje ¿O fue el brazo de Rick sobre su cintura? Lisa sonrió en el rincón más cálido de su corazón…

-Como si fuera a la puerta de tu casa, Lisa… -Rick bromeo tiernamente mientras cerraba los contactos de su nave, recibiendo como respuesta una no menos tierna y luminosa sonrisa de parte de Lisa. El corazón de Rick saltó nuevamente en su pecho. Lo ocurrido en el canal de transferencia de la sala 47 no había sido un sueño- …Espera mientras bajo la escalerilla… Y ten cuidado al bajar…

-Gracias, Rick –Lisa comenzó a ponerse de pie para bajar por el costado de la nave- Pero me preocupa más que se levante mi falda que terminar en el suelo… Por mirar más de lo debido, varios cavernícolas de cubierta podrían perder la vida a manos de "_Tú ya sabes quién_…"

Ambos seguían riendo suavemente de la ocurrencia de Lisa, que no había abandonado el contacto visual con el piloto mientras bajaba con gran cuidado por los peldaños retráctiles del caza, quedando helada y sorprendida en cuanto su delicado pie izquierdo se posó finalmente en la cubierta de vuelo…

-¡ATEN-CION! ¡COMANDANTE EN CUBIERTA!

El repentino trinar de muchos silbatos navales la tomó completamente por sorpresa… Se volvió sobre si misma y hacia el origen de las voces de ordenes, tan en cámara lenta que sintió como si media vida hubiera pasado ante sus ojos mientras lo hacía… La calle de honor, hecha con más amor que deber desde el costado mismo del Skull-001, se extendía compacta y recta casi sin desviación apreciable hasta la escotilla misma del ingreso a la torre…

-¡COMANDANTES EN CUBIERTA!

Lisa se volvió sorprendida hacia Rick, que acababa de descender de su nave y ya estaba a su lado, tan impactado como ella…

-ATEN-CION! ¡HONORES!

Aquello ya fue demasiado para ambos jóvenes oficiales: Dejaron de lado cualquier etiqueta o formación militar que les restara luego de aquel apocalipsis, y sintiendo necesario más que nunca ampararse a la sombra de aquel nuevo y venturoso descubrimiento, en un gesto reflejo se tomaron de las manos con fuerza y seguridad, movimiento que para uno de la cubierta, de ejercitada vista y no menos pulidas gafas, no pasó desapercibido "Dios dijo, hágase la luz, y la luz se hizo… Y cuando esa luz llegó hasta el fondo del armario, ya no hubo dudas o tiempo para protestar. Colores y costuras se encontraron finalmente, y el zapato faltante encontró a su par…" Extasiado ante la vista de aquellos dos, que todavía pasmados comenzaban lentamente a recorrer la calle de honor entre los saludos de sus hombres, asomó una media sonrisa, llevándose a los labios toda la historia y el tesoro de amistad encerrados en su silbato naval…

-¿Es? –Lisa abrió los ojos sorprendida, en cuanto llegó a sus oídos la nueva llamada de saludo. Entre los agudos tonos de aquellos silbatos, sonaba uno firme, algo ronco y pastoso, que ella sabía bien pertenecía a una sola persona en todo el orbe devastado. Como nunca sintió aquella nueva necesidad de apoyarse en Rick para confirmar con palabras lo que su corazón ya no le mentía acerca de ese sonido especial- ¿Es posible?

-¿Los mapaches tienen máscaras de bandido, Lisa? –Rick levantó la vista hacia la escotilla y sonrió- Deja que tus ojos te contesten…

En cuanto ella pudo descifrar aquella curiosa sentencia de Rick, puso sus ojos allí donde la calle de honor terminaba en la escotilla, y al principio no vió nada, hasta que dos enormes zancas pusieron al centro de aquella calle al corpachón, el bigote, las gafas y la más luminosa y brillante sonrisa que hubieran visto jamás la tierra o el espacio exterior, de su amigo y hermano más querido y cerca de su corazón…

-¡Hermanito, sigues aquí!

-…Y aquí me vas a encontrar siempre que no me dejes abandonado y me vengas a buscar…¡VEN ACÁ, HAYES, CHIQUILLA MALCRIADA!

Con un grito de alegría que Rick jamás esperó de ella, le soltó la mano, y en una absolutamente desusada acción, evidentemente fuera de todo protocolo_ Hielístico_, la seria, ordenancista y militarizada Comandante Elizabeth Hayes corrió a saltitos como una niña pequeña a la que dejan subirse al tiovivo, los escasos metros que ya le separaban del Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser, saltando al abrazo ya con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. La respuesta no se hizo esperar: Aquellos duros y curtidos marinos solo los rodearon, en medio de una rechifla y gritería rellena de aplausos hasta casi reventar la cubierta… En cuanto Andy la soltó del abrazo, en medio de aquel jolgorio que no tenía la menor intención de reprimir por el momento, alcanzó a distinguir con el reflejo de sus gafas a la luz de la mañana, a una sombra de cabello negro azulado, voluptuosa figura y cortísima falda, a punto de asomar por la escotilla de la torre… Solo Dios sabía cuantos trabajos se había tomado (Y a cuantos tripulantes barbilampiños había engatusado), para llegar hasta allí… Se quedó quieta como una estatua de sal en cuanto vio el apretado abrazo de Rick y Lisa en medio de sus emociones personales… Y con una amarga mueca de disgusto y desilusión, dio una brusca media vuelta y desapareció…

-Cumplida su orden, Jefe… -La sonrisa franca y la mano extendida de Rick lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad- Sana y salva en su casa, tal cual me lo pidió…

-Gracias, SCAG, Señor –Andy le devolvió el apretón de manos sinceramente- Menos mal que lo hiciste… Mira que si no… El eficiente cometido de mi bota justiciera en tu trasero te hubiera dejado nunca más cerca que en Tumbuctú… -La risa de sus hombres terminó por contagiar a Lisa y a Rick tanto como él mismo…

-Vayan adentro, Chicos, que me queda mucho que hacer aquí –Sin palabras siquiera, Lisa besó a Andy en la mejila, y Rick le palmeó la espalda calurosamente, para perderse con rápido paso por la escotilla, seguidos de cerca por un equipo blanco para chequear su estado- …Y no se van a ir a ninguna parte sin su revisión de rigor…

-…Andy… -Lisa Asomó solo su rostro por la boca de la escotilla- No me lo pediste, pero sé que debo hacerlo. En cuanto tenga noticias de Joni y Lizzie te lo haré saber…

-…Gracias, Hermanita…

-Siempre un placer, Jefe…

-¿Y USTEDES QUE ME ESTÁN MIRANDO, GUSANOS? –Andy se volvió bruscamente hacia sus hombres- ¿NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FEO PARA DESALENTARLOS, MENTECATOS? ¡HAY QUE MOVER ESTA CUBIERTA, Y PARA AYER, SIGUEN LLEGANDO NAVES Y NO ES MOMENTO DE RASCARSE LA ENTREPIERNA! ¡Y NI PENSAR EN CAMBIARSE LOS MIRIÑAQUES ESPACIALES, ASI QUE VAMOS, TIGRES, QUE TODAVÍA NO ACABA HASTA QUE EL ULTIMO PAJARRACO TOQUE PISTA, ADELANTE, ADELANTE, ADELANTE…!

Sus hombres se desbandaron nuevamente hacia sus obligaciones… Mientras Andy, poseído de una extraña decisión, caminó despaciosamente hacia la proa sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo nuevamente el reproductor de música, acariciándolo despaciosamente, como tomando una decisión… "_Que precio tan enorme hemos pagado por esta amarga y necesaria victoria… Pero nadie va a poder decir nunca que esto no valió la pena, porque mucha gente que quiero transitó conmigo por la noche final, y todavía vive a mi lado para contarlo sin posible falta de orgullo por ello…_" –Ya seguro de lo que iba a hacer, seleccionó sin temor alguno el tema preciso que buscaba- "_Y a ti, gusano malnacido y destructor, que pases una temporada eterna en el infierno Zentraedi, disfrutando del fuego y muerte que nosotros te dimos esta vez… Simplemente, Jodete, Dolza… Y ustedes, pandilla de marcianos del demonio, no vuelvan nunca más_…"

_(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.)__  
__(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.)__  
__What you say?__  
__(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.)__  
__(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.)__  
_

Los altavoces de cubierta cobraron vida con aquella música que quebró el silencio de la operación de cubierta, mientras que con el mismo ritmo descuadrado, y aquella mítica descoordinación que era su sello, Andy bailaba finalmente su danza de la victoria con más ganas que nunca, como exorcizando aquella destrucción para siempre…

_Woah Woman, oh woman, don't treat me so mean,__  
__You're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen.__  
__I guess if you say so__  
__I'm gonna have to pack ma things and go. __(That's right)__  
_

"_…Baila todo lo que quieras, gran cabeza dura… Hoy ni siquiera estoy mirando la Ordenanza_…" –Con la cabeza baja, El capitán Alfred Duquesne sonreía- "_Te lo has ganado, Steinhauser… Que te aproveche_…"

(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.)  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.)  
What you say?  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.)  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.)

**(Hit the Row, Jack – Ray Charles)**

El cielo comenzó a perder su tinte despejado. Espesos y altos nubarrones grises y opacos comenzaban a cubrir el cielo en todas direcciones…

* * *

**Glosario Breve:**

**PAZ!: **Frase clásica de la película ID4 (Día de la independencia).En labios de Will Smith durante la secuencia del disparo del misil en el interior de la nave madre extraterrestre.

**RIMPAC: **Acrónimo de_ Pacific Rim, Anillo del pacífico. _Juegos de guerra naval y simulacros en los que participan Las armadas de la cuenca pacífica e invitados.

**PEREGRINO: **En el antiguo argot de la aviación militar, designa a los pasajeros de un vuelo de transporte. En otras fuerzas aéreas y en el argot aeroespacial también se les designa como "paquetes".

**IA: **Siglas de _Inteligencia Artificial._

* * *

Estimados Amigos y Lectores:

Largos meses han pasado de mi última actualización, pero creo que todos los sacrificios que he enfrentado en el nivel profesional y personal, que no mermaron en absoluto mi intención de concluir este relato, han dado su fruto. Sus atinados y certeros comentarios han sido parte fundamental y el combustible para mantener este proyecto en línea, Y se merecen por ello y con la mayor justicia todo mi agradecimiento. De paso, y espero comprendan las ganas que tenía de reanudar mi cita con ustedes, debo disculparme por la corrección de estilo, hecha sobre la marcha, que espero no afecte su experiencia de lectura.

Con el corazón aliviado y contento, espero humildemente sus post. La vida de nuestro contramaestre está a punto de cambiar… Nos vemos en el capítulo 19.

RealHunter.


End file.
